


SexHazard

by Rilocarashulaki



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birth, Bukkake, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Monsters, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Some Humor, Tentacles, WTF, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 465,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilocarashulaki/pseuds/Rilocarashulaki
Summary: A genius within a secret underground laboratory creates the ultimate bio-weapon... but with an extra ingredient added to the concoction. And it's NOT "Chemical X". Thus the pornographic zombie apocalypse strikes Raccoon City! Detailed over the course of RE2 (Playstation/PC/GC/DC/etc. original and not Remake), RE: Nemesis, Outbreak, and involving other Capcom/etc. characters appropriate for September 1998. Be warned that some characters may be younger than their game appearance (Finn, Regina), there are a couple of OC's (mostly to move the PWP along), some unnamed characters are given names (Promo Girl, etc.), all characters listed above are by order of major appearance, MANY characters were not listed due to not being a "major character" in this story (Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, William Birkin, etc), are spoilers, and/or are meant purely for WTF inclusions.Posted to the internet for the first time in over a decade, with MAJOR revisions done by the original author, in celebration of the release of Resident Evil 2 Remake!





	1. Prologue

All characters appearing in Biohazard/Resident Evil series are copyright of Capcom U.S.A., Inc. and Capcom CO., LTD. No infringement of these or _**any**_ other copyrights, trademarks, registers, etc. were/was/are/is/kinda-sorta/will-be/etc. intended, and no ownership of these characters and/or other copy-written/trademarked/registered/etc. properties is implied, assumed and/or/will-be intended. Original characters, of which there are VERY few, are mine. Please enjoy this overly long, essentially plotless, and occasionally crackish story as a work of fandom and nothing besides.

I mean duh, it's a smut fic. What did you expect, "Harry Potter and the Tunnel of the Hooded Lady"? Huh... that actually sounds like it could be an interesting story.

_This_ story may not be altered (unless you find grammatical, canon, and/or continuity errors, then please let me know – a certain repeating grammatical error is intentional – see if you can find it!), sold, bartered, traded, fapped, stickied, schlicked, etc. Yes, I jest about not masturbating to this work of fiction. That IS the point of a smut fic, ya?

Again, all original characters are the intellectual property of "Rilocarashulaki". Meaning me as in mine. Mine. Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Not yours, nor that guy on the couch with his hand in his pants. And certainly not that girl in front of her monitor leaning back in her desk chair with those Sennheiser noise-canceling headphones on her ears listening to Korn.

Korn. Seriously?

Oh, and the views and fetishes represented in this fic do not reflect the authors views, blah blah blah yackity smackity. Be aware that some of the themes described in this work of fiction may be considered illegal in your community.

I mean, really? This shit is disgusting. Like, adult human male _penises_. Entering adult human female _vaginae_. CONSENSUALLY.

How sick is _that_?!

 

 

SexHazard  
By Rilocarashulaki

 

Prologue

September 22, 1998.

Two small pairs of eyes watched a Caucasian man in his mid-to-late thirties, wearing a long white lab coat over a loosely-button plain white button-up shirt and maroon tie with denim-hued slacks, as he paced aggressively about a highly advanced scientific laboratory. Normally he looked to others like a calm and moderately handsome benign guy with an easy, ready smile on his thin lips and dark brown eyes for loved ones and strangers alike. As of five minutes ago his features were twisted into a rage-fueled fury.

Snarling and pulling at his short sandy hair the man ineffectively clenched and unclenched his fists. "How?!" he ranted loudly to himself, as the only other occupants within his lab were two little white lab mice within their own little cage. "How did they find out?!" He snatched-up a leaf of twice-folded printer paper, a letter he had received in the mail just a few minutes before via the facility mail clerk, and re-read the contents yet again.

He was William Birkin, father of one and married to his university sweetheart Annette Birkin. He was also one of the leading virologists working for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, a subsidiary of the international conglomerate known as The Umbrella Corporation, usually just called "Umbrella" in the press and by their consumers alike.

Publicly, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals developed, manufactured, and sold a wide range of consumer-friendly drugs – everything from aspirin and cough syrup to birth control. Behind the scenes, however, the corporation developed illegal biological weaponry for whichever governments and less-reputable groups across the world could pay the highest dollar. This in turn allowed Umbrella as a whole to accumulate further dangerous viruses from across the globe that had been directly prohibited by the 1972 Biological Weapons Convention, all under the pretense of “researching vaccines” for these same viruses.

Birkin had known for some time thanks to an old college drinking buddy that the higher-ups at Umbrella's main North American headquarters were watching him and his research a little too closely for his own comfort. Especially as he had fully intended to take all of his research into what had accumulated into his life's work, a little bio-organic weapon code-named the "G-Virus", and hand it over to a contact he had made working for the United States military in return for immunity for his actions once Umbrella was taken down and take on a cushy, lucrative job working at Area 74 somewhere under central Wyoming. Or potentially just sell it to the highest bidder on the black market and run... if he could ever figure-out where the black market was even located. He assumed it was somewhere in either Shanghai or Pittsburgh. He'd also known that there were multiple industrial and government spies in Raccoon City, under which his laboratories were based, looking into his research.

Thus far he'd been able to stymie their efforts to gain information on his work with the aid of the self-serving buffoons who ran the city for Umbrella. But now, now all that subterfuge and hard work had been laid to waste. Somehow, by some inexplicable means, Umbrella HQ had learned of his plans. Worse still, his informant had warned him that Umbrella would be sending a small company-owned paramilitary unit to collect his work and that he should expect them to arrive "sometime shortly".

Birkin approached his central lab table and stared long and hard into an open metal attache case designed to safely transport dozens of vials in cryogenic storage. It hadn't taken him long to prepare for his escape, as he'd been planning it for months. Still, he couldn't help but to pause once last time, somehow knowing instinctively that this may be his last opportunity to gaze upon his life's work. He tapped his middle finger against a small button on the side of the unit which released the full rack of vials.

"It's sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus..." he spoke aloud to himself, his voice deep and even yet with a tone of either desperation or madness tinting his words. Gently, reverently, he slid one of the vials out of its containment and gazed longingly at its purple, grape soda-like contents. "No-one will ever take you away from me."

From behind, Birkin heard one of the heavily reinforced single-slide hermetically-sealed steel doors, designed to contain any potential incidents from escaping his lab, unexpectedly slide open. Panicking, he one-handed slammed the attache case shut and grabbed for his 9mm semi-automatic pistol he kept for his own protection in his right lab coat pocket. He turned to face the opened door, knocking over his stationary desk chair and sending it flying, as two Umbrella paramilitary security soldiers stepped into his lab. Both soldiers trained their MP5 submachine guns on him.

"There he is," one of the two soldiers, code-named "Meatwad", stated. His voice was slightly muffled and deepened due to the full gas mask he wore over his face, part of the standard full body "battle rattle" for the Umbrella Security Service Alpha Team that was led by the man standing next to him in identical attire, the rest of his forces securing the perimeter and outer labs along with the Umbrella Security Service Wolfpack Team they'd been saddled with. Meatwad earned his code name by being the biggest fuck-up Alpha Team had ever had to put-up with. Yet, since he was the son of one of the executives at Umbrella Paris, the team and their leader "Hunk" had to put up with his idiocy.

At least until they could find a rabid gerbil to shove up his ass.

Birkin sneered at the two soldiers, even as he slowly backed away from the two. "So you've finally come," he stated, wavering his gun between the highly trained professional soldier and the useless sack of shit in human skin.

The first soldier that had stepped through the doors, Hunk, lowered his weapon and pointed it slightly to his left as he slowly approached the desperate-looking Birkin. "Doctor, we've come to collect the G-Virus sample." he stated calmly and evenly as he attempted to appear as non-threatening as possible. Which would be quite the trick considering the black combat fatigues he wore that didn't reveal a single inch of bare skin and how the red lenses to his gas mask were glowing almost demonically.

That, and he sounded a bit like a certain Sith Lord whenever he breathed through the built-in respirator and air filter in his mask.

His teams intelligence on Dr. Birkin had indicated that while he possessed a brilliant mind, he was prone to sudden bouts of extreme rage, particularly whenever he'd felt frustrated or threatened in some way. He was also arrogant on the verge of being a true narcissist with occasional issues with determining fantasy from reality. Especially if he were suddenly surprised and faced with an unexpected situation he didn't know how to handle or was in counter to what he otherwise expected. The last thing Alpha Team Leader Hunk wanted was a blood bath, especially since it was a rare day that he'd return from any sort of combat mission with his full team still alive.

Shaking in his boots slightly behind his superior officer, Meatwad was so scared of fucking-up a routine assignment in front of two full teams that anyone else in his squad would call "dreadfully tedious, monotonous, and outright boring" that he'd already pissed his pants. It was only due to Hunk's foresight at having the trigger mechanism to Meatwad's gun modified to a pull of twenty psi from its normal seven psi that he hadn't shot-up the entire room.

Birkin sniffed and stared down his nose at the two Umbrella goons, his eyes flickering between the one closest to him to the one with the rapidly darkening pants and back again. In an arrogantly pompous tone the doctor replied, "Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work." He slowly stepped backwards, keeping his gun between himself and the soldiers who'd dared to intrude upon his territory. He knew these labs. Hell, he'd _designed_ these labs. Just on the other side of the other door behind himself on the opposite end of the large room was a decontamination room. A room that had a hidden exit that was _not_ on the official blueprints Umbrella HQ had on file. All he needed to do was get to that door, and he'd be home free with Umbrella being unable to find him until it was far too late for the corporation.

Fuck his wife and daughter, they could be left to Umbrella's tender mercies for all he cared anymore. All that mattered was _him_ _self_. Himself and _his_ life's work. _His_ perfect G-Virus.

Birkin continued to shuffle slowly backwards, moving at a snails pace in an effort to keep the soldiers placated... especially the one with the damp pants who appeared to have an itchy trigger-finger. So intent on what was happening in front of him, Birkin lost awareness of what was around him. As a result he didn't notice as his elbow pushed up against the attache case full of cold storage samples of his G- and T-Viruses. Nor did he notice as said attache case bumped against his brown twenty-ounce spill-proof stainless steel coffee mug. He only became aware of what was happening right behind him when the mug fell from the table to land on the metal floor behind his left leg with a loud BANG!

Yet didn't spill a single drop.

Birkin's eyes widened at the sound, a noise so much like that of a small pistol firing a single shot. A fraction of a second later Meatwad silently shat his pants and opened fire in his general direction. Birkin felt each jarring impact as over half a dozen rounds perforated his chest and right shoulder. He fell backwards and onto his bony butt, his gun clattering and skidding across the floor. Almost as soon as the shooting begun it abruptly stopped.

Hunk all-but yanked the submachine gun out of Meatwad's hands as he forced the muzzle to point towards the floor, shouting, "Stop, you fuckwit! You might hit the sample." Hunk was tempted, so sorely tempted, to just shoot the dumb French fucker through the eye holes in his gas mask and call it a day. The only thing holding him back was the thought of finally being able to return from a mission with his entire squad intact. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd be rid of those ridiculous nick-names of "Mr. Death" and "Grim Reaper".

So what if everyone on his team tended to die on missions? It was their fault for being weak pathetic fools.

Hunk glared balefully at his subordinate, not that Meatwad would've been able to tell considering the face-covering gas mask he and everyone else on Alpha team wore. All the idiot n00b did in response to having his gun practically taken away from him like a first day _FNG Gomer_ was scratch the back of his head and mutter "oopsie" under his breath. He was about to turn away from the dumbass when he paused, then took a brief sniff of the air around him.

Stomach roiling in revulsion, Hunk squeezed his eyes shut and begun panting through his mouth. _'Good fucking GOD!'_ he mentally cried out in anguish. _'What is that fucking stench and why can I smell it through my gas mask?! It's like someone ate moldy cheese with snails and followed it with a huge chunk of pig intestines and raw meat, then took a massive...'_ Hunk's thoughts trailed off as he saw a cantaloupe-sized lumpy mass move about in the back of Meatwad's pants. _'Oh God, he_ did _dump a massive shit in his pants. And it looks like it's trying to burn a hole through the fabric, too!'_

**FTHHWAAAAAAWERPRPRPRPRPRPRT!!!**

"Excuse moi!"

Hunk muttered darkly under his breath as his nostrils were assaulted by the smells of rotting eggs and freshly detonated whale carcasses. Eyes watering, he turned away from the fetid French frog farter and quickly stepped towards the downed but still-moving Birkin. He eyed the scientist as he approached, both to ensure the arrogant ass didn't have any tricks up his sleeve and out of curiosity as to why he was still alive after getting shot by an MP5 multiple times in the chest. His eyebrow ticked in annoyance when he realized that the not-so-good doctor had been shot in all non-vital areas. In fact, it was very likely he'd live if someone were able to stanch the bleeding soon.

_'That dumbass was standing five feet from Doctor Birkin, shot him with over half a dozen rounds, and_ still _didn't kill him. After this mission is complete I'm putting that dumb fuck back through BT and then through repeated Hell Weeks for a month uninterrupted!_ If _he lives through everything me and the rest of Alpha team will do to him for "corrective training" en route back to HQ first.'_ After a moment he mentally added, _'Fucking hell, is there a Bunsen Burner or something I can light in here to get rid of that God-awful stench?!'_

Hunk's mission, however, was not to ensure Doctor Birkin lived or died. It was just to retrieve the virus sample and return to his superiors. He disregarded the quietly moaning downed man as he stepped to the doctor's side and before the attache case which still lay atop the lab table. He flicked the latch open and peered inside. Quickly ascertaining that everything looked to be in order based on his mission briefing, he snapped the lid shut.

"That's it alright," Hunk announced over his radio for the benefit of his team stationed just outside the labs. Grasping the handle to the case he turned away and shouted, "Okay let's move out!" He strode past Meatwad, who was getting a new code name of "Shitpants" as soon as the mission was complete, and quickly exited the lab with the viral samples. The shouts and groans of the rest of Alpha Team and their back-up team codenamed Wolfpack as they too smelled what Meatwad was cookin' in his pants echoed into Birkin's lab as the door slid shut with a quiet _hiss_ behind them.

Moments after the hermetic door closed and sealed behind Hunk's team a pale-skinned woman, a delicious MILF of a woman in her early thirties at that, entered Birkin's lab via the door Birkin himself had been trying to back himself towards just a minute before. The woman had neck-length sandy-blonde hair and wore a white lab jacket that didn't even fall past her rather pert ass, a tight blue sweater that emphasized her breasts, and a pair of khakis so tight the seams threatened to split yet didn't show-off any panty lines. And comfortable low-heeled shoes, because standing around all day in front of lab equipment in high heels like her younger associates wore was a bitch on her soft and tender soles.

The woman was Annette Birkin, according to the name badge she wore over the breast pocket of her lab jacket. Her plan for her "outrageously inappropriate for the workplace" clothing was quite simple: she was going to surprise her husband in his lab in celebration of their completion on his research of their latest virus by fucking his brains out. After all, she hadn't gotten laid since shortly after their daughter, Sherry, was conceived back in 1985! She had needs, too, dammit! And her battery operated "magic wand" just wasn't doing it for her anymore! She needed her husbands two-inch cock in her bushy pussy and she needed it now! Sure, she'd thought about screwing some of the other scientists that had hit on her, or the occasional lab experiment or two. But she wasn't that kind of woman.

If she were honest with herself... she totally was that kind of woman. But she knew that her husband would react rather violently once word got back to him of her unfaithfulness. So, forced celibacy it was.

All thoughts of finally getting lucky fled Annette's mind as she stepped into the lab and immediately dropped to her knees.. With a sickly retching sound she gasped aloud as the stench of Meatwad's shit and subsequent fart-of-death struck her unprepared. "Good holy fuck, honey..." she groaned between dry heaves, "Why the _fuck_ are you playing with that damned Sasquatch semen and the Vila extract from the Paris branch _again?_ I thought you agreed to stop experimenting with cross-species insemination after the 'dolphin porn' incident... _uhgg_. Where's a Bunsen Burner when I need one?"

Annette frowned when she didn't get an immediate response from her husband, something that was very much out-of-character for him as he was a huge fan of both defending himself from any perceived slights and hearing himself talk. She shakily stood upright again and glanced around the lab room.

"Honey?" she asked aloud. Not hearing a response she frowned. "That's odd, I wonder where he went?" she asked herself aloud. "Maybe for some matches from one of the smokers to burn off this stench?" Just as she was about to turn around and leave the lab to start searching for her husband, she heard the unmistakable sound of a low moan from further in the room. Frowning, she peeked around the corner of one of the lab station tables and quickly spotted the fallen and bloody form of her husband, barely managing to remain seated upright against the storage doors of his lab table. "William!" she cried out as she raced across the room and slid next to her beloved husband, ignoring the sound of the back of her pants tearing wide open to reveal that the reason she didn't have any panty lines was because she wasn't wearing any.

"Oh My!" she stared in wide-eyed horror at the bloody mess that was her not-going-to-be-for-much-longer husband, unable to bring herself to touch his body and get herself all bloody. "Hold on darling, I'm taking care of those bullet wounds first. Stay here!" Panicked, she turned and raced away from her dying husband and fled out of the lab the same way she entered, completely missing the draft across her ass crack. Not once did it occur to her just how idiotic her statement was, as her husband was in no condition to go wandering off by himself anyway.

The moment his wife turned her back on him, Dr. William Birkin scowled hatefully. Umbrella had come and stolen _his_ life's work. _His!_ Then they tried to assassinate _him_! And then _his_ wife, his beautiful, loving, _blithering idiot_ of a wife! He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that even _IF_ she were able to remove the bullets from his body, treat his wounds, AND somehow resupply his lost blood, Umbrella would never let any of _his_ scientists in _his_ lab leave _his_ city alive! As soon as whichever executive ordered the theft of _HIS_ life's work received confirmation that it was en route to them, that person would order the immediate _termination_ of _himself_ and _his_ entire division. All _his_!!

Weakly, Dr. Birkin lifted his left hand and stared down at _his_ last G-Virus sample he was still somehow clutching. The fool assassin hadn't even noticed him holding it, nor did he notice that one of the vials was missing when he stole _HIS_ case. With an inner strength he'd never known he'd possessed before, William Birkin hauled himself to his feet and quickly spun around to painfully lean against the counter-top of _his_ lab table. Once he was certain he wasn't going to fall, he reached across the table and grasped his right hand around the barrel of an injection gun. The same one he'd use every other week on _his_ lab mice whenever he needed to run an experiment.

His hands shook madly as he worked to fit _HIS_ G-Virus vial into the injection gun. His eyes blurred as his body was wracked in a long series of shrieking spasms that felt as though his nerve endings were being simultaneously stabbed, electrocuted, and burned in magma. Unable to remain on his feet, Birkin slipped on his own blood and collapsed back to his bony ass on the floor again. Somehow, against all odds, he'd not only managed to not drop _HIS_ vial, but he'd managed to correctly insert it into the injection gun.

_HIS_ virus within the vial. That which would give him accelerated healing... and other benefits besides. For a brief moment Dr. Birkin's mind wondered what his life might've been like and how it would've turned out if he'd allowed himself to be head-hunted by that robotics firm that had hired his teenaged prodigy of a cousin a few years back. Most certainly he'd never have to worry about insane world domination plots he'd often wondered about with Umbrella if he'd gone to work with his little cousin Albert and his best friend-come-rival, Tommy Light.

On the far side of the room two tiny sets of eyes, one pair red and beady and the other blue and rather dull, watched on as the scientist turned the injector around towards his chest and, after just a brief second of hesitation, pulled the trigger. The mice didn't so much as blink as the scientist's eyes widened in obvious pain, then as every blood vessel in his eyes exploded to turn the whole of his eyes blood red; pupils, iris and all. The two pairs of beady little eyes continued to watch in silence as the scientist begun to shift and contort under his own skin, then suddenly gain upper-body mass as he let out a blood-gurgling roar loud enough to echo all the way into the Raccoon City sewer system.

By the time Annette returned to her husband's lab, William Birkin was long since gone, leaving behind his shredded clothing and an injection gun with a more-than-familiar empty vial stuck inside. In her shock at what had obviously transpired she never even noticed that the two little lab mice her husband used for genetic splicing experiments to create his G-Virus had too gone missing from their cage, the little cage door left wide open.

End Prologue.


	2. Part 1

SexHazard  
By Rilocarashulaki

 

Part 1 – September 28th, 1998  
  
Diary of Jill Valentine:

"The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow... I'm still alive. It's been four days now since it begun, since the viral outbreak I fought against within that Mansion descended upon Raccoon City. The ungodly stench of the rotting corpses strewn across the city, combined with the smoke from the numerous fires, have made me wretch on many occasions. I try not to puke too often, though; the zombies seem to be able to track me by my scent. Yet it's difficult not to. Seeing humans, dogs, cats, and even birds and rats lying dead, their flesh ripped from their bones with maggots settling in, or even worse... walking around... it's enough to churn even the strongest of stomachs.

I know there are other survivors in the city. I can hear their plaintive cries and screams for help, but I can never reach any of them in time to save them. I always wind-up watching helplessly as a pack of zombies corner and devour their victim. Some groups will chase down their prey, movingly slowly while waiting for their victim to panic and fall or otherwise hurt themselves, allowing them to be caught. Others exhibit an actual iota of intelligence by boxing their chosen victim in using basic animalistic hunting patterns, and then tear the poor soul apart with their rotted teeth and bare-bone fingers to feast.

It's _indescribably_ horrific.

But lately the zombies have been demonstrating new and rather disturbing behavior. Occasionally when the zombies are hunting in packs, instead of feasting on their prey, they'll assault them. If its a male zombie and their chosen victim is female, they will on occasion tear her clothes from her body instead of devouring her... and gang-rape her. The largest of the male zombies from what I've seen is always the "alpha" of the pack, and will rape the woman by itself until its done. Once satisfied the other zombies in the pack will jump in and rape the poor woman every which way they can before either feasting on her or leaving her broken body behind for new prey elsewhere.

If the hunting packs are female and their chosen victim is male, then once they've caught him they'll rip the victim's clothing off and give him a blow-job before breaking his neck like one would a chicken. When the first female zombie, what I also refer to as the "alpha" though there's no physical reason I can tell for such a distinction other than that the other zombies act subservient to them, gets a mouthful of cum it'll drool it out of its mouth and let it slowly run down its body. The others in their pack, which are invariably female... these oddly behaving zombies don't seem to mix genders except in massive groups... will lick-off the excess cum no matter WHERE it is on the alphas body.

On one of a half-dozen instances I've witnessed two female zombies eagerly and playfully licking cum from the alphas exposed nipples, making their way down and around its body and eventually into its crotch, following the bright white path. Astonishingly enough, their pussies are still pink and able to moisten no matter HOW decayed their bodies are. It's simply amazing while also _absolutely_ disgusting.

However, the latest instance I witnessed is the freshest in my mind, and for damned good reason at that.

They were a trio of zombies, all three female. One with short blonde hair, another with brunette hair that fell just past its butt, and the third a redhead whose hair fell just to its shoulders. All three were shapely, and likely quite attractive when they were alive. The blonde was the paler of the trio, its gray skin just a touch darker than dry cement. The redhead looked the type that would have been an energetic barfly when alive, bouncing from guy to guy and no-one would have minded. The brunette seemed younger than the blonde, but had a sense of maturity the others lacked. Or would have if they'd been alive. What they all had in common though was that they were _stacked_. Breasts that even after death remained full and heavy under the scraps of clothing they barely wore to cover their modesty. The brunette, the bustiest of the trio, appeared to be the alpha of the trio.

When the blonde of the pack of three reached the alphas crotch to slurp-up a glob of cum, it began to play with the alphas clit, circling its tongue over and over, up and down, tickling it and teasing it. The highly erotic action stimulated juices from the alphas pussy, which was then sucked-up by the redhead with its face nestled between the brunette alphas legs from behind.

They then started to touch each other, first squeezing one anothers breasts through the scraps of clothing they barely wore. The touching and caressing quickly escalated to ripping each others rags completely off and frantically groping each other. They fondled their hands down to the others sex, behaving as though they were going to claw it right out of the others body, their excitement free-flowing down their thighs.

They eventually fell to the ground and suckled on each other for a time, sweat gleaming from their rotted bodies as they became increasingly hornier rather than sated. One inserted its middle finger inside the others gaping and drenched pussy, clamped down hard with their thumb on the outside over their clit as it rubbed both the exterior and interior of the others sex, making the receiver howl in pleasure, a sound that sent cold shivers up and down my spine.

Their moans grew louder and heavier, their bodies shook more and more violently, until they each came in turn in a howling, stomach-wrenching orgasms. As I bore witnessed to this, I realized that I too was fingering myself through my panties underneath my tight skirt and squeezing my breasts though my strapless top... turned-on I suppose by their disgusting undead sex act. Somehow the alpha zombie spotted me and I had to run for my life, pausing only once when a pair of little white mice somehow caring an automobile battery between them scurried across the road right in front of me.

But, I couldn't run fast enough, and they caught-up with me...

***Pause Diary Entry***

. . .

. .

.

For the first time since I began my escape from this Godforsaken city I was mind-shatteringly terrified. I had no bullets left in my handgun, nor any other weapons for that matter, no locally-grown "totally not pot" medicinal herbs, and I was cornered between three stone buildings in a tiny alley. My only escape was blocked by three nude female zombies with dripping bald cunts and heavy breasts that swayed and bounced with every halting step they took towards me. All I had to fight them with was a flimsy combat knife since I left my emergency stun gun back at my apartment as the battery was toast.

At least they weren't _Witches_. That was the only silver lining in this mess. _Those_ things were homicidal _freaks_.

Steeling myself, I hunkered low, knife held in reverse grip as I had been taught back in my Delta Force training days. Just as I started my swing against the closest zombie, the brunette, it grabbed my out-stretched wrist, swung its other arm behind me, and latched its mouth onto mine. I squeezed my eyes closed as it forced my mouth open and shoved its tongue deep within my throat. I unclenched my eyes, hoping to find some means of escape, and immediately saw that the zombie had this strangely... _serene_ expression on its face.

I tried to struggle, but I just couldn't. I couldn't even move any part of my body, its grip was far too preternaturally strong. It twisted my arm, gently but firmly, and I was forced to drop my knife to the pavement with a loud metallic _clang_. It was snatched-up by the blonde zombie and tossed through an already broken window far above us.

My head swimming from lack of air, I was only vaguely aware of the other two zombies. Both were on their knees, the blonde licking and rubbing my legs with its oddly soft hands, while the redhead had slid its hands under my skirt and fondled my admittedly perfect ass over my regrettably inappropriately tiny black thong panties.

They continued for what seemed like an eternity, playing with my body but making no motions to harm me. Almost as though it sensed that I was about to pass out the alpha removed its mouth from mine and slid its tongue out... and out... and out, saliva drooling down both our chins. I gagged and gasped desperately for air as soon as its tongue left my throat, and I clutched my chest and coughed while the one playing with my butt pulled my skirt up to my waist.

It didn't even dawn on me why the blonde might have released my arms.

Still choking but no longer being held, I tried to back away, but the only place I could go was into a corner. Like a child and against all of my training I sat on the cold asphalt and pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for death. The trio hobbled towards me, slowly but certainly. Once in striking range the redhead pulled me away from the wall by my ankles with enough strength to keep me from kicking back at them but not so much as to cause me injury, then forced me flat onto the pavement.

The zombie that had kissed me, the brunette alpha, stepped over me and sat on my stomach. It played with one of my firm C-cup breasts for a few moments before it leaned over and stared into my eyes. It smiled hungrily and licked what was left of its lips.

The other two zombies took to either side of me and begun to lick my trembling fingers... _tasting_ _me_. I couldn't help myself and I started to cry. I simply gave up. I survived the horrors of that Mansion, I endured the ridicule of my peers and the jeers of the citizens we'd all sworn to protect as our claims and warnings were ripped apart in the media and ignored by the masses, but then I'm taken out in the first hour of trying to _escape_ the city? It wasn't fair!

I couldn't even control my body. My breaths were coming quicker and shallower while my entire body trembled. Intellectually I knew the signs of the full-blown panic attack I was about to fall into, but I just couldn't help it! However they wanted to kill me they could do so and do it easily; I just didn't have the strength to fight them anymore. All I could hope for was that my imminent death would be quick and that I wouldn't become one of them.

The brunette alpha kept staring at me the entire time, why I couldn't say. It contorted its upper body closer to my own until it was close enough for me to see my own reflection weeping openly in its clouded eyes. I knew that this was it, that I was going to die... and I was beyond terrified. I had accepted death, but I still couldn't stop myself from shaking and crying, couldn't stop the little whines from forming in my throat and escaping my lips. And I certainly couldn't hold the contents of my bladder for very much longer. Still smiling, the alpha leaned back and pulled down my top exposing my breasts, making them bounce ever so slightly and part to either side by force of gravity.

_'Oh_ _God_ _, its gonna start on my tits…!'_ I thought in terrified panic.

The zombie on my right, the blonde, released my saliva-wet fingers and leaned over me. Its face inches from mine it forced my mouth open with its fingers and drooled the cum it had sucked off the brunette alpha earlier into my own, which I was then forced to swallow. Once it finished, it leaned back again and resumed licking my hand while the brunette alpha slid itself up my body until its thighs pressed against my breasts, leaving a wet trail from its sex up my stomach.

The zombie with the chin-length somewhat straight red hair released my left hand and slid my legs slightly apart. It sat down between my legs and fondled me through my panties as though getting a feel for my pliant womanhood before it stretched my panties to the side, exposing my freshly shaven vagina. Which had been something I'd HAD to shave before I made a break for it as the week-old stubble I would've had would have been just too itchy and distracting to deal with. It lifted both of my legs high into the air until my ass left the ground and, although I couldn't see what was happening, I could feel it use its fingers to open my folds and drain what I assumed was either spit or drool its stash of cum from its mouth directly into my gaping sex. It then simply held my legs up in the air and I felt the thick foreign moisture slide deep inside, as though the zombie were trying to impregnate me in a _very_ odd way.

It was finally at that moment that I realized they didn't want to eat me; they wanted to, well, they still wanted to _eat me_ , but in an entirely different way! My trembling intensified and I cried aloud, begging them not to do this, that I didn't WANT to fuck, but they acted as though they couldn't hear my pleas. I suddenly felt even more trapped than when I'd blindly ran into the damned alley in the first place!

The brunette turned itself fully around and took possession of my legs from the redhead zombie, which returned to my hand again. It leaned down at an impossible angle for any living human and begun to lick my sex, sucking up the freshly deposited cum for itself. Though I tried, I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I pissed. And pissed... and pissed. The brunette alpha must have opened its mouth wider because suddenly the entirety of its mouth was over my pussy and it begun to suck as hard as it could, forcing me to free-flow pee directly into its belly faster than I could control.

Once my bladder completely emptied the long-haired brunette re-positioned its hips slightly, pointed its pussy directly at my face, and pissed back at me. I tried to turn my face away but I couldn't twist far enough fast enough, and some of it made its way between my clamped lips. Shockingly, it tasted slightly sweet and really _good_. It's piss was sweet and fruity with a touch of mint almost. For reasons I didn't understand I opened my mouth and drank its tasty golden offerings. The other two zombies released my hands and shuffled up to my head on their knees and pissed into my open mouth as well.

It was so disgusting and perverse and yet... and yet it tasted so _wonderful_. There was no way I could swallow it all so what I couldn't chug I let spill out of my mouth, soaking my hair and running into my ears, eyes, and nose. Once the trio finished the blonde and redhead on either side of me retook possession of my hands by my wrists and shoved them deep into their sex until half of my forearms were submerged. I watched in fascination as they used my arms as giant _dildos_ _,_ their juices literally pouring down my arms and pooling onto the pavement under us.

As they fucked and bounced on my arms, which they both held tightly to keep themselves steady, I used my fingers to feel the insides of their sexes. Even though I thought it was _absolutely_ nauseating... it was also _incredibly_ erotic. I could actually feel that my hands were inside their _wombs_ and that their cervices were around my wrists. I circled my fingers around and found the entry to their Fallopian tubes, which was apparently a major erogenous zone for them because as soon as I stuck my finger into one they came hard and howling. While I was distracted, the brunette gently lowered my ass to the ground and slid my panties down to my ankles. It raised its ass into the air as it got onto its hands and knees and continued to suckle and eat my very happy pussy out.

Despite myself my insides had slowly started to melt into warm putty, and my pussy had begun to heat and swell from the way it lapped all around and along my sex. When it touched my engorged and exposed clit button _just right_ my legs jerked apart and tore my panties in half, my conscious mind nearing agreement with my subconsciousness and my body that I wanted to get plowed _bad_. The duo's breathing on either side of me became heavy, and I took this as a queue that they were nearing orgasm again. Rather than diddling my fingers around I balled my fists tightly and pumped my arms as hard and as fast as I could until both zombies came near-simultaneously in several violent orgasmic waves. An honest-to-God torrent of girl-cum flooded down my arms from their snatches and splattered and pooled on the ground on either side of me.

After several incredibly satisfying seconds they leaned back onto the pavement, exhausted. I pulled my arms out of their bodies and noticed that their cum on my arms smelled like sugar. They watched as, out of curiosity, I licked off their juices and found that it tasted exactly like they smelled: sugary! I mindlessly licked and sucked at my hands and arms ferociously, swallowing every drop I could find, my thirst for their excretions utterly unquenchable. The two seemed to approve of my reaction, and the redhead pushed the still-sucking-on-my-pussy brunette's ass away and sat onto my face with its back to its alpha and its pink cunt directly over my mouth. Said alpha was still laboriously teasing and exciting my pussy with its lips and long tongue making me feel giddy and all squishy inside in the way only really good foreplay could hope to achieve.

Eyes closed to protect myself from getting fluids in them, I opened my mouth wide and begun licking to taste the mussy redheads sweet pussy. I licked and sucked fully on its sex, my tongue delving into the valleys of its inner labia folds, and drunk each and every last drop of its wonderful ambrosia. The other zombie, the blonde, sat just above my head. What what I could hear it and the redhead kissed and groped each other above me, their breasts pressed against one another, making out as I ate one of them out in turn. I felt several drops of something on my forehead, and when I had opened my eyes I saw that the two were also squeezing each others full breasts. I frowned in confusion when I saw that what was dripping on me was their breast milk, freely flowing down their bodies and onto me.

Just as the two zombies above my head and myself were starting to have some fun again the brunette alpha stopped cunnilinging me and made a low guttural sound from deep within its throat. The two zombies stood, much to my vocalized disappointment... until the alpha lowered itself onto my face. For the first time I got a good hard look at what I've been "eating". Its crotch was freshly bald and its interior was almost virgin-pink, but the rest of its pelvis was a sickly gray color with skin peeled away exposing bone and muscle. It had black masses and suspicious lumps _wiggling_ under its skin with strange welts and oozing sores all over. It was a sight only the most twisted of deviant minds could imagine. The zombies were bad enough to look at from a distance, but up close they're just... just _horrific_.

But the sweet scent from its sex smelled _so_ delicious, and I knew from the redhead it would taste even _better_. I summoned up my courage, clenched my eyes shut, and started to lick. Instantly the alpha exploded its femme cum down my throat... much like how I had the first time I fucked a thirteen-year-old boy during my twenty-first birthday party, come to think of it.

Not that he was any good at screwing me. The kid... can't even remember his name... had a tiny pecker, but _holy fuck_ was the excitement of fucking a kid once I hit full legal adulthood a massive turn-on. I finally understood then and there, right as that boy's little hard dick slipped between my folds and he started to fuck me with the most earnest expression of joy on his face, why teachers all over the world want to fuck their students and why parents want to fuck their own children. It's all mental! Knowing you're breaking a major taboo if not the law is just the biggest turn-on _ever_ , especially when the boy fucking me was both a little hottie and so eager and intent in his desire to knock me up. Not like he could've, being on the pill and all, but I hadn't been about to tell him that.

I can't believe I forgot his name! He only made me cum eight times before he finally dumped his load in my snatch. Meh, it'll come to me eventually, I'm sure.

I learned at this point why this zombie was the alpha of this pack: its cum tasted like sweetened vanilla extract. It was easily sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before yet it also had a touch of an alcohol-like aftertaste. _'_ _How very odd,_ _'_ I thought somewhat deliriously, _'_ _that the true Nectar of the Gods would originate from a horny undead womans pussy._ _'_

Greedily, and admittedly sloppily, I sucked and slurped and gulped its offerings while the other two zombies were off doing something-or-other with each other. Its folds opened slightly as its pussy swelled in excitement, allowing me easier entrance into its womanhood. When I stuck my tongue inside it moaned gutturally and its sex clenched tightly, leaving me slightly flustered and my tongue momentarily trapped.

I slid my hands down along its soft body to the brunettes breasts, then kneaded the heavy twin mounds, tweaking and rolling its nipples between my fingers. The brunette groaned again in pleasure as I played with its boobs. It licked, sucked, and flicked my pussy more frenetically in return, making me moan louder and louder in delight. It wasn't long before I had another orgasm. It wasn't my deepest climax ever, but it felt _very_ good.

After we both caught our breath, the brunette got off me then proceeded to bind my wrists behind my back with my torn panties. The other two returned form whatever they had gotten up to and forced me to my knees, then pushed my body down until my butt touched the ground. The three took their turns pissing and squirting onto my face and into my mouth again, much like in those bukkake videos Rebecca and I watched the night before she left town except that there weren't any dicks involved, sadly enough. Again I greedily gulped down as much as I could and stuck my tongue out to catch more. I felt my own wetness escape my pussy and pool between my thighs as I came again, the smell and taste of their fluids sending my sex drive utterly wild.

Just as they finished, the brunette dragged me over to one of the walls, sat onto the pavement, and placed me over its lap like I was a naughty child. It spread my legs out slightly and playfully spanked and fondled my ass with one hand while it groped my breasts with the other in a play on molestation. It occasionally shoved a finger deep into my asshole and wiggled it around, which I normally wasn't into but wasn't about to complain against. The blonde stood before me and lifted my head until I was face-to-snatch with it. I took the hint and immediately ate it out. I wasn't sure _where_ the sexy little undead redhead was.

Several minutes later I worked my hands free from my panties and took charge, not really giving a flying fuck how they would react; I was just plain too damned horny! I rolled off the brunettes lap and scrambled a few feet away. Before they could react I dropped to my hands and knees and stuck my ass high into the air. Ever so slowly on all fours, and with an improper amount of ass-wiggle added for show and because it made me feel sexy, I slowly cat-stalked my way back toward the zombie women. My lips curled into a feline-like half-smile and my eyes partially closed as I looked upward into the brunettes eyes.

Transfixed, the brunette stared back at me as I made certain each crawling step and sway allowed my breasts to jiggle, bounce, and slap against one another just right. Too soon I arrived at the alphas exposed cunt, its legs splayed apart so it could rub its exposed pussy with its hand, and licked its clit once. Hard. It must have enjoyed the show because it came at my first touch and splashed my face with its thin vanilla-like cream. I leaned forward and grabbed its breasts as I kissed it full on the mouth while it continued to squirt between our legs. Once again I felt its tongue enter me. I held my breath and kept kissing and fondling its sweat-slicked tits under my hands.

Unexpectedly, a young woman of maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age carrying a large gym bag walked around the corner from the side street into our dead-end alley. When she saw us she dropped her bag and screamed in terror. The brunette immediately pulled its tongue out and snapped its head around towards her... literally snapped... and _growlfed_ a loud bark-like noise. The other two zombies responded immediately and were on her in under a second, effortlessly knocking her to the ground.

I shouted for them to stop, but they wouldn't heed my pleas. I turned to the brunette alpha and, repeating a quick prayer in my mind, cried out, "She's young... a-and really cute! She might even be ah-a virgin! Please, I beg you, stop them and I'll... I'll... I'll convince her to join us! She'll be fun I promise! Please! I'll... even let you do whatever you want with me... _anything_! Just don't hurt her!"

I stared into its eyes the whole time, and I knew right away that it understood me. It then held up one finger, which I interpreted as that I had one chance to convince the young woman to join in. Otherwise they'd feast on her flesh, making her one of them... and maybe myself as well. The brunette grunted and the two zombies backed off hesitantly, the redhead blocking the alley from escape. I stood, wiped my face clean with my hand, and slowly walked over to the girl who was already pulled in a tight ball against the far wall shivering in fear much like I had been earlier.

"Hey honey, relax... you'll be okay," I spoke softly as I squatted to meet her in as much of a non-threatening manner as I possibly could. She slowly looked back up at me without REALLY looking. My first thought was right; she looked to be about nineteen years old, and actually was quite attractive. She seemed to have a very slender body and long, shapely legs, and her breasts looked like they might be rather large... but with her scrunched-up as she was and wearing an unseasonably bulky sweatshirt hoodie I couldn't tell too well.

She had long, thick, jet-black hair that fell past her waist and pooled around her butt, and her face was shaped like a heart with soft yet well-defined features. Her bright red lips were small but not thin, with a definite _M_ curvature to her upper lip. Her nose was also rather small and very slightly upturned. Her skin was very pale... almost as though she'd never had a tan in her entire life. Truth be told, all she needed was the right make-up and clothes, and the young woman would make an excellent vampire or goth.

Strangely enough, her eyes were greenish-gray in color, but they had an Asiatic shape to them. Even though I myself was half Japanese I couldn't tell one Asian face from another all that well. Not that I couldn't tell the difference between, say, Jackie Chan and Kim Il-sung, but rather that I couldn't tell the difference between nationalities or regions at first or even second glance.

But this close-up, the shape of her eyes reminded me of some members of my own family, so I felt it would be a good guess that the young woman was at least partially Japanese or Korean, too. But I'd never met a mixed-race Asian/Caucasian with such pale skin tone and greenish eyes before. She must have had some very _interesting_ genetics in her family.

I sat next to her, put my arm gently yet firmly around her shoulders, and cautiously pulled her close. I released a breath I'd barely been aware I was holding when she didn't try to rabbit away. I placed my other hand over her bare knees, only then noticing that she was wearing almost obscenely short tight denim cut-offs. The back was cut so high that, with her curled-up as she was, they refused to contain her ass. _'_ _Daisy Dukes'_ , I mentally cataloged, though I'd never seen the TV show the shorts had originated from. She tried to jerk away, but I held onto her too tightly to let her.

"Please, listen to me," I whispered in my most soothing voice. "I am a cop, a member of the old S.T.A.R.S. unit. My name is Jill Valentine. Can you tell me your name?"

The young woman sat motionless, staring at nothing, and I could sense the zombies were becoming impatient. "Lenae," she finally whispered back.

"Okay... Lenae, I'm going to make this short, because we don't have much time. Are you listening?"

Lenae stared at me for a moment, and had relaxed the tiniest bit... then blinked several times. "W-why are you naked with zombies?"

_'_ _Huh... definitely a Japanese accent. Yet it's not very deep, kinda like those kids I knew that grew-up in dual-language homes._ _'_ Jill mentally noted. "It's complicated, but I'll try to explain it quickly. These three female zombies caught me earlier, but for some reason they didn't want to kill me," I whispered.

"Then wha-what d-d-d-d-did...?" she stuttered.

"Well..." I shrugged my shoulders, "...it seems they just wanted to have great sex with a living woman."

Lenae's face turned even paler. "Oh... oh kami... that's disgus... I-I'm gonna be sick..."

"Hey, hey! Stay with me here Lenae! Put your head between your knees and close your eyes, okay?"

I looked up and over at the brunette alpha, and it seemed to know that I'd just told the newcomer what was going on because it had a funny, knowing grin on its face. I returned my attention to Lenae and saw that she'd done as told. Once her slight color returned to her face and her breathing returned to normal I continued. "I was able to get those two zombies off of you, but on one condition. There's a leader between those three, the brunette one that was kissing me when you stumbled across us. I begged it to spare you and it agreed, but on one and ONLY one condition." I waited a moment to make certain that I had her full and undivided attention. Thankfully for both of us she only had eyes for me at that moment. "You. You'll have to join us, sexually. You have to fuck that zombie trio, and probably me as well if that's what they want. If you don't, or if you try to run away, they'll kill you, and I can't stop them. I don't even have any weapons to protect MYSELF with anymore."

Shock, disgust, and horror filled Lenae's pretty eyes, and the blood drained from her face yet again, which turned her already light complexion ghost-white. "Y-you're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding... please...!" she pleaded, tears welling-up in her bright eyes.

I took her by her hand, stood her up with me, and hugged her tightly to re-assure her. I also noticed with her pressed up against me that Lenae's breasts WERE large, just one of her breasts was probably larger than both of mine combined! She was also rather short, with the top of her head just barely higher than my chin. The perfect height for motorboating, actually. "It's going to be okay, please trust me on that. I'm a cop, remember? I'm sworn to not do anything that could harm you." Seeing that Lenae was about to object, I added with a half-lidded gaze, "Would you prefer to be ripped apart and eaten alive?" Lenae shook her head madly, her long hair whipping around erratically. "Right, so then. Just pretend at first that you're far, far away."

"What do you mean ' _at first_ '? That's the second time you said something like that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the zombies had grown very impatient, and even worse their cunts were almost dry. I walked Lenae over to the middle of the alleyway, stepped behind her, and pulled her sweatshirt off over her head to reveal a plain-but-short white tank-top underneath, the sweatshirt I tossed to the side. Thankfully Lenae didn't try to bolt, but she didn't try to help either of us much, either. The zombie trio looked-up at us with more of a look of hunger-for-food than anything else in their eyes.

Hoping for the best I whipped an arm around her front, shoved my hand deep under her tight cut-offs, and brusquely scrunched my fingers against her rather puffy pussy. The young woman instantly made a cutely high-pitched " _eep!_ " sound before she released a deep, surprised moan as her shoulders and back muscles relaxed. As she calmed down so too the zombies begun to relax as well. I rubbed and flicked her clit as fast as I could, my hand quickly soaked in her reflexive secretions. I held her balanced with my other arm and groped her impressive breasts and puffy areolae in the process. I looked over her big round tits, but I couldn't even see the end of her toes. It felt like her tight short-shorts had dampened considerably at the crotch, and I was pretty sure that there were twin trails of slightly thick fluids seeping down her inner thighs.

I slipped my middle finger along her sex and almost immediately came to a bit of a fleshy barrier, her hymen. Not wanting to break past that barrier and give the zombies a scent for blood I retracted that finger and begun fingering around her entrance instead while nibbling on her ear, intermittently licking and suckling her jaw and neck. With my other hand I played with her hardened nipples through her mid-drift baring tank-top shirt. I heard her breath catch and felt her inexperienced muscles clamp in her birth canal beyond my finger like a vice, her legs shaking. She was almost ready.

While kissing and nibbling her throat I strengthened my play on her nipple and rubbed her sex as hard as I could manage under the tight denim material. Lenae moaned in delight, and brought one hand to her unattended breast and the other over my own had as I furiously frigged her. It only took a few moments for the teen to orgasm, nearly falling out of my arms in the process. I looked up at the alpha zombie and winked, and it nodded its head in reply.

I whispered, "That felt good, right?" Lenae nodded lazily, her hands still covering both of my own over her breast and pussy, her fingers gently kneading at both. "Now, just remember that as you give us a strip show."

She suddenly froze, then slowly turned to face me, her eyes wide in absolute terror. "Wha...? Y-you're leaving me here _alone_?"

I couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped my lips. Inappropriate, sure, but she'd turned me back on enough for me to actually relax again after the near heart attack she gave me by accident when she had suddenly shown-up like she had. "Now don't worry, I'll be right over there with those two. Just try to give us a good show. And relax, you're going to be fine. I know you're a virgin, I could feel that with my middle finger, but I know you'll do perfectly fine. Just pretend you're a hardcore slut like... uhh... like Brittany Lohan or _someone_ , okay?" Lenae nodded nervously as she released my hand, obviously terrified but willing to try to survive. With a confidant nod to her I stepped back over to the zombies with an extra wiggle in my walk and sat down. I then took the blonde zombie onto my lap so I could fondle it as we watched.

_'Please_ _God don't let her_ _fuck this up...'_ I mentally prayed.

Lenae stood still for a few moments with a "deer caught in the headlights" look in her wide frozen eyes. She jerked her head, as though coming out of a trance, then started to sway her body back and forth beginning a slow sensuous dance to a tune only she could hear. Lenae played with her long hair as she ground her hips and spun her body around and shook her magnificently rounded ass at us. She unbuttoned her shorts and bent over, taking her shorts with her, giving us a perfect glimpse of her flawless pale ass and puffy camel-toe, covered by a pair of sticky-looking white Hello Kitty thong panties.

_'Heh,_ _"_ _Hello Kitty_ _"_ _indeed,_ _'_ I thought to myself, the zombie on my lab getting fingered furiously much to its vocal pleasure.

She stood and twirled back around, kicking her shorts off as she danced a mildly seductive dance... bumping and grinding her hips and ass, roaming her hands over every square inch of her erotically undulating body then up and down her legs whenever she squat, playing with her over-sized breasts... all while always keeping in eye contact with me.

_'So that's how she's doing it,'_ I thought with a grin. _'Clever girl, focus on a single person and ignore the proverbial elephants in the alley. I just wonder how long she can keep it up, and if she'll crash if she can't...'_ I couldn't help but worry.

She squatted and shoved her hand under her panties, her other keeping herself steady, then bumped and ground her hips against her hand as she rubbed it against her pussy. Lenae's eyes lolled back in response to her self-induced joy she inflicted upon herself as she masturbated for us. She moaned and sighed with each buck as we watched her panties dampen even further and escape past the elastic of its leg holes. I honestly wasn't certain at this point how much of what she was doing was an act, or how much was the real thing. I would have been shocked if she wasn't a stripper, and a damned good one at that. Some of the twirls in her slutty dance were really well-timed, and she was flexible enough to lift her leg straight up and over her head – _while standing_. Then there was what she was doing with her hips and flat little tummy, as though she knew the "Dance of the Seven Veils" or something.

"Good Lord..." I whispered, the cries of the zombie on my lap drowning out my voice as I jilled its pussy as furiously as I could. "I pegged her as a stripper, but is she a professional dancer as well or something?"

Suddenly Lenae came, her Hello Kitty panties no longer able to contain her moisture, which leaked and dripped through to the asphalt below. She took a moment to catch her breath then stood, slid her hand out of her soaked and now-transparent panties, and brought her long fingers to her red lips. My mouth ran dry as she licked her excitement from her fingers one delicate pale digit at a time, her lidded eyes locked onto mine. Once Lenae finished sucking her fingers clean she more or less flopped her ass to the ground and rubbed at her pussy and clit through her panties, occasionally pulling them tight against her labia for additional friction until she came again less than a minute later, her stretched to the point of ruination Hello Kitty panties a sloppy mess of sweat and creamy girl cum.

Lenae stood and pulled off her tee-shirt in one motion, revealing both that bras were totally optional for her and just how very large and well-balanced her breasts were, both of which bounced heavily as she tossed the shirt off to the side. Her hardened nipples looked to be a bit wider than a pencil eraser but were extremely short, and were surrounded by areolae about the circumference of a silver dollar but barely darker in color than her pale skin tone. She also showed off, not incidentally, that she also had _abs._ As in a six-pack on a frame so slight that she could easily pass for a pageant contestant if it hadn't been for her huge knockers and her fairly short height. She wasn't a muscle girl by any stretch of the imagination, but she was certainly _healthy._ She skipped light-footed over to me, letting us all watch her melons bounce about hypnotically. Once she stood before me and my zombie she leaned past my undead plaything and gave me a long deep kiss, letting me taste her virginal pussy on her succulent ruby lips. Her breasts slapped several times against the face of the zombie on my lap.

The zombie took the opportunity to grab and squeeze Lenae's breasts and rub her hardened nipples against its cheeks. I felt her revulsion as her kiss puckered dramatically, her eyes taking on a strained countenance. I removed both of my hands from the zombie and placed them on either side of her face, not only to keep her from backing off but to also make it look to the alpha like we were being sensuous. Almost immediately the calming influence of my touch helped her stop shaking out-right, so I slid my hands along her firm young body taking intense pleasure in effectively feeling her up. Though her skin was soft and smooth, jealousy inducingly so at that, I could feel hard muscle just under a very thin layer of womanly malleability. My hands slid up and under her heavy breasts, though I couldn't really fondle them again like I'd wanted since my zombie was still playing with them.

With a mental sigh of regret I slid the tips of my fingers down and around to cup her decently shaped ass, which I slapped twice with a resounding _crack_ that left her cheeks quaking, made Lenae jerk and squeak, and made the zombie trio jump before I grasped the elastic of her panties and ripped them completely off. I brought them up to my face and grimaced at the thought of what it would feel like to wear such wet and sticky undergarments before tossing the remains to the side by her sweatshirt.

Those panties were _so_ a goner anyway.

As we kissed I saw the redhead zombie who'd been guarding the alley amble towards us. I quickly slipped my hands back up to her face and gave her a quick warning shot with my eyes as Lenae was still too scared to dare to close her own. She realized what my look meant just before the redhead begun licking her asshole. I held her head as tightly as I could to keep her from jerking around and getting us both killed.

The young woman started to cry softly and her knees began to buckle, pleading with her eyes for all this to end. The brunette made a grunt noise, and both zombies released her, the one on my lap sliding out between Lenae's legs, though it made certain to lick her pussy on her way out. She somehow got the idea of what was about to happen next, because once I let go of her head Lenae shook her head vigorously, tossing her thick luscious hair every which way. Her whole body trembled as though she were about to go into nervous shock.

I held her hand and we both stood upright as the brunette approached, and stayed with her while the brunette kissed her as it had kissed me twice before. She gagged and squeezed my hand, eyes wide in terror. I squeezed it back and rubbed it softly to reassure her, not knowing if I was succeeding at all or not.

The other two zombies took-up positions between our legs, and licked and sucked our wet sexes, which I greatly enjoyed while Lenae obviously did not. The alpha pulled its mouth away from Lenae's lips and slowly pulled its foot-long tongue out from her throat. The other zombies also pulled away, and the brunette alpha led Lenae to the opening of the alley near where she dropped her bag, laid her flat onto the pavement, then situated itself atop her in a classic sixty-nine position. Not once did I release her hand, going so far as to sit with her when she was made to lie down. The brunette licked at her pussy slit while it stuck its own sex in Lenae's face, expecting the same in return.

Lenae looked at me, begging for help with her eyes, and I whispered, _"Just close your eyes and take a lick. Trust me, it's... well... pretty good, actually."_

She goggled at me like I was nuts, but after a long moment of hesitation she screwed her eyes shut tightly, stuck out her tongue, and took a small lick with the very tip of her tongue. Her eyes instantly popped opened and she stared at me in amazement.

I whispered, "Now you know what I meant earlier when I said 'at first'."

Lenae nodded her head rapidly, and returned to ravish on the alpha, making it gush in amounts I hadn't been able to manage. I was totally not jealous of a virginal teen roughly ten years my junior being better at cunnilingus than I was, really.

_Really_.

She let go of my hand, and took to groping its ass, bending her legs at the knees while spreading them as wide as she could to give the zombie more room to lick and suck on her sex. I laid onto my side opposite Lenae, bringing my face close to the brunette alphas.

"Well well well, looks like she IS a virgin after all, you lucky girl!" I said, not able to keep a bit of animosity from leaking into my voice. It wasn't fair! I hadn't popped a cherry since Senator Graham's fourteen-year-old daughter, Ashley, came to town with her daddy earlier in the summer just before the whole Mansion ordeal! Thank God I was able to convince her father to let her stay with me a few of those nights they were in town while he was being seduced by Umbrella's money. The girl was a fucking screamer!

Oh the benefits of being a female cop in a company town with very few female cops. I got total unrestricted access to any and all young, trusting VIP daughters and wives. And since it IS a company town, a major international company at that, VIPs come and go all the damned time! Being a female means I get absolute trust by my superiors, the women and girls, and the VIPs if the women aren't the VIPs themselves. No-one expects the _woman_ cop to hit on your wife or daughters, after all. Plus their security details always overlooks anything odd when it's a woman cop screwing around with a female VIP and or guest!

The brunette glanced at me briefly and grinned... letting Lenae's juices drool out from the side of its lips, and motioned me over as it returned to eat her out. I did as instructed and slid up to Lenae, bumping my vagina against hers. The alpha leaned back over to oral on us both simultaneously with its long tongue as we ground our hips together, almost by not quite scissoring.

One of the zombies, the blonde, brought its pussy to my mouth for me to pleasure while the redhead shoved my arm up its pussy again, this time all the way up to my elbow somehow. Between moans and screams Lenae gasped out that there was something in her bag that she wanted. The zombie I was sucking seemed to somehow understand, as it reached over and grabbed the open bag. While trying to pull it closer, the contents of the bag spilled out. Beyond the expected spare sets of clothes and scant few personal and hygiene items, along with some snacks and bottled water, the spill also revealed at least a couple dozen sex toys of all shapes, sizes, and varieties!

I pulled my mouth away from the zombie I'd been oralling and exclaimed, "What the fuuuuuuhhhhcking hell are yoooooouuuuuuuu doing with all thaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhht stuff? Raaaaahhhhb aH store?"

I wasn't about to try and hide my lust-filled moans. While pussy rubbing never did much for me unless my clit was being stimulated in certain positions or situations, the addition of the brunette zombie working its magical tongue on our sexes created just one of those situations. And its tongue was certainly magical! Somehow it was writhing and pulsing inside my pussy and, I'm pretty certain, curved back out and against Lenae's pussy... while it simultaneously lapped and teased my clit with its tip! That's not to say the wondrous sensations of its hands plying and playing with my breasts and tits was chopped liver... it was the icing on the cake!

"Well, I waaAAAAAAHHHHHHs planniIIIIng on selling 'em for mouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhney once I-I-I-UUhhhhh got out aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhfff town. Di-di-didn't have uuuuuhhhhhhnnnnnything else eeeeehhn muuuUUUuuuUUUuuuUUUHHH auuunt's store. You're naaaaahhhht gonna arrest muuuhhhuhn are you J--J---Jill?" Lenae replied meekly while moaning lustily, confirming my suspicions.

"Not my jurisdictiuuhh-uh-uh-uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh-uuuuuuuuuuhhhn. So... you wanna use these or something?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal after just talking through a mini-gasm.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhnnnn huh..." she replied, barely more than a long moan.

"You DO realize that ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUUUUCK... ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... oh yeeaahh... you do realize... that a lotta of that shit'll rip you wide ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Peeeeehhhhhn..."

"I could care le~le~yeeeeeeesssssss..." she replied, her hips and pussy spasming against my own.

I figured at that point that there had to be some sort of aphrodisiac or something in the zombies cum in order to make a frightened nineteen-year-old virgin girl horny enough to be willing to lose that very virginity to a trio of zombie women and a horny cop... via dildo... in a back alley... during a Zombie Apocalypse. But then again I really didn't care much about anything other than sex, either... and the girl's well being too, of course.

...Really!

I pulled away from the zombies and started fiddling through the pile of toys when the blonde grunted for me to get back for slurping. Instead, I found a little battery-operated vibrator, stuck it between the zombies folds, and switched it on. The zombie instantly clutched its crotch and fell on its back in a squeak of shock. Under a second later it let out a horrific yet erotic howl as it came to instant orgasm. It ejaculated repeatedly like in Rebecca's anime shows, coating all of us in its cum.

The brunette and the redhead zombie watched their "cum"patriot for several motionless seconds until they turned towards each other and nodded, behaving as though they'd somehow silently come to a singular decision. On all fours the brunette left a whimpering Lenae just before she was about to climax with the redhead in tow. They crawled to the toy pile and sat, then started to pick-up and examine each device in turn trying to figure out how the dildos and such worked. The brunette found a long double-ended dildo and began to screw itself with it, while the other looked at the pile in confusion. I rolled onto my knees between Lenae's legs and quickly rubbed her clit, letting her finish her climax out onto my hand just to give the poor thing some relief.

We both then turned to the sex toy pile in search of more fun as well. Finding something to her satisfaction right away, Lenae pulled out a giant two-foot by eight-inch monstrosity labeled, ' _The Horse Wiener_ '.

"A _horse wiener_!?" I exclaimed in shock. "Now THAT'S dangerous! Girls, don't let your guard down!" Visions of a short and cute almost-goth girl racing after each of us as she tried to fuck us with the massive fake dong ran through my head from who knew where.

"Yeah... I saw it in the store I... uhmm... acquired these from, along with an instructional pamphlet. You're supposed to have someone hold it while they jam it against your pussy like they're gonna screw you with it. It's not supposed to go in of course, that would hurt like hell... but with the way you've been shovin' your arms between their legs practically up to your elbows..."

With that she gave me a wink, turned it on with the speed dial set to "Pansy Speed", and shoved it as hard as she could into the redheaded zombies sex, who'd still been bent over the pile trying to figure out the different toys. As Lenae had expected, the massive phallus slid right up inside with only a bit of effort once it hit the rib cage making several sickening cracking noises until it all but disappeared, creating a long bulge up its gut and chest. The zombie let out a low, dull moan while its all-natural lube poured steadily from its cunt to splatter on the asphalt below.

Mischievously, I reached between its legs and turned the vibration dial from "Pansy Speed" to "Ludicrous Speed". The zombie immediately grabbed the small bit of dildo still sticking out of its sex and hung on for dear unlife as the device vibrated and shook within its body. Its juices splashed all over the dildo pile as it fell over, screaming and wailing in ecstasy. It stated rolling around and convulsing uncontrollably, pussy fluids still spraying out between its legs, its face turning interesting shades of colors. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that it looked... plaid... for a moment, too.

Both the blonde and brunette zombies stopped what they were doing for a moment and open-mouthed gaped at their redheaded pack-mate.

Lenae and I looked to each other again, grinning as we watched the zombies juices drip off each others faces and bodies. When she started to lick the splatter off her arms and breasts I took the opportunity to look for a nice fake cock for myself. After finding one that pleased me (an eight-incher jokingly labeled " _The Don Wand_ "), I slid it inside my cock-starved pussy and switched it on. After getting used to the powerful vibrations and the... interesting... way it stimulated my sex, I began to hand-drive-and-twist it in and out.

"<Giggle!> Jill... you are such a slut!" Lenae teased as she played with herself using ol' "Trusty Lefty".

"Well, you're barely doing squat to yourself," I observed with my eyes lidded. "Why don't you just grab a vibrator and slam it in that tight little thing of yours? Or are you afraid you'll cum like I've been?"

"Of course I'm not afraid to cum... I just never knew a woman COULD ejaculate!"

"What do you think your G-spot is for?" I laughed. "Though I have no idea how those zombies are doing what they're doing. Their squirting is like something out of a really bad porn movie! Considering how much fluid's gushing out of them it can't just be from their va-jay-jay so their pissers gotta stretch enough to stick a small dick inside." Lenae's eyes crossed at the thought of someone sticking their cock inside her urethra, though Jill couldn't quite tell if the shudder that wracked her body immediately thereafter was from disgust or from pleasure. "Besides, you haven't answered my first question. Go grab a dildo already, girl!"

"Well..." she blushed furiously, "I want to be popped... but... I... I don't think I could, you know... do it myself?"

"Then go screw the zombie you were playing with earlier. You DO know that the dildo it put in itself is made for two, right?" I asked.

"Yeah... but..." Lenae started hedging, "I was kinda hoping that maybe... well... maybe... you'd want to do me? I mean... I don't want to have my first... penetration... to be with a _zombie_. No matter HOW good its pussy tastes!"

_'Yes yes YES!! Come to cherry_ _poppin' momma, cutie-pie!!'_ I mentally cheered and imagined myself bouncing about like a hyperactive cheerleader on speed in excitement. Keeping my face carefully schooled so as to not reveal my eagerness and glee, I calmly replied, "Hmm... I thought I saw something just right for us--err--you... now where... aha! There it is!"

I slipped the wet dildo out with my toes, crawled over to the pile of toys, and brought out a double-ended strap-on. I slid it on while the brunette watched in obvious amusement, and carefully stuck the dildo on the inside deep inside myself.

Hesitantly, Lenae asked, "Uhmm... you're not serious... are you?"

"Of course I am, silly! Now then, on your knees sweetie," I said with a wink.

Lenae reluctantly did as instructed while I motioned the alpha zombie over. It slowly pulled the double dildo out from between its legs, hobbled over to us, then turned and bent over slightly to present its pussy to me. I grasped its hips and jammed the strap-on into it as hard as I could. It let out a howl of delight, and I learned that the deeper I screwed someone with the toy, the deeper it would screw me in return!

If I survive this hell I'm going to get a few of these for Rebecca and me.

I fucked the brunette zombie relentlessly with a drive I was honestly shocked to learn I possessed, practically _daring_ the sex toy to snap in half or shatter within our cunts. Both of us cried out in delirium, our sex-fueled voices husky as they reverberated within the small alley. I leaned atop the alphas back and wrapped my arms around its body to grasp its tits, which I mauled with an enjoyment bordering on the insane. Our vaginal fluids proved our over-eager and wanton lust for more sex, dribbling down both our inner-thighs which Lenae enthusiastically lapped-up from both of us. Once I was satiated and the zombie was nearly unconscious and incoherent I slid the dildo out of the alpha with a wet _schlucking_ noise, joined by several pussy farts, to let the once-pretty undead brunette to flop forward onto its stomach. I then motioned for Lenae to turn around.

With the dildo properly lubricated, I began circling her pretty-pink love hole with my fake dong, her pussy already twitching and grooling in anticipation, while holding her ass for support. The alpha barely managed to roll over and underneath Lenae with its mouth under her crotch, capturing and swallowing its own juices that freely dribbled from the dildo. I slowly pulled back and gently nestled the cock into her virginity as carefully as I could. Knowing from my own painful first experience, I gently and shallowly humped her and slid the dick along the length of her engorged slit... slowly at first to ensure she was nice and wet while playing with her butt cheeks. As I had dozens of times before in as many different ways I felt the exceedingly slight resistance of Lenae's hymen impeding my progress. With a final thrust I shoved the whole of the dildo into her snatch right as I slapped her shapely ass at the same time to help distract from that initial tearing pain almost nobody loves when getting their cherry popped.

Lenae gasped in shock. I'd been expecting her gasp of pain, maybe a bit of psycho-drama about her loss of innocence, but instead all she did was tense for a moment, wiggle her ass, and have what I could swear were a series of mini-orgasms given the way she was all-but vibrating around my plastic penis.

"Oh... oh GOD Jill! Fuck me!!" Lenae suddenly cried out, her ass pushing back against her invader.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat I complied. I was more than a little surprised that she took to her hymen being popped so well. After all, from what I'd learned earlier she had a surprisingly full hymen, with only a few tiny holes in the membrane to let menstrual blood flow out from. From my many... many... experiences hymens usually shrank back on their own as a girl aged, if not straight-up tear on its own from physical activity or accidents, too. But this was a cherry I would've expected from a girl in her early teens, if not in her tweens. I glanced down and, yup, there was the blood mixed-in with her pussy juice on my dick, pretty much the amount I expected from a hymen that thick and comple...

Blood.

_'_ _Oh_ _SHIT!!!_ _'_ I thought as my horror suddenly surged, _'_ _H_ _ow is that zombie going to reac...'_ The first drop of blood tinged pussy juice dripped onto the brunette's awaiting tongue. The brunette stopped, smacked its lips, made a disgusted face as though it didn't particularly care for the coppery tang mixed with the subtly salty taste of Lenae's pussy, and went right back to gulping droplets. _'_ _Well... alrighty then_ _!_ _'_ I mentally shrugged, then concentrated on fucking Lenae at what I considered an average pace to start with.

The blonde zombie, the one without " _The Horse Wiener"_ which was still trying to make a valiant effort to burst out the poor redheaded zombie womans body, mounted Lenae's back facing me. The arch of Lenae's back slid against its sex, letting her stimulate its engorged clit as it bumped against Lenae's rather peach-shaped ass.

It leaned forward to fondle my breasts and nibble at not just my nipples but also my under-played-with under-boob, especially along the crease between my breasts and chest. It didn't even occur to me to be worried about the zombie using its teeth to nibble my nipples and scrape my sensitive flesh to stimulate me even further. I wasn't even certain at what point I'd decided to trust the three undead with not killing either of us. I kept one hand on Lenae's ass and slipped the other behind the zombies head into its matted hair to encourage it to suckle me more.

The redheaded zombie, finally able to stand with the giant toy thrashing inside itself, hobbled to the toy pile and found a regular strap-on. It brought it over to me, looking confused and bewildered as it manipulated the toy's straps. I figured that it wanted to put it on, so I helped it into the toy, and in the process smashed the horse wiener all the way past its pussy lips in order for its new toy to fit properly.

It hobbled a short distance down the alley and, to my amused chuckling, posed in front of its reflection before a nearby plate-glass door window. It played with its new appendage, stroking its fake cock like a guy masturbating with one hand, and caressed the length of the huge vibrating bulge inside its body with the other. When its vanity was appeased, it half wobbled/half hobbled back to us and sat its ass on the ground between the brunettes legs. Lenae lifted her head from eating out the brunette zombies pussy to watch as, after several moments of poking its urethra (Lenae giving a giggling commentary and encouragement to the zombified redhead), the redhead finally got fed-up with the gentle approach and mercilessly jammed its plastic cock inside the brunette zombies cunt.

The brunette once again howled in appreciation of having its pussy abused by a phallus and instantly squirted like a fire hose all over Lenae's face and the redheads body. After several minutes of loud sloppy sex in concert to Lenae getting fucked by me, the redhead pulled out _just_ as the brunette gushed all over it once again. I couldn't even guess at where the brunette zombie was getting its fluids from to make its honey, it had to have dumped _gallons_ of fluids this evening alone! The redhead backed away to let Lenae continue her meal, stood, and made its way around to me.

It looked at me, as though asking permission for something, so I simply nodded my head and moaned... it was all I could say. Fucking Lenae with the double-strap-on was giving just as good as I gave, and the blonde zombie getting its clit fucked by my thumb and index finger knew exactly how to play with my breasts. It wasn't often I came from breast play, but this zombie would have managed it quite easily even without the toy in my twat.

The redhead stepped behind me, then dropped to its knees and one-arm hugged me tight enough for me to feel the giant dildo vibrations along my spine and ass. With its free hand, it squirmed and prodded the whole of its sopping-wet strap-on inside my all-but virgin butt.

I felt an instant wave of both pain and pleasure from the intrusion, my hips bucking spasmodically and making Lenae come earlier than I had intended. My eyes crossed as I pissed myself, the precious golden fluid trickling down my legs as my own strap-on blocked the direct flow. I felt it poke its dick inside my large intestine and against my colon until it bottomed out, then squirmed as the zombie re-settled itself inside me.

Surprising myself, I squirted a bit as I came when it begun to fuck my ass, its cock rubbing against the dildo in my cunt with only a thin layer of flesh separating the two phalli. I gasped as it squeezed my tit the blonde zombie was neglecting as well, my hips thrusting out of rhythm... which caused Lenae to continue to ride her orgasm as she screamed into the brunette's pussy she was oraling. The blonde zombie sitting on Lenae's back meanwhile was cumming as I clenched its clit between my knuckles, and all of us moaned and screamed deliriously in carnal bliss.

The five of us fucked each other like this for at least good quarter hour by my estimate, though I didn't have my watch or my Nokia to tell by – my watch being in my desk drawer and my Nokia running dead shortly after the last time I spoke with Barry to help me get out of town. Once we begun to tire the brunette alpha grunted, and the three zombie women finally pulled away from us. I slid my strap-on out of Lenae as she stood on wobbly legs and turned to face me. We licked and kissed each other clean, then locked lips sloppily and exchanged the fluids we'd collected from each others body.

The two lesser zombies stood off to the side playing with themselves as the brunette found its double-dildo again. It slipped it back inside itself then motioned for Lenae to come over to it. Lenae looked at me, smiled, and skipped over, letting her pale milky jugs bounce about happily. The brunette motioned her onto the ground, to which Lenae complied eagerly. The brunette zombie mounted Lenae, stuck the other half of the dildo into her, and turned on the vibration switch as it fucked Lenae missionary-style. 

I again wasn't certain what to think when I realized it knew how the toys operated, and was able to operate them. It... hinted of an intelligence I really didn't want to contemplate.

The two immediately embraced one another as they fell to the ground and fucked like tigers in heat, their lips locked like passionate lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. I had started to feel left out along with a lot turned-on all over again... until I realized that I had TWO zombies I could play with! I motioned them both over to me with a coyly curling finger and a smoldering gaze promising nirvana. Once I had their undivided attention I sat on the asphalt, jacked my knees up and spread out my legs, and used my fingers to spread my pussy open. It was too dark for them to get a look inside, but that wasn't the point. The point was that I was presenting myself to them, and they immediately understood the invitation.

The blonde hobbled over to me, the redhead right behind it, and sat down less than a foot in front of me. It mirrored me, spreading its legs and glistening pink pussy open in the same way. It concentrated for a moment, then crossed its eyes as it pissed all over me, coating my body in its sweet-scented perfume. I was startled for only a hairs-breadth of a moment before I grinned wickedly at the undead fetishist and I pissed on it in turn, coating the busty undead with my salty-smelling offering. Once finished I laid onto my side and pulled the undead woman around to bring its cunt up to my face.

Strange. I'd never been into piss play before, either.

Before the blonde could curl-up to me I motioned the redhead to join us on the ground. It gave me a nasty raunchy grin back and practically teleported itself onto the pavement with us, and we enjoyed a triangular cunt-suck fest, making love to one anothers bodies while we gulped as much juice and cum as our stomachs could hold. After several minutes of bliss the two pulled away, then proceeded to double-team me and kissed, licked, suckled, and in general worshiped my entire body in tandem from my toes to my ears. The duo played my body like a damn fiddle, outright attempting to out-do the other in the pleasure they were giving me.

I allowed my body to relax bonelessly as they loved me. While one would shrimp my toes the other would scrape their fingernails along my sensitive breasts. While the other would lick my arm pits one would nibble and tug on my very small labia. When one would kiss me the other would finger-fuck my asshole. When one would finger my cunt the other would finger my cunt as well in a different rhythm, both supporting me as I flopped back and squirted my Skene's gland dry.

Just as I almost reached my thirteenth orgasm with the duo, Lenae suddenly licked my asshole. _'_ _That's one way to get a girl's attention,_ _'_ I thought both tiredly and amusedly.

"Boss-lady wants you now. I'll take over for you here... have fun! Mmm... I know I will..."

I held back my orgasm as best I could, left Lenae in their capable hands, and crawled on positively vibrating hands and knees over to the brunette zombie as I didn't quite trust my legs. Once I got close it motioned for me to sit, which I eagerly obeyed. It leaned forward and pushed its palm against my belly to encourage me to lay me back. It then lifted my legs and pushed them up and over my shoulders for me to grab on to, which left me in a position where it could have easy access to both my womanhood and asshole.

It smiled and hummed a tune I was unfamiliar with as it spread my pussy open, and stared inside me in open sexual hunger for several moments before it begun to trace the contours of my inner folds with its fingers, almost but not quite making me cum, my entire body shaking in pent-up frustration.

The long-haired brunette slowly peeled back fold after fold, until I was wide open all the way down and it had uncovered my cervix. I could swear I could feel that tiny hole opening and closing in desperate desire to swallow cum into my womb and impregnate me. The brunette smiled softly as it continued to hum that unfamiliar tune, extended its freakishly-long tongue, and used to to explore every single millimeter of my cunt. It lapped, poked, licked, and squirmed at my sensitive flesh and folds until I was just about to cum before it would suddenly move to a far-less sensitive spot, keeping me frustrated beyond belief.

_'_ _I'll never ridicule a man for complaining about blue balls again...'_ I thought to myself in frustrated dismay.

It denied my much-needed release for agonizing minutes, until I felt that if it didn't make me cum and cum hard I would snap and do _something_. I didn't know what I was going to do but I was going to do something and I was going to cum doing it, God damn it to fucking hell! Just before I was about to grab the brunette's head and attempt to unbirth it by shoving it into my pussy, it looked-up at me, grinned, and brought its lips securely over my pussy.

I blink-blinked as I felt a sudden _something_ happen inside my womanhood. After a moment I realized the alpha was slowly pushing the entirety of its tongue into my snatch in a spiral pattern, filling me and stretching me until I was filled in a way no man had ever succeeded before, its tongue squirming and flexing even after bottoming out. I stared into the brunettes hungry eyes and, without breaking eye contact, it begun twisting and turning its tongue within me.

I banged my head on the ground as I arched my back and _screamed._ I finally came, so hard my mind and vision went absolutely blank. My eyes crossed and rolled back entirely inside my skull as I thrashed and bucked like a fish out of water. I wasn't aware at all that between belches and screams I babbled incoherently, my tongue hanging out of my mouth with saliva flying all over my face and chin.

To put in layman's terms, " _the zombie chick fucked me_ stupid".

Once my body refused to cum any longer the brunette slowly uncoiled its tongue from my pussy and popped its mouth from my swollen mound making my excess creamy juices that it didn't swallow splash to the pavement between my legs. Once I finally caught my breath and was able to see straight again, the brunette zombie leaned mostly upright due to the dong stuck in its pussy, crossed its legs, and pulled me upright as well. It stared at me in what I could swear was concern until I was finally able to smile faintly and give it a weak peace sign.

It smiled softly to me, then effortlessly lifted my entire upright body off the ground as it lay back causing me to lay atop it. Arms and legs intertwined in a lovers embrace, we continued where we had left off just before Lenae first appeared but at a much more leisurely pace. At this point we were no longer fucking, or even just making-out. We were making love to one another, though I hadn't realized it until much later.

I let it slide its tongue down my throat again whilst we ground our bodies together, its nearly-forgotten dildo sticking obscenely out of its cunt and vibrating against my slit. I ran out of breath often and the brunette was forced to pull its tongue out, but only long enough for me to catch my breath again... and once I had done so it thrust its tongue into my throat again. I heard Lenae moan and wail somewhere in the background, the trio making smacking, spluting, and slurping noises... which only served to make me hotter.

Never saw myself as a voyeur before, either.

Eventually the brunette and myself fell too deeply into passion with each other, our nude sweating bodies bucking and slapping against each other as we kissed, groped, grasped, and undulated against each other that it _had_ to remove its tongue from my throat just so I could breathe at all. We both clenched our eyes and ground our teeth as we gyrated against one another harder and harder, both of us shaking violently and crying tears of lust and frustration, until we both came in an explosive wave of cascading release. Our juices worked its way inside the still-vibrating dildo, which gave the brunette under me a mild electric shock as the device shorted out, which made the alpha explode in yet another wave of ecstasy powerful enough to launch the formerly-vibrating double-dildo out of its vagina entirely.

Once neither of us could take any more pleasure, I rolled off my undead lover onto my back and tried to catch my breath. Fluids continued to splurt and ooze from my sex, the alphas doing the same beside me. After a few moments it rolled over and gave me a tongue-free sensuous kiss on my lips that left me swooning, then stood on shaky legs. The other two zombies noticed their leader stand and brought Lenae to orgasm one last time and, once she recovered enough, took turns kissing her in much the same way their alpha had me. Like... lovers.

The duo eventually stood and shambled over to their brunette leader, both of whom blew kisses and slyly winked at me as they passed. Finally the trio hobbled away into the dead-quiet evening... groping each others asses as they departed. Sweet fluids continued to dribble from their pussies, the redhead with the _"Horse Wiener"_ stuck inside of it trying in vain to yank it out.

"Those two... blew me kisses... and winked at me?" I thought aloud, stunned. "But... they were zombies... and yet... that behavior was... human...? What...?"

"Wow... that was so much fucking... fun!" Lenae exclaimed as she tried to sit upright again.

"Yeah... a LOT of fucking," I replied, almost to myself as my mind performed a mental reboot in order to handle the realization that those three zombies were a lot smarter and self-aware than I had suspected. With that realization came a second, that they'd played both of us like a drum. I was no longer certain if they ever even HAD any intent to kill and eat either of us. "Did they... engineer all of this just so they could fuck me? Fuck us?" I asked myself while I absently scooped up a handful of my own pussy secretions and sniffed it.

_'_ _No... no trace that I've been drugged with hallucinogens or something... what would hallucinogens smell like anyway?_ _'_ I mentally mused. _'_ _But if not... then... then all three of them knew exactly what they were doing... from chasing me down, to coercing me into coercing Lenae into joining us... everything. Good God...'_

"Yeah... hmm... just a sec..." Lenae stood hesitantly, her legs still quaking from her last orgasm. Eventually she delicately stumbled over to her long-abandoned bag and retrieved an empty water bottle. She then spread her legs and let the zombies sweet-smelling pussy juices slowly ooze into the bottle from her own snatch, then scraped as much cum as she could find on her body into it, which pretty much filled the bottle in under a minute.

"Heh heh heh... once I get this to my mom's lab and analyze it... I'll be RICH! 'Lenae's Fuck-Water'! Nah... the FDA would have a cow over that name... as well as most praying types. Hmm..."

I laughed aloud and added, "Well, don't forget that all your toys are coated in the stuff too! And you better cut me in for some of the profits! If not for me, you might have been lunch instead of... well, 'eaten-out'." Although I didn't believe that for a minute, I wasn't about to share that thought to Lenae. No sense making her think I'm fucking nuts from too much fucking.

Lenae rolled her eyes. "I'm putting that down to the best you could come up with after being fucked literally stupid by that zombie woman who liked you so much." She gave me a lidded stare and added, "I'll expect better next time."

We both giggled, and I stared at the young woman's huge breasts as they jiggled as she laughed. As if reading my mind, Lenae said, "Yeah, they're real. My bra size is twenty-eight double-H. And they have some weird natural firmness that makes them look like they defy gravity. My mom's the same way, except that she's a LOT bigger than me, about a thirty-two triple-L... though the last time she wore that size she complained that the cups were too damned small, so who knows, really."

"T-Triple-L??!!?! Holy SHIT! Tits actually come that big???"

"Well, she IS practically a size all by herself," Lenae smirked. "Only a few companies make bras in her size, but she says they're either too slutty, plain, or just flat-out too ugly for her to even _want_ to wear, so she usually goes shizen'na. I've never seen anyone complain though. Her tits are just as nicely shaped as mine are, and she's under forty! They're really firm and they don't sag one bit... and they're so soft..." Her voice trailed off as she fell into thought with a small smile on her face.

"You... seem to know a lot about your mother's tits," I tried to grin good-naturedly, though I was a bit weirded out by how much knowledge she had about her mother's breasts. Okay, it actually freaked me out more than just a bit. That was definitely too much information! "What's her name anyway?" I asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from breasts.

"Her name's Katsumi, and of course I know about her tits! We massage each others breasts all the time!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"...you what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Lenae blinked, not quite understanding the look of total shock on Jill's face. She ran through her reply in her head a couple of times before it dawned on her just how what she'd said could be interpreted. "Huh? Oh, no no, it's nothing _that_ kinky. It's just that frequent massaging of a woman's breasts will make them grow in size and firmness. If we didn't..." she laughed, "...both of us might have the longest tits on the planet, and they'd be as firm as water! It's also a bonding ritual my family has performed for each other for several centuries... at least according to my obasan. The Japanese side of my family has always been busty."

I blinked and stared incredulously at the young woman for several seconds. When she didn't crack a grin and remained completely serious I gave-up and sighed. "Damn... it's weird, but I guess if you have really large breasts you gotta do stuff like that," I shrugged, unconsciously cupping and squeezing my own moderately-sized tits. " _Obasan_... grandmother?" I hesitantly asked. When the raven-haired pale-skinned busty young woman nodded in the affirmative I further asked, "What about your shoulders and back... they've GOTTA be a huge strain."

Lenae cracked a smile, having apparently expected that particular question. "We're both lucky in more ways that one that we have very muscular backs... see?" She turned around and for the first time I realized that she really was muscular. Not like a body builder, but much more than I was. But strangely, her shoulders were slight, like her breasts were some sort of cosmic accidents. She turned back to me. "Here, go ahead, lift my titties," she laughed as she gently removed my hands from my own breasts, which made me blush as I hadn't realized I was fondling myself while staring at Lenae's succulent body. She turned my hands upright and placed them under her jugs.

I lifted, with a bit of effort.

"My LORD! These things are heavy! How much do they weigh?!" I cried-out in surprise, my thumbs brushing across her pencil eraser-sized nipples and circling her puffy half-dollar sized areolae.

" _Mmmm_... I dunno, I never bothered to weigh them", she slowly replied. "I've always been too shy to whip them out at the store and plop them on the fruit scale to find out." She paused. "I meant to say this earlier Jill, but kami you have beautiful eyes. Even though _his_ eyes are bluer than yours, and _he's_ full Japanese, your stormy blue eyes are just incredible!"

I felt my cheeks flush and burn in an embarrassed but flattered blush. "T-thanks, Lenae. They're something of a family trait on my father's side. But don't sell yourself short! Your gray-green eyes are positively exotic with your fair skin and Japanese features." This seemed to please the younger woman immensely, if the sudden wide grin gracing her lips were anything to go by. "I have to ask though... just how have you survived all alone without any guns?"

"Well..." she flashed a sly, mysterious smile, "I know _kung-fu_." Though the wording was rather flippant, the serious way she spoke made me think there was a whole lot more behind what she said than I understood. Suddenly, Lenae giggled. "Hey, I'm soaked in girlie cum, I've got some aphrodisiac going through me... I know you've noticed that too... we're both groping each others naked bodies, let's fuck some more!"

I was taken aback by the bluntness of her offer, and even more surprised when I realized that I actually was still squeezing her breasts, and that she was squeezing my ass right back. "But, you're barely an adult... just, what, eighteen? Nineteen? I mean, yeah, we just had a small lesbian orgy, but those were extenuating circumstances and..."

"Weeeelll..." Lenae cut-in and extending the word almost shyly, "...actually, I'm fifteen. Or at least I will be next week, but yeah, let's go with fifteen. And why not? Like you just said we fucked each other earlier so it's no big deal."

"Four... fifteen?" I amended quickly when she shot me a dirty look. "With these tits? Wait a second, what am I saying? We only fucked each other before because if we didn't those zomb..."

Before I could finish my sentence Lenae grabbed me by the back of my head and shoved her soft lips onto mine, her delicate tongue cutting off any speech I could muster. And with one of her hands she squeezed my barely exposed clit, making my tits harden and juice gush once again from my sex. My knees trembled, then buckled, and then we fell to the ground with her on top.

"Well now miss cop, is this so bad?" she purred from her perch on my stomach as she flicked her finger over my clit. "We both need it," she breathed. "I know you can feel it. The way their smell permeates our minds, fogging our thoughts. I'm betting you wouldn't have asked me so many questions about my tits otherwise. The way each of our nerve endings are electrically charged..." she dragged her nails along the side of my breast, making my eyes cross, "...the way our skin is sensitive to the slightest touch. You know your nipples are so hard right now that they could cut glass. I bet I could get you to come from just tickling a feather across them right now."

Lenae then leaned forward, her breasts crushed atop my own as her rock-hard nipples dug pleasantly into my own breasts. "But you don't want that, do you Miss Cop," she breathed into my ear, which caused several jolts to travel down my spine. "You don't want light and pansy-assed stimulation. You want to be _fffuucked,_ " she emphasized, and I had to bite my lower lip to stifle my moan, "and you want to _fffuuck_.

"You want it hard; you want to fuck _me_ hard. You want to _scratch_ and _bite_. You want to draw blood. You want to taste the coppery tang of my blood as you take me. You want to make me scream and beg for more. You can feel it, that inferno in your crotch. You want to set us both on fire with your flames."

She drew her face less than an inch from my own and stared me right in my eyes as though she were peering straight into my soul. "You want to fuck my jailbait body and claim it for yourself. You want to corrupt me, debase me, make me your _whore_." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't even try to deny it, Jill. I saw the way you celebrated when I asked you to take my virginity. I saw the way your tits hardened when I told you my age, too.

"You might have been able to fight such impure desires before, but not now. You want me too badly, and I want you too badly." She then sat upright and crossed her arms under her breasts, which did some interesting things to their shape and lift. "Or maaayyybeeee..." she drawled, "...you want me to resist so you can dominate me. Own me. _Rape_ me," she said using quotation marks with her fingers.

...She nailed it... nailed me. I love fucking tweens and teens just as much as I love fucking adults. I love being in command, of using my partner's body in ways they never imagined. To humiliate and corrupt them, and making them gag for more. To mold them into my perversions. And being a cop with such kinks is the ultimate thrill. Like how some love to fuck on elevators because there's always the chance at being caught, being a cop is the perfect double edge sword for me. I have immediate access to people who need comfort and consolidation; those who are emotionally weak... those whom I can take advantage of for my own sexual gratification.

And that, due to the nature of my job, I could be caught at it at any moment.

I moaned aloud as my eyes rolled back, her words alone triggering another orgasm. I answered her statements by sliding my hand between my stomach and her sex, and shoved my index and middle fingers into her pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out, just as turned-on by her accusation-laced pillow talk as I was. "Fuck me Jill! Piss on me, shit on me, I don't care just FUCK me!!!"

I had enough presence of mind to grimace at the thought of actually shitting on someone. I'm a pervert not a freak. I rolled with her until she was trapped beneath me and kissed her on her lips and neck, then used her breasts to help push myself upright so I straddled her as she had straddled me seconds before. I gyrated and thrust my pelvis atop her Mound of Venus, rubbing my clit directly against her own. My hands still fondling her massive teen mammaries, I leaned down and open-mouth kissed her, invading her oral orifice and dominating her tongue with my own.

Our lips parted, only for me to lean back again, this time sliding back and slipping my right leg under her left. As our steaming-hot slits slid across each other's, I pulled Lenae up-close again and claimed her lips, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The rush of sharp pain and the taste of her blood brought us both to mild orgasm as we fell sideways, both of us trembling and sweating profusely.

Lenae reached over and grabbed a foot or so long double-sided ribbed dildo and motioned me off. I leaned back and sat between her legs, and she shoved the sex toy into her cunt without preamble. I shook my head, wondering what just a few hours could do to make a virgin into a sex fiend, but still slid my ass forward and fit the other half of her dildo into my own vagina.

We grabbed hold of each others legs and pulled our bodies together, and scissor-fucked one another with the comfortably large twisting, undulating, vibrating _thing_ inside our bodies, until our pussies and throats were nearly raw almost half an hour later. Once I felt that my cunt couldn't take anymore pleasure of that kind I pulled myself off and crawled around until I reached the classic sixty-nine position atop her, then feasted on her reddened and swollen snatch.

She licked at my dripping pussy in return, and stuck her fingers inside me and stroked my G-spot, probably unwittingly but who am I to complain or argue, while suckling my exposed clit nub. I simply rubbed where hers was at since her pussy wasn't nearly as developed as as my own and it wasn't ready to emerge from its hood. When she came again, I came harder.

And we loved every minute of it.

. . .

. .

 .

***Resume Diary***

Eventually, maybe yet another half hour later, we HAD to stop; the sky was getting dark and neither of us wanted to be out on the streets at night. After resting for a few minutes, kissing and licking each other while feeling each others Heavenly bodies we stood, and I helped her into her clothes as she helped me into mine.

Groping each other the entire time, of course. Good GOD that girl had a tight little ass.

I then helped gather her stolen sex toys and personal items, wrote our cell phone numbers onto our own ruined panties with a permanent ink pen she had, and exchanged them. I had to stuff hers into my pussy since I didn't have any pockets, and we promised that we'd meet again as we went our separate ways.

...I wonder now if I should have tried harder to convince her to stay with me.

However... even after fucking three unusually intelligent(?) zombie women and a beautiful young girl for six hours straight... I'm still horny. God only knows why, I've had my fill of sex for a couple of days. Maybe. Hmm... no... no... I could go for another round or seventy. Especially if they're young and impressionable... or if they also have a great ass. Mmm... I just had a mini-gasm thinking about Lenae's ass.

I think I'll take refuge in the police station and work off my horniness there. I know of a few rooms where the zombies shouldn't bother me, and if there's anyone still around they'll enjoy helping a fellow officer. I think I have a spare pair of panties there, too... uhgg... they're the pink-hearted ones Chris left on my desk as a joke last April Fool's Day. Oh well, can't wander around town with a bare ass... no telling WHAT'LL try to fuck me if I do.

...Might not be such a bad idea, all things considered.

Maybe I can find something with a pocket to stick Lenae's _Hello Kitty_ panties into as well... the lace is chaffing my pussy. Lacy _Hello Kitty_ panties...? Weird. Too bad they weren't crotchless... I would've gotten a pair for Rebecca. Maybe I'll give her these instead. She's kinky like that."

***End Diary Entry***

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

September 29th, 1998

Diary of Claire Redfield:

"I've decided to follow that cops advise, Leon, and hide-out in the police station. Hopefully there'll be someone there, because so far the only human voices I've heard were coming from a prerecorded message being blared over several different police cruisers bull horns. And all of them are telling people to evacuate to the police station as a staging ground to escape the city. The reason for the evacuation is that there are zombies everywhere, and they're growing more grotesque by the hour. I've got to find a way out of this town, but I need to find my brother Chris first.

I've also felt like that I'm being pursued by something, too... but I'm not certain just who or what they are. I've seen shadows of a... second... giant zombie, but not since I entered the police station just a minute ago. I have no clue what happened to that cop I met earlier, and I fear he's dead. Well, if he's somehow related to _THE_ Kennedy's, then it's probably no big loss to the world.

Back when I was still trying to get into the station I met some weird zombie-thing that didn't even look human. It had no eyes, but it did have a weird bulbous head, its skin was all red, and it crawled around on all fours. And it had this really long tongue. The moment I had run across the thing it shot its tongue out at me and licked my pussy through my clothes until it figured-out the zipper of my cut-offs.

Once it got my fly open it pulled down my shorts and slid its tongue up my leg and under my motorcycle racing skinsuit, and right into my rapidly dampening pussy. I don't know what possessed me to just stand there and let the creature tongue-fuck me, it was so... sick. Then again, the thing might have been gross, but free cunnilingus from something with a tongue longer than Gene Simmons'? Yes, please! And it felt _SO GOOD_! Its tongue was thin enough to wriggle its way past my cervix and _straight_ into my uterus.

Oh my _GOD_ but I couldn't help but collapse to my knees and cum right then and there! Its tongue was in my womb and it was licking at EVERYTHING! And the entire time it was licking me in places I'd never been touched before its tongue was vibrating against my G-spot! I came so hard again after only a few minutes that I'd soaked my thighs, which the monster seemed to enjoy even more. I almost felt bad about blowing its brains out with my borrowed handgun after it made me cum for the fifth time. Pulling its tongue out of my uterus was awkward, too.

Felt good, though.

I'd been maybe only a half block away from the police station, and hopefully some help, when another of those pussy lickers and several zombie dogs attacked me from behind. I tried to get away from them, but I couldn't. Before I knew it I was surrounded. I whipped out the pistol that cop had given me earlier, but the licker shot out its tongue and yanked it out of my hands. The gun was tossed somewhere off in the distance.

Suddenly, one of the dogs leapt at me from behind and knocked me to the ground. I rolled onto my back, but before I could hop back onto my feet the second dog grabbed the crotch of my shorts with its teeth and yanked hard, thrashing its head back and forth trying to rip them off. I sat up to try and fight the dog off, but the licker grabbed me from behind and unzipped my vest, whipped it off and nearly taking my arms with it, and tossed it off to the side.

It forced me back down onto the pavement again, then held me firm against the ground as it grabbed and fondled my breasts. The zombie dog at this point had finally succeeded in pulling my shorts off, and the other two with it had grabbed hold of my boots and spread my legs apart.

It was about then I realized that they wanted more than to make food out of me... then wanted to fuck me! Actual penis sex! From undead doggies and undead... whatever-thingies! I tried to struggle free, but the licker pinned my arms above my head and slid its tongue down my throat, making me gag and nearly vomit. The third dog came back up to me, and started licking my cunt through my skin-suit.

For some reason... I relaxed. The pussy licker noticed this, and had cautiously released my arms. Still on the ground I shrugged out of my spandex-like skinsuit, rolled onto my stomach, and got up onto my elbows and knees, my ass sticking high into the air and my head bent low submissively. The dog that had been licking me instantly hopped halfway onto my back and stuck its undead doggie cock into my moist snatch. My eyes rolled back as its three-inch shaft jack hammered in and out of my pussy.

What talk show guests say about sex, that for women its at least half psychological? The proof of that is in getting fucked by a dog. Sure, it was pistoning in and out of my pussy like a jackrabbit on crack, but its size kept me from feeling the fulfillment I enjoyed from human cock. The kink of the act however, the knowledge that I was being fucked by a dog and that it _wanted_ to fuck me, was enough by itself to quickly send me over the orgasmic edge once again.

The licker got onto its knees, grabbed hold of my head, and presented its bulbous and bumpy shaft to my lips. Which I mindlessly parted to lick and suckle like a juicy flavorful lollipop. The dog humped me for only about a minute before it squirted its steaming hot jizz inside me and hopped off, only to be immediately replaced with a second zombie dog. Oh _God_...! I'd forgotten just how _incredible_ dog-cum felt. It's just so much... _hotter_... than human jizz. In _both_ meanings of the word. And I wasn't about to question why an undead dog that was barely room temperature still had steaming hot spunk, either. That way may lay madness.

I love cock. I love cock _a lot_. Small cocks, big cocks, curved cocks, thin cocks, I just plain love _cock_. But there's something special about when a dog pads up to you with its cock sticking out of its sheath wanting to fuck you. It's not just the taboo of fucking an animal that makes bestiality so hot, it's the reaffirmation that I'm just so damned sexy that even animals want to stick their dick between my legs and fuck my quivering cunt. And when they knot with me, trapping both their hard dicks and their hot cum inside my cunt? _Orgasmic_.

Animal fucking is the biggest ego-boost _ever_. But having a pack of dogs share me like I was their personal bitch? Biggest _turn-on_ ever, and I was cumming non-stop. Sure, each dog would only last a minute or two before blowing their loads, but good GOD is doggie cum sexy. Just the feeling of all that boiling-hot jizz splashing around inside my pussy, and my cunt muscles sucking it in further and my cervix trying to swallow all that wonderful jizz deeper inside, was more than enough to make-up for the short fuck time.

The dogs occasionally stuck their cocks into the wrong hole instead and fuck my asshole like crazy... one ejaculated for an orgasmic minute before pulling its dick out... its cum immediately splurting out. Which I don't mind at all.

I _love_ getting cock in my ass.

After about the fifteenth turn with the dogs, the licker finally blew its own wad down my throat, which I obediently swallowed. It didn't taste that great, but it was a hell of a lot better than that gun store owner's jizz. Guy could do to eat less pizza what with how... off... his cum tasted.

But still, I _love_ cock.

***Pause Diary Entry***

. . .

. .

.

I had thought my fun-time was over when no more doggies mounted me. That was until I opened my eyes and saw dozens upon dozens of zombies of all shapes and sizes had surrounded me. Apparently they had caught-up with me while I'd let the pack have their wicked way with my sexy college-age biker chick body. The licker backed off, as did the dogs, as the zombies approached.

Two of the zombies picked me off the ground and sat me on a school bus bench that was lying off to the side of the barely distinguishable road I was in the middle of. One of them gently took my hand and placed it over my pussy, then had me rub it a couple times before it released me. I figured that it meant they wanted to watch me masturbate... so I did. I didn't even want to consider fighting back without a weapon and against those odds... I thought they'd eat me if I didn't obey them immediately. So I leaned back in the bench, spread me legs wide, and begun to gently rub my shaved-bald pussy.

I hate pubic hair, and I especially hate getting it in my mouth. So did my various flings, so off it went! Besides, having no pussy hair makes me look both younger, sexier, and it lets my pussy breathe so it smells better, too! It also sucks getting stuck in my fly whenever I decide to go pantyless. Which is also the ONLY wear to wear miniskirts or _anything_ skin-tight. Especially when going clubbing and you want someone to grab you by the pussy on the dance floor.

It only took a few seconds before I felt myself moisten anew, especially since I had a small stream of doggie cum pouring out of my snatch. With my otherwise unoccupied hand I fondled the soft flesh and hardened nipples of my breasts – twisting, squeezing, and pulling on it, sending small electric tremors up my neck and to my brain. Sure, my nipples were sensitive, but so were my breasts... something most of my boyfriends never caught on to. I tried to tell them my breasts were like my cunt, that you could play with the entire thing rather than just my nipples, but that never stopped them from invariably zeroing in _on_ my nipples.

I think men just have a breast milk fetish from when they were infants. Might also explain why most men's first sexual fantasy, as far as I've ever met, are their own mothers.

I moaned softly, my face flush and my body moistened in sweat, as I slowly aroused myself for my undead audience. I felt my ankles twitch as cold chills begun to run up and down my spine and sent the hairs on my arms on-end even as my core heated up like a blast furnace. My moaning turned into guttural grunts and shouts, my whole body shook and dripped in sweat as I crushed my breast between my fingers and as I rubbed my hand furiously against my gaping slit.

I stuck my middle and ring fingers inside my pussy and finger fucked myself wildly, and abandoned my breasts to use my other hand to rub my clit directly. It wasn't long before I was screaming and wailing between gasps for air, my body contorted almost completely off the bench. I clenched my eyes shut as I felt, in a distinctly ethereal way, some aspect of my being getting stretched tighter and tighter as that heat within became more and more molten.

Then, all at once, I came with a sensation of a rubber band snapping, and it kept snapping in wave after wave of pleasure. My body bucked several times with each crash until finally my orgasm slowly, ever so agonizing slowly, receded. I pulled my fingers from my pussy, licked them clean, and stretched my poor tight back muscles.

When I opened my eyes I found that the number of zombies watching me pleasure myself had grown by at least ten times, and each of the zombies had their pants either around their ankles or had just simply removed them. Even better was that almost all of them were "handling" their manhood... and in a few cases womanhood.

_'_ _Still got it!_ _'_ , I thought slyly to myself. I smiled and beckoned with my middle finger the closest of the group yet even closer. Two hesitantly stepped forward.

To reward their bravery I dipped my fingers of both hands into my womanhood then rubbed my hands together to get them nice and wet. I then wrapped my long fingers around their cocks and slowly worked their shafts. The zombie on my left had a fat five-inch cock, rather average really. I decided to let him blow first, as he had balls the size of plums. Only a couple of strong strokes were needed to convince the zombie to step forward until it had its cock pressed against my cheek.

I kept my eyes focused on the zombies white eyes as I glazed my fingers along the sensitive bottom of its cock until my hand was cupping its almost blue balls, all while I nuzzled my cheek and nose along the length of its cock. I then stuck out my tongue and guided the fat phallus into my throat.

I'd gotten good at reading cocks over the years and, just as I had expected, it only took thirty seconds of bobbing my head slowly along its entire length for me to feel its balls clench and unclench several times, then blow its magnificent load in seven thick jets into my mouth. I pulled my head back, kept suction on its dick while I tongue-played its bottom and flicked it's opening to convince a last splurt to come out, until it flopped out and smacked my chin leaving of glob of cum behind.

My eyes still on the zombie, I opened my mouth wide to show it that I had its full load still inside. I closed my mouth, smiled, and swallowed. I opened my mouth a second time to show the zombie I had swallowed the entirety of its magnificent offering. As I had anticipated the visual stimulus was too much for the zombie on my right, the one I had never stopped stroking, and it blew a single long, solid stream of cum onto my face and open mouth, the tail end splatting against my neck and breasts.

Oh God the smell of their semen was wonderful. It was nutty yet sweet, with a bit of a tang like oranges. I immediately wiped my face off with my hand and licked it clean.

I _love_ cock.

By now nearly each and every zombie looked about ready to blow their loads, and a few already had. I again beckoned the hoard closer to me. They eagerly stepped forward, all wanting to be next but none of them actually fighting with one another. _'_ _Polite and courteous zombies... I guess men do need to be dead to learn how to properly share,_ _'_ I mused humorously to myself.

I decided to take them on in groups of two, one to fondle and keep hard for their turn, the other to give head to. When it's just me and a guy, or a small group of guys, I tend to use my slower, more sensual techniques on them to take my time and savor each and every offered penis. With a group this huge... well... I wasn't in the mood to stay there all night. This called for my advanced techniques. Since I knew several I decided to alternate styles to keep each undead cock... err... _fresh_.

The first cock I simply inhaled, then at a good steady pace tilted my head left and right while I bobbed my shoulders back and forth. I was actually surprised when the zombie I was playing my fingers along its member like a flute jizzed my face first, which sent the one I was corkscrewing over the edge as well. Even before I had the chance to decide to spit or swallow a morbidly obese zombie stomped up, grabbed either side of my head, and shoved its dick in my mouth.

With me making "hrrcuurk huuzzcrruutk uulmfpmmpt" sounds, it face fucked me for what felt like a good few minutes before it suddenly pulled out and splashed its cum on the bridge of my nose and forehead. No technique, just a good hard face fuck and facial. I had hoped it would cum down my throat, though with how far back its cock went it might have shot its cum out my nose if it had.

I don't care how high you are, that is NEVER comfortable.

The next one up was a zombie boy in just a tee shirt who couldn't have been more than eight, whose hand was held by a female zombie a good half-foot shorter than myself but with an extra few inches of leg, conservatively dressed in a knee-length skirt and sleeveless sweater... both barefoot. Given their matching brown hair, both trimmed short but in different styles, and extreme resemblance one one another they had to have been mother and son.

I admit to being a bit startled when the female zombie ushered its son towards me for its turn. While just the thought of sucking off a little boy in front of their mother had been a sexual fantasy of mine for years, something about this scene made me sad. I couldn't help but feel that the mother may still have held a shred of humanity in its mind and, in some odd way, wanted to have its son experience an adult right of passage before... or after... their death.

The almost pleading expression in the mothers eyes didn't help make that uncomfortable thought to go away, either. I smiled at the mother and nodded my head, and it made me feel even more squirmy when its expression relaxed into a relieved smile.

I lowered my eyes for just a moment, but it allowed me to catch sight of the mothers legs. Legs with a clear, glistening wetness running down the inside of its thighs from under its skirt and down its calves. That was when the rest of my fantasy came to mind.

"Look, ma'am... I don't know if you understand me... but how would you like to give you son an extra _special_ show," I winked. It looked at me as though confused for a moment, then understanding dawned on it after I reached my hand under its skirt and cupped its panty clad mound, scrunching gently against its puffy pussy. It started to shake, like a rabbit in front of a coiled rattler, while the zombie hoard behind it actually started roaring in approval.

The zombie boy looked back and forth between us, its little dick erect and throbbing. "Your son seems interested in the idea," I informed it. It glanced down at its son, pointedly ignoring the cheering-by-way-of-groaning-loudly audience in the background.

When I felt its body relax slightly I knew it had given in to its sons desires and my manipulations. I gently directed the formerly pretty woman to turn around, then unfastened its skirt and pulled it down along with its plain cotton panties until both had pooled around its ankles, leaving it naked from the waist down. I sat it down on my lap, snuck my legs between its, and splayed them wide open for its sons view.

I then lifted its sweater and pulled it over the cooperating zombies head and off its arms, displaying for its son its mothers proud C-cup breasts and baring it in its entirety to its son and the hoard. Definitely not large breasts, but even from my angle I could tell they were perfectly shaped. I grasped the underside of the zombie mothers thighs and lifted its legs almost up to its shoulders.

"Take a look stud. This is your mother, and this is where you came from," I purred, the zombie mother shaking like a leaf in my arms. The zombie boy stared wide-eyed, devouring its mom with its cloudy undead eyes. We both raptly watched as its little penis swelled another inch in length AND girth to a respectively fat five-or-so-inches.

Huge for an eight-year-old.

I whispered in the zombie mothers ear, "And that is what you do for your son." Its mother stared transfixed at its sons cock as it swelled in reaction to seeing its mothers dead sexy body. After a few seconds it stopped shaking and I lowered its legs.

The boy stepped forward and looked a bit lost as what to do next. After all, it needed another foot or two of height for its dick to reach my mouth, and it didn't seem too certain about actually fucking either of us. The problem resolved itself when its mother shifted a little to the right on my lap and spread its legs obscenely wide apart, then patted the bit of bench left between its legs. The zombie boy climbed up and stood between its mothers thighs, held steady by its mother, its cock proudly staring me in the eye.

Normally this would have been an awkward position to give a blow job in, but since the undead woman was both shorter and had a smaller torso than me, my jaw more than easily cleared its shoulder. With a wink I smiled and said, "Watch closely now, your boys about to become a man right before your eyes."

The zombie mother did indeed watch from its front row seat as I leaned forward and gave the boys circumcised cock a lick from its joy spot under the head and all the way up along its meatus, which I then tickled with the tip of my tongue. Its mother didn't resist, or even seem to notice, when I dipped my left hand to its pussy and slid each digit one-by-one inside it, though I certainly noticed just how wet it was from watching us. I used the hand I lubricated in its mothers pussy to wrap my index and middle fingers around the base of its shaft, my other hand madly gesturing to the hoard to come closer.

I pushed the skin of its shaft back against its base and slowly twisted my thumb and index finger back and forth like tightening a loose screw. I bobbed my head up and down its shaft and circled my tongue within my mouth along its bottom, though I would also curl my tongue around its sides or tap/tickle it with the tip, all while humming ' _Merry Go Round Broke Down_ '. I could've chosen a sexier song, but the kid was like _eight_ , and the song seemed more appropriate at the moment. Its mother was so entranced with what was happening not more than three inches away from its face that it didn't even notice when the zombie hoard begun to cum on us, showering us in their glorious spunk.

The undead boy was squeaking in pleasure, its voice just not mature enough to articulate itself, unlike many of the others around us who used our bodies as target practice for their cum. I then caught sight of a teen cheerleader zombie with its brown hair in a loose ponytail approach the boy from directly behind. Curious, I slowed my tempo just enough so the undead boy would also slow its bucking hips. The undead cheerleader grabbed hold of the boys butt, leaned over just a few inches, then spread its ass cheeks apart and buried its teen face against the undead boys asshole.

I had to quickly clamp my thumb down on its urethra to keep it from cumming, and was barely just in time as its cock jerked and convulsed several times in my mouth as it screamed a long, high-pitched moan. I slowly slid the dick out of my mouth, the base of the shaft held firm with my thumb. I rested my chin on its mothers shoulders and brought it cheek-to-cheek with me.

"Are you ready for a surprise, mom?" I asked. The entire time it had stared transfixed at its sons dick, but it still nodded its head ever so slightly. With a grin, I released my thumb. Its son squeaked in surprise as all the cum I had kept from shooting into my mouth flooded from its little hole and sprayed both myself and its mother in the face. Twelve times.

Did I mention that I love cock?

The undead boy leaned backward, and would have fallen off the bench if its mother hadn't still been holding it and the teen wasn't still shoving its tongue up its asshole. I gave the undead mother a soft peck on its cheek, smearing its sons cum on my lips. "You're welcome. Now, I think you and your boy better get off the bench and let him meet his girlfriend, unless you want to continue getting a cum bath with me."

The mother blinked and looked around. We were surrounded by horny zombies all jerking off on us, its son receiving the least amount of cum and itself the most. It then noticed the girl that was still digging its tongue up its sons asshole. It lightly bopped the cheerleader atop the head, and the undead teen pulled away looking sheepish. The expression on its face made it look just like the boys mother. It dawned on me right then that the cheerleader could have been related to the mother and son. I blinked and took a second look, and realized it was probably the boys older sister. There were subtle differences in looks, but generally speaking the zombie cheerleader looked a LOT like the undead child of the mom on my lap.

_'_ _Wow... being undead really loosens-up the morals around here...!_ _'_ I thought.

By the time the trio had left the 'stage', over three quarters of the hoard had cummed on me. I decided to just go with it, so I spread my arms and rested them on the back of the bench, spread my legs further, and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I'm not sure how long it took for the last of the group to cum all over me (and I have _no_ idea how the female zombies relieved their itch on me), but each splash and splat against my body drove my libido higher. There's just something... magically primitive... about men thinking you're so damned sexy that they just have to paint your body and face with their semen.

When I felt nothing cumming on me anymore I opened my eyes and saw that the hoard was shambling away, apparently done.

"Hold it!" I shouted as I stood, basking in pleasure as their warm cum slowly flowed from my hair, face, and body... along and between my tingling breasts... undulated over my stomach and legs... and slowly dripped down the curve of my mound before pooling in heaving splats down my athletic legs and at my feet. "You all aren't just gonna leave me like THIS are ya? Soaked to the bone in your cum and only letting me cum once! Get back here and fuck me proper!"

They mostly all turned around when I shouted but they looked rather confused. To get them with the program I spread my legs and splayed my pussy open with one hand, and gave them afinger-fuck show. The very last bit of doggie cum dripped out when I removed my sopping fingers from my cunt to let them all see just how wet I was. I then turned, bent over, and braced against the seat of the bench. To ensure they knew what to do I slapped my ass twice.

The closest zombie, a male who might have been in its thirties, hobbled up and carefully stuck its semi-erect cock inside my throbbing cunt. It reached around and grabbed my tits as it pounded me until it came... which sadly took only about ten seconds.

I turned back around as several more zombies came to me, including the young boy still being held by its mother and followed by its sister. I raised an eyebrow and it shrugged its shoulders as though in reply. I coaxed the young zombie to lay onto the asphalt and quickly straddled its waist. Its undead mother sat to one side and held its sons full-mast cock upright, while its sister sat to my other and spread my pussy open for me. I took the undead boys little hands into my own and placed them onto my breasts, then encouraged it to fondle me while I slowly sank onto its hard shaft.

God bless young, quick-recovering cock.

Mother and daughter watched in rapt wonder as I ever so slowly rose and sunk again onto the young dick below me. The sad truth about my cunt was that it was loose. I'd never given birth, but I had fucked thousands of men and boys in my life. Thankfully for the undead boy, I had learned a dozen years ago how to strengthen and tighten my pussy muscles via Kegel exercises and squats so that even its little penis would experience a decent amount of resistance and pull. When all three were comfortable and I had reached a steady rhythm I grabbed another nearby zombie by the balls and guided its cock into my mouth, and took two more into each hand.

It only took the undead boy a few glorious minutes to complete its journey to manhood under me. Though it didn't make me cum, I was able to fake it well enough for its enjoyment. Once it was done blowing its load into me I leaned down and gave it a very "adult kiss" on its lips, then stood. I reveled for a moment as I felt the young undead boys cum slowly ooze out of my pussy and dribble onto and around its still erect pecker. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on me that the boy was still hard and looking raring to go.

With an impish smile I stepped away from the boy, took its still-nude mother hand gently into my own, and guided it over its sons prone body. It looked my in the eye, absolutely startled, as it understood immediately what I was about to guide it to do... as though the thought had never entered its mind.

"Come on, mother," I spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "This is something your little man wants, and I saw the way you were looking at him even before I sucked him off a bit ago." I slowly brought my lips onto the lips of the undead mother, one hand squeezing its ass and the other rubbing and finger-fucking its sopping wet pussy. We soon parted lips, then I knelt to one knee next to the undead boy, now sitting upright, and let it lick clean the fingers I'd used to fuck its mother.

"You see? Every time he licks your juices from my fingers his penis twitches. Your baby wants to fuck you so bad, and you look like you want his cock as well. Although... we could always ask your daughter if she wants to fuck him." At that I casually pointed behind the zombie mother. It turned around and jumped in surprise as she found her teen daughter being split-roasted by two male zombies, one with its cock buried in its not-so-recently trimmed snatch and the other face-fucking it, the undead girls feet barely scraping the pavement. "...but she looks a bit preoccupied at the moment."

The mother stared at its daughter in what I would swear was bewilderment before it started to chuckle. I have no idea what the joke was, or what thought process were going through whatever was left of its mind, but as it continued to chuckle it took its son by the hand, walked it to a small grassy area nearby, laid on its back and brought its boy atop it, and helped guide its sons dick into its pussy. This time I was startled as the cheerleader, with cum still dribbling down its inner legs, hobbled over to its family and sat on its mothers face.

I watched them for a moment before I shook my head. I REALLY did not want to think too hard about how much humanity those three may have had left in them; if I did I might start crying. I negligently grabbed the nearest zombie by both its shoulders, hopped-up, and wrapped my legs around its waist. It wasted no time and grabbed my ass to hold me steady, then poked its dick along my pussy until it finally slipped into my folds, distracting me from my distressing thoughts.

"Hey! I got another hole back here that needs to get filled!" I shouted at the crowd. That seemed to break the group almost in half; one gathered in front of me to fuck my cunt, and one group behind me to fuck my ass, although a small group moved towards the small family on the grass. The first zombie cock to wriggle its way up my ass was quite an accomplished dick and felt about nine-inches long. The zombie belonging to it wrapped its arms around me and fondled my breasts... and centered its fingers on my hardened tits.

_'What is it with men and nipples, they have them, too...'_ I thought irritably to myself. I glanced at the trio I left on the grass, and found that the two women were on their elbows and knees, the boy fucking its sister from behind while some undead woman was practically wrapped like a python around him and doing things with its mouth and tongue I'd never seen done by another woman before, while some guy was fucking their mother in its asshole.

I was surprised when the zombies took patient turns to fuck my ass or my cunt, and outright shocked that they were able to, more or less, keep to a pretty good rhythm. I was surprised even more-so when they traded me off, as they each made certain to keep me suspended in position for easier fucking. I certainly had no complaints; I was out-right fucked silly after only ten minutes and was unable to articulate anything beyond the same moans and screams they made as they each banged me wonderfully. God knows I was drooling all over myself when I wasn't hiccuping and belching up the cum I'd swallowed earlier.

I love cock, but being fucked in the ass and pussy by several hundred cocks in a row? I had found the promised land: _C_ _ockeaven_.

With each pound and thrust, with each splash of hot gooey jism within my orifices, I fell deeper and deeper into ecstasy. I orgasmed over and over while the zombies took their turns using my body as their personal cock-sock, filling my ass and pussy to the brim and well beyond with their hot hard meat and their creamy jizz. I hadn't had a fuck even remotely like that one since I fucked that class of ninth-graders during my high school graduation party!

I lo~ove cock.

Finally the hoard begun to run out of cum, and after maybe another hour and a half of our mostly undead orgy we were forced to stop. I hate that about men. Once they cum it takes them an hour _at_ _least_ to get stiff again... and even then their offerings are meager at best. At least there had been several hundred men to help off-set that imbalance _this_ time.

The last of the zombies to blow its wad in my cunt helped me back to my very shaky feet, and they all eventually hobbled off into the night. I hadn't noticed at all that at some point during my fucking the family had left as well. I'd been left alone in the dark, coated to overflowing with cum, suffering from dozens of after-orgy mini-gasms, and utterly exhausted.

In other words, I was the happiest woman in the world right then. I felt... satiated. And that's something that, thanks to my over-active libido, is very hard for me to feel.

_'_ _Mmm... hard...'_ I thought, my heart thundering all of a sudden.

With a sigh I stretched and spoke aloud, "Shit that was fun... but what the hell got into me? Gang banging zombies? I don't know if I'm going to have nightmares or wet dreams..." I begun to wipe cum off my nude body with some discarded clothes the zombies had left behind, feeling my body shiver as I felt cum literally pour out of my ass and pussy in thick rivers of potent, sweet-scented spunk. Before I realized it I had caked at least forty shirts before I was clean enough to re-dress again.

Forty caked! That's as many as four tens. And that's WONDERFUL. I couldn't help but suddenly laugh like Lex Luthor in those old cheesy cartoons from the early 80's. No idea why, just something about that tickled my funny bone.

. . .

. .

.

When I finally approached the police station a short time later I felt the presence of... SOMETHING... behind me. I slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect. The way my heebies were jeebieing and the way hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight out I didn't think it was another dog that wanted me to bend over.

What stood not more than a foot behind me was a bald, pasty-faced, eight-foot tall giant of a zombie wearing a huge black overcoat and black military-style heavy boots. Surprised, as something that huge just couldn't _possibly_ have been able to have been stealthy, I stepped back several steps, and... _IT_... followed. I crept backwards until I hit a sudden stop and found myself trapped against a cold stone wall. The outer wall of the police station.

Before my wide eyes it unbuckled its belt and unwrapped its heavy long coat... and revealed its equally monstrous thirteen-inch long and maybe three-inch wide cock, which was only partially erect! Both of its balls hanging between its legs were the size of softballs. SOFTBALLS.

My eyes widened in an emotion I wasn't certain how to describe as it swelled to full hardness of at _least_ a foot and a half, its rubbery bulbous lavender head akin to a mushroom and at least four-inches across. It seemed to glisten, and I realized it was secreting a lubricant slime along its entire length. Even its balls were swollen larger than before to the size of _tangerines_. Its... thing... twitched to the rhythm of a heartbeat, and its crown dribbled with minty-green precum that smelled... _raunchy_.

"Oh now come on, you're not actually thinking of doing me with THAT are you?" I asked, arms crossed, with as much bravado as I could muster. In truth I was scared to the point of shitting myself. I may love cock, but I'd never shoved something bigger than a _baseball bat_ up my vagina before!

Its cock suddenly swelled _again_.

I couldn't help but stare in horror at the monstrosity before me. Especially since it was doing its damnedest to poke my eye out! "Look, there's no way that bad boy will fit. How about I give you the best handjob of your unlife and we call it a night, alright?"

It didn't respond verbally. Instead it brought its right arm back and punched me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs and a good pint of cum out of my stomach (and a healthy splurt of jizz from my ass, too).

"STRIP," it demanded in the deepest voice I'd ever heard in my life. Doubled over and crying in pain, I was in no condition to attempt to comply. Even then, I knew I was too terrified to be able to grasp a zipper. It seemed to understand this even as it growled at me, I assumed for not immediately disrobing and presenting myself to be raped. I felt its mammoth calloused hands suddenly all over my body, roughly squeezing and yanking on my breasts and forcefully kneading my pussy. I heard the sounds of my various zippers being undone, my eyes too clouded in tears to see, and felt it remove my vest, shorts, and after a moments difficulty my racing skinsuit I wore underneath.

Still doubled-over crying, it forced me to turn my ass to it, grabbed hold of my hips and lifted me off the ground several feet. It then shoved its over-stuffed bratwurst between my legs, and pushed it inside me.

I gagged and coughed as I tried to cry out, its monstrously huge head crushed against my cervix as my pussy stretched far beyond anything it had ever handled before. Fuck, it made me feel like a virgin again! It was bigger than the time I fucked a miniature pony! Bigger than those three black college basketballers I used to party with! It was even bigger than my specially-carved wooden bedposts!

Hell, it was bigger than my _dragon dildo_!

I instinctively raised my arms and held my palms against the gritty cement wall I'd been trapped against to keep myself from being crushed against it. I felt it slowly pull its shaft out, its head scrapping and expunging what cum I had left in my pussy. It almost ripped my pussy inside-out while it was at it.

It paused for a moment when only its head was left inside. It spread its legs a bit, shifted its weight, and slammed back inside me. I puked up the last of the cum in my stomach as I screamed. Then it begun to jackhammer into me like I was its own personal onahole. It would have made my pussy feel like it was on fire if it wasn't for its dicks slimy coating. As it was, I felt so stretched that I was certain I was going to be torn apart.

"No... please... stop...!" I screamed through my sobs, belches, and heaves. It wouldn't listen, and it kept raping me. Its cock was just plain too fucking big. It may have been self-lubricating, but my pussy could only stretch so far and it certainly wasn't designed to get fucked by something roughly the circumference of a fucking newborn. I could ignore the pain of my breasts as they slapped violently back and forth in tune with its hammering thrusts, but I couldn't ignore something else, much to my mounting horror.

Its massive cock drove in and out of my cunt in frenzy, its over-sized soft head grounding against each and every square millimeter of my pussy in all directions simultaneously. Which meant it over-stimulated my G-spot at a cheetah's pace. My hands slipped from the wall until I was supporting myself on my forearms as my body begun to tremble. I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed "no... no... no... no..." over and over while my tears were flung to the cold ground below.

All as I felt an all-too-familiar heat and pressure build-up within me.

"Please no... don't make me cum... don't make me cum... don't make me cum... please don't make me cum... oh God don't let me cum... please God don't let me cum..." I begged in desperation.

It wouldn't listen.

Neither would God.

_'_ _...Chris...?_ _'_

_'......Someone...?'_

_'.........any... one...?'_

No-one.

It started as a gentle warming tingle within my pussy, that slowly traced all over my sex and up to my belly button. As my core heated the warmth spread along my stomach and spine and peaked at the crown of my head while it simultaneously flowed down my legs and arms like lava and disappeared at the tips of my head, fingers, and toes... leaving my body feeling as though it were in the process of melting.

As the heat grew and spread, an almost undulating beat of burning pressure/pleasure crawled up from my core. My pussy muscles clenched and unclenched against the cock raping me as the undulation pulsed up my body and down my legs, each drum-beat strengthened over the last, each roll faster than the one before.

It built... and built... and built. My legs twitched with each beat, my pleads for deliverance transformed to inarticulate grunts and hitches. My entire body vibrated as it begged for the release I tried with all my soul to hold back.

I tried... and I tried... and I failed.

Suddenly my fight was over as I felt a lance of electricity shoot up from my core, up my spine, and behind my brain. My core exploded like the inside of the sun. My eyes lolled back as tears continued to fall to the ground. When the undulating beat within my core reached a crescendo I threw my head back, my tongue hanging out of my mouth. My pussy tried to grip the cock like a vise... but my rapist was far more powerful than my I, and it kept fucking in its fervent pace.

"uhhh... Uhhhh... UHHHH... UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa uuuuuuuuuuuu hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... hhhhhhhhhhhhnnnn... nnnnnnnggggg..."

The roar of my unwanted orgasm ripped from my throat as the mountain of built-up pleasure within burst and crashed against itself as a tsunami of explosions within my being. I screamed in broken pleasure and self-loathing as my body betrayed me. My throat clenched for unwanted seconds and kept me from breathing-in much needed oxygen. My body jerked and frenzied with each orgasmic crash.

I may have cum like that for nearly a full minute. I came a second time in a less-powerful orgasm moments later as the monster suddenly jerked and roared, and a veritable flood of spunk suddenly filled my pussy. It pushed its cock as deep as it could, against my cervix, and blew its second quart-load directly into my womb.

It hurt... it burned... so much. My womb expanded to hold the sudden influx of fluid as it blew its third quart of cum inside. Then its fourth. Then its seventh. Theg ipths blarth...

It suddenly wrenched its dick out, and I heard in echo more than felt its fluids splat onto the asphalt in a chunky, cheese-like jismfall, my mind partially shut-down. I did, however, _smell it_. Its cum... it smelled like a garbage dump combined with the rotting shit that collects in a stopped-up toilet drain mixed with puss and rotted compost. It reminded me of that time my friends and I climbed down an open manhole cover and smelled a sewer for the first time, but only a _thousand_ times worse. And it was _in_ me. It almost negligently threw me against the roof a nearby overturned bus. My legs barely managed to let my body remain on their feet. My lungs coughed and gagged as my body still shook from post orgasmic horror, and I was barely aware of my surroundings. I was only dimly aware that my stomach had distended so much that I appeared to be seven months pregnant.

The monster clutched my throat and lifted me over its head. It grabbed me around my middle with its free hand and lowered my exhausted body onto its still huge, hard, upright cock. Then it shoved my body onto it until it penetrated my cervix.

_It was in my_ _womb_.

I gasped in pained shock, tears free-flowed down my cheeks, as it pounded my unresisting body over and over. It released my throat only to grab the other side of my hips to help drive more of its member inside my pussy, only stopping when it somehow stretched out and entered my Fallopian tube and crushed each and every egg in my ovary as sure as if it had stomped on them with its heavy military boot from the inside. I burned in pain but just couldn't scream, it was just too much. But at the same time I couldn't pass-out, either. Then it came again, directly inside my tubes, filling me with its rotted, chunky fecal-cum.

With nothing to hold the body upright, it flopped against the creatures chest and the breasts scraped and bounced against its hard muscular chest. The womb it was pounding its club in and out of swelled again as the monster released a torrent of burning piss deep inside. Its cock was so large, had stuffed the vagina so completely, that not a drop of its searing-hot urine and cottage-cheese sewer cum escaped the pussy it was fucking with wild abandon, forcing the womb to balloon as it took it all.

Tears welled-up as the body felt an all-too-familiar build-up...

"uhhh... UHHHH... UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa uuuuuuuuuuuu hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

"ahhh... AHHHH... AAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHH uuuuuhhhhhhhhh UUUUUUHHHHHHHH aaaaaaaaahh AAAAAAAAAAA UUUUUAAAAAAA uuuuuaaaaaaa AAAAAAUUUUU aaaaaahhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAA uuuuuuuuuuhhh UUAAAAUAAAAUAA aaaauhaaauhaahh AAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa uuuuuuuuuuuu hhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn..."

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

"uhhh... UHHHH... UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHH uuuuuuuuuuhhh AAAAAAUUUUU uuuuuuuuuuhhh UUUUUAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA uuuuuuuuuuuu AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaahhhhh UUUUUUUHHHHH uuuuuhhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhrrrgg..."

. . .

. .

.

After what felt like hours later of unwanted orgasms and beatings it lifted the body from its elephantine shaft, and I negligently felt a searing sharp ripping and wrenching pain like I'd never known before from between my legs. It had pulled the pussy inside-out. Prolapsed. A waterfall of gray semen and blood immediately poured out and cascaded in heavy splatters on the ground below. It splurt its cock at the body two last times as it fell to the pavement, legs unable to stay upright... both splurts landed somewhere upon the dying body. It chuckled as it wiped its cock off with sweat-soaked matted hair, cum still pouring from the torn-apart pussy, the stomach distended as though severely pregnant.

It stood over the broken body for several seconds, then it released its steaming hot piss to splash onto the dying body's face, scalding it pink and red with its heat. Even with the pussy fucked up beyond all repair, its bladder released, too, and yellow quickly intermingled with the near-brown that flowed from between useless legs. It wasn't long before its fire hose of near-boiling hot urine drained to a stream, then splattered as it shook its dick off. It ruffled its coat closed with a _vwhip_ sound as it tightened its belt.

As it stomped away in its heavy boots my dying form slumped over, the sudden pressure on the stomach forced the cum to vacate from inside like a burst fire hydrant with the sound of a whoopee cushion filled with rotten yogurt, and I passed-out.

_'_ _...I don't like cock so much anymore...'_

. . .

. .

.

... I awoke to an unusual but not completely unobjectionable sensation. A weight was pressed onto my chest while a timid hand was running through my hair. I then felt a far-less timid hand cup my mound, and my entire groin felt rather... tingly?

I kept my eyes closed and faked sleep to give myself a chance to determine what was going on. Whoever or whatever it was that was with me was making nearly silent shushing and cooing noises, and I quickly realized that whoever it was was trying to comfort me. Though why it had their pleasantly warm hand pressed against my pussy was rather confusing. Especially since I couldn't feel the skin of whoever was molesting me, just the pressure. Double that confusion due to the hand not attempting to touch me in _that_ kind of way, either. It was just... cupping me…?

I "awoke" slowly so as to not possibly startle or frighten whomever had decided to lay down on top of me. The last thing I wanted was to startle a Witch or something and have it bite and infect me after surviving... that. I blinked opened my eyes and saw a thin but rather pretty teenage girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen staring down at me with luminously-bright green eyes. Her long reddish-brown hair pooled somewhere between my legs behind her.

I felt her hand suddenly depart from between my legs as her face blushed crimson. She quickly looked away, her tongue licking her slightly puffy lips in nervousness under a petite upturned nose framed by a pleasantly heart-like shaped face. Her hand that had been petting my hair was put onto my breast as she leaned upward, then used my breast to push herself onto a sitting position on my stomach.

She and I remained motionless for a several seconds, until she realized that she was groping me again. Her arms immediately shot straight out like it had been burned, and I couldn't help but smile at the panicked expression on her face.

Something just felt... off... though, and I took advantage of her flustered state to take a good hard look at the girl to figure out what was making me feel... off kilter. What struck me first was that the girl wore absolutely no make-up. Usually a girl her age would have on at least lip gloss, but her face was completely devoid of any. She also seemed, while not light as a feather, still too light for her height as she sat on my stomach.

I realized that her arms and legs were too thin, not quite anorexic-thin, but certainly under-fed. Her wrists were encircled with odd impression scars, as though she'd worn thick manacles long enough to grow into them. Her fingers seemed a touch-too-long as well. Though I couldn't see her feet, I could feel that they also felt slightly larger-than-normal, and she definitely had large manacles on her ankles.

What really caught my attention though was her clothing, or lack there-of. Though I was used to seeing zombies wearing less-than-rags, this girl just a few years my junior was anything but dead. I couldn't help but wonder just why then she wore an extremely old-fashioned hospital gown. It used to be green, but it had faded so much that it was almost gray. And it was so ripped and torn in so many places that it was literally held together by a stitch and a prayer. Even stranger was that the fabric was _old_ , so old that it had become brittle.

Through the rips I could see her skin. Her skin tone wasn't _pale_ , but it wasn't normal either. Her collar bone was pronounced and her ribs were showing. She looked like she needed a sandwich.

Maybe several.

And ice cream.

But to offset her thin body she had what were likely C-cup breasts. On me they look great, but on her they looked _huge_. Why did her tits get all the fat but not the rest of her body? Through one of the tears on her smock I could see a puffy pink nipple, which was soft and healthy-looking.

I looked down further and saw that she wasn't wearing any panties at all. She didn't have a lot of pubic hair, but what I could see was somewhat coarse and very curly. She must have noticed where I was looking because her entire body took on a very pink hue, but she made no motion to cover herself.

The girl abruptly stood and stepped back a pace, then held out her long-fingered hand to me. I hesitated for a moment. Not because I was afraid of her, but because I was afraid I might hurt her. I had to out-weigh her by a good twenty or thirty pounds, and she had very little muscle definition.

That and the view she was giving me was very... interesting. I'd never considered myself gay or bi-sexual before, but looking at her puffy slit was giving my imagination some very... interesting ideas. Thoughts of taking her out to a restaurant and watching my money fly away was replaced with myself lying nude on a table covered in food and her eating said food off my body using only her mouth. Suddenly her stomach loudly rumbled, and when I looked up at her I noticed her formerly puffy-yet-soft nipple was puffy-yet-hard as a rock.

I finally reached up and accepted her hand. I blinked in shock as I suddenly found myself standing directly in front of her before I'd even pulled! She was apparently a _lot_ stronger than she looked.

"Ahh... hello...? Um... thank you?" I stuttered.

She giggled in reply and embraced her arms around me. I remained motionless for a heartbeat before I hugged her in return. We held each other quietly for too short a time, her body warm and her presence full of love. It actually felt like I was drawing strength from her somehow. She released her arms and stepped back, though I kept my hands lightly on her hips.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. It's nice to meet you... uhmm..." She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile, then stepped fully away from me. "H-Hey, wait! I can't let you just go off on your own! The city is crawling with zombies and monsters!"

She shook her head again, pointed her right index finger out into the city, and breathed, "Mo... ther..." Before I could stop her she was gone, her thin legs and lithe body surprisingly quick and nimble.

I stared after her and tried to decide if I should go chase her down, but before I could make my decision she'd completely disappeared after _jumping though a raging inferno_ down the street. I gaped at her super-human feat, and clenched my hand to the collar of my vest and shuddered.

...Wait a second...

I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing my clothes again, though my body suit felt a little off-center and my shorts weren't zipped up. Hesitantly I slid my hand under my shorts along my skinsuit and cupped my pussy. I immediately noticed two things at the same time.

First was that my hand was indeed in the same position I'd felt her hand when I had awoken a few minutes before. She had re-dressed me... but then kept my shorts undone and had put her hand under my shorts... just like this. Which was just plain odd.

Second... second was that my pussy didn't hurt. I didn't hurt. My insides didn't hurt. I flexed my lower floor muscles and felt nothing shift. I couldn't be certain, but it didn't _feel_ like I had a prolapsed vagina.

All of a sudden I realized what had felt off when I awoke. I felt good. Hell, I felt clean. In fact... I _was_ clean. If I hadn't absolutely, _positively_ known better, I would have sworn that I hadn't just been raped again. There wasn't a mark, a mar, or a harm about me. I could remember easily, far-too-easily, what that bald giant had done to me.

I knew for a fact that I'd never be able to forget the God-awful stench of the sewer-scum it pumped into me, either.

But... it felt like it hadn't happened, either. Like disassociation, yet not... as I knew it _HAD_ happened, _I HAD_ been raped, and _I HAD_ been hurt. But I was also healed or not-injured or _something_ , and I felt like I had somehow gone through twenty years of psychotherapy in less than an hour according to my watch.

I knew that I had begun to disassociate my mind from my body when the rape got really bad, but this didn't feel like the disassociation I felt the last few times I'd been raped... like the time I was nine and was raped by the ice-cream man.

I mean, yeah, I agreed to pay for my chocolate-on-chocolate cone by letting him grope me and sucking him off rather than pay with cash I didn't have, but I hadn't agreed to letting him sticking his cock in my pussy before demonstrating interesting ways to use an ice cream trucks tools and utensils.

Let this be a lesson, boys _AND_ girls: she or he may be a whore who spreads their legs for almost anyone, but if they say no, then they mean no. Not "no, don't fuck my ass, I like it better in my mouth and or pussy".

No.

_Period_.

...Unless he or she is moaning, "Noooo... noooo... it's too good... stop... I'm gonna cum and I just polished the table!" _Then_ you can keep fucking with impunity.

No, this disassociation felt like... like what had happened to me maybe half an hour or so beforehand was instead something I had passing knowledge of, but didn't see or feel myself. Which wasn't quite true, as I could remember it. But, not to me. I didn't feel that loss of power, or control, or self-respect.

If I were to write, ' _Dear Diary, I was raped today_ ', I'd have no emotional connection to it.

Confused, I turned back towards the police station and spotted my all-but-useless and long-ago discarded pistol on the steps out front. All I could do was hope to find my brother, perhaps even Leon, and maybe even that strange teenager.

But I couldn't help but wonder what had just happened to me, and if that girl had somehow been responsible. I hoped she hadn't seen what that... thing... had done to me, though. Rather, I hoped that she had just come across me somehow. I couldn't forget what happened to me, but I was able to ignore it so I could try to survive. That was a precious gift, if she had been the one to do... _whatever_ it was.

Being raped is horrible. Watching powerlessly as someone else is raped right in front of you is a different kind of torture, and I'd hate it if that had happened to her.

Just as I was about to grab my gun a pair of little white mice like you'd find in a science lab scurried out right in front of me. Between them they were carrying, as impossible as it seemed, several stacks of two-by-fours. I stared after the rodents in mute shock until they disappeared around a distant corner. After a long moment I shrugged off the momentary insanity for lack of better words, grabbed my gun, and opened the heavy dual wooden front doors of the police station...

. . .

. .

.

***Resume Diary***

I'd been inside the disturbingly empty police station for only a few minutes, and until just a few seconds ago this place was as quiet as a tomb... bad choice of words. I'd never been in a police station like this before; it looked more like a museum than anything else. Especially with the giant fountain and statue in the middle of the lobby.

What is _up_ with this crazy fucked-up town? Even _Boston_ makes more sense than this shithole!

I had hoped that there would be at least a few cops around, but it seemed they all either abandoned the place or they were all dead out there. I hoped they were just bunkered down someplace, but if they were it wasn't anywhere close to the station lobby.

However, I'd been hearing this strange sound coming from somewhere on the first floor. It didn't sound like a zombie, and definitely not like that... thing... and it had only started a few moments ago. It was kind of like a _thunk-thunk-thunk_ sound that kept repeating over and over again. I thought I could also make out something similar to soft moaning noises... kind of like the ones I make when I let a guy fuck me and he's pretty decent at it. I admitted to myself of being scared to death, but if I was going to find my brother and get out of this hellhole, I had to check it out."

***End Diary Entry***

. . .

. .

.

Claire silently stepped to the door where the muffled-yet-familiar noises seemed to be the loudest from and found the old round doorknob unlocked. She slowly twisted the knob and pushed. Hoping that the hinges were nice and oily, she cautiously peeked inside. The scene before Claire startled her.

A woman wearing a blue strapless top, a black leather mini-skirt, and hiking boots was lying on her back only four feet away from the doorway she was currently blocking with her mouth agape atop a large table-like desk that had looked like it had been hastily cleared of unwanted junk like papers and computers (if the mess of scattered paper and broken computer parts on the floor was any indication). Though the stranger was positioned so she couldn't easily see Claire, Claire was able to get more than an eyeful of her. The stranger had her skirt hiked up to her waist and was rubbing madly at her pussy through her tight pink-heart printed panties, which were completely soaked through with her own juices and sweat. Her legs were spread eagle and slightly bent at the knees, which gave Claire a wondrous view of the mystery woman's crotch as she masturbated.

As Claire stared the woman sped up, and Claire voyeuristically watched as the stranger begun to climax. She didn't notice when one of her own hands dipped under her shorts and her other hand slid under her vest.

The strange woman's moans turned to screams and was barely able to catch her breath between. Her hips started humping the air, which slapped her curvy and cushioned ass onto the table repeatedly. She babbled incoherently to herself as she came closer to orgasm. She slipped her hand under her panties and begun to what looked to Claire like the woman was fisting herself.

The woman's self-pleasure reached a crescendo as she arched her back and came with a tremendous groan. Her panties went from being just wet to being soppingly soaked as thick fluids from her womb escaped the woman's pleased pussy, the juices free-flowed through her panties and pooled between her ass cheeks and thighs.

Claire felt her own nipple harden into a tiny rock under the palm of her hand as she felt the crotch of her suit dampen slightly under her other hand. Claire continued to watch as the woman relaxed with a heavy _splop_ onto the table, trying unsuccessfully to catch her breath. The woman urinated a little through her far-too-wet and far-too-tight panties, the golden puddle mixing with her pussy cum on the table.

Claire thought to herself, _'What an amateur, she can't even handle an orgasm... even the ones she gives herself!'_ and giggled lightly. The next thing Claire heard was the clicking of a gun slide being quickly pulled back and released, chambering a round.

"You don't look dead... who the hell are you?" the woman demanded as she sat upright in her own wet spot on the table, her legs still spread without making any attempt to cover herself.

Claire suddenly realized that at some point as she spied on the masturbating woman, she had walked fully into the room and was only a few steps away from the table the horny pervert now sat on. Flushing in embarrassment, Claire slowly pulled her hands out from under her shorts and vest like a child caught with their hand in the nookie jar. Err... Cookie jar.

She took a hesitant step backward with her hands raised above her shoulders. She'd been around guns all her life considering Chris was her brother so she didn't fear them _per_ _se_ , but that didn't help much with one pointed _at her_ as she looked down the seemingly massive maw-like barrel of the woman's semi-automatic.

"I-I-I'm C-Claire R-R-Redfield!" she stuttered. "I'm h-here looking for my brother. I-I'm s-sorry. I di-didn't mean t-to watch..."

"Redfield? Claire Redfield!?" the stranger cut-in with genuine surprise. She gave Claire a look of appraisal. "You're Chris' little sister?" She flicked the safety into place and stowed her gun in a holster Claire hadn't noticed during her earlier... examinations.

"YES!!" Claire practically bounced in place. _'A lead! I have a lead!'_ she thought excitedly. "You know him?"

"Of course I know him. He and I are... were... _whatever_ , S.T.A.R.S. members. My name's Jill Valentine." Jill replied matter-of-factly. She slid off the table to her feet and pulled the hem of her skirt down over her exposed panties in a single swift motion.

Jill gave the younger woman a critically appraising eye and asked, "So... what the hell are you even doing here? Didn't you know this city's a dead zone, for lack of better words?"

"I didn't know until I got here, unfortunately," Claire muttered slowly. "As for why I'm here, Chris and I always kept in touch, whether it was on the computer or over the phone. Then a few weeks ago he suddenly stopped coming online, and he wouldn't answer his phone. I got so desperate thinking he'd been hurt or worse that I even started to call the station here looking for him, but they all gave me the run-around for some reason. One fucker even claimed that my brother had never worked here.

"I eventually spoke with someone who identified himself as his boss, Chief Irons, who told me he had just walked off one day and stole some police property while he was at it, then asked I call his personal cell if Chris tried to contact me again. The next day I got a voice mail from Chris, telling me he's fine but that I should stop looking for him... and that the chief's a liar. I came here to find Chris and learn for myself just what's been going on."

Jill was silent for several heartbeats until she muttered just loud enough to be heard, "Yeah... it fits... that sounds about right, all right."

"Wait. Do you... do you know where my brother is? Do you know just what in the world is going on in this town?!" Claire gestured vaguely in the direction of the front doors as her hope spiked for the first time in weeks.

"Well," Jill replied carefully as she mulled over her response, "the last I heard Chris was going to Europe to track down the people responsible for the unliving nightmare out there. But I really don't know for certain if he's gone yet or not. He has so many safe houses in and around Raccoon City it borders on paranoia! We were supposed to meet up earlier, but then all that out there happened and I missed our rendezvous time. He likely left, as that's what we'd agreed to if one of us didn't show on time. That was a couple of days ago."

Claire felt like she'd been sucker-punched in the gut, and she was on the verge of crying in despair. This had been the first time since entering Raccoon City that Claire had a chance to let her guard down and allow her mind to process what had happened and what was going on around her. Everything that had occurred since she came to this godforsaken town hit her all at once.

_'Then_ _I'm alone, again, in the middle of a city crawling with... sex-starved killer monsters... and no way out! I have no clue where Chris is or what got him so scared that he'd drop his entire family. I don't even know whether he's_ _still_ _in town_ _here_ _or somewhere else... maybe even on another continent altogether! I'm forced to suck-off a fat and smelly sack of lard in exchange for him not blowing my head off with his shotgun and simply fucking my dead body like he said he would_ _if I didn't give him an awesome hummer_ _, and I have no doubt he would have_ _done it, too_ _. I get raped by a THING... and now I don't even care that it happened and my body doesn't even have any pain or trauma from what it did to me. It... it just feels like it was only a dream, not even really real! I fucked a bunch of dead people and dogs... and... and... oh God!!'_

Her mind was in dire need of emotional stress relief, and she found herself unable to hold her emotions back any further. Claire begun to cry.

"Wuh... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...Not softly, but a big ol' bawl like she was eight years old again.

Jill blinked her eyes in shock. She had expected swearing, maybe some broken office equipment. Definitely a scream of frustration. But a complete emotional breakdown? Not a chance. Chris loved to talk about his baby sister, and was excessively proud of her to the point some of the guys on Alpha Team had started to joke behind his back that he wanted to fuck his baby sister's tight ass. As such, Jill felt like she knew the younger woman at least a little bit already, and a crybaby was something Claire was not supposed to be.

"Hey hey, shhh... it'll be all right Claire," Jill cooed as she stepped up to the emotionally distraught younger woman and embraced her in an affectionately supportive hug, her boots echoing loudly on the linoleum floor. "We're safe in here, nothing can hurt us," she whispered softly into her ear.

Claire threw Jill's arms violently away from herself with enough force to make Jill stumble several steps back and nearly lose her balance. She bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she'd clenched her teeth, preparing herself for a rage-fest of all rage-fests.

After all, they were in a deserted police station filled with dead bodies, if the office behind Jill with the dead officer on the floor was any indication. The city was on fire. People were currently dying left and right outside yet refused to _STAY_ dead like out of some bad movie. They were all alone with _God-Knows-What_ going on around them. She even raged that she couldn't rage about being raped who knows how long ago because she couldn't even remember how long ago it had happened anymore and she just wasn't really feelin' it!

Yet when Claire raised her chin and opened her eyes to shout down the bitch who'd fucking patronized her, she didn't find her standing where she'd pushed her. She didn't find her looking defensive and apologetic. Oh no. As soon as Claire opened her furious eyes she squeaked and jumped in fright when she found Jill's face not more than two-inches from her own! She didn't even hear her approach!

Jill grasped Claire's arms to hold her steady, and was pleased to discover that within the soft-looking slender limbs was muscle as hard as steel. She'd hope that Claire really was all the things Chris bragged about if she was going to get competent help getting out of town alive, and if her arms were any indication, then the young woman was more than physically strong enough.

But the proof in the pudding would be in her psyche. She'd lost it once, but was it just due to the sudden shock and stress of being thrown into something so far out of left-field from her average world view that she might as well have been on a different planet? Or was Claire really a pussy camouflaged by a thin veneer of bravado and older-brother idol worship?

Jill's lips curved into a sly half-smirk as she stepped once more into Claire's personal space and whispered into her ear, "Tell me Claire, Chris always told me that you were a mature, strong, and sexy woman. Did he lie to me? You're not an... _immature baby_... are you?" she asked, tickling Claire with her breath.

Claire, now both shaken, infuriated AND insulted, took three steps backward, opened her mouth, and raged. "I'M... IMMATURE?? YOU _DARE_ CALL ME IMMATURE, YOU BITCH?!?! MISS 'MASTURBATE IN THE SAME ROOM AS A DEAD COP?!'" she shouted as so pointed towards a uniformed police officer who was lying in a pool of his own blood some dozen yards away near a small office. "FUCK YOU!! JUST LOOK AT THESE, YOU SHIT-EATING GOAT-FUCKER!!!"

Claire whipped open her vest, cupped the underside of her C-sized breasts, and bounced them violently up and down several times. Each bounce created ripples along her soft flesh that were visible even through her skinsuit. "THERE!! Do you STILL think I'm some immature baby??? How about you take a look at my fucking twat while we're at it!!" Claire screamed as she started to unfasten the fly her shorts.

Jill blinked in surprise. _'_ _Not... exactly the definition of immature I was going with... interesting. I wonder what thoughts_ _ha_ _ve been going through her pretty little head lately? Maybe she had some fun out there like I did, too?'_ she mused.

Jill leaned over with hands on hips, her face inches away from Claire's breasts, and watched as her mounds slowly jiggled to a stop. Neither noticed as a globular strand of wetness slowly fell earthward from under Jill's skirt by a long glistening strand, which eventually snapped and fell to the floor with an unheard _plip_. Jill saw Claire's hands freeze as they fought with her zipper when she brought her hands up and cupped both of Claire's breasts.

_'_ _Hmph... nineteen-years-old and she has the same size tits as me... that's just not fair...'_ Jill thought sadly to herself. She was pleasantly surprised to feel her nipples harden against her palms. _'_ _Oh_ _h_ _o!_ _'_ she thought in mild yet interested surprise. _'_ _Either she has really sensitive breasts for her nipples to harden by just cupping her babies, or little baby sister is more woman than Chris led us to believe... this could be_ fun _!_ _'_

Jill released Claire's breasts and took hold of Claire's slightly shaking hands. She raised Claire's unresisting arms and placed her hands against her own breasts as she stepped closer to her friends younger sister. She watched through lidded eyelashes as Claire's own brown eyes widened in shock, the younger woman's hands twitching against her breasts. Jill surmised given the way Claire was behaving that she had never actually been felt-up by another woman before.

Jill leaned away, allowing Claire's hands to fall freely to her sides, and stepped back inside Claire's personal space yet again... this time close enough for their breasts to rub together. She closed her eyes and spoke, "No Claire, you certainly are not immature." She licked her lips and added, "Mmmm... definitely not."

Claire's nose twitched as she caught scent of a strangely sweet odor surrounding Jill... and it made her feel a bit heady. She felt Jill cup one of her breasts again... only this time with both hands, and kneaded it playfully like dough. Jill knelt slightly until she was face-to-tits with Claire's breasts, their eyes never leaving one another. She pressed Claire's breasts together and squeezed, then opened her mouth and extended her tongue and licked the underside one of Claire's breasts though her skinsuit before planting the full of her parted lips onto her soft orb. She mouthed Claire's warm breasts and slowly, agonizingly slowly, suckled both of Claire's orbs in random patterns, her tongue teasing her sensitive flesh all the while.

Claire moaned gutturally as Jill caught her hard nipple through her thin skinsuit and grazed it with her teeth. She flicked the hardened nub with her tongue and simultaneously attempted to inhale it. Jill's eyes smiled wickedly just before she bobbed her head back and forth against Claire's breast and worked her nipple as though it were a cock, her fingers and thumbs plying her flesh as though they were balls. Claire's body trembled and her eyes glazed-over until they rolled back under fluttering eyelids.

Finished, Jill stood fully and brought her face to Claire's and licked one of Claire's ears. "You are very mature indeed," Jill breathed.

Claire's mind had only partially cleared from her breast play-created mini-gasm, but it was clear enough to worry about what was happening all of a sudden. _'Oh FUCK!'_ she thought in orange-alert panic. _'Not five minutes ago I watched Jill... jill herself off, and now she's passing the short-stop on her way to third base with me! What do I do? She wants to fuck me obviously, but I don't want to screw a woman... do I? I mean... I've only fucked men before... and a few ten-year-olds too, but I was_ _... well..._ rarely _drunk those seventy or so times and they paid me their piggy banks for it, so they don't really count. Nor does that junior high track team that bumped into me those forty-six times I went jogging topless at the same time they were out training... nor all those boys I babysat..._

_'Ah SHIT, I'm getting wet remembering how those kid's faces would scrunch-up all cutely as they came inside me. What the hell do I do now? This is just too weird!!!! I don't even know if I want to turn her down. If she knows my brother then I doubt she'd shoot me if I said no, but she might also be my best shot at finding Chris and getting out of here! Would she help me if I said no?_

_'...Do I even want to say no? I'm feeling so horny all of a sudden. But-but-but... WHY? Oh my God... I... I want to see her naked flesh, I want to taste her body, I want to make her sweat, I want to feel all of her and melt into her. Why am I having these thoughts? It's... God fucking dammit I'm straight... right?_

_'Okay... okay. Let's concentrate here. I love cock. I love cock. I love cock. I love pussy. I love cock. I lo... wait..._

_'Shit, shit, shit... she's looking at me all weird again with that beautiful half smile of hers! My heart... it's beating so fast and I feel so warm and floaty. My stomach's so fluttery and oh wow it's getting warm in here. I feel like the first time I got myself all dressed and prettied-up for my first date with that boy I had a crush on back in fourth grade... oh God I was in so in lust with him that I almost jumped him in the back seat of his parents car while they drove us to the movies. Oh God... do I really want to fuck Jill? Oh shit-oh shit-oh shit oh fucking hell!!'_

While Claire's mind reeled in chaotic indecision of thoughts she never believed she'd have about another woman, Jill took the opportunity to really study the college-aged woman's body. Claire snapped out of her trance-like state, saw the all-too-familiar look of hunger in Jill's eyes, and knew right away that she was being appraised like a side of beef. Claire's eyes flicked down to her breasts when she saw movement and watched as her nipples slowly peaked from within her tight blue top.

"You're pretty scared, aren't you," Jill stated more than asked, startling Claire back into the here-and-now. Claire just nodded her head quietly in reply, not exactly knowing exactly WHAT to say in this situation. "Then, let me start off..."

Jill slapped her hand onto Claire's denim-covered ass and groped. As Claire opened her mouth to yelp, Jill quickly wove the fingers of her other hand into the back of Claire's hair and gave the frightened-yet-horny young woman a deep, yearning kiss. Stunned, Claire didn't fight her and accepted Jill's twisting and probing tongue into her own mouth.

Claire hesitantly raised her arms, which had been against her sides the entire time, and floundered for a moment before she simply placed them on Jill's hips... more out of not quite knowing where to put them on another woman than anything. Claire's heartbeat pace tripled... partially out of fear, and partially out of lust.

_'_ _There's something about Jill I have to have. Fuck that she's a woman...'_ Claire thought decisively as she succumbed to her sexual ache. Claire roughly slid her hands around and squeezed Jill's firm ass, pulling the slightly older woman's pelvis against her own. Fingering the hem of her skirt, Claire inched it up just enough to glide her fingers under the waistband of Jill's too-too tight wet pink-heart print panties and pushed her hands down and under until she was almost fingering her asshole, her hands flesh-to-flesh against her warm succulent ass.

She felt Jill rock her hips back against her hands more than far enough for her to be able to snake one of her middle fingers into Jill's love canal. She refrained though, instead she circled her finger along the smooth flesh surrounding it.

Jill giggled into Claire's mouth at her gentle, tentative touches. She separated their lips and leaned forward to nibble on Claire's right ear, making Claire gasp in pleasure, then worked her way along her jaw and back to her lips again. Jill released Claire's head and dropped her hand to join her other on Claire's magnificent bubble-butt and fondled the same spots that always gave her body chills when done to her.

The two neophyte lovers continued to softly kiss and explore one another for several minutes, Jill wondering if she should take the next step while Claire was still too nervous to do so. Just as Claire couldn't take it anymore and was about to throw her hesitations to the four winds Jill slowly separated from her.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but Jill shushed her by placing her index finger onto her soft lips, which Claire licked and sucked into her mouth for a brief moment. With her other hand, Jill finished unfastening Claire's Daisy Dukes with a mighty tug on the stuck fly and let them drop to the floor.

She slid Claire's vest off while Claire rolled down Jill's top and pushed her skirt down until gravity grabbed it, letting both fall to the linoleum floor. She hadn't intended for her panties to get caught in the drop, but they did and they too landed with a wet splat on the floor.

Naked from the waist down, Jill reached around Claire's neck to find the zipper of Claire's skinsuit. She fumbled for a moment until she finally located the tiny device, which she unzipped even more hurriedly than she had the younger girl's shorts. She reluctantly broke eye contact with Claire for the first time so she could squat to the floor, her eyes dead-center with Claire's drenched and aromatic camel-toe.

Resisting the urge to take Claire's tightly covered pungent sex into her mouth and "clean her", she focused on her task at hand and, with Claire's help, yanked the college girl's boots off. She kept her eyes on Claire's mound and tugged on the legs of her suit until it finally fell to the floor. Jill openly ogled Claire's perfect quim as the younger woman's thighs shifted back and forth in nervousness, Jill's hot breath tickling her skin. Claire's tight pussy was puffy without being hanging, with no dark wrinkly inner labia lips in sight. Her skin was milky smooth, as though she never actually developed pubic hair.

It took Jill a moment to find the tell-tale hair stubs, but they were so sparse that Jill figured Claire honestly didn't NEED to shave. Jill pried her eyes away from the promised land and craned her head upward, and locked eyes on the woman towering above her. With a super-human feat of self-control, Jill abandoned the nectar-filled peach immediately before her and stood up.

They stared at one another for a time that seemed to last nearly forever for the two. Claire drank-in Jill's slight-yet-shapely muscular legs (the junction of which she avoided with a fierce blush) that widened into birthing-sized soft hips, to her taut and toned waist and stomach accented with a deep innie belly-button. Higher still to her C-cup breasts, practically equal to her own yet pale from lack of sunlight, with quarter-sized pink areolae and eraser-nub sized nipples standing proudly erect.

Claire cocked her head slightly to her right and trailed her eyes upward to gaze upon Jill's slim rounded shoulders and long slender arms to her just long enough neck. Nested atop it was a beautiful heart-shaped face framed with sweaty dark brown hair, her lips lush and her nose petite. These were joined by soft cheeks and long, natural eyelashes... under which were the most captivating almond-shaped brown eyes Claire had ever seen. Eyes that seemed to pierce her soul and suck it in.

Jill regarded Claire's form and figure in much the same manner, beginning with her long and slightly muscular legs, her all-but bare mound of Venus and puffy cleft, youthful-yet-maturing hips that lead to her small waist and her slightly muscular stomach and almost-outie navel.

Jill's eyes lazily roamed higher and stopped as she couldn't help but gawk at Claire's firm tanned breasts. She she had estimated earlier they had to have been C-cups, about the same as her own after all, but deceitfully large for such a petite body. A body that was just a few touches smaller all around otherwise than her own. She watched in silence as Claire's smaller nipples surrounded by nickel-sized areolae grew even harder under her gaze, erecting to full and slightly puckered hardness in seconds.

Jill had to close her eyes for a moment to break a sudden lust-induced spell and keep herself from ravishing those appetizing orbs. With a shuddering cleansing breath, Jill returned her lust-filled gaze to Claire's perfectly round shoulders and long and slender-yet-powerful arms. She gazed, enraptured, by her sweet-tasting neck... just slightly thicker than her own, to her youthfully cute and slightly rounded face. Which was all set-off with silky brown hair set in a short ponytail.

Jill carefully studied Claire's face as though memorizing her, her own heart skipping beats in lust for Claire's medium-sized ruby-red lips that were in desperate need of ravishing and bruising. To her small nose and her glazed-over brown eyes, which were staring back at her in nervous hunger. Eyes which her own captured.

The two young women silently gazed into each other's metaphorical souls, each one's desire to taste the forbidden fruit of the other; the desire to know the others physical love intensifying with each passing moment. Neither noticed their inner thighs slicken with anticipation the longer they stared, their bodies unconsciously responding to each others arousal.

Jill broke eye contact first with a shake of her head and several blinks. She stepped forward and softly wrapped her arms around Claire's neck. Claire wrapped her arms around Jill in return and pulled her close. They held each other softly, doing naught but listen to the other breathe and feeling each others rapidly beating hearts, their eyes once again never leaving the other.

In unison, they closed their eyes and tilted their heads slightly. The two brought their lips together, their tongues invading the others mouth as they kissed softly yet passionately. They slid their hands across each others sweaty bodies to their bare rumps, both trembling in excitement.

Jill extended her right middle finger and wiggled it into Claire's ass. She softly pumped the tender flesh within, stimulating the sensitive nerves just inside.

Claire moaned into their kiss and, trembling, slid her left hand between their bodies and downward until the tips of her fingers brushed the bare apex of Jill's smooth sex. She groped her left hand against Jill's firm ass and pushed Jill's pelvis against her own. Bending the fingers of her right hand minutely, Claire stroked Jill's clit hood with her middle finger and dug her index and ring fingers alongside the fleshy cover to stimulate the highly sensitive nub between. In doing so she rubbed her knuckles around her own clit as well.

Jill moaned in return, adoring every moment of the young woman's ministrations. She pulled her lips from Claire's and gasped, "Claire... please...!"

"Anything you say..." Claire replied coyly, her voice far less nervous-sounding than she'd expected. She was only half aware of the sweet scent that permeated the room, wafting off both herself and Jill. Jill, on the other hand, had been fully aware of the scent and what exactly it meant, and had given herself fully into it.

Claire lifted Jill by her ass and pushed the woman against a conveniently nearby wall. She bent her knees slightly and brought her mouth squarely on one of Jill's breasts and begun to nibble on the stiff nipple between her lips, before turning her attention to the rest of her soft breast. She squeezed at Jill's other breast, occasionally tweaking and pinching her tit with the hand that had been on her ass, while with the other Claire half squeezed/half clawed at the older woman's sex. Jill groped vigorously at Claire's sex in turn, her other hand actively holding Claire's head to her breast to encourage the young college girl further.

They each softly moaned in delight, their pungent lubricant juices trickling down their trembling legs and onto the floor. Claire removed her mouth from Jill's breast and traced the tip of her tongue along Jill's soft, warm breast into her cleavage... along her other breast's succulent curves... and onto her other nipple which Claire treated in the same manner as the first. She switched her hands and brought her hand that had been on Jill's breast around Jill's clit again, which Claire softly rubbed.

Claire's fingers slipped in mid-stroke and scraped her nail along Jill's exposed clit, which had long since poked out of its sheath to greet the world. Jill felt a cold, almost painful electricity shoot up her back, making her fine body hairs stand on end and giving her goosebumps while her mind tried to process if that cat scratch had been naughty or nice. She spread her legs, removed her hands from Claire, and placed both against the wall and gasped for air, her body trembling from Claire's oral ministrations and talented digits.

"Please... don't stop... more... mooaaaaarr..." Jill groaned.

Claire answered her beg by rubbing Jill harder, faster, and more directly. Jill groaned even thicker and louder than before, her mind hazing over into a fog of preorgasmic pleasure. Claire abandoned Jill's well worshiped breasts and licked the tip of her tongue down her sternum. Claire trailed light, occasionally suckling kisses along Jill's taut belly as she knelt to her knees, her nails grazing Jill's skin until she arrived between Jill's legs.

Claire finally broke eye contact with the woman and focused for the first time on her sex and drank in every detail. Jill's skin was bumpy from razor use, each tiny bump topped by an even tinier start of a pubic hair poking out of the skin, which spread a good distance north towards her barely-innie belly button. If she hadn't shaved earlier in the day, Jill's pussy would have been a jungle of coarse brown hair. Her sweet, almost honey-scented moist pussy-lips were soft yet held very little curve, separated down the middle by her swollen clit shaft.

Due to her arousal, Jill's pussy had become swollen in anticipation of sex and her pussy lips had pulled slightly apart as her inner lips engorged with blood. Claire inhaled deeply through her nose of the older woman's scent and watched in rapt fascination as a bead of juice formed almost exactly in the center of her cleft, enlarge as it filled with inner nectar, then slowly lowered on an ever-thinning strand of thick moisture until the thin line holding it to her inner labia snapped and it dripped freely to the floor.

Jill spread her legs several inches, her pussy spreading open ever so slightly with them. Claire tilted her head up and found Jill's eyes boring down to her from between her cleavage. She inhaled once more, then released, sending away her tension with her breath. She opened her mouth and, extending her tongue, pressed her lips to Jill's junction. She darted her tongue up, down, and all around Jill's wet pussy until she curled her tongue and slipped it between her folds and inside her canal proper. Jill took a shuddering breath, her eyes clenched shut as her head rolled back. She intertwined her fingers into Claire's hair and encouraged her deeper.

Claire sucked and licked at the cop's sex, doing her best to not-just-yet allow her teeth to graze against her sensitive nub. Her juices were musky and slightly bitter to her tongue, but her tongue had found a pocket of cream deep within her canal which tasted of the honey she'd been smelling. When Claire realized that her tongue just wasn't long enough to dip into that fantastic cream filling no matter how hard she pressed her face against Jill's crotch, Claire broke away from Jill's love hole to suckle and nurse about her clit. She then stuck her long index and middle fingers between Jill's folds, crossed and bent them just slightly, then twisted and pumped them in and out.

It didn't take very long for Jill to begin to shake and babble nonsensically, Claire managing to hit several of her buttons almost immediately. She felt Jill's hot vaginal walls twitch and pulsate around her fingers, so she added a third finger to the mix and threw improvised technique to the wind and simply jammed her fingers in and out rapidly, her hand practically coated in Jill's juices. She had to move her face away from Jill's pussy to prevent injury to her jaw or nose, thankful that Jill had abandoned her head in favor of her own bouncing breasts as her body humped against Claire's hand.

She suddenly felt Jill's pussy clench around her fingers and she let out a long squeaking scream as her body bucked against her hand, trying to draw it deeper. Claire, unable to actually move her fingers either in or out due to the pressure of Jill's squeeze, could only wiggle her finger-tips against her soft flesh.

Jill's voice hitched, then she made a low "uhh" sound from the back of her throat as her pussy flooded with nearly-transparent creamy goodness. Claire stared in shock as she watched Jill ejaculate onto her hand, her entire arm quickly becoming soaked as her partner's liquids poured, squirted, and splashed out.

"Holy shit... did I do that?" Claire whispered to herself in awe once her fingers popped free. She flexed her digits and thought in the safe privacy of her own mind, _'Good fuck! What kind of_ _K_ _egel exercises is she doing?! With muscles like that she could launch ping-pong balls a hundred-feet from her cunt!'_

Claire kept one hand on Jill's butt to balance the violently shaking woman, and cupped her other hand between Jill's legs to catch her escaping juices. Claire drunk from her hand as it filled, then slid her index and middle fingers back inside Jill's sloppy and pulsating sex, forcing another scream of delirium from Jill.

She slowly humped Jill several times, making certain her delicate fingers rubbed that legendary soft spot not-so-deep inside. With a wickedly perverted grin, Claire glided her fingers out of Jill's very wet pussy and wiggled them finger-by-finger up Jill's asshole, lifting her several inches up the wall by doing so. Jill's body tensed, not used to finger reamings, but relaxed once Claire returned to suck and slurp her pussy in whole while she fiercely thumbed her clit with her other hand.

Jill's shook uncontrollably and screamed in carnal joy as she felt that beautiful orgasmic fire return. It flowed throughout her body quickly, her muscles and nerves already charged from her double orgasm just seconds before. Suddenly she held her breath, tensed, and came once more, squirting into Claire's mouth. Jill convulsed several times, splurting more creamy girl cum onto Claire's face and into her waiting mouth... then finally relaxed. Jill tried desperately to control her breathing as she heard her pussy drip loudly onto the floor between her legs, and felt her warm juices run down the inside of her thighs.

"N... no more... ohhh..." Jill belched between gasps and gulps for air.

Claire removed her fingers from Jill's ass and wiped them off on her own thigh, then pressed her thumb against Jill's pubic bone. She played with Jill's clit with her other thumb for a few seconds and watched in perverse pleasure as Jill's body jerked and twitched tiredly with each rub, then brought her digits to her lips and licked-up the delicious wetness Jill left for her. Claire jumped in shock when Jill suddenly begun to pee, and because of how she was holding the woman's pussy and how she was slumped against the wall behind her, her golden stream splashed directly against her face.

Recovering quickly, Claire parted her lips and begun to swallow the rest of Jill's salty/bitter lemonade, letting the woman empty her bladder into her mouth. Once Jill finished and she swallowed the last hot mouthful, Claire encircled Jill's sex and sucked at her urethra to ensure her bladder was completely empty, making Jill first gasp in shock then giggled at the sensation and the look on Claire's face as she attempted to hoover her cooter. Satisfied, Claire reached up and used Jill's birthing-ready hips to help pull herself up and keep herself steady, her stomach a little queasy from the piss she'd drank.

"You are incredible, Claire," Jill stated as soon as she was able to talk normally. She helped Claire over to the table then slipped on, more out of habit more than any actual need, her partially-dried cold panties. "And you barely even flinched! I've don't think I've ever lost control over my bladder like that to another person before... I was about to apologize for peeing on you until you started drinking it up. Heh, men love it when I 'pretend' to lose control and piss on them, it helps their little fragile egos, but with you... wow."

Claire giggled. "Yeah, I've noticed the same thing with men myself," Claire replied slyly. She hopped up and suppressed a shiver as her bare ass slapped onto the cold and damp metal table Jill masturbated on earlier. Jill immediately sat herself next to her, their hips touching. "They're so... infantile! You have to constantly coddle them, and reassure them, and keep telling them that it really is all in how they use it and that they really did make me come... it gets so annoying," she grumped.

"But you know..." Claire continued, "...you were my first woman, so I never knew what it was like and I didn't know what to expect. I mean, it's nothing that I really thought about. There's been a few girl friends I've slept along side with, but there was always at least one guy between us. I never realized that making a woman cum was so different. I mean, I've fucked over six-hundred different guys since I was five, and they were pretty much all the same..."

"SIX-HUNDRED MEN SINCE AGE FIVE???" Jill exclaimed, face-faulting off the table and her hands in an "evil-be-gone" warding gesture she'd learned by observation from her full-blooded Japanese grandmother as a child.

"Yup!" Claire spoke proudly with a giggle. "My first sexual encounter was when I was five years old. The guy I did it with was eleven," she winked saucily.

"Fuck Claire! Just WHY did you start so early?" Jill asked earnestly as she hopped back on the table. For some reason, the thought that it was rather peculiar to be discussing past sexual history with a woman she barely knew yet had still just had sex with never crossed her mind.

"Well..." Claire replied as her thoughts drifted back to younger times, "The guy was a friend of my brother. When they would play together at our house they would make-up different games. Like, I'd be the Indian squaw and they'd be the cowboys, or I'd be the enemy spy or pilot or someone and they'd be the hero "double-oh" agents or the Top Guns," Claire snorted. "It was generally their duty to make my life as miserable as possible. Sure, the games were a bit old-fashioned, but our parents wouldn't let us get a Nintendo."

"Brothers..." Jill grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "So... how the fuck did you go from being the bitch to getting between the sheets with Chris' friend?"

Claire shot her a mysterious, knowing smile. "Well, keep in mind that our parents were often gone, and because Chris was so much older than me they let him baby-sit, and he'd always invite the same friend or group of friends over when he did. When it was just him and this one friend of his, Kenny, they'd sometimes tie me up... you know... bondage style with the rope wrapped between my legs and a knot over my pussy and stuff, and they make sure I'd only be wearing my swimsuit or panties at the time too, then parade me around the house and 'interrogate' me with mom's feather duster. Or they'd wait for me to take a bubble bath and, once they knew I was too into playing with my bath toys, they'd sneak in and take my clothes. I'd have to chase after them through the house naked while they took Polaroids of me. Chris wouldn't let Kenny keep them, thankfully. You know," she shrugged with a wry grin that Jill matched with accompanied giggles, "childish shit like that.

"Once summer came around," Claire continued, "and all the adults were off at work they'd sometimes hold me down and smear peanut butter onto my panties, then get this really big shaggy dog from down the block to come up and lick my panties clean while they video taped it with Kenny's video camera. His parents were rich, so he always got the cool new stuff. Or I'd play the distressed swimmer to their Great White sharks in Kenny's backyard pool, or if we weren't in the pool we'd sit in a circle and we'd try to undo the straps of our swimsuits with only our toes, though they always double-knotted theirs, the cheaters.

"I didn't _dislike_ anything we did, but I didn't always care much for it either. Sometimes it was genuinely fun, and a lot of the time I'd get a glimpse of the thing between their legs. I was too young and scared to just out-right ask to see their junk, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious, you know?"

Jill smirked knowingly, understanding exactly what Claire meant. She had spent many an hour trying to see a boy's junk as a child as well.

"But I couldn't understand at the time why my big brother LET his friend do all these things. Whenever we were in public, he was super-protective of me, and he'd do anything and everything to shield me from practically _everything_. He even put this one high school punk in the hospital for _three years_ once when the jerk grabbed me by my pussy while I was wearing a skirt. In private though, well..." she trailed off, giving Jill a bemused half-smirk.

Jill blinked several times. This... was a side of Chris she'd never known of before. He'd always seemed... skittish... of her when he realized that she was a woman and not just a "female soldier" and fellow officer. At least he was until she'd cured him of _that_ issue. Speaking aloud she asked, "So, what happened?"

Claire leaned back against her hands and cast her eyes skyward to stare at the ceiling, lost in memories for a moment. "Well... one day I walked into Chris' bedroom to borrow one of his music cassettes, and he and Kenny were watching one of the more explicit videos they'd made of me. I think it was one where we'd been playing tag, with me naked of all things, and Kenny had tripped me and got my brother do a close up of my pussy while he held my legs apart. Anyways, they were both jacking off, and I asked them why they were playing with their pee-pees while watching a tape of me. Well..." she blushed when Jill snorted back a laugh, "I asked after I stopped blushing as I got to see a boys thing in full for the first time. I must have stared at them for five minutes before I found my voice."

"Yeah?"

Claire gave Jill a coy grin. "Oh yeah," she winked. "Kenny looked up at me with this odd look in his eyes and told me that I made them horny. I didn't know what that meant, so I asked them. ' _Don't you know anything?_ ' he asked me..." Claire mimicked Kenny's voice as best as she could for emphasis. "I told them I knew lots of stuff, like how to count to ten, and how to tie my shoes, and how to read, but he butted-in saying that that wasn't what he meant. ' _Don't you know anything about fucking?_ ' he just came out and asked."

Claire paused a moment before she continued. "'Fucking'. I hadn't even heard the word before, and I must have looked just as confused too. They both shook their heads at me and Kenny took off his pants and told me to do the same. I was kinda scared, 'cause I could tell from his voice that whatever he was going to do was gonna be different than all the times before when we were naked together, but I did what he told me to, like I always did. Then he took me by my hand and had me lay down on my big brother's bed and... well..."

"Fucked you on your big brother's bed, huh?" Jill leered.

"Yep!" Claire chirped happily. "While Chris watched, holding Kenny's video camera to record it, too!" She paused when Jill took another tumble off the table and waited for her fellow brunette to stand again before she added, "And I LOVED it!!!" She cracked-up laughing when Jill face-faulted yet again.

"Are you serious?!" Jill asked in astonishment as she carefully re-seated herself, now having Claire's number when it came to enjoying startling others.

"Yep!" she crowed. "I mean sure, at first it hurt like hell, because, well, when you're five years old you shouldn't be having sex... your pussy just isn't big enough. Thankfully he was a real pencil dick. He eventually had me sit on top of him because I was so small, you know, the cowgirl position. That way we could both control how deep I went... that's what he told me anyways... and that's probably what got me to enjoy sex so much.

"Just when I was REALLY enjoying myself he stopped and pulled me off his dick. I saw all this white goop drip out of me, then I saw some trickle down his dick. I asked what that stuff was and where'd it come from. Chris started laughing, told me it's called cum, and it's the whole point of fucking. I wiped some of it off my pussy and played with it between my fingers, then I licked it off."

"You _licked_ it _off_!?"

"Mmm Hmm! I thought it'd tasted really good, too, so I scooped-out as much of his cum from my pussy as I could. Well, what I could at least that didn't have my hymen blood on it because ew. Neither Kenny nor Chris could believe what I was doing, but I didn't know any better and besides; I was having fun! Kenny was just staring at me, and I saw his dick get all-hard again... so I leaned over and started sucking it. Both of them tried to get me to let go, but I told them that I'd bite it off if I didn't get some more cum out of it. They both let go of me like I was on fire or something."

Jill remained silent at that, but blinked at the younger woman rapidly.

"And sure enough I got more! But it wasn't nearly as much as the first time he came inside me, so I thought I did something wrong and maybe he could only give me a lot of cum from fucking. I'd jumped him and sat on his limp dick and tried to get him to fuck me more, but then he started crying and told me he couldn't cum anymore and that his dick hurt. I didn't understand why his dick would hurt or how it could run out of creamy filling, so I looked over at my brother and jumped him instead!" she declared proudly.

Jill just stared at the younger woman, astonishment and disbelief plainly visible on her face. Slowly, she spoke, "Wait a second, Claire. You fucked your own BROTHER too?!?" Jill cut in. "Your brother, as in Chris?!"

Claire smiled and laughed loudly. "Yep, that was our first time!"

There was a pregnant pause. "First time..." Jill repeated, casting the woman a suspicious glance.

"Mmm Hmm. Chris is a natural when it comes to sex."

Something about the way Claire was speaking about admitting to committing incest with her brother, so happy and proud of the fact, gave Jill pause. While a lot of her now-deceased fellow officers had joked that Chris wanted to bone his sister given how proudly he talked about her, no-one really gave that joke any serious consideration. Yet it turned out to be true. And when thinking on it, Jill realized that finding this out didn't really bother her. She _knew_ Chris, and she _knew_ that he'd never hurt her in any way. If it was consensual then it really wasn't any of her business. Besides, they were both kids, and she'd heard the gossip back in school as a kid herself that so-and-so was into "nude wrestling" with their sibling, and in a few cases it was likely true, too. That, and after her little trysts on her way to the station, she didn't exactly have a moral high-ground to stand on. Nothing wrong with a little lickie-lickie, but fucking zombies could easily be construed as necrophilia!

Jill ultimately decided to ignore the admittance of incestual relations as unimportant. "Oh I know," Jill chuckled in reply.

It was Claire's turn to shoot the other woman a surprised look. "You've fucked my brother too, Jill?"

This time Jill laughed out loud. "You better believe it! It's _amazing_ the things he can do with his cock and tongue."

"Taught him everything he knows!" Claire declared proudly, putting her hands on her waist while thrusting her chest out, making her perky breasts jiggle. "And... well, after that I sorta became a slut. Everyone in our grade school knew that if you wanted a good time you called me, even the teachers. One time my third grade teacher told me that I was failing all my subjects, but he could fix that if I could show him I knew 'the subject', which was kinda the code word the teachers used for when they wanted to fuck a student. That was the first time I saw a cock with hair around it. It smelled really bad, so I sucked him off as fast as I could. He passed me with only a B, the jack-ass.

"That, by the way, was also when I learned to always take classes with male teachers. I pretty much manipulated and fucked my way through school from then on. Me and my best friend Tiffany, who was also the titty-queen of our schools, once fucked the entire junior football team after one of their games too. That had been a _lot_ of fun. And then... let's see... there was the time when I was sixteen when a bunch of first graders came up to me with their piggy banks and asked to see what girls look like under their clothes. So I took their money and showed them. I made sure to point out every detail of my pussy and taught them what they were called, what to do and what not to do when they touch a pussy, and then gave them each practical demonstrations."

"SHIT Claire!" Jill barely admonished while laughing. Claire's earlier sex life wasn't TOO much different from her own experiences... the college woman had just started much younger than she had, and didn't seem to mind all that much if her partners were either that much older or younger than herself. _'Strange how we have such strong parallels,'_ she thought.

"Yeah, I finally figured that out in my senior year of high school when I realized that I couldn't fuck my way through college, and that I just didn't really respect myself. I loved myself, but when I saw my reflection in the mirror I just didn't respect the woman I saw. It was really hard to change, mostly because I had such a bad reputation and the fact that I really did enjoy the orgies... but after several months I was finally able to change my ways. It would have been a lot harder if I'd gotten into drugs, but by that time Chris and his friends had pretty much beaten the entire drug trade out of town. Don't get me wrong, I still love to have lots of sex, but I just don't get any nearly as much as before. Unless," she winked, "you count whenever I troll the malls for little boys running around without their parents."

Claire sighed. "But then I came into this town on my motorbike, met a boy scout rookie cop I wanted to fuck named Leon who'd just driven in for his first day of work, got separated from him when a zombie tried to run us down with a semi-truck of all fucking things, and finally tried to make my way here... and... uhmm... yeah." She kicked her legs out back and forth trying to not look pensive.

"What happened Claire?" Jill asked, a touch of worry in her tone as she recognized the way Claire had trailed off from interrogations she'd been a witness to that there'd been something more to the story and that she was hesitant to let it out. Jill knew what happened to herself should have been traumatic if it hadn't been for the odd properties of the zombies sweet cum, and it sounded to her like Claire's welcome to Raccoon City may not have been exactly smooth-sailing either.

"Well... I was half way to the station when a weird monster with sharp teeth and a really long tongue, I called it a 'Licker', came out of no-where and stuck its tongue up the leg of my shorts and tongue-fucked me. After I let it do me for awhile I shot it. A short time later another licker caught me, as well as a pack of zombie dogs... and they all got a turn fucking me too..."

"FUCK CLAIRE!!!" Jill exclaimed in surprise yet without a hint of admonishment. "You fucked some dogs, too???" Jill wasn't certain what she was more surprised by; that Claire had been out there fucking dogs, or the sudden arousal that hit her after she learned that.

"Yeah, well..." Claire blushed in reply, her legs crossing at her ankles. "Anyways, after they were done fucking me several dozen zombies showed-up and had me masturbate for them while more and more showed-up... then I started to give the hoard blowjobs until an undead mother and son came up wanting me to give him a blowjob, too. Then I let them blow their loads on my face... then I forced each and every one of them to DP me..."

"Dee..Pee... Dual Penetration? Wait... forced?!"

"Yeah. I dunno why, but I was REALLY horny, and I just had to get as much cock as I could suck and fuck." Claire paused, a miserable grimace casting a proverbial dark shadow across her pretty young face. "Well... that is... I was... at least until _IT_ showed-up."

Jill felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. "'It?' What happened??"

"...I don't know what it was" she finally admitted. Horror, indecision hesitation, and determination warred within her eyes, which was reflected in several twisted facial expressions. It was determination, though, that won out. "It was a giant bald monster of a man... NOTHING like the normal zombies out there. I mean, it had to be eight-feet tall or better, and it wore a heavy coat and combat boots, and it just looked... unnatural. It somehow snuck-up on me and sucker punched me in the gut. Then it opened its coat and showed me its baseball bat-sized dick, grabbed me and shoved its cock in me and... well... raped me."

Jill's first thought when she heard Claire's description was, _'Oh shit, the Tyrant? Where the fuck did_ _it_ _come from?! Those fuckers are made in a lab!'_ Then she heard the rest of what Claire had to say, and her face drained of color grasped Claire's left hand into both of hers. "Oh my God Claire... are you okay? Well, of course you're not okay, but..."

Claire smiled a little sadly and waved off her concern with her right hand. "Yeah, I'm fine now. That's the weirdest part."

Jill's eyebrows furrowed in total confusion. "What... do you mean?"

Claire patted the top of Jill's hand, then covered it with her own and sighed. "The thing... raped me for I'm not sure how long. I mean, it was really bad. It... tore me up on the inside and turned me into a bloody mess all over. It... made me cum at least half a dozen times, and by the time it was finally done with me after it pissed all over me, and ever part of my body its piss hit burned me. I-I was pretty much... dead to the world. The last thing I remember right before I passed out from the pain and everything it did to me was that I was going to die."

Claire took a deep breath and shook her head, while Jill stared at her in mute horror yet growing confusion. After all, the younger brunette was awfully healthy looking for someone who'd survived such a brutal assault, and she hadn't seen any burns or bruises or anything else on her earlier. And she'd inspected her body _very_ well. "When I woke up I had a thin teenaged girl lying on top of me, one hand playing with my hair and the other cupping my crotch. After she took off I realized that I'd been cleaned and redressed. I... I didn't hurt anymore, and that the entire ordeal felt more like a dream than reality. I expected some amount of disassociation because that's just how our minds work, but I know it happened and that it was me... but I've grown mentally past it? Or something like that..."

Jill pulled her hands away from Claire's and ran them through the young woman's hair. "No... no bumps... a little dried blood though... that might be a week-old scar I feel. And I didn't see any signs of concussion in your eyes or body language while we were fucking. I hate to ask this, but are you sure...?"

Claire nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure. I think the girl did something, but what I don't know. And I haven't hit my head on anything in over four years before tonight, so I shouldn't have any scabs or blood up there."

"'The girl'?" Jill asked. She immediately thought of Lenae, though what she could have done to heal both physical and mental trauma Jill couldn't fathom. "Could you tell me what she looked like? Tell me exactly what happened?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess. She's a real pretty thing, maybe fifteen... though with how thin she was she could pass for twelve except that she had some good sized tits on her. Really big and round bright green eyes, long reddish brown hair..." Claire continued her description of the strange girl and the circumstances she found herself with her, and her super-human departure.

The more Claire spoke the more relieved Jill became. The teen was obviously not Lenae, and she had a pretty good idea who she was.

Even that she was supposed to be dead.

"...but the weirdest thing about her is that she didn't speak at all. I mean, I'd ask her questions and she'd smile and shake her head, like she was mute or something. Except... just before she took off I told her I couldn't let her go off alone, and she pointed off in the distance and said 'mother'."

Jill nodded her head. "Was her voice rather... whispery?"

Claire blinked. "Yeah, it was." Claire studied Jill's face as her expression changed several times in a matter of seconds. "You know her... who that girl was, don't you," she stated.

Jill leaned back on the table and kicked her legs back and forth, her face turned upward towards the flickering florescent lights with her eyes closed. She remained silent for nearly a minute until she finally took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I know her. Her name is Lisa. Lisa Trevor. Though it's anything _but_ her fault, she is in large part the reason why there's undead monsters walking around out there."

"Wait... what are you talking about?"

Jill grimaced. "This... this all out there goes back to what happened several months ago with your brother and myself and a secret lab in the woods we were led to, but for Lisa it began back in the motherfucking _sixties_. You think your brother and I have nightmares about what happened in that damned house? I don't want to even imagine what she sees when she closes her eyes at night."

"What are you talking about? What house? What happened to my brother?"

Jill cracked and eye open and glanced at the college woman. "Chris really didn't tell you... that was for the best, really. Still... fuck..." she sighed.

"Okay. See, this city is pretty much a company town, and that company is Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. The heads of that company have been evil since the day of its inception. Ethics, laws, morality... none of those things matter to them. All that matters is the power of the almighty dollar, or yen, or pound, or whatever. And the biggest money maker of all is _War_ ," she emphasized.

"For the last few months the Raccoon police had received reports of odd sounds in the forests around the city, of campers and backpackers seeing strange animals in the foliage. Then the missing persons reports came in. Residents and police scoured the trails and campsites looking for clues, but none were found. Until one of the missing was found partially eaten and bloated in the river by some out-of-town backpackers.

"The public demanded the police search the forest, worried that a deranged murderer was roaming their woods hunting people. Our Captain, _Albert Wesker_ ," she sneered, "sent in S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, one of Raccoon City's ideas of an 'Elite para-military SWAT force', even though they already HAD a SWAT force before it was disbanded to form our units..."

"Wait," Claire cut in with an upheld hand. "What was the point of disbanding SWAT and forming S.T.A.R.S. instead? From what Chris told me, you guys had a LOT more hardware than even an atypical SWAT would have, and you were a lot better funded than a typical SWAT force, too. But this town can only have a population of a couple hundred thousand people at best, and it's pretty much out in the middle of no-where. I can see cities like DC. or New York being able to use S.T.A.R.S. if not for the funding issues, but why here? And how did a city this small pay for all this?"

Jill smiled, happy to see that Claire had noticed right away something that several of her own team members never realized before they died. "I'll get to that, and you're not going to like it," she replied ominously.

"Bravo team left by helicopter to search the Arklay Mountains outside town where all the occurrences were reported. Shortly into their planned flight we suddenly lost contact with them. After several hours of no response, Alpha team was sent in, including myself and Chris. We found the wreckage of their helicopter a short distance from a mysterious mansion out in the middle of the deep woods... as well as their pilot, Kevin. He'd been... ripped apart. Before we had a chance to get our bearings we were attacked by a number of half-rotted dogs that just wouldn't go down, Cerberus they're called, and our pilot Brad decided to save himself and took off in the 'copter leaving everyone behind. When the coward took off with our only viable means of escape all we could do was run, and we all had gotten separated by the time we retreated to the old mansion we'd seen earlier.

"Long story short, it was a trap, set up by _Captain Wesker,_ " she spat. "The mansion was a front for Umbrella's Bio-Organic Weapons laboratory and research facilities, which sprawled as an underground complex beneath the house. The mansion itself served as training and meeting place, and likely guest quarters. _Wesker_ was actually one of Umbrella's chief scientists. Where and why he received his military training too I don't know but I'd really life to find out. He'd worked the labs for the last decade or so, performing inhumane experiments on people the company had kidnapped and held prisoner in those labs. One of those victims was Lisa.

" _Wesker_ himself had experimented on her because, according to the notes Chris and I came across, she and her mother were immune or resistant to many of their viral and parasitic experiments. After her mother died from the testing, the poor girl's mind just snapped, and they kept experimenting on her and mutilating her body, until she was horrifically misshapen. When she became too powerful for them to keep, Umbrella tried to kill her. But they'd made her _too_ well, and by that point nothing short of dropping _a moon_ on her could kill her or stop her from healing right up and digging her way out of whatever mountain they'd dropped on her. There were even reports that she even took a fucking _missile_ to her face and shrugged it off like it was nothing. They were eventually able to seal her way, but then Chris and I released her by mistake.

"Certain... events took place in the labs that seemed to heal her mind and mostly heal her body, though until now I had thought she'd died when the mansion collapsed on her and the labs blew up under her. I couldn't tell you where she's been since, nor what she's doing in town, or why you even met her. The only reason why I'm pretty certain she's the same girl that I knew as a gnarled monster in the mansion is because your description of her matches some of the information we found on her in the lab files. Your confirming how she only said 'mother' cinched it."

Jill smashed her fist onto the top of the metal table hard enough to leave a small dent behind. "The release of the virus inside the mansion that killed the Umbrella employees... the attacks in the mountains... the sending in of both Bravo and Alpha... our sacrifices against both the undead employees and their genetically-created monsters... it was all so _Wesker_ could test how his great viral-based Frankenstein would perform against a military force in a controlled environment he could monitor and manipulate at his whim. All so that _he_ could steal _his own_ research from Umbrella and sell it off to someone else or use it for _himself_.

"Of the eleven of us between both teams and _not_ including _Wesker_ , only five of us got out alive. Chris, Barry, Brad, Rebecca, and myself. And... Brad died a few hours ago, killed by a stitched-together Tyrant-type BOW."

"Tyrant-type bow?" Claire asked.

Jill nodded. "BOW, or 'B'io 'O'rganic 'W'eapon. Essentially that's what all the monsters and undead out there are: weapons. The Tyrant-type is what _Wesker_ had been working on specifically before he formed S.T.A.R.S. to test _us_ against _it_ , and likely the same type as the giant who attacked you." She paused, "Though... come to think of it... the one we fought in the lab had no genitalia." Jill shook her head, not wanting to devote any serious effort to _that_ line of inquiry.

"If it wasn't for the strange way Lisa was resistant or immune to the various things Umbrella subjected her to, they never would have been able to create the T-virus and the Tyrant. It was created by experimenting on her and extracting the results from her blood and marrow. In a certain way, Umbrella raped the poor girl, and all of those monsters out there are her children by way of those rapes."

Claire was silent for several moments. It was a lot to take in, and it shook her world view almost apart. Using the dead as bio-weapons? Sure, she'd learned in college history class that such a thing wasn't unheard of. Some medieval and more ancient armies would often gather those who'd died of infectious diseases and catapult the bodies over the walls of cities and castles they were trying to seize and let the infection spread. That wasn't unheard of. But a drug company tailor-making viruses to be used as weapons of mass murder? Her brother being used as a kind of litmus to test them in battle? Hundreds of pointless deaths and murders? And now it was happening again?

Claire's eye's turned hard. "What happened after that?" she demanded, her voice containing a tempered steel edge. "What happened when you returned to town? What happened to this "Wesker" creep? And what _exactly_ is going on outside now? Another fucking experiment?"

Jill leaned forward and rubbed at the bridge of her nose, wishing not for the first time that day for a nice hard drink. "Whatever is going on outside now isn't another experiment. There's no way to contain it without government and military intervention, and while Umbrella may be powerful, killing the residents of an entire city will get the wrong someone's attention. No, my bet is that whatever happened to cause the bullshit outside is either the result of an industrial accident, a cluster-fuck of supreme magnitude, or some pissed-off employee being a sick prick. As for _Wesker_ , the fucker escaped. We haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the mansion, so we think he went underground. And before you ask, yeah, we're pretty sure the fucker survived. I just have a really bad feeling that the next time we meet it's not going to be pleasant," she sneered.

"When we got back to town after the 'Mansion Incident'," Jill continued, "no-one believed us. Everyone considered the entire idea of fighting the living dead, monsters, _Wesker_ being a traitor, and anything concerning Umbrella to be the product of us going up into the mountains and getting ourselves _baked,"_ she shook her head as Claire listened on raptly. "Idiots. What was worse was that all the evidence we'd collected in the mansion and labs went up in flames along with the mansion, and Kevin's injuries were written-up by the coroner as a result from the crash, then the coroner 'committed suicide' the next day while Kevin's body was 'accidentally' cremated. Chief Irons brought back SWAT, and the five of us found ourselves on forced desk duty as normal cops and otherwise cock-blocked from attempting any further official investigation.

" _Un_ officially though, Chris, Barry, Rebecca, and myself are still investigating. Before all that shit out there happened Chris thought he had a lead on Chief Irons and was waiting for a reply back from someone. I've been investigating the mayor and the city council with Becky's help. Barry, being the only one of us who's married with children, moved his family to Canada and away from Umbrella. _Wesker_ had forced him to cooperate with him during the Mansion Incident or they'd die, and he's not willing to allow that to happen again. He's been lying low, and since he's no longer part of the force he's been using his own connections to investigate the public works and the shipping companies, thinking that Umbrella has to be disposing of bodies and experiments while getting in new supplies _somehow_.

"Not to speak ill of the dead but Brad, the little chicken-shit he was, sided with the chief and played the good little police man and refused to even speak with us. Shortly before I got here I watched him get murdered by some stitched-together Umbrella abomination. I mean sure, we owe him our lives for actually summoning the guts to come back and drop us a rocket launcher to kill the Tyrant we came across back in the mansion, but still..."

Once it became apparent to Claire that Jill's tale had come to an end she swore under her breath. "Chris... never told me any of this. Of course he wouldn't, he wouldn't want to worry me with all this. And he probably went underground so he could do his own investigating at that, too." She slumped forward and rested the heels of her hands on her chin. "Would a government _really_ want bio weapons like these?" she suddenly asked, looking at Jill with worried eyes. "It's just so... so _much_ , you know? I just can't imagine someone would actually _want_ to cause this..."

Jill leaned back onto her elbows and sighed deeply. That had been the same thought she and the other survivors had asked themselves multiple times, especially in the dark of night where every noise outside and every creek of the foundation settling made their minds believe an Umbrella hit squad was already in their bedroom. Sleepless nights that were better used being productive rather than just lying within her satin sheets with her eyes wide open. Questions she eventually found answers for.

"Yeah... yeah there are..." Jill replied in a disgusted tone. "Some countries want the virus just so they can lock it up after ensuring they have an antivirus on hand for it, just in case. Other countries want to to commit genocide or jihad against some enemy or other, or within their own boarders against their own people."

" _What?!_ " Claire practically screeched.

Jill glanced sideways at the younger brunette and let out a humorless chuckle. "Oh yes. That kind of shit is really popular in the Middle East and in certain totalitarian regimes in the Far East and Africa. Those dipfucks would pay through their dicks for bio-weapons like what Umbrella is making, and they'd gleefully use them, too. To us it seems utterly retarded. To them? Bio-weapons like what we have roaming the streets here are better than nukes and harder to track the creation of besides. And they'd use their own population to make the creatures, too. Actually had to stop such a sale a few weeks back by sniping the buyer before he made it to the meet."

Claire digested the information Jill had shared with her, and tried desperately not to puke it back up. Up until that moment she'd still had a shred of hope for humanity. Now she didn't know _what_ to think about her own species. Urgently wanting to get her mind off those ghastly thoughts she asked another question that had been on her mind since Jill begun sharing her story. "So, what happened to Lisa in the mansion? You mentioned that something happened to her that healed her, but you didn't go into any details."

Jill shook her head. "Sorry, that's a story for another day," she replied. Claire gave her an annoyed face. "No, really. I've had enough reminiscing about that place for one night. But I'll tell you what. Once we both get out of town and someplace safe, I tell you all about it."

Jill let out a mirthless chuckle. "I had no idea that it had given her healing abilities though..." Jill begun to muse aloud. "I wonder what could have caused that, though? Could it have been from the herbs _it_ had absorbed? The green and red herbs in this region are well known and documented for their healing abilities and all-in-one anti-venom properties... they _are_ what drew Umbrella to set-up shop here after all... and if so then what does that mean for Chris, Rebecca, Barry, and I?" Jill thought about it for a moment, but her mind simply drew a blank. There wasn't enough information to come up with anything beyond that. Besides, that line of thought was more Rebecca's specialty anyway. Once she met up with her younger compatriot she'd ask her what she thought about the possibility. "So, not-exactly-human girls aside, are you sure you're really doing okay?"

Claire sat-up and smiled. "Don't worry Jill, I'm fine for now... but thanks. I gotta tell you though, it'll be nice to get out of this freak-show of a town. Okay, I need a change of subject, this is all just plain too heavy, weird, and depressing. Let's see... what to talk about that will get us in the mood to kick ass and chew bubblegum... hmm..."

Jill stared at Claire in incredulity before she broke out in a wide, joyous smile. The young woman may not have been a trained warrior like Chris or had quite the same background as herself, but she was a lot more woman and a hell of a lot stronger mentally than Rebecca had been before The Incident. But if Claire wanted a slight change in subject, then she knew just the question to ask her to get that particular ball rolling, as it was something that had been tickling her curiosity for the last while.

Jill pulled up one leg which she bent at her knee as she turned to face Claire atop the table. "So tell me something."

"Hmm?"

Jill gave the college-aged young woman a soft, non-judgmental smile. Which was important considering the question she was about to ask. "A little bit ago you mentioned that you've done some improper things with little boys." Seeing Claire's eyes widen in the beginnings of alarm she hastily added, "Now, I'm not about to judge since I've touched that so-called forbidden fruit more than once myself, but for me it was always with girls. So I'm curious. Were you serious? And if so, then why?"

Claire stared at Jill for several dozen beats of her thundering heart. In the midst of their heart-to-heart earlier, she'd forgotten that she was talking with a cop and admitting to things that would get her ass on "America's Most Wanted" or some other TV show dealing with sexual deviants! "Ahh... ha ha ha... not gonna arrest me?"

Jill rolled her eyes and said in response, "Claire, I'm older than you are by a few years and earlier this summer I fucked, and I say that word with feeling, a wide-eyed innocent fourteen year old girl who just happened to be the daughter of a US Senator while on protection detail for her right under her daddy's and bodyguard's noses. I played with everything on her from my anal beads to my electric toothbrush to my taser, and by the time I was using my taser on her pussy the only way I knew she was still conscious was by watching her body spasm as she came for eight minutes straight. So no, I'm not about to arrest you for boinking little boys. I'm genuinely curious about what it's like and why, that's all."

Claire blinked at the woman, her mind perfectly picturing the scene even though she had no idea what the teen would've looked like. Part of her found the description of how she'd defiled a virgin VIP really hot, and the other part was more than just a bit terrified. She knew what getting tased felt like, she'd accidentally tased herself once. She just wasn't certain she ever wanted to be denied her orgasm to the point where taking an electrical shock to her cunt would send her over the edge for multiple minutes.

Shaking her head clear, she pulled her leg up onto the table and turned to face Jill. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess you really aren't going to bust me for admitting this." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, her mind drifting to the multitudes of times she'd played with the little boys of her college town. "A lot of different things get me off about little boys, and I mean boys who are just old enough to get hard-ons and know what it is so around seven on up. I adore how innocent and earnest they are. Just looking down at them as they look up at you with their big soulful eyes, doing my best not to smirk when their eyes dart to my tits or up my skirt if I catch them when they're sitting.

"That's the part that starts to get me all hot and my motor revving, when they look at my boobs or my panties then try to pretend they didn't actually look. But it's the part I have to be the most careful about, because if I react it usually makes them scared and they run off... and then _I_ have to run off in case their parents or a mall cop is nearby. But once I have them in my clutches, I love the way little boys smell. People like to talk about baby smell being the best, but little boy smell is so much better. It's like the most amazing mix of sweat and feet, farts and pee, and of course soap and heavy amounts of maple syrup. It sounds nasty, but I could cum by that smell alone.

"And then once I've gotten them into my trap, they're nothing more than hyperactive horn-bombs. Their little dicks will never go down, they're constantly trying to get all handsy and gropy... but the second the bra comes off they're mesmerized. And even through all that they might be trying to stick their noses in my ass crack of my jeans or panties or whatever, but they're so respectful about it it's silly! They won't just grab my pussy or tits or even my ass too often until I let them know it's okay for them to touch me there.

"They're also so much fun to tease, too!" Claire giggled girlishly as Jill quietly listened on, intrigued by Claire's impassioned speech. "Fat, skinny, really physically fit, it doesn't matter. No matter how tough or adult they try to act, the moment I tease them with a bit of skin they become putty in my hands!"

Jill raised an eyebrow at the pedophile biker chick. "Interesting. So, how do you get them alone?" She suddenly smirked at Claire and added, "Promises of root beer and video games?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, sometimes." At the woman's surprised reaction she cheerfully grinned. "It really depends on a lot of things. The time of year, the weather, if they're fat or fit or somewhere in between, if they're with friends, whether they're acting all macho and tough or if they're all cute and meek around me. The hardest ones to convince to come with me are the latchkey kids if I'm in the mall or the pool, or some other public place. They've typically got just enough street smarts to know not to go off with a total stranger... though that common sense goes right out the window with the right persuasion or a change of setting, like if we're walking home from school or something.

"Latchkey kids are the easiest to convince to come with me if it's after school, because all they have to look forward to for at least an hour if not three is homework, video games, and cartoon reruns. And definitely not in that order!" Both Jill and Claire giggled at that truism. "The first time I meet up with a little boy or three walking home and I notice that they have chains around their necks I'll just start chatting with them all friendly like until I've followed them to their houses or apartments, then I go off on my own merry way. Depending on their personality I'll start telling raunchy lady-bit jokes on the second or third day and then use my own body to emphasize the punch lines. Especially if I'm wearing one of my tight one-piece swimsuit-styled shape wear under my clothes, especially the corduroy textured ones. With those," she winked at Jill, "I can just pull the front of my shorts or pants out at the waist so they can get a good long look at my pubic mound as I make a pussy joke.

"Once we've walked home together for a good week or more and it's a Friday I'll invite them back to my house, or at least I would when I knew the folks wouldn't be home and once Chris had gone off the join the Air Force. Before then I was stuck with _only_ being able to offer to show them this 'really cool' fort I'd found in the brush that was set so deep no-one could see in unless they followed the exact path we took, and I'd set-up beforehand with blankets and snacks and stuff. Anyway, if they said no then I'd brush it off and try for the next week, which by then they were always ready to come over. When it's cold or wet or snowing or whatever I entice them with hot cocoa and video games, which was all that much easier whenever I got the latest popular two-player game that everyone wanted to play. And the moment they're in my house, they're all mine. I prefer it if it's just me and a single boy rather than two or three if we're stuck inside, just because having two or more boys inside at the same time can get rather... destructive..." she grimaced.

"Something tells me there's a story there." Jill commented.

Claire belted out a laugh and shook her head. "Oh God yeah, and it got me busted by the 'rents and grounded for three weeks. Anyway, we have fun, we drink hot cocoa, and then I invite them back the next day if my own parents were going to be gone, which was almost always. Once they came over I'd great them at the door wearing my 'just woke-up clothes' of a tight tank top with no bra and an old pair of high leg exercise shorts, then act like I didn't notice his cute little gawking at my hot little bod. After an hour or so of gaming I'd break-out mom's wine coolers that I'd pour into individual glasses and add an extra shot or two of flavored seltzer syrup to help mask the alcohol. Then once he's all nice and relaxed but not to the point that he's going to pass out on me – just a light buzz to get rid of those nasty inhibitions, I start asking him personal questions about what kind of girls he likes, if he's ever kissed a girl besides his mom, then slowly coax him into more and more personal questions about his body and likes. And as I ply with with more and more drinks to keep him off his toes I start in with the touching and the caressing, which of course leads right into the kissing.

"Oh God the kissing! I love kissing little boys! They're so awkward and soft and hesitant yet eager to please once they realize that they're actually kissing me... they're just so cute! And then they go so flustered when I pull them into my lap and slip them a little tongue. Then once I feel that their little penises are nice and hard I pull away and tell them that I need a bath. Oh God the dumbstruck look they always have on their face the moment I look back after I've hopped to my feet and twitched my ass towards the stairs, and the excited and eager look they always get the moment I tell them to come on, I'm not about to take a bath by myself with him sitting downstairs waiting for me to come back.

"Oh, remember when I mentioned the teasing?" Claire asked. Without waiting for Jill to reply she continued. "No matter what, this is always the best part. They're in the bath, they got the Mr. Bubbles all over the place, and then I walk in just wearing a towel. Their eyes are always riveted on me as I step up to the side of the tub and slowly peel off the towel, only to reveal that I'm wearing a shoulderless one piece. Every time they pout outrageously, and every time I can't help but crack-up laughing! Of course, that pouting ends the moment I slide up to my neck into the bubbly water and peal my swimsuit off, then drop it off the side of the tub between my thumb and middle finger.

"I can always tell the exact instant they realize that they're in a bathtub with a naked girl they're not related to, a naked girl who'd been kissing them and touching them all over just a few minutes before. Once I see that look in their eyes, that widening and nervousness and excitement, that's when I encourage them to come back on my lap so we can continue where we left off. After we make out to the point we're getting all pruney I hit the drain to start letting out the water, then tell him that it's best if we continue in my bedroom as I stand-up, so my little boy of the day can see me in all my naked glory. Then we dry off, and I take him by the hand back to my room..."

"And fuck his brains out?" Jill asked teasingly, a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. Hearing Claire describe in detail just _one_ of the ways she seduces little boys into banging her was getting her all randy again, and she wasn't much into fucking kids. She much preferred teenagers and older, mostly because they had at least some development to them and weren't straight up and down and flat on both sides, boy or girl.

"Pretty much!" Claire stated proudly. "They usually can't actually cum until they hit ten or so, though sometimes a few of the under-ten fatties surprised me by cumming inside my pussy. I think it's a hormone thing, and likely due to McDumps fucking with their bodies."

Jill pondered that statement for a moment, then shrugged. She didn't have any knowledge about how fast food messed with biology herself, but she'd seen some of the fatter girls going to grade school who already had breasts. It wouldn't surprise her one bit if the growth hormones used on the cattle and poultry weren't also screwing with the fat in the foods, which then fucked with the development of the kids eating the crap. "Well that describes how you get little boys home during the fall and winter, but what about the spring and summertime when the weather is hot?"

Claire giggled, replying, "When you can stretch right up and touch the sky?"

Jill thought about that for a moment thinking her return question sounded awfully familiar. She then rolled her eyes the moment she got it and stated flatly, "When the weather's fine..."

"They got women, they got women on their mind!" Claire sung the next line of the old song, laughing. "No, seriously, during the summer it's stupidly easy to pick up little boys, even when I had to either use my bicycle to get around or the city bus. Just go to the mall and scope out any boys who are either alone or in small groups who are absolutely _not_ there with their parents, or head on over to the arcade and scout out the place for a boy or some boys who'd follow me home. The city pool can be both an easier and a harder location to snipe for cute little boys. In the arcade the adults, if there even are any, don't pay attention to little kids except to make sure they don't get hit by them. Same with the malls. But at the pool there's always a parent there looking out for their kid, and their guard is already up because the public pool is the second most likely place where parents will be on the lookout for perverts, the first being the park. Which is why I never go to the park.

"Otherwise, once I've scoped out the boy or boys I want to fuck, I start interacting with them. Either just sitting next to them and acting exhausted and just start chatting, or swimming nearby them and doing the same, or joining in on some co-op in the arcades with them, especially if it's a three of four player game. The key though is to be absolutely open and cheerful, and act like they've always been your bestest of best friends. After just a little while of playing with me they'll come to think of me as a great friend, too, because little boys are always looking to make friends with outgoing people. Even if that outgoing person has tits.

"If we're at the pool I'll just make mention that the place is too crowded and loud after all, and that my pool in my backyard with nice high fences is a lot quieter but so much more lonely. Five times out of ten at least one of the boys will pick-up on the queue and invite themselves over with me. Otherwise, like at the mall or arcade, the moment we step out into the hot sunshine I'll start complaining about the heat while yanking on the front of my tank top, which brings their eyes to my tits and reminds them that I'm a mysterious creature known as a girl, I have tits unlike the girls in their classes, and I don't mind advertising that fact. Then, either one of the boys will mention the pool as a place to cool off, or I'll mention the one I have at home.

"Which, by the way, was a _really_ nice pool my parents had installed the moment I learned how to swim. Of course, someone will mention not having trunks, and I'll waive it off by mentioning that we kept some of my Air Force older brother's stuff from when he was their age and that I should be able to find something that'll fit. Which totally isn't true; those are trunks I bought earlier in the season for my little boys to wear before I fuck them silly. And if I struck out looking for little boys to take home and fuck, I'd usually find someone closer to my age to do the nasty with instead. So no matter what I came out ahead.

"If I was successful, then once they've come over and we've played in the pool for awhile I'll get out mentioning that I need to reapply their sunscreen, and if they'd like to give me a hand rubbing me down. I'll lie down stomach-first on a towel on a lounge chair and let them run their little eager hands all up and down my arms and the exposed portions of my back, with me moaning sensuously regardless if they're any good at it not which works better than words do to goad them on. Naturally, once they get to my legs I part them so they can get to my inner thighs. I always start peeling off my swimsuit as soon as they get to my ankles, then calmly mention that they missed a spot on my shoulders. Depending on their personalities they'll either start rubbing my shoulders right away or they get all flustered until I gently encourage them that it's fine since I'm still covered. Which, of course, means that I keep tugging my swimsuit off the further they rub... unless I'm wearing a bikini then I'll just untie the back strings, then encourage them further by telling them I don't want a sunburn on my ass once I've taken my bottoms off.

"The real fun begins once they're done rubbing my ass down, because that's when I roll over and show them everything I have and ask if they'd keep going since they're doing such a _good_ job at rubbing me down and making me feel good. Sometimes they get scared and I have to reassure them that I _want_ them to touch me, and that it's perfectly alright for them to look at me all they want. Other times they'll get the idea right away and go to town on me. As long as I let them be in charge and I let them go at their own pace they don't get scared off. And I'll always pick the most reserved boy if it's a small group to kiss first, or the fattest if they're all eager little men."

An odd look crossed Claire's face, then she snapped her fingers, her eyes lit-up in remembrance. "I didn't mention it before, but little boy dick is _awesome_. I mean yeah, they're only three inches long at best before they hit puberty so they can't go deep, they're less than two inches around, and they're absolutely straight with no beautiful blue veins running down their length or a nice fat head and rim to scrape along my insides. And yeah their balls haven't dropped yet, either. But God holy fuck do they spear in and out of me so smoothly and energetically! It doesn't even matter how wet I am, I just have to tighten-up just enough to provide just a bit of resistance and they're off fucking me as though their very lives depended on it! And whenever it's the fat kid's turn I make sure to pull him down on top of me and let him suck my titties while his chubby little stomach rubs against my clit every time he thrusts into me! Fat kids are the best little fuckers, let me tell you. They almost always have low self-esteem, so they do everything they can to make me enjoy it, even if they only last for a minute or two. Once everyone's had a turn riding me and their dicks finally fell limp, we go back to skinny dipping until they start getting hard again!

"And sucking little boy dick is _so_ much nicer than sucking cock. They're cleaner, they doesn't smell nearly as bad, they taste so yummy..." she actually squeezed herself in a hug with a self-satisfied grin plastering her face "...and the little boys love everything you do whereas the older men are more demanding about how they want it done and that I'm not going deep enough and don't give a shit about how I hate getting their pubic hairs in my mouth. Which is another bonus, since little boys are nice and hairless, just the way God intended and waxing provides. And their little mouths with their little eager tongues on my pussy... oh fuck it's amazing being eaten out by little boys. They have no idea what they're doing, but they're doing it so intently, and the longer they go at it the better they get! And their little tongues feel _sooo_ good, too! It's not really all that surprising that it's easier to teach an eight year old how to go down on me than it is a twenty-eight year old. Kids pick-up on languages faster than adults, so they pick-up on cunnilingus that much faster, too! Same with kissing and fucking, which really gets my rocks off later in the day when they're able to please me better than they were when we first started.

"Of course," Claire added, "no matter what happens, how far we wind-up going if we don't wind-up fucking like jackrabbits in heat, nor what their personalities are like, I make certain we have a chat before they leave. Boys can get clingy when they first start having sex, and start equating casual sex with love." To this Jill found herself nodding in firm agreement. "So once we're done and before they leave, I make _absolutely certain_ they understand the difference between making love and fucking for fun, and that they _firmly_ understand that what we were doing was fucking for fun. Sometimes it sucks, because they'll sometimes look like I just drop-kicked their puppy over the roof of the house... and that hurts me too because I don't like it when little boys are sad. They should be either smiling energetically or looking like they're cumming. But then I remind them that even though I don't want to be their girlfriend, I still want to be their friend, with all the fun and sex that entails. And I'll let them know that if they have any questions about girls, or about things they can't bring-up with their parents that I'm always willing to listen."

Genuinely curious, Jill asked, "How often do they come back?"

"For sex?" When Jill nodded in the affirmative Claire replied, "Not too often, On occasion, sure. And there've been a few instances where I had to not so subtly discourage the boy and remind him that no matter how hard he tries I'm just not interested in anything beyond sex friends, and that if he kept up their antics he'd no longer be invited over at all. Otherwise I'd more likely than not run into them when in the mall scoping out fresh meat and they came up to me bragging how they have so-and-so as a girlfriend now and that it was all thanks to me encouraging and teaching them."

Claire blinked several times as her face grew beat red in embarrassment. "So, ahh... yeah. That's why I like little boy dick?" she ended, her voice becoming meek at the end to join her head ducking down between her shoulders. She hadn't meant to give such an impassioned speech about why she loved fucking boys. It just... sorta happened?!

Jill stared at the pony-tailed brunette for a moment before she cracked-up laughing. After a few moments Claire joined in, just not nearly as loudly as Jill. _'H-holy fuck!'_ Jill thought as she continued cracking up at the way it had finally dawned on Claire just what she'd been talking about to fervently. _'I wish I'd been recording that so I could've sent it off to Chris once I figured out where he went to and which email address he'd say was the most secure! I wonder what'd he'd say if he found out that his perfect little sister is a fucking teacher-type child molester?!_ _I honestly have no idea how he'd react!'_

"Don... Don't worry, Claire" Jill finally spoke up between gasps for air and occasional light chuckles. "I get the sentiment, even if I prefer girls if I'm going to go younger."

"Oh really?" Clare asked as slyly as she could manage. Which at the moment wasn't very. "And why is that?"

Jill rolled her eyes behind closed eyelids, easily being able to tell what the younger brunette was attempting to goad her into. "Unlike you I'm not going into any significant details..." She paused to hold in a new round of chuckles at the outrageous puffed-cheek pout Claire was giving her. "As I was saying, I get it. For me, when it comes to men I like them to be at least mature enough to know how to fuck, and I'm not really into men under a certain age unless their personality is really mature for that age.

"But girls? Once they hit around thirteen they start to become interesting to me. Their body is already along the way to develop into womanhood and they've gotten past that awkward first stage where none of us really looked right, yet they're still young enough to have those big innocent eyes and have retained some of their childhood cuteness. They have those butts that are just so cute and soft, just like the rest of them! Their breasts are just coming in to the point where they're a nicely rounded and extremely sensitive handful. Plus, fucking girls when you are one yourself leaves no chance for impregnation."

Smiling softly, Jill nudged Claire with her hanging over the edge of the table. "Like you, I remind them that it was for fun and not anything more, which was never much of an issue for me. Girls get that more than boys do, no matter the age. But I also take my time to tell them just how beautiful and pretty they are, and how they absolutely shouldn't care about what advertisements say how they should look. I'll sometimes give them make-up tips if they ask or they seem to need it. And I definitely show them how to dress to get any boy in class to want to fuck them in ninety seconds or less without being trashy about it." She was distracted from her musings when Claire suddenly pounded her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy, sister! What's your sex-life like, Jill? What about your first time? Me-share you-share and all that," Claire smirked.

Jill face-faulted off the table again. _'That... was again unexpected. Though I really should have...'_ she thought as she hopped back up. "Well..." Jill begun as she rubbed at the rapidly growing red bump on her forehead, "I guess so. I did get you to open up about fucking your own brother and your little fetish for straight shota, so it really is only fair. Let's see... my first time. It was when was eleven, which I guess is pretty much the average age of girls losing their virginity anymore, and it was at summer camp."

Jill's reminiscing turned to gushing like a schoolgirl. "There was this boy, Charlie, and I was crushing on him hard. He was just perfect in every way. Sun-bleached blonde hair that had this cute thing going on with his bangs going off to one side and hanging down past his ears, pretty blue eyes, perfect skin, great muscles, and the best stamina out of everyone in the marathon races the camp held."

"Oh my..." Claire commented, thinking what it would have been like to fuck a boy with that kind of stamina when she was eleven.

"Uh huh. And he was quite possibly the kindest, most gentle soul at camp, too. He'd safely usher unwanted spiders out of the cabins instead of smashing them like the other boys, he read poetry and psychology texts in the shade of the trees, and he beat the living shit out of each and every camp bully on the first day. Even his glasses were adorable. Just looking at him would make me cream my shorts, and I'd either have to jump in the lake to hide the stains or run back into the cabin and change. I nearly went through my entire supply of shorts and panties on my first day because of him.

"Then the absolute best-worst thing happened on our third day. We were all paired up by the camp counselors to go canoeing out on the lake. Because there were an odd number of girls versus guys, he and I were paired together while everyone else went out with someone of the same gender. I ran back to my cabin, swapped out of my dumpy camp clothes and put on my best one-piece swimsuit that emphasized my legs and budding breasts, and got back to the pier in less than thirty seconds. Heh, I tried three times to get into the damned little boat because my legs were shaking so bad from nerves. Charlie just smiled at me, told me to close my eyes, and the next thing I knew he picked me up and jumped into the canoe and had me sat before it could rock us overboard."

Claire blinked. That level of athleticism and balance was... "Impressive."

"Yeah! Once we got to the middle of the lake he set the oars to the side and pulled a wicker basket from behind him. While it wasn't a stereotypical romantic picnic-at-sunset since it was noon, it was the still the most romantic picnic I've ever had to this day. I'd thought it was odd that he was prepared like that. Only thing I could think was that he put the basket together while I was changing, since we were partnered & assigned canoe's at random. And the entire time we were out there, I couldn't say a word! All I could do was nod my head yes or no and shrug. I was so afraid that I'd say something wrong and he'd hate me... I was so embarrassed."

"Oh no!" Claire sympathized.

"I know! All of a sudden, this stupid fish jumped out of the water and headed right for my face. Charlie shot his hand out and grabbed it when it was just millimeters from my nose the tossed it back into the lake like it was nothing. He'd just saved me from getting my nose broke by a stupid invasive fish, and I came HARD! My eyes rolled back, my body was shaking, my hands were clutching my crotch, and then I fell backward.

"Charlie had to grab my wrists to keep me from falling out of the canoe, but then the thing rocked and I had to grab the sides to keep from falling out... and he wound-up with his face planted on top of my pussy with my legs wrapped around his head!"

"Oh... my..." Claire breathed as she fanned her face.

"Even back then I was a gusher, and you saw earlier how much I cum when I come. So there I was: lying on my back, legs around his head, a massive wet stain on my crotch and on my bench seat with more just _pouring_ out from between my legs, and the boy of my wet dreams had his face smashed between my legs and breathing and feeling it while I was _still cumming!_ I was cumming on his face and I couldn't get my legs to let him go!

"Then I came even more _because_ his face was smashed against my pussy and he was seeing and sniffing and tasting and feeling and probably even hearing it while I was cumming! I thought I was embarrassed before, but this was just too much!"

Claire just stared at her, completely dumbstruck.

"Once I'd finally calmed down and we'd gotten ourselves properly seated, I probably spent the next ten minutes apologizing to him. I was trying not to cry, but do you have any idea how hard it is to apologize to a boy you really like, when you're eleven, for crushing their face against your pussy and then cumming on them?

"Finally he pinched my lips shut and said, 'That wasn't pee, was it.' I shook my head no. He let go and asked me what it was. 'That was... well... my cum.' I could see myself in the reflection of his glasses, and I was redder than a cooked lobster while I explained just why I had cum like that. Then I found out that he'd been having thoughts like that about me, too, and that I had the prettiest brown eyes and the most perfect jaw out of all the girls at camp."

"...Jaw?"

Jill shrugged, her expression bemused. "I kinda asked the same thing, too. Everyone has their fetishes, and he apparently liked well-defined-yet-soft jawlines and chins. He said that for him, the chin and jaw were the most important parts of the face because it formed half its frame, and that just like a painting even the most perfect of faces wouldn't be beautiful without the proper frame. I was so horny that the next thing I did was blurt-out and ask if he wanted to see my pussy."

"What?!" Claire laughed.

"That's exactly how he said that, too!" Jill laughed right back. "I was so humiliated I wanted to cry again. Then he squeaked ' _Y_ _es!_ ' in a really high-pitched voice. I looked at him and saw that he was just as nervous as I was, and his hands were shaking even more than mine were. That actually calmed me down a little. It made him seem more normal and human. And then I saw the tent in his swim shorts he'd tried to hide with his hands.

"So, I looked around and saw that we were pretty much alone and that most everyone had drifted together to play bumper-boats or something. Even still, I couldn't take it all off because someone would notice even from a distance if I was naked. So I leaned back and tugged out the crotch of my suit and pried it over to the side. It was the first time anyone besides me, my mother, or my doctor had even _seen_ my privates, let alone a boy.

"His eyes were wide as saucers and he just stared at me, which made me _so_ wet again. I asked him if he wanted to see inside. He just nodded his head, I think he couldn't speak. So, I spread my lips apart, and I watched him drop to his knees and nearly stick his face onto my pussy again. After looking at me for what felt like forever he asked if he could touch it. All I could say was 'uh huh', and he gently rubbed my pussy with his shaking index finger.

"He asked me all sorts of details once he found his voice, like what the 'hood-looking thing on top of my pussy' was, why it was so pink, which hole I peed out of... I put my foot down when he asked if he could put his finger inside me. I showed him why by opening my folds wider and showing him my hymen, then explained that if he broke that with his finger it'd hurt.

"He then asked me what it was like for a girl to masturbate, and I told him that I'd show him if he showed me what it was like for a boy. He nodded his head and sat back on the bench and dropped his shorts to his ankles. I mean, one minute he had his face so close to my pussy that I could feel his breath, and the next he was sitting back again with his legs spread and his cock in his hand! In retrospect, his dick was pretty average. But for me back then? It was amazing. It was fleshy and hard... and it twitched and pulsed. It had a soft-looking mushroom top with a slit in the middle I figured he used to pee from, but what was oozing from it was clear instead and not pee. I could even see its veins all along its length. Just... just the idea of that penis filling my pussy made me so horny I wanted to cry.

"We watched each other pleasure ourselves until he came. I remember being shocked when his cum shot two-feet through the air and landed just shy of my pussy. Watching him cum made me cum, too."

"Me three..." Claire purred, her face relaxed in post self-coital bliss.

Jill blinked several times and shook her head. She'd been so into her memories that she hadn't even noticed Claire wrap her arm around her waist and snuggle close, her head pressed against the side of her breast. Nor had she noticed until then the pungent aroma of Claire's orgasm.

Jill wrapped her arm around the snuggling sex-kitten and continued. "Well, after we got dressed and made our way back towards shore, he invited me back to his cabin after sundown. I was so nervous and excited that I nearly threw-up at dinner. An hour after lights-out I snuck out of the girls cabin and raced across the yard to the boys side. The door to his cabin was open when I got there, and when I tip-toed inside I heard his voice tell me to lay down on the bed next to me. I couldn't see him even though it was a full moon night, but I did what I was told."

So great was her excitement Claire's eyes shone with an almost inner light. "And??"

Jill laughed aloud. "Geez you're impatient!" She laughed again at the over-done pout Claire gave her in reply.

"I can't help it Jill, your story is getting me horny again!"

Jill rolled her eyes, but couldn't exactly disagree with the younger woman. Her own memories were turning her on something awful, too. "Heh. Okay, well after I laid down, someone from under the bed grabbed my arms and tied them under the bed."

Claire gasped aloud and held her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh my God Jill... your first time was getting raped?"

"Not really. To be honest I kinda expected something... though I couldn't tell you why. Maybe it was because it was too easy to sneak across the camp, or that the door to a shared cabin that was supposed to be closed was wide open, or that a cabin that was supposed to bed twelve was conspicuously vacant. Hell, maybe it was just the way Charlie and some of the other guys acted during the afternoon and after dinner that made me think something was up. I mean, I could understand why Charlie was excited in an ants-in-my-pants way, but not everyone else who bunked with him.

Jill laughed a tad mirthlessly. "Don't get me wrong, right at first I was pissed and I was doing my best to get off that bed. I was about to start shouting for help when I saw one of the camp councilors push Charlie forward and I heard the councilor tell him to just kiss me already. That shut me up and left me more confused than scared. The kiss wasn't great, but I still swear today I saw sparks. After we parted I let Charlie unbutton my top and pull down my pajama bottoms, even though I knew we weren't alone. When he slipped my bottoms off I realized for the first time that my legs were still free, and that I could still defend myself if something happened I didn't agree with. Charlie was really gentle with me from the start... making certain the ropes weren't chaffing my wrists, made certain I was comfortable on the bed, which really annoyed the boys watching because they wanted to see me get fucked. He was more than a _bit_ eager when he yanked off my panties, but I didn't mind that much, I was rather excited.

"Even though my arms were tied, they weren't tied _down_ and I had a _lot_ of slack under the bed so I was able to prop myself up on some pillows he'd grabbed for me from the other bunks. I got to watch as he fumbled his dick along my slit until he finally found the right spot and sunk his dick in. Like your first time, Claire, I liked it. Actually I didn't just like it; I'd really, REALLY liked it. I thought having my hymen torn open would hurt like a bitch, but all I felt was a pinch and some warmth, and then Charlie was inside me.

"The sex itself was really, REALLY bad, with neither of us being able to match rhythm or be able to kiss without bonking noses or foreheads... it was so bad it was funny. And even though he had great physical stamina, that didn't translate to great experience. He wound-up cumming inside me in less than a minute. Afterward, I let them know that they didn't need to keep my tied-up because I fully intended to sleep with my Charlie for the rest of the night. Then they told me that I could sleep with him if I wanted, but they all would be getting their turns, too. The entire thing was an initiation of sorts for first-time summer campers. Their slogan on their brochures was 'Camp Wannaecchi: Enter a Child, Leave an Adult', after all."

"Wat."

Jill shrugged. "Yep. Like I said, even the counselors were in on it. Later on I found out from the other first-time girls that they also had their own initiation in one of the boy's cabins. Instead of panty raids they did pussy raids. I was the only newbie in my cabin, so... yeah."

Claire just stared at Jill dumbly.

"Anyways, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, but Charlie stayed right by my side to keep me calm and make certain none of the guys got violent unless I asked for it. A couple of times I DID ask for them to fuck me as hard as they could. Each of the dozen boys in the cabin, even the counselors, screwed me until I was gagging for it. Most of the kids were really bad at it but were able to get hard again after a few minutes, but a couple of the teenaged counselors must've been _really_ experienced because they had me cumming each time one of them took a turn. They eventually had to give me a pillow to scream into each time I came, because I was so loud they were worried the nerds at the Camp Wannabe science camp or the kids at the Camp Wannaweep on the other sides of the lake would hear me.

"By the time morning came, I'd been fucked over fifty times and I'd cummed dozens of times. The girls from my cabin were so jealous when they saw me walk like a drunk out of Charlie's cabin wearing just my night shirt and dripping semen from between my legs that they refused to speak with me until they got their turns with the boys. Didn't stop Charlie and me from fucking around every chance we got, though.

"Hell, each of the times a new girl was lured into one of the boy's cabins at night I joined in because even back then I was into girls as well. Well, that and I wanted to keep an eye on my Charlie when he fucked them, too. Some of the boys were annoyed I could bring any girl into a screaming orgasm, but the instant they started to complain the other guys would shut them up and tell them 'lesbian sex, idiot'. By the time camp was over we were both half-decent at fucking, and I'd gotten pretty good at sucking cock."

"Holy shit..." Claire breathed.

"After camp ended, I never saw Charlie again. We wrote to each other a few times, but we eventually lost touch."

"I'm sorry..." Claire finally said as she sat up.

Jill smiled slightly sadly. "We'll, it's not like we were married or anything. I was eleven, not sure how old he was. He might have been my first crush, but even I knew back then that we'd likely never see each other again. After I returned home I had the occasional fuck with the occasional fling. Nothing overly special really. Besides, all the _boys_ I've been with only cared about themselves and their pleasure when it came right down to it. They're all about sticking it between my legs and pumping than anything else for the most part. As I got older and the boys became men it got better, but still... I have no regrets."

"Wow... no regrets. I wish I had a life like yours... instead of living as a slut for so long."

Jill wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders again and hugged her. "Don't worry about it. The past is the past, and once we get out of here I wouldn't mind hooking up with you again. What we did earlier may have been started by pheromones or something in the zombie cum we both had in us... but I like you. I know you're not a lesbian, but... I don't suppose you'd like to go out for coffee some night?

Claire raised an eyebrow and studied the nude woman beside her. "Are you asking me out on a _date_?"

Jill stared at Claire out of one eye and shrugged. "Well hey, we've already had sex and I told you before that I intended to screw you again, I might as well offer to at least do something the right way if not the right order."

Claire chuckled at that. "Well, I can't guarantee you access to my panties as soon as you've plied me with copious amounts of caffeine, but I accept your offer. Besides..." Claire added as she wrapped her arm around Jill and tickled the underside of Jill's far boob with the tips of her fingers and nails, making the woman shudder, "...I never said I wasn't bi-curious just because I love cock."

"Hmmm..." Jill smiled, and gave Claire's distant breast similar ministrations in turn. "You want to hear what happened to me on the way to the station-house, Claire?"

"Sure, why not!"

Jill briefly, yet with more than enough finer details to tell a good story, related to Claire what all had happened. The zombie trio that seemed far-too-smart for her comfort, all about Lenae, the copious amounts of sex they all shared, everything. When Jill finished she glanced at Claire's crotch, and found it very, very wet.

"Made you horny eh?" Jill teased.

"Yeah... it was the second most disgusting thing I've ever heard... not the whole girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-girl thing..." her eyes crossed as she counted out each girl, "...but the fact that three of the girls were zombies... but damn! That was _hot_ , and the fun and orgasms must have lasted a LOT longer too being all-girls and all. I only got two or _maybe_ three loads from those zombie dogs and men before they ran dry."

Claire paused for a moment, trying desperately to resist the urge to finger herself like crazy. "I hope I can meet your friend Lenae. She sounds like a really nice woman. Maybe I could sleep with her too... if you're willing to share," Claire said with a wink and making Jill blush. "Anyway, what were we talking about before we got into our sexual history? Oh yeah... boyfriends..."

"Heh, doesn't sound like you have a boyfriend, Claire."

"No, I don't." Claire sadly agreed. "I don't know why, but I wish I did. Like I said, they're a pain in the ass even when they're not fucking it, but at the same time..."

"You really WANT someone to take care of, even if they're really demanding," Jill finished.

"Yeah, well, hey! What about you, Jill? Any boyfriends or girlfriends of your own?"

Jill shook her head. "No, no boyfriends. The closest things to a boyfriend I have is a picture of some guy I keep on my desk to keep the other guys in the office from hitting on me constantly, and your brother, but we more-or-less have one of those "mutual respect friends with benefits" relationship things going on rather than anything meaningful. God he's a great fuck." Jill sighed, then grabbed the breast Claire couldn't reach and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Weeeelll..." Claire replied playfully as she fully cupped Jill's other breast and begun to knead it, too. "...You got any _girl_ friends?"

"Rebecca," Jill answered immediately, "one of the other S.T.A.R.S. survivors. I guess you could say she's my girlfriend. She was the Bravo team medic and a child prodigy, and I think she's about your age. Graduated from college at eighteen and joined-up several weeks before the Incident, right about when a senator and his daughter came through town to do a meet-and-greet with some Umbrella executives. Thanks to her knowledge of human physiology, medicine, and chemistry, she was able to keep us alive in the mansion.

"And damn does she know exactly how to please a woman..." Jill smiled fondly. "I couldn't tell you how often we've..." she suddenly blushed furiously. "Never mind. Anyways, she'd only been on the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team for about a day when I asked her out for coffee. And I fully admit to using her youth and naivety to get her between my sheets before the night was done. The next thing I knew we were seeing each other every day on the sly. Although..."

"Although?"

Jill laughed while shaking her head. "She liked to tease me about her sexy neighbor, and how if I wasn't careful I might have to deal with some competition. _That_ would lead to some rather fun conversations."

Claire started to giggle like mad. "Same as with me, _you_ must like _us_ young." Both girls giggled at that. "Do you have a photo of her with you or anything?"

Jill shook her head. "No, nor does she have mine. Officially she's renting a room at my place until she can find another place of her own after her last landlord evicted her due to all the vandalism her apartment would get every night, starting about a week after we survived the Mansion. Which was pretty much impossible with our names and reputations turned to mud. We figured the less we have of each other with us, the less someone would think we're involved in case... well... just in case."

"That sucks..." Claire pouted.

"Yeah, well, _Wesker_ WAS the one who hired her. He once claimed he still had Becky's entrance photo from back when she was in high school in his desk, though you'd have to... and I quote...'search his desk fifty times or better to find it'."

_'_ _High school?_ _'_ Claire thought in concern. "That would make her, what, twelve or so?" she asked aloud, to which Jill nodded her head in reply. "When a woman likes a loli it's hot. When a guy likes a loli it's sick." Jill busted up laughing in agreement. Once she finally calmed a bit Claire asked, "So, what's she like?"

"She's a lot like Charlie," Jill replied. "Kind, caring, ridiculously intelligent and well read, always putting others before herself and eager to please. For the first week I didn't know if I was sleeping with her as a substitute for my old childhood crush, if I was just tired of sleeping in cold beds alone... or if it really was because I liked her. When the Mansion Incident occurred and Rebecca went missing, I realized that I really did like her _for_ her. The night we got back to town I made certain that we had a very special romantic evening. It was our first actual public date even though no one noticed it for what it was." Jill slid her idle hand over to Claire's crotch and dug her hand between Claire's legs to stroke her slit. Claire smiled warmly in appreciation. "Sometimes I'd share her with Chris too." Jill admitted with a conspiratorial wink.

"No fucking way Jill! You pimp out your girlfriend to my brother???" Claire nearly shouted, pointedly ignoring the way her sex flooded as soon as she heard that.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'pimp'," Jill smirked as she felt her hand suddenly become damp. "I don't take money or anything. Hell, I didn't even understand the concept of penis envy until I watched her suck your brother off."

"Oh?"

Jill nodded emphatically. "Oh God yeah." She blushed in remembrance. "When she has a cock between her lips, and she's sucking and bobbing and rolling it with her tongue in her mouth like a demon-possessed Electrolux while she stares up adoringly at your brother with her wide beautiful innocent eyes... Becky's just so God-damned _cute_! I mean sure, she's got the same look in her eyes when she stares up at me when she eating my muff, but I never see her lips and mouth like I do when she's pulling back on your brother's dick. I never even knew her face could stretch like that! But the best part is when he cums down her throat. You can see it in her eyes the exact moment Chris shoots his load on her tonsils 'cause her eyes get all glassy, then they start to quiver and roll back just as her body starts to shake..."

Claire's eyes rolled upward in thought. "I don't think that's what penis envy mea... wait... wait wait _wait_." Claire held-up her hand. "She cums... she _cums..._ just from giving _blow jobs_!? _HOW?!_ "

Jill grinned impishly. "She's really a kid at heart, and when I asked her about that she said that it's the entire mental concept of Chris blowing his thick, gooey spunk in her mouth... that she's able to get him to cum with just her mouth... that sets her off. To her, the idea of just putting a cock in her mouth is taboo, but having that cock jizz in her mouth? It's the most deliciously dirty thing in the world for her."

Claire stared at Jill with stars in her eyes. "Oh my God, she's so innocent! I _must_ fuck her!"

Jill barked in laughter. "That she is, Claire... that she is. I think it's because Rebecca had such a serious childhood that she never had a chance to _be_ a kid, even though she's still nineteen. She was always too busy studying and exercising to go out and fuck her friends like normal kids do. So to compensate, she likes to dress-up in various fetish outfits and cosplay as various video game and cartoon characters, and sometimes she'll get into a little role play and act like a sexy nurse or cow girl... things like that. And anytime she has sex with Chris or even just gives him a blow job she makes certain that I'm right there, 'so it doesn't feel like cheating', as she puts it." Both giggled at that.

Jill continued, "I usually keep her all to myself though, and NO-ONE in S.T.A.R.S. knew about the three of us, and no-one in the station seems to have caught on to us. Barry might suspect something... Hell, he might even flat-out know; he's a pretty keen guy and all. But if he has he's kept it to himself."

"Barry?" Claire asked. _'I know I know that name from somewhere...'_

Jill nodded with a fond, but not lustful, smile. "Yep, Barry Burton, one of the older members of S.T.A.R.S. He was the one who recruited your brother into joining S.T.A.R.S., actually. Big burly guy who looks like the poster-man for paper towel wrappers or gun enthusiast magazines."

"Oh! I know him! He has two little girls, doesn't he?"

"Yep, that's him. I thought you might know him. Great guy, extremely devoted to his family... something _Wesker_ used against him as well." Jill paused for a moment, a pensive look on her face. It was obvious to anyone looking at her that her mind had thought of something she'd rather not think about. "Hey Claire, I'm horny all over again from thinking about the look on Becky's face when your brother cums in her, and you didn't get to have any fun either, did you..." Jill stated matter-of-factly, a bit too obvious in trying to change the subject.

"I enjoyed myself a lot," she shrugged. "I just didn't get any, that's all."

"Mmm hmm. Well, we can't have that now can we."

With only that as a warning, Jill grabbed Claire and pushed her back flat onto the table as she hopped off. Claire banged the back of her head against the table and was knocked dizzy for a second. Once her eyes were able to determine that yes there were only _four lights_ in the overhead halogen and not _five_ , she found Jill standing to her side.

"What was that for?" she asked, already propped up on her elbows and in the process of pushing herself further upright.

Jill lidded her eyes seductively and smiled down at her. "I wanted you to have a good look at this. I don't get this horny everyday, luv. It takes someone special to do THIS to me. And you, my dear sweet young lady, are very special." Jill stepped back until Claire could see her panties and slowly rolled those panties down until only the underside was still clinging to her pussy lips. She then spread her legs slightly and slowly shimmied them down her thighs, revealing that her pussy was very, very wet and sticky with fresh fluids.

Claire's eyes widened and saliva built in her mouth, and she licked her lips in anticipation. When Jill slid her panties down further the wetness stuck to both her pussy and panties, slowly flowing like molasses to form a growing pool in her panties, through the thin material, and slowly oozed onto the floor between her feet.

Jill turned her back to Claire, bent over, and took her panties off totally... intentionally putting her ass and juicy bare slit on display for Claire. She then bent at her knees to disappear from sight. Claire heard her shuffling though something under the table, like she was rummaging through a bag or something.

"Swing your legs around Claire and move your cute little ass to the edge of the table, I~have~a~surprise~for~you!" Jill sing-sung cheerfully.

Claire swung around as told. "Could you... do me a favor first?" she asked almost shyly.

Jill stopped what she was doing and stood up. Something about the hesitation in Claire's voice spoke of fear. "What is it?"

"When that thing... raped me... he hurt me. Down there."

"Do... you... not want to..."

"No no! Of course I do!" Claire cut in rapidly. "What I mean is... is that when its cock went in me... it broke into my womb. And when it pulled out... it... well... took my pussy with it. There was blood everywhere."

Jill covered her mouth with her hand and gasped in horror. "Oh my God Claire... why the _fuck_ didn't you mention this sooner?!?!"

Claire waved her arms about frantically. "I feel fine, though! Hell, I'm hornier than I've been in months right now, too! I _so_ want to have more fun. But... before you do anything with me... could you... well..."

"Claire." Jill waggled her eyebrow at the college woman. "Are you asking me to spread your pussy open, take a look inside your most personal of places, slide my fingers inside you, and touch every square inch of your womanhood... to make certain your cervix is undamaged and your uterus isn't falling out?"

Claire laid down flat on the table and spread her legs wide. "Yes please!"

Jill laughed and ducked down under the table again, and rummaged around in a shoulder bag of weapons and supplies she'd gathered after meeting Lenae. She popped back up holding a small but _powerful_ flashlight. "Okay, fun is fun, but for this I'm taking it seriously. _If_ your pussy is healthy, _then_ I'll give you a surprise."

Jill twisted the beam on and held it in her mouth, then spread Claire's pussy wide open. She dug her fingers between her folds and spread her as wide as she could. She focused the beam inside the steaming-hot and wet tunnel until she saw the penis-head-like bump deep inside. It was slightly off-color, maybe bruised, but barely. She wiggled her fingers against Claire's cervix making the woman grunt a bit but that was all, then jerked the nub back and forth. Satisfied that it was securely in place she slipped her fingers out and turned off the light.

"Whatever Lisa did, it healed you up almost one-hundred percent," Jill informed an extremely relieved-looking Claire as sat back up again. "There's a slight amount of bruising on your cervix, but that's the only physical evidence anything happened. You didn't even jump when I poked it. And since that's the case," she added as she ducked under the table again, "I think you can have your surprise now!"

"What is it? Gonna lick ME now?" Claire asked giggling in both relief and at the silliness of the whole thing. _'_ _Really, asking a near-perfect stranger to give me an impromptu gyno exam? And getting off on it? I_ so _need a dick in my ass...'_

"Something better than that for you, my tasty little collegiate." Jill stood, and Claire found both to her amusement and horror that Jill was wearing a fifteen-inch long and two-inch wide black ribbed strap-on that shone with what looked like a gel-lubricant slathered all over it, the curved end pointed directly at her crotch.

"My GAWD Jill! You can't be serious!" Claire laughingly exclaimed.

"Sure I am!" And with that, she grasped Claire's thighs and pulled, knocking Claire onto her back again and repositioning her cunt for easy access. Jill handled the cock until she was certain it was fitted just over Claire's folds, and easily slid her "cock" inside.

Claire opened her mouth wide, not certain if it's from the sudden fullness in her womanhood, from the beautiful pain of being so suddenly filled so, or because those grooves hit _just_ the right spots. She tried to say something but no sound emerged from her. It was no-where near as large as the hyper-inflated baseball bat from hell that monster had shoved in her cunt earlier, but it was definitely more cock than most men could brag about.

_'And it's so warm...'_ Claire thought with a drunken smile spreading along her kissable lips.

Jill pumped in and out of Claire's pussy slowly, waiting for the younger woman to catch on to her rhythm. Once she joined in Jill sped-up her thrusts until she was knocking the heavy table against the ones behind it with each pump, dislodging the lighter items on those desks and even threatening to knock over the computer monitors. The first monitor fell to the floor with a terrific crash just as Claire started moaning.

When she felt Claire's pussy start to clench at her phallus, Jill plunged and held her cock deep inside, lifted her off the table, then pivoted her around by her pussy and held her against the same wall Claire had fucked her against a short time before. She pulled out completely and guided Claire to turn around, then entered her sex from behind.

Claire, on tip-toes, bumped her ass back against Jill to force her a step back. Claire bent over and braced against the wall so Jill could fuck her at a far more intense angle – for her at least. She spread her legs a bit and bent her knees, crying, "Oh God Jill, fuck me! I can't take it anymore!"

Gripping her hips, Jill rode and pumped Claire over and over. Each thrust was just a tiny bit harder and just a little deeper than the last into Claire's sex, until Jill sensed that she had bottomed-out and was bumping against Claire's cervix. She pulled back just slightly after that, not wanting to add additional bruises to the one she'd seen earlier.

Claire opened her eyes and twisted to look over her shoulder towards Jill and saw that her eyes and teeth were as tightly clenched shut as her own had been. Claire smiled and moved her hips in perfect time with Jill's thrusts, forcing the dildo back to the absolute limit within her sex. Claire rebalanced herself with her forearm against the wall and used her now-free hand to rub at her clit. She heard a moan escape her lips as she pleasured herself, rubbing furiously until she begun to tremble violently.

Jill suddenly opened her eyes and wrenched the dildo out of Claire's cunt, flipped her around again and pushed her back against the wall before she shoved her fake dick back inside. She watched Claire's eyes roll-back as her eyelids fluttered towards her impending climax. She switched rhythm to exceedingly quick-yet-shallow thrusts, then to fast but long plunges... often pulling the full length of the dildo out of her before driving in again.

Claire abandoned her clit and grabbed Jill's body to keep herself from falling over, not quite willing to risk wrapping her legs around Jill's hips. Even in her sex-fogged delirium she worried that doing so would off-balance the slightly older woman and throw them both to the floor. Her moaning grew louder and louder, and she soon fell too deeply into her own rapture to keep control over her body. She released Jill and allowed her sex partner use her body however she desired. Claire felt an ebbing pressure sensation from deep within her sex, almost like she needed to take a piss, while her entire body tingled and burned and shook wildly. Using the last of her strength she held back the unfamiliar pressure as long as she could.

A stray thought crossed Claire's mind, that of about how exotic it was to get fucked with a strap-on by a gorgeous woman who also just happened to routinely fuck her big brother, a man she also enjoyed fucking when they got the chance. Without warning her groin muscles suddenly released, and she tripped over the edge into an extremely deep orgasm. Claire convulsed for well over two minutes, spewing her orgasmic juices in dozens of crashing waves until it eventually shrank to a dripping waterfall. After her final orgasm shock and her ejaculate slowed to a trickle, Claire was barely able to gasp "...beautiful..."

Jill merely smiled to herself as she held the heaving and sweat-drenched body to herself, still humping her lover slowly, while thinking, _'_ _I've just GOT to fuck her and Chris together. Hell, maybe I can convince Chris to knock-up his baby sister, too. Claire would look so_ _~_ _o hot knocked-up and heavy with child while getting fucked by her brother._ _'_ Jill eventually pulled her dildo out of Claire's sex, a final torrent of trapped girl-cum cumming out. Jill then took a moment to rub the inside of her ears with her index fingers.

"I thought you'd never stop wailing Claire, my ears are STILL ringing," she said while she unclasped the strap-on from herself. She eyed the dick and considered sucking it clean. The stuff she'd lubed it with before fucking Claire was edible, after all.

Sheepishly, Claire replied, "Sorry Jill. Whatever possessed you to do that anyway?"

Apparently not hearing her question Jill stated, "Open wide, lover."

Claire saw the dripping dildo held expectantly before her, so she tilted her head back and opened wide, allowing Jill to stick the tip of the dildo inside. Claire snaked her tongue out and licked the underside of the phallus before Jill twisted it around. Jill brought the long side of the toy to Claire's lips, and Claire licked and slurped at the rubbery skin. Once cleansed, Claire swished the juices around in her mouth for several seconds... certainly not the first time she'd tasted herself, and swallowed some of it down.

She motioned Jill to come close, then grabbed the back of her head brought her lips to Jill's. Prying open Jill's mouth with her own, Claire slowly injected the contents of her mouth into Jill's, which Jill then swished about before swallowing. They separated, and Claire leaned back against the wall again, thoroughly exhausted.

Jill, who was now searching for her panties, finally replied to Claire's question. "When you told me what happened on your way here, lover, I got this idea from a theory I just made-up."

Claire was silent for a moment before asking, "Theory... you just made up?"

Jill nodded her head as she leaned against the table opposite Claire. "Yup. When something traumatic happens, it'll come back sooner or later to bite your cute little ass at the worst possible moment unless you do something about it. We have no real idea if Lisa really did put some mystical mumbo-jumbo mental block on what happened to you earlier, or if you're just really good at disassociating. And if that's the case, then no matter how much you seem like you're dealing with it now, you're not. You'd ignoring it, and that's just dangerous. And if Lisa DOES now have psychic healing powers, then we have no idea how they work nor how well they work. Nor if there's a time limit on whatever she did.

Jill shrugged. "So, based on my just made-up theory, I decided to try an idea I call 'replacement therapy'. So the next few times you think about that monster, you'll automatically think about me instead. At least until we're out of here and we BOTH get some fuckin' head-shrinking."

"Ah huh..." Claire replied, not quite knowing WHAT to say.

Jill looked sheepish before adding, "Besides... I wanted to break this bad-boy in," she patted her toy.

"Hey Jill," Claire suddenly spoke-up rather kittenishly, "You called me 'Lover'. You really mean that?"

"Very much so." Jill responded with a warm smile gracing her slightly bruised lips. "If... if you don't mind though, I would like you to meet Rebecca sometime with me." Jill added cautiously, not knowing how Claire would take to the concept of sharing and being shared.

"I'd love to. I've always adored having menage a trois, and it just might be fun doing that ALL the time!" Claire replied.

"Don't forget Lenae, the girl I told you about. You wouldn't mind _quatre_ at a time, would you? I mean... if I can find her or if she's still alive..."

Claire heard the concern in Jill's voice and grimaced. It was an unlikely prospect, but then again they were still alive, too. "Don't worry Jill. From what you told me she's a very strong young woman. I'm willing to bet that she's even better off than we are. We'll find her, don't even worry yourself over that." Claire paused as she took in and swallowed another handful of juice, then continued, "Before my senior year, if you were a guy I'd take-up that offer without a second thought. But since then if anyone else had made that offer to me, even a boyfriend, I'd clock 'em and tell 'em to fuck off.

"But not you Jill. You... I... I think I could fall in love with you." Claire stuttered nervously as she looked away from Jill, too afraid to see her reaction. "I thought at first that it was the zombie cum making me feel like I do, and at first it was... but now I feel different, even though we've barely known each other for an hour..." she finished as she hopped up onto the table to rest her weary legs.

Jill was puzzled yet warmly surprised at Claire's proclamation of imminent love. "How so?" she asked.

"For one thing it's all worn off. And I still just... really feel attracted to you beyond just the physical, Jill. I mean, I never expected I'd come to love another woman, or even lust after one. I... I think I could love you Jill. It just went _click_ for me when we were talking earlier." She added as a mutter, "Never thought something like this was even possible, or that a whore like me could feel love..."

"Claire..." Jill quickly cut the younger woman off, not wanting to hear the woman degrade herself like that. "Do you understand what it means to love a cop?"

"My brother is S.T.A.R.S. just like you and was in the military before, so yeah... I do. You're always scared, wondering if the one you love is going to come home, or wonder if that knock on the door or that ringing telephone is news you don't want to hear. Loving a cop... it's horrible. But I want to explore this, find out if what I feel for you is as real in the future as it feels to me now. I don't even care if I have to share you with a HUNDRED other people... just so long as you're willing to give me a chance, too."

Jill let out a short laugh. "Don't worry Claire, I'm not into _that_ large of groups. And whoever touches my body will HAVE to be willing to touch yours too, and _you_ have to welcome them as well before I share our bed with them. Because I love you too, Claire." She watched the pony-tailed eyes widen in surprise.

"I. Love. You." Jill reaffirmed. "Now, I'm not going to say it's with all of my heart and soul, because I don't. But I could, if you want to try. But I also love Rebecca... and I'm definitely in lust with Lenae and your brother. I'm sorry..."

"Jill... I... thank you for being honest. I feel much the same way as you do, really. And of course I want to give us a chance, duh! I'm not even going to worry about Rebecca and Lenae. If you love them, then I know I'll love them. And I'll try my hardest to make certain that they love me, too. So don't worry about anything, okay? And, thank you, Jill..." Claire replied. She grasped each of Jill's hands and kissed them on her knuckles.

Jill brought Claire's hands back to her own lips and kissed them as well, relieved that Claire didn't seem to mind having multiple, potentially long-term sex partners. _'_ _And if we can get Chris in bed with all of us...'_ With a predatory grin she said, "We now just have to find Chris and Lenae... and then get out of this fucking town. It's not going to be easy though..."

"We will," Claire stated with absolute confidence. "And once this is all over, how about we all get together and buy a REALLY big bed? We're gonna need it, what with all the people we'll be sleeping with at the same time and all."

"HA HA HA!!!!!!! Oh Claire!" Jill laughed happily.

"Speaking of..." Claire begun, "...how _do_ you feel about my brother? I mean, I know you like to fuck him and all, but how do you _really_ feel about him?"

"Well actually," Jill started, "I'm really not sure." At Claire's surprised look she elaborated, "After the Mansion Incident a few months back, I didn't know _what_ to feel anymore. Like I told you earlier several of our friends, our teammates, either died out there or betrayed us. The only person I knew I could fully trust was myself. Barring Rebecca, I wasn't even certain about the people I escaped with. Not even Chris, who was up to that time a close friend but nothing more."

Jill slid her butt closer to Claire and continued in a softer voice, "But I had to trust someone. I NEEDED to trust someone. Right after we got back I made Rebecca move out of the hotel room she was staying at while home-hunting and in with me, and we've shared the same bed ever since even if we didn't make love. At home I needed her close, but she wasn't as deeply trained as the rest of us nor had any practical experience beyond whet happened to her on the train and the mansion. The nightmares she'd have unless I was right there to hush and sooth them aware are stuff of legends."

"Train?"

Jill barked a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, I'll have her tell you about that sometime. Long story short: perverted non-blood-sucking leeches, bunches of not-so-horny zombies, and another haunted house in the woods used for undead sex research among other things from what Becky told me at least. I'm honestly not sure how she survived. I mean, she's a child-prodigy science geek who likes big guns, not ex-military or what-not. She said she got help from a convicted escaped murderer, but she couldn't tell us where or even when exactly he died, nor how she was able to escape on her own."

"You think she lied about his death?" Claire asked in surprise.

Jill shrugged helplessly. "Dunno. But I needed someone to help me take down Umbrella, someone I could trust. When Rebecca offered to help me I initially refused. The fight we had that night was epic, and the make-up sex was even better. She got her way in the end, though. A few nights later I saw Chris staking out a city official, so I joined him. Later that night he took us to his apartment. Nothing happened between us, but he did show me what all he'd collected and the connections between officials and Umbrella employees he'd made. To be honest, he was leagues ahead of me in my own investigations.

"For the first time I really learned what made him tick, what drove him to seek justice... just as he did with me. We became intimate with one another after a rather stressful stake-out that had almost left us dead. I'm still not sure how we got out of that one alive... we both joked that it was like we had a guardian angel looking out for us or something. I was afraid I'd lose Rebecca when I told her the next day that I had fucked Chris the night before and that was why I didn't make it home. But instead of getting mad she was happy, and told me how much she liked him too. That's when I secretly arranged our first group get together."

"Oh?" Claire was genuinely curious at this point.

"Yep! They were rather surprised, too. I told Rebecca that I was inviting Chris over for a dinner and strategy session, so she should put on her best dress. Chris didn't even know that we were staying together, and he was damned surprised when Becky answered our door to let him in. He was also shocked, as I expected, to see my little tomboy dressed as a girl, since he'd never seen her in anything but fatigues and men's pants before." Jill smirked and added, "Of course, Becky does have an awesome ass for pants.

"During dinner he was polite, not asking a single question about us but always looking around the room... like he was trying to figure out if she was a guest or a resident, and after dinner we went to the living room to talk strategy. Or so they thought. Once he and Rebecca had started chatting, I excused myself back to the kitchen, saying I had a dessert to get ready.

"When I came out I was wearing this black leather-and-lace corset/panty set that was wrapped by a sheer two-inch long pink skirt, with matching garters and silk nylons. And in case you're wondering, Rebecca had helped me into it earlier that morning just before we, well, fucked... and I'd just kept it on for the rest of the day under my clothes.

"Anyway, both of them looked at me all bug-eyed when I plopped down onto the couch, lifted Rebecca onto my lap, undid the buttons on the front of her dress and pulled it down to her waist showing Chris that my cute little tomboy was wearing the girliest and sexiest of all the bras she owned. Then I grabbed her breasts and played with them... and him. ' _Don't these look nice, Chris?_ ' I asked. ' _I bet you want to do this to her too, don't you?_ '" At this point Jill had Claire on the edge of hysterical giggling.

"All he could do was stare and nod his head really dumbly... it was hysterical. Rebecca almost went into hysterics herself and was saying stuff like, ' _Oh my God what are you doing Jill?_ ', until I told him dessert's ready and asked if he wanted to join us. Needless to say, he did. And that's how it started. I also learned that day just how much Rebecca really loved to suck dick, too."

"Damn..." Claire whispered, feeling rather hot and moist all over again.

"Getting back on track, while we spent time alone together staking out various people we suspected were involved with Umbrella, he told me all about his pretty little sister." Claire blushed pink and smiled bashfully.

Jill squeezed her hand and continued, "He loves you very much Claire. No matter what you do in life, he'll be happy for you. And if he knew you were here of all places, fending for yourself so well, trying to find HIM, well, he'd burst at the seams with pride. Though I'm not sure what his reaction would have been if he'd walked in on us."

"He'd have a heart attack." Claire answered matter-of-factly. "Uhmm, no offense or anything Jill, but you really haven't said how you feel about my brother beyond lusting after his tight ass."

Jill took a moment to think over her answer. "...Well, I'm certain I care him, but I've always kept a very high guard up when it comes to personal relationships with other cops. It's safer that way you see, since so many of us die so often. Hell, it's a huge risk for me having a relationship with Rebecca, but I'd never trade our time together for anything, either. But I gotta say it, the first time I saw the bulge in his pants, I thought he was carrying a Magnum down there! I told him to take the gun out out of his pants before he hurt himself, and he just stared at me blankly and asked ' _What gun_ '?"

They both busted up laughing again, and Claire chimed in, "Yeah, that's Chris for ya! Huge dick and sometimes as thick as you can get!" Which only served to make the duo laugh louder and harder.

Once they're able to compose themselves Jill cautiously asked, "Claire, when was the last time you got laid? I mean, before coming here. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Until today, I haven't had sex with anyone for over three months."

"THREE MONTHS?!?!?!" Jill shouted. "No wonder you were so good, you were deprived!"

The two laughed again, this time so hard that they started crying and had to hold each other for support. Eventually they calmed and pull away, stood, and once again gazed upon each others naked bodies.

"Claire, do you... wanna go at it again? No toys?"

"Jill, right now I'm so horny that it's keeping all of my willpower from jumping you where you sit and doing things to your body that would need a team of priests to purify. You don't NEED to ask me that. But _then_ we get out of here."

They passionately embraced one another and kissed, welcoming the others tongue past their own lips. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing explosion nearby, almost as though it had come from the next room.

"What the hell was THAT??" Claire whispered. Before Jill could reply, a nine-foot tall monster with a deformed, stitched face crashed through the wall like the motherfucking Kool-Aid Man, the oncoming debris forcing Jill and Claire to leap away from each other.

Jill took cover behind a large mahogany desk. Claire, on her back and out in the open however, looked directly up at the... thing... and instantly drained her bladder, her piss splashing on the creatures pant leg. It took no notice of her though, seemingly fixated on Jill. Then it uttered a single word.

"S. T. A. R. S..."

"RUN CLAIRE!!! It's me it wants, get out of here now!!!"

"But..." Claire tried to argue.

"No time, just get your cute ass out of here NOW!!"

Scared senseless and utterly defenseless having been caught literally with her pants down, Claire went against her better judgment and quickly grabbed her clothes, accidentally grabbing a seven-inch strap-on that had been lying nearby as well, and ran out the door and into the morning light... leaving Jill to her fate...

 

To Be Continued...

End of Part 1


	3. Part ?.5

SexHazard

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Embedded Side Story – Part ?.5

"Once again I'm hopping over and across the rooftops of Raccoon City, searching for what is most dear to me. That which _Spencer_... that fat, evil, pulsating, bloated, festering, sweaty, pus-filled, malformed, sack of diseased shit-for-a-butt stole from me. That which was suddenly and oh-so-briefly returned to me... only to be mercilessly ripped away once more.

Should somebody one day read this diary, I'd best start from the beginning. Or, at least start at the beginning as I know it. Nothing I say now would make any sense unless I do...

. . .

. .

.

It all started in early November, 1967, when I was fourteen. My daddy, George Trevor, had just completed a major architectural job for some rich guy named Oswell Spencer.

Oswell.

Seriously?

_Pfft_.

Anyway, from what daddy mentioned to mommy, and from what I would occasionally overhear, Mr. Spencer was an odd yet nice man. He had hired my daddy to build an exact replica of his family's ancestral mansion out in the middle of absolutely nowhere, but subtly altered so it would more resemble the actual mansion used as the basis for the board game "Clue" or something. Lots of secrets, lots of traps, and an overly elaborate basement complex. What daddy thought was weird was that Spencer didn't want to use my daddy's company, just him. He supplied his own builders, daddy just directed them.

Even back then I didn't think this was something daddy was supposed to talk about, even to mommy. That sounded like something out of a Bond movie, after all. Like the bad guys secret hideout or something.

Once daddy and Mr. Spencer's team finished the mansion, Mr. Spencer invited us all over for a massive open house party. Since daddy had several things to finish-up back in the office, he had mommy and I go ahead and he'd catch-up.

The trip by car only took a few days, even with the surprise snow storm that almost stranded us in Cleveland.

Bleh, horrible town. Even worse than Peoria.

While mommy hadn't ever worked a day in her life, she was the very definition of the modern-woman. Daddy saw her as an equal and loved her dearly. And anything she wanted, he provided. He even bought mommy her own station wagon (she once confided to me when I was six that she'd just let daddy _think_ he taught her how to drive – she'd actually been taught by some "good old boys" on country back roads back once she could finally reach the pedals when she was in fifth grade).

Even then I couldn't help but wonder just why a group of men she would hint at being in high school or older would teach mommy to drive when she was in grade school... or why they would hang out with a ten-year-old to begin with. Whenever I'd ask, she'd just give me a secretive smile and say she'd tell me when I was older.

Instead, when I was nine I found a huge box shoved under so much stuff I couldn't call it anything but carefully hidden while playing in the attic. When I opened it I found it full of instant pictures – Kodachrome or Polaroid or something.

I mean, _thousands_ of pictures.

The first one I saw was a picture of a girl about my age wearing a yellow sundress, surrounded by men, and covered head-to-toe in whitish _goop_. I couldn't exactly tell what the goop was since the picture was faded and slightly yellowed, but whatever it was the girl in the picture was literally beaming in happiness. I wanted to look at all the pictures, since this was obviously something either mommy or daddy was hiding, but the lighting in the attic _stunk_.

Five minutes later, I was looking at the same picture on the floor, flashlight in one hand and daddy's magnifying glass from his study in my other. I was able to tell, sorta, that the girl looked an awful lot like me, and she had a large amount of goop hanging out from between her legs, too.

When I flipped the photo over, I saw several names I didn't recognize, and one I did. The name I recognized was Jessica, my mother's name, and the other names were all guy names. Under their names was the date _"_ _July 3rd, 1943_ _"_. I turned the picture over again, and realized that the girl really was my mommy, and that these must have been the _good old boys_ she'd mentioned who'd taught her to drive.

The next picture I took from the box showed a close-up of my younger mommy lying on her back on some long grass. She was smiling that same mysterious smile she'd given me when I'd asked about these men... and that smile was all she was wearing. She had her legs open while her fingers spread her _dirty place_ open wide.

The next picture was a close-up of her face. She had one of the guys _things_ in her mouth and two others in each hand. The next one was taken at a first-person perspective of one of the guys lying flat on his back with my younger mommy straddling his waist, his thing in her cunny. The next picture looked like a sequel to the last as they were in the same position, except there was a bunch of white goop coming out of her cunny with his thing still in it, and her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth!

The next picture showed mommy leaning back on an old wooden table biting her bottom lip as she stared down at a _really huge thing_ that had just the tip in her cunny, but it was already stretching her cunny wide. It shocked me when I realized that mommy was looking at that giant thing... _dick_... eagerly and almost hungrily! The one after that she was grinning widely, giving the peace sign while sitting on his lap and his dick buried all the way inside her cunny!

Photo after photo I stared at, studied, _devoured_. Picture after picture of mommy when she was my age doing something with a group of men... things me and my friends couldn't even talk about without giggling nervously. And she was loving it! I couldn't help but gasp aloud at the next picture, which showed her taking a dick in her cunny _and_ her butt at the same time while she sucked on a third!

Around then I noticed that I was feeling really, _really_ strange. I felt hot and flushed, my heart was hammering in my chest, and I was sweating all over. My first thought was that I was scared looking at these photos... until I realized that my own naughty place felt weird, too. It felt... damp... even though I certainly hadn't peed my panties, and it felt like it was tingling and itching at the same time and it ached slightly, too.

I'd nervously lifted my skirt up to my waist, more worried about the wetness getting on my clothes than anything else, and touched my own naughty place with the tips of my fingers over my panties. I sucked in my breath and shuddered, my eyes unfocused for several seconds.

That felt... gooooood. _REALLY_ gooooood.

I'd gotten scared at that point and hurriedly put everything away as close to as accurately as I'd found it, just in case mommy ever came up to look at the pictures, too. That night in bed I thought back to the photos I'd seen, and felt the same strange sensations again. When I touched my cunny this time, I didn't stop with just that one touch, and this time I took off my panties. I didn't fall asleep for almost an hour later, and even then I didn't sleep too well because of the wet spot I'd left behind. The next day I didn't _dare_ ask my friends about what I'd experienced the night before, more scared that they'd think me a freak than anything else.

The day after that I kept a close eye on mommy as she went about her day, watching to see if she suspected anything. Thankfully for my peace-of-mind she acted like her normal happy, loving self and never even hinted at what I'd found. That night before I went to bed I made certain to bring a spare washcloth from the linen closet first.

This continued for another week until mommy left the house by herself for her weekly appointment at the hair dresser. Which meant she'd be gone all day shopping and gabbing with her friends over boring _adult_ things. As soon as her car disappeared down the block I raced inside and back up to the attic. I carefully made certain nothing had been touched since the last time I'd been there, then dug through the junk until I pulled the box back out. After thinking about it for a minute, I put all the stuff back where I'd found it, and lugged the box down to my bedroom.

I spent the rest of the day going through the photos with my pillow between my legs to rub my cunny against. I was surprised when I came across a photo of mommy as an older teenager, her breasts not quite as large as they were now and her once bald cunny covered in hair, with two dicks stuffed in her cunny at the same time. I realized that the photographs must have been taken over the course of maybe a decade!

I eventually came across a photo that included three other girls besides mommy. The one standing on mommy's right was about half a head shorter than her and was pale-skinned with flaming red hair in a long wavy style to the small of her back and bright green eyes. The one on mommy's left was the same height as her but had straight hair so black it had blue highlights that fell just a few inches past her shoulders and eyes that almost looked violet, and the third was just a bit shorter than the other two with bright blonde hair in a high ponytail and deep blue eyes behind a pair of teal glasses. Oddly, she also wore a headband with cat ears on it.

The redhead was wearing a nice pink dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, mommy in a short-sleeved blouse tucked into a pleated knee-length skirt, the black-haired girl in a very form-fitting and expensive-looking deep blue dress cinched in at her tiny waist, and the blonde in a vertically striped white-on-pink blouse tucked into white shorts. Curious, I flipped the photo over and read, _"Cherie, Jessie, Ronnie, Betty – 1946"_.

The next photo had mommy's mouth firmly attached to the Cherie's cunny. Cherie had her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her expression was that of absolute joy. It took me a moment to understand that mommy was somehow doing to this girl what she'd done in the pictures of her sucking on dicks. I was also surprised to see that her hair was _naturally_ fire-red.

The next layer of photos were of mommy with the men and at least one of the other girls, either in the meadow like she was in the first photo, or in someone's house. There was one with mommy lying on a bed with her legs pulled back and an oil funnel stuck deep inside her cunny while the blonde, Betty, dribbled the white stuff out of her mouth and into it while the other two sucked on other guy's things. Another showed mommy and the brunette laying naked on the bed grinding their cunnies together while the redheaded girl was taken from behind and bent at the waist so she could suck on another guy's dick.

I pulled out daddy's magnifying glass and stared at mommy's crotch, and saw the very beginnings of hair growing down there. I took out the next photo, then shuddered as I messed my pillow. It was of all four girls again now in their early teens on their backs wearing white _wedding dresses_. Their tops had been pushed down to expose their breasts and puffy nipples, their ruffled skirts bunched-up to their thighs, their white pantyhose had large holes ripped in the middle of them, their white silk panties pushed over to the side, and each of them with a fat dick in their cunny and white stuff all over their faces (and glasses in Betty's case).

A few photos later was a close-up of Ronnie with a large penis so far in her mouth the mans balls were touching her chin, and she had white stuff seeping out of her _nose_. The next one was of Cherie bouncing on top of a penis facing away from the man, while mommy was licking his balls and staring adoringly at Cherie's cunny. Mommy had one knee on the mattress the three were on, while her other was held-up for the camera to show off another man having sex with her from behind.

What struck me, though, was that mommy was also touching her cunny just like I had started to. I quickly dug through the photos and found one of mommy when she was about my age. She was lying back on a bed with her legs spread and her dress pushed up to her tummy. One of her hands was gripping her small breast, and she had her middle and ring fingers dipped to their first knuckle inside her cunny. What intrigued me the most was not only that her fingers, cunny, thighs, and bed sheets sopping wet, but her expression looked like she was in a lot of pain. The next photo I found of mommy touching herself was taken when she was maybe twelve. She sat squat on a wood floor with her back against the side of a bed, both hands touching her dripping-wet cunny between her spread-wide knees, while a guy shot white stuff all over her exhausted face.

Over the course of the summer I sorted through the photos, touching myself or humping my pillow as I did my best to place the photos into several photo albums (which I bought without mommy or daddy knowing) into chronological order. Not only did it help me be able to find a particular picture if I wanted to look at a specific one to play with myself to, but it chronicled my mommy's development from childhood into early adulthood and gave me an idea what to expect for myself.

My least favorite were the ones that involved mommy bleeding from her cunny while she had sex (and later made me a bit queasy when I learned the facts of life and what menstruation was), and I almost left them out entirely. I decided not to, but I DID stick them in the back of the very last album. The ones that shocked me the most were usually the ones with Betty and Ronnie... who almost seemed like they were trying to out-do one another.

Or the ones where it was obvious everyone was drunk and Great Danes were brought in.

I still can't believe mommy let a _dog_ put its thing in her! Multiple times! Then there were the ones of Cherie as she _gave birth_ to a boy the back of the photos named _Jason_. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, either! But just like I pegged it for Ronnie, later photos showed her giving birth to triplets! And NONE of them looked alike! I couldn't help but wonder if she had become pregnant by three different men at the same time! The ones of Betty was positively _tame_ compared to the others, though she was almost always dressed in some sort of costume like a maid or nurse or secretary.

She was also the most likely to be having sex with one or more of the other girls. There was this one series of photos where she was dressed in a leather breast-less corset and tight silk panties as she used a rubber chicken on Ronnie to...

Whoops! Went _way_ off track there, sorry. No-one would want to read about my _mother_ when she was my age or how much I diddled myself when I was little, this is about... _Spencer_.

Sometime during the first week of November, I really have no idea what day it was, we arrived at the "Second Spencer Estate". It... really was out in the absolute middle of no-where. I mean, we had to drive on logging trails for over four hours just to find the place. Who builds a mansion in the heart of the woods, anyway?

Anyway, I was wearing my favorite blue dress in anticipation of the party... even if it would be mostly boring old adults attending. My dress was sleeveless, fell to only mid-thigh, tight in all the right places, and accentuated my budding breasts quite nicely. Not like I'd ever even kissed a boy yet, but that didn't mean I didn't mind them looking. And my low-heeled sensible shoes matched perfectly, too. My mother was wearing a blue silk blouse that fitted over her breasts like water and tight cream slacks that flared at the ankles and highlighted without accentuating her bum. Between us we carried our present for Spencer – a hunting shotgun of some type I had no clue about.

Not two steps inside the foyer, I felt an intense pain to the back of my neck, and I was suddenly falling to the floor surrounded by shiny men's shoes...

I awoke with my head in my mommy's lap to an unfamiliar ceiling, and the sound of Mr. Spencer's voice. He was ranting and raving about how he knew he couldn't trust my daddy to keep his mouth shut, and that it was all his fault that we were where we were. He was scaring me so much that I faked staying asleep. He sounded... insane.

Mommy argued with him, pleaded with him, to let us go. I almost revealed my wakeful state in shock when mommy offered her own body to Mr. Spencer to let me go, that I had no idea what was going on, and that I'd never tell anyone anything.

Mr. Spencer's ranting had stopped on that offer, and I thought he was actually considering it. Mommy was quite beautiful, after all, and I'm proud to say I got my looks from her rather than daddy. We both had reddish-brown hair, mine to mid-back, and hers cut to her shoulders. We both had bright green eyes, though mine were just a touch brighter. We both had high cheekbones and petite noses, though her lips were fuller than mine. And we were both blessed with thin-but-curvy bodies. Even though I was just entering the "thrall of puberty" I already had a nice set of hips, and I had traded in my A-cup for a B-cup the month before, while my mommy was a solid D-cup.

My girl classmates hated me in their jealousy. The boys outright told me they wanted to do me. Some of the girls did, too... but would only say so in private. I never took any of them up on their offers, and I otherwise ignored the "harpies" as I called them. Jealous witches. Not my fault your boyfriends call out my name when they do you in your bums under the school bleachers.

Just as I thought that maybe Mr. Spencer would accept my mommy's offer, he started laughing. Not good-naturedly, but this high-pitched, wheezing laugh. Manic, I think is a word for it. It made my body hairs stand on end it scared me so much. It scared mommy, too – I could feel her suddenly start to shake and shiver under me. Mr. Spencer then told mommy that he already planned to use our bodies (and didn't that scare the heck outta me!), but not how she was offering. The next thing I knew, the lights were shut-off, and we were left in pitch black.

Unable to see, mommy and I spoke for a little while, trying to console one another and piece together just what was going on. But in the absolute darkness of the room, it wasn't long before we both succumbed to sleep again.

When the lights eventually came back on, I learned that mommy and I were in a prison cell somewhere under Mr. Spencer's mansion. WHY daddy added a prison cell under the mansion I had no idea, and it was something mommy planned to yell at him about "when" she saw him next.

I knew she meant "if".

I have no idea how much time passed, the lights had gone off sixteen times so it might have been sixteen days, but there was no windows or clocks and neither of us had our watches anymore or anything. As far as I know, it could have been just three days and Mr. Spencer was _fucking_ with our heads for some reason.

I learned a lot of other interesting words from mommy during that time, too.

After who knows now long, several men and women dressed as doctors, nurses, and guards showed-up at our prison cell bars. The guards aimed their guns at us to keep us away from the cell door, or at least that's what I thought. I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my shoulder even before I registered the _puft_ sound from the rifle, and I was on my floor asleep before I understood what hit me.

When I awoke again I was still in the cell... but this time I was alone & wearing an ugly green hospital smock instead of my dress, and my shoes were missing. Mommy was no-where in sight. I shouted and screamed, demanding to know where my mommy was at, to bring me to her, anything.

_Spencer_ eventually showed-up and scowled at me, before he reached between the bars of the cell door, grabbed the hospital smock I'd been changed into, and pulled me against the bars with all of his strength. God that hurt, but it was nothing compared to what was to come. As he groped my breasts and pussy he informed me that after giving her the best _fuck_ of her life he let mommy go, and she happily abandoned me for her own freedom. He then told me that if I could _fuck_ him better than mommy had he'd let me go as well.

I was so shocked by what he said that I almost believed him... until I saw a malicious gleam in his eyes. That, and I could almost swear I could _smell_ that he was lying. So I spat in his face. He swung his leg between the bars and kicked my crotch with the tip of his patent leather shoes in response.

_Fucker_ broke my hymen doing that.

My... memories after that are a jumble, all disconnected, random, and makes about as much logical sense as televised senate hearings. I remember becoming more and more unglued, more violent, and my speaking and thinking ability dropped in direct proportion to the increasing rage I felt. I remember at least three women entered my cell, women who looked like mommy, but didn't smell or sound like mommy. All I remember after that is _Red_.

Lots and lots of _Red_.

I remember trying to keep a journal in a desperate attempt to keep my thoughts in order, but it didn't work out so well. I... I remember finding my mommy's body. I couldn't tell it was hers by sight, as all that was left of her was a skeleton, but it still _smelled_ like her.

Eventually, I found my daddy in a coffin as well.

I don't really remember too well what all happened next, and my concept of the passage of time was completely shot. I do know that I was given free reign of a section of the estate, though every so often I would be shot with a dart only to wake up later with new scars and bruises to my body. I do remember that I didn't seem to age too much, and that I would occasionally wake-up during their procedures on me.

Sometimes they were injecting things into me, things that seared and chilled and made me sick. Other times they would break one of my bones and leave it unset to see how well it would heal and how long that took. More times that I care to remember I woke-up to a man in full surgical scrubs balls-deep between my legs. The first time I managed to snap his spine and then kill every last man and woman in the room before being drugged again, but the second time on they kept me doped up enough that, even IF I woke-up, I'd be too out of it to fight them off... much less roll off the exam table. 

I... don't want to write about this next part, but if someone does find this someday and I'm dead, then I have to write it. If for no other reason than to describe, as best as I can, just how depraved _Spencer_ , _Wesker_ , _Birkin_ , and everyone else who worked with them are.

I pray that you will kill _Spencer_ , and especially _Birkin_ and _Wesker_ , if I fail to do so myself.

The first time I came during my thrice daily drugged-out rapes it was the seventeenth time I'd woken up during it. Like always they came for me as I tried to hide, and used their tranquilizer rifles to knock me out from a distance. They had learned to not come for me in person, or whoever did so would die.

Even after all this time I can't help but feel the tears fall from my eyes when I remember those days. I... I really should describe just how horrific it was, being separated from my mommy and daddy, being experimented on like a monkey or rat, being used as a sex doll by both men and women (and God didn't THAT hurt... like getting an Indian Burn on the inside)... but that's not why you're reading this. Suffice it to say, my mind is still a dark place that I may never fully recover from. But being able to kill them all would be a nice start.

I had felt the fog of unconsciousness slowly lift, my mind feeling like it was full of cotton and alcohol. I briefly (I think) teetered on the edge of slumber and awareness, but with that came a feeling of disconnectedness and euphoria. I didn't know why I felt like I wasn't inside my own body, nor why I felt like I wanted to start laughing for no reason what-so-ever. Whatever it was they had done to me, my mind wasn't able to process the mental sensations any more than it was able to combat or try to overcome it.

As the fog continued to lift, I slowly became aware that I was lying on my back on what felt like a table of rice. A close second in self-awareness was the sensation of something hard and hot thrusting in and out of my pussy. Through the haze of sleep I'd wondered why my pussy didn't hurt. I knew something was going in and out of it, but all I could feel was a slight tingly sensation, so it certainly wasn't one of those bastards penises or the nurses fingers. It dawned on me a few moments later that I was rocking back and forth atop the table... or maybe I should say up and down?

Anyways, whatever was doing whatever it was to my pussy that strangely didn't hurt was making my body move in-tune with it. I found it rather fascinating that something going in and out of my pussy could actually make my entire body move by itself.

I'd wondered if this was how Pinocchio, when still connected to his strings, had felt for some reason.

I groaned softly and tried to stretch my arms and legs a bit, but neither would move under my command, so I settled for arching my back and stretching my shoulders instead before flopping back on the table in a dead heap. The rocking, which to my hazy mind I thought of as something close to being on a small boat with fishies darting in and out between my legs, didn't once stop nor change pace. Oddly I had only then noticed a weight on my stomach and chest, a warm weight that felt like my favorite teddy bear from my childhood.

It felt... nice.

Finally I noticed that my hearing had returned, and with it I heard all the normal noises of the labs they would run experiments on me in... though they were oddly amplified and hollow-sounding. Like I was in a tunnel or something. But what really grabbed my attention was the rhythmic _shlick-shluck-shlick-shluck-shlick-shluck_ sounds coming from between my legs. It was a rather nice sound, like the sounds my daddy's wet galoshes would make on the kitchen floor tile but sped-up.

Then I heard other noises. Panting. Giggling. Laughing. Scratching. Moaning. I was able to catalog all of these after a few minutes. The panting was coming from whatever was making wet shlicking noises with my pussy. The giggling came from several women that were on either side of me, and the laughing from several of the men mixed with them. The scratching took me a moment longer, but I eventually figured it was from several pens scraping across paper, writing something.

The moaning, I was surprised to discover, came from my own throat.

By this time I was finally aware enough to figure-out a few other things, though I still kept my eyes closed. The weight on my chest was furry and warm, and smelled faintly of wet dog. The hard thing in my wet pussy was out-right hot, and at least as thick as two of my fingers and twice as long. There was an added sensation of something on either side of my waist, and I recognized it as fuzzy arms or something.

Strangely though, the sensation of euphoria had done nothing but increase the more aware I became. Like, the more I woke up, the more out-of-my-mind giddy I became. And the more giddy I felt, the less of anything else I felt... besides being oddly satisfied by what was going on in my pussy.

Rather than open my eyes to find out who was fucking me this time I simply laid back and enjoyed the sensations and my giddiness. The thing in my pussy, which I was only then coming to realize really was a penis, was really hitting all the right spots. It filled and stretched me ever-so-pleasantly, and the rapid spearing/withdrawing was just plain _gnarly awesome_. And oh wow that penis moved; it was almost like someone had stuck a well-shaped jackhammer between my legs and had it go to town on me!

And that feeling of fullness... I'd never known anything like it before in my life. All my life my pussy was just kinda... _there_ , you know? It'd get wet sometimes, which was really embarrassing whenever I was wearing a short skirt. It was something I peed from, and something I rubbed my fingers, pillows, and my favorite teddy bear against when I was feeling a bit... itchy... down there. But otherwise it just didn't do anything. It didn't feel anything.

But that... that thing was filling a part of my body that had been empty but I'd no idea was empty until then. The feeling of something hard and hot inside me was like kittens and puppies and mommy's cooking, and every time that miraculous penis thrust inside me it felt like my tummy was suddenly flipping and dropping wonderfully in a roller coaster. And the way the entry to my pussy tingled electrically and my insides _th_ _r_ _ummed_ in heat whenever that penis slipped in and out, tickled in a way that made me want to not-quite pee, which was both strange and really... _really_ good feeling.

Coupled with how fast and hard this... this... _cock_ was fucking my... _cunt_... it was all I could do to not drown in my own drool.

It was _exquisite_.

I finally opened my eyes to learn who this magnificent cock belonged to, and laying on top of me was the largest Doberman I'd ever seen. It took me a few moments to realize that I was being fucked by a dog, and that I was loving it! Once that realization hit I suddenly came, my pussy trying to crush his slippery dick, slick from my own juices, as I convulsed and screamed underneath him. Even with his cock in my vice grip he plowed on, _plowing me_ , as though my strength was nothing to him.

Once my first ever penetration orgasm subsided I lolled my head back and wearily looked above me and beyond the head of the table I was strapped to. Strutting up to me in elegantly precise steps was a pure white unicorn with a massive hard-on and rainbows shooting out of his ass, all while the room and the jeering people around me melted and twisted away in the way purple eats. Without even thinking about it I opened my mouth wide and let it slide its yard-long dong down my throat.

In the back of my mind I realized that most of the euphoric sensations had to be coming from a drug or something, but I was far too gone to really consider what was reality and what were hallucinations. All I could do was lie back and enjoy my raping as cocks would cum in my cunt and all over my face and body. I didn't mind it at all when the doctors and nurses would painfully crush my boobs and yank my tits with their claws, or slap me hard enough to draw blood. All that mattered was the euphoria and the cocks.

Hell, some of the slaps made me cum just as hard as having any of the dogs knot me.

Once that session was over and they'd realized I was going to let them do whatever perverse thing they wanted to do to me from then on because I _loved_ it, they rewarded me by fucking me however they wanted at the same time they experimented on me. I didn't even _need_ to be drugged from then on, though the raping was always better when I was. They also let me wander the courtyard and small out-buildings of the estate... the same area where I had found my mommy's and daddy's graves back when my mind was lucid but had disappeared since.

All those experiments quickly changed me on a fundamental level – emphasis on " _mental_ ". I still _looked_ human, but I was definitely _not_ human. It's hard to explain... just that I felt like I no longer looked like myself to me even though I was myself, you know? I tended to smash any reflective surface I came across, which just made those assholes replace them with even more mirrors and other reflective surfaces just to fuck with me.

This became my life. I would roam the enclosed grounds and halls of the mansion as people worked below me. They would gas me and shoot me up with drugs any time I became too aggressive. I would be knocked out by drugs, only to occasionally awaken to being experimented on or fucked by whomever or whatever needed to dump a wad.

I think they wanted to see if they could knock me up. I... somewhat remember being pregnant a few times, but I can't remember what my babies looked like, or if I ever even gave birth. Like everything else, including my ability to age, whatever children I may have birthed from my still young-teen body were stolen from me.

I... I became addicted to fucking while on acid trips. I couldn't even call it rape anymore, because I _wanted_ it. I wanted that feeling of... of not love, but of at least being desired. That I was still something that men wanted to fuck with their hard, delicious cocks. That I was still so desirable that even animals would mount me and fuck me into orgasmic exultation.

But the best part was being high as a motherfucking kite when fucking men, women, and beasts. The most amazing creatures and shit would come to fuck me, and I would feel the most amazing things. I would taste rainbows in my ass. I would smell sounds with my pussy. Every time daddy approached me with his cock hanging out of his fly I would cum non-stop until daddy jizzed on my face. Plaid octopussies left me a screaming mess of pepperoni-scented pussy syrup. The purple dinosaurs were always able to make me cum when they fucked me in my ass. But whenever the Unicorns came to fuck me, oh FUCK those were awesome fucks. Like the anticipation and excitement and joy of every Christmas ever happening all at once in my pussy. It was amazing... simply _amazing_.

Then, _they_ arrived.

I have no idea how long it had been, my sense of time was simply non-existent. I remember being out in the courtyard when I felt... something... watching me Something _evil_. At first I thought it was _Spencer_ again after so long. I turned my gaze up to the second floor of the mansion, and in one of the windows I saw two teens, barely older than I had been when I'd arrived. One of the boys had sandy blonde hair and a strong face, with the most piercing eyes... almost like a vulture. He seemed curious and inquisitive mostly, and while I didn't sense any malice from him I didn't sense any compassion, either.

The other, though... he was evil incarnate. What little remained of my hairs on my body stood on end just looking at him and his close-cropped blonde hair, his too-cool-for-you sunglasses he wore even indoors... and his cruel, gleefully hateful smirk on his lips. This was an apex predator and schemer, someone who would take whatever he wanted however he wanted.

He _scared_ me.

A short time later the experiments began again, this time overseen by those same two teens whom I learned were named _Birkin_ and _Wesker_. They saw me as nothing more than an animal, a curiosity that demanded explanation. They dissected me alive without the courtesy of using numbing medicines or at least fucking me. They injected chemicals and strange liquids into me that would burn my veins as though I were dipped into lava.

The pain they brought upon me, and the lack of narcotics and hallucinogenics at least, was able to break through the haze of near-constant orgasmic euphoria I'd been in for who knew how long. I couldn't think very well, but I also no longer thought of sex non-stop either. They helped me re-awaken my rage all over again.

_Birkin_ kept injecting more and more things into me, cutting me more and more often, doing everything to me but taking a chainsaw to my head. I recall _Wesker_ wondering aloud what it was that kept me alive. If I had the ability to speak coherently, I would have told him it was all for the chance to slaughter each and every one of my mommy and daddy's murderers.

Then came the day I'll never forget. _Wesker_ appeared in my cabin-prison with a small squad of soldiers, and had me taken back to the laboratories again. Again without pain medications, he injected me with something that made my entire body explode in the most horrific pain I'd ever known. I could hear my bones break and fuse back together in wrong directions. I felt my skin stretch and tear as my muscles and ligaments shredded and re-knit together again in an effort to keep up with my bones. That was when what I thought was the very last of my humanity left me, as I screamed bloody vengeance against God for deserting me.

I wish I could say that all that was left was a monster wearing what used to be a human skin, but the fact that I'm writing this now proves that this was not the case. It just... pushed what I consider "me" further back into my mind to protect all that I had left of my "self".

When my body was done breaking and re-mending I fell limp, and from what I heard from _Wesker_ they thought unconscious. I only actually lost consciousness after the sunglasses-wearing asshole withdrew nearly all the blood I had in my body for tests.

I awoke in my cabin alone. My body had been changed into something I couldn't even recognize, and my mind was left shattered. I craved human interaction, but any time I came across a human I slaughtered them. It didn't matter, they were all part of _Wesker_ , _Birkin_ , and _Spencer's_ people. While I never saw those three again, I saw several other researchers who came for me, to explore what kept me alive.

I ripped them asunder with my bare hands for their arrogance.

Finally they seemed to lose patience or interest in me and managed to drug me into a drooling stupor. They manacled my wrists and ankles together and forced me into a secured room under my shack where they trapped me. Alone. They finally left me alone.  
At least for a time.

A short time later, though I couldn't say how much later, men who looked like soldiers came for me within my underground prison and shot me. Then shot me again. And shot me some more. Then they threw grenades at me. Then they shot me with bigger guns. When that didn't work to kill me, and even I in my severely mentally broken state understood that's what they were trying to do, they shot freaking _missiles_ at me.

I don't really remember what happened after that. Obviously I survived, and somehow I wound-up in the catacombs underneath the mansion but above the actual labs. I made the solitary place my new home. No-one to hurt me, no-one to know I was even alive. I could even access my parents graves, a fat whole lot of good that really did for me. But... it was something.

Then, one day, something different happened. There were noises above and below me, lots of noises and activity. Something was going on that was causing a lot of excitement among my parents murderers. Though I kept myself to the shadows and well out of their way lest I be discovered, I was able to tell... somehow... that an infection was spreading among them. The virus coursing invisibly through them practically sang to my blood, and I watched from my hiding places with a certain amount of manic glee as my mommy and daddy's murderers died one after another.

It was kinda weird when they all got back up again a short time later and started to _eat_ the uninfected, though.

A few days later new people arrived, people I didn't recognize, people that didn't smell like mommy and daddy's murderers. But they still looked like soldiers or... _something..._ so I kept to the shadows and watched them silently. After all, I didn't want another missile to the face again. A few hours later a teenage girl with a cute boyish haircut showed-up, which was someone I didn't expect to find dressed as a soldier.

I mean, since when were women allowed in the military?

A short time after that, _HE_ returned. _Wesker_. And he still wore those stupid, ridiculous sunglasses. With him were two others, a large hairy man and another woman, though this one was a bit older than the girl who had arrived the previous day.

As soon as they separated in the foyer I made to follow _Wesker_ , but he almost immediately took one of the hidden express elevators to the labs far below the mansion and I was left behind. With so many soldiers in the mansion, I had crept my way back to my catacombs, then to my little cabin. The chance they would shoot at me like those others before had was just too much for my animalistic mind to want to risk.

Imagine my surprise when the woman who'd entered with _Wesker_ had suddenly popped into my prison-home. I chased her out, then followed her at a distance as she explored the mansion and re-killed all of the murderers along the way. Eventually, she found her way to my sacred place. A place I never let any of my parents murderers venture.

The woman entered my mother's crypt.

Inside I found the hairy man who smelled a bit like _Wesker_ , the woman I'd been following, the teenager I had glimpsed before, and a second man I didn't recognize. I was about to attack them for daring to enter my sacred place, when suddenly they each pushed some stone pillars off the edge of the platform my mother's chained-up sarcophagus rested on. Chains that I suddenly realized were attached to the pillars. Once each pillar fell into the abyss, the chains that had kept me from being able to touch my mother's remains finally gave way.

It was a puzzle. A _God-damned puzzle_! Those assholes knew that all I wanted was to see my mother one last time, and they imprisoned her remains in my own domain behind a fucking puzzle that a _two-year-old_ could solve! A puzzle _I_ couldn't solve because I'd let my mind rot behind animalistic instinct! And it was on purpose! A game, it was all a game for them! Not only did they make sport of hunting me, fucking me, and fucking with me, but they made sport of my mother's remains! They made sport of my instincts and my emotions!

Unable to hold myself back, I howled in rage and leaped to the center of the chamber, directly atop my mother's sarcophagus. Using my enhanced strength, I ripped the stone lid completely away and threw it against one of the rock walls where it shattered into dust. Then... then I slowly sank to my knees inside my mother's coffin and wept loudly.

I wept for my mother, the woman I loved and admired the most in my life. I wept for her death, and how our time together had been stolen away so quickly by _real_ monsters. I wept for my father, who I never saw again alive after I had hopped into mommy's car thinking I'd see him in just a week at the most so _many_ years ago. I wept for myself, for all the pain that had been done to me, and the pain I had done to myself in the interim years. And I cried out in heart-break as my emotions, my human self, finally regained dominance within my own mind for who knew how long.

I heard the teenager scream in fright and the woman yell "Wait!", likely to the two men. I had my back to them, and through the eye on my back I saw that they both had their guns pointed at me. Not that it'd do a lot of good against me, but bullets still stung like a bitch.

The woman slowly approached me, and stopped just outside my immediate reach. She asked if I was Lisa Trevor. Shocked that anyone would know my name, as I hadn't heard my name used in so, so long, I looked away from my mother's white skull and stared at her.

While the teen sort of reminded me of that really obnoxious actress Sandy Duncan for some reason, the woman before me was quite pretty. She was short, probably less than five-and-a-half-feet tall... about the same height as mother, to be honest. Her body was of the type that would have made everyone in my old classes envious; everything was proportioned just right. But most striking were her blue eyes. They weren't bright blue like my own bright green, but they seemed to shine with an inner light, with an intelligence and strength I didn't often see in women before I was trapped here.

That she was staring at me with compassion rather than out-right horror like the men in the room was what kept my attention.

Slowly, I nodded my head, affirming that I was... that I used to be at least... Lisa Trevor. She smiled sadly, and extremely carefully laid her petite hand atop my own misshapen hand, which were still manacled together after all this time. She looked inside my mother's final resting place briefly, then asked if she was my mother Jessica. I had nodded again, tears that I didn't know I was still able to shed dripping onto her skull.

The teen gasped somewhere behind me, and the large man I didn't trust told the woman to back away from me. The woman shouted at him to put his "damned gun away, all it'd do was piss me off", which caught me by surprise. She didn't look or smell like _Spencer's_ hired murderers, but how else would she know that bullets couldn't hurt me?

Almost as though she had read my mind, the woman turned back to me and explained that they had found some files in the mansion about my family. She introduced herself as Jill Valentine, a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, RS Position (though that meant absolutely nothing to me), and pointed out her friends in turn; Chris Redfield, Alpha Team Point Man; Barry Burton, Alpha Team Weapons Specialist; and Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Team Medic and RS Position. I took note of the names, but the rest was all gibberish beyond that they were some sort of military unit.

She had asked me if I could tell her what was going on, and why there were so many monsters all over the place (I noted that she didn't include myself among the monsters, which rather shocked me, as that was what I was). I shook my head no... not because I didn't know what happened (I did, though not the how or why)... but because I couldn't talk.

She had sighed, and then started to ask if I knew where their captain, Wes-

But before she finished that hated name, the man named Barry angrily cut her off, yelling how talking to some dumb monster like me was pointless. And then said that they'd be better off putting a bullet in my eyes and knocking me into the abyss that surrounded my mother's crypt.

I remember that I had growled and made to turn so I could rip his fucking face off, but before I could leap on him Jill had already reached him and slapped him. Hard. The sound echoed in my mother's chamber for several seconds, and I had thought for a moment that the slap alone would have drawn blood. Jill grabbed her gloved hand and shook it while swearing up a storm. Barry rubbed his cheek and demanded to know what that had been for.

The other man, who'd been quiet-yet-thoughtful through the entire event, rolled his eyes and told Barry that he was being a dick. The bearded man seemed insulted by that comment and turned to the teen to back him but, but she had turned away, turned up her nose, and sniffed. He then started muttering under his breath. The scene, the totally and completely unlikely chain of events, had made me start laughing. When I realized that it was the first time I had laughed since before my kidnapping and imprisonment, I begun to weep again.

Jill showed either absolute stupidity or incomprehensible compassion as the next thing I had known she was back at my side, her arms around my waist and her head resting on my stomach. I'd slowly lowered my long, gray arms and rested my hands atop her hair, and basked in the warmth of positive emotions she evoked within me.

Eventually my tears dried up and she let me go. The other man, Chris, surprised me by asking if I wanted to come with them as they searched the place for their missing teammates and to see if they could figure out what was going on. I had thought about it for a moment before I shook my head no.

I did not trust that Barry man at all.

The four left then, each looking back at me in different ways: Jill compassionately yet sadly, Chris with pity yet respect, Barry in nervousness, and the teen who'd been silent the entire time with a small friendly finger-waggle wave. After they left I'd spent a few more minutes with my mother, leaving behind the faces I'd collected of all the women _Spencer_ and his murderers had sent to me in an attempt to impersonate her. After one last long look, I'd stepped out of my mother's sarcophagus and exited her chamber in the same direction those S.T.A.R.S. people went in.

Just because I wasn't going to join them didn't mean I wasn't going to follow them.

A couple of hours later I saw them run into _Wesker_ , the filth I had promised on my dead parents souls that I would murder then bathe in his pigs blood. It had taken all of my willpower to not leap from my hidden perch and snap his evil little chicken-shit neck. Those S.T.A.R.S. people didn't seem to know that he was the _real_ monster in this mansion, and would likely defend him. If that happened, then I'd have to protect myself and kill them all as well, too.

Which, for the first time in a very long time, I didn't want to do.

I watched them part, and almost immediately _Wesker_ had ducked into another hidden passage. I mentally cursed that I wouldn't have my revenge on him just yet. I'd decided to follow the woman named Jill as the four parted in four different directions. I thought it odd that every undead that she fought she put a lighter to and burned their remains, but it wasn't enough of a curiosity for me to reveal myself and pantomime (badly) why she was burning them all.

Eventually I followed Jill up to a door that lead to a room in the dormitory by the mansion I'd been avoiding out of blind instinct and stepped inside. I wasn't certain _why_ I avoided that room like _las plagas_ , just that whenever I came near that room (regardless if it was the door or one of the walls surrounding the room), my skin would start to crawl and my legs would instinctively cross.

I waited for Jill to come back out again, but she never did. Curiosity eventually over-ruled my instincts, and I broke from my cover and followed the strange woman through the door.

What I found inside... _god who art thou dead in heaven..._ my parents murderers were real _**perverts**_.

Hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room was a grotesquely massive plant. I stood stock still and _stared_ at the thing in bewilderment, unable to comprehend what it was I was seeing. The plant body near the ceiling was bulbous like an arachnid... or like the bulb of a plant, really. Except it was as wide across as I was tall... and I was nearly ten-feet tall.

Hanging from the bulb were purple flower petals, all closed. Whipping in every direction around it were several dozen tentacle-like vines of various lengths, thicknesses, and shapes. Some were perfectly smooth while others were oddly bulbous and lumpy. They way they moved somehow reminded me of some of the more interesting hallucinations I had experienced when the murderers had strapped me down to fuck me and experiment on me.

I suddenly wondered if those _hadn't_ been hallucinations after all.

I then heard what sounded like someone spitting out a mouth full of water, which was quickly followed by Jill's voice screaming from somewhere for me to run. I'd blinked my eyes and looked around for her, not seeing her anywhere. I knew I'd heard her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Smell her? Yes. See? No.

Then, once out of directions to locate her in, I looked up.

Hanging near the ceiling were all four of those military people from mother's crypt. I stared dumbly at them for several seconds before I realized that both Jill and the teen were completely naked, and the men were naked from the waist down. My mouth dropped open as one of the vines suddenly shot inside Jill's open mouth and begun to thrust and undulate within.

I blinked, then realized that both of the women were being fucked by the plant's vines. Jill had a few ribbed vines hammering inside her pussy and ass, while other vines seemed to play with her breasts. I noted distractedly that her thighs and crotch were _sopping wet_ and dripping clear fluids.

The teen beside had a rather humorous expression on her face, her eyes crossed and her tongue hanging out, as she was suspended upside-down with nearly a dozen vines thrusting independently in and out of her ass and pussy. The sounds she was making from her mouth reminded me strongly of the noises I made whenever I was fucked stupid by the Unicorns. Unlike Jill, the vines didn't pay much attention to her breasts, but then she was rather young and almost flat.

But damn if she and Jill didn't have a pair of _bums_. They were almost as interesting to watch jiggle and wiggle as Chris' tight and taut bum was to watch flex and contort.

Both men, I noticed, were also receiving a similar treatment. The hairy one who smelled somewhat like _Wesker_ , Barry, was suspended face-down with his legs splayed wide. He had I'm not sure how many vines thrusting in and out of his asshole, while a really tiny vine was wiggling around like a worm on speed inside his dick through his pee-hole, while another vine roughly jerked him off. One of the tentacles fucking his ass would occasionally slap his balls, which were bruised and swollen-looking.

Below him on the wood floor laid a flamethrower, which I assumed was the reason why the plant didn't seem to like him.

The other man, Chris, seemed more exasperated than anything else, though his face was beat red and almost glowed whenever the teen would start screaming for the plant to fuck her "tight twat harder" and gagged for more every time she came.

How I didn't hear her from the other room I had no idea.

Chris was upright like Jill was, only his arms were splayed out like he was on a cross and his legs were only slightly parted so the vines could fondle his balls. His cock, and fuck it was huge, was encased by a mouth-like vine that made motions like it was sucking him off. His ass, unlike Barry's, was penetration-free.

He actually looked quite relaxed, like he was just waiting to get it over with. He wasn't really struggling like Barry was and Jill only kinda was.

I was so shocked by the spectacle above me that I hadn't even noticed until it was too late that the vines had wrapped themselves around my waist as well, though I certainly noticed when I was suddenly lifted from the wooden floor. Even before I had a chance to fight back each of my limbs were wrapped in multiple vines and I was forced spread eagle. Several of the vines roamed over my mutated body, which was akin to intelligent hoses full of warm water than anything serpent-like (yes, they fucked me with snakes, too). I felt a couple of tentacles dip under the tattered hem of my old battered hospital smock, and their tips begun to explore my thighs.

I had looked over at Chris, who was doing his best to ignore everything around him. He seemed to be muttering to himself, but even my enhanced hearing couldn't tell if he was contemplating an escape, complimenting the vine that just happened to be talented at deep-throating, or castigating the teenager for getting off so loudly. A vine suddenly stuck itself in his mouth, and several lumps traveled from the main flower bulb body down the vine to his mouth, which seemed to gently spill inside and he was forced to swallow. When it ducked out again, a small trail of greenish fluid escaped his lips. I assumed it was to keep him hydrated and hard, considering how much cum he had to be ejaculating given the lumps traveling down the, well, _throat_ of the vine sucking him off.

Barry too had a vine in his mouth, except his erupted its fluid in his mouth and he was forced to choke and gag it down or drown. The vines had also taken to spanking him, which he was not at all pleased about given his howls of outrage. I twitched as I felt the vine-tips finger my slit through the remains of my cotton panties, but I wasn't able to make any other motion and the vines didn't seem interesting in sliding their way in.

Rebecca, having a loud and messy orgasm, had ripped my attention away from my own fondling and over to her. Mother had mentioned to me back when she told me the "Birds and the Bees" that it was possible for a woman to squirt if the man she made love to was really, really good at sex, but this was the first time I'd ever seen it. I certainly had never squirted, even when they had me so high that I barely knew what was going on.

I watched the arc of her fluids as they had exploded from the teenager's pussy to splash against Jill's face. I blinked when, instead of becoming annoyed at having a woman essentially cum on her face, Jill didn't seem to react at all. Her nipples, however, hardened to the point they might have cut steel, and her pussy suddenly dripped with a thick creamy fluid that looked nothing like the green stuff that had been exploding inside Rebecca's ass and pussy.

Jill looked over at me, then sighed as her body quivered in orgasm. It dawned on me that she got off more from the teen girl's orgasm than she was from the rather skilled-seeming vines playing with her body. Not that they hadn't been making her feel good... after all it was only her arms that were providing a token resistance, her legs were splayed out and her hips were bucking in rhythm with the vines screwing her.

Both Chris and Jill's eyes had suddenly widened as they stared toward me. It had taken me a moment to realize that they weren't looking _at_ me, but _behind_ me. I turned around as best as I could since my back eye was covered by vines, and saw that the formerly closed purple flower head was in the process of opening.

When it opened fully it looked like a normal, if not huge, flower. The mass in the middle, the ovary if I remembered right, resembled a sunflower if not a little fleshier. Then it suddenly popped forward and hung between the petals like some animal's cock. Just as I had thought the plant couldn't get any creepier, dozens if not hundreds of stamens emerged from the mass, each whipping and undulating independently to one other in chaotic motion.

The vines that had hold of me suddenly twisted and flipped, and I found myself on my back staring at the ceiling. Then, to my horror and to both Jill and Chris' angry shouting, they drew me to the flower head. As the petals closed around me the stamens took over holding me so the vines could slip out.

I was thankful that the petals weren't totally opaque and that some light was able to penetrate their flowery curtain, though everything inside was bathed lavender as a result. The stamens, which had been more like like little feelers really, slowly and softly touched every part of my skin, seemingly deliberately ignoring my crotch and what remained of my breasts. Their hesitant light touches had been rather ticklish to be honest.

Outside I heard the muffled sounds of Rebecca apparently having another mind-blowing orgasm again.

Several of the larger stamen had started to massage my feet and hands at this point, which had taken me by surprise. When I'd been strung-up, I expected to be treated like the women outside. Just... fucked, like I'd always been. Instead, this plant seemed to want to relax me?

I hadn't been able to stifle a moan as it massaged my arches and heels, which had been repeatedly broken by the murderers just to see me try and walk as I healed. I winced as I heard the bones in my feet suddenly crack, and I'd prepared myself for a flash of sharp pain. Instead a wave of pleasure had washed over my body, intense enough to make ALL of my eyes cross.

The hundreds of stamen had slowly, loosely wrapped around my entire body until I was completely mummified within the mouth of the giant flower. The tips of each of the stamen that surrounded me were part tickling/part licking at every square millimeter of my body. Every nerve sung in joy as I was worshiped by the giant flower.

Almost as soon as I was completely relaxed to the point of falling asleep, the stamen gently parted my legs and brought my crotch to its dick-like center... the pistol if I remembered right... which actually WAS the dick of a plant. The plant had me so relaxed that I wasn't worried or nervous about what was obviously going to happen next.

I had watched, almost disconnected from my own mutilated mutated body, as the pistol secreted the same slimy green substance the vines outside ejaculated until it was fully coated. Then, it had slowly drawn me to it. I'd felt a slight amount of discomfort as it pressed against the scraps of my panties, then pushed through as they finally tore away.

I shuddered and shivered as the warm, squishy, slippery mass squeezed its way between my legs and into my pussy. The feelings of fullness I had felt before during the times I was made to enjoy my rapes were _nothing_ compared to that. I had known in the back of my mind that it would have been torturous if the pistol had been hard and rigid. But it was like being fucked by a giant living sponge. A giant living sponge that had tiny little feelers that stimulated every part of my pussy as it pushed, pulled, corkscrewed, flopped, wriggled, and even jimmied in and out of me.

I might not have been as vocal as that teen outside, but I'm certain I was cumming even harder. That... that _fullness_ was barely describable with the word "completion". It completed me. It was like it had been _made_ for my pussy. It... it had made me _tingle_ in ways I didn't know was even _possible_.

That was around the time I had realized that something odd was occurring... besides the part of a mutant girl being made love to by a mutant plant – that was normal as far as my life had become. No, what was really odd was that, as the plant fucked me to ever greater peaks of nirvana (and how the hell did I even know THAT word?), I'd felt old wounds that never healed right... heal right.

Bones were re-broken painlessly by the stamen that still had me mummified then reset and re-knitted. Tissue and nerve damage from injections and experiments and cattle prods and more reformed. Organs that had been removed I felt slowly reform to what I knew would be full functionality without pain but with a very odd tickling sensation. How I knew what was going on I had no idea, but I _knew_.

I have no idea how long it had lasted. Five minutes? Five hours? But eventually I begun to notice that the pistol was no longer quite as soft and limber as it used to be, the fluids no longer as viscous as they had once been. Slowly, ever so slowly, the plant was drying out.

Eventually it had reopened its flower petals to lay me on the floor. Just as I touched down, it gently lowered the others... than wilted up completely. Well, except Barry. It had let him drop to the floor in a massive belly-flop, dick first.

Apparently that hurts men, given the amount and volume of his swearing after his initial yelp of pain.

Chris had said something about never mentioning the plant in their after-action reports once they got back into town, not to mention EVER. The teen had been less convulsing and more flopping against the hard wood floor as she squirted one last go out. And Jill had shouted something about me glowing or something.

That had actually penetrated my bliss-fogged mind, as that flower had been a _fantastic_ fucker. I had raised my hands to get a look at them, and noticed two things right away. First, I was glowing a pale green, just ever-so-slightly, which had faded away almost right away. Second was that my hands looked a little bit smaller. Certainly not enough to get them out of my manacles, but... they were smaller than they had been before.

I was so shocked and afraid that I had bolted from the room. Shocked because something else had fundamentally changed about me, something I was never given any warning or permission for... I was just changed without my consent. Again. And that's what had terrified the most. What new horror would I be forced to endure because I was fucked, both figuratively and literally?

The only other good thing that had happened during that entire fiasco was that on my way out of the dormitory building I had run into _Wesker_ all by himself. If I hadn't been so terrified of whatever was happening to me I would have stopped and ripped his heart out through his dick. But instead I'd settled for sucker-punching him to the floor, followed by a curb stomp to his nads that left him half-embedded in the far wall before I'd rabbited again.

In my agitated state I'd been able to outrun the rotting guard dogs that routinely roamed the grounds of the mansion, and I didn't stop running until I hit the lake near Stoneville, a small town several miles away from Raccoon City. That was the nearest town I knew of to the mansion that wasn't Raccoon City, towns I'd learned of during my years of imprisonment by listening on on my captors from my catacombs and shadows. Even scared out of my mind I was able to remember that _Spencer_ literally owned Raccoon City, and there was no chance in hell I'd be safe anywhere near that place.

I had collapsed near the lake shore in a dense section of bushes and cried my eyes out in both terror and relief. I was finally free... but what was happening to me? At some point I fell asleep crying, only to be awoken just after dawn to the sound of thunder or something back in the forest. I didn't notice until I went to take a sip of water from the lake that my hands were free. I had actually stared dumbly at my now-bare wrists for several seconds, unable to understand why my manacles weren't there.

For the first time in I had no idea how long I spread my arms. When they actually spread out I had let out a loud whoop of joy and hugged myself. Which was when my next shock hit me.

I had boobs.

I hadn't had boobs in so long I'd forgotten what they felt like. To be certain, I hesitantly tweaked my left nipple. It hurt. It hurt! I had boobs! I had my hands free!!

I.

Had.

**BOOBS**!

. . .

What the _FUCK_!?

At that point I had raced back to the gently lapping lake shore and skidded to a stop just within the water. The wait for the surface to calm enough to see my reflection was _torturous_. Eventually the ripples and waves settled, and I got to see myself for the first time since I was fourteen without falling into a blind rage.

Me and my reflection blinked at one another. I had hair on my head again. My reddish-brown hair. It wasn't very long, or more precisely it had looked like I'd just gotten a buzz cut. But... I had hair. My nose was petite again, my cheekbones were high and not mangled. My lips were soft and full. Even my eyes were bright and green just like they used to be.

Then my eyes begun to glow.

Aaa~aand that's when my Good. Mood. _S_ _oured_.

I stared at my glowing eyes for several seconds, then carefully raised my right hand to my face and traced the contours of a vision I hadn't ever expected to see again. As I did so, I noticed that my hand was also glowing, just slightly. It didn't hurt and I didn't know what to make of it, so I left that aspect alone for the moment to get a better look at myself.

I eventually came to the conclusion that I wasn't perfectly human again. My fingers were still a touch too long to be normal, my skin was pale which made my lips look even redder than they really were. And I was skinny. Really skinny. Skinny... with full boobs! My little girls had all grown up at least a couple of cup sizes from when I was a kid.

Which was another odd thing, as I looked maybe about sixteen for some reason.

Rather than ponder what I had no idea what to think about, I made for the trees to seek shelter. It took a little bit of effort, but I eventually managed to climb one of them high enough that even those fucking dogs wouldn't be able to get to me if they were out and about. After that, I settled down for the day to get some much needed rest.

It was two days later when hunger and my inability to catch prey with an almost human body led me to one of the neighborhoods of Stoneville. While digging through the dumpster of a Chinese take-out restaurant I came across a newspaper.

Thoughts of foraging at the Italian place down the street as well instantly died as I read the headline, "Massive Explosion In Forest". I had grabbed the rest of the paper and a ton of still perfectly good food in a sack I stole and made my way back to the lake where I had taken residence in one of the empty vacation cabins.

Once inside I spread out my food on the table and begun to chow down on something I didn't have to catch and eat raw as I read the paper. That night I learned a few things. First was that those military people in the mansion were actually police officers, and that they'd survived. Next was that my instincts about staying away from Raccoon City was correct. The entire town leadership turned their backs on those nice officer's reports, then they were made to look like fools who'd gone up to the mountains to get high and a bunch of them died in the process. Or that's what one Op. Ed. claimed, the actual paper only hinted strongly at that.

Third was that it was now June 1998. I'd been trapped in that godforsaken mansion for almost thirty-one years... which made me forty-five in a sixteen-year-old body. Not that I was complaining, because I didn't want to be _ancient_.

Fourth was that my stomach was not ready for greasy Chinese food, and I had to puke everything back up almost as soon as I had wolfed it down.

I'd discovered later that night when going out for more food what the glowing hand trick was all about. Somehow, whatever that plant did to me or added to me, it not only nearly healed me physically but it gave me the ability to heal others, too. Or at least that house cat I saved from that mean dog. I'd have to experiment. Right after I ate some also perfectly good tossed out Lasagna.

I didn't remember people being that wasteful with their food back in the Sixties.

I managed to keep down my meal after touching my own stomach with my glowing hand trick thing, but had left me releasing a monumental fart resembling the sound of a mournful blue whale's mating call. I'd later learned was heard all the way back in Raccoon City and that I had inadvertently sparked theories that a dying Bigfoot was in the forest crying out for help.

The next night, I made my way back to Raccoon City. Those police officers had been kind to me... it would be the least I could do to keep an eye on them. And see if I could find out anything about _Wesker_ , who according to the paper had disappeared, and the asshole _Spencer_.

I soon found that the Raccoon City leaders were totally inept _idiots_. 

The mayor was a self-posturing coward, the police chief was a rapist (and who knew what else) who cared more about his "art collection" than "Serving and Protecting". The city council were nothing more than puppets to a company named "Umbrella", which I quickly learned was founded and controlled by _Spencer_. The head of urban development had a stuffed toy fetish... going so far as to have a stuffed black-and-white cat toy he could stick his dick inside of. The head of public safety was a massively obese idiot with the most peculiar laugh... who was _completely coincidentally_ run over by a semi-truck the day after I arrived in town.

Really. I had nothing to do with it. It was a complete coincidence. Please ignore the crossed fingers I'm hiding behind my back. _I_ don't know how to drive a stick. Really!

The heads of the city infrastructure, water works, garbage/waste management, electrical power, shipping and trade, etc. were mostly made of self-serving egotists or were just dumb slobs who had no idea that they were working for murderers. They were headed by a lunatic blonde woman who constantly wore various sleazy red dresses and had a gun fetish. She apparently got off on slapping city counsel members who disagreed with her. I even saw her on more than a few occasions fucking the barrel of her various guns whenever she thought she was somewhere private.

It turned out to be child's play to stay to the city shadows and go about my business.

Thank not-god I did. Did I mention that I no longer believe that there is an "all-loving" god? Not going to go into it, but I came to the realization years ago that either god doesn't exist, or he's a flaming asshole. I mean, you can't go through what I did and come away believing in some all-happy all-loving hippy creator. Doesn't work that way.

Anyway, it was good that the city was inept, and that I was able to easily stay in the shadows. My third night in town I ran across the police officers that had been in the mansion – Jill, Chris, Rebecca, and "Barfy" – as I came to call him in my mind, and some fifth guy I didn't know but looked like a little chicken-shit, in an all-but abandoned bar at the edge of where city became suburb...

. . .

"What the FUCK, Brad?" Jill hissed from her seat in a corner booth furthest from the front doors, her face twisted in a snarl of anger.

"Serious, that was not cool, you jerk," Rebecca glared cutely next to Jill. Barfy calmly drank a rich and heady lager from a glass stein, while Chris glared at the skinny man with his arms crossed.

"What the hell did you expect me to say at that press conference?" Brad all-but whined.

"Maybe the truth?" Chris growled before he took a large swig of his beer.

"We're supposed to be a team, and that means sticking together," Rebecca muttered.

Brad rolled his eyes and took a sip from his Shirley Temple. "Look, you guys might have been willing to throw your careers away, but why should I? Face it, you don't have any evidence that anything you claimed happened actually happened..." Multiple faces winced at those words, as everything they'd collected literally went up in smoke when the mansion blew-up, "...most of it is completely unbelievable anyways, and in case you didn't notice Umbrella _owns_ this town, not to mention more than a few senators and _countries_.

"And beyond this town they donate so much money that they all-but-own not just our government, but also foreign governments. And you saw what they were willing to do to keep their secrets. I don't know about you, but even I can see the writing on the wall, and that writing is that we're guppies in an ocean full of sharks. Even IF I sided with you all, we'd be made pariahs at best and executed in 'accidents'... _if_ we're lucky."

"' _If_ we're lucky'?" Chris asked.

Brad nodded. "Lisa."

That shut the four up. Lisa Trevor, the teenager made a guinea pig to Umbrella just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and being unlucky enough to keep their interest. They each contemplated if Umbrella would be willing to kidnap them for revenge research if they put up a huge stink. They each came to the conclusion that yes, yes they would.

"Hmm..." Barfy muttered before he drank the last of his beer. He set the large glass mug back on the unpolished wood table before he spoke. "I can't fault your logic, but this still puts us in a rather bad position..."

I pulled away from my hiding place between floors in the ceiling above the quintet, and carefully replaced the ceiling panel I'd moved away to spy on the group. My hearing, which was still greatly enhanced from before, as I called the time before me and mommy were kidnapped by _Spencer_ , had heard something odd from the second floor above me.

I swiftly made my way to the trap door access set on the floor of a supply closet on the second floor, and poked my head up. I couldn't quite hear what was being said, but I counted at least seven distinct voices from somewhere beyond the closed closet door.

I softly pulled myself out of the floor, and gently crept out of the closet before I leaped up and slipped past the ceiling tiles once more. I followed the voices down a hallway to what looked like a break or recreation room, far larger than a bar this size should need for its employees, and found eight men dressed in heavy combat gear. Some where sitting on the couches checking their weapons, one was sitting in front of what I thought I'd heard was called a computer looking at really explicit porn, one was raiding the small ice box, and one was speaking into some sort of radio I didn't recognize.

"Correct sir, we have confirmed visual on targets Valentine, Chambers, Burton, and Redfield. Non-target Vickers is among them... yes sir, they appear to be unarmed, though we are not taking chances... yes sir, Umbrella Security Service Team "Gerbil" is ready... yes, sir, we understand that Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield are to be captured only..."

That was all I needed to hear. I waited until the man was off the radio-thing, and then I struck. I leaped from the ceiling and swung my right leg out, slamming my ankle manacle into the face-guard of the nearest "USS agent", imploding his head like a grape; bone, blood, and bits of gray matter flying everywhere. Using the stump of that man's bleeding neck as a balance pole I kicked out my left leg and smashed a second in the jaw hard enough to rip his head off his neck, blood spraying in an arc across the room and against the ceiling as his head went sailing away in a violent rolling tumble.

That head slammed into a third agent, sending him stumbling backwards and to the floor after smashing his head against the corner of a table. Agent four was eviscerated via my fingers, my nails suddenly as sharp as knives. A follow-up slash sliced his throat open, his blood spraying everywhere while his guts spilled like spaghetti from his pants pockets.

Agent five tried to get a bead on the me with his machine gun, when he suddenly found his gun ripped from his grip. The last thing he knew was the sensation of the butt of his own rifle slammed into his face and out the back of his skull. He didn't start to bleed profusely until his body hit the floor. I kicked my leg back into agent six, my foot slicing past his armor and into his stomach. I turned and pivoted, my foot sliding up under his rib cage mauling his internal organs before he was flung free in a geyser of gore.

I then grabbed agents seven and eight by their heads and smashed them together, their heads exploding much like two eggs smashed together, their bodies falling to and convulsing on the floor as their necks splurted their lifeblood with each decreasing beat of their hearts. The entire fight lasted less than ten seconds, and not a single shot was fired and not a single shout was made.

I looked around in satisfaction at my handiwork, then grimaced once I realized that I was literally coated in blood and bits of organs. Even my tattered hospital smock, which I still hadn't gotten around to replacing as I just didn't feel right stealing someone else's laundry, had received a critical hit. At least I knew it wouldn't stain much, considering how many of those researchers I'd killed and practically bathed in their blood yet the smock remained green... somewhat.

After quickly washing myself off using the sink in the small kitchenette, I turned back to the third agent, the one I hadn't killed but had been knocked unconscious. I stalked over to the man and dropped into a squat at his feet. I looked the man over briefly, noting that he was breathing regularly and seemed to be in decent shape, if out-cold. I glanced around the large room and, after spotting a heavy-duty oak coffee table in the corner of what looked like a living room set-up, my lips curled into a grin...

. . .

. .

.

USS Agent Michael "Mike" Rotch groggily woke-up a short time after the surprise ambush against his team's surprise ambush. He went to rub the back of his aching head as he slowly sat up, but found he couldn't perform either action. The man blinked his eyes and tried to look around, and quickly discovered that he was severely limited in doing so. He tried to shout for help, only to come to the realization that he had something wadded-up and shoved into his mouth muffling him.

After a few moments to let his brain fully awaken he realized that he was stripped of his combat armor and weapons, and that he was tied down somehow on the wood floor spread eagle. He craned his neck and found that his wrists and ankles were tied down to the legs of the coffee table, and said legs had been driven securely into the floor... like tent stakes into hard earth. Try as he might, he couldn't budge more than an inch in any direction.

The USS agent heard soft bare footfalls coming from somewhere above his head. He craned his neck around, and finally caught sight of a teenage girl wearing scraps for clothes approach him from the side, then walk around him until she stood between his legs with her hands on her hips. From the angle he lay and where she stood, he was able to see that no, she did not wear panties and yes, she was a natural reddish-brunette.

And was it just his imagination or was her pussy really puffy and her slit really, _really_ damp?

He watched the teen suddenly squat down, her knees spread obscenely. Even given the circumstances he couldn't help but stare at her pussy, as it wasn't often he got to stare at teenage pussy like this. His eyes widened as he watched a bead of moisture form in the cleft of her lightly haired slit, steadily grow in size, and drip onto the crotch of his pants.

He swallowed, his cock now fully engorged and straining against his pants, and raised his eyes upward to the girl's face. Once his gaze found her bright green eyes the girl's expression softened. She leaned forward and slowly tore open the cotton weave shirt he wore under his body armor as if the cloth were rice paper.

Chest uncovered, the teen paused for a moment as though drinking in his physique with her eyes. Almost hesitantly she reached forth and begun to caress his chest muscles with the tips of her long fingers. Emboldened by his nonresistance, she leaned down and brought her soft, warm lips to his left nipple.

The man gasped as the teen lovingly caressed and suckled his hard chest and abdominal muscles. She slowly made her way south, ensuring that each hard muscle she plied was left soft and quivering, shuffling back inch-by-inch until she squatted between his knees. Soon enough she reached the waistband of his combat fatigue pants. She quickly whipped the drawstring open and, just like with his shirt, simply ripped the crotch of his pants open to reveal his super hero-patterned boxers beneath.

The girl turned her head upward to look Mike directly in the eyes as her hand deftly slipped into the fly of his underwear and carefully drew out his mostly-erect cock, already at six-inches and of healthy girth. Her fingers slowly fondled his almost-hard muscly (but by no means muscular) appendage, her breathing heavy and labored against the skin of his lower abdomen. She slowly drew back and, never breaking eye contact, brought her lips to the base of his cock.

The girl hummed appreciatively as she kissed and licked the base of his shaft, her fingers softly rubbing the underside of its head. She dipped her head further south to suckle his balls, going so far as to pop them into her mouth and lightly graze them with her teeth, while her fingers caressed his cock with feather-light strokes.

She brought her lips back to his dick and sloppily kissed the underside of the shaft as her tongue licked and tickled along the sensitive flesh. His hard-as-steel cock twitched as the teenager's mouth slowly made its way upward while her fingers played with his balls and stroked his base.

Rather than simply shoving his cock down her throat, the girl treated his head like a particularly runny ice-cream cone on a hot summer day, using her lips to suck on the soft almost-purple head then lick and lap around its rim. Her breath hot, almost too hot, she worshiped his penis until he suddenly ejaculated, his thick cum shooting almost seven inches into the air before splatting on his bare belly in several wet, pungent splats.

The girl giggled as she finally broke eye contact with the bound USS agent and engulfed his cock in one swallow, the swiftly softening appendage doing a one-eighty and springing to full mast partially down her throat. His balls cupped by her warm hands, she bobbed up and down its entire length until he came a second time in equal amounts to his first a few minutes later.

Mike stared in shock, as he hadn't been good for two rounds like that since he was sixteen and constantly horny. The girl slowly slid his cock out of her mouth, her lips a tight seal, until it finally flopped free with a small amount of cum still leaking from its tiny slit.

The girl captured his eyes with her own and made a show of swallowing his seed before she licked her lips clean. He stared in exhaustion that quickly turned to surprise as the girl gently lifted his limp dick in her hand and, with a quick almost electric jolt of warmth from said hand, brought his dick to full mast once again. He felt a similar jolt of warmth in his nuts not a second later.

The girl drew herself up and straddled his pelvis. The agent both felt and saw several drips of near-clear nectar fall from her pussy and onto his cock, each dew drop making his meat twitch in eager excitement. She used one hand to hold his cock upright, her other on his abdomen to hold herself steady, and she slowly lowered herself until the head of his cock brushed against her wet slit.

The girl rubbed the head of his dick back and forth along her entrance to make it nice and wet until she propped it back into position and simply dropped down, impaling herself on him. The girl took a moment to settle herself atop his prick, squiggling her hips a bit to ensure it was as deep as it was going to get, then raised herself back up and down again, eventually flowing into a steady-yet-forceful rhythm.

The agent groaned as the teenager moaned in lust, trying his damnedest to hold back the next orgasm. She fucked him raw, the sounds of their skin slapping together echoed around the room even as the fragrant scent of their mating filled the air. Her cunt was hot, wet, and tight, clenching his member in a velveteen vice, egging it on with every thrust to fill deeper into her core. His cock was hard, thick, and throbbing, spearing her with every thrust as its slight curvature rubbed its head against the sensitive soft flesh along her pussy.

Fucking at a frenetic pace, she alternately slammed and ground her cunt against his cock. Her eyes rolled back as her breathing hitched until she finally came, her pussy crushing against his dick as he too came, his semen shooting deep against her quaffing cervix and into her uterus. Both man and girl came to a stop, sweating and panting, their hearts racing.

The man made to try and speak having worked the gag mostly out of his mouth, but stopped as the teen brought her long index finger to her lips in a universal shushing sign. She then reached back, cupped his balls, and shot her healing energies into them. Suddenly his cock was at full mast in her pussy again, and his balls were filled with fluids renewed.

The man gaped at the girl as she begun to fuck him again, and this time he was only able to last a little over a minute before he came _again_ , filling her pussy and womb with possibly even _more_ cum than before. Just as before, she cupped his balls and brought him to a painful full mast, the skin of his cock growing raw and irritated from their shared fluids and friction. He made to protest, but found his throat too dry to voice his pleas. She raised herself up, and brought her hips down with bone-jarring force, his cock cumming instantly.

With dawning horror in his eyes, the teen's soft smile turned hateful and malicious as she grabbed his balls in hand and sent constant healing power into his nuts to refill them with seminal fluid... fluid that was drained from other parts of his body. She begun to rape the bound man as hard as she could, her dense muscles and bones slowly cracking his pelvis with each downward thrust. With each thrust he came, and with each thrust more precious bodily fluid was drawn from more important parts of his body to his balls...

. . .

. .

.

Roughly twenty minutes later USS agent Mike Rotch was dead, his body nothing more than a brittle dehydrated corpse, his pelvis ground into dust. I wobbly raised myself off the last of the eight agents, and took a moment to enjoy the sensation of several gallons of cum being expelled from my severely distended uterus and onto his remains.

Prick.

I took a moment to locate a bathroom to get a drink of water and take a quick piss and get cleaned-up. Even though I'd used sex to murder that fucker, he really had a well-shaped cock and my numerous orgasms while killing him had left me a sweaty mess. Once done I slipped back down the trap door in the utility closet and into the first floor ceiling crawl space.

When I returned to my spying spot above the former S.T.A.R.S. agents table I found that Brad had left and Rebecca was lightly dozing against Jill while she, Chris, and Barfy were speaking in hushed whispers.

"...ad's got a point." Barfy spoke softly, but with how deep his voice was his words carried easily to my enhanced ears. "I can't thank you guys enough for forgiving me for what I pulled back in the mansion. If it wasn't for the fact that Wesker was threatening my wife and daughters I'd never have helped the fucker. But we never found the asshole after he disappeared before the mansion blew-up, and Umbrella is still out there."

"No problem, Barry. We understand; he had you by the balls. You helped Jill, Becky, and I when things got hairy, and that's good enough for me," Chris stated with a salute of his beer mug.

I'd blinked in surprise. I hadn't even considered that he might have been close to _Wesker_ against his will.

"What are you going to do now?" Jill asked.

Barry looked around nervously before he leaned towards Jill and Chris. "I found out that the Canadian Government won't allow Umbrella or their products in their country," he whispered. "Don't know why, don't care why. I already bought a house up there for my wife and the girls, and got them mostly moved in under assumed names. I'm leaving tomorrow to help get them settled in." He opted not to mention, for now, that he'd return when he could to help get the evidence they needed to get Umbrella shut down and the people involved in their illegal research behind bars. "Out of those of us left, Rebecca's the one I'm most worried about."

Jill chuckled. "Don't worry, I told her already that I'd be helping her out. She'll be fine." She too opted not to mention that by "helping" she meant moving the college-aged teen into her apartment and shagging her as often as possible while continuing her own investigation. "How about you, Chris? Wesker's got a hard-on hatred for you after your shot him in the chest, and we can't be sure he died when the mansion exploded considering how his body had disappeared beforehand."

Chris frowned deeply as he stared into his mostly empty mug of beer. "No kidding, I'd like to know how he was able to slip away with an injury like that, and why there wasn't nearly as much blood on the ground as there should have been," he grumbled. "I think the best thing we can do now is lay low and stay in public as often as possible. I honestly don't think they'll come after us, at least for now. Even an accident would get the conspiracy nuts interested, this whole thing did get _some_ national exposure after all, and might bring up uncomfortable questions."

"Hmm... that does make a bit of sense. And from what I've gathered about Umbrella, they're egotistical enough to believe themselves untouchable. Especially by a handful of small-city cops who've been publicly disgraced and discredited..."

I pulled away and left the bar entirely, though I decided to keep an eye on the group. It wasn't comforting to see them decide that they were likely safe from revenge by Umbrella, especially considering the kidnap/murder squad I'd killed just minutes before.

. . .

. .

.

Over the next several weeks I shadowed Jill, Rebecca, and Chris as they went about their days and business. From my hiding places in the police station I watched Chris' behavior become more and more erratic and hostile, which ended with him striking a fellow officer for spilling coffee on him.

Unlike Jill and the others, I already knew what he was up to, having been in his home a few times and seeing the amount of information he was gathering on Umbrella in general and his own police chief in particular. I understood that everything he was doing was a feint to cover-up his inquiries and investigations with the assistance of friends he had in the FBI, and the resultant suspension just gave him time to do his own thing.

Jill, I was surprised to learn, was bisexual and living with Rebecca. And both were absolute _freaks_ in the sack. During the day the two were role model desk cops, filling reports and the like, and doing nothing in the way of police work outside the building. At night the two would run stake-outs and investigations on various figures in Raccoon City when they weren't fucking like two alley-cats in heat.

I was present when Jill ran into Chris on one of his stake-outs, and had followed them to his apartment where she learned of his investigations. I was also present when Jill brought Chris to her apartment... and I took _several_ mental notes as the three had sex well into the night.

None of them knew how often they were almost killed, whether by assassins in the night, or by people doing things to their cars or motorcycles, or by guards who had almost stumbled on them as they followed various officials. And I was pretty certain they were never given any of the files relating to my murders, forcing them to handle boring break-in reports and the like, as none of their supposed colleagues even mentioned my murders when they were within earshot. I couldn't help but think this information blackout was intentional from their boss, and that he was trying to bore them into resigning from the force. Through them and my observations, I learned even further just how corrupt the city was. And I too learned of the Umbrella labs under the city spoken of in hushed whispers, but also like Jill, Chris, and Rebecca I was unable to find their entrances.

Chris eventually left to continue his investigations in Europe at the Umbrella company headquarters while Jill and Rebecca stayed behind to follow-up several more leads. Shortly thereafter Rebecca too left to visit family on the other side of the country, and Jill was contacted by Barry who informed her that he'd be returning to help her out.

But before Barry could arrive, everything went to hell. Another virus was somehow released into the sewers, which made its way to the surface via the city water supply. In the span of a week Raccoon City went from a population of over one hundred thousand people... to just a few dozen.

_Damn_ you, _Oswell Spencer._ "

 

Memoir & Diary of Lisa Trevor:

September 25th, 1998

 

. . .

. .

.

 

Raccoon City Rooftops

September 29th, 1998

This was where I found myself now, hopping across the rooftops of a city on the verge of complete collapse just as the sun begun to set. Parts of the city were ablaze, others flooded. The areas that weren't had their own issues, namely the undead. Thankfully they had remained in the city for now, but with the decline of available food would come an increased need to spread out to surrounding communities.

I could only hope that word had gotten out to the world at large; that a horrific contagion was spreading throughout this city, and that the military was responding appropriately. If not, then there'd be no stopping this, and the world would be doomed. Even as good as I was, there was no way I could take on tens of thousands of zombies by myself.

Between leaping from the roof of one low building to the next, I caught sight of something incredibly... _strange_. Exiting from the back of the electronics store I landed upon the roof of were two small white mice. While that might not seem all that odd on its own, what was peculiar was that the pair were carrying a _very_ large spool of industrial copper wire between them as though it weighed next to nothing. My eyes tracked the rodents as they scurried off with their ill-gotten gains, what they could possibly want with copper wire I couldn't fathom, until they disappeared off in the distance. Deciding that I wanted nothing to do with whatever they were up to, I decided to go off in another direction entirely.

A short time later and while in mid-leap between buildings again I blinked in surprise as a cloaked figure stepped directly into the path of where I next planned to land. Scrambling in mid-air, I threw my weight hard to my left, and I just barely missed slamming into the figure. Of course, that also meant that when I hit the gravel rooftop I tumbled and skidded across the width of the roof, and nearly went flying off the edge.

Once I finally came to a stop I let out a relieved sigh even as I felt my body heal the myriad injuries I'd just incurred. I stood back up gingerly so as to not reveal that I was actually perfectly fine in case this person was an enemy and just as slowly turned to face them, feinting to favor my right leg. I hadn't expected the figure to somehow be standing right before me though, apparently following me as silently as smoke in my tumble.

In my surprise I jerked backwards and nearly tripped over the edge of the building. The cloaked figure, definitely a woman somewhere close to six-foot tall given the curves her cloak couldn't quite hide, reached out quick as a striking cobra and grasped my arm with a white leather-gloved hand to hold my balance. She then stepped back several feet, pulling me with her.

"What do we have here, hmm? Interesting..." the figure spoke, her voice deep and rich yet distinctly feminine with the barest trace of an accent I couldn't quite place. English, perhaps? The cloak she wore hinted at an amazing body beneath, though there were multiple lumps under the cloth that also hinted to either weapons or some form of... armor?

Who wore armor in this day and age?

The hood of her cloak was pulled over her head so I could see nothing of her face. Nothing beyond a single pale blue eye that seemed to shine with an inner-light that was slowly examining me... an eye that looked far older and wiser than the youthfulness of her voice could possibly explain. Still... it was not an unkind eye that I saw, but one of steel and resolve. Her grip on my arm was firm but not painful... just enough for me to know that she was holding me but not enough to make me feel as though she were holding me captive.

"...yes... very interesting..." she continued. "You are not human, but you are also not of those abominable malfested roaming this city, either. Hmm... pretty little thing at that." The gaze from her single eye seemed to turn mirthful. "Tell me, are you able to speak little on...?"

Before she could finish her sentence the building we were on was rocked by an explosion. I used the moment of distraction to hop away from the building and to the darkest of corners of another roof three buildings over. When I turned back, I saw the strange cloaked woman fighting off half a dozen of what looked eight-foot tall bald Frankenstein monsters with nothing but a whip! I was going to hop back and offer my aid, until I saw her weapon-of-choice bisect one of those giant creatures from crotch-to-shoulder in a single flick of her wrist while another was brought low by slicing off its feet from under it with a second flick.

Then she caught a missile that was heading right for her out of the air _with her freakin' whip_ and flung it _back_ at the monster who shot it at her, blowing it up. Just a scant few moments further, the mysteriously skilled whips-woman had dispatched the remaining three giants in a similar, bloody manner. Seeing that, I felt it would be best to make for a hasty retreat. Because as scary as those monsters were, she was _worse_.

Dozens of blocks later I slipped into the shadows of a large air-conditioning unit on the roof of an auto repair shop (and haven't those changed since I was imprisoned! And since when did Japan make such good stuff instead of cheap _junk_?!). Silently, cautiously, I peered around the corner of the unit back towards where I left the weird whips-woman and found the rooftop empty. I narrowed my eyes and quickly scanned the area for any hint of where she could have gone. After all, how hard could it be to find a well-stacked woman in a billowing hooded cloak?

"Well that was rather rude, little one. I was only asking of you a simple question; you had no need to hop away..." an all-too-familiar voice breathed _directly into my ear from behind_.

I most certainly did _NOT_ squeak in shock and I absolutely did _NOT_ nearly jump out of my skin as I spun around and slashed out blindly with my fingers. I was only marginally successful in my wild attack, catching her cloak directly below her rather large breasts and tearing it open. I blinked, and when what I was looking at didn't change, I blinked again and _stared_.

Under the cloak, the woman wore the most bizarre dominatrix outfit I'd ever heard of or seen before. Though everything from her breasts up were still covered, her body was clothed (to use the term exceptionally loosely) in a high-cut white-leather... leotard-thingy left open at her belly, which was then covered by what appeared to be almost sheer nylon. Another blink made me realize that the white leather was shaped more like a tight white leather panty (wouldn't that chaff?!) with straps that ran along her side up along side her breasts underneath the remainder of her cloak.

From just off-center to the sides of her her legs met her pelvis and running down from her "leather panty" down her thighs resembling garter-belt straps and up to her breasts again were straps of gold and purple _snakeskin_... which led down to white leather boots with four-inch heels, her ankles and toes protected behind bronzed _metal_. Around each of her thighs was what looked like double-coiled metal snake-shaped rings, both wrapped around her thighs so tightly they looked like they were there only to keep her boots from slipping down. Almost like leg garters.

Her right hand was covered by a loose-looking thick white leather glove, and her right arm was wrapped in matching tight white leather as the rest of her body. But what really freaked me out, beyond how much her body and clothing screamed "sex", was that she had a fucking sword strapped to her right hip, and her left arm was armored in some sort of massive gauntlet ending in extremely scary-sharp fingers!

The woman glanced down at herself, somehow able to see over her breasts (did I mention they were huge? Like, almost as big as her _head_!?) and sighed. "Well, at least it seems you missed my battle raiment, ancient as they may be." She then looked back towards me again, and I could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she added, "Though I suppose it was partially my own fault. I do so very rarely have the opportunity to sneak-upon pretty little girls such as yoursel..."

Her voice trailed off as we both heard a stitch pop, followed by two more and, after a short pause, the entirely of her clothing just slit away along the same line I'd just slit her cloak. Thankfully her clothing didn't just fall apart and fall to the ground, but it did sag outrageously and the nylon that once covered her belly-button now covered her crotch. I blinked again and stared pointedly at her crotch, surprised that she was completely bare down... _there_.

I mean, considering the clothing she once wore she'd have to at least trim, but totally bare? Mommy always said those kind of girls were _dangerous_.

"See something you like?" the woman chuckled.

I snapped my eyes up and stared unblinkingly at the drawstrings of her cloak along her collar, thinking that would be the least-provocative thing to look at and more than certain I was flushing a hot crimson for being caught like that.

"Hmhmhmmm... don't be like that little one," she spoke again, and this time she did nothing to hide from her voice the fact that she was grinning. "With you hopping about like you have and wearing even less than myself, we can mark this up as 'I've shown you mine since you've shown me yours'."

My blush turned atomic and I quickly covered my crotch with my hands.

The woman begun to giggle, a sound that seemed so unusual that it was almost as though she'd never actually giggled before. That giggle quickly turned into full-blown laughter that must have lasted for nearly a full minute. All I did was stand there and stare, covering my crotch, wondering just who this woman was and what the flying fuck at rolling donuts was going on.

"Oh... oh ho... hmm hmm hmm..." she finally wound-down. "Oh... so innocent even though everything about you screams anything but! You remind me of a pair of sisters I knew once upon a time. But I am being remiss, though my thanks are upon you for providing myself such mirth. It has been such a long time, after all."

She took a half step back and cocked her head to one side, then her other, then nodded slightly. "I had wondered if you were in possession of your intelligence, as while you seem human, you are also obviously not quite. Not with how unnaturally slender you are, mind you. Hmm... but then you may simply be somewhat malnourished, and with the proper clothing and footwear no-one would give you a second glance."

She begun to tap the hilt of her sword ( _sword!_ ), while the sharpened finger-claws of her left hand clinked together. "Now... what to do with you... what indeed..." she spoke softly to herself, so softly that without my enhance hearing I would never have been able to hear her. "It has been so long since I had had opportunity to make a little bird scream... now how to go about it..."

I felt ice suddenly fill my veins as a boulder of lead formed in my stomach. This... this woman was going to torture me! I quickly turned and ran with every last ounce of energy I could muster, ignoring the insane woman's shouts behind me. I hopped from roof to roof through Raccoon City before ducking into a dark alley and sprinting at street-level, trying to put as much distance as I could between me and her. I double-backed on myself several times, sprinted through businesses (especially if they were on fire in hopes of completely losing her), and even bounced along the walls between buildings until I reached an apartment building on the far west end of town and ducked into the shadows of a roof-access stairwell cast by the setting sun.

I gasped and heaved as quietly as I could, still terrified that the woman would be able to track me down. Which, I realized, was completely irrational. I mean, I must have covered at least six miles with all my zigging and zagging in the last ten minutes, there was no way... absolutely no way... that she could have kept up with me. Even if the last time I'd thought that she wound up directly behind...

_'Aw... fuck_ , _'_ I thought as a slender but powerful gloved arm and a gauntlet-clad arm wrapped around me from behind. The arms pulled me firmly, but not tightly, against the woman's soft flesh. I flexed at my arms and tried to struggle, tried to utilize my higher-than-normal strength against her to free myself. But despite my strength I couldn't break free. After several seconds I sagged and defeat and begin to cry.

I'd survived my kidnapping. I'd survived the experiments. I'd survived _Wesker_ and _Birkin_. I'd survived people trying to shoot me, run me over, and blow me up. I'd survived living homeless, scrounging for food like a street rat for the last few weeks avoiding and assaulting _Umbrella's_ people as I protected the S.T.A.R.S. people. I'd survived... _I'd survived_ with my _sanity_ if not intact then at least in-place... only to be tortured and murdered by some freaky-skilled dominatrix?!

_'Fuck you, god...'_ I swore mentally. _'Fuck you to hell.'_

"Little one... little one, stop!" the woman exclaimed. "Why do you run? I do not mean to hurt you."

Oh her voice, so honeyed and heartfelt. I could almost believe those words she whispered into my ear, telling sweet little lies like the serpents she wore. And the less said about how comfortable her warm, supple breasts felt against my neck and shoulders the better. But I _knew_ better, and I snorted in derision. She must have heard that because her hold slacked just slightly.

"You do not believe me?" When no reply came she snuffed a puff of air out of her nose. "So, you cannot speak... such a shame. Although... you _can_ squeak in surprise, so your vocal cords must be at least somewhat functional. But I wonder why you hopped away so fiercely, little one?"

Since I was at her mercy anyway I decided to at least humor the freaky woman. I couldn't help but think that if I humored her I might be able to survive this. It wouldn't be the first time, after all, considering how many times I was raped by _Umbrella's_ people. I wiggled my left arm partially free and tapped at her gauntlet in reply to her question. I tried to do the same with the hilt of her sword with my right, but a nasty shock of static electricity or something stopped that.

"You... fear my weapons?" she asked in surprise.

I shook my head, then paused as I tried to figure-out how to describe what I heard her whisper to herself without being able to talk. I tugged at my left arm again, and the woman, surprisingly, lifted her gauntlet away to free it. With my arm free I reached over to her unarmored arm and raked at the leather arm glove she wore before slashing at it with my index finger. I was more than a little surprised that, even though I easily tore through the leather, I didn't even so much as scratch her skin with my sharp nails.

Just _who or what_ was this woman?

The woman hummed in thought as I pantomimed as best as I could what I'd heard her plans for me where. Finally she asked, "You fear what my weapons could do to you?"

I scratched at her arm harder, still not breaking skin much less leaving a mark behind.

"No... you fear... what?" She was silent for several seconds before she asked, "You believe I would do to you what you just did to my leather gauntlet?"

I gave her a thumbs-up in reply.

"But... _why_?" she asked, with what I could almost believe to be genuine confusion lacing her words, expression, and body language.

I turned as best as I could and gave her a very flat look, totally unnerved that even though I was inches from her face I _still_ couldn't see her face under that hood of hers. Just those strangely familiar blue eyes as they bore into my own. Finally I rolled my eyes, tugged my right arm partially free, interlocked my thumbs together, and flapped my fingers like wings.

"Hmm... bird?" she asked.

I nodded and, while still flapping, attempted to whistle. Attempted, as I never could whistle and it came out more wheezing than anything else.

"Sick bird?" she guessed.

I smacked both palms against my face, then tried again, tweeting as best as I could. " _weet wEet wEEt..."_ I tried, then upped the volume and length of each tweet to imitate a cartoon bird in distress.

"Upset Bird?" she asked. I shook my head and kept tweeting, my hand-wings flapping erratically.

"...Angry Bird? ...Crazy Bird? ...Flappy Bird? ... _Jordan vs Bird_?" That one made me stop and _STARE_ at her. "What?! You are the one making screaming bird noises."

I blinked at her in surprise, then gave her another thumbs up. I didn't expect her to get it quite like that. And what was a " _Jordan vs Bird"_ anyways?

"What? What did I say?" She paused before asking, "Screaming bird?"

I nodded, then slumped. Now the game was over... as odd as it was... and it was back to murdering me after torturing me. Not like that bit of charades wasn't torture in the first place.

"What does _screaming birds_ have to do with you being so frightened of me, little one?"

Without lifting my head I raised my left hand to show her my thumb and index finger held out less than an inch apart. "Little?"

I nodded, then flapped my hands together again. "Yes yes, _bird_ , I understand that. But what does..."

I cut her off by tweeting shrilly again. "Scream." She paused, then asked, "Little Bird Scream? What..." She suddenly stopped speaking, and her arms fell completely lax, allowing me to extricate myself from her hold around me. I decided that running at the point wasn't really an option as she'd already caught me twice now, so I opted to stand at arms length and watch her for now, so I would be ready to fight her to the death.

"Little... little bird... oh..oh ho..." And then she broke out laughing again, as though I had just told her the funniest joke in the world. Which, as we all know, involves two deer hunters, a farting 9-1-1 operator, and a dildo. I'm pretty certain a leather-clad dominatrix torturing and murdering girls is _not_ funny.

It took the weirdo almost twice the amount of time to finally stop laughing to form coherent sentences as it did the last time, which made me wonder about her mental health. Finally she wound-down enough to wipe tears from her eyes. "Oh... oh little one..." she chuckled a few more times, "When... when I sa-said you were _innocent_..."

She suddenly snorted and laughed again. "Oh... it... it has been positively _eons_ since I have enjoyed this much mirth! No no, it's not that... I meant..." Her voice trailed off as she looked me in the eye. My own eyes were narrowed in confusion.

Gently, far more gently than I would have expected from such a thing, she lifted my chin up to fully face her with the index finger and thumb of her metal gauntlet. She then used her ring and little finger of her gauntlet to remove the large thick glove from her right hand and, with her fingers freed, softly stroked my cheek with her warm fingertips. "You truly have no idea, do you little one," she whispered, her voice sounding almost amazed.

"Come," she suddenly all-but commanded while turning me around to face away from her, then pushed me along as though I were a child with her free hand on my shoulder. "We happened to have ended our chase atop the building I had decided to make my summer lodgings in this city, and it has been ever so long since I have had anyone for..." she paused to do that thing she considered _giggling_ as I tensed under her string grip. "Or rather, since I have had any guests over _to join me_ for dinner. You truly are a nervous one. _Exceptional_ hearing, however." she added.

. . .

. .

.

Upon entering her apartment, the woman immediately steered me into the bathroom and into the shower. There was a bit of an issue when she undressed me by pulling my old hospital smock over my head and made to toss it in the trash, and I finally got it through to her that I was going to continue to wear it, even going so far as to refuse alternate sets of clothing she had tried to give me.

The fit from any of her clothes would have been _horrible_ at best. I do not have her height nor her tits.

And I wasn't about to replace that smock. That smock was the only thing I had for almost my entire life, and I won't replace it until I got back what that fat fuck _Spencer_ took from me. To me, it represented everything I survived and everything I ever was.

As I showered for the first time in decades and then relaxed for a luxuriant bubble bath, I heard my odd host clattering around in the kitchen with some pots and take a knife to something on a wood cutting board by the sound of the _thunks_ with an expertise that reminded me of that TV cook Julia... something-or-other.

And that was something else altogether. This woman's apartment was almost as weird as she was! Although I was pushed through rather quickly, what I saw of her "summer lodgings" was that it had to be one of the larger units, being on the top floor and all. But the decor... it was _weird_!

Right from the entry she steered me down a hardwood-floored hallway with deeply lacquered wall paneling done in some dark tones I couldn't begin to guess at, with the ceiling domed with images primarily of some oddly stylized rose dominating the carvings. Instead of ceiling lights her apartment used wall-lights in the shape of old fashioned candle sconces like something out of the old Dracula movies I saw as a kid. Thankfully she used actual electric lights rather than lit candles, or I'd think she might've been a vampire mistress or something!

Directly at the opposite end of the short hall we entered from was the living room, and if the hall screamed odd, then that room screamed posh old English luxuriance! I was guided around a corner to our right before I got a chance to take a really good look, but the entire room looked authentically Victorian or Elizabethan... or at least _old_. More richly lacquered walls, a stone fireplace and mantle, heavy purple and gold draperies across the windows, bookshelves lined with thick hard-backed tomes (they just looked too old and thick to be called books), oil paintings I didn't get a look at, and furniture that looked like it came straight out of Hollywood!

As she guided me past the living room I caught a glimpse of the kitchen. While the living room was ultra-old, the kitchen was ultra-modern with everything in stainless steel and white. So white it was almost difficult to look at. The next set of dual doors on my left were closed, but I could only guess that they led into the dining room.

She steered me through a doorway on our right which led into the master bedroom... or at least I hoped it was. Just like the living room, her bedroom also simply looked _old_. Same lacquer, same deep purple draperies with gold fringe trim, same period era furnishings, same domed ceiling... which was a good thing as the most dominant piece of furniture in the room was a queen-sized four-post bed with sheer purple draperies and canopy!

Then there was the master bath. I'm no expert, but my daddy was an architect, so I'm pretty certain that the floors and counters were real white marble; the toilet, sink, and tub were real gold; the handles and fixtures were real crystal; and the white towels she left behind for me in a towel heater(!) were the thickest towels I'd ever seen. I would've protested against getting anywhere near the gold bathtub with my leg manacles still around my ankles, since I knew that gold was a stupidly soft metal and the iron of the manacles would've ruined even gold plating, but somewhere between all the roof jumping earlier and the bathroom they'd... fallen off or something. I hadn't even a chance to question how _that_ had happened without my notice before the woman had me in the bathtub, the steaming hot water scented with little squishy balls that dissolved in the water, and my hair shampooed for the first time in forever with her assistance.

But the oddest part was that, with all the noise she was making, I would have expected a zombie or two to come knocking. Instead, each and every one of my senses were flat out stating that the entire _building_ was deserted except for three people in an apartment on the first floor, and they were people. The zombies and undead were shambling along outside, but none attempted to gain entry. Which made no sense at all. 

And why did this building have electricity when the rest of the block was out?

And how did I go from distrusting her, to waiting for her to cook me dinner while relaxing in a _golden bathtub_ in her apartment? A bathtub with these _amazing_ little water jet-things between my legs that did the most absolutely _amazing_ things to my pussy that left me even more hot and sweaty than the steaming hot water did?!

All thoughts came to a screeching halt as my nose suddenly picked-up the scent of something delicious in the air. It was an odd cornucopia of seared chicken and peppers and onions and baked potatoes and fresh bread and steak and... just what was she making for dinner anyways?

Slowly, reluctantly, I carefully stepped out of the bath, let the water drain out, and dried myself off with the fluffiest and warmest towels ever. Even though I wasn't about to let go of my hospital gown... I didn't quite feel right about wearing it out of the bathroom after getting so clean. Thankfully the strange woman seemed to have had the same idea, and lying next to it folded all nice and neatly was a small robe.

And I mean small in the strictest of senses.

I picked the garment up and studied it. It was black. It was satin. The sleeves came to just above my elbow. The rest came to just a couple of inches below my butt. And it had _just_ enough material to actually wrap around my front.

I lowered the little lounge robe and looked over the counter, on the floor next to it, in the nearby shelves, everywhere. No little matching shorts. No pants, either. There weren't even any _panties_ laid out with this! There were, however, thin little heel-less slippers waiting for my feet that actually looked as though they might fit.

_'Still,'_ I thought, _'_ _it's not like my other clothes covered-up that much more, come to think of it.'_ I paused to slip into the thin little robe and examine myself in the mirror, shrugging off an instinctual urge to smash my reflected image. _'_ _Which makes no sense, because I look_ damned good _if I say so myself.'_

My auburn hair, grown out so long over the last couple of months as to reach my knees, was thicker than ever and had a clean sheen to it I hadn't had since before my imprisonment. I glanced around, quickly finding a soft-thistle hair brush which I used to work out the worst of the tangles. My green eyes sparkled in my reflection, only showing a hint of the glowing they tended to do. My face resembled a youthful version of my mother even more than it did before, which was definitely to my benefit. Even with how thin my body was it still looked good. Not nearly as good as it would if I were to gain twenty pounds, but my breasts weren't complaining.

_'If anything, the way the satin clings to my body my breasts look even fuller! And look at what it does for my cleavage!'_ I tried to pull the fabric closed up top just a little more, only for it open below the belt to expose my pussy for the mirror. _'Okay, I'll go with halfway exposing my tits over completely baring my pussy, regardless of what that woman claimed about flashing her earlier. Now w_ _hy would she lay out something like_ this _to eat dinner in?'_

With a shrug, my thought processes being derailed and short-circuited by the delicious aromas permeating the apartment, I slipped into the almost-negligee and slippers, and out into the apartment proper. I immediately noticed that the previously closed double doors were now open and, upon entering the doorway, stopped and gawked.

It was a dining room, all right. A beautiful one, too. Opulent, I think was the word, though if I could speak I'd have used "swank" instead. Rather than the wall paneling as I'd seen in every other room save the bathroom, the walls were covered in rich gold and purple wallpaper. A white stone fireplace was lit off to the side with a low fire burning actual hickory wood and not gas. A china cabinet was set in the far corner, filled with thin white-and-gold-trim dishes and crystal drinkware. An electric crystal and gold chandelier hung from the ceiling above, while an oriental rug with an unusual gold rose motif lay on the floor beneath the table. But what really caught my attention was the dining table in the center of the room.

The tabletop was covered with dish after dish of food, only some of which I could recognize much less name! One plate had what I thought was Beef Wellington, while another was of roast lamb or pork or... something that smelled damned good. There were several pies, though since I couldn't smell anything sweet they had to be those meat pies I'd read about in my old romance novels. There was a bowl of cauliflower and cheese surrounded by seared mixed greens, honey-glazed carrots, _several_ bowls of various fruit salads (especially high in pineapple, kiwi, and blueberries for some reason) and herb cucumber slices, multiple full loaves of steaming breads and a small crystal tub of whipped butter, some things of chicken I didn't recognize at all, parsley everywhere, and _several_ bottles of wine.

Standing next to it all with one hand on the back of a chair – the one set between the table and the low-roaring fire in the fireplace – stood my hostess. And _holy_ _fuck_ was she gorgeous! She was tall, standing at a little under six-feet in height, and about half of that height was made up of her legs. Said legs were toned without being overly muscular, though there also wasn't much fat on her either. In fact, most of her body fat seemed to be in her boobs.

But most striking was that she was finally able to see her face. Her eyes were glacier blue, deep-set and almond in shape. Her nose was narrow and ultra-feminine, her lips full and almost pouty. Her cheekbones were a bit high, which perfectly fit her almost inverted-egg-shaped face. But her hair, even her eyebrows, were so stark platinum white that it took on hues of blue and lavender from the lighting of the room. Her hair itself was cut in an almost pixie style but with long chopped bangs, most of which she used to hide her left eye.

She was also wearing a thick white terry-cloth robe that came to mid-thigh, the same type I saw in the bathroom for myself but had neglected to put on because I'd thought it... was... hers. Oh my.

The woman smiled warmly to me. "Oh, little one, perfect timing! I was about to come retrieve you from your bath. Dinner is served, as it is said." When I failed to move her smile deepened. "Come come, there's no need to be frightened! I'm not that bad a cook," she winked and pulled out the chair she was holding for me.

Slightly hesitantly I stepped into the room, mostly lead by the audible roaring of my stomach, staring at everything in curiosity mixed with hesitation. Curiosity because everything was so strange and different than I'd ever seen before, and hesitation because the whole _situation_ was strange and eerie! Still, if this beautiful yet obviously eccentric woman wanted to feed me, then I wasn't going to turn down a free meal. I was pretty confident that if she were going to try and poison me or something then my healing ability would be able to handle it.

Besides, dumpster-diving gets _old_.

The woman, whose name I still didn't know, pulled out the chair a bit further as I carefully sat down, not wanting to flash my butt cheeks at her any more than I might have already today. Just like an old fashioned gentlemen (and _no way_ was she a he) she pushed me in and made her way to the opposite side of the table, ignoring the seat at the head of the table that I had expected her to take.

Halfway around the table she commented over her shoulder, "I had thought you would wear the robe I left out for you, but..." she paused and gave me an overly obvious look over, "...I much prefer your choice in dining attire. As they say, 'When in Rome'." And with that she unfastened her robe belt and let the cloth slide off her shoulder and to the floor.

< _ **BA-DUM**_ >

I'm pretty sure my heartbeat right then was audible for the entire room. I'd considered myself as bi-curious ever since I came across those photos of my mother having orgies when she was younger. I mean, how couldn't I be curious? More than a few of those pictures where taken right when she came while being eaten out or fingered, especially by that Betty girl. And I'd been on the receiving end of several women fucking me over the years, so I knew a woman could make me cum whether I wanted to or not.

But damn if I didn't just have a mini-gasm just looking at my hostess. Her purple... _night_ _ie_... flowed from her shoulders like a halter-top revealing a majorly plunging neckline revealing even more cleavage than I was. A thin gold belt cinched it closed at her waist, and the fabric came together as a single piece just below her navel, creating a skirting that fell to her upper thigh. As she pulled out her chair, though, I got a look at the back of her nightie... or the lack there-of! What I initially thought was a halter from the front wasn't... the fabric was just tossed over her shoulders and cinched by the belt as twin streamers, leaving her ass totally bare!

Did I mention that it was semi-transparent, and I could totally see her nipples? Or that panties were both completely optional and utterly ignored? OR that this woman had the most magnificent ass I'd ever seen in my entire life? I wasn't even jealous that her ass was all that it was so fine!

I had the sudden urge to tackle her to the floor and nuzzle my face against dat ass.

"Are you well, little one?" she asked.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head several times. Apparently I'd completely zoned out for a minute or more, as both of our plates were filled with food I couldn't remember putting on my own and she was looking at me with a great deal of concern. I couldn't help but rub the back of my head and knock my knuckle against my temple in embarrassment.

"Are you certain? You are quite flushed."

I think I probably blushed even harder. I hoped that she couldn't smell my arousal, because I'd made a slightly damp mess on her nice padded chair. Suddenly she smirked.

"Why do you not have some of the wine I poured for you, little one. It will help calm you, and will taste magnificent with the _round roast_ you are salivating over," she winked.

Yeah, booze. Good idea. I picked-up the wine glass she left for me and _chugged_ the deep red liquor down. The woman giggled that oddly disconcerting giggle of hers and poured me a little more, but held my hand to keep me from chugging it down, too.

"A little at a time!" she exclaimed happily. "You should not drink yourself to the point you cannot eat, after all. And it would be cruel to pass-out before... _dessert_."

I noticed her inflection but wasn't certain what to make of it, especially since my stomach chose that moment to roar again. Quite certain that I was blushing bright pink, I dug into the meal she'd laid out before me. I did keep an eye on her as I ate, and was relieved that she too was eating the same foods I was, so at least I didn't have to worry about being poisoned or something after all.

It was right when I was finishing off a plate of Chicken Tikka Masala and was reaching for the Beef Wellington that I heard a large Grandfather Clock in the other room strike the hour. I paused as I counted the chimes, coming up with eight. I slowly placed my helping onto my plate, bit into it, and chewed thoughtfully. Sunset this time of year in these hills and mountains was usually a little before seven PM, and I had followed the mistress into her home right about then. Which meant that I was in the bath for about an hour. Which meant...

_'How the_ FUCK _did a single person cook all this up in less than an_ HOUR _?!'_ I guess my thoughts matched my expression because the woman across from me chose that moment to speak-up again.

"It was not actually as difficult as you may believe, little one," she said, her voice, normally mature and rich, light and lilting instead – likely caused by her own wine. I must have given her a flat disbelieving look because she put down her fork and sighed.

"I simply have a certain... skill set... which allows me to perform feats others would claim impossible." She laughed when I pantomimed rotary dialing on an invisible phone and holding my hand to the side of my face with my thumb and little finger extended as though it were a phone receiver. "No little one," she laughed, "I did not call for delivery. Besides, who would make the delivery? An undead malcontent?"

That made me pause for a moment. I had actually forgotten for a moment that the city was crawling with zombies and monsters. I put my own fork down and glanced around the room in thought, going back to the thoughts I'd had when in the bath. Why weren't there any zombies in the building? Why weren't they trying to gain access? How did this building have power and running water when the rest of this block, if not further by now, was dark? Where did the food come from?

I extended my senses, and I was able to faintly hear the heartbeats and smell the scents of now four people and a dog down on the first floor, who were apparently gathered by a window. I thought about the surrounding buildings for a moment, wondering what they could've been looking at, only to realize that they were essentially facing a wide alley that Raccoon City considered a one-way street. Curious about what they were looking at, I pushed my hearing even harder, and was barely able to make out the sounds of a several persons in the alley just outside having sex with... oh... oh wow. That... that was kinky!

I pulled my attention back to my hostess, who had apparently taken the time to study me as I tried to listen or sniff-out anything unusual. Which, of course, was everything!!!

"You were... trying to listen for anyone else?" she asked. I nodded, then held-up four fingers and pointed at the floor. "Ah yes, I do have a single tenant in this building. We do not interact much, but I am glad to know she has survived thus far with friends. I would be a poor Lady indeed if I did not ensure to the best of my abilities that my home and her guests were safe from the perils of the outside world."

I stared at her, then blinked. When she cocked her head to the side (and didn't that motion do interesting things to the fabric across her breasts!), I pointed at her, the spread my arms wide.

The woman chuckled, which sounded much more natural on her than those _giggles_ she sometimes did. "Oh little one, how I wish you were able to speak. Still, if the oils and essences I mixed for your bath were not able to repair such, then it would take thaumaturgy or sciences far greater than I could marshal. Still... yes, I own this building, not just this floor."

I thought about that as I returned to my Beef Wellington, still piping hot at that, and considered this information. Discounting what she'd revealed about owning the building, which wasn't all that surprising considering the sheer wealth she put into just her apartment, I considered what _else_ she'd revealed.

Now, I only had a junior high-level education along with a lot of book reading (mostly romance novels aimed for preteens and young teens, but still), but this woman (who STILL hadn't introduced herself to me, and as maddening as it was I couldn't figure out a way to ask) had just said something interesting.

Doing... _something_... to make the building zombie-free? The oils she'd mixed into my bath where designed to help recover my voice? _'Thaumaturgy_ _?_ _'_ I wasn't familiar with that word, but the way she'd used that in opposition to science...

As crazy as it sounded, I was starting to wonder if my hostess wasn't either completely off her rocker... or if she were a witch or something!

I tapped my finger on my china plate now half full of Shepard's Pie carefully, not wanting to nick or crack or chip the fragile porcelain, to gain her attention. When she looked up from her own plate I pointed at her, then tried to wave my steak knife around as thought it were a magic wand and I was that fat little fairy Godmother in that Cinderella cartoon I saw as a child.

The woman stared blankly at me as though I'd gone somewhat insane in reply. I growled lowly in frustration, agreeing with her in wishing that I could speak too. I glanced around the table and, spotting a vase full of fresh blood-red roses. I pulled a single flower out of the vase and held it by the end of the stem between my middle and ring fingers, the rest hidden under my forearm. I then tapped my fist with my steak knife several times and flicked my wrist and thumb, making the rose suddenly "appear" in my hand. I pointed at her again, and then the rose, before I put it back in the vase.

"Ahh... I see! You are wondering if I am a... what is the word? Sorceress?"

I thought about the word for a couple of seconds, then shrugged and nodded. It was close enough to what I was going for.

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No, little one, I do not practice those types of magicks, at least not anymore. While I _could_ do so, the price they carry is not one I wish to pay, nor would any person of sane mind unless they were literally borne into it like Myrddin was. Nor have I ever located a reasonable practitioner of the eastern _qi_ arts to learn from." She paused, then added with a disgusted grumble, "At least one that wasn't an absolutely horrid little panty obsessed letch..."

She refilled her own wine glass almost to the rim, swallowed it down in several long pulls, and replaced the crystal stemware with exaggerated care on the table. She looked back up at me and I'm certain my expectant and confused expression, and shook her head. "Any more than that, little one, would be telling."

I must have succeeded in my attempt to pout outrageously, because she suddenly started laughing and relented slightly. "All right, all right, I yield!" She chuckled as she waved her arms widely around the room, allowing her full breasts to sway hypnotically. "All around you in both this and the other rooms is a clue as to the _Art_ I study."

I swallowed dryly, barely able to tear my eyes away from her hard pink nubs poking little tents in the fabric of her night clothes, and looked around the room. At first I didn't see what she was getting at, but after a little more than half a minute I noticed that there _was_ a pattern in this room that I had noticed briefly in the other rooms. Everything had a design to it, some kind of... something. Even the plates.

The woman watched me with a secretive smile and ate slowly at her own meal as I puzzled out her hint. After several minutes she put her fork down and coughed to gain my attention. "I saw in your eyes as you seemed to come to some sort of understanding, but you are not quite there yet, are you."

I shook my head no. I mean, there seemed to be a similar pattern either etched, carved, painted, or printed on just about everything in the room, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

My hostess leaned back in her chair and pointed at the floor. "The rug we are atop of bears the same design you have seen about the rest of this room. Perhaps its greater size may help you?"

I shrugged, and ducked my head under the table. The oriental rug was huge, easily nearly the size of the entire dining room floor, and its designs were both intricate and beautiful. The borders were filled with swirling designs of rose leaves and thorny vines, while from the border and inwards toward the center grew multiple rose designs.

Just off center in the middle was another design, the same design I'd seen everywhere else in the room. It at first looked like a stylized pentagon of some sort, the sides a deep green much like the leaves and vines along the border of the carpet. In the middle of the five-sided design was another five-sided design, this one appearing as red flower blossoms in bloom with a green flower stem reaching down through the bottom of the first pentagon shape. Within the five blooming petals were five more white flower petals in bloom, while in the center of _that_ was a golden pistil... which gave me certain flashbacks of a certain event in a certain mansion.

And on top of the giant flower mass pointing towards the head of the table was an elaborate crown. The crown itself was roughly five-sided as well, though it was far more flatter in general shape and the bottom was rounded out towards the giant flower. Within the crown were several same-sided crosses and a three-sided shape that reminded me of a lily. Or an ear of corn being husked.

I was about to bring my head back up again when I saw the woman's bare leg shift slightly. I glanced up, and almost fell out of my chair. Not only were her legs parted ever so slightly, but thanks to the light of the fireplace behind me I was able to see my hostesses pussy. While she was sitting on anything overly... erotic... I was able to see that her mound was completely devoid of any hair at all and that her labia had parted to reveal her clitoral shaft.

She shifted her hips and raised her thighs slightly, and suddenly I got a full look at her pussy through the tiny thin fabric she called dinner clothing. She wasn't just being an exhibitionist either, she was horny as all get out! Her cunt was so wet that I could actually see her wetness stick between her chair seat and her engorged and parted labia, beads of fresh fluids escaping her center and run down to pool between her legs. Even her clit was peaking out from under its hood!

I ogled her pussy for far longer than I could explain away by studying her carpet even IF I could talk, watching as her pussy leaked more and more fluid onto her plush chair seat. I gulped, the scent of her sex hitting my nostrils like a freight train. It was only when she closed her legs with a slight squelching sound that I realized that I must have been under the table for a bit too long.

Eyes wide I rose back up again, trying not to show just how short of breath I was or how flushed I felt. Even if she were some sort of freak, she was a damned sexy freak! When I made eye contact with her I wanted to cringe, though I knew there was no way out of it. She was smirking knowingly at me, her eyes lidded and her arms out-stretched palms down on the table.

"So little one... did you see something you liked when you were down there?" she tittered. I twitched in my seat as I felt a soft bare foot caress the inside of my calf. "Do not be afraid or embarrassed, you did not see anything I did not wish for you to see, after all. Understand?"

I dry swallowed, not believing that she was coming on to me so strongly, and took another swig of wine. I mean, she was beautiful and sexy and... and... and I was at best a monster! I mean yeah, I got my hair and tits back and then some, and my face was relatively human. But otherwise I was hideous! My body was too skinny by far, I had almost no ass to speak of, my eyes were freaky... and my fingers and feet were just... just... monstrous! And with how bony my body was, my pussy was practically flat, too!

"Child," the woman suddenly spoke. "Stand up for me, please."

I did as ordered, and just stood awkwardly in front of my seat. I watched and turned with her as the woman rounded the table before she stood before me. I looked up at her in confusion, wondering just what she was doing and why. She gently slid her small hands onto what passed as my hips, leaned down, and kissed me closed-mouthed on my lips.

My eyes widened in shock. _'Sh_ _-_ _she's_ kissing _me!'_ I thought in mild panic. _'Wh_ _-_ _why is she kissing me? Me?! Does she have a thing for monsters or something like th_ _ose women_ _outside!?'_

All too soon her lips parted from mine. She slid one hand up to my shoulder blades and her other wrapped further back to cup my ass cheek. "You are so beautiful, little one," she breathed, "so very beautiful. But you do not see it, why?"

I stared dumbfounded at one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever met. Me? Beautiful? That didn't make any sense! I'm just... all _wrong_ in every way. I closed my eyes and dropped my head to hide my tears.

The woman gently tilted my face up to meet hers once more. "I am being truthful, little one. If I may be so bold, the moment I first laid eyes upon you as you protected my... _the peace officers_ from the shadows some weeks ago, I had every inclination to take you to my bed chambers and ravish you well past beyond after you screamed yourself into unconsciousness from sheer ecstasy."

I'm... pretty sure my mouth dropped. She'd been watching me for THAT long?! And she wanted to fuck me that badly!? I suddenly remembered her murmured comment on the rooftop earlier... about making her "little bird scream". I stepped back slightly and weakly mimicked the motion of flapping bird wings again and tried to make a tweeting sound... but all that came out was a _thpppt_ noise.

The woman snorted in laughter and nodded her head. "Yes, when I said I wanted to make you scream, I meant that I wished to bring you to a soul-shattering orgasm. Does this surprise you?" She then stepped around me and placed her hand onto my lower back. "Come along with me now. There are more comfortable places to... converse... than the dining room."

I followed along with her, letting her guide me out of the dining room. Thankfully for my hyperactive nerves she turned away from her bedroom and instead ushered me into the living room, where she had me sit beside her on a positively antique divan. She pressed her back against the corner of the divan and pulled me down with her until I was seated somewhat between her legs while still partially facing her, one hand on my hip and the other holding my hand. My heart pounded for a moment when she interlaced her trim but strong fingers between my own too-long ones.

"I... am reluctant to ask this of you, but I am curious. By the marks on your wrists and the manacles that had been attached to your ankles I can assume you were imprisoned by someone. Do you... do you know who?" she asked.

It took me a moment to decide to try and tell her. While it wasn't exactly a secret or anything, it was still... _Painful_. I nodded my head and pantomimed opening and closing an umbrella several times. It took her a few moments to catch on, because pantomiming opening an umbrella looks _really_ weird. Like stroking a giant horse wiener weird.

"So... Umbrella Pharmaceuticals," she stated matter-of-factly. "Why would they imprison you?"

It took me several minutes of futile gesturing before the woman sighed irritably. "I cannot believe I did not think of this before," she grumbled. "Little one, be a dear and fetch the pad of paper and pen from my desk in the corner over there, please? The top left drawer."

I stared at her dumbly, then slapped my hand to my head in disbelief before I stood and found the items she'd requested. Really, it was so obvious. Why didn't I think of it earlier? Fuck, why didn't she?! She was the one left to try and figure-out what the fuck I'm talking about by waving my hands around like a lunatic!

I sat back down between her legs and briefly wrote out what I knew, my fingers cramping quickly from not being used to holding a pen for so long. My kidnapping, the endless medical experiments, losing my sanity and humanity when _Wesker_ and _Birkin_ came along, my salvation at the hands of Jill and the others. Even the weird monster plant that healed me just before I escaped and my odd healing ability I gained thereafter. The only thing I didn't include was being raped as often and in as many ways as I had been.

I just... couldn't go into those memories. Not now, and not with a perfect stranger.

"Good God..." the woman breathed as she read the last page I'd torn out and given to her. She looked me in the eyes and asked, "How long?"

[ _11/1967_ ] I wrote back.

"And you escaped...?"

[ _07/24_ ]

The woman groaned and leaned back against her divan, pulling me back with her until my head was resting rather comfortably between her large breasts. Her right hand idly grazed light circles with her nails across my stomach, making certain to keep her hand above my robe, while her left slowly combed through my scalp with her nails. Both sent pleasurable chills up and down my spine. Even though I knew she was only interested in fucking me for some bizarre reason, I felt... loved.

"Thirty... almost thirty-one years," she breathed. "H-How is it you appear no older than sixteen, child?"

[ _Lisa_ ]

"Hmm... _Lisa_..." she purred, almost making me purr with her.

[ _Don't know. When healed, looked like this. Not sure if permanent or not._ ]

The woman I lay atop of hummed thoughtfully. "Intriguing, but that may well keep as a question for another day. It is something I would like to study..."

She paused as I suddenly stiffened, vividly recalling the partial amputations and the living autopsies.

"...But certainly not this minute, or perhaps even this year. And by no means would I be so... _barbaric_ as those _swine_ were. No, this would be in relation to my specialty. All you would need to do, Lisa, is provide a hair and small drop of blood.

[ _Witchcraft?_ ]

"No child, definitely not 'witchcraft'," she chuckled. "Some other time I will explain it to you. Or perhaps you will come to understand the symbolism of the _Tudor Rose_ I have adorned my home with on your own and come to your own conclusions."

We lay in companionable silence for several minutes, listening to the ticking of the grandfather clock as the city continued to burn around us, as incredulous as that seemed. Her right hand continued to graze my stomach, now underneath my robe, going so high as to allow her thumb to brush against my breasts and so low as to graze my short curly pubic hair, my right hand atop hers. Her left hand had vacated the top of my head and was grazing the skin above my right breast, driving me to distraction that she wouldn't dip far enough lower to actually cop a feel. My left hand, however, kept hold of the paper and pen.

"So tell me... Lisa," she spoke softly, "Why do you seem so dubious when I tell you that you are beautiful?"

My mind was so clouded in pleasure that it took me a moment to realize that she'd asked me a question. Reluctantly I let go of her hand and wrote my reply. [ _Ugly._ ]

She scoffed after I held up the pad for her to see. "Anything but. Try again."

I grumbled, not really wanting to talk about my insecurities like this, especially when she was rubbing her hand along one of my worst insecurities. [ _Too skinny. Can't gain weight even when eat like pig._ ]

"Hmm... that may simply be the healing ability you speak of," she suggested. "When you feel comfortable we can find out for certain. Anything else, little Lisa?" Her left little finger suddenly reached out and flicked my rock-hard nipple, sending a jolt of electricity to my sex. "Your self-delusions seem grander than just being 'thin'."

I didn't reply back right away, as I was too distracted by the almost unfamiliar sensation of my pussy getting wet without the use of drugs by _Umbrella's_ staff or otherwise against my will. It was... liberating. I wasn't certain if could actually _do_ sex, as every time I'd been in a sexual encounter it was either forced upon me or, in the case of the man I killed in the bar, I forced it upon them. For too, too long I'd equated sex and violence together.

"Lisa?"

I sighed, and started to scribble, [ _Fingers too long. Feet too big._ ]

I could feel the woman behind me shake her head even has she took the pen away and brought the back of my hand to her lips. "You possess elegantly long fingers, they are to be a source of pride," she spoke as she kissed and suckled on each of my fingers in turn making me blush furiously. "They are powerful..." she paused to lick with the tip of her tongue along the underside of my finger to end by sucking the tip like a teat. "...Dexterous..." she again paused, this time to suck on my middle finger much in the same way I'd been forced to suck cock in the past. "...deadly..." she nibbled her way up my ring finger. "...and beautiful," she ended as she treated my little finger as a Popsicle. "As for your feet..."

I squeaked in surprise as the woman suddenly leaned over me, grasped my right leg just behind my knee, and drew it up and over my head. I was pretty flexible, but I still had to bend and crunch my stomach to keep-up with the sudden stretch. Since I had slid down her body slightly I was able to look above me without craning my neck awkwardly. My breath hitched when I saw the beautiful woman above me practically analyze my foot under a critical eye from between her bountiful boobs. My breathing hitched again and places that were merely moist before were suddenly quite exposed and quite damp when she took her free hand and gently traced the contours of my foot.

The woman looked down at me and chuckled. "Well, it is true that your feet will never be called 'dainty', little one."

I was about to object to her jibe by smacking her hand away from holding my foot up like she was, when she suddenly leaned forward slightly and begun to suckle my little toe. As she played her tongue along my tender digit, her free hand came up and pressed into various nerve clusters in my foot.

All thoughts of objecting fled my mind as the woman both worshiped my foot with an expert tongue and her soft warm lips and plied my arches with almost a massaging hand. I wasn't certain which I was more surprised by... the fact that she was shrimping me, or the fact that I was _seriously_ getting off from it! It felt like almost no time had passed between when she first begun to suck my toes to when...

"...ah... ahhh... Ahhhh!" I squeaked as I quickly shuddered and came, the world spinning slightly around me.

The woman stopped mid-lick along my arch and grinned down at me. "Are you enjoying yourself, little one?"

It took me a couple dozen seconds to both compose myself and fumble around for my pad of paper and pen. [ _You're teasing me_.]

The platinum-blonde woman barked in laughter. "No, little Lisa, _you_ are the one who is teasing _me_!" She grinned mischievously and bobbed her head towards my butt, which at this point was practically sticking straight up in the air. "While I demonstrated to you just why your feet are hardly hideous, you provided me with a most wondrous show!"

I glanced down, wondering what she was talking about and pointing out to me, and gasped aloud. Not only was I able to stare directly at my pussy due to the angle she held me and that my tiny little robe had fallen away, not only was it a hot sticky _mess_ of cum, but it was so red and engorged that it had parted open slightly to reveal my soft pink interior!

I watched in silence as the woman traced her left index finger along my neatherlips in slow, lazy circles before she quickly darted it in and out of my opening. I jolted and shuddered at the sudden, brief penetration, and tracked her moist finger with my eyes as she brought it to her lips and sucked it clean.

"Mmm... sweet _and_ tart..." she moaned huskily. "Your womanhood tastes even better than its fragrance would let one expect." She released my leg, and I let it flop bonelessly back onto the divan.

I wasn't exhausted or anything like that, but I was definitely feeling that nice warm tingly relaxation that came after cumming. Hell, I could still feel phantom sensations of her tongue and lips on my _foot_. Not to mention the... oddly erotic pulses of pleasure from the areas her fingers had pressed into. I languorously stretched my back and shoulders and snuggled back against the woman.

_The woman_. I _still_ didn't know her fucking name!

The woman wrapped delicate but _powerful_ arms around me and pulled me in tighter to her hard muscular body... not that anyone would know it by looking at her. At first glance she seemed to be healthy if a bit thin. But just touching her all I could feel was her skin over hard wiry muscle. Her right hand slid up my stomach under my thin clothing and cupped my left breast as her lift dipped lower and cupped my rather flat, curly Mons.

I moaned gutturally at her touch, pushing my breasts and crotch against her hands to force her to hold me tighter. Her fingers grazed along my hard puffy nipple, never enough to stimulate but only enough to tease her intention. Her fingers on my pussy though... those didn't just tease. While her fingers would avoid my slit on the down-stroke, on the way back up they curled to scratch her nails into my flesh. Her middle nail, however, would shift to both scratch and dig into my slit and flick along my clit, making me jerk in spasm each time.

I lolled my head back to stare up at the platinum-blonde, the light from the fireplace in this room as well playing its light across the purple and gold curtains and accents of the room giving her hair a lavender sheen. She dug her middle finger directly into my slick vagina and pulled, sliding me up her body several inches. Just as I opened my mouth to gasp at the sudden welcome intrusion she leaned down and captured my lips with her own.

Our tongues danced and twirled as she finger fucked me, her other hand massaging my breast and rolling my hard nipple between her fingers. Even though I ground my hips into her hand and pushed against her hand, it wasn't enough. It felt great, fantastic really, but it wasn't enough. She was treating me too delicately. Not so much that I was made out of glass, but more like she had misinterpreted my rail-thinness as frailness compared to herself.

_'I need it harder...!'_ I mentally growled in frustration.

I grasped her hand on my breast and crushed it against my boob, forcing her to all-but painfully squeeze my boob with one hand while my other gripped her right hand. I forced her ring finger to join her middle inside my pussy and, along with my own middle finger atop hers, set a far more frenetic and almost brutal pace.

I felt her body stiffen in surprise under me. Just as she was about to end our kiss, likely to ask some inane question even as I ground my hips into our joined fingering/pistoning, I lightly but pointedly bit my teeth down on her tongue to keep it from retreating. I glared lightly as she blinked at me in surprise, only for her expression to turn absolutely _wicked_.

Suddenly I had to keep up with _her_ as she slid her index finger in to join the others, crossed and curled her her fingers against the sensitive roof of my passage, and _jack-hammered_ me. My lips parted from hers just so I could breathe and my hands fell away from her own as my body first trembled, then quaked as she brought me to my second orgasm of the night.

I THINK I heard her whimper into my mouth as my pussy squeezed her fingers and refused to let go... but I wasn't certain without the ability to hear or see worth shit as I came.

I eventually released her fingers and sighed forlornly at the loss of fullness. I didn't mind fucking women all that much, and occasionally it could be fun. I can still remember this one woman, a researcher I think, from back in the labs. Whenever she'd rape me she'd always make certain that I was humiliatingly wet to start with.

Which, considering how she'd fuck me and eat me out, was actually a blessing. Violent wasn't the word for it, but fucking HELL did it hurt so good. And every time she'd pull whatever she'd shoved into me out I would actually miss it. She was just that fucking GOOD at fucking women. The things she and occasionally her partner did with their tongues though... I'd jill myself in my cabin cell in remembrance afterward for hours. As strange as it may sound, I would ask myself sometimes if she didn't love me in her own perverse way.

To this day I can't help but wonder whatever happened to them. What were their names, Doctors Cutter and Hamilton? They didn't really seem to like one another... which led to some _great_ sex... but they both _really_ seemed to like wrestling. Which led to some inventive rapes. Well, like I mentioned earlier it wasn't really rape as I was totally into it at that point.

Anyway, I didn't really mind fucking women, but I really preferred men. Women were soft in places I liked hard, and while fingers were nice nothing could replace a good hard cock. This woman, though, was getting past my personal preferences. Sure, she wasn't quite as hard as I preferred (and thankfully she didn't have a dick between her legs, that'd be weird), but she was easily a better fucker than even Doctor Cutter had been.

Before the woman could get any ideas, I quickly rolled over atop her, lifted myself onto my hands and knees, and captured one of her exposed nipples in my mouth and sucked. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, her nub hardening ever-so-slightly as I flicked my tongue across it. I slid my knees up until my right bumped against her pussy. I slowly ground my leg against her sex as I suckled her, squeezing and plying her breasts between my fingers.

The woman encouraged me further by pressing my head against her rather huge breast, her hands playing with my long hair. I winced slightly as I bit her nipple a bit too hard, but all she did was groan and shudder in pleasure. I released her nipple, leaving it engorged and bloated, and ruthlessly attacked its twin.

Once she started moaning and I felt her slickness on my leg, I slid my hand down to her mound. I felt that she wasn't quite as bald as I'd thought, as she had a very light bush of short feathery-fine hairs just above her slit. I stroked these in fascination, making certain to press my fingers along and into her slit before I reached a bit lower and easily slid my index and middle fingers inside.

To say she was hot and wet would be an understatement. I'd actually be surprised if her pussy wasn't steaming with arousal like out of a cartoon I saw Jill and that Rebecca girl watch on occasion. Her pussy was tender yet firm from muscle, a bit firmer than my own if I were to be honest with myself, and full of tiny little bumps. I felt her muscles push down on her groin as I pushed my long fingers inside her.

Suddenly the tip of my long middle finger bumped into something. It took me a second to realize that I was actually so deep inside her that I had actually reached her cervix. I could even feel it leaking lubricant fluids into the rest of her tunnel. I kept my middle finger pressed against the tiny viscous opening to her womb as I both curled and tickled my index finger along a rather softer patch of flesh along her canal and rubbed my thumb over her clit, so engorged it felt like a small pearly button.

As she reached her own orgasm I felt that tiny opening deep within her start to open and close like a tiny mouth, attempting to gulp down non-existent semen into her womb and become impregnated. Remembering how she'd gotten me to cum so hard, I abandoned her tits entirely, sat back onto my heels, and rubbed at that fleshier spot near the top of her entry as hard and fast as I could.

"Wh-what! N-no... no don't!" she gasped out in alarm even as her eyes rolled back into her sockets and her hips humped against my hammering hand. "Don... no... no-no-no-noh-oh-oh-noh-oh-ah-ahh-Ahh-AHhh-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

She shrieked as she came and, to my shock, her pussy practically _exploded_ in thick fluids, shooting over my right shoulder and splattering in a long arc halfway down her entry hall. Amazed, I kept finger fucking her as hard as I could and she kept cumming. It wasn't until her squirting had fallen to a trickle that I even thought to drink from her.

As she recovered, I leaned down and gently pushed her thighs just a bit further apart and gazed on my soon-to-be prize. This close up I could finally see those tiny hairs I'd missed seeing earlier yet had felt. They were sparse and fine, maybe only a quarter-of-an-inch in length each, and even then there couldn't have been more than a couple dozen pubes. I mentally shook my head in wonder, trying to figure-out how someone could have such thin pubic hair.

I trained my attention lower and to her slit. That little pearl I'd rubbed my thumb along was bright pink and glistening, almost the size of the nail on my little finger but not quite. Her labia was a bit discolored and slightly stiff, but they wouldn't protrude from her slit when not aroused.

_'Lucky for her,'_ I thought, _'considering the clothing she was wearing earlier. She already had a camel toe going on then, it'd be weird if someone could see that through her clothing.'_

Even though it'd been several seconds since I'd removed my fingers from her sex, she was still slightly open and weeping a thin trickle of pussy juice. I leaned forward a bit and inhaled her musky scent deeply before I slid my tongue from between my lips and glanced it across her wet flesh.

She trembled slightly, still coming down from her own orgasm as I brought my tongue back inside and tasted her cum. It was... not quite bitter, but it certainly wasn't my favorite flavor. _'Still,'_ I mentally shrugged before I spread her pussy wide with my thumbs and speared my tongue into the woman's entry, _'it tastes better than some of the cocks I've swallowed.'_

Of course I meant this literally, as on a couple of occasions early on several of the researchers hadn't quite doped me up enough for my not-quite-daily rapes and I'd managed to bite-off and swallow their pricks before their fellows were able to knock me unconscious.

The woman groaned throatily and wove her fingers into my hair along the back of my head and pushed me to her further, her legs spreading out just a bit more. My tongue wasn't long but for this I didn't need to penetrate her, just stimulate. I circled my tongue teasingly along the damp flesh between her opening and labia, only to dip and lap at the runny fluid seeping from her vagina before ducking out again and repeating.

The woman groaned and ground her crotch against my face as she pulled my head in closer, trying to face-fuck me. I turned my eyes upward and over her flat tummy and between her huge tits to stare adoringly up at her, and caught her looking down on me lasciviously.

"More... oh God please more! Please little Lisa... more!" she panted.

I grinned and lapped like a dog at her cunt in reply.

"Oh! Ohhhohohohohohohooo..."

I shifted my fingers as I lapped and sucked her pussy, the fingers of my left hand sliding up slightly and my right southward. I slipped my crossed right index and middle fingers back into her pussy and stretched it open further and alternated between where I licked and where I stabbed at random. With my left I fluttered and grazed my fingertips and nails along her clit and its sheath, occasionally carefully digging and picking at it to alternate between pleasure and pain.

"Oh... oh YES... oh GOD yes! Lisa... little Lisa... keep... keep just like... oh... oh fuck!" the woman babbled. "Long... it has been _so long_ since... oh fuck me yes... right there... just like right... cum... cumming... I'm going... going to cum! Cum on your... oh it's cumming... it's cumming... I... I... yes! Yes! Yes! YEEEEE...!"

She squealed as she came again and, true to her word, all over my face. I tried to drink down her cum as she squirted down my throat, but I had to quickly duck my head away as there was just too much and she wound-up cumming all over my back. I luxuriated in the feeling of being cummed on, that I was able to bring someone to orgasm for me not once but twice in the same half-hour, before I put my face back in the spray and let her cum all over my front as well.

As she came down from her high, her body shaking and her pussy quivering, I leaned back down to lap up her fluids still seeping from her slit. Not to make her cum again, as I wasn't certain she'd be up for another orgasm like that again, but just to clean and drink her up. Her second batch of jism wasn't nearly as thick as the first and, as such, was actually a bit tangier than before. Not the best pussy I'd ever tasted, but that might have been the _several_ glasses of wine she'd drunk during dinner talking.

I squealed in surprise when I was suddenly lifted up into the air, spun around, and almost slammed back down ass-first on the divan. Before I could question what had happened I felt the woman push my own thighs open and her mouth cover my sex.

Now, I thought I was pretty good at eating quim, considering I'd had a couple of decades of on-and-off practice at it before _Wesker_ and _Birkin_ changed me. _This_ woman made me feel like a rank amateur. That, and _amazing_. It was all I could do but to grasp her short hair and hang on. Not once did she use her fingers to do more than spread me open. Not once did she need to use anything more than her tongue (which she could curl magnificently, as my clit found out) and her lips. And not once did she stay someplace that might get me off prematurely before she focused elsewhere.

In almost no time I was coated in sweat and shaking, my entire being literally humming with slowly building energy gagging for release. I soon let go of her head as it was taking too much concentration just to hold onto her. I flopped and lolled my head against the side of the divan, my eyes open but not really seeing anything.

As the clock struck nine she suddenly did... something. I have no idea _what_ it was she did with her mouth... it was like something that was hot and cold and electric and wet and filling and _AND_. All the pent-up energy in my body released at once and, with tears flowing from my eyes and a guttural cry of " _Mo... ther!!!_ " I came like I had never before.

After many muscle-wrenching seconds my body relaxed and I lay on the divan utterly spent. My mind completely blank, I stared at the ceiling engravings of that odd rose-motif above while I listened to myself pant and inhaled the pungent odor of our mating. Heart hammering, I gulped greedily at the air.

"The was... a most interesting release, my little bird," the woman spoke sounding oddly amused. "But really, crying ' _mother_ ' as you come? Is there some deep Freudian fantasy, the charlatan he was, you would like to share?"

I lay still for a short time longer to gather my wits. Eventually I lifted and flipped my left hand around and against my thigh. Wordlessly, I felt the divan shift subtly as I was passed the little notepad and pen I'd used earlier. Without looking or caring about my penmanship I quickly wrote out, [ _about all can say_.]

"Hmm..." she replied. After a moment she ran and twirled her fingers through my curly pubes and we relaxed in silence.

"Mmm..."

"Do you feel ready for another round, my little bird?"

I slowly shook my head no. If I were to be honest with myself, I was done with sex for the _day_. All I wanted right then was to drink some water, piss like a prize mare, and shower some of the funk off. Because even though it was fun being cummed on, my nose was telling me that I smelled positively _raunchy_.

As though reading my mind she slapped my hip, stood, and declared, "Well then, I have worked up quite a thirst and stench." She held out her hand and asked, "Care to join me for a drink and a shower?"

I nodded as I took hold of her hand and allowed her to pull me to my feet. I noticed for the first time that at some point during our... not exactly love-making but not exactly fucking either... what she passed off as clothing had come off. I'd seen earlier that her body was perfect, but now without the minor obstruction that came with her dinner clothes I could see just _how_ perfect.

Shaking my mind clear of the sudden impulse to suck her tits again and completely ignoring the fresh wetness I felt between my legs I scanned the floor her her "clothes". I found a part of her nightie at the foot of the divan, and another part hanging from a lamp nearby. I glanced down at myself and notice that I too was standing in the buff. Strangely, I saw no sign of the little robe thing I'd worn for dinner anywhere.

My hand still in hers, she led me into her kitchen and to her cabinets. I glanced around the room in curiosity. Unlike the rest of the apartment as I'd seen it, the kitchen was ultra-modern with gleaming stainless steel everything. The counters, as I'd seen before, really were marble as they stayed cool to the touch even after pressing my hand against it. The cabinets were the easy-wipe white type I'd seen in a few restaurant kitchens but taken to a stylistic degree.

What confused me, though, was that there just simply wasn't enough appliances for her to have made that dinner while I was taking a jet-powered bubble bath! Nor, for that matter, where there any dirty pots and pans or... or anything! How did she clean-up after herself, and _when_?!

The woman passed me a crystal chalice (a chalice!) and I gulped down the clear cold water in three long pulls. Once emptied I passed the chalice (chalice!) back to the woman who simply left it in her sink for later. Once she had her own fill she led me out of the kitchen and back towards her bedroom and her bath. When we passed the open double-doors to the dining room I stop and _stared_ , pulling her short with me.

"What, what is it?" the woman asked.

I waved my arms around and frantically pointed at the dining room, my mouth moving though no words formed.

The woman glanced into the room and shrugged. "It is a dining room, you were dining with me here not more than an hour past. So?"

I stared open-mouthed at the stunning beauty before I turned on my heels and stomped back into the living room. I returned ten seconds later with my pad of paper and pen in hand. I quickly scribbled out what I wanted to say, tore the page out, and thrust the paper in her face.

She took the page from my hand, read it quickly, then wadded it up and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. "Well," she replied with another glance at the completely clean and cleared of any and all food and dishes table, "you did not truly expect the leftovers to be left out, did you? They are leftovers, not leftouts. Now come along..." she pulled at my hand again and led me into her bedroom.

Just as I turned the corner into the doorway I glanced at the floor of the hall just beyond.

The wadded piece of paper was _gone_.

I pulled-up short again and yanked my hand from her own before the woman, witch, sorceress, demoness... _whatever_ could drag me into her bathroom. By the time she turned in surprise to face me I already had my arms crossed under my breasts and was tapping my foot crossly at her.

"What?"

I continued to tap my foot and glare at the taller woman until she started to look uncomfortable. I then thrust my arm arm out, pointing back in the hall where the piece of paper _should_ have been. I next pointed back at the dining room, and next by pointing at the clean and cleared kitchen. I ended by waiving my hands around and gestated at various items in the room, all of which bore that _same damned rose pattern_!

"Ahh... you wish to know how it is I do what I do?"

I continued to glare and nodded. This place, this woman, was getting too creepy for my tastes.

"Weelll..." she hedged, "I _suppose_ I could tell you my... _secret_..."

I raised a single eyebrow.

"...But that would be telling!"

If she expected me to react in any way other than turning my glare up to a full Eleven then the woman was sorely mistaken. I was tempted to pummel her, grab my clothing from where I left it in the bathroom, and take off by going through the bedroom window. Even it was shut.

_"Just tell her already, mistress!"_ a super high-pitched feminine voice called out from behind me.

To my credit I was not startled in the slightest. I did not squeak. I did not jump. And I did NOT dig my fingers and toes into the ceiling above me.

_"Uhmm... she's a little bit high-strung..."_

I glanced down over my shoulder and caught sight of the surprise speaker with the tinny high-pitched voice. My eyes widened in disbelief, and the next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back on the woman's bedroom floor. Thankfully it was carpeted.

_"Hi there!"_

I stared up dumbly in response. Floating a foot or so above me... was a fairy. An Honest to I-Don't-Know-Who four-inch tall fucking _fairy_ with gossamer dragonfly wings _._ A fairy wearing a frilly French-Maid uniform. A fairy that was apparently proving that panties were actively _discouraged_ in this household.

Oh, and in case I forgot to mention it: A FAIRY.

"Airi..." the woman frowned from where she stood at my feet, her arms crossed under her magnificent breasts, "I believe my instructions were quite clear. _No revelations_."

I watched the fairy turn to face the woman and fling her long blonde hair over her shoulder dismissively. _"Oh puh-lease, Mistress. The jig was totally up forever ago. You've gotten sloppy at hiding your secrets in your old a-EEP!"_ she squealed as the woman made an attempt to capture her in her hands.

I sat upright on the floor in stunned silence as the woman chased the little flying fairy around her bedroom in circles. On one of the passes I barely caught the fairy wink at me as she slapped her ass as she flew past, quickly followed by the silvery-haired woman. As she passed my eyes became glued to her ass and the way it bounced and flexed and squeezed as she ran.

Damn I wish I had an ass like hers.

After a few more passes the woman caught the french maid fairy, Airi, and proceeded to spank it on its bare butt with her index finger. Unlike in Peter Pan, however, fairy dust did not magically crap out of her ass when spanked. "You will not comment on my age again, is this understood, Airi?"

_"So-OW! Sorry mistr-UNF-ess..."_ the tiny woman half-cried half-moaned. If I were a betting woman, I'd gamble that Airi was getting off on being spanked. _"I won't Ohhhhhh...! do it again!"_

"See that you don't," the woman sniffed then dropped the tiny winged woman. I quickly reached out and caught the fairy in my cupped hands. Allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, I brought my hands up to my face to get a better look at this strange little creature.

_"Oh... uhmm... hi! Again..."_ she spoke, stumbling over her words in obvious nervousness. _"Lisa, right?"_ I nodded my head. _"Right, right. Uhmm... you're not gonna eat me, right? Dinner was more than filling? I hope?"_ In a whisper she added, _"Holy_ fuck _you're huge up-close..."_

I blinked bemusedly at the tiny thing, and turned my eyes questioningly towards my host and her apparent " _Mistress_ ", whatever that meant in this case. From what I'd seen it could mean several things.

"Lisa will not be eating you, Airi..." the woman spoke exasperatedly. "Please excuse my servant, Lisa. Ever since an instance some time ago when one of my former homes was raided by barbarian thieves in an attempt to rob from me and devour her to gain power, she has developed an acute case of phagophobia."

I looked up at her with head cocked, wondering, _'Fear of what now?'_

Airi flew out of my hands and shivered. _"Brr... don't remind me._ So _don't wanna be eaten alive."_

Ah.

I hopped back up to my feet and glanced around for my paper and pen to continue asking questions with. Because I had a TON of questions, and I was going to get answers. Zombies are one thing, but _fairies_?!!? Finding both on the floor behind me, I turned and bent at my waist to pick them up. I felt myself flush crimson and stood up quickly at the sound of dual wolf whistles rang in my ears.

_"Don't be so embarrassed!"_ the fairy grinned lecherously at me from behind a pair of tiny black-framed dark sunglasses she got from who knew where. _"If you got it, then flaunt it! And baby, let me tell ya that you got it! I do loves me some of that squeezy-peachy and sausage wallet!"_

"Not the wording I would have chosen, but Airi does have a point, little Lisa," the woman nodded in agreement. "You do possess a most appetizing derriere."

_"Too bad you don't have a nice hard cock too,"_ the fairy commented offhandedly. _"I bet it'd be huge and so... so solid..."_ she purred, her tiny eyes glazing over with a thin trail of drool escaping the corner of her lips _and_ down the inside of her thighs.

" _However_ ," the platinum-haired woman stressed, "I believe we have a shower waiting for us?"

_"Pluvia scane! Pluvia scane!"_ Airi sing-songed as she zipped into the bathroom. Moments later I heard the water tap to the bathtub turn on.

The woman shook her head slowly and sighed, though she had a hint of a smile on the edge of her lips. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I hope you will see fit to forgive Airi, Lisa. She is simply almost always horny."

Before the woman (and _what the fuck was her name already?!?!)_ could push me towards the steaming shower I grabbed her arm and shoved my notepad in her face. The woman took the notepad from my hand and quickly read the short note I'd written while the fairy ( _Fairy!)_ flew off singing about shower scenes.

[ _What._ ]

The woman glanced at me, back at my short and to-the-motherfucking-point note, back to me again, and sighed once again as she gave me back my paper. "Very well, but IN the bath. I am unaccustomed to smelling so pungent when I can help it."

I nodded in agreement and, after safely setting the notepad and pen on the sink counter, stepped into the shower behind the woman. I wished I could say that I was surprised that Airi the Fairy had also elected to join us, but at this point only something _normal_ happening would surprise me. With multiple shower heads spraying steamy hot water down on top of us the woman passed me a bottle of shampoo, liquid soap, and a wash cloth before she begun to speak again.

"Airi is what those in my field refer to as a 'Homunculus', or 'little person'. This is not to be confused with midgets, of course," she smirked. "She is the essence of life made flesh through the use to Alchemy."

_'Alchemy?'_ I thought. _'Homo... somethingishus?'_ Neither of those words had any meaning to me. Thankfully my expression must have conveyed my confusion because she continued.

"Alchemy, to use base terms, is a field of study combining science and mysticism to alter base elements of the Universe both known and not." She snorted, "However, some time ago most alchemists abandoned Alchemy entirely for other fields of study when they utterly failed to achieve their desired results in an arbitrary time frame they made-up against themselves."

_"Think of it like this,"_ Airi spoke-up from a small dollhouse bathtub that appeared to be glued to a small shelf along the shower wall, her body covered in suds. I couldn't help but also wonder where it had come from, as it was definitely not there before. _"You ever hear of how people used to try to turn lead into gold?"_ I nodded, it was something I'm pretty certain everyone had at least heard of. _"Well, that's what Alchemy is in a nutshell."_

"A very base explanation, Airi, but not inaccurate... hmm... turn around dear, let me wash your back and hair for you." I smiled and did as asked, and moaned throatily as she took a loofah to my shoulder blades. Not one of those plastic netting things, but a real loofah. Hot damn the difference was amazing.

"Alchemists sought for centuries to unlock the mysteries of Life, the Universe, and Everything; to take what God had created, learn how he did so, and to do so as well. While most were wise enough to understand Alchemy would never make one God, the desire to learn what God knew and how He formed creation was, pardon the pun, an apple too tempting to resist.

"The key to Alchemy, most believed, was the 'Philosopher's Stone'. What exactly it was supposed to be and what form it would take was under constant argument. It was, as the name states, an object of _discussion_ among the philosopher-alchemists. What everyone agreed upon is that the substance would be the key to unlocking God in his Heaven. It would alter lead into gold; it would heal any injury or grant immortality; it would create life outside the womb."

I snorted at that, as the entire thing just sounded absolutely ridiculous. Unfortunately I snorted water from the shower up my nose, and I started choking and coughing. The woman pounded on my back several times to help disgorge the water I accidentally breathed in. I turned partially and smiled back at her over my shoulder, and turned back as she started to lather the lavender shampoo into my scalp.

"You may find it humorous, little one, but people have believed far stranger things for far less reason. People used to believe, for instance, that if a groom found that his wife wasn't a virgin on their wedding night, then it was completely permissible to bodily drag his bride to her father's home and stone her to death on his doorstep."

I turned and stared at her incredulously. "Disgusting as it is, people did believe that. Deuteronomy, chapter twenty-two, verses twenty and twenty-one. I believe there are still idiots who believe this. People also used to believe that the Earth was hollow or flat and the center of The Universe, that diseases were spread by miasma rather than germs, in spontaneous biological mutations..."

_"Yeah, and for most people Alchemy lead to Chemistry, which isn't all that bad a thing,"_ Airi chimed in. I glanced over at the tiny woman and got a good, long look at her lying on her back inside her bathtub, her legs spread wide while she took a tiny sponge to her even tinier pussy. _"Unless you're gonna talk to me about the American food supply. Holy FUCK what the flying hell were those idiots smoking when it came to letting so much absolute SHIT get into the foods you eat?! It's disgusting!"_

"Again true, but off-topic," the platinum-haired woman commented. "Would you please do my back in tur... mmm... yeeeessss..." she moaned as I put loofah to her perfect skin. "I, on the other hand, discovered the truth of Alchemy and was was able to use the so-called 'Philosopher's Stone' to create my first artificial life, or Homunculus.

"Unfortunately, events occurred which led to my needing to merge the artificial soul with the remnants of my own to save my own life. A short time later I reclaimed my soul from my... _father_ and, due to the effects of the Homunculus, absorbed many more besides."

She turned around to face me, the shower water cascading down her hair and flawless skin catching the light from the bathroom ceiling fixture beyond, creating an effect that one of the most beautiful women I'd ever met in my life was surrounded by tiny stars.

"You may think me insane, but Airi is my proof," she whispered. "For a long time, longer than I care to think of, she was my only lasting companion. Though I created her, I owe her a life-debt I may never be able to repay."

_"Daaawww..."_

My breath caught as I took this and the haunted emptiness of her eyes, the stark contrast between ethereal beauty and earthly pain short-circuiting my mind momentarily. I'm not certain which it was that motivated me, or maybe it was both, but the next thing I knew I was trying to suck her tonsils out with my mouth.

_"Pluvia scane..."_ Airi whispered in awe.

The woman wrapped her arms around my body and placed her hands on my ass, which she begun to knead like dough. I moaned into our lip-lock, the feel of her fingers as they plied my ass muscles making me weak in my knees. I raised my right leg and rested my foot on the tub rim behind her and ground my clit against her thigh. I felt her right hand slide down my ass and behind my left leg, which she lifted and supported until I had my legs wrapped around her body.

I'm not exactly certain how, but we made our way from the shower, dried ourselves off to some degree, and wound-up seated in the middle of her plush bed still in lip-lock. We caressed and fondled one another softly, our legs interlocked and our mounds grinding against one another slowly, neither of us in any great rush.

It was also something of a first for me as well. Before tonight, the only times I'd ever fucked was through an act of violence. Even our earlier coupling had been too soft at the start to get my motor running. It may have been what colored my initial view of this woman as well, suspecting her of wanting to cause me harm and not understanding that she might actually desire me.

I still didn't really see it. This woman was a bonafide goddess-made-flesh, carved from statues in antiquity and made real. Her breasts, those lovely orbs my hands were constantly attracted to, were full and firm with none of the sag or softness I'd expect from tits so large. Her dark pink areolae were only a touch larger than a quarter, far smaller and tighter than I'd expected as well.

Her legs... her long, trim, and _powerful_ legs were wrapped around my butt, encouraging our humping. My own legs could only just barely wrap around her own magnificent bubble-butt; if it wasn't for how narrow her waist was I might not have been able to. Her thin strong arms were wrapped under my own arms, her hands and fingers combing and petting through my hair. Her soft lips pressed equally against mine, our tongues twisting but not dueling with one another.

It was at this moment when, even though we had sex in her living room earlier, I felt like I was making love for the first time in my life. I had to admit, I certainly didn't envision my "first time" at making love to be with another woman back when I was a preteen and masturbating to those old photos of my mother fucking those men and girls.

_'I wonder what ever happened to those pictures?'_ I thought. _'Once I get out of this town I'll have to see if they're still hidden under the floorboards in my old bedroom, or if someone else found them over the years. Gah, I hope not_ _!_ _'_

I was getting close, so very close. It'd just take a few more minutes for me to cum. It didn't feel like it'd be one of those earth-shattering orgasms I got when high on who-knows-what back before _Wesker_ and _Birkin_ , but it was going to be a very pleasant release. It was right when my body begun to quake in prerelease that the woman suddenly backed-off.

"Lisa..." she panted. "Hold... hold up." I looked at her quizzically, a little frustrated that she'd stop like that when I, and I suspect she, was so close. "This may seem... seem rather bizarre... but... but would you be willing... willing to try something with me?"

I cocked my head to one shoulder and studied the woman carefully. There was more to her voice than just the panting of sex, and more to the redness of her cheeks and chest than just sexual flush. It came to be in a surprise when I realized that this self-confident, assertive woman was... flustered and maybe even a bit ashamed. My curiosity won over my own sudden case of nerves, the little voice in the back of my mind warning me that this was too nice to last ignored, and I nodded my head with a soft smile.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief before she looked around for a moment and called, "Airi?"

I double-blinked my eyes at that, wondering what she was planning to do with the fairy? I mean, she was just too damned small and... well... _squishy_ to join-in.

_"Yes, Mistress?"_ she called back as she zipped up to her. She was moving so fast I couldn't tell where she came from, but it wasn't from the bathroom.

"Would you please retrieve the item from my panty drawer?"

The tiny fairy stared at her Mistress open-mouthed and bewildered. _"Uhmm... Mistress?_ Which _item? You have forty-six at last count."_

I couldn't help but openly chuckle jovially as the woman I was making love to blushed brilliantly red. After all, it didn't take much imagination to figure-out what "items" the woman would keep in her panty drawer.

I thought wickedly, _'It sounds like whatever she has in mind might be a bit kinky. Well, I'm always open to a bit of experimentation, so long as it's nothing stronger than weed or bigger than a baguette. Still... forty-six? She must be awfully lonely.'_

"Ah... ahem..." she cleared her throat trying to find her dignity. "The... ahh... the big one, Airi. The one still in the box."

Airi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates... which was quite a feat considering she was less than half-a-foot tall. _"The big one?"_ she squeaked. Her Mistress nodded. _"The... the one waaaaaay in the back?"_

"Yes, Airi," she groaned, her face and chest still blazing in embarrassment. "The big box way in the back of my panty drawer. The one you have wished to view the contents of for the past several years."

Airi's gaze of shocked astonishment slowly morphed into an expression of pure joy, as though this box contained a Christmas present she'd been waiting for an entire _year_ to open. With a radiant and toothy smile she zoomed across the room to an antique chest of drawers. She yanked and pulled on the top drawer several times before it finally budged under her tiny strength. With one final heave she pulled with everything she had, ripping the drawer from its place and sending it to the floor in a loud clatter and flurry of silky fabrics.

We both watched, myself trying not to laugh and the woman in humiliation, as the tiny maid dove into the sea of silk sending undergarments flying every which way. My eyebrows rose at seeing some of her collection, as none of them were what I'd consider to be "everyday wear" panties. Silk, lace, _leather_ , sheer, high-cut, side-tie, bikini, panties with zippers, panties with slits down the middle, panties that looked like tiny shorts, panties that _didn't even have any sides(!)_ , even panties that had less than a square inch of material and were otherwise dental floss!

_'I... I think I should hit-up a boutique at some point, because there's no way panty_ _styles_ _could have changed_ that _much in just thirty years!'_

And then there were the other things that came flying out of her panty drawer. I may have been imprisoned for thirty years, but I was able to recognize a few things that came flying out... which we both frantically reached out to grab before they hit the floor and broke.

Some were made of a soft-yet-firm material that reminded me of a cross between rubber and plastic, some had little switches that indicated that they were electric but didn't have any cords, one was a simple string of large beads and another looked like an oddly-shaped drain plug. There were ones I recognized, such as the straight bullets or egg-shaped vibrators I'd seen a few women use from outside their windows.

No, I am not a Peeping Jane... I just sometimes heard women screaming and moaning in their homes and I looked into their windows in curiosity. Plus, Jill and her friend Rebecca had a small collection, too. The one of theirs that was shaped like an actual penis but had a ribbed shaft that flopped and twirled in my pussy and had two little prongs that stimulated my clit and asshole when it vibrated felt the best thou... oh... uhmm... never mind!

The last one I caught though I couldn't help but _stare_ at. I might have only been free for a few weeks, but even I'd heard of "Hello Kitty" from the various TV commercials that would play in window store displays. But a Hello Kitty vibr- and then it was snatched out of my hand by a frantic platinum-haired woman who quickly stuffed it underneath her bed pillows, who immediately thereafter attempted to do her best at looking innocent. Wild-eyes, frazzled hair, puffy lips and all. I couldn't help but snicker at her expense.

The look on her face through all this was absolutely precious. I'd seen her terrifyingly stern, such as when she used her fucking _whip_ to kill those monsters on the rooftop. I'd seen her sultry, I'd seen her playful and cheerful... but fucking HELL did she look cute when she pouted in embarrassment.

I shifted my butt atop her bed a bit to sit almost but not quite next to her before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her lips. I had hoped to convey to her that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, if I had half the money I suspected she had, I'd be surrounded by handsome well-built men whose only job was to be erect on demand. Given the look of relief on her face I at least partially succeeded.

_"I found it!"_ Airi suddenly shouted triumphantly from somewhere below, the edge of the bed hiding where the drawer had landed. I heard her grunting and groaning in exertion and the dragging noise of something _thunking_ into the wood side of her pantry drawer. Less than five seconds later the thunk was followed by a muffled ' _whump_ ' as whatever she was carrying fell on the carpeted floor.

_"Okay... okay..."_ I heard her mutter from just beside the bed, _"just tip it upright... just like that... okay! Okaay... oh fuck nononon-EEE!"_ \- ' _thud-whump_ '! After several ticks of the grandfather clock in the other room I heard a muffled, _"Son of a_ BITCH _!"_

I looked over at the woman, wondering if perhaps one of us should help the poor thing out. She shook her head before she replied, "Airi doesn't get enough exercise, this is actually good for her!"

_"Nnngrrrr! Hrrrrng! F... FUCK YOU, MISTRESS!!!"_ Airi belched in gasped breaths as she finally dragged the box in question over the edge of the bed, her tiny wings fluttering madly in hopes of giving both herself and her unwanted cargo altitude. _"FUCK YOU TO HELL!!!"_

I couldn't help but admire the little fairy as she dragged a ribbon-wrapped box that was about a foot or so long and just a touch narrower than she was tall on top of the bed. Not because of the determination and relative strength she just demonstrated (which was phenomenal given her size truth be told), but because she really did have a cute little butt! With her dragging the box as she was, she'd been hunched over with her ass sticking straight out and her legs spread besides. And with the little uniform she wore that _barely_ had a skirt, and that she wasn't wearing any panties, she had been putting on one hell of a show for us.

The woman must have noticed my gaze because she learned into my ear and whispered, "It is nearly criminal for such a tiny thing to possess such a derriere. Airi is the ultimate definition of 'look but cannot touch'."

I nodded in reply then sobered my expression as Airi dragged the box up to her Mistress. She dropped the end she'd been carrying, huffing and puffing as she mopped her brow, and took off again after flipping her mistress the bird. I chuckled at her actions, a chuckle that died in a wheeze when the beauty beside me unwrapped the red velvet ribbon that had held the box closed, then lifted the lid to reveal what was inside.

_"Oh, wow!"_ Airy gasped from her perch on the headboard. Pissed-off and exhausted as she was, the little fairy-maid wasn't about to miss the grand reveal.

It... it was a sex toy, alright. But...

The woman lifted the darkly-shiny object out of the box from the middle, and I saw that it was actually rather solid, not bending in the slightest. "I was, well, wonderi-HOPING if you would care t-to join me with this?" she asked bashfully.

I eyed the thing carefully, not certain what I was looking at. It seemed to be a fake penis like some of her other items, except that it had two heads – one at either end. But the penises... penii... _whatever_ _..._ they looked _weird_!

The shaft on one side looked normal enough, if not thicker than I was used to seeing on a real man. It was roughly triangular in shape, in keeping with the muscular formation of an actual dick, but it had veiny ridges all along its sides. The head, though, is where it stopped looking like a cock. It was too smooth, and the helmet ridge was only on the underside of the dick! What was odder was that the molding of the pee-hole was off-center and near the bottom of the head, right near where the ridge was. But if that was odd, then the other side was almost scary!

That side didn't even try to look like a cock in shape, it was just thick and ridgy and veiny and round and lumpy! And then there was the head! The helmet ridge was on top like normal, but not on the sides or on the bottom. Instead of curving around like a normal dick, though, it was lumpy... with a large lump in the bottom-center of the head that was vaguely triangular in shape and had the pee-hole molded into its tip!

I stared at the thing, taking in every detail, before I turned my wide eyes back to the woman. She giggled that horrific giggle of hers again and gently placed the object into my unresisting hands.

"This... is something I commissioned some years ago," she begun, "though I have yet to make usage of it. It is designed for two women to enjoy, obviously. This side..." the hefted the first side I'd studied, "is based on the shape of a horse penis... though obviously not in size... thank God." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "The other side is based on the cock of an actual lizard beast I slew many, many years ago.

"So, would you like to try the horse side, or the lizard side?" she asked, taking the odd dildo back into her own hands.

I stared at the object in wonder, trying to figure out what sort of creature would possess a cock like the one she described the lizard side had? I didn't consider even once that she was pulling my leg about it, either. The detail was absolutely amazing – too detailed for _my_ own imagination to come up with.

Then the whole double-dong split down the middle length-wise and it flopped apart in her hands.

We both stared dumbly at the destroyed toy. It took me a moment to realize that the thing had been made out of a highly lacquered and polished _wood_. Good for a pun, but a sex toy?

The mistress of the house gripped both halves in her fist tightly, causing the wood to split and splinter in her grip. She looked as though she were counting to ten mentally, a vein near the her left temple throbbing with each count, before she took a deep breath. "AIRY!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_"Don't blame me, mistress!"_ she immediately countered at the top of her tiny little lungs, now at the opposite end of the room near the door as though she'd teleported there. _"You had that thing made in seventeen thirty-five!"_

_'Well,'_ I thought feeling a little heady at the announcement of the things age, _'that would explain why it was made out of wood, I guess.'_

The platinum-haired beauty pouted outrageously in a way that made her look innocently cute rather than the striking sex-bomb she normally appeared. "Muu... I was saving that for a special occasion. And I really wanted that lizard dick in my pussy again, too."

I stared at her uncomprehendingly for several moments, certain I had not just heard her right. As she continued to mutter under her breath about how much she'd missed it, I realized that she was not joking... and that she'd once had a lizard dick like that one between her legs at some point in the distant past. And that it had apparently also been one of the best cocks she'd ever gotten fucked by in her entire life.

I wasn't certain if that sudden queasy-feeling in my stomach was disgust, or if I was so turned-on that my body was having issues handling it.

_"Hey! Listen..."_ the tiny voice of Airi suddenly whispered in my ear. I hadn't even noticed her approach. _"You wanna try something REALLY kinky?"_ I turned to her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the little fairy with the ass that just wouldn't quit was thinking.

I glanced over at my... date I suppose? I think what we were doing was the modern equivalent of a date, though I wasn't totally certain. Anyway, I glanced towards the platinum-haired beauty I'd nearly fucked and gotten fucked by with a _wooden dildo_. Seriously?! What about splinters?!!! She was still staring at her split toy, pouting outrageously. I brought my attention back to Airi and shrugged my shoulders noncommittally.

_"Well, since I'm a Homunculus, I have certain transformational abilities!"_ She winked and added, _"Plus, it'll be an experience you'll neeeever forget. Promise!"_

I thought about what the tiny maid claimed, if not out-right bragged, for a few moments. To be honest, all this talk about alchemy, fairies, transformations... it was tossing my world view on its head and spinning it like a record right round. I was raised in the sixties in a family of "Sunday Christians" where we'd spend two hours at church praising god and giving money to an organization possessing more physical wealth than most nations combined as though they were poor, then spent the rest of the week doing whatever. Lather, rinse, repeat. Magic was for fairy tales, though I knew some people felt it was the "Devil's Work" or whatever.

But in just the last hour I learned that magic IS real. Fairies ARE real. Whatever the fuck my date was is real. And this was all on top of having lived through a bad science fiction story made real for the last thirty years of my life... and during a zombie apocalypse!

There could only be one answer.

I turned to the little fairy, still fluttering her tiny wings in front of my face, and gave her a firm nod of approval.

I mean hell, why not?! I'd gone this far down the proverbial rabbit hole, after all. I might as well keep going to see where this madness would take me. Not to mention I was pretty curious what the little flying woman had in mind that she felt I'd find so memorable.

Airi clapped her hands gleefully and nodded her head just as firmly in reply. _"Okay, perfect! You won't regret this, trust me,"_ she winked. _"Now, I need you to follow my instructions exactly. It's not dangerous to either of us, but it WILL feel reeeaaally weird for a bit. Ready?"_

I shrugged and nodded.

Airi glanced over at her mistresses for a moment. Seeing her still mourning the loss of her odd double-dildo she turned her attention back to me. _"Okay, good. She's still distracted. Now, all you have to do is lean back and spread your legs a bit."_

I followed her instruction, spreading my knees a little with my legs loosely crossed as I supported myself on my hands.

_"Okay, just spread your legs a bit more... okay there that's good. Now lean back a bit more... a bit more... eh, just lean back onto your elbows. Perfect!"_

I had to admit that I was more than a bit confused. After all, the last time I'd been in a position like this I was about to get fucked by one of those bastard doctors with my legs up in gynecological stirrups. What could Airi possibly have in mind that would require me to be laying almost on my back with my legs splayed lewdly like this?

_"Okay, this is the last thing. I'll be doing most of the work until I'm in position, but it would REEEAAALLY help if you pulled and didn't push."_

I blinked at her in confusion, wondering just what in the world Airi was talking about, when she suddenly zipped away without further preamble and landed directly between my legs.

_"Oh... oh wow!"_ she exclaimed. _"Your pussy is soooo biiiig and pretty!"_ She took several slow steps forward until she had pressed her tiny body against my slit. She ran her hands and arms over my pubic hair, took a deep breath, and sighed happily. _"_ _And your scent is sooo goood, too. Mmmmm... I'm gonna enjoy this. But first, I need to make sure you're ready!_ _"_

I blinked in perplexity as I felt more than saw her spread the top of my vulva apart, then poke and prod with her tiny little hands at my clitoral hood. Then...

_'Oh... oh_ shit _...'_ I thought. _'Sh_ _-_ _she's giving my clit head...!'_ It was like nothing I'd ever felt before! I mean, I'd had my clit suckled, nibbled, flicked, squeezed, rubbed, cut, burned, shocked, impaled... the usual before. But the difference here was that it was ONLY my clit. ONLY her tiny little mouth inhaling my button. ONLY her tiny little teeth scraping my electrically-charged flesh. ONLY her tiny little hands stroking it like it was a dick. In practically no time at all I felt my sex flood with fresh fluids. And just as suddenly Airi stopped trying to deep-throat my go button.

_"Okay, perfect! Here I go!"_

If Airi giving my clit head felt weird, feeling her spread my pussy open and then crawling inside made that positively mundane! She was thankfully gentle with her hands and managed to not pinch anything, which would have REALLY hurt in there, but the sensation of a little fairy trying to shrug and crawl her way up my birth canal was strangely erotic. It wasn't like a cock sliding in my pussy, that's for certain. With Airi there was more struggling and flopping and squirming... oh FUCK the squirming...

And that's when I remembered her earlier last-minute instruction. She wanted me to help her get inside my pussy! _'Well, we've gone this far...'_ I mentally sighed before I begun to work my pelvic muscles to pull her inside my canal. I leaned a bit upright so I could watch the tiny woman's hips slide inside my pussy, then with another pull up to almost her knees, and with her legs kicking with my final pull everything but her feet here inside my vagina. I felt her shuffle about inside me and pull her feet inside me as well.

Before I could wonder what this was all about or what was supposed to happen next, Airi suddenly just... melted... inside my pussy! One second I could feel her body struggling about in me, and the next she was just... just gone! I gasped in mid-gape as I felt a sudden flash-burning sensation inside me, not enough to hurt but more than enough to make my eyes water and cross.

Just as suddenly a wave of cold spread through my sex, almost like someone had shoved a penis-shaped icicle in there... yet again. If this was magic, then it felt... weird. It got even weirder, if that was possible, when I felt a deep... thrumming... from behind my urethra. That thrumming quickly became a hard pressure... and before I knew it an honest-to-fuck **COCK** sprung-up from my pee-hole, taking the upper portions of my pussy with it!

...

...Holy fuck!

I sat fully upright and stared down at the semi-erect... thing... sticking out from between my legs, resting on top of the sheets. I tried to swallow, but there was no saliva in my mouth to swallow with. I licked my dry lips and slowly, hesitantly, touched the top of... of my dick... with the tip of my index finger.

It twitched in response as the sharp-yet-pleasurable stinging sensation from its tip registered in my brain, something I had _never_ experienced in my entire life.

I yanked my hand back as though it had burned me. _'I felt it twitch.'_ I swallowed again and touched it a second time, before I slid my hand around under it and felt around with my fingertips. Thankfully, whatever magic that had given me a dick hadn't also given me balls and had kept the greater portion of my anatomy in-tact.

What I hadn't expected was the shudder of pleasure that raced through my entire body the moment I brushed my fingers underneath my... my _dick_. The sensation was way more intense than I'd ever felt before outside directly flicking my clit, which had a certain amount of pain involved from those bundles of nerves being too bundled. Even weirder was the sensation of my dick jerking and hardening slightly from the brief stimulation. I'd barely even touched it and it had gone from being at maybe half-mast to being what felt like almost fully erect!

Were all guys this sensitive?! No wonder they want sex so much, if even just the slightest of touches sets them off!

Carefully, I slid my hand under my cock and hefted it, feeling its weight. It was... heavier than I'd expected. And larger, too. I didn't have a yardstick handy, but good fucking shit it had to be at least fourteen-inches long – including the slight upward curve it had – and about two-inches wide.

...Holy FUCK.

I experimentally ran my fingers across it's surface, noting at how the veiny ridges ran along it's length until my fingers touched the rim of it's head. I stopped with a sudden shudder, then gently ran my nails along the rim. That... that felt nice. Very nice. If I kept that up I might not be able to stop it felt so good. Way, way more intense than when I tickle my pussy.

I'm pretty certain my eyes bulged from their sockets when I felt a gentle pulse run inside the length of my cock and a small drop of mostly clear fluid seep from my urethra at its tip.

_'It_ _-_ _it's fully functional?!'_ I thought in shock. _'How does_ _that_ _work without balls?!'_

I looked over the other woman, and felt the sudden desire to plant my face against her bedroom floor when I realized that she _hadn't even noticed me growing a cock bigger than most men I've seen right in front of her_! Desperate to gain her attention, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Huh...?" she muttered as she came out of her self-moping trance. "Oh, Lisa... is something the matter?"

Maybe it was the shock of the whole thing, maybe it was the panic I was feeling, or maybe it was my hormones talking, but rather than just pointing at my crotch I stood-up onto my knees to show her what exactly "was the matter". To my horror, my erect cock bobbed upward with me and smacked her underneath her jaw, then came back down and slapped her in the face before it came to a rest on her right cheek, its head almost poking her in her eye!

The woman blinked, then double-blinked, before she pushed my cock away from her face and held it upright before her. "Hmm... that is truly a magnificent penis..." she observed as her eyes traveled its length. She locked eyes with me and asked, "Airi's work?"

I nodded, shuddering as she ran her hands gently but firmly up and down the length of my member. She wasn't quite jerking me off, but it was a near thing, and my cock certainly didn't mind. It was starting to feel even _harder_.

"Impressive. I didn't know she had it in her."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when she nuzzled her face against my cock and begun to lap at it like an extra-large ice cream cone. My knees quickly gave out and I flopped bonelessly onto her bed with a groan. She continued to stroke and worship my cock all the while, and even stranger was that not only was my cock throbbing in bliss, but my pussy was _flowing_.

"Mmm... your dick tastes _so_ good, my little Lisa... _Omm nom nom..._ "

I lolled my head back and begun to play with my breasts and rock-hard nipples. _'Fuck... fuckfuckfuck... oh fuck... this is what it's like for guys? I don't know if I'll ever turn down oral play again... it just isn't fair to them...'_ Which was a totally foreign thought for me, as I'd never considered what a guy would feel like during sex before outside of bland curiosity. But, everything was so intense! Every touch, every lick and stroke. Hell, each _throb_ made me harder, made my mind fuzzier and more excited. _'Guys get off by getting off...?'_

"You may be a smidge too large, dear one, but I would be remiss if I didn't at least attempt to suck you off," the platinum-haired woman spoke, her voice deep and sultry. She slinked off the bed and onto her knees, pulling me towards her by my legs.

I found myself seated on the edge of the bed with her between my legs, my cock pointed straight at her lips. I gaped in shock as she practically unhinged her jaw and slowly engulfed the head of my cock into her mouth. I felt her tongue slide out and along the underside of my dick as she slowly forced her head down until her lips had engulfed half my wang making several coughing and choking noises on the way down.

_'Oh... oh... ohhh_ YOGI BEAR _...'_ I thought in near delirium. _'My... my dick is in her throat... so tight... feels so gooood...'_

I'm wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point I'd sat upright again and had woven my fingers into her hair. I stared down and made eye contact with her. I could tell she wanted me to do something, but I wasn't certain just what. She must have seen my confusion, as she laid her own hands atop mine and yanked, pushing her own head down my cock.

It dawned on me that she wanted me to take over her head-bobbing for her. I smiled shyly and nodded, slowly pushing her head back until only the head of my cock was in her mouth, and slowly pulling her back again. This... this was nice. Not just the feeling of my cock in her throat, but that she had given me control to set my own pace.

_'Sh_ _-_ _she's letting me fuck her face!'_ I thought in no small amount of amazement. _'Fuck me this feels so good! Pussy licking is nice, but fuck_ my _face this is the greatest thing ever!'_ I'd thought, not once noticing that I'd increased my pace nor that my own hips were bucking forward to match each pull of her head.

_'Her tongue, her tightness and wetness... it's no wonder guys beg to have their cocks sucked! And oh fuck is she sucking?! She has to be part_ _vacuum cleaner_ _or something! Mmm... her nose feels so good pressed into my pubes... I could hold her like this against me forever! But_ _I think I'm starting to get close to... to something!'_ I glanced down at my "date", only barely cognizant that I was literally fucking her face with the speed and force that those Umbrella pricks would rape me and that her eyes were glassy and mostly rolled back in her head. The sensation of her throat convulsing and sucking and squeezing at my cock was just too much, it was all I could think about.

My entire universe was the sensations her spasming throat were having on my dong, and it was out of sight!

_'Oh yeah... just a bit more... I think I'm gonna cum... good fuck does this feel more intense than I'd ever felt before! Just a bit more... it's building... building...'_ My mind blanked several seconds before I came, and when I came I was unaware of anything except the feeling of my penis shooting load after load of hot jizz directly into the woman's stomach.

My hands must have slipped their grip, because I suddenly felt the woman's throat and mouth leave their ethereal wrapping of my cock as it continued to splurt. My brain came back online just as the next stream-like squirt erupted from my cock, arching skyward and splatting heavily on her face. The next three splurts finished the job of painting her face and tits with my hot white jism.

_~Hmm hmm hmm!~_

_'What was that?'_

_~Hee hee... that was awesome!~_

_'...AIRI!?'_

_~Yuppers!~_

_'...HOW?!'_

_~We're magically bonded, duh! I can speak directly into your mind, and you can think and I can hear you in reply~_ she replied as though such a thing were common place. _~You know, for a girl who can't talk, you're damn chatty, you know that?~_

_'Buh...'_

_~And holy shit girl! Did you see how much you came?! You're like something out of those Japanese cartoons my sisters and I watch all the time! Japanese people are really perverted, but they know how to have a good time let me tell you.~_

_'Guh... wait..._ sisters _?!'_

_~Hmm? Oh... uhh... pretend I didn't say that. I'm totally the only fairy in Mistress' home and none of my sisters are watching us in_ total _jealously right this minute. I'm the only fairy here... I'm the only fairy here... you're totally not being watched by anyone else... for real!~_

I nervously scanned the room around me and, though I couldn't _see_ anything or anyone else, I swore I could feel _hundreds_ of pairs of eyes watching me. _'Uhh... huh...'_

The woman's sudden coughing and gagging from between my legs broke me rather suddenly from my rather unnerveing thoughts. I watched in morbid fascination as the woman took several deep breaths before she suddenly retched, coughing and belching up a disturbingly amount of semen I'd forced her to swallow. I had been covered in less cum from over fifty men back in the labs than what she'd just hacked-up from me.

"Mmm... little one... you were so... forceful," the woman moaned wantonly between upheavals, her eyes never leaving my cock. She leaned forward and begun to lap longingly at my cock, slurping up ever last smear of cum that had been left behind. I barely noticed her fingers rubbing furiously at her pussy until I both smelled and heard her suddenly cum a gush of fluid onto her own carpeted floor.

I was a bit disturbed that my cock was still erect, and that she was still eyeing it hungrily as my cum spilled from the corners of her mouth and flowed down her face to dribble onto her breasts. Before I could try to offer an apology for being so rough with her, she'd pounced back atop her bed and pulled me on top of her.

"Fuck me, Lisa," she ordered, her expression twisted into a visage of manic lust. "Fuck me NOW. Shove that stave between your legs into my cunt and make me your _bitch_."

_'...durr...'_

_~Go for it, Lisa!~_ Airi whispered into my mind reassuringly. _~When mistress gets like this, she needs to get laid. It's part and parcel of the life she's lead.~_

_'You... wanna explain that to me, Airi?'_

_~...Not really...? Oh... fine. See, there's always a penalty when dealing with magic,~_ she spoke candidly, and I could swear I could see her shrug her tiny little shoulders in my minds eye. _~Mistress is lucky that a super-charged sex-drive is the only thing that happened to her. Most are either possessed by a pissed-off demon who'd been enjoying their nap and they get dragged back into the Other Realm, or are turned into tentacle monsters and get hunted down by Magical Girls, Demon Hunters, and or roaming Martial Artists.~_

I would have asked more questions about THOSE little bombshells about demons and demon hunters being real if my "date" hadn't decided to reach up painfully twist both of my nipples to get my attention.

"FUCK. ME. _**NOW**_." she demanded, her eyes flashing bright red with unholy light.

I hurriedly nodded, more than scared shitless by her and quickly positioned my penis at the entrance to her womanhood. Her expression instantly changed from hateful to eagerly hopeful.

"Time? Time? Is it time?" she begged in a child-like voice.

I stared at her, then stared down at the tip of my dick as it brushed against her sopping wet slit. _'H_ _-_ _how am I going to fit in her?'_ I wondered. _'I'm, like, at least two-inches_ _wide_ _, and her pussy is tiny!'_

_~Oh ye of little faith... though I think in your case that's literal... ~_ Airi spoke-up. _~Don't worry about it and just bang her!~_

I shakily nodded my head and pushed my hips forward, hitting her entry on the first thrust. I hesitated again when only half of my head had disappeared between her neatherlips and looked into the woman's eyes, making certain I wasn't causing her pain.

Instead she smiled brilliantly back at me, biting her lower lip as her eyes flickered alternately between my cock and my eyes. She lifted her hips slightly off her bed and pushed herself onto my cock another three-inches.

Oh... oh it felt magnificent! Her cunt was _sooo_ hot... and wet... and soft... and _firm_... and _hot_! I'd heard men use the expression of "velvety softness" when describing fucking pussy, but to experience it myself made the phrase seem... horrifically lacking! I could feel her folds swallow my member inch-by-inch, her pussy engulfing and conforming to my penis as I slowly slid into her.

"O-Ohhhhh..." the woman moaned sensuously. I glanced up at the woman to see her eyes clenched shut, her teeth biting her lower lip hard enough to draw a tiny trickle of blood. Her arms were stiff as a board, her hands curled into tight fists clenching her bed covers.

I turned my eyes to her junction and saw that she'd actually managed to swallow about half of my monster cock into her pussy. I felt a push against my hips and another half-inch popped into her bright-pink and sopping wet pussy, eliciting a shudder from the woman.

_~Psst!~_ a tiny voice sounded in my ear. After a long moment I tore my gaze away from the woman's beautiful pussy and to Airi's voice in my mind. _~Mistress does the same thing when she's playing with Mardi Gras beads. Unless you want to wait here all night and into tomorrow afternoon for her to impale herself on you, you should grab her and pull her against you.~_

I cocked my head to one side, wondering if what she was suggesting was a form of revenge against her mistress for forcing the little fairy to drag a sex toy many times her size and weight onto the bed. _'After all, if the woman's practically cumming from just taking me an inch at a time, what would happen if another six-or-so-inches worth was shoved in all at once?'_ Even as I wondered that, I realized that it was something I would _really_ like to see and feel.

_~Don't worry about hurting her,~_ Airi cheered. _~_ _I've seen Mistress shove pork loins wrapped in cellophane, baseball bats, and traffic cones into her cooter. Our dick might bottom out,_ _which_ _I doubt_ _, but we won't hurt her_ _._ _~_

I blinked as the images she'd conjured ran through my head. Baseball bat? Sure, no big deal. Well it is but not like that. Even I've had those shoved up my vag and ass simultaneously before. Traffic cone? I've had worse shoved into me in the last thirty years, usually multiple times a week. But pork loins? _'Oinky oinky, that's one way to get porked,'_ I laughed mentally. _'She should try it when the pig is still alive...'_ I thought with a humorless grin.

I wiggled my hips slightly to get myself ready, the outline of my cock all-but visible as a bulge within her lower abdomen. Her eyes snapped open and stared up at me with a mixture on her face that I was hard pressed to describe. She looked... almost mindlessly eager. Like someone who was so far past horny that they were literally _gagging_ to get fucked.

Biting my lip I took a deep breath, grabbed her hips, and thrust my cock into her magnificent pussy with as much power as I dared to muster. When I was three-quarters of the way in I hit a moment of resistance before I suddenly plunged the rest of the way, her suddenly convulsing pussy flush against my groin.

_'O_ _-_ _oh fucking shit! AIRI!? D_ _-_ _did I just rip apart her_ cervix _?!'_ I frantically screamed mentally, not knowing what to do with the writhing and screaming woman, her pussy tightly clenching and all-but gushing milky pussy juice around my cock. My worry increased a dozen fold when she suddenly started pissing pungent golden-hued urine directly onto my pubic hair.

_~Don't worry, Lisa... ~_ Airi replied, her voice sorrowful. _~You didn't hurt her... at least in a bad way. Remember how she mentioned those lizard beasts earlier? A few hundred years ago a group of them had their way with her and... well... let's say she'll never be able to have children of her own.~_

_'Wait..._ What _?!'_ I thought in shock. _'Those things she talked about really were real!? They did WHAT?!'_

"Uhhhh... Baby YES!!!" the woman screamed her release as she came. "Fuck me my son, fuck your mommy! Make mommy a whore for your cock!" I stared blankly down at the woman as she humped against me as hard as she could. I could feel the head of my cock slip in and out of her womb with each thrust as a momentary tightness that easily and quickly gave way.

_~...It also gave her something of a fetish for incest.~_

_'What.'_

I felt again Airi giving the mental equivalent of a shrug. _~_ _Eh, Patro and Pyr didn't seem to mind. Nor did Cassie and their mother_ _Sophie_ _._ _~_

_'Who?!'_

_~Brother and sister, aunt and mother, long time ago. Don't ask,~_ Airi cut-in just as I was about to do just that. She paused, then added, _~You better start fucking Mistress already. She's noticed that you're just laying there.~_

I blinked my eyes several times to clear my mental fog from the multiple sudden mind-fucks and returned my attention to the woman laid out above me. She was looking back up at me more than just a bit impatiently.

"I appreciate your concern, little one," she spoke, her voice a mixture of humor and annoyance. She leaned over, our breasts smashing into one another. Her hard nipples poked my tits in a way I'd never felt before (but boy did it feel nice), took hold of my shoulders, and pulled. The next thing I knew I was laying atop her.

"But you need not worry about about allowing my womanhood to become accustomed to your mighty spear. I-" Her voice suddenly hitched, as though she were about to start to cry. "I _need_ this baby! I need this badly! I'll beg you if that's what you want, but _please_! Please... my twat needs your cock sooo bad...!" Her voice trailed off, taking on a childish tone at the end.

_~Don't worry about going slow... trust me on this. Regardless of how she dresses, Mistress gets off from being totally and utterly dominated.~_

Ignoring Airi's suggesting of not going slow, I gently slid my cock in and out of her pussy, not going in far enough to penetrate her womb a second time. _'Are you telling me to... to rape her!?'_

"Ohh... please baby... mommy's been bad! Mommy's been _sooo_ bad! Punish me with your thing my son! Make me your dick puppet... your cock slA~a~A~a~Ave!" she moaned in that childish voice again.

_~...you tell me. Just make sure that when you fuck Mistress, you fuck her as hard as you can!~_

By this time I'd started a pretty good rhythm sawing in and out of the trembling woman below me. Not _too_ fast, and not too hard as well. _'Are you crazy, Airi? Do you have any idea just how strong I am?'_

"Unf. Harder, baby..."

_~Uhmm, duh? I'm bonded to you, remember?~_ she thought as I started to fuck her Mistress a bit harder and a bit faster.

_'But... nnnn... fucking hell her pussy feels like it was made for me!'_ I thought, my mind quickly hazing over in that "really good sex euphoria" I get when I'm getting really good sex. _'This is what it's like for a guy? Screw oral, pussy really is the best!'_

"Unf! Harder, baby...! I wish to _feel_ it..."

_~That's it... keep at it just like that... ~_ Airi's voice spoke soothingly into my mind. _~Mistress wants it harder, and you don't want to disappoint her, do you Lisa?~_

"UNF! Yes! Harder, baby...! Fuck me harder!"

_'Disappoint? No... I don't want to disappoint...'_ I thought faintly, the feeling of her pussy slipping and squeezing around my cock over-riding conscious thought.

" _UNF!_ Yes!"

"UNF! Yes!!"

" **UNF!** YES!!!"

I was dimly aware that I was fucking the woman far more powerfully than I had ever intended, with enough force that I should have shattered her pelvis to be honest, but dammit it felt too good! I was used to taking cock, where I'd only feel pleasure around my entry and a satisfying fullness the rest of the way in. But cock felt pleasure almost all along its length! And my head was so sensitive, it felt every ridge and fold inside my partner's pussy far more acutely than my fingers ever had!

I paused for a moment to lift her left leg up and over my shoulder, then continued to fuck her on her side. This felt a bit better, the angle giving me easier access and more evened our weight distribution.

"Yeah uhh... yeah! Uh... Uh... Uh uh uh uh uh uh~mmmm!"

I jerked and my eyes crossed as I suddenly came directly inside her womb in what felt like several _cups_ worth of cum. _'Oh... oh shit! I didn't, I mean I was gonna cum but I didn't mean to...!'_

_~Relax! You've only had a cock for, like, half an hour. Did you expect to instantly be a porn star and be able to hold it back indefinitely or something?~_

_'But I didn't want to cum before her!'_

_~You've already come twice already, this time even more than the last!~_ I glanced down at our sexes and realized Airi was right. Even though I'd just came I was still hard, still ready to go, still fucking her mistress... and there was a _lot_ of cum splurting out of her pussy from around my cock with every thrust. And if I didn't absolutely know better I'd say her stomach looked a bit... distended. _~Just trust me and keep fucking her, you're not going to go limp until you want to.~_

_'...Magic?'_

_~Yuppers!~_

I shrugged my shoulders, not about to question that answer. I still didn't really get magic even though it had given me a fantastic dick, and could apparently cook and clean like no-ones business. What mattered was that I was getting some much, MUCH needed nookie, the woman I was fucking was begging for more no matter how much she got, and fucking someone with a cock was the most novel experience of my entire life! In the back of my mind I wondered if it would be possible to, not keep the cock as it were, but maybe call on it or something whenever I wanted? I mentally asked Airi that very same question as I slipped off the bed and started banging my date doggie style.

_~Sorry, Lisa,~_ she replied. _~I have to be joined to you for you to get a cock. I mean, your cock is literally me after all.~_

_'I guess I understand, though it would've been... wicked awesome?'_ I replied hesitantly at the end, not certain if I'd gotten the colloquialism right or not even as I fucked the platinum-haired beauty at a pelvis-shattering pace while slapping her ass and pulling back on her short wild hair. After all, how could something be _evil_ and _great_ at the same time? A "gas" I understood, but a lot of what I overheard kids and adults say the past few weeks as modern, common expressions really baffled me.

Her pussy suddenly gripped my cock, surprising me into losing my concentration and resulting in me dumping another load deep into her womb. I growled in annoyance, reached around and grabbed her massive tits, and picked her up off her bed before I simply dropped her face-first onto her plushly-carpeted floor before I started fucking her again.

"Oh fuck me baby God yes!" the muffled woman loudly bellowed, her mouth full of carpet. "Deeper you motherfucker, fuck your mommy deeper!!"

I felt my lips curl into a half-snarl just as I plunged my cock fully into her tight twat, penetrating her womb once again. She moaned almost like the undead outside as her entire body quaked under me. Without allowing her a chance to fully enjoy her orgasm I begun to relentlessly hammer into her, pushing her by her face and tits across her carpeted floor until she smacked head-first against the glass sliding doors leading out onto a small private balcony. I spanked her ass out of sync with my thrusts, her head banging against the glass with each pound of her pussy.

"Mohua... mohua! Geff me mohua!" she demanded, her face pressed against the glass and her tongue leaving a wet trail of spit where it rubbed against the glass. "I wahnnah be yohf biff baby! Mahk mommy yohf biff!"

_'You asked for it,'_ I thought dazedly. A sudden thought had popped into my head, and I so wanted to try it. After all, every guy who'd tried it with me seemed to love it, and I was really curious as to what it felt like.

There's no way it felt better than pussy, after all. Throat and tongue was good, but pussy was just... and I felt myself jizz into her womb yet again. _'Gotta love this magic shit...'_ I thought. _'No way a guy could actually ever be a one-man cum dispenser like this!'_

Far below, underneath the streets of Raccoon City, a young man suddenly sneezed.

I gripped the woman by her hair and yanked her upright, eliciting a squealing whoop from her as her rock-hard nipples streaked up her patio door glass. Pushing her against the glass and no longer paying attention to whatever she was apparently babbling about in a sex-drunk euphoria, I gripped her hips and vigorously forced her up and down on my diamond-hard cock.

_'Fuck I hate not being able to dirty-talk,'_ I thought. _'Position like this in front of her window where everyone could see her would be perfect to tease her with, especially as I can feel our cum running down our thighs. Oh well! I think she's wet enough now, let's see what the big deal about butt sex is!'_

I turned and flung the woman away from her window to land with a muffled _wumph_ and bounced heavily on her bed tits-first, a long stream of cum spraying from her cunt along the way. Before she had a chance to push herself up and off her bed I was on her. With one hand I pushed her face down onto her sopping wet comforter and with the other I grabbed her hip and pulled her back towards me so her ass was just over the edge of of her bed. I kicked her legs apart and, still holding her down and muffling whatever she was saying, spread one of her ass-cheeks to the side. I lined my cock up with her asshole, grabbed my cock, and shoved it in.

Even though my cock was coated with our combined cum it took me a bit to force the entirety of my majestic meat up her succulent ass. And fucking HELL was her ass _succulent!_ It was tight in ways I'd never dared to imagine and it conformed to my cock even more than her pussy had! As soon as I had pushed in as far as I could, I couldn't help but blow a load deep into her bowels. I felt her entire body shudder as I came, her muffled cries turning into a slow long moan.

_'Oh... oh fuck... butt sex is the best sex!'_ I thought in near-delirious bliss. _'The heat, the squeezing, the slickness... oh fuck it's no wonder all those Umbrella men raped my ass so often! This is the best thing ever! Fuck I swear I can feel every ridge of her large intestine!'_

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and jerked her up a couple of times to get her better situated to receive my magnificent meaty member. Once I felt properly comfortable I begun to hammer into her ass, hypnotically watching the fat on her ass ripple with each thrust. I slid one hand down and frantically rubbed at her clit while I alternated slapping her ass and holding her down with my other, each smack eliciting a yelp of pain and yearning until her ass-cheek was burning red and raw.

After cumming a fifth time since sticking it in her pooper I turned her around, pushed her legs up practically to her shoulders, and continued to pound her ass. Her eyes were so far rolled up in their sockets that I couldn't even see her irises, and she not only had her tongue hanging out of her mouth she was liberally drooling all over herself. I stared in both lust and jealously as I watched her massive mammaries bounce and roll below me, much in the same way as I'd watched her ass earlier. She suddenly came again, squirting and liberally coating my stomach and breasts in her fluids.

_'Two can play at that game...'_ I thought mischievously. I held back my next orgasm as long as I could, lasting nearly another five minutes and two more orgasms from her. Just before I felt I was about to cum I yanked my cock out of her ass and begun to furiously jack myself off while watching several cups worth of cum (and thankfully no brown chunks) seep from her starfish. My eyes crossed and I groaned aloud as I came one final time, shooting jizz out in long powerful streams like out of some poorly thought-out porn and literally painted my date in my potently-scented white liquid lust.

After twenty-four surges I finally felt empty, the head of my penis oozing and dribbling weakly onto her sopping wet slit. Finally, _finally_ I felt my cock start to soften. I stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling both dizzy and _really_ thirsty all of a sudden. Before my ass hit the floor I felt more than saw my cock vanish in a sparkle of light and felt the familiar sensation of a struggling mass inside my pussy where there hadn't been such a moment before.

After I hit the floor I pushed myself upright slightly, legs splayed out, and watched in fascination as Airi struggled and crawled out of my pussy. I pushed several times to help, and I couldn't help but imagine that this is what it would look like for me to give birth... though not nearly as hot. When she finally flopped out of me, she rolled onto her back and breathed as deeply as I was, looking just as spent as I felt. I stared down at the tiny nude woman, feeling a softness in my heart I hadn't felt earlier. Gently, I scooped her up in both hands and carefully kissed the top of her pussy-juice soaked head.

Airi stirred, looked up at me, and smiled. _"Wowie zowie, my brain just went powie..."_ she murmured before she passed-out completely.

I had to chuckle at her assessment, as that was pretty much how I felt, too. _'_ _Alt_ _hough_ _I guess_ _it's_ _kinda_ _interesting that she felt everything I felt,'_ I thought. _'_ _That's... something I'll_ _think about_ _later. Too tired to figure that out right now.'_

In any case, I'd already felt my energy start to return, though it did nothing for the horrible thirst in my throat and all the sweat and other fluids all over me. I sat still a little while longer, making certain that I wasn't going to pass out or have any other dizzy or vertigo spells. Once I felt up to it I gingerly got to my feet, gently placed Airi on her back onto one corner of her mistress' bed, and padded barefoot into the woman's kitchen. Finding our earlier drinkware still sitting in the sink I proceeded to down ten chalices of room temperature water, immediately followed by a mighty belch.

Feeling a familiar sensation between my legs, I slipped back into the master bedroom, neither occupant having moved since I'd left them, and went straight to the bathroom and took a good long piss in the toilet and an even longer hot shower immediately thereafter.

After drying myself off using her warm fluffy towels, I slipped my rags back on again. Sure, I could have taken my date up on her offer to wear something better, but these rags bad been part of my identity for three decades. There was a lot invested in them that I wanted to forget, but there were far more powerful things they made me remember.

Things such as _Birkin, Spencer,_ and _Wesker._ And I meant _things_ with _feeling_. I would not part with the tattered old hospital gown until what was stolen was returned to me.

Realizing that they were both still out of it, and still feeling that odd sensation of being watched, I decided it was time to go. It took me a couple of minutes to find that pen and paper the woman had given me several hours ago. When I did, I left her a short farewell note – nothing fancy or emotional, just a thank you for the food and fuck, with a PS to please not blow my world view like she and her fairy had with their magic and shit again – and set it on top of her bedside nightstand. Okay, I worded everything more eloquently than that, but that was the gist of it.

I smiled softly down at the two strange women, one whose name I knew and one whose name I realized I _still_ hadn't found out. It had been a long time since I'd felt desired by another person in a way that I didn't need drugs to not be repulsed by, but had left me feeling cared for. The last time I'd known such positive feelings towards me had been just before escaping that mansion, and then decades before that. I hoped that we'd all meet again at some point, if only because I genuinely liked the two. The platinum-haired woman for her tenderness and kindness, as well as her teasing and mirth. And Airi for her love of life and touch of hormonal if not some touches of mental imbalances.

I had thought about washing the two off, but decided to let her be. Not only had my cum started to dry already, but washing her would likely awaken her. And if she woke up she might want me to stay longer, something I wasn't willing to do right then. I _needed_ to be out there in the city, searching. But that didn't stop me from kissing the woman on her lips as she slept on, leaving her smiling and murmuring contentedly to herself after my lips parted from hers.

Besides, leaving them to sleep in my fluids was oddly... _empowering_. Not quite as empowering as fucking her ass was, which was _really_ empowering, but in a way that almost made me feel as though I'd marked her as my own. Leaving my own scent behind, in a way.

I snorted to myself in amusement at that thought even as I opened her patio door. _'I'd have to piss on her to really leave my scent behind,'_ I thought with a disgusted grimace. Making certain to close the patio door quietly behind me, I hopped atop the safety railing and back-flipped onto the roof her her building. I glanced around the city in several directions before I set my destination towards the police station in the downtown area, with the hope I would find again what had been lost...

A brief yet bright flash of purple-hued light caught my attention in the distance, followed by another, similar flash. Curious, I decided to check it out...

 

. . .

 

. .

 

.

 

A short time earlier...

Hard yet feminine calloused bare feet padded all-but silently down the middle of the devastated asphalt street, a stark contrast to her carefully fuchsia-painted toe nails. It wasn't that she didn't own a pair of shoes, or that she especially disdained shoes. For her, shoes were just... impractical. She much preferred to feel the ground beneath her soles, giving her a connection to the earth that would be muted, if not lost entirely, otherwise.

It was one of the things her taekwondo instructor had taught her when she was little more than a child. Through the earth she could feel the energies, the _chi,_ pass through and swirl around her own _ki_. The living energy of the inanimate providing sustenance to the animate, and in turn providing life back to the world.

It was entirely metaphysical, and she wasn't absolutely certain she bought into the whole "balance" thing. But she was certainly able to feed her own living power, her ki, into the earth, allowing her an extra sense in which to "see" in a way she assumed was similar to sonar. Even if she should be blinded in _both_ eyes, the technique she'd learned thanks to her own abnormally huge ki reserves would ensure she'd never be faced with total darkness again.

Not that she needed this technique now, or that she was even actively using it. She just preferred to walk barefoot.

"Stupid kitten..." the woman growled under her breath, her voice as sensual as silk... as it was as abrasive as sandpaper. "Just had to go an' goad me like that." Almost absently her fingers brushed against the spine of a small book hidden securely in a small pocket on the inside of her heavily modified _dobok_ pants, a book she hadn't even known had existed until three weeks prior.

A book that had indirectly brought Han Juri (or Juri Han to barbaric Westerners)... internationally wanted woman for crimes including but not limited to: terrorism, murder, attempted murder, assault, assault with intent to kill, battery, assault and battery, kidnapping, espionage, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, public urination, public lewdness, indecent exposure, contributing to the delinquency of minors, and being a general pain-in-the-ass for law enforcement globally... to Raccoon City.

. . .

. .

.

September 6th, 1998...

"Come on, Kitten! Is that the best you can do?" Juri purred seductively, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue from her squat perch atop the metal handrail of a fire escape to an old brick apartment building in lower Manhattan. "If you don't have more staying power than that you'll _never_ satisfy anybody." She then added in a seductive whisper just loud enough to be heard, "... _let alone me_."

Juri studied her surprise opponent carefully, knowing that such base taunting would never get through to her. Mention her sisters sure, that would piss her off. Joke about eating a cat without realizing it was hers would put her into a homicidal rage and actually made her fight so much better that it actually made her _Feng Shui Engine_ look like a child's toy _–_ something she learned the hard way some months ago and almost didn't survive. But joking about the young woman's lack of sex life? _'Not a chance in hell, but it is fun.'_

Not that she had much luck in that area herself, of course. She was an exceptionally beautiful young woman of pure Korean ancestry, standing five-foot-five and weighing only one-hundred-one pounds – the majority of of which was made-up of strong bones and hard muscle. Something her body displayed in her measurements, with a twenty-nine inch C-cup bust, twenty-two inch waist, and thirty-three inch hips. Even her facial features could be correctly described as "angelic", giving her a beauty that caught the carnal attentions of both men _and_ women. Even children were drawn to her... just not for the same reasons. To them, she just looked cool and fun, which she didn't mind as she actually liked to play with children.

At least until her easy-going smiles twisted into sneers, morphing her visage from angelic to demonic in a heartbeat, and people heard the dripping sadism in her harsh voice when she spoke and laughed. Then people just ran for their lives.

Up until a few minutes before Juri had just been minding her own business, actually. Just doing some window shopping between "tasks" for her employers. Maybe get a new cell phone, one without the stupid extending metal antennae... one like those new model _Nokia_ things, that she could actually use in public. It wasn't like she could just pull out the high tech phone that was a good forty years more advanced than anything else available on the open market while in public without receiving all sorts of unwanted attention from technophiles, after all.

And attention was what she didn't want. Her spider-themed fighting outfit consisting of her skin-tight _dudou_ top tied behind her back into a spider shape, low waisted tight purple leggings, abbreviated _dobok_ pants and belt wrap to hold them up, and typical leg wraps to support her ankles and protect her arches? Replaced with a boring black with purple-trim vest without anything underneath and held closed by a simple thin gold chain, hip-hugging black leather pants that looked as though they'd been poured on, and heavy black combat boots with purple laces. Her trademark horn-styled hair (that she heard rumors that some villainess wannabe brat in some no-name city on the American west coast was ripping off from her)? Styled straight and flowing to her mid-back. Her purple iris right eye and Feng Shui Engine left eye? Covered by stylish sunglasses.

To be honest, she almost felt _naked_. And she _liked_ it.

Her inattention to her surroundings, and her confidence in her superior disguise that would never attract attention in The Big Apple, almost cost Juri her head. The moment she stepped past one of almost nonexistent actual darkened alleys New York was famed for thanks to Hollywood and the comic book industry she'd heard a shout from across the street. The next thing she knew she'd received a high-heeled _Spin Drive Smasher_ to the face, tossing her deep into the alley followed by the terrified screams of pedestrians.

Thirty seconds of intense fighting later found herself and Delta Force operative Cammy White on a fire escape. She'd destroyed her boots when she activated her Feng Shui Engine and countered her attacker with her cartwheeling _Senpusha_ , which also nearly split the seat of her pants and had actually torched Cammy's hip-hugging jeans leaving her in a pair of lacy black thong panties and denim _leg warmers_ , her white spaghetti-strap tummy-baring thin halter top remaining unmolested. Which was likely a good thing, as it was obvious by the twin tent peaks of her hardened nipples underneath that she wasn't wearing a bra. They traded blows and kicks, Cammy going on and on about boring garbage like being "under arrest" and her "sisters" and the like, until they found themselves four storeys up the fire escape.

Juri hid a wince of pain as she studied Cammy, the ten centimeter shorter but four kilogram heavier woman slowly regaining her feet under her on the platform just below her. Juri most definitely did not want her enemy-of-the-day to see that she'd actually managed to land a solid hit on her ribs. The other woman still had her long blonde hair tied into stupid looking twin braids that fell to her knees, but thankfully she wasn't wearing that ridiculous spandex thong leotard that did nothing but show off her jiggling spider-bite tits and her entire ass.

Juri's eyes flickered skyward as she spotted the long familiar form to all New Yorker's of a red-and-blue form swing from rooftop to rooftop far above. _'Mmm... now there's someone who might last more than a round. Strong, lithe, likes spiders...'_

Her moment of distraction had nearly cost her. Without shouting her attack, the English woman flung herself feet-first at Juri. Juri performed a quick hop and leg-split to avoid the attack, but hadn't expected Cammy to reach up and grab the front of her pants waistband on her way past. Off-balanced, Juri reached-out for and grabbed the railing she'd just been squatting on, saving both from a nasty forty-foot drop to the trash-strewn pavement below.

"Persistent little wench, aren't you? Are you so hard-up for sex that you wanna strip little ol' me in some dark stank back alley, Kitten?" Juri taunted. "Gotta warn ya," her voice dropped lower and menacing, " _I ain't that kinda girl._ "

"You're sick," Cammy sneered in her crisp British accent, backing up slightly to give herself a touch more legroom.

Juri blinked and stared at the pig-tailed warrior nonplussed. "You really think a bit of _yuri_ is a bad thing? What about all those sensitivity and tolerance classes you lame-ass soldier types gotta go through? I got half a mind to report you to your superior officers for homophobic discrimination!"

Cammy's face reddened in anger and her face puffed comically. "That's not what I meant and you damn well know it, you bitch!" she yelled as she executed a five-hit combination of arcing kicks and slashing knife chops. "What did you do with the rest of my sisters?!"

"Why th' fuck do ya wanna know that?!" Juri retorted hotly, juking and weaving around each strike aimed at various vital points on her body in a way only someone with her extreme muscle control and long legs could accomplish. "Planning on making them like you, forget their sins like you did? Well _fuck you_ , _bitch_! They get to wallow in their misery, just like I'm gonna make you wallow in yer own shi~mroff!" Juri was cut-off mid-rant by Cammy as the blonde woman slid up the Juri's own body and wrapped her thighs on either side of her head.

"Would you just _shut up_ about 'sin' alreYEEeeEEeeEEEK!!!" Cammy had been just about to perform her " _Frankensteiner"_ leg throw when she felt Juri's firm, wet tongue snake out from between her lips and lick at her own panty covered slit, with a particularly hard scrape courtesy of her two front teeth across her clitoral hood.

Cammy leapt off Juri's shoulders with her shriek and landed lock-kneed several feet away from the fugitive, one hand balled in an angry, shaking fist and her other covering her groin. " _What the fuck was that_?!" she demanded, her entire face hot and red offsetting her bright blue eyes and making the twin scars down either side of her cheeks stand-out like twin pale tiger-striped slashes.

Juri interlaced her fingers behind her head and rocked her hips in lazy circles. "Well you're the one shoving your panty covered muff in my face, Kitten. What's the matter? Going into heat?"

"You are truly disgus-" she cut herself off when both she and Juri heard a rather unfortunate sound from above them: the creak-snap sound of an anchor bolt for the fire escape blow out from the brick apartment building wall above them. "- _ting_?" Both female fighters grabbed hold of the railing as the fire escape lurched from under them, and gazed up as one when they heard the metallic pinging and clanking of multiple bolts coming loose from the apparently brittle-from-age brick and mortar, forcing the fire escape to jerk away from the wall bit by bit.

"Oh _hell_ ," Cammy deadpan muttered as the top of the metal structure gave way. She had only just started to try and find an escape route when a shoulder rammed into her gut and she felt herself bodily picked-up in a fireman's carry. She couldn't help but scream as the iron construct collapsed just inches away from her nose just as gravity suddenly lost its hold on her. She felt herself fly through the air and bounce off several walls until she came to a tumbling stop on the cold ground below, onto which she was unceremoniously dumped.

"W-what the hell?" Cammy groaned as she tried to climb back onto her feet. She stepped onto something slippery and, she was fairly certain, _brown_ , but was caught by her shoulders before her bare rump could hit the ground. She shook her head and looked up at her savior.

" _Juri?!_ "

Juri helped the confused and shaky Cammy to her feet and brushed away the dust from her shoulders with her bare hands. Then, wish an impish smile, she brushed the dust from Cammy's butt cheeks utilizing several slapping swats. Thankfully the pig-tailed blonde couldn't see the open leer Juri gave her as she watched Cammy's ass jiggle and bounce with each spanking swat.

_"JURI!!!"_ she squeaked.

Juri cackled at the outraged expression on the blonde's face. "Oh don't give me that, Kitten," she replied with an infuriating smirk. "You're the one who wears thongs everywhere you go with your ass hanging out. Or do I need ta remind ya 'bout the time you and G.I. Jerk chased me onto that snowy mountain and you thought that wearing a winter jacket and no pants over that thong leotard of yours was a good idea?" She suddenly adopted a horrified expression. "Don't tell me ya got a 'look but don't touch' thing going on!?" Juri _tsked_ theatrically and shook her head. "That ain't gonna make ya very popular with the ladies _or_ gentlemen."

Cammy clenched her eyes closed and mentally counted to ten, breathing deeply and heavily. _'I will not lose it, I will keep my patience, I am better than her.'_

She snapped her blue eyes open and glowered at the international criminal. "Why?" she asked simply.

Juri stretched her arms up and folded them behind her head. "What 'why'?" she teased back, her left eye closed as she lazily smirked back at Cammy. "I mean, I've done a _LOT_ of questionable things in my life, you know."

"Why did you save me?" Cammy clarified, tensing momentarily when the wanted criminal suddenly dropped her arms, but relaxed when she made no further sudden or hostile movements. "You could have just saved yourself and let me get down on my own, or even knocked me into the fire escape and let it collapse on top of me. So... why?"

Juri stuck her hands behind her head again and stretched, popping several vertebrae and inadvertently thrusting her breasts upward provocatively. "What, you don't think I'm some kinda monster, do ya Kitten?"

"Yes."

Juri frowned. "Ouch. That hurts." She opened her left eye lid, revealing the slowly twisting Feng Shui Engine that replaced the actual eyeball she'd lost the day Shadaloo murdered her parents when she was both a teenager and a young idealistic martial artist. A construct designed by the weapons development division of Shadaloo, S.I.N., to amplify her ki and make her an even deadlier fighter than she was as a champion Taekwondo practitioner at the South Korean Nationals practically a lifetime ago. A device that, when fully active, would grant its wielder via their ki superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and the ability to use and manipulate her life energies, her ki, in ways modern traditional science could never understand.

So long as it didn't short out or run low on power. Even when inactive it gave its wielder sight through the device in multiple light spectrums including infrared and x-ray, and the ability to gauge another person's ability in the combat arts and attribute a number to them. The larger the number, the higher the ability. True "sight beyond sight" stuff; no magic sword or silly alien cat people required.

Juri rather liked that cartoon when she was a kid. Even if it shit all over itself when their home world, which had blown-up like Superman's Krypton, was revealed to be pulling itself back together and people had _survived_ the destruction of their planetary gravity and atmosphere somehow. Worst cartoon jumping the shark moment since "The Fonze" actually jumped a fucking shark.

" _WHY_ , Juri?"

Juri closed her eyes and sighed. When her eyes reopened both orbs appeared normal again. "As much as I hate you, and believe me Kitten _I hate you_ ," she sneered, venom figuratively flowing out from every pore on her body, "letting _you_ die would just piss-off people I'd rather not have pissed-off at me."

Cammy folded her arms under her breasts. "You mean Chun-Li."

Juri cocked her hip and set both hands on her waist, her mind flashing back to the Chinese Interpol Agent in question. Her thick brown hair she normally kept in twin ox-horn buns on either side of her head. Her big dark brown eyes, soft cheeks, petite nose, and pink lips. Her muscular arms, abs, and legs. Oh... those legs... legs that made her the most powerful woman in the world. Her boobies and ass weren't anything to ignore, either. _'Mmm... Chunner's boobies... how does she keep them so big and full when she works out as much as she does?'_

She fantasized often about how they were two sides of the same coin, even if the agent refused to accept it. Same idealistic martial arts backgrounds. Same deaths of their fathers at the same age in their lives by the same people, Shadaloo. Same desire to kill Bison. Only their methods differed. Chun-Li went the law-and-order route, training to become an Interpol Agent so she could chase down her father's killer within the rules of the law. Han Juri turned full chaos and _joined_ S.I.N. to gain power and opportunity to kill Bison from within, and doing anything and everything necessary to achieve that goal.

It had taken far less than half a second for her to remember every detail of Chun-Li's powerful-yet-gorgeous face, body, and mind thanks for her eidetic memory. "Yeah, I s'pose I do." She licked her lips and added, "Chunners _is_ quite the woman."

Cammy pointed an accusing finger at the South Korean villainess. "You will stay away from her!"

Juri barked in deep, throaty laughter. "Chunners is a big girl, Kitten!" Her mocking smile twisted into a snarl. "She doesn't need a fucking hypocritical _sinner_ like you protecting her." With that she turned on her heel and stalked towards the street, only now just hearing the slowly approaching sirens of at least three dozen police cars blaring in the distance. She didn't want to be around when the helicopters and the infrared cameras joined in the fun. She'd prefer not to run and hide through the sewers like some fucking mutated alligator.

Cammy grabbed at the hair on either side of her head, clenched her eyes shut, and ground her teeth. "What is with you and this _sinner_ bullshit?!" she screamed in frustration. "Why is it you hate me so much?! Out of everyone, _why me_?!" When she opened her anger-filled eyes, she found Juri had stopped dead at the entrance to the alleyway.

Juri looked over her left shoulder, the Feng Shui Engine embedded in her left eye socket spinning wildly, her fuchsia-hued ki re-entering the visible spectrum. Which usually indicated imminent pain was soon to follow. "You wanna know why, _little girl_? I think you just need to take a good hard look inside yourself for that answer."

Cammy nearly screamed in frustration. " _Ngggg_... _I don't understand! What do you mean!?_ " she screamed her frustration aloud, tears threatening to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I mean, _Killer Bee_ ," Juri snarled, using Cammy's old code name for when she was a brain-washed mind-slave to the Shadaloo criminal syndicate and personal _Doll_ , or assassin, body guard, and sex toy to her Lord and Master – the archvillain wanted Dead (no "or Alive" about it at all) by every country on the planet – M. Bison. "that _you_ were _there_."

"There? There _where_?" Cammy shouted as she raced to catch-up with the woman since she was no longer walking away.

Juri turned fully around to face the agent and former assassin, pure unadulterated _hate_ twisting her lovely visage. "You've read my file," she growled, her normally abrasive voice coming out even harsher than ever. " _You_ tell _me_."

Cammy stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes wide, she saw not the twenty-eight-year-old woman standing before her, but rather the teenager Han Juri had looked like over a decade before according to her files. There was only one incident in Juri's file that the woman would ever bring up, especially in such a way. The "incident" that cost the woman her eye and innocence. Cost Juri her mother, who had been beaten and raped to death. Cost Juri her father, who'd been executed with a bullet to the back of his head live on a hacked television signal as a means to terrify the world towards Shadaloo. All because her father wanted to use his status as a state prosecutor for the South Korean Government to capture Shadaloo agents and put them behind bars.

"No... that... that's not possible...!" Cammy whispered, taking a step back from the slowly-advancing, slowly _stalking_ Juri.

"Well if it wasn't you, then it was someone who wore your _fucking face!_ " Juri growled menacingly, her left "eye" flashing in fuchsia-tainted light.

"But... I'm four years _younger_ than you, Juri!" Cammy shook her head. "I... I would have been only fourteen or fifteen _at best_ when they took your parents!"

Juri stopped a dozen feet away from the soldier and former assassin. "You forget again, Kitten. You're not exactly _normal_ , are ya. Just like _Seth_ and who knows how many others, you were _designed_ to be a _fucking spare set of clothes_ for Bison. A _thing_ for his shit soul to inhabit every time his "Psycho Power" burned-out whatever body he's currently inhabiting!"

"I-"

"Shaddup!" Juri performed a quick spin-kick, entirely missing Cammy but it did send out a crescent-shaped wave of blazing purple ki at the woman, which the pig-tailed blonde barely side-stepped. "Don't make me regret saving your skank ass."

"Juri..." Cammy tried a different tactic, one that she would never even consider if it wasn't for the fact that she did indeed owe the criminal her life, if not months in a hospital bed. "I... I can't remember anything from before... before eight years ago. I don't know what I did while under Bison's control... nothing more than what various governments were able to pin on me. I'm sorry... that I cannot give you whatever answers or satisfaction you want from me."

Juri glared at the woman, then snorted derisively and made to walk away.

"There is something else I _can_ give you, though."

Juri stopped. After a moment yet without turning back to face Cammy she spoke, "I'm listening."

"I... I happen to know that... well... after your parent's murder and your disappearance, the South Korean Government took possession of a great deal of your father's business papers and personal effects. Included in your father's personal items was something that should by all rights have been passed back to you if anyone had known you'd survived. At least until you joined S.I.N. and everyone knew you'd somehow survived. Then everyone agreed to keep it from you."

Cammy paused, as though considering if she should tell the woman or not. On one hand, Juri was a _criminal_ , one of the most wanted criminals in the world. On the other hand... she _owed_ her. She just had no idea how much. If what Juri claimed was true, and that was a huge _if_ considering who Juri was, then it was entirely possible that she owed Juri more than she could ever repay. Cammy shook her head as though physically clearing away her doubts and hesitation, giving in to what was honorable rather than what was strictly right. It was... something she wasn't used to.

She'd lived her entire life as by-the-book as humanly possible. Not because she had a stick shoved up her ass like her colleagues and teammates in Delta Red would joke, but rather out of fear that if she was _not_ a by-the-book rules-monger then her superiors would doubt her. Doubt who she was as a human, doubt that she was free of Bison and Shadaloo... doubt their decision to not simply execute her as nearly half of them had wanted to when she'd first been delivered to them shortly before she first awoke with amnesia.

"They, the South Korean Government, they have your father's personal journal, Juri." Seeing Juri's shoulders stiffen she continued, "I've not seen it myself, but from what I understand it contains all of his thoughts, all of his musings. He... wrote about you a great deal as well. His love for you, his pride in your accomplishments and the way you were growing-up. His fears for you as you budded from adolescence into adulthood and... well... related things."

Juri was almost able to hide the hitch in her voice when she responded back. "H-how would ya know any of this if you've never read it?"

Cammy sighed. If her superiors ever heard of this exchange, they'd tan her hide and make her do the Omega-Level Obstacle Training Courses with the flame throwers – the ones on loan to them by that Fury guy. _Blindfolded_. "After... after you emerged as working for S.I.N. and were positively identified, the South Korean Government provided Interpol with your father's journal... in order to build a psychological profile on you."

Though her back was still turned, Juri attempted to non-nonchalantly wipe the tears from her eyes this revelation had brought on. Unsuccessfully attempted. "S-so..."

"There's... one more thing," Cammy hesitated. She wasn't even certain as to why she was going to mention this part, but a small voice in the very back of her mind told her that it was something the other woman should know if nothing else. After all, she'd want to know if she was in Juri's place. "There was one detail we were given that had been heavily redacted and, for some reason, the Japanese Government didn't want included in any version at _all_. Then, well... earlier this year the Chinese Government started throwing a fit of epic proportions about that same detail and vocally demanded to have that bit of information expunged from the record as well, but..." she trailed off, not wanting to say what she had to say to the woman who was a confirmed bi-sexual.

For far, _far_ more than the obvious reasons.

Growing impatient, Juri growled out, "Just spit it out already!"

Cammy took a deep breath. "Apparently, your father was something of a... _traditionalist_ for Korean heads of households... and had set you up with... well... an _arranged marriage_."

. . .

. .

.

"Of all the hair-brained schemes, _abeoji_ , you just had to go and get me hitched behind my back!" Juri muttered under her breath. Finding her father's journal was child's play. Getting it back from people who weren't worthy of even _looking_ at it, much less touching and reading it, was even easier. As was scrubbing the digital copies of his journal from the South Korean mainframes and blowing-up the National Intelligence Services building that had housed her father's journal on general principle. She pulled her father's journal from her hidden inner picket and thumbed through it to a certain page. From there she pulled out a twice-folded sheet of parchment scroll paper. She snapped the book shut and re-opened the paper for the umpteenth time that day alone.

Just as Cammy had claimed, her father had entered her into an arranged marriage when she was only fourteen. The guy she'd been promised to at the time was _four_. "What the fuck were you thinking, _abeoji_? This ain't even a proper marriage contract!" she asked aloud as she re-read her marriage agreement from under a still-operating street light. "Ya just gave some sack of shit a bandanna an' some cheap booze, an' this guy whose signature I can't even read sets-up his kid ta marry me to pay you back?! An' ya knew damn fucking well that I like women more than men!"

Juri snorted and refolded her contract, far more reverently than one would expect from someone whose words were so spiteful against its contents. "Fuck, ya even _wrote_ about when ya found OUT that I'm bi when ya walked in on me friggin' myself stupid to a Hong Kong porno rag one of my classmates smuggled to me since the fucking South Korean Government has a cork shoved up it's collective ass 'bout porn!"

Juri shook her head. "Yeah, so the kid comes from a family of martial artists and all, but he was _four_ ," she muttered. "And Japanese! You knew what kind of tensions we had with each other back then! Fuck, still have!"

After retrieving the journal, she kept getting _distracted_ from her information search by all his various entries about herself and her mother. Reading his point-of-view alone of the _talk_ they'd had after he caught her with illegal contraband in the form of a well-worn and suspiciously stained Hong Kong porno magazine had embarrassed the fuck out of her all over again.

Especially when she walked into her daddy's study three days later and caught him "in the act" with the matter well in-hand... the same magazine opened to the same page she'd cummed to just before he'd walked in on her. A page featuring a lesbian sex scene starring _her_ school-girl crush Chingmay Gau. The thought that both she and her father were pleasuring themselves to the same pictures of the same women made her feel more than a bit... _unclean_.

Thankfully he hadn't included THAT in his journal. She didn't want to _imagine_ what those worthless shrinks would think about that when they wrote-up their laughable profiles on her.

It had taken several hours to find the entry regarding her marriage, and the identity of her supposed fiance. From there it had taken just a few days to locate where he was living and for her to travel there, with the sole intent of seeing if he could last an actual round with her before she killed him for _daring_ to be _her_ fiance. It had been a wasted effort, though, as she had missed him by a couple of months. From what she'd learned by stalking the town he'd decided to go on some lame "Mastery Journey" after putting his own father in a full body cast.

What she had learned during her little spy mission was... _odd_ , though. Apparently his father never told him about herself, so he had no idea she even existed beyond what anyone might see in the news. His mother was just plain nuts... and that was by _her_ standards. Add to that he already had _another_ fiancee he'd tried to marry a short time before... only for _something_ to happen to disrupt the nuptials. Which was followed less than a week later by him doing " _something_ " no-one would talk about that resulted in an area a little over a square block in size being completely and utterly annihilated in some martial arts showdown between himself and multiple assailants.

All without a Feng Shui Engine.

That alone had changed her perception of her almost under-aged fiance from " _annoyance-to-kill_ " to " _intriguing_ ". Not for Shadaloo to experiment on or for the Illuminati to recruit, but because just hearing about his exploits and adventures as he just tried to go through his every day life managed to interest Juri the _woman_ rather than than Juri the _criminal_. Suddenly she wanted to meet him, if only for the teenage Taekwondo champion still inside her soul, the part of her who still craved greater challenges and greater fights for both self-improvement and self-discovery, to challenge _him_.

After her fiance had done his level best to hold himself back from committing patricide according to information bought from the _other_ fiancee's sister _,_ he'd disappeared from the face of Japan on this "Mastery Journey" of his. Not like she understood why he'd need to go on one if he could already blow-up entire city blocks... even if they were vacant warehouses and construction sites for the most part. She'd realized long before that she wasn't learning anywhere _near_ the full story about what had happened between the time he vaporized over a full city block to when he put his _oyaji_ in traction and stormed out of town, and she couldn't help but wonder what actually _had_ happened.

Without utilizing her varied and contradicting employer's connections, as she wanted to keep this manhunt for her husband-apparent _entirely_ off-the-record, it had taken Juri several days to track her wayward fiance – and apparently the two women traveling with him who were roughly her own age and by all reports were stunningly beautiful – to the United States. If she were truthful with herself, she wasn't even certain _how_ she'd managed to pick up his trail. Most of the people who had directly interacted with him couldn't remember him at all, as though their mind's had been scrubbed clean of his image. They didn't even use credit cards to pay for anything, only cash.

From her arrival in Seattle, which turned out to be _well_ off the track her fiance was trying _very_ hard to not leave behind for some odd reason, she bounced from city to armpits of towns following his trail, stopping for upwards of half a week before moving on, ending in some literal _piece-of-shit_ mining town on the border of two western states named after a philistine and populated by racist drunks and child molesters. Here, he and his companions had stayed for nearly a week at the local motel when suddenly they left town to the east like a bat outta hell just _minutes_ before her arrival.

She'd only found out about _that_ little annoying tidbit after stopping by one of the dozen bars in the shit hole town and overhearing several roughneck wannabe's bemoan the duo of sexy fuck-dream's sudden departure, meaning the women her fiance was traveling with. It was starting to irk Juri, hearing in every town she visited about how her fiance was living with two drop-dead gorgeous "ching chong and Brit sluts" who were stacked in all the right ways and had legs that went on for miles. Of course, she didn't care one bit if he was off fucking dozens of women, even though he was _her_ fiance and should therefore only be fucking _her_. Nope, didn't care at all.

Then one of the racist drunks made a pass at her by roughly groping her breasts and whining about how small they were before making a few off-color comments on how she could put herself to use in their " _eshtablifmend_ ", making the entire bar roar in raucous laughter.

It had taken Juri nearly the entire afternoon to round-up and lock-up the six-hundred some-odd adult residents of the shit hole within the mine on the outskirts of town and seal them deep inside, and most of the night to lead the majority of the youngsters to the next town east along the main road, singing cheery kid-friendly songs all along the way and making certain they all stayed together with her and didn't wander off and get lost in the woods.

Then she torched the fucking mining town.

_No-one_ , especially drunk-ass idiots, grabbed her tits and demanded she put her ass and pussy to good use like all "slant-eyed chinks" should for their "white betters" after insulting their size. And _then_ complain that her boobies weren't nearly as big as the "chink whores" who'd just left town before they all had a chance to corner them and show then the kind of "good time tiny-twat chinks could only get from 'su-peter-ly white cock'".

Laughing her head off the entire time and having the most destructive fun she'd had an ages, Juri then proceeded to collapse the hills above the mine to _ensure_ they stayed buried. All except for the westernmost mine entrance.

Which just _happened_ to face the inferno where the town used to be.

Which just _happened_ to be a depot for the machine oils, gasoline, diesel, dynamite, shaped charges, blasting caps and detonators (mostly fuse and electronic)... all kept in the same place because, again, the town was populated by fucking drunken racists and retarded baby fuckers.

That just _happened_ to have its mine shaft leading to the main mine below pockmarked with said explosives and heat-sensitive detonators, the electric one set on a timer further below and soaked in burnable fluids... all the way down to the tunnels she'd stuffed the population into.

That just _happened_ to have a stretch of gasoline-soaked trees leading between the mine entrance and the blazing town like the oil-soaked fuse of an enormous Molotov cocktail.

Yep. Total coincidence.

(Roughly a week later five individuals hailing from the FBI, ATF, the Idaho State Police, Homeland Security, and Interpol of all agencies arrived where the shit-smear of a town used to be, followed by three-hundred lawyers and executives representing the "Hellalotta-Profit-Before-Lives Mining Corporation" that had owned the mine. After a careful investigation lasting roughly thirty-seven minutes of what remained of the mining operation, the officials decided that:

One. Whatever happened the residents did it to themselves and they didn't care to investigate further since the town had been under surveillance since the sixties as a suspected breeding ground for right-wing nut extremist domestic terrorists anyways,

Two. It had simply been luck that the explosion within the mine had toppled the hills above the town effectively smothering the burning town before the flames could spread and endanger innocent lives in surrounding communities,

Three. The surviving kid's claims of being led hand-in-hand out beforehand by an internationally-wanted criminal who'd kept them distracted by singing happy children's songs with them and claiming they were all playing a fun game was "fei hua" according to the Interpol agent because Reasons.

Then they jailed the lawyers and piss-important executives for obviously breaking thousands of safety laws in regards to the mine operations involving explosives usage and storage which resulted in the deaths of every man and woman in town, the loss of hundreds of billions of dollars in precious metals for the nations economy, and for being assholes in general.)

Juri wasn't perturbed in the slightest by being nearly a day and a half behind her quarry rather than several half-minutes as she had been when she'd first strolled into town. If anything it just made the chase all that much more exciting! Besides, those assholes deserved to burn; spending half a day to ensure they all died horrifically was no chip off her shoulder. Oddly, it had suddenly become child's play to track her prey given that the women her fiance was traveling with on his "Mastery Journey" were suddenly using their credit card for gas and food whereas before they'd ran out of town they'd paid in cash for everything. It had made her wonder just what had changed and why they were no longer being so covert, not to mention why they were being so covert in the first place.

All she had to do now was route their projected trip and time estimates to reach each city on the way. From there she checked their driving history since leaving the burned-out town, found that they always stopped traveling near sunset, then made an educated guess as to which semi-major town he was likely going to wind-up in next.

Raccoon City.

"Didn't expect the undead to be walkin' the streets, though. Doesn't do much for the place," she blithely commented, entirely too happy with the destruction surrounding her that, for once, she wasn't responsible for. Then she passed by a zombie dressed in the remains of a clerics robes getting butt-fucked on the sidewalk by an undead baboon to one side and a pair of actually-dead children who'd been torn apart and partially devoured upwards of a week before on her other. "Then again, this place might be a bit _too_ freaky for a good girl like me. Wonder what the fuck happened? Wasn't Shadaloo or the Illuminati that's for sure. Either not their style or way too fuckin' obvious."

As she traversed down the street, which was really more of a glorified alley, she couldn't help but notice that the further she walked the less zombies and other _things_ she came across. "Hrmm... seems nobody wants to play in this neighborhood," she continued to talk aloud to herself. "I wonder why that is? Big ol' alpha predator in the area? Maybe a _Mister Rogers_ -themed zombie molester lives down here?" She laughed aloud and added, "Furry convention?"

Juri didn't notice it at first, even with her advanced sight thanks to her artificial eye and her ki sensitivity that she wasn't actively using anyway: tiny silver threads criss-crossing the ground and building walls along the narrow street. Threads so fine she didn't even feel them with her bare feet. After several feet further into the glorified alleyway she barely heard a shuffle-scuttle sound from some where above her and to her right. Or was it to her left?

"Mmm... welcome to my parlor..." Juri grinned slightly manically. She concentrated, activating both her Feng Shui Engine and what she had come to call her " _ki-sight_ _"_. With it, she could "sense" any and all living things in the environment around her, and in some ways the environment itself. It had taken her a few months to figure-out how to filter out random crap like worms and insects, though concentrating on said insects made for fine motor control practice for her eye and target practice for her more offense-themed ki abilities. Using her normal senses, her own life energy, and her artificial eye Juri scanned the area around her to find what had just made that noise.

On one hand she was annoyed. The zombies were dead, so they didn't give off any living ki or environmental chi, the non-living energy that exists within all things, to speak of. They were effectively energy-blind to her, and if she were looking right at one she couldn't sense it at all. On the other hand, she suddenly found herself excited. Where her senses had failed her at detecting the zombies, it'd been able to point out what her normal sight had failed to notice. "And what do we have here?" Juri asked aloud, her finger and thumb plucking a single web strand off the stone wall she stood next to. "Ha ha, parlor indeed."

Her bionic eye glowing with power, Juri scanned the area around and above her. All of her senses were telling her that she was utterly alone. That everything was absolutely normal and nothing of interest was anywhere nearby. There was nothing unusual about the near pitch-darkness hanging like a cloak over the alley-street just ahead, it was just a trick of light and shadow and nothing was within or beyond it.

She _knew_ better.

There were several things Juri liked. Violence? She loved violence, so long as her opponent was worth the effort. Mass destruction? A definite turn-on. Spicy foods? So much so her doctor told her when she was younger she'd give herself an ulcer before thirty. Chunners? Mmm... those thighs... those boobies and ass... that pretty face and tight abs. She had enough hidden camera footage of Chun-Li fucking herself stupid on her own bed with various toys to last herself a lifetime, though eventually she'd _have_ to taste her nectar from the source. Power? Naturally, power kept the nightmares at bay, the feelings of helplessness and powerlessness she experienced when Bison ordered her parent's murders. It was why she jumped at the chance to work _for_ Bison and Shadaloo if it meant gaining the power she'd need to kill him. _Boobies_? Oh absolutely. She liked men, but she just _loved_ fondling and scratching breasts. Whoever coined the term " _fun-bags_ " was a motherfucking _genius_.

But just as much as power and boobies, especially Chun-Li's boobies, Juri _loved_ spiders.

The thing about spiders was that they're patient and they're smart. Some would stalk their prey, then pounce on them from above. Some would hide in shadows or other tight dark areas their prey would think that the predator couldn't _possibly_ fit inside of... only to learn just how wrong they were when the spider struck. Still others would simply build an elaborate trap and await for their prey to waltz right into it.

"Never ran across mutant spiders before though... wonder what they're like?" she mused, her artificial eye easily piercing the gloom ahead where her purely natural eye could not. Everything _seemed_ normal enough. No movement, no life, no unlife... she couldn't see or sense anything. Quirking a delicate eyebrow Juri scanned the walls above her, all the way up to the rooftop ledges. Still nothing.

"I know you're out there," she spoke conversationally, confident in her own power. "Why don't ya come out and play?"

Studying where she thought she saw a large shadow detach from what she could see of an an industrial-sized air conditioning unit near the edge of the roof across the way from her, Juri almost missed the inhuman mass poke out from around a distant corner. She turned to face the mass just in time to receive a wad of webbing to her chest and stomach.

"What the...?!" Juri cried out. Knocked off her feet from the force of the webbing impact against her, she landed hard on her well-toned ass several feet away from where she'd previously stood. She felt a tugging sensation on her front immediately followed by the feeling of scraping of rough pavement against her tights-clad butt as she was dragged forward in hard jerks. She followed the rope of webbing splattered across her breasts to its source.

"Ahh... he's so cute!" she smiled insanely. Her irises almost the size of pinpricks she took in her assailant. As she'd expected it was a spider. But not just _any_ spider, it was a _super-_ spider! On all eight legs it stood roughly two-feet "tall", and she estimated its length at about four-and-a-half-feet. Including its legs it was about the same size in width.

Its eight legs were massive, almost as thick around as her own thighs and maybe a bit longer besides. Which was quite a feat considering her own legs were thirty-five-inches long from heel to groin – a little over half the length of her five-foot-five-inch tall body. Even at nearly a block away she could easily see their segmentation denoting their joints. The two front pedipalps on either side of it's glistening maw were far smaller, roughly the same length and circumference as her arms. It used those two protrusions to pull the webbing, thus Juri, to it.

Like a tarantula it was covered in thick spiky hairs, ranging from a light brown to dark green and rusty red in no discernible pattern. Its eight eyes were red and gleaming, its mouth dripping with saliva. A mouth large enough for fit her entire head inside. It's abdomen, though, was absolutely massive.

"Not gonna be that easy!" Juri taunted. She easily hopped back onto her feet and with a ki-enhanced swipe of her foot cut through the web rope. She dashed towards the mutant Web Spinner and leapt high into the air, aiming to use her varied abilities to land behind the creature and make her escape. She wasn't about to _kill_ it, but she wasn't going to hang around a spider as big as she was and viewed her as _food_ , either.

At the apex of her leap twin strands of thick webbing shot-out from either side of her, striking both of her ankles. The two strands were pulled taut, spreading her legs out widely and arresting her forward momentum. She shrieked in surprise as she went from leaping forward to doing the splits in mid-air, flipping face-first over and over again. Once she came to a stop upside-down and she was certain the contents of her stomach were going to remain in her stomach, Juri looked to either side of herself to find-out what had happened. She discovered that her legs were partially encased in more spinner strands, the ropes from those leading into broken windows on the second floor of either building.

Juri bounced in place as something _heavy_ manipulated the strands from inside both buildings. A few seconds later two more Web Spinners climbed through the tiny windows, their abdomens just barely clearing the pane, and started their way towards her on the very webbing used to immobilize her. She craned her head up to search the ground below and saw the third spider just starting to make it's way up the side of the building on her right. All three were salivating, their gleaming beady eyes reflecting her image back to her.

She had considered for a moment making a comment about that first spider being a "clever girl" for leading her into such a trap, but decided the comment was just too rote and over used. "Heh, like hell they're having me for a late dinner..." Juri muttered. She arched her back, then crunched her phenomenal abdominal muscles. Instantly she was right-side up again. She tensed her thighs and calves, her Feng Shui Engine firing-up to add to her own Olympian-level strength.

_'Wish I had Chunner's thighs, bet she'd get out of this without even trying...'_ she thought with a wistful grin, thinking of what _else_ she'd like to see Chun-Li wrap her powerful legs around. As she struggled she reminisced on the last hidden video she'd recorded of her "mutual schoolgirl crush" (though in truth it was anything but mutual), one of Chun-Li using a lapping tongue-like sex toy in one hand on her clit while she fucked herself using a dildo attached to a modified _power drill_ that vibrated as much as it spun with her other hand, Juri couldn't help but moisten at the memory of the proud Chinese detective screaming her head off as she pleasured herself and drenched her bedding.

The spiders stopped their advance as their prey struggled against their webbing, webbing that was far stronger than the average spiders web. They studied Juri for a moment in curiosity, only now seeing how the strange clothing she wore over her smooth flesh resembled themselves in shape. They saw the tight clothing covering the junction between her freakish two legs darken, not understanding how anything could walk on only two legs. Soon enough the fluids darkening the human female's pants had collected enough to seep through and grool onto the ground below in light splats.

The three massive spiders looked to one another, silently communicating in a way far beyond human understanding. Reaching a consensus the three moved as a single unit, quickly spinning a fairly basic-yet-durable web from building to building directly behind the woman.

Chest heaving, her eyes and teeth clenched and her body coated in a light sheen of sweat, Juri tried one last time to pull either or both of her legs free... only succeeding at giving herself enough slack to bend her knees slightly. With a growl of frustration Juri leaned back and sighed in frustration. _'Annnd shit, now I'm stuck to a web like a fucking fly. Okay, just yanking ain't working, the webbing durability's gotta upscale with the size of the spider, or it's just a giant mutant spider thing? What next... try an' figger out how to pull off a Fuhajin with my arms rather than my legs? Shouldn't be too much of an issue... jus' hate havin' ta improvise techniques on the fly.'_

She re-opened her eyes and looked around. Juri was surprised to find that the spiders were no longer stalking her the way her pet tarantula had stalked after the live rats she'd fed her with... at least before Bison had killed her, too. Asshole wasn't afraid of spiders like Seth was, and didn't startle and fall out of his big-ass throne to fall into axe kick range when a hairy tarantula dropped onto his shoulder like Seth had. No... instead of coming after her like they had been mere seconds before, the Web Spinners were instead crawling around her, building up their sweet-scented web. All three remained just out of arms-reach.

"Now what are you three up to, hmm?" she wondered aloud. The trio looked at her as she spoke before returning to... whatever they were doing. "Ha-ha! You three sure are cute, I'll give you that. Too bad for you I'm not interested in being anyone's dinner. Well, unless it's Chun-Li. Wouldn't mind spreading myself out for Chunners and letting her 'eat me', ha!"

Despite the seriousness of her situation she couldn't help but moisten at the thought of the beautiful and proud Chinese officer of law and order on her knees glaring balefully up at her. How her brown eyes would gleam in barely controlled fury, her spirit beaten but not entirely broken. How her soft pink lips and tongue would lick and suck at her womanhood through the thin leggings she wore without panties, the scent of her arousal filling their hotel room. How she would run her fingers through Chunners thick brown hair and playfully squeeze her silk and ribbon-wrapped ox-horns before using them to pull her face against her demanding pussy. How her fluids would dribble down her delicate chin and onto her surprisingly large breasts and rock-hard abs. How her thick muscular thighs would rub against each other as she tried to squirm out an orgasm of her own.

Chun-Li would slide her strong fingers up her own thighs and along her hips, her fingers teasing her sensitive sweat slickened skin. They'd slid up further, along her abs tracing her muscle definition and to circle her little innie naval. They would trace ever further upward and under her tight silk black-and-purple dudou top to the underside of her C-cup breasts.

Chun-Li's fingers would surround and squeeze her hand-sized breasts, placing just enough pressure on her sensitive mounds of flesh to make her feel pain though the pleasure they'd elicit. How her thumbs would circle her tiny puffy areolae and alternately flick and pinch her equally tiny hardened nubs. Juri felt Chun-Li's tongue lap directly against her clit as it finally swelled and emerged from its protective hood, just as her second tongue poked at her clothed asshole sending chills up her spine and warmth outward from her inner-most regions of her sex.

Juri arched back and groaned heavenward, allowing both man and God to bask in the lust of her orgasm delivered by her powerful and beautiful China Doll. Immense satisfaction rolled through Juri's psyche from the sensation of her pussy juices wetting and spreading along the crotch of her pants, knowing that Chun-Li could fully taste her as well. Knowing that Chun-Li, _her Chun-Li_ , would see her debasement to her, her lust for her, her _love_ for her _._ Her hips bucked against Chun-Li's face a second time as her long-desired lover evoked a second orgasm out of her lithe frame.

Juri sighed deeply and relaxed into her woven hammock, sumptuously basking in the afterglow of her dual orgasms. She smiled softly to herself as her beloved Chunners continued to worship her breasts with her strong fingers and tongues. She groaned as Chun continued to alternate between her sex and ass, playing her as she came to wondrous heights before backing off just before she could leap off the edge. She wouldn't have thought the perfectly beautiful yet law-and-order obsessed goody-goodie woman had it in her to be able to please another woman. Especially not a woman she'd sworn on multiple occasions to beat down, arrest, and incarcerate... and not always in that order... with all three of her tongues like she... like she...

_'Uhh...'_

The impossible thought of Chun Li having three tongues spearing through her sex-muddled mind, Juri's thought processes came to such a grinding halt that, if she'd been a clockwork mechanism, several gears and springs would have blown from their sockets and rods. _'Chunners doesn't have three tongues. No-one's got three tongues. So whose tongues are lickin' me like a fuckin' lollipop?'_

Cautiously, she took stock of her situation and came away with that, yes, she felt three distinct tongues playing and fondling with her most sexually-receptive body parts. And yes, there were multiple fingers fondling her breasts, her stomach and sides. Touching her arms, wrists, and pits. Grazing across the back of her knees and over her calloused soles. All spots that were "go" places for her, the places she enjoyed being touched when she was in one of her rare romantic moods and brought some lucky bro or babe back to her room from whatever club she decided to grace with her presence _._ The many fingers weren't touching her expertly by any stretch of the imagination, but were doing a well enough job that she'd start building up for another climax in a few minutes by her experience.

Fingers that felt... _hairy_.

It was only then that Juri became aware of an almost sickly-sweet scent in the air overpowering the thick smell of her own drenched sex. A scent that threatened to fog over her mind again and made her feel rather drunk just from breathing it in. She almost fell asleep entirely from the intoxicating scent before she remembered to flush her body with her ki, a trick she'd learned at the same time as she'd learned to use her ki to deflect bullets, to cleanse her body of poisons and foreign agents. Her eyes snapped open crackling with purple-hued power, a left-over from using such an energy-intensive technique.

She saw two of the three giant spiders that had captured her almost immediately as they were standing on their freakishly thick webbing on either side of her body. Their mouths were wide open and their _long_ , thin tongues were coiled around her breasts, squeezing and fondling both small orbs while their tips played with her nipples. She lowered her head and found the third spider between her legs with its mouth wide open and its tongue disappearing underneath her, though she could feet its tip circling her anus. Its cute little hairy face and eight eyes were drenched in her vaginal secretions.

All three spiders stopped what they were doing and stared into her two violet, and often violent, eyes with their twenty-four total red shiny eyes.

Ludicrously, Juri's mind flashed back to a _manga_ she'd caught the former head of the Battle Suit Development division of S.I.N., a redheaded (and totally _stacked_ ) woman by the code name "Crimson Viper", shortly before she killed Seth three years before. She wouldn't have even noticed where the woman was, being in a darkened weapons testing laboratory Juri had thought was empty, if she hadn't heard the echo of a feminine moan from somewhere within the room as she walked by the cracked-open reinforced steel door on her way to her personal rooms for the night.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Juri had crept into the lab and followed the soft moaning and grunting sounds to a small corner of the lab segregated from the rest as Crimson Viper's personal research space. Under the glow of a small desk lamp the Korean woman found the pretty-if-severe redhead leaning back in her desk chair, the pants of her stealth battle suit down to her ankles and her cleavage-baring corset-style blouse open allowing her babies to hang free. Viper's right hand held a small book, while her left was moving about furiously under her damp green and white-striped panties. She'd contemplated just taking the book from the woman to see what had gotten the normally reserved egghead all hot and bothered, but opted to watch the woman pleasure herself from on-high in a darkened corner nearby instead.

Once the strict redhead had pulled her dripping-wet gloved hand out of her panties, Juri sent out a text to Viper's communicator (calling it a "cell phone" was akin to calling a nuclear submarine a "brick"), spoofing Seth's credentials to make it appear that he'd been trying to reach the redhead for several minutes and that she was late to a late division head meeting. As soon as the well-built nerd had re-dressed and raced in a mild panic out of the room, Juri emerged from her hiding place and effortlessly picked the lock to the drawer she'd stashed her book in.

Juri's eyes had widened in shock and appreciation when she saw the drawn nude motherly form on the cover. She recognized it immediately as an erotic manga from Japan, something she'd heard of when she was a teen but had lost interest in after M. Bison had her parents murdered and herself... and herself abused before taking her eye from her as well. She had idly flipped through the pages with interest and realized that there were several interconnected stories acting as separate chapters that eventually unfolded as one long continuous story. Eventually she found the pages that Viper had been so _engrossed_ in.

The scene was of a beautiful woman roughly Viper's own age who'd just been awoken from a nap or something only to find, from the accompanying story, her young daughter and son molesting her in her sleep. Her daughter had been eating her mother's hairy pussy out, while her younger son had been suckling on the woman's breasts. Juri blinked and re-read the scene again, surprised that the normally reserved cold-as-a-fish woman was the type to get off from incest _manga_.

The expressions on the spiders faces, caught as they were just like the children had been in that story, mirrored the expressions drawn onto the faces of those very same children from that page Viper had jilled herself to. It was an expression of surprise, guilt, defiance, embarrassment... a total "hand caught in the cookie jar" moment. Juri thought back again to that manga and the next page after that scene, where the mother had smiled at her children and invited them to make love to her, which they did with no small mount of glee.

"Well," she spoke aloud, her still-free right hand going up to the clasps of her top over her left shoulder, "I dunno about makin' love ta any of ya, but I'm more than up for a good ass fucking. Whaddaya say, cuties, huh?" She grinned at the familiar _click_ sound of her clasps releasing and, with a shrug, simply tugged the front of her dudou clean off and let it drop to the pavement below. She affectionately rubbed the top of the head of the spider on her right just above it's many eyes. "Come on, _fuck me_!"

The mutant spiders looked to one another for the briefest of moments before they attacked in tandem, the two on either side of Juri reeling in their tongues then clamped their wide mouths over her breasts. Unwilling to potentially damage such a willing mate, they made certain to pull back their sharp needle-like fangs as they suckled on her breasts in whole with their "toothless" maws.

Juri groaned loudly, her harsh voice echoing up and down the city canyons between buildings. She'd never imagined what it would feel like to have someone or something simply _inhale_ her breasts and tease her titties with their forceful slimy tongues, it was just impossible to experience so why bother imagining it? But this... this far out-classed any play time she'd had since her last bed warmer four months ago. Though she had been a helluva lotta fun, a Chun-Li look-alike prostitute was a poor replica of the original she irrationally craved.

Their mouths sucked and pulled on her breasts in full, rolling her sensitive orbs about as their jaws kneaded and gummed at their contours. Their tongues pushed and lapped against her supple handful mounds, alternately curling and flicking her areolae yet pinching and yanking at her nipples. Eyes hooded, Juri wrapped her arms around the their heads and gazed evilly down at the two mutant Web Slinger spiders.

"Aww... ya cute little babies're makin' me feel _so good_. I'm just sorry I don't have any milk ta give ya as a reward," she lamented theatrically. From the corner of her eyes she caught what looked for all intents and purposes like an honest-to-fuck _cock_ begin to emerge from between the spinners at the end of their abdomen. She smirked added, "But don't worry, ya do a good job makin' me happy and I'll _milk_ something else of _yours_ instead." She laughed when their hairy mandible-like pedipalps quivered in excitement as though they understood her words. Then much to Juri's delight both begun to outright _maul_ on her breasts.

The spider between her legs had heard her promise as well and sought to figure-out a way to make the willing human woman wish to reward it, too. Her hips were quivering under its attentions already and she was leaking those strange fluids the spiders had figured-out signified the beginning of her cumming... which was a concept even they understood in their simple minds. But the massive spider wanted to taste her warm hairless flesh directly like its brother's were, and decided that the simplest solution would be to gum the bizarre fake skin the human wore over her real skin and pull it off like she had to her own fake chest skin.

Juri felt the third spider tug at the crotch of her pants and froze. "H-HEY!" she shouted in panic. "Stop it, kn-knock it off down there! I ain't gonna be walkin' 'round town with my pussy stickin' out!" She wiggled her hips and struggled a moment before she remembered her earlier plan. "Oh yeah, that's right..."

Juri activated her Feng Shui Engine with a mental command, instantly igniting her ki. Just like with her _Fuhajin_ technique she flung twin arcs of purple energy with a swipe of either hand, easily cutting through the webbing ropes that until that moment still bound her legs and held them spread apart. Her body bounced only slightly at the loss of support thanks to the webbed hammock the Web Spinners had made for her.

To the spider below her it got to watch the human females butt suddenly expand in size as she brought her legs together. Her odd fake-skin pulled taut against the mound it had been playing with and partially crawled into the slit it had been tonguing where all her yummy fluids came from. Eyes gleaming and fangs twitching in anticipation it watched excitedly as her fingers did something with that strange wrap-thing around her hips until they fell slack, then hooked under her second-skin and pushed. The strange skin peeled away to reveal the soft natural skin underneath, first her large firm rump, then her mound and slit, and then her thighs and calves, until she tossed the fake skin to the ground and widely spread her legs again.

"Come on, eat me already!" Juri cheered joyfully to the spider between her legs. She then held up her right hand and lit it ablaze with her ki. "But ya even think of stickin' your dick in my pussy I'll cut it off, got it?"

The spider didn't need to be ordered twice and immediately covered her mound with its massive mouth, its tongue darting directly into her vagina. It quickly discovered that all that yummy fluid came from the soft tissue inside, so it begun to lap and twirl its tongue inside her in an effort to make her give it more.

Her hands caressed the short hairs on the spider's heads suckling her breasts and her toes doing the same for the spider eating her out. Juri moaned in carnal bliss as the three mutated arachnids pleasured their mistress as any good sex slave should. Her toes curled and her eyes fluttered as the three worked as one on her body, each one doing something just slightly different from the other and changing-up before she could get used to what they were doing. Their long, sexy, hairy legs caressed and scraped along her lesser erogenous spots as though they understood the human body better than most of her few bed romps ever had.

Contrary to the popular belief of just about every law enforcement agency on the planet, Juri was hardly promiscuous. Not because of her abuse at the hands Bison's Dolls had left her emotionally and psychologically scarred in that regard, but more that it was something she could take or leave. If any of her psychological and criminal profiler's bosses had learned that she was technically still a virgin, having never willingly taken a dick to her pussy before, they'd likely lose their jobs on the spot on grounds of general incompetence.

She just had an image to maintain, and if those who sought her thought she was an insane, murderous slut who killed and fucked indiscriminately then who was she to argue? It just meant they'd be looking for her in rat-hole dives and other such stereotypical villain lairs... and not the nice penthouse condo she had in uptown Seoul. And Tokyo. And New York City. And Beijing. And Pensacola. And Moscow. And Kyoto. And Rio. And Mumbai. And London. And Mexico City. And Hong Kong. And Kingston. And Las Vegas. And Barcelona. And _two_ in Bangkok.

Who said crime didn't pay?

She was broken from her musings when the Web Spinner between her legs coiled its tongue like a corkscrew inside her canal and flexed, spreading her open from within to coax her secretions to flow freely into it's eagerly sucking maw. And then it started to slowly rotate inside her.

"Oh yeah baby, that's the way momma likes it!" she purred. A silly grin formed on Juri's lips at the sensation, which was entirely different than anything she had felt before. Not even her sex toys could do that. _'Well, maybe one can,'_ she thought with a girlishly mental giggle, _'but little "_ _Sakura_ " _isn't nearly as wet or hot like the cutie down there is.'_

Juri's eyes crossed at the over-stimulation and it was all she could do to grab onto the spiders assaulting her boobs and hang on for dear life. "Oh... oh fuck yeah!" she panted, her hips fucking against the lower spider's face on its own. "Uhh... ri-right there... just like... like... ohhh... yeeeahhh... lick my pussy... yeah lick it..." she groaned, her body bucking up and down on it's coiled tongue. "Ahhh... ahhh... _oh yeah_..." she gasped, barely able to hear the sound of her wet pussy splurshing her fluids across the third spider's face over the din of her blood pounding in her ears as her latest orgasm steadily approached.

Just as Juri was getting close to cumming the spider trio slowed their pleasing of their shared mate and backed away, leaving the woman a panting, vibrating, sweaty mess. She blearily watched the spider to her left scuttle back and away from her before disappearing from sight, while the other climbed the webbing above her head. She wondered what they were up to and was about to voice that same question when she felt a dick-like object press against her puckered back door.

Juri lowered her eyes to the spider between her legs as it too moved, now positioned just over her stomach. She watched its abdomen rear up as a foot long bright maroon cock emerged from what was effectively it's asshole until her view was blocked by another red spider-cock directly in her face from the spider above her. _'Thank HELL that thing looks like a cock rather than whatever a spider-cock looks like. Wait a... they're supposed ta finish me off first!'_

"Hey!" she shouted, a vein bulging at her temple. "I told ya I'd reward ya once ya made me cum, now get back t-YEEAAAOMMMPH!!" Her admonishment and demands were cut-off as the spider behind her wrapped it's long legs around her body and shoved it's thick and slimy foot long cock straight up her ass without preamble, filling her up to her colon. Her shout was more indignation than pain, having broken her own anal virginity and gotten it used to getting suddenly stretched-out one night in Bangkok that left her humble a few years back. Her shout was interrupted by the spider above her shoving it's dick down her throat. Almost at the same time the spider that had been eating her out pressed the head of its own dick at the entrance to her vagina, paused, then slid its dick along her slit to scrape across her clitoral hood and up her stomach to dry hump her.

It wasn't about to test the fleshy warm-things threat about cutting off its cock, after all.

All thoughts of anger or annoyance melted away as Juri's mind fogged over once more and her body quailed in orgasmic overdrive. She was dimly aware of the lewd noises coming from where the spiders fucked and humped her, the wet _hurking_ noises from her throat and sploshing/farting noises from her ass. She felt one of the spiders, likely the one rubbing against pussy like a good boy, clamp its blunt maw down on one of her breasts and suckle it like a baby on a giant nipple as it sawed its cock back and forth over her soused slit. Without conscious thought Juri wrapped her legs around the abdomen of the spider atop her, already feeling herself on edge of orgasm. Her hands and fingers wrapped around the spider-cock in her mouth and helped stroke the creature. Her anal muscles clenched against its invader, trying to force it impossibly deeper within herself so that when it inevitably blew its load it would do so directly into her intestines.

Impossible as it was, the thought of shitting out thousands of little spider babies, the nasty little monsters crawling as a black mass out of her asshole between her spread-eagle legs while she watched over her heavily swollen stomach, made her hot as all hell.

"Mmmmmmrrrgggckkkt..." she moaned around the burning hot phallus in her mouth. Her tongue worked overtime lapping and licking at the stiff member, exciting it and encouraging it to feed her its spider-milk. That and it just tasted so good... so... so _manly_! Juri worked her pelvic muscles, knowing that to her spider-buddies it looked like her stomach was undulating as her hips rocked and bucked against the cock in her ass and rubbed against the one humping her wet slit, using those muscles to pull and squeeze against its dick to increase her own frenetic pleasure.

Juri could feel her secretions splash out of her pussy with each thrust of the spiders cock, it doing a fantastic job pleasuring her without penetrating her. Some of her fluids ran over her white perineal raphe and around the curvature of her ass which helped to coat the cock sliding far-too-easily in and out of her asshole, while the rest dribbled to the ground far below. Besides the pleasurable full sensation the meaty mass gave every time it slid inside her exit, the tiny ridges along the spiders cock massaged and rippled her sphincter nerves shooting tiny-yet-numerous sparks of tickling excitement through her core. Juri convulsed wildly as she came, her head and eyes lolled back and screaming her head off around the cock throat-fucking her as her bladder released it's full contents, effectively pissing all over herself and her clothes on the ground below by accident.

Though that was something she wouldn't discover until a little under four hours later when the spiders died of exhaustion.

_'Ah fuck ah fuck ah fuck...'_ Juri thought giddily, her eyes crossing as she felt the spider behind her stiffen for less than a second then blow load after load of spider-cum inside her bowels. What felt like a gallon of her ass-lovers near boiling-hot seed filled her only to partially expunge out around its still hard humping dick. The thought of all that cum in her ass caused Juri's quaking body to cum again, her ass clenching down on its intruder. The spider in her mouth came next and, though she tried to swallow as much as she could, it was too much by far and the vast majority of its seed spilled out from the sides of her mouth and out her nose. It took another three minutes for the spider stimulating the slit of her begging pussy to cum for its first time, shooting load after load of hot jizz deep all over her breasts and face, inciting yet another orgasm out of her.

Juri moaned aloud as the spiders went right back to playing her, their cocks just as hard as they had been before cumming.

. . .

. .

.

Lisa backed away from the edge of the building she'd kept to the shadows of half a block away. Eyes wide, she shook her head and tried not to puke-up her really nice dinner. Once she felt as though her body wasn't going to betray her, Lisa turned around and roof-hopped just as fast as her powerful legs could carry her back to her original destination.

_'Spider fetish? Ewww...!'_

 

To Be Continued...

End Embedded Side Story – Part ?.5


	4. Part 2

SexHazard

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Part 2 – September 29th, 1998

Claire was completely lost. Not so much her location in the city... though she really had no idea where she was... but rather mentally. _'I'm a strong woman, I can handle this.'_

Claire repeated this to herself like a mantra as she stepped cautiously around a large puddle in one of Raccoon City's many dark alleys even though it was mid-afternoon. _'I can't lose it now, I have Sherry to look after. Shit, how do I tell her that her own father is the stupid creature that's trying to hurt her, the one CAUSING the shit out here? That's simple, stupid; I can't. How CAN I tell such a pretty, innocent little girl that her father is a rampaging undead mutant freak?'_

Claire momentarily lowered her gaze to her new young ward. She was Sherry Birkin, age twelve, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed all-American girl who was gently holding her hand as they walked on in search of both Claire's missing brother Chris Redfield, and a way out of their nightmare city-world. Maybe even take down the Umbrella Corporation along the way if they could. They'd already collected quite a few incriminating documents so far, but nothing that out-right and explicitly stated that the multi-national corporation was performing illegal research into bio-weapons.

Shortly after escaping from that _Nemesis_ freak, Claire had ducked back into the squad room she'd met Jill Valentine in, only to find the room thoroughly trashed yet empty. No Jill, no stitch-faced freak, but there was a new hole in the wall that had thankfully collapsed in on itself so the zombies outside still couldn't get in. With no clear hint as to which way Jill had escaped, Claire decided to continue on with her original mission to locate her brother, and just hope she'd run into Jill again later.

Just at the foot of a stairwell next to a janitor's closet she had bumped into Leon again. Surprisingly to her, he still looked about as fresh as he had when she'd first met him. The two had traversed together at that point, quickly coming across the S.T.A.R.S. office. While Leon searched for weapons, ammo, and any information he could find as to what was going on, Claire had checked her brother's chaotic desk for clues. Once she finally decided that he didn't leave so much as a hint that only she might understand behind, she moved on to Jill's disturbingly tidy desk. Again there was nothing of interest, except a framed photo of a rather handsome guy who was _obviously_ a model used to sell the frame. Obvious in that the photo had the price tag and bar code printed right on it.

Claire had chuckled at the idea that Jill could've fooled anyone into thinking that was her boyfriend, then she'd stepped over to Captain Wesker's desk. The man who had _almost_ single-handedly succeeded in killing her brother and Jill, and who _had_ succeeded in killing almost their entire squad. Having remembered the other thing Jill had mentioned about Wesker, Claire had decided to check his desk. Then she checked it again. And again. And yet again. On the fiftieth search of his main drawer she'd heard a click from inside and a photograph and film canister slid out from under the desk. It had been of a cute if boyish brown-haired girl wearing a white-on-green "RPD" tube top and matching short-shorts. She was posed sitting cross-legged with a basketball that looked huge next to her fourteen (at best) year-old body considering that her breasts were _barely_ budding and that she had no hips to speak of.

_'When a woman likes a loli it's hot. When a guy likes a loli it's sick,'_ Claire had thought again with an internal grin. Claire wasn't certain what to think of Jill's girlfriend considering the picture was so old and she was so young in it, but at least now she had an idea what Rebecca looked like.

Neither had found much of anything of importance otherwise, and had eventually left. The first time they'd met Sherry was when they had exited the S.T.A.R.S. squad room, and the girl had run from them in blind terror. Through several random meet-ups with the girl, sometimes with Leon and sometimes separated from him, Claire had been able to win the terrified almost-teen's trust enough to convince her of the old adage of "safety in numbers". While exploring the station the two had eventually lost track of Leon and his girlfriend-apparent, an Asian woman by the name of Ada they'd all met in the parking garage. Though she wasn't quite certain why, Claire hadn't trusted that woman in the red halter mini and black hosiery. She just... hadn't fit somehow.

Claire shook her mind clear and turned her thoughts back toward Jill Valentine, a woman she was definitely in lust with and could see herself honestly falling for... even though she'd never considered herself as gay or bi before this week! _'I hope she's okay, I really didn't want to leave her there like that. But I didn't know what to do, and I was so scared! MUCH more than when she brought out that gigantic strap-on... more like when that bald thing ra... no... don't go there, I gotta make sure I keep it together. For Sherry...'_ Claire commanded herself. She giggled softly and sighed as she recalled her "Valentine" escapade atop the tables in the squad room with the beautiful brunette.

"What are you giggling about Claire?" Sherry asked, a look of innocent curiosity on her face. "I haven't heard you giggle like that before."

"It's nothing honey, I was just thinking about a good memory of an even better friend."

"Oh. Okay Claire!" Sherry replied happily, which suddenly turned to a thoughtful frown. "Any reason we're not using the sewers to avoid the zombies? I mean, it seems kinda obvious...?"

Claire violently shuddered, strong enough to make even the little girl stare. "I... ah... don't like the smell." She shuddered again and was starting to look more than a bit ill. "No, I don't like that smell at all..." she added in whisper.

"O-kay..." Sherry responded slowly, not quite certain what to make of Claire's reaction. With a dismissive shrug that could only be performed by the self-centered young she continued on, her young butt only just starting to widen into adolescence wiggling slightly in her wake.

Claire's thoughts once again begun to wander off, this time back towards Sherry. _'What am I going to do with her? Her father is essentially dead and her mother's gone missing. I know that if anything's happened to her mom, I'll be the only one left to raise her. No way I can turn her over to the State, Umbrella would grab her in a heartbeat just for being her parent's daughter! And according to her the only family she has were her father and mother. She might have some other family members out there, but how close can they be if she's never even_ heard _of any of them?'_

Claire looked to Sherry once more, who was now about three paces ahead of her, and noticed something she really hadn't given too much thought about before. _'Hmm... Sherry does have a cute little butt, doesn't she. And I simply adore the little school uniform she's wearing. Kinda odd that she'd wear a girl's blouse and a boy's shorts, though. She has such nice legs too, much nicer than I had at her age. Heh, and she's even beginning to develop hips. And it won't be long before she'll need to upgrade from that training bras she has, too. But her eyes... they're so big and bright and so full of life! I wish I had hair like hers too... so soft and silky.'_

She cast her eyes around as the two crossed an intersection, not seeing any movement in any direction. _'I haven't seen all that many survivors out and about, either,'_ she thought morosely. _'Not that there's a lot that we could have done for them, or more likely them for us. Then there's those Umbrella groups. Definitely not taking Sherry near the ones who look like they'd just stepped out of some war in Central America. Nor the ones wearing state-of-the-art equipment that I'm certain even the military doesn't have. I've seen and heard too much already to know that they aren't here to help anyone but themselves. There's been a few kids and teens out that I would've tried to get join-up with us if I could get their attention... I'm not sure I want to know how they've survived this long. Fucking zombies are either horny or hungry, and the longer this lasts the hornier they seem to get.'_

As she past by an alley Claire jerked and quickly responded to seeing movement out of the corner of her eye by pulling out her handgun and swiveling with her hips even as she dropped to one knee, poised with her gun extended and ready. At the opposite end of the alley, partially blocked by fallen brick and garbage, were two people who were quite obviously uninfected given their strong gait and healthy pallor. Though their clothing had certainly seen better days, and they both looked as though they'd come recently from one _HELL_ of an orgy.

The first person she saw, the taller and older of the two, was a young woman somewhere around her own age or maybe a couple of years older. She was maybe a little shorter than herself with shoulder-length blonde hair and seemed fairly pretty from what she could see considering the distance. Her clothing looked like they had been one-piece little black dress, but all that was left of THAT was barely more than an ultra-mini skirt and tube-top so ripped up that her just-barely above average sized boobs threatened to hop out with each step of her ragged hiking boots.

The girl walking hand-in-hand with her was probably the same age as Sherry with the most shockingly bright red hair Claire had ever seen in her life, styled in a peppy pixie-cut that would look adorable on Sherry. _'I can't imagine that hair's natural, but for some reason I got an odd feeling that it probably is,'_ Claire thought. The redhead was dressed in literal rags, her modesty covered by scraps of black material that had obviously been part of the blonde's dress tied off at her hip and a shredded camouflage green shirt, leaving her stomach bare. She also wore some sort of leggings, but they were so ripped up and they were at such a distance Claire couldn't tell what they were beyond full of holes.

Both young women were absolutely dripping with cum, even more than she herself had been coated with after she'd first come to town.

Before Claire even had a chance to shout out to the two they'd disappeared from sight, walking in the opposite direction both Sherry and herself were headed. After a long moment she decided to continue on their own way as well. _'Shouting out to them wouldn't guarantee that they'd hear me, but it would guarantee that the sudden noise would bring the undead down on me and Sherry,'_ she thought.

Claire took off her vest and shoved it into a gym bag she'd acquired after escaping the police station. The radiated heat from the various fires that had lit-up the city was making even areas relatively safe from burning uncomfortably warm. She was thankful that there was at least a breeze blowing the smoke away from their route so they weren't choking on burning who-knew-what as well. As she stuffed her vest in her bag, Claire couldn't help but notice the way her breasts, freed from her vest and supported by her tight black racing skinsuit, jiggled with each step she took.

Their motions reminded her of the many times she'd had to hold or support Sherry, whether the terrain was too dangerous for her, or if she needed a boost up, or if she'd given her a puppy-dog pout and asked for a shoulder ride. It also brought back to mind how sometimes Sherry would reposition herself suddenly, so Claire's hand would smash into her crotch. _'I never thought about it much, but I wonder if she's been doing that on purpose? Would Sherry actually try and make me touch her like that? No... she couldn't be._ _'_

Claire paused and reconsidered her memories carefully. _'_ _Yet, sometimes I just don't understand her. One minute she's acting like an innocent little girl, and the next she's acting like a... young woman? Almost as though she's nearly as mature as I am, with all the same needs and desires. I could have sworn she was masturbating through her shorts when we stopped off in the park to rest and came across that replica Statue of David with Erection_.

_'_ _I wonder how much growing up she's had to do while on the run all alone? Hell, how much growing up has she had to do while living with her parents in an Umbrella lab?'_ Claire's thoughts turned to anger. _'_ _Those... pretentious pricks! How could they make such a sweet girl like Sherry practically raise herself like that? She never had anyone to play_ _with except_ _herself, she had no friends for her entire life...'_ Claire blinked away tears of anger and frustration to suddenly realize that Sherry was a good fifteen paces ahead of her.

"Sherry!" Claire called out in a loud whisper. "Come back here!"

"Okay! Sorry Claire!!" Sherry called back quietly as she skipped back. Watching her, Claire once again realized just how mature-looking Sherry was becoming. She had strong and shapely legs, a slight bounce to her chest, and her face was already dropping the baby fat and maturing from child to adult...

"Hey Claire? Would you carry me again? Please?" Sherry asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Despite her earlier thoughts Claire smiled down at the girl warmly, any reservations she might have had banished just by looking into Sherry's bright and innocent eyes. "Okay sweetie, up you go!" Claire picked her up and swung Sherry effortlessly onto her shoulders, and held her by her thighs. The almost-teen's legs dangled freely and the heels to her tennis shoes smacked lightly against Claire's prominent breasts. Claire suppressed a groan of both pain and pleasure, just like she had to every time she gave Sherry piggy-back rides. _'_ _God-damned sensitive boobs... just decide if you're turned-on by that or not already,_ _'_ she thought darkly, _'_ _because I'm NOT a masochist!_ _'_

They continued to walk in silence for another few minutes until Sherry broke the silence with an innocent yet wholly unexpected question. "Claire? Who's Jill?"

The question rattled Claire out of her funk against her apparently pain-loving tits. "Whaa?? What makes you ask about Jill? How do you even KNOW about Jill anyway?"

" _Weeell_..." Sherry prolongated in a playful timbre, "...you talked about her in your sleep when we stopped to rest in that shack back in the park, and you seemed to _like_ her in that dream, too!" Claire's felt her body suddenly become very hot, and her face turned beat red.

"Sh-she's... just a friend Sherry. That's all."

" _Nuh uhh_ Claire! You called her your lover in your sleep! I heard you!"

Claire stopped walking and fell silent, stunned. _'_ _DID_ _I talk about Jill when I took that cat-nap? I must have. I mean how else could Sherry know about her... and my feelings toward her?'_ Claire's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Sherry was rubbing her crotch against the back of her neck! Claire quickly swung Sherry around in front of her and held her by her butt.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing back there, Sherry?!" Claire cried out in shock and, at least a little, in admonishment. She pointedly ignored the part of her mind that was more than just a little turned on by the girl using her own body to rub one off, though her hardened nipples didn't receive the same ignore orders.

"I was thinking about everything you were saying in your nap, and it made me feel kinda weird. And for some reason, doing that makes me feel nice. Is that wrong Claire?" she asked just a little- _too_ -innocently. Claire stared back in stunned silence, her mind too shocked and racing in thoughts to have caught anything unusual in Sherry's reply.

_'_ _She doesn't know ANYTHING about sex, or self gratification, or... or_ anything _?! She's what, twelve years old and she doesn't know squat about her own body or the changes it's gone through so far, or what will happen? Good GOD, what about her period, did no-one teach her about that? The last thing I need is a_ 'Carrie' _episode...'_ Claire's thoughts were interrupted by Sherry squiggling in her arms, which made one of Claire's hands slip and smack her hard against her ward's crotch. Sherry groaned out a loud moan of pleasure and her hips twitched, her eyes rolled almost completely back into their sockets. She then turned her head up to look dazedly up at Claire. Claire stomped down _hard_ against thinking about how she'd just brought Sherry to orgasm by accident. Her quickly dampening pussy, like her hardening nipples, didn't get the ignore orders, either.

"Why do I feel good when my pussy is touched Claire? Can you tell me? I just don't understand. Mommy and daddy never told me, even when I asked." That said, Sherry looked down as tears welled up, recalling how her parents had seemed to abandon her and disappear... her mother's last words before leaving her being to go to the police station and stay there. Not many tears, but there were just enough for Claire to notice.

"Well..." Claire hedged as she pondered the flurry of emotions Sherry must have been going through, "...my feet are getting tired, and we _both_ need another rest. Let's go into that store over there, and while we give our dogs a rest I can maybe answer some of your questions, too." Claire let Sherry down, though she accidentally smashed her crotch again, and they strolled hand-in-hand across the street and halfway down the block, before Claire brought them both to a sudden stop.

"Hmmm..."

"What is it, Claire?

Claire pointed with her free hand at a group of zombies. "That store those zombies are at. They seem to be more or less ignoring it. That's likely going to be our best bet to get a chance to rest." She tapped her index finger to her chin for a moment before she took her hand back. "Okay Sherry, I need you to stay behind me for a moment," she said as she dug deep into her bag o' weapons.

The zombies turned as one at the echoed sound of a shotgun being cocked and instantly spotted a proudly-standing Claire. A zombie who held a severed head above its own to lap at the dripping blood from the neck blinked as a horrific BOOM erupted from the shiny thing the sexfoodsexfoodsex was holding, and gaped in shock as the head it had been holding... as well as its arm... exploded in a fountain of gore.

"Alright you Undead Screwheads, listen up!" Claire shouted. "You see this?" She raised her shotgun above her head for emphasis before bearing it back toward the small hoard. "This... is _MAH BOOMSTICK_! The twelve gauge double-barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. Yeah, that's right, this sweet baby was made in GRAND RAPIDS, MICHIGAN. Retails for about..." she checked the still-attached price tag and blinked twice, "... _huh_... a Hundred and nine, ninety-five! It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger."

As she spoke the zombies charged in a shambling gait. Sherry held tightly to Claire's waist as the woman demonstrated said hair trigger at point-blank range, the single blast causing each zombie to explode as one in a crimson mess of blood, chunky thick gore and bone. "That's right. Shop smart. Shop S-Mart. You got that?"

Claire surveyed the carnage she'd just inflicted with a self-satisfied and slightly maniacal grin. She hoisted her shotgun against her right shoulder, grasped Sherry tightly to her side with her left, and crowed, "Hail to the Queen, Baby."

Silence reigned for several moments. Her voice squeaking and quaking, Sherry barely managed to ask, "... _what the_ fuck _was_ that _...?_ "

Claire stowed the gun away and wrapped her hand around Sherry's. As they walked towards the store she'd pointed out earlier she answered, "The fulfillment of a personal fantasy, Sherry. We'll watch the movies when we get out of here... though I'm not sure I'll ever be able to watch them the same way again."

"Uhh... huh. O-okay..."

Claire mentally sighed as they reached the sidewalk. _'I can't believe I'm going to give Sherry_ _"_ _The Talk_ _"_ _at a time like this...'_ she thought just before she pushed the door to the store open, cringing at the high-pitched jingle of an actual bell set above the door.

"Cool!!" Sherry exclaimed, her head turning this way and that as she took in the interior. "It's a clothes store!!"

"That's right Sherry, it's a boutique. I think we'll be safe in here. Nothing's been disturbed or anything." She still ripped the bell off the door frame, closed the surprisingly heavy steel door with a quiet click, locked it with all seventeen mechanical locks and deadbolts, and dropped the heavy steel shades. While she dropped and locked the shades to the other street-facing windows, to both blot out some of the bright light outside as well as hide their presence, she suddenly thought, _'_ _...Why did that door have so many locks? And why are there security bars and locking metal window shades over the windows? And was that door made out of_ steel _? None of the other stores we've been in had this kind of set-up._ _'_

Sherry, meanwhile, gazed around the store in awe, absorbing in rapture all of the neat-o clothes. One small foot stepped forward, and she wandered off into the _Petites_ section. "Hey Claire! There's stuff back here that'll fit me!" Sherry's voice eventually carried from somewhere near the back.

"Well," Claire spoke with slight dismay, knowing already that she'd miss the cute school uniform Sherry had worn up to now, "you _do_ need some new clothes. Yours are getting too dirty to wear for much longer. Why don't you find some things you like and take them into one of the dressing rooms to try on."

" _Aaanything?_ " Sherry asked in disbelief.

"Anything," she replied. _'After all, who's alive to care_ _about petty theft_ _, right?'_ Claire didn't add verbally.

Sherry dashed all around the petites section in a veritable blur. Her arms loaded down with more clothes than she could honestly carry, she raced unsteadily into the nearest dressing room, well too fast for Claire to tell just what the hell she had gotten for herself beyond the few pairs of jeans and shirts she'd dropped along the way.

_'_ _Heh,'_ Claire thought, _'she certainly is an excitable and energetic one. It's too bad she has to replace her little school uniform though. I hate to admit it, but... seeing her walk in that was really turning me on. If we hadn't come across this store I would have had to duck behind a dumpster or something to scratch that itch she was giving me. Good God her ass in those shorts are so cute... wait. Fuck me sideways... am I a_ bisexual _pedophile?_ _Sure, Jill's hot as all fuck, and Rebecca's cute in that photo I found, but I've only fucked little boys before when it comes to kids._ _'_ She tried to imagine what Sherry would look like nude, and suddenly felt her moist pussy quiver.

_'_ _...Maybe I should get a custom plate frame for my bike saying "Hey kid... wanna /ss/?", too... even if it's not exactly straight shota with her...'_

Claire shook her mind clear of such impure thoughts and begun to wander among the aisles and casually searched or flipped though the different articles of clothes on the racks. She was surprised when she noticed a familiar black skinsuit and blue cut-offs nearly exactly like the ones she currently wore.

_'Hey, this is great! I've cummed and dribbled so much in these old things that they're starting to get really_ _fishy_ _. The last thing I need is for Sherry to start asking why my pussy smells,'_ Claire thought with a slight smirk. She pulled the skinsuit off the rack and found the tag. _'Dammit, these are two sizes too small for me. Hmm? ALL RIGHT! This is made of that new NASA material that's been all over the news lately, and it's even more stretchy than my old skinsuit is! It'd take me_ years _to be able to afford this! And they got multiple sets!'_ Claire took the clothes and happily wandered into another dressing room to put on her new favorite outfit, stashing the duplicate skinsuits into a side pocket of her weapons bag. _'Gotta wonder though. Just what are NASA-designed skinsuits doing in a weird boutique in a town like this anyway?'_

Claire closed the door to the abysmally little changing room and turned around to find a hook, but stopped short as she discovered two things. First, the entire surface of each wall and door were covered in mirrors, giving the occupant a full three-sixty view of their body. The only hooks in the room actually hung from the ceiling from a high-tensile wire. _'_ _That's... pervy...'_ she thought as she scanned her eyes back and forth. _'_ _According to every movie I've ever seen with this kind of set-up, dressing r_ _ooms like these always have at least one two-way mirror and a camera...'_

. . .

Unbeknownst to Claire, the moment she'd clicked the changing room door closed, an electrical impulse was sent by a wire hidden within the latch and through the wall, where it joined-up with several other wires, and down into the floor. From there that electrical impulse traveled through several feet of concrete foundation and, following the wire, curved off into an opening in a cement tube. It followed along the roof of the cement tube until it opened-up into a long corridor made of cement blocks; the sewers.

From there the impulse followed a seemingly random path through the labyrinthine underground structure, passed an unaware Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong who appeared to be arguing over a map, took several more turns and past several giant mutant frog-thingies and disturbingly large spiders, into a nondescript electrical junction box, and disappeared into the wall.

The electrical impulse traveled within the cement wall for nearly a mile, twisting and turning several times following paths humans could never follow without explosives until it passed through another junction box. When it exited, the electrical impulse traveled within a PVC tube hung on the ceiling of a slate-gray metal hallway, weaved its way though several halls and down several shafts, until it came to a large monitoring terminal, where it stopped at a single clear plastic button covering an LED, which begun to glow with a bright red light, joining a second red light already softly glowing beside it.

A delicate pale finger with long pink manicured nails daintily depressed a button set directly below the lit lights, which activated a group of four large monitors set upright above the computerized monitoring console. The monitors, an extremely high definition type their egghead designers called "four-kay" that wouldn't be commercially available for another twenty years at best, displayed four different angles of one Claire Redfield as the college girl biker scanned the small reflective changing room distrustfully.

The four-plex of monitors beside it displayed one Sherry Birkin as she sat nude in her changing room, her sweaty chest heaving and her legs splayed wide. Her small hand played with her wet puffy pussy while the girl bit her bottom lip, obviously trying not to cry out. The finger tapped just to the side of an inset keyboard, before it was joined by three more fingers and they quickly typed. The pale fingers paused for but a moment before the smallest finger tapped the Enter key. Suddenly the rest of the monitors came to life, displaying each and every angle of the boutique...

. . .

_'...but at least I don't have to worry about being spied on with the power out. Now I can relax for the first time since getting here,'_ Claire's thoughts finished, satisfied in her own security if not privacy. The second thing she discovered was Jill's rather hideous clothing neatly folded on the cushioned changing room bench. Panicked, Claire grabbed the clothing and searched for anything that might hold a clue as to why Jill would leave her clothes behind. From between some folds she found a short note reading:

 

"Claire,

I doubt you'll find my old clothes here, but just in case I'll leave this note for you. This was the only place I could leave my clothes without the zombies getting a whiff of my scent... and believe me I needed a change.

Don't worry about me, love, I'm fine. I got away from that creature, Nemesis, without "too" many problems... I'll tell you all about that later, as well as why I think the thing is after me. I'm still trying to find as much information on Umbrella as I can, but it's not looking good. I found Lenae again, and it seems her mother's been changed as well, so... I'll be taking care of her. I know you'll love her just as much as I do.

Listen, don't worry about me. I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S., just like your brother. I hope that you find Chris as well, or find some clue as to where he's gotten to. And I pray that you find this letter Claire, and that we'll meet again once we are both out of this shit-hole. There's a truck stop on the highway about twenty miles up the interstate from Raccoon, just a little ways past Stoneville. I'll meet up with you there on the first of next month, or leave a way for you to contact me otherwise. Heh, Chris' paranoia just might be starting to rub-off on me...

Love,

Jill

...PS Please don't sniff my panties."

 

With proof in hand that Jill was recently alive and well, Claire felt a wave of relief wash over her. Upon reading the valediction line, she felt her heart literally skip a beat and a warmth flush over her. Claire smirked impishly at the post script, then dug through the small pile of clothes. She pulled out the still-damp pink-heart spotted panties that were at least a size too small for Jill and brought its crotch to her nose.

She inhaled deeply and her memories of the enchanting vixen rushed at her all at once. With a contentedly perverted smile, Claire stuffed Jill's panties into an as-of-yet unused side pocket of her gym bag and zipped the small pocket up tight. She then refolded the note and tucked it carefully into one of her vest pockets, which was still in her bag.

Claire frowned and looked under her vest at the strap-on that she accidentally grabbed when she ran from the station, and pulled it out. She brought it to eye level and studied it carefully. It certainly wasn't the same one Jill used on her, that one had been a behemoth while this one was comfortably large – long enough to fill her up without being so long as to try to bruise her cervix, and just the right girth. It was shaped much like the real thing with the right curvature and a properly-shaped head. The shaft even had fake veins.

Claire only wished real cocks looked like this one, because the soft surface of the head was covered with a forest of tiny, quarter-inch long nubs that were just the right balance between being stiff and soft. Her body shivered as she imagined what it would feel like to have that head inside her cunt. The shaft itself was firm with little give, just like the real thing... except it was deeply grooved with many ribs along its circumference, the fake veins traveling up and down each mountain and valley. The veins were joined in regular intervals and in an obvious pattern by dozens – if not hundreds – of nubs in various sizes. And even though it was designed to be part of a strap-on set, it was actually removable from its harness, which she did so.

Claire examined the underside of the base and discovered three switches. One controlled vibration intensity, one controlled spin speed... Claire blinked and then realized that each of the ribs were designed to spin in different directions from one another... and a third switch was simply marked Power. Claire hefted it for a moment, then twisted the base and popped it off. Inside were several shiny new-looking batteries. She screwed it back together, and reattached the cock to it's harness. The egg-shaped female vibrator attached to the inside of the harness by a plastic-coated wire was rather plain in comparison.

"Just how many sex toys did Jill have with her?" she whispered quietly to herself. "Or is that just a normal thing to have around a police station in this town? And if that's the case, then what kind of pervert is Chief Irons?"

. . .

In his office, Raccoon City Police Chief Brian Irons suddenly sneezed. He rubbed his nose for a moment before he returned to raping the twenty-two-year-old daughter of Raccoon City's mayor and his best friend's daughter, Amy Warren... who was sprawled on her back across the top of his desk.

Or at least he would have continued if his sneeze hadn't distracted him just long enough for the young woman to grab a letter opener and, fueled by hate, rage, and desperation, sat up and drove its sharp point into his meaty neck... before she stabbed him twice more in each eye and then sunk the entirety of the blade into his left ear canal. He fell back dead just as he ejaculated all over himself, which was followed by copious amounts of piss and shit as his bowels relaxed.

It would still be awhile before the young woman would recover enough to search the room for a way out, since the wall beyond the office door was blocked by debris from a recently crashed helicopter.

. . .

Claire shook her head and quickly shrugged out of her boots and clothing, sat on the bench next to Jill's clothes, and slid her hand along her tight tummy and down to her clit. Claire hesitated for only a moment before she leaned back, spread her knees, and wiggled the dick into herself.

. . .

Back at the underground monitoring station, pale fingers drummed against the top of the metallic console beside the keyboard. The drumming stopped as Claire's displayed image took a turn on the erotic side. The index finger tapped twice, then quickly struck a single key on the keyboard. Instantly each of the fifty-two large monitors switched output to show the quad angle of Claire's dressing room. The hand disappeared and was met by silence, broken seconds later by the sounds of a metallic squeak of an office chair and of shuffling cloth... then silence again. Several heartbeats later the silence was broken yet again by a repeating wet _slucking_ sound and a low throaty "Mmmmmmm..."

. . .

Claire moaned quietly as she enthusiastically slammed and twisted her dildo in and out of her begging pussy. Pure rapture fogged and entrapped her mind as she rubbed her throbbing love-nub and pumped herself, her nimble fingers quickly soaked with her juices. She spread her knees as far as the small room would allow and banged them against the mirrors on both sides, making them rattle within their frames. Claire rubbed her clit harder, fantasizing about Jill and the thrill and pain the older woman's toy brought when she was fucked by it.

Claire suddenly envisioned Sherry in her mind's eye... nude and on her back, her legs spread and lifted high in the air, her little fingers spreading open her soft pink girlhood to reveal her little hymen, her eyes begging to be fucked. Claire's lips let slip a deep, low moan of wanton desire.

"Claire? Claire?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Sherry asked from the other room, worry and panic obvious in her voice.

_'Aw..._ _shit...'_ Claire thought venomously. _'Shit shit shit shit shit!! Sherry heard me, damn it all! Well... I guess I'll have to wait until next time. SHITFUCK!'_

"Claire?" Sherry called out again, even more worried sounding.

"I'm..." Claire cleared her throat, "I'm okay Sherry. Just bumped my head, silly me."

"Oh, Okay!" Sherry replied happily. "I hope you like what I found!"

Claire answered with a light grunt, trying completely unsuccessfully to sound cheerful. She yanked the dildo out of herself more violently than was strictly necessary, quickly sucked it clean, and squeezed her taut body into her new skinsuit. Claire observed herself from every angle at once in the dressing room mirrors as she posed and stretched in various positions, before she giggled and thought, _'Hee hee... NOTHING is left to the imagination in THESE. I've got the worst case of camel toe I've ever seen!'_

With a smile of satisfaction, Claire slipped her new blue denim cut-offs up her legs, nodded in approval at how it had a far lower waist – just barely above her pubic mound – and how its legs were cut so high that most of her ass was hanging out, and how its crotch wasn't even an inch wide. They were more panties than some of the actual pairs of panties she had in her laundry back at her dorm room! She slipped her belt-pouch around three of her shorts hip-side belt loops to let the pouch hang comfortably off her opposite hip, pulled on her tan boots, and walked out of the tiny room and back into the boutique proper leaving her vest in her bag.

She found Sherry standing somewhat nervously outside her room. Her fidgeting was understandable, as all she wore was a tight red lace-mesh halter teddy, cut with an exceedingly high leg and plunging neck all the way to the very top of her sparse, feather-fine youthful pubic hairs. The teddy was designed to be held together by several thin ribbons – one around the collar, one under her breasts, and one final at the waist – but the only one actually tied was the one just under Sherry's budding breast mounds. The damp glistening on her inner thighs did not go unnoticed.

"Sherry!! What in the World are you Wearing!!" Claire cried out in shock and disbelief, and actually fell backwards and onto her butt.

. . .

Back in Voyeur Control, the pale hand followed its owner as they too fell backwards out of their own chair as it's owner's face made contact with the linoleum floor, the fingers of said hand articulating into an evil-be-gone gesture.

. . .

"Don't you like what I'm wearing?" Sherry asked, her voice carrying her hurt. "I read in a magazine that people like to see each other in these kinda clothes."

Puzzled, Claire asked as she stood back up, "Well of course I like what you're wearing, Sherry, it's hot as fuck. But what are you talking about... magazines...?"

"You know... those magazines that have pictures of naked women stretching their pussy open in them? The guards at mommy and daddy's lab used to look at them all the time."

_'_ _Well, yeah, that_ kinda _makes sense.'_ Claire thought to herself. _'The only men she's ever really known are her father, other scientists, and guards.'_ Claire smiled as she remembered her encounters with various military and guards men in her teen-hood... _'They were always horny and ready to fuck. Especially the times where it was both me and Tiffany, each of us getting getting our holes and mouths stuffed and...'_

Claire quickly snapped herself back to reality. _'_ _Bad Claire. Sherry now, reminiscing later._ _'_

Claire cleared her throat of its sudden dryness. "But Sherry, why do you think I'd want to see you in these clothes?" _'Not to mention what kind of boutique has clothing of that type in her size,'_ she opted not to add.

"Weeell... you like me, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, isn't this the clothing a person wears for someone they like??"

_'_ _Oh fuck.'_ Claire realized with the proverbial light bulb going off inside her head. _'_ _Sherry really DOESN'T know jack-shit about love or sex!!'_ Claire inhaled deeply through her nose to quietly sigh, and her nose picked-up the tell-tale scent of arousal. And for once it wasn't her own. _'_ _Okay, birds and bees time_ _!_ _'_

Claire smiled gently down at the tween as she walked up to her and picked her up. Carrying a giggling Sherry and trying very hard to ignore the wetness spreading on her forearm from the younger girl's pussy, Claire sat herself down onto a nearby well-padded waiting chair and plopped Sherry onto her lap facing her. Despite herself, she couldn't help but admire Sherry's nubile young body and her taste in negligees.

"Sherry, honey, love isn't just about sex, or wearing sexy things." Claire paused so she could choose her words carefully, "Okay, let me tell you what love and making love is all about."

"What do you mean Claire?" Sherry asked innocently.

Claire closed her eyes and thought, _'_ _I never thought I'd have to give someone The Talk until I had my own kids and I could read a book on it. Lord knows with my sex life that I'm exactly the opposite person who should explain any of this to a twelve year old. Even mom didn't bother telling me_ _,_ _she just gave me a months worth of birth control pills and kept me up to date with them until I turned eighteen last year and could get my own without issues from idiot fund_ _amentalists_ _. Well Claire, how are we gonna do this?'_

Claire humorlessly shook her head, opened her eyes, and started to explain as best as she could. "Well, do you know what love is?"

"Yeah, I love my mommy and daddy, so I think I do." she answered, her expression too-too cute.

. . .

Back again in Voyeur Control, the delicate fingers paused in tapping its index nail on the console, seemingly not believing they were watching someone so... pathetically _gullible_.

. . .

"Well, there's another kind of love, one that you share with someone special. You see, one day you'll meet a person who you will feel happy with. When you're with that person, you'll feel like you're walking on air, you'll think of nothing but that person, and you'll be very happy." _'Damn I suck at this...'_ Claire thought irritably.

Sherry nodded her head in understanding, which urged Claire to continue.

"Eventually, you will want to share more of yourself with them, and you'll want to have a baby, or at least go through the process of trying to make a baby, with that person." Claire watched Sherry cock her head to one side slightly. "When that time comes, you and your loved one will sleep with each other. It's called many things, but I like 'making love' the best."

 "I slept with mommy and daddy before, does that mean I've made love with them?" Sherry interrupted.

. . .

The mystery index fingernail stopped tapping for a moment, then continued.

. . .

"Uhh... no." Claire replied. "You see... at first, there's no sleeping involved..." Claire grimaced. _'_ _Great, now she's even more confused than before.'_ She tried again, "Do... do you know what a man's private area looks like Sherry?"

 "Uh huh! I remember seeing that statue in the park we saw! It looks like a little banana with a mushroom on top and a wrinkled hairy sack underneath!"

Claire giggled at her description, completely missing that the balls on that statue did not have hair nor even moss on them, and continued. "Well, sex is when a man sticks his... banana, or penis as it's commonly called... into a woman's private area. You know, the hole in between your legs. But not the one you pee from. That would hurt," she quickly added.

 "Ohhh... is that all there is to it?"

"Not quite. He'll rub his cock in and out of your hole until white gooey stuff comes out from a little hole at its tip."

"And??"

"Well, that's it!"

"Is that all there is to making love? It sounds boring," Sherry pouted.

"Oh no!!" Claire countered immediately. "When sex, or making love, is done right, you'll feel like you'll explode with pleasure! It's the greatest feeling in the world!! And then eventually you'll have a baby from that!"

"Well, that does kinda sound like fun after all, I guess. But, do I have to have a guy stick his schlong inside me to feel that way? It sounds like it might be fun if it feels that good... but that part about sticking a guy's smelly cock in my hole is gross."

"Of course not Sherry..." Claire paused and wondered just HOW Sherry knew that cocks could smell bad. The colloquial slang she could understand due to her hanging around guards, but then again... she decided to not think about it further for now. She could always talk to her more about that later.

"All you have to do is touch yourself whenever you're alone to feel that way, too. It's truly wonderful. And two women can make love to each other too, kinda like touching each other how they would touch themselves, or by using certain types of adult toys. Or vegetables... or bananas... or brush or tool handles... or bed posts... or table corners... or dolls... or hot dogs – though a good long hard summer sausage is even better... or electric tooth brushes... or musical instruments... or cell phones... or vibrating game controllers... or candy... err... but not Pop Rocks... ouch... Pop Rocks in the pussy is NOT pleasant.

"Anyway, you get the idea. It doesn't matter who you make love with, just as long as you and your partner care for each other in the right way first. Of course there are also people who reserve the act of 'making love', which is just as much psychological as it is physical, to the one they love the most. But then they also have sex, which they see as a purely physical act, as a form of recreation and fun with other people."

"Does that mean making love isn't as much fun as having sex?" Cherry asked suddenly.

Claire actually laughed out loud at that question. "Oh no, honey, not at all. I just used 'making love' as an example to differentiate between having sex with someone you love and having sex with just anybody. People who love each other will also 'just have sex', which is quite honestly the greatest thing ever.

"But women like us have to be especially careful. Not only do we have to worry about things like deadly diseases that are spread by having sex, but women run the risk of getting pregnant every time we have sex with a man. Usually, when women have playful sex and they don't want babies because of it, they take special medication that keeps them from getting pregnant, or have the man slip a condom on his cock, though I prefer bareback. But because of the risk of disease, you should ONLY have sex with people you know and trust."

Claire begun to worry as she watched Sherry looking at the floor and her face starting to turn red. "Is something wrong honey? Aren't you feeling well?"

Sherry begun to fidget on Claire's lap and she remained silent for several long seconds. She suddenly stopped fidgeting, and turned her face away from the floor to stare Claire directly into her eyes. "Will you help me feel like that, Claire? Make me feel like I'm going to explode in pleasure? Make me feel like that one special person?" Sherry immediately looked down again, her face positively crimson.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, the tapping digit flopped bonelessly onto the keyboard, almost as though in shock. The screens suddenly switched cameras, and each monitor displayed the same live feed of rookie officer Leon Kennedy, now in Chief Irons' office, lying naked on his former-future boss' desk. On either side of him were Ada Wong and Amy Warren, both standing on opposite sides of him and completely nude while they gave his cock a double tit-job, both women giving the young stud expressions of absolute adoration and shameless lust.

The long pale fingers paused for a moment as the scene played out, both women moaning his name erotically as his cum shot several feet into the air to splatter on their large jugs and faces in a half-dozen long, thick splurts. It took several more moments for the fingers to return to the keyboard, and more yet to finally return to the boutique feed.

The owner of those fingers hadn't seen such a magnificent male orgasm since they were a teenager, after all. And the rookie cop DID have a nice looking dick.

. . .

Clare stared open-mouthed at the young near-teen on her lap, unable to speak for several seconds. Once her mental circuit breaker reset itself, she asked, "W-w-w-wwhy would you ask me _that_?"

Sherry lips curled into a mysterious smile. "Well... you know that I've heard you talk in your sleep... but what I didn't tell you before... was that when you talk in your sleep it's not just about Jill, or your love for cock. You talk about me a lot, too."

Claire's throat suddenly begun to feel very dry and constricted, and her hands had quickly become cold and clammy.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, nimble fingers tapped on the keyboard keys rapidly until only four monitors displayed the scene in the boutique. The other monitors instead displayed recordings taken of Sherry and Claire taken throughout their time together throughout the fully wired and camera-friendly city, scanning for such an event.

. . .

"How you desire me, how you want to be the guardian you feel I deserve, one that can teach me everything there is to know about life," Sherry continued. "Especially everything there is to know about love and _sex_ ," she emphasized, then placed her small hands under Claire's breasts and lifted, testing their weight and testing to see how Claire would react. When the brunette biker co-ed didn't react she continued, "Teach me the pleasure points of both men and women." She circled her thumbs around Claire's areolae, Claire far too stunned to even consider removing her hands.

"But each and every time, you talk about how much you want to lick my 'clit'. Pull and pinch my little pink 'titties'." She flicked Claire's hardened numbs through her stretched-thin new skinsuit. "Make me sweat, moan and scream. Shove your middle-finger up my tiny asshole and finger fuck me... what is a 'clit' anyway?" she suddenly asked innocently as she pulled her hands away from Claire's sensitive breasts.

Claire barely even heard Sherry speak, all she heard were her own thoughts as they echoed within her head. _'I can't believe this! Have I really talked about doing things to her in my sleep? I_ _-_ _I know I have looked at her in ways I shouldn't have, thinking about all I could do with, no... TO her, even enjoying it when she moved herself in my arms so I would bash my hands into her soft sex...'_

. . .

In Voyeur Control, each of the monitors displayed the same single message: "No Record/Match Found".

. . .

Claire's body begun to tremble and heat as she felt sweat bead on her forehead and within her clothes. Clothes which were getting tighter and tighter with every new drop of sweat. _'I must have been! My God, what have I been thinking? She's a CHILD! I can't do anything with a child now that I'm over_ _the age of legal consent_ _! I mean, I just can't, period! No matter how hot woman-on-_ _kid_ _sex is!'_

Claire felt her heart beat harder and faster, her breath coming faster and shorter. She felt her pulse as it pounded to the beat of her heart through her extremities, felt her clit throb in sync with her beating heart, felt her nostrils flare as her body demanded more oxygen. Clare felt a quick shock-like flame shoot through her body and her pussy suddenly flood with moisture. Claire's eyes widened with a start. _'I just... I just had a mini-orgasm... just from hearing Sherry talk about me wanting to fuck her, and my thinking about the taboo of it. Am I a pedophile? Wait, of course I am, dumb question. I mean, I've fucked dozens upon dozens of little boys before, so yeah: pedophile.'_

Claire finally noticed that Sherry had stopped talking, and she snapped herself from her inner monologue to find Sherry's face directly in front of her own. With a surprised yelp Claire fell backward out of her chair and took both it and Sherry with her, landing on her back with Sherry straddled on her stomach. Claire stared at her young ward in surprise and confusion while Sherry stared back with a curious expression on her face.

Claire suddenly felt a very pleasant sensation, and glanced downward to see Sherry's hands squishing her breasts and rubbing her VERY prominent nipples through her tight skinsuit. Claire simply gawked and watched Sherry feel her up. _'Okay, this is not something we should be doing, this is wrong... this is illegal... this is not the time... this is... this... is... is...'_ Sherry swung her right hand back and smashed the heel of her palm against Claire's throbbing sex.

. . .

. .

.

Within her mindscape, Claire's _Instinct_ waged war against her eternal rival, _Reason_. Instinct, who appeared as a pink-haired Claire clad in the proud uniform of a sex slave circa Princess Leia, swung her chipped broadsword at Reason's stomach. Only to watch in dismay as her heavily armored (if one considered a breast plate bra, gauntlets, and greaves... combined with a dozen leather straps crisscrossed around her legs, waist, and crotch "heavily armored"), raven-haired doppelganger leaped nimbly straight up and landed in a crouch on the flat of her blade. Instinct dodged left as she twisted the blade right, dodging Reason's thrumming beam sabre by the barest of millimeters. They both cartwheeled in opposite directions and came to their feet several yards from one another.

This had been a battle the two had waged ever since their "Claire Prime" had noticed that Sherry possessed a _very fine ass_. Instinct declared her intention to tap that ass. Reason, for some reason, had a problem with that notion. After numerous battles, Reason was nearly unscathed while Instinct was covered in multitudes of bleeding cuts, burns, and bruises, and had several broken bones and likely a concussion.

In other words, Claire had suppressed her Instinct like the Fist of God throwing multitudes of blows from Thor's fabled hammer, _Mjolnir_.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning ripped the sky asunder and flashed before the barely dressed Instinct. When both mind-Claire's visions returned, they saw Instinct holding a star-topped, phallic-shaped "Magical Girl Transformation Rod" in her hand. Before Reason could attempt to intervene, Instinct raised the star-topped dong above her head and cried,

"HENSHIN-A-GO-GO, FUCK-ME!!"

A pink pillar of pure power descended from the sky and surrounded the battered Instinct, causing the scraps she called a uniform to disintegrate and reveal her perfection. Iridescent transparent ribbons suddenly appeared from the aether and wrapped around Instinct's arms, legs, and just barely over her privates as her body healed before a helpless Reason's eyes. The ribbons solidified into... solid ribbons that simply covered her arms, legs, breasts, and sex... just as the pillar of light finally faded.

Instinct admired her newly healed and nicely ribbon-wrapped form for several moments. She then focused her eyes, blazing with the fires of a raging, lusting inferno on her nemesis. Reason brought its beam sabre up to full power and held it before her groin. Instinct brought its phallic rod to her own groin and concentrated. A heartbeat later a pink beam sabre swelled forth. The two stared each other down before they charged, and sparks flew as their weapons clashed.

After several clashes Instinct leaped away. Reason opted not to follow, sensing that it was a trap. Instinct smirked and struck a pose reminiscent of a crane about to kick. Reason lowered her guard, trying to figure-out why her enemy would take such a ridiculous stance. Then, Instinct suddenly shouted,

"It's Cummin' Time!"

Instinct soared high into the air as the ground shook, knocking Reason onto her completely fuckable ass if she'd ever get the stick out of it first. The earth behind Instinct's still airborne form violently exploded and a giant mechanical Tentacle Beast rose forth from the center of Claire's sub-consciousness, hidden speakers from the behemoth pumping out a jaunty tune to the chorus, ~Go-Go Pretty Ranger! Slutty Magical Pretty Rang-ah~h!~. Instinct vanished, and suddenly found herself teleported into the command booth of the Giga-TentaXord. She looked down at her prone rival and got an idea. A very... very... _good_ idea. "For Sex and Justice!" she laughed out loud and begun to bang at the controls at random.

Before Reason could blink, she found herself bound by her limbs and held in midair by several of the Xord's slimy mechon tentacles. She looked down and saw several tentacles approach her firmly held body and, negligently and effortlessly, stripped her of her armor in a matter of seconds... leaving her only in her nipple-less metal bra and crotchless metal panties. Her eyes widened in both horror and expectancy as three extra slimy tentacles approached her helpless body. Both she and the main consciousness that was "Claire Prime" shared the same thought simultaneously...

. . .

_'...Oh Fuck It!!'_

Claire placed her hands behind Sherry's head, and softly kissed her on her lips, penetrating Sherry's mouth with her tongue. Sherry leaned into her first kiss with Claire, welcoming and sucking on the powerful invader and returned her hands to Claire's breasts. Claire and Sherry kissed until the need to breathe became an issue for her new young lover. Slowly their lips parted, a long strand of saliva following her tongue from Sherry's velvety lips.

Claire kissed and suckled the youth just under Sherry's earlobe eliciting a shuddered gasp from the tween. She then kissed her way down Sherry's thin neck along her carotid artery, allowing her saliva to drool from her mouth. Sherry shuddered from these stimuli, and removed her hands from Claire's breasts to touch her own small mounds. Claire realized what Sherry was doing, and stepped away to watch the girl fondle herself.

As soon as Sherry's breathing became a heavy, lust-filled pant, she said, "Okay Honey, here's the deal: I'll show you what it's like to be pleasured, IF you pleasure me too."

"O-okay C-Claire," she panted back.

Claire hedged for a moment, then continued, "I-I know that what we are doing now isn't right according to most people, and what we WILL be doing even more s-so... I want you to know that too, okay Honey? It's illegal, and it's also considered immoral by many, many people."

"But... why isn't it okay for you to please me?" Sherry asked, for all appearances genuinely naively.

"Well," Claire smiled, "you aren't supposed to feel any of this with someone else until you're an adult, and if anyone finds out about this I'll get in big trouble, and we'll never see each other again. So this is our secret, okay Sherry?"

"OKAY!! I like secrets!!" Sherry cheered, giggling.

. . .

Once again in Voyeur Control, the slender pale hand with the perfect nails hovered over the top of the keyboard in indecision, before tapping a key marked RECORD. After a few moments it dropped away entirely. The only sound heard thereafter was the squeak of a metal office chair and the ruffling of clothing.

. . .

"There's something I want you to understand, Sherry-Berry. This is as much about having fun as it is everything else. Which means I want you to do whatever feels good, and tell me if I do something that feels bad. I'll be doing the same, so don't worry about messing up or anything. Claire giggled, "When it's consensual and open, it's really hard to fuck-up at fucking anyways, okay?"

"Okay!" Sherry happily replied.

Claire smiled lovingly and longingly into her temporary ward's big blue eyes, then gently grasped Sherry's soft hands and placed them back onto her shapely breasts. Sherry immediately got the message and started to fondle and rub them again, enjoying how squishy they felt as she fantasized about how her own tits would grow-in someday. Claire returned her lips to Sherry's neck and cupped her small breasts through her incredibly sexy teddy.

Claire squeezed her small breasts, making Sherry gasp in pleasure. Though Sherry's tits barely fit in the palm of her hands, Claire marveled at how firm they were. Claire kept playing with Sherry's young tits while she licked her tongue down her neck and onto Sherry's right shoulder. Claire slowly slid out of her chair and laid Sherry on her back atop the well-carpeted floor, herself above the young girl, her lips never leaving Sherry's perfect tender flesh. Once she reached the flimsy halter strap, she gnawed at the offensive flimsy cloth with her teeth until it tore in half.

Shoulders exposed, Claire agonizingly slowly kissed and licked her way down Sherry's flat chest. Once she reached the single tied ribbon loosely bowed under her flat breasts she deftly _fwipped_ the ribbon open. Claire reluctantly removed Sherry's hands from her breasts so as to lift back on Sherry's teddy straps and turned it inside-out until it fell to the junction of her smooth legs to reveal the treasures they once hid. Claire gazed upon Sherry's prenubile body hungrily, from her small pink buds atop her breasts down to the very top of her soft, scant blonde pubic hair below. Only her maidenhood remained covered, and then only barely, by a very thin weave of silk and lace.

Sherry, a little nervous and a lot eager, parted her legs for Claire and revealed a deep dark stain of excitement at her juncture. Claire smiled before she leaned down and took one of her tiny nubs between her puckered lips, then sucked. Sherry's voice caught as Claire flicked and sucked relentlessly at her young nipple, until finally her sensitive fleshy future milk-provider engorged with blood and hardened.

Claire kept suction on her tit as she leaned back, her lips releasing almost with an audible pop. She pulled Sherry upright and pulled the teddy by its chewed straps up to her ears... and then higher... lifting her young lover's shapely ass off the floor nearly a foot. Sherry winced as several seams at her crotch popped as the lace weave dug into her baby fat pussy and ass... an "Atomic Wedgie" of a camel-toe.

Sherry's eyes crossed as Claire bounced her up and down, her ass never quite hitting the carpet, the rough fabric rubbing harshly and almost directly on her barely concealed clit. Suddenly the seams gave way, the lingerie tore in half at the crotch, and Sherry dropped with a hard smack onto the floor completely free of the formerly sexy garment. Claire glanced at the garment in mild dismay, then shrugged and tossed the teddy halves aside.

. . .

Back in Voyeur Control...

...schlick... schlick... schlick... schlick... fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa... schlick... schlick... schlick...

. . .

Claire took a moment to admire the young sexual creature sitting on the floor before her. Sherry's legs were thin, but long and muscular in the way a barely-pubescent child's legs wont to be. Her eyes slowly roamed upward, taking a good long moment to admire Sherry's puffy vulva before she realized that the girl actually had started developing hips. She smiled at the thought of what Sherry would look like knocked-up with triplets, both now and how she envisioned the girl to look when a little older.

Claire's eyes caught on Sherry's navel, a rather wide circle that was both neither an innie nor an outie, and noted with approval that her body was already starting to slim at her waist. She roamed her eyes up further along Sherry's abdomen and chest, noting with a critical eye that the girl was only barely large enough for a training bra, and that her pink nipples were barely the size of dimes. Without intending to, her eyes dipped lower again to stare at the very few, wispy pubic hairs between Sherry's legs.

Sherry watched Claire's eyes devour her in slight amusement which grew as the older woman went back to looking at her pussy. With a smirk she laid onto her back and carefully swung her legs back towards her shoulders, but only managing it three quarters of the way. She wrapped her arms around her thighs quickly to keep them in place, then both spread her legs a little at the same time as she pried her pussy open with her index and middle fingers.

"Is this what you wanted to look at, Claire?" Sherry playfully asked.

Claire's eyes widened as she stared into Sherry's pussy. With her outer labia stretched away, Claire could finally see just how sopping _wet_ the girl was for her, which caused Claire to suddenly shudder in another mini-gasm. She watched in unabashed hunger as Sherry's thin fingers crawled into her bright pink vaginal opening and stretched her folds open even further.

Drooling at the mouth, Claire stared into Sherry's sex for several long moments before she found her voice to ask, "What happened to your hymen?"

Sherry shrugged nonchalantly. "Broke it when playing in the labs. Had to have one of the staff doctors tell me why I was bleeding down there, which was embarrassing, but they wouldn't tell me what the hymen or the hole was all about, stating it was 'up to my parents' to tell me." Claire could practically taste the sarcasm in Sherry's voice. "But you know... you said I could stick my fingers in there, right Claire?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

Sherry thought for a moment, then nodded as she came to a conclusion of some sort. "All right... then if I do this..." Sherry squirmed on the carpet for a few seconds as she re-positioned her right arm slightly so that her right hand had more freedom. "So... I masturbate... like this?" she asked as she slid her middle finger through her glistening pink fleshy folds.

Claire cupped her own crotch with her left hand and ground her fingers along the fly of her jean shorts. "That's right, sorta like that."

Sherry continued to pump her middle finger in and out of her pussy. "I don't see it," she stated after half a minute.

Claire laughed. "Can you get your index finger in there, too?" She watched as Sherry slid the aforementioned digit into her sex to join her middle finger. "Okay, so this might be a little complicated, but try to cross your fingers, like for luck, and then bend your index finger just slightly... yeah... lust I mean just like that. Now, when you push in and out, twist your wrist slightly... there, you got it."

Sherry's vision suddenly went slightly fuzzy as her pussy felt a sensation that was more intense than anything she'd ever brought upon herself before. "Oh... oh wow..." she whispered, then increased her pace. "Oh wow oh wow!" she panted, her ears finally picking up the sounds of her fingers schlicking in and out of her pussy. She felt her fingers become at first damp, then positively drenched in her pussy juices, just slightly more than her hair from sweat. "Oh... oh wow Claire!"

"Feeling good, Sherry-Berry?"

"Uh... uhh... uhh... uhh..."

"That's it baby, keep fucking yourself... just like that. Good. Now, put your thumb down on your pussy... there's good. Now slide it up towards your tummy... just a little more... perfect, stop there. Now, your clit looks like it wants to come out and play, too, so push down and slide your thumbnail just a little higher... almost... almost..."

The instant Sherry's thumbnail scraped along her clit she came hard, her body wracked in convulsions that more resembled an epileptic fit more than anything else. After the first initial explosion went through her, she redoubled her finger speed and pressure as she rubbed at her clit like mad with her thumb, her index finger of her left hand being bitten in an effort to keep quiet.

Claire watched in both wonder and barely restrained lust as the twelve-year-old brought herself to a series of rolling orgasms for just over four minutes. Eventually the young girl's fingers finally slid out of her pussy, her hand flopping bonelessly to the floor beside her while her legs did the same below. While the girl tried to catch her breath in multiple deep gulps of air and wiped her sweat-soaked brow with her left hand, Claire captured Sherry's right and quickly sucked her fingers dry. Claire closed her eyes and smiled at the flavor, reminding her of her own pussy juice when she was Sherry's age.

"So, how was it, Sherry?"

After several deep gulps of air the young blonde girl took back her arm and wearily pushed herself up onto her elbows, heedless of the fact that her legs were lewdly out-stretched before her. "That... oh God that..."

Claire started giggling. "And sex is even a whole lot better. Ready to find out?" She almost laughed out loud as the tween sat upright and nodded her head eagerly. "Okay, so. How should we start this for you... hmm... I know! Let's start off by letting you do... _whatever_ you want to do... _to me_."

Wide-eyed, Sherry stared up into Claire's eyes in abject disbelief. _'Sh... Claire's giving me carte-blanche permission to perv on her however I want? I don't believe it!!'_ she thought in a mixture of excitement, incredulity, and lasciviousness. Finally she squeaked-out, " _What?_ "

Claire smirked at the surprised preteen as she sat up onto her knees. "I noticed earlier that you seemed to really want to touch me. Well, what I want you to do is _explore_ me. Touch me wherever you want to touch me, however you want to touch me. Strip me, suck me, spank me, stick your fingers or toes inside places, spread me open and look inside, diddle your tongue on my urethra... _whatever_ floats your boat."

Eyes wide Sherry shyly nodded her head. Hesitating for just a moment, Sherry reached out and cupped, then squeezed, the college girl's left thigh over her skin suit. "Wow Claire... your thighs are really strong, it feels like pure muscle!"

Claire nodded, a little weirded out by the odd part of her body that Sherry had decided to first grope at her. "Well, I do a lot of exercise, and sex is great exercise besides. And I love having sex. Almost nothing is better than having a nice hard cock in my pussy."

Sherry hummed in reply. She slid her hands up and around until she was groping Claire's ass. Claire faintly smiled as she felt tingles of pleasure on her skin. "Yeah... that feels good, Sherry. I love having my ass touched," she whispered. She was disappointed when Sherry almost immediately abandoned her well-toned shapely butt only to quickly unfasten and unzip the fly of her tiny shorts. "Slow down kiddo, there's no rush!" Claire giggled as her shorts were slid down her thighs, only to smile again as Sherry's hands wrapped around her again and pressed into her ass cheeks unencumbered.

"Oh yeah... that's it," Claire whispered as Sherry played with her ass. She felt her butt cheeks press into the palms and fingers of the young girl, before she pulled her cheeks apart and lifted them, then released for her ass to jiggle back into position. Claire felt Sherry repeat this twice more before she felt her butt suddenly slapped.

"UH!" Claire grunted, her pussy suddenly moist all over again. Sherry smacked the same cheek again before she switched to her other cheek. "Oh... Oh God that feels good..." Claire moaned. She turned slightly and dropped to her elbows, her ass stuck in their air. "Smack my butt some more, Sherry, please!" Wordlessly Sherry complied, delivering a smack that left Claire seeing stars for a moment, before receiving an even stronger slap to the opposite cheek. Sherry rubbed her cheeks for a moment after to work out the stinging sensation before delivering yet another smack that left Claire panting.

"Wow Claire, this body suit of yours is skin tight!" Sherry exclaimed with a giggle as she watched Claire's ass jiggle. "I mean, in this position I can see your slit and everything!"

"E-everything?" Claire half moaned.

Sherry, emboldened by Claire's positive responses her her groping and playing, slid her middle finger along the crack of Claire's ass until she reached her asshole, then pushed her middle finger in to her second knuckle. "Everything. And look at how stretchy it is!"

Claire's eyes rolled back into her sockets as her eyelids fluttered. "O-oh God fuck me..."

Sherry gently probed Claire's ass with her finger, her other hand slipping over to one of the woman's hanging breasts. "Feel good?"

"Nuh-nerve cluster... just inside... ohhhh..." Claire attempted to explain.

"Oh, you mean like here?" Sherry suddenly pinched Claire's hardened tit nub, making the woman groan deeply. Sherry stared in surprise as the crotch to Claire's suit suddenly darkened dramatically. "Did you just cum, Claire?"

"Oh yes, Sherry-Berry, you made me cum so good..." she moaned in reply. "I can't take the teasing, Sherry-Berry... I need you to fuck me now... fuck me just like you fucked yourself a few minutes ago. I need to feel your fingers inside me, Baby. I need you inside me now!" Claire suddenly sat back up onto her knees, her asshole doing its best to swallow Sherry's finger as her sphincter muscles contracted against it.

"But Claire," Sherry mock pouted in reply as she rubbed circles around Claire's slit, "I thought you were going to me me touch you wherever I wanted... however I wanted."

"O-oh God..." Claire whimpered before she flopped onto her back, her knees sticking up in the air.

"I really can see every detail, you know," Sherry continued. "This spandexy stuff is so tight that I can see your pussy so easily, Claire," she stated as she slid her finger along slit with the lightest of feather-light strokes, making the woman shudder with each pass. "And your pussy is so wet and hot, I never knew a pussy could get so hot that it's practically steaming. I wonder how stretchy your suit is?"

Claire's eyes crossed as Sherry suddenly shoved her first two fingers deeply into her snatch though her skin suit, then cried out as Sherry suddenly slapped her breast with her free hand.

"God Claire, do you know how jealous of your body I am? I mean, you have the perfect ass, your have tits that would make a gay man cry, you have perfect legs, perfect hips and waist... you're even the perfect height for God's sake!" she cried out as she relentlessly finger-fucked her partner. "I don't even know what my sexuality is yet, and here this perfect goddess of a woman comes along, and submits to me? _ME_?! Do you have _any_ idea how many times I've cum since I started groping you, Claire!? Nine times!"

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God..." Claire blubbered mindlessly, the material stretching so much into her pussy with every thrust of Sherry's fingers that they both grate and tighten around her clit and asshole simultaneously.

Sherry glanced at Claire's face, and saw that the woman's eyes had lolled back almost entirely and crossed, her tongue partially hanging out of her grinning mouth, all while her body bucked against Sherry's fingers. "You even look beautiful when being fucked stupid, you beautifully wonderful cow." The girl smirked, knowing that even IF Claire could hear her right now... which was a huge if... there was no way the woman would understand a single word she said.

"I'd say it's time I opened my present."

While still finger-fucking the woman through her suit, Sherry reached up to Claire's collar. She fumbled for a bit until she found the tiny well-hidden zipper, then slowly drew it open. She watched, her mouth salivating, as Claire's cleavage slowly revealed itself to her feasting eyes, her breasts flopping further to either side without the pressure and restriction of the closed suit to keep them together in place, then unzipped further... further... past her navel... until it came to a sudden stop just above her pussy. It felt to her like it could possibly go a bit further down still, but the way it stopped told her that there might be something wrong with the zipper there, like it was caught on something, and she didn't want to risk damaging something that turned her on so much.

Besides, every time she shoved her fingers into Claire's cunt, the zipper was pulled down past Claire's urethra opening. And every time she pulled her fingers out it went back up again. Not only was it a fun effect to watch, but it got Claire blabbering again as the zipper ran across her clit hood over and over again.

Sherry suddenly slipped her right hand under the suit and continued to finger-fuck Claire, this time directly into her pussy, while her left hand all-but mauled Claire's right breast, which was certain to leave bruises. "God Dammit Claire I love you so fucking much now just come for me already! Come on Claire, your pussy is splashing it's juices everywhere and I'm half soaked. Cum already, your big titted bitch, you're the one getting off from getting finger-fucked by a twelve-year-old girl, you're the one mewing and gagging for release, you're the one with her legs so spread out a team of linebackers could take position in front of them. Get off on me, let a little girl make you cum so hard you cry! That's it... that's it... your pussy is squeezing my fingers... just a little more... a little more..."

Sherry ripped her fingers from Claire's cunt as the woman finally came, tears streaming from her clenched eyes as she groaned, her pussy squirting release against the crotch of her well-stretched skinsuit. A bit of the fluid somehow managed to seep through in several weak flows, but most of her fluids either splashed out around her pussy or was forced upwards and past the open zipper. Claire's hips bucked at the air, her stomach clenching and undulating, as though she were still being fucked by a champion cock for over a minute before her orgasm begun to wind down. Which had caused her body, arched like a bow string, to collapse to the sopping wet carpet below.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, everything was absolutely still.

. . .

Even before Claire fully caught her breath she sat up, saw Sherry between her legs grinning like a Cheshire Cat, then suddenly pounced and straddled the smaller form.

"Uhh... Claire?" Sherry hesitantly asked. Though her eyes were looking towards her, Sherry couldn't state for certain if they were actually looking _at_ her. That, and Claire looked rather manic at the moment, especially how sweaty and mussed her hair was. Claire suddenly shot forward and crushed her lips against Sherry's, kissing her with passion and fever. Claire's hands roamed all over her young lover, almost but not quite pawing at the girl. Eventually she grabbed firm hold of Sherry and flopped onto her back, taking Sherry with her to lay atop her stomach. With one hand she kept a firm hold on the back of Sherry's head to keep their lips together, while her other hand groped and slapped her ass.

Sherry was just able to get her hands between their breasts, which she then pinched Claire's hard nipples with her nails. Sherry's eyes widened as she felt Claire stiffen, then suddenly shudder and convulse underneath her.

_'_ _Mental note: Claire has very sensitive tits, too,'_ Sherry thought.

She waited for the woman to calm down a bit before she patted the woman's cheek "Hey, you sane in there yet, Claire?"

It took Claire a moment to realize what was going on, not to mention where and with whom. "Uhh... Sherry? What happened?"

Sherry leaned back to sit on Claire's tone stomach, giggled, then started laughing. Between breathes and bouts of laughter Sherry briefly explained that Claire had, for all intents and purposes, went temporarily insane with lust.

Claire gaped at the girl on top of her as she told her what happened, which eventually brought in the giggles in her, too. As she giggled she shrugged out of the suit in full, until it was bunched up around one of her ankles. "So, Sherry-Berry, wanna try something else?"

This time it was Sherry's turn to gape. "Are you serious, Claire? I mean..."

"Oh I'm very serious," Claire cut-in. "I'm not sure I told you before, but I'm almost constantly horny, and I want this to be something you remember for the rest of your life _without_ involving those damn monsters outside."

Sherry blinked, then shrugged. "Okay."

Claire grinned a canary-eating grin, then quickly helped Sherry to turn around so her back was facing her. She then pulled the girl by her thighs up to and past her breasts until her pussy was directly over her face, then directed the girl to lay forward until Sherry's face was all-but over Claire's seeping pussy.

"Follow my lead honey. I promise you'll feel really good REALLY quickly," Claire purred.

Though she had to stretch ever-so-slightly, Sherry found her entire world view filled by Claire's wet and slightly quivering pussy directly below her. "Okay!"

Claire hesitated for a moment. Not because she was having second thoughts about sucking the holy shit out of her beloved ward's cooter. Rather, she just wanted to stop and enjoy the view a moment. Sherry's pussy was still puffy from baby fat and, due to this, the cleft of her sex seemed to almost join the crack of her ass. Her sandy-blonde pubic hair, which only grew on her mound above her lips at this point, was sparse and fine. She grazed the pad of her index finger over the top of the hairs and found they felt soft and feathery, just as her own used to when she was younger and before she took to shaving it off. Now she just waxed it all off whenever she got the chance. Most men she'd fucked loved bald pussies because it made her look so much more youthful, while little boys just thought pubic hair was gross.

Either way, keeping her mound hair-free was win-win for her!

Her eyes roamed upward slightly, and she marveled and the perfection of Sherry's sex. She could make out just a small bump of her clit hood at the very top of her slit, but otherwise her pussy was almost a perfect single slit. The only mar was that her pussy was slightly open and damp, signifying that her blood was rushing to her vagina in preparation for sex. Claire breathed hotly onto the puffy crack while she trailed her index nail along the slickened sensitive edge of her pussy. Sherry gasped and moaned, then attempted to duplicate the move to her lover.

Claire watched as Sherry's slit slowly bloomed open, her body pumping more and more blood to her sex, which in turn made it more and more sensitive. Claire's lazily ovalling finger dipped inside and circled her still-engorging barely formed inner-lips, serving to not only stimulate Sherry's sex but also spread her open on both sides, revealing her pink interior. The heat from Sherry's sex grew at nearly the same rate as her wetness that dripped and flowed from between her folds.

Claire stretched her arms around Sherry's little body until the flat of her hands rested on her bubble-butt, then dug her thumbs to either side of her pussy and spread her open. At the same time she pushed down on Sherry's ass until the girl's pussy touched Claire's soft, open lips. Claire casually dug her tongue between Sherry's folds, then licked along her soft inner flesh and sucked on the prepubescent sex, her pubic hairs tickling her chin and her asshole right above her nose. On the very first brush of her tongue against Sherry's surprisingly-erect little clit, her sex flooded.

The smell and taste of the girl's juices turned Claire on even further. Claire's own fluids escaped from her pussy and dribbled along her asshole and cheeks until they coalesced onto the floor before Sherry's eyes. Claire felt Sherry experimentally and rather clumsily lap at her nearly-sopping college-aged pussy, and she paused for a moment to enjoy the sensation of such a small tongue on her pussy again until she continued her assault on Sherry's own sex.

Claire and Sherry licked, sucked, and nipped upon each other both passionately and delicately, their taboo and suppressed passions exploding forth and consuming all rational thought. Sweat, saliva, and other assorted bodily fluids stained the carpet they rolled and writhed on. Their hips humped and bucked each other's faces, both moaning with pleasure as they called out each other's name and begged for more.

Sherry shook and shuddered atop Claire as her body approached a momentous climax. Claire released Sherry's pussy, no longer needing to keep it pried open and sucked directly on her clit while she harshly flicked her hard nipples.

"Uhh... uhh... Uhhh..." Sherry grunted, "...oh yeah Claire... suck me baby... suck my little pussy... suck my baby pussy... you liked that didn't you... my baby pussy... uhhh... your pussy just got so wet... oh yeah pinch 'em harder... shit-fuck that's it... suck me harder... play with my baby body... keep licking me there... oh fuck yeah... use me Claire use me... don't stop oh God don't stop... right like that... harder bitch bite me harder... you like my juicy pussy don't you Claire... fuck... fuck... fuck... I wanna cum on your face so bad... oh yeah I'm fucking your face... it feels sooo good Claire... oh God... oh God... OH GOD... OHHH FUCK YOU GOOOOODDDDD!!!!!" Sherry cried as she came, her hips bucking and grinding against Claire's lips and tongue.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, though the dainty finger couldn't be seen, it could be heard pumping in and out of something soft and sopping wet with reckless abandon.

. . .

Claire opened her mouth wide and drank deeply at the Sherry's tangy and somewhat bitter cum as it flooded her throat. Sherry's body convulsed as her orgasm struck her hard. Claire's own hips twitched and jerked as she too came, just from the psychological effect to making her little Sherry cum with her tongue. Sherry's pussy still dripping, Claire lifted the quaking girl and slid her around so as to be face-to-face. She stared into Sherry's glazed-over eyes and passionately kissed her, and gave Sherry a taste of herself in the process.

"Holy fuck... what...?" an exhausted and bewildered Sherry asked after several minutes.

"That orgasm is the difference between masturbation and sex, baby. Now you know why people fuck for fun with their friends and loved ones," Claire giggled in reply.

. . .

In Voyeur Control once more, the long manicured fingers finally made a reappearance on the console. Three of the fingers were sopping wet in nearly-clear fluids that were both runny and sticky. The fingers remained off the inset keyboard, held up by a bent wrist, while deep panting echoed all around.

. . .

"Oh yeah... never came like that before..." Sherry whispered, her hands going to Claire's breasts to grope her automatically. "Was it good for you, too?"

Claire smiled affectionately and kissed the tip of her little nose. "You did very well, Sherry. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yeah!" Sherry cheered. "I wanted to feel more though..." Sherry stopped herself. She realized that she must have sounded greedy. When Claire nodded for her to continue, Sherry took a deep breath for courage and resumed, "I keep feeling that I'm missing out on something. I love getting my pussy touched and sucked by you, but I feel like I need something inside me, or something."

"Well then, I know just the thing for you!"

Claire stood and sashayed back to her dressing room, and quickly re-emerged with her hands behind her back.

"Claire?" Sherry asked slightly breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"That's easy, honey." Claire smiled. She walked around to stand in front of Sherry, which let Sherry see her new lover fully in her natural for the first time. "I'm gonna do you like a man would... if you think you're ready."

With that, Claire bent onto her knees and brought out from behind her back the strap-on she picked-up from Jill by accident, the same one she had fucked herself with just a little while before. Claire carefully slipped the straps between her legs and buckled them tight around her waist, positioned the small built-in vibrator into her own pussy, and re-adjusted the straps until the unit was firmly secured to her mound.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, the mystery fingers, now only slightly wet with saliva, paused... then disappeared under the console again.

. . .

"OH WOW!! What IS that thing??!!"

"It's a strap-on dildo honey. Women use these to fuck each other when they're in the mood for a little dick, or if a guy wants to get his ass fucked by his girlfriend. And now I'm gonna use it to please you, too!"

Sherry cocked her head and stared at the head of Claire's penis. "Those... aren't spikes... right?"

"Oh, no!" Claire guffawed in laughter. "These..." she said as she fingered the protuberances head of her cock so they bent under her touch, "...will make your pussy feel like heaven."

Claire sat with legs spread onto the floor, her fake cock bobbing in the air less than an inch off the carpet. She grasped Sherry by her thin ankles and dragged the girl on her ass towards her. She then lifted and spread Sherry's legs until her feet rested on her Claire's breasts, forcing the tween to lay on her back, then pulled her just little closer.

Sherry stiffened in apprehension as she felt the soft bristles of the plastic dong tickle her slit. She propped herself up on her hands and watched as Claire stroked her along her slit with the very tip of her toy dick. Seeing where the head was heading she clenched both of her eyes tightly shut, then cautiously opened one eye just as Claire started to use the tip of the strap-on to rub her clit, making her shiver and heat-up all at once, then relaxed further and begun to enjoy the experience Claire was sharing with her once she saw Claire's own expression wash over to a serene expression from her previously hyper-focused countenance.

As Claire expertly teased her ward's soft flesh with the bulbous phallus, Sherry's sex throbbed more and more, and grew wetter and wetter. Sherry's breathing became labored and her heart raced as sweat dripped off of her face and youthful body.

"Oh Claire... Oooohhh Claaiiirre... more, please... more..."

"Sherry, are you ready to cum yet?"

"Y... yes... just a few... more... ohhh Claaaiiire..."

"Good."

The strangely-shaped head stroked her several more times until it settled just over the entry to her fuck hole. She watched Claire raise her ass off the floor slightly and, as she wiggled her hips, watched her slowly thrust forward and the cock disappeared between her legs. Sherry clenched her eyes shut again at the sudden sensation of the strange feeling cock as it sunk deep inside.

Claire watched in fascination, having never been on this side of a fuck before. Her gaze fell upon Sherry's pussy lips as her penis slid inside the girl, and at how her pussy lips sunk in slightly around the phallus, until just the head had dipped in. Aroused in a way Claire hadn't quite felt before, it took a surprising amount of will power to not start fucking immediately.

"How does that feel, Sherry?" she panted.

Sherry opened her eyes again when she felt the toy sink within her, her gaze between their legs. She saw that the strange toy still had only just dipped within her, and that most of it's delicious shaft was hanging out of her pussy. Experimentally, she rocked her hips every so slightly as she squeezed her strong pussy muscles. The promise of fullness was enough to make her wet, but it was the knowledge that she was now almost joined with her beloved Claire that made her snatch shudder, her body twitch, and her heart flutter.

Eyes crossed and with a slightly fucked expression on her face, she replied, "I love you Claire... Oh fuck I love you Claire..." she babbled. "Oh God nothing beats this feeling... I'm gonna scream... I'm gonna scream an' cream an' all those zombies out there'll know that my Claire's fuckin' me an' it'll make 'em _jealous_..." Sherry was barely aware of when Claire suddenly grasped her hips, but was more than aware when she felt Claire's cock suddenly drove so hard and fast into her pussy that it rammed into her cervix. The sudden fullness disappeared, only to reappear just as fast and hard.

"You like this Sherry?" Claire asked, her eyes focused only on watching her dick plunge in and out of Sherry's wet pussy. It was amazing to watch Sherry's lips cave-in as her cock submerged within her, then nearly pull inside-out as it re-emerged with her wetness from her depths.

"...... .a....a...... ...... ..aa...... ...a....." Eyes wide, nostrils flared, her entire body stiff like a metal pole so hard she shook, Sherry couldn't respond. Flopped on her back, she realized that since the dick was fake that Claire couldn't feel how deeply or harshly she was fucking her. She held back her tears as her fantasy slowly morphed into her nightmare.

Eyes clenched shut, Claire drove her strap-on in and out of Sherry, exactly how she liked the be fucked. She opened her slightly out of focus eyes and lovingly gazed as Sherry's pussy as the dildo disappeared and reappeared, enjoying the sight of the clear juices which coated all but the last inch of the toy dong. Only in the far back of her mind did Claire think that there was something off about the erotic sight.

Several minutes passed, and Claire felt her orgasm return start to peak. She sped up her pace even more and banged Sherry as hard and as fast as she could. "Oh God, Sherry... this feels so good..." Claire moaned huskily.

"....aa...... ....a...... ...... ...a..a.....aa..." she replied, her voice drowned entirely out by the _...fapfapfapfapfapfapfa..._ sounds of their mating. Sherry started to worry that when Claire came, and by the look on her face it was going to happen any minute now, that she might drive her cock past her cervix and ruin her womb by accident.

_'_ _Enough is enough!_ _'_ Sherry thought in mild annoyance and a touch of anger. _'_ _I like a good hard fuck just as much as any other girl, but I wanna have a baby someday, too!'_

Sherry glanced to her left and right where Claire's legs lay beside her. Her tender feet were covered in her western boots still, but that left her knees bare. She shot her hands out, grabbed her knees, and dug her nails into the nerve clusters under them.

"SHEEEYEEEOOOOOWWWW!!!!" Claire screamed in surprised pain. It felt like someone had just dug barbed wire under her knees! She looked at the source of her pain and saw Sherry's fingers holding her in a death-drip.

"Sherry! What has gotten in... to... you... oh my God... Sherry?" Her angry shout fell away as her heart fell into her stomach. Sherry, who had been enjoying every moment of their sexual romp earlier, now had a near-dead look in her barely open, rolled-back eyes... her expression much like that of a beat-up rag doll.

. . .

In Voyeur Control, the sound of a flushing toilet echoed from somewhere. The sound of sensible heels clacked on the hard metal floor as the owner of the manicured fingers returned to the observation terminal. The fingers, which were about to get hot and wet again, suddenly stopped halfway down their trip under the console. They paused, as though taking in the scene on the screens, then returned to the keyboard. Seconds later several other screens lit and ran a recording of what they'd missed, while the live feed continued.

. . .

_'_ _Oh Lord, what have I done to her?'_ Claire whispered in her mind. _'I... I've raped her. I raped poor, sweet Sherry!'_ Claire slowly removed her dildo from Sherry's slick and swollen pussy. It made a sickly _SHHHHLOOOOOP_ sound as it emerged from Sherry's little fuck hole completely. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized the pain she had inflicted on her little lover.

Claire leaned down and took Sherry into her arms and hugged her tight. She stroked her hair, repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." over and over, sobbing. Several minutes passed and Claire continued to sob and mentally consider ways to commit suicide for what she did to sweet, innocent Sherry.

Sherry slowly raised her head, her eyes both slightly glazed and unfocused. She slowly wrapped her tired arms and hugged Claire back. She turned her face towards Claire, briefly nibbled on her earlobe, and whispered, "I want more."

. . .

Again in Voyeur Control, dainty fingers that HAD been curled in such a way as to mimic strangling a certain someone's neck, suddenly followed their owner in a face-fault out of their office chair.

Again.

. . .

Taken completely by surprise, Claire broke their hold and pushed Sherry's light body out to arms length. She stared into her swollen eyes, "You've got to be kidding me! I... I mean... a-are you sure...?"

Sherry leaned forward and placed her index finger onto Claire's lips, silencing her. "Can we try a different position though? That one kinda sucked for me." she spoke sweetly.

Claire's mind shut-down for several moments before rebooting. _'_ _That's what was wrong...'_ she suddenly realized. _'_ _Her pussy took it too easily. Even with a torn hymen from however Sherry popped it, her pussy shouldn't have been able to take it so easily._ _'_ She paused as her thoughts ran their natural course. _'_ _And that's why it went so deep on what was supposed to be a poke. How long has she been fucking to get THAT loose at her age?'_ Sudden realization dawned on her with all the subtly and grace of a sledgehammer. _'And... that means the little minx has been playing me this entire time!_ _'_

Deciding to play along and not give voice to her chaotic thoughts, Claire giggled in reply, "Gladly, sweetie." She set Sherry down onto her her small feet and rolled onto her back, her "dick" pointed at the ceiling. Sherry straddled Claire's prone form and sunk to her knees over her thighs. She grasped hold of the dick in both hands and rubbed it up and down for several strokes, getting a feel of its hardness. She shuffled forward and pressed the head against the front of her mound.

"Whenever you're ready, Sherry," Claire whispered.

Sherry put one hand on Claire's stomach to balance herself and slowly, somewhat nervously, brushed the cock head across her clit several times and then to her entry. She slowly lowered herself until she felt the nubby top prod against her dripping lips without slipping in.

_'_ _I hope Claire likes this. This will either hurt like fuck, or it'll rock!'_ Keeping tight hold on the dick and braced against Claire's stomach, Sherry closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself onto her beloved's penis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sherry screamed.

"Oh my God!! Are you all right Sherry?!?!?? Speak to me!" Claire cried out. Just as Claire grabbed Sherry's ass to pull her off, Sherry lifted herself slowly off the dick until only the head was inside, then delicately plopped down. Then again. And again. "...Honey?" Claire asked nervously.

Sherry opened her eyes slightly as her face broke out into a wide, panting smile. "So this is what you meant by the good hard fuck you wanted to give me! Com'on Claire, this is wonderful! Fuck me!!!"

_'_ _My God,'_ Claire thought in no small amount of horrified awe, _'She's a fuckin' sexaholic!! Just like I used to be! Who am I kidding... like I still am!!'_ With loli juices coating the dildo, Claire drove the odd-looking cock as far into Sherry's pussy as it would go... but this time VERY slowly and tenderly.

Sherry easily timed her humps and hip rolls with Claire to help force the bumpy plastic dong inside as far as possible. She flopped on top of Claire and snuggled her breasts, her hips never losing the steadily increasing pace.

"Having a good time, baby?" Claire smiled knowingly, her hands still on Sherry's ass.

"Oh God yes."

"...Do you want me to turn the dildo on?"

"Oh _GOD yesss_..."

Claire slid one hand off Sherry's ass cheek to the base of her cock. She felt around for a moment until she found the controls, then felt the controls for a moment to figure-out what did what. She flicked the largest switch first, and her egg vibrator begun to hum against her moist folds. She flicked the second switch, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it not only added extra vibration to her egg vibrator, but also caused the dick to vibrate as well.

"Ooohhh... that feels goooood..."

Claire smiled down at Sherry and spanked her ass a few times. Curious, she flicked the second switch. Cherry stiffened for a couple of seconds, then re-doubled her efforts.

"Claire... Claire... it's... it's twis... twisting....oh fuhh... back and fohh... oh fuck Claire... I love you... it's like ahh... snake....oh fuck... make it go... hick urp... go... faster..."

Claire smirked. "You want me to what, Honey?"

"Faster... make it... go faster..."

"I don't know what you mean, Sherry. Make what go faster?" She slipped her index finger under her chin and tilted Sherry's head to face her. She took perverse pleasure at the well-fucked expression on her pretty little childish face. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Baby," she breathed just over the din of their fucking that echoed around the store.

"...fuck me Claire... I wanna... have ya... fuck me..." Sherry gagged out over her own desperate pants. "...fuck my... dirty slut... twat. Fuck me good... I wan' ya... t' fuck... my whore body... an' make me... your bitch..." Sherry suddenly belched and farted simultaneously. "I wan' ya... t' look me... in... my eyes... when I cum. I wan' ya to see me cum... make me a cheap... worthless... dirty... girl... as you... corrupt my mind... oh fuck..."

At this point both Claire and the owner of the manicured nails _schlilck_ ing under the monitoring station in Voyeur Control were shocked at the things coming out of the little girl's mouth. Shocked, and turned-on to no end. Claire cranked-up each of the switches on her cock.

"AAAHHH!!!! Anf... anf... anf... anf... anf... unf... unf... unffff...."

Claire's smile turned almost malicious. "How does that feel?"

"...won... wonderful... lll... lll...." Sherry moaned.

"Ah ah ah!" Claire _tsked_. "Details. Describe what you feel, Baby. How it makes you feel."

Between gasps and belches, Sherry slowly answered. "Oh God... oh God... you're fuck... fucking me so-so-so so goooood... You're so deep... you're so deeep... and fucking me so good... My clit's throbbing, Claire! You're making... my clit THROB! An' my pussy's on fire... it's... burning up... I can't... can't control my hips anymore... You're dick... fuck me... never felt anything like it... It's SPINNING, Claire! Your cock is spinning... and vibrating....my cunt...! It's like... an earthquake... in my dirty... wet fuck hole!"

-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-

"Oh God I... I feel so _wet_... I'm your filthy... cheap slut. Nnnng... fuck me... so good... Can you see me, Claire? Are you looking at me? You're makin'... making me your tramp... your nasty... little... fucker! I... I don even... need t' _touch_ my... my pussy to cum! I usu'ly ha... havta... masherbate... to cum... when fucked! Are you looking me in the eye... and watching me become... your slut? Are you feeling my body? You're making me shake... and sweat... so indeshently... I'll... I'm gonna be ruined... for anyone else..."

-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-

"NNNG!! NNNGGG!!! No! Not gonna cum yet... I'm not _debased_ enough to cum yet... uhng... you see that, Claire? My body... it's fucking you so hard... it's keeping pace... with you... fuck me... fuck me... see what you're doing, Claire? You're making me a whore... your whore... my body's a whore... for you... only you..."

-fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap frraaappp-

"Oh God... I'm sorry... you hear that... I'm sorry... you're making me... making me fart... can you hear me fart? _Ppplllltt_ Sorry... shit sorry... I'm so nasty it's making... making me fart uncontroll-RRRRRrrrrrrttttppppp... Oh God... I'm so embarrassed... Please... don't tell me you can smell it... I couldn't..."

Claire made a show of sniffing. "I can, Sherry. You're such a dirty girl, farting like that when we fuck."

"Oh... oh God... too much... I... I... I... NNNNGGGGAAA...... .....!"

Claire suddenly felt the straps of her harness dig into her ass, and realized that Sherry's pussy muscles had clenched so strongly around her fake cock that it was trying to pull the entire contraption off her pelvis. As soon as Sherry begun to scream Claire smashed her lover's face into her soft breast to muffle her. The sudden pressure and heat of her ward's cry directly on her sensitive breasts was her own final straw. Claire covered her mouth with her free hand and screamed as well as she came with Sherry.

After well over a full minute of both bodies writhing and shaking against each other, both Sherry and Claire collapsed bonelessly. They panted for air and clutched one another as sweat poured off their bodies. Claire slid her hand down Sherry's small back and over her curvy ass until it fell on the still-running dick and switched it off, though she made no motion of removing her cock from Sherry's pussy. When she got good sex she liked to cuddle with the dick inside, and she felt Sherry might like the same consideration.

. . .

Back in Voyeur Control, the long delicate fingers weren't anywhere to be seen. What could be heard, though, was an interesting mix of sounds. The quietest of the sounds was that of an almost-steady dripping of sticky clear fluids as they fell thickly to the floor in front of the office chair to join a large puddle on the floor. The loudest of the sounds was that of uncontrolled sobbing. On mute, one of the monitors displayed a repeating video of a thin blonde haired Caucasian male with thin lips, a nose a bit too large for his face, and deranged-looking blue eyes as he spoke haughtily toward the viewer of the recording.

. . .

Sherry stretched and yawned, "Thank you Claire," she whispered.

With supreme effort she rolled herself off of Claire's comfortable stomach and breasts and onto the floor. She found herself slightly cock-eyed, as Claire's cock had still been inside her. She wound-up on her back with one of her legs splayed over Claire's once the toy finally slipped free. "I can't think of anyone I could love more than you. Thank you."

Claire, having had enough of wearing the dildo, removed the thing from her body and tossed it aside. "That... that's not exactly love Sherry... that's sex. Love is what you're supposed to feel _before_ you do this. But I want you to know that I do love you Sherry. Honest to God I love you. Straight from the heart."

To herself she thought, _'_ _And some time soon I'm going to ask her about her sex talk. Something about that was just plain not right, and I'm not certain she_ _realizes exactly_ _what she_ _revealed from what all she_ _was saying!_ _'_

"I really do love you too, Claire. Straight from the heart!" Sherry parroted happily. After a moment she sat up and grasped the strap-on. "Hey Claire, will you tell me about Jill now?" Sherry asked as she played and manipulated the sex toy in her small hands.

_'_ _Well, I guess there's no real harm in it, she'll find out soon enough. I just hope Jill understands and doesn't send my ass to jail for this. Knowing I'm a child fucker and asking her to watch and maybe join-in fucking a child are kinda different things...'_ Claire sighed mentally. She sat up with her legs crossed and begun where she left off some time ago.

"Her name is Jill Valentine, and she's a few years older than me. I met her earlier today at the police station when she was masturbating in an unlocked room. After a... brief exchange I guess you could say, we introduced ourselves and I learned that she knows my brother, Chris... the reason I came to Raccoon in the first place.

"We wound-up having sex, and we admitted to one another that we could love one another if we gave it half a chance. Kinda the exact opposite of what I just told you how love is supposed to work, I guess..." Claire admitted as she scratched the back of her head. Sherry giggled at that. "We were separated when a monster attacked, but I'm not too worried. Jill can easily take care of herself." Claire thought it best to not mention the note, since she herself wasn't too certain she believed that she just happened into the one dressing room stall in the one boutique in all of Raccoon City that had a note for her in it from Jill.

_'_ _If I survive this I'm buying myself a lottery ticket,_ _'_ she thought drolly. _'_ _That was far too close to o_ _ne of those one-in-a-million chance shots that works ninety-nine percent of the time_ _things for me to not want to try pressing my luck._ _'_

"Oh..." Sherry replied sadly.

Claire smiled and tussled the young girl's hair. "She also has at least one other lover besides me... _and_ my brother on occasion, too. One is a fellow police officer named Rebecca, and the other possibility is a young woman named Lenae, whom she met on the streets last night but also got separated from. Both of them are supposedly very nice and friendly, and great at sex too... or so I'm told. Both Jill and I plan on hooking back together again once we blow this place... and I'd like it very much if you'd come too. IF we can't find your parents that is."

Sherry looked up at Claire. "Will we be able to have sex together then?"

"...I don't know Sherry, but it doesn't matter in the end, does it? I mean, I love you so very much, my heart would die if you couldn't be with me. And considering I got the impression that this Lenae is pretty young herself, I don't think there'd be TOO many objections with having five or six people in bed with us."

"Six in one bed?!? WOW! Now THAT'S kinky!" Sherry paused for a moment. "Wait... you... me... Jill. Rebecca... Lenae..." A small frown crossed her features. "Claire, the last person you mentioned was Chris, your brother. Who else aren't you mentioning?"

"Ah heh heh heh..." Claire nervously chuckled. When she saw Sherry frown at her and cross her arms under her small breasts, she sighed. "...Chris. I'm including Chris."

"Your brother."

"Eeeyup."

"..."

"Uhmmm... Sherry? You okay?"

"Would you really feel comfortable being in bed with your girlfriend while your brother was fucking her?" Sherry asked.

Claire mumbled, "Actually I'd feel more uncomfortable if he didn't fuck me, too..."

"Wat."

"What wat?"

"You'd fuck your brother, Claire?"

"Sherry." Claire spoke directly to her young lover. "You know I'm no virgin, and that I'm pretty freaky. I lost my virginity when I was five years old to my brother's best friend, while Chris watched AND recorded it. Then I fucked my brother five minutes later, which his friend recorded. I still have the video."

"Claire...?"

"What I'm saying, Sherry, is that I'm a hardcore slut. An _incestuous_ hardcore slut who's fucked and sucked more cock than the number of years most nations have _existed_. I even fuck dogs whenever I get the chance. Hell, baby, I'm a cock addict. One who never even thought about being bi-sexual before yesterday. Yet I love you so much that I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"...Why are you telling me this?"

Claire smiled sadly. "Because of two reasons. The first is that I want to be up front with you. I love you, and everything about you. But I also love cock, something I tried to deny recently until I was forced to face my... addiction... when I came here. There will be times when I will _need_ to have every one of my fuck holes stuffed with hot hard dick. Times when I will have to almost literally _bathe_ in cum.

"The second reason is because _I love you_. I want to hold you and keep you to myself and never let you go. But I can't do that to you. I can't demand that you remain faithful to me when I _will_ cheat on you. Sherry... do you mind... would you be _willing_... to share me like that?" Claire asked carefully.

Sherry sat in silence for several minutes. Each second that ticked by felt like one step closer to the gallows to Claire. She'd give anything to break the silence.

_'_ _Oh God I pushed too hard too fast, I just know it!_ _'_ she mentally reprimanded herself. _'_ _I can't believe that I just dumped all that on her after just making lov... I mean having sex with her! Oh, who are you trying to kid you made love to her. It wasn't just my body I was giving her it was my soul. And now I destroyed everything...'_

"I don't know yet Claire," Sherry suddenly spoke. "It's... I figured I'd be sharing you with one other person, but the thought that absolute strangers will be sticking their stinky dicks inside you and cumming on you... it makes me mad and jealous. But, it's like you said. I love you Claire, and part of that means that I can't just hog you all to myself. I guess that, for now, I'd... _we'd_... best take advantage of the time we do have alone together then, and see what happens next when it happens."

Claire felt a monumental weight lift from her heart, only for her heart to suddenly freeze when Sherry continued.

"As long as we're being honest with each other... there's something I need to..."

"Stop."

Sherry blinked. "Wait... wha?"

"Sherry, I shared those things with you because I felt the time was right to do so. I don't want you to share anything about yourself to me just yet, because right now it would feel like you're only doing so because I did. Just wait, and you'll know when the time is right, okay? Besides, I can guess a few things already."

Sherry begun to fidget nervously. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Claire leaned over and gave Sherry a chaste kiss on her soft lips. A kiss that quickly evolved to an open-mouth saliva-swap session for several long moments. They broke contact and Claire rested her forehead upon Sherry's. "Well, I know you're not a virgin. You know how to kiss way too well to have had absolutely no experience. And your pussy swallowed my dildo way too easily to have never been stuffed before.

"Now, neither of those absolutely means anything of course. You might have stuffed stuff in your pussy before. And being a great kisser might just mean you're really good off the plate but never made it to second base. But when we made love, while I was the one who set the pace and expected you to just ride it out, you kept up with me even when we changed pace or went from thrusting to grinding. Hell, you took over after awhile. You don't get that good at sex without having had sex a few more times than a few. Just promise me one thing, Sherry-Berry."

"What?"

Claire laughed and ruffled her hair to look for her discarded shorts. "You conned me with a 'pure-as-fallen-snow' act trying to get me to have sex with you. Don't do that again, alright?"

The next thing Claire knew, she was bowled over from behind, Sherry hugging her tightly while practically lying on her back on top of her kneeling form. _'I guess she really does love me.'_ Claire thought lovingly. _'But why did she push me over to hug me?'_

"Hey, Claire? You said you like cock, right?"

Claire blinked at the non sequitur. "Well, yeah... but what does..." Claire received her answer when she felt the cock of her strap-on ram fiercely into her drenched sex.

"Sherry!!??! What the Fuck are you doing???"

"Just that Claire!" came her cheerful reply. "This is called 'doggy style', right?" Sherry slid herself off Claire's back and grabbed Claire's waist. She pulled the fake cock back until the head had nearly popped out of the college girl's well-screwed hole, and proceeded to fuck her lover.

"Ohh... OOHHH... OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire hollered. Her arms suddenly gave out, and she flopped breast-first to the carpet until she just barely caught herself. She felt her tits bounce back and forth with each thrust, her nipples scrapping across the carpet.

Sherry felt Claire's body shake and tremble under her, and less than a minute later Sherry felt Claire's sex tighten around the toy, just before the college/biker chick exploded in a very gooey orgasm. Feeling mischievous, Sherry slowly pulled the dildo out, making little humps along the way.

_'Ohh... it's over so fast... I don't know if I'm happy or sad tho...'_ Claire thought idly. Before she could finish her thought though, Claire felt the cock slide up her asshole.

"Sh-Sh-SHERRY!!!!" Claire screamed with tearfully crossed eyes, her body stiff as a board. But Claire could say no more. Sherry wrapped an arm under Claire and vigorously rubbed her clit while carefully making love to her asshole. "Oh... oh Sherry... fuck... oh fuck... harder..."

Sherry grinned at Claire's request and picked up the pace. She took great delight in watching how her puckered asshole would suck her cock in then seemingly shit it out when she pulled back. At how her soft, perfectly sculpted ass would bounce with shock waves every time her pelvis pounded into her hole.

After several minutes more Claire came one last time, her pussy dribbling creamy girl jizz all over Sherry's bare knees. Sherry, taking Claire's post-orgasm exhaustion as her queue, slowed... then gently slid the dildo out of her ass and unstrapped it before tossing it aside.

Sweaty, trembling, and exhausted, Claire rose to her feet... only to fall to her knees. She turned and pulled Sherry into her arms and fell back onto the floor. The two laying side-by-side, Claire whispered, "Thank you Sherry. I loved every minute of it." She then gently held Sherry's head against her soft breasts.

"It was fun Claire, but I'm so tired now." Sherry replied, sounding half-asleep. Claire held her softly, stroking her hair, and hummed a lullaby her brother used to sing to her after screwing her goodnight. After a few minutes Sherry had drifted off to sleep.

She eventually stood and carried Sherry to one of the few small padded benches in the boutique and dressed her in one of the other, more-normal, outfits Sherry had carried into her booth some time ago. She skipped her panties as they'd just become a cold sopping mess within a few minutes. Claire retrieved the strap-on and cleaned it with a piece of Sherry's torn teddy. Glancing around she located her skinsuit, then grabbed a random tee-shirt off a rack to mop her sweat and cum-drenched body dry before she neatly folded her skinsuit and slipped it back into her bag with her vest and the other skinsuits.

Stark naked, Claire wandered the store until she found herself in the lingerie department. She smiled as she picked out a black and gold leather bustier with frontal interlaced ties, and found a near-matching pair a lacy T-back panties nearby. She considered how it would look on her, grinned, and took it back over to where she tossed her short-shorts and belt pouches and slipped it all on, cut-off short-shorts included.

She tied the top as tight as she dared in case they needed to do some more running, then unfolded her custom vest. She looked over at Sherry, who was peacefully asleep nearby, and decided to cover her ward/lover with her vest instead of slipping it on. She dug her hand into her shorts pocket and retrieved her cell phone, which was all-but useless in a town without working cell towers. She set the alarm to go off in two hours... then promptly took a power nap.

_'_ Now _I look like a stereotypical biker chick...'_ were Claire's last thoughts before nodding off in amused sleep.

. . .

. .

.

Sherry woke suddenly, seemingly without reason. She gingerly sat-up and stood, then winced as her pussy throbbed in a dull ache. She nearly tripped over Claire, who was asleep on the floor near her, "boomstick" in hand. She then realized that that at some point she'd been redressed. She rubbed her tired eyes and drug Claire's vest behind her like a security blanket as she walked over to a large mirror.

_'_ _Wow,'_ Sherry thought, recognizing the clothing as what she'd picked out earlier, _'I got good taste!'_ She briefly modeled for herself in her new clothes. She'd been dressed in a white labeled semi-sheer button-up & short-sleeved collared blouse, a blue pleated mini-skirt that just BARELY covered her ass, little pink socks with white pom-poms on the ankles, and THE most expensive sneakers in the store.

_'_ _I'd NEVER be able to afford these clothes! I hope it's okay that we just take these. Gotta admit, I'm surprised they even HAVE such a variety of clothes in this place_ _!_ _I hope it's part of a chain. I kinda want a new teddy.'_

Satisfied with her clothes, she walked back to Claire and covered her with her own vest, then plopped into a comfortable chair nearby. Sherry then skid her hand down to her crotch.

_'Whaa…? What happened to my panties? I guess Claire didn't put them on me when I fell asleep. Oh well, I'll find some later!'_ she thought and fingered her soft inner-flesh. _'Oh fuck, it's tender as all hell...'_ Sherry thought, but the memory of Claire making love to her made her shiver in delight.

"Too big... that dildo was just too fuckin' big. Maybe I can keep from touching my hole..." she said aloud without realizing it.

Sherry slipped her left hand under her silk blouse. She squeezed her breast and played with her nipple as she lightly brushed the tip of her nail across and along her clit hood. The first light scratch sent a painful jolt of pleasure through her body and scrambled her thoughts for a moment. A few more light scratches brought forth a familiar warm dampness from her loins. Her hole may have been too sore to touch, but the feeling of her juices trickling out soothed a bit of the burn and made her even more sexually aroused.

Sherry flicked her clit hood lightly, very carefully at first. As her excitement grew she played with herself harder until, surprisingly, her clit emerged just enough for her to actually feel it. She stroked it directly and her legs shot open on instinct as she felt an electrical jolt shoot through her.

Once she got over the sudden jolt, Sherry pinched and kneaded herself as quietly as she could, and was just about to cream herself silly when she heard a voice from outside and what seemed like just a short distance away.

"...Sheeerrry..."

It was low and deep, but Sherry knew exactly who that voice belonged to. _'DADDY!!! Daddy's out there, and not far away either!'_ Sherry thought excitedly. She quickly brought herself to orgasm, then ran to the front door. She unlocked the obsessively huge number of locks and grabbed the doorknob, then paused.

_'Claire wouldn't want me to leave the store alone... but I can't just wake her up, she's too tired! I_ _-_ _I have to stay... but... daddy's out there_ _!_ _I'm going! Claire'll be so surprised when I come back with daddy that she won't even be able to scold me! Maybe she'll fuck him, and let me watch, too!'_ With that happy thought and a giggle, Sherry ran out the door in the direction of her father's voice.

. . .

. .

.

After wandering for several oddly zombie-free blocks, Sherry saw something quickly move into the shadows out of the corner of her eye. She stopped, too afraid to call out for her father or Claire. A red-fleshed tentacle silently slithered out of the darkness behind Sherry. Oblivious to the danger, Sherry reacted far too late when the tentacle suddenly wrapped around Sherry's ankles and lifted her several feet into the air, her head barely missing the pavement as she was flipped upside-down.

She yelped in surprise as she was pulled into an open manhole, which another tentacle deftly closed behind her with the cover. Sherry bounced and scraped along the filthy cement sewer walkway, the tentacles dragging her deeper and deeper within, until it lifted and dropped her into the stinky poo-gas water below. The tentacles slithered in retreat once more into the shadows.

"Oww... What happened...?" Sherry moaned after surfacing. She spat the chunky water out of her mouth and nearly puked. "Yuck, this water smells like shit! Bleh... not even some kinda freakazoid would come down here!"

Sherry dog-paddled to the side of the tunnel and, after two failed attempts, finally managed to pull herself out of the filthy water. "Fucking hell... my clothes are ruined! What the fuck is going on here!?" she demanded.

"Sheerrryyy..." the oh-so-familiar voice moaned. It seemed to come from right in front of her, but with the echo she couldn't quite tell.

"Daddy? Is that you? Where are you daddy?"

In a flash the sewer lights blazed on, making Sherry clench and cover her eyes with her forearms for several seconds. Once her eyes readjusted to the brilliantly bright lights, Sherry lowered her arms and looked around. Seeing nothing nearby around herself or even behind herself, she felt a sudden sinking sensation in her stomach... and looked up.

And then screamed.

Immediately behind and just above her was a giant, pulsating, bloated, festering, sweaty, puss-filled, and out-right malformed monster hanging from the ceiling. She was only able to make out that it had a basic humanoid shape, lots of writhing masses she couldn't quite identify that made her think of penises for some reason, it had a giant... eyeball or _something_ taking up the majority of its upper right arm, and on the left side of its torso was a large yellow sack of... something. It looked like some sort of sack of infected puss to her. She did her damnedest to ignore the stretched-out face that was oh-so-familiar to her that lay on its left pectoral, as though it had melted off its head.

The sack of pulsating puke inflated and deflated in a steady rhythm, though Sherry was too terrified to realize that this signified the things breathing. After several tense seconds it opened its mouth and breathed, " _Sheerrryyy_..."

"Oh my God, _daddy?!?_ " Sherry gasped in horror, her voice and body shaking in wide-eyed terror.

" _I have... neeed of you... Sheeery,_ " it breathed.

"huh-buh-wha-huh? I-I don't..." Sherry barely choked out between sobs.

The writing masses suddenly stretched and moved, and Sherry realized that they _were_ fleshy and sticky-looking _tentacles_. One of them not-so-gently wrapped Sherry around her waist and lifted her several feet into the air to eye level with her undead father, Dr. William Birkin.

" _Yes, Sheeerry. I have need of you... now..._ " its still human-ish lips grinned. He lifted Sherry up further so her skirt-clad crotch was at eye level, and it used another tentacle to gently lift Sherry's skirt up.

Creature Birkin stared blankly at Sherry's bare, swollen and slightly red sex for several seconds, before he violently spread her folds apart with what little remained of his human hand and peered inside his daughter's pussy. _**"YOU LITTLE SLUT!! YOU JUST FUCKED SOMEONE?!? AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR GOD-DAMNED FUCKING CHERRY IN YEARS!!! YOU GOAT-FUCKING WHORE!! I WAS TO BE YOUR FIRST FUCK YOU STUPID RETARD!! HOW MANY TIMES WERE YOU TOLD TO USE YOUR MOUTH AND ASS ONLY!! YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!!!!"**_

Sherry's sobs turned into a full outburst of tears as her father yelled obscenities at her... while it harshly rubbed the inside of her thighs and ass with several of its tentacles. Two of them had small spike-like protrusions along its tip and length, another head looked like a small tooth-mawed demon complete with tiny little clawed arms perfect for crawling inside pussies, and still more were even further deranged nightmare-fuel monstrosities. Sherry swallowed back several moans of pleasure, and hated herself for getting turned on by how he was touching her. Claire's touches felt good, Daddy's felt... obscene somehow.

_**"**_ _ **I WAS GOING TO BE GENTLE WHEN I FUCKED YOU! BUT SINCE THE LITTLE SLUT NO LONGER HAS HER FUCKIN' CHERRY..."**_ it spat, _**"I WON'T BE!"**_ Her "father" breathed heavily for several seconds until it regained what was left of its composure. In a restrained, but normal tone of volume voice it continued, "I'll just rape you instead, just like I did to your worthless excuse for a mother when I sired YOU."

With that, the monster used its human hand to forcibly rip Sherry's new clothes off before it dropped her nude body into the sewer water.

"Daddy... why... what are you doing?" she coughed and cried once she resurfaced.

"Remember your tenth birthday, bitch?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Remember the gift I was going to give you?"

"That wasn't a gift!" Sherry tried to counter, remembering when her mother and father entered her room as she went to bed after an all-day party with the facilities guards, a party that featured a stripper also named Sherry and as many cocks as she could suck while they lovingly molested and fucked her ass.

She recalled that when her parents finally showed-up near midnight and after the party was well over, her father had almost stuck his tiny little cock into her equally tiny pussy while her mother operated a video camera next to the bed... only for her father to be called away via the intercoms just as he was about to penetrate. She'd barely heard him rant and rave to her mother as they left that yet another experiment on his daughter had been delayed before the door shut behind them.

"All you and mommy were doing was another experiment! You didn't care for me at all! You... you never even loved me!" Sherry screamed and choked back sobs.

"Your mommy... _feh_ , right," it muttered. "Well, look who's the little fucking genius," it spat, its voice back to conversational volume. "You're right, I never did love you, you little shit. Giving every damned guard at our lab blow-jobs all the time, _feh_. And don't think I don't know about the first time you took all your clothes off for them, letting them touch your little bitch titties and little whore ass."

Sherry silently listened, shocked that her father knew that much without caring about her or her well-being like she always thought a father should.

"Laying yourself out like a Thanksgiving Day dinner, letting each and every guard blow their cum on your whore body, getting them to stick their fingers inside your ass while you stroked them off. Keeping your mouth open so you could drink whatever cum just happened to shoot into your whore mouth. Keeping your legs spread to give them something to jack-off to, something to aim at."

For the first time Sherry felt ashamed of what she did with the guards as a child, felt that maybe she shouldn't have done those things after all. "But... don't all girls do those things on birthdays?"

"Are you STUPID??? Are you a motherfucking RETARD?! You Fucking Idiotic Whore, no MORAL girl does shit like that at ALL!! Sucking on cocks like they're baby bottles; swallowing their seed in whole! How the flying FUCK can such a _Stupid Bitch_ like you have been borne from my superior DNA?!"

Sherry felt reality suddenly drop from under her as her mind begun to slip inward, blocking out everything going on and being said by her father. All her friends... they'd just used her for their own gratification? She really was nothing more than a cheap little slut, just like daddy said. Just like they said when they fucked her. Worthless. Whore. Tramp. Cum dumpster. Shit.

"...What do you need me for daddy? Whatever you want, I'll do... just like I've done for everyone else..." Sherry whispered in monotone as her spirit started to break.

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to bear my child. You alone are utterly _worthless_. But your womb is _invaluable_. The child you'll give birth to will be my TRUE offspring to my G-Virus! My revenge on Umbrella and the world! My true... _legacy!!_ " her father crowed maniacally. "All you're good for, the only reason you were born in fact, was to carry my true child, and become its first meal when it rips itself out of your whore twat."

Sherry's mind spun, she couldn't keep grasp on her situation anymore, except that she knew that her daddy wanted her. Somewhere deep down, a small part of Sherry understood that she didn't want him. That self-realization helped to fuel her nearly dead soul, helped to re-invigorate her spirit... however slightly.

"Daddy," Sherry whimpered, "I'M your child. Why do you want..."

"SILENCE!!!" it roared into her face, its voice powerful enough to blow her hair back before he struck her face with the back of his inhuman hand, splitting her lip. "You are no child of mine! You are nothing more than a lab rat that I've been wanting to fuck since I first paid those guards to get blown by you when you were _three!_ A slab of meat! A conditional training experiment!"

_'_ _He PAID the guards into having me suck them? Daddy set it all up, and he knew it was wrong? THEY didn't care about me then... not even as a slut. I... I was just... a meal ticket for them... a cum dump...'_ Sherry realized. The final truth was too much for the once strong-willed Sherry, and her spirit almost broke completely.

She meekly begged, "I don't want to make love to you. Claire said that I should only have a child with someone I love... who loves me. Don't make love to me daddy. I... I don't love you that way."

"Make _love?_ " it sputtered before falling into a fit of sickening laughter, its horrifyingly rotted breath blowing in Sherry's face once more, making her finally puke all over herself. "You pea-brained little retard, I'm not going to 'make love' to you!" it spat. "I'm going to RAPE your whore cunt!! I'm gonna split your twat even wider than this _Claire_ slut did! You will make a fine uterus and meal, my little lab rat. Because once _my_ baby has grown in your womb, it'll gnaw its way out of its little whore mommy's twat. Seeing the kind of slut you are, you'll probably enjoy it."

The creature formerly known as William Birkin moved three of his largest tentacles toward Sherry; one in front of her mouth, one just under her ass, and one just under her swollen sex. He then grasped her arms and legs with four of his smaller tentacles and pulled her arms back while spreading her legs wide-open. Then he squeezed Sherry's body with the tentacle holding her above the shit-scented water until she opened her mouth to scream.

Immediately, the ends of the tentacles curled back and a pulsing red ribbed cock-like projection thrust outward and into her mouth, ass, and sex simultaneously. Sherry's body jerked and bucked at the vile intrusions. Tears free-flowed down her cheeks into the sewer water below. Unable to breathe, all she could do was take in and swallow every explosion of cum that was pumped down her throat.

She tried to sob, tried to scream, but the THING in her throat wouldn't let her, though it would pull back every minute or so for a few seconds to let her take a breath of noxious, poisonous air through her nose. She gagged as she felt her ass and pussy painfully filled with cum. Sherry cringed as the tentacles in her ass and pre-womanhood almost touched each other as they undulated and slammed into her, separated only by a thin layer of delicate tissue. Her belly felt sick as her uterus, _her womb_ , slowly expanded to hold the vast amount of her father's fetid seed he pumped into her. Her ass filled so much that she felt that she needed to take a crap... badly. All the while his other tentacles either splurt its putrid jizz all over her body, or her father used them to smack and beat her for the hell of it.

Sherry's little form was punched, whipped, and smacked across her face, chest, stomach, back, ass, legs... everywhere. Her eyes crossed in revulsion when she suddenly felt a tiny tentacle slither up her urethra and pump jizz directly into her bladder.

After what seemed like an eternity of punishment her father pulled its tentacle out of her mouth so she could gasp for air. Immediately cum poured out of her mouth and nostrils as she coughed, gasped, puked, and belched for air.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" William mocked his daughter and laughed maniacally as she gasped and puked-up more of his, _its_ vile chunky seed. "Don't worry... the night... is still young!"

Sherry stared straight ahead blankly, eyes dull, as her father resumed raping her. Its voice barely drowned-out the fucking sounds of its tentacles wet suction-like slapping and smacking as they pistoned in and out of Sherry's holes. Barely drowned-out the sounds of its cum splatting against and inside the little girl only to overflow and splash to the sewer below. Barely drowned-out the sounds of her little body as she was beaten like a crack whore by a particularly pissed-off pimp...

. . .

. .

.

Claire woke with a sudden start to the sounds of her cell phone screaming "Born to be Wild". She quickly shut the device off, not liking how loud it sounded in the quiet room.

Claire stretched and popped several vertebrae while she absentmindedly knocking her vest onto the floor, forgetting that it was supposed to have been draped over Sherry. She picked herself off the boutiques carpeted floor and looked over to where she left Sherry, thinking to wake her as well.

Instead, she found an empty couch.

Panicked, Claire raced around the store in a hasty-yet-thorough search that turned up nothing. "Oh shit, what have I done this time???" Claire ran to the front door, only to freeze as icy horror grasped her heart. Each and every one of the locks had been undone. She dashed into the streets and turned to where her instincts told her to go.

Claire wandered up and down the streets, calling out to Sherry as she carefully searched under and inside even the most unlikely of hiding places. After several minutes of fruitless searching she heard a manhole cover scrape open a short distance behind her. "Sherry? Is that you, Sherry??"

Moments passed, and a small figure slowly staggered toward Claire. Before Claire could call out again, she recognized Sherry's form... sort of. Her head was bent low, shoulders sagged, and her stomach was grossly distended. The tween held her arms protectively over her chest, totally naked, and drenched in pea green... goop, for the lack of a better word. She was still too far away for Claire to get a really good look at her condition.

_'_ _Oh God... did the zombies find her?'_ Claire worried silently. She sprinted to Sherry, then stopped in shock when she saw the dozens of bruises and whip marks all over her little body. Scraps of her clothing had been rammed into her mouth, ass, and between her legs. Her eyes were swollen red in tears and black in bruises, while chunky green cum slowly bubbled and oozed out of her nose as she exhaled.

"Oh God... Sherry..." Claire whispered and knelt. She took hold of her slippery shoulders, and didn't like how the normally exuberant girl didn't react. "What happened to you, sweetie...?"

Claire carefully pulled the make-shift gag from Sherry's mouth. With the gag gone, Sherry puked and belched-up most of the cum she'd been forced to swallow in several violent surges, gasping for air between each expulsion, and coated Claire's face and chest in warm spunk.

"Oh Sherry... Sherry..." Claire hugged her girl tightly to her body. Hesitantly she reached around and yanked the clothing scraps from Sherry's ass and sex, both exploding in similar surges of cum as well. Mixed in with the cum from her ass was her feces, some of it barely formed, as though the cum had forced out waste that was barely digested from her upper small intestines. This made Sherry puke-up more cum again all over Claire's back.

Several minutes passed, Sherry vomiting and crapping cum the entire time. Her sex was mostly drained after the first few waves, but she still had a little trickle of goo from each hole. Suddenly she pissed cum from her bladder. Realizing that she was about to pass-out, Claire got her to sit down and put her head between her knees.

"Oh Sherry... honey..." Claire sobbed. Sherry said nothing at first, until after several more minutes she slowly took Claire into her own arms at her neck, held her close, and released a wailing scream of horror.

. . .

"Sherry, what happened to you??" Claire asked once her screaming subsided.

Sobbing, Sherry barely replied, "I'm... sorry Claire. I... <sniff cough> heard daddy... but <sniff> something grabbed me, and... <cough>... and I was in the sewer... and... and I saw daddy... <sniff> but he was a monster... and he said he needed me... to give... his child... and <cough> he stripped me, and... and after... he said... whore... and then... a-a-again... and... and a-again... an... and again..." Sherry's voice trailed off into sobbing once more. Between the choppy words Claire realized with horror what had been done to her.

"Shh... shhh... I'm here now Sherry, I'm here. And I won't leave you again, I promise." Claire held her young ward and let the suddenly much smaller-seeming girl cry on her shoulders.

After several minutes passed Sherry finally regained a semblance of control over herself, her sobbing not-withstanding. "Let's go back to the boutique and get you cleaned off, and find you some new clothes, okay Sherry?" Sherry didn't respond verbally, but Claire felt her move her head on her shoulder. Claire carefully picked the slippery girl up and onto her shoulder again, and as they walked back to the little oddly-stocked store Claire silently vowed revenge against Sherry's father.

The pair had traveled silently since their reunion, both lost in their own private hell as their minds refused to give them a moments peace. Claire spent her time recriminating herself, for allowing her guard to fall for even an instant. She blamed herself for what happened to Sherry, for she knew for an absolute certain fact that if she hadn't slipped off to sleep, her ward would never have left the boutique, and would never have met up again with her turned father. Claire doubted that she would ever be able to make it up to the girl for what her lack of attention had caused, and what it had cost her.

The only thing she was relieved about was that Sherry was still alive. Yet it was that fact, and some of the things she was able to make out when her young ward broke down in her arms, that terrified her the most, and made her question what her father had in plan for his daughter.

Sherry's mind, on the other hand, was trapped in a never-ceasing cycle of memory. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget what her father had done to her. Nor could she forget what he had said to her as he violated her body and soul. She was just another experiment to him, and that was all. A _thing_ that didn't even deserve any love or respect. She was conditioned since the moment she could walk to become his sex toy. A sex toy that would give birth to the child he actually wanted. Everyone she had thought were her friends were instead just using her, debasing her for their amusement.

Even after it was over she could feel the phantom pains of his abuse. She could feel where he had struck her with his fist and hand. How he'd beaten and whipped her for his own amusement. How he'd slammed her into the sewer walls and held her underwater until she thought she was going to drown and die. She could still feel his things inside her, thrashing and pumping and beating into her holes. Feel his cum shoot out in powerful jets inside and out, trying to take off chunks of her own skin with each blast. Could still feel the demon-headed things literally crawl and drag themselves into her pussy, squeezing and pinching with their tiny claws the entire way. Could feel them sticking their snake-like tongues past her cervix and into her womb... then doing _something_ that made her feel that familiar pinch she always felt whenever she ovulated, which had started for her just before her tenth birthday. She could still feel the dragon-scaled ones slide easily up her asshole and all-but scrape their way out, their keels and ridges flirting and catching on her tender intestinal tissue.

And where did her mother fit into this picture? She'd been there a few times that she could remember, most notably her tenth birthday. She'd been an active participant in what was going to happen, at least so far as to record it. It had been the kind of attention she so desperately wanted from her parents who were otherwise almost always too busy for her, or out of town, or whatever. And the people who _did_ raise her... cared about her even less.

And now the only person she had left in her life was Claire, a girl who was barely a woman herself. She trusted her. At first, Sherry had no idea why... she was just some random stranger, a random survivor. But as they kept bumping into each other over the course of several hours, they'd wound-up helping one another overcome obstacles in their bid to escape. She'd seen something in the other woman that she came to trust. And in the boutique, she'd finally learned what it was.

Claire was a kindred spirit. She too was a sex-obsessed woman who enjoyed penis all the day every day. Yet, somehow the brunette didn't let that alone define her. She was a slut, sure, but that wasn't _all_ she was. She was also a college student, and apparently quite the studious one at that. She was a little sister to her strong, over-protective brother. But instead of being coddled by him, he helped her grow strong and independent, and taught her how to survive in extreme conditions while protecting herself. She was a motorcycle enthusiast. And even with her sex-crazed lifestyle Claire was the type to try and help others before herself, a young woman who allowed the world see her emotions good and bad, who had a sarcastic wit and a devious mind.

And, Sherry was pretty certain, Claire still loved her even though she'd disobeyed her and had snuck out of the store like a boy-crazed teen out for a quick hook-up in the park after midnight.

Yes... if there was anyone who would be a better role model for her, then Sherry couldn't imagine who they might be. And if Claire could be strong through this, then so could she.

At least for a little while.

"Claire?" Sherry spoke-up for the first time since Claire had found her nearly an hour before.

"What it is honey?" Claire answered with a soothing smile, glad to hear Sherry's voice... weak and tiny-sounding as it was.

"When we get back to that store, after we get cleaned off, can we find something like you're wearing for me? It's pretty."

Claire smiled to Sherry and softly replied, "If they have it then you got it, Sherry."

"Thanks, Claire..." Sherry partially smiled and weakly squeezed the top of Claire's head.

Claire suddenly snapped her fingers, which managed to startle the girl on her shoulders. "Oh, by the way, once we get back to the store, I'll have you take one of my morning-after pills. It'll keep you from getting pregnant." she added with a wink.

"Thanks, Claire," Sherry whispered lovingly.

"You are the greatest girl in the entire world, and I love you Sherry."

_'..._ _Claire doesn't think I'm worthless... maybe I'm not. Maybe everything daddy told me was a lie.'_ Sherry thought to herself. "I love you too Claire," Sherry smiled softly.

Though it seemed like Sherry was trying to put up a big brave front, disassociating as Jill called it, Claire figured it would take years of therapy for Sherry to move past tonight... what she firmly expected to be the source of the girl's nightmares for the rest of her life. And that was before she'd reunited with what was left of her father.

Claire hoped she was wrong about those nightmares, though.

. . .

. .

.

After about another good half an hour of walking, Claire finally re-located the boutique. Carefully opening the door, Claire carried Sherry inside, shut and locked the door behind them, and lowered Sherry to the softest bench in the store again. Setting her down, Claire stood and made for the back of the store.

"Claire? Wh-where are you going?" Sherry asked in fright.

"Shh... don't worry Sherry. I'm just going to the back and see if they have anything here to wash ourselves off with. I'll be right back, I promise."

"O-okay. Hurry though, okay?" she asked even as she pulled a random "Run D.M.C 1980 My Adidas" t-shirt off a nearby rack to start toweling herself off with.

"I will," Claire smiled back.

After quickly detouring to shove all the clothes Sherry had found for herself earlier and adding a copy of her own outfit that was disturbingly enough in Sherry's size into a large backpack that had been on sale and stashing it with her bag of weapons, Claire wandered around the rear storeroom until she found the employee's break-room. _'Hmm... pretty standard. Snack machine with expired shitty food, busted soda machine, a small sink... no water, crap. Damn, isn't there ANYTHING here that we can use?'_ she thought in frustration as she slammed her fist against a bare section of wall... that resounded with an oddly hollow thud. She eyed the wall suspiciously. _'...? Hollow? Now why would a wall leading to the rear alley in a brick building be hollow?'_ Claire wondered.

Claire walked over to a nearby barred window and cautiously glanced outside, only to discover that the alley stopped just _short_ of the hollow section of wall. Which, considering how the buildings were stacked next to one another, made no logical sense. _'Unless...'_

"Sherry, can you come back her with me? Oh, and bring my shotgun and the bags too, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right there." A few moments later Sherry emerged from the sales floor. She had dressed herself in a fluffy front-tie robe once she was able to wipe off the worst of her father's semen from her body. She awkwardly held Claire's enormous gun in her tiny arms while attempting to drag her sixty-pound bag o' weapons and twenty pound backpack behind her, and entered the break room the sight of Claire knocking holes in a wall with a cheap metal and plastic cafeteria chair.

"What the hell are you doing Claire?" Sherry asked, completely puzzled, some of her inner fire returning due to the odd sight.

"I'm not certain, but I think there's either a room or a passageway back here," Claire replied, noting that Sherry had changed and had gotten the worst of the cum off her body. All that was left was what had already dried to her body.

"So?"

"Soo..." Claire answered, "there might be something back here to help us get out of town _sans_ zombies... or maybe something relating to Umbrella. The fucking town _is_ weird enough to have something hidden back here. Oh, before I forget. In one of the side pockets of that bag is a small bottle of pills. I want you to take one, and keep taking them for the next few weeks. It'll help make sure you don't get pregnant."

"Okay!"

With one last great swing Claire knocked the wall in. She peered inside but saw nothing. Claire cautiously stepped through the hole with Sherry in tow, who was wondering what a "sahnz" was.

"What IS this place?" Sherry asked. No matter how hard she strained Sherry just couldn't focus her eyes in the inky darkness.

"I have no clue sweetheart. I can't see anything in here. There's gotta be a light switch someplaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Claire screamed as she stepped onto air where she expected floor, and tumbled heavily down a long wooden staircase.

"CLAIRE!!!" Sherry screamed as her lover/guardian disappeared into the void. She cringed a moment later when she heard the tell-tale sounds of something crashing through a cheap wooden door.

"Oooooo... ow... I-I'm okay Sherry. Just bruised... and battered. Ow... my spleen. Can you grab my flashlight and look for a light switch, or string, or something? It should be in the bag."

"Yeah... okay, found it!" Sherry flicked the weak light on, and shone it on the wall next to the door. Though it didn't illuminate the area very well it did allow Sherry to find the missing wall switch. She flipped it on... but nothing happened. "Uhmm... nothing's happening, Claire."

"Okay, toss me the flashlight then. Maybe I can find something down here."

"Here you go Claire!" Sherry shouted as she tossed the lit flashlight blindly down to Claire. Claire caught it effortlessly, stood, and started aiming the light around the room.

"What the flying hell?"

"What is it Claire? What do you see down there?" Sherry asked.

"Honey, you have GOT to come down here and see this!" Claire shouted back, laughing.

Sherry shrugged her shoulders, grabbed the large bags and gun, and cautiously made her way down the barely-illuminated staircase. Once she reached the bottom, though, she didn't see any light at all... or Claire.

"Cl-Claire? Wh-where are you?" Sherry looked all around her in the inky darkness... but she really couldn't even tell if she had her eyes open or closed. Suddenly a light flashed on directly in front of her, displaying the most hideous face she'd ever seen!

"GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Sherry screamed as she dropped the bags and fell backward, the shotgun clattering somewhere behind her. After her initial startle Sherry recognized the grotesque creature before her. "CLAIRE!!!" Sherry shouted, obviously ticked and more of her internal fire slowly coming back. Claire removed the flashlight from under her chin and shined it on Sherry as she laughed her ass off while trying to get up off her knees. Failing that attempt, Claire tumbled face-first to the floor and Sherry started laughing with her.

"Jeezus Claire!" Sherry laughed. "You scared me so much that you nearly made me pee!"

"I-I'm sorry Sherry! I just couldn't resist doing that," Claire replied, still laughing.

Sherry and Claire took their time to compose themselves. Once they had, Sherry asked, "So why did you want me to come down here? It wasn't just to scare the piss out of me, was it?"

"Of course not," Claire replied. "Here, take a look around." Claire shone the light around the room, and everywhere the light reflected Sherry saw red velvet walls, golden and marble statues, and mirrors lining the walls and doors... like she was in an incredibly expensive hotel lobby or hallway. If one discounted the multitudes of oil paintings depicting various scenes of eroticism and that most of the statues were nudes of men, women, and even a few children, many of which were engaged in various pornographic activities.

"What the fuck is all this, Claire?"

"Well, I can make a good guess, but let's look in one of the rooms to make sure, okay sweetie?" Claire walked over to one of the doors and tried to turn the knob and, as she expected, the door was unlocked and easily opened. Claire shone her light inside and felt the inside wall next to the door. Quickly finding a light switch she flipped it on and was thankful that at least this switch worked. Claire walked inside the lit room out of Sherry's immediate sight, though this time Sherry didn't panic. A few seconds passed, then Sherry heard Claire giggle, "Hey Sherry, come in here, you have GOT to see this!"

Sherry shrugged her shoulders again and followed Claire inside, leaving the heavy bag and too-large-to-handle shotgun behind this time. Once her eyes readjusted to the light, Sherry took a long look around the room. "Holy crap Claire, what IS this place?"

Claire giggled again and replied, "Well, now I know why they had so many kinky clothes upstairs. This is a brothel!"

"A brothel? What's a brothel?"

"It's a specialized place where upper-class... hookers I guess you can say, have sex with people."

"You mean like a motel?"

"Oh no," Claire answered, picking Sherry up into her arms. "A motel is where your average street walker goes to have sex. A brothel is a MUCH better place," Claire explained in a _slightly_ romanticized way. "The girls are of a higher standard and are usually tested for diseases and such by the 'madam'... kinda like a pimp in a loose way but she also owns the place and is responsible for the welfare of the girls, and the house they're at is usually pretty nice. Like this place.

"Of course, to have sex with the girls in one of these places would cost the customer a LOT more than a street walker, but it's usually worth it. Brothels like this are a LOT more popular in Asia and Europe though. There used to be several scattered all around the nation until the feds caught on to them a few years back, too. Now they're mostly relegated to Nevada. Bleh, horrible state. Worse than Ohio."

"Oh... uhmmm... okay?" Sherry answered, more than just a little confused. "So, what's one of these things doing here?" Sherry asked, squirming a little in Claire's arms.

"Beats me, I don't know that much about this town. This one is a lot better than most that I've been in, especially one of the ones I was once offered a job turning tricks at by the town sheriff up in Idaho. But that town had a gender population ratio of something like six to one and the men weren't overly picky. Hell, for a cheap time you could fuck a junior high school girl on a mattress in the basement by the water heater. _This_ place kinda reminds me of brothels out by Reno and Vegas, but not quite at the same time. The more I learn about this town the stranger it gets." Claire replied.

Sherry looked around the room, absently admiring all the fixtures and furnishings. "So... what are we going to do?"

"Why don't we take a look around?" Claire asked. "Maybe there's a working shower or something in here. I mean, it does have power. What do you say?"

"MMMmmmm... hmmmmmm..." Sherry replied, her eyes half-lidded, smiling at the thought of a nice, warm soak in a bathtub.

Claire carried Sherry in her arms through the immaculately decorated "living room", complete with an ungodly sized TV, a DVD/VHS deck, a massive surround-sound home theater system, a plush leather sofa on one side and an over-stuffed matching leather recliner on the other, and a gilded glass coffee table between. The coffee table, and several of the end tables, had several pornographic and teen fashion magazines scattered on them, making Claire wonder if it was more of a residence or a common room for the girls while they waited for their latest job.

The walls were of a deep wood color with copies of artwork from several famous fourteenth to nineteenth century artists scattered here and there, with a stone fireplace in the middle of the far wall. The ceiling was a tile work of hand-carved wood of a type Claire couldn't easily identify depicting scenes from various fables in some areas and scenes from the " _Kama Sutra_ "in others. Even the flooring screamed class. Cream-colored carpeting, soft and plush with little gold flecks, in the actual living area; dark and rich hardwood in the primary foot traffic areas leading to the rear rooms. The combination of design, lighting, and decor gave the room a warm-yet-soft eclectic touch.

Claire slowly walked off to her right and found a small kitchenette. No-where near large enough to cook for a family in, but more than enough for one or two people. Nothing spectacular, except for the quality-looking china and the crystal drinking glasses in the glass-door cupboards. Claire figured that this little whore house was also the home of the madam; likely whoever owned the boutique upstairs as well.

After passing through a richly decorated door that matched the walls and walking down a short hallway through another plain wooden door, they walked down the short hardwood floored hallway, equally decorated with similar artworks as in the living area, with cabinets and shelves on both ends. _'_ _Probably for linens and things,'_ Claire mused.

The duo soon came to the end of the hall and a choice between three doors, and a stairwell leading both up and down off to the side, likely leading to the girl's work rooms above and the basement below. Claire tried the first door on her right and it opened into an extravagant, well-lit bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sherry whispered as she struggled herself out of Claire's arms. "I've never seen ANYTHING like... hey, why are the lights on in here Claire? We didn't touch anything yet."

Claire looked around the room quickly, then up at the ceiling and saw a motion detector next to the smoke alarm. "Don't worry Sherry-Berry, take a look up." Sherry did so, and frowned when she saw the little black box on the ceiling. "That's a motion detector. As soon as there's any kind of movement that thing trips and the lights come on. Pretty spiffy if you ask me." She then frowned and mumbled, "But what kind of brothel has its own generator or power supply?"

"Wow... I've never seen anything like this." Sherry whistled, not having heard Claire's spoken musings. "Just take a look at this place Claire! This is real marble! Marble floors. Marble walls. marble statues. marble columns even! Columns in a bathroom, Claire! And the sink is gold! Not brass... this is gold! The handles are actual crystal too! Though I think the toilet IS brass... cheapskates. At least it has some kind of paper privacy screen around it."

"Take a look over there Sherry." Claire said, grinning at her antics and motioning her head over to the left.

Sherry looked around the corner where Claire motioned, and found a giant hot tub. "Uhmm... can we...?" she drooled, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the source of all things relaxing.

Claire answered Sherry with a huge smile on her face. "You bet we can! _If_ there's hot running water of course. But if the lights are working, then I don't see why we won't have hot water, too." As soon as Claire said "if", Sherry had jumped onto the platform the hot tub was set on and tried to turn on the water. At first nothing came out, but after a few seconds hot steaming water began shooting out of the jets.

"Don't make the water TOO hot, Sherry! No sense in cooking ourselves!" Claire laughed, taking off her shorts and bustier.

Sherry nodded in agreement after feeling just how hot the steam was, and turned the water temperature on the digital reader to about one hundred-three degrees; a little warm but comfortable enough. As soon as the massive tub filled, Sherry stripped and leapt in, then set the jets on HI. Claire joined her as soon as she managed to get her boots off.

"Hey Claire? What're these things?" Sherry asks, picking out several unopened condoms from a silver dish set next to the Jacuzzi.

"Oh those? They're condoms. Once a guy's dick gets hard, he or the person he's about to fuck rolls one of those things on his dick."

"Why?" Sherry asks, tearing one open with her teeth.

"So that when he comes, his cum won't enter the woman and possibly get her pregna..." She trailed off, staring at her young ward and lover incredulously. "What are you doing?"

Sherry removed the inflated condom from her mouth and held the opening tightly shut with her thumb and middle finger. "It looks like a balloon, so I'm blowing it up! This one is getting REALLY big too! But its got a weird bubble or something on the end, what's THAT for?"

Laughing, Claire answered, "That bubble is what holds the cum. If it wasn't there, the cum wouldn't have anyplace to go after the guy orgasms, and it would either just back-up in his dick, which is just too weird to think about, or it would blow-out the end of the condom, making it useless. Now put that thing away already!"

"Okay, okay..." Sherry griped. With a sudden glint of mischievousness, she released the condom and watched it fly around the bathroom until it landed, smack in the center of Claire's face. Sherry couldn't help but giggle uproariously at the sight.

"Very funny," Claire grumbled, picking the condom off her nose. Then again, it was hardly the first time she'd gotten slapped in the face with a used condom. The only difference between those times and this one was that there wasn't any seeping semen to slurp-up with her tongue only. That was a trick men _loved_ to watch her perform. "Okay Sherry, slide over here. I need to wash you off." Sherry slid over as instructed and sat herself on one of Claire's knees facing away from her. Claire took a white fluffy washcloth off a nearby rack with one hand and a bar of perfumed soap from a dish next to her with her other, and began to gently lather Sherry's battered and slightly swollen little body.

She started by carefully lathering Sherry's shoulders and back with one hand while washing off the soap and dried cum with the other using a spray nozzle. Claire internally winced at how quiet Sherry had suddenly become. She knew the girl had been putting up an act for the most part and had gone along with pretending nothing was wrong for her sake, but the washing and focus on her little beaten body seemed to be too much of a reminder of what had happened all-too-recently.

After the initial rinse was over, Claire carefully covered her entire body in perfumed suds, until only her nearly-flat breasts and nearly-bald crotch were left. "You're almost done Sherry, would you like to wash those parts yourself? I know how much they hurt and all."

Sherry turned herself completely around to face Claire, the cold rage on Sherry's face surprising the college girl. " _How_ could you Claire? My father r-raped me! How COULD you know what that's like, huh?" Sherry almost shouted, fire and tears filling her eyes.

Claire took a deep breath through her nose before answering in a quiet, steady voice, "When I was twelve, I was raped, too."

Sherry blinked twice rapidly. "Claire?" she whispered, her anger instantly extinguished.

"It happened when I was walking home from school... the last day of school at that," Claire continued, her eyes staring down towards Sherry yet not at her... as though she was looking through her. "I was walking with my best friend at the time until we got to her house. She'd invited me in so we could play Nintendo, but I wanted to get home and have sex with Chris. Video games were fun, but sex with my brother was better. Every day since I've wished I could go back in time and make myself take-up her offer."

Claire shook her head slowly before continuing, "I started walking home when I decided to take a short-cut through a small wooded area by the park. When I got through to the little park on the other side I saw a group of high school men by the slide smoking and drinking from dark bottles. I tried to get by without them noticing me because I didn't know who they were and I was kinda scared of them, but they saw me and chased me back into the woods. I thought I lost them, but then I tripped and I let out a scream when I fell. They were on me before I could stand back up. There were five of them..."

"Claire..." Sherry haltingly whispered, "...you don't have to tell me all this. I understand. I-I'm sorry for shouting at you. Claire?"

Claire put her hand on Sherry's head and tussled her short blonde hair. She smiled faintly down to her ward and continued. "There were five of them, and one of them yanked me off the ground by my arm, took off my backpack, then slammed me against a tree trunk, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't even feel the ground with my toes, so I figured I was being held off the ground. They all started talking about what they should do with me. I didn't understand why they were so scared and angry sounding.

"One of them, a big black guy, wanted to kill me on the spot and even pulled out this huge hunting knife and held it against my left cheek. This other guy with white hair told him to 'put the thing away, selling weed was one thing but murder was something they'd never get away with, especially not a kid'. The third guy, a really nervous guy, kept shaking and smoking while pacing around talking about how they shouldn't have even chased me, that maybe I wouldn't have reported them to the cops.

"The fourth guy, I think he was the leader of the group or something, asked me if my name was 'Claire by any chance'. I was too scared to talk... I wanted to pee in my skirt so badly... so I nodded my head. Then the guy started laughing. The nervous guy got mad and wanted to know who the hell I was and what was so funny, and the leader told him that I was the sister of this guy he knew, and that he also knew that I was a huge slut. The guy that was holding me brought his face up to mine and told me they wouldn't mind if they fucked me.

"God I was scared. I couldn't stop shaking, and once that guy said that I started peeing. Everyone but the nervous guy started laughing, then the guy holding me lifted me higher in the air with one hand and lifted my skirt with his other so they could all watch me pee.

"After I emptied my bladder on my legs, the guy with white hair ripped my panties off and gagged me with them. Even after all this time I can still taste my pee on my panties. The guy holding me took me by my legs, lifted them up to my chest, then tilted me almost sideways. I kept my head up so I could see what was going on. I know it sounds weird, but I just wanted to know ahead of time if they were going to kill me or not so I'd have a chance to beg or... or SOMETHING.

"The nervous guy unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick first, then he was inside me. It was the first time sex ever hurt, he wasn't gentle like all the others. He came really fast though, and I thought that was a blessing until the black guy fucked me next. He was so big he ripped me open... I didn't think I could be opened anymore before that.

"They took turns fucking me, sometimes cumming and sometimes not, just fucking me as hard as they could... again and again... until the last one finally came in me. The worst of it was that I came several times, too... even though I didn't want to. My... my _cunt_ ," she spat _,_ "just liked the stimulation too much, and I sobbed harder and harder after every orgasm. And every time they made me cum they laughed and taunted me, telling me all about how I was their 'good little bitch' and that I should be proud of myself for being the best fuck they ever had. For the longest time I thought there was something wrong with me, that I was a perverted freak for getting off on being raped." Claire added in a whisper, "A lot of the guys who I fucked over the next few years were also abusive because I did get off on it, until I finally got my head on straight and realized I was just hurting myself."

Claire shook her head again, mentally refocusing. "I thought it was over when the white-haired guy took my panties out of my mouth, but then he told me that if they so much as felt teeth they'd slit my throat and rip out my stomach with that knife I saw. He asked me if I understood what he meant. I couldn't answer him. I was still too scared. I just closed my eyes and opened my mouth wide."

"C-Claire... you don't have to..."

"The black guy stuck his cock in my mouth first," she continued on, not having heard Sherry. "He shoved it all the way down my throat until I couldn't breathe, then fucked my face. I kept my mouth open as wide as I could because I was scared that they would kill me if my teeth accidentally grazed their cocks. It was worse in that I could taste myself on him. Then I felt another guy stick his cock in my cunt, and a third in my ass. That hurt so much, the cock in my ass. I'd never done anal before then.

"They kept fucking me, taking turns with which of my holes they wanted to fuck, all the way until sundown when passing headlights from the road by the park started illuminating us. The first headlight that hit us scared the guys off. They just left me there in the dirt... alone, naked, cold. I didn't know what was worse, being raped or being left alone in the woods totally exposed like that. The only thing I could think to do was put on what was left of my clothes, then grab my backpack and my panties so no-one would ever find them and learn what happened to me.

"I don't remember how I got home or what happened when I got there, just running inside and into the bathroom. I think Chris asked me if I was okay, but I don't remember very well anything that happened, and he was the only other person home. I took a long, hot bath. No bubbles, no nothing.

"I couldn't even let Chris, my beloved big brother, touch me for over a month. He KNEW something was wrong, but I could never tell him. I hoped he wouldn't find out about it, and I don't know if he ever did. I never got over it... you don't." Claire's eyes refocused, now staring Sherry directly into her eyes. "But I was able, eventually, to live past it. I was lucky that I had people around me who love me. Just like you have with me, Honey."

Sherry's eyes welled in tears, and she quickly gave Claire the biggest hug she could. Claire hugged her back, kissing her neck as she did so. Not as a lover... but more as a guardian, and as a survivor.

"Claire? I... I should tell you something too. It's something I never thought anything about until daddy found me... but... I-I didn't know it was wrong Claire!!"

"Sherry, it's okay... you can tell me anything."

Sherry stared at the bubbles from the jets as they foamed and burst on the surface of the water, using their random motions to focus her thoughts and help her recall and how to word what she wanted to say. "...It started when I was three. I was playing in the hall outside my room in mommy and daddy's labs when I saw a guard reading a magazine. I went up to him, you know, to see if he'd play with me. When I got close I saw he was looking at pictures of naked women and he was playing with something I'd never seen before between his legs. I don't know if I had ever actually thought of it before, but I had assumed that guys had a vagina between their legs like girls do. Instead, he had kinda like a fleshy pickle and a hairy fleshy sack under it. I asked him what he was doing, and he told me he was having fun. Then, when he saw that I was staring at his thing, he asked me if I wanted to touch it, too.

"I touched it... because I was curious... and then all this white stuff came out. He... he was so surprised when I licked the tip of his dick. I thought that it might have been some kind of candy or something, you know? I thought it tasted good, not candy good but good, but his cock smelled horrible. He must have seen my expression, because he tussled my hair, smiled at me, and told me to return to my room so he doesn't get in trouble for not guarding me right.

"The next time I saw him was on my fourth birthday, just a few weeks later I think. It was a really fun party, and I got lots of toys too, even if my mommy and... if my parents weren't there. They told me about how the 'Birthday Wish' worked, and how it'd come true if I sucked on one cock for each year old I was, so naturally I did. Their cocks didn't even smell bad; like they washed them in raspberries or something."

"Cocks instead of candles?" Claire asked, not able to hide the dubious tone in her voice.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know. Anyways, it was the same for my fifth and sixth birthdays too. They were always fun, and I was always excited and happy even if it was just me and the guards I knew. And I really enjoyed myself too. I liked cum. On my seventh birthday I decided to show up only wearing my favorite underwear, kinda like the girls in those magazines. Boy were they shocked. But we all had a blast. I saw how they all looked at me. Not like how they looked at the girly magazines, but like they really cared about me.

"That's when I got an idea. Later on that night, I broke into the computer system from my room and looked-up the names of all the guards and found out their birthdays. Then, when someone had a birthday I'd show up to the party too and suck his cock. By my eight birthday I didn't even wear my underwear anymore to the parties and I let them touch me too.

"My tenth birthday was the biggest though. Every guard in the lab complex came to the party, and right away I was given the gifts. The first one I got was this really shimmery nightie. I got to put it on right away... it felt so nice. It was even see-through and looked like it cost a lot of money. By the time I was done opening gifts it was almost night-time. I got so many toys and games and stuffed animals and even some really nice clothes too. Then came the cake. It had to be eight-foot tall and was so many layers with different flavors and fillings, but the cocks came first. I hated spitting out all the cum onto my new nightie but I couldn't swallow it all. Then I got an idea from one of the girly magazines I liked looking at."

"You liked to look at girly magazines, Sherry?"

"Well, yeah! I like to fantasize about how my body will look when I grow-up, and I like the expressions on their faces too. Well, anyway, my idea was really kinky, even I knew that.

"I hopped-up on one of the tables and laid down so my head was hanging over the edge and spread myself out like... like... a Thanks... giving Day... t-turkey...... and while I sucked cock with my head upside down I let the others either cum on me or fuck me."

Claire's eyes widened in shock, but she held her tongue from shouting in exclamation or reacting visibly by sheer willpower. Claire knew that if she made any reaction to this Sherry might close-up completely, and then getting her to open-up again and back into the first stages of healing would be even harder.

"I didn't know it was bad," Sherry continued, "and I like cum. I like the smell, the taste, the feel, how it's so warm and sticky but it runs through your fingers. I even like the way it splatters." Sherry grinned, "I even read in one of the magazines how the first time is supposed to hurt, so the week before I used a heavy plastic toilet plunger handle and took my own virginity. It hurt like all fuck, but I'm glad I did because the sex with all those guards was fan-fucking-tastic."

Claire looked down at Sherry, gave her a warm smile as she lightly shook her head and tried her best to keep her tears to herself. _'_ _At least I know where her virginity went,_ _'_ she sadly thought silently.

"Afterward we had a bunch of cake, partied and fucked some more, and about nine or so in the evening everything wound down. I went back to my room, took a long, hot bubble bath in my new nightie, just to clean it off too, and around ten I went to bed. Mommy and daddy came into my room a little before midnight and sang me happy birthday too and apologized for missing my party, then... uhmm... mommy left. Then daddy stayed behind and told me he had a gift for me too, and opened his lab coat..."

"Sherry..."

"He pulled my bed covers away, and said he was going to show me what love is. I... I was excited! I... never knew if my daddy really loved me or not! But before anything happened, he got called away over the intercom. I... Claire! I didn't know it was bad! Please... don't hate me... I didn't know!!!" Sherry broke down in tears, tightly holding Claire, who was crying for her also.

"It's okay Sherry... what's in the past is in the past. And I'll never hate you Sherry."

<Sniff> "Never-ever?"

"Never-ever, sweetie. But, why do you think everything that happened was bad?"

"B-because daddy told me... in the sewer... told me he PAID the guards to play with me... that I was a cuhn-deh-shuhn-all experiment..." Sherry fell silent for a time, basking in the warmth of the waters are Claire's embrace. After an indeterminate amount of time she looked up into Claire's eyes. "Would you finish washing me up, please?" she abruptly asked.

"Sure," Claire replied, knowing a change in subject when she heard it. Claire picked Sherry off her lap and stood her in the Jacuzzi. She slowly rubbed the girl's small chest, scrubbing her very carefully, the soft soapy cloth arousing her nipples... and hoped the entire time to take poor Sherry's mind off of her past. Claire took Sherry by the hand, gently, and slid the cloth under the water line.

Sherry felt her entire body tingle in anticipation.

Claire slowly slid her hand between Sherry's legs... mostly cleaning. Instantly Sherry clenched her teeth and uttered a quick gasp, and griped tighter to Claire's hand. Her eyes suddenly widened and her pupils dilated.

Sherry no longer saw Claire, but instead saw her mutant father in the sewers. Her father as he hit her, beat her... entered her. Just as suddenly as it appeared the vision disappeared, replaced with Claire's worried face as it bobbed towards and away from her own as the older brunette shouted her name. A second later she realized that it wasn't Claire bobbing back and forth, but rather that Claire was shaking her by her shoulders.

"I-I'm fine Claire. It's okay, you can stop shaking me now, I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh Sherry, what happened? Are you all right?" Claire asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I dunno what happened. I was fine until you touched me down there... then I suddenly saw my father..."

"Oh God Sherry, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful... you had a flashback. I had them for a long time, too."

"How... do I stop them from happening again Claire?"

"You just keep going, and they'll eventually start fading away. They'll never go away completely, and you'll probably have nightmares for a long time too, I'm afraid. Not like this entire town isn't enough to give us both nightmares by itself. But no matter what, I'll be here for you."

Sherry blushed deeply. "Thank you Claire. Uhmm... would you mind if I washed you now? I don't really want to keep going on about this."

"Sure honey," Claire replied and handed the soap and washcloth over. Sherry took her time washing Claire off, feeling each and every curve and crevice of her older body. Though Sherry wasn't feeling overly romantic (though she was doing her damnedest to change that), she still took note which spots stood Claire's arm hairs on end and which spots actually made her shudder. She made Claire lift her legs out of the water so she could rub them down, too. Like Claire, Sherry saved her womanhood for last.

Sherry lathered-up the washcloth until it was one big goopy mess and stood in front of an unresisting Claire. She leaned forward and took one of Claire's nipples into her mouth, making Claire gasp and shudder. While sucking on one of her quickly hardening nipples, Sherry caressed her other breast with her free hand and slid the slimy washcloth against Claire's abdomen and downward. Once she reached the juncture of Claire's legs, Sherry pushed the cloth hard against Claire's sex, scrubbing more than rubbing.

Claire rolled her head back and moaned loudly, smashing Sherry's face into her breast. She caressed Sherry with one hand and held her young body lightly to her with her other, resisting the urge to slide her middle finger up Sherry's asshole. Claire didn't hold her orgasm in and made herself come quickly for Sherry's sake, under the belief that Sherry was trying too hard again.

"Ah... oh yeah Sherry... right there... rub that right there jus... jus... fuck like that..." Claire whimpered. "Oh... oh... oh!... OH!!!" With that Claire came in a sudden, shuddering climax. Once her eyes uncrossed she leaned over and kissed Sherry on the tip of her nose.

Sherry slid off Claire and re-took her seat next to her lover with a jet spewing water directly between her legs, massaging her tired cunt. "Ahhh... now this is the life. Can we get one of these things for the house when we get one?"

"Well, I don't see why not. They ARE expensive but I think we'll be able to swing it. We'd better not stay in here for too long though. We still need to get out of town, after all."

"Why don't we get out now then? I love this and all, but I want to check-out the rest of this place! I never imagined that a hooker got to have such a great room to fuck in!"

Claire laughed before replying. "I'm pretty sure that these rooms belonged to the madam of this little hidden whorehouse. The rooms SHOULD be nothing but a bed, a vanity with a stool and a selection of make-up, a nightstand, wardrobe, maybe a painting or two to break-up the monotony of the wallpaper, some privacy drapes over the window, and a TV and VHS player to watch pornos on. Oh yeah, and a telephone. Gotta have a telephone just in case the customer tries to stiff her."

Sherry blinked at the rather... detailed... description Claire gave of what a room for a prostitute in a brothel should look like. She blinked again in sudden realization. "Isn't he already 'stiffing' her though?"

Claire stared at the young blonde girl for several seconds before what she said sunk in, then she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Very funny, Sherry. We DEFINITELY need to get you out more if that's the best you can do." Claire grinned when she heard Sherry giggle in reply. "Now then, let's get out of here and see what the other two rooms are hiding and see if there's a back way out so we can get out of this town."

Claire and Sherry shut-off the hot tub and carefully stepped out, then towel-dried each other off. Claire slipped on her clothes letting Sherry help tie her top together again before the blonde girl slipped her own robe on. They left the bathroom and headed for the door on the other side of the small hallway. When they opened the also unlocked door the found a small weight-training room.

"What would a madam need with this crap, Claire?" Sherry asked, a little cold around the legs and wishing she had grabbed something warmer before coming with Claire down the stairs.

"Are you kidding? Sex is great exercise if you put your whole body into it, but nothing can beat a good old-fashioned workout. And you need to stay trim and at least slightly muscular if you want to bring any money in. A lot of customers anymore demand some form of gymnastics from the girls, and the girls need someplace to keep themselves... flexible."

"I guess... pretty boring though. Let's see what's in the room next to the bathroom!"

_'_ _Why not?'_ Claire thought while Sherry ran off down the hallway.

"Ah, it's locked! FuckFuckFuckFuckFUCK." Sherry shouted.

"Calm down Sherry, I'm a lock-picker, remember? Just stay here and I'll be right back. I just need to get my tools from my bag." Claire walked back to the living area and grabbed her bag. After a quick search, Claire returned to the hallway with her lock pick in hand and a bag over either shoulder... but Sherry wasn't there.

"Sherry? Where are you? This isn't funny!" From the other side of the door Claire heard a familiar giggle. "Sherry!? How did you get in there?"

"Oh, Claire..." Sherry replied, her voice sounding as though she was preoccupied, you GOTTA come in here! The door's unlocked now by the way."

Claire shrugged her shoulders and turned the knob. Inside she found Sherry bouncing up and down on a wooden chair with a dildo fastened onto its seat, literally screwing herself silly. "Sherry, how did you get in when the door was locked?" she asked in surprise, dumping her bags by the door.

"I dunno. I kicked it and it opened! Take a look around this room Claire! It makes the living room look like a dump!" Sherry said, lifting herself off the bizarre fucking chair.

Claire dropped her bag and examined the room carefully. Although she was impressed, she was hardly surprised. It was much like the other madam rooms she'd seen during her brief stint as a bordello girl: all show, nothing truly practical.

At least at first glance.

Centered against the adjacent wall on her right was a heart-shaped canopied bed with a stuffed brown bear sitting at the head done in pinks and reds, with matching night stands with matching crystal lamps on either side, and a Japanese paper privacy screen blocking much of the far right wall from view... though there seemed to be a dim light glowing behind it. What she could see of the far right wall was a large walk-in closet that reminded her of photos she'd seen of Michael Jackson's closet, its door open. She wasn't able to see much more beyond that due to the screen, though.

Against the wall in front of the bed was a large TV cabinet containing a fairly large wide-screen television (something she'd only really seen in store displays before), along with a VHS/DVD player, a home theater system hooked-up to the TV, and several shelves of movies she recognized as both family and adult in nature. Next to that was the chair Sherry had discovered, and Claire wondered just how she'd been able to fuck herself on it when she'd had a panic attack in the bathroom just a few minutes before. Beside the chair was what appeared to be an old captain's sea chest with the lid flipped open, except that instead of being filled with practical clothes, maps, and nautical tools it was filled with various sex toys and electronic gadgets... most of which even she didn't recognize.

Against the short wall to her left was a short dresser with a few personal knick knacks on top. Set next to it was a rather large vanity even by her standards with soft lights surrounding the mirror. The vanity was cluttered with an ungodly assortment of make-up, perfume, brushes, jewelry, and a maneki neko that appeared to be made of platinum and encrusted with variously sized-and-shaped precious gems to create its details. Set before it was a soft rolling stool. Decorating the light pink walls were even more actual oil paintings, mirrors, and candelabra-shaped wall lamps.

_'Odd...'_ Claire pondered, _'...these rooms have both a masculine and feminine touch. The lamps, artwork, and furnishings are mostly feminine... but the rest, like all the gadgets, are definitely masculine.'_

Claire stepped into the room fully to get a better look around, being mindful to not accidentally step on one of the sex toys littering the floor. Curious, she made her way around the bed and poked her head around the folding screen. Set against the same wall as the bed was an active computer monitor on a large workstation desk, the monitor lit with an Umbrella logo and User name/Password entry on the screen. Surrounding the computer monitor were about a dozen fifteen-inch surveillance monitors set into the wall, currently off. She turned around and found from the new angle she a floor-to-ceiling cubbyhole next to the entertainment center across from the bed containing several video game systems, all hooked-up to the TV as well.

Just like the rest of the structure they'd explored it was on odd mix of the expected and completely unexpected... right down to the expected mirrors strategically placed to catch every angle set around the room so whomever was fucking on the bed could watch themselves from multiple angles simultaneously. Even the inactive ceiling fan hanging from the high vaulted ceiling was expected.

What was completely different about the various rooms when compared to the old bordellos she'd worked at in the past was the same in every room: no windows. There was, however, a door leading to the bathroom next to the bed that she hadn't noticed at all while in the bathroom, and another door on the far end of the opened walk-in closet. Given what she remembered of the city block layout above and outside, she couldn't fathom where that door could lead to.

Claire stepped around the screen and took a second look around the room. It took her a moment for her to realize what was bothering her, what else was missing.

_'_ _There are no telephones...'_ Claire realized. _'_ _Even in the day and age of cell phones, every whorehouse I'd worked in had wall or desk phones. And a place like this would_ need _a land line phone. I'm not certain what kind of reception I'd get on my cell down here, considering I'm pretty sure we're underground._ _'_

She frowned in thought again. _'_ _And what is up with the game systems and Disney movies by the TV? I can't imagine that they'd belong to the madam, which would mean that this room is at least visited by kids. But with all the sex toys around... what the fuck is this place?_ _'_

While Claire surveyed the room, Sherry popped a DVD into the player and hit the play button. She then plopped herself onto the edge of the heart-shaped bed, which she discovered with a squeal of delight that it was a waterbed, and grabbed the TV remote. Claire joined her on the bed as the DVD started, not really knowing what else to do for the moment and still trying to process the oddity of the room itself.

Right from the start they both realized that the movie was a porno, since the first sound from the speakers was a woman moaning and the sound of a cock fucking a sloppy-wet hole. Then the screen blinked on.

The first thing they saw on the screen was a close-up of a positively scrumptious Ten-out-of-Ten babe getting screwed doggie style and absolutely senseless. Her bright green eyes were all-but rolled up to the back of her head, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with spittle flying everywhere, and her thick brown hair was barely held in loose braids by a mostly-unfastened pink ribbon. Her respectable thirty C-cup tits were bouncing wildly as they hung below her in time with her body bucking forward and back, the girl on her hands and knees on the ground. Each time they saw the owner of the cock that was fucking the living shit out of her plunge into her dripping snatch, the slap reverberated and created ripples along her succulent ass-flesh.

The only thing that kept the scene from being one of the hottest sex scenes Claire had ever seen on video was that the young woman wasn't getting fucked by some steroid-buffed idiot with an impossibly-large dong. She was being screwed stupid by a Cerberus dog-zombie!

"What the FUCK is this, Claire??" Sherry asked, her voice quaking in fright and all-but drowned out by the sounds of the young woman on the TV moaning and the slapping sounds of the dog fucking her sloppy sex.

"I... I have no idea honey..."

They continued to watch, half in horror and half in genuine interest (at least for Claire, she knew first hand how well those dogs could fuck), as the very attractive young brunette on the screen was screwed stupid by the huge zombie dog. Suddenly the screen switched to a different angle – away from the woman and to a high angle looking down. A man in a long doctor's lab coat stepped into the frame and begun to speak to the screen about the progress of something called "Project BD09".

The camera returned to the woman and dog, sometimes focusing the woman's face as she took extreme pleasure from her undead bestiality romp, sometimes flipping to various pussy-shots, until the fucking ended with a close-up of the Cerberus ejaculating inside the woman. Much of the cum splurted out with the cock still inside as the Cerberus hadn't knotted with her. The woman squeaked in surprise then screamed as she came as well, Claire guessing that the feeling of all that steaming hot jizz splashing inside her cunt was just too much for her fried senses.

The screen faded, then returned to the same room where a younger, but no less perfect, woman appeared. She had ass-length dark brown hair, almond-shaped wine-colored eyes, natural double-K knockers on the same size torso, sculpted abs, and at least a full yard of leg. Her feet were firmly set on the floor but off to her side somewhat, while her legs were stock straight. She was bent at the waist at nearly a ninety-degree angle, her legs pitched forward just a bit so she could keep the palms of her hands on the floor as well, her large breasts bouncing and slapping against her chin. She was screaming gutturally and appeared to be in a constant state of orgasm as she was fucked by a Tyrant... if her screams and demands for it to fuck her harder and faster were any indication.

"Downward-fucking-dog..." Claire whispered in amazed awe. THAT was the hottest position she knew to get maximum penetration, barely beating out the combined styles of "Cobra" and "Rabbit" – a position guaranteed to make any man blow load after load until he passed out or they get their money back.

"C-C-Claire... w-w-w-what IS this???" Sherry asked in obvious fright.

"I think I know Sherry." Claire replied, aroused nearly out of her mind. "That room they're showing looks kinda like this one, just not as nice. It's probably one of the normal prostitute rooms. I think that this place only USED to be a whorehouse. Then, once Umbrella got started on their virus experiments here and got a few working test subjects, they tried to see if they could mate an infected creature or human with a non-infected human. And what better woman to use than a prostitute? If one suddenly showed-up somewhere dead, no-one would really care and the cops certainly wouldn't devote any time to the investigation. They probably used this room to monitor everything, and used that computer to keep their files updated. In fact, that computer just might have information we can use against Umbrella!"

Claire part-slipped/part-bounced herself off the waterbed and walked around the screen to the computer, folding the screen back against the wall in the process. "Hmm... user name and password... any ideas, Sherry?"

Sherry cocked her head back and put her index finger to her chin in thought for a moment before replying, "How about...'username' and then 'password'?"

Claire blinked, shrugged her shoulders, and gave it a shot. It wasn't like she had any other ideas, and there weren't any convenient post-it notes stuck to the monitor like a lot of home users have. Once she hit Enter she gaped at the monitor in shock.

"No way... that actually _worked_?" Claire asked herself as the computer loaded the home screen. Sherry giggled in the background.

Once the computer finished loading she ran a quick search for the "'Project BD09" the guy in the lab coat mentioned on the DVD. Not only did she find "BD09", but she also found unencrypted information on over four dozen other projects, all with similar names. Sherry joined her next to the PC and stared blankly at the screen.

"You mean none of this stuff is encrypted or anything?" Sherry asked in disbelief.

"I guess they figured why bother, this place is hidden pretty well, and nothing is hooked-up to a LAN or a modem of any sort that I can tell, so a hacker won't even know this computer exists. Grab me a stack of blank DVDs honey, I'm going to make a copy of everything here."

"Sure!" Sherry looked around the room, and figured the first place she might as well start looking for a DVDR was the entertainment center, as the desk they were at had no obvious drawers. She skipped over and rummaged through several cabinet drawers and shelves until she finally found a full spindle. Sherry grabbed the entire pack and turned around to give them to Claire, but the sight of her mother Annette deep within the walk-in closet stopped her dead in her tracks.

"MOMMY!!!" Sherry cried out in joy. She dropped the DVDs with a loud clatter and rushed to her mother in the closet, giving the mid-thirties blonde woman and receiving in return a loving embrace.

"Whaa? Sherry?" Claire spun the computer chair around to see Sherry rush into the closet. Claire stood and cautiously peered around the corner, giving her bag-o-guns on the other side of the room a longingly quick glance, wishing she had more immediately on-hand than just the back-up Magnum hidden in her boot. Within the walk-in closet they'd yet to explore she saw Sherry tightly hugging a woman about fifteen or so years older than herself with a loving and jubilant smile on her face. The woman looked to be in about her mid-thirties with blonde hair styled in a basic and efficient bob-cut, ice-blue eyes, and a distinct resemblance to Sherry. She wore her nearly knee-length white doctor's coat buttoned-up tight so the only other visible detail was a lot of exposed smooth leg and black Mary Jane's with a simple one-inch heel.

Claire was in part happy, of course, that Sherry was reunited with her mother. Yet another part of her was incredibly sad at the prospect at losing someone she had become rather attached to. The rest of her, however, was outright apprehensive. The odds of running into Sherry's mother in this city was low enough as-is. But finding her inside a walk-in closet within a hidden whorehouse re-purposed as a sex-science lab? The odds of _that_ happening were even lower than running across a note left behind for her from Jill inside a changing stall within an out-of-the-way boutique.

She tried to scold herself for feeling sad, and even a little bitter, at Sherry's reunion with her mother, but she just couldn't do that. Claire loved Sherry, both as an unplanned impromptu honorary member of her family and as a lover too. Claire didn't know how Sherry's mother would react to her relationship with her daughter, though she wasn't expecting anything positive if past experience meant anything to her. Most mothers, after discovering (always by accident due to carelessness or bad luck) that Claire was boffing their sons, would become rather upset and tended to throw things. Usually things that were heavy and/or sharp. Most of the time at her.

Strangely, the fathers didn't tend to care that much. Fathers tended to buy their sons condoms and beer upon discovering Claire in their son's bed... and offered to either videotape it or ask to join-in. She paused for a moment in fond recollection, viewing in her mind's eye the few times she'd been able to convince close siblings, cousins, or parents and children to fuck her, and sometimes her and her friend Tiffany, together.

She smiled at her own youthful naivete as, when younger, she'd never been able to convince two boys to fuck each other. As she got older she came to understand male reluctance, as it's a bit more of an involved process for males physically, and boys and young men were typically terrified of being seen as anything less than strictly straight socially. Though a few times she'd been able to convince male twins or best friends to let her suck one off or fuck her while the other fucked him in the ass as well... but only if Tiffany was there, too. Claire quickly shook her head, banishing her pleasant memories to return to the here and now.

She was REALLY worried about the fact that she was wearing barely more than lingerie for the most part, and Sherry was still buck-naked under her robe. Even a blithering blind idiot would be able to tell that there was some hanky panky going on, and considering that Sherry was well below the legal age for consensual sex and she herself was a legal adult... she could be looking at some major prison time and a lifetime of predator labels. Even if a judge and jury would be willing to consider their extenuating circumstances, Claire knew that she was seriously boned. Just as Claire was about to make her presence known with a nervous clearing of her throat, Sherry's mother looked up at her.

"You are Claire Redfield, correct?" Sherry's mother asked, her voice carrying a youthful-yet-mature timbre. "I think you know who I am, but I might as well introduce myself. I am Annette Birkin, Sherry's mother." Annette released her daughter and stood. Hand-in-hand with Sherry, she approached Claire and extended her free hand in greeting.

. . .

Several minutes later Annette sat demurely at the head of the bed while Claire sat cross-legged at the foot facing her, and Sherry was left to play some hen-tie games she found on the computer... whatever those were. After a short time of awkward silence Claire was the first to speak. "How long have you been watching us?" she finally asked.

Annette smiled knowingly and replied, "Quite a while. Of course I couldn't tell EXACTLY where you were, it's not like the entire city is on camera like London or Los Angeles are. I kept tabs on you when you walked in front of a networked camera or accessed something none of the zombies would have. Like the computer Sherry's playing on. As soon as you accessed it, a message lit-up on my terminal in my lab, which led me directly to you." She paused for a moment in thought. "Hmmm... so, how did you know you were being watched?

It was Claire's turn to smile knowingly. "I didn't, not for certain at least. I thought it might be possible that I was being watched, but there was no way of knowing for sure. It wasn't until you showed-up at the door in the back of the closet that I knew for certain. I believe that dumb luck can happen, but there's no such luck as the kind where you walk into the one room in an entire city where your long-separated daughter is hanging out in; a room whose only entrance from the city that I saw was hidden in a boutique. No, dumb luck isn't THAT strong."

Both women were startled out of their conversation when the loud sound of exceptionally fake female moaning suddenly blared from the computer Sherry was playing on.

"WOW!!! Hey Claire!? Can we try this sometime, please?" Claire and Annette turned to look at the computer monitor, and on the screen was a still image of an anime girl shoving her hand inside another woman's sex while the woman laid back with her legs splayed open, her expression in orgasmic ecstasy.

Annette turned back to Claire with a raised eyebrow and an ever-so-slight frown on her face.

"Ahh..." Claire gulped deeply, her personal worst-case scenario when speaking with parents suddenly hitting DEFCON-Zero: Abandon All Hope and Kiss Your Ass Goodbye. Sweating profusely, Clare turned back to the frowning blonde woman and gulped. Hard. "I-I-I... I really... I mean really really... even though I know it's really wrong and that she's really young and that it's really weird and that it's reallyreally _really_ wrong but I really lov-"

"I know, Claire," Annette interrupted with a heavy sigh. "I'm not stupid. I know you have been having sexual relations with my _underaged_ daughter. I've even watched the two of you have sex a time or two. I also know that you love my daughter, and that you've been risking your own life to protect her, even though it would be easier for you to abandon her. But time and again, you haven't. Even after her father got hold of her you went out in the streets to look for her."

Claire simply _stared_. "...You know about that?"

Annette looked away and played with her wedding ring. "William... he made it a priority when he was still human to set-up an elaborate monitoring system in the sewers. I'd often wondered why he was so insistent on doing so. I mean, I agreed with his reasoning that the most direct and thereby simplest way for the labs to be infiltrated by the military or rival businesses with their own paramilitary mercenaries was from the sewers, but... now I wonder if he hadn't planned something like this from the start in some strange way... or at least something similar.

"So yes, I know what he did to her. I wanted to race to her and stop him, but I couldn't tell _which_ sewer she was in. They're a maze in this city, you know. By the time I figured out where she was, I could hear you calling for her in the background, so I waited. I can't thank you enough, Claire. And... I also saw you on camera in the bathroom here. There was no audio, so I don't know what your conversation was about, but I could see just how much Sherry loves you," Annette finished, casting her eyes downward, then looked back up again. "I do have a question I hope you can help me with, though."

"What is it?"

Annette glanced over to where Sherry was happily playing with the computer before she worriedly returned her attention to Claire. "Sherry... she has a fairly large pendant, but she's not wearing it. Do you know where it is?"

Claire narrowed her eyes, wondering why the woman would be worried about a cheap piece of jewelry like that for at a time like this. "Yes..." she answered slowly, "...she gave it to me for safe keeping, and I have it in my weapons bag. Why would you ask about that?"

Annette breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." She motioned Claire closer. When Claire had scooted close enough, Annette leaned over and whispered into her ear, too quietly for Sherry to overhear. "William will have injected Sherry with an embryo created by the G-virus within him." Claire gasped quietly in horror. "Inside that locket is a hidden compartment containing a sample of the G-Virus I had secured as insurance against Umbrella. When we escape through the underground installation, we'll need to stop by my lab to use that sample to create an antidote to destroy the embryo within her."

"What are we waiting for then, Mrs. Birkin, we gotta go now!" Claire urgently whispered.

Annette shook her head. "Right now it wouldn't do any good. The embryo was only implanted about an hour and a half ago. If we inject her with the antidote before the first six hours of implantation it'll actually help the embryo grow instead. As disturbing as it is, we have to wait a little while, which will give me a chance to reconnect with my daughter again."

"Mrs. Birkin..."

"Annette, please."

"Okay... Annette. I don't mean to be rude, but... well... no... I do mean to be rude. I have two questions, and I want them answered. What the flying fuck was Sherry doing at the police station all by her fucking self!?"

Annette stopped playing with her gold wedding ring and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When I realized what was going on in my husband's lab, and that a viral outbreak was imminent, I called Sherry at school and ordered her to go straight home, collect some supplies, and head straight to the police station. I had thought that the police would be able to protect her until I could secure our means to leave town, but I hadn't realized yet that the police had already been completely over-run.

"I've... learned since then that Chief Irons had apparently lost his mind and had the high powered weapons that could have been used to stop the outbreak scattered and locked all over the station. None of the officers stood a chance." She paused, then closed her eyes and smiled. "That said, I couldn't be any prouder of Sherry being able to fend for herself while I was trapped in the labs with escaped experiments running loose everywhere."

"I... suppose I can understand that," Claire responded with several shallow nods of her head.

"You... had a second question?"

Claire glared hostilely at the nearly twice-her-age woman, making her fidget nervously again. "You better believe I do." Did you know about Sherry's sexual experiences with the guards at your lab starting at age _three_? The ones _your husband_ had apparently set-up to... to _condition_ her like some _lab animal_ so that he could do what he did to her earlier today!?" she practically shouted.

Annette closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her eyes watering, Annette replied, "No."

Sherry turned away from her game just as her character was about to get lovingly violated by her fedora-wearing green tentacle monster boyfriend, and stared at her mother in abject disbelief. "What are you talking about, mommy? You were there when daddy tried to fuck me on my tenth birthday with a video camera!"

"Whaa?" Claire's mouth dropped open. "Sherry, you never said anything about that!"

Sherry's eyes widened in panic. "I... I... ah fuck. I'm sorry, Claire. I didn't want you to hate mommy before you met her."

"No, _I'm_ sorry honey," Annette replied. "The woman you saw that night wasn't me. It was someone your father hired to impersonate me. He wanted you to feel comfortable doing what he'd prepared you for, but he also knew that I'd NEVER have any part of him doing anything sexual with you."

Claire blinked several times, her mouth agape. "Someone he hired...? What woman would...?"

"What woman would sit back and operate a video camera to record the moment a man took the virginity of his ten-year-old daughter, you're about to ask?" Annette cut in. Claire nodded, her mouth still open. "There's plenty of women out there who are into extremely kinky things, and would jump at the chance of being a part of father-daughter incest, paid or not." She looked Claire in the eye flatly, which made the younger woman nod her head in acknowledgment. "In this case though, the woman was your average everyday Umbrella researcher. Not depraved, just amoral."

_'That doesn't paint you in that great of a light either, you know,'_ Claire thought. "You seem to know a lot about this for a woman who was allegedly left in the dark for all of Sherry's life..." Claire observed skeptically.

Annette took a deep breath and sighed. "I... stumbled on some old hard drive files containing my husband's audio-video research notes, including the ones regarding his plans for Sherry's tenth birthday, while I was monitoring the two of you. I literally only found out about this a little more than an hour or so ago. I... didn't know the r-rest until ea-earlier tonight wh-wh-when he s-spoke t-t-t-to She-eh-eh-rry!"

Admitting this, Annette started to loudly sob and mumble almost incomprehensibly, "I'm soo~ooo sorry! I didn't... and he... and then... and I'm... horrible mother~~!!!"

Claire shimmied up to the slightly older woman and put her arm around her shoulder to try to consul her, while Sherry hopped onto their combined lap and hugged her mother tightly. Annette held her daughter with one arm and Claire, surprisingly, with her other.

After spending several minutes to regain her composure, Annette turned to Claire. "I... I want to thank you for protecting my daughter, Claire. I owe you more than I'll ever be able to pay you back for."

Claire was speechless, if only because she didn't know quite WHAT to say. All she could do was think, _'She's going to take Sherry back now, I know she is. Just the way she said that... well of course she is, Sherry IS her daughter. But_ _I_ _love her too! I can't just give her up and forget she ever existed! Oh damn, what do I say? I can't say_ _"_ _you're welcome_ _"_ _, that'd be stupid!'_

Annette saw the conflicted and pained expression on Claire's face, and correctly guessed what the college girl/biker chick was thinking. "Let me rephrase that. I _WANT_ to thank you for saving my daughter..." As she spoke Annette slid her hand off Claire's shoulder to her upper back, then reached her hand over to cup her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Claire's eyes widened in shock.

"Claire, I've watched you, and I've listened to you, ever since you first rode into town. I watched you get separated from that nice rookie officer who, as of half an hour ago, was shagging an industrial spy pretending to be a reporter, the mayor's daughter, and that young woman Umbrella hired last week as a promotional advertising model for several television and newspaper spots.

"I watched you give that filthy gun store owner a blow job that left him reeling just so you could leave his store unharmed, watched as you got fucked by four-hundred-seventy-three zombies and fifteen undead dogs on the streets. I... saw what happened afterward, too. I watched you make love with Jill Valentine of the former S.T.A.R.S. unit after Lisa healed you... _how_ she survived the Arklay laboratory explosion I'll probably never know. I watched and listened to you make love with my daughter... multiple times..." Now it was Sherry's turn to cock her head up to face her mother.

"You love my daughter. And while watching you care for, watch-out for, and outright protect the light of my life with your own life, I... began to have feelings for you too. I'm not going to say it's love, but I am going to say that it's something I've not often felt before. Claire, I... I want to have sex with you."

Both Sherry and Claire were stunned into silence. It was quite possibly the very last thing either one expected to hear. As they stared dumb-founded, Annette stood and turned to Claire. She unfastened and removed her lab coat... revealing that she wore nothing underneath but a _massive_ untamed mane of bushy blonde pubic hair on her crotch, her thirty-two D's set proudly with only the slightest sag topped by well-sucked silver dollar-sized areolae and pencil eraser nub-sized nipples.

"Mommy?!" Sherry whispered, now even in greater shock.

"Oh Honey... I... this is the one time I wish you weren't here right now. I _need_ to have sex with Claire, but I don't know if I can do so with you right here watching."

"W-wait a sec., I-I haven't even agreed to this yet!"

"Well then, will you Claire? Will you let me thank you for protecting Sherry by bringing you to orgasm?"

"Of course she will, mommy!" Sherry announced happily as she stood unsteadily on the waterbed. "But if you're going to have sex with Claire, then you're gonna have to have sex with me too!"

"WHAAA???" both women shout in unison.

"She's MY lover, and if you wanna fuck her, then you gotta fuck me too!"

Annette and Claire looked at each other in outright shock and a bit of horror, then back to Sherry.

"Sherry..."

"Honey..."

"...you don't want to have sex with your mother...."

"...it's just not right."

Sherry listened to the two take turns telling her why she shouldn't have sex with her mother with a steadily growing tic over her left eye, until her irritation of listening to the two ramble incoherently simultaneously reached its peak.

"I! Don't! CARE!" she suddenly exploded, stunning both women into silence. "I! Love! _Claire!_ I know having sex with your mom is weird. But if _you're_ gonna have sex with the woman _I_ love, _Mother_ , then you had better believe that _I'm_ joining in, too!"

"Sherry," her mother began, "I _know_ you love Claire. If this hurts you too much then I won't do it, and that'll be thmmmMMMFFF!!!!"

Sherry rolled her eyes, grabbed her mother by her shoulders, and kissed her squarely and fully on her lips. Before her mother could react, Sherry drove her tongue inside her mother's mouth and tried her damnedest to push it down her throat. Claire stared with her mouth agape, and it took Annette a good thirty seconds to believe what was happening before she thought to push her daughter off. Sherry flopped and bounced ass-first onto the bed with a self-satisfied smirk and folded her arms, the sudden waves nearly bouncing Claire right off the bed. Annette reared back against the headboard in shock, inadvertently showing the room her rather dry slit between her legs. One with only the slightest hint of her darkened inner labia poking out from her hairy mound.

Sherry glared at her mother heatedly. "If I didn't want you and Claire to fuck I would have said so. And I-" her voice suddenly turned meek, losing all her previous fire between one syllable and the next, "I'm not demanding that... that _we_ fuck..." her voice turned even smaller, the young girl cringing into herself as though she expected to be struck. "I mean... if-if you didn't want to? I'm saying you fuck her while she fucks me or something? Of course..." Sherry looked up at her mother and threw her shoulders back, trying to make herself look as fearless as possible as she added with a saucy wink, "I wouldn't mind seeing and tasting where I came from, either." She punctuated this statement by reaching over and sliding her index finger along her mother's exposed vaginal slit up to her clit, then licking her finger clean.

"Mmm... tangy," she grinned.

"SHERRY!" Annette shivered as she cried-out in shock. But before she could utter another scolding word, Sherry had already leaned over and grasped her mother's hips. Between one heartbeat and the next the young blonde had brought her face to her mother's hairy snatch and used her tiny tongue to gently dig her way through her mother's folds, her nose nestled in her mother's pubic hair and rubbed against her clitoral hood.

Annette quickly reached down to stop Sherry and push her daughter away from her crotch, only for Claire to grasp both of her wrists in a tight grip, restraining her. Claire then whispered in her ear, _"Don't."_

_"What?!"_ Annette hissed back, her eyes flashing in anger.

Claire minutely shook her head and replied, _"Look, I'll explain later, but_ please _trust me. Don't stop her or push her away."_

Annette stared down the brunette co-ed, wanting to rip her head off verbally for telling her to let her daughter continue to sexually assault her, but the look of genuine terror in Claire's eyes held her tongue. With a silent snort she jerked her hands away from Claire and tried to put the most loving expression on her face as she gazed down at Sherry, who had continued to lap at her kitty during the short exchange.

After a few moments longer Sherry stopped eating-out her concerned mother, who wore the fakest smile in the history of fake, and looked up at her with a sly smile on her moist lips.

Controlling her temper with all the ability and skill she'd learned over the years due to working with imbeciles and morons who wished to push the scientific envelope at Umbrella before ensuring that all safety measures were adhered to first, something she believed in whole heartedly after hearing stories from her husband about what happened to his colleague Dr. James Marcus when he hadn't done so, Annette ground out, "Claire... just what have you been teaching my daughter?"

"I-I never actually _taught_ her anything! Not yet at least, and certainly not that! Sherry, when did you learn to use your tongue like that?"

"I dunno, it just came to me. By the way mom, you really should shave all that hair off. It doesn't taste good. Bleh," Sherry stated picking taking a stray pube off her tongue and making a sour face.

"Ahhhhhh........." Annette's articulated succinctly as her brain shut down.

Claire bounced off the bed onto her feet and began walking towards the bathroom door. "I'll be right back you two." She returned a minute later holding an electric razor, a ladies Bic, scissors, and shaving gel with a steaming hot wash cloth draped over her forearm.

"Lay down, hike your knees up, and spread 'em, Annette." Annette, dumbfounded with her brain barely firing on half a cylinder from having her entire world view shattered in under thirty seconds, did as instructed. Over the next few minutes Claire carefully trimmed then shaved Annette's sex until it was clean and smooth, revealing her sex in full and her nearly-purple butterfly-shaped labia. Sherry watched the entire process closely in rapt fascination.

"Is that any better, Sherry?" Claire asked as she slid away away to give her lover a chance to fully appreciate her handiwork on her lover's mother. _'_ _Hey, if you can't beat them...'_ she thought to herself, though she was still a bit unnerved by the turn-about. Fucking her brother was one thing. Her mom or dad? Claire thought about it for a moment and blinked. _'_ _Fuck... now I wanna fuck mom and dad, too...'_

Sherry leaned in close to her still unresisting mother, down to her mound, and took a long, deep lick into her folds. "Much better," she replied after a moment, wiping drool and her mother's pussy juice from her chin. Satisfied, she stuck her face fully between her mother's legs and sucked, licked, and slurped at where she had been borne from.

Annette, her mind still reeling, pushed her groin against her daughter's face and moaned in satisfaction. Barely cognizant that it was own daughter giving her head, she gently pulled Sherry's face closer to her pussy, encouraging her to continue. All the while Claire watched passively as she fingered herself.

Sherry saw Claire pleasuring herself out of the corner of her eye and glanced around the room. Her eyes finally settled on something on the floor. She pulled her mouth away from her mom... a long strand of juices following her lips. "Mommy, may I fuck you before you get to Claire? She likes watching us." She missed the look of horror on her mother's face and the furious glare she had shot at Claire entirely.

"What, _what?!"_ Annette squeaked, unable to hide her horror at her daughter's proposition.

Speaking softly, Claire swiftly cut in before Annette could make a truly horrific mistake. "Annette, please." Claire placed her hand on Annette's bare shoulder and shook her head. She paused for a moment before she turned to Sherry. "Honey? Your mom and I need to talk for a few minutes."

Sherry nodded her head in understanding. It only made sense, after all, that her girlfriend talks to her mother before she fucked her mother and let her girlfriend watch. "I'll go see if there's anything decent to eat in the fridge."

Once her young lover left the room and her footfalls had disappeared down the hall Claire continued, "I know you have your objections about this. But if you want to argue with me about incest being wrong, then you're barking up the wrong girl!"

Annette smiled a bit sheepishly. "Well, I did hear about you and your brother, but," her smile turned into a raging glare, _"I am not you and my daughter is not your brother!"_

Claire nodded in agreement. "Exactly. However, I've been fucking my brother Chris since the age of five. And if either of our parents had shown the least bit of interest I would have fucked them, too. I'm pretty sure Chris got it on with our mom, but I never asked. Not because I wasn't curious, but because we had an unspoken agreement where we didn't ask each other about who else we were porking." She paused for a moment. "Getting side-tracked here. Anyway. This is something Sherry needs from you in the right now. You _know_ how she was raised. But you need to _understand_ how she was raised..."

"I _do_ understand, Claire," Annette cut-in through clenched teeth. "I understand what my husband did to her all too well. I read AND heard his notes, after all. He wanted my daughter to grow up understanding nothing about real affection, and the only way to express love or even just friendship is to fuck. It's like he said: Sherry was nothing to him but a conditional experiment. He wanted her to grow up so that once she hit puberty and began menstruating he could rape her without any fuss. Do you know why?"

"Besides him being a freak?"

Annette tilted her head sideways. "I'll give you that." She looked down at her hands, and saw she'd been playing with her wedding ring again, rather than using her hands expressively like she normally would when she spoke, much like Claire did to some extent. She purposely separated her hands, palms-up.

"Mind you, I only learned of this just a short time ago when I stumbled upon his old records and video diaries in the lab database. The real reason was that when Sherry was two years old, Umbrella took a sample of her blood, the same as they do with all employees and their families. William... he ran computer simulations on how the G-Virus he was working on might interact with certain DNA and DNA combinations. He found... he found that a child created by the combined DNA of himself and Sherry, then injected with the virus while still in the uterus, had a better than ninety-seven percent chance of becoming the "Ultimate Bio-Organic Weapon" Umbrella was working to create. Well beyond the G-embryo I told you about. Even if she were to just carry a G-virus embryo... it would be greater than anything else conceived.

"The problem he saw, though, was the human factor. He was afraid that if got his daughter pregnant that she may take her own life, or seek an abortion, or do something else to harm the infected fetus. Umbrella paid for him to visit various child rapists in prison, to ask for their 'expert opinion' on what they should do, since Umbrella Executives knew of the simulation results as well and fully supported my husband.

"He sought out those who had successfully impregnated their own children and brought those fetuses to term. He learned that he had to start with Sherry early, get her to think of love and sex as one and the same. He learned that he had to overcome the biological instinct of not wanting to pro-create with one's own family and instill in Sherry an Electra Complex for him. But they also taught my husband that he had to keep Sherry isolated so she didn't pick-up on anything that may run counter to her _'education'_ ," she seethed.

"When William suggested she be home schooled by tutors, I was all for it. Both of us had been, after all, and we were both relatively successful in our careers because of it. When I eventually expressed concern that she wasn't spending enough time with kids her own age, he informed me that the tutor was taking her to the local park daily, and showed me the time logs. I never suspected that the time logs were faked. I never even knew that the tutoring was all done over the computer without any face-to-face time. And whenever I tried to come home to be with her, something would ALWAYS come up, and I wouldn't actually arrive home until well after her bedtime, if at all. It wasn't until this year that I finally but my foot down to let Sherry attend normal school, just so she could gain class time with her peers now that she's getting too old for the playgrounds.

"From William's own recordings, his self-satisfied and higher-than-thou words from his own lips where he even openly mocked me for my ineptitude, everything had been orchestrated by him. He separated Sherry from kids her own age so she wouldn't see how kids her own age acted and how she should be acting in turn. He kept her away from anyone who had any morals and might try to report the goings on to the authorities. A great deal of the guards for Sherry were hand-picked by William for either having been incarcerated for child sex abuse or were those who utterly failed the psychology screening exams in that area. And he was the one responsible for keeping me away from Sherry her entire life.

"So you see, that's exactly why I can't go any further with my daughter beyond the moral, legal, and social stigma of such an act. If I did, I'd just be reinforcing William's teachings in her mind." A tear dropped from her eyes to her lap below. "Her life is fucked-up enough already... I can't do something I know that will make it worse, even if it's what she thinks she wants now."

Claire had listened to the entire tragic tale, not trying to keep the tears from running down her cheeks. "Birkin you bastard..." she muttered. At some point during the tale Annette had propped herself against the headboard of the bed and Claire had joined her at her side. Claire took a deep shuddering breath, held it for ten seconds, then slowly released it. She then pulled a surprised Annette onto her lap.

Claire encircled her bare arms around Annette's bare stomach, not able to help how her breasts pushed against the older woman's back. "As much as I hate to say it Annette... that's exactly why you _should_ let your daughter make love to you."

"Wh- _what?_ " Annette asked, not bothering to comment on how Claire's hands were rubbing up and down her stomach, going a little higher and a little lower on each stroke, but doing nothing to stop it either.

"Look, if it were any other situation at any other time I wouldn't even suggest it. But consider what she's been through in the last twelve hours _alone_. She's been on a non-stop run for her life against things from a bad post-apocalyptic movie. She was rejected and raped by her father in ways no other girl on the planet has ever experienced. And she's been taught and reinforced that sex equals love and affection her entire life, which is just confusing her even more about what her father did to her.

"From what I saw and what little she was able to tell me, he beat her, he humiliated her, he defiled her... but it was still sex. For her, sex is love. He tells her he hates her that that she is useless to him except as a baby maker, he beats her, he does... something to her that left at least a gallon of cum in her ass and at least a few pints in her stomach, uterus, and even her _bladder_. But even though he hurt her, he proved his love for her by having sex with her. Then, just a few minutes after she was reunited with you, she made several strong sexual advances on you. Trying to bond with you the only way she knows how to anymore."

Annette covered her mouth with a shaking hand. "O... oh my God... I never saw that side..."

"I know you didn't, and that's part of the reason why I sent Sherry out of the room for this talk, and kept you from rejecting her earlier. If she knew you were hesitant about making love to her, it would destroy her. To her, right now, such hesitation would be an out-right rejection of love towards her. If we were in anything but a run for our lives in a city falling apart around us we could take our time building her back up. But we don't have that luxury. If she feels rejected she'll fall into depression... or worse. If she runs off, we'll never see her again, period. And you know just as well as I do that if she should mentally collapse now then she'll never get out of this city alive."

Annette stared at her wedding ring in mute horror for several long seconds. "Are you sure?" she finally asked. She felt more than saw Claire nod her head behind her.

"Yes. It's how I would have reacted if Chris had rejected me. My life was bad enough as it was, but it was of my own choosing, and my brother had protected me from most of the worst of things. I... I'm not sure I'd be alive now if he had pushed me away back then. Back before I could truly stand on my own."

Annette slumped down, her breasts suddenly cupped by Claire even though Claire hadn't moved and inch. She then softly banged the back of her head against Claire's chest several times. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," she softly-yet-vehemently swore. She craned her head straight up to look at Claire. "I don't have a choice, do I."

"We all have choices, but sometimes we just don't have any good choices left."

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't... we're all going to need a shrink after this is all over," Annette sighed. She suddenly sat bolt upright. "Oh my God, HOW much cum did William... ejaculate... into Sherry?"

"Vaginally?" Claire asked. When Annette nodded her head she replied, "I'm honestly not sure, I just know that I've never seen so much cum come out of a pussy before. It was at least a few pints worth. How he managed that I don't want to know."

"No, you don't." Annette fell silent for a moment. "When he... _finished_ with her, he stuffed her orifices with scraps of her clothing, which you must have noticed. I'm not sure of her monthly cycle, but if she's ovulating then she must have been impregnated. And since William already injected himself with the G-Virus..."

"I see where you're going." Claire pulled Annette back onto her lap again. "When we got back to the boutique I had Sherry take one of my emergency morning-after pills. I know they're not perfect, and I don't know how the G-Virus will interact with the sperm and egg, or even how it'll interact with how the pill itself works. I... guess that's all the more reason for Sherry to remain near you in case worse comes to worse."

"All the more reason for us to bond, and the sooner the better, you mean," Annette stated bitterly. When Claire didn't respond she sighed. "You know, I'm anything but in the mood to have sex with my daughter. I'm... actually afraid to do this. I've always wanted a normal mother-daughter relationship with Sherry, but work always got in the way. Looking back, I know that a lot of what happened to her was my fault, too. I was never there for her, I always had excuses for not trying hard enough, I was the one who turned a blind eye to things that didn't seem right and listened to William instead of my own instincts. I'm afraid that I go through with this... then I'll lose my daughter _as_ my daughter forever."

Claire was hoping her face didn't convey how disappointed she actually felt. "Does that mean you're not..."

"Of course not," Annette immediately replied a bit crispy. She felt Claire stiffen under her, so she continued. "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't put aside my own needs for once in my misbegotten life and thought of my daughter first."

Claire blink-blink several times. "Wait, what? I thought you were saying..."

"That I was saying no to making love to my daughter?" Annette finished for her. "Your argument is persuasive, and I have no counter argument, nor a lot of time to think of one." Annette sighed once again. "But... like I was saying I'm anything but in the mood. I... don't suppose you would..."

Her voice trailed off as she suddenly felt Claire's lips on her jaw just under her earlobe, softly suckling and licking at the sensitive nerve cluster. One of Claire's hands found her breast again while the other begun rubbing her pussy, with the nail of her middle and ring fingers scraping along her exposed labia. "O-Oh...!" she gasped as she felt a shiver of anticipation travel up her spine like tiny mallets on a xylophone. _'Gah...!'_ Annette thought as her spine tingled a second time while her insides flooded with warmth, _'I know it's been years since I've gotten my Glockenspiel hammered, but for heavens sake!'_

Between kisses and sucklings Claire whispered into Annette's ear, "Sherry's probably almost done with whatever she's eating, so I'm going to get you all hot and bothered the quick and dirty way."

Annette's eyes widened as Claire moved her talented lips to her throat, and she instinctively tiled her head out of the way to give the younger woman greater access to her favorite erogenous zone. She sucked in a shuddering breath when the hand that was massaging her breast centered on her nipple and immediately began to pinch and twist the hardened nub just enough to be painful but not enough to out-right hurt.

Those widened eyes crossed then rolled back as Claire's other hand shifted from simply rubbing her pussy to her thumb digging under her clitoral hood to rub and flick the button while the middle and ring fingers dug into her slightly damp pussy and rubbed against the top of her canal.

She thought she heard Claire tell her to get ready just before she shifted positions again. The fingers on her nipple went to cup her other breast and squeezed while the fingers in her pussy went from rubbing to pistoning rapidly against the tender flesh within. Annette's head rolled back to join her eyes. She thought she heard squeaking from somewhere, and would have been positively embarrassed to learn the squeaking came from her own lips. She was quite aware, however, that she only needed a few more moments for her to cum.

She suddenly found her breast free and those wonderful magic fingers absent from her pussy. It actually took her a good dozen seconds to re-orient herself. "W-wh-wait....wh-wha-?" she barely managed to gasp out.

Claire breathed more than whispered into her ear, sending electric shudders down Annette's spine. "I'm here to get your motor runnin', not to fire all your guns at once and explode into space."

Annette panted, swallowed, and panted again. "Call her in... I'm ready..." she breathed between gasps and pants.

Claire smiled, patted Annette's thigh a couple times for comfort and to wish her good luck, then slid out from behind the blonde to let her flop heavily on the bed. After checking each of the rooms on the way to the kitchen, Claire found Sherry sitting on the leather recliner in the living room watching some kind of animated porn while eating what looked suspiciously like a corned beef on rye sandwich.

"Food's still good I take it?" she asked as she leaned over the top of the chair.

"Oh! I kar!" Sherry replied before realizing she had a mouthful of food. She swallowed too quickly and had to pound on her chest to get the food to go down. "Oh, hi Claire!" she managed out properly. "Sooo....?"

"It's okay, Sherry-Berry, your mom just had a case of nerves. She wants you to go back and," she winked, "say 'Hi'."

"Oh boy!" Sherry exclaimed before she disappeared.

Claire blinked. The chair was now empty, the plate with half a sandwich on it was somehow spinning suspended in mid-air, and she felt a sudden gust of wind on her all-but exposed ass. With lightning-fast reflexes she snatched her hand out and caught the plate before it fell to the floor. "Whew!"

Claire re-entered the bedroom, only a quarter of the sandwich left and much of that hanging out of her mouth having left the plate in the living room area, to see how Sherry and Annette were doing.

She found mother and daughter lying on their sides, legs intertwined and occasionally rubbing against one another, kissing each other full on the lips. Both women's hands were softly exploring one other, Annette focused on her daughters face and legs, her daughter on her mother's breasts.

Claire swallowed the rest of the sandwich as she watch the two meanderingly go at it for a time, before she grabbed the chair with the dildo built into and slid it along the carpet to the side of the bed. She dropped her shorts and slid her panties to the side, then sat on the chair and continued to watch. She watched as Annette rolled atop her daughter to straddle one of her youthful legs, which gave Claire a full shot of her glistening pussy. Claire rocked herself back and forth on the dildo as Sherry sat upright, taking her mother with her.

Annette played with Sherry's ass while Sherry slowly worshiped her mother's breast with her lips, fondling and kissing the pliable orb until her lips centered on her nipple as she did her best to not press against of graze her numerous bruises from her father. Claire noticed that Annette had one of her hands cupping and rubbing against her daughter's pussy, the other braced against the headboard. Sherry rubbed one hand along her mother's body while she alternated to the other breast, letting her hand take her lips place.

_'_ _My God... I'm making love with my daughter!'_ Annette thought to herself, Sherry's own thoughts mirroring her mother. _'We're actually fucking and I love it! This is incest in the worst possible way, but it FEELS so right... so natural! I can't believe how my little Sherry turned out._ _.. I can't believe I'm enjoying fucking my little baby!_ _It's something I'm going to have to make amends for someday, but not now. This is the closest we've ever been, and God forgive me but I love it!'_

By this time Claire was literally bouncing in her seat. Sherry leaned back, letting her mother straddle her low, with her body mostly off to one side, and spread her legs. Annette took the obvious hint and, with their breathing coming heavier and heavier, kneaded her daughter's pussy, her fingers not yet entering the red swollen and moistened slit.

Sherry continued to suckle her mother's breast, one hand groping the natural firmness of her mother's boobs, while her other hand stroked at her own mother's cunt. In this position they rubbed at each other desperately and frantically, until Sherry had to release her mother's nipple to gasp for breath. Annette took that opportunity to lean down and bite and nibble at her daughter's young breast until Sherry suddenly arched her back and squeaked.

"Mommy! Mommy! Harder! Do me harder, please!" Sherry squeaked and begged, her hips bucking in a rampant rhythm against her mother's hand. "Make me cum mommy! Make me cum! I wanna cum for you, mommy! A-are you watching, Claire! Mommy is making me cum! Oh God... oh God... yes... rig... right... almost... I love... I love... I love you mommy~e… eee… EEEEEEeeEEEeeeEEEEE...!" Sherry's mind went completely blank, her back in a slightly contorted arch as her mother brought her to screaming orgasm, her hips spastically humping her mother's hand.

Annette felt the rush of pussy juice from her daughter's sex splash against her incestuous hand. She kept her hand mostly still on her daughter's sex, only using her thumb to rub against her little nub to prolong her orgasmic wave. It took Sherry almost half a minute to finally collapse back onto the bed.

"Oh... oh mommy... that was... oh wow..." Sherry panted, the bed still undulating beneath them. "Di... did I make you feel good, too?"

Annette nodded her head and smiled down both fondly and sadly at her daughter's exhausted, post-orgasm face. "Why don't you take a look at your hand, sweetie?"

It took Sherry a moment to realize what her mother meant. When she did she blinked and removed her hand from her mother's pussy, Annette doing the same with her masturbatory hand. Sherry examined her palm and fingers, occasionally spreading her young digits and watched the creamy, almost gooey, fluid run between them. She then saw her mother's hand covered in her own juices, which were light and clear.

"Wow... they're so different..."

"Our cum?" Annette asked. "Well, everyone has their own cum, and..." she trailed off as she watched her daughter lick at her cum-covered hand with a pleased smile on her lips, her eyes still slightly out of focus. _'_ _Well... when in Rome...'_ she thought as she licked her own hand clean of her daughter's juices. She was about to swallow her daughter's offering when she suddenly felt Sherry's free hand grasp the back of her head and pull her down, straight onto her daughter's lips.

Sherry wasted no time, darting her tongue into her mother's mouth. Annette blinked as she suddenly tasted herself. Quickly realizing what her daughter was doing, she accepted her cum, let it mix with her daughter's in her mouth, then returned the mixture... which they swapped back and forth for nearly half a minute before Sherry had to pull away to catch her breath again. They both swallowed what they had left in their mouths.

"Well, Sherry? Did you like it?"

Sherry paused for a moment. "The truth?"

Annette raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

Sherry smiled deeply. "I LOVED it! Thank you for fucking me, mommy! I kinda only wish..."

Annette waited for her daughter to continue her thought for a moment. "Honey?"

Sherry sighed, "Don't be mad?" She only continued when when she saw her mother give her an encouraging smile. "It was fantastic, don't get me wrong. But... it felt like foreplay. Even though... that... I kinda missed having something inside me."

Annette couldn't help but chuckle, ruffle her daughter's hair, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'm not mad. I... well... I was thinking the same thing, really. But I love you, never doubt that."

"Never-ever!" Sherry replied, practically purring from the positive affection she received from her mother.

"Wow... and to think Sherry and I have only been bisexual for a few hours..." Claire breathed with a smile, startling mother and daughter. Neither had realized that she was kneeling almost upright on the plush carpet next to the bed, her head propped-up by her crossed arms on the bedside.

Annette took in Claire's dazed and glazed expression and let out a low bark of laughter. "Enjoy yourself, Claire?"

Claire closed her eyes and lazily nodded her head. "Mmm... Hmmm..." She then jerked her head towards the chair she'd been sitting in.

Mother and daughter looked at her in confusion for a moment before they sat up to see what she was hinting at. Both blink-blinked simultaneously when they realized that all that was left of the dildo that had been built into the char was a hole in the seat.

"...Claire...?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where did the dildo go?"

"Hmm..." Both looked to Claire again as her expression changed from happily content to thoughtfully concentrating. Both again tilted their heads to their left in puzzlement, then blinked together when they suddenly heard a wet _thwop_ on the floor. Both mother and daughter peered over the edge of the bed and behind Claire, to find the missing dildo lying on the floor, a thick trail of pussy juice still flowing onto it from Claire's sex. Both leaned back.

"...Claire?"

"Yes, Annette?"

"Did you rip the dildo out of the chair with your pussy?"

Clare gave both as sheepish a smile as she could, considering she was still in a state of post orgasmic bliss. "It was the best orgasm ever..."

"Holy fuck..." Sherry breathed.

"Nah..." Claire replied naughtily, "...priest cock is the same as any other cock. Nothing holy about it. Tastes like ass, though."

Annette pounded her fist onto her palm with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I've always suspected that."

Claire's glazed eyes quickly cleared and shone with a wanton hunger neither had seen from her before. She kissed Sherry on the nose then turned to Annette. "So... remember how Sherry mentioned wanting to see us fuck?"

"Err... something like that?"

"Well I hope you aren't too tired, because I'm _super_ horny." Claire purred.

"Yay! I get to be the voyeur now!" Sherry cheered.

Annette sat back slightly. She was part in shock at the rather brazen declaration at wanting to fuck her, while the rest of her was turned on to no end at the thought to taking her preteen daughter's adult female lover for a test ride. But... "Can you wait a few minutes Claire? This is the closest Sherry and I have ever been, and I want to do one more thing."

Claire shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Okay by me!"

Annette nodded her head in thanks, then slid/bounced off the waterbed and, on quaking legs, wandered around the room as though searching for something. Annette bent over just out of Sherry's sight (but well within Claire's, who let out a wolf whistle at the fantastic ass and pussy shot, making Annette blush beat red down to her toes) and grabbed a strap-on with a rather normal-sized six-inch dick attached, though it was ribbed and ridged in all the right places. She stuck the cock into herself and worked it briskly until she was satisfied that it was nice and wet, strapped it on, and returned to the bed.

"Aw, mom! What's up with all these strap-ons? Isn't there anything more creative around here?"

"Of course there are dear, I just don't know how to use them." Claire snorted in laughter while Annette continued, "Now lie down, honey, you didn't get the... fulfillment... you wanted earlier. So I'm going to screw you silly!"

Sherry rolled her eyes as she laid on her back as ordered. She spread her legs and bent her knees in preparation, her pussy still slightly runny from their last romp. Annette held the dick in one hand while she held Sherry by waist with the other, ran the tip of the dick up and down her young slit confirming it was slick enough until she slowly pushed it between her daughter's pink folds.

Claire grinned at the erotic scene of mother penetrating daughter. She leaned back and grabbed the former chair dildo, and shafted it back inside her pussy, working it with expert precision. An instant wave of gratification filled Claire's soul as she worked her pussy with an expert touch.

Claire stood, walked around the bed, and carefully sat on the far end with her own fake dick still in her pussy, giving the slowly rutting relatives plenty of room. Claire watched the flesh-colored phallus glide in and out of her young lover's pussy, her body shuddering with each and every movement. Suddenly feeling much too hot she untied her top, tossed it aside, and fondled her breasts as she collapsed on her side to watch the pair.

With her eyes half-open, Claire watched Annette make sweet slow love to Sherry. The two were laying on their sides face-to-face with one Sherry's legs thrown over the top of her mother's to allow for easier entry. Both rocked their pelvis in time to thrust the fake cock in-and-out in a slowly, steady rhythm.

Claire smiled as she watched Sherry from behind her as she was fucked by her mother, taking special note of how she could see quite easily the strap-on work her pussy. She took special note of how whenever Sherry clenched her ass cheeks the dildo would pull and push her pussy rather than simply slide in and out. Claire had of course felt that sensation whenever she clenched her pussy during sex, but she'd never actually seen it from this angle.

Claire thought back to the time she and Sherry shared in a similar situation back in the boutique. _'_ _I still don't know what possessed her to continue after I practically raped her like that. She should've run away or something... ANYTHING BUT ride the strap-on like she did, much less ask to change positions once I realized what I was doing to her and stopped. Did she do it for me, or because that's how she was trained?'_ Claire watched Sherry carefully, looking for any sign in her body language that she wasn't honestly enjoying herself with her mom, but there were none. She looked just like any other preteen enjoying sex.

_'It sure looks like she's really enjoying it. Twelve years old and she fucks like a tiger! I know now she wasn't a virgin when I met her like she pretended to be, but what kind of sex acts did she do with those guards that she didn't tell me about to get her so much experience? I wonder...'_

Claire massaged Sherry's ass, almost groping but not quite. Sherry giggled softly at her touch while Claire trailed her fingers into Sherry's ass-crack. Annette was watching Claire in curiosity, trying to figure out what she was up to. After looking Claire in the eye, she realized that they were both wondering the same question about Sherry, and both had come to a rather frightful thought.

Annette rolled Sherry atop her while Claire continued feeling Sherry's crack. Then, she leaned forward, stuck her tongue out from between her soft pink lips, and begun to circle Sherry's asshole with it's tip. She felt the girl jerk at the sudden sensation of her warm, wet tongue as it made circles around one of the most sensitive spots on the human body, and heard her moan into her mother's mouth as their own tongues danced and twirled. Claire pressed her face even more firmly between Sherry's youthfully supple ass cheeks, pushing her tongue harder against her exit as she lapped at the pale little starfish. Without even really trying to her tongue slid right inside Sherry's asshole, with no resistance what-so-ever, and no feeling of recent trauma like there would have been if her father had taken her anal cherry. From the way she could feel Sherry's body practically humming, she had almost made the tween cum.

Claire realized with a start that when she saw the cum explode from Sherry on the street, none of her orifices were bleeding, at all. Her face still pressed against Sherry's ass, Claire looked up and over her cheeks at Annette and nodded her head as best as she could with her nose pressed against Sherry's tailbone. _'_ _A hole like this couldn't be caused by one, or even five, ass reamings. This would take at least a few dozens, though considering how loose her asshole was it could have been hundreds_ _!_ _And if her ass was this loose, just what did she take...?_ _'_ Reading Claire's expression of horror, Annette closed her eyes and tightly held her daughter, her upward thrusts against her daughter dying off at the same time as Claire pulled away and licked her lips.

"Mommy? Claire? W-what's wrong... why did you stop?"

"I... I'm sorry Sherry, I..." Annette looked over her daughter's head to Claire, who gave her a thumbs-up to continue. "I just got a little emotional," she smiled wanly up at her daughter. Forcing a mischievous grin on her face she said, "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" With that, Annette pulled the dildo out of Sherry, unstrapped it, and began to rub her pussy directly against Sherry's.

"Ooo... ohhh yeah mom... that's it... fuck me harder mommy… harder… Ohhhhhh...... OH YEAH!!!" Sherry moaned as she climaxed.

"You're done already Sherry?" Annette asked in surprise.

Sighing, Sherry replied, "Well, we were fucking for a long time, so it's not like I have a LOT of experience getting my cunt filled!" Sherry giggled, but Annette simply stared at her daughter with sorrow-filled eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go wash up. You two... uhmm... suck on each other or something, <giggle>!" Sherry stretched, hopped off the bed, and skipped into the bathroom through the adjoining door.

Claire waited to speak until she heard the door click shut. "My God... what did they do to her in that place?"

"I... I don't know. How could I have NOT known though? I'm her mother, and it was right in front of me for so many years! William and his notes only told me that she'd given blow-jobs and let guys cum on her, it didn't say a word about her being fucked! I found out about everything else... why not that too? How couldn't I have known that something was wrong though? I'm her mother! I'm supposed to protect her from things like this... instead I let it happen! _Oh God..."_ she wailed aloud as she broke down sobbing.

"Hey hey," Claire tried, wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman and holding her face to her bare bosom, "calm down, it's not your fault Annette! Your husband had you snow-jobbed, there wasn't any way for you to know. Besides, from what I gathered on the way back to the boutique after I found her, he didn't know she'd had sex with the guards. It's likely he had no idea... even _we_ have no idea what all she's had done to her."

The older woman pulled her head away from Claire's chest and looked her in her eyes. "You don't understand. I SHOULD have known SOMETHING was wrong!" Annette cried out. "She was always doing something with the guards. Why didn't I realize that it's abnormal for grown men to take such an interest in such a young little girl?"

Claire sighed deeply, then gently placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Annette, it's not your fault, okay? We went over this before, now stop blaming yourself and put the past behind you! You have a beautiful daughter looking up to you, and right now she needs you."

"You mean she needs us both."

"Both of... wait... do you mean you approve of... us?" Claire asked, not suppressing her shock.

Annette put her hand up to her forehead and sighed. "I don't know anymore. It's more than a little strange, I'll tell you that. But I know why she loves you, and I know that you love her. Physically she's incredibly young for such an adult relationship, and I never dreamed even once that she'd fall in love with a woman... but yes, I suppose I do approve. Besides, I just finished screwing my daughter and gave her how many orgasms? I have little right to dictate what's strange anymore."

Claire's shoulders lightened, as though a giant weight was lifted from her. Claire stared at her lover's mother, a woman really only a dozen or so years her senior, and gave her the warmest smile she could.

"There IS one condition however," Annette continued.

Claire felt the weight drop right back onto her shoulders and continue to the pit of her stomach. "W-what is it?"

Annette looked at Claire askance. "Don't tell me you forgot already, Claire. We have to fuck first."

Claire gave Annette a look of amusement. "You mean you STILL want to...?"

Annette stared back at Claire with hooded eyes. "Of COURSE I still want to fuck you. Your delicious thighs, your perky-yet-full breasts, your perfectly shaped cunt without a hit of labia poking out... I want to sample all of you. And let's face it, Jill was right. You are exceptionally beautiful, Claire."

Claire rolled her eyes behind closed eyelids, wondering if the woman had ever even SEEN another woman naked before. She giggled regardless, it was always flattering to be called beautiful and desirable. Claire pulled-out and tossed aside the former chair dildo, pulled Annette atop herself, and the two begun to kiss...

. . .

Sherry kept her ear to the door as soon as she closed it, and she heard each and every word that transpired between her mother and Claire. _'I knew mom was acting odd when Claire was touching my ass. I didn't want them to know about that too. I was ashamed enough to tell Claire that I let men cum on me and fuck my butt on my tenth birthday; I couldn't tell her about everything else, too.'_

Sherry walked over to the hot tub, turned on the hot water, and grabbed a washcloth. _'I knew Claire would figure out eventually about how often I let the guards have their way with me,'_ she thought as she sunk in the steaming, roiling water, letting her mind reminisce. _'_ _The first cock I sucked was when I was three... when I asked that guard what kind of magazine he was reading. It never took a special occasion for me to suck someone, just whenever a guard pointed their dick my way or I wanted cock._

_'_ _Though my first ass-fuck WAS a special occasion: my fifth birthday. I remember it so well... just like everything else. I was sucking cocks and letting them cum on me, like usual, when one of the guards told me to close my eyes. Of course I did, I trusted them... and then he stuck his dick in my ass. Oh God it hurt, I can still hear myself scream and cry while everyone laughed and partied and kept cumming on me. Then I felt my ass fill-up, and I knew he came in me. Then another guard took his place, and they kept switching until they all had a piece of my ass._

_'_ _That was the first time I was scared around them... but a few of them were really nice to me and comforted me. After awhile my ass got used to it, and it didn't hurt anymore, so I let them choose my ass or mouth. I even offered them my pussy, but they would always refuse to do me like that, at least until my tenth birthday. I wish I could forget... forget everything... and hope mommy never thinks to check the visitor logs to see how often their families would come visiting, or find the movies. At least there shouldn't be any chance of them finding out that I'm the go-to girl for sex at my school and that I've fucked everyone who could get a stiffy, even though I only went to school for about a month.'_

Sherry rolled her eyes in exasperation as she suddenly realized her memories of screwing anything with a dick got her dripping wet again. _'_ _Just like Pavlov's dog I swear._ _'_ A quick finger-fuck directly over one of the jets relieved that particular issue. Figuring she'd given her mother and lover enough alone time she shut the tub off, dried herself off, and returned to the bedroom. Just as she walked through the door, she watched Claire straddling Annette's crotch and pissing onto her spread pussy.

"Well, THAT was kinkier than I expected!"

"Oh, hey Sherry! All washed-up?" Claire asked chirpily. "Cause I think we're done... wouldn't you say Annette?"

"Oh YEAASSS..." Annette moaned, "...you are so fucking lucky Sherry. Of all the times I've EVER made love, this is one of the times I'm going to remember the most..."

"Aww, and I missed it all," Sherry pouted.

"Well, that's your fault for taking so long in there. What were you doing anyways?"

"Just washing. Can we get me something to wear now? I'm kinda cold."

Claire and Annette both laughed, and Annette replied, "Look in the back of the closet. I brought something for you. You too Claire." Sherry raced into the closet, leaving a slightly bewildered Claire behind.

"You brought something for me, too?"

Annette looked at her like she were rather mentally dim. "You weren't really going to escape town wearing a biker bustier and those shorts... were you?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders indifferently, then turned and walked into the closet behind Sherry, leaving Annette behind. _'It wouldn't have been that big a deal,'_ she thought. _'Not since that crazy stupid "training" that somehow worked Chris and me went through.'_ She found Sherry by the racks in the far back holding-up a dark blue velvet dress with a white frilly collar. "Now THAT'S a pretty dress Sherry! Very... gothic lolita."

The petite blonde preteen frowned at the garment. "I dunno... it looks a bit too girly to me. It'd be a bitch to run and climb around in, too." She looked back up at Claire and gave her a wicked grin. "I like the skimpy stuff better."

"I thought you might, Sherry!" Annette shouted from the bedroom while making sounds as though she were looking through a dresser. "Check-out the other stuff I got for you."

Sherry looked around, then saw some undergarments lying over a show rack. She tossed the dress to Claire and picked-up the top item. "Hey, this looks cool!"

"Let's see Sherry." Claire replied, leaning against a bare section of wall. Sherry held it up in front of her for Claire to see against her body. "Well... that is more practical, I suppose."

Sherry smiled excitedly and slid the white-and-red sailor-collared shirt over her head, and tried to pull the top down further until she realized that it was supposed to bare her midriff. "Well, how does this look?" Sherry asked.

Claire eyed the top Sherry was still adjusting critically, then glanced at the rest of the outfit Annette had brought. The top looked like a skank version of her previous school uniform, just with red instead of blue. "Sherry, if that were any sexier I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself." She turned her head towards the bedroom and called, "Hey Annette! I've never heard of a mother getting something like THIS for her twelve-year-old daughter!"

"Well... _omff_ , damn zipper... after watching you and Sherry, I thought it'd be nice for her to feel a bit more mature, even if she looks on the outside like a little girl."

"Hey! I'm ALMOST a teenager!"

"And we're all dreading that fact Sherry," Claire laughed while her lover pouted outrageously. "Let me help you get the rest of your outfit on, okay?"

"Fine, fine... hmph..." Sherry grabbed her panties, then stopped. "What kinda panties are these Claire??"

Claire looked at them and replied, "Just tie them on the sides."

Sherry face-palmed at her own stupidity. Once recovered, she whipped the soft silk between her legs and carefully tied it on so the strings on both sides were relatively even and her panties snug. She then popped-open the plastic nylon container and pulled out the leggings. "What color are these?" Sherry asked.

"They're nude, honey! You're still too young to wear the darker colors and not look far too old for your age, but nude will both look and feel good." Annette shouted back.

"Here, let me help you roll these on, Sherry." Since there was no-where in the closet to sit, Claire dropped to both knees instead. Sherry grabbed hold of Claire's hair to keep her balance while she lifted her foot. Claire fit then slowly rolled the material up her ankle and calf, her fingers grazing her skin.

Sherry shuddered in pleasure, then noticed the position they were in. Once Claire had finished rolling the nylon up her thigh she pulled her lovers head to her crotch. Taking the hint, Claire nuzzled her nose in Sherry's freshly washed & silk-covered crotch and began to suck. "Ohhh... OOOhhhh Claire..." Sherry moaned, pulling her head closer. Claire begun to flick her tongue over Sherry's clit though her new panties. "Ohhhh... fuck..."

"HEY! Quit eating-out my daughter and start dressing her already!"

Claire snapped out of her trance, grumbled about more interfering mothers under her breath, and pulled her face away. Sherry reluctantly let her, then lifted her other leg for Claire to roll the other legging onto. From the other room she could hear the sounds of drawers being slid open and closed.

Finished, Claire stood and helped Sherry fit into her new red hot shorts. They were short enough in the front to be mistaken for panties from a distance, thin enough in the back to ride-up her curvy tween ass and only cover the upper-quarter of her ass-cheeks, and low enough at the waist to show off the tie-strings of her panties. Even though Sherry was still young and hadn't fully developed her hips yet, it was still a struggle to zip-up and fasten her fly.

Claire expected to find Mary Jane's or something else equally impractical for running away from a city under zombie siege, but instead found a pair of navy blue running shoes. She once again helped Sherry into both shoes, tying them a bit tighter than absolutely necessary just in case.

"Now go on out and show your mother while I get my clothes on, okay?" Sherry bolted out without replying. "Heh... I sure do love that girl. Now, let's see what Annette though I'd like..."

. . .

"Mom! What do you think?" Sherry called-out as she re-entered the bedroom and twirled for her mother, her loose top flaring to show-off her puffy nipples.

Annette smiled lovingly down at her excited daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful, Sherry."

Sherry preened at the praise. "Thank you for giving me all these, and your right about the nylons! They feel great over my legs, and the panties and shorts and everything... I just feel so nice and sexy! I don't know how I'm going to keep myself from playing with myself, I get shivers whenever I walk." She then examined the clothing her mother was wearing. "Hey, are you just going to wear a sweater, pants, and your lab coat?"

"Well, I wasn't originally planning on having sex when I finally found you, so why bother dressing-up?" she replied. It was the truth, too. She HADN'T been thinking about fucking Claire until after she'd met her.

_'_ _That might be something I need to investigate...'_ she thought with an internalized frown. _'_ _Could it have something to do with the gang bang Claire had with the zombies and dogs on the street, even after all this time? Or...'_ she glanced at Sherry, _'_ _...could it have something to do with the G-Virus William attempted to impregnate Sherry with?_ _'_

"I guess. I wonder when Claire will be ready."

"I'd better go help her. Some of what I gave her she'll need an extra set of hands for. Just wait on the bed, and don't get your new clothes dirty!" With that, Annette walked into the closet and closed the door.

"Hey Claire, need a hand?"

"Not really, but I'll take it. I thought you said something about not running around town in a bustier?" Claire asked as she held-up a garment similar to the one she'd left in the other room.

"Well..." Annette replied with a faint blush, "...you are a biker chick and college student, and we all know college students get into drunken orgies at the drop of a bra, so why not?" She watched the pony-tailed brunette with a puzzled smile gracing her red lips as Claire tossed the garment over her shoulder in favor of a black faux leather cleavage-baring balconette bra. "Now then, did I get your cup size and torso-to-waist measurements right?"

"You got every proportion right," Claire remarked in surprise. She eyed the other woman carefully for a moment. "...You certainly do have an eye for a woman's figure," Claire stated a bit suspiciously.

"Thank you," Annette replied, choosing to ignore Claire's tone. She cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger and carefully observed Claire up and down. "Yes... yes... that works quite well. Much better than the tube-top and leather pants I'd contemplated."

Claire snorted in amusement when she held-up the next item to wear. "Hey, fake leopard-skin panties?" Claire asked laughingly, rubbing the short fur of the panty-crotch to her face before slipping it up her legs.

"What else would you wear with that top? Not cotton, that just doesn't work. Besides, don't you love how the inside is all fuzzy, too?" Annette laughed back, her eyes carefully tracking Claire's slender fingers as she carefully slid a paid of low-rise fishnet pantyhose up her surprisingly strong-looking thighs. "So, how are the shorts and boots?"

Claire simply shook her head with a small smile on her face as she pulled on a pair of red faux leather shorts that barely covered her groin and exposed the top of her panties and hosiery. She frowned as she found they were tight, but not tight-tight like she liked them.

"Don't worry, they'll shrink as you wear them," Annette stated, correctly guessing what Claire was thinking.

"I know, I AM a biker chick." Claire smirked as she zipped the snug shorts up and grabbed the red vest that was lying next to them, also in faux leather. She stared at the picture on the back of the vest, that of a blonde female angel with black wings in a white dress and yellow heals holding a World War II-era General Purpose bomb in her hand, eight more bombs set on either side of her leg, with "Made in Heaven" written over her head. "Hey! This is MY emblem!!" she exclaimed, having had designed it herself for hers and her brother's jackets and vests.

"I know. I scanned it into my computer and had that made-up a few weeks ago. I was actually going to have the vest made for Sherry, but the tailor I had hired to custom make it got the sizes wrong, and I was stuck with a vest that Sherry wouldn't be able to wear for at least another five years."

"...Weeks? Just how long have you been watching me?" Claire asked, her mouth more than just a little dry.

"I personally have been watching you ever since your brother, Ms Valentine, Miss Chambers, and Mr. Burton blew-up the Arklay Laboratory and Research Center," Annette replied matter-of-factly, as though spying on the family of one's enemies was totally natural. "I received help from Umbrella's underlings controlling the NSA to do so, who've been keeping you under surveillance ever since your brother was convinced to join S.T.A.R.S. back in 'ninety-six." She frowned as she looked down at the college girl, her mind coming back to a question she'd thought privately on occasion when researching the Redfield's. "I do, however, have a question for you. If you don't mind my asking, of course."

Claire paused in pulling on her black leather knee-high boots to gape up at the older woman. _'Now the_ NSA _?'_ she asked herself in utter shock. _'What have I gotten myself into? I thought the zombies were bad enough, but it sounds like Umbrella's reach is a LOT bigger than I EVER thought!'_ Claire mentally shook her head and finished pulling her boots on. Hesitantly, she replied, "I'm not sure I want to know what you're going to ask, but ask away?"

Annette held out her hand and helped pull Claire back onto her feet. She studied the woman for a moment, just long enough for Claire to start to fidget nervously. "How do you ride a motorcycle wearing clothing that exposes your skin so much?"

Claire blinked dumbly at Annette. "Come again?"

"Maybe later," the blonde smirked rather sexily if Claire were any judge. "But I'm serious. I've seen records of you riding around in that skinsuit and thermal vest that you wore on your way into town the other day. I've seen you ride on the freeways in shorts and t-shirts. Hell, I've seen you ride in competitions in a _fucking miniskirt and bra_ of all things!" Annette exclaimed a bit more loudly than she'd likely intended, making Claire chuckle and scratch the back of her head nervously. "How do you do it without getting your skin ripped apart by the wind and random loose gravel on the roads?"

"Eh heh heh... I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

The scientist raised a delicate eyebrow at Claire and crossed her arms under her modest bust. "Try me. It's been driving me _nuts_ ever since I first saw you out riding in less than full jeans and leather jacket."

Claire drooped her shoulders and sighed. _'Figures...'_ she thought. She leaned back against a set of drawers and took a deep breath. "Okay, but remember; you asked for it." Without giving Annette a chance to respond Claire began. "I think it was about a year ago, give or take a few months. Anyway, it was when Chris was home on vacation. See, he'd set-up this firing range out in the backyard since the house abutted a small forest, and he was making sure that I'd kept up with my target shooting and knife-throwing while he was away in the military. While we were shooting at some moving targets he'd rigged-up, I accidentally shot this black-haired hiker guy that had just, just popped-up out of nowhere in the head and watched him go down!

"Of course we both panicked, because I'd just shot someone I swear hadn't been there a moment ago. Before we reached him we watched him sit upright, which knocked both of us back onto our asses in shock. Long story short, we eventually found-out that he was a wandering martial artist of all things, and he had this thing about getting lost. I mean, _really_ lost. I thought he was joking at first when he started talking in to us in Japanese, then Russian, then French I think, and finally in English if he was in Hokkaido!"

Brows furrowed, Annette held up her hand, then a single finger and asked, "Was this boy Japanese, maybe in high school, wearing a trail-worn yellow shirt and black pants, with a massive backpack on his back with a paper umbrella stuck inside, and a tiger-stripe bandana around his head?"

Claire blinked. "Uhh, yeah. Also had what looked like little fangs poking out from under his upper lip?" When Annette nodded she asked, "How do you know him?"

Annette snorted rather unladylike. "I don't, not really. But he's been giving security at the lab fits for the last couple of years. Open up a walk-in cold storage unit and there he is looking at a rolled-out paper map. Open up a storage closet and there he is with a campfire cooking-up rice in a pot. We had no idea where he came from, and he'd disappear just as fast. Even on the cameras! He'd turn a corner, and disappear between one frame and the next! We eventually figured-out that even he had no idea how he was getting into our labs, he was just perpetually lost. While we tried to study the Hibiki boy we'd give him food before we sent him on his way."

Claire nodded her head as Annette spoke. "Yeah, that's him alright."

"So, what does he have to do with you having no problems with riding your bike wearing clothing more cit for cyclists than motorcyclists?" Annette pressed.

"Everything," Claire replied. "So, after we got over our shock at him surviving getting shot in the head, my brother demanded to know just _how_ he'd survived getting shot in the head. He told us it was a martial arts technique he'd learned somewhere. Eventually my brother and I were able to convince him to teach us..." Claire trailed off for a moment as she winced painfully in memory. "...Which was not the best idea we'd ever had."

Annette cocked her head to one side. "A _martial arts_ technique?"

Grimacing, Claire nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah. One of those types of techniques that's taught in a way that's 'stupid' plus 'it works' equaling 'not-stupid after all'. We refused to believe him until he showed-off by stopping cold a brown bear that had suddenly charged him while we were talking, lifted it above his head, and tossed him over the treeline back into the woods." She chuckled internally at the shocked look on Annette's face. "Dead serious. Then while we're following after him begging him to teach us how he did _that_ , a boulder about the size of my brother came loose from the construction hillside we were passing, which the kid poked with his index finger as it was about to crush him and made it shatter into billions of pieces!

"Eventually my brother was able to get him to teach us how he did that... which in involved tying us in ropes with one arm stuck out in front of us as we hung from the trees, a boulder tied-up opposite us, and then smashing us into the boulder. Repeatedly."

"You're _not_ serious." Annette deadpanned.

Claire nodded morosely back. "Yep. Remember, I said it was stupid. The kid couldn't explain how it worked very well, but apparently he'd learned how to shatter rock and other solid objects with just a poke of his finger, and making his body as tough as it was, by being helplessly and repeatedly slammed into boulders until he figured-out where to poke the rock to make it shatter, like striking the weak point of a diamond. The impacts toughened him as the threat of constant pain gave him incentive to break the boulder in revenge. That was a very unpleasant two weeks, let me tell you."

Annette slowly blinked at the younger woman, then slowly blinked again. "You... and your brother... can shatter solid objects with just a touch?"

Claire snorted. "Oh _hell_ no. Neither of us figured that out. But slamming ourselves into boulders actually somehow made us both physically tougher rather than, you know, shattering every bone in our bodies. Not to the point that I can shrug-off bullets like he could, and I'm not about to put my durability against a zombie trying to bite me rather than fuck me, but road gravel and stuff? That's no problem for me. And that's how I can ride my bike with my skin exposed. Hell, I could ride _nude_ and not even feel it. Well," she added with a lecherous grin, "except for the engine vibration between my legs. That's _awesome_."

Annette shook her head, her mind trying desperately to process everything Claire told her. _'I'd never even had a hint that the Hibiki boy could do that... though it does explain why it was always such a bitch to try and get a blood sample from him.'_ Aloud she simply stated, "That's insane." Annette stared on bemusedly as Claire broke-up into a sudden giggling fit. "What?" she finally asked.

Claire waived her hand in front of her face several times as she slowly got her giggling under control. Her stomach muscles still convulsing slightly, she finally answered, "What's insane... is my brother!" It took almost two full minutes for Claire to calm down from her latest giggle-fit to explain herself which was starting to try Annette's patience just a little bit. "Ever since my brother failed to figure-out how to shatter boulders like he did, any time he comes across a boulder at least as large as he is Chris will throw himself against it and punch it as hard as he can until he gets tired or he manages to move the boulder." At Annette's gaping expression she added, "I think it's some kind of psychosis."

Annette slowly shook her head. "You know... I AM sorry that I asked that question. What you just told me is absolutely insane. We knew there was something odd about the boy with the way he appeared and disappeared, especially after we found that website dedicated to worldwide sightings of him and his family. But that...?" She eyed the brunette carefully. "You swear that's the truth?"

"Every word of it."

"Insane..." the scientist repeated, more as a whisper to herself but Claire heard her just the same. She gave the blonde a helpless sideways half-grin in response. "Never mind. We've been in the closet together long enough that it's bound to have made my daughter curious as to what we're up to. Now come on," Annette held her hand out expectantly, "we can't leave Sherry waiting on us forever. Who knows what mischief she'll get into otherwise."

Claire accepted Annette's hand and they walked hand-in-hand towards the closet door, Claire giving Annette a sideways look as the blonde squeezed her hand repeatedly as though testing just how durable she really was or something. Just as they opened the door they witnessed Sherry, lying on the edge of the bed, come to orgasm and dribble surprisingly thick and creamy fluids for her age over the edge of the bed and onto the carpet below.

Annette leaned to Claire's ear and whispered, "She can _ejaculate_ _?_ "

Claire stared on, mystified. "I guess?" she eventually replied, having been caught off-guard as well. Clearing her throat both loudly and obviously she called out, "Come on Sherry, let's get out of here."

"Oh, okay! Just give me a sec to put my panties and shorts back on, okay? Too bad we have to go, I wouldn't have minded a threesome."

Both women stared at Sherry, not quite believing what they just heard. "Uuuhhhmm... let's just go out of the closet in the back," Annette stated. "It leads to a back-route so we can mostly avoid the sewers, and then to the main labs where I work. From there we can reach a private express supply train that will take us straight to the city limits and beyond. No matter what route we take, as long as that police officer Claire came into town with survived the sewers and wasn't murdered by that industrial spy twat hanging off his cock, we should meet-up in the labs and make it out of town well before sunrise."

Claire smacked her right fist into her left palm. "I knew there was something odd about her."

"All RIGHT! Then let's go!" Sherry cheered happily, racing past both mother and lover and through the closet.

"Wait up, Sherry!" Annette called out.

As both women jogged to catch up with the excited twelve-year-old, Claire couldn't help but ask something that had been bothering her. "Hey, Annette? Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Only one?" she chuckled humorously. "I suppose that's alright."

Claire caught sight of Sherry, who was waiting impatiently for the two to catch up, going so far as to tap her foot. "Well... I was wondering. When Sherry and I were in the closet getting dressed, I heard you going through the dresser in the bedroom. How did you _know_ that the dresser would have clothing in your size?"

Annette's face visibly paled. "Ahhh....well... you see....eh heh heh..."

 

To Be Continued...

End Part 2


	5. Part 2.5

SexHazard

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Part 2.5 – September 29th, 1998

Diary of Leon Kennedy:

"Real men don't keep diaries. Diaries are for women and homos. No way, I'm no fag."

***End Diary Entry***

"Well Leon... this... is an-another fine... mmmess... you've go-o-o-o-otten... us into..." Ada moaned slightly caustically, her husky voice hitching in regular intervals.

"ME?!" Leon shouted indignantly. "I'M the one who wanted to take that left turn under Albuquerque Street! YOU insisted on going right!"

"I dunno... this isn't so bad... ooooooohhhhhhhh..." a woman moaned from the general direction of the ceiling.

"Well... it's better than what that prick Chief Irons did to me, but still... ill... ill-ill-ill-ill-ill! OohhhaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhhhh..." another voice added before vocalizing her own orgasm.

Leon regarded the situation with a calm, rational mind. Well, as calm and rational as he possibly could given the circumstances...

 

**Flashback: The Quest for... Several Hours Ago**

 

Shortly after winding-up in the sewers under Raccoon City after getting separated somehow from Claire and Sherry, Leon had caught-up with Ada Wong again. This time, the two decided to stick together and try to make their way _under_ the city in an attempt to avoid the zombie hoards above rather than go their own way individually.

It sounded like such a great idea at the time, too.

Instead of zombies, the sewers were filled with mutant infected spiders, snakes, leeches, rats, and other assorted vermin. Most were no big deal and were easily dispatched. The wall-climbing things with the long-ass tongues and exposed brains needed a shotgun blast to get rid of quickly before they pounced. And then there were those human-sized frog... things.

Oh, and _then_ there was that giant motherfucking alligator. What the FUCK was a giant motherfucking alligator doing in the goddamned motherfucking sewers? This was Raccoon City not New York City!

And why did these sewers have to be so motherfucking labyrinthic and confusing?!

. . .

"Leon, I'm telling you, we need to turn right at the next intersection, I don't care what that map I found says," Ada stated emphatically as she mopped off some strange fluid that had suddenly splashed the two from a sewer access grate directly above them a few moments before.

_'_ _I wish I knew what this crap was...'_ Ada thought as she wiped the sweet-smelling and slightly sticky fluids from her hair, her expression a disgusted sneer. _'_ _It reminds me of something, I'm just not sure what._ _'_ She sighed, _'_ _And I bet it has something to do with that trio of zombie women that passed above us just as we got splashed, too. Great, just great. Fuck._ _'_

Leon turned his attention away from the aforementioned map and regarded his traveling companion, the beautiful young woman named Ada Wong, even as he absently brushed the strange fluid from his hair that had hit both Ada and himself. _'_ _I've never been the one for love at first sight,_ _'_ Leon thought as he tried to hide his leering towards the beautiful young Asian woman, _'_ _but lust at first sight? Oh yeah, even more than that Claire woman. Too bad she's already got a boyfriend she's devoted enough to come looking for in this hell hole and STAYING as it went to shit, and worse that she's never even looked at me in that way at all._ _'_

The woman was just a few inches shorter than himself, had short raven black hair that was cut in the most amazing bob-style that flipped whenever she turned her head, bright brown almond-shaped eyes, and lips that just begged to be bruised by his own. Then there were her legs.

Long-legged was the under-statement of the _century_ , as they had to be about a meter in length. Over a yard of leg, and they possessed the perfect balance of hard muscle and shapely soft tissue to make them strong yet velvety smooth. Her hips weren't wide, like most Asian or half-Asian women Leon had met, but they were perfectly sized in proportion to her body for child-bearing. And then there was her ass!

Janet Jackson would gleefully slaughter an orphanage of children for an ass like Ada's.

But one of Ada's most prominent features just happened to be one of her loveliest of features. Or rather _two_ of her loveliest of features. Which of course were Ada's fun-bags. Bazongas. Can-Cans. Jugs. Headlights. Sweater-Meat. Tatas. Hooters. Chest-Pillows. Mammaries. Tits.

They all described the same thing, which was that Ada had _awesome_ boobs. He was pretty certain that Claire's breasts were bigger, but bigger was definitely not always better... at least from what he understood of the subject. Smaller breasts were almost always more sensitive, and there was nothing quite like making a woman cum just by playing with her boobs and nipples. That and as an Asian woman she was smaller all-around, which just served to make her tits look even bigger than they actually were.

_'_ _Not like I've got any first-hand experience in_ _breast play_ _... heh,_ _"_ _first-hand_ _"_ _,_ _'_ he snorted at his own private joke. He caught Ada glance at him quizzically for a moment before returning to the map. _'_ _All I know about tits is what I've heard from some of the academy guys a few times. No way was I ever gonna mention to that bunch of jokers that I'm still a virgin at the ripe old age of twenty-one. Nope, not at all, uh-uh, no way, not gonna happen, never did happen._ _'_ After a moment he mentally added, _'_ _God those guys were idiots...'_ His mind wandered off as his eyes found Ada's breasts and her oh-so-fascinating cleavage again.

"Ahem," Ada looked the slightly taller cop in the eye... as much as she could considering _where_ he was looking. "Leon, you're staring at my tits again. Just so you know, I don't really mind since it's you, but the sewer is hardly the place to molest me with your eyes."

Leon's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't even realized that his mind and wandered off again! "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry Ada... I... ahh..." he coughed into his fist, his entire body blushing beat red, which Ada found to be both cute and a little bit endearing, too. "Anyway, I still say we make that left turn under Albuquerque Street. If we turn right, we'll wind-up going an extra three miles out of our way!"

Ada tapped the map pointedly. "But if we turn right like I say, we'll be able to ditch the sewers for... just a sec." She pulled out her crossbow and sent two bolts directly into each eye of a frog-like Hunter creature that had popped-up from the odorous sewer water several yards upstream from them on their left. The creature howled in rage and pain before it flopped into the slowly flowing shit water with a splash.

"Nice shot."

"Why thank you, Handsome. Like I was about to say, going left would be shorter, but turning right will let us ditch the sewers for several blocks. According to this map of ours, the buildings along Albuquerque Street all have, for some reason, deep and inter-connected basements. The newspaper office opens directly into a sewer access door, and three buildings down from there is a gunsmith shop. And let's face it, we need to resupply. I'm down to twenty bolts, my colt is out, and my sub-machine gun is down to its last fifty rounds. You, on the other hand, have fifty or so bullets for your mostly-useless handgun, seven shells for your shotgun, and maybe one or two more bullets for your Desert Eagle. Left may be shorter, but without being able to resupply we're done for."

Leon grimaced. Ada was right. They had thought that staying in the sewers would keep them from being attacked by zombies and monsters, but the things they'd run into down here instead were, in some cases, both bullet sponges and unavoidable. His Desert Eagle Magnum made short work of most of the creatures, as did the shotgun and Ada's bow gun, but stumbling across ammo for those weapons was all-but impossible. And the gun store should have the tools they both needed to use for the various parts they'd found to upgrade their weapons, beyond just resupplying their ammo. With any luck, the store would hopefully still have a few new toys for them to play with as well.

At least he hoped so, as gun stores were among the first places to get looted in a major disaster scenario. Well, gun stores and anything with an ATM, as though cash would be of any use during an armageddon.

"All right, you sold me, Ada. Going on record stating that I got a bad feeling about taking a right turn, but you made your point."

She patted his cheek. "Good boy."

Leon rolled his eyes as he knelt to the pavement of the small cement walkway along-side the sewer river, and shone his thin-beam police issue flashlight on the laid out paper map. Ada rolled out a second map of Raccoon City showing the same area above-ground, and set it on the ground above it. "Okay, so let's check our route. We take that right turn at Albuquerque and continue for about six city blocks..."

"...and then we enter here..." Ada pointed to a spot on the Sewer map, "...to access the basement of this building here..." she then pointed to basement of The Raccoon Press newspaper office on the other map. "Now, if these maps are accurate..."

"Which they'd better be, considering they're from the city planning office."

Ada nodded. "...then the basements of these buildings are all connected either directly by doors, by short flights of stairs, and or by narrow tunnels." Ada then shook her head and added, "Which makes absolutely no sense, because these building designs breaks so many fire and safety codes I wouldn't even know where to start."

Leon barked a short laugh. "Street level isn't much better, considering that there are alleyways disguised as storefronts; glass doors, signs, and all."

Ada stared at the cop with her mouth agape. "You're joking."

"Nope. Police station doesn't have a restroom, either."

Ada double-blinked her eyes _hard_ , stared, and blinked again before turning towards the maps. "That is the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard of in my entire life. And that's counting the time I was chased half across Tokyo by a small hoard of color-coded schoolgirls screaming something about 'love and justice'."

That had been embarrassing. She'd been hired last year by an unknown group, not overly unusual given her line of work, to seek out and determine the identities of a group of just under a dozen schoolgirl vigilantes who had thwarted their attempts time and again by means unknown to set-up a foothold for their _enterprises_ in one of Tokyo's " _special"_ districts. It was also one of the few spy missions she'd taken that she'd been forced to scuttle as an abject failure and give a refund on. Not only had the girls come after her before she'd even checked into a hotel she hadn't made a reservation at, but they had chased her across a good chunk of Tokyo while firing some sort of high-ordinance energy beams or _something_ at her the entire way. The amount of property damage they'd caused as they tried to murder her was absolutely _insane_.

And then there was the one with the fetish for _fire_.

Ada had vowed the moment she was safely on the first flight to _anywhere_ to _never_ return to Tokyo if she could ever help it.

Leon _stared_ at Ada for several long seconds, then shrugged. It wasn't like he was going to argue _that_ point, and he wasn't about to ask anything about the last bit. He preferred his sanity... as much of it was left at any rate. "I'm thinking that those herbs that are grown around here by almost everyone must work like weed, myself."

Ada nodded her head. "That makes sense, disturbingly enough since we've both eaten a few raw for their health benefits." She shook her head violently, banishing those thoughts from her mind.

Leon swallowed a sudden lump in his throat as he watched her hair whip to and fro and her breasts sway gently with the motion, the semi-erotic sight of which stirring additional life to his loins.

"Going back to our route, once we pass through these buildings here," she said as she traced a delicate index finger along the map, "we'll be able to gain access to this gun store here."

"And after that, we have three directions to choose from. One, we go down this short corridor in the sewer to this overflow grating, jump in the river and hope for the best, which doesn't sound appealing to me at all."

Ada shook her head. "Nope."

"Two, we go street-level through the front door, which will put us up near the University..."

Ada shook her head again. "I wouldn't recommend it. Half of that district is on fire the last I saw."

"...Then we go with option three. We go away from the river along this other sewer route until we pop-up street-side two blocks later here and skirt around the Raccoon City Zoo, go down this street, cut across Raccoon City Junior High School's yard, and into this disused flood canal that'll put us back in the sewers near the old plant, where that memo I found back in the station stated was being used by Umbrella. With any luck, the employees left behind a treasure trove of incriminating evidence in their haste to get out in the confusion of the epidemic that we can use to bring these bastards down.

"Also," Leon continued his voice becoming slowly more agitated as he spoke, "with just a bit more luck we won't have to go down any more bizarre side routes to some other city government offices to find some obscure key to unlock another motherfucking gate, forcing us to back track our steps and waste _another_ hour of our time. Who the _fuck_ puts a locked gate in a _fucking sewer_ anyways?!" he shouted in exasperation.

"No idea, Leon, but if you keep talking... _dirty_ like that, I'll start to think you're getting perverted ideas about what you'd want to do with my luscious innocent body," Ada purred while shooting him a smokey glance.

Leon gulped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Eh heh heh heh..." Mentally Leon couldn't decide if she were teasing him, or if she was seriously flirting with him. It wasn't like he had much experience either way, and his old man was more into his booze than teaching his son valuable life lessons.

Ada smiled at his innocent reaction, her own mind suddenly filled with thoughts of how many different ways she could corrupt the cute rookie cop, even if he had a really shitty DiCrappio-style haircut. "Well... it sounds like a plan, but why don't we cut across the zoo instead? It would save us a _lot_ of time."

Leon shuddered. "I'd love to, but I'm not about to risk running into infected lions, and tigers, and bears..."

"Oh, my."

"...elephants, birds-of-prey, monkeys, amphibians and reptiles..."

Ada's eyes widened in horror. "You mean you think that the alligator..."

"Came from the zoo? Oh yeah." he finished for her, knowing immediately that she was referring to the monstrously huge alligator they'd ran into earlier in the sewers. It was rather difficult to forget a creature the size of a school bus with a maw that could swallow a transformable Volkswagen Beetle whole in a single gulp, one that they'd only been able to kill by re-enacting the explosive death scene of the shark from the movie _"_ _Jaws_ _"_. That, and it was also, thankfully, the _only_ alligator they'd stumbled across. "Personally I don't want to be anywhere near that zoo, which is why I wanted to go left in the first place."

Ada studied the maps for another moment, before she hesitantly asked, "We could... double back once we've reloaded?" She shook her head. "No, that would make our trip even longer; the gun store is about halfway through the right route, and I've had enough of doubling-back already this trip."

"Which is why we'll skirt around the zoo by several blocks if we can. Most of the animals are normally territorial, but I have no idea how this infection shit screws with their instincts. Hopefully they're staying near their exhibits for now." Leon folded-up the sewer map as he stood back up again. "Let's do a quick weapons check before we continue. I want to be as prepared as we're gonna get."

Ada eyed her momentary-yet-cute partner thoughtfully. "Still got that bad feeling, Handsome?"

"...Yeah," he replied after a moment's hesitation.

Ada closed her eyes and sighed before she started folding up the map. "Hmm... well don't worry, Leon. Mama Ada'll make sure none of the nasties along our little yellow brick road'll get to you," Ada quipped as she stood and patted Leon's ass before she firmly gripped one of his tight, muscular cheeks, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the rookie cop.

"Ada! What...?"

"Don't worry," she replied with a sultry wink, her voice a touch smokier than normal. "I'm just paying you back for your staring at my tits earlier. That makes us _about_ even..." her hot breath all-but-whispered directly into his ear just as she stepped away, her heels clicking on the stone floor in rhythm with the sway of her ass under her red mini-dress and nylon leggings, sending multiple shivers of arousal all up and down Leon's body.

Leon shook his head with a silly grin on his face. _'_ _Now she's a keeper, if only if...'_ he thought to himself as he caught-up.

_'_ _Hmm... he really does have a nice, tight ass...'_ Ada mused as she stepped away, the hand that had squeezed his ass flexing involuntarily. _'_ _Too bad he didn't catch on to my little innuendo. After all, he's only looked at my tits and ass, he hasn't tried to_ cop _a feel once._ _'_

Ada chuckled silently to herself at her little pun. _'_ _Never really cared that much about how in-shape a guy was beyond the general eye-candy types, and I've never been attracted to the boy scout types either, but...'_ Ada mentally shook her head. _'_ _Watch it girl, if you're not careful you'll get bitten by the love-bug with this boy...'_

Her mind abruptly seized and stalled-out upon that thought. _'_ _I... don't think I've ever thought that way about anyone before. Love? Huh._ _'_ She glanced to her left where Leon was walking gentlemanly on the outside of the small sidewalk walkway, keeping her safe from slipping into the waist-high biohazardous water.

_'Maybe... well, if we find a good spot we could take a break and I can at least take him for a test drive. Help me get rid of this damned wet itch I got between my legs whenever I get close enough to smell him lately at any rate.'_

Leon took point while Ada watched their (and his) rear as they made their way around the much-debated right turn, and continued straight on for about three more city blocks. In that time they had only run across one mutant spider, which Leon was able to kill, though the weapon discharge was _fairly_ noisy. For some reason, though, the sound didn't seem to attract the attention of any more monsters this time.

That was one of the critical negatives about traversing and fighting in the sewers – the echo against the solid stone walls was horrific, and loud sounds (like from gunshots) were horrifically amplified. And Ada didn't have _nearly_ enough of the vastly quieter crossbow bolts to waste them on minor-yet-deadly irritants. This meant that if anything was even remotely nearby them, then those monsters would hear the duo and come running.

Or shambling.

Or swimming.

It also meant that they occasionally needed to stop and wait for the ringing in their ears, and the bouts of vertigo caused by the sudden loss of hearing due to such loud noises in such confined echo chambers, to subside. Such as in this instance.

Ada opted to lean against the stone wall on her right while she worked her pinky inside her ear on reflex to try and get the ringing to stop. She squawked in surprise as what had seemed like a solid stone wall suddenly swung away from her, leaving her sprawled out on her back on the cold stone floor.

"Ada!?" Leon shouted as he pivoted and dropped to his knee, his handgun forward and leading his scan for dangers. Half a second later he'd realized that where there used to be a wall was now a well-hidden doorway, with Ada sprawled on her back with her legs out stretched and her skirt jacked up almost to her waist. He gulped a sudden lump in his throat as his eyes instantly looked up the hem of her skirt.

The pantyhose he assumed she wore, he noticed for the first time, were actually off-color thigh-high nylons that were held up by a black garter belt. Which meant that he was able to get a really good hard look at Ada's taste in panties, which seemed to be black silk and lace.

He felt his cock harden to the point that almost made him feel dizzy from the sudden blood loss from his brain when he'd realized that her panties were positively _soaked..._ though he didn't have enough practical experience to know if it was due to her being turned-on or due to tripping on something full of water that just happened to splash her crotch. But thanks to that moisture, he was easily able to make out the shape and contour of her pussy, from Ada's puffiness to the smooth cleft of her vagina. She also didn't seem to have much in the way of pubic hair, considering how tightly the material clung to her skin.

_'_ _Not complaining, not complaining at all,_ _'_ he thought with a slightly lecherous grin as he continued to stare at her panty-clad pussy, ingraining the heavenly view to memory.

"Ow, yeah, I'm fine," Ada replied, her mind too distracted from the pain of knocking her head against the cement floor to even consider covering herself or closing her legs. "Fuck, what happened? Where did this opening come from anyway? I didn't see this marked on any of the maps."

Leon blinked. She was right, the maps from the City Planning office she'd raided hadn't had this disguised doorway, or whatever else was beyond it, marked at all.

That meant _someone_ was keeping _secrets_.

Leon quickly holstered his handgun, then effortlessly helped the young woman back to her feet. "You're right, it's not," Leon agreed, his mind suddenly all business, as he snapped his flashlight back on again. Ada follow suit with her own light, and the two surveyed the chamber they'd found themselves in.

"...What... the... actual... _fuck?!_ "

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Handsome. What the _fuck_ indeed..." Ada replied, appalled at what she saw.

The two shone shone their lights around, closely examining the room they'd found themselves in. In the middle of the room sat a large wooden table that, quite frankly, reminded them both of the table used by Dr. Frankenstein to bring life to his Creation in the old black and white horror movies. The shackles bolted to where they could easily imagine a person's arms, legs, and neck to be located if one were to lie flat on their back atop its surface helped cement the image.

On the wall to their left beyond what appeared to be a rusted steel floor hatch were several old wooden shelves filled with glass jars of colorful chemicals, along with an assortment of eyes and organs from animals unknown but quite guessable. After all, the multiple skulls, feet, hands, and even a full spine set with them were definitely human and definitely the real things.

The wall adjacent to the hidden entrance was home to another wooden shelf, this one holding multiple mops, buckets and various cleaning chemicals, or at least that's what they surmised. They weren't about to take a closer look. Directly next to the shelf set into the wall about a foot up from the floor was an outdoor spigot, a garden hose attached and neatly coiled on the floor under it. On the wall to the right was a wooden pegboard, loaded down with stained coats, aprons, and other assorted protective clothing. Protective clothing obviously needed considering how much old blood coated the table and floor, the coppery tang of which hung heavily in the stale, cool, musty air.

"What the hell IS all this?!" Leon finally strained out of his clenched throat, refusing to go anywhere near the light switch. He wasn't going to risk the chance of it being booby-trapped, and he really didn't want a better look around besides.

"...I have a hunch, but I think if we actually want to find out, we'll have to go through those doors on the other side of the room."

Leon shone his light along the opposite wall until he found the heavy door Ada had already spotted. Purposefully, yet carefully, he strode across the room, paused a moment as he listened with an ear to the door, then carefully pulled it open.

Ada pushed closed the secret sewer entry behind them, which turned out to be an amazingly well-disguised door made of the same cement as the walls but considerably thinner, then followed Leon across the "room of horrors" and through the opposite doorway into a stone walled corridor. Taking special note of the almost ritualistically set and lit flame torches set in braziers on either side of the entry door, she followed Leon to an incredibly old-fashioned metal elevator lift that was barely large enough for three average-sized people. She smiled in appreciation as Leon slid the metal grated elevator door aside manually, then stepped away to allow her to enter first.

_'_ _If he keeps this chivalry stuff up, I might have to start calling him Sir Galahad...'_ Ada mentally chuckled to herself.

They discovered upon entry that the elevator stopped only on two floors: the one they were on, and one somewhere above them. Leon swung the iron gate-door shut and clicked the button for the top floor. The old machine shook and rattled for a moment before the gears caught and slowly lifted them upwards.

A little over a minute later the ancient, rickety elevator clanked and dinged to a stop, depositing the duo into another, yet much warmer and better lit corridor. The flooring in this passage was hardwood that was in desperate need of polishing rather than stone flooring like in the corridor below.

The two glanced at each other and pulled out their respective weapons. Quietly, they made their way down the short hallway to what appeared to be a dead end, the floor in the far corner littered with dozens of sheets of paper.

Leon knelt down and picked-up several sheets of what he realized was computer printer paper. He glanced through the papers, at first confused, before his expression darkened considerably. "Hey, Ada," he whispered as he held the small stack of papers towards her. "Take a look at this."

Ada accepted the paperwork and quickly read through it.

 

To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept.  
  
We have lost the Mansion Research Facility due to the idiotic actions of Albert Wesker. Fortunately, his interference will have no lasting effects on our continued G-Virus research.  
  
Our only current concern are the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Brad Vickers. If they possess any evidence of Umbrella's activities or our research, then you are to obtain and dispose of said evidence in strict secrecy to avoid any possibility of Umbrella's or my own research being released or revealed.  
  
Continue to monitor their progress, and make certain their knowledge does not go public. She will continue to be your liaison.

William Birkin

 

To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept.  
  
I have deposited the amount of US $499,999.51 to your account for your services this term as per agreement. The development of the G-virus, scheduled to replace the T-virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed membership to the Executive Board for Umbrella Inc. Needless to say, this will benefit you greatly as well.

It is imperative that we proceed with extreme vigilance. Redfield and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members are still attempting to uncover information on my project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities. Do NOT attempt to kill them, Umbrella has somehow lost several teams to them already.

William Birkin

 

To: Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Dept.  
  
We have a problem. I have received trusted information detailing that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to steal my research on the G-virus. There are at least two or three deep-cover agents involved, though I am uncertain if this is all. I expect at least one sweeper team to be sent as well, which is standard Umbrella operating procedure.

They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire life's work, and possibly considerable leverage against Umbrella should the need arise. Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by whatever means deemed necessary and contact me immediately through our liaison. It is fine to use lethal force to deal with these persons.  
  
I will not allow anyone to steal my work on the G-virus. Not even Umbrella.

William Birkin

 

"Huh. So, the rumors are true after all," Ada muttered as she folded away the papers and handed them back to Leon for safe keeping.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

Ada folded her arms beneath her breasts, something Leon greatly appreciated as this also pushed them up and closer together slightly, then leaned her back and shoulders against the cool dry stone wall. "I'd heard rumors, through John, that the police chief was in neck-deep with Umbrella, though according to what we just read he was actually swimming with them.

"Wait, _what_?!"

Ada chuckled mirthlessly. "My... _boyfriend_... had told me some time ago that Irons was as crooked of a cop as they came, and that if he wasn't careful he'd find himself under federal investigation for general corruption and various financial inconsistencies, as well as... ahh... you okay, Leon?" she asked as she noticed that the rookie cop had been staring especially hard at her.

It took a moment for Leon to realize that Ada had asked him a question. He quickly shook his head clear, trying to ignore both that strangely sweet vanilla scent wafting from the exotic beauty before him, and the way her nipples were so hard that they were straining against the thin fabric of her mini-dress. A dress so torn and ragged by this point that one more slash from a monster or one more loose nail for the fabric to catch on would rip her top off completely.

_'_ _Not that I'd mind seeing Ada run around with her tits out,_ _'_ he thought with his dick. He was quite fine with that idea, actually.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think," Leon finally replied as he wiped at his face with his free hand, once again trying to clear his mind of the, quite frankly, unusual level of lascivious thoughts he'd had towards the exotic beauty for the last hour or so. _'_ _Hell, it's taking almost all my concentration and will power to not step over to her, kiss her as passionately as I can, rip the tattered remains of her clothes off, and fuck her until I pass-out. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt like raping someone before, what's going on?_ _'_

"So, the chief really was corrupt," he finally continued, his voice managing to betray none of his thoughts. "I was hoping that it wasn't true, I guess it hit me harder than I thought, considering I was supposed to work with him."

Ada studied the man carefully, though subconsciously her eyes kept drifting to and fixating on the incredibly tight crotch of his pants. _'_ _Mmm... yummy, Leon's hard again,_ _'_ she thought lewdly to herself. Out loud she spoke, "Ah ah, you don't get off that easily, Handsome. What's really bothering you?"

Lean leaned against the opposite stone wall. "The truth?"

"Duh?"

Leon smirked. He was about to reply honestly, stating that ever since they'd gotten splashed in the sewer by something that smelled suspiciously like vanilla extract he'd been entertaining thoughts of finding a nice out of the way place and fucking her brains out, and how his cock just wouldn't relax, but the instant he knocked his fist against the stone wall behind him he stopped. He felt, then heard, the stone suddenly shift inward, like something out of an old movie.

_'_ _Which would go with the mad scientist lab in the basement,'_ Leon thought candidly to himself.

Suddenly, the wall to Leon's left shifted inward before sliding away entirely. Leon, with Ada right behind and directly below him, stuck their heads around the corner of the secret passage, only to discover one of the most bizarre-looking offices either had ever seen. It resembled something of a cross between an office for a curator, a taxidermist, and an upper-rank police official out of an over-budget Hollywood action thriller... if the eclectically bizarre combination of relic exhibits, mounted animal heads, plaques and various what-nots on display atop every surface meant anything.

The second thing they noticed was a rather strikingly beautiful young woman, lean of body with medium-length wavy blonde hair in a stark-white full length dress sitting on the floor on the far side of the room. She stared back at them in complete bewilderment, her eyes puffy and red from crying with her knees drawn up to her chin, near the main office door.

"Ahh... hello?" Leon ventured. The young woman's eyes widened dramatically as she cringed away from him in response, her body cringing nearly into a tightly compressed ball.

Ada noted the way she only seemed to withdraw once Leon spoke, took in her body language, noted several tears in her otherwise pristine dress, and quickly came to a sickening but quite obvious conclusion. "Leon, why don't you stay back here, out of sight for a bit, while I go check up on our mysterious lady friend, hmm?"

Leon stared at her in confusion, only for his own eyes to widen and hastily nod his head in the affirmative when Ada silently mouthed the word "raped" to him. "Okay, just be careful," he whispered. "We don't know yet if she's alone or not."

Ada nodded, then quietly slipped around the corner of the secret passage entry. She drew her crossbow and, while keeping one eye on the blonde woman, slowly crept around the large office desk set near the wall closest to her. As she rounded the desk's corner she almost tripped over the dead body of a man she knew to be police chief Brian Irons.

She glanced at the woman appraisingly for a moment before she continued to sweep the office to ensure they truly were alone. Once confirmed, she stowed away her weapon and cautiously approached the young woman. She was not pleased to see that the blonde appeared to be shaking in terror and, now that she was closer, could hear her sniffling and choking back silent sobs.

Ada slowly knelt on one knee to eye level with the woman a short distance away from her and smiled gently to her. "Hello miss, my name is Ada. Ada Wong. What's your name?" she asked, her head tilted slightly towards her shoulder to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Between chokes and hick-ups the woman softly replied, "A-Amy. Umm... Amy Warren."

"Hello Amy, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ada spoke calmly as she slowly moved over to sit next to the shaking woman, showing no outward reaction to the young woman's name even though she also knew who she was via her own research into the various power players of Raccoon City before coming to town. Ada was pleased that, even though the blonde flinched horribly, she didn't try to move away from her as she sat. "If you don't mind my asking... how did you come to end up in here?"

Amy choked back several sobs as she recalled just how she'd come to be alone in the Chief of Police's office, where she'd been certain she would die horribly as soon as the zombies found her if she didn't die from hunger or thirst, first. "I... my daddy told me to come to the police station when... when whatever's happening started out there. When I got here the police chief singled me out from everyone else, then locked me in his office. I-I don't know how long I've been in here since then, but every so often he'd... he'd come back with food and water."

She finally gathered the courage to look Ada in her eyes. "H-he told me that he was keeping me separate because I'm special, being the mayor's daughter... like that means anything now," she practically spat. "The first time he gave me food and water, he told me after that it-it didn't come free... and that I-I-I had to pay him back! Whu-whu-when I t-t-t-told him n-n-no... he... he..." She jerked violently as the young Asian woman gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cautiously pulled the traumatized woman to her.

"There, there, that's enough of that. I get the idea."

Amy shook her head as the tears came back. "I... I tried t-to run. But he-he'd hunt me down, like he was stalking prey. L-l-l-l-like those a-a-animal heads over there." Ada turned away from the distraught woman to glance at the stuffed and mounted animal heads displayed on the far wall with disgust.

She _hated_ pointless trophy hunting.

"I... he eventually told me that he was _letting_ me try to run, that chasing me down, that my _resistance_ made his... his penis _harder_ , and that when he got tired of me he'd... he'd ' _stuff me like those animals too_ '!!"

Ada gaped at the woman in horror. "How... how long?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know! There's no windows, no clocks, he took away my cell phone and purse..."

Ada gritted her teeth in anger towards the dead man on the other side of the room, and she could swear she felt waves of killing intent coming from Leon back in the hallway. No doubt he could hear the entire conversation. "When did you come here to the police station, Amy?" she asked as calmly as she could, not wanting to upset the woman or make her any more frightened.

"My... my daddy sent me here on the twenty-second, right after we started getting reports on the news and in the papers of some sort of weird viral outbreak. It was like he knew what was going on or... or _something_."

" _Fuck_ ," Ada snarled.

Amy stared at Ada who had, until that moment, been the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. "W-what is it?"

Ada frowned, then suddenly held Amy closer, forcing the woman's face to her bosom. "Amy... it's, well, it's the twenty-ninth today."

The blonde woman stared at Ada in shock. "The twenty... that fucker was hunting me down and r-raping me for a _motherfucking_ _week_?!" she screeched before she broke down in fresh tears.

Ada started to rock the distraught woman side-to-side in a slow, relaxing motion. "Calm down Amy, it'll be fine now, you saw to that yourself, right?"

"Y... yeah."

They both fell silent for a moment before Amy asked, "Who... who's back there where you came from, Ada?"

Ada smiled far more warmly than she had intended, displaying actual emotion towards the young officer. "That's my friend and partner in escaping this hell, Leon Kennedy. I also claim that he has the worst luck in the world, since today was supposed to be his first day on the job as a police officer here. He actually drove into town earlier today."

"Wow, that sucks," she sniffled.

Ada nodded. "That it does. Would you like to meet him?" She felt the young woman tense beside her, before she barely nodded.

"He's not going to hurt me... right?" she squeaked.

Ada actually chuckled at that. "Leon? Oh God no, he's the ultimate boy scout. Believe me when I tell you that he's a _total_ virgin."

"Hey!" Leon shouted from the hidden passage, indignantly yet good-naturedly.

Amy giggled, then nodded her head a bit more decisively. "Okay. I... I think I'll be okay with him coming in." She took a deep breath though her nose and sighed. "You really are wearing a nice perfume, Ada. It makes my head feel almost... swimmy."

Ada glanced at the woman in confusion, as not only was she _not_ wearing any perfume, but if she had been it would have all washed-off or worn-away hours ago. She mentally shrugged it off as inconsequential, regardless of just how good the young woman's deep nostril breathing right over her sensitive breasts felt, and motioned Leon to come inside with her free hand.

Leon slowly stepped into the office of the man who was supposed to have been his superior. He glanced around the office much more slowly than Ada had when she'd entered several minutes prior, taking special note of the various award, plaques, certifications and diplomas, the dead body, the stuffed and mounted animal heads, the ugly-ass paintings on the walls, the museum-quality exhibits on display...

Leon suddenly froze and rechecked over the list of items he'd mentally compiled as he entered.

He turned away from the two huddled women and stepped around the front of the desk. Sprawled on the floor was, indeed, Chief Irons. Though he hadn't met the man, he had seen his picture when he accepted the job. Leon had remembered what Irons looked like so well due to a nagging feeling that the older man had looked familiar in some way. He knelt down and inspected the wounds to the man's body, pointedly ignoring the fact that his pants were around his ankles and that his penis was missing, as though it had been cut off.

Leon surreptitiously examined the scene and body, and jolted slightly when he realized that the missing dick had been partially shoved inside the dead body's anus. He couldn't help but whistle. "You did good work here, Ms Warren," he spoke aloud even though he had his back to the other occupants in the room. "You stabbed him in the carotid artery, both eyes, and managed to shove the entire length of a letter opener into his ear, penetrating his brain."

He twisted and looked over his shoulder towards the two women. "Damn good job, couldn't have done it better myself," he smiled. "Leon Kennedy, out-of-work rookie cop fresh from the academy."

Despite her mental state Amy couldn't help but giggle softly. "Amy Warren, mayors daughter, never-worked-a-day-in-my-life 'Entitled Rich Bitch'. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kennedy."

Ada smiled while Leon barked a short laugh. "Please, call me Leon, I'm no President."

Amy smiled shyly back, her right hand unconsciously circling Ada's hip from where her arm was wrapped behind her, while her left hand made small, unnoticed circles on Ada's stomach. "Alright, then you can call me Amy."

Leon nodded, his imagination suddenly firing on all cylinders, envisioning Ada pulling the beautiful young blonde woman onto her lap to make-out with her, before tearing what was left of each others clothes off and rutting on the floor like two bitches in heat just before he joined-in and fucked them both. "Thank you," he replied. "Mind if I join you two?"

Ada, who had been staring at Leon's crotch the entire time, simply nodded her head, her own mind contemplating another meaning to the question he'd just asked. Amy nodded as well, then patted the floor directly next to her. Leon stepped lightly over and carefully eased himself to the floor directly beside her, their hips brushing against one other.

Amy lifted her head from Ada's bosom, electing a silent mew of disappointment from the Asian woman, then turned and placed her head on Leon's shoulder, surprising him all things considered. She took another deep breath and sighed dreamily. "You smell just like Ada."

Both Leon and Ada glanced at each other in confusion, then towards the youthful twenty-two-year-old who'd suddenly, somehow, become tightly sandwiched between them. Neither noticed, either of themselves or of each other, that while Ada had cupped the leaned-over woman's ass and was fingering her asshole and pussy slit, Leon had wrapped his right around around the woman and was gently kneading her breast from around her torso.

"Excuse me?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Vanilla, vanilla... sugary-sweet vanil-la-laaaa..." she sing-songed almost drunkenly, luxuriating in the sensations of the exotic Asian woman and the handsome Caucasian man as they unknowingly molested her. "What was it that fucker was raving about vanilla again?" she murmured to herself just loud enough to be heard. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open. "That's right, vanilla."

When she didn't speak any further, Ada and Leon glanced at one another again in confusion before Leon asked, "What about vanilla, Amy?"

Amy giggled as though drunk or stoned, which really weirded out her rescuers. "It's something that fat pig mentioned. Some of the zombies out there have been going out fucking people instead of eating them. Apparently, zombie cum works as _a powerful aff-row-dee-zee-ack_ ," she sing-songed again. "I thought he was insane, but it's supposed to smell like sugar or cinnamon, or vanilla. It's all over both of you, and I want to have sex with you both now, please."

Both gaped in shock as the woman reached over with her right hand and deftly unfastened and unzipped Leon's fly, then pulled his six-and-a-half-inch member free from his pants, much to both his surprise and relief. It had been getting uncomfortably tight in there.

Amy leaned over until she was barely two-inches away from Leon's crotch. "Aww, he's so cute!" she cooed. "His upward curvature is practically perfect, his girth is just right, and he has such blue veins, too! Look at the way your pulse makes him throb! And the head! Ohhh... myyy, he has the perfect spear-head shape, and his rim is so soft! It sticks out like a happy helmet, or at least it'll make my pussy happy when it tickles inside me on the back thrust.

"Ohh... let's look let's lo- aww... he has the most cutest little mouth ever, yes he does!" she added as she gently squeezed the head of Leon's cock with her thumb and index finger, making his urethral slit open and close. She rested his cock against her cheek and stared up doe-eyed to a completely dumb-founded but horribly turned-on Leon. "Does he have a name, _Mr. Kennedy_?" she asked breathlessly, in a remarkably accurate imitation of Marilyn Monroe.

Leon stared at the surreal scene of the beautiful blonde haired hazel-eyed woman nuzzling his penis and playing with his curly hairs with her index finger. "Ahh... I never... gave it a name?" he barely squeaked out, his own libido going wildly into overdrive. He looked to Ada for help, only to see that she too was staring fixedly at his cock. Seeing motion out of the corner of his eye, his gaze fell along the contour of her sleek and powerful arm as it moved back and forth, as though rubbing Amy's ass.

"Well that's not right, all men have to have a special name for their pee~nis," she giggled. "Mmm... rub my pussy harder, Ada. Alright Mr. Cock, I hereby bestow upon thee thy name... Ours."

"'Ours'?" Ada asked incredulously as she suddenly appeared on Leon's left side beside Amy, her eyes wide on his pulsing member. _'_ _Oh my God his dick is beautiful,'_ she thought, her mind a confused tangle of thoughts all leading to sex. _'_ _How dare Leon remain a virgin and keep his sensational sausage from women everywhere!_ _What... what would it be like to have his hot thing in my mouth? And his nuts are so big they look swollen! I wonder just how thick and creamy his jizz is? Would it taste as good as I think it would? Oh fuck I want to suck and drink his balls dry...'_

Amy smiled serenely before she leaned over and captured Ada's unresisting lips with her own, their tongues intermingling with one another. Several second later she parted. "Ours. 'Our Cock', because we're going to share him right now."

"Ahh..." Leon begun to interject, before Amy reached up and silenced him with a kiss as well.

"Not a chance, Mr. Boy Scout. The stuck piggy back there was quite emphatic that there was no resisting the scent of zombie cum, and I really, _really_ want a good _fuck_ to take my mind off all the _bad_ fucks that piece of shit forced on me."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Ada asked, her conscious mind still behaving quite rationally while her unconscious mind had already removed her heels.

"About fucking each other silly? Or..." she paused to inhale Leon's entire cock into her throat until her chin rested on his balls, then bobbed and twisted her way back up again, her tongue playing the entire underside of his member which made Leon shudder. With a loud slurp she released his dick, saliva trailing between it and her lips and chin, and turned her lust-filled gaze to Ada. "Or do you mean the zombie cum?"

She quickly turned back to Leon. "By the way, I'm naming this big guy..." she paused as she leaned down again to pop Leon's right testicle into her mouth, which she sucked on for several moments before releasing it with a kiss, "'Ours Too'... and the other..." she again paused to slurp up Leon's left nut, "'Ours Also'," she eventually finished.

"Ahh... both?" Ada replied, her eyes alternating between the young woman's sultry eyes and Leon's cock. _'_ _Why the fuck does it look even more delicious now than it did a few seconds ago?! Is it her saliva?_ _'_. One of her hands was busy massaging her pussy through her "inappropriate for any rigorous activity other than sex" panties, her index finger of her other hand bitten between her teeth.

"Beats me about the zombie cum honestly..." Amy admitted while stroking Leon's cock and playing with his nuts, "...but considering what I was like fifteen minutes ago when I was a blubbering mess due to being repeatedly hunted and raped for a fucking week, then compared to now, where I'm sucking and stroking Leon's meat and potatoes even though I've only known him for five minutes or so, it seems likely.

"I know Fat-Ass over there wanted to get a bunch of zombie cum samples, figure-out what it was, then sell it as "Irons' Fuck Juice". He beat me like a dog for laughing at him when he told me that. I also know that on two of the times I tried to escape I ran across an infected fucking an uninfected here in the station, and the uninfected had absolutely no problem with fucking a walking corpse. So if nothing else, it seems like he wasn't on the local herbs. As far as wanting to fuck you two? Blame yourselves for having zombie cum all over your hair and clothes. How'd you pull that off anyway?" Amy paused, then shuddered violently, a small puddle of clear fluid slowly staining the front of her dress where it had bunched against her crotch. "Good GOD I just had the sudden urge to have you shove your cock up my ass, Leon."

By this time, Leon had finally joined in on the fun by feeling up both Ada and Amy's breasts simultaneously. _'_ _Huh, Ada's breasts are definitely smaller, maybe by a full cup size, but they're a lot firmer than Amy's... and they seem to be more sensitive too,'_ he thought as he watched Ada shudder under his ministrations, his eyes flickering down to her sopping-wet and creamy panties she was still rubbing. _'_ _But Amy's breasts are just more fun to play with, they're so soft and squishy. And her nipples feel even harder than Ada's._ _'_

"No idea how we got cummed on," he finally managed to reply. "We were trying to avoid the zombie hoard above ground by going through the sewers. Next thing we know we're getting splatted on while standing under a sewer grate... Good God your fingers feel so good on my dick, Amy."

"Well, I do play the flute," Amy coyly replied. "Speaking of, you might be a virgin, Leon, but your hand feels _wonderful_ on my boob." She then grinned toothily. "So, since you're feeling us both up, whose tits are better, Leon? Mine, or Ada's?" she asked, her strokes on his cock suddenly becoming tighter and more forceful.

Ada perked-up at this, then stopped masturbating so she could use her wet hand to fondle and squeeze his balls, her nails grazing across his super sensitive flesh. "Yes, Leon. Which of us has the better tits, hmm?"

Leon paled in horror as he realized just how suddenly the scene had shifted from every straight man's wet dream to ever straight man's nightmare, and just how precarious his position had become. One wrong move, one wrong word, and it wouldn't be the threat of sleeping on the couch to worry about. Oh no, it'd be the worry of losing what made him a man and being forced to get a sex change just so he could pee! He manfully cleared his throat, attempting to give no outward distress over the possibility of losing one or more of his newly-christened appendages to female ire, and concentrated on their breasts instead.

"Well..." he spoke slowly, choosing and enunciating his words carefully, "...there's really no comparison at all. Ada's breasts are firm and succulent, while Amy's breasts are pliable and luscious. While I could compare your breasts all day, it wouldn't give either of you an answer, because there isn't one. Both of you have awe-inspiring tits, to try to choose which is better-or-worse would like trying to compare..." his voice trailed off suddenly.

"Yeeessss?" Ada and Amy drew-out simultaneously, both women gripping Leon's cock and balls just a touch too tightly, as they waited for Leon to speak of the two certain fruits to finish that particular idiom. An answer neither wanted, as it would be both tripe and somewhat insulting.

Ada did not want her tits to be compared to hard fucking apples, and Amy felt the same way about comparing her breasts to squishy oranges.

Leon thought for a moment. "Well, it'd be like trying to compare ginger beer and birch beer."

"Wait..."

"... _What?_ "

Leon nodded imperiously as he continued, his voice taking on an officiating tone. "Yes, ginger beer and birch beer. Whether they are the soda type or the alcoholic type, both drinks offer somewhat similar yet wholly distinct flavors that are incomparable to one another. One is sweet, while the other is tangy. Yet both are sinfully delectable and refreshing, and either may be served interchangeably for nearly any meal occasion... or just for recreation on a hot summer day on ice.

"Yes, your breasts are just like ginger beer and birch beer, equally pleasing and intoxicating in their own similarly unique way. Of course," he added with a touch of a friendly leer, "I might be able to give you a better answer if your clothes weren't in the way."

Both women simply _stared_ at Leon for almost a full ten seconds, their grips on his manhood nearly completely slackened, before they begun to giggle madly. Leon hesitantly removed his hands from their breasts, not certain what to make of their reaction.

"Oh... Oh my GOD, Leon!" Ada practically howled. "Y-you're such a... such a _virgin_!"

Amy, too, was close to loosing it completely. "I don't even know what to think about that answer!" she added, close to tears from giggling so hard. " _Birch beer?!_ " By this point Leon was looking more than a bit indignant and embarrassed about the whole thing, though his dick was still at full mast.

"I know what to think," Ada giggled as she purred, the rich timbres of her vocal chords creating a tone neither had heard before, which instantly caught their attention more than her words did. "I think that even though that was a rather _childish_ answer, it was certainly the _right_ answer."

"True," Amy agreed, "though it was still odd. How should we reward him?"

Leon suddenly sat up a little straighter. "Ahh... reward?" he asked hopefully.

Both Amy and Ada looked Leon in the eye before they turned to each other. Once their eyes met they seemed to communicate wordlessly for several seconds, before their lips curled into identically evil grins.

. . .

. .

.

Leon grunted as he heaved the heavy body of Chief Irons into the shit-scented waters of the sewer, barely managing to hop away from the walkway edge to avoid the back splash of chunky water the dead body made on impact. He watched impassively as the body bobbed to the surface of the slow-moving excrement river and gently floated down stream.

"Reward, right," he grumbled to himself.

Leon was about to duck through the secret passage and head back up to the chief's office where the ladies had stayed behind, when he heard a faint noise from somewhere in the sewer tunnels nearby. He paused, then held his breath as he strained to listen intently. He heard the sound again, something that sounded like a boot step... and it was a touch louder than it had been before. Not willing to take any chances, Leon ducked back into the hidden "Taxidermist Office from Hell" and quickly, yet quietly, sealed the entrance behind him.

He breathed quietly through his mouth as he peeped out into the sewer through a tiny gap between two of the cement stones in the wall, a deliberate spy gap, Leon reasoned. Even from inside a different room blocked off by upwards of foot-thick stone walls, Leon was able to hear the boot steps grow louder as their owner came closer.

The gap he was using, however, was between stones set about stomach level in the hidden door, which itself was only about an inch thick at best. This gave Leon a fantastic view of the sewers before him and, with the lights in the room off, no-one from the sewers would ever notice he was there if he remained quiet. Especially since the intermittent lights lining the sewers still had power.

Leon held his breath as he caught sight of a figure approach in the shadows, once again thankful that the lights in the sewers were still at least partially working. His eyes widened in shock as a large figure strode in front of his position. She, and it was definitely a she, wore an exceptionally tight dark olive trench coat, thick boots, and leather gloves.

But what really caught his attention was that she was at least seven-foot tall, had grayish-blue skin, and had shoulder-length red quills or _something_ atop her head that took the place of hair, though for quills they lay just past her shoulders as real hair would.

_'_ _She's actually kinda pretty,_ _'_ he thought as the light caught her face, giving Leon a clear picture of what the creature looked like. _'_ _If you ignore the fact that she's not human._ _'_ The creature's face was soft, as though it still had some baby fat leftover from adolescence. Her eyes were a solid bright gold and shaped like almonds, her lips full and just slightly darker than the rest of her skin, and her nose was average in size but with a slight and cute upturn at the tip.

The giantess stopped almost right in front of Leon and faced him, making him momentarily worry that she had somehow sensed his presence. He was relieved when the monster woman looked to her left and right, indecision expressed on her face. She chewed her lower lip, then nodded as though she'd come to some sort of a decision.

Leon continued to watch as the female monster unfastened the belt around her thin waist and drew open her trench coat. Leon's heart hammered in not just fear as he drank in her naked, heavily muscled body, her breasts heavy and larger than any he'd ever seen outside porn. The creature hiked the back of her coat up to her waist as she squatted and spread her legs widely, then moaned softly as she proceeded to relieve her bladder.

He couldn't see any details due to some annoying shadows, but Leon was clearly able to hear her as she peed for almost two full minutes, moaning softly in what sounded to him like relief mixed with pleasure. When the smell hit him he almost came on the spot, it was the sweetest and most heady scent he'd ever smelled in his entire life.

With a muttered "Ahh..." the huge breasted giantess finally finished pissing, then quickly re-covered herself and drew her belt back on tightly before walking away.

Leon stayed put, his mind a foggy daze from the scent of the monster woman's urine, until he realized that he couldn't hear her boot steps any longer. Re-adjusting his cock in his pants to a more comfortable position, Leon headed back to the elevator, then back to Irons' office.

Not once did he look up and discover the chief's darkest secret.

"Took you long enough, lover boy," Ada's husky voice called-out just as he stepped off the small elevator. "We were starting to wonder if you'd fallen in or something."

"No, nothing like that..." Leon sighed as he turned the corner into the office, absentmindedly readjusting his dick again. "But you wouldn't believe what I... I... I... hoo boy...!"

Amy smiled to Leon, her "bedroom eyes" turned-on and in full effect. "See something you want, baby?" she asked seductively-yet-innocently.

Leon stared. Leon gaped. Leon's cock twitched as he came in his pants a healthy twelve shots.

While he was gone, Ada and Amy had apparently decided that their clothes, damaged severely by the various definitions of monsters they'd faced over the last few days, needed some... _alterations_. Amy's dress, whose skirting had been heavily torn and ripped due to the running from and being manhandled by the now-dead chief, had used the same pair of small yet sharp scissors she'd used to castrate Irons to cut her dress so short that it looked to him that it barely fell past her ass cheeks. Considering that she was lying on top of the chief's desk on her side, he couldn't tell for certain just how long her skirt really was.

He could tell, however, that she wore tiny white satin panties.

Ada, whose clothing had been horrifically torn over the past few hours alone, had simply turned her one-piece red halter dress into a two-piece halter-top and skirt by expediency of cutting away the heavily-damaged waist entirely, the top cut so high as to show-off the underside of her breasts. Her skirt on the other hand had been cut below the waist to show off her "vagina bones" as one of the geekier cadets back in the academy, Reg...something-or-other, put it. And the only reason why he remembered that moron was because the dope once claimed that if he ever got to be in charge of a magazine or game company or something he'd do his damnedest to censor such images for being "lewd" in some way the pathetic loser was never able to define. Ada was leaned back in the chief's plush office chair, her legs spread partially open, allowing him to see straight up her skirt... which had a long slit cut into the left side... and view her damp black panties underneath.

Panties that clung to her pussy like a second skin, leaving almost nothing to Leon's imagination.

Ada eyed the growing stain in the crotch of Leon's pants with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you started the party without us?" she asked ruefully.

Leon smiled abashedly even as he begun the process of removing his torso body armor. "Well, kinda, yeah. But I'm still as hard as ever."

"Oh, really?" Ada asked with a raised eyebrow. While Leon stripped off his standard-issue uniform top and undershirt to reveal his hard pecs and chiseled abs, Ada expertly slipped his belt loose and dropped his pants and sticky boxers in nearly a single fluid motion to the floor, which he stepped out of. She breathed deeply, luxuriating in the smell of his cum mixed with the smell of his groin sweat; the scent of a _man_. She leaned back to enjoy the view.

"What do you think?"

Ada's eyes glazed over as she leaned forward again, while Amy sat upright on the desk. "I think... <sniff sniff>... I... think... <sniff>... oh fuck..." she whispered as she parted her ruby-red lips, stuck out her tongue slightly, and wrapped her warm lips around the soft fleshy head of Leon's cock.

Gazing adoringly up at Leon, Ada sucked on the head of Leon's cock like a lollipop, her tongue circling his head and just beyond his corona to lap-up ever last vestige of semen she could find. Her tongue occasionally flicked at the tiny urethral slit atop the head as it passed over the sensitive underside, making Leon's cock jump and shudder in her mouth as he came a second time in a minute. Ada swallowed each and every spurt of thick, hot spunk as it shot into her throat, savoring his slightly bitter flavor, then continued to suck some more since his cock was _still_ hard.

Leon tore his eyes away from the most erotic sight he'd ever laid eyes on in his life to glance over at Amy, who was sitting at the edge of the desk with her left hand inside her near-sheer white panties, staring intently at Leon's prick as it entered and exited Ada's mouth.

"Don't worry, I agreed to let her go first," she answered his question before he had the chance to ask. "Ada's been wanting to fuck you since the moment she laid eyes on you, so she gets to play with Ours first." She pulled her hand from her panties and sucked on each of her fingers, showing Leon just how positively sopping wet she was as well. "You just make sure you can keep yourself hard for me, because I want your baby-maker inside me soon, too!"

Leon returned his attention to Ada as she suddenly released his cock from her mouth, panting heavily on its head even though she hadn't swallowed enough of his shaft to make breathing an issue. "Leon, please... I can't wait any more," she whined, her entire body vibrating. "Make love to me, now! We can play more later!"

Absolutely silent, Leon pulled Ada out of the chair and up to him. She immediately jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, and begun to grind the wet crotch of her panties along the shaft of his upright dick. Leon slid his right hand along her back and over the curve of her ass, Ada whispering encouragement all the while, until he came to her panties. He fumbled for a bit until he was able to stretch the silken barrier over to one side.

"Oh yes oh yes just stick it in bury your cock in me..." Ada whisper-rambled hotly into Leon's ear. After a few miss-pokes against her clit and urethra, Leon was finally able to find her opening properly and, as requested, plunged his cock into Ada's pussy straight-up to his balls. Ada suddenly went stiff, and they both felt her hot inner fluids seep from her pussy around his cock, which dripped to the floor below.

"Leon... you made me cum...!" Ada whispered, her eyes unfocused as they rained tears down her cheeks. "You just stuck your prick dick me and I came! I... I... make me cum again and again _and again_!" she cried out as she begun to fuck him hard, her hips thrusting slowly but violently against Leon's own pelvis, a tempo he was easily able to match despite his complete lack of experience.

"I... I'm yours... yours forever, Leon! Just keep fucking me!" Ada exclaimed, her eyes crossed and glazed in delirium just before she forced her lips onto Leon's and drove her tongue deep into his mouth even as she altered her tempo to fuck him in wild unfocused abandon.

Leaning forward from her seat on the former Chief of Police's desk, Amy just stared at the two fuckers in a mixture of disbelief, apprehension, and a huge helping of lust. _'_ _H... how the HELL?!_ _'_ she thought as the young Asian woman toes curled tightly and her pussy suddenly expelled another load of mostly clear fluid as she all-but declared her undying love for the cop.

_'He... he's supposed to be a virgin, but Ada's the one who's being fucked stupid! And... and there she goes again! That was her second orgasm in five minutes! I had her pegged as a smoldering seductress, not some nymphomaniac slut! How long has she been holding all that lust in?!'_

Amy tore her eyes away from the explicitly carnal scene and fell to Leon's silk boxers which lay on the floor before her. With a quick _hup_ she slid off the edge of the large desk and bent over to pick them up, then paused at a collision noise from behind her. She turned her attention back to Leon and Ada and found the two had crashed atop the desk. Ada was laid out onto her back, screaming-out and babbling incoherently with her legs splayed wide as Leon redoubled his assault on her twat. Amy's eyes tracked Ada's fingers as they scraped along his back drawing blood, then to Leon's large hands as they crushed and kneaded Ada's tits leaving the beginnings of bruises behind.

Amy swallowed a lump of saliva timorously. _'_ _Oh God, that's what sex is like for those two?!_ _'_ she thought, her eyes wide and slightly dilated in fear. _'_ _I've never seen anything so... animalistic outside of bad porn before! Definitely none of the guys and girls I've fucked ever did it like that._ _'_

Without removing her attention from the two sex fiends, Amy groped for a bit until she found Leon's boxers. Distracted by the lovers and especially by the rhythmic wet-slapping sounds their bodies made, she didn't notice as she brought the crotch of his underwear to her lips and begun to lick and suck the still-warm semen from the silken fabric.

"I... I'm gonna cum, Ada..." Leon grunted through tightly-clenched teeth as he pistoned his hips as hard and fast as he could. _'_ _Good GOD!_ _'_ he thought blearily, his mind clouded with hormones and desire. _'_ _I can't believe just how good her pussy feels! I thought the guys way back in school were full of shit when they compared their girlfriend's pussies to the inside of their lips but tighter and wetter, but they were actually pretty damned close! Bit bumpier, though, and a hell of a lot hotter and better feeling at that!_ _'_

Leon clenched his eyes shut as he valiantly squeezed his pelvic floor muscles as hard as he could to keep himself from cumming just yet. _'_ _They never mentioned anything about how it squeezes and pulls on your cock, though, nor how you can actually feel the air being expelled every time you thrust back in... or even how their bodies shake and vibrate during sex!_ _'_

Ada herself couldn't believe it, either. This was a guy who had obviously never been with a woman before, and the moment he came in his pants that should have been it. End of story. Kaput.

_'_ _Oh sure, he might give me a nice rub-down in compensation, but fumbling and inexperienced hands never did anything for me,_ _'_ she had thought at the time.

Instead, not only had he stayed hard even after cumming a _second time_ in her mouth, but it was almost as though cumming before coitus made him a better fucker. _'_ _Like he's able to concentrate easier and notice how I'm reacting to his touch without that build-up of hormones and need to cum_ _getting_ _in the way._ _'_ Which was simply impossible outside porn; men were a one-shot-and-done gender.

_'_ _Not to mention that all of the nice-guys I've fucked before, especially that one Umbrella nerd I'd taken on as my boyfriend just so I could pump him for information for my_ _employers for now_ _, treated me like a God-damned cheap Chinese porcelain doll. Like even the slightest touch could break_ _me_ _or something. And it's fucking annoying_ _!_ _I might not like it_ rough _, but I like to at least rut!_ _'_

More often then not being treated so delicately left her dried out during sex with a not-nice Indian rug burn in her pussy afterward. And the not-so-nice guys she'd fucked? They cared only about how good she could make them feel before they slammed their dicks in her and came, her own enjoyment be damned.

But not Leon. Oh sure, at first he just let Ada lead the steps and control the tempo, but he was obviously a quick study of the female body as he'd quickly adapted to her pace and adjusted his own pace to match hers whenever she did something different to the point that he had effectively taken over the tempo of their fucking.

_'_ _Then there's my breasts! Most men, even the ones who knew what they were doing, would just focus on my nipples and let that be that. But Leon's playing with my entire breasts, squeezing and rubbing them just to the point of pain, while he simply lets my nipples roll along the spaces between his fingers._ _'_

Which felt _amazing_.

And then there was the way his sweet-scented sweaty body _smelled_ , and what he was doing to her neck and throat with his lips and tongue! He could make her cum just by making out with her alone, never mind the way his cock seemed to _just_ tickle enough of those warm happy places that always got itchy when she was randy, and the deliciously-warm _fullness_ his cock made her insides feel.

_'_ _Oh_ God _that fullness,_ _'_ she thought as she felt her next orgasm build. She hadn't realized just how positively _starved_ she was for a good hard cock in her cunt until Leon first slid his cock inside her. Ada didn't know how else to describe it except that it was euphoria. Pure, simple _euphoria_.

If this wasn't just a first-time lucky thing, she'd have to consider long and hard if she was willing to let Leon get away, or if he was worth risking walking away from her past to remain with him. The man himself... with his honor, his kind and protective personality, and his weird little idiosyncrasies... was the total package. Sex like this made him the _**C**_ _omplete_ package; the "c" capitalized, emboldened, underscored, _and_ italicized.

" _Nggg_... Not yet, Leon... so close... so close to a big one..." Ada growled in reply. Ada tensed, making Leon think that she was about to cum, when she suddenly _lurched_ to her left making Leon yelp in surprise as he felt the world turn ass-over-tea-kettle around him.

Leon stared up wide-eyed in shock, his mind not quite able to reason how he'd gone from leaning over the beautiful Asian woman as she lay on her back across the short side of his dead boss' desk, to laying on _his_ back on the length-side of the desk with _her_ atop _him_. "Whu-what the...?" he stated to ask before Ada leaned down and silenced him with a kiss.

While the kiss was certainly heated, it was not demanding, nor was it controlling. Leon didn't have a lot of experience with kisses, but even he was able to recognize that Ada wasn't stealing a kiss from him, nor was she taking anything from him in the act. No, Leon categorized the kiss as _her_ somehow giving something to _him_.

Just what she was giving he wasn't able to decipher, and he wasn't about to start hoping that it was anything more than just a kiss. Even so, he remained silent as Ada parted her full red lips from his own. So entranced by her beauty, he was barely aware of the sensation of Ada's pussy rhythmically squeezing his still-buried hard shaft.

Above him Ada stared down at her lover. Her eyes were bright and glistening in newly unshed tears as her sweat-soaked dark hair framing her face clung beyond the periphery of her vision. Her lips parted in a wide, genuine toothy smile as sweat dripped from her brow, chin, cheeks, and the tip of her nose onto Leon's stunned face. She slowly blinked, only for the tears she had been trying her damnedest to hold back fell freely onto Leon's own equally sweat-coated cheeks.

"Leon, please..." Ada whispered pleadingly, "I need... let me..." She swallowed and took a deep shuddering breath. "Please... let me do this...?" Her wide, happy smile returned as Leon apparently figured-out what she was trying to ask as he smiled softly to her in reply. He then unwrapped his arms from around her back and let them loosely fall to either side of her hips.

Ada pushed herself off Leon's chest until she was upright and straddling his groin on her knees. With her hands on his hard pectorals and her eyes never straying from his own, Ada slowly begun to undulate her pelvis against Leon's own. The two groaned in unison as she ground her pussy against Leon's groin, pushing his cock fractionally deeper inside. He would never be able to penetrate so deeply that he'd bump into her cervix in this position, but that wasn't the point.

Being able to scrape her clit against Leon's coarse pubic hairs while she minutely lifted and dropped on his shaft with every movement she made atop him – THAT was the point.

Leon had no idea why Ada was so pleading when it came to being on top, and it was something that Ada would never share with him if she could ever help it. After all, how could she tell him in all the many times she'd had sex, almost always due to her line of work, she'd always and without fail been forced to take on the role of the demure, submissive one? Yes, being an industrial-and-otherwise spy tended to make one independent and self-reliant, which was quadruply true for a woman, and doubled that again for an _Asian_ woman besides.

Ada had learned long ago however, well before puberty in fact, that being strong and acting strong was highly detrimental for a girl, and _especially_ so for a woman in her line of work. Men she met in her various business dealings, either other spies or men she was hired to gain information from, all had one thing in common: power. They either had it and held it in a vice grip that even death couldn't hope to remove, or they desperately wanted it and would do anything to get it and exert it over others whenever they possibly could.

What all that meant for Ada was that the only men she'd ever fucked were men who either demanded to be on top and use her body as a cock sock, or would have her pinned down or against a wall. Men who would dominate her during sex. Control her. Hurt her. Men who didn't understand the concept of equality, sharing, or anything else that did not bend to their whims and desires.

While she knew intellectually it was a rather low-threshold test, emotionally she wanted to make certain that Leon would be able to relinquish his dominance over her if she asked. The fact that he did so _without question_ was what came as such a surprise to her. Especially considering how he had taken over dominance from her fairly early on once he'd figured-out what she liked.

Giving power to her when she had little or none was something that _seriously_ turned her on.

"Leon... Leon... oh God... just a... just a bit more...!" Ada panted and gasped aloud, having given-up the slow grind in favor of repeatedly impaling herself as hard and as fast as her preorgasm quaking body could, Leon pumping back just minutely out-of-sync with her.

Ada's eyes crossed as she felt Leon's cock pulse in her cunt, feeling as though it had thickened ever-so-slightly. She then felt his steaming-hot spunk flood her pussy in half a dozen surges, splashing violently against her cervix. As her mind blanked from her impending orgasm, her last coherant thought was, _'_ _He's still hard!!_ _'_

Ada bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from crying-out, not quite ready to let herself go that far, letting Leon know just how she felt, just yet. " _Nggg... nnnggggg... nnnnnnggggggggggg... NNNGGG_ -Yipe!" she squeaked as her knees slipped out from under her and she tumbled backwards and off the edge of the desk.

"Ada!" Amy and Leon shouted simultaneously as Ada fell off the desk. Leon quickly sat up and peered over the edge of the desk as Amy hurriedly made her way along its side. Both were stunned to see that Ada had somehow landed on her shoulders with her ass sticking up in the air and her back against the side of the desk. What really caught their attention was that Ada was still in mid-orgasm. Her entire body was convulsing as thick semi-clear fluid, mixed with Leon's thick cum, seeped and gushed in pulses from her gaping pussy and down onto her breasts and lips.

Leon stared, devouring every detail of the erotic tableau laid out before him, wishing he had a camera on him. "Woah..."

Amy blinked. When the scene didn't change she blinked again. Ada was still cumming all over herself, and she didn't seem to mind it at all. _'_ _Actually, I don't think she has_ anything _on her mind at the moment...'_ she thought, her body uncomfortably hot all of a sudden.

"Leon?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"I need you to fuck me. _NOW_."

Leon slowly tore his eyes away from Ada's prone form and turned his head to face the young socialite, his cock still at full mast. "I... ahh..." he stuttered, panic written all over his face.

Amy giggled at his deer-caught-in-headlights expression on the young man's face. "Oh God, Leon. You are _such_ a virgin." Amy used the tip of her index finger against Leon's chiseled chest to gently push the naked young man upright, and from there onto his back again. Before he could try to sit upright, Amy hopped onto the desk and sat firmly onto his thighs.

With one index finger circling his sparse chest hairs and the other tracing the contours of his hard sticky cock she continued, "I know your type, Leon. Hell, back in junior high and high school I fucked a couple of your type. Wanna know why I only fucked a couple of the 'Boy Scout' types, the 'good boys', out of a class of twelve-hundred?" she asked, then continued before receiving a reply.

"Because the 'good boys' were looking _for ever_ , while I was looking _for tonight_. The 'good boys', just like you are, had issues with being able to separate love and sex. They felt that if they fucked a girl, then they made an emotional connection with the girl. Which made them all clingy and needy and shit. And that, Leon, is the secret as to why girls our age go for the 'bad boys', while girls our mother's age tend to go after guys like you. Just like Cyndi Lauper put it, girls just wanna have fun and get laid as much as we can without getting saddled down with babies and husbands and responsibility. Once we get older, eh, we'll settle down then. 'Good boys' like you are for settling down with, not for flings and fun.

"Of course," she added with a naughty grin, "there are the retarded bimbos and religious nuts who try and convert a 'bad boy' and make them into a guy like you, but for the most part they're delusional fuckwits who deserve the heartache they're making for themselves. Men are like horses and leopards; you can't force a horse to drink if it's not interested, and you can't force a guy to change his personality and habits if he doesn't want to."

Leon stared in total confusion at the beautiful blonde on his lap. "Why are you telling me this?"

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head ruefully. "Look, I saw that the two of you were making some serious kind of connection. Ada babbling about her undying lust for you kinda made that obvious. Which is exactly _why_ I'm telling you this. Before you stuck your sword in her sheath, she was quite happy about sharing you with me. Think about that for a moment. She agreed to _share_ you with _me_ , even though she was interested in you already. Now, I'm _not_ saying that she's not the one for you. I just want to make certain that _you_ keep your heads, _both_ of them, screwed on straight. This is not the time or place to fall in love with people that are, strictly speaking, perfect strangers."

"A... Amy's right, Handsome," Ada's voice sounded from behind the blonde woman. Amy twisted in Leon's lap as the young man peered around the woman to see the young Asian beauty slowly rise to her feet, only to stumble around to the rear of the desk and collapse bonelessly in the former chief's chair and roll hard against the wood-paneled back wall.

Ada sighed as she relaxed in the overly comfortable chair, then leaned forward and begun to inspect the desk's drawers. On the third drawer she smiled triumphantly and pulled out an unopened bottled water. She quickly unscrewed the top with her delicate-yet-strong fingers and downed half the bottle in three long gulps. With another satisfied sigh and belch she refastened the top and leaned back in the chair.

"Leon, I like you. Hell, I like you a lot. But everything Amy said is absolutely true, too. I'm... not the kind of woman who looks for ever-after, but I'm also not the kind who just fucks anyone either." Which was technically true, as she almost always only fucked men she had to or had no choice in the matter with.

"You, Leon," she pointed the top of her bottle towards the young man, "you interest me. You're a combination of things I didn't think existed in men anymore. But for now I just want to have fun when I can, especially since we'd otherwise be chased down by things that want to eat us in a bad way." All three chuckled at that little jibe.

"What I'm trying to get at," Ada continued, "is that for now we all should just enjoy one another's company. You got a boner, and you got a hot blonde-haired hazel-eyed beauty who's missing her panties on your lap playing with your boner and wants to fuck you. Don't think about anything else for now, alright? Once this is all over, we'll _all_ have plenty of time to go out for coffee and get to know one another and try the whole _dating_ thing."

What surprised Ada the most was that she actually _meant_ that.

Leon goggled at Ada, before he returned his attention back to Amy. "Umm... you said you wanted me to stick my dick in your pussy?"

Both women blanched at the young man before they burst out in laughter. "Oh... oh _GOD_ Leon!!" Amy laughed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. "DON'T try to talk dirty, you have no skill at that at _ALL_!"

Leon blushed brightly and nodded his head meekly in reply. Leon watched Amy in fascination as her entire demeanor changed over the course of just a few seconds. Before, she was laughing and acting like any other young woman he might see on the street. Relaxed, carefree, and happy. Even if she were technically naked from the waist down, her panties who-knew-where. The moment she locked eyes with him, however, the jovialness in her eyes melted away to seduction... even though the only difference he could make out was a slight lowering of her eyebrows, and an even slighter lowering of her eyelids.

Her smile, which had been open and happy, was now closed and shorter but no less inviting. Her lips now looked a bit fuller somehow, though she didn't seem to be putting on a pout. Her entire body language went from joyously expressive to intently focused, loose yet tense, and her breasts seemed to be thrust forward a bit more than they had been.

To the side Ada whistled softly to herself, too low for the other two to hear. It wasn't often she saw a woman's entire demeanor shift from "best buddy" to "soft seductress" like she had, mostly because she was the woman doing it. She leaned back in the plush chair and slowly stroked her sensitive nether-regions with the tips of her fingers and fingernails, her hips twitching in pleasure with each brush.

Amy licked her lips with the tip of her small tongue. She gently grasped Leon's still-hard dick as she lifted herself off Leon's lap. She shuffled her knees forward a couple of inches and, holding his cock upright, slowly lowered herself onto it. Both she and Leon sucked in their breath as his soft head brushed against her full pubic hairs still hidden under the hem of her short skirt, then brushed against her soft flesh, until she got herself positioned just right and slowly sank herself onto Leon.

Or, that was the plan, anyway.

"OW!!!" Leon cried out in pain as his cock bumped into something that was very much solid and very much NOT a pussy opening like he was expecting, making his entire shaft feel like someone had tried to push it into a wall.

Ada cocked her head to the side as Amy stared down at her own groin in confusion. Amy suddenly clenched her eyes shut, smacked her free hand against her own forehead, and groaned. _'_ _Of all the stupid things to forget about...'_

Ada and Leon watched the woman in equal bewilderment as she sat upright on her knees and pulled the hem of her dress over her breasts and tucked it under her chin, revealing to the two that she was was actually a natural raven brunette, her long, thick, coarse pubic hair as black as her eyebrows and eyelashes.

Amy stuck her right index finger and thumb into her pussy, seemed to dig around for a bit, then slowly pulled her hand away. As the tips of her finger and thumb came out from between her legs, she revealed that her digits were clamped onto some sort of fabric that she was pulling out of her cunt.

It took a moment for Leon to realize what he was looking at. "My _boxers_?!" he gaped incredulity as she pulled his sopping wet underwear completely free from her sex.

Ada hid her mouth behind her hand as she tried to hold off a chuckle. "W-why did you have L-L-Leon's underwear shoved in _there_?"

Amy shrugged. "Seemed like an idea at the time," she replied, then negligently threw the sopping wet article of clothing off to the side. All three heard Leon's underwear make a wet _splat_ sound as it collided with the wall, then the three turned to look at his boxers as they _stayed_ stuck to the wall.

"Huh. Those're a goner," Amy commented. While the young man below her was distracted, she quickly lined herself up again and dropped, impaling herself on Leon's six and-a-half inch meat. " _UHHH_... that feels _so good_ , Leon..." she groaned, wigging her hips to adjust to his cock's presence.

Leon's hands wrapped around the young woman's hips as she begun to bounce up and down on his groin, doing her damnedest to drive it as far inside herself as possible. Leon, for his part, pushed her down as he met each downward thrust with an upward one of his own to both help drive himself in further and to help match her rhythm.

"Uh... uh... uh... Oh Leon... oh God... yes... yes..." Amy moaned as she felt his shaft bury itself deep inside her, only to retract and return over and over again. Just as she had thought, and as Ada had experienced, the corona of his helmet really did scrape wondrously against her insides, tickling and pleasing her in a way that only a real solid-yet-warm penis could. Amy added a pelvic grind to each drop to help drive his dick in even further and to force his helmet to scrape against her G-spot just a bit harder, all while her pelvic muscles yanked and squeezed with each thrust.

She suddenly slowed her pace to a crawl and leaned down to capture Leon's lips with her own. She felt Leon slide his hands away from fondling her ass and up along her small back, then teased the sides of her breasts with the tips of his thumbs. Amy's eyelids fluttered at the almost ticklish sensation, then rolled to the back of her skull as Leon started to jackhammer his cock into her sopping wet hole.

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmm... <pah!>" she sounded as she released his lips. "Uhh... Uhh... Ooohhhh... Ohh-h-h-h-h f-f-fuck me-e-e-e Le-e-e-e-onn fu-u-u-uck me-e-e j-j-j-j-jus' li-i-i-i-ike tha-a-a-a-a-a-ahht!"

Amy leaned upright with her hands planted on his shoulders and met him thrust for thrust, her ass bouncing on his lap like a super ball on crack, giving Ada quite the show as she watched the woman's fluids coat Leon's cock and balls and how her anal sphincter relaxed and squeezed in time with each thrust.

"Don't cum Leon... don't cum..." Amy breathed heavily as she felt his cock twinging in her cunt. "Hold on... hold on just a bit mooorrree...!" The young faux blonde leaned forward and dug her fingernails into Leon's shoulders, and used her grip to help fuck Leon as hard and as fast as she could.

With her clit now bumping directly into Leon's pelvis with every bounce, Amy knew she'd cum in just a few seconds. " _Uh uh uh uh ah ah ah_ Ah Ah Ah Ah AH AH AH AH UHGH!!!" she grunted as her orgasm struck. Leon's cock fell free from her cunt as she came, her body still humping as her pussy leaked her juices all over his groin.

As soon as she stopped bucking Amy felt Ada's mouth on her slit as she immediately sucked loudly at her sex, drinking directly from the tap as it were. "Oh God..." she groaned as her hips spasmed twelve, then another fourteen, then yet another seventeen more times before she was finally able to collapse on top of Leon, exhausted.

Ada pulled away from Amy's sex with a frown on her face. "You didn't cum inside her, Stud?"

Leon groaned in frustration. "No, I'm close, I'm damned close," he growled.

Ada thought for a moment. Then a smirk graced her lips. "Up and at 'em, 'Sleeping Beauty'," Ada called out as she slapped the mayor's daughter hard on her ass, eliciting a squawk of surprise from the girl.

"Ada, what the hell?!" the young woman asked, her chest heaving as she gasped for her breath.

"Leon hasn't cum yet, and you know it's bad manners to leave a guy half-finished. Why, he could develop blue balls, which would lead to the blue flu, and if Mr. Kennedy is related to those other blue bloods then his cock will fall off, and he'll give us the blue wall of silence in revenge!"

Both twenty-somethings blinked at what Ada just said. "That... was weird, Ada..." Leon finally commented after a long pause.

"Very," Amy agreed.

Ada shrugged as she gently pushed Amy off Leon. "I know, but you can't have a cop around without tossing blue jokes at him at least once. It's a rule." She then turned her attention to Amy. "Now get around to the other side of the desk and follow my lead."

Amy quirked an eyebrow at the sexy Asian woman but hopped off the desk onto shaky legs and quickly made her way to Leon's other side anyway. She glanced across at Ada and instantly understood the other woman's intentions when Ada tossed the remains of her halter top off revealing her half-dollar-sized milk-chocolate areolae and hard thick nubs, and cupped the underside of her breasts with the palms of her hands.

Amy simply removed the entirety of her self-tailored mini, cupped her own larger breasts and ran her thumbs over her slightly-larger-than quarter-sized puffy peaks, and leaned forward over Leon's groin until her breasts were pressed against Ada's own with Leon's cock enveloped within their joined cleavage. She worked her mouth for a moment before she spat a large glob of saliva onto Leon's cock for additional lubrication, Ada following suit shortly thereafter.

"You've never had a titty-fuck before either, have you, Leon?" Amy asked impishly.

Leon tiredly lifted his head and shoulders slightly upright and braced himself on his elbows to get a better view of what was going to happen next. "Uhhh... not at all, no," he replied slowly. He drank in the sight in of two stunningly beautiful women on either side of him, their breasts crushed against each other and nipples rubbing against one another, as they slowly undulated their warm, soft titty flesh against his trembling penis.

"I've never given one, either..." Ada muttered softly to herself with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Amy shot the other woman a surprised glance, which turned measuring as Ada looked down as Leon's penis-head appeared and disappeared between their breasts as though mesmerized by the sight. Leon was already bucking his hips to help slide his cock between them further.

_'_ _Hmm... interesting...'_ Amy ruminated as she considered those words. _'Especially since this was_ her _idea.'_ She'd have to have a little talk with Leon again, it seemed. Taking a gamble, the bottle-blonde carefully bumped her forehead against Ada's head to gain her attention. When the Asian woman looked up, Amy quickly darted forward and captured her lips in an open-mouth kiss.

Leon's eyes felt as though they were bulging from their sockets as he watched the two women who had taken his virginity suddenly make-out with one another while they continued to play with his dick between them. "Ah... ah..." he tried to vocalize that he was about to cum again, and cum very soon.

Amy and Ada turned to face Leon. Making certain that their cheeks remained in constant contact, both young women's expressions melted to openly rapacious and licentious lust.

" _Oh, Leon_!" Amy moaned as though she were having another orgasm, her breast ministrations speeding up.

" _Leon_!" Ada mimed, fluttering her eyelashes for maximum effect as she kept pace with the socialite, Leon's own thrusts increasing in pace just to keep-up.

"I _need_ you, baby!" Amy moaned.

"Ahh... _Leon_ , your hard _cock_ is so _hot_!" Ada added, getting into it.

"So _hard_!"

" _So_ good!"

"Gimme your _spunk_!"

" _Cum_ for me, Handsome..."

"We need it _so_ bad!"

"So _bad_..."

The two begun to speak simultaneously, "You're making me burn-up, Leon!" "You're setting me on fire!" "Put us out with your _cum_..." "Cum _all over_ us..." "Cum, Leon, I wanna see it shoot out of your cock!" "I want to feel your _stuff_ surge from your _penis_ with my _tits!_ " "Paint our _titties_ with your _spooge_..." "O-On our faces...!"

Leon clenched his eyes and teeth, desperate to hold back his orgasm as long as he could. "G-G-Girls..." he ground-out, feeling his will-power and his, frankly, under-utilized pelvic muscles start to fail even as he redoubled the speed he was thrusting his cock between their heavenly fleshy orbs.

Both women took note of the cute way Leon's face was scrunched-up and recognized that his orgasm was imminent. _And_ they both thought his expression was just absolutely adorably _delicious_. They both leaned their heads away from one another even as they increased their alternating tempo on his cock, just in case he came hard enough to hit their chins.

"Leon!" " _Leon_!"

As they were so distracted, they could be forgiven for not noticing that one of the eyes in one of the mounted deer heads wasn't a glass eyeball but a small video camera instead, whose lens was refocusing on the trio at that exact moment.

" _Girls_!" Leon thrust his flesh sword skyward with almost enough force to knock the two women away as he came. His first shot rocketed almost three-feet straight up, its path a slight warble as his cock was pushed side-to-side by the women's alternately pumping breasts.

The two women followed the trajectory as his cum shot up between them so they missed the second shot's exit... though they did witness the second shot spear through the first even before it had made its way halfway back to them. They clamped their eyes and lips shut as the first shot landed, coating both of their faces in cum. They felt the second shot hit them just a second later, then a third, then the fourth.

By the time Leon was done, his slightly-larger-than-average peter had blown fifteen thick wads into the air, and at least a third of a cup more had dribbled out of his cock to smear his ladies breasts.

After nearly a half-minute of no further nutting, Ada was the first to peek one of her eyes open. "Holy semen..." she whispered as she took a step back.

Amy blinked both of her eyes open after hearing Ada speak and gasped at what she saw. Ada's face was absolutely _coated_ in jizz, looking like she had just stepped out of one of the bukkake videos that the gunsmith shop downtown stocked along side dildos and other assorted necessities of single life. She stood back and released her tits, then brought her fingers up to check her own face.

Which she really didn't need to do, as she could _feel_ Leon's cum drip from her nose and chin onto her breasts, and feel even more flow down her tight stomach to mix into her thick pubic hair. She blinked several times even as she wiped a glob off the end of her nose to be licked-up with her small tongue. _'_ _Hmm... bitter. Tastes like he eats too much pizza...'_ she thought just as the smell hit her, making her nose twitch unpleasantly. _'_ _Oh yeah, first thing we're doing when we get out of town is putting Leon on a better diet._ _'_

Aloud she spoke, "God am I glad you didn't cum inside me, Leon."

"Err... why?" Leon asked with a confused yet satisfied expression on his face. He missed the look of surprise Ada shot her direction.

Amy turned to face Leon, put her hand on her hip, and grinned. "Because, stud, I started ovulating two days ago. If you'd cum inside me like you came all over me and Ada, you'd be a daddy and I'd be a mommy in about nine months."

Leon scrambled to sit upright on the desk, managing to only slip on his own cum twice. "WHAT?!!?" he shouted. "You let me fuck you when it's your dangerous time?! What were you thinking?! What about my precum!? If any of that got in you it could still knock you up! Holy hell, what about my _boxers_!? They were coated in my cum and you shoved them in your cunt and came on them!!"

Amy froze, having been so distracted by hormones that yes, she had shoved Leon's spunk up her pussy and yes, there was a chance that some of that spunk had gotten into her womb. "Heh heh heh... whoops?"

"Ahh... Leon?"

Leon turned to Ada, suddenly feeling very worried about the hesitation in her voice. "Y-yeah, Ada?"

Red-faced, Ada cutely poked the tips of her index fingers together in nervousness. "Uhmm... well... I mean that I..." She trailed off, only too take a deep breath and sigh. "...I... don't keep track of my cycle as well as I should, but I think that I'll be ovulating any time now, too. I mean... I... ahh... haven't taken birth control medications for... over a year?"

Leon stared open-mouthed at the woman even as his semen dripped from her face and tits. He worked his mouth several times trying to speak but was unable to formulate his words. Finally he groaned and flopped back onto the top of the wood desk. "Ada, I came inside _you_."

"I know, Handsome. That's why I'm telling you now."

"You couldn't have said something beforehand?"

Amy's eyes track back and forth between the two, wisely deciding to keep quiet for now unless it got out of hand.

Ada wiped her hand across her face, then cleaned her palm and fingers off on her breast and hip. "I... ahh... heh heh heh. I... forgot?"

"You forgot," Leon stated in obvious disbelief.

"Umm... ditto," Amy chimed in.

Leon sat-up again. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah..." Amy confirmed. "Remember when I mentioned how the jackass was trying to get a zombie cum sample?"

"Yeah?" Leon nodded, though if his expression was any indication we was both confused and curious as to what that had to do with anything.

Ada snapped her fingers realizing where Amy was going with the question. "Yes, it works as an aphrodisiac, or that's what he thought at least. We had some on us from earlier in the sewer when something... dribbled... onto us."

Leon now understood what Amy was talking about as well. "Yeah, and when we first met you, Amy, you were scared out of your mind. Then you remarked about how Ada and I smelled, and the next thing I knew you were pulling my pants off me!"

"Exactly," Amy replied. "As soon as the scent on the two of you got too intense, I forgot just about everything else. My mind was on getting your cock in my cunt by any means possible, and I know that Ada was feeling the same."

Ada chose this moment to cut-in. "You have to understand, Handsome, that even when we were trekking through the sewers I was feeling rather horny around you. Let's face it, I'm attracted to you, and you have a really nice backside, too," she added with a wink, making the young man blush. "That... changed after we got splashed. It... took a lot of concentration to keep myself from finding a wide spot in the sewer and forcing myself on you. If it wasn't for finding Dr. Frankenstein's lab downstairs and how that freaked the fuck out of me, I wouldn't have lasted another couple of blocks."

"I... noticed the smell of course," Leon spoke slowly in deep thought, "but it didn't seem to affect me like that..." he lied, not wanting to admit that he was close to fucking Ada with or without her permission in front of a recent rape victim.

"Couldn't tell you," Amy shrugged. "But unless you're naturally dispositioned to keeping a hard-on like you have over the last hour and you're able to cum like a race horse multiple times in that same time frame, then the scent definitely got to you as well."

Leon nodded his head slowly. "I... that makes sense, I guess. I've always been able to cum a lot, but the last hour was just insane."

"The desire to fuck might hit women harder than men," Ada suggested. "After all, a man will be willing to fuck a women pretty much any where and any when. Women... are far more selective. Picky. Remove that, and suddenly women will have the same hormonal desire to fuck as a typical man would, and without the need to ensure that the man we're fucking is someone we're attracted to first."

Leon blinked. "You're... not attracted to me?" he asked, unable to hide the obvious disappointment in his voice.

Both women giggled as they leaned against the desk Leon still sat cross-legged on. "Oh don't worry about that, stud," Amy begun with a flirtatious wink.

"...I've been calling you 'Handsome' long before we got splashed. Of all things to worry about, how either of us feel about you isn't one of them." With that said, both women leaned forward and gave Leon a quick peck on either cheek, making the young man blush, then frown as he realized that they'd just smeared his own semen onto his face.

Ada cocked an eyebrow. "You just fucked both of us... myself... stupid..."

"...then came all over our tits and faces..." Amy added.

"...and you're _still_ blushing?!" they finished together.

Leon grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Uhmm... yeah?"

The two women looked at him, before they sighed and hung their shaking heads in exasperation. " _Such_ a virgin..." Amy moaned.

"Well then. Our dearly departed chief had a few more bottles of water in his desk drawer for some reason," Ada said. "We can use those to clean ourselves up and get re-hydrated."

Leon nodded his head in agreement. "Then we'll check over the office and the horror show downstairs to see if there's any ammunition or extra weapons stashed anywhere. Not to mention getting re-dressed."

Amy glanced up at a certain spot on the wall. "Yeah, sorry Leon, looks like you're going commando," she commented, his silk boxers still plastered against the office wall with no indication of coming down without aid anytime soon.

. . .

After they had washed off and drunk at least one bottle of "Imported All-Natural Swiss Alpine Spring Water" (filtered from the municipal water supply of and bottled in Stinkingwater Pass, Oregon) each to re-hydrate, the trio had re-dressed in what remained of their clothes and set about searching the eclectically-decorated office. To go through everything took them roughly half an hour, and that was only due to having to physically rip apart the various display counters to search for hidden goodies after the first one revealed some squirrel-away ammunition.

The trio stood silently in the middle of the room staring intensely at the small pile before them. After looking at each other and nodding, Leon said, "Look like this is gonna be it for here, and I don't have much confidence in finding anything worthwhile downstairs."

Amy shook her head, whether in disbelief, disgust, anger even she didn't know. "I can't believe that motherfucker had me trapped in a room where he had even half of this shit lying around," she blandly stated.

Ada squatted to pick-up an item from the top of the pile and snorted. "A man like him likely got off knowing that he had you so petrified in fear of him that you wouldn't even think to look, and got off even more knowing that you didn't know that you could have killed him at any time."

"That sounds... especially deranged," Leon didn't disagree in any way.

"Takes all kinds, Lover-Boy."

The others stood silent as they digested Ada's analysis. It pissed-off Leon to no end that a man who had sworn to dedicate his life to "Serve & Protect" the people had used his position of power for who knows what sort of sick power games beyond what they knew he'd done to Amy. People who prey on those who are weak because they believed themselves to be stronger? _'_ _He deserved to suffer more...'_ he thought darkly.

Amy, on the other hand, was just pissed. "So, how do you want to divvy this shit up?" she asked as she held a museum piece Colt Single Action Army Artillery Model six-shot pistol by the handle with her index finger lightly resting on the trigger like she'd seen on television. Though the revolver looked to be at least a hundred years old it appeared to be in perfect working order, and was well cleaned, oiled, and polished besides. Sadly it only had three rounds in the chamber, and they'd failed to find any more ammunition for it.

Both Ada & Leon paled ghost-white as they saw how Amy was handling the loaded handgun. Ada carefully removed the weapon from her grip by the barrel, ensuring that the business end didn't point at anyone in the room.

"Ahh... first lesson of firearms, Princess," Ada cautioned, "is trigger discipline. NEVER put your finger inside the trigger-guard unless you intend to shoot the weapon, and only do so when you have the target in your sights cleanly and there's no chance of someone else getting between you and your target."

"Heh heh... sorry. I'm not one much in for guns. Never had a reason to. But hey... I know how to use a stun gun!" she smiled as the pointed at the two devices they'd found.

"Actually, those are Tasers," Leon corrected.

"What's the difference?"

Leon picked-up one of the Tasers and handed it to the socialite. "Stun Guns use metal electrodes to deliver electrical shocks on direct contact, and they generally look like an electric razor. These," he hefted the object for emphasis, "fire metal prongs attached to thin wires to penetrate the skin and deliver a more powerful shock, and are generally shaped like a gun. Therefore, Taser."

Amy thought about it for a moment, the frowned. "Shouldn't the names be reversed then? Stun Gun for what looks like a gun, and a Taser for what looks like a razor?"

Both Ada and Leon blinked. "She's got you there, Leon," Ada quipped.

Leon growled under his breath and rubbed his eyes with his middle finger and thumb. "Would it help if I mentioned that Taser is actually an acronym for "Thomas A. Swift's Electric Rifle", and that Taser is a registered trademark for these devices?"

Both women stared at him blankly. "Really?" Amy asked.

"That's what our weapons instructor at the police academy told us," he shrugged. It wasn't like he'd ever looked that statement up in the academy library, and they used America Online for their internet service provider so he wasn't about to try and use that to look it up online, even if he'd been interested enough to do so. America Online _sucked_ in his opinion. "Okay, divvy-up time," he stated in an obvious attempt to change the subject, making both women grin knowingly at each other. "You, Amy, have no practical experience with guns, so you're going to be our back-up."

Leon bent to his knees and started to distribute the items in the pile as he spoke. "First, you get this handy-dandy backpack, with which you'll carry the fully-stocked first-aid kit we found." He paused to make direct eye contact with the woman. "Don't lose this, we'll probably need it." When she nodded her head seriously he continued. "You'll also get this fanny pack where you can keep one of the Stun Gu... _Tasers_ in-case something gets too close for comfort..."

Leon manfully ignored their giggles as he continued on. "...and you'll get this Mag-light knock-off. The second Taser and the spare batteries will go in the side pocket of your backpack for easy access. _Don't_ get them wet. You'll also be wearing this Kevlar vest, even though it's not quite the right size for you. These vests might slow down or stop a bullet, but I'm not betting that those mutant frog things with the huge claws couldn't slice through them. One we get to the gun shop, we'll see if they have any weapons that you can handle as well.

Leon pivoted on the balls of his feet to face the dark-haired beauty while Amy started-in on packing her bags. "Ada, you get the other Kevlar vest we found, and get to carry our spare water and protein bars you found in Fat Fuck's desk in the other back pack. You can toss whatever else you want inside, too. I assume you want to keep the Colt as well?"

"It is a nice gun, and the recoil is fairly minimal," she replied. "I'll also take the lock pick as well."

"The lock pick?" Leon asked, not aware that such an item had been collected.

"Yep," she replied, bending down to retrieve what just looked to Leon like a thick paper clip and large safety pin that had been bent out of shape.

"Okaaayyyy... and I'll toss in this hunting knife we found, too. Never know when that could come in handy. Otherwise I'll take the ammo I found that'll work for my pistol in this other fanny pack along with my flashlight."

After securing their bags the trio walked out of the office through the formerly-hidden secret passage and made their way to the old elevator. The trio practically leaped out of the metal cage once it stopped on the sewer access level, as the gears and machinery had made such a racket from the weight of all three of them that they were worried that it might just drop them instead. From there they made their way to the torch-lit entrance to Chief Irons' "Little Shop of Horrors", Amy's and Ada's high heels clicking loudly on the stone floor.

Leon grasped the handle to the door, then paused and looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yep." "Uh huh."

"Okay," he nodded. With that, Leon took a deep breath out of nerves, then turned the door knob and pushed the door open. The three stepped inside, Leon and Ada progressing as far as the table when the lights suddenly blared on. Both dropped to their knees and covered their heads with their arms, both with their weapon of choice in hand.

"Amy!" Ada loudly whispered even as she withdrew her bow gun while trying to get her heart rate back down to normal.

"Why so jumpy?" Amy asked as she casually stepped into the room in genuine confusion.

Leon stood back up and put away his gun after re-engaging the safety. "We had thought that the lights might have been booby-trapped to explode or something," Leon replied.

Amy put her hands on her hips and stared. "Why?"

"Take a look around."

Amy shrugged her shoulders but did as asked. The room was fairly creepy to look at, especially with all the obviously blood-stained stuff everywhere and those jars of something she didn't want to get too close to.

Then she looked up.

The faux blonde young woman froze. After several seconds she begun to piss herself, her nearly pale yellow fluids fleeing from between her legs in a steady, steaming stream as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Both Leon and Ada were so stunned by Amy's behavior that it took them a moment to follow her eyes and look to where her attention was riveted. When they did, Leon fell back on his ass, while Ada gripped the edge of the table to keep herself from passing-out as a wave of vertigo struck, almost passing out from terror.

Leon whispered in dumb-struck fear, "Good GOD..."

"...had nothing to do with this," Ada whispered right back, her own mind reeling at the sight above them.

High above, higher than Leon and Ada had thought that the ceiling would've extended, was a fairly good attempt at recreating several of the more famous ceiling frescoes found in the Sistine Chapel... except Irons had used real people as the subjects. Above them were dozens of men, women, children, and even babies. Their faces were twisted in agony and horror as though they'd still been alive when Irons had begun the taxidermist processes on them.

Many, such as those used as Cherubs, were no older than infants. Most of the others were young, fit adults. A few still were of advance age... the eldest-looking male taking the position of God in the center for a rendition of " _The Creation of Adam_ ".

A single space was still open and, unless they missed their guess, had been reserved for Amy to take the place of Eve in the fresco that illustrated Adam and Eve's banishment from Eden. Disturbingly, there was already another blonde women who looked generally similar to Amy on the section showing their actual banishment, while the space where Eve lay as she and Adam were tempted by the Serpent lay bare. Even worse, the person who took the place of the Serpent actually looked as though they were half-man half-snake.

"Babies..." Amy whispered, her voice quivering in horror and disgust, threatening to breakdown crying at any moment. "He... he killed and mounted _babies_...! What kind of monster..."

"Let's... get the fuck out of here..." No-one argued, and after Leon checked to make certain the coast was clear though the spy slats, the trio quickly yet quietly exited the room.

All three breathed a sigh of relief once outside and back in the sewer proper, the normal smells not bothering them for once. Leon was the first to voice the obvious elephant in the room regarding what they'd just seen. "Ladies... I hate to mention this, but there is no way that Irons could have done all that by himself. He'd need at least two extra people to help him carry and mount those corpses on the ceiling. It's probably safe to assume that whoever would've helped him with that are either dead or already got out of town, but we should be careful of anyone we meet. _Especially_ other cops and Umbrella employees."

"And anyone on the city council," Amy added. When the others turned to look at her she continued, "Irons... he played poker with several members on the town council every Tuesday night. Or at least that's what my daddy told me where he was going."

"You don't think..." Leon began, horrified at the thought that the woman's father might have intentionally sent his daughter off to a monster like Chief Irons, while knowing exactly what kind of monster he was.

Amy hook her head harshly. "I don't know, and I don't really know if I want to know. If daddy lived through this, I'll find out then."

"If you'll excuse me," Ada cut-in, her face decidedly green. "I'll be around the corner over there being sick. Don't follow, this isn't something I want you to see."

Amy quickly helped Ada remove her backpack from her shoulders and handed the woman one of the bottles of water she was carrying. Ada smiled gratefully, and with as much stoicism as she could manage marched the ten-feet to the next corner and made a right turn. Several seconds later the sounds of heaving and heavy retching reached their ears.

Seeing that Leon was about to head Ada's way anyway, Amy reached out and grasped his shoulder to stop him. "Hold up, Boy Scout. If she'd wanted you to hold her hair back, she'd have asked. Ada is a very proud women, she wouldn't appreciate the gesture. Besides," her voice dropped to a whisper, "this gives me a chance to tell you something I think you should know about her."

Leon quirked and eyebrow but easily relented. Seeing that the poor girl was still shaking he wrapped his arms around Amy. She didn't hesitate for a moment in accepting Leon's embrace, and he himself rather needed the hug as well. He also rather enjoyed the feeling of her warm, soft body pressed against his own and her head pressed against his chest. "What's up, something she told you while I was dumping Fat Fuck?" he whispered back after several moments of quiet between them.

Amy shook her head as she pulled back just slightly, still held in Leon's arms. "No, she's quite skilled at deflecting questions back to you in a way that makes you forget you asked until later, oddly enough. No, this about how we got you to bust your nut back in the office."

"You mean the... ah..." he blushed.

She smirked, "Double-titty fuck."

If anything Leon's blush intensified. "Yeah, that."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Such a virgi- hmm... no, I can't call you that after all, technically. I guess Boy Scout will have to do. Anyway, there's something she said during that which I doubt you heard... that she'd never given a titty fuck before just as you hadn't ever received one."

Leon scrunched both eyebrows in confusion. "Okay?"

Amy tapped her foot and expelled a lung-full of air through her nose in thought, carefully choosing her words. "Okay, one thing I gathered while watching you two up there go at it is that you weren't her first rodeo. No, you don't get to ask her how many other men she's slept with, that's rude for a man to ask."

"Do..."

"Don't bother," she chuckled, "She wouldn't tell me when I asked. If she ever decides to tell you, she will. Anyways, some women find some forms of sex... degrading I suppose is the best word to use. Vaginal? That's normal. Hand-job? No big deal, really. Unless they guy is hung like a horse, of course."

Leon couldn't help but snort at the pun.

"Footjob? Odd, but whatever, it's just an excuse for a guy to gawk at our panties or bare pussy while we jack them off with our feet. After that is where some of the kinkier stuff comes in that a lot of women object to. Fucking a woman's butt cheeks and cumming on her back? Pretty vanilla, but some women don't like it as they see it as the man trying to make the woman dirty. Personally, I kinda like that feeling right when a blast of warm cum hits the small of my back. As it cools, not so much.

"Anal, a lot of women object to until they really, _really_ trust the guy doing the deed. Just like straight men, we see _that_ hole as an exit not an entry. Not to mention that it fucking _hurts_ unless you have a ton of lube handy." She grimaced at Leon's blank expression. "Okay. Imagine what it felt like about ten hours after the last time you ate something spicier than you're used to. That's what bad anal is like, except you keep shoving that burning turd back into our asshole." She grinned at Leon's wince.

"Oral is also something many women object to, especially since it means you'll be cumming in their mouth, and that is seen as really dirty by some. Ada didn't have an issue with it that I saw, and I don't myself, either. Personal preference, though it can go in a direction I'm not a big fan of."

"...Which is?"

"Facials, or blowing your wad on our faces, not the spa thing. That's generally seen as one of the most demeaning and degrading sex acts a man can ask of a woman outside bestiality-on-camera. I've known a few Puritanical-type women who see cum that's not being shot in their pussy as nothing more than bodily waste, and a facial is just another way for a man to take a piss all over them. Which, yeah, is gross."

Amy continued on, oblivious to Leon's thoughts. "A good titty-job will almost always end in some sort of facial so long as the man is on top, even if the splurt only hits her chin. Ada knew already when she offered to finish you off with her breasts that you cum pretty hard. Especially since you'd already cum inside her before, and given the look on her face when you did she felt that _really_ well. Exactly as hard as you did, though? I doubt it."

She then looked slyly at him. "I mean, fuck Leon, _wow_." This earned another blush from the rookie cop, making her chuckle. Though she didn't think she'd be hanging around with the two very long after they escaped, she was finding that particular expression rather... _cute_.

"The point is, is that Ada is a sexually and exotically attractive women who has had at _least_ one other partner with whom she was _very_ active with given her general experience at fucking. She has likely told plenty of men who wanted to do something weird with her 'No', too. After having met her for as long as I have, which isn't all that long admittedly, I'd say it was actually a ' _Hell No, Fuck Off'_.

"Yet s _he_ was the one who wanted to give you that titty-job, even though she'd _never_ done so before. When she'd muttered to herself that it was her first time giving one and I happened to overhear her, I noticed that she looked extremely embarrassed about the whole thing. I'm certain that Ada's the strong, independent modern women-type who finds such things far below her. But, she was actually willing to do what she saw as a debasement of herself for you, because she _wanted_ to, and she felt you'd enjoy it. Again, even though she'd never done it before. Even though she was humiliated to do so. Even though she'd _suggested_ it. She knew damn well that she was doing something that likely disgusted her, and she did it anyways."

She paused, then added, " _For you_."

Amy glanced at the corner Ada had disappeared around, noting that the puking had ended. "Anyway, that's all. Just don't mention to her that I said anything, alright?"

"O-okay," Leon replied while his mind raced and reeled. _'_ _I've never even thought of it like that before. I mean sure, I've seen plenty of facials, tit-fucks, anal, and the like in porn before, what guy hasn't? But I always thought of it as..._ _as_ _something that was hot, just like the guys I'd overhear talk about it. I never saw it as any kind of humiliation or trying to degrade a woman and make them dirty. In porn it's just a very straight-forward way of doing something that looked like fun._ _'_

To get a woman's point of view of things he'd never even consciously considered was mind-blowing. It was the first time he'd ever realized that sex in a relationship could actually be difficult. What if she didn't like his _h-manga_ collection? Or didn't like to experiment? What if she wanted to try bondage with him as the submissive, or do things like public sex which just turned him off completely? But the main part that tossed his mind into a tizzy was the thought that Ada... beautiful, smart Ada... would willingly do something she disliked for him, simply because she felt _he'd_ like it.

_'_ _Does that mean that she really might see me as something more than sexual tension relief?'_ he thought. _'Something brought on by aphrodisiac zombie cum of all bizarre things, in a high-stress situation? I mean, I know what she said earlier, but that was right after we'd just fucked. Do I take any credence in that?_ _Amy obviously thought so, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. And how long does she plan on sticking around after we've escaped? Will she split off right away to find her father, if he's even still alive? I... kinda like her, too._ '

His eyes flicked over to the corner where Ada was. _'_ _And what about her? Will Ada go back to do... whatever it is she does, or will_ _she_ _stick around as well? Do I have any right to try and convince her to stay with me?'_

_'...Do I dare lose her?'_

Those thoughts actually scared him, and made Leon resolve to himself that before they escaped he'd get the answer to all of those questions. Then another question popped in his head, one that had been percolating in the back of his mind for several hours but hadn't been able to break-through to his surface thoughts until he'd become introspective. _'Come to think of it, what DOES she do for a living? The clothes she was wearing were awfully expensive-looking for a woman who's just the girlfriend of a guy who works for the Chicago branch of Umbrella who then just up and disappeared. Her marksmanship is phenomenal, too. Better than I am if I'm gonna be honest with myself. Not to mention the fact that she can actually run, jump, back flip, and do martial arts kicks in heels. The more I think about it, the more nothing about her makes sense.'_

"Hey, sexy!" Amy called-out with a wide grin on her face to the woman in red as she reappeared from the other side of the corner she'd disappeared behind to puke. "Done already?"

Ada gave the other woman a squirrelly look but nodded. "Yes, it wasn't too much, since I haven't eaten much lately. Anyway, let's just get to that sewer access we found earlier on the map and get out of here. You take point, Leon. And from now on, we keep our conversations to a minimum, and stay as quiet as possible. There's still things in these tunnels I'd rather not have to deal with, and our ammo pick-up wasn't much to write about."

Leon gave her a thumbs-up, pulled out his handgun, and started to cautiously make his way forward. Both women were just a couple of feet behind him, making their way side-by-side.

Amy glanced over at Ada and quirked her eyebrow. Ada's face flushed slightly but she nodded her head. Amy nodded in reply a single time, and all three continued on their way.

Nothing more needed to be said about _that_ subject.

. . .

. .

.

"You sure this is the place?" Leon quietly asked.

Amy studied the sewer map in her hands from under a nearby red emergency light that was still lit for some unknown reason, then glanced up and down the corridor. "Yeah, this is it. The next sewer access door isn't for another thirteen blocks." She refolded the map Ada had lent to her and stuck it in her pack. "What the fuck is up with this town anyways?"

"You're the mayor's daughter, you tell us," Ada good-naturedly snarked from the top of a short flight of concrete stairs that led to the aforementioned metal access door. "Now someone shine a light up here so I can see what I'm doing, I have my hands full already."

"Yes, oh 'Mistress of Unlocking'," Leon guffawed as he shone his flashlight on the door lock Ada was trying to pick open. Which coincidentally also illuminated Ada's magnificent ass, which both he and Amy oogled.

Ada rolled her eyes yet smiled warmly at Leon's interplay and that both Leon and Amy shone their flashlights on the lock for her. Though she did note that one of the lights kept getting side-tracked by her butt. She wouldn't be surprised if they were able to look up her skirt from down there.

Which was fine with her, since she was bent over far enough for the hem of her skirt to ride up her ass and she was wiggling it as she worked.

Ada's smile turned to a grimace as she worked the lock pick on the surprisingly sturdy mechanism to The Raccoon Press newspaper office. "God dammit, why won't these tumblers tumble?!" she snarled at the resistant door lock. The lock had stymied her for the last ten minutes, after all.

Amy rechecked their map yet again, ensuring she had the route they were taking down pat. "Anything we can do to help?"

"No... I think I finally... <click> Got it!" Ada trumpeted. She slowly turned the door handle until she heard the latch click and, with a solid shoulder-push, forced the metal door open. Ada winced at the squeal of hinges that had never been oiled, and cautiously made her way inside.

"Thank God," Leon murmured as he ascended the steps behind Amy.

"No kidding. Hopefully this gun shop will have Kevlar vests that actually fit us, too. I mean, it's no Kendo's, but I've heard from my father that it supposed to have a good selection," Amy stated as she slipped through the partially-ajar doorway.

Leon quirked an eyebrow as he slipped through behind her. "Yeah, well, it's the best I can do for you both for now. It's not like that freak was the type to stock protection gear for women. And how would you know about gun stores, miss 'I've-never-shot-a-gun-in-my-life'?" he added after pushing the door shut.

"Two reasons," Amy coolly replied. With the door shut, she found that she had to blink her eyes several times to get them accustomed to the sudden dark and gloom of the building's basement, even with their flashlights lit. "First, my favorite sex toy shop is also a gun store." She shrugged when two look towards her in disbelief. "I think it's something about sex and violence, and that it's marketed to single women, that attracts the customers. They even have a selection of dildo guns that spin and vibrate when you pull the trigger."

"...Uh huh."

"Second, my father would talk about the gun shops with that fucker sometimes. He was really unhappy that the Kendo place a few blocks from here would do special orders for individual police officers, but I have no idea why. The place we're going to, if I read the map right, he was also pissed about because they allegedly served a shady crowd. Though from what I understand no-one could prove anything against them or figure out who they were supplying, or with what, really."

"The mob?" Ada asked in surprise. She hadn't heard anything about mafia tie-ins with the town, though having been to Liberty and Vice Cities a time or two she wouldn't be surprised. They popped-up everywhere, like mold and cockroaches.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, beats me. I always figured he meant your run-of-the-mill thieves and crooks. The types that need a weapon, no questions asked and serial numbers filed off. I mean, Raccoon City isn't anything near as bad as I remember Metro City being, after all."

Leon turned to where he could vaguely see Amy's shape in the darkness, his interest instantly piqued. "Metro City? You've been there?"

Metro City used to be an incredibly infamous eastern seaboard metropolis that everyone in the nation had at the very least heard of. It was studied relentlessly in high school civics classes, multiple public and private universities had entire _courses_ devoted to the history of the city, and was spoken of extensively in the police academy Leon attended.

Hell, their senior instructor Captain Harris wouldn't shut-up about the place.

After all, few cities in the world suffered from the grip of violent street crime, drugs, robbery, assault, murder, prostitution, arson, grand theft auto, gambling, smuggling (anything from guns and drugs to tax-evaded goods like cigarettes and exotic animals, even sex slaves), illegal immigration, money laundering and counterfeiting, racketeering, corporate embezzlement, bribery, political/judicial/police corruption... and was generally seen as the asshole of the United States by the rest of the world. Even Chicago and Detroit were perfectly safe cities by comparison. All thanks to a single criminal organization that had somehow morphed and evolved from a simple-yet-violent street gang into a criminal syndicate empire in just a few years.

At least, until about a decade ago when a former professional wrestler-turned-mayor, his daughter's fiance, and a Japanese guy Leon couldn't quite remember the name of, set out onto the streets and literally pummeled into unconsciousness every gang member they met. All to rescue the mayor's daughter, whom the gang had kidnapped and threatened to gang rape on closed-circuit television for everyone in the city to watch. They had planned to use her as leverage against her newly-appointed mayoral father in their desire to force him to look the other way or even become complicit in their criminal activities, and would continue to pay him off as they had his predecessor. Her father, her fiance, and that guy Leon just couldn't name had felt differently about the matter.

The brutality the three had used to dispatch the _entire_ gang, including throwing the leader of the syndicate controlling every criminal activity across the city out of the top floor window of the highest skyscraper in the city, had caused a national outcry. The number of broken bodies they'd left in their wake as they stormed the city streets counted in the _thousands_ , and the damage to the fittings and fixtures amounted to tens of millions of dollars. Many people nationwide were demanding their immediate arrest and incarceration.

That was until Mayor Mike Haggar himself unexpectedly stormed onto the set of a live national news broadcast, took control of the mikes and cameras, and demanded of the nation where _they_ were when the women and girls of his city were being gang raped in their own homes; where _they_ were when the children of his city were either pressed into the gang or sexual slavery or be killed; where _they_ were when the men of his city who dared to try and stand up against the criminals were left floating dead in the river or simply tossed into the middle of the street and left to rot like trash; where _they_ were when previous city administrations had begged the nation and the military for help, only to be ignored even after the gangs _killed them_.

It was heralded as one of single-most important live televised events in the history of the nation. The day that every man, woman, child, soldier, politician, officer of the law be they cop or judge, and everyone else besides were called out for being motherfucking hypocrites. THAT challenge had shut the nation right the fuck up, and the three had gone from being national pariahs to being praised as heroes and exemplified as what every red-blooded American should strive to be. Strangely enough, the city had also suddenly found absolutely no problems with being granted federal money for repairs to the city and funding assistance for an entirely rebuilt police department.

Also legendary was the amount of people a federal investigation had tried and found guilty of at the very _least_ assisting the syndicate and had been sent off to prison. Five years later only a handful of original police officers, judges, surgeons, lawyers and accountants, contractors, bankers, and whole hosts of others had remained. It had turned out that not only was the syndicate well organized and funded, but they had had their fingers in _everyone's_ pies. In fact, the investigations were _still_ on-going, having had taken an international turn a short time thereafter!

"Well, yeah!" Amy replied cheerfully, then suddenly frowned. "Well, not until Uncle Haggar cleaned up the streets. Too bad about that other gang setting off that bomb in downtown a few years ago." She then giggled. "Uncle Haggar and Guy beat the shit out of them, too."

Both Ada and Leon gawked at the bottle-blonde. "...You're uncle... is Mike Haggar!?" Ada finally asked in disbelief. After all, one didn't meet the family of a genuine Super Hero very often. Hell, if reports were to be believed, he even destroyed an out-of-control hundred-foot tall Sentinel robot with his bare hands just last month!

"Yep!" Amy proudly replied, before her expression and voice soured. "And that's probably why I trusted that asshole chief of police so much. He and Uncle Haggar look a lot alike.

Leon snapped his fingers. "That's why that asshole looked so familiar to me. Wonder why I never made the connection earlier...?"

"Come to think of it," Amy continued as though Leon hadn't just cut-in, "people keep saying that I look like how my cousin Jessica did at my age, too... but we don't see it."

Both Leon and Ada gawked at the young woman. Now that they thought about it, she really DID look a lot like the photos of Jessica Haggar-Travers they'd seen in the press years ago. They were about to ask for more details, just out of sheer curiosity, when the two froze, frowned, and cocked their heads to the side in odd synchronization.

"Uhmm... is something..."

Leon held up his hand towards Amy. "Wait... hold-up,"

"Wha...?" Amy begun before she was shushed by Ada. She tried to make out what they were doing, but as far as she could tell they were just standing next to the door that would lead over to the next building... as though they were... listening to... something? She paused and strained to listen.

"... _augh... oagh..._ _...rargh..."_

Faintly, very faintly, was the tell-tale noises of what sounded like a fight somewhere in the distance. Thinking about it, Amy decided that it had to be coming from somewhere above the wooden staircase they were standing at the foot of.

"What's that?" Amy finally asked.

"Dunno," Ada replied. "So Leon, do we ignore it to save ammo, or... do..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that Leon was already two-thirds up the stairs with his shotgun in hand. She sighed explosively and grumbled, "...We investigate."

The trio carefully made their way up the stairs, then eventually to the third floor of the Raccoon City Times newspaper office. They stopped for only a few seconds to let a pair of little white mice to scurry by carrying an old warped vinyl record between them, making the three blink at each other and shrug in unison. After several slow, cautious minutes the trio found themselves facing a veritable ocean of cubicle hell where the editorial offices were located, and where the strange noises were the loudest.

_'_ _Sounds less like a fight and more like some lucky woman getting fucked stupid,_ _'_ Amy and Ada unknowingly echoed each other's thoughts.

The trio crept their way across the old hard wood floor and around scores of dismembered corpses, hoping that none of the boards were creaky and that all the dead bodies were actually dead. Not that it would have mattered if the floor boards were creaky, as the noises coming from around the next corner were _exceptionally_ loud. Waking an undead, though, would cause problems.

Leon poked his head around the corner that lead into the staff break room for the floor. His body suddenly stiffened, and he stayed in place for half a minute before he slowly pried himself away. He stared at Ada and Amy, wide-eyed in shock. His mouth worked silently in a vain attempt to recall how to speak, all while he pointed vaguely in the direction the now-screaming voices and other assorted repeating wet slapping sounds, most often referred to as "Universal Noises of Fucking", were originating from.

Ada and Amy, having already realized what the sounds echoing all around the building were, smiled in amusement at how much Leon was still acting like a virgin. It was obvious that there was a woman in the next room getting the fucking of her life, though they were rather curious as to why the male voice sounded so... husky and bestial. The two poked their heads around the corner together, only for them to be caught with their proverbial panties down by the sight before them.

The break room was a disaster of an epic scale. The two snack food vending machines were totally smashed-in with discarded wrappers littering the floor around them. The soda machine had been tipped over and emptied of its contents, much of it spilled and partially dried as a sticky sweet-smelling mess on the floor. The counters and cabinetry appeared to have been done in by multiple sledge hammer strikes or something. Plastic chairs lay in pieces and scattered in small piles about the room. The singular sofa had been ripped to shreds, sagged somewhat oddly in several spots, and was missing at least one foot given its odd tilt. The only table that still had all four legs and still had a top surface in a single piece was otherwise occupied. Lying on top of the circular table on her back was a vaguely familiar-looking brunette woman. The young woman held the sides of the table in a white-knuckled death grip, her entire body threatening to fly off from the force her her fucking. Her shoulder-length brown hair, matted with sweat and other less-discernible fluids, stuck to her face and neck when it wasn't otherwise being flung about.

Her sheer white peasant-style blouse and white undershirt was pushed up to her neck to reveal her exceptionally large breasts for her small body; breasts that were flopping and rolling about, flinging sweat with every thrust from her partner. Her blue knee-length skirt was similarly shoved up to her waist. They couldn't see a pair of panties or a bra anywhere, though they did see her ripped and broken heels and the remains of nylons atop the smashed-in and overturned refrigerator.

The woman, with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, had her long slender legs pushed straight up and halfway straight out, held in place by her sex partner. Even from their angle they could tell that her pussy was a sloppy mess of her own creamy fluids, and even her partner's pelvis was coated and glistening in sexy bodily fluids. As was the table between her legs, and the floor underneath them. Mixed in with her... lubricant... was several _gallons_ worth of cum.

And then there was the noise.

"... _ahh! A_ _<_ slap _>_ _hh! Ahhah! Uhha_ _<_ slap _>_ _h! Ahhhah! Ahhh_ _<_ slap _>_ _! Oh my... oh my_ _<_ slap _>_ _... aaahhah!_ _<_ slap _>_ _Aah! AHHA!_ _<_ slap _>_ _OHH! UHH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _AHH! OHH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _AHH! OHH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _AHH! UH_ _<_ slap _>_ _H! UHH! UHH! U_ _<_ slap _>_ _HH! NGG_ _<_ slap _>_ _RRA..._ ( **raA!!** ) _FU_ _<_ slap _>_ _CK! AHH! (_ **raAa!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _AHHG.. (_ **UuhHHH!!** _) AHHG_ _<_ slap _>_ _..UHHUH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _(_ **rAa!!** _) OOOHHAH_ _<_ slap _>_ _! OOOHH_ _<_ slap _>_ _AH! (_ **oRR!!** _) OOOO_ _<_ slap _>_ _HHHAH_ _<_ slap _>_ _..FUC_ _<_ slap _>_ _K! (_ **Rrrrrr!!** _) O_ _<_ slap _>_ _HH..OH_ _<_ slap _>_ _H (_ **RrAAaA!!** _) MY_ _<_ slap _>_ _GOD! (_ **GRrrRrr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _AH.._ _<_ slap _>_ _AHHA_ _<_ slap _>_ _H! (_ **MMrRr!!** _) A_ _<_ slap _>_ _HHAH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _(_ **Ooooo Gggg!!** _) NGR_ _<_ slap _>_ _AAA (_ **GRrR!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _..(_ **Ooo Gggg!!** _) N_ _<_ slap _>_ _GRA_ _<_ slap _> __(_ **GRrrRrr!!** _) A.._ _<_ slap _>_ _OH (_ **ara!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _FUC_ _<_ slap _> __(_ **RrAa!!** _) ..O_ _<_ slap _>_ _HH!(_ **raaa!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _O_ _<_ slap _> __(_ **Ooo!!** _) AHH!_ _<_ slap _>_ _OAH (_ **RAaAaa!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _H! (_ **Ooooo!!** _) F_ _<_ slap _>_ _UCK (_ **UrRr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _! (_ **Rrrrrr!!** _) AH_ _<_ slap _>_ _HN (_ **Rrrrrr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _G! (_ **GRrrRrr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _NN_ _<_ slap _>_ _N (_ **rrRaAA!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _N (_ **RRRAA!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _GG (_ **srrR!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _G_ _!_ _(_ **oRR!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _OH (_ **rAaa!!** _) M_ _<_ slap _>_ _Y <slap>G_ _<_ slap _>_ _O (_ **grRrrRr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _D (_ **mmRr!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _! (_ **OrRR!!** _) O_ _<_ slap _>_ _HH (_ **Raaa!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_ _(_ **Gggg!!** _) AHHH_ _<_ slap _> __(_ **GRrrRrr!!** _) AHHH...!" (_ **RaAaAAa!!** _)_ _<_ slap _>_

But what had really caught their attention were the zombies within the broken break room. Lounging lazily on the destroyed sofa were three male zombies, buck naked from the waist down, all three smoking fat rolled joints and looking utterly exhausted. There was another by the fountain that had once been a sink, trying its best to get a drink of water from the arching life-giving fluid.

Pun intended, they mutually decided.

Two other zombies, who couldn't have been more than ten when they'd been alive, were sitting buck naked on the linoleum under the windows playing with Game Boys with a link cable running between them. The two women noticed that their under-developed cocks were utterly limp and glistening with half-dried fluids.

"YES!! YES!! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU SONUVABITCH FUCK ME!!! OH! MY! GOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!"

The two returned their attention to the young woman they both more-or-less simultaneously finally recognized as the latest model for Umbrella Pharmaceutical's television and print advertisement campaigns that had been splashed all over Raccoon City for the last several months. They watched in silent shock, horror, and concupiscence as she came mere seconds after her partner, a burly black zombie who stood at least six-foot six. In stereotypical fashion, the black zombie had a cock the size of each of their forearms and balls the size of grapefruits. A crack suddenly resounded throughout the room and the table snapped in half underneath the woman, dropping her to the floor with a liquidy splat.

Though she knocked her head on the floor, as her zombie partner had only been holding her legs, her body kept spasming in orgasm and her pussy kept squirting creamy and thick pussy jizz like a fountain all over the place. The half-soaked black zombie, the first one that wasn't white either Ada and Amy had seen in town, gazed down at the well-fucked uninfected before it simply released her ankles and let her drop fully to the floor. Its cock continued to cum in large splurts making it jerk and jump with each pulse, splashing her body with its thick heavy cream. Its balls visibly contracted with each splurt.

While the semi-conscious woman enjoyed her orgasm-induced spasming fit, the other zombies in the room stood or otherwise finished what they'd been doing and started making their way towards the trio's hiding spot.

Amy motioned to Leon to ready his weapon, but before he could figure-out what her bastardization of sign-language meant the first zombie appeared through the doorway. It stopped in surprise at seeing the two women and single male, then leaned forward and sniffed at Ada who cringed back in disgusted terror. It made an approximation of a frown, before it shrugged its shoulders and slowly shambled past, followed by the others who mostly just wearily glanced at the trio as they otherwise utterly ignored them, though the two undead kids did give the women an admiring once over.

The last of the zombies out, the large black one, glanced at the two women without any sort of interest at all, looking more exhausted than anything. Once it saw Leon, however, it paused to slap him on the shoulder and made an odd growling noise that sounded suspiciously like, "Have fun", then followed the others down the hall and, shortly, down the stairs.

The three stood stock still, quickly losing track of the undeads footfalls, until they heard the faint sound of the front door far below opening and eventually closing. Only then did they start breathing again.

"What... The... FUCK?!?" Leon gasped as he pounded on his chest to try and force his heart to start beating normally again.

"I peed myself again..." Amy mewled.

"That... was likely the third oddest thing to happen to me in my entire life..." Ada muttered flatly, which caused Amy and Leon to look at her in a mixture of astonishment and no small amount of horror.

"We don't want to know," the two stated simultaneously.

"No, no you don't," Ada sighed. "Well, let's go check in on our zombie fucker and see if she's still alive or if they did any taste-testing while fucking her senseless." That stated, Ada strode into the break room, her heels _click-taking_ with each step on the cheap linoleum. Amy and Leon glanced at each other, shrugged, and scrambled after her.

. . .

In a thick Brooklyn accent the young woman moaned half-coherently, "Ahhh... my holes are filled wit' gooey happy cupcakes..." She then giggled and burped, a bubble of cum popping between her red lips.

"Well, that's certainly one way to put it," an unfamiliar voice, husky yet feminine in a manner reminiscent of old film noir, spoke suddenly in reply. The woman lay still a few seconds longer before the fact that someone had actually spoken to her penetrated the climax-induced fog in her brain. Once she realized she wasn't alone her eyes shot open in shock, and she attempted to clamber to her bare feet... only to slip on the large pool of cum and fall back onto her ass again, her legs spread-eagle.

"Owwie..." she moaned behind clenched eyes, "That hurt..." She finally re-opened her eyes, and squeaked in surprise when she caught sight of three strangers, who were most definitely _not_ zombies, sitting on the remains of the couch staring at her. "Umm... hi?" she attempted with a small wave, apparently either not realizing or just not caring that in the position she was in they could easily see her pussy and ass as they continued to ooze zombie spunk and her own thick juices, which continued to pool around her ass-cheeks. "Ahh... who're yuh?"

The three glanced at each other in embarrassed bemusement before the Asian women offered the woman a soft smile. "Ada Wong. Beside me is Amy Warren, daughter to Raccoon City's illustriously useless mayor..."

"Hey!"

"...and first-day rookie Officer Leon Kennedy, who has yet to tell us if he's related to _those_ Kennedy's or not."

"I vote not, he's not nearly enough of a prick or a horn dog," Amy quipped, which caused Leon to bark in laughter. The three then looked expectantly at the nearly-nude woman on the floor, wondering if she'd ever close her legs or not.

"Ahh... I'm Diana. Diana Efusivo Chawhro Aguas, television and magazine model. Right? Pleased tuh... ahh... meetcha?"

Ada quirked an eyebrow at the young women as Leon stood and helped the young model to her feet. "Diana Efusivo Chorro Aquas... wouldn't that translate to 'Divine Gushing Squirting Waters'?"

Diana giggled even as she was pulled upright by Leon, only to slip to the floor again with a whoop. "Yeah, it's a family ting. My twenty-eight-year-old sistuh got it wawhse by bein' named Nina. Ya' dig?"

"Little girl...?" Leon queried.

"Yep! She's only about four-foot-eight, maybe seventy-five pounds soppin' wet, and nearly as flat as a pancake. Oh, and not a midget, just really really young looking. She REALLY likes fuckin' and alcohol, but she's always whinin' and bitchin' dat she has tuh keep huh ID wit' huh at all times or de cops'll bust huh." She didn't notice the other three look at each other in surprise, each wondering what it would be like to be that old and yet only looking like an eleven or twelve-year-old girl. Diana slipped a couple of times more in the results of her own activities with the various zombies before she finally got her feet underneath herself.

Ada just stared at the woman, not certain if she was believing anything she was seeing and hearing. "Alright then, let's get some water in you so you can re-hydrate yourself, then get you cleaned up while Leon goes into the offices to find you some shoes or something."

"Huh? Why?"

Amy couldn't suppress her giggles. "Diana, you're dripping cum from between your legs, your caked in sweat and more cum, and your clothes are a mess!"

Diana looked down at herself in wonder, as thought she hadn't noticed until Amy made mention of it that she had several streaks of cum all over her large breasts and flat stomach. She looked further and caught sight of a large glob of cum drip from her well-fucked pussy to splat on the floor below. Feeling an odd sensation up her butt, she concentrated for a moment before subtly spreading her legs and shifting her feet slightly before farting, a huge bubble of cum _blurping_ out from her ass followed by a long stream of milky white fluids.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am. Right? Huh. Oh well, not de first time I leaked de white stuff in front of perfect strangers."

Ada and Amy stared aghast at the young woman while Leon turned beat red. "Err... ahh... yeah. I'll... ahh... I'll be going now?" Leon stuttered before he raced out of the room as quick as he could.

Diana stared after Leon until he disappeared around the corner, then turned back to the two women still with her. "Yummy, now that's a butt! I doan suppose he's single, is he, or what?" To Amy's surprise, Ada begun to growl from the back of her throat like a pissed-off dog. "Huh, guess not..." she shrugged, her large breasts bouncing with the movement. "I'll ask yuh latuh if yuh wanna share him once we get tuh know each othuh."

Amy just _stared_ at the young woman's inverted heart-shaped ass as she sashayed over to the sink, trying to figure-out just how old the young woman was or just what the hell was wrong with her, while Ada just sputtered at the woman's audacity. "Are... you... not bright, or just a raving nymphomaniac?" Amy hesitantly asked.

Diana stripped off the remains of her clothing and left them in a pile on the counter. "Meh, I like sex, nuttin' wrong wit' dat." She paused to wave her hand underneath the automated towel dispenser – the only thing in the room not busted to hell – which slowly unrolled a square of the paper-cloth in response. "Oh good, dere's papuh towels left!"

As the nympho gave herself an approximation of a sponge bath, Ada pulled Amy over to the other side of the room. She turned Amy away from the model and harshly whispered, "She is going to drive us insane. You okay with keeping Leon occupied while I snap her stupid little neck and make it look like she slipped on her own cum?"

"We can't do that!!!" Amy harshly whispered back in panic. "I mean yes, she's an idiot, but she's obviously not infected. I don't even see a hickey on her!"

Ada glanced over her shoulder to confirm Amy's observation, waved awkwardly with a plastic smile at the woman who had glanced back in their direction, then turned back to Amy once the brunette cheerfully waved back. "Look, she was fucking a small group of zombies. She's obviously nuts. Let's kill her now before she does something that gets us all killed."

Amy shook her head violently. "No way. At least..." she hesitated, "At least let's find out why she was fucking those zombies. If she gives us a brain-dead answer, we can always toss her in the sewers and be done with her."

Ada thought about the proposal and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Alright, first we'll find out a little more about the bimbo, THEN I'll kill her."

"Oh my, you're really territawhial ovuh your boyfriend!" Diana casually yet cheerfully remarked from directly behind the two women as though she hadn't just overheard their plotting to murder her.

Ada and Amy shrieked as they jumped and turned in shock, neither having realized the woman had snunk up behind them. Both blinked as they got a really good, close-up look at the woman's body. They originally thought she was lightly tanned, but it now looked as though it was her natural skin tone – like she had a bit of Latin American in her, which glistened as her body was still mostly damp. Her shiny brunette hair, which nearly matched her almond-shaped brown eyes, hung damply around her heart-shaped face.

Her nose was average-sized for her face and her lips were just on the thin-side of full. Her neck was longish and slender, that slenderness matching the svelteness of her body. Her breasts, however, were almost freakishly large for her body, requiring at least an F or G-cup bra. Her slightly up-turned pink half-dollar sized areolae were topped by pinky thick nipples.

They dared not look any lower, even though they knew exactly what her sparsely-haired pussy looked like already.

"Ada! Amy!!" Leon shouted as he slid into the room, shotgun primed and ready. "Are you okay, what made yo-gyaaa!!!" he cried out as he caught sight of Diana's tits. "Oh wow, I mean, ahh... fuck what did I mean... oh yeah! Diana, why the hell are you naked!?"

"Well, I coun't give myself a propuh papuh towel bath wit' my clothes on, that's just silly!" Diana giggled with her hand lightly covering her lips. Ada smacked her palm over her face and Amy rolled her eyes behind her. "Besides, my clothes are a complete write-off anyway; those silly boys were really eaguh tuh play wit' me."

"Handsome, go find our little exhibitionist friend here something to cover her milkshakes with..." Ada growled. "I don't care if you have to take it off a corpse at this point, either."

"Ahhh... yeah. It's no big... err... I mean I cans... err... I'm sure there's a nice rack... guh..."

" _Go_ , Leon."

"Gone!" he shouted even as he ran out of the room. The three women heard him slam into wall, knock over something that caused glass to shatter a bit further down the hall, and several more thunks and crashes before the hall fell silent again.

Diana's body started to shake before she begun to howl in laughter. Amy's eyes narrowed and she poked the young woman between her shoulder blades hard. "Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"Oh hell yes!" Diana gasped in reply. "Din't yuh see his face, or what?! It was priceless!"

Ada's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "So. Are you an idiot, or are you playing games with us, girl?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Diana replied as her laughter finally ran down. "I admit dat I'm not de smartest girl around, but I'm not an idiot. Ya' dig? Though I din't expectcha two tuh plot my murduh becawze yuh thought I was a dumb bimbo!"

Ada and Amy exchanged a glance, both silently communicating their thoughts about the younger buxom woman. Most of those thoughts ranging from disbelief to Murder-Death-Kill. "Okay, then why were you fucking a bunch of zombies?" Amy challenged. Ada glanced at her in approval before she returned her full attention to the brunette.

All jovialness drained from Diana's face and body language. Giving both women a hard glare she replied in all seriousness, "Survival. Okay?"

"...Come again?"

"Well... I suppose I could. Do eithuh of ya have a dildo on ya or be willin' tuh give me a hand?" Ada and Amy gave her a flat look. "Huh, tough crowd." Diana sighed before she turned toward then flopped down on the remains of the couch, her full breasts bouncing with her. "I... look. Okay? It's not like I wanted tuh or anythin'..." She paused as Leon re-entered the room holding a blue button-up silk blouse she recognized as once belonging to the Editor-in-Chief's secretary/fuck-toy and a pair of yoga pants she couldn't place, along with a pair of running shoes she also didn't recognize but looked close to her foot size.

She smiled coyly at the handsome young man as she stood and re-dressed, while making certain he was watching her. She had a bit of an issue with the rather nice silk blouse, as it was about two sizes too small in the chest even though it fit her waist perfectly snug. Eventually she got it fully buttoned up, though several of those buttons were obviously straining to contain her cannons.

"Okay, I'm a slut," she begun, her thick accent noticeably vanishing. "Yuh have tuh be in orduh tuh be a model. Yuh with me? I mean, it's not just about fuckin' men and women fawh bettuh photo shoots and highuh pay, it's also about havin' a mindset dat, when you're in front of de camera, you're fuckin' de camera. Yuh have tuh look like yuh wanna genuinely make love tuh each and every person who looks at your photos. De bettuh yuh convey dat coy-yet-wanton sluttiness, de bettuh de photos and de bettuh de pay.

"And of cawhse, when you're in front of a camera fawh hawhs on end, yuh have tuh enjoy bein' in front of de camera. Like, enjoy havin' dozens of men and women lookin' atcha as though you're a blow-up sex doll. Enjoy and bein' perfectly and totally comfawhtable wit' strangers pawin' at your body tuh pose yuh fawh sometimes ridiculous and mawh often than not outragously lewd shots. Right? So tuh be a really good model, you're eithuh a really good actress or you're an exhibishunist."

All three looked at her a bit bewildered as to where this was going. "Okay... so...?" Leon asked.

_"I'm_ a slut _AND_ an exhibitionist! Okay?" she crowed proudly, making all three face-fault. "Usually aftuh my various photo shoots dere's an orgy involvin' everyone wit' at least three or four people wawhkin' de cameras. Which is bettuh than findin' some toilet stall or a cawhnuh somewhere tuh rub a few out tuh get de desire tuh go away."

"...What does that have to do with fucking zombies?" Ada asked.

Diana snorted. "Mindset. Look... about a week ago I was here fawh an interview and tuh re-take a few photos fawh de latest Umbrella Pharma Vitamin ad-campaign when de news on de TV cut in screamin' about riots in de streets. So a bunch of us barricaded de buildin' while de outbreak got into full swin', and we were doin' well fawh ourselves. We had no-where tuh run, but we had food, watuh, toilets, and de editawh had a wawhkin' telephone line dat had let him call some friend in de military who promised tuh get us a helicoptuh evacuashun from de rouhv. His friend nevuh came though, and our luck ran out de day befawh yesterday when a stray cat somehow got inside. It bit one of de assistants, and dat was all she wrote."

"The cat was infected?" Leon asked.

Diana nodded. "Shame too, I like cats."

"Go figure..." Amy whispered to Ada, making the other women chuckle.

"I barricaded myself in here wit' those guys and kids yuh probably saw earliuh, while we listened tuh everyone kill each othuh outside becawze dey were terrified of everyone else bein' infected. Okay? Dey were all still human when de last of dem died from huh injuries. It was just my luck dat each of de guys I trapped myself wit' were infected and turned at roughly de same time while everyone out dere were busy killin' each othuh. Thought I was a gonuh."

"So what happened?" Amy asked, genuinely curious at this point.

"Funny ting, dat. When I realized what had happened, I tried tuh run ovuh tuh de barricade tuh get out, but I tripped on one of de stoopid plastic chairs and wound-up sprawled out ovuh de chair wit' my ass in de air. When I felt one of dem sniffin' at my pussy, I did de only ting I could tink of tuh survive, and stripped off my panties and spread my legs."

"Why in the world did you think that'd even work?" Leon asked in disbelief, while Ada and Amy nodded sagely in agreement with the model.

Diana smirked at Leon and replied, "Becawze men tink wit' deir dicks. If de zombies were sniffin' around my pussy, den I figured dat dey might wanna fuck me radder than eat me. Thankfully I was right, and I've been fuckin' each and every one of dem evuh since."

"For two days," Ada coolly commented with a raised eyebrow of... not quite disbelief, but not exactly believing her story either.

"Yep! Though it was really weird whenevuh I had tuh pee, right? Since dey woun't stop fuckin' I had tuh take a piss while bein' fucked, or between fucks. Nevuh did dat befawh. I've nevuh been into watuh spawhts or scat. Eh. So yuh see, or what? Bein' a sex addict saved my life!"

She paused for a moment. "By de way, are de toilets nearby still wawhkin'? I've been holdin' my shit fawh a couple of days, and I'm gonna need tuh take a dump soon. Every time I thought I was gonna dey'd just pack it back in again."

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose, not even wanting to think about what to make of Diana's story. It was... weird. Very, very weird. _'_ _But then again,_ _'_ he mused, _'_ _so is this entire city. What's one more thing that doesn't make any sense?_ _'_

Aloud he spoke, if for no other reason than to end this entire fucking Twilight Zone conversation and actually get back on track for surviving the city, "Okay, now that Diana's dressed and our minds have been thoroughly corrupted, let's just get out of here, find her a toilet, and get over to the gunsmith shop already."

"And pray to God that something useful was left behind," Amy added drolly.

. . .

. .

.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah, Diana?"

"God's a _prick_."

Despite the rather unfavorable circumstances the small troop found themselves in, Leon couldn't help but snort in mirth. Even Ada giggled at the young woman's proclamation, even though she hadn't yet decided if she was warming-up to the model or almost set to kill her in the scant fifteen minutes since they'd departed the broken break room after all.

"Yeah, well... I'm not overly surprised, unfortunately," Leon spoke dejectedly as he surveyed the main store front of the gun shop. Somehow, the desperate citizens of Raccoon City had managed to shatter the shatter-proof front display windows and removed the security bars. Given the tread marks on the pavement in the parking lot directly out front, Leon surmised someone likely hooked-up a few winches from a tow truck, and pulled it out from the outside.

After all, most of the street-facing cement wall had collapsed into the parking lot, too.

"Any ideas?" Ada asked after several moments of surveying the devastated store front that was completely emptied of anything useful or remotely lethal.

The foursome fell silent for several ticks of a battery-operated clock that somehow still worked from its perch behind the front counter. "Let's check the lower employee level," Amy suggested. "We only walked through the main hall down there on our way up here, and this place was supposed to have some sort of odd connections, remember? I can't imagine all the good stuff was displayed up here, and the door from the first floor employee area was still locked until Ada picked it."

Leon and Ada glanced at each other then shrugged since neither of them had any other or better ideas. With one last glance around to make certain they didn't miss anything of interest, the foursome turned back around and made their way to the back room. From there they trooped through the door leading to the basement, Amy and Diana following and re-locking the door behind them.

Just in case.

"Soo... lights?" Diana asked. When the others turned to her in confusion she clarified, "Well we can't search in de dark, but I'm not a big fan of puttin'-out a beacon fawh every zombie on de block, eithuh."

The original three shone their respective flashlights around the twelve-by-six hallway, none of them pleased at how little their beams revealed. What was illuminated directly before the beams mainly consisted of metal shelving units along the sides of the short hall holding several boxes and plastic bins of what appeared on first glance to be stripped-down junk, along with a total of four wood doors, two on each side. This was not counting the door to the short tunnel that led to the next business basement over that they'd entered through, nor the door at the top of the stairs they'd just entered from.

The shadows the flashlights cast were horrendous, however, and the spill of their beams was pathetically dim. The flashlights were very good at focused work, and were designed for close-quarter searches... but not for general illumination.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Ada replied to Diana's question. "This basement isn't like the one under the newspaper office, where it was just one large store room and presses. It looks like there's multiple rooms down here."

"Then there's the second floor, which is where I think the owner lived," Amy added.

Diana made a grimace. " _Geeuhh_ , doan wanna go up dere. Not wit' de wall on de first floawh pulled out from unner it."

"Agreed," Leon nodded. "Ada, I want you and Amy to go together and check the doors over on our right," he waved towards the doors in question, completely missing the suspicious look Ada sent his way, though Diana caught it with a single raised eyebrow. "I'll take Diana with me and check these other rooms. No splitting up. I don't hear anything, and the doors we know of were locked, but I'm not about to bet our lives on it."

"And de lights?" Diana asked. Leon strode quickly over to the far wall and flipped the light switch on in reply, bringing the hall to instant illumination. "Yo-kay," she shrugged. With that, the quartet split off in their designated pairs and entered the closest doors to the stairs to the main floor.

. . .

An hour or so later Leon sat up from his prone position on the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the underside of the metal work desk this time. "Anything?"

"Nope," came the immediate reply. "No idea what those buttons yuh found unner dat desk are supposed tuh do, but whatevuh it is it ain't wawhkin' now."

Leon climbed to his feet and brushed the back of his pants off as Diana re-entered the storage room from another room deeper in, which had been a tooling room for repairs and custom orders that Leon had used to upgrade his pistol. Both rooms had been filled with pile after pile of scrap and useless, broken junk for the most part. "It was a bit of a long shot since the buttons looked like crap and the metal around them were all rusted, but still."

Diana leaned her hip against the door jam and giggled. "No idea how yuh even found those buttons unner dat desk anyway. Any idea what dey were fawh?"

Leon cast a quick-yet-discrete (or at least he thought so) glance at the young woman, quickly taking in her puffy camel-toe the yoga pants didn't even attempt to hide and her straining silk blouse, her puffy areolae and thick hard nipples poking up like little peaks atop squishy mounds. Diana was definitely a looker of the highest order, it was no wonder she was a model. Not to mention the way she'd bend over when searching through drawers, her mind-shattering perfect booty sticking out to show off the bulge of her pussy even as she wiggled it back and forth. It was only though sheer will power that he didn't have a raging boner just looking at her now, regardless of his budding feelings for Ada, and even Amy.

Leon leaned against the desk and sighed. "Not really. I only asked you to see if anything changed in the other room since the buttons didn't seem to do anything in here, or to the desk like I really expected. Otherwise it's your standard everyday metal desk."

"Well, we did find several boxes of mostly-full ammo and a few guns yuh said were in good wawhkin' orduh, so dere's dat at least." She glanced over her shoulder towards the far door that led to the basement hallway, making certain that the shadows and familiar footwear she could _just_ see from under the door were still there.

She stretched her back and popped several vertebrae, not incidentally forcing her breasts to strain against her blouse in a manner it was clearly not designed to withstand. Though none of the buttons popped, the two keeping her cleavage in check felt to her like they could give at any moment. Once she relaxed, the noticed that the young officer seemed both fairly distracted and uncomfortable, and his pants had suddenly developed a slight yet noticeable bulge in the crotch. _'_ _Just as planned,_ _'_ Diana thought deviously with an internal smirk. "So, what now, Leon? We've searched everyplace we can ovuh here. "

Leon rubbed the top of his head with his fingertips in exhaustion, mussing his preppy-cut hair. "Well, if there was anything else to find over here that we could gain access to, we'd have found it." Diana stepped back a step to let Leon walk past her into the other room.

She suddenly giggled from directly behind him. "Aftuh whatcha told me ovuh de last hour, about Umbrella of all people bein' responsible fawh all dis, I'm surprised we haven't run into any Mawhlocks down here."

"Morlocks?! From ' _The Time Machine_ '?" Leon half chuckled as he glanced at Diana over his shoulder. "I doubt we have to worry about _that_."

"I dunno..." Diana drawled in her distinctive accent. "If Umbrella really was makin' monsters and tings, den I woun't put it past dem tuh try somethin' like dat just fawh de shits and giggles. Hell, I'd be shocked if dey din't kidnap homeless women and kids off de street and fawhce dem tuh live breed dem or somethin'. I mean, I haven't been in town all dat long, only a month maybe befawh dis whole ting started, but de fact dat dere's almost no panhandlers or anyone is just plain weird, right? Hell, de men would make perfect guinea pigs I bet, too."

That thought forced Leon to stop and, after a moment, violently shudder. _'_ _That's possibly the single most horrifying thing I've heard in my entire life,_ _'_ he thought, then shook his head minutely as he mulled over her words. _'_ _And I can't think of any reason why she might be wrong, either. I'd heard that Raccoon City had a small population of homeless for its size, which thinking about it is odd since_ all _cities above a certain population size have homeless people or camps. Which Raccoon City is. Who would realistically notice or even complain if they were to disappear off the streets? Practically no-one cares._ _'_ Leon shook himself from those thoughts, knowing there was nothing he could do about it anymore anyway.

"Let's... just go see if Ada and Amy had any better luck than we did. Hopefully Amy hasn't felt the need to spontaneously use the little girl's room while we were gone," he said more wryly than he really felt. He suddenly felt Diana wrap her arms around his waist and her hands sliding up to his hard pectorals, her breasts molding against his back and her hard nipples poking directly under his shoulder blades. He shuddered as she whispered into her ear.

"Yuh like that kinda thing, Leon?" she spoke softly, almost breathlessly, and with barely a hint of her accent. "Yuh don't seem to be the type who gets off on urination fetishes, like pissing on a woman. And I can't see yuh as being the type who likes getting pissed on, either. Hmm... I suppose that means you're a naughty boy who enjoys watching a woman spread huh legs in front of yuh, pull huh pussy lips apart to reveal huh steaming-hot pink flesh, then let loose huh bladder so yuh can watch huh steaming hot piss escape from between huh legs.

"Or maybe you'd pry her pussy open yourself and hold it for huh, coincidentally rubbing your fingers and thumbs along huh sensitive flesh and play with huh pubic hairs. Perhaps even sink your fingers into huh fuck hole while she's peeing? Or maybe make slow, leisurely circles around huh clit and watch huh piss spray everywhere as yuh put pressure on huh pussy to change its aim? All as an excuse to get an up-close and personal look and feel at her snatch before you start doing... _things_... to huh. Am I right?"

Leon swallowed nervously, unwilling to wipe the sweat that had quite suddenly built-up on his brow, or to re-correct a certain... _issue_ that was pointing in the wrong direction in his pants for his comfort. Quite truthfully the thoughts she'd just put in his head had never crossed his mind. Now that she said it though, all he could think of was watching Ada and Amy take a piss in front of him, and him doing exactly as Diana described in his ear. "Ahh..." he less-than-manfully squeaked out.

Diana giggled from her place over his shoulder, a sound that reminded Leon of the tinging of a very small bell. He then felt her right hand shift from his chest southward, until she was cupping his crotch. Before he could extract himself or object to the sudden fondling, the young woman had gently and expertly re-arranged his rock-hard cock to a far more comfortable position.

"I noticed when we were searching these rooms you spent quite a bit of time looking at me instead," she all-but breathed into his ear; her accent, which Leon was coming to realize was either fake or something she could step in and out of like a pair of shoes, completely absent. "You really liked to stare at my ass, especially whenever I bent over to search a lower drawer. Did you get me these yoga pants on purpose because of how skin-tight they are and how poor a job they do at concealing anything, or was it just a happy coincidence?"

"Ahh..."

"I saw your face in some reflections a couple of times where you'd just stare at my butt when you thought I wouldn't notice. Which do you enjoy more, Leon?" she asked, her hands trailing soft circles over his groin and across his chest. "My raging camel-toe that proudly shows off my puffy pussy, whether I'm standing or bending? Or my soft, supple ass, which even I admit I'd want to fuck if I were a man?"

Diana paused for a moment, before continuing on in an even more mischievous tone. "I felt your cock twitch on that one. So, you like a nice ass, hmm? How hard was it for you to keep a respectable distance from me when we were searching, knowing full well that my barely-clad butt was just feet away from you, always in groping range? Knowing that the owner of that butt is a nymphomaniac who would, without question, happily let you pull down her pants and fuck either her pussy or her asshole until you were _completely_ satisfied? Knowing that neither Amy or Ada would catch us in the act, since you sent them off together? Knowing without a doubt that I'd never tell?"

She giggled again, this time far more throatily. "Your cock just got even bigger and harder than it was a second ago, Leon. You never even thought about _taking_ me like that when we were alone, did you. Even though you were stripping me with your eyes the entire time. That's just something you wouldn't do, even though the conditions to do so and get away with it were even riper than my ass.

"You chose your two ladies well in that case. Amy has the cutest butt ever, and I just want to use Ada's as a pillow and fall asleep on it. Are you thinking about them now? Your cock just twitched like it was about to come." She watched as Leon shakily nodded his head. "Good. Keep that thought in mind for just a few seconds..." Diana trailed off as she deftly unzipped Leon's fly and pulled his cock out.

" _Diana?!_ " Leon whispered in shock.

"Shush now, you can't just walk out of a room to where your ladies are waiting for you with a massive hard-on brought on by another woman. It's just rude," she teased as she used her long, soft fingers to masturbate him.

"Don't worry, Leon. There's nothing sexual about this." She giggled again as he made a clearly unbelieving noise in the back of his throat. "It's true. This is purely professional, just back-and-forth... back-and-forth. If I were to make this sexual, it'd be a _lot_ more interesting," she nibbled on his earlobe for emphasis.

"Don't be shy now, Leon. Cum for Ada. Cum for Amy. Just imagine your face between their legs as you pry their pussies open so you can watch them pee for you. Or maybe grinding your penis between their ass-cheeks the next time you see them, groping their slits and tits. Or maybe just imagine either or both of them on their knees before you, gazing up at you adoringly, as they suckle and lick your penis and balls, begging you with their eyes to cum for them..."

Diana suddenly felt Leon shudder as he came wordlessly, the only noise made being his cum as load after load shot from his dick and violently splattered all over the floor. With each stroke he came again, and it took a total of fourteen strokes before his semen reduced to a dribble on Diana's fingers and for his cock to finally start shrinking.

Once certain he was done, she used her hand to wipe Leon's cock clean, then released the slightly older man so she could lick her fingers clean. "Hmm... you eat a bit too much pizza there, Leon, but good GOD I've never seen a man cum like you do. You're balls aren't that big, so how the fuck did you just ejaculate a cups worth of cum?"

"Could we... not talk about this?" Leon pleaded in a strained whisper while tucking his now-deflated dick back into his pants. "You're a nice girl and all, Diana, but..." He trailed off, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

"You're hoping for something more with Ada _and_ Amy?" she finished for him.

"...Yeah."

Diana clapped the rookie cop on his shoulder as she walked past him towards the frame-lit door. "You're a good man, Charlie Brown," she spoke, her voice a bit louder and suddenly richer in her Brooklyn accent again. "Huh. Nice girl. Haven't been called dat in a long time. Just keep me in mind too, Mistah K. Like I told your lady friends, I doan mind sharing..." She leaned over Leon's shoulder and breathed into his ear without her accent again, "...And I'm fully bisexual." She walked passed the still stunned Leon tossing a flirty wink his way, taking care to avoid his seed spray on the floor. She opened and, as she walked through the door leading to the hall, nodded cordially to both Amy and Ada who'd been standing just outside, knowing full well they'd had heard the entire exchange within.

Both women nodded back, uncertain how to feel. With her one hand, she'd jacked-off their Leon just feet away from them. On the other hand, she'd let them know that not only was Leon really interested in them both, but that he'd been a perfect gentleman while they'd been separated. Well, not perfect perhaps, but even they had to admit that Diana had an awesome ass and the Yoga pants did nothing but enhance it.

Both young women couldn't help but wonder if that had been the entire reason for her teasing him in the first place, where they could easily hear her from the echo of the room and the short distance. In which case, she was far more insightful and, surprisingly, more intelligent than they originally took her for.

Amy watched the succulent ass pass by in roughly equal levels of lust and envy. _'_ _She's still a slut, though._ _'_ Both women peeked at her again, taking in her small-town beautiful girl looks combined with a body that, they were both wistfully-bitter to admit to themselves, put their own to shame. _'_ _Then again, she DID state that she fucked women, too._ _'_

"Ada, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Ada quirked an eyebrow as she glanced to her side. "Well, I think so, Amy," she grinned. "But do you think we could convince her to wear a Wonder Woman costume in a pool of Jell-O pudding?"

The two turned to each other and nodded once. "Yup."

"Done that," Diana spoke up. "Photo shoot number seventeen, Osaka, Japan." When she realized that both women were staring at her she continued, "I filled-out the costume better when I was thirteen. My tits weren't nearly so big then, after all. Can't remember who they got to dress as the rest of the Justice League or who was dressed as Red Monika, though I think the guy dressed as Flash might've been the real deal. Once we get out of here we'll have to dig-out and watch the video together."

She sighed as her expression took on a far-away gaze. "That was one hell of a way to lose my virginity... right dere in de puddin'."

Ada held-up her right hand in a stopping motion, her face screwed in consternation. "Wait," she spoke slowly, her mind obviously mulling something over that wasn't making sense to her. "Red Monika?" she asked.

Diana nodded her head with a sheepish grin. "Yep!"

"The one with the ridiculously huge ta-tas, tiny waist, and the sculpted ass that was designed to fit together every teenaged masturbation fantasy into a single woman?" Amy _stared_ at Ada, having never heard of the character before. She hadn't taken Ada to be a comic book nerd, either.

"That's her! Really filled out the costume, too"

Ada rubbed her temples and shook her head, the beginning of a headache forming. "WHO in the world could 'fill out' that character and her costume?!"

Just then a flush-faced and slightly trembling Leon emerged into the hallway. He immediately caught sight of Amy and Ada, who were simply leaning against the wall beside the door and against the stairway banister respectively. He swallowed hard nervously, even before he saw their expressions. Which made Leon just a bit more nervous, as they were looking at him as though they were hungry cats and he was a well-plumped canary.

_'_ _Oh God... They were there the entire time?!_ _'_ he panicked, eyes wide in horror. _'_ _I'll be lucky if they let me touch them again, let alone make l... have sex with me again. But... there was no way I'd leave two gun neophytes together, and even I can tell that Ada dislikes Diana for some reason; the only option was for her to come with me! How was I supposed to know she'd jack me off like that?!_ _'_

"So ahh... yeah," he gulped nervously, "there was nothing going on I MEAN nothing in there worth mentioning I MEAN we only found a couple of pistols and a few boxes of ammo." Leon took a deep breath, trying to slow down his hammering heart, and finally met their gazes. "Just a whole lotta trun _JUNK_. Did either of you find anything worth this trip?"

Ada and Amy glanced at each other, once more communicating silently with one another as though they'd known each other their entire lives and not the better part of an afternoon. In those silent moments they shared their humor at Leon's fumbling, which Ada found absolutely adorable; their agreement that yes, they would like to see this video of Diana's; and no they didn't quite know how to answer his question. "Well, we're not sure," Amy hesitantly replied.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. Diana re-entered the hallway from the door that Amy and Ada had gone though over an hour ago, a slightly confused expression on her face even as she glanced back into the room again.

Ada caught Diana's eyes and nodded her head, indicating that they too had noticed what she'd noticed. "Follow us, Handsome, we'll show you." She glanced over at Diana and added, "And maybe our little self-professed exhibitionist nymphomaniac would like to explain her on-again off-again accent?"

Diana just shrugged her shoulders and grinned toothily in reply.

The four trooped back into the room Diana had just vacated. The entire room was a total mess. Several banks of blue metal lockers were critically damaged with some lying on the floor, beige metal cabinets were tipped over with their drawers ripped out, papers were strewn haphazardly everywhere, and all but one desk had been flipped onto its side or top.

The entire room had obviously been ransacked. Those lockers that were open appeared to just be lockers, certainly not weapons storage of any sort, just as the cabinets were filled (or partially filled) with paperwork and receipts.

Leon crouched down and picked-up a pink-colored slip of paper, noting that it was a carbon copy of a purchase receipt for some sort of automatic shotgun of all things. Leon stared at the paper for several seconds, before he flipped it over to see if there were any other information regarding the apparent sale of an... experimental hand-held electromagnetic railgun(?!) to a "Lenny R. Launcher", whoever that was. Finding nothing else of interest, he tossed the paper over his shoulder.

Leon stood and slowly surveyed the ravaged room. There was... something odd about what he was seeing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was just something that seemed... off. With Ada and Amy following with their eyes, he carefully stepped his way into the adjacent room. Diana, meanwhile, begun to walk abound the room, frowning in thought.

The next room revealed itself to be the target range that Leon had expected to find, used by both potential buyers to test the weapons before purchasing or for general instruction as well as the gunsmith to test any repairs and modifications on-site. He was surprised that there were ten individual stations for target practice instead of the one or two at max he'd expected for such a small store. Certainly it wasn't _unheard_ of, but it was more than a bit _odd_ considering the size of the store on the ground floor above.

What was definitely off, however, was that the entire range was _ultra-modern_ , especially for a store in a company town like Raccoon City that was literally in the middle of the boonies. Sure the town was fairly new since it was built specifically by and for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals and there was an interstate nearby, but that didn't change the fact that the town was in butt-fuck nowhere. State-of-the-art ear and eye protection at each station, the stations separated by half-foot thick concrete dividers and expanded upon with Plexiglass to protect the next station from burning-hot flying spent shells and casings, paper and sheet metal targets set on ceiling-mounted conveyor belts that could unfold/unfurl at the touch of a button, and even more targets that would pop-up from the floor and even the walls... as well as more solid targets molded in the shape of blocks, people, animals, brains, and other internal organs. These appeared to be able to pop-up out of the ground and move around on a track before resetting into the floor again. Each station itself was fully computerized with instruction sheets detailing how to read the screens to measure muzzle flash and noise, bullet velocity and impact, scatter percentage... a full range of information to tell the instructor and customer everything they need to know about both the weapons and ammunition being used, and how well its wielder used it.

Which was a bit worrisome, as that implied that each shooter at each station were also firing on the same targets... which would only reasonably be done in Leon's mind for team training.

Leon walked the width of the room to the far station and to the open door on the other side. He poked his head in, finding what looked like a massive video game array designed for virtual target shooting. He turned away in disinterest and returned to the shooting range entry. Just as he was about to pass through the doorway he stopped. He took a step back into the range and gazed down to the end of the range, which was maybe a hundred-feet long.

Leon poked his head back into the trashed room. The entry door was directly across from him, the second door visible from the hallway near the end of the room. But on the near side of the room where he stood, on his left, it ended only ten-feet away.

With each of the women continuing to follow him with their eyes from where they sat or leaned, Leon stepped back into the hallway. The staircase was maybe twenty-feet to his left and the far wall, which was cluttered with miscellaneous packaging crates and boxes, ended just a few feet beyond that.

Leon ran the schematic of the ground floor above them in his mind, and concluded that the front doors were also about a hundred-feet from the stairs, once he took into account the store front and the back room employee break and washrooms. He then considered the rooms he and Diana had searched, and realized that they, too, extended about twenty-feet beyond the length of the hallway.

"Where's the missing space?" he asked no-one in particular.

Diana snapped her fingers. "That's what's wrong!"

"Good boy, you figured out what was bothering us, too," Ada replied even as Amy swept a broken computer and monitor, along with several desktop items, from the top of the only desk in the room that wasn't turned over as well and unfurled their map on its top.

"Yeah, check it out." The three women and single man crowded around the desk and studied the map before them. "See? Here's the newspaper office..." she pointed a dainty finger at a large square on the map, then started to slide her finger across the paper, "...and here's where we are. Now, this isn't a blue print with dimensions or anything, but at least on the map these basements are roughly the same size."

"Yet this basement is physically missing a massive chunk of space, perhaps by half or more," Ada continued. "So the questions becomes, where is the missing space, is it important, and is it worth looking for?"

Leon took another look around the room, which had to be their records room. "It wouldn't hurt to look. I mean, not to sound like I'm trying to apply TV logic to reality, but for a gun store not only is this place weirdly well equipped for its apparent size, but from what we can see there's barely enough room to store and sell the weapons they had on display upstairs.

"Yet the repair room," he jerked his thumb across the hall, "has parts for hundreds of guns of all types and models, even fully automatic machine guns. Hell, there were parts for an anti-tank cannon in some of the boxes! I know I haven't seen any storage areas for completed weapons and paraphernalia beyond a small part of the back room upstairs and the store front itself. So, why does this place need a ten-alley targeting range, when there's not enough actual stock for two-alleys? Why the huge amount of parts?"

Diana tilted her head to one side in thought. "You're thinking secret passageways?"

Leon shrugged back at the model. "Why not? This town is insane anyways." He turned his attention to Ada. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I think that if there's anything to find, it'll be in here. The problem, of course, is how to find it."

"Ahh... can I make a suggestion?"

All eyes turned to Diana. All eyes simultaneously widened in shock before everyone scrambled out of the way as the busty woman cheerful heaved one of the lockers at the too-short-by-too-far wood-paneled wall. Even as it smashed into the wall she'd picked-up a second locker, then a third. Before she could grab a fourth locker to use as a blunt-force projectile against the now-heavily damaged wall the entire basement was rocked by a small explosion, causing dust and loose debris to fall from the ceiling, making everyone dive for cover.

"Wow... did I do that?" Diana asked in awe after she picked herself up off the floor. She admired her meager flexed biceps, "Maybe I'm a mutant or something!"

Leon, Ada, and Amy simply stared at her as they carefully stood back up. Blinking several times simultaneously, they turned from her to the wall she'd been chucking lockers at. The wall, formerly a mostly plain wood-paneled construct, now lay on the floor in splinters. With the wall collapsed, the troop found that beyond it was a short hallway maybe ten-feet long ending at a metal security door with a complicated lock to the side.

Or it would have been complicated, if the door hadn't been blown open nearly off its hinges, several light wisps of smoke undulating from inside. The three stared once again at Diana, then silently as one slowly walked to the newly-revealed room.

"Hey, come on guys, at least I found it!" she cried out as she chased after them.

"Yeah, and nearly killed us in the process!" Amy shouted. "What did you do, knock a fucking grenade off a shelf or something?!"

Ada shook her head with a surprisingly blank expression on her face. "No... actually... little miss T-and-A probably saved at least one of our lives."

Both Amy and Diana stared at the beautiful Asian woman. "Huh?!"

Leon, the first to the metal door, knelt and inspected it and its frame carefully. "I think... yeah, here we go, trip wire right here," he stated as he gingerly picked-up a loose thread of wire. "Whoever owned this place rigged the door with a small amount of explosives, enough to give whoever opened the door a really bad, and a really short, rest of their day." Leon stood and slapped his hands clean. "If you hadn't decided to go She-Hulk on us, at least one of us would have died if we'd opened the damned door the normal way."

"Really?!" Leon and Ada nodded in affirmative. "Woo Hoo! Just call me the 'Lean-Obscene-Rampaging-Machine!' Yeah!"

Amy studied the door, then the guy she wanted to fuck again, then the woman she wanted to have more fun with, then over to the newest woman of the group. "Ahh... sorry for yelling at you, Diana."

"Eh, doan wawhry about it, Blondes. Okay? All watuh unner de bridge."

Amy's eyebrows twitched while Leon and Ada tried to hide their smirks. "'Blondes'?"

"Well, yeah!" Diana replied airily with a magnanimous wave of her hand. "I tink I know yuh all enough now tuh start givin' yuh nicknames! You're Blondes, 'cawze yuh got blonde hair, unless yuh prefuh 'Goldie' or somethin'...?"

Amy paled white. "No no, 'Blondes' is fine, I guess. I'd prefer no nickname, though."

" _Tch_ , you're no fun. Oh well, Amy it is..." she sighed.

Smirking widely, Ada said, "Well, as amusing as all this is, why don't we go find-out what's behind 'Door Number One' and see if we got a 'Whammy' or if we got a 'Daily Double'."

All three stared at the Chinese-American woman. "Ahh... Ada?" Amy asked. "I think you got a few different shows mixed-up there..." Ada shrugged in a way that conveyed that she really didn't give a shit.

Without wanting to add to the rather banal conversation, Leon carefully opened the metal door further, ensuring that there were no other traps that might not have activated somehow, until the heavy door was fully open, some smell within causing Amy and Diana to start coughing and gagging violently while Leon and Ada unholstered their weapons with a grimace. He gingerly stepped across the threshold and switched on his flashlight, Ada right behind and the other two young women hesitantly following behind doing the same.

For the first few feet it was just a bare concrete room without anything that could be considered interesting. Their probing beams, however, quickly came across the source of the rancid stench that was quickly permeating the outer room as well. Lying on the middle of the stone floor lay the body of a man, his face twisted into a rigors of pain and horror.

Or at least... part of a man.

"Hoooly fuuuuck..." Amy breathed as Diana retched behind her. Ada stared dispassionately at the body from a distance, the smell of the slowly rotting man distasteful to even her experienced olfactory synapses. Leon stepped to about a foot away before squatting, staring at the deceased intently.

None of them noticed a thick blue glob of something resembling a slime-like substance slowly seep through a small air vent built into the ceiling.

"This... what the hell happened to this poor bastard? He's got... multiple stab wounds, some of them look more like through-and-through impalements, his arms looked like they were twisted around the wrong way before they were ripped from their sockets and _then_ shattered..."

"Not to mention how everything from the bottom of his rib cage down looks like it's been dissolved by battery acid," Ada stated matter-of-factly, causing Amy this time to puke her guts out behind them while Diana held her long hair out of the way. "I think that the long trail of goop leading from his body and all the way around the corner there is actually his legs." That was enough to make Amy puke again.

"Hmm... quite."

Above them, the blue slime had spread-out across the ceiling in a very thin layer that was completely against the laws of natural physics. They also didn't notice as the slime begun to slowly form remarkably solid-looking stalactites directly above the foursome. Stalactites that were the same diameter as the holes in the body that Leon described as "impalements".

"Leon, I'm getting a bit nervous about this. The guy looks like he's been dead for several days. Sure, this room, or whatever it is, isn't a climate-controlled vault. But being in here, in the cold and dark, would've been enough to slow-down the decomposition process... so he's probably been dead since around the start of the outbreak. If that's the case, then who is he, how did he wind-up in here, and how did he wind-up dead?"

"Normally I'd place the blame on..."

The stalactites suddenly _dropped_.

"...Umbrella..."

The stalactites suddenly _stopped,_ mere inches above their heads, before slowly retracting.

"...but I can't see how even those evil pricks could've pulled this off. It's just... too much."

Diana suddenly froze, and slowly turned to face Leon and Ada. "Hey, ahh... guys? Ain't dis de beginnin' of an old riddle?"

Ada turned slightly to face the busty woman. "Riddle?" she asked.

"Yeah. Uhmm... right, it goes somethin' like, 'A man is found alone murdered in a completely locked room with no way out. How did the killer escape?'"

Amy double-blinked her eyes as she processed the question. "Isn't the answer to that riddle, 'The man committed suicide?'" She blinked several times as she mulled over what she'd just heard Diana say, then added, "And would you stop going in and out of that damned accent?! It's getting annoying!" She received a belligerent pout from the other woman in reply.

Ada and Leon frowned, both thinking that Amy's answer didn't sound quite right. Their eyes flew open simultaneously, and less than half a second after they flung themselves against opposite sides of the room, their backs pressed hard against the walls. They immediately begun to scan the room with their flashlights leading their weapons, seeing nothing dangerous in their immediate vicinity.

"Wha?" Amy started to speak before Diana pulled her over to the nearby wall and pressed her back flat against it.

"The answer can also be," Diana whispered into her ear, "'The killer never left the room, they just waited for someone to unlock the door to discover the body and let them out.'"

"Oh. Well, fuck me."

"Not right now, Amy," Leon stated flatly, making the women turn to him in surprise. "I'll fuck you all however you want it later, preferably when we all got a bed under us, but me and Ada gotta check-out the rest of this vault first while you stay put." The three watched wordlessly as the young man stalked into the unexplored portion of the hidden room/vault/something-or-other. After a moment Ada followed after.

Amy and Diana stared after Leon before they turned to one another, grinning widely. "Something tells me Leon has no idea what he just said," Amy giggled.

Diana's shoulders shook as she held back her laughter. She eventually managed to say, "At least he invited me along for the fun! What is that called... menagerie quarters or something?"

Amy goggled at the busty woman, then begun to howl in laughter despite the situation. "Only if you're into bestiality!" she choked out. "I think you mean ' _menage a quatre_ '. Menagerie means barn animals! I thought someone named Diana would at least catch that!"

For her part, Diana blushed brightly. "Oh uh... yeah."

"If you two are done clowning around out there, then get over here!" Ada's voice called out.

"Is it safe?" "You find something?" the two red-faced from embarrassment ladies asked simultaneously.

"Yes, and Yeah you can say that," Leon shouted in reply. "And make sure you bring your bags with you!" With a glance and a shrug the two complied and, quickly-yet carefully to avoid the human goop, made their way around the corner.

Unnoticed by all, the blue slime above the four kept watch until Amy and Diana had turned the corner and disappeared. It then slurped its way back inside the ceiling vent and disappeared.

Once the two rejoined Ada and Leon they stopped dead. "Well, I think we found your missing guns, Mr. Lion," Diana said slowly as she looked all around her. Leon nailed her in her ribs with his elbow. "Ow."

Amy shone her flashlight around in several long, slow arcs. "Good God... how many of these guns are legal?"

Both Leon and Ada snorted. The two glanced at one another before Leon swept his hand out before him grandly with a deep, floor-sweeping bow. Ada smirked and curtsied in response, though when she lifted the hem of her skirt she revealed her panties in the process, which just happened to be directly in Leon's line-of-sight. She held her skirt up in her curtsy pose until she reached the count of three, when Leon fell face-first on the floor.

"Horndogs..." Amy muttered with a mirthful smile.

"Why thank you, Handsome. There'll be a repeat performance for you later." She stood upright and released her skirt, then stepped over to one of the unlocked gun racks. She stood before the selection carefully weighing her options between each weapon, before she shrugged and chose a weapon at random while Leon picked himself off the floor.

"To answer your question, Amy, this bastard," Ada begun while holding an M4A1 assault rifle with folding stock, pistol grip, grenade launcher mount, and flash suppressor in hand, "has been one-hundred percent illegal in the US since Nineteen Ninety-Four. The rack of Gatling Guns over there, the Rocket Launchers next to them, the... whatever the fuck those things with the giant electric plug prongs in front, and definitely the cabinet of flame throwers in the back are about as illegal as fucking a twelve-year-old."

Elsewhere... Claire, Annette, and several others yet to be properly introduced individuals sneezed violently in unison.

"Yeah, and that's not to mention all the modifications made to the regular handguns and sub-machine guns that would otherwise be legal without the mods," Leon added.

"But... what about that guy's killer?" Diana asked with a thumb jerked over her shoulder. "Did you find any trace of them?"

Both shook their head, but it was Leon who spoke. "Not a clue. The only way in or out was through that door, which had been booby-trapped, and the two-inch-by-two-inch air vents set in regular intervals in the ceiling. NOTHING could get through those."

. . .

. .

.

"You didn't kill them?" a deep-yet-feminine voice rumbled from the shadows of the sewers none-too-far-away from where Leon and the others were committing grand theft pistol. Nothing could be seen of the speaker, nor whom the speaker could be communicating with.

"Hrnn..." was the reply, also feminine but distinctly odd, as though the owner of _this_ voice were at least partially submerged underwater as the voice reverberated within itself.

"Not from Umbrellazzt...?" A third female spoke within the shadows, her voice higher pitched with a rather odd-sounding impediment.

"<Giggle>"

"And they're smoking hot, too, you say?" a fourth female asked, none of her details visible either though her voice was akin to black smoke-on-dry ice, the type that would garner the interest of anyone in earshot yet terrify them in an undefinable, primal way at the same time.

"<Blurp!>"

"Hmm... interesting," the first spoke again. "I wonder if the young man you saw is the same one I smelled in the sewers awhile ago?"

"The one you put on the show for?"

"<Giggle!>"

"Four of them and four of uszzt. What are the oddszzt? It's almost like something out of one of those strange horror moviezzt..."

. . .

. .

.

"So, what now?" Diana asked. "It's not like we can carry all of this plus ammo."

"Ammo shouldn't be too much of an issue," Leon replied, gently gripping half a dozen or so bandanas in various dark colors in his left hand. Each bandana bore an infinity symbol in the center of the fabric.

"The only real concern is space," Ada continued with a roll of her eyes, "since with the backpacks we have, not counting the water, we only have about ten spaces for weapons and items. Some of those larger weapons are going to take up a lot of that space, too, so we need to really consider what we need." She then turned to mockingly glare at Leon. "And I am not going to bet my life that those silly pieces of cloth are really going to magically give us infinite ammo, no matter what you think."

Leon laughed out loud. "Oh I know that. I mean, that's just silly. I do have to wonder why these things are kept in stock though..." he shrugged as he chucked the bandanas over his shoulder and left them to flutter to the ground, instantly forgotten. None had noticed Diana pick them back up, along with several others from the box Leon had gotten them from, and stuffed them in the back waistband of her tight pants. He glanced around the vault, his face hardening as he once again took in the stock on hand. "Okay, dump your bags. Something in there you wanna keep, keep. That includes the first-aid kit, Amy. Also dump your shit excuses for protective vests, there's a bunch in the back we'll go through before we leave. I'll help you get them adjusted if you need it."

He paused for a moment as he shone his light on a certain set of cabinets further away before continuing. "Scratch what I said about the bags. Empty them out, there's a bunch of higher grade shit over where my light's pointing to." Everyone followed his flashlight beam to the open cabinet it lit-up, revealing several large backpacks, holsters, side packs, and other assorted gear. "Ada and I also saw a selection of steel-toed boots and quick-dry heavy socks right by there. We're all checking that out. Hmm... that reminds me. Diana, Amy's mentioned that she knows squat about handing firearms. You?"

Diana blinked in surprise, not expecting to be addressed while Leon was literally issuing orders. "Me?" she squeaked. "Not much, but... how hard can it be? You just... point and shoot like a camera, right?" she asked, miming shooting a gun with her index finger and thumb. Both Leon and Ada sighed dejectedly.

"Okay, new plan. Diana and Amy grabs anything non-weapon related that might be useful after grabbing some new bags. I mean MREs, a crowbar, caffeine pills, stun guns or Tasers, strong combat knives, rope, any of those herbs this city grows like pot, flints or matches in a water-proof box, batteries for the flashlights and stun guns, whatever. If it gets too heavy for you, set it aside and I'll pack it. Ada, you help them since you seem to know what you're doing, and grab some guns you like and the ammo for them as well."

"What about you, Leon?" Ada asked.

Leon snorted. "I'll try to find some weapons that they won't kill us with when the recoil knocks them on their dainty little asses." This brought a grin to both their faces, and frowns of annoyance from Amy and Diana.

"Okay Amy, Diana, listen up," he continued. " **Rule**. _Number_. One. Assume EVERY gun is loaded, and you will TREAT every gun as though it's loaded. I don't care if you removed the magazine or shells, worked the action, looked inside, stuck your fingers inside the gun, and worked the action again. Every gun is loaded, whether you're using it or not. With that, keep fucking track of your ammo. If you run out of ammo then all you got in your hand is a fancy club. If we're going to survive this, then you KEEP your guns loaded and you TREAT them as if they're loaded, no matter WHAT.

"Rule Two, control the muzzle. That's the part where the bullets come out, ladies. You do NOT point the muzzle at anyone unless you're damned well ready to shoot. Otherwise keep the muzzle away from your feet and body, and keep it pointed down or away from the rest of us. I see you break THIS rule and I'll break YOU.

"Rule Three, NEVER put your finger anywhere near the trigger unless you plan on firing, and NEVER on the trigger unless you're about to shoot. I see either of you breaking that rule and I'll put you over my knees and spank you so hard your great-grandkids'll feel it." He decided to ignore the gleeful eagerness that shone in their eyes when he threatened this. "Also, the safety is there for a reason. If the gun isn't in your hand, then the safety is _on_.

"Rule Four, don't let yourself get so focused on one target that you miss what's going on around you. That means enemies coming at you on the sides, or one of us winding-up in your firing lines. I will not have an incident of friendly fire, neophytes or not."

Rule Five, unless you're a damned good shot, aim for center of mass when shooting. Chest and stomach. Moving targets are a bitch. You get them to slow down with a chest or stomach shot, THEN go for the head. Ammo conservation is second only to survival.

"Rule Six, in general, the bigger the gun and or the bigger the bullet caliber, the harder the gun will kick back at you. If you don't have a firm grip and stance, that gun will either fly right out of your dainty little hands or knock you flat on your asses. Not always, but it's best to expect it. Once we're done here we'll check-out the targeting range and let you both get acclimated to using these guns so you don't accidentally shoot yourselves in your pretty faces. Clear, Ladies?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Amy, Diana, and surprisingly Ada, shouted with Army-precise salutes.

Leon couldn't help but chuckle. "You three are nuts."

. . .

It took them the better part of an hour, and another half hour of target practice, before Ada and Leon felt that Amy and Diana wouldn't accidentally kill themselves with their selected weaponry. Not that they were great shots, but at least they finally knew HOW to shoot.

Leon had dumped his old shotgun in favor of a Remington M1100(-p) pump-action shotgun, of which he had several dozen normal and what were labeled as _enhanced shells_. He kept his Heckler & Koch VP70 handgun, which he had upgraded earlier, and sported several boxes of ammo for it, along with his Magnum, though he had to dump his STI Eagle 6.0 due to finding that the barrel was damaged. He replaced it with an M4A1 Rifle.

He also decided to wear one of the bandanas, with the explanation that it made him feel a bit like Rambo.

Ada had kept each of her weapons, though now she had enough ammunition to, she hoped, carry her through to safety so long as she didn't do anything stupid. Which she was more than confident that she wouldn't. She also sported a properly-fitted Kevlar vest, though she had drawn the line at swapping her heels for combat boots. THAT wasn't going to happen.

They had finally decided to outfit Diana and Amy with matching Berettas and MAC11 sub-machine guns, as both were both light and easy to use. Otherwise, beyond new steel-toed boots and heavy socks, they were outfitted with fitted vests and the majority of their first aid kits, rations, and miscellaneous supplies. While not happy with the weight, at just over fifty pounds each, they had to admit that their packs were vastly lighter and better balanced than their backpacks had been back in elementary school, much less junior high and high school.

"Okay Amy, you got the map still. Which way do we go so we can resurface two blocks east of the Zoo?" Leon asked.

Amy unfolded both maps and laid them on the cement floor, the group huddling around her. "Okay, so since we're about here..." she pointed at the map about a block north of the Newspaper offices and followed their route with her index finger, "...then we'll need to follow this tunnel we're in to this larger tunnel, then head north as it curves west until we come up near Raccoon City Station just west of the old Clock Tower here."

"Where are we going anyways?" Diana asked.

"Here," Ada replied, as she tapped a section of the map to the north east of town on the other side of the river.

"The old nuclear plant? Why there?" Amy asked.

"Because we found information that it's no nuclear power plant at all, and the old abandoned factory next to it isn't so abandoned, either," Leon answered. "Both are apparently a front for some of Umbrella's more secretive activities..."

"Such as waste disposal for their failed experiments," Ada cut in.

"Right. We also think that we can find an entrance to the actual underground labs over there, too."

Amy frowned in confusion. The route they were taking... was really longer than it had any right to be. "But why go so far west when we want to stay east?" she asked. "I mean look, if we follow this other tunnel to here, we'll pop-up under YaYa Street, which has a bridge that goes right over the river to the east, and then we're right there!"

It was Diana that shook her head. "No go, much of the city in that direction is on fire, I could see the glow and some of the flames from the break room windows last night. The rain showers we've had lately might have kept the fires from spreading, but that's not a direction we'd wanna go."

"Well... uhmm... _fuck_..." Amy relented.

"Exactly," Leon replied. "Which is why this route," he said as he traced their earlier-planned route for Amy and Diana's benefit. "Once we pop-up near the station, we'll skirt around the zoo, cut through the yard at West Raccoon High, hop into the flood canal here, which will put us back into the sewers that we'll follow east and _under_ the river, and right up near the old plant."

"Which is an absolute pain in the ass," Diana muttered. "Well, let's mosey, I guess..." she sighed dejectedly at the promise of a very long walk ahead of them as Amy refolded the maps again. She was a model, not an athlete!

. . .

Thanks to the number of things that went bump in the dark, it took the foursome until just barely past sunset before they reached their planned re-surfacing point. During the trip, both Ada and Leon kept getting the sneaking suspicion that they were being followed. Not so much tracked or hunted, like a few of the smarter monsters had attempted, but that someone or something were watching them.

While it was enough to keep them on edge, it wasn't enough to give either survivor the willies or the heebie-jeebies. Ada, having a well-developed sixth sense for danger, wasn't feeling anything hostile towards her. Leon, having developed such a sense surviving on the streets of Raccoon City as he had, could only feel like he was being watched, but nothing about their intentions like Ada could.

After several hours of trooping through slime and sludge, their nostrils constantly assailed by scents best left undescribed, the foursome reached their sewer/street-access destination. Even better was that they had only used a small fraction of their hoarded ammo in the process. Everyone was upbeat about their chances at surviving what they often joked along the way as a horror movie plot reject.

"Although you know..." Diana said as she glanced up the ladder leading to the streets above, though the area around them and most certainly above them was so dark that she wasn't able to see the manhole, "...if this were a horror movie script reject, then this is where the big twist would happen, or the newest monster would show-up..."

"Would you _stop_ that!" Amy fumed even as she frantically searched in every direction for impending threats, holding her arms and shivering. "Gah, if I'd known you were a fucking horror movie buff I'd never had made that stupid comment to begin with!"

Ada chuckled and wrapped her arm around Amy's back, letting her hand slip under the vest and rest directly on the blonde's breast. When Amy " _eeped!"_ and turned to Ada in surprise, she found the young Asian woman's lips suddenly locked onto her own. It took the socialite less than a second to melt into Ada's presence and invite her tongue in.

"Oh... wow..." Diana breathed, dramatically fanning her face. While she knew that Leon was rather infatuated with the two women, the Asian specifically but certainly including the other woman in the what she eyed as a self-cut mini, this was the first time she'd seen direct evidence of affection between any of them. "You gonna join in, Leon?" she asked.

"If I did..." Leon trailed off, his eyes not leaving the erotic sight before him, Amy pressed against the cement stone wall as Ada ground her leg against the other woman's groin. He suddenly felt a sharp elbow in his ribs even through his own vest, which served to bring him back to reality. "If I did, Diana, then we wouldn't be going anywhere for at least an hour."

"Think that highly of yourself, hmm?" she asked.

"It's... what happened... last time..." Amy gasped out in answer for Leon.

"Seriously?!" Diana eyed the young man speculatively, then his crotch. "Hmm... and it looks like you're getting excited, too. Don't tell me you're just gonna bang one out while watching them?" She unzipped his fly and slipped her hand inside.

"Diana!"

The woman in question squatted to eye level with Leon's groin, then carefully guided his penis to freedom. "Aww, don't worry, I've seen Leon Junior before, remember?" She inhaled his scent and sighed. "Oh, yes... you're gonna be yummy for mommy, aren't you Junior..."

" _Diana!!_ " Leon hissed, looking between the self-professed slut and the women he was quickly falling in love with, scared out of his mind that she'd just so brazenly admitted that she'd seen his cock before.

" _Ours..."_ Ada growled, her legs spread wide and her hands braced on the cement wall before her while Amy, on her knees, ate her out.

" _Eep!_ " Diana squeaked, her hands fleeing Leon's cock as though it were on fire. "Sorry, _sorry_! Didn't know you were still so territorial over him!"

Amy pulled away from Ada's pussy, her mouth and chin saturated with Ada's pussy juices. "No, silly, that's what I named Leon's dick, ' _Ours_ '," she said from between Ada's thighs. "Since you're part of the group now, we're okay with you joining in, too. For now." She then looked up at Leon and winked. "Oh, and don't worry about her little comment about your cock, Leon. We already knew."

Leon gawked at the faux blonde even as she returned to eating-out the woman he hoped to make his girlfriend, which really sounded odd in his head when he thought about it. "What? I mean..." he strangled out.

"Remember what I told you earlier when Ada was paying homage to the Sewer Goddess?"

"Yeah? Oh... yeah..."

"Good boy..." Ada groaned, her knees already feeling weak.

Leon was about to say something completely unsexy about their need to get moving soon when his eyes suddenly crossed. "Oohhh-ho-ho-ho-hoooohhhh..." he groaned and shuddered, his cock engulfed within Diana's mouth and slowly bobbed free again.

Diana let the tip of his penis rest against her lips, which she lightly kissed and licked and carefully grazed her front teeth against, one hand on his hip for balance and the other fingering her slit. "I knew they were outside the door, Leon." Once his eyes refocused on her own she continued, "Ada and Amy weren't overly thrilled with me at first, and it got even worse when you chose to have me join you in searching that basement instead of either of them."

She popped the head of his dick between her lips, which she suckled like a lollipop for several seconds while she used her free hands to quickly push her yoga pants down to midway past her thighs before putting her hands back to where they were. She pulled her head back and resumed kissing and licking his hardened penis.

"Everything I said was to reassure them about your feelings towards them and to let them know that, while you were constantly undressing me with your eyes, you never laid a hand on me... much to my disappointment, really. I was really hoping that you'd take the hint and take me from behind, but you never did." She resumed worshiping Leon's cock, not at all offended that he had closed his eyes as he enjoyed her ministrations.

Diana barely noticed a few minutes later, her mind a foggy haze of lust as she simply _adored_ sucking cock, when a positively _sopping_ -wet finger brushed up against her own finger as she fingered her sex. The digit gently pushed her hand aside and took over kitty tickling duty for the beautiful brunette model. She moaned in appreciation, making Leon groan in turn as his cock was at this point firmly past her tonsils. She felt the finger stroke her moist slit several times, each caress-like flick eliciting a whimper of pleasure, before the finger gently-yet-firmly wormed its way past her slit and deep into her steaming hot folds.

Impossibly deep... and impossibly _thick_ for a finger, if she had enough of an undistracted mind to think about it.

Diana popped Leon's penis out of her mouth and smushed her face against his groin. She gritted her teeth, the reason why she stopped performing oral on Leon, as the magical finger quickly brought her to her peak. "Oh... oh God..." she moaned as her body shuddered, her pussy dripping enough fluids on the cold concrete below to be audible to her ears.

"Oh God... whoever's finger fucking me... _don't stop_..."

This made the other three young adults _freeze_.

"Umm... Diana... we're still over here by the ladder..." Amy spoke hesitantly, Ada's lips until just a moment ago giving her the best reciprocal oral of her life.

"Yeff," Ada muffled in reply, her mouth full of muff.

Leon added haltingly, "And I can't reach you from here..."

Diana stopped, her mind quickly coming back to full attention. She glanced upwards, noting that she was indeed nuzzling Leon's crotch. She turned to her right, and saw that both Ada and Amy were indeed over by the ladder. She did a quick count, and confirmed that there were only supposed to be the four of them present, even though she could still feel the mystery finger deep inside her, fucking her in a way she'd never really experienced before.

It honestly felt to her like how she'd always imagined it'd be like to be fucked by a snake, which she'd never do as she was terrified of the disgusting things for starters. Whatever it was, it didn't just pump her, it didn't just rub and flick and twist within her, it _vibrated and pulsated inside her_.

Apprehensively, cautiously, all four reached for their flashlights and turned their beams on Diana, Leon focusing behind her and Diana between her legs. Ada and Amy squawked, Leon yelped, and Diana leapt into Leon's arms and screamed in terror as a semi-transparent slimy blue tentacle quickly withdrew from Diana's pussy and deftly slithered into the darkness they originally came from, leaving a thin blue slick trail behind.

"I-I-I've been... t-tentacle fucked... m-me and my b-big mouth about new m-monsters. Oy..." Diana stuttered as she visibly shook in Leon's strong protective arms.

"At least it seemed friendly...?" Amy scratched the side of her head.

"Oh God Oh God Oh Go..." Diana suddenly stopped blathering, her panic attack aborted, as she felt a firm hand slap her across her face.

"Ada?!" Leon whisper-shouted in astonishment.

Ada ignored Leon and took hold of Diana's cheeks, forcing her to face her. "Look at me, Diana. Focus. You can freak out later, just hold it together for now and until we get out of this. Understood?"

"...She's right," Leon grudgingly agreed being the type to not like seeing a woman struck right in front of him, even if it were another woman doing the slapping and for a good reason. He then gently lowering the traumatized woman to her feet. "Right now we need to get the fuck out of here before whatever that was comes back with frien-"

"Can't let you do that, _fox_..." a deep but very feminine voice sounded from the darkness, an uncomfortably close distance from them.

From the _opposite_ side of the tunnel from where the tentacle had retreated to.

Leon, Ada, and Amy were quick to pull-out their weapons, Diana an understandably several seconds slower the others. They stood back-to-back, covering both directions down the sewer tunnel and towards the mostly-motionless water beside them.

However, they once again forgot to check above them, which is where four separate blue tentacles struck from. Each tendril shot downward faster than they could blink, wrapped around the barrels of their weapons, and yanked them up, up, and away before they even had a chance to react.

"Gyah!" "What the...?!" "Ouch!" "Hey!"

The four instinctively clenched shut and covered their eyes as bright white light suddenly flooded the tunnel, making them shout or scream in surprise and terror. Before Leon or Ada, the first to start to recover, could try to reach for another weapon, they all felt the same tentacles hastily yet carefully unstrap and lift away their packs, holsters, side packs, and even their bullet-proof vests from their bodies.

Their hands cupping their brows, the four slowly squinted their eyes open, not knowing what or who to expect. Diana was under the impression that they were going to die horribly, and held Leon's strong arm for protection. Amy was just confused and rattled, trying her best to get her eyes to adjust so she could see what was going on.

Leon and Ada, however, had realized together that whoever or whatever had so easily ambushed them could have killed them when they'd been distracted. They were apprehensive about the situation and slightly worried as they were all literally caught with their pants down, but were far more calm than either Amy or Diana. Once their sight returned, they found themselves surrounded.

"I knew we should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque..." Leon muttered, earning a slap to the back of the head from Ada.

"Quoting Bugs Bunny?" the original speaker asked, her hand on her hip with an amused smile on her lips. "Been awhile."

"Ahh... Leon?" Amy hesitantly asked, her eyes wide in shock as she stared hard at the woman who'd just replied to Leon. "Do you know... ahh... _her_?"

"He watched me take a piss a little while ago, _naughty boy_ ," the seven-foot tall female Tyrant replied with a chuckle, her massive breasts jiggling under her tightly-bound dark-olive leather long coat with the motion.

Standing beside the bluish, golden-eyed and scarlet-"haired" giantess was a second woman(?), who was even stranger looking than the female Tyrant. She stood at maybe five-foot-nothing if she were lucky, which was especially apparent beside the amazon Tyrant. She was especially slender yet muscular, her legs a little over half the total length of her body. Her waist was almost as thin as her neck, but her breasts were nearly the size of her head _each_. That head was topped by a short-yet-unruly mop of lavender hair.

What truly made her unusual looking was that the rest of her looked like she'd been crossed with a yellow jacket, complete with antennae atop her head, gossamer insect wings neatly folded yet still visible behind her back, and a two-foot long wasp abdomen sticking out of her tailbone, though to their relief it was stinger-free. Her face was slender with a small upturned nose, high cheekbones, and pinkish lips emphasizing "cute" over the strong-beauty of her Tyrant cohort. Her eyes, though, were wide and round, and completely purple without pupils. The short female creature wore a simple high-legged purple leotard with foot-covering purple running pants underneath, though her lean muscular arms were bare.

On their opposite side was another woman, and once again it was obvious with just a glance that she was either some sort of genetic experiment or had somehow stepped straight out of Mediterranean mythology. From her pelvic mound up she appeared to be perfectly human, though a strikingly beautiful example of womanhood. Her waist was lean, though no more than average for a reasonably fit woman unlike the freakishly thin waist of the wasp-woman, and her breasts were large but not unduly so for her body type, perhaps fitting an D-cup if she'd chosen to wear a bra.

Instead she wore an open-chested, flimsy purple negligee bound by a wide ornate golden belt around her waist (which just happened to curve downwards to _just_ below her groin) that left very little to the imagination, topped with an airy shawl-like hood held together at her shoulders. Her face was lean and mature, her jaw and chin defined-yet-feminine, her lips pale and a bit thin, her cheekbones classically high, her nose petite, and the irises of her almond-shaped eyes crimson. Her hair, which reached the end of her back, was a wild mane of cobalt blue.

What made her surreal, however, was that from her hips down she was a green-scaled serpent. Her several meter-long tail was loosely wrapped and coiled behind her, undulating gently with her every breath. She was, in short, a remarkably alluring exemplification of the classic naga (or nagini in her case) form of Hindu mythology.

Ada couldn't help but wonder just how much a naga-ette bromide from her would sell for.

A fourth being, completely blue, suddenly dropped down from the ceiling next to the snake-woman. Well, less dropped and more flowed like slime, which took nearly a full minute to complete. Once the last of... it... fell from the ceiling it lay motionless as a large blue blob on the ground. It wiggled, much like jello, before two large golden eyes popped-up atop the mound. It blinked twice at the four survivors before its eyes melted back into the blob-like mass.

The mass wiggled and jiggled again, before it suddenly stretched upward until it stood about five-and-a-half-feet tall. The form melted as much as it solidified, shaping itself in an improbable way, until it finally came to a finish. She appeared as a semi-transparent pornographic version of an office worker of all things, her "skirt" far too short and form fitting to be even remotely professional and her "blazer jacket" wide open to put her form-fitting "blouse" and cleavage on public display.

Her large breasts heaved and bounced separately from the rest of her body from under the "strained fabric" of her "blouse" with her every breath... if she was even breathing. The "blouse" clung to her body tightly along her waist and stomach, displaying a slight mound as though she were slightly out-of-shape or in early stages of pregnancy, and her business jacket fitted along her hips to just above her ass.

Her "hair" hung loosely from a simple barrette to end just below her butt, and what could be seen of the front was swept partially just over her left eye. Her eyes were wide yet still shaped similar to someone of Korean descent in an unlikely but not unrealistic way. Her nose was utterly average in every way, and her lips were just slightly thin, but in a way that was pleasing on her ovular face, complete with a faint beauty mark just under the right side of her lips. While not stunning like the others, the form the slime-girl took was very pleasing on the eyes.

What made the four survivors more nervous towards her than any of the others, however, was that she was holding each of their packs, guns, vests, and everything else she had stripped from them in a single dainty hand. She hefted the nearly four-hundred pound load a couple of times as though they weighed nothing with a look of curiosity. With a dismissive snort she stretched her arm several yards to her side and behind her at an angle that made everyone wince, and gently lowered their belongings to the ground... well out of reach.

"You know... I can't help but think that most of you look... familiar somehow..." Amy commented after a long moment of staring. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she'd just spoken her thoughts aloud and she took a quick step back against the others.

The snake-woman, answered while the others giggled or chuckled. "Well, that's because our creators were perverted nerds." She chuckled again as the foursome stared at her in fascination as she spoke, even though they shivered at the same time.

"I was designed to resemble a video game character no-one remembers named Bleu from a role-playing game about a dragon boy and a bird girl falling in love and screwing-up their respective bloodlines." She then pointed at the wasp-girl on the other side of the group from her. "She was designed after a character few people liked named Q-Bee from a fighting game that'll never see another sequel..."

"Darkstalkers, right?" Leon guessed. When the three women turned to eye him in surprise he elaborated, "They had the arcade machine in the lounge at the academy." He paused, as though remembering something else about the game character, before his face drained of color as he stared at the wasp-woman.

The wasp-woman giggled at Leon, fairly certain she knew what had just made the man so upset. "Don't worry, this is my actual face, and these are my actual eyeszzt," she pointed at the eyes on her face. "Seezzt? No eyes or bulbous protrusions atop my head, and my face does not split in half to reveal mandibles or anything else grosszzt." She giggled again as Leon looked far more relieved while the three women he was with suddenly looked alarmed and sickened.

"I'm just a female attempt at a bioweapon Umbrella specializes with called a Tyrant," the giantess spoke bluntly. "Nothing special about that, except they wanted to see if I could breed. Thankfully for me they fucked-up and I'm sterile, or I'd be locked in a tank somewhere forced to birth weapons for them against my will."

"Good God... that's horrible..." Amy spoke with her hands over her mouth, the others equally shocked by her statement.

"It is what it is..." the female Tyrant shrugged with a defeated sigh.

"Finally, our leader here," the snake-woman spoke, her hand waved towards the slime-girl beside her, "was created by Umbrella to resemble a video game character named Mia Fey, even though she's incapable of mimicking colors beyond blue..."

<Giggle!>

"She says pleased to meet youzzt," the bee-woman stated.

"Uhmm... charmed?" Leon replied hesitantly, which produced another giggle from the slime-secretary. "What did she say now?"

The snake-woman chuckled. "Nothing, she just giggled. It's not often, after all, that we meet humans that aren't terrified of us at first sight."

Diana crossed her arms and pouted outrageously. "Well, you certainly gave us a real scare, you kno- heeeyyy..." She narrowed her eyes and stared at the slime woman. "You're the one who was diddling me while I was giving head to Leon, aren't you."

" _Di-a-na..."_ Leon spoke hoarsely out the side of his mouth, his entire face bright red in embarrassment, while Ada held her forehead with her hand and Amy slumped with her arms hung low.

"What, they saw everything."

The monster women all chuckled at their interplay. "We did, yes. And it was a very... entertaining show," the giantess laughed at Leon's mortified expression. "And in answer to your question, miss... she was hungry."

"What, she feeds on pussy juice from stark-raving mad nymphomaniacs?" Amy asked dryly.

The snake-woman shrugged her shoulders, which caused her breasts to bounce and sway in a most fascinating way under her loose silk halter covering. "Pretty much, yes."

Amy stared dumbly back at the snake woman. "Oh."

"So..." Ada said thoughtfully, "...if the lawyer and the amazon are considered rejects by Umbrella for some inexplicable reason, then would that mean that the two of you are as well?"

"You catch on quickzzt."

"It's true," the snake woman confirmed, her sexy smoke-on-dry-ice voice still sending tremors up and down everyone's spines, much to her amusement. "Our leader, though a competent meta-morph due to her physiology, is incapable of actually duplicating anyone or anything unless they're a member of the Blue Man Group."

The slime snorted at this, which had the effect of creating an air bubble inside her head, which lazily floated about in a way that was both distracting and slightly disgusting. She noticed their expressions and forced the bubble to her lips, creating a sound similar to a belch if one were to do so underwater.

"And you know about the Tyrant," she continued. "As for myself and bee-girl, we're just not horrifying enough to be weapons, nor do we have any killer instinct beyond the self-preservation instincts all humans have. Each of us were dumped in the incinerators over by the old plant, but our leader rescued us when she saw that we possessed intelligence as well as compassion."

"We've been hiding from Umbrella in these sewers ever since," the Tyrant spoke. "We noticed the viral outbreak almost immediately, but there really was nothing we could do to help anyone except stay out of the way. Most humans who see us either run screaming or started shooting at us."

"Which would be why you took our guns from us and did this bizarre-ass reveal like you did, to show us that you didn't mean any harm in a way you fully controlled?" Leon asked.

<Giggle!>

"Exactlyzzt," the wasp woman clarified. "We approached you, specifically, out of all the survival groups left in the cityzzt."

"Why?" Ada asked.

"Because we overheard your desire to find evidence to bring-down Umbrella once and for allzzt," the wasp woman answered. "And because none of you seemed especially hostile to things that are differentzzt." She paused in thought. "At least those who aren't trying to eat youzzt."

Ada eyed them skeptically. "And how are you four going to help us?" she asked. "No offense intended, but my experience is that if someone offers something that's too good to be true, then it either is... or the demanded price is something I'd not likely want to pay."

The tyrant tapped her index fingers together, a demure expression on her face. Which seemed especially alien on such a large, well-muscled creature. "Well... that's the thing..."

"We don't actually know where the labs you're looking for are or anything," the snake-woman hedged, avoiding answering Ada's question directly. "We may have been born in the labs..."

"Wait, born?!" Leon asked, a large pit opening in his stomach as he glanced over at Diana, who was also looking back at him equally horrified, their earlier conversation coming immediately to the forefront of their minds.

"Well, yes," Deis stated. "Born. We each have belly buttons, after all."

"From... from human mothers?" Diana asked faintly.

<Hrmm... >

"We think so," the female Tyrant spoke. "Our leader remembers her birth, which was to a human woman who was catatonic at the time, apparently driven insane from the number of us she'd been forced to birth over the years. The rest of us aren't absolutely certain how or to whom we were born from, but we don't know of any real replacement for the womb. They were, after all, trying to make me a baby factory as well."

"Fucking Hell, Leon..." Amy whispered teary-eyed. "They need to die, all of them. Umbrella... that's just evil."

Even Ada beside her looked terribly faint at the mental image she was coming-up with in regards to the people she was to steal from. And then nearly horked at the thought of what the man she was hired to steal _for_ would do with the goods. She couldn't help but imagine herself strapped to a table being repeatedly raped day and night until she finally gave birth to a fly-thing. And then raped all over again... for the rest of her life. "Still... how are you going to help us, if you don't know how to get to the labs?" Ada managed to press.

The four bioweapon women glanced amusedly yet uncomfortably at each other. Finally the snake-woman replied, "By ensuring you survive the city, and what you'll eventually find in the labs. We only know that there's an entry in the plant you mentioned you're going to, as that was where we were to be murdered, but that's all."

"And how are you going to do that? Ensure we survive, I mean?" Amy asked hesitantly, suddenly worried about where the conversation was leading.

"I know!" Diana snapped her fingers. "You're going to fuck us silly, coating us in your cum, so that the zombies will leave us alone! Like how those zombies I fucked back at the newspaper office totally ignored Leon, Ada, and Amy because they still had a bit of zombie cum scent on them, right?"

"Oh come on, Diana, that's ridiculous," Leon replied with a laugh. "I mean, by the time we reached where you were the zombie cum we had on us should've been all worn off. Besides, that's just silly, right?" he asked the snake-woman, who seemed to be the unofficial translator for their leader.

<Blurb.>

The snake-woman looked askance at the slime-secretary. "Not how I would have put it, but yes. Anyway," she turned to address Leon, "your buxom mate is right."

"I knew it," Ada sighed.

"Really!?" Diana asked eagerly before she smiled seductively at their leader. "I always wanted to have sex with someone who was double-jointed."

The slime sensuously smiled back, which looked completely wrong on someone who didn't have more than one color. She waggled her fingers at Diana. Fingers that shifted into penis-headed tentacles in mid-motion.

"Awesome..." Diana breathed.

"From the moment I smelled you in the sewers," the Tyrant spoke to Leon, her belt coming undone to let her coat hang open, "and gave you that little show to see if I might be able to catch your attention, I knew I'd be fucking you eventually, Leon." The amazon Tyrant smiled toothily, which for some reason wasn't nearly as horrifying to Leon or the others as it should have been. While her breasts were still mostly covered by her undone coat, her pussy was in full view. A pussy, and inner-thighs, that were glistening in the lights with her eager moisture as it flowed to her knees.

" _Eep!_ " Amy blushed hotly, though her eyes didn't stray from the grayish-blue woman's powerful yet provocative body.

The wasp-woman stepped up to Amy and traced her cheek and jaw with her index finger to gain her attention, her purple insect-like eyes staring kindly yet lustfully into the socialite's own hazel eyes. "Those of us with genitalia either need to feedzzt... or need to fuckzzt. It's ingrained in our DNAzzt. We were to be murderous baby factories, after allzzt."

"We like you and we want to help you, as your goal is the same as our own," the snake-woman continued, slithering up to mere inches away from Ada as the slime woman beside her undulated up to Diana with an inviting smile on her lips.

She reached out and gently clasped the Asian woman's hands within her own. "We're not monsters, not like those out there. We won't force this on you if you don't want to. But even with all the weapons you have, you _don't_ have a very good chance of getting out of here alive if you don't have a way to get the zombies to leave you alone."

<Giggle-Giggle!>

"She's right," the amazon Tyrant spoke as she squatted to eye-level with Leon, causing the rest of her coat to fall open and reveal the rest of her hard-muscled body and mammoth breasts. "Besides the zombies and the animals out there, which I doubt you'd want to fuck to escape from, Umbrella is out there. We've seen their military in the city already. Without our help, you'll be fighting against both them and the undead."

"The undead ignore us, howeverzzt," the wasp-woman spoke gently to Amy even as she encouraged the bleach-blonde woman to explore her body by slowly rubbing her hands up and down along her own waist and hips. "We're too differentzzt. With our scent on you, even the Tyrants they've brought in will leave you alonezzt. Only something created in a way not unlike ourselves would come to youzzt."

"Please, Ada," the snake-woman openly pleaded. "We've watched you. We like you. We don't want to see you die." She then leaned close to Ada's ear and whispered so quietly that the Asian woman had to strain to hear. "Even if you're a spy of some sort." Ada's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in alarm. The snake-woman smiled in reply, kissed the tip of her nose, and winked.

Amy, Ada, and Leon looked at each other, Diana already too busy trying to learn if the slime had tonsils to play hockey with. Slowly, they each nodded their heads.

"I know I'm probably going to regret this someday, but fine..." Ada sighed, unable to completely ignore the triumphant and eagerly randy expression on the out-right seductive snake-woman's face. She " _eeked_ " when she felt the tip of the snake-woman's tail pull off her panties from behind.

"Do we at least get to know your names first?" Amy asked throatily, the wasp-woman having skipped first base in favor of second. "Mmm... wow... you're really good at that."

<Blorp?>

"Names are a human convention, silly," the amazon Tyrant, having cupped Leon's face and was about to hotly kiss him. "From what we've learned by watching you humans fuck in back alleys of the local clubs, you don't really need to know your partner's name anyway."

She giggled in a surprisingly girlish way then open-mouth kissed Leon. Everyone watched as the giantess made-out with the cop, Diana absently fingering her own slit at the seriously hot display. When the Tyrant came back up for air a minute later she continued, "That's why we introduced ourselves like we did first. We learned by watching that just coming up to one of your kind and asking, 'Hey babe, wanna fuck?' just won't work. Now, less questions." Everyone nearby heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled. "I'm really horny and I want to try some of the things I've seen in your porn magazines with your boyfriend," she spoke directly to Ada, "and she's about ready to go down on you."

Leon startled, both by what he heard as by what he could feel going on with his crotch, and looked down. "Uhh..." he articulated intelligently with widened eyes.

"Yeeees?" The Tyrants drawled, looking down on Leon with a hugely amused grin on her lips.

Leon swallowed. "You... uhh....have tentacles..."

The Tyrant gasped, horrified. "Oh _my_!" She made a huge production of looking about herself searching for the bizarre appendages. The three human women approached the two in curiosity, gasping aloud when they saw what Leon had referred to, and were followed by the various rejects in turn who smirked knowingly to one-another.

"Hmmm... I can't find any tentacles Leon," The Tyrant cutely pouted. " _Where are they?_ "

Leon pointed as he replied, "Uhh... hanging out of your pussy."

The Tyrant smiled naughtily down at his prey. "Why so they are!"

Leon trembled and nearly came in his pants when the short, thin tentacles resembling something from a sea anemone dug into his open fly and carefully pulled-out his quickly hardening cock. "Oh... oh fuck..." he whispered at the sensation of a dozen feelers worshiping his cock and balls. "That... that feels amazing..."

"Just wait until they've pulled your cock into my cunt, stud."

Diana, who'd been drooling at the sight of Leon's cock being played with by the Tyrants pussy-tentacles, turned to the Slime. "That! I want that! Can you do that, too?" She squealed in glee when dozens of blue tentacles erupted from the slime woman's back, each tentacle splitting off into thinner and thinner feelers...

. . .

. .

.

... Two hours, thirty-seven minutes later...

"Well Leon... this... is an... another fine... mmmess... you've go-o-o-o-otten... us into..." Ada moaned slightly caustically, her husky voice hitching in regular intervals. Not once in her life did she ever consider the possibility of performing mutual oral sex with a snake-woman. Especially one who was not only really limber, but really, _really_ talented with her tail.

How the fuck did she manage to make it twist, vibrate, undulate, and fuck all at the same time, anyways?!

"ME?!" Leon shouted indignantly a bit louder than he intended as he plowed the Tyrant woman from behind doggie-style, if only to be heard over his partner's screams and cries for more and harder as she met back with each thrust. "I'M the one who wanted to take that left turn under Albuquerque street! YOU insisted on going right!"

"I dunno... this isn't so bad... ooooooohhhhhhhh..." Diana moaned from the general direction of the ceiling, her slimy sex partner teaching her the joys of mid-air suspension coitus with someone whose entire body was a sex organ, and was someone quite able to do things to her that no other creature in existence could ever hope to replicate. Especially since she was literally encased in the slime body, her own body worshiped in every possible way.

"Oh... Oh God YES MIAAAA!!" Diana suddenly screamed as the slime did something inside her pussy and asshole while stimulating each and every erogenous nerve ending on her body simultaneously that left the young model's pussy to visibly gush her orgasm. Leon glanced over and couldn't help but notice that, since her partner was almost completely transparent, he could see all the way up and inside Diana's pussy to her rapidly opening and closing cervix.

"Well... it's better than what that prick Chief Irons did to me, but still... ill... ill-ill-ill-ill-ill! OohhhaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhhhh..." Amy added before vocalizing her own orgasm. "Oh God I never thought I'd be fucked so good by a bee-girl who was able to pop-out a God-damned penis from her bee-abdomen thingy..."

She paused as she felt the wasp-woman, whom she'd decided to name "Cupie" as a variant of the name of the game character she'd been based on, cum once again inside her well-fucked cunt. "You sure I'm not gonna get knocked up?" she asked for the seventeenth time.

"Quite surezzt," Cupie replied with a wry-yet-worn smile. "There's no sperm in my cum, it's all the same as what comes out of my pussyzzt."

_'_ _Besides,_ _'_ she didn't add vocally though the smirk on her face would have spoken volumes if Amy had been paying attention, ' _your egg's already been fertilized by Leon over there, and it's taken hold in your uterus. You're pregnant already._ _'_

"Oh... oh fuck Leon... please... cum in me... I need your cum in me!" the Tyrant cried out in delirium, not caring that, even with her accelerated healing ability natural to all Tyrants, her knees and elbows were nearly scrapped raw from the cement. Especially since her nipples were still tingling in pleasure from what Leon's mouth had done to them some minutes ago.

"God Damn, Tyr... your pussy is so tight!" Leon moaned, his wet cock thrusting balls-deep into her surprisingly small twat for her size. "I... I don't think I can hold off much longer!"

"Ohh... ohhkay... just... don't stop... let me..." The Tyrant, nicknamed Tyr by Leon during their fucking, slowly lifted her right leg, then twisted her body around while Leon continued to fuck her until she was on her back yet again.

"Yeah... that's it... now..." She leaned forward and grabbed Leon's hands, which had been on her muscled stomach, and forced to them maul her massive breasts. Her hips continued to buck and thrust back at Leon, neatly matching his pace. "Yeah... oh fuck yes just like that Leon..." she shuddered as a mini preorgasm hit. "I want to look you in the eyes when you finally cum in me, baby."

" _Oh fuck_ Ada..." the snake-woman moaned deeply, her tail twitching inside the Asian woman's pussy in response to what the woman was doing to her more than any conscious act of her own. "I... I wasn't even certain I could get this kind of pleasure being part serpent..." Her hips suddenly bucked as she came yet again, soaking the woman's face her her juices for she'd lost count of how many times.

"I don't know why you'd think that, Bleu..." Ada replied between licks to the snake-woman's slit, which was located just below where her human anatomy ended. Ada had been rather relieved that the nagini hadn't shared her reproductive system with her digestive system and that it hadn't been located anywhere _near_ her asshole-only cloaca towards the other end of her serpentine body. "You've got all the right parts, see? Right here is your clit..." She lightly scraped the nail of her index finger across the tip of Bleu's clit, causing the woman to shiver just before she released her bladder all over Ada's hand.

"What you're peeing from is your urethra..." she stated as she dug her nail inside the hole in question even as she pissed.

"Ungh..."

"You barely have anything in the way of labia lips..." she commented as she traced her fingernail along the tip of the wet fleshy flaps. "But you certainly have a vagina..." she whispered, her entire hand slipping between the snake-woman's hot wet folds into her birth canal.

"Oh... oh fuck Ada..."

"You have a healthy cervix way back inside here..." Ada grinned mischievously, her middle finger just reaching far enough inside to circle the soft protrusion, "but you don't have to worry about me trying to push my finger deeper inside to show you that you have a uterus."

"Oh thank God..."

"But imagine my surprise..." Ada spoke in mock shock, "...when I found out that you have an incredibly sensitive G-spot right... about..."

"Oh God oh God oh God..."

Ada's fingers brushed across a fleshy spot just over an inch inside her vaginal opening. "Yes, right about... here!" Ada shouted even as she rubbed her fingertips as fast and as hard as she could against Bleu's super sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh no oh no oh no oh God _not again_ oh oh oh oh oh ohoooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!" the snake-woman babbled as her tail flopped out of Ada's cunt, her body bucking wildly as she lay on her back on the cold wet cement.

Wet from her own excretions.

"Come on, Bleu... cum for me... cum hard for me, Honey," Ada prodded. The Asian woman ground her own pussy against the woman's tail as hard as she could, her own orgasm imminent. "I wanna see you gush from that beautiful slit of yours again. Come on, Honey, give me your honey!"

"Ada! _Ada!_ I... I... I-I-I-I _nnggrrrrrrrrrrrr_...!" The sensuously sexy woman's face twisted in agony, her breasts bouncing freely from her halter to reveal her hard dark brown nipples, her body arched with only her shoulders and her tail touching the ground as she came. Her pussy expelled her cum in burst after splash with each wave of her orgasm, squirting her orgasm in a high arch nearly two-feet high and a touch over six-feet in distance if Ada were any judge.

Ada clenched her eyes shut as she too came, her body shaking and bucking so hard she flopped over and landed on the heaving snake-woman's breasts.

"Oh Ada..." Bleu murmured, her hand petting Ada's soaked hair, both women quaking against each other in after-tremors. "Thank you... this was supposed to be for you, but... thank you. I wonder if this is why our leader was so insistent on protecting you non-Umbrella humans... you're so beautiful when you want to be..."

The recently-Christened Bleu gazed tiredly over to the wasp-woman, Cupie if she had heard right. Bleu watched as the other monster woman slid her penis-shaped stinger from Amy's pussy, a flood of fluids expelling immediately from the quivering, barely conscious blonde before she gently laid her to the ground and curled protectively around her.

She glanced to her other side, the woman their leader, Mia, had chosen as her temporary mate lay flat on her back with her legs spread. She curiously observed the woman, her eyes blank from over-stimulation, as her leader flowed out of the woman's orifices despite the fact that there was no way she should have been able to fit, until she emerged in full and almost splashed bonelessly atop the woman, an over-sized futa cock still stuffed inside the human's snatch. Mia's stomach was heavily distended under her naughty secretary outfit from all the fluids she'd drunk from the woman, though both women were smiling, albeit tiredly.

"Leon... Leon... are you gonna cum yet?" Tyr asked conversationally. Her body was too exhausted to put any steam into her voice, and her mind had too many orgasms to fire on all cylinders. "Please are you gonna cum yet? I can't take much more of you it's too much. Please cum in me Leon please. You're about to make me cum again. Cum with me, please?"

"Fuck... I'm gonna..." Leon grunted in exertion.

"You gonna? You gonna?" Her eyes widened slightly as Leon begun to fuck her even hard and faster than he had before. "Oh. Oh. Yes... yes. Now... now. _NOOOOOWWWWWW!!!_ " she screamed as she felt Leon finally blow his cum inside her, their eyes fixated upon one another. Her back arched even as she wrapped her powerful legs around Leon's ass to keep him from pulling away, even if he were inclined to. The force of each shot of cum inside her was almost painful against her cervix, which greedily gulped-up each and every hot, thick offering Leon shot inside her.

After nearly a minute she dropped her ass to the cold floor below and relaxed her death-grip on Leon's waist and back, which her arms were in danger of crushing. She felt Leon's semi-hard member slip outside her pussy for the first time in nearly three full hours, a small torrent of cum flowing out behind.

"Oh Leon... you came inside me so hard it hurt! Thirty shots at that!" She slid the young man the last few inches up her torso so she could properly kiss him, which he tiredly responded to. She suddenly giggled. "I hope you have some water in those packs of yours, because all of you need a lot of it!"

She glanced around briefly and, finding that everyone else had passed-out asleep, decided to join them, her arms wrapped possessively around her exhausted and lightly dozing lover. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was a whispered, "... _sorry I lied to you..."_

. . .

. .

.

"Well, it's really time for us to get going..." Leon said as he re-adjusted his backpack strap.

"You sure you guys don't wanna come with us?" Diana asked sorrowfully.

Tyr shook her head slowly. "No, our place is down here, no matter how much we'd like to join you all. It... it'd just be too dangerous. I mean face it, we stick out like a sore thumb."

"I suppose this is goodbye then," Ada spoke softly. The snake-woman patted Ada's shoulders compassionately. "Yeah, Bleu?

"Don't worry, none of us plan on dying here. You escape your way and, when the time's right, we'll escape our own way. You never know, our paths may just cross yet."

The group exchanged final embraces before the Leon hesitantly climbed up the ladder and pushed the heavy manhole away. He glanced around to ensure the street was clear before he glanced down one last time and bade them a final farewell wave, which was duplicated by Ada, Amy, and Diana each as they climbed out.

The four failed bioweapons stared up at the manhole cover after it had been replaced for several long moments. Finally they sighed and begun to make their way down the sewer corridor.

The wasp girl, Cupie, noticed Tyr was rubbing her hand affectionately in small circles around her lower abdomen. "Do you thinkzzt?"

"Definitely," Tyr replied. "Right time for me, and considering the amount of cum he dumped in me, I can't imagine otherwise. Fuck I wanna know where he had stored it all, his nuts weren't _that_ big." She looked over her shoulder towards where their leader and savior was undulated along behind them. "You sure about this?"

<Giggle!!!>

Tyr shrugged. "If you say so, you haven't been wrong yet."

They continued on in silence for another block before the serpent-woman spoke-up. "Do you think we should have told them that, even though our... scent... will keep away your typical zombies and other creatures, it'll work like normal zombie cum for those who were turned before they completed puberty? They were planning on cutting through the school yards, and there were still quite a few children on the property still, after all."

The four fell silent again, each imagining the humans being swarmed by horny junior high and high schoolers who wouldn't know how to take "No No No For the Love of God Noooo!!!" for an answer.

"Nah!!" <blurp!> they chorused.

 

To Be Continued...

End Part 2.5


	6. Part Wait... What!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: This is a collection of loosely connected short stories describing alternate events occurring within Raccoon City. As such, the chapter is longer than most in total but the stories are far shorter individually. That's not to say that these stories are entirely unrelated to what has come before and what has yet to come, of course.)

Crisis EVE-L: Outbreak

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Embedded Side Story – Part Wait... _What!?_ – September 30th, 1998

Report of Aya Brea:

My name is Aya Brea. Last year at this time I was a detective with the NYPD 17th precinct, working the beat with my senior partner Daniel Dollis in Manhattan, New York.

Then the "New York Blockade Incident", as people have decided to remember it, occurred.

_'People will eventually forget and go on with their lives... but I will never forget it. It was pure terror, but... it was also six days filled with familiar memories.'_ That's what I thought back then, and what I still believe today. Those six days of my life were the most terrifying that I'd ever experienced before, including the car wreck that killed my mother and sister and landed me in the hospital back when I was a young child. But, at the same time, those horrors brought with them insights and knowledge into my own past. Insights and information which helped me to reconcile within myself emotions I hadn't understood until then. Even though I still have nightmares about that "Incident" nearly every night since, I actually feel more at peace with myself.

More... _whole_ , I suppose.

The "Incident" started on Christmas Eve of 1997, less than one year ago. I was on a date with a young man, whose name I don't even recall and who had more money than common sense, to see an opera at Carnegie Hall. I was wearing a hot little number – the quintessential "little black dress" – slit too high on each side to wear conventional panties and cut to low on top to realistically wear a bra.

Thankfully my babies are nice and firm for their size, or otherwise that would've been a problem.

Even though the guy I was with was a complete and utter fop, and I didn't expect much of anything from the date besides a chance to relax and with any luck have a good time, I still made myself up to impress. I had my medium-length blonde hair coiffed and styled, with my make-up touched-up to emphasize my smooth creamy skin and porcelain doll-like facial features, emphasizing my rich blue eyes belying my mixed Japanese/American heritage.

Besides, it's easy to relax during a date if you've already decided that you're going to either take him back home or find a nice hotel in the area and fuck him senseless. Like I said, he was a fop... but he was a cute fop and I hadn't gotten laid in _weeks_. Not something that I was willing to tolerate much longer, seeing as I was a hot twenty-five-year-old standing at five-foot three-inches (and half of that was all leg) while only weighing one-hundred-five pounds with a pair of twenty-eight C's, and an ass just wouldn't quit.

Narcissistic? Maybe. But I knew I looked DAMNED good. And sure, I _looked_ tiny and weak, but I'd also been a beat cop for three years before I made detective. Beautiful, all the right curves, and just as strong as most of the male officers in my precinct yet _far_ more agile. Smart, stronger than I had any right to be given my body size and muscle tone, beautiful to the point of being flawless, and I could "keep up with a cephalopoid on foot" as my fellow officers liked to joke after that one movie came out.

For some reason I never questioned my physical prowess.

Early-on during the opera my date decided that I looked far too tense and decided to take matters into his own hand. To help alleviate my "tenseness" he'd slipped his hand along the slit and under my dress and helped me "relax" by massaging my pussy. Yes, I'm being facetious, but I really didn't mind. Like I said, I'd already decided to fuck him before the date was over. And if he was a gentleman I'd let him do me in the raw and cum inside my pussy.

I had closed my eyes and had leaned back in my chair slightly with my knees parted just ever-so-slightly so those on either side of us wouldn't notice any sudden movements. Being fondled in public like that was seriously hot, and his fingers were even hotter. It took me a moment to realize that they were _too_ hot.

And that was when the shit began.

The singer on stage, a pretty little brunette thing in a full-length red dress that heavily emphasized her heaving bosom as she sung had done... _something_... to incite nearly everyone in the audience to spontaneously combust in flames. Those who didn't immediately die by immolation or from falling from the upper floor balcony seats ran screaming from the Hall, leaving me completely untouched, totally confused, more than a little sexually frustrated, and _royally_ pissed-off. I had grabbed my side arm from its holster I wore on my upper inner thigh, charged the stage, and chased after the singer (named Melissa according to the program) backstage into wardrobe and make-up before losing her when she escaped into the city sewer system thanks to a fucking crumbling and weak brick wall.

From that day on Christmas Eve to December Twenty-Ninth myself, my partner Daniel, and eventually a Japanese scientist by the name of Maeda who specialized in a specific form of mitochondrial research chased after Melissa, who had started to call herself "Eve", all across Manhattan Island. But, I suppose I should start where, or rather when, it all _really_ began.

It was December of 1977. Both myself and my twin sister Maya were riding in our family car being driven by our mother when we were involved in an accident. Our mother died instantly... as had Maya. Our mother had signed all three of us up as organ donors, and because of that an intern by the name of Hans Klamp was involved in Maya's organ harvesting. I received one of my sister's cornea to replace one of my own that had been defective since birth, an aspiring singer named Melissa Pearce received one of Maya's kidneys, and Hans Klamp illegally kept my sister's liver for himself to study.

Long story short: my sister had unusual mitochondria. Mitochondria, for the record, are symbiotic organisms that exist within the cells of all living beings yet are genetically separate from those beings, and are responsible for converting blood sugars into energy for cells to use. They can also heat-up the cells they reside in to a disturbing degree under certain circumstances as well. Humans as a species, as well as most forms of life on our planet, possess mitochondria.

Maya's, however, had developed a singular group mind. Not quite a hive mind like how some insects behave, but more like each mitochondria in each of her cells were part of a brain spread all through her body acting independently from her own mind and will. And like all living creatures, her mitochondria wanted to live, to procreate... and to dominate. They, it, _whichever_ , had become self-aware, much like "Skynet" in those "Terminator" movies.

The kidney Melissa received from my sister also possessed her mitochondria, and those mitochondria eventually spread all through her body with the assistance of a certain Dr. Hans Klamp – the same man who had harvested and stole my sister's liver. Melissa thought the medications he provided to her was to help with keeping her body from rejecting my sister's kidney, but it was actually to help the mitochondria in that kidney to take her over. Literally.

The night at the theater when Melissa was to star on stage, the mitochondria within her body, calling itself "Eve", took over her body and mind and proceeded to force the spontaneous combustion of nearly every person in Carnegie Hall by communicating with and controlling their mitochondria in turn. Everyone except for myself. As I also possessed Maya's mitochondria thanks to that cornea, I was thereby immune to Eve's control.

In essence, her power didn't work as expected on me... though I didn't realize the full impact of this until nearly a week later.

What her attempted attack against my own mitochondria immediately did instead was to essentially awaken my own mitochondria. She effectively gave me supernatural abilities such as enhanced speed, enhanced healing, the ability to create and throw energy blasts, and even allowed my body to be temporarily taken over by my mitochondria to transform into a pure mitochondrian creature for a short period of time, giving myself even further super-enhanced strength, speed, and durability.

The next day, Christmas Day, Eve attacked a concert in Central Park killing thousands. One of those was the ex-wife of my partner, Daniel. All that was left of those revelers was a giant orange glob of mitochondrial soup, which escaped us as we literally had no way to stop or contain the giant blob of, well, something that looked remarkably like "Tang".

On the third day I met the mitochondrian scientist I mentioned earlier named Kunihiko Maeda. He revealed to myself and my partner how, some years before, another scientist in Japan had gone insane and had tried to culture the cells of his dead wife to somehow bring her back from death. Instead, this act led to the creation of the first "Mitochondria Eve", who existed in the dead wife's image. We learned how she had then attempted to birth a "perfect being" using that scientist's sperm. However, a genetic flaw in his sperm resulted in the infant she birthed to effectively kill itself as different aspects of its personality fought for control.

Maeda theorized that Eve was trying to do the same thing now as its earlier incarnation had attempted. She, it, _whichever_ , wished to attempt to once again create a "Perfect Mitochondrian Being". He believed that such a being would act as a catalyst on a planetary level to evolve all life into mitochondrial beings, with itself as Lord and God. Though Daniel and I thought initially Maeda was full of shit, we soon learned that he was right on the money.

On the fourth day Eve had contacted Dr. Klamp after robbing a local hospital of its stored semen for in vitro fertilizations. The not-so-good doctor voluntarily assisted in altering the DNA of the selected semen to prevent a repeat of her previous pregnancy attempt, as this Eve firmly believed she was the same Eve as before. When we arrived at Dr. Klamp's lab to confront him, Eve immolated him alive. Dr. Klamp had simply stood there in front of us, laughing and bragging as his body burned to nothingness about how he would be forever remembered as the one who conceived perfection or some such bullshit.

On the fifth day we discovered that Eve had used the tens of thousands of people whose bodies she'd Tang'd from all across the city to construct a massive bubble-shaped shell around her as she gestated. Somehow she went from non-pregnant to about-to-pop in under a single day. With the help of the military in lending me a helicopter to reach Eve on Liberty Island (as everyone else instantly burst into flames if they got anywhere near her) and giving me a crash course on how to fly the damned contraption, I was finally able to catch-up to and kill the bitch after a pitched battle that nearly kille me too many times for me to want to count.

On the sixth day while resting on-board an aircraft carrier floating in New York Harbor that was part of a military blockade to prevent any ships or civilians from entering Manhattan, Eve's _baby_ attacked. Before anyone could react it had used its mitochondrian powers to sink several ships that had been anchored around the carrier. By some miracle and, with the assistance of Maeda, several rounds of specially designed bullets crafted by him, and an overloaded boiler, I was able to kill the "perfect being" before it could escape New York and murder all of humanity... if not all life possessing mitochondria on Earth.

...But it was what occurred immediately thereafter that both haunts me and forces me to this day to question my own sanity.

A feeling, an almost itching behind my eye, had led me to the Chrysler Building at Lexington and Forty-Second streets. Even as I had _just_ stepped into the lobby I knew there was something _Not Right_ about the place. The lobby was _too_ clean... _too_ neat and tidy. Every building on Manhattan Island, every street and alley, was covered in trash and filth from the hoards of people who'd fled the city, debris from the aerial battles, and from the mitochondrial monsters that had stalked the streets until the day before. But here, it was perfectly clean.

When I ascended to the second floor I found out why. For the next seventy some-odd floors I cleared by combat, room by room, more mitochondrian horrors than I had encountered in the last six days _combined_. Flight after grueling fight I climbed until I reached the top-most floor accessible – floor seventy-seven. It was there I faced the "original Mitochondria Eve" Maeda had mentioned to Daniel and myself several days before.

And came face-to-face with my long-dead twin sister, Maya.

The being before me that wore the body of my dear sister was indeed the "original Mitochondria Eve". As I wrote a short time ago, the "original Mitochondria Eve" had intended to gather and absorb into herself enough power... energy... _something_... to strengthen herself and ascend into God-hood, then birth the Perfect Being who would eventually kill all mitochondrian life in the world and take their _something_ into itself, some years ago. It had only been the semen she'd used being genetically incompatible with her own cells that had stopped her back then, and her original body died shortly thereafter. When she had failed, she had waited for another with advanced mitochondria like her original "host" to be born so she could try again.

Eve did, after all, exist within all of us. For Eve was our mitochondria itself, what we all require to live.

It was how she was able to control others into bursting into flames and burning alive, or mutating into horrific beasts, or just turning into blobs of Tang-like primordial ooze. Maeda mentioned as an off-comment that there was a Japanese cartoon that ended with everyone "Tanging" like that, too, but I never cared enough to watch it or even find out its name. In any case, forcing a person to suddenly and painfully mutate into a mitochondrian controlled creature was as natural to her as blinking is to anything with eyelids.

Eventually, Eve had found that long-sought after mitochondrian perfection in my sister. However, when she tried to take over her body little Maya fought back, resulting in the car wreck that killed her and our mother. The intern, who went on to becoming Dr. Klamp, had saved my sister's liver cells, cultured them, and once those cells eventually took the form of my sister she manipulated Melissa and myself to battle to the death to learn which of us was worthy to become her new host.

And then she morphed into her true mitochondrian form and attacked.

I was barely able to defeat her. Not only was she far more powerful than I was, she was also wearing my dear sister's face and, occasionally, spoke in her voice. Every time I fired my gun at her it tore at my heart, because even though the creature before me was a monster in the truest sense of the word... she was still my beloved twin sister.

After she fell to the floor in defeat, the "original Mitochondria Eve" begun to laugh. That was when I'd realized the trap I had walked into. If she had been pitting Melissa against myself to learn who was the better to become her host, then she would have to pit herself against the winner of either of us in turn to discover who had the strongest, most advanced mitochondria. Not only had I just proven that I was her better by defeating her, but "original Mitochondria Eve" also had the ability to communicate with _anyone's_ mitochondria, awaken _anyone_ _'_ _s_ mitochondria... and overtake _anyone's_ mitochondria!

I would have died. I _should_ have died. My will as a human being, one whose mitochondrial powers had been stripped away by the "original Mitochondria Eve" as she subverted my body to her will, was no match for a being who was literally one with every living thing on the planet. Until the one with the strongest will of all stepped in and threw her out: my twin sister, Maya.

It was Maya who had first rejected Eve as a child, which resulted in her death in the car accident. It was her cornea that had been transplanted into my own eye. It was her mitochondria, and in some small way her _very_ _soul_ , that had given me strength to survive the last six days of non-stop hell. And once again it was her strength that beat back Eve and permanently flushed the bitch away forever. At that moment, the moment I heard little Maya's voice in the depths of my soul shouting _"_ _No!_ _"_ as though she were a mighty Greek Spartan shouting down one of his own Gods to Eve's intrusion, I came to realize that my missing half, my little twin sister Maya, would be with me for the rest of my life.

When I finally exited the Chrysler building to face the dawning morning sun, exhausted in mind, body, and spirit, and wanting nothing more than to crawl into my bed and die, I'd thought that was the end of it. No more Eves, no more monsters, and I no longer possessed super-human powers. When Maya expelled Eve from my mind and body, she also removed the supernatural powers I'd relied on for the last week. And with Eve gone, I'd suspected that all the creatures she'd created had fallen apart without her presence holding them together.

The Government and the military quickly explained away the entire incident as a terrorist act perpetrated by Dr. Klamp utilizing both chemical and explosive agents mixed with hallucinogens – the explosives and chemicals to explain all the damage and the military blockade respectively; the hallucinogens to dismiss the claims by those who had escaped of people and animals turning into monsters, spontaneously combusting, or outright "Tanging". Foreign governments knew the truth of course, but the public lapped up the idiotic cover story like the good little sheep dying of thirst they were.

My peace and quiet lasted all of three days.

Shortly after New Year's Day, several FBI agents visited my apartment and "escorted" me to a satellite FBI office in downtown Manhattan. It was then and there I learned that even though I had been able to destroy both versions of Eve as well as her devil baby, their deaths didn't mean that all of the creatures they created, dubbed "neo-mitochondrial creatures" or NMCs, had died. Even though the police and military had succeeded in destroying hundreds of thousands of NMCs, many more had escaped the blockade by sewer and various water ways, then fled out of the city entirely to parts unknown.

That was how I joined MIST: the Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team, which was a newly formed and highly classified off-shoot branch of the FBI. Their mission, and thereby my mission, was to investigate any and all rumors of monsters, odd goings-on, or anything else that might point to NMC locations in the wild, then hunt them down and kill them.

In other words, I became a "Man in Black" like in that silly action movie my mostly deceased former colleagues in the NYPD used to like to compare me to, but with monsters rather than aliens and weapons that weren't _nearly_ as cool.

They needed my knowledge and expertise at killing NMCs, even if I no longer had any special abilities to fight them with. While undergoing training, though, I very quickly learned that I at least had retained some speed, strength, and durability enhancements that I had gained during the Blockade Incident... which led me into becoming the best field agent MIST had to offer.

At least, that's what I'd thought at first...

***End Report***

Long-ass story short, that all was the hows and whys I'd found myself in the asshole of America, in this Godforsaken piece of shit bitch town named after a God-damned motherfucking sonuvabitch shit trash-eating oversized asshole vermin: Raccoon City. I _hate_ raccoons; they make for really viscous little NMCs.

Apparently, roughly two months ago the local Raccoon City newspapers started reporting on bizarre murders being committed and other unusual happenstances occurring in the ancient forests surrounding the city. It took until last week for those newspapers to come to the attention of my boss, and he sent me alone to investigate.

Which wasn't as unusual as it may sound, really. For most cases a small team of anywhere between two to six would be sent to investigate possible NMC activity, with higher numbers for the more likely instances. But in cases where the NMC activity was believed to cause actual deaths, meaning that the NMC activity was likely fairly large in scale, sending a large team would simply make the monsters go to ground and split up. In cases where there were verified unusual deaths, _I'm_ sent in _alone_.

Of course, it's more often the case than not where the "monster" is actually some guy in a chicken costume advertising fast food. Or idiots in werewolf costumes scaring people away to hide their sheep rustling operations. I was beaten to the punch of solving _that_ little mystery by some nosy kids and their Great Dane. Not that I cared; shit like that wastes our resources. And any reported deaths were typically just caused by your typical yet still tragic wild animal attacks.

The reason I'm sent alone in cases where the likelihood of NMC murder is high was simple: I'm a living weapon, as much a metaphorical tactical nuke as a surgeon's scalpel. Like I said before, when Maya stopped Eve's attempt to take over my body in the Chrysler Building, she had also wiped away my ability to use what I called "Parasite Energy" such as mitochondrial transformation and the like. But what I didn't realize until several weeks into my FBI training when I was attacked by a fucking NMC raccoon was that when the mitochondria of my sister activated to fight her off, it jump-started my own "Parasite Energy" abilities. Abilities such as being able to cause living beings to spontaneously combust, strengthen my body to resist physical wounds... things like that. The only downside was that using these abilities is exceedingly exhausting to the point that my more powerful abilities make me pass out.

Not exactly helpful in a fight-for-my-life, nor in populated areas.

That's why I only use my parasite energy abilities when either in a pinch, or when no-one else is around. Not only does that ensure that any bystanders who don't have the common sense to run for their idiot lives when they see an honest-to-God monster bearing down on them don't become accidental collateral damage, but it also keeps those same damn idiot bystanders from seeing my own abilities and start making a huge deal out of it. Usually by pestering me with inane questions or screaming that I'm the monster or a witch or something else retarded.

One time some stupid hate group consisting of inbred assholes tried to gun me down screaming something about me being a mutant. It took a bit of fast-talking a few hours later, but no-one higher-up in the FBI chain of command cared that I gunned all of the racist fuckers down. I would have immolated and electrocuted them, but that would've made things even worse for actual mutants if the media tried to connect the deaths of a bunch of retards to them in general. The way I did it, it made it look like they all died while playing a game of Russian Roulette with shotguns.

That's why I use my wits and my looks more often than not. My mitochondria, which also helps control the aging process in the human body, apparently decided that it wanted me to be as physically fit as possible if I'm to be a proper host. What that meant was that in the last year I went from being a hot twenty-six-year-old to an orgasm-inducing twenty-seven-year-old in a twenty-year-old's body. Then it widened my hips, firmed-up my ass, and enhanced my tits a cup size while they were at it.

As most of my missions were solo affairs, that allowed me remarkable... _flexibility_... in how I resolved my cases. Since my mitochondria were so intent on making me drop-dead gorgeous among other things, I felt it only right to use their gift to my fullest advantage. First was that I always "dressed for success". Not so much like a cheap whore or anything, but either in thin fitted cotton tee shirts and jeans so tight they appeared to be poured on, or a black leather super-mini club dress with a full frontal zipper and belt to cinch my waist in with a short jean jacket to cover my shoulders. Or in certain circumstances a just-as-short blue mini Chinese cheongsam that flashed my panties should I choose to wear them with every twitch of my hips.

Fine, that last one made me look like a whore, but definitely not a _cheap_ whore.

Why dress so provocatively? So I could more easily fuck for information, of course. If I were to dress dowdy or conservatively like so many of my female co-workers in the field did, most men would glance my way and _maybe_ give me a once or twice over, but not much more from there. Plus, most places that NMC's tended to pop-up were in places where the locals tended to be... _tight-lipped_ let's say... to anyone who even remotely looks like a Fed. Since it's imperative to kill them before they kill anyone themselves, I learned quickly to dress and act the part of an "easy city-girl on a cross-country trip" or some similar cover story.

Men, and quite a few women, will trip over themselves a dozen times over to help a beautiful girl in distress. Especially one that flaunts her assets as much as I do. And if they're still unwilling to chat with me about odd goings-on, a few rounds of the hottest and kinkiest sex they could ever imagine loosens their lips like nothing else outside internationally-banned truth serums.

It's not all for business though. The sex I mean. Thanks to my mitochondria, I'm effectively immune to any and all diseases, both as a recipient as well as a carrier. The same goes for toxic substances, date-rape drugs, alcohol... you name it it doesn't affect me at all. Not to mention sperm. Apparently my mitochondria also have very specific ideas as to who is allowed to impregnate me. Which is really helpful when I join-in with gang bang parties and the like. Not only is everyone happy that they get to fuck me without a condom, but I can then use my electric-based parasite abilities once I've fucked everyone unconscious to destroy their video recordings.

Not like my bosses would care; they know all about my little hobby after all. But some of my co-workers would become difficult to work with if word got out that I genuinely enjoy taking multiple cocks in every orifice simultaneously, and do so as often as possible, while on the job.

But what can I say? My mitochondria may be picky about what sperm fertilizes my eggs, but it wants as many samples as possible as often as possible as well. I think it just wants to procreate, just like every other living organism capable of mating. It helped that I _love_ sex, even if I didn't discover that love of sex until my senior year prom. What that meant for me was that I need to wear panty liners to keep my juices from dribbling down my inner-thighs as I went about my daily activities. Unless I'm working in the field where having my pussy leaking down my inner thighs works to my benefit.

Awkward, but necessary.

So just imagine how happy I was, how blissfully warm and fuzzy I felt within myself, when I discovered that there were no NMCs anywhere near Raccoon City... just a bunch of man-eating and horny zombies instead. Zombies which do not have living cells within their bodies. Meaning no living mitochondria, and therefore no mitochondria for my own parasite energy to interact with. I can heal and strengthen myself just fine, but all of my offensive abilities just didn't work against them. Meaning all I had to fight with were my wits and my 9mm handgun.

Because, you know, EVERY route out of the city was blocked or otherwise inaccessible. My cherry red rag-top 1969 Plymouth Valiant Signet? Blown-up when a school bus full of _zombie nuns_ slammed into the gas station I was filling-up at when I first got into town. Roads? Either impassable or swarmed with the undead. The forest? No chance in HELL am I going out there. I'd probably run across an old abandoned hospital or mental ward or something inhabited by zombified raccoons. My cell phone? Landed on it when my car blew-up.

My best chance of getting the hell outta Dodge was to hitch a ride on one of those military helicopters that occasionally ducked in and out of town, but I just couldn't get to their landing sites in time before they took-off again. Which sucked sweaty, hairy BALLS. Let that be a lesson to you, men: if you're going to insist on your lady-friend shaving her pussy, you'd best be prepared to shave your nuts and at the VERY least trim the rest of your pubes.

We don't like getting your curly hairs on our tongues, either.

And that was how I came to be here in Raccoon City. On a mission that I shouldn't have been part of, with no reasonable way out, and little chance at survival. Sure, I could put my fist through a zombies head and easily outrun them, but I wasn't about to test my abilities against whatever had brought them back to unlife.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a church bell toll, just as it had on the hour every hour since I came into town. I was pretty certain it was automated and that there was no Quasimodo yanking on a big-ass rope to ring it. Even he would've high-tailed it out of town by now. Taking a deep breath of the chilled night air I held it for several beats before sighing, exhausted. It had already been a long day since coming to town, and movement out of the corner of my eye told me it was going to be even longer.

Less than a block away from me, illuminated by the light of the full moon and walking obliviously down a narrow street, was a young tween girl with the brightest red hair I'd ever seen in my entire life. A young tween girl about to get jumped by a zombie from a fire escape above her.

I was  _so_ boned.

 

. . .

. .

.  


Three figures cautiously crept their way along the trash-strewn streets of west-uptown Raccoon City. Keeping to the darkened shadows as much as possible and stepping lightly to make nary a sound, the trio slowly navigated their way past abandoned and wrecked police cruisers, overturned passenger cars and buses, and smashed telephone and lamp posts, ducking from sight of any undead. They barely dared to so much as breathe until they reached their target. Lightly, they tip-toed up the six concrete steps to the front door of an apartment building, watching for any sudden ambushes from the creatures they'd managed to avoid since escaping J's Bar six days ago.

One of their number, a self-described "drop-dead gorgeous" woman with short side-parted blonde hair seemingly in her late twenties wearing what had once been a rather nice red business pantsuit that was more rips and stains than anything else by this point, slipped her petite hand into her pants pocket and fished around the tiny pocket. After a second she pulled out a set of keys and a rather bent and scratched plastic card. She gave the card a long dubious look, shrugged, and slid the card into the locking system set next to the door.

The little red light on the device remained red.

"God dammit..." she muttered as nothing happened. "I was hoping our adventures wouldn't bother the card, but the little microchip in it must have been damaged after all."

"Any other way to get inside, Alyssa?" the second of the trio whispered, this one a young thirty-something man with short wavy brown hair bearing more than a passing resemblance to a younger Tom Cruise, wearing a near-destroyed Raccoon City Police Department tactical uniform with "RPD" stenciled on the Kevlar breast plate.

"Yeah, give me a minute Kevin..." she whispered back to the slightly older man, her fingers fumbling over the keys on her key ring one-by-one. "Never actually had to use the door key before in all the years I've lived here, and I can't remember which key is which. How's it looking back there, Cindy? Anything coming our way?"

When there was no immediate answer both she and Kevin turned around. "Cindy?"

The third of the trio, a highly attractive young woman best described as "cute in the way Helen of Troy was pretty" startled, her blonde pony tail and side-swept bangs fluttering with the motion. She smoothed out her gray and white-striped blouse, solid gray vest, and tight black skirt (all of which too had seen better days) with both hands as she blushed sheepishly. What she considered to be a standard waitress uniform resembled more a Las Vegas casino card dealer uniform than anything else.

"Sorry..." she half-smiled half-grimaced. "I got caught-up trying to figure-out what I was looking at."

Both traveling companions stared at her for a moment, then down the street to where the sun had set some time before to leave them partially illuminated in the light of the full moon, and back to the woman again.

Alyssa frowned, a slightly angry tick over her eyebrow, as she glared coolly at the younger woman and her apparent lack of attention. Something that could get them all killed before she managed find the right key and get inside the building. "Daydreaming?" she accused.

The other blonde, Cindy, took a step back as though Alyssa had physically struck her, the left heel of her black pumps slipping over the edge of the step. If not for a quick grab of her arm by Kevin to hold her steady and pull her back forward again she would have taken a nasty tumble.

She smiled gratefully at the police officer roughly seven years her senior, wincing as even he was glaring slightly at her. "Thanks, Kevin." He nodded slightly in reply, but his expression didn't change. Cindy turned her attention back to Alyssa and replied, "And no, I wasn't daydreaming, thank you very much. I was trying to figure-out if there was a reason why none of the zombies or anything are coming anywhere near us, even though we're not exactly hidden here."

Her companions blinked at her, then blinked again, before they too turned their attention to the small patches of zombies up and down the street. Sure enough, not a single member of the undead came anywhere close to where they stood, even though they were in full view of multiple undead groups AND multiple zombies were staring right back at them. Even the annoying undead crows were keeping their distance.

"O-kaaay... that IS odd..." Kevin eventually replied, unable to fathom why they weren't in a middle of a fight for their lives considering the number of undead that loosely surrounded them... yet didn't pay much attention to them. A sudden click grabbed both his and the waitress' attention, and when they both turned back they found Alyssa slowly turning the old fashioned door knob and pushing the door open.

Alyssa dropped her keys into her pocket and stepped across the threshold. "Hurry, get inside!" she whispered back. "I don't wanna risk it and end up zombie-chow while standing around waiting for you two on my own front stoop."

"Sorry!" Cindy replied as she quickly stepped inside right behind Kevin. "It was just, well..." She turned back around to stare out the open entrance, and caught sight of a pair of little white mice running past the steps while carrying an old phonograph between them. "...Weird..." she spoke as the door swung closed and automatically locked behind the trio.

Kevin took a moment to glance around the small lobby of the apartment building while Alyssa stood nearby, having had to fish her keys out of her pocket again and thumb through them a second time for her actual apartment door key. It was a small lobby, maybe twelve-feet-by-sixteen-feet, with white walls lit in soft ambient lighting and a spotless checkerboard black-and-white tiled floor. To his immediate right was a white marble fireplace, unlit, while to his left was an antique table framed by twin antique chairs. A large frame-less mirror hung on the wall just above the table.

From where he stood he could only see two doors, one set in the opposite wall down the lobby to his left and another on the far left end of the lobby accessible via a small antechamber connected to the lobby. Immediately to the right of the antechamber entrance was a stairwell leading up and to a small opening/balcony just above the entrance to the antechamber. Kevin was just barely able to make-out what looked to be another antechamber entrance a bit past the large fireplace, just to the right of the stairway.

He noted out the corner of his eye that Cindy had stopped next to him. He shifted his loosely-hanging arm slightly to the side and patted his large calloused hand against the top of her much smaller, softer hand. The blonde waitress jerked at the sudden contact before glancing down at their hands, then gave him a small warm smile in return.

Alyssa suddenly held her keys triumphantly above her head, one key in particular squeezed between her thumb and index finger "Ah ha, here we go!" she crowed, her voice loudly echoing around the otherwise dead quiet lobby. "Come on, my place is right around the corner here."

"O-kay?" Kevin replied, feeling slightly unnerved by something but uncertain just what it was. Cindy, sharing the same hesitation, figured-out what was bothering her about the lobby immediately.

"Hey, Alyssa?"

"Hmm?"

Cindy glanced around the lobby once more as both she and the police officer followed after the red-suited woman. "Why does this building have power?"

Kevin snapped his fingers, realization dawning on him. "That's what was bothering me! None of the other buildings around this shithole of a neighborhood..."

"Kevin!" Cindy snapped. "Language, please."

Both Kevin and Alyssa looked to one another before rolling their eyes at Cindy's admonishment, both having been scolded in such a way before for their foul language during their escape to Alyssa's home by the naive-yet-kind woman. With a mildly irritated grunt, Kevin begun again, his word choice toned down in deference to her. "Okay then... why would your building, and only your building from what I saw on our way here, in this _once nice_ but now _utterly trashed_ neighborhood..."

"That's better."

"...still have power?" he finished.

Alyssa deftly unlocked her apartment door with practiced ease and swung it open, her right hand reaching around the corner of the door frame and flicking the light switch up. Instantly the lights in the entry hall flicked on, bathing the beige-pained walls in warm white light. She immediately stepped inside, then slipped off her tattered red suit jacket revealing her black silk camisole underneath and tossed the jacket over the back of a small kitchen chair.

"The woman I rent this apartment from made mention when I signed the rental agreement that the building has its own generator in the basement," she replied. She stopped midway down the hall towards what looked like a small living room and turned back to her two guests. "Help yourself to some beer in the fridge and make yourselves at home, I'm going to take a quick shower. Be out in a minute!" she smirked as the two gaped at her, putting an additional roll to her hips as she sauntered the rest of the way down the hall and around the corner.

"Ahh! H-Hey! Don't use all the hot water!" Cindy shouted after the other woman, only to hear the shower start-up in reply. "Meanie..." she muttered with a frown marring her otherwise pretty face. She turned towards the kitchen as she heard the only male of their trio open the refrigerator door and start rummaging around inside, glass bottles or jars clinking against one another. She stepped into the kitchen, admiring how modern and clean it looked while also noting that it also looked like it had almost never been used beyond the coffee maker, toaster, and over-oven microwave. "Hey Kevin..." she spoke warmly, her hip cocked and rested against the counter-top. "She got anything good in there?"

"Depends on what you like," he grinned winningly over his shoulder back to her, taking a moment to give the young woman a very healthy once over with his roving eyes. A less experienced ear would likely have mistaken her tone of voice as affectionate and flirty, but over the past several hours after escaping his favorite watering hole she happened to work at from the initial zombie outbreak, he'd come to learn that Cindy just possessed a friendly and gentle personality. One who would rather use the medical kit she'd grabbed from the bar to help her fellow escapees than use a gun.

Which was almost a crime in itself because she was a _damned_ good shot when she was forced to.

"What's on the menu?" she half-smirked at her own little joke, used to being the one asked that question by customers.

Kevin barked a short laugh before sticking his head back in the fridge. "Well, besides your regular boring juice and milk, she's got a few of those fruity wine cooler things that don't have enough alcohol to make a toddler tipsy, a couple bottles of Bud, something labeled 'Dead Horse Pastures Double Plus-Rated Ale' whatever that is, some IPAs I don't recognize, some red and white wines, some rum, and... ahh..."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow as the policeman's voice trailed off and what she could see of the back of his neck turned beet red. "...And ahh?" she asked.

"Ahh... heh..." Kevin stalled before he just grabbed a bottle and held it up for Cindy to read the label herself. "About three dozen bottles of these."

Cindy grabbed the underside of the bottle and turned it slightly to better read it, her entire body suddenly exploding crimson. "'Polygamist Fuck-Bitches: Wailing Cum-Dumpster's Spraying Pussy Porter'... huh..." she read aloud before noting the picture on the label, illustrating a highly detailed black-and-white sketch of a topless woman in glasses with shoulder-length dark hair, a large honker of a nose, and comically large hoop earrings, her legs held up almost against her shoulders with fluid squirting through her panties, her body covered in large splotches of what was likely supposed to be cum. The expression drawn on her face indicated that she was _very_ happy.

Kevin blushed even harder in embarrassment than before as the waitress read the label aloud. Not embarrassed for himself, of course. It would take a LOT more than a kinky beer label to get under his skin considering his varied and numerous experiences with the opposite sex. Rather, he was embarrassed letting a sweet, gentle, and kind flower of a young woman like Cindy come anywhere NEAR the bottle. It was even worse now that her gaze had become unfixed and her mouth was slightly open in what appeared to be shock.

Something about her made him think of a mother-figure... just not his own mother because that would be weird since he'd been fantasizing about butt-fucking her for the last few hours. Especially after the "leech incident" in the sewers earlier. Something she demanded no-one ever speak of, _ever_ , on pain of death. Rather, watching Cindy inspect the bottle label reminded Kevin heavily of the time his mother ran across his porn collection when he was fourteen. He'd just come home from school... only to find his mother sitting on the couch, every one of his one-hundred-eight magazines covering the coffee table save the one she was holding open to the centerfold picture.

It was even more embarrassing when she let him _keep_ his collection and never brought it up again. But worst was when he opened the magazine his mother had been looking at, one he hadn't gotten to yet and had been about a decade or so old. He found his fifteen-years younger mother staring back at him wearing nothing but a pearl necklace and a smile, her large breasts and wide areolae handled from behind by a man who was definitely not his father, and her long legs spread wide showing off her naturally blonde curly hairs that couldn't hope to hide her vaginal slit. Especially since that pearl necklace wasn't worn around her neck, but was half hanging out of her pussy, glistening from her excitement.

It took him three days to gather up enough courage to open that magazine again to find all the other pictures of his mother, several of them of her being fucked by multiple men. And a full-page one of her eating out a woman he recognized as his second-grade teacher Miss LaNoiay. Later that same night, while he tried unsuccessfully to jack off to those pictures of his mother due to the guilt he felt about trying to nut to his mother, his mother had entered the bathroom, caught him sweaty-handed, and decided to give him a helping mouth...

Kevin shook his mind clear of old memories, pointedly ignoring the raging hard-on those memories had given him. Seeing that Cindy's brain still hadn't rebooted from its apparent embarrassment-induced "Blue-Screen-Of-Death", he gently tugged at the bottle neck. "Let me just put this back and get you a nice wine cooler."

"Yeah... good idea..." she replied dazedly.

Kevin gently pulled the bottle out of her hands and replaced it with a strawberry cooler that had been sitting up front in the 'fridge. He took a moment to check the drawers by the fridge, finding the silverware on his second try, then rummaged around in said drawer until he found one of a dozen bottle openers, each bearing a laser-engraved image of the "Blue Bomber" in various poses. He popped open the metal cap to his bottle, and was almost surprised to see it was the Spraying Pussy Porter he'd neglected to put back. With a shrug he left the cap on the counter until he could find the trash later, then handed the opener to Cindy, who absently popped her cooler open as well.

Kevin stared at the woman for a moment, wondering what she was thinking and if she was okay, before mentally shrugging and taking a large swig from his bottle. On the third count after swallowing his eyes watered and bulged, and a burning sensation not unlike what Kevin imagined Dragon Fire would feel like erupted from his gullet and out of his mouth.

Much to Cindy's suddenly amused delight, having broken out of her little spell to watch him actually drink from the bottle.

_'What the fuck is this made out of, rocket fuel? Depleted uranium?!'_ his mind screeched in agony, feeling like it was the first time he'd tried cheap whiskey back in junior high all over again. Gasping and coughing, Kevin turned the bottle around to check the rear label, only to read aloud in a croaking voice in absolute horror, "'Polygamist Fuck-Bitches: Wailing Cum-Dumpster's Spraying Pussy Porter: 195-proof alcohol brewed for Manly Men and Womanly Wenches, made with straight Anandamide and infused with a single seed of Carolina Reaper pepper per bottle. That's right, Fuck You Everclear'." He stared dumbly at the bottle before gently placing it on the counter as though it were a bomb that would explode at the slightest jostle.

"Too much for you, Kevin?" Cindy asked with a grin, acting a lot more relaxed now that she had some alcohol in her.

Kevin coughed several times before deciding fuck it, re-opened the 'fridge and drank directly from the milk carton in hope the enzymes therein would calm his burning throat and tongue. After several gulps he belched and put the bottle back, not caring just how unsanitary that had been, and sighed. "That fucking thing has the seed of a reaper pepper in it!" he exclaimed.

Cindy stared back at him blankly. "Uh... so? And language."

"They're, like, the hottest pepper on the planet!" he replied, getting worked up now that the alcohol was slowly making its way through his system and utterly missing her mild admonishment. "The seeds are even worse than the pepper themselves!"

Cindy thought about that for a moment before blanching. "That sounds disgusting. Why in their right mind would anyone make something like that?"

Kevin, his mouth and throat finally calming down from the horrific pepper burn he'd experienced, grinned back at her good-naturedly. "Given the label on the bottle, I doubt they were. The stuff has more alcohol in it than fucking Everclear."

"Language, please."

Kevin stared flatly at the pretty waitress for several seconds, studying her. She'd already drained about three-quarters of her cooler and seemed to have a light buzz going on already, given her slightly glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. When she started to shift uncomfortably from his gaze he spoke, "Cindy. It's none of my business... but are you a virgin or something? You're just so damned innocent."

If he thought the question would get under the skin of the legendary unflappable woman, able to brush off any and all advances, he was sorely mistaken. Instead of getting angry or embarrassed, or anything else he expected, Cindy started to giggle instead. "It's a rather rude question, Kevin, but one I'm used to from back in University. To answer your question no, I am not. I punched-in my v-card with my boyfriend at the time during an after-party for junior prom, just like anyone else. I admit that I don't take on partners lightly, and never a customer or co-worker. Sorry about that, by the way. I know you'd been flirting with me for a long time."

Kevin couldn't help but laugh in relief at that last part, trying his hand at one of the IPAs instead. "Oh thank God... the way you never reacted made me think I was doing something wrong!"

Cindy giggled again, accidentally splashing the last bit of her cooler all over her blouse. "Oh... poo..." she muttered as she looked down at herself and the rapidly spreading stain.

Kevin was already reaching into the 'fridge for another cooler for the blonde beauty even as she set her now empty bottle down on the counter next to the bottle caps. "There you go again, Cindy. Most people I know would say 'shit', or 'fuck', or even a hearty 'God dammit' at spilling a drink on themselves. You say 'poo' instead. What's up with that?"

Cindy had already popped the cap off her second bottle with her thumbnail rather than the offered bottle opening, making Kevin stare at her in shock, and was in the process of chugging down about half its contents. Finally releasing the bottle from her deep pink lips, her tongue trailing after to lick at a drop along its neck, she burped and replied, "I just don't like swearing, that's all." She giggled again, feeling herself slightly more flushed than before and definitely less inhibited than she had when they first entered Alyssa's apartment. She added with a sly smile, "And what I was going to say before I ruined my blouse even more than it already is, was that now that the bar is pretty much out-of-business thanks to those zombies and all the shooting you all did in it... you, Officer Kevin Ryman, are no longer a customer."

"Meaning?" he asked just as she'd turned his back to him and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Meaning..." she stopped to look over her shoulder, "I just may have to take you up on your various... _offers_ ," she winked. "Now, let's check out the rest of Alyssa's apartment while she's in the shower and discover what kind of deep dark secrets our easily-annoyed partner-in-crime is hiding." She turned away with a giggle and continued out into the hall, her hips rolling suggestively with each step for Kevin's benefit.

Kevin stared after the woman's tight skirt-clad ass for several seconds before he set his bottle down on the counter, and proceeded to perform a happy dance for the next thirty some-odd seconds, all while pumping his arms up and down in the air silently exclaiming _'Yes Yes Yes!!!'_ the whole time. Once he worked the glee of _finally_ getting somewhere with the waitress he'd unsuccessfully flirted with for the better part of a year out of his system he straightened the collar of his uniform shirt, picked up a bottle of Bud instead, and proceeded to follow her in a slightly more dignified manner.

. . .

In the shower, Alyssa bit down hard on her left knuckle to keep herself from moaning or making any other unwanted accidental noises, her right hand rubbing her pussy, masturbating furiously. _'God damn... it's not enough...!'_ her mind shouted desperately. _'I need... I need to cum... it's too much... but I just can't!'_

. . .

A quick right turn and several steps further brought Kevin to the living room where Cindy stood stock still. After a moment he too stopped, barely managing to not drop his beer bottle in surprise. In the background they heard Alyssa shut-off the shower and pull the curtain open. Several seconds after that they heard the bathroom door open, though neither made any attempt to turn or greet the woman.

"Mmmm... that shower felt so good..." Alyssa moaned as she padded barefoot into the kitchen wearing only a fluffy towel around her body as she used a second to rub dry her hair with her eyes closed. She opened her refrigerator before she noticed the open bottle of her favorite "Polygamist Fuck Bitches" on the counter. She grabbed the bottle Kevin had left behind and took a long pull of its contents. With a satisfied smile she lightly stepped into the living room.

"Hey guys!" Alyssa called out cheerfully, far more relaxed now that she was safe at home and freshly washed. After several ticks of her old pendulum wall clock and not receiving a reply from the two people she was standing right behind she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhmm... Alyssa...?" Cindy began.

"...Why do you have a security system that looks like something The Riddler would set-up in one of his lairs?" Kevin continued.

"But in full color, thankfully..." Cindy finished. When Kevin looked over at her in confusion she added, "His obsession with green is just weird."

Alyssa stepped around the foot-planted duo and moved toward the object of their fixation, ignoring Cindy's startled gasp. "It's something my landlady had set-up actually," she spoke proudly. She came to a stop before what looked to all appearances to be a security system straight out of the White House, or a producer's control room from a major network broadcasting station.

Kevin gave Cindy a sidelong glance. "Out of all the things you could choose to call weird about that lunatic, you chose his fetish with the color green?" he muttered. Cindy briefly smiled and stuck out her little pink tongue in reply. Her eyes quickly darted back to Alyssa.  
Set against the far wall of the living room, where Kevin and Cindy had expected her entertainment center to be, sat a wide wooden table-like desk. On top of that desk was a laptop and mouse, connected by wire to a large production mixer covered in various brightly and colorfully lit buttons and switches. Beside the desk was a large stand of various VCR-sized equipment, each helpfully labeled from a labeling gun with such tags as "signal enhancer" and "recording equipment".

Just beyond the desk were stack after stack of twenty-four-inch color monitors, though only about half of them were lit. Those that were on displayed, in surprisingly high definition, various scenes both Cindy and Kevin recognized as locations around Raccoon City – specifically the uptown neighborhood they were in. Most seemed to be set at a little above street-height, as though the cameras were placed ten-to-twelve-feet off the ground... though a couple were quite a bit higher and displayed a larger, zoomed-out picture of the city streets.

The rest of the room was stark normal. A comfy recliner and end table to one side, a cloth upholstered couch on the other, with lots of clutter and knick-knacks everywhere. A cheap yet well-maintained carpet covered the floor from wall-to-wall, and a small television and stereo were off in the far corner of the room. A small desk just beside the high tech equipment was littered with several messy stacks of half-typed half-written papers nearly overflowing over an antique type writer. The only other oddity were the supremely thick blackout curtains covering each and every window to the point that not a single ray of light could penetrate anywhere into what they could see of the apartment.

"And any reason why you're parading around in a towel that barely falls past your bottom?" Cindy asked.

"It's my home," Alyssa replied succinctly as she sat in her well-worn office chair, expertly flipped several switches and taped on the laptop keyboard as though entering in a password. Suddenly the remaining seventeen of thirty-six monitors came to life. "This..." Alyssa spun around in her chair to face her guests, entirely realizing that with her legs spread as they were her two guests could easily see her wild and untamed dusty-blonde bush and thick protruding labia which she made no attempt to hide, "...is my security station." She smirked, enjoying Kevin's appraising eyes and Cindy's bright blush.

"Nothing happens anywhere within a sixteen block radius of my home without my knowing it. It tracks cars, people, animals, everything. I have facial recognition software connected by backdoor to the Raccoon City PD, the Police National Computer Database, the FBI, CIA, NSA, and a bunch of other agencies that don't apparently have official names. A backdoor, I should mention, that they know nothing about. Not to mention connections to everyone from Interpol to the Federal Security Service of Russia to the Canadian Security Intelligence Service of Canada, the Secret Intelligence Service of the United Kingdom, the Ministry of State Security of China, and the Mossad, of course. I also have license plate scanning software connected to the DMV and such and, well... you name it I have it."

"...How?!" Cindy managed to blurt out after over a full minute of shocked silence.

"And why?!" Kevin added, more than just a bit creeped out by what he saw as a massive violation of civil liberties and privacy laws, not to mention the whole having an illegal back door to the fucking Federal Bureau of Investigations and the National Security Administration, the Police National Computer Database and the motherfucking Central Intelligence Agency thing. He didn't even know what the NSA was, and he wasn't certain that he wanted to know.

Alyssa smirked at her gob-smacked guests. "The how was easy, though even I couldn't begin to understand how she managed it."

"'She'?" Kevin pressed, his cop instincts getting the better of him for a moment.

Alyssa nodded and returned to her monitors. "My landlady. When I was signing my rental agreement I inquired on how safe and secure the building was. We got to talking, one thing led to another, and the very next week, right after I'd all-but-finished decorating my apartment she knocked on my door. When I let her in she was followed by a dozen rather shady-looking individuals all carrying various large boxes. Four hours later this was set-up in my living room, completely active and live." She turned back around to face her guests, adding, "Even though I can tell exactly where each camera should be placed, I've never been able to find one when walking around the neighborhood. It's like... magic or something."

"...Holy shit, who the fuck is your landlady, M from MI6?" This earned Kevin a bony elbow jab to his ribs from a mildly annoyed Cindy.

Alyssa paused for a moment in thought, before her eyes widened in sudden realization. "You know... I have absolutely no idea. I don't even know her name. Why did I never think of that before?"

"I think a better question Alyssa is why," Cindy spoke-up. "Not so much why your landlady would set you up with all... with all of this," she widely swept her hand before her. "I couldn't guess at her motivations, and can only surmise that you must have said something during that conversation you mentioned that not only hugely impressed her but also made her think that you'd want this in your home." She paused, adding, "Unless you've been having really hot and kinky sex with her that made her want to pay you back with this or something?"

Alyssa gave her a funny little grin back, her cheeks slightly reddened. "Yes, well, there was some of that, too. She is absolutely stunning, after all. So much so that I can't even feel jealous of her looks. But not until about a month after I moved in, and not all that often either since she's frequently away, sadly enough. She does have one amazing apartment though. A lot better than, well, this," she indicating the rather messy, well lived-in apartment. Anyplace where there wasn't general clutter was dominated by what looked like various research materials, unsurprising as she was a newspaper reporter. "I swear her home is decorated in genuine seventeenth century everything."

Cindy shrugged, ignoring the expression on Kevin's face as he pondered the thought of Alyssa in a lesbian tryst with a beautiful woman of mystery. "Fair enough. What I mean is... _why_? Why did you feel as though you needed to have the neighborhood under constant surveillance like this?"

"I... I don't know," she replied haltingly, a haunted expression shadowing her face. "Th... there's a good year of my life, in my early twenties, that I just don't remember." At their questioning gazes Alyssa continued, "I've been to multiple therapists over the years to try and find out why I can't remember an entire year of my life; why I woke-up one morning without any memory of what I'd been doing the day before... the week before... for _so long_ before. I've been terrified of every shadow and unexpected noise since. I-I think a few of them were able to find out what happened to me under hypnosis, but they refused to tell me."

"They what?!" Both Kevin and Cindy exclaimed in shock.

Alyssa slowly shook her head, staring up at the two. "They'd only tell me it would be 'easier to live with the fears and phobias than to know what caused them'," she snorted. "Easy for them to say," Alyssa muttered with an angry scowl. "They did reassure me that I'd remember eventually, but only when I was ready. Like that helps," she grumbled, her thoughts angry and full of self-pity and recriminations. She was startled out of her downward spiraling dark mood when Cindy dropped to her knees and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"Then trust them," she whispered, the air of her soft voice hot against Alyssa's ear. Alyssa couldn't help but feel a bit moist from the sensation, even though she wasn't exactly into the other woman. A tryst every now and then sure, but women typically didn't get her loins revving.

_'Although...'_ she thought with the realization that she rather liked the feel of Cindy's warm, soft body pressed against her lean and muscular own, _'...I'm certainly not going to complain either.'_

Her mind immediately flashed back to the previous Halloween night when the bar had held a costume party for the patrons with a cash reward. She'd lost, dressed as a ghost from a Charlie Brown cartoon with too many holes cut in the sheet while she wore her regular clothes underneath, and Cindy hadn't been in the running being an employee. But the Playboy Bunny costume Cindy had worn anyway, a strapless satin high-cut bodysuit, ears, puffball tail and all, had both made Cindy the real winner of the night and had made her the one everyone in town had wanted to fuck stupid.

Especially after one of the patrons had uploaded a video they'd surreptitiously taken of Cindy to the internet, specifically edited to highlight the zoom-ins on her ass and barely-covered mound every time she bent over, her jiggling breasts that threatened to spill out of her costume all night, and the wiggle of her tail as she walked.

_'Not going to complain at all...'_ she mentally grinned.

"She's right, Alyssa," Kevin spoke-up, his strong callused hand set gently on her bare shoulder, making her shiver in delight.

_'Right? Right about what?'_ Alyssa wondered, her mind slipping elsewhere rapidly. The heat in her loins had never quite died down since her failed attempt to orgasm in the shower, which had lead her to think that walking around in nothing but a short towel with guests in her home was a really fantastic idea. Now, her internal fire was burning so greatly it was all she could do to keep her hands away from her breasts and crotch. _'Hell, I can smell my arousal!'_

"Whatever is causing your fears... it doesn't sound like something you should go poking with a proverbial stick; it's likely to bite back by the sounds of it," Kevin said.

_'Oh yeah. That.'_

Cindy pulled back and stared Alyssa in the eye for several long moments, Kevin's rough hand slipping off her shoulder. Apparently coming to some sort of decision she nodded once to herself and stood. Holding her hand out she said, "Come on Alyssa, if you stay in those damp towels much longer your likely to catch a cold."

Alyssa blinked up at the younger woman uncomprehendingly until her attention was drawn to Cindy's shirt, which was now far more damp than a spilled drink could account for. She touched at her towel and realized that it actually was quite a bit damp. She chuckled and accepted Cindy's hand, though she was started by the strength behind the sudden pull to her feet.

Cindy just smirked back at her wondering expression and tilted her head towards the only male in the room. "Kevin can keep an eye on your computers for you while you dress," she ordered. She pushed the lightly resisting older woman out of the room and towards the bathroom, taking a turn into an open doorway leading to the only bedroom she'd noticed in the apartment. Cindy stuck her head out of the doorway and called, "No peeking, Kevin!" She winked and shut the bedroom door behind her with a quiet click.

"No worries!" he called back. "Think I'll grab a quick shower to get the funk off first, if you don't mind?" He shrugged when he didn't receive a reply, not realizing Cindy had already shut the bedroom door behind her already.

Alyssa turned around to face a just turning-around Cindy, arms crossed and a put-upon expression on her face. "I think I can dress myself, thank you."

Cindy stepped around the easily irritable woman, smiling widely at her, before taking a seat at the foot of her full bed. She patted the space next to her and said, "Come on Alyssa, I think the two of us need to have a little talk."

Alyssa groaned and shifted one hand to cover her face. "Oh dear God. Don't tell me that we're about to have the 'jealous girlfriend slash I saw him first!' conversation. I am so not in the mood for that kind of bullshit."

"Language," Cindy replied automatically. When Alyssa didn't move she sighed, grabbed the front of her towel, and yanked. Alyssa squawked, the fabric pulled taut against her back, as she was pulled and spun until the back of her knees struck the edge of her bed, forcing her to flop onto her back beside the annoyingly cheerful woman.

"Oof!" Alyssa exclaimed in shock. She made to stand back up again, only for Cindy to wrap her arm around her shoulders, effectively forcing her in place. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Just having a heart-to-heart," Cindy replied, smiling warmly back. "And no, I'm not going to try to claim Kevin. I mean, that wouldn't..." She paused as she heard the shower turn on and the shower curtain close. "How big is your water heater again?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Not that big. I'd say you're out of luck for the next hour."

Cindy pouted cutely. "Oh, poo. Oh well, I can wait... darn it." Even as she said those words she continued to pout at the wall adjacent to the bathroom. "Oh well. Anyway. Back to Kevin. Like I was about to say before he stole my shower, it wouldn't be fair to you to claim him for myself now, would it?"

Alyssa blinked back. _'What is going on here?'_ she wondered. Speaking slowly, she asked instead, "Exactly what do you mean?"

Cindy tittered, briefly squeezing the woman in her one-armed hug. "I mean just that. You're horny as all heck, and Kevin is the only one with a penis around." She giggled again as Alyssa's eyes widened. "You _can't_ be surprised I noticed, not with how obvious you've been. You showed us your muff out there, after walking out in a bath towel that barely falls past your bottom!"

Alyssa's turned away, her cheeks blazed crimson. "M-mind your own business..." she muttered, her voice dripping with embarrassment.

Cindy rolled her eyes in exasperation. _'Why does she always have to be so difficult?'_ she pondered.

Aloud Cindy spoke, "It is my business, Alyssa, because..." Cindy adjusted her hands, cupping one of Alyssa's breasts with her right hand and had slipped her left between her thighs – high enough to be improper but too low to actually touch Alyssa's curly hairs, "...I feel just as horny as you do, and I know Kevin is as well."

Alyssa froze, not quite believing what was happening. _'The wallflower, Cindy, is sexually assaulting me in my own home.'_ She shuddered as a mild orgasm rolled up her spine, brought-on by Cindy's rather deft handling of her breast. _'Fucking traitorous body...'_

Alyssa slowly turned back to face Cindy, pure, unadulterated malice dripping from every pour of her body. "So what do you intend to do, rape me?" The slap across her face almost hard enough to draw blood and knock her off balance to the floor wasn't what she'd expected in reply.

"Get over yourself and THINK, you... you... stupid cow!" Cindy growled down at the prone woman, who was only now gingerly touching her stinging cheek. She roughly grabbed the woman by her arm and wrenched her to her feet only to force her to sit on the bed once more. Neither noticed at that moment that Alyssa's towel had finally come undone from all the jerking motions, revealing the slender-yet-muscular woman and her cherry-red penny-sized nipples on C-cup breasts in all her glory.

"Have you even stopped to consider WHY you're so horny right now?"

Alyssa glared up at the standing woman, briefly considered stand up as well and beating the living shit out of her, and immediately dismissed the thought as the question asked sunk into her mind. She took a deep breath, held it to the count of ten, and sighed. Wearily, more than she should have felt, she replied, "Yes, yes, I know my dime-store pop psychology."

Cindy smiled again as the tension melted away from her own body, no longer worried that she might have a fight on her hands that she knew she'd lose. Badly. Feeling daring again she approached the bed, only instead of sitting next to Alyssa as she'd done before she straddled her legs and effectively sat on her lap, her arms wrapped loosely around Alyssa's neck.

"Good," Cindy said softly. "I'm glad you realize that I'm not your enemy here. We both... all three of us survived something horrible, something that isn't supposed to happen in a sane, rational world. We've been running on fight-or-flight instinct for the better part of _three or four days_. Now that we're someplace that actually feels safe, all those lovely chemicals in our bloodstream are messing with us. We're all still too keyed and hyped-up to succumb to fatigue, and I bet that Kevin is trained in the Academy on how to deal with after-action stress so he's not showing it like we are."

" _We_?" Alyssa asked pointedly in curiosity.

Cindy blushed brightly. "I basically told Kevin back in the kitchen that I'd sleep with him since we no longer have an employee-customer relationship." Her ears perked-up when she heard the shower stop, only to frown in disappointment when she barely made-out the sound of Kevin shivering in the other room with a hearty, "Brrrr!"

Alyssa goggled at the woman, blown-away that such a meek and mild-mannered woman could be so brazen. Even she was having issues trying to figure-out how to get the point across that she wanted Kevin to fuck her, since she couldn't just come out and _say_ it. "And you following me into my bedroom and molesting me on my bed... is this you wanting to get some tension out of your system?"

Cindy snorted in laughter. "Oh GOSH no, that's just silly!" She continued to laugh for some time, infecting Alyssa as well. Soon enough both woman were holding each other laughing. Eventually Cindy calmed down enough to talk, though she waited for Alyssa to calm herself as well.

"No <snerkx>," she snorted again, "I followed you into your bedroom so I could help you get ready and find something to wear that'll get the point across to Kevin that you want him to give you the 'D' and you want his 'D' _now_. Well, that and to steal some clothes from you so I can do the same."

Alyssa raised one delicate eyebrow at the woman, who was still on her lap. "Menage a trois?"

Cindy nodded and gave the other woman a devious smile. "Uh huh. We both want it, so we're both getting it." She slipped off Alyssa's lap and held out her hand. "Come on, stand up, I want to see what I'm working with here."

Alyssa shook her head disbelievingly but stood anyway, giving the younger woman an up-close and personal view of her perfect nude body. Cindy grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to step away from the bed, and slowly circled around the woman. Alyssa stood still as she was appraised like a slab of Grade A beef hanging from a butcher's hook, though she still tracked Cindy with her eyes. She jumped when she felt the other woman grab and squeeze one of her butt cheeks, and almost moaned in pleasure when she started to knead at her pliable posterior.

"You're a lot more muscular than I'd expected," Cindy commented as she came back around to face Alyssa. "That pantsuit didn't do your bottom any favors, either. Do you have anything that's form-fitting at the waist, preferably a skirt or something, that'll accentuate your backside at all?"

Alyssa nodded slowly, one article of clothing she hadn't worn in almost a decade coming right to the forefront of her mind. "Yeeesss..." she drew out. "I'm not sure how well it'll fit me anymore, though."

Cindy shrugged. "Well, pull it out of your closet and let's see."

Alyssa hesitated for a moment before she remembered what she was attempting to do and for whom she was going to be doing it to. With a sudden surge of an old familiar confidence she strode over to her closet door. She knelt to the floor to pick-out a pair of six-inch stiletto black heels from her shoe collection, then stood and dug along the various hung articles of clothing until she found what she was looking for. She carefully pulled it out, then turned around to show Cindy. "Something like this?"

Cindy stared at the tiny red dress, her lips slowly curving into a smile. "That's almost perfect, I'll help you make one quick alteration to it to make it even better. Next... let's see..."

She glanced around the bedroom, quickly taking in the details. It was fairly spartan, but beyond the bed, a packed bookshelf full of hardback and paperback books of eclectic genres, a chests of drawers and a nightstand, the only thing that stuck out was a small vanity in the corner with a light-up mirror and desk chair. "Okay, good. We got your make-up station over there, and you got some aloe, too. Good. Now we just need to do something about that rain forest between your legs, and give those legs a good once over as well."

Alyssa grimaced in irritation. "I rarely bother shaving or trimming down there, it's just so awkward to do it alone and it all grows back so fast anyway. Even after using _Nair_ it all just comes back in a week anyway."

"Well, we're going for the night, not for a week," Cindy laughed. "I want to be out of town well before then." She stepped over to the bedroom door and silently cracked it open to peek outside. As she had hoped, but not so much had expected, there were no horny cops on the other side listening or trying to peep in. "I'll be right back, I just need to go grab a few things."

"That's fine, it'll give me a chance to find something appropriate for _you_ to wear." Alyssa grinned toothily when Cindy gave her a questioning glance back before ducking out her bedroom door and closing it behind her.

Cindy thought for a moment, debating internally what to go grab first. With a shrug she headed to the kitchen, stopping off in the living room first to check on Kevin, who had taken command of Alyssa's rather comfortable-looking office chair. _'Best to make certain he doesn't go wandering around or thinking about stepping in on us while we get ready for some fu~un!'_ she thought with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

One unknowingly shared by Alyssa as she found just the perfect thing for Cindy to wear from her chest of drawers.

"Hey Kevin!" Cindy called out cheerfully, trying to keep her rather lustful thoughts from being reflected in her voice. "See anything interesting out there?" She almost just passed through the living room on the way to the kitchen when she realized he hadn't immediately replied. She was already turning back towards Alyssa's odd security system when he finally did so.

"Yeah..." Kevin half groaned/half squeaked out. "You might say that?"

Cindy stepped up behind him and started glancing her gaze across each of the screens, "accidentally" resting her breasts atop his head. "What's goin..." her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on a certain monitor. "Oh my..."

On the screen was a very familiar man with slicked-back silver hair and jowls wearing the tattered remains of a tailored silk business suit, his white undershirt completely undone and his tie long since missing-in-action. While the man's shoes and socks were in good, if scuffed, condition, his pants were pretty much missing. _'No, wait, there they are_ _,_ _off in the corner by the doors_ _for_ _the fish market...'_ Cindy thought with a certain level of detachment, her attention on the man himself.

That was because he was firmly and fully engaged in raping a female zombie. When alive it would have been a rather pretty young woman at maybe just over one-hundred-ten pounds, dressed in a ragged tee shirt that had long been ripped open to reveal its bouncing B-cup breasts, now it was... well... undead. Its jeans were around its ankles as it was taken from behind, the man in question erratically and forcefully fucking it. Tears streamed from the zombies eyes though it seemed as though it had long-since given-up on the instinct of escaping its attacker, while said attacker had a manic, wild expression on his angry face. Cindy noticed that there were two other female zombies laying in the fetal position on the pavement nearby, their bodies quaking as they sobbed. One of the two was positioned in such a way that she could see semen leaking from its pussy.

"...Isn't that the mayor?" Cindy whispered. "Warren or something?"

"...uh huh..." he replied distractedly, feeling his cock spring back to life due to the twin weights atop his head.

"How long has he...?"

"...Ten minutes or so."

"Christ." Cindy studied the various equipment next to the monitors, not wanting to watch as the mayor arched back with his mouth wide open, obviously shouting into the early night as he nutted inside the zombie, who was wildly sobbing at that point. "Thank God we don't get sound on this."

"...We do," Kevin replied. "I muted him as soon as the camera picked him and one of the other zombies up. He was ranting about getting revenge or something against them for wrecking his city."

Cindy was silent for a moment, watching the mayor as he let the undead woman he'd just raped slide off his rather impressively-sized dick and fall to the pavement before grabbing another zombie woman from off-screen. This one had become a zombie when in extreme late-stage pregnancy. Its mouth was gagged by leather straps and its hands were zip-tied in front of it, also wrapped in similar leather straps. It started to thrash against him hysterically but was slammed face-first against the outer stone wall of the fish market, stunning it. The mayor pushed-up the skirt of its maternity dress to its waist and slammed his near-pony-sized cock deep inside the pregnant zombies pussy in a single thrust, effectively breaking the fight out of it before he started aggressively fucking it.

"Too bad we're not recording this..." Cindy growled, contemplating thoughts of destroying the man's personal reputation should he live to escape the city.

"I am," Kevin replied immediately, noting the pregnant zombie currently being ravaged gush roughly a cup of mostly-clear fluids from her pussy, signifying that its water just broke. "On an 'SD card' or something, whatever it is. Looks like a Playstation memory card but a lot smaller and it holds a LOT more data. If he gets out, I want everyone to know what kind of sick fuck he is."

Cindy looked down at the man and smiled, though her eyebrow did quirk a bit when she noticed the lump within the crotch of his pants. She licked her lips, imagining the prize hidden underneath. She couldn't fault him for getting a hard-on while watching this. It was sick and disturbing sure, but she'd shoved her fingers into her hot-box to weird porn before. "We'll be done in a little bit, Kevin." She leaned down, letting her breasts press down and slide down the back of his head and neck until they came to a full firm rest between his shoulder blades and whispered hotly in his ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe, "Don't start the party without us." She sauntered towards the kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck and horny Kevin behind. She missed, though could image, the shocked and lustful expression on his face as he followed her wiggling ass and rolling hips wrapped in her skin tight black skirt as she left the room.

With a long-suffering sigh Kevin turned back to the monitors, carefully adjusting his cock to a more comfortable position in his pants.

Thankfully, Alyssa had set-up her cupboards pretty logically, so it took Cindy only a few seconds to find what she came to the kitchen for. She paused, staring at the 'fridge, then shrugged to herself with a quiet "meh" and grabbed a few more bottles of random booze and the "Blue Bomber" bottle opener for Alyssa.

Popping open one of the bottles, she took a swig of Dead Horse Ale as she entered the bathroom. She nodded to herself while rummaging through the medicine shelf, enjoying the intense flavor of the golden fluid. Letting the water in the sink run to warm it up as much as it could, she stepped over to the bathtub for a couple of washcloths. She tossed everything into a plastic shopping bag she'd grabbed from the kitchen, soaked the washcloths in the hot water before wringing them out into a cereal bowl, grabbed a dry towel from a cupboard near the door, and carefully carried her lust-gotten gains back to Alyssa's bedroom.

It took a bit of balancing and juggling, but Cindy eventually figured out how to turn the doorknob without spilling anything. _'Ha! Waitressing One, gravity Zero!'_ she thought with a mental giggle. "Hey Alyssa, you still sober?" she joked, the heel of her shoe pushing the door shut behind her.

Alyssa turned away from her vanity, showing the other woman that she'd just been in the process of lightly reapplying her make-up. "Normally by now I wouldn't be," she smiled, watching Cindy drop off her load on top of a chest of drawers. "Dear God girl, what all did you get?"

"Forget the make-up for now," Cindy replied with a toothy grin while laying the dry towel down in the middle of the bed and the damp towels on the floor. She patted at the towel on the bed, saying, "Now lay down over here, it's time to do some deforestation!"

Alyssa chuckled, though she slowly shook her head and rolled her eyes as well. Abandoning her touch-ups she strode to the edge of her bed and lay prone atop the towel and spread her legs slightly, then pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Cindy sniffed the air appreciatively. "Hmm... someone's excited!" she teased.

Alyssa's lips twitched, threatening to smile. "And you aren't?" she archly replied back. She was rather curious if Cindy was as excited as she had claimed to be just a short time earlier. She stared up challengingly as Cindy stared down at her with a raised eyebrow contemplatively. Slowly a smile formed on Cindy's lips that almost but never quite reached her eyes, which was distinctly different from the type of smile she'd seen Cindy wear every day at work. Her work smile was airy, open and friendly yet never crossed the border into flirty.

Nor did this smile. But it was a familiar smile to Alyssa. It was one she'd practiced in front of her own mirror shortly after graduating from high school but before entering college for her Journalism degree. It was a smile of lazy flirtation mixed with banal willingness and sharp, calculating eyes. It created an expression that she did NOT expect to see on the face of the other woman.

Cindy reached one hand behind her neck and did something underneath her blouse collar, resulting in her bow tie falling into the carpet. While that same hand shifted up to her hair, her other hand flicked at the collar button of her blouse, popping it open with well-practiced ease. With a shake of her head her ponytail cascaded apart, letting her medium-length blonde hair fall free.

She swayed her hips and rolled her elbows, getting into the grove of a dance only Cindy could hear. She raised her arms above her head and turned profile to Alyssa, strutting out her butt trapped with in the confines of her black skirt. She leaned down, her palms flat on the floor, letting her skirt ride up and expose more of her creamy thighs. She turned to face Alyssa as she stood, roaming her hands up and over her breasts and down the front of her vest to her skirt. When she pulled her hands away her vest fell open and, with a backward roll of her shoulders, it too fell to the wayside.

Cindy turned her back to Alyssa and bent over the top of the dresser, sticking her butt out towards the other woman. She slapped one of her cheeks then squeezed, rubbing at her soft shapely ass with a backward glance and flirty wink. She turned back around, letting her hands roam up the sides of her skirt until they came to her blouse. Her fingers curled slightly, catching on her blouse enough to pull the fabric partially out from under her waistband.

She pulled at the waist of her skirt and fiddled for a moment with the zipper on her left side. She returned her attention to Alyssa, making certain the other woman watched as she slowly dragged the zipper down. She tugged slightly along the band, slowly pushing down on the black skirt until she had to squat as she pushed it down her knees. She let it pool around her ankles as she stood, revealing her white scalloped-lace boyshort panties, so transparent that Alyssa could immediately tell that Cindy had her pubic hair trimmed incredibly short into the shape of a heart right above her slit. And just as her eyebrows hinted at she was anything but a natural blonde.

One hand moved to tug at the front of her blouse by her breast making several buttons pop open to flash her cleavage. Her other hand glided up her inner thigh to the crotch of her panties. She pushed her fingers against her mound, producing a quiet squelching noise from within.

Alyssa swallowed a large glob of almost-drool as Cindy approached, then knelt onto her bed at her feet. She stared down Cindy's gently swaying "uncanny valley" down the top of her blouse, catching a glimpse at her white bra, as the waitress sauntered on hands and knees her way up her legs. The younger woman came to a stop directly over the top of her, effectively straddling her. For the first time Cindy's smile changed, morphing from the not-closed-off placid turn of her lips into an openly hungry toothy grin. It was a smile completely alien on the waitress Alyssa had come to know, but was one that was absolutely right on the face of the woman she was just starting to get to know.

Cindy stared down into Alyssa's eyes for only a heartbeat before she slowly lowered herself down until she felt her breasts brush against Alyssa's bare chest. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, then leaned down towards Alyssa's own moist lips. She took a small amount of delight in the mixed look on the young reporter's face, betraying her inner feelings of fear and lust in equal measure. Rather than kiss as Alyssa obviously expected, even anticipated, Cindy instead bit down on other other woman's bottom lip. She tugged back on it playfully, not softly, but not enough to draw blood either.

Releasing the bruising lip, Cindy sat upright, resting her bubble-butt atop Alyssa's bare crotch. Even through her admittedly thin lacy panties Cindy could feel the wild mane of pubic hair tickling at her fleshy sex. She ground her crotch against Alyssa's mound of Venus, taking delight in the woman's sudden gasp as she felt for herself just how wet Cindy was down there. She roamed her hands to her breasts which she briefly fondled, not incidentally popping several of her lower blouse buttons on the way until only the two just below her breasts kept her blouse on. One hand slid about the front of her panties in a brief display of masturbation, her other hand up to her lips as she briefly sucked on her index finger.

Cindy leaned her chest down and her ass backwards to glide her way off Alyssa's bed. Once standing she rolled her hips as she turned, showing the woman her shapely panty-clad derriere as she played with the waist of her panties. With a quick tug the back of her panties all-but-disappeared into her ass crack. Still swaying to an old familiar song only she could hear within the safety of her mind, she ground and humped her hips for her captivated audience letting Alyssa ogle her perfect butt.

Once again she performed another roll-hip turn to face Alyssa again. With the tips of her fingers tickling at her cleavage she slowly unfastened the last two buttons of her stripped blouse. As soon as the last button came undone she spread her blouse open, revealing her thirty-four D-cup white satin-and-lace bra. She released the placket of her blouse, letting it fall from her shoulders to her wrists.

Cindy sashayed towards Alyssa's vanity, feeling the other woman's eyes fixed solidly on her ass. With a quick spin she grabbed and turned around the rolling chair Alyssa had been sitting in when she'd returned only a few minutes ago. She sat on the edge of the seat and spun around to face the slightly older blonde, her legs spread wide. Seeing that the other woman was sitting upright for a better view and was leisurely touching herself, Cindy rhythmically spread and contracted her legs while she roughly pawed at her bra-covered breasts. Inwardly she winced as she felt more than heard several seams pop, the garment not designed for rough play.

She shrugged off her blouse and leaned back, letting her crotch push forward in the chair. One hand returned to fondling her mound over her lacy boyshorts, the other back to her breast, this time under the cup. Cindy danced in her borrowed chair as she touched herself, her lidded eyes keeping contact with Alyssa's all the while. She could smell the thick, pungent scent of her wet pussy, and luxuriated in the knowledge that Alyssa could as well.

She glided both hands away from their tasks and stood as her thumbs hooked under her bra straps. She turned her profile to Alyssa and flicked the flimsy material off her shoulders to rest on her soft biceps. She raised her elbows and, with a quick tug on the straps, her arms were free. She turned back to face Alyssa again, arms crossed with her hands cupping opposite breasts. Keeping in beat with the song in her head, Cindy danced in place, her arms suddenly pulling down on her bra to reveal her full breasts topped by tiny hard nipples capping silver dollar-sized areolae.

She continued to dance in place, letting her bra remain wrapped around her upper abdomen. Her hand brushed against the back of Alyssa's chair, and she spun around with it, somehow managing to unfasten the dual rear hooks of her bra in mid-motion. She pulled it away with one hand, letting it drop to the floor as she leaned over the back of the chair, letting her hips and ass wiggle as she continued to move to her beat.

Cindy jerked erect, letting her hair fling freely over her shoulders and her breasts bounce. She abandoned the chair to lean against the corner of Alyssa's make-up table with her legs spread wide. She rested her weight against it carefully at first, ensuring it could handle her admittedly light weight and making damn certain not disturb Alyssa's half-full bottle of beer she'd left by the mirror before returning to her sauntering, stationary standing dance. With one finger being suckled between her lips, her other dropped down to her panties. She hooked her thumb under the elastic waistband and pushed, lowering the fabric slightly on one side. Her other hand quickly joined in the task, both pushing and pulling away from her skin.

With her panty lowered and angled enough for Alyssa to get a full eyeful of her heart-trimmed black pubic hair but not far enough to see her slit, Cindy darted the fingers of her other hand over her puffy mound. She openly shuddered as her fingers brushed past her excited clit and along the edge of her nether-lips, her middle finger brushing against her palpitating urethra until both her middle and her index fingers slid to the second knuckle into her wet, humid sex.

Her eyes on Alyssa, Cindy slowly finger-fucked herself while her other hand played with her panties, tugging it this way and that. She slid her fingers from her steaming wet hole and openly licked her digits clean, her other hand rubbing her crotch and her pelvis pushing right back. Cindy briefly rolled a nipple between her fingers before returning her hand to her pussy, alternating her hands as she slid them under and out of her panties. Her thumbs hooked once again against her waistband as her hands hovered to her hips, stretching her panties out to either sides.

Rolling her hips as she danced, Cindy slowly pushed her panties halfway down her hips, just far enough for Alyssa to _just_ get a glimpse of her slit. She turned her back to the other woman, and as she leaned over with her knees slightly bent to better emphasize her ass she pulled her panties down and off completely. She twisted around to face Alyssa as she stood, letting the woman see her hard nipples in profile while keeping only her butt from the waist down in view.

Cindy twisted back around and leaned back against the vanity table, her legs spread to show Alyssa _everything_. Her mound was puffy, even more so considering just how horny she was at that moment, and she could feel a thin trail of moisture dribble down her inside right thigh and a thread of thick white grool hung from her sex. Besides the spot of black hair trimmed into the shape of a heart the rest of her pussy only had maybe the vaguest hint of peach-fuzz, signifying that she hadn't shaved for a few days. Her dark pink inner-lips glistened in the light of the room, poking just a small distance further than the rest of her mound.

With a grin, Cindy grasped Alyssa's beer bottle, positioned it just under her pussy, and slowly slid the neck of the bottle between her wet folds. She shuddered from both the coolness and the smoothness of the glass at she pushed the neck inside herself until the bottle widened against her nether-lips. She let it rest for a moment, adjusting to the intrusion, before playing it out and in for over a minute. If she minded the cold beer sloshing around in the bottle and splashing her soft vaginal walls then her face didn't show it.

Cindy pulled the beer from her twat, brought the lip to her own, and took a slow pull from the bottle. With a lick of her lips she stalked towards an openly-gaping Alyssa, handed her liquor back to her, and encouraged her to take a drink as well. Alyssa's tongue lapped at the neck of her drink, tasting Cindy's leftover essence on the glass, before she put the bottle to her own lips. While it was erotic, the taste mixture didn't really happen, the alcohol far over-powering Cindy's fluids.

Alyssa tilted the bottle from her lips and set it on her nightstand next to her small reading lamp. "So," she spoke for the first time since Cindy begun her strip show, "you're horny." Cindy flopped down on the bed next to Alyssa and begun to laugh, finding the ridiculousness of the statement to be hilarious for some reason, which made the other woman start to laugh as well.

Once the two had calmed enough Alyssa asked, "So, care to tell me where you learned to do _that_?"

Still lying flat on her back, Cindy intertwined her fingers behind her and lolled her head to face the woman. "What makes you think I learned anything anywhere?" she asked far-too-innocently to be believed.

Alyssa snorted, lazily pointing over the edge of her bed. "You're still wearing your heels, for starters."

Cindy raised one of her legs up over the edge of her bed, showing off her scuffed-to-all-hell black heeled foot. "Huh, I hadn't even noticed." She lowered her leg and quickly kicked her heels off her feet, spreading and wiggling her toes immediately after. "Ahh... that DOES feel better," she moaned. "And to answer your question, I paid my way through Raccoon University by stripping."

"Just stripping?" Alyssa asked disbelievingly. "With tits and an ass like yours?"

"Language," Cindy replied automatically, not at all bothered by the incongruity of scolding a grown woman for mild swear word usage after having just performed a fully-naked strip/masturbation show for the same woman. "Some of the men wanted to do a bit more, but they were usually satisfied with my mouth. The few who weren't, well, they couldn't resist painting the face of a cute little co-ed with their seed."

Alyssa looked at the woman in surprise. "Da... err... dang, you must suck like a Hoover!"

Cindy giggled as she scooted off the bed and back to her feet. She dipped her fingers into the bowl on the dresser then squeezed at the wash cloths. "Huh... just warm enough." She turned back and shrugged, "Well, I never received any complaints about my oral presentations. That and some fake eyelashes, a feathered _Colombina_ masquerade mask, and an electric blue washable streak in my hair, and I was suddenly ' _ba-dum ba-dum tish! S_ _imply irresistible!_ '" she sung with a hip shake on each syllable.

"A mask?"

"Well," Cindy winked, her hand digging around in the plastic shopping bag she'd brought in earlier. "I was stripping and sucking in my own home town, and this isn't that big of a town either. You wouldn't believe how many of my classmates and their fathers jizzed down my throat. The mask made me both enigmatic and unrecognizable. A combination that makes men hard and blow their load all that much faster. Which of course means more men and more cash! Now then, I believe I was going to give you a shave and a hair cut?" she asked teasingly, holding up a pair of small scissors and a safety razor. "Spread 'em, hot stuff."

For the next few minutes Cindy carefully trimmed Alyssa's pubic hair, slowly trimming her down from a model out of a _Playboy_ magazine to a model out of a _Hustler_ jerk-off rag. She'd figured that Alyssa had some thick lips down there from what she saw in the living room, but exactly how thick she hadn't realized until she was touching them. While Alyssa's blonde hair was light, her nether-lips were a dark brown in color, wrinkly, and fell well more than half-an-inch beyond her slit.

But what caught Cindy's attention were the numerous old piercings trailing down her fleshy labia and her exceptionally wide clit. It didn't so much poke out of its sheath or was distended as though Alyssa abused steroids... which she wouldn't have been surprised by considering the six-pack abs the natural blonde had... but it was just so wide its hood just couldn't contain it.

Cindy paused her hedge-trimming for a moment to trail her index finger up and down the closed holes in Alyssa's nether-lips. "So, this has got to be a story," she commented.

Alyssa shuddered, the sensation of the other woman's finger on a part of her body that was surprisingly sensitive considering how much stimulation it received from just wearing panties alone. "It's from a part of my life that I wish I'd forgotten instead, but one I don't hide from, either. I just... don't tell anyone."

"Now you've gotten me curious, Alyssa," Cindy admitted as she returned to her clipping. "Don't suppose you'd make an exception considering I shared one of my deep dark secrets with you... one that could ruin my reputation if it ever came out."

"Then let's be even." Alyssa took a deep breath and stated, "Just as you turned to stripping to pay for your education, I became a... a _midnight caller_... to pay for _my_ degree." She sighed, fully expecting Cindy to explode in recriminations and become disgusted with the old-before-her-time whore she used to be.

A poignant pause fell upon the room. Neither woman moved, twitched, or made any indication that they would do so.

Alyssa stared down at the woman hovering over her pussy wielding a blunt-tipped pair of small scissors, wondering. _'Oh hell, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Admitting to anyone what I used to do for cash has never turned out well, especially among those I'm going to fuck. I'll just have to hope that she won't tell the cop out there... that could end badly for multiple reasons...'_ she worried.

Eventually Cindy looked up at Alyssa and, with her head cocked to one shoulder, asked, "A what?"

Alyssa stared at the woman for a moment to convince herself that she was serious. When she realized that Cindy indeed had no idea what she meant, she flopped her head down hard onto her mattress. "Midnight caller. A Date Experience Girl. A working girl. A professional." When Cindy continued to stare blankly at her she groaned, "A prostitute, Cindy. I fucked men for cash." She shook her head and sadly added, "I suppose this cancels everything doesn't it."

Alyssa almost sat bolt upright when Cindy pushed her legs away and shoved both index fingers into her snatch. "Wha-what are you _doing_?!" she screeched as quietly as she could as Cindy pried her vagina open and stuck her eye down to it to look inside, not wanting to give Kevin any reason to come rushing in. Not like this, at any rate. She paused, her heart hammering as she heard Kevin walk past her bedroom door, and only relaxed when she heard the shower turn on and the shower curtain slide closed.

"Huh... I always wondered what a street walker's pussy would look like," Cindy commented from between Alyssa's thighs. She worked her fingers around inside Alyssa's positively _tropical_ hole. "Not nearly as loose as I expected, either." With that said, Cindy removed her fingers and stretched the exterior of Alyssa's snatch as wide as she could, clamped her mouth over her sex, and shoved her tongue as deep inside as she could manage.

" _Cindy_!!"

Cindy pulled her mouth away from Alyssa's muff, fluids dribbling down her lips and chin. "Relax, it's just my way of telling you that I don't care. I sucked cock for cash, you fucked cock for cash. Big deal," she winked. She sat up, dumped the scissors, and ran one of the wet washcloths over Alyssa's mound and legs.

Alyssa waited until Cindy had rubbed the hair removal cream onto her crotch and legs before responding. "I would expect that from a guy, and a perverted one at that. Not a wall flower like you." Cindy shrugged and smiled in reply. Alyssa couldn't help but smile herself when Cindy suddenly frowned and pulled one of her blonde curly hairs off of her tongue.

"Bleh... I agree wid guys, dat's... thppt... dat's nasdy. Worse dan gedding cad hair in your mou' during shedding season. Bleck." When Alyssa started laughing she pouted back. "Not funny... thpt. Anyway, you take care of your hairy pits while I fix your dress."

Alyssa watched as Cindy hopped off her bed and picked up the scissors and her red dress. "What's wrong with my dress?" she asked. "It was a favorite of every one of my clients."

"Yeah, for the Eighties," Cindy replied, a touch of snark in her voice. "This hem has got to go. Makes it look like a nightie or something."

Alyssa stared at the alteration Cindy was quickly making of her favored dress when out selling her body by the hour a decade ago, and decided to let the woman do her thing. It really was looking better, especially when Cindy held it up to inspect her work. "Fine... and once I'm done washing this crap off in a few minutes I'll help you touch up your hairs, and then we can give each other a nice aloe rub down."

Cindy peered over the dress at Alyssa in confusion. "But isn't that something we can do ourselves?"

"Of course," Alyssa grinned back. "But where's the fun in that?" She thought for a moment and added, "Oh, and I found some clothes that I think you'll rather like while you were grabbing beauty supplies. Top drawer."

While Alyssa begun to wipe herself off Cindy checked the top drawer of Alyssa's dresser. She found the clothing the woman had chosen for her neatly folded and right on top. Cindy held up the clothing between her index finger and thumb and smiled naughtily.

It reminded her of some of the things she wore back when she shook her ass for cash. "Kevin, prepare your cock because we are _so_ going to rock your world."

. . .

Kevin's ears perked-up when he heard the door to Alyssa's bedroom click and creak open, himself barefoot but otherwise re-dressed after his short shower after _someone_ had to be a hot water hog. While he didn't enjoy putting his dirty uniform back on again, he didn't feel right parading around in a towel in someone else's home, either. "Hey ladies, glad you could rejoin me!" he called out, his eyes not leaving the monitors. What he was watching on the monitor was absolutely _riveting_ television. "What in the world kept you?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Cindy giggled while Alyssa chuckled. The duo padded their way on bare feet into the living room behind Kevin, wondering if he'd turn around for his surprise.

"Anything going on out there?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, you can say that..." Kevin replied. "It's a bad porn film out there!"

"What?" Alyssa half laughed, the two stopping to lean slightly against the back of the desk chair Kevin occupied as they too studied the monitors. Both women's mouths gaped open in shock at what they saw. Though they would never admit it, both felt a small shudder pass through them as they moistened themselves, their thighs rubbing against one another for friction.

. . .

Twenty-year-old Yoko Suzuki ran as hard as her tattered sneakers would allow, her legs and lungs burning for precious air. She was of Japanese heritage, though she'd been raised in the US almost all of her life and only learned Japanese through her mother. When standing still she stood at almost five-foot four-inches and was lucky if she was one-hundred-thirty pounds when fresh from the pool. While far more comfortable in front of a computer, she still kept her body in excellent shape.

Something she was grateful for now.

She'd been running almost all day, ever since she'd gotten separated from the others from that bar, stopping only when she thought she'd finally lost her pursuer... only for it to catch-up with her again and again. Several times it had gotten close to catching her, too close. That she had lost both her backpack and her dark green cotton button-up shirt to the menace, leaving her in only her blue jeans and black tank top, being testament to this.

"Got... got to... get away..." she huffed, her body flagging as she tried desperately to remain on her feet. "Find... someplace... to hide..." her small jiggling breasts heaved against her tight undershirt. She wiped sweat from her brow once again, thankful that she kept her dark black hair trimmed short. Her facial features were relatively plain, though she was far from ugly. Unremarkable, in a word.

Suddenly Yoko was airborne, her toe having caught on a raised edge of uneven sidewalk she'd missed while clearing her eyes. She hit the ground stomach-first with a bounce and an " _oof!_ ", knocking the wind out of her. Before she had a chance to get to her knees her pursuer was on her, quite literally.

Yoko screamed when she felt them. Dozens, if not over a hundred, of slimy dark purple tentacles ensnaring her up to her hips. Her arms struggled to pull herself free, but she just couldn't gain a handhold on the cement. She felt the tentacles rip apart her shoes and wiggle across her sock-clad feet. They squirmed all over her legs and fondled at her ass and crotch.

"NO!!!" she screamed as the tentacles found the fly to her jeans and yanked it open. She struggled harder, but all that served to do was actually help the tentacles in pulling her pants past her hips and completely off. "Dammit, let me go!"

She was suddenly not all that pleased with herself about her decision to go completely commando during her escape from Umbrella just before the whole mess started.

Yoko felt the writhing, swarming mass undulate against her sensitive flesh. It coated her ass and legs in its thick, citrus-scented slime. She gritted her teeth and struggled harder, occasionally slamming her small fists against whatever tentacles she could strike, as she felt the ribbed serpentine monstrosity stroke firmly against her orifices. Her body couldn't help but respond, flooding her pussy with fluids in preparation of accepting baby-making cocks. Especially as she was ovulating.

Several tentacles wrapped around her arms and waist even as the mass retreated from her bound hips and legs, leaving her slimy ass exposed to the rapidly cooling night air. Yoko cringed at the sensation of the warm, oily, and rubbery mass tightened around her tender flesh, her mind easily equating the feel of the masses to calamari. She felt herself lifted into the air and rotated onto her back before being set gently onto the concrete sidewalk again. Yoko stared down between her breasts but was unable to see anything of her attacker other than hundreds of flailing tentacles. The one wrapped around her stomach shifted, its tip slithering under her tank top, which it then simply ripped off as though it were tissue paper to leave her completely nude except for her socks.

One tentacle among the mass slithered towards her as her legs were parted, despite her struggling best effort to keep her legs together. Yoko watched helplessly as the tip reared up slightly, letting her see that the tip of the tentacle had a very small slit, which was leaking a clear fluid. Shaking and whimpering, she watched in horror as a single drop of fluid fell, dribbling onto her hairless plump Mound of Venus. She'd never shaved a day in her life, she just had never grown pubic hair. With the quickness of a cobra it darted between her legs and deep into her pussy.

Yoko screamed as it blew through her hymen, and she struggled uselessly against her intruder as she felt the unwelcome invader worm its way up the length of her birth canal until it reached her cervix. It paused at the entrance to her womb, giving the Japanese woman a much-needed moment to recover from the sharp pain of having her virginity ripped from her and to accustom a part of her anatomy that had never known such fullness to its mass. She could feel the phallic appendage pulsate within her as it undulated, as though it too were becoming used to her virginal tightness. It pulled out slowly, blood and pussy juice smeared along its lumpy banded purple hide, then slid its way back in again. Then out... then in... then out...

Yoko cried out in both despair and adulation several minutes later as she felt the tentacle explode its cum deep inside her, hosing down her womb with its thick semen. She was lifted upright and several feet into the air. Rather than pulling out, several new tentacles slid inside to join the first as even more attacked her swollen breasts and hardened nipples. Another slid right up her asshole and begun to fuck her butt with wild abandon.

Much to Yoko's shock, another tentacle hovered next to her head holding up her long-lost backpack by one of its straps. Almost shyly, the tip of the tentacle waved at her. Yoko clenched her eyes, less to do with the multitudes of tentacles fucking her ass and pussy and more with something she'd read on the internet some months ago. Something that the waving tentacle suddenly reminded her of.

"Kamisama DAMN IT! Tentacle rape is NOT how we say 'Konnichi-wa' in Japan!!!" she shouted to the heavens. Yoko heard her backpack zipper open and one of the tentacles rummage around inside. She opened her eyes and found another tentacle holding up a paperback book for her.

Yoko sighed resignedly and nodded her head. "Okay fine. If this is going to take that long, then put me down and into a comfortable position." She was lowered stomach first onto the pavement, though the tentacles coiled around her abdomen acted as a buffer between her slime-soaked flesh and the dirty cold stone ground. The tentacles released her arms and handed her the book, and Yoko willingly spread her legs wide in response. Without thinking about it she grabbed one of the tentacles, shoved three-inches of its length into her mouth, and started to suck.

She felt the mass undulate within her again as she opened the book and read. _'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times...'_

. . .

"Holy fuck Yoko..." Cindy breathed. "That's... actually hot!"

Alyssa nudged the woman in the ribs. "Look over at screen three."

. . .

_"Ahh... huah... huah... ngrrah... ahh... harder... nrgg... fuck me harder!"_ a young woman's exhausted and hoarse voice groaned into the early night before all-but passing out yet again.

The two men fucking the woman glanced at each other over her shoulder, shrugged their own shoulders, and re-doubled their speed. The woman, barely college age (if that) with neck-length bright blonde hair and eyes so blue they were almost crystalline in their clarity, groaned in mindless satisfaction as the twin cocks penetrating her pussy and ass slammed in and out of her orifices off-rhythm. Her skin was flawless and fair, though at the moment she was flush from sexual excitement and coated in a fine layer of sweat. She still wore her clothing, consisting of an obsessively intricately-designed white peasant-style blouse with a wide plunging square-shaped collar exemplifying her large full breasts with a crisscross string-tied back holding it together, a loose pleated skirt that only just barely fell past the curvature of her butt cheeks which flashed her ass whenever she so much as moved, and knee-high side-zipped low-heeled designer brown boots.

To help the two strangers fuck her stupid she had her legs loosely wrapped around the man doing his damnedest to impregnate her with her arms around his shoulders, her hands resting limply against his neck. The man banging her sopping wet hot pussy held her up with his forearms under her thighs and her knees over his elbows, while the man with his cock in her ass had his arms wrapped around her body to paw on her full breasts and pinch her hard nipples.

When the two men had stumbled across her she'd been on her hands and knees being screwed silly by a large white dog that appeared to be her pet. A tall, thin woman with straight purple hair, the ends styled in twin drills, and emotionless red eyes wearing a strange but expensive-looking dark-green and white maid uniform stood nearby. She'd been holding a fireplace poker for some reason, and looked absolutely bewildered about seeing the beautiful young woman fucking her dog in the middle of the street.

The dog had since knotted with a female zombie dog that had wandered by, while the maid was busy servicing a literal hoard of horny zombies in _every_ manner possible.

A zombie receiving a blow job from the maid suddenly roared then stepped back, the last of its thick ejaculate splashing across the woman's pale, semen-soaked and creamy face. She immediately begun to laugh her ass off.

"Ah... Ahahahaha... AAAAHHHHHahahahaha aha aha aha aaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaaaa! Fiona... I feel it Fiona... thank you Fiona I FEEMmmph!" She was cut-off as another zombie shoved its pulsating dick into her salivating mouth while another stepped away from her pussy, a flood a cum spraying out of her cunt as though from a shower head immediately afterwards.

"Fiona, huh? You think that's the name of this whore, George?" the man behind the moaning blonde asked. He was a relatively tall man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a gruff personality. His body was decently muscled, as though he worked out daily and was used to manual labor. He had been wearing beige overalls, the kind that plumbers might wear, but it was pooled around his ankles so he could fuck the young woman in her well-rounded ass with his relatively small "almost" five-inch long dick.

"I doubt she's a whore, David," George replied, his larger banana-curved cock easily sliding in and out of the woman's pussy. He had short reddish brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a demeanor that exuded calmness and strength; important in his profession as a surgeon. He _had_ been wearing a nice suit consisting of a white and yellow plaid collared shirt, a burgundy vest, and a charcoal dinner jacket with matching pressed pants, but all but his undershirt had been tossed to the wayside for the moment.

"Why's that?" David grunted, the young woman's asshole squeezing at his dick as her body convulsed as yet another orgasm wracked her supple, sexy body.

" _Mgggrr!_ " George grunted as he blew his tenth load straight into her uterus. Amazingly enough her body was sucking it all up, and her abdomen was only slightly swollen from the amount of cum he'd dumped into her. He didn't know where all of his cum was all coming from as he hadn't been this virile since he was a teenager, but he wasn't about to question his newfound sexual prowess at the moment.

"Th-the clothing for starters. Both of them." George winced as the other woman started laughing hysterically as she came, her fluids hosing down multiple zombies that stood in a rough line waiting their turn to fuck her. He was... happy he supposed... that she was enjoying herself so thoroughly, but he could do without that ear grating laugh. Apparently the zombies agreed as another cock was shoved into her mouth to suck on and to shut her the fuck up.

"Clothing?" David asked. "I thought it was something from some cosplay convention or something?"

"That's next month," George replied. "The style is strange, but the fabric is top quality. The broaches they're both wearing also look like genuine sapphires, too."

"Seriously? They're huge!"

_"Stop talking... keep boffing..."_ the woman groaned as she came-to, a hint of an upper-society English accent bleeding through the weariness of her voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living hell," George joked. "When you ordered us to fuck you even if you passed out, I hadn't expected that you were being serious."

_"...more... fuck me more..."_ the blonde replied languidly.

"Sorry princess... I got maybe one more load left in me until I'm dry," David grunted. "You?"

"I _might_ be able to go a couple more rounds myself," George spoke, his breath slowly growing more rapid and labored. "Haven't had more than a wank every other week since my wife left me a few months back..."

_"Make... make it good then... I... I wanna squirt like..."_ Fiora gulped and burped, _"...squirt like Daniella is... is over there... hah..."_ She held the man desperately for fear of either passing out like she had during her third orgasm who knew how long ago until just a few moments ago when she'd awoken to the two men still fucking her.

"...You okay, bitch?" David asked. "You don't sound too good."

Grunting with each thrust, George added, "Your heart is beating faster than it should things considered, and you're perspiring more than I'd like, even considering the circumstances. Your breathing is awful, too. Far too wheezy."

_"Hah... hah... comes... comes from my... father... being... an alchemical clone... of a... a lunatic..."_ the lightheaded Fiora panted. The two men glanced at each other from over her shoulder again, wondering if she was insane... or if there was more crazy shit going on out there besides random zombie attacks. _"Weak heart... anemia... I'll be fine... just... just keep fucking... fucking meeeEEEEEE!!"_ she squealed as she came again, ler legs kicking out weakly behind George.

"Hun... hundreds of cocks... hundreds of glorious, blessed cocks... all to please me... to fuck me... to make me feel! Praise the _Azoth_! Praise the penises! _Praise my_ _twat_! _AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa..._ " Daniella laughed maniacally.

_"...She's kinda nuts..."_ Fiora admitted with a tired smile.

"AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

. . .

"Oh my God she is so _cute_!" Cindy squealed staring at the blonde woman on the monitor being dual penetrated. "If she comes by here, we are so inviting her to join us whether she likes it or not!"

"I can go along with... with..." Kevin trailed off as he turned around in his chair and caught sight of the two women he'd escaped with for the first time since they'd retreated to Alyssa's bedroom. "...Ho-ly fuuuck..."

Cindy giggled, winked, then struck a pose. "Well, that IS the idea." She watched his eyes devour her first, taking in all of her exposed flesh hidden only by tiny triangles of a white bikini top that barely covered her areolae and her tiny cut-off shorts. Shorts so tight that she could barely even zip them up so she left the fly undone and folded down, exposing her white plunging g-string bottoms that showed-off the top half of her heart-shaped pubic hair.

Alyssa grinned down at the man, her expression feline and hungry. "Yes... it's about time you noticed us." She took Kevin's surprised-limp hand into both of her own, turned it palm-up, and pressed it under the hem of her indecently short and tight spaghetti-strap red dress and directly against her hot damp red satin panties.

Kevin glanced down when he felt small hands on the crotch of his pants, and found Cindy on her knees between his legs. She looked up at him adoringly as she deftly unfastened his belt without looking, then his fly, and dug his mostly-erect cock out of its confines of his boxers. He lifted his hips as she tugged on his pants, leaving him nude from the waist down.

Both woman stared down at his shaft and balls. The entirety of his groin was hairless save for a few days worth of growth, which was good as his balls were a bit on the small side and his dick was average at best. But it was a dick, and that was exactly what both women desperately wanted.

"You better fuck Alyssa first," Cindy breathed hotly onto Kevin's cock, making it twitch slightly. "She needs you right now..." She trailed off, her lips and tongue suckling on his shaft while her hands worked at something under the seat of his chair.

Kevin looked back over at Alyssa, who was humping against his drenched hand, and back down at the woman who was now rolling his nuts around in her mouth like a pair of small jawbreakers. "I thought you didn't swear...?" he managed out.

"She doesn't like to..." Alyssa moaned, her eyes closed and her face lax in an expression of bliss.

"But it doesn't mean I won't when it's _appropriate_ ," Cindy emphasized. With a dual thunk both arm rests on the desk chair slid to the side and fell to the carpeted floor. "You mean you _didn't_ notice a moment ago when I _didn't_ scold you for using a swear word appropriately?" she teased.

"Finally!" Alyssa sobbed in frustrated relief when the arm rests slid off the chair. She removed Kevin's hand from her pussy, slid her panties to the side, and hopped onto Kevin's lap facing him. If not for the quick actions of Cindy grabbing the back of the chair the two would have tipped over. Alyssa grasped Kevin's cock, quickly lined it up with her own entrance, and sat firmly on his meaty appendage, pushing his face between her breasts at the same time.

Cindy smiled happily down at Alyssa as she fucked Kevin in long even strokes, then returned her attention to the monitors. She glanced at one monitor on the far right as her eyes trained across the various scenes depicted nearby Alyssa's home. She paused, the scene she'd briefly seen finally catching-up in her brain. She flicked her eyes back to that monitor and frowned.

"Hey... Alyssa?"

"Hah... hah... uhh...?" the reporter moaned while bouncing on Kevin's cock.

"Something about monitor sixteen looks odd." Cindy furrowed her eyebrows and squinted at the high-resolution full color screen with "#16" marked by that same label gun above the screen.

"What about it?" Kevin grunted around a mouthful of tit.

Cindy stared at the screen for a moment longer, then to the copulating duo. "Since when does Raccoon City grow poppies in the parks?"

The question was enough to get through their sex-crazed minds. Alyssa stood off Kevin's cock, turned around, then sat back down on his glistening wet dick again, taking a reverse-cowgirl position with him, Kevin having to quickly lean the chair back a bit to keep Alyssa from falling forward off the chair this time. Both followed the finger Cindy was using to point at the monitor in question.

Sure enough, the scene depicted was of a small field of poppies surrounded by the normal greenery of the park, easily visible by the light of the full moon now that the clouds had parted. Poppies that were specifically used for high-end opium production. The small patch only took-up a twenty-by-twenty-foot patch of the field, but the fact that they existed at all though was outright _weird_.

For Alyssa though, it was less the illegal plant-life that caught her attention and more the person walking through it. It was a young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, with short golden-brown hair in a bob-cut with blonde highlights. For an instant they saw her face before she turned away from wherever the camera was hidden at again. Her features seemed soft, far too soft for what she was wearing, her glossy pink lips curled in what almost appeared to be a permanent sneer around narrow hazel eyes thick with eyeliner.

The mystery woman wore a mauve shirt containing size thirty-two C-cup breasts under a gray half-jacket, both its length and its width far too small to be used for anything other than a fashion statement. Her bubble butt stuck out from her all-but skin tight knee-length urban-commando patterned fatigues, her knees protected by thick knee-pads. Her calves were covered by thick wool socks, over which the young woman had on well-worn brown leather boots.

Of course, the military hardware she had strapped around her upper torso and thighs were far more noticeable, as were the pistol in her shoulder harness and the rather frighteningly large sniper rifle she help upright in her right hand.

"Oh... oh my God..." Alyssa whispered wide-eyed at the screen. She stared for several seconds longer before she came back to her wits. Desperately she grabbed for her laptop computer and brought-up a program window. With a quick tap of the keyboard the scene on the one screen was now giant-sized, taking up every screen. Several more taps brought-up several more program windows, some Kevin recognizing as belonging to multiple law enforcement agencies.

"Come on... come on you bitch... turn around again," she growled.

"You know her?" Kevin asked, trying his best to not get caught checking out the woman's well-sculpted ass on the monitors.

"Come on you fucking cunt turn around!" Alyssa almost shouted. As though she were heard the young woman on the screen did indeed turn around for just a second.

"YES!!!" Alyssa crowed, her index finger slamming down so hard on one of the keyboard keys that she nearly broke it. The trio watched the screens as the image froze and zoomed-in on her face. A neon-green straight line descended from the top to the bottom of the image. In its trail it left behind a grid of similar lines overlaying her face, then wrapping around it as though the image were a three-dimensional object.

A small window-box opened near the bottom of the image, the word "SCANNING..." written within in bright red letters, the ellipsis constantly refreshing. After maybe a dozen seconds the word in the box changed to "MATCH FOUND – DISPLAYING". The three were treated to a new window opening next to her face, this one displaying what appeared to be a military file from an unspecified branch showing a black silhouette of her head beside multiple black redaction lines. The only words that were visible were "Party Girl".

The box at the bottom the screen once again changed its contents, now displaying "ATTEMPTING TO UNREDACT... PLEASE WAIT...", which was replaced mere seconds later by "UNREDACTION IN PROCESS..." followed by a percentage number that increased from "0" to "100" in under a second. "FILE UNREDACTED. DISPLAYING."

Alyssa grinned maliciously. "I knew it was you. As soon as I saw that sneer, I knew it was you. Welcome to Hell, you _bitch_."

Kevin and Cindy blinked several times at the absolute hatred and loathing seeping from Alyssa's voice as the heavily censored file was simply replaced with its original version. Kevin leaned forward in his seat, careful to hold Alyssa around her stomach to ensure she didn't accidentally slide off his lap, and read the file aloud.

"United States ARMY – TOP SECRET. Name... Sienna Fowler... Code name... Party Girl. Race... Caucasian. Born in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina on May Twenty-Fourth Nineteen Seventy-Six. Age Twenty-Two. Graduated high school at the age of fifteen, obtained her first degree in psychology at age seventeen. US ARMY Special Forces. Unit... SPEC OPS. Detachment... ECHO-SIX. Rank... First Lieutenant. Specialist rating in Surveillance... Forty-Eight confirmed kills as a sniper... huh. Cute and deadly. So, what about her s'got your panties in a twist, Alyssa?"

Alyssa tossed her hair back and laughed, her cunt muscles massaging Kevin's flagging cock back to life. "What that file neglected to mention was that when she was a teenager she ran an escort service staffed by her schoolgirl friends."

"What?!" Cindy asked, not certain if she should laugh at the absurdity of the statement or shout in horror.

"Oh yes. And she _specialized_ ," she spat, "in setting-up wild sex parties of underaged teen girls for businessmen and other 'rich elite' men who craved something more illicit than the regular garden variety prostitute. BDSM, rape-fantasy, scat platy, diaper play, sounding, whatever their particular kink was. And all the coke they could snort, heroin they could inject, and happy little pills to pop. All of which were served on _candy dishes_.

"What those business men didn't know was that they were being recorded. At least until that bitch or one of her flunkies would contact the dumbasses and blackmail them for however much they figured they could get, under threat that they'd release the videos to their family and the police, where the girl could cry rape all she wanted and no-one would bat an eyelash against her thanks to them all being underaged." She fell silent into deep thought.

"So...?" Kevin prodded.

Alyssa shook her head, then wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Sorry..." she sighed. "That cunt nailed my favorite cousin from when I was a little girl in one of her schemes. Only she fucked up when she went to blackmail him. He was only just recently hired at his firm so he didn't have much money, and he couldn't pay the million she demanded. Rather than risk ruination he killed himself."

She shook her head again. "Stupid thing was is that he was dragged along to her little party by his associates, and from what I got out of them was that he had no idea what kind of games they had going on in the bedrooms. He had sex with a girl wearing a butterfly-shaped eye-mask on the living room couch and promptly fell asleep. They were actually razzing him about it until they each were contacted."

"Damn..." Cindy whispered.

"Exactly." She emphasized her statement with another hard poke at her keyboard. The image on the screens disappeared, to be replaced with live video of "Party Girl" cautiously traipsing towards the center of the poppy patch, her rifle at the ready. She hit another key and added, "I'm so recording whatever's about to happen to her and using it against her instead."

"What makes you think something will happen?" Kevin asked.

Alyssa pulled up her legs and carefully turned back around to face Kevin, this time not letting his cock out of her pussy. She smirked down at the man and replied, "Because this is Raccoon City, and according to those monitors everyone is fucking everything out there. Now, less talking and more fucking. Knowing that cunt is about to get what she deserves has got me horny all over again!"

. . .

Party Girl crouched just inside the massive field of poppies, her rifle up and ready for use. She had no idea why this city would devote the entirety of a five acre park to growing poppies... nor did she care. Ignoring the sweet scent of the flowers, she tugged at her radio strapped to her shoulder and flicked the outbound mic on.

"Party Girl ta Dee-Ay," she drawled in her South Carolina accent, "Ya readin' me?" She frowned, then toggled the switch several times in a predetermined pattern requesting response if the receiver was unable to speak for some reason, similar to the out-dated Morse Code. She waited a full minute, but heard nothing back.

She adjusted the radio frequency and tried again. "Party Girl ta Command, come in Command. Do ya read me?" After another full minute of silence she sighed and thumbed the device to stand-by so it would only make a soft click if someone tried to contact her rather than squawk out loud. She did, however, leave the outbound mic on.

"Damn it, Dee-Ay, if you're off starin' at some guy's ass again Ah'm so gonna pound ya..." she muttered under her breath. With a muffled grunt she stood and continued on her way. "Fuck it all, comms down, sat. maps an' telemetry's down, got no idea how I even got here or where ' _here_ ' is... what tha _fuck_ is wrong with this fuckin' town?"

"What indeed, Miss Fowler," a smooth yet _very_ masculine voice with a rather refined non-accent spoke in a certain amount of humor from several feet behind her.

Party Girl dropped to one knee as she pivoted one-hundred-eighty degrees and brought-up her rifle simultaneously. Catching sight of a bluish-silver figure she immediately fired just left of center-of-mass on the figure's chest. She blinked in confusion when the person was suddenly not there.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," the person spoke from directly behind her.

Before she could react her rifle was quickly, yet gently, removed from her grip. As was the pistol from her shoulder holster and combat knife from its sheath opposite her radio. She was disarmed so quickly and effortlessly that she hadn't even had a chance to gasp in shock. Party Girl twisted and kicked out wildly, knowing her assailant could only be a foot away at best. When she struck nothing but air she lost her balance and fell back on her pert ass. She came to her senses almost immediately and frantically twisted her head this way and that searching for her attacker. Her eyes widened in horror when she finally found him... a good, and impossibly, twenty yards away.

It was a man. An impressively built _naked_ man at that. He stood to her estimate at about seven-feet tall. His head, along with the rest of his body, was entirely devoid of hair. His face was very well sculpted with strong, handsome features. His neck tendons were slender but strong, and his chest and abdomen were defined by slim-but-powerful muscles like that of an acrobat or swimmer. He had an innie navel on his washboard stomach. His hips were slim and manly, his thighs and calves powerful-yet-proportional to the rest of his body just like his arms. His feet were slender – not large, but just like the rest of his body well-proportioned.

Her eyes roved back up to his cock and swallowed. It hung limply a good six-inches in front of a pair of apple-sized testicles. He also appeared to be uncut, something Party Girl hadn't actually seen in person before despite her _many_ experiences with the male anatomy. Her eyes trained up once again on his navel. There was something about that which bothered her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Oh, and his skin was _blue_. Except for a sling-shaped section of skin of his left shoulder up to his neck and down his left arm which was black and thicker than the rest of his skin. Instead of a normal hand, like at the end of his right arm, his left arm ended in an over-sized hand with foot-long wickedly sharp claws for fingers.

Even given his monstrous left hand the being was, in a word, _beautiful_.

"How very intriguing..." the obviously not-human spoke, his almost baritone voice even and melodic. He held her sniper rifle near his face inspecting it closely, the knife held under his left armpit and the pistol no-where to be seen. He twisted her Arbiter rifle in his grip to view the weapon at different angles. "Hmm... I see. It's a projectile weapon. The projectiles are fed from this part..." he spoke looking at the magazine, "...into the main body... and is ejected through this cylinder. Now how...?"

He pulled at the magazine until it slid from its housing, then carefully extracted one of the bullets using his left hand claw tips. He tossed the rifle and magazine over his shoulder to land with a bounce near the extreme edge of the poppy field and brought the bullet to eye-level. "I see... chemically-induced base fire. Something... a small hammer perhaps... strikes against this silver circle to create an explosion, which ejects the actual projectile from this casing."

He dropped the bullet and retrieved the knife from under his arm and held it up as well for close inspection. "And this... very interesting indeed." He twisted it in his grip and hummed when he didn't see a metallic reflection on the blade from the moonless starry night sky, and only the barest glints from the knife edge. He tossed it into the air and caught it by the handle grip.

"Very well balanced! And comfortable to hold!" he spoke as though in wonder, his hand squeezing the handle. He brought the knife edge up to his bladed index finger and ran the edges together creating sparks along both edges of contact. "Impressively sharp as well."

He looked away from the blade to Party Girl, who had yet to move from where she'd slipped just a minute earlier, though her muscles were tense and ready to bolt at a moments notice. "Tell me, Sienna... may I call you by name?" Party Girl, _Sienna_ , nodded back dumbly. "Ah good, I did not wish to be presumptuous. Tell me, what is this metal? It is certainly not bronze, nor any steel I am familiar with."

"Ah..." Sienna closed her mouth with a click and worked up some spit to moisten her suddenly very-dry throat. _'Who... what... is he? How does he know mah name? Hell, how does he know how ta even talk? None of the other things in this damn town can do anythin' more than just groan an'_ _grunt_ _!'_

She opened her mouth to try again. "Ahh... c-carbon steel."

" _Carbon_ steel?" he emphasized in genuine surprise. She nodded her head. He turned his attention back to the weapon in hand, his interest raised threefold. "How very clever humans have become since I last awoke. I believe... yes... I will bribe _Ἥφαιστος_ with this knowledge the next we speak." Sienna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at that odd remark, which widened in shock as the _man? creature?_ negligently dropped her knife and it disappeared as though it fell into an invisible pocket halfway to the ground.

"W-who _are_ you?" Sienna finally managed to ask.

The creature looked across the short expanse of poppies and blinked several times at her. He then strode toward Sienna, her body tensing with every step he took, and spoke. "My apologies, I completely forgot to introduce myself to you properly." Sienna tried to keep her eyes on his, but they were ineluctably drawn to his dick as it bounced and slapped back and forth between his thighs as he walked. Soon enough he stood before her and bowed grandly, his normal right hands fingertips brushing the soil before he held his hand delicately out before her.

"I am _Ὕπνος_."

" _Hypnos_?" Sienna repeated back hesitantly, her body shied away from his offered hand.

"Well..." he chuckled as he stood, his hand dropping to his side, "...that is the designation the creators of this body gave to it, ironically enough. From what I have gathered since my... _awakening_... the creator of this body, one Vincent Goldman of a human organization called Umbrella, wished to manufacture a perfect being with absolutely no inferior cells. The main... _la-bor-a-tor-y_ ," he spoke as though having difficulty with an unfamiliar word, "...where the research occurred to create this form is located in some island facility. Skiva Island? Sheepa Island? Hmm..."

He shook his head. "Regardless, his overseers wished to perform initial tests on this body before... mass production?" He thought for a moment. "Yes, that was the term. Mass production. Before performing mass production, they sent this body to the facility under this city for testing."

He grinned wryly down at the young woman before him, who still hadn't moved or made an attempt to escape. _"Τα περισσότερα πράγματα αλλάζουν όσο περισσότερο μένουν τα ίδια. Αν και θα πάρω μεγάλη χαρά στο βιασμό άχρηστη κώλο σας και κάμψη θέλησή σας με τη δική μου_ _,"_ he spoke placidly with a shrug, his tongue rolling across his words expertly.

Sienna stared up at the oddly beautiful bald creature uncomprehendingly, her tense muscles relaxing somewhat from both his voice and from confusion. "Uhh... Ah'm sorry? That's all Greek to me, hun."

The creature, Hypnos, tossed his head back and laughed delightedly. "But of course it is!" He cast his gaze back down at the lovely young woman at his feet, Smiling charmingly he offered his hand for her again and spoke, "Come now, Sienna. There's no need to lay upon the earth like a common _πόρνη_. At least for now."

_"_ Ahh... _pórni?_ " she asked, sounding out the foreign word he'd just uttered and wondered why it sounded so familiar as her hand hesitantly reached for his. For a reason she didn't understand, she simply didn't feel any malice from this "Hypnos" creature. And she felt remarkably... _good_... for some reason. Relaxed.

Hypnos grinned knowingly to her, his manly blue lips curled in a half grin that made her heart flutter for a bare moment. He gently grasped her wrist and effortlessly pulled the young twenty-something to her feet with a slight hop. "It means..." he paused for a moment to consider which word definition to use. "...prostitute," he finished.

"Ahh... yeah..." she readily agreed. Though after a moment she frowned. "Wait ah minute... whaddaya mean by ' _fer n_ _-_ ' She was cut off when she felt his left hand softly stroke at her jaw and chin.

"You truly are exceptional, Sienna..." he purred.

"Ahh... wha'?" she tried to speak. She clenched her eyes and blinked several times, trying to clear her head, her hands unwittingly caressing his abdomen. "Weren't yer hand a claw...?"

Hypnos chuckled. "I would be a pretty piss-poor _Θεός_ if I were not able to modify myself as need be. Though," he examined his forearm, "it seems there is little I can do about this... blue skin," he spoke in obvious distaste.

Sienna stared up into Hypnos' blank white eyes, eyes that almost seemed to glow with an inner light. "Shape... change...?" she tried. "Ah thought... Umbrella's creatures... only did tha'... ta get more... aggressive. Ah mean... that's what I saw...?" Sienna groggily shook her head, her hands caressing his rock-hard abs and her thumbs grazing over his belly button. "Why do ya have one of these?"

"Because, my dear Sienna... this body was _born_ , not made in a tube."

Hypnos tilted her head up and leaned over to kiss her. Sienna's eyes widened slightly before she closed them and tilted her head. Their lips met and parted, their tongues sliding against one another to caress one another's sensitive palettes. The gentle kiss quickly turned hungry and insistent once she felt him grab her ass and squeeze before lifting her a couple of feet into the air. Sienna raised one leg against his side and then the other, locking her ankles behind him and his arms wrapping around his neck as he held her up.

Their lips eventually parted, a thin trail of saliva trailing between the two. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing heaving, pushing her aching breasts against her thin mauve shirt. She felt one of his hands slide away from her back to cup one of her firm breasts. She leaned back and moaned, her pussy moistening at his touch.

"...Born...?" she groaned.

"Indeed."

Sienna pulled her hands away from his neck, confident that he would catch her if she lost her balance. With nimble fingers she unfastened the buckles around her abdomen for her shoulder holster and let it fall to the ground behind her, then did the same to her knee pads and leg straps for her thigh pouches, which dangled loosely from her belt.

She groaned when she felt his cock stiffen and rise, pressing against her ass crack. "Born from what, sugah?"

"A human, much like you," he replied, his hand squishing her breast causing her to gasp in pained pleasure. "Mmm... you are _exquisite_ , Sienna," he rumbled, his thumb flicking at her hardened nub over her suddenly too-tight shirt. "The creators of this body obtained homeless women and men, forced them to copulate, then modified the resultant fetus using the magic you call _science_. Thus this body was born."

"Thank ya..." she blushed at his compliment. "Ya keep sayin' 'this body'...?" Sienna groaned under his ministrations. Her body on auto-pilot she unbuckled her belt and opened the fly to her shorts wide, letting the flaps lay open revealing the top of her white fishnet and lace panties and her trimmed brown pubic hair underneath.

"As I said before..." He tugged on her half-jacket, which Sienna scrambled to help him take off. He then pushed her top up and over the swell of her breasts and up to her collarbone, revealing her youthfully firm breasts and hard nipples surrounded by half-dollar sized pink areolae to his gaze, while ignoring the _koi_ dragon tattoo over her left breast as utterly meaningless.

"I..." He encouraged Sienna to bend her knees, then pulled at the back of her pants to pull both them and her panties around her bubble butt to expose her ass and upper thighs to the cooling night air.

"Am..." Sienna reached her hand between her own legs and grasped the shaft of his cock. She stroked it several times getting an idea of its size, which she estimated to be eight-inches hard. It was smaller than she expected considering how well hung he was when soft. She fingered the head of his penis and, finding it was still hooded by his foreskin, stroked downward on his shaft to roll back its skin and free his purple head. She tilted his cock upwards and pressed its mushroom-like head to the entrance to her womanhood.

" _Ὕπνος_!!!" he roared as he thrust his cock to the hilt into Sienna's eager pussy in a single thrust. Sienna cried out as she came, the force of his entry knocking her over the edge before she was ready. The two remained still in their joining, indulging in the sensation of Sienna's fluids dribbling out of her quivering fuck hole and around his cock to run down his balls and drip onto the poppies below.

Hypnos lifted Sienna's ass and impaled her once again on his cock. This snapped the young woman out of her post orgasmic stupor and she vigorously and enthusiastically met him thrust for thrust. " _Θεός_ of sleep and _s_ on of _Νυξ_ the night and _Ερεβος_ of darkness, brother to _Ἔρις,_ to [_Θάνατος_](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%98%CE%AC%CE%BD%CE%B1%CF%84%CE%BF%CF%82#Ancient_Greek), to _Μοῖραι_ and many, _many_ others. Husband to _Πασιθέα_ and father to the _όνειρα_ of man. I merely inhabit this form temporarily as it was named for me."

"Guh... huhh... hah... you... hahn... haa... said... nrrrggg... nrrrr.... nrrahh... hus... hus... band...?" Sienna gasped and belched out between thrusts, the squishing slapping sounds of their mating echoing in her ears and filling the otherwise quiet night air. "Ain't... hahh... hahh... your wife... nnnff... rrnff... gonna... gonna... Gonna!!!" She bit her tongue and crushed her pussy around the impossibly perfect cock spearing her core, desperately holding back her next orgasm.

_'Can't... can't cum twice...'fore... 'fore he does once...'_ Sienna's sex-crazed mind barely managed to articulate. _'Gotta... gotta have... some... pride... as a... as a wom... wom... oh fuck... oh GOD... too good... it's too good!'_

Hypnos chuckled as he unstrapped her boots behind his back and pulled both them and her socks off her feet. Realizing she was close to cumming he pulled his cock entirely out of her pussy. He pushed her away, forcing Sienna to unlock her legs from behind his back, and set her to stand on legs that were trembling almost too much to support her own weight.

"M... more?" she begged even as she hurriedly removed the rest of her clothes to stand before the giant blue creature fully nude.

"Ahh Sienna. Beautiful, _conceited_ Sienna..." he spoke, his eyes fixed on a point a far distance over her shoulder.

. . .

"Holy fucking Hell..." Kevin whispered, having just cum inside Alyssa to her rather loud demands.

Alyssa wearily raised her sweat-soaked head and, with bleary eyes, looked to the monitor and flopped her hand at it in a mockery of a wave.

Cindy rubbed her thighs together trying to get her own built-up pressure out without shoving her hand wrist-deep into her cunt after having watched Alyssa get fucked stupid. "Is he staring at us?"

. . .

"Yes..." Hypnos spoke. "Little Sienna Fowler. For years you perverted mine and mine own in your... business dealings. The men you have ruined, the lives you have forced my sisters to cut short and sent my brothers to collect." He smiled nastily down at the woman. "And now you give yourself up to something that isn't even human, something that might as well be a _dog_ all things considered. Well, Sienna? Do you still want my cock?"

"Yeah..." she whispered as if in a dream-like state, her body leaning and waving back and forth as though drunk on her feet until she simply collapsed onto her knees. Her fluids continued to flow freely down the inside of her thighs and drip thickly from her folds.

"Louder, bitch."

"Yeah... Ah want your cock..." she spoke louder as though she hadn't heard the words he spoke or the vitriol in his voice. She only had eyes for the beautiful thick meat with its perfect curvature that struck her weak spot in her pussy and the heavy baby-making balls dangling between his legs right in front of her face.

Hypnos looked down his nose at her, his glistening cock leaking precum from its tip jerking with each beat of his heart. "Then beg for it."

Sienna stared up at the God-like being above her bewilderingly. "Beg...?"

He smiled a nasty smile. "Debase yourself onto your hands and knees, and act like a dog if you want my cock."

Sienna immediately dropped to her palms and crawled around his feet making barking and panting noises. She came to a stop in front of him and sat up on her haunches making whining, begging noises as though for a treat. The treat, of course, being his magnificent Godly cock.

"Very good, ' _Party Girl_ '," he mocked. "But I simply cannot fuck a bitch when she is unclean." She stared up at him, uncertain. "Remain on your knees and evacuate yourself."

"Woof?"

"Shit, girl."

Sienna immediately dropped into a bow before him, her breasts pressed against the soil and her nose against the fragrant poppies. She spread her knees widely, pulled her ass-cheeks apart, and bore down on her pelvic floor muscles as hard as she could, unaware of the camera her ass was pointed directly at nor that it had zoomed in on her ass.

Her pink anus bulged once, then a second time. On her third push a tiny cone of brown fecal matter poked out of her tight hole. The hole widened as the turd emerged. Even though her body was relatively tiny, the brown log she was shitting out was massive, almost the diameter of her forearm and easily the length.

Sienna cried out in pain as she continued to push, the dump she was taking far larger and harder than any she'd experienced before. It was as though she'd been constipated for a solid week which simply wasn't true. The delicate skin of her sphincter stretched further than it had ever been forced to before and, unable to compensate, tore. Tiny rivulets of blood smeared along and around her lumpy shit log, much of it flowing down her perineum to drip onto the crimson poppies below. With a grunting yell Sienna pushed the last of the steaming turd out which plopped heavily onto the ground. She released her ass and dropped her arms beside her calves palms-up

"Well done!" Hypnos clapped. "Well done, bitch! Now, lift your leg and urinate."

Panting in pained exhaustion, Sienna nodded slowly and raised her left leg and awkwardly spread her pussy open with her left hand. It didn't take long for her urethra to expand and a torrent of yellow fluid to spray from her pussy. She didn't seem to notice that she was pissing onto her own hand. After about twenty seconds it slowed to a trickle, some of it back-flowing into her sex but most trickling down her thigh.

"Very good, bitch. But you made yourself dirty again." He sneered down at her, "Lick your hand clean."

Sienna nodded dumbly against the flowers and brought her left hand up to her face. She sniffed it twice before she pressed the palm to her lips and lapped at her piss-stained skin. Once her palm was clean she suckled on each finger, working her mouth and tongue over it until she brought each digit in and out between her puckered lips... treating each of her fingers and thumb as though they were his divine cock.

Once her pinkie, the last finger, was clean she held her hand up for inspection without needing to be told. Her arm trembled as she waited, still cheek-first against the ground, until he finally spoke.

"Good doggie. I think you deserve a treat, don't you?"

Sienna slowly sat up, her ass just barely missing her rapidly cooling turd. She gazed up at the blue man with bleary eyes. "Arf!"

He raised an eyebrow, though he had no hair for it, and stared down at her. "That reminds me... why are you behaving like a common whore bitch in heat again? Oh, you may speak."

"Ah... Ah want it," she croaked-out.

"You want what?"

She swallowed. "Y-your c-c-cock."

Hypnos snapped his fingers as though he remembered something. "Ahh yes... that's right." He flexed his pelvic muscles, causing his cock to bob up and down in the air before him. A single drop of precum flung free from its tip and landed on her nose.

"Tell me, Sienna. What do you want with my cock?"

Sienna stared up at the wondrous organ of masculinity before her, her mind attempting to will the clear seminal fluid to drip off her nose and onto her tongue. It made her appear as though she were panting like a dog. "Ah... Ah want it..."

"Want it _how_?"

"Eh... inside me..." She smiled as the drop of precum landed on her out-stretched tongue which she greedily swallowed. It tasted of tangerines and joy.

_Hypnos_ smiled victoriously down at her. "Very well, I suppose you do deserve this as a reward. Turn around, stay on your knees." Sienna did as ordered, her mind fogged by the scent of the poppies, her rampant lust, and whatever his cum was doing to the rest of her mind.

The blue creature who personified masculinity perfected dropped to his knees behind her. Cock in hand, he pressed it along Sienna's damp slit, making certain the prominent helmet ridge of his penis head rubbed against her throbbing clit. Almost immediately the ARMY slut begun moaning lustfully, her labia quivering against his shaft as her pussy literally _soaked_ his eight-inch shaft.

"Please... please... put it in me... Ah need it in me. Your cock... it felt so good, made me feel so good. Please... Ah'm beggin' ya... put it in me... put your cock in me..." Sienna rambled mindlessly, choking back sobs of sexual frustration.

Hypnos grinned maliciously down at her pert bubble butt. He grabbed her hips, stood, and pressed his cock head against the entrance to her pussy. Her fuck hole greedily spasmed open and close against his head attempting to swallow it, though he only allowed just the barest hint of the head to touch her slit. She attempted to rock his hips back and force his cock inside her, but he would anticipate her movements and rock back away from her.

"Please... stick it in..." Sienna gagged.

"Your wish is my command, slut. _Προετοιμάστε τον πρωκτό σας._ " With said proclamation he quickly stood, lifting her with him, her legs still spread out before her as though she were still kneeling on the ground. He thrust his cock skyward just as he jammed Sienna down against his cock.

Directly into her unprepared anus.

_"NGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Hypnos rammed his cock into her asshole relentlessly, taking the only hole she still considered virgin territory and claimed it for himself. Her soft ass slapped against his crotch with each buck, the sound of their mutual smacks almost as loud as Sienna's screaming.

Once her screams faded into dull sobs he taunted, "Oh, you didn't want it in your ass?"

_"W-why...?"_ she cried out.

"Because you made life miserable for hundreds of mortals and cut the threads of life for dozens short before their time. You made my sisters cry as they were forced to cut those threads. You caused unnecessary work for my brothers. All by being a heartless mercenary. A whore. A _twat_."

He fucked her asshole in wild abandon until he felt it start to loosen-up around his cock. Before she could derive even a modicum of pleasure he pulled-out his cock, letting her flop bonelessly onto the ground. He stared down at his cock for a moment before his face twisted in distaste. It was smeared with her shit and blood. His grimace curled to a self-satisfied half-smirk once his gaze focused lower and he noticed her newly prolapsed asshole.

Sienna rolled onto her back to try and protect her burning, throbbing asshole from the creature. "Ah don't understand!" she cried out. "Wha' sisters? Wha' brothers? You're jus' a creature Umbrella ma-hurk!"

Hypnos grabbed the woman by her throat and raised her to eye level, choking her with his massive meaty hand. "I have told you before. I am _HYPNOS_!" he shook her violently, ignoring her ineffective wild kicks and scratching fingers on his perfect bare skin. "God of sleep..." he shook her again, "...and son of _Nyx_ the night..." and again, "...and _Erebus_ of darkness," and again, her face turning red, "brother to _Eris_ ," and again, "to _Thanatos_ ," and again, "to _Moirai_..." and yet again, her pallor turning ever so slightly purple from lack of blood flow and oxygen, "and many, many others!" he shook her even harder than before on each syllable. "Husband to _Pasithea_ and father to the dreams of Man," he continued to shake her all-but limp body, her face distinctly purple and her bloodshot eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "I merely _inhabit_ this form temporarily as it was named for me."

"Whu... r yuh... tlkk... a..but?" Sienna barely managed to slowly croak through her tears, his grip all-but crushing her larynx.

_Hypnos_ snorted. "That is the problem with you 'modern humans', no appreciation for those who came before you and the knowledge they possessed. I will tell you this now, little girl. The Gods your ancestors worshiped are _real_ , and We. Do. Not. Like. You." He chuckled as he shook her limp body once more, adding, "Now then, your ass left my cock dirty. I believe I will have you clean it."

With that he shoved his cock fully within her now merely damp pussy until his head slammed against her cervix. He concentrated for a moment and, though his cock didn't increase in length, it increased in girth twice-fold. _Hypnos_ released his hold on her throat, allowing her to gasp and cough for air as he grasped her hips and used her body as a cock sock.

Lungs too deprived for air to scream Sienna instead belched and puked her guts out in pain, his manhood just too massive for her pussy to handle. She begun to piss herself a second time, the agony of his fucking too much for her to keep control over herself. Suddenly she felt an intense warmth inside her pussy. For the briefest of moments she thought that maybe he'd cum and it was over before it got to be too bad. That hope died when she realized that he wasn't cumming inside her, he was _pissing_ inside her.

She cried out in humiliation as she felt him use her birth canal as a toilet, the only positive aspect of her defilement being that his pee worked as a lubricant for her bruised pussy so his fucking didn't hurt nearly as bad anymore. Against her will her cervix opened and closed, taking into her womb a large amount of his urine while the rest spilled out around her slobbering wet entrance and down her thighs as his thrusts continued.

_'Ah... ah mah Gawd... he jus' peed inta mah womb!'_ she thought in horrified depravity. As soon as the thought formed in her mind she threw her head back and came, her pussy pulsating and palpitating around his thick Godly organ. _'Can't say he's rapin' me, Ah like it too damn much!'_

Shakily, Sienna wrapped her legs around his waist again and grabbed onto his shoulders. "F-fuck meh!" she panted, her body trembling in sex-euphoric exhaustion as her cunt was repeatedly dropped mercilessly onto his jack-hammering arm-sized cock, her hips instinctively attempting to match her quasi-rapist's pace. "Cum in me! Make me... _make me your bitch!!!_ " she cried out in mindless rapture just before her body seized and released in another orgasm, her eyes rolling back into their sockets as she came harder than she'd ever cummed before in her entire life.

Hypnos roared in hate-fueled ecstasy into the night sky as he came deep within her even as her twat splurted out nearly half a cups worth of grool from around his massive tool. His balls visibly contracted as they dumped load after load of burning hot spunk deep within her, which her womb sucked up even more greedily than it had his piss.

" _Yes! Yes!_ " Sienna screamed, her mind slowly blanking out as saliva poured from the corners of her mouth. " _Knock me up! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme FUCK ME!!! Ah feel it! Ah feel your baby batter in mah womb! It's so fuckin' hot it hurts! Fuckmefuckmefuckmefackme fakhmehfkklmmehfppptmptthhh..."_ Her legs and arms dropped loosely to her sides, allowing Hypnos to simply _use_ her body.

Five minutes later he came again, her chest forced against the ground as he porked her from behind. Her stomach swelled as his cum filled her womb even further, eliciting a scream of pain and terror from Sienna.

Seven minutes later Hypnos came within her mouth as he held her upside-down with a single hand. He forced her face against his groin, his cum bubbling up and out from her mouth and nose.

Three minutes after that Sienna arched her back and came for him as he fucked her on the ground, her legs spread wide in his mighty grip.

Twelve minutes later Hypnos hammered balls deep into Sienna's slobbering pussy. She had her face and shoulders pushed into the earth with one of his bare feet pressed down against the side of her head. He held her ankles up to his waist forcing the woman to contort her spine and raise her ass Heavenward, her frothing pussy pointing straight up for his downward-thrusting cock.

Both cried out into the night as they came, literally _gallons_ of his thick cum shooting deep into her womb in amounts only a Deity or a monster could ever hope to manage. Only to erupt back _out_ with the force of _her_ own ejaculation and lack of space inside her already-stretched womb, making their mixed fluids geyser from her cunt to splat atop her head and the poppies below.

Sienna's tongue hung out of her openly grinning mouth, and her eyes were rolled so far back into her skull her irises had disappeared. Her body quivered and quaked, her tits shook and rippled like gelatin, as her latest orgasm rolled over her in multiple waves. Her nipples were so hard they hurt _good_.

"Moooorrreeee!" she pleaded. "Fuck me more...!"

Hypnos stared impassively down at the ruined woman. He knew from past experiences with mortal women that the walking cunt lying at his feet would never be able to derive full pleasure during sex from another mortal man ever again. The last time he had mentally broken a mortal with his Godly cockhad been when he ruined a woman named Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst-Dornburg. A woman who, once done fucking her after being summoned by her mother-in-law in hopes he would just simply kill her in such a way to leave herself with multiple alibis, had taken thousands of lovers in desperate search of another cock to match his own until she finally resorted to fucking livestock.

This mortal's pussy begged for his seed in ways his own wife's hadn't in centuries. With a smile he growled, "As you wish." He leaned over and wrapped one of his strong arms under her throat, then lifted her upright and continued to brutally fuck her, flexing his biceps frequently to strangle her as they mated.

" _Yess... ye~ack... akkkk_ "

"... _moooorkkkk..."_

. . .

"Uhh... does anyone know what happened to the feed?" Cindy asked as she bounced reverse cowgirl on Kevin's cock, her hands atop his atop her breasts.

"No kidding," Kevin grumped from over her shoulder. "It just went to static as soon as that woman started barking like a dog."

"I think it was the monitor," Alyssa sighed from beside the fornicating duo. "At least everything is set to auto record so we can all watch it later. Looked like it was about to get good, too."

"Heeeyyy... check out that monitor in the middle there," Cindy pointed as Kevin erupted within her quivering quim. She giggled girlishly, "Hmm... he's kinda cute!"

Kevin frowned, not liking the woman he was fucking and had just cummed inside of calling another man cute. Especially when he still had his cock inside her pussy and was still blowing his load. Concentrating, he willed his cock to remain at full mast and stood from the chair, making Cindy yelp as she was pushed forward and over the desk. Cock still in cunt, Kevin grasped Cindy's hips and fucked her as hard as he could to remind her who the cute guy around here really was.

Alyssa blinked, taken a bit by surprise by Kevin's sudden surge of masculine pride. They were supposed to trade off, after all, and she could tell he'd already cream-pied the bottle blonde once already. With a shrug she knelt onto her knees and pushed at the inside of Kevin's knees to make the man spread his legs a little wider. Once both he and Cindy had their legs spread wide enough for her liking, Alyssa fit herself between their legs and lapped as best as she could at their feverishly pounding sexes, not minding at all that she was getting Cindy's pussy fluids and Kevin's cum all over her face, tits, and slut dress.

. . .

His boots pounded against the pavement as he sprinted dark deserted street at his top speed, what lights still worked illuminating neon store signs on either side of the street whose glow reflected off the many puddles his boots splashed into. His machine gun repeatedly slammed painfully against the back of his shoulder, but there was no way in HELL he was going to slow down for even an instant to bring it to the ready or stop to tighten his various utility pouches slung around his light green camouflage shirt and off-white urban camouflage pants. He'd simply deal with the battle-rattle, as it were, and hope the sound they made didn't echo far. He leapt and slid across the hood of an abandoned pink classic American muscle car, tricked out and accessorized to the point that it was absolutely _hideous_.

He rolled upon landing and immediately hopped back to his feet. He paused for half a beat of his heart to scan the stores and shops along the boulevard, hoping to find someplace to hide. His eyes caught sight of a store a short distance ahead. Its walls were made of brick and its windows were covered in thick iron bars, though oddly enough not the plate glass door. And even better, the front door was just slightly ajar. He considered the risks versus benefits of using the building as a hiding place and decided to go for it.

He hadn't seen any zombies on this block, after all.

He hurriedly slunk sideways through the door in an effort to keep the hinges from creaking and immediately clicked the door shut behind him. He rolled around the door frame and pressed his back against the wall between the door and the plate-glass display window hiding from his pursuers. When he didn't hear anything from outside nor see anything try to open the door after just a little more than two minutes he breathed an exhausted sigh of relief.

" _Ma_ _e_ _de D_ _eu_ _s_..." the soldier-of-fortune muttered in his native Portuguese. "I'm getting too old for this _merda_." He carefully reached over to the door and flicked the deadbolt locked with a quiet click that still made him wince. Only then did he truly relax.

The man slumped away from the wall and looked around the store he'd ducked into. He spotted sofas, recliners, mattresses and full beds, even a few dining room sets in the far back corner. From the dim light coming through the windows he was able to make out what looked like secondary rooms off to the left and away from the windows, likely also filled with furniture items for sale.

_'Maybe I can find a break room and grab some soda for caffeine...'_ he thought to himself as he begun to step around the various items for sale, absently repositioning his weapons and tightening his loadout as he meandered.

The moment he entered the threshold of the secondary room he turned and _ran_. He leapt over couches and ran atop mattresses, dodging his pursuers as they popped-up from hiding places within his path that he hadn't seen his first time through, arms held out for him. He raised his arms to protect his face as he barreled _through_ the glass door.

He stopped dead a dozen yards later.

Standing before him were three young, slender, and absolutely _fit_ women.

To the left was a young woman with amazingly huge breasts, at least an E-cup, with long light orange-brown hair that fell to just to the small of her back and bright red eyes. Curiously, she had two bangs that stuck up and outward almost like antennae atop her head. She wore a tight white tank top extending past her slender waist and a pair of tight white satin panties. Regardless of the size of her hooters, if she was over eighteen he was a billionaire.

On the right was another young woman whose breasts put the others to shame, a good F-cup on a tiny body to his practiced eye, _and_ was the shortest of the bunch making her breasts seem especially huge. Her pink hair was done-up in twin rabbit ear-like tails to either side of her head which flowed to her thin waist, and the thick round glasses she wore atop her nose made her brown eyes seem just a bit larger than they really were. She wore an even tighter pale blue tank top that fell just to her belly button, so tight that he could easily see the outline of her puffy areolae through the thin fabric, and a pair of black booty shorts so tight they appeared to be painted on and so low he could see her bushy pubic hair peeking out from the waistband. She looked even _younger_ than the first one.

In the center of the trio was the third young woman, who not only appeared to be the eldest of the three by perhaps a year, but also the smallest at a mere D-cup. She had her long purple hair done up in a high pony tail which fell just to the back of her thighs. Though she appeared to be Japanese her eyes were a bright, almost crystalline blue. She wore a white apron that barely managed to contain her breasts and hide her pussy... but nothing else. In her hand was a long-ass samurai sword, the wavy lines denoting its many folds glinting in the firelight roaring some blocks away, promising to be both sharp and strong enough to slice through any American pig-metal like what would be used for tanks and building supports.

They were also quite dead, even though the color had yet to fade from their eyes.

The purple-haired teenaged undead raised its blade to his shoulder and easily sliced through the leather strap for his machine gun. He didn't register the sound as it struck the ground beside his feet, his eyes too focused on the blade he had witnessed in disbelief that had _sliced_ _through_ _his_ _bullets_ earlier in the evening as it lay directly next to his neck. The hairs on the back of his neck rose at the sound of the store front door clicking unlock and creaking open behind him. Nervously, and with a visible bob of his Adam's apple, he chanced a look over his shoulder and visibly stiffened in terror.

Walking out of the store behind him were seven young undead women all in various states of undress, though for the most part they wore sleepwear of the type men fantasized about when masturbating to college girls on that new internet thing. Especially if said co-eds were partaking in a lesbian pillow fight orgy. Between them was a thick queen-sized mattress, which they carried out on its side.

The moment they dumped the mattress on the ground and stood back a familiar refrain resounded from inside the store:

The Wedding March.

His eyes widened in stark terror, knowing what was about to come. "No no no for the love of _Maria_ _not again_...!" the man gibbered and pleaded in wide-eyed horror.

Next to step out of the store was a little zombie girl, maybe seven, with short pink hair and almost purple eyes. A thin trail of white fluid escaped the corner of its happily smiling lips. It held a small wicker basket in one hand, while its other dug inside the basket and enthusiastically tossed out flower petals over its head haphazardly. Once it reached the foot of the marital bed it stepped over to the side and stood next to the other horrifically busty zombie girls. One of the busty zombie teens handed the girl a carton of lukewarm milk, which she greedily begun to chug down.

Last out of the store was an absolute vision of undead beauty, one that terrified the man to no end. It was the most mature-looking female of the group, maybe being in its late twenties. It also had a monstrously _huge_ rack, a low-thirty J-Cup. Its long blonde hair fluttered behind it in the slight breeze of the cool night, its bright brown eyes focused directly on him even though their natural shape made it seem oblivious to the world around it. It stepped precisely and daintily from the store, its feet keeping pace with the music coming from the small tape player it held before it in lieu of flowers.

It wore the tattered remains of a once beautiful white wedding dress, though it had so many rips and tears that it might as well have been called a wedding _skirt_. Especially the tear right in the front that exposed it's white lace crotchless panties with the little black bow on the front for cuteness, its escaping vaginal lubricant making its slowly graying skin glisten. The bodice of the dress hadn't been designed for someone with its talents however, and on its fourth step the bodice tore open, spilling its huge breasts free.

He stared at the undead woman in horror, his mind replaying what had happened the _last_ time he met with these zombies before escaping. His eyes scanned the group of undead girls standing off to the side watching the "marriage" about to take place, until they fell upon a young zombie woman with short blonde hair who barely wore the remains of a black-and pink E-cup bra-and-panty set.

He raised a shaking finger and pointed at that young blonde. "You! Weren't you wearing that dress last time?!" It nodded back, its tongue licking its lips in a lascivious manner as they curled in a seductive grin, its eyes on the bulge in his pants. It nudged the undead teal-haired girl next to it, one who was wearing the tattered remains of a _very_ abbreviated school uniform that barely contained its F-cup tits. It glanced over at its fellow promiscuous friend from even before they'd been turned, then back to Carlos' crotch and licked its lips, too.

"Oh... Oh _D_ _eu_ _s_ _no_ _Ce_ _u_... give me strength..." Carlos Oliveira sobbed as his latest huge-breasted bride pulled him down onto the mattress and proceeded to remove his clothes to "help" him perform his "husbandly duties".

Off to the side the young zombie flower girl watched the honeymoon progress with a contentedly happy smile on its lips... until the short-haired blonde Carlos had "married" last time slid its petite soft-yet-dead hand over its eyes.

The smile instantly turned into a cutely sulking pout.

. . .

"You know... I almost feel sorry for the poor guy..." Kevin muttered, the three taking a break from their love-making out of both exhaustion and the little issue of running low on _fluids_. "I mean, getting gang raped by a small hoard of what's gotta be students from that private Japanese academy on the other side of town, and their teacher no less!"

"True," Alyssa agreed. "But at least they are taking turns with him, and don't seem overly interested in killing him.

"And they are awfully stacke- what the fuck is that," Cindy abruptly stated, pointing at the monitor nearest her with her left index finger.

Both Kevin and Alyssa gaped at Cindy in shock, mentally blown away that the "good girl" had just dropped the f-bomb. A few seconds later their brains rebooted from their Blue Screen Of Death moment, and the duo followed her pointed finger. All three stared at the monitor in befuddlement. On the screen were at least a hundred zombies, all dancing in step in a triangular formation led by a young black male zombie wearing a red vest and red jeans. Their movements were jerky yet fluid belying the fact that they were all indeed zombies. Yet even still their movements were perfectly in time with one another as they shuffled, slid, twisted, and struck poses their way down the street.

Trailing along side them was a man in his mid-thirties with short black hair wearing a black leather jacket with a blood-splattered white button-up shirt underneath, olive-green pants and brown loafers. He was rapidly taking photographs of the zombies using a rather expensive-looking camera with a telephoto lens. Looped through his belt was a blood-splattered baseball bat.

"Are they... seriously doing the _Thriller_ dance?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... yeah they are..." Kevin groaned, her voice hoarse and dry. "But who's the guy?"

Alyssa answered immediately. "Frank West, a freelance photojournalist known for getting some of the most spectacular photos of the worst disasters and tragedies in the last decade."

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Frank West," Cindy repeated. "Even I've heard of him. He's covered wars, y'know."

Kevin snapped his fingers as though the proverbial light bulb had suddenly lit-up above his head. "Oh yeah, I remember him now!"

Alyssa shook her head. "I am not watching that," she declared. "Not only am I not watching that, I am going to pretend that I never saw that to begin with. Horny undead I can accept even if I don't understand it; zombies with a sense of comedic self-awareness and irony is quite another."

"Yeah, but..." Cindy tried even as Alyssa had already begun to enter a command into the laptop controls. The individual screens, most of which didn't show anything of interest anyway, blinked black and flickered before displaying a previous yet ongoing feed. "Oh cool, it's her again! Let's see what she's up to now!"

. . .

Fiona sighed happily from her supine position in the middle of the road. She honestly had no idea why she wanted, no, _needed_ to get boffed as she had needed this evening. After having been stalked by relatives she never knew existed after they murdered her parents by arranging their car wreck last year... all so they could kidnap her, rape her, _impregnate_ her, and _then_ use her for some sort of alchemical experiment for eternal life or some such bullshit... sex had been the _last_ thing on her mind for a _long_ time. Even though she'd lived through it, she still didn't understand what the hell had been going on or who half the people who'd chased her around her family ancestral castle home in northern Italy she'd never known had ever existed had been all about.

Fiona lolled her head to her left. Case in point. Daniella, who was a short distance away enjoying a nice split-roast with a zombie fucking her face and another fucking her pussy. When Fiona had awoken after the car wreck that had killed her father and mother, she'd found herself naked and locked in a large dog cage inside what looked like a groundskeepers' hut from Hell. She had escaped, wrapped herself in a yellow silk bed sheet she'd found to protect her modesty, wandered some strange castle grounds without knowing where she was or what was going on, and eventually found herself in a bedroom. She was soon joined out of no-where by Daniella, who'd offered her clothes, acted creepy as all hell, and then just left. Over the course of several days she'd learned a lot about the maid of Castle Belli.

For starters, she was stark-raving insane. Early in their interactions the maid, as Fiona hadn't learned her name until well after she escaped, had admitted in her strange emotionless way that she could not taste, nor could she feel pleasure nor pain. She could be fucked by a horse and she wouldn't notice, though thankfully she didn't try to demonstrate _that_ to her. She was obsessive-compulsive about cleaning and worse about doors, spending _hours_ cleaning the exact same spot for reasons only she could understand while ensuring that _every_ door in the castle was closed at all times.

Sure, that didn't make her _insane_ or anything. _'After all,'_ Fiona thought sardonically to herself, _'I'm the daughter of a clone, and because of that I have a weak heart, I'm anemic, arthritic, and any time my heart-rate gets too high I pass out after everything turns black-and-white. Yay me.'_

Fiona sniffed. _'No, what made her deranged stalker_ deranged _was that she was violently bipolar with extreme mood swings – from calm to murderous in zero-point-zero seconds – likely also indicating she had some sort of identity disorder from what I heard. She had issues with figuring out what was real and what was fantasy, going so far as to constantly cover mirrors so she couldn't see her own reflection. And if she ever DID look at her own reflection she'd start having body spasms and would scream at the top of her lungs._

_'Long story short, miss maid who had fed me ten bowls of fucking soup that I'm pretty sure was made with human flesh considering how sick it made me and how disgustingly sweet the meat was, was a bipolar schizophrenic with extreme violent tendencies, an unhealthy habit of cutting herself, and a seriously unhealthy fascination with my womb. Oh yes. She chased me all around the castle swinging a huge shard of broken mirror glass like a sword so she could cut my womb out of me and do..._ something _with it. Dunno if I want to know what, especially since she and the other freaks in that castle kept calling my uterus "the Azoth".'_

Hearing a whine, Fiona rolled her head to her right and smiled. _'One of the only good things about that whole ordeal was Hewie,'_ she thought as she gazed over at the white German Shepard, currently balls deep and knotted with an undead doberman bitch who was panting and looking utterly satisfied itself. After Fiona had rescued Hewie, he had returned the favor by rescuing her from her pursuers within the castle as she sought a means out. They stuck by each other through every horror her extended family had thrown at her until they finally did make their escape. She had thought the maid dead, along with everyone else save the mentally challenged grounds keeper. After all, Daniella had been impaled through her abdomen by a massive shard of glass.

Once out of the castle Fiona, had gone straight to the Italian police to tell her story and find out if her parents truly were alive somewhere or not. They immediately tossed her in prison, claiming she was a murderess and psychologically demented. The chief prosecutor dragged her good name through the mud, calling her "Slutty Belli" in the press, claiming all the deaths in the castle, as well as the murder of her own mother and father, were part of a demented drug-fueled incestual sex game perpetrated by Fiona gone wrong. That she was a she-devil and a demented criminal mastermind.

Almost a month later she was released. No apologies, no explanations. Just one night going to sleep in her bunk after being forced to have sex with one of the female prison guards in return for keeping the other prisoners away from her, and the next morning being awoken and dragged out of the prison by her ankle by another guard, chucked outside the gates, and tossed a bag containing her clothes and a plane ticket home.

Folded in with her panties was a note stating that "her mutt" was scheduled to be destroyed at a dog pound across town within the hour.

Needless to say, once she saved Hewie from the needle the next thing she did was what she'd realized while sitting in prison what should have been the _first_ thing she should have done: call her father's solicitor. It took about a year for them and their barristers to sort everything out, but by the time everything was all said and done Fiona was _Ten Billion Pounds Sterling_ wealthier, a good chunk of that coming from lawsuits against the Italian police and prosecutors for extreme incompetence, abuse of power, slander, illegal incarceration, kidnapping, and the sexual abuse of a prisoner. Just to name a _few_ of the offenses the Italian Government and law "enfarcement" had perpetrated against her.

She turned back to Daniella and frowned as a zombie pulled its rapidly deflating cock from her pussy, only for it to be immediately replaced with another. _'On the bad side, I learned that when the police raided the castle they found her still alive. Of all the luck, the giant spear of glass that had impaled her had not only missed every vital organ, but it had acted to block her wounds from bleeding out! My solicitor had learned that she had been taken to a hospital for surgery, and had discovered on top of her impalement injury were almost two decades of old healed-over wounds signifying extreme torture and such an exotic cocktail of drugs and narcotics in her blood they had no idea how she'd been able to function! Not only that, but a DNA test had been done, and she matched an old cold case of a kidnapped infant some twenty years before! All that time she kept going on about being incomplete and being a creation... and it was just the result of drugs and brainwashing!'_

Fiona suddenly moaned as she felt another load of cum shoot deep into her womanhood, and the cock fucking her removing itself only to be replaced yet again by one that actually stretched her soft pussy... quite a feat considering all the cocks her pussy had serviced today.

So Fiona did what any now nineteen-year-old woman would do after surviving not only the horrors of her ancestral home and the deaths of her entire family, the literal retards of the Italian police, and a year of lawsuits and therapy: she went on holiday to the United States. Not a week into her holiday her rented '98 Mitsubishi 3000GT convertible (white, of course) broke down and had to be towed by the local auto club to a nearby town with a garage. Which happened to be Raccoon City. While waiting for her replacement rental to arrive Daniella appeared, wearing her old full-length maid outfit and wielding a meat cleaver.

She'd been so stupefied as she ran for her life that Fiona hadn't even noticed the zombie apocalypse suddenly happen around her for almost half a day.

Fiona and Hewie had run for their lives for an entire week, becoming progressively more and more annoyed that in the land of bullets flowing from every fountain and guns lining every street she couldn't find a single firearm whose ammunition hadn't been completely depleted. She'd tried to talk to her pursuer, to reason with her, but the only thing the slightly older women would say were incomprehensible screams and cries about how she was "not complete". Usually spoken when she was staring at Fiona's pussy and licking her purple-painted lips, which did _not_ do Fiona's psyche any favors.

Two hours ago Fiona and Hewie were running down the street when she slipped and fell back-first into a large puddle of... _something_... that smelled sweet like sugar. When she landed it had splashed all over her face and body, drenching her clothes and hair, and had even gotten into her eyes and nose. Sputtering, she'd been able to get to her feet rather quickly, though Hewie had tried to lick some of the sweet-scented fluid off the back of her thighs. She had to push him away when his nose got far too close to a place that was far too private to let a dog start sniffing around at. Half a block later she heard her pursuer trip on her uncoordinated feet and belly flop into the puddle, then start swearing up a storm at the top of her lungs about being dirty.

. . .

Two minutes later, Daniella had caught up to the duo, panting, shaking, and utterly confused as she watched the _Azoth_ moan and scream encouragements to her pet dog, having replaced her large knife with a poker several days before. The _Azoth_ was laying on her elbows and knees in the middle of the sidewalk as the German Shepard fucked her doggie style at a furious pace and both were howling in pleasure. Daniella had dropped to her own hands and knees to watch the bright red doggie cock slide in and out of the _Azoth's_ pussy, fascinated by how much fluid was leaking from the blonde's bald slit and dribble like a broken fountain between her knees.

Daniella didn't so much as twitch when she felt a pair of hands roughly grab her ass cheeks, then rip the back of her knee-length skirt open and shove what she knew to be a penis inside her pussy. Back in the castle Master Ricardo had done similar things to her at random, so she was used to it. What she didn't expect, and what made her jerk in surprise, was when she felt a tiny jolt of _something_ when whoever was fucking her came inside her. Five penises later and she could feel something for the first time in her life that even remotely came close to "nice" as she was roughly fucked and spanked from behind.

Fifteen minutes later the dog had moved on to a rather dead-looking canine bitch, the _Azoth_ was being fucked by two strange men, and she was drowning in sensations she'd never felt before, cumming non-stop as she had each and every one of her holes stuffed by the undead. For a woman who'd never been able to feel pleasure before, actually having orgasm after orgasm was just too much for her long-tortured and battered mind, and she gave in to the sensations and stopped trying to think.

Two hours later Daniella watched helplessly as the _Azoth_... as _Fiona_ stirred and made to sit-up. She understood logically that it was impossible, but the power of the _Azoth_ which coated Fiona's womb had sucked-up every ounce of semen she'd taken in and expanded to make room for more. That was part of it's purpose, after all: to aid in pregnancy and pass on its power to the next generation as they gestated within her womb. In other words Fiona, lying on her back with her legs spread and her hips held down by the latest zombie to fuck her, appeared to be about _fifteen_ -months pregnant. The zombie holding her shoved his cock as deep into her pussy as it possibly could and roared, its entire body trembling and eliciting a moan of satisfaction from the blonde woman.

Daniella swallowed as her mouth filled with jizz, some of which immediately coming out her nose, her tongue twirling and sucking the underside of the zombie meatus to encourage the last few splurts out. When the zombie pulled its dick from her mouth, a trail of cummy drool following it from her soft lips and down her rounded chin, it released one last squirt of cum all over her nose and cheek just barely splashing over her open eye. She took several deep, long breaths, then squeezed her eyes shut as her entire body quaked with her own orgasm. She squeaked girlishly when the zombie let her go, and would have fallen over entirely if not for the zombie holding her by her hips as it fucked her butt. Just as she caught her balance the zombie behind her grunted, and she felt cold fluid squirt against her bowels. She felt the zombie slip its cock out and a thick waterfall of sweet-scented cum flowed from her ass after it, joined by a symphony of farts and bubbles.

As far as she was concerned, her hundreds strong gang-bang was the most wondrous event of her stale, dreary life. As far back as Daniella could remember she could never taste anything, nor feel pain or pleasure. She instinctively knew when she stabbed herself through the back of her hand with a carving knife at the age of seven she should have felt _something_. But no, all she "felt" was an annoyance that she'd have to pry the tip of the knife out of the counter-top before she could free her hand. When she was twelve and her hormones were raging, all she "felt" was confusion. She read in a book that she was supposed to feel intense pleasure when she touched the parts of herself that made her a woman, but all she felt was a bit of fullness when she'd shoved the business end of an Italian squash up into her useless pussy. Even the times her masters would demand she warm their beds with her body, or came up behind her while she was cleaning and started having sex with her, she felt nothing.

These things, combined with the castle masters insisting that she was broken due to being unable to become pregnant, made her believe that she was an incomplete clockwork creation with a layer of blood just under her skin to make herself look human. She'd taken to cutting herself to try and feel _anything_. She'd covered every reflective surface and mirror in the castle to keep herself from seeing her imperfect, hated reflection. She'd became a complete neurotic mess... though she had no clue that how she was behaving was "wrong". She simply was, and though she hated herself for it she was unable to fully commit to killing herself, as her masters would just put her gears back in place and she'd be aware once more... or at least that's what she believed.

When Fiona was brought to the castle last year, all she "felt" towards the woman was intense loathing. _She_ was perfect. _She_ was wanted by her masters. _She_ could give birth. _She_ was _complete_.

Daniella _craved_ being complete, as being complete would be the only way she could feel, thereby validating her existence and proving to herself that she was indeed alive. Once the loathing reached a fever pitch she stalked after Fiona, wanting nothing more to kill her, remove her uterus, and have her masters place it within her own body.

What happened instead was that Fiona had tricked her into entering the Lunar Observatory and, upon seeing her own reflection within the giant mirrored floor, screamed in panic and despair. Her screams had shattered the domed glass ceiling above, and a large fragment of broken glass impaled her through her abdomen and pinned her to the floor. The last thing felt was intense pain, which made her smile in joy. Finally; she felt, therefore she was.

She'd awoken in a hospital bed, confused as to why she was functioning. Over the next several weeks she'd learned that the police had entered the castle and found her, impaled but alive, the glass shard having missed most of her vital organs and had actually stemmed the flow of blood from her wound. For the next year she slowly recovered from her wounds, entering and completing physical therapy, and keeping the fact that she could no longer feel pain nor pleasure again a secret to herself.

The doctors had asked her why she had taken so many drugs and exotic herbs, and she answered honestly that she had no idea what they were talking about. They had told her that the combination of chemicals she had somehow ingested for what looked like at least a decade and a half from her blood work and tissue samples taken during surgery would have severely fucked with her head, going so far to make their point to actually say "severely fucked". So, as her body healed and strengthened in physical therapy, they attempted to heal her mind.

They weren't all that successful.

Daniella had refused to discuss the events that occurred within the castle, the adjoining old mansion, and the grounds therein. She refused to discuss the "experiments in the basements", the evidence of a man set on fire yet had somehow managed to walk over a mile within the castle mansion and grounds before collapsing based on fire damage to the floors and furnishings. She had refused to discuss just why she had been left for dead in a manner that had horrified police and physicians alike. She had simply stated in her own monotone way that she couldn't remember, and that would be the end of that.

It had been her thoughts of vengeance against Fiona that had sustained her though that trying period.

Once she was medically cleared for release Daniella returned to the Belli Castle estate, which by this time had been cleared by the police and had left it an absolute mess. It took all her willpower to not start cleaning and tidying everything in sight and only head to her bedchamber, which she cleaned out of all of her scant few possessions (mostly clothes and self-mutilation devices, though she did have one dragon dildo that was almost never used since it didn't do anything for her) and a hidden stash of gold and cash she'd hoarded for reasons she never fully understood. Before leaving, however, she had visited her Mandragora garden... only to stare impassively upon each and every empty planter, her precious plant-children deceased. A day after leaving the estate she'd learned that Fiona had left the continent for the States.

Ten days after _that_ she was soaking wet and _staring_ at the pretty young blonde woman in confusion as Fiona lay on the ground with her ass in the air, her obnoxious pet dog fucking its mistress while Fiona screamed in carnal lust and cried for more. Dumbfounded, she had lowered herself onto her hands and knees just a few short feet away to watch the doggy dick piston in and out of her pure sex, her vaginal slit literally dripping with her excitement. A stray thought ran through her mind, that Fiona was going to defile the _Azoth_ within her with the doggy's seed... and knowing what little she knew of the _Azoth_ she wondered the dog actually could impregnate the woman who had everything she wanted.

For the first time in her life, she felt her sex moisten on its own, though she had no idea what to make of it. She felt hands suddenly and quite roughly grab her pert ass cheeks, plying her soft muscles and fat before they gripped the back of her dress and ripped outward. She didn't react, as used to such behavior from her former master as she was whenever he felt the need to fuck her useless pussy. The cock that entered her, however, was far different from her deceased master's cock. It was larger for starters, the head alone bulbous rather than the childish spear as her master's had been. And it was curved slightly, letting it grind against her soft inner-flesh as it pumped in an out of her worthless sacred grove.

When it came inside her pussy, its cold cum splashing against her meaningless cervix, she _felt_ something. It was such an alien sensation that she wasn't certain what it was, or if it had been her imagination somehow. Daniella was about to convince herself that it was a trick of her mind caused by those strange doctors who constantly asked her about her mother back in Italy when another penis slid between her folds. When she felt that strange, unfamiliar sensation a second time and a bit more strongly than before, she knew it couldn't be her imagination.

Just a few scant minutes later Daniella was flat on her back, a zombie male lying atop her pawing at her breasts as it stuck its tongue down her throat and its cock up her cunt. She had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her zombie lover as it fucked her, her eyes crying actual tears and her pussy leaking actual fluids as Daniella experienced her first orgasm in her entire life. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was committing such a profane act of necrophilia that had finally broken through to her and allowed her to feel or what, but she was _feeling_ in ways she simply couldn't fathom. She wasn't just feeling pleasure, but she was feeling pure unadulterated _joy_ that just wouldn't stop.

And it was absolutely overwhelming to her fragile psyche.

Some time later Daniella dropped to her hands and knees, her body buck naked to the world and coated in so much semen she looked as though she'd attempted to give a blowjob to a blue whale. She grunted as she pushed down on her lower abdominal muscles, forcing another quick spray of cum and gas from her ass. She looked around with bleary eyes only to see the retreating forms of the hoard of zombies and other assorted creatures she and Fiona had lain with. With a sigh of almost disappointment she wearily begun to crawl towards the woman who had been her prey for the better part of a year.

Fiona tensed as she caught sight of the coldly beautiful woman make her way towards her. She tried to sit up, only to find her grotesquely distended stomach was in the way and wouldn't allow her to sit upright. She tried to roll to her side, only to utter fail at that, too. Cold, nude, and totally covered in sweat and semen, Fiona could only watch in horror as her stalker came within arms reach of her.

"H-Hewie!" she cried out in panic, her eyes wide and her body shaking in terror. Hewie only whined in reply, his dick still knotted to the last willing bitch he'd fucked.

Daniella eyes flickered over at the pure white dog for the briefest of moments before returning her attention to the pretty young woman before her. With a small nod to herself, she pushed herself upright to sat heavily on her well-fucked butt and crossed her legs. She felt another strange sensation, this time in her chest and throat, as her asshole farted and bubbled-out cum. After a moment's thought she decided to not suppress the odd sensation... and she giggled.

Fiona stared at the other woman in bewilderment. That... that was a sound she'd never associated with the cold maid before. Her eyes gravitated to the long scar on her chest and abdomen, situated almost directly between her large breasts. Actually seeing the wound up-close and knowing there was a matching scar on her back, she couldn't help but wonder how she could have _possibly_ survived such a horrific injury. She jerked when the violet-haired woman (and she really WAS a natural violette) reached out with far more grace than she'd ever shown herself capable of before and grasped her hand between both of her own.

"Thank you, Fiona," Daniella spoke stiltedly before farting up more cum and giggling again, her voice betraying very little accent.

Fiona blinked once, then several times. She stared up at the face of her tormentor, looked her directly in her eyes... and didn't know what to make of what she saw. In all the times she'd known the insane maid, her gray eyes had always been cold and emotionless. Her expression had always been placid, save the time she'd quirked her lips in a mockery of a smile after she'd witnessed her uncle slap and beat her through a keyhole, or the time the woman had fondled her left breast and almost her pussy which had awoken her from a fitful sleep... or the time she had smiled honestly when she'd been impaled and left for dead.

The gray eyes staring down on her now were positively _lukewarm_ , a huge improvement over anything she'd seen from the woman before. And her lips were actually smiling! Her entire face was smiling... though anyone who hadn't met her before would think she was staring down at Fiona just slightly impassively.

To say Fiona was confused was the understatement of the _century_.

Fiona cleared her throat and hesitantly smiled back. "Err... you're welcome... umm...?"

"Daniella," the maid supplied. "My name is... Daniella."

Fiona nodded. "Right, of course," she replied, her accent that of rich upper-crust English. "Well... ahh... you're welcome, Daniella. But... why are you thanking me?" she squeaked on the last word.

Daniella closed her eyes and squeezed the hand between both of her own. "It is because of you that I have come to know... come to know both pain and pleasure."

"Uhmm..." Fiona turned beet red, her mind replaying the last few hours and every shriek Daniella had emitted when she came and every mindless praise to _anything_ as she'd been fucked stupid.

Her eyes flickered between Fiona's eyes and her sloppy soaked pussy. "I wonder if you would let me come to taste?" Daniella asked, not noticing Fiona's embarrassment or discomfort.

Alarm bells instantly rang in Fiona's mind and she tried to jerk her hand away from the insane woman... only to find that Daniella had her hand in an incredibly strong grip. She swallowed her suddenly dry mouth as she struggled to reclaim her hand, her mind running a billion kilometers a minute. "Ahh... you're not going to... err... _eat me_... are you?" she squeaked.

Daniella cocked her head to one side. "Why would I eat you?" she asked in honest confusion.

Fiona turned beet red a second time in embarrassment in less than a minute. "Ahh... well... you did j-just ask about... err... _tasting_...?"

Once again Daniella chucked, a sensation she was quickly coming to become fond of. She shook her head and silently released Fiona's hand from her own, then crawled around and between her legs. She sat down once more and stared at the slightly younger woman over the huge lump that was her abdomen. An abdomen stretched-out by a womb full of delicious semen.

Fiona gasped in shock and a bit more arousal than she'd prefer to admit as she felt the maid's lips surround her still-wet sex, her legs stuck up and over the other woman's shoulders. She both saw and felt the pale woman's hands and long fingers rest on top of her swollen belly, and grunted as the woman begun to push down.

It took a moment, Daniella's freakish strength versus Fiona's greedy womb that was full of potent spunk that didn't want to give-up even a single drop of the precious (un)life-creating fluid. After several painful seconds Daniella won the minor battle, and Fiona shuddered as she felt her cervix finally relax as a literal torrent of cum came rushing out of her vagina and directly into Daniella's waiting mouth.

Danielle, for her part, knew she'd never be able to drink it all. But that didn't mean she wouldn't _try_. Mouthful after mouthful of spunk she swallowed, her body almost vibrating in pleasure as she tasted the sweet cum mixed with the younger woman's tangy fluids flushing into her mouth and across her tongue. It took several minutes, but eventually the vast majority of cum was forced from Fiona's womb, her skin returning to its normal tautness somehow that was better left not thought about, as that way lay madness. With a belch Danielle sat back upright again and positively _beamed_ at Fiona, her entire face and breasts coated in so much jizz it looked like someone had pushed her face-first into a wedding cake.

"You taste delicious, Fiona," she spoke in her monotone voice despite the obvious joy oozing from her face. Literally.

"Ahh... you're welcome, Daniella?" Fiona replied as she finally sat up. The change in position plus the sudden pressure on her womb from her abdominal muscles forced a last squirt of zombie and monster cum from her uterus and out her smooth vaginal slit. "But don't you mean that the cum tasted delicious?"

The violet-haired woman shook her head, her eyes not leaving the blonde sitting upright in front of her. To the side she noticed the dog, Hewie, finally pull his cock free from the zombie bitch. The dog immediately padded over and sat next to his mistress, his red cock still poking out from it's sheath slightly.

"No, Fiona. I meant your _Azoth_."

A sudden chill ran up and down Fiona's spine. One that had nothing to do with the fact that she was buck naked and it was well into night-time. "M-my _Azoth_?"

Daniella nodded. "The master stated that the _Azoth_ was a fluid that existed within the womb and testicles of the Belli family lineage, though it did not exist within him as it existed within your father... and yourself. He stated further that it could only be produced in sufficient quantities via trauma. He planned to torture you before removing the _Azoth_ from within your uterus. However, it would seem that having sex with hundreds of the undead and dozens of undead beasts and other creatures has a similar effect as torture. Your womb was saturated in _Azoth_ , which is why it did not wish to release the semen within you."

Fiona stared blankly at the cum-faced maid.

Daniella stood fluidly and stepped lightly over to the remains of her clothes. She slipped on her tattered full-length skirt, her devastated apron that once served to cover her otherwise bare breasts but now let them flop free from all the rips and tears, and shrugged on her half-jacket that was somehow still mostly in one piece. Skipping her heals which were broken anyway, she turned back to Fiona and softly spoke, "I will visit you at some point in the near future once I have learned what ingesting your _Azoth_ has done for me. Until then... I bid you good evening, miss. Good evening..."

Fiona stared after the woman as she walked away, not a single hobble or jerkiness to her steps as she'd always walked before. She turned to Hewie and scratched him atop his head. "That was quite odd, wasn't it Hewie?"

"Awrooo..." he apparently agreed, his partially-erect red dick bobbing slightly between his legs.

Fiona noticed the slight movement, since his bright red doggie dick was rather a contrast with his white fun. She frowned at the sight, believing it meant that her constant companion during some of the worst moments of her life was still suffering himself. "Ohh... poor Hewie..." she spoke softly, noting how his cock went to full mast at the sound of her voice. "You're still horny?" She got a bark and a lick to her cheek in reply. "It's okay, we'll take care of that in no time at all. Now, roll over!"

Hewie did as instructed, one of many tricks he'd learned for his mistress, which left his hick sticking up in the air. He watched his mistress slowly lean towards his parted hind legs, brushing some stray locks behind her left ear, and grasp the base of his woody with one of her soft hands. He whined as she leaned close enough to his meat to feel her hot breath on it, and watched her part her full lips and stick her small tongue out partially before her lips surrounded and closed around his cock. He whined again at the sensation of his dick sliding across her tongue inside her hot mouth and at the feeling of his dick getting sucked on, almost as though her mouth was trying to for his peter to enlarge and engorge even further. Then his mistress begun to bob up and down along his length, and Hewie stopped really paying attention to anything else.

. . .

It took Fiona several minutes to dress herself again, if only because the lace-like snowflake pattern on the bottom half of her blouse tended to bunch-up oddly and the crisscross laces holding her blouse together in back tended to be a bitch to reach. Though she was given these clothes by her uncle for him to perv-out to, they really were comfortable. Even if the semi-transparent skirt was less than paper-thin and so short that when she walked the hem would kick-up to reveal her ass and panties. The only thing she was truly unhappy about was that she didn't have anything to wipe the cum off her body before she re-dressed again.

With a quiet sigh Fiona shifted her clothing slightly to ensure they were set properly before walking away, Hewie by her side and quite deliberately in the _opposite_ direction Daniella had gone. Two blocks later she felt someone grab her from behind and literally _yoink_ _ed_ _!_ her into an apartment building, the door slamming shut before her as she was carried inside backwards.

Hewie whined and pawed at the closed door his mistress had just been carried through. He turned in a circle several times on the front stoop, sat down, and barked three times. Suddenly, his ears twitched and he jerked his head to his left. While there was nothing there for anyone to see, Hewie seemed to see _something_ that caught his attention. He barked once more, then stood as he panted happily. He slowly turned in a circle, as though tracking something, only to end facing the door. A moment later the locks disengaged and the door creaked open a crack. With a quick yip of thanks to the little winged girls only he could see, Hewie stuck his nose between the door and frame and pushed his way inside the building.

The door silently clicked shut and locked behind him.

. . .

"So, were you able to find her?" Alyssa called out as she heard the street door close in no small mount of amusement, hiding her smile at her friend's antics behind her hand. The instant they saw the young blonde woman and her pet dog stand-up and walk towards her building on the monitors Cindy had hopped right off Kevin's cock in mid-thrust. She'd dressed so quickly she'd forgotten to slip her panties on under her borrowed shorts (which she was seriously considering letting the former waitress keep – she was just too delicious-looking wearing them), and had torn out of her apartment. Both she and Kevin stared after each other and she'd thundered down the hall, her bare feet stomping as she ran like a herd of elephants, then looked at each other and cracked-up laughing. They weren't certain just _why_ Cindy was so infatuated with the young woman... though they agreed that she was certainly a little hottie.

"Sure did!" she chirped back happily as she entered Alyssa's apartment. "Poor thing, I think I surprised her so badly when I grabbed her that she fainted!"

Kevin snorted and shook his head at his long-time infatuation's antics, then stared when she rounded the corner into the small apartment living room. Cindy was carrying the girl over her right shoulder, the girl's body folded at her waist facing butt-first. Which meant that he was looking straight up the girl's skirt and at her cummy-wet panties. A perverted small little smile grew on Kevin's face as he enjoyed the view.

Alyssa on the other hand rolled her eyes when she caught sight of Cindy and her guest. She was carrying the poor girl like a sack of rice! "I would have preferred if she were conscious when you brought her into my home, but safety in numbers I suppose." She padded on bare feet up to Cindy and the girl, frowning as she approached. " _Eugh_ , while the cum she's coated in might smell nice, I don't think she's bathed in a week!"

Cindy nodded, giving the girl's supple butt a couple of pats and a firm squeeze with her left hand. Each slap splattered a bit of cool semen off her rump. "I was thinking the same thing. You mind if I leave you two alone for a bit while I help her into the bath and get her cleaned up?"

Kevin barked in laughter. "And not incidentally fondling her goods while you do it, right?"

Cindy sniffed imperiously, turning her head to her side and raised her nose. "The thought never even crossed my mind," she bald-faced lied.

Alyssa grinned at the comedy duo, a lot of her bitchy attitude she'd had since the outbreak begun having been fucked out of her. It might have been a misogynistic stereotype that all a bitch needed was a good cock to get them to calm down and act like a decent human again, but it was a stereotype for a reason: it was _absolutely_ _true_. Alyssa hadn't felt as relaxed and happy as she was currently in years... which was incidentally the last time she'd gotten any.

"Come on," Alyssa chuckled, "I'll help you get her undressed and take care of her clothes while you're washing her."

"I dunno... I think these clothes are going to be hand-wash only..." Cindy observed, her left hand straying over the younger blonde's skirt and panty clad butt.

Alyssa glanced over her shoulder as she flicked on the light to her bathroom and stepped inside. "It'll be fine," she waved off Cindy's concern with an actual wave of her hand. "I'll just toss them in a garment bag first, then use a bit of baby shampoo and a mix of baking soda and white vinegar on the lowest cold water cycle. Works like a charm every time."

Cindy shrugged, taking Alyssa's expert-sounding advise to heart. It wasn't like she had a lot of hand-wash clothing herself, not on a waitresses salary at least. "Got any place to air dry her clothes? I wouldn't trust them in a dryer, and I've never liked having to roll my good panties in a towel to dry them off either."

"No real way to avoid that," Alyssa replied with a shrug. She turned and helped to carefully lower the surprisingly well-endowed young woman to sit on her toilet lid. "Huh, she really is out cold," she commented as she took her first good look at the blonde Cindy had dragged home.

"Really?" Cindy asked in mind worry. "Here, let me check her out first while you start the bath, then we can get her out of these wet clothes."

Alyssa stepped around Cindy carefully and started-up the hot water, the small room not nearly big enough for three women at once. "That's fine," she nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the bathroom door start to open. Expecting Kevin, she was about to shoo him out of the room when she instead saw a white German Shepard nose his way into the bathroom. "You let the dog in?"

Cindy glanced over at the dog, as it looked at all three of them before sitting down out of the way with a quiet whine. "Not intentionally, but I'm not surprised he followed me in. He seemed like a smart dog on the monitors. Horny little thing, but smart." Cindy turned her attention back to the girl sitting on the toilet and used her index finger to roll back the girl's eyelid while Alyssa started the bathtub water. She was pleased to note that her pupils shrank like they should when exposed to light. She released her eyelid and checked her pulse, which was slow but not worrisome.

"Well," Cindy sighed as she stood with a couple of audible pops from her spine. "I think she'll be okay, she just needs to rest. I think she really is anemic though, she's just way too pale. Though she is incredibly pretty..." she spoke softly, her hand stroking the unconscious woman's hair and cheek. "I don't think she's even wearing any lip gloss, either."

"Great... another one who doesn't need make-up to look stunning," Alyssa commented a touch caustically. She stuck her hand in the bathwater that had accumulated. "We can ask when she wakes-up. Now hold her steady while I untie these laces on her back, then I'll help you with her boots. I'll get Kevin to start on a late dinner while you're bathing her; the smell of steak should perk her right up."

Cindy blinked in surprise when she both felt and heard her own stomach growl at the mention of steak. The dog's tail started thumping against the linoleum floor as well, as though it understood that particular word, too. "You have some defrosted?"

Alyssa gently unclasped the sapphire broach from the woman's blouse to set on the sink counter and gently pulled the blouse over her head. "Yep," she replied. "Pulled several out of the freezer ah... while... ah... _go_!" she almost shouted as she got both of the woman's boots off at the same time while Cindy held the girl against the tank to keep her from sliding off the toilet lid. "Stuck them in plastic baggies and put them in pans of cold water. Glad I pulled a bit extra out because the way that dog is acting he'll want some too."

The dog panted happily and licked his nose.

"I know I'm looking forward to it then!" Cindy smiled happily. Removing the younger woman's socks, skirt, and panties took all of thirty seconds. Removing her own shorts and bikini top took considerably less time. Pulling the removable shower head from its cradle on the wall and letting it hang in front of the tub spout took only a second. "Okay, finally. Help me get her in the tub, would you Alyssa?"

Alyssa stared dumbly at the bottle blonde then started to chuckle darkly to herself even as she helped Cindy lift the young woman into the tub with her. "Cheating on us already, Cindy?" she teased as the ex-waitress lowered herself into the steaming hot water, dragging the woman down onto her lap with her.

Cindy blushed crimson. "Well... she does smell really nice... underneath all the funk, that is..."

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she gathered the soiled clothes and the surprisingly authentic-looking broach. _'If this rock is real, it's worth at least a couple dozen grand!'_ she thought holding the gem up to the ceiling light. "Well don't spend too much time molesting your new girlfriend, dinner shouldn't take too long to make. The steaks and salad'll only take a few minutes; only the potatoes and vegetables might take a bit to roast in the oven."

"Don't worry I won't," Cindy giggled. "It sounds divine, really. Oh, and would you kick the dog out? His cock's poking out and I don't think any of us want to deal with wet dog stink when he jumps in the tub to try and fuck one of us."

Alyssa glanced down at the white furred dog and saw that his bright red dick was indeed starting to emerge from it's sheath. "No problem with that. I seriously don't want anyone fucking a dog in my home anyway." With a sigh she used her free hand to grab the back of the dog's collar and pulled. "Come on Rover, or whatever your name is. You'll see your mistress again soon eno..." her voice trailed off as the bathroom door closed behind her.

Cindy watched the doorknob for several seconds before sighing in relief. The first thing she did was turn the water back on and lift the spigot lever to switch the water flow to the shower head, which she grabbed and adjusted from its previous "pulsate" setting to the standard shower head spray. She angled it to spray atop both their heads, then swished it back and forth to spray herself and Fiona down from their hair to the waterline to rinse off the excess cum. And since Fiona was sitting on Cindy's lap that came to just below the top of her thighs. With a satisfied nod she shut off the water once again and reached over for a bar of moisturizing soap left in a small soap dish set along the edge of the tub. She worked her hands into a rich lather then begun to run her hands over the younger woman's body, washing her off in a way the girl would likely protest against if she'd been conscious.

_'Hee hee! Her tits are Awesome!'_ Cindy mentally giggled as she fondled the younger woman's breasts, which just happened to be a good two cup sizes larger than her own. Not that the girl wore a bra. She was all-but purring in contentment as she felt-up the unconscious woman. _'They're just so perfect!_ ' she mentally exclaimed, cautiously watching the young woman's closed eyelids in case she started to awaken. _'There's so perfectly shaped, and so malleable, too! And her nipples...'_ Cindy smiled as she rolled the younger woman's hardened pink nubs between her fingers. _'_ _I_ _f she were facing me I'd be sucking on them like a little baby... God I wish she was lactating because I bet she has the sweetest milk.'_

Cindy's hands slowly roamed downward and away from Fiona's knockers, making certain to actually wash the underside of her breasts and her skin crease where they connected to her chest. In genuine admiration she thought, _'Her skin is so flawless, so soft and perfect. I'm not finding a single pimple or blackhead or anything on her.'_ She quietly giggled when her index finger dug into Fiona's belly button and came away with some belly lint and a bit of old sweaty grime. _'At least she wasn't completely clean in there, not after running around for who knows how long in this stupid town. Mmm... she smells so good_ _. Not nutty like old wet almonds like I expected from all the spunk she had on her._ _More... sweet, like candy._ _Glad I got that all washed off_ _before it started clogging her pores_ _, though!'_

Cindy's deft fingers and hands skimmed further down across the other blonde's flat stomach, and lower still. _'She's no body builder, or even a daily jogger, but she's really slim. And doesn't she have any pubic hair?'_ she wondered as she caressed the younger woman's pubic mound. Nothing she'd done to Fiona had yet to even elicit a moan or a grunt from her yet. ' _There's no way she_ _'d_ _just shaved... I wonder why she doesn't have any hair down there?'_ She almost startled herself when her middle finger suddenly sunk into the girl up to the middle knuckle. She blinked, then stared down between the girl's tits to where her digits disappeared just over the horizon of her plump mound. She glanced at Fiona's eyes, down to her hand, and back to her eyes again.

Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly for Cindy, she slid her index finger into Fiona's fuck hole to join her middle finger. Besides a minor and brief creasing of her eyebrows the younger woman didn't react to the heightened molestation her body was experiencing. Emboldened, Cindy slid her fingers out of her velvety folds, then slowly slid them back in again.

_'I... I never actually touched another woman like this before...'_ Cindy mused in equal amounts of awe and amazement. ' _I remember_ _o_ _ld_ _m_ _an...'_ she giggled briefly, _'"Master"_ _Bates back in high school health class teaching us that every girl had a different looking and feeling pussy just like every guy had different sized and shaped dick and balls, but I never realized just_ how _different_ _feeling we could be! I wonder...'_

She mulled over her sudden random thought for several moments with a frown gracing her lips. After noting that the busty young woman was still out like a light, she used her toe to pull the cork chain out of the drain and let the water level in the tub drop several inches before re-plugging it. Carefully holding Fiona, she flung hers and Fiona's leg over the side of the tub as she slid her ass down the tub to go from a sitting position to a near laying position, their opposite feet propped against the far wall adjacent to the faucet. She had to reposition the all-but dead weight atop her chest and stomach just slightly to make certain Fiona wasn't going to go sliding off her any further, which left both women laying in the tub with their legs fairly well spread.

_'Okay, this'll be the tricky part...'_ Cindy reasoned with a slight amount of trepidation. Her heart hammering in nervousness, she bit her lower lip and sloshed the tub water as she worked her previously free hand and arm between herself and the girl atop her, until Cindy felt her hand cup her own pussy. Stretching her arm and shoulder just a bit, Cindy stuck her middle and ring fingers inside her own pussy with well-practiced ease while squirming the same fingers of her other hand inside Fiona's. It was a slightly awkward position as the girl atop her wasn't helping out any, but she managed to make it work.

'Oh... oh that feels so nice!' Cindy smiled languidly. She slowly pumped her fingers on both hands in and out of their wet and warm tunnels to love. Trying her hardest not to get too lost in the familiar sensations, she compared her own pussy to Fiona's. _'Hers is a bit more stretched-out than mine is, or maybe it's just a bit looser? Whatever. It's not really surprising considering what all she got up to out on the streets after she decided to become a cum dumpster to all those horny zombies. Good mother of love that was so hot. I never thought about being part of a... a gang bang before? But wow if she didn't make it look good.'_

She pecked the girl on her cheek just to the side of her lips, which had parted slightly as her breathing had increased. _'Her pussy does have more ridges all around, which probably means_ _she's_ _that much younger than me and her pussy can stretch out more than mine can for childbirth, but I have way more little bumps in mine.'_ She rubbed her thumbs over their clitoral hoods and mentally added as she gazed at Fiona almost lovingly, _'Though I think I might have the smaller clit, I can't help but wonder just how sensitive yours it? Your face sure scrunches up cutely when I rub my thumb over it. Now how are you sleeping through being fingered? I know you told that doctor that had escaped with us from the bar that you had some odd health problems, but surely not enough to sleep through this!?'_

With an emboldened gleam in her eyes that Fiona had yet to even make a hint that she was awakening, Cindy pistoned her fingers enthusiastically in and out of both of their twats, rubbing her fingertips across that small slightly rough bulge just a couple inches inside their cunts she'd discovered Fiona also possessed. Adding her index fingers to the mix, she added shimmy and flapping motions to the mix and intermittently jammed her middle fingers against those little magical bumps as she simultaneously pushed down on their urethras with her thumbs.

It only took Cindy about three more minutes to make herself come, which she rode out in several blissful waves over the course of the next minute and change. It also took her that long to realize that the post-orgasm shakes and quivers she was feeling wasn't _just_ coming from her own body. Cindy stared at the red-faced, panting, and most of all _unconscious_ young woman sprawled out atop her in bewilderment. _'Seriously?!'_ she gawked. _'I don't know whether to be impressed or horrified that you remained passed-out through an orgasm.'_ Suddenly wondering if the girl had indeed come, she freed both hands from their respective cunts, which almost sent the poor girl sliding off her lap. With a quick catch by her forearms, not wanting to touch the woman with her fingers again just yet, she pulled her back up again and held her in place just under her breasts and she brought her fingers up for inspection.

She spread her fingers apart and back together several times, then rubbed her thumbs across her fingertips before she stared at her fingers again. Both were coated in a very fine, almost mucousy film, giving proof that the girl had at least somewhat enjoyed herself. She licked her fingers that had been inside herself clean first, humming at her own familiar taste, before she licked her other fingers clean. _'Dunno what you've been eating...'_ she reflected with a grimace, _'but stop_ _it_ _. Way too_ _fishy_ _, ble_ _h_ _.'_

Carefully she sat up, taking the other blonde with her, before she gave the still-flush young woman a critical thrice-over. _'Yep...'_ Cindy frowned as she turned the shower head back on and grabbed the soap and washcloth again. _'Gonna have to give you another quick_ _once over_ _.'_ That frown quickly morphed into a cat-like perverted leer. _'Which just means that I can feel you up all over again, especially your pert round bottom, before I do it all over again as I dry you off!_ _'_

She had a sudden flash of inspiration as she imagined herself drying the girl off, making certain to rub down every crevice and crease of her hot little bod, feeling and groping and fondling and squeezing and pinching and _wub-wub-wubbing_ every inch of her body that she could possibly get away with. _'I bet Alyssa has some spare jammies in her bedroom that she can borrow, too. And while she's laid out on her bed stark naked, I bet I could get a little kitty kissing and rimming time in, too!'_

. . .

"Hey Kevin!" Alyssa called out after dumping the cum-soaked clothing into the wash, the dog (whose name was apparently "Hewie" according to his collar tags) following right on her heels with his bright red dick wobbling back and forth under him. "After I fuck your brains out again and while Cindy's probably molesting her new bestest friend, I'm going to start on dinner. Anything interesting going on out there?"

"Well..." he called back, his voice sounding someone strained, "...that depends on your definition of 'interesting'..."

Alyssa stopped in mid-step, her ears twitching at the tone of Kevin's voice. Hewie stopped right next to her and looked up at her as though confused. With a shrug of indifference she sauntered-up behind Kevin. "What's got your jimmies rustled?" she almost purred, her inner thighs ticking at the sensation of her vaginal fluids leaking out and running down to the floor. She had to push Hewie away when his nose got far too close to the junction of her thighs for her comfort.

Kevin mutely pointed at one of the monitors. Alyssa quirked an eyebrow at his rather odd behavior, even for him, then turned her attention to the indicated screen. She stared at the image for nearly ten seconds before she realized what she was looking at. It took her so long only because she'd done everything she could to NOT give him any attention. "Is that... what is his name? That annoying little shit whose always whining and doing crossword puzzles at the bar?" she asked as she swung around and sat on Kevin's lap, making certain his cock slipped right in on the way down.

Hewie huffed and circled around several times, searching for someplace to lay down and give his cock a good lick since the female he'd been following didn't pick up on his interest. It wasn't like she wasn't interested, she was right there fucking the only male he could smell besides himself anywhere nearby. With a sneeze he padded over to the far end of the couch away from the rutting duo before the scent of their screwing made him do something stupid like hump a chair leg or something. He laid down around the corner and out of sight of the two-legs and started licking.

Kevin stared unblinkingly at the screen as he grasped her breasts and pumped slowly in and out of her eager hot box. According to the computer system, he was looking at an intersection about six blocks away on a diagonal. The screen displayed a young African-American male in his mid-twenties with close-cropped dyed blonde hair wearing a "Kite Bros. Railway" jacket for employees of the local Raccoon City community railway system, faded jeans, and thanks to the resolution of both the cameras and the monitors he could tell were brand new walking sneakers. Oddly enough, he looked enough like a hate-fuck spawn between Dennis Rodman and Wesley Snipes to be confused for the younger brother of either celebrity. The figure was skulking down the street looking like an absolute idiot while flipping a coin over and over again in his right hand in a bad impersonation of some old time mob boss or something.

"Jim something, yeah..." Kevin replied, his voice still sounding like he was completely weirded out by something. Which, considering their last few days, would take something _very_ strange. "He's not what I'm talking about though."

Alyssa looked back at the mostly-nude cop through the corner of her eye doubtfully, then returned her attention to the screen. She blinked, shook her head and blinked again, as it looked like some... _shadow_ or something... had flashed by the camera at high speed just in front of the lens. Which couldn't have been right as the camera had to have been mounted a good three storeys up!

"Wh-what was _that_?! Some kind of giant bat?"

Kevin continued to stare wide-eyed at the monitor. Eventually he replied...

. . .

Jim Chapman. Transit Employee. A man barely alive. Zombies, he isn't worth your time. He doesn't understand technology. He has the capability to being the world's luckiest man. Jim Chapman would rather play dead instead. Whinier than any man before. Whinier, weaker, irritating-er...

"Aww come on man, what the fuck is up with this shit?" Jim bitched out-loud to no-one in particular. Which didn't really jive with the way he was pussyfooting and skulking down the street like a cartoon spy character if he really was interested in keeping himself hidden from the zombies and other assorted nightmare-fuels wandering the city streets and skies. "All I wanted was to go home and watch some TV," he continued carelessly. "Bet it's nothin' but news now anyways, fucking zombies. No way was this all an accident!" he suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. "It's a conspiracy I tell ya! A Government conspirac-"

He froze in both mid-step and mid-rant, the same rant he'd shouted to himself at least three times an hour since he'd escaped J's Bar with seven other survivors several days before. Survivors he'd gotten separated from after a pervy leech-like thing had attacked that blonde chick with the ass and mini-skirt by trying to get to home plate with her. Slowly, so slowly anyone watching him would be shocked to realize he was actually moving, he leaned over as he lifted his left leg. What had been brand new and rather expensive shoes a week ago, and had held-up for the past few days incredibly well, had become brand new and rather expensive shoes covered in zombie dog shit.

"Son of a bitch!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs. He was about to go on another tirade when a sound he hadn't heard during the last few days reached his ears. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to identify the noise by sound alone, not to mention where it was coming from. But with the way sounds echoed in the canyon-like confines of the narrow city streets that task was impossible.

Not like little inconveniences like "reality" would stop him though.

"'Kay... sounds like some tarp or burlap sack blowin' 'round in in the wind..." Jim strained to listen, trying to mentally filter out the other noises in the background of the dying city to focus on that odd cloth or leather flutter noise. "But it's repeatin' like... like..."

_'Like a giant pair of bat wings...'_ his subconscious supplied for him as a sense of cold dread seeped into his soul.

"Oh _ew_!" a cute-sounding young female voice sounded-out from somewhere nearby. " _That's_ never coming out! Sucks to be you!"

Wild-eyed and half-panicked, Jim quickly spun around thinking his mocker was right behind him. Instead, he found nothing but where he'd come from.

"Nope! Not there!"

Jim spun around a second time, only to find the empty street of where he had been walking towards.

"Nuh u~uhh! Try aga~ain!" the girl's voice sing-songed merrily with a cutesy giggle.

Jim quickly spun around yet again in full-blown panic mode, then quickly spun three more times in rapid succession, only stopping when he started to get dizzy. "Wh-wh-wh..." he sputtered, his brain unable to formulate a coherent thought. He froze, his entire body shaking with fear, when the teenage girl's voice unexpectedly yet rather predictably whispered directly into his ear.

" _Missed me!_ "

Jim jumped almost three-feet into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. While he successfully performed a perfect twist in mid-air, his landing left something to be desired thanks to the rather slick dog poop all over the tread of his sneakers. Arms flailing for balance and with a squawk he slipped ass-over-teakettle and collapsed hard on his bony butt with a thick and rich _SPLUT!_ sound... as he landed right on the dog shit pile.

" _Snrx_ -BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Jim slowly tilted his head skyward. Eyes wide in disbelief he stared _up in the air_ at his tormentor, who was on her back kicking her slender legs by the knees and holding her stomach with one dainty hand while the other pointed down at him. She certainly looked like a teenager, _maybe_ sixteen at best depending on where one looked at her. His practiced eyes guesstimated her height at about five-and-a-half-feet tall with her long shapely legs making up a good yard of _that_ , and _maybe_ about one-hundred-twenty pounds, if only for her hips alone as she was practically flat as a pancake breast-wise. Her measurements here somewhere close to twenty-nine A-cup (if he were to be generous), a twenty-two-inch waist, and thirty-two-inch hips. She had what _couldn't_ have been natural-looking lavender hair chopped in a rough pixie-cut, flawless pale skin as though she didn't get much in the way of sunlight, large round fuchsia eyes, an adorably petite nose and literally perfect lips... all framed in an almost child-like face with just a slightly defined chin.

What really caught his attention, and almost made him piss his pants while popping an erection, were three extra details.

First was how the girl was dressed, most notable was a red pleather leotard with the legs cut almost up to her waist and extending only as high as the very beginning of her almost flat breasts to reveal a future promise of cleavage. Everything from just above her areolae to her shoulders were totally bare. The leotards feather-lined shoulder straps fit snugly over her upper arms instead, and a little diamond shape was cut-out right between the underside of her barely-existent breasts. She wore almost-sheer blue wedding gauntlets, attached to the feathered "arm-straps" and extended down her arms to end at the first knuckle of her middle fingers, semi-sheer blue pantyhose-like leggings with bat prints in darker blue all along its length, and red pleather boots matching her leotard with four-inch heels that came to about mid-calf.

Second were the fully functional giant blood-red leathery bat wings with deep blue inner interfemoral membranes. One large set was attached to her lower-mid back, which were flapping slowly behind her. It had been the sound of those large wings flapping that had caught his attention in the first place. A similar yet far smaller pair of wings were attached to the top of her head resembling wing-shaped horns in an odd way. These too fluttered in the air, which served to ruffle her short hair.

And third was that she was _flying stationary ten-feet in the air upside down_ as she laughed her ass off at him!

"H-h-hole-ley _shit!_ You're damn fine girl!" Jim all-but-shouted as he gazed up at the epitome of teenage sex bomb above him. He quickly stood up and brushed off his jacket, decided not to try and brush-off his ass until he could find someplace with standing water he could try to wash the dog shit off instead.

The girl stopped laughing and regarded the twenty-something below her for a moment, almost as though she were judging him. She shrugged her flawless bare shoulders as she righted herself with a curl and twist in mid-air, flashing her perfect peach-shaped butt to the blonde-dyed man in the process, and dropped to the ground a few feet in front of Jim with a light _click_ of her heels. She gave Jim a second rather dubious glance over before she set a clearly fake smile on her lips. "Hi! I'm Lilith!" she greeted trying for the friendly approach. "I'm wondering if you can help me? See, my big sister gave me this contract, so I'm looking for..."

" _Daaaamn_ , you so _fiiine_ girl!" Jim cut-in as though he hadn't hear her speak, which was entirely likely. He also missed the expression on Lilith's face turn sour at being interrupted so rudely. "Baby, you gotta be an angel fallen from Heaven 'cause your legs an' thighs are simply divine an' your waist and ass are first class! I'm sure your tits'll grow in eventually." He slid up beside her and wrapped his arm around her petite waist, his hand resting entirely too close to her admittedly small breasts for any female's comfort.

Then his hand slid down her stomach for the tips of his fingers to brush along her Mound of Venus and back up again, his thumb wiggling its way under her outfit through its diamond-shaped cut-out at her sternum.

So wrapped-up in himself, Jim didn't even notice the strangely garbed winged girl's left eye spastically twitch or a cross-shaped vein throb on the side of her forehead. "Let's go find someplace to fuck so I can send you right back to Heaven again. After all, we all know what they say about Black Dick. Eh? Eh?"

With a cry of "PERVERT!!!" the teen, apparently named Lilith, spun out of Jim's wandering grasp and executed a perfect axe kick to the top of his head with the heel of her boot. The then jumped high into the air, performed a quick and neat forward flip, and landed boot-first onto the small of his back. Jim's face contorted comically, as though his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets and his innards were about to become outards.

She jumped and landed on the same spot on the small of his back twice more for good measure.

"Asshole..." she muttered. "No-one but my _fiance_ gets to touch me!" Not bothering to take to the air again, Lilith stormed off down the street, the heels of her boots leaving small divots in the concrete with each stomp. A few seconds later she came racing back and kicked Jim as hard as she could in his nads before racing off again.

After traversing several long blocks to calm down, Lilith stopped under a flickering street light and pulled a long rolled-up scroll out from somewhere best not imagined,"Here There Be Monsters" and all that, and unfurled the paper. As she read the contents for the twenty-seventh time that day alone her left-over anger melted into giddiness.

"Oh _Jedah_ ," Lilith exclaimed in pure childlike joy, "I can't believe big sister Morrigan _gave_ this to me!" she squealed as she danced in place by stomping her boots on the pavement as she twirled around in circles, her wings vibrating in joy behind her. "This has got to be the best Spawnday present _ever_ in history!!! Now I just have to find him!" She read over the scroll once more before she carefully, lovingly, re-rolled the decade-old paper, hugged it to her flat-is-justice bosom, then re-secured the mystical contract scroll intoher personal stuff-space void in much the same way a human would use a pocket or bag.

Lilith blinked in surprise as a bright blue flash zipped past her peripheral vision maybe a mile away, to explode in a truly massive burst of power and light less than a second later. Lilith stared dumbly and the blue explosion of energy half a city away, then trailed her eyes along the path of destruction the blue beam of energy had taken to a point along the hills well outside city limits. She blinked several times, wondering what had caused _that_. She'd been positive there wasn't anything powerful enough to do _that_ anywhere nearby when she'd arrived in town a few hours ago.

"Then again..." she mused to herself, her index finger cutely tapping her pouting kissably soft bottom lip. "All the weirdly riotous life energies in and under this town makes reading anything with any accuracy a _total_ chore." With a sigh she closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, then slowly exhaled through her nose as her eyes re-opened. To anyone looking at her at that moment it would appear that the normally white sclera of her eyes had turned matte black, while her irises and pupils had turned blood-red and had gained an almost glassy, crystalline glimmer to them.

Lilith stared up at the hillside for several seconds before blinking her eyes back to normal again, squealing like a teenager about to meet her absolute _favorite_ boy band member, and took off with a mighty flap of her wings into the sky towards the hillside.

Back Earth-side, Jim lay limply on the sidewalk, his head, small of his back, and balls throbbing from the blows he'd received for no reason he could fathom. "Aww man... my life is shit!" Before Jim could make any more world-shattering observations about how much he sucked, he felt the ground shake once, then again... and on the third shake he heard what sounded like a heavy foot stomp on the ground somewhere behind him coming from the general direction of Raccoon City Zoo. Immediately going limp and playing dead, the zombie elephant didn't even notice him as it lumbered its way up-to and right next-to the prone man-chicken. He chanced a peek at the elephant... just as it hosed him down in a dozen gallons of undead elephant urine.

Once the elephant was far enough away that it wouldn't notice him move he sputtered, "My life is _piss!_ "

. . .

"...I _think_ it... she... _whatever_... is a flagrant copyright violation..." Kevin slowly answered, his mouth dry as he stared unbelieving at the screen.

"Not if used as parody and without commercial intent," Cindy rebutted, re-entering the room while carrying the still-sleeping younger blonde woman in her arms bridal-style, the white dog following right behind. While Cindy had her borrowed clothes back on except for her missing bikini bottoms, the younger blonde was simply wrapped in a fuzzy white terrycloth robe tied securely in a neat bow at her waist. The dog whined in concern as he stared at his mistress' face before he circled around three times and laid down on the floor by her feet.

Cindy set the sleeping beauty on Alyssa's sofa before she turned back to Kevin and Alyssa. "What are we talking about again?"

Alyssa pointed at the monitor. "That."

Cindy cocked her head to one side in a most adorably inquisitive way then stepped-up behind the still-seated Kevin, pressing the bottom of her breasts atop Kevin's head much to his not-so-hidden glee as she leaned over slightly. She peered at the screen in question, which displayed Lilith as she flew down the street, the image changing as she came near a new camera along her way. She stared at the oddly garbed bat-winged girl for some time, until she had finally exited the radius of where the cameras had been placed by Alyssa's mysterious landlady.

_'Okay...'_ she thought carefully to herself, not wanting even a hint of what she was thinking to be reflected in her expression, _'...I never thought of myself as a pedophile and that... girl... is definitely under-aged... but good GOD does she have an ass! I don't even have a dick and I wanna_ _tap_ _it! Wonder if she has an older sister_? _W_ _ho or_ what _she is_?'

Cindy half-stepped back from the chair and looked first to Alyssa and then Kevin, who had turned around to look up at the two. "Who... or _what_ was that?" She asked wide-eyed. "Something from Umbrella?"

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Don't look at me, I've never seen anyone like that before. Kevin was saying something about her being a copyright violation...?"

Kevin leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. Whoever or whatever that was, she's a dead ringer for a character from an arcade game Jack's got in the back of his bar. Lilith... or something. Some kind of succubus with a thing for blood and violence."

Both Alyssa and Cindy smirked at him. "Play the game much?" Alyssa asked.

Kevin half-smirked in a devil-may-care way and shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? Her sister's got just as great as ass as that... that... _whatever_... that just knocked Jim the fuck out _and_ has a rack to match."

_'YES_!!! _'_ Cindy thought to herself while Alyssa shook her head and chuckled.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Alyssa stated. "Snow White over there isn't going to say asleep forever, and I doubt she'd be all that comfortable waking up in a stranger's home surrounded by naked and half-naked people." Both Kevin and Cindy shared a chuckle at that. "Cindy, put your bikini bottoms on already. Given the clothes she was wearing I doubt she'd find the bikini and shorts look all that off-putting, though please try to actually fasten your shorts this time. Kevin, follow me back to my room. I _think_ I might have something stashed in the back of my closet you can wear from the last time I had a boyfriend. And _I_ need to actually put some clothes _on!_ " she laughed with her arms spread, showing off her nude and rather mussed sweat-coated body, Kevin's many, _many_ cock shots splattered all over her pussy, ass, and inner thighs.

"Fine with me," Kevin stated as he stood. "Fun time had to end eventually, may as well be now so we can get fed and get out of this shithole." He glanced over at the girl on the couch. "Is she wearing anything under that robe, Cindy?" he asked as he turned to face Cindy, and appreciated the fantastic view of her round ass and the way her shorts strained against her pussy mound as she bent over to retrieve her long-discarded bikini bottoms.

"Yep, I went and grabbed an old pair of silky summer pj's I found hanging-up with the robe," Cindy replied as she dropped her shorts right in front of the sleeping woman. It took a certain amount of willpower to not simply climb atop the pretty natural blonde and grind against her for awhile again like she had while dressing her. Willpower she didn't have, so she'd absolutely done so. It was both amazing and slightly worrying to her, really, how deeply the girl was sleeping. She was certain that she could perform a full gynecological exam of her and the girl wouldn't even notice. With a disappointed groan even as her body flushed and her pussy moistened Cindy reluctantly turned away to Alyssa and added, "I hope you don't mind, but I thought it'd be better than having her wear a pair of your panties, Alyssa."

"That's fine!" Alyssa waved her right hand lazily in the air in reply as both she and Kevin exited the living room towards her bedroom.

Seeing something flicker out the corner of her eye as she bent over to slip her bikini bottoms up her legs, Cindy turned back to the monitor station. It took her a moment to realize what had changed. When she did she called out, "Better hurry! The camera in the park just went live again, and that girl you hate is still on it! Looks like she's mastur... ba... ting... or..."

She cocked her head to one side. "...Something?"

. . .

"This is Dee-Ay, come in, over," a young man spoke into a microphone mounted onto a strap over his left shoulder. His legal name was Crispin Jettingham, leader of the six-member SPEC OPS Echo Six unit that had been recently sent into Raccoon City by the US Army. At just a couple of years under thirty he'd spent nearly his entire life in the military in some way or another, hence his six-foot three-inch body was more than decently filled out in hard muscle. Something his youthfully lean and handsome face, wildly styled sandy-brown hair, and hawkishly intelligent hazel eyes contrasted sharply against, even considering the one scar along his right cheek and another intersecting his left eyebrow.

Initially, their mission when entering Raccoon City was to rescue any individuals command deemed important, and to learn the source of the infection ravaging the city and collect evidence of the Umbrella Corporation's involvement. His team was forced to split up and add a new mission objective shortly after reaching city center after coming under heavy assault: the annihilation of any and all Umbrella Security Service units within the city who were attempting to destroy said evidence and kill all survivors to protect their masters at Umbrella.

Though Dee-Ay had been able to regroup with most of his team, one person still remained unaccounted for: Sienna Fowler, code named "Party Girl", the team's surveillance expert and sniper. He, the rest of his team, and command had feared the worst when her transponder had simply gone out earlier in the evening... only to be startled when it suddenly reactivated just a quarter hour before. Sensing a trap, he ordered his team on to their next objective at the recently renovated police headquarters while he tracked his wayward team member down.

"Read ya loud and clear, Dee-Ay. Status?" A feminine voice belonging to the team's reconnaissance expert, Caroline Floyd – code-named "Willow" – responded over his small radio speaker. Of everyone on the team, hers had been the most vocal dissenting voice in his plan to go off alone to retrieve Party Girl, whom everyone had chalked-up as killed in battle. Not because she didn't care about the younger woman, but because she felt she was better suited for the job due to her unique skill sets and upbringing on her people's reservation in Montana. She was faster than the others, able to track and spot traps better than the others, and was able to blend into her surroundings in an almost paranormal fashion.

Dee-Ay had to pull rank on her to force the woman to back down, as he felt this was his responsibility as team leader.

He briefly fingered the edge of his red wool bandana tied loosely around his neck as he slightly readjusted his grip on his M60 rifle in his right hand before replying. "I'm just entering the target perimeter now," he spoke intentionally vaguely as he scanned the small park from the shadows of the surrounding treeline, knowing damned well the USS Forces were likely monitoring their communications. It took him all of a second to locate Party Girl on the far side, sitting on the grass doing _something_ , though he'd taken well over two minutes painstakingly scanning the surrounding area for traps or enemies. Especially since one of them could fucking turn invisible and sneak-up right beside you pointing their gun at you head, which he'd already experienced once already, thanks. "Target acquired, no secondary targets in vicinity."

"...Acknowledged," Willow spoke back with a professional clip. In a softer tone she added, "No hero shit Dee-Ay, alright? You come back and I'll make sure my Hollywood make-up artist cousin sets you up on a lunch date with Matt Damon even if he is straight, you hear? Over and out." With that his radio speaker went dead.

Dee-Ay snorted and replied under his breath to himself, "Don't write checks your ass can't cash, Willow, even if she did work with him on his last movie." With a frown he rested his padded left knee onto the grassy soil and slipped his fingers into one of the larger pockets of his tactical vest, and retrieved a pair of folded compact night vision binoculars. Raising them to his eyes, he slowly re-scanned the park, his frown deepening by the second. Ignoring Party Girl for the moment, Dee-Ay studied everything around him, from ground level to the very tops of the trees. Even using the infrared revealed nothing out of the ordinary, which was something he'd learned that the USS Agent couldn't hide from. Another setting adjustment to thermal night vision revealed the same nothingness. As far as everything was telling him, he and Party Girl were the only living people around for several city blocks.

So why did her locator go out, only to come back on again? And why didn't she radio the team or signal for help in the meantime? They knew her radio was still working as they could hear _something_ through it, but she wasn't responding when called.

He switched back to night vision, the world turning to various shades of green and black in the process, and zoomed in on his wayward team mate. His mouth dropped open at what he finally allowed himself to see. The woman was absolutely, completely, stark buck naked, her clothes nicely folded off to the side and her sniper rifle lying atop the pile just within arms reach. She was reclining on the grass with her legs spread wide, one hand pumping some sort of long hard object in and out of her glistening pussy, while the other hand mauled her breasts and twisted and yanked at either nipple in such a way that it made the young man outright wince contemplating how painful that would be.

Rather than being in pain though, Party Girl was apparently panting and drooling from her mouth, her head lolling mindlessly from one shoulder to the other, her chest heaving with each rapid intake of breath and her bucking against whatever she was fucking herself with. Though he was gay as gay could be, even he had to stop and appreciate at least the dynamics her gyrations had on her breasts and taut abs, even if they didn't do anything to arouse him.

According to the readings from his binoculars her body heat was reading a ninety-nine-point-seven, a bit high but not unusually so for someone fucking their own brains out with foreign objects. Furthermore, it meant that she was actually still alive and hadn't been turned into one of the sex-crazed zombies out on the streets.

"Maybe she got hit by some weird pheromones from that one Umbrella chick?" he softly asked himself as he put his binoculars away. "That might explain this, but still..." He sat in the dark for several minutes watching, contemplating not only his next move but also just how he was going to approach the soldier. He had to play this smart if she was affected, for both his safety as well as her own. And then there was the military aspect, as the higher-ups wouldn't look too kindly on a female soldier cutting communication and going off on their own to masturbate in the middle of an operation, regardless of the circumstances. He was pretty certain she'd get nailed with dereliction of duty, if nothing else. After several long moments he sighed and stood, slung his rifle over his shoulder by the strap, and started walking. He was the team and mission leader, which meant that the direct approach was the only viable approach... no matter how embarrassing.

He'd completely forgot about his body camera, and how Willow had access to the feed with her being the team's recon specialist.

At twenty-feet away he called out, "Yo! Party Girl! What the fuck are you _doing_ , soldier!?" Now that he was closer he was able to make out details he couldn't make out with the night vision, especially since the clouds had parted again to allow the full moon to shine down. The first thing he noticed was that she was absolutely _filthy_ , like she'd been rolling in the mud naked and the rain had only partially washed it off. Her hair, which she _always_ took particular pride and care about, was a rats nest of tangles, grass blades, mud, and sticks. But what made him stop in mid-stride, only to continue forward slowly and more cautiously was that she appeared to be _coated_ in cum.

_'No... not just coated...'_ he thought to himself as he took in both the young woman, who was still banging herself with an odd-looking brown dildo, and the grounds around her. _'What the flying fuck happened here? She looks like she got bukkake'd by a couple dozen elephants for crying out loud!'_ And it was true, too. While most of what was obviously semen had run off her body, her skin was glowing in the moonlight from the residue of the white stuff alone. What he hadn't noticed from a distance though was that Party Girl was sitting in a mild depression in the park grounds. It wasn't very deep, but it was wide around her.

Which meant that the young woman was naked, was screwing herself stupid with what looked like a petrified turd almost the circumference of her forearm and easily as long, while sitting in a pond of cum roughly four-inches deep and at least fifty-feet diameter! He looked back at the woman, and immediately amended his assessment. Party Girl was no longer banging herself with an ugly-ass dildo she got from who-knew-where, and was instead squatting in the cum lake on the balls of her feet, her pussy just slightly submerged in the liquid.

Staring.

Right.

At.

Him.

Dee-Ay's eyes widened in fear and he muttered an enthusiastic, "Oh shit."

The eyes staring back at him weren't the sarcastic, caustic-yet-flirty eyes he'd come to know from the youngest member of his team. The eyes staring at him were unfocused yet somehow piercing, as though she were seeing something only she could see. Even then it looked as though her eyeballs were vibrating in their sockets. Her body was sweating and trembling, like a druggie who was late for their hit. But worst of all was her smile – all teeth and no warmth. The total package gave off the look of an insane apex predator who just stumbled across a big fat wild turkey.

The problem, though, was that she was staring straight at his crotch.

"Ahh... Sienna?" Dee-Ay tried, breaking code name-only protocol in the hopes that using her real name might snap her back to reality. Or, considering the state of the city around them, to a form of reality. "You okay? It's me, Crispin... remember?" His creep-out factor increased threefold when she begun drooling from the corner of her mouth.

"Dee... Ay?" Party Girl almost breathed out, her voice sounding confused and not altogether quite there. As though she were sleep talking, if Dee-Ay was honest with himself. Even as she spoke, her eyes never strayed from his groin. "Help... meh...?"

Ignoring his instincts, which by this time were screaming for him to head for the hills and not look back, the team leader stepped forward and knelt onto one knee at the edge of the cum pond. Being this close he had to also fight the urge to hold his nose, as the entire area smelled like old wet almond shells. Though her nude body didn't arouse him at all, despite it being a very lovely nude body, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on her face to protect her modesty as it were once she came out of her fugue or whatever was wrong with her.

Which of course was a _massive_ tactical mistake.

"I'm here, Sienna," he replied gently, his voice as soothing as he could make it. "What do you need? How can I help you?" He watched her eyes, having never strayed from his groin even when he knelt before her, slowly graze up his torso and lock onto his own eyes. Once he was looking her directly in the eyes he was able to put a label to how they looked: crazed. One-hundred percent cracked-up deranged, hysterical _crazed_. "S-Sienna?!"

Party Girl's lips split into a wide tight toothy grin. With an audible slurp she sucked-up the drool escaping the corner of her mouth and licked her lips. From the very back of her throat Sienna loudly replied, "FUCK MEH!!!"

Before Dee-Ay could react the woman six years his junior had already exploded in motion, first swiping out with her right hand deep into the cum lake to chuck a glob of the white baby-batter directly into his unprotected eyes. Even before he had a chance to cry out in surprise at the sudden unexpected assault she'd leapfrogged at him, her powerful leg muscles easily clearing the dozen-feet between them to bodily tackle her superior officer to the ground. Using items from his own tactical vest she knew he carried as she'd seen him gear-up, she quickly had him gagged and bound by his hands and thumbs over his head. Those ties in turn were tied to the handle of his own combat knife, which she'd driven deep into the earth like a tent stake. Less than two seconds later she had his legs similarly pinned using the hold-out knives he kept in both boots to pin his slightly spread legs to the ground through his baggy pant legs.

"Heeee heeee...!" Party Girl laughed from deep within her chest, making her manic expression even more disturbing. Her hands were all over Dee-Ay's chest from atop his vest and undershirt, feeling as much of him as she could while muttering, "cock cock cock <slurp> pussy's empty need it need it needitneeditneeditneeditneedit cock cock <slurp> mmm so _manly_..."

As Dee-Ay struggled ineffectively against his bindings he gulped as her questing fingers found the zipper to his vest, which she quickly unzipped and yanked open. He felt her fingers grasp his cotton/polyester twill battle dress shirt near his waist and tug, pulling it and his undershirt out from under his pants where they'd been tucked in. He felt her fingernails scrape against his husband-beater undershirt just atop his taut skin and pectoral muscles as they gripped and pulled, ripping his shirt wide open. One more tug at the neck line of his undershirt and with a long rip-sound his chest was exposed to her manic gaze.

"Mmmmm..." Party Girl moaned sensuously, her hands roving over every square inch of her prey's hard muscled chest. "So handsome, an' so strong, too!" she cooed. She leaned down and trailed her tongue along Dee-Ay's abdominal muscles, a full eight-pack. She made her way up to his pecs and nipples, which she suckled on in turn while her own rock hard nipples scraped against his bare stomach sending bolts of electricity through her womb. "It's criminal, ya know. Ya being gay, Mr. _D_ on't _A_ sk. Mmm... this body was made fer makin' _babies_ , not fudge packin'." She wholly ignored his attempts to force her off and his muffled protests through his gag.

She slithered down his body and between his legs, until her face was hovering over his crotch. She stared down at the closed fly, her manic smile still on her face as she craned her head up to stare up into Dee-Ay's eyes, which were now looking down at her in terrified panic. "Let's see what kinda treasures you're hidin' in there, hmm? Heeee heeeee...!"

With practiced ease she deftly unfastened his simple belt buckle and snapped open his fly. With a quick _fwip!_ and tug his fly was lay open and his pants and boxers together were yanked down to his knees. Party Girl stopped and _stared_ as she sat upright between his legs, not believing what she was seeing. She reached down with both hands and carefully touched his groin as though she were handling a pissed-off tiger. Lip quivering and tears streaming down her eyes, Party Girl looked Dee-Ay in the eye and asked, " _Why?!_ Why'd ya..." she paused as she sniffled, her hands fondling his groin. "Why'd ya hide this from us? From _me?!_ "

She turned her attention back down at what her hands were playing with and sighed, "They're so beautiful...!" With a lecherous grin she gripped his dick, which was over a foot-long flaccid and just under three-inches thick, and his testes were the size of a Granny Smith apple. _Each_. She continued to play with his rather massive manhood, which was only barely responding to her expert ministrations. With a snicker she leaned down and kissed the tip of his dick. "Ya must really be gay if you're not hard by now, being played with by a little hottie like me! Well don't ya worry any, dicky. Party Girl knows what kinda party _you_ like!"

Using both hands she pumped her commanding officer's cock until it became fully erect, much to Dee-Ay's loud and thrashing protests. She whistled appreciatively when his summer sausage stopped plumping, gaining an extra couple of inches in length and an extra half-inch in girth. Which from her experience was pretty normal for guys. Those who had small dicks when flaccid were either equally small when erect or they expanded like fucking balloons to upwards of ten times their previous size. But huge cocks like this typically only gained a bit extra when erect, mostly due to men not having enough blood in the body to cope with sudden blood loss from the rest of the body.

Of course, it wasn't like any of these thoughts were running through her head. Rather, the only thing she had in mind was _'cockcockcockcockcockcock....'_ It was with this thought that she squatted above Dee-Ay's tsunami salami and twin nagami and lined his thick, throbbing head with her steaming-hot and dripping snatch. With a perverted grin wide enough to split her face in half she briefly peeked at Dee-Ay's face and saw the man shaking his head no repeatedly, tears streaming down from the corners of his eyes.

Party Girl rapidly nodded her head yes in reply as her pussy flooding its excitement all over Dee-Ay's manhood from several inches above, lubricating his maypole for the upcoming dance. Carefully she lined-up his cock to her gagging-for-it hole, then lowered herself until the tip of his head brushed against her palpitating entry. With both partners crying their eyes out, Dee-Ay in despair as he was about to be raped by his insane teammate and Party Girl because she needed his cock so badly it was driving her insane, both cried out as one as she slammed down onto his cock... straight up her asshole.

"Oh Gawd... Oh Gawd... it's so beautiful! Ha... haha... HAAAAAAAAAAA hahahahahahahahaaaa!!!! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh! Hohohohohohohohohohoooo!!!!!!!" Party Girl bounced on his majestic meat as hard as she could, rising and slamming down with near bone-crushing force, the rhythmic sound of their bodies slapping together filling and echoing about the park. " _UNF!_ Yer cock's awesome, Dee-Ay! Shame on ya fer keepin' it only fer other men!" She looked down to his face, though whether she could see him or not with her eyes crossed due to the ecstasy of having her ass filled by his cock and the intense pleasure of having her sensitive nerve endings surrounding her sphincter stretched and rubbed and twerked only she knew.

She slammed her palms down on his knees for greater penetration and hung her tongue out of her mouth like a dog. "Isn't mah ass so much bettah than a man's ass?" she rambled aloud without caring what his answer might be. "Isn't watchin' my boobies as Ah _fuck you_ so much more interestin' than lookin' at some dude's chest? Isn't it nicer t' watch mah pussy _cream_ all over yer curly hairs much bettah than seeing some dude blow some pathetic little pittance of cum on ya?"

Suddenly Dee-Ay screamed aloud through his gag as Party Girl's begun to giggle from deep within her chest again. "Teeeee heee....Teee heee heeeee heee heeeeeee! Yer cummin' inside me Dee-Ay! Yer filling my ass with yer spunk an' it's sooooo hot! Oh Gawd... Oh Gawd... ya'll just keep cumming! Heeee heeee heeee... why did ya keep this cock all t' yerself!? Shame on ya, Dee-Ay! Until ya learn yer lesson Ah'm gonna have ta make ya cum in meh over an' over again!"

Some instinct, or maybe something she noticed out of the corner of her eye, made Party Girl suddenly raise her hands. Out of nowhere she had her hands full of furious Willow, the recon specialist of the troop. With practiced ease she rolled backward and tucked her legs between herself and her attacker who had tried to catch her in a flying tackle. Feet quickly planted firmly she pushed out with her legs as she rolled backwards and onto her shoulders to launch the Native American up, up, and away, Dee-Ay's cock finally slipping out of her gaping asshole. While the other woman was airborne Party Girl completed her roll into a pirouette and stood to face the woman she'd just mule-kicked away from her.

Willow, or Caroline Floyd to her friends, squawked aloud as her tackle threw her briefly into an uncontrolled flight. With equally practiced ease as well she flipped and turned in mid-air, her short black ponytail trailing behind her. However, the mule kick had also pushed the air out of her lungs, and she was a second too slow in her recovery. Thus she landed ass-first with a mighty splash into the pond of semen Dee-Ay had originally found Party Girl partying with herself in.

"What th' hell girl?!" Party Girl demanded.

Willow groggily shook her head and slowly sat upright, wiping the nutty-scented cum from her face with her gloved hand as she caught her breath. The splash landing had completely coated her from head-to-toe making her already skin-tight cotton and polyester blend urban fatigues even more form-fitting, leaving very little to the imagination. She stood about half-an-inch shorter than Party Girl, but had occasionally teased the younger woman that eventually Party Girl's measurements might be able to match her own. Of the three women on the team, Willow had the biggest breasts, slimmest waist, and best ass if she said so herself – all which she often attributed to her also self-proclaimed "superior Cree heritage" and teased Party Girl about as often as she could.

Willow stood in the middle of the pond while doing her damnedest to ignore the rather pleasant sensation of the slimy substance as it oozed down her body, somehow leaving her skin feeling tingly and charged as though she'd spent the last hour clubbing, _through_ her full-body clothing. She slowly trudged through the thick liquid to the pond edge as she took in the scene before her. Party Girl, a woman she'd thought had no business being in the military to begin with but had demonstrable skills her team often took advantage of, was totally naked. Her skin gleamed in the moonlight of sweat and, likely, the same nutty thick slime she too was coated with. Her breasts swayed as Party Girl took several heaving breaths, forcing her to notice just how aroused she had to be given the state of her nipples and the full body flush she was sporting. Somehow that koi dragon fish tattoo that ran over her right thigh and hip and over her left breast seemed even more pronounced than it should in the moon-lit night.

Behind the formerly missing team member she could see her superior, Dee-Ay, tied up and staked to the ground with the most important bits of his clothing missing or moved out of the way. Given the near-catatonic expression she'd seen on his face just before she'd attacked Party Girl, she was fairly certain that his current predicament was against his will. If Party Girl had been a guy it might've been a different story, but she wasn't so it was beside the point.

"That should be my question to you, Pee-Gee. What the _fuck_ has come over you?" She hadn't liked Dee-Ay stepping into what she thought was an obvious Umbrella trap without any sort of back-up, but he had been insistent on tracking Party Girl down alone. What he failed to order, however, was for her to not trail after him... at least not _specifically_. She would have been only a minute behind him, and therefore could have saved him from being raped, but she'd been waylaid by several of those Umbrella fucks who'd been hounding her team and several of the survivors all evening. Thus she'd arrived in the park just in time to see her team leader cry out in despair while Party Girl rode him like a demented cowgirl.

"Come over meh? Heeee heeeee..." Party Girl grinned, squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. "Ah think ya mean cum _in_ meh! Dee-Ay's cock is _awesome_... heeeeeeee..."

Willow's eyes nearly popped out her skull and her mouth dropped open at the flippant and highly uncharacteristic reply. Sure, she knew Party Girl could get her slut on in epic proportions, but this was beyond the pale! "Are you _nuts?!_ " she screeched. "You just _raped_ Dee-Ay! Our commanding officer! The guy everyone knows is gay, for Christ's sake!"

Party Girl waved one hand unconcerned in the air beside her head, while her other hand dug several fingers into her grooling pussy. "Oh please, everyone knows it ain't rape if yer partner cums." She smirked as Willow dropped her gun in shock by her response. "Ah mean, _every_ guy in the hist'ry of mankind has said that, so it's gotta true! An' believe me did he like it! Ah mean, look!"

Flabbergasted, Willow watched in stunned silence as Party Girl spread her legs slightly, grabbed her ass cheeks, and took on a look of extreme concentration. Or constipation. She heard Party Girl fart once, then again, and several seconds later let out a prolonged wet fart, expunging all the semen Dee-Ay had pumped into her innards against his will. Three quarters of a minute later her fart petered out into several small, rapid bubble-bursts until she ran almost dry.

Party Girl came briefly from the pleasure of her long fart and the look of thoughtful interest on Willow's face. Even in the low light of the park she was able to tell that the other woman's pants had just gotten a little bit moister in the crotch region. She stepped to the side, taking care not to step in Dee-Ay's jizz, so Willow could have a fully unobstructed view of the bound soldier behind her. Or rather, of his massive tool pointing straight up into the air and his large hairless balls. All of which were twitching in post-orgasmic jolts even as their owner continued to quietly sob.

"That was jus' one orgasm. One orgasm from a cock about as big as mah forearm. Keep feedin' him some of Hypnos' cum yer standin' in an' he'll be 'up an' at 'em Atom Ant' fer ah few _hours_." She stepped around the stock-still Native American woman who did _not_ have a hotter ass than hers thank-you-very-much and leaned onto her shoulder from behind. She added in whisper, _"Ah don' mind sharin', eithah,"_ as she deftly groped the other woman's breast and pussy with a single quick, firm squeeze. _"Whaddaya say, sugah?"_

Willow swallowed. _Hard_. Logically she knew she had to knock Party Girl out, which would be child's play as she was hovering right over her shoulder, rescue Dee-Ay, then and call-in a medical evac for both of them. Dee-Ay looked like he was having an emotional breakdown, which wasn't surprising considering he was just raped. And Party Girl... well... she didn't know _what_ to think about her other than that she'd taken a walk into Crazy Town. On the other hand... _that cock_. It was simply _magnificent_! It didn't help that the smell of the thick slimy... stuff... she'd landed in was making her feel _really_ lightheaded and _rather groovy_ , and her skin was feeling positively _charged_ _._ She felt somewhat similar to how she'd felt when some friends of the family from Mexico had stopped by her home when she was a young teen with some peyote to sample. _'Though that shit didn't make me nearly so... so... wet and uncomfortable in my clothes...'_

Before her brain had come to a decision Willow was already unzipping her fatigues, revealing an extremely non-standard issue pink satin-and-lace teddy, garter, and stockings set she wore underneath. Behind her Party Girl grinned maniacally.

" _Teeee heeee...!_ "

. . .

"That... is messed-up..." Kevin stated as, on the screen, the new woman pulled the groin of her teddy to the side and plunged the poor soldier's cock into her pussy while the woman Alyssa had identified as Sienna sat on his face and started grinding.

It had only taken the video voyeurs a few minutes to change and return, just long enough to catch most of the show. Alyssa had given Kevin a plain white tee-shirt that was two sizes too small to better display his perfect male chest and arms and a pair of jeans that was a touch too snug but bearable. She also had a pair of western-style boots for him, but they'd been too small so he was in socks at the moment. She in turn had just grabbed a pair of red lycra mini-briefs and matching front-zipper halter top, both tight but not thin enough to display her nipples or cause a camel-toe. She insisted she wore them when jogging through her neighborhood, though both Kevin and Cindy thought the beach volleyball-themed sportswear were more than likely fetish-wear.

"No kidding," Cindy agreed. "I mean... what happened to the poppies? Weren't there a whole bunch of them before the camera went out?"

Kevin and Alyssa stared at Cindy for several moments before they turned back to the monitor. Just as she said, the park was suddenly completely devoid of the particular plant. Shaking slightly and getting the distinct impression that something _Not Right_ had occurred while that particular camera was out, Kevin reached over and turned-off that screen with a push of a button.

"I think I've had enough of that," Kevin proclaimed.

"Awoooo..." the dog seemed to agree from the foot of the sofa, still keeping watch over his sleeping mistress.

"Ahh... there's something going on over on screen twelve..." Alyssa spoke in a dead-pan tone.

Three pairs of eyes stared in horror at the scene displayed on the screen. It showed a street some distance from the apartment near a fish market, the same street in fact that Kevin had muted some time before. Alyssa reached across her control board and fiddled with a few settings for a section labeled to control the camera in question. The picture zoomed in and refocused several times until they were able to see the scene in greater detail.

All three sat and watched for nearly half a minute before Kevin haltingly spoke-up. "As much as I hate to say this... I think I'm gonna have to unmute this." Both women slowly nodded. Not that they wanted to know exactly what was going on, but because they _had_ to know. _'Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back'_ , the three thought simultaneously. Kevin sighed, then took a deep breath... paused... and pushed a button under the screen to take it off mute. Even the dog, ears back and tail between his legs, padded over to watch the scene. The foursome stood and watched the screen in mounting horror.

In a scared, almost timid voice Cindy eventually asked, "We _are_ still recording this, right? I mean... I _really_ don't want that fucking shit-stain to get away with this."

. . .

"rrrrrRrRRrRRAaaaaAaaaaaA!!"

"Shut-it you dumb cunt!" a gruff-voiced older male shouted back in the midst of the familiar sounds of skin slapping against skin in the universal noise of fucking. He scowled at the "dumb cunt" and muttered darkly under his breath, "Can't believe you fucking freaks can even go into labor, what the fuck was Umbrella thinking when they designed that fucking virus?!"

"rRAA Ooo gRR orr GgRr Rrrr raa rAAa RaAaaa Ooooo srRr aHh Ooooo aaHH MrrRR nuurg Ooooo rrAA!!" the female zombie cried out in choking sobs. It was lying naked on the sidewalk, its heavily distended from late-term pregnancy belly bouncing up and down as its full breasts, leaking droplets of milk, undulated in rhythm. Its hands, still zip-tied together, covered its face and gripped its medium length red hear as it screamed and sobbed in pain and terror. Its legs were spread wide and lifted into the air, held aloft by the sixty-something-year-old mayor of Raccoon City, Michael Warren, as he plunged his cock in and out of her pussy as hard as he could.

Nearby, several other female zombies, also victims of the Mayor's raping spree, bore witness as the scene unfolded... yet too broken mentally on top of being a mindless undead to try to stop him or to escape themselves. They simply lay where they were, sobbing quietly to themselves as his cum leaked from their pussies and assholes. They each knew that as soon as he was done with the pregnant zombie, he'd return to them yet again unless another female zombie showed-up for him to abuse.

"God dammit," Warren snarled as he pounded into the undead pussy. "You want to give birth but you're too damned dry down here! Only way to get you wet you dumb bitch is to get you off! So cum already!" He reached down and gripped her tits, squeezing them harshly.

The zombie startled as it felt a bolt of molten electricity shoot through its body. "rAA Rrrr Rrrr RaAA Ooooo raaA Rrrr RaAA gggGrr Rrrr RAAa GgGrRr srrR Ooo Gggg GGRRrRR Ooo Gggg GRrRrrR GrR Ooooo rAaa Rrrr raa Rrrr rraA raaa Ooooo Ooooo RrAa urrRr Ooooo MrRr gRrr araa mMrRrRr Rraa Orrr RaAa Rrrrrr Ooooo RraA rAaA Ooooo araa mmrRR RRrRaaaaA Rrrr RaA Rrrr rAa uRR Rrrr Ooooo rRaaAaa RAA RrRRaaAaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAaaa!!" It then arched its back and cried out into the night sky at the top of its lungs. The painful wrenching of the mayor's hands on its overly sensitive breasts and the searing agony of its baby trying to make its way out past its cervix, combined with its rapist's cock hitting all of its "go" spots in its cunt, cross-wired its pain-pleasure signals and drove it over the edge to orgasm. It wept openly as it screamed, then screamed even harder as it felt its rapist suddenly cum inside its baby's birth canal.

Suddenly, something gave as its unwanted orgasm rolled through its core, and it instinctively pushed down on its pelvic muscles as hard as it could. Its baby's head suddenly popped out of its pussy so painfully it made it cum a second time, even as it felt the mayor continue to spray jizz all over its pussy and stomach. A second push and it felt its baby slip out in full, and one more push felt the placenta connected to its baby by its umbilical cord slip out as well. It leaned forward as quickly as it could and scooped up its baby then hurriedly wiped his face off of the mucus from its womb and semen splatter. It then scrambled on its butt back and away from its rapist to press against the building wall. Its still-bound hands did its best to smack its son's butt, which forced a bit of fluid from his tiny lungs followed immediately by crying. It swiftly brought its son's face to its tit making cooing and calming grunts as it counted his fingers and toes, both to feed its newborn son and also to keep it from crying out and attracting things that would want to kill him while ensuring he had all his fat little digits.

Its son was _alive_ , and it wanted him to _stay_ that way.

So distracted and lost to the world staring down at its baby boy's head as it fed for the first time that it had forgotten about its rapist. At least until it heard a distinctive _click_ and saw a stupidly large gun muzzle rest against its son's temple. It froze in horror, new tears streaming down its cheeks, before it tore its eyes away from its child and up the arm holding the gun.

While the "dumb bitch", as the mayor darkly muttered through an insanely vindictive grin, had been busy "shitting out its hell-spawn", Warren had retrieved his pants and pulled his favorite handgun from its back pocket: his Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum. And it was this same handgun whose muzzle was resting against the healthy newborn's temple.

Mayor Michael Warren, the final elected mayor of Raccoon City, smiled down nastily at the zombie bitch as it breastfed its newborn brat. Seeing it hold the... _thing_... to its perfectly full tits, watching it shake its head "no" as tears streamed down its rotting face from its milky-white eyes, hearing it blubber in its nonsensical grunting "language", feeling its body tremble in terror before him... while he spread his legs and bent his knees next to it with his throbbing cock pointed straight at its face... it was a power rush like he'd never experienced before. Fucking these _things_ that had destroyed his city was one thing. But holding a gun to a newborn's head as it nursed obliviously from it's mothers teats, while that same bitch begged for its life?

_Exquisite_.

There was no other word for it. The sensation was absolutely _exquisite_. He felt a tremor shoot through his body, and he suddenly ejaculated all over the zombie bitchs face without it even having touched his cock. Yet even then his penis didn't flag. Considering the amount of zombified pussy juice he'd been exposed to this evening, he'd be ready to go with full balls for _days_.

"You know what to do, you damned dirty bitch."

The new zombie mother stared up at its rapist for several seconds. It then closed its eyes and nodded its head. The zombie mother opened its mouth wide and laid its pinkish, moist tongue down along its bottom lip and waited. So while its newborn infant nursed from its bosom, drinking down its life-sustaining milk, the zombie mother suckled from its rapist's cock, drinking down his life-creating "milk" every time he blew his wad down its throat. At least for a few minutes, until he got tired of getting sucked off. Then he forced the zombie woman onto its hands and knees so he could fuck it in its ass.

. . .

The apartment was completely silent as they watched the drama unfold. Kevin wanted to charge out of the apartment, hunt that sadistic prick down, and snap his chicken-shit neck. Cindy wanted to see if the child really was an uninfected and, if it was, give it proper treatment... though she didn't know if she'd be able to separate the child from his mother or not.

Alyssa had to be the voice of reason by pointing out that the streets between where they were and where the mayor was were completely impassible, either due to traffic accidents and fires or hoards of undead.

There was absolutely nothing they could do, for good or for ill.

Disgusted, Alyssa was the first to turn away. "Turn it off," she half growled-half snapped. A few seconds later one of the others switched the feed to the monitor. In doing so, the image switched over to the mousy young Japanese woman, Yoko, as she lay prone, sweating and naked atop a huge mass of writhing tentacles. She was half passed-out as several large fleshy trunks slowly pumped in and out of her sex deep enough to create a visible bulge in her abdomen. The only sound coming from the monitor was a slow _shlick-shluck... shlick-shluck_ and the occasional moan of contentment as she was tenderly fucked by the monstrous masses.

"Well..." Cindy paused. She cocked her head cutely to one shoulder as she took in the scene. "That's a bit better... I guess. I mean, at least _she_ looks like she's having... uhh... fun?"

The three plus dog turned away from the monitors when they heard the sounds of springs creaking and fabric shuffling from the sofa. They saw the sleeping girl's eyebrows scrunch as she begun to awaken, one arm blearily rising to cover her eyes while her nose sniffed the air appreciatively. The white German Shepard padded up to her head and sat down obediently as he awaited for his mistress to wake-up. The three glanced at each other and took a sniff of the air as well. The apartment smelled of a mix of roasting red potatoes, roasting herbs and vegetables, and steaming hot sex. They nodded in unison and left the room, Cindy last as she had turned off the monitors displaying all the various undead sex scenes all across their part of town.

They didn't think she'd mind the content considering the activities they'd watched her take part in, but they doubted she'd like knowing that she was watched fucking her dog and then two complete strangers they just happened to know before getting it on with a small hoard of various creatures right after.

Several seconds later one Fiona Belli blinked her eyes open and softly groaned. Though groggy and bleary from sleep, she felt like a million pounds, as though she'd had a particular raunchy dream and had cum in her sleep. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the couch and sat up, her brain still in the process of reconnecting with reality as it were. She rubbed the crust from her eyes with her middle finger and thumb, which also allowed her to rub at her tired eyes as she felt Hewie's familiar tongue lick at her free hand.

" _Nnnrrg_... Hewie...?" she groaned, her now damp fingers rubbing distractedly atop her dog's head. She was vaguely aware of sound coming from somewhere behind her; chopping sounds on a wood block, sizzling, and briefly water running from a faucet. "Where am I...?" she asked herself aloud, not exactly liking the oddly familiar suspicion that she'd gotten herself kidnapped again. She dropped her hand from the bridge of her nose and patted at her rather large chest considering she was barely nineteen.

She sighed in relief when she immediately felt that she wasn't only wearing a silk sheet this time, though she still frowned when she realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothing either. She let the blanket drop to her lap to reveal a fairly plain white cotton robe like the type one stole from hotels wrapped around her body and tied at her waist in a neat big bow. She pulled the front of her robe open to find she was wearing a set of silk pajamas underneath. She tugged at the top, feeling it far too tight for her bosom, but couldn't get any slack in the material. Curious, she split the hem of her robe open as well to find that she was wearing a matching pair of silk shorts. Shorts that were too loose in her hips for her personal tastes.

"Wh... what...?" she begun, confused as to why she'd been redressed against her will. _Again_.

"Hi there!" a chipper female voice called out from behind her. Fiona jerked around in her seat, her heart hammering in her chest and the world threatening to lose its color around her at the sudden surprise. Standing a few feet behind the sofa she'd been lying on was a pretty blonde woman a few years her senior wearing a bikini swimsuit and short-shorts displaying her healthy body holding out a glass of what looked like water, her face smiling widely. "I'm Cindy," the woman continued, "Cindy Lennox. Don't worry, this is a save room..." she negligently waved her hand towards Alyssa's antique typewriter, "...and you're safe here. Water?"

After a moments hesitation the girl accepted the offered glass, wondering if what she'd just heard was correct or not. Given what her body underwent when under stress, she had no idea. She stared down at the clear liquid within the chilled glass for several seconds before taking a small sip. This seemed to make the woman, _'Cindy'_ , she corrected herself, smile all that much more widely. Finding that the liquid actually tasted like fresh water, something she hadn't had much of in the last few days, she greedily chugged down the rest of the glassful. Once drained, she brought the glass down to her lap and belched.

"I... my name is Belli... Fiona Belli," she spoke softly, though her posh-sounding received pronunciation British accent came through strongly. "What am I doing here? Where am I for that matter? And what do you mean by save... err... safe?"

Her smile never leaving her lips, Cindy walked around and sat at the far end of the sofa. She brought one knee up and folded her leg in front of her so she could face Fiona. Her smile turned devious and outright perverted for a slit second, one Fiona had missed, when she saw the woman stare at the crotch of her shorts and her bikini underneath when she'd spread her leg. She was almost sad that she'd put the bottoms back on. After everything she'd seen the girl seated by her do on the streets a short while ago, she was curious to see how she'd do with a living woman.

"Well, right now you're in an apartment in Raccoon City owned by my friend Alyssa, who you can probably hear is busy in the kitchen cooking up some steaks for dinner for all of us," Cindy replied. "Including you, of course. I was... by the front doors when I saw you walking by," she lied through her teeth. "I was worried that such a cute little thing like you..." she mentally cheered when Fiona blushed at the compliment, "...might get into some real trouble out there all by your lonesome. Even with such a smart dog at your side." Cindy giggled as the aforementioned dog started licking at her bare toes and soles. "As far as safe, for some reason the zombies are mostly ignoring this area, and there's absolutely no way into the building when it's locked-up. Which it is."

"I see..." Fiona bit her thumb in thought. _'I'm apparently not a prisoner, though at the same time my chances of leaving if I so desired are non-existent. After all, a building locked to keep others out can also be locked to keep me in. And apparently this woman isn't the only one in this flat, either.'_

Aloud she asked, "How many people are here?"

Cindy nodded her head, having almost expect that question coming up sometime soon. "Well, it's just the four of us. You, myself, Alyssa..."

"Hello!" a slightly older-sounding female shouted from the other room.

"...and Kevin..."

"Yo!" a masculine young male voice called out.

Cindy rolled her eyes and shook her head. In a far more serious tone she continued, "If it wasn't for Kevin I know I'd likely already be dead out there somewhere, and I know Alyssa feels the same. Before this whole mess started I was just a waitress and Alyssa was a reporter. Lucky for us Kevin is a police officer with really good survival instincts. We'd been on the run since this outbreak started and only got to Alyssa's apartment a few hours ago. We were traveling with several others, but were attacked by perverted leaches in the sewers and got separated in the chaos."

"The sewers?!" Fiona asked in surprise, eye eyebrow raised as she eyed the blonde before her. "Whatever were you doing in the sewers?"

"Trying to avoid the zombie horde," the male voice answered as he entered the room and came up to the back side of the couch between the two women.

Fiona turned her head to the voice and, upon catching sight of the new arrival, felt her heart skip a beat and her pussy flood. _'Oh my... handsome!'_ was the first thought that came to mind when she saw the young man. _'He looks like a marble statue given flesh and life!'_ Her eyes trailed down his arms as his muscles flexed minutely as he wiped his hands clean on a dish cloth. _'And so strong, too!'_ Fiona's eyes flicked over to Cindy briefly and caught her expression of both fondness and a certain type of satisfaction light-up her face. _'_ _And that would explain that...'_ she thought with a mental smirk.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Ryman," the man spoke with a wide genuine smile as he held out his hand. He was pleased when the girl with the English accent, Fiona if he heard correctly, immediately accept the offer to shake with her soft yet surprisingly strong hand. "Wow! I gotta say I didn't expect that kind of grip! I don't suppose you lift, too?" he asked with a laugh.

Fiona giggled behind her hand. "If you mean using barbells then the answer is no, though I'll refrain from divulging further. A girl has to keep some of her secrets, after all," she winked.

Kevin raised an appraising eyebrow. "Oh?"

Cindy playfully slapped his forearm. "A lady's secrets are sacrosanct. Don't pry. Now shoo! That salad isn't going to finish itself." Both women giggled at his grouse expression at being scolded before he smiled and nodded to Fiona once more and walked back towards where he came.

Cindy turned back to Fiona with a soft smile, pleased that Kevin's introduction was as smooth as it was. She also hadn't missed the widening of Fiona's eyes when Kevin had first walked in, nor the appraising and speculative twice-over she'd given him. The girl was a touch smitten if she were any judge. "Now, I imagine you have another question for us? Like what happened to your clothes?"

"Well, yes, that was also at the top of my list of things to ask," Fiona replied with a light blush. "As well as why I seem to smell of..." she took a quick sniff of the back of her forearm, "...lilacs?"

"Sorry about that..." Cindy blushed. "I didn't expect that you'd faint on me when I tried to get your attention. When I brought you in you were kinda..." she trailed off hesitantly, not wanting to say aloud just what kind of state Fiona was in when she was brought in.

Thankfully for Cindy's mental health Fiona didn't have such reservations. She was, after all, a _liberated_ university co-ed born and raised in Britain on British and European Television. Which meant that, instead of being bombarded with blood and violence like American school children, she was bombarded with healthy sexual topics that would turn most American parent's hair white in terror. "You mean covered in dirt, grime, and cum?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

Cindy's face exploded in a full blush. "Umm... yes? Well anyway, after I brought you in, Alyssa helped me get you out of your clothes, which she put into the wash and are drying on some towels on her bed right now, and I-I-I Igotyouinthetubandwashedyouoff," she spoke quickly in full embarrassment-mode, her blush covering her whole body. She hadn't wanted to reveal that she'd been anywhere near the girl's naked body, but she was so out of sorts from sudden onset awkwardness that she just couldn't help herself. Nor could she shut-up. "The pajamas and robe are some of Alyssa's because you know her apartment and all? Oh! And don't worry about your jewelry they're over there on the table," she pointed at a small three-legged accent table on the far side of the room. "And And..."

Fiona giggled loudly and raised both hands in a stopping gesture. "Easy, easy! I get it, no need to worry, it's all right!" she smiled at the self-conscious woman, whose countenance went from panicked back down to simply embarrassed again. "It sounds like both myself and Hewie owe you three a debt of gratitude. I... ahh..." she paused, looking a bit embarrassed herself, "I hope Hewie behaved himself while I was asleep?"

"Don't worry he was a perfect gentlepooch!" Alyssa's voice called out from the kitchen, where the mouth watering delicious scent of steak and garlic-and-herb roast potatoes was emanating from. "He spent most of his time sitting right by your side as you rested on my couch!"

"Most?" Fiona quirked an eyebrow at Cindy.

Cindy's cheeked reddened as she nodded. She leaned close, Fiona sliding closer to mirror her, and held a hand up to her face to screen her words from the others. "Well, he did look like he wanted to jump into the tub and hump one of us when I was giving you that bath," she whispered. She suddenly blinked, her eyes growing wide in full panic mode again as she became aware of just what she said. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!!!"

Fiona rolled her eyes, the grasped Cindy's cheeks and kissed her on the mouth. Cindy's arms waved frantically for several seconds until the fact that she was being kissed by the super-cute co-ed with the accent finally percolated through her head. Her arms slowly lowered until they wrapped around Fiona's lower back. At some instinctual signal both young women opened their mouths and deepened their kiss, their tongues darting about and dancing with one another.

Cindy shivered in pleasure as Fiona's hands slid down her face and neck to her shoulders, then along her sides until they came forward and lightly cupped her breasts. She felt the younger woman's soft yet surprisingly strong hands experimentally squeeze her breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples as they hardened under the fabric of her white bikini top. Cindy's breath hitched momentarily, then arched her back slightly to push her breasts closer against Fiona's questing fingers. Matching Fiona's boldness Cindy slid her own hands back and inside her borrowed robe just under the belt and grazed her fingernails along her silk-clothed hips and under the elastic at the back of her pajama bottoms to fondle her bare ass, an action the English girl pushed back against with a purr.

Fighting the urge to simply flip the woman's bikini top up to bare her breasts and let nature take its course from there, Fiona instead pushed away from Cindy and parted their kiss. It took Cindy a few long seconds longer to remove her hands from under Fiona's waistband but she eventually, reluctantly, did so. Fiona smiled and quickly winked at Cindy. "Feeling better luv?" she whispered.

"Yeah... yeah..." Cindy nodded hazily with a small, goofy smile of her own on her lips. "What brought that on? Not complaining, mind."

Fiona once again rolled her eyes but this time shook her head resignedly. "You Americans, always so prudish," she _tsked_. She then smirked wickedly at the waitress a few years her senior who was looking a bit flummoxed. "But then again, that's not exactly the case, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Fiona spoke softly, forcing Cindy to lean closer to hear, "that you already admitted that you were in the bath with me, and that when I woke-up a few minutes ago I felt like I'd recently experienced a very satisfying orgasm. Which leads me to believe that when you were 'washing me off' you also slapped and tickled my goods, no?" At Cindy's panic-stricken face she airily waved her hand in front of her face. "Don't worry luv, I'm not upset."

"...wait... what?"

Fiona chuckled at Cindy's horror-stricken yet bewildered expression. "Don't get me wrong, under any other circumstance I'd be absolutely mortified and horrendously pissed-off. But if you're a survivor of the living dead out there too then you know damn well that they've gone from eating everything in sight to boffing everything in sight instead. I don't know what it is, but something about whatever is going on out there made me randy as all get-out, and I'm _still_ feeling it."

Cindy nodded in understanding. "We think it's their cum."

It was Fiona's turn to nod with her eyes closed as she mulled over Cindy's answer. "Yes, that _would_ make sense." She reopened her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "So you see, I can't exactly blame you for what you did. If our roles would've been reversed I likely would've done the same with you. Besides," she added with a slight leer, "you do know that underneath that delightful smell of dinner, this flat fairly reeks of sex, right? And that there are a _lot_ of rather suspicious stains on the floor over by that rather impressive set-up over there."

Cindy closed her eyes and sniffed, then grimaced. "Huh, I hadn't noticed that. Must've gotten used to it." She then cocked her head to the side. "That's odd... I smell dinner, but I don't hear it cooking?"

Both young woman double-blinked at each other, then turned their heads as one over the back of the couch to the small dining table in the almost equally small dining room between the kitchen and living room. Both faces paled as they saw both Alyssa and Kevin sitting at the table staring at them bearing wide grins on their faces, the dinner they'd been waiting for set-out on top of the table waiting for them.

"About time you noticed," Alyssa smirked at the two, who both wore equally surprised and startled expressions.

"Gah!" Cindy fairly squeaked as she scrambled back from Fiona to the far side of the couch, who did the same in turn. "How long have you two _been_ there?!"

"Oh..." Kevin looked upwards in mock-thought, "...about when you stuck your hands under her robe."

"And you didn't _say anything?!_ " she gaped while Fiona stared on gobsmacked.

Alyssa smirked devilishly at the younger blonde. "Of course not, Cindy. Both your performance and your heart-to-heart afterward were very entertaining."

Cindy rubbed the bridge of her nose and growled under her breath, "Seriously, you can be such a _bitch_ sometimes." After a moment to regain her composure she lazily swept her arm towards the table. "So, Fiona. You met Kevin already..." Kevin raised his fork with a square of dead cow pronged at the end, "and the raging witch over there is Alyssa, the reporter and renter of this apartment."

Fiona waved hesitantly with an awkwardly bemused smile plastered crookedly on her lips. "Charmed?"

. . .

Once the four were mostly finished with their late dinner they looked-up from their plates one-by-one. They each looked around the table and gave each other varied expressions, from warm smiles to somewhat bewildered quirks of their lips. Mostly Fiona doing the latter, as by and large the others were still mostly strangers to her. She knew their names and professions, Kevin the cop, Alyssa the reporter, and Cindy the waitress, and they'd told her a few anecdotes of their lives to pass the time as part of dinner conversation. As well as break the ice a bit after the extremely awkward introduction/re-introduction. Through it all, Fiona had kept mostly to herself, listening for the most part and probing for details with a few polite questions.

She'd learned, for instance, that while Alyssa Ashcroft and Cindy Lennox were college graduates, Alyssa with a Bachelors in Journalism and Cindy with a Bachelor of Science in Nursing and a Bachelor of Arts in English. Kevin Ryman was a college drop-out and had entered the police force when his Marine father had forced him to decide between law enforcement or the Service. She learned a bit about their families and their harrowing escape from the pub they'd all been in when the outbreak occurred.

They'd even explained, finally and with some reluctance, the odd electronics set-up in the living room that resembled something from a science fiction movie. At first she'd been curious and interested in their explanation of the high tech security system, not to mention the unusual way Alyssa had obtained it. That interest turned to extreme mortification when she'd realized, and they'd confirmed, that they had seen her rutting on the streets like an alley cat in heat. Sure, she knew that they'd know that she'd been up to something, having been found with quite a bit of spunk all over her body. But knowing something intellectually versus having witnessed the acts occur were so much different!

Eventually they'd calmed her down and convinced her that they weren't about to judge her or look at her in any different light, and that they were more than happy to judge a book by its contents rather than the first impression of the cover. Especially since they understood the reasons why she was out fucking people and zombies on the streets.

That had segued into a discussion as to if fucking the undead was considered _necrophilia_ or not (they decided not, because that was just gross, and usually with _necrophilia_ the dead weren't fucking back, so it might be closer to _teratophilia_ ), and if the undead suffered from _cibophilia_ , _biophilia_ , or were just plain freaky. The jury was hung on that one. This eventually went back to describing a few of the more humorous anecdotes about what had happened to them, both before and after they'd been separated from their fellows. Especially the "attack of the randy leech" when the group had been in the sewers. Both Kevin and Alyssa had enjoyed sharing that story while Cindy had sat quietly with her entire head resembling a bright red tomato.

"Amazing..." Fiona shook her head. "You are all truly remarkable to have survived all that you have. Secret illegal bio-weapon research laboratories? Undergrounds infested with giant fleas? All while being chased by monsters from a Mary Shelley novel? Absolutely incredible."

"It was a near thing more than a few times, especially after we were split-up," Kevin replied. He took the last bite of his steak and slowly chewed at the flavorful meat, savoring the last bite of real food he'd had in over a week. He had to give the reporter credit where it was due. She might be a bitch sometimes, and her libido might be outright freaky, but _damn_ could she flame-up spectacular hunks of dead cow. With a swallow he added, "We likely wouldn't have made it if we'd been by ourselves."

Fiona smirked knowingly. "Is this your way of asking if I wish to join you?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Alyssa set her knife and fork down across her plate, her entire dinner consumed and her stomach sated for the time being. She leaned forward and looked fixedly at the newest member of their little family, still in her robe. "Personally I have no issue with you coming along with us, as we do plan on making a break for it tonight. I honestly can't see a reason why the military hasn't rolled en masse into town yet, but the longer we stay here the greater the chance we'll be caught-up in whatever they decide to do. I would, however, feel much better about your joining us if you shared a little bit about yourself."

"You don't have to, of course," Cindy added. "But it would be nice. You seem like a very smart young woman, and your clothing and jewelry speaks money. Yet you're obviously very far away from home, and the clothing itself is a bit... peculiar. I mean, the style is beautiful but at the same time I've never seen anything like it before. Plus, why did you faint so quickly and deeply when I tried to get your attention? We heard you mention something to George and David, but it didn't make much sense?"

Fiona frowned but nodded her head in understanding. She'd been reluctant to reveal much about herself, if only because her life, her family, was far more unbelievable than anything occurring outside. _'Although... I can't help but feel something familiar within this flat,'_ she thought as she gazed about the room. _'Almost like those little luminessants that had been all over Castle Belli and the_ _residence_ _mansion... but not quite. How peculiar...'_

"I can tell you about myself..." Fiona finally stated with a shake of her head, "...but I don't know how much you'll believe me. It is a peculiar tale." She watched the three stare at one another bemusedly before they returned their attention back on her.

"You mean weirder than the Night of the Horny Dead out there?" Kevin asked with a chuckle. Fiona just smiled tiredly and begun to speak.

Thirty some-odd minutes later the three residents of Raccoon City were staring at Fiona's pajama-clad ass as she stood in front of the heavy closed drapes to the alley-side windows. She'd shucked the robe in mid-story, around the part of her story where she'd managed to defeat Daniella yet before she'd gotten to the part where her technical uncle had tried to hunt her down and rape her so she could give birth _to him_ in a body that wouldn't have accelerated aging issues. She'd just finished how she'd come to America on holiday after her unjust imprisonment in Italy and how she'd been stalked by, then eaten-out by, a woman she'd thought long dead.

"Holy fuck..." Kevin breathed, his eyes wide and unblinking from where he still sat at the table. While he was no detective and he'd never personally interrogated a suspect of a major crime before, that didn't mean he'd never developed the instincts and knowledge needed to tell when someone was bullshitting him. In this case, both his instincts and intellect were fairly screaming that she was speaking the truth. Which simply made him question the nature of reality even more than the last week had alone.

Cindy had followed the barely-legal woman and was standing beside her with her hand resting lightly on Fiona's hip in a show of support. The idea that the girl had so many medical issues due to the nature of her parentage _and_ her birth was horrifying to her, especially as it wasn't strictly a genetic issue but was so close to one that modern science would never understand it.

"That's all true?" Alyssa asked, her reporters instincts running high. She believed Fiona, the story was just too insane and too easy to verify or dismiss by visiting the places and meeting the people she'd named to be made-up. _'But at the same time... alchemy? M_ _ystic_ _rituals based on Judaic folklore? Clones?! Good fucking Lord!'_

"Unfortunately..." Fiona sighed. Out of curiosity and a desire to get her mind off the events of a year ago, she pried the heavy curtains a few of centimeters apart to see what was outside. Her body froze for several ticks of her heartbeat before she felt Cindy's hand touch her own and pull the curtain further apart so she too could see what had shocked her. Both young women stared out the window for several more seconds before they slowly re-closed the curtain.

"Alyssa?"

"Yes, Cindy?"

"...You said before this place was safe... right?"

Something about Cindy's tone of voice caught Alyssa's and David's full attention. Even Hewie sat up from his spot at the side of the table. "Yes?"

"Then why are there a few hundred undead outside your flat fucking a woman about my age and a young preteen girl?" Fiona asked flatly.

"Don't forget those other two..." Cindy helpfully added, pointing almost off to the side.

Fiona followed the almost pale index finger belonging to her current lust-crush. "Ah, I hadn't notice them somehow."

Both cop and reporter stared at one another before they hastily joined the two women by the draperies, Hewie right on their heels. With a bit of trepidation, Alyssa reached forward and pulled the heavy fabric aside to look outside...

. . .

. .

.

While Cindy was in the bath getting lost in an unconscious Fiona's deep end and Alyssa was gushing and quaking all over Kevin's deep mining drill, Aya Brea was sprinting at her top speed (which considering her mitochondria-enhanced body was about twenty miles-per-hour faster than any Olympic athlete born within the _next_ three-hundred years would achieve), her boots pounding the pavement and actually leaving a small dust cloud in her wake, all to rescue an unknown civilian preadolescent girl from a horrific death at the grasping arms of a descending female zombie dressed in the ragged remains of clothing that marked it as an undead prostitute. Even as fast as she was, she knew instinctively she'd never physically reach the redheaded girl before the undead grabbed her. The girl was already walking under the emergency escape platform it had been stalking her on, and the zombie was just swinging free to grab her from above.

Aya knew she only had five rounds left in her M93R semi-automatic handgun. Before the redhead had a chance to scream at the sudden appearance of the Suspended, Aya had drawn, aimed, and fired-off all five rounds. Each round struck the zombie in a target zone the size of a quarter on its forehead. At twenty-yards. While still sprinting. Which was just a _bit_ awkward as her calf-length brown leather boots she wore were _not_ made for running. _'Nor's this black mini I just_ had _to wear,'_ she thought with an annoyed clip to herself. _'I know it makes my ass look great for my normal NMC cases when I need to seduce info out of local yokels, but these were_ NOT _designed for a fucking zombie apocalypse!'_

The girl landed bubble-butt first on the dry, dusty pavement just a second before Aya came to a sliding halt right next to her, her now-useless hand gun still pointed at the creature out of training-hammered long practice. The duo watched in silence as the rather strange undead woman flopped bonelessly onto the pavement before them to lay still, quite re-dead. After a moment longer she huffed a displaced bang out of her eyes and knelt next to the girl while stashing her handgun back into her thigh holster.

"Hey, you okay?" Aya asked gently with a small smile that reached her eyes, hoping not to scare the girl any further than she already had to be. By her estimate the girl was somewhere between eleven to fourteen years of age and truly did have the reddest hair she'd ever seen, styled short in a cute pixie cut. Calling her a preadolescent or a tween might have been a misnomer, but the designation was close enough in Aya's mind. When standing she'd be about five-feet if measured in the early morning. On her feet she wore an old pair of brown ARMY surplus shit-kickers that looked like they'd seen better days, and her legs were wrapped in heavily torn black fishnet stockings with little star patterns up and down her smooth slender legs.

Those legs ended in nicely wide hips for a girl her age, likely to accommodate that well-rounded ass she was currently sitting on. She wore a pair of tight dark green denim shorts that had been cut-off even further to resemble booty shorts, the material torn and shredded along the sides with the exterior of her pockets exposed and her leg holes cut far back enough to show-off the crotch of her pink thong panties. For her top she wore a loose jungle-patterned camouflage green-and-tan tank top with a ragged tear running from just above her left breast on the diagonal to under her right breast. While the girl easily had B-cup sized breasts, her bust otherwise was barely any wider around than her waist. And she wasn't wearing a bra, though thankfully the top still protected her modesty.

The redheaded girl rubbed at the side of her head and winced. If she didn't know better, she would've sworn those bullets that had taken out that zombie that had surprised her had ruffled her hair on their way past! "Y-yeah, I think so..." she slowly replied. She turned and raised her head just slightly to face her rescuer. "Ahh... thanks," she said with a small confused frown gracing her red lips before she cocked her head to the side and subtly frowned. "Who're you?"

Aya smiled down at the girl. _'She really is a cutie! Once she gets a bit older she'd going to be a little heart-breaker,'_ she thought. The girl had almond-shaped heterochromatic eyes – one bright blue and the other bright brown, thin red eyebrows just a touch darker than her hair, high cheekbones, a slender and slightly up-turned nose, somewhat small lips, all framed by the cutest little heart-shaped face Aya had ever seen on a girl her age.

"I'm Aya. Aya Brea," she replied. "I'm with the FBI. I was sent here to look into the stories coming out of your local newspaper to see if it was something we should offer to involve ourselves in," she explained as vaguely as possible, as her MIST division was a strictly secret department. "I'd show you my ID, but..." her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, "...it kinda blew up with my car. Need a hand up?" she smiled.

The redhead tween carefully studied the blonde woman. She _seemed_ genuine, but still... "You're dressed pretty weird for an FBI agent..." she noted with a healthy amount of skepticism in her voice and expression, "...and aren't you secret agent types supposed to introduce yourselves with your last name first?"

Aya snorted before she started giggling. "Only if we're British, honey." She suddenly schooled her face into a mock suave expression, which looked especially funny considering she was female. "Brea, Aya Brea," she spoke in a bad imitation of Sean Connery. "Licensed to Thrill." She held the look for two heartbeats before she broke down giggling again, which made the girl start to giggle behind the back of her hand as well.

Once she stopped giggling the redhead gave Aya an obvious yet critical once over. Her eyes lingered a bit below Aya's waist, especially as the older woman's skirt had ridden up her hips a bit and was flashing the blonde woman's panties at her since she was resting on only one knee.

Or at least she would be if it hadn't been so dark out.

Aya watched the redhead girl stare at her crotch and made no attempt to push the hem of her dress down to cover herself or shift her legs to hide herself. Nor did she make any motion to reveal herself further. It anything it was kinda flattering being ogled by the girl. _'Best I suppose to just let her leer me over and not make her feel self-conscious about it,'_ Aya reasoned with herself. _'Poor kid might be dressed to impress anything with a dick, but she seems like your typical average kid otherwise.'_

Eventually the redheaded preteen tracked her eyes up the line of Aya's full-length frontal zipper of her little black dress to the swell of her breasts. They weren't huge, but they were certainly well-proportioned for her body type. Finally she made eye contact with Aya's steely blue eyes. "You're still dressed funny."

Aya rolled her eyes and chuckled, then teased her soft blonde hair as she pushed her chest out slightly. "If you got it, honey, then flaunt it! But..." she added with a flirty wink, "I think that's something you already know about." This made the girl stare at Aya dumbly for a few moments before she briefly giggled. Taking her reaction as an ice-breaker she asked, "So, ready to go? And what's your name anyway?"

The redhead studied the blonde for several moments. She wasn't dumb, not by a long shot. Aya seemed genuine about being a federal agent and wanting to help her. She did, after all, save her from being killed by a zombie. But the way she was dressed was really weirding her out. _'Then again,'_ her inexperienced in the ways of the world mind thought, _'...if she is an agent, then maybe she's undercover! Or maybe... she's just a_ _perv_ _? Nothing wrong with that, I guess.'_

Accepting Aya's offered hand she replied, "Yeah, I'm ready."

With a quick tug both young woman and tween were back on their feet again. She turned slightly away from Aya, not so far that she couldn't keep her eye on the taller blonde, and made a bit of a show of brushing off the back of her shorts. Considering how high-cut her ragged cut-off shorts were, though, she was brushing off the bottom third of her tights-clad butt cheeks, too.

Aya stared fixated down at the girl as she brushed herself off. _'Holy shit, look at that ass jiggle!'_ she thought. _'God bless bubble butts!'_

_'Yep, she's a_ _perv_ _,'_ the young redhead nodded to herself as she surreptitiously watched Aya ogle her own jiggling butt with each slapping brush-off. _'_ _Huh, a girl FBI agent who likes teen girls. That's gotta get weird. So, go with her or go on my own? On the plus side, she might actually be an FBI agent, which means she's been trained with that gun she's got. Which means I'm more likely to survive the zombies with her than on my own. On the other hand, if she's a deranged pedophile she might use that gun on me after raping me.'_ She shivered at that thought. _'Then again, she's a girl so she doesn't have a dick. That makes things a bit better on that front. And it's not like me and Aile haven't done_ _a few freaky_ _things_ _with each other_ _during our sleepovers,'_ she blushed lightly, thinking of her slightly older green-eyed brunette friend with the fondness for the color blue and for black spandex. _'I hope she and her brother got out okay...'_

Having come to a decision after several long seconds consideration the redhead turned back to face to the blonde agent. "I'm Regina," she lied. She may trust the woman enough to travel with her in order to save her own skin, but she wasn't about to trust her enough with her real name.

"What, no last name?" Aya laughed at the girl's attempted tough attitude.

Regina gave the woman a half-lidded stare, making her suddenly look far older than her twelve years of age. "Well, you are a stranger danger, even if you're a Fed. Which you can't prove anyways, so I can only go by what you say."

Aya laughed again at the sheer moxie the girl had and shook her head. "Fair enough! So, where're your folks?"

Regina immediately turned her head away and looked about ready to silently cry. She would have, if she hadn't run out of tears days ago. In a quiet voice she answered, "They... they didn't make it."

Aya glanced at the girl, neither making a motion to try and comfort the girl, but also not moving away from her, either. She'd experienced several instances when she'd been a beat cop, and several more as a detective, back in New York City where she had to speak with a child who'd recently suffered a devastating loss or witnessed a truly horrifying event. Kids were a lot tougher than adults could remember being themselves, and they bounced back faster than adults after suffering. But so near the traumatic event, they were still kids. She'd learned to stay nearby for them and offer support or at least a willing ear if they wanted to reach out, but otherwise not to coddle them until invited.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aya offered, her voice soft and with the proper level of kindness and reverence.

Regina simply nodded, her arms wrapping around her midriff self-protectively. "Me and my little brother were home from school getting over food poisoning, and my sister had a late start because of practice after school. Stupid Chinese barbecued pork. Daddy was at work at city hall when we got a call from him. He didn't even let us say 'Hi' or anything, just started yelling and screaming for us to run. Mommy had the phone on speaker, so we could hear everything. It... it was so disjointed, and there was so much noise in the background that we couldn't figure-out what he was shouting about, and he wouldn't answer mommy's questions. He just kept yelling at us to run and get out of the city. Then we... we heard some glass shatter... and then he... he... he started _screaming_..." She shuddered and choked on the last word, but still no new tears fell.

Aya saw the younger girl subtly lean towards her. Taking it as an unconscious queue, she pulled the girl to her and held Regina's head against her shoulder, made easier in that with her own height at just five-foot-two so there was barely a height difference between them. "Dear God... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her fingers gently running through the adolescent girl's strangely-yet-naturally bright cherry-red hair. After a moments hesitation Regina returned the comforting embrace.

"Mom got us both loaded in the car right away and tried to get to the interstate, but the roads were all jammed and we got stuck. Th-then they started coming, breaking the windows and pulling people out of their cars to... to eat them!" Regina hiccuped and shuddered at the memory her mind was lost in, and Aya let her get it out. "Momma yelled at us to run, and we started running back the way we came and away from the them. We were okay for a few hours, there weren't a whole lot of them yet. When the sun started to go down we hid out in a gas station store. I had to go pee, so I grabbed the key to the Ladies room to do my thing."

Regina shuddered, and her face took on a slightly green hue to Aya's surprise. "Fuck that restroom was gross. I swear... every surface in there had been covered in roaches that all skittered into holes and cracks when I flicked on the light, and I don't think the toilet or sink had been cleaned in over six months!"

The girl shuddered again and, for a moment, Aya was wondering if the memory would make her blow chunks all over her. Thankfully she recovered from her disgust after several deep breaths, but the rest of her story wasn't that much better. "Wh-when I was h-h-hovering over the toilet I h-h-heard more glass sh-shattering and m-my mommy and big s-s-sister and my little brother screaming. Then the restroom door next to mine slammed shut. I-I could hear them shouting and crying through the wall, and then it got all quiet. From what I was able to make out, they'd been bit before they got into the other restroom."

"You mean... they're still out there?" Aya asked, horrified. Regina nodded her head against Aya's shoulder. "Fuck me..." Aya sighed. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to know that your family was not only dead, but wandering around preying on on others. At least she had her resolution with her mother and sister, but this girl was forced to know that, even though her family was dead, they were still out there preying on the living.

"Not in the mood, but thanks for the offer. Maybe later," Regina replied, her mouth on autopilot as her mind relived the last few moments she'd seen her family alive. Several seconds later her her entire body stiffened as her brain finally re-engaged and she realized what Aya had said and what her reply had been. Regina pulled away from Aya's shoulder and looked her in the face, her eyes wide and her face, neck, and chest nearly as scarlet as her hair. "I-I-Ah... I mean..."

Aya barked in laughter and rubbed the top of Regina's thick hair, which the girl immediately tried to pat back in place. "Don't worry, 'Gina. I'm not going to drag you behind those dumpsters over there..." she jerked her head towards a nearby alley containing several dumpsters with clouds of flies buzzing over them, "...rip open your shorts, drag you onto my lap, fondle your breasts and pussy over whatever you got going on under them as I kiss you up and down your neck and jawline, taking special attention to that oh-so-sensitive spot just behind your earlobe most women have, claim your lips for my own as I grope that succulent bubble butt of yours, before I drag you under me and grind my pussy against your face while I eat you out and finger you until you cum to a screaming orgasm for all the world to hear." She looked down at the wide-eyed girl and gave her a friendly wink. "That's more of a _second date_ kinda thing."

She mentally smirked at Regina and the look of half horror and half intrigue plastered on her bright red blushing face. _'I wonder if this is what it would be like to be a big sister? The teasing and the joking around?'_ she thought. After a moment to ponder the thought she decided, _'I kinda like it.'_

Regina squeaked, "Ahh... that's specific...!", her eyes wide and her entire body blushing as red as her hair.

With a teasingly sarcastic grin gracing her lips Aya ruffled Regina's hair one last time before pulling away. "Come on, let's find a way out of this hell hole." Regina nodded wordlessly as she didn't trust her mouth at the moment, and followed along beside the older woman (who had to be ancient... like... twenty or something!) as she re-adjusted her hair again.

Aya covertly glanced over at the redhead, still slightly put off that a girl more than half her chronological age was nearly as tall as she was. _'God dammit, I know I'm short, but come on!'_ she mentally railed. _'Still, it's nice having a traveling partner. I work well alone, but I miss the days of working the beat with Daniel, trading bullshit and teasing each other over our lack of sex lives.'_ Unconsciously, Aya wrapped her arm over Regina's shoulders. Regina was startled by the action for a moment, before melting into the embrace and wrapping her arm around Aya's waist in return.

The duo of youthful ladies continued on at a brisk pace down the deserted streets and alleyways of Raccoon City. Though they were constantly on the lookout for anything that might bump in the night, the only things they came across were the sounds of the undead and dying which carried on the breeze and echoed among the brick wall urban canyons. Which was all for the better, as they didn't have much in the way of weaponry with them. Somehow Aya had found a half-spent magazine that fit her pistol, which irked Regina to no end upon learning that until that moment Aya had been completely out of bullets.

How the hell was she supposed to protect her without bullets, chuck her gun at the zombies?

"Sooo..." Regina drawled out, her fingers interlaced behind her head as she strolled alongside the blonde. "Any ideas how we're getting out of town? Preferably alive?"

Aya snorted, not bothering to hide her smirk at the tween's attitude. She was trying really hard to pretend to be tough, but that act of irrelevance just screamed of false bravado. Not that she could blame the kid, anyone who had overheard their entire family be attacked and killed or turned would put anyone into therapy for years. _'Hell, I'm already planning my own shrink sessions once I get back,'_ Aya thought. _'Right after I punch_ _my_ _cold-as-a-computer_ _boss Eric-fucking-Baldwin in the fucking throat then curb stomping his crusty old ass for sending me to this shithole in the first place. He knows I fucking_ hate _raccoons!_ _Should start calling him "Hal" behind his back around the office for all the emotion he displays._ _'_

Instead of actually voicing her darker thoughts she replied instead, "Well, we don't have that much in the way of options. We can get to the edge of town, find a car with a decent amount of gas in it, and hot wire it. Or," she sighed, "we can try to hitch a ride on one of those military choppers that have been flying in and out of town for the last few hours." She couldn't manage to keep the grimace out of her voice.

Regina glanced over at Aya in bemusedly. "Okay, those sound like good ideas. So why are you acting like they're worst case scenarios?"

Aya shook her head with a long exhale through her nose. "For me alone it's fine. It's you I'm worried about. Getting to the chopper means that we're both going to wind-up in military custody, and I can't imagine that if they're sending military in that they don't have the entire area surrounded with shoot-on-sight orders unless we show-up like the "A*Team" or something to shock-and-awe them, which isn't happening. Even though my badge is scrap, I have enough of a reputation in the Bureau to see me through... assuming they don't shoot first and not bother asking questions later. You, however..."

Regina cocked her head confusedly at Aya. "So? I get arrested for a bit until they shove me into the system until they find an aunt I've never heard of or someone to take me in?" She wasn't certain why Aya was acting so skittish about those options. Sure, it'd suck for a few weeks, but she'd manage.

"More like send you to Area 51 and have you experimented on until you either die or they figure you're not infected, at which point they'll kill you anyway," Aya growled. That, after all, had been her choice when she was "offered" to join MIST.

"Area 51?" Regina asked disbelievingly with a quirked eyebrow. "Seriously? That place even exists?"

Aya shrugged. "Some Congressman, Hamilton Lee, or Lee Hamilton or something, accidentally confirmed the place a couple of years ago on national TV as a legit Air Force base." She gave the redhead a sidelong glance. "Besides, not the point, which is that I doubt you'd like to be di... sec..." her voice trailed off as her eyes narrowed and took on a look of extreme concentration, her hand going out to stop Regina as well.

"Uhh... is someth-" Regina begun to ask before being shushed by her blonde protector. She glanced down at the petite hand covering her right breast. She was about to raise a fuss about being molested by accident, but...

"Shh. I hear something."

Regina silently closed her mouth and put-up with the hand touching her. It wasn't like she was being actively groped or anything. Curious, she too strained her ears. It took her several moments, but eventually she was just barely able to hear something different than the "normal sounds" of the dying Raccoon City. It was faint, incredibly faint at that, but Regina was almost willing to believe that she could hear a voice somewhere nearby. Maybe.

Kinda?

_'Damn, she's got good ears!'_ Regina thought in no small amount of awe while doing her damnedest to not think about how her nipple was hardening under Aya's warm hand, nor the way her fingers had started to twitch, palpitating her young breast very minutely. She could barely hear whatever it was when they were completely still and silent, but Aya heard whatever it was while they were chatting!

"Yeah... I hear... something I think," Regina finally replied with a frown. A frown which swiftly turned eager. "We gonna check it out?"

Aya smiled at the girl and ruffled her mop of thick flaming red hair, making the girl scrunch her face and try to pat her hair back into place _yet again_. "Carefully, but yes."

The estrogen duo cautiously continued on their way along the narrow, labyrinthine alleyways of Raccoon City. They climbed over oddly-placed dumpsters, ascended and descended various utility ladders, scrunched their faces in disgust at what they stepped in, all while making as little noise as possible. Not that it seemed to matter all that much. As luck would've seemed to have it, not once did the two stumble across or become ambushed by a single member of the undead, escaped laboratory experiment, or anything truly bizarre otherwise. Regina, in her youthful inexperience, thought it was extraordinary serendipity.

Aya, however, knew better.

_'Where are they?'_ Aya worried as her eyes tracked and flickered along each and every shadow and corner that were even partially blocked off from sight until they were right on top of them. _'There's supposed to be a hundred-thousand people in this city, and who knows how many of them out there got turned rather than killed entirely. That's not even including the millions of animals that have GOT to be infected by whatever happened. So where is everything?'_ she asked herself, not willing to call the undead anything but things even within the sanctity of her own mind. _'I refuse to think that we're this lucky._ _Sure_ _, I'll take it, but I can't help but think that all this good fortune is going to come crashing down around my..._ _'_ she glanced over at her redheaded charge for a moment, _'_ our _ears sooner rather than later.'_

Ten minutes passed, and Aya was more certain than ever that she and Regina were walking into a trap or something. All of her instincts, formed by her childhood as she was raised by her father alone and honed by working the beat in Manhattan, tempered during her time as a detective and sharpened to a molecular edge last Christmas, were screaming that she was going to get royally fucked over and that it was already too late to do anything about it. She glanced once again over her shoulder at Regina and saw by the nervousness on her face that even she was feeling it now, too. It likely didn't help any that the odd sounds that first drew her attention, which had been getting steadily louder as they navigated the asshole of the city, had utterly ceased a short time ago.

Neither had spoken when the strange noises stopped, not wanting to put voice to thought. They'd come to the conclusion that whatever was making the noise was human, and probably female by the higher-pitched tones they could make out. Yet, with the way the sounds had stopped, they feared that whoever or still possibly whatever had been making them had perished.

They turned down one last narrow corner which revealed a short expanse of alley barely wide enough for a single person to navigate, only to open to what appeared to be either a narrow street or a wide alleyway just beyond. They could also see, quite well in fact, that the street lights just beyond seemed to still be working. Aya silently turned back to face Regina to ensure she still wished to continue. After a brief moment of silence they nodded to each other, then crept their way forward.

Cautiously as always, Aya peered around the corner of the brick building making up one side of the narrow hall-like alleyway. She couldn't help but lightly snort when a mop of shockingly red hair popped-out directly below her, quickly realizing that the girl must have been on her hands and knees in order to peek around the corner with her. Her mind flashed back to an image she'd seen in comics and cartoons in her childhood; of Donald Duck's nephews poking their heads around corners one atop the other whenever they knew they were about to get into trouble.

They discovered first that the outlet led into what was really an overly glorified alley more than a thoroughfare, though it was used as a one-way street if the painted markings on the asphalt were any indication. The road to their left was all-but blockaded by a mess of wrecked cars stacked three or better high and who knew how many deep. The traffic mess was likely caused by a fallen street light of all things whose wires sparked every so often, casting the area in flashes of eerie blue light. Thankfully any leaking gas or oil hadn't flowed towards the wires, or the entire neighborhood would have gone up like something the rather infamous Sergeant Riggs from the LAPD would've caused. THAT was someone Aya hoped she'd _never_ have to work around ever again.

Not so thankfully was the sight of dead and dismembered body parts that were crushed and/or were sticking out in odd directions among the scrap metal and crushed safety glass of the wrecked vehicles.

The roadway to their right, which Aya was certain lead to an actual main street, was blocked by the crumpled remains of a city bus that had slammed into the far side of the building they were currently peeking around the corner of, with loose bricks piled around the collision site. They could get around the back end of the bus and to the main street, but she wasn't very sanguine about what they'd find on the other side.

Across the street was another brick building, likely apartments given the shape of the windows and how they had security bars over the first floor panes to deter any would-be criminals. Not to mention the heavy drapes she could see along the first floor, and the other varied blinds and curtains on each floor up. Between the apartment building across from them and the street was a long stretch of hedges roughly two-feet tall and two-feet wide... just wide enough to reach the curb drop to the street itself. On the street side next to them was a three-foot wide stretch of sidewalk that looked as though it had been added only somewhat recently, and likely only due to the partially dilapidated fire escape which hung at an odd angle a couple dozen-feet away and above them.

These details, however, were barely noticed by the two. What _had_ caught their attention instead was that they'd discovered the source of the odd sounds they'd heard earlier: two women who were in the most peculiar situations either had ever seen before or imagined.

The first woman Aya had noticed was so boyish it took her a few moments to determine that she really was a she. She appeared to be in her early twenties and had thin dark blonde hair styled in a very masculine side part, with her hair in back just a touch longer than a typical male barbershop chop to add the barest touch of femininity. Her face, while certainly not unattractive or exactly plain, could have passed for a boy's face as well. She had absolutely average round brown eyes, an average nose, and a rather youthfully male squarish chin and jaw. She also seemed to be mostly straight up-and-down considering she barely had a waist to speak of. The only thing about her that made her look like a woman at all were her slightly thicker-than-average pink lips and her lack of facial hair. She also appeared to be a police officer if the uniform top she wore was anything to go by, though her breasts looked rather small, a B-cup if she were lucky at all.

She was also partially stuck in a door.

Aya could only frown in confusion at how the police woman had gotten stuck like she had. At first glance it looked as though she'd tried to climb through a small small pet door set near the bottom of a normal, albeit solid-looking, metal service or security door. Immediately beyond the door were a set of four concrete steps with no landing or porch between them, indicating that the door swung inward. Which was rather odd for a security door to open _inward_ and have a _pet door_ of all things _._

The problem with the theory that the woman was trying to climb out the opening rather than use the door that was literally right around her was that her arms were pinned to her sides with her hands still inside the building along with the lower portion of her torso and legs. If she were trying to climb out that pet door, then logic dictated that she'd either try to go out arms first so she could pull herself out. But if climbing out wasn't what the woman was trying to do, then Aya had no clue just _what_ she could've been trying to achieve.

At least she was alive given the way she was panting, with sweat dripping from her chin and nose and staining her uniform top.

The second woman looked to be somewhere in her late teens to _maybe_ early twenties with the right application of make-up. _She_ was the type that if Aya were the kind of woman to feel jealous over another woman's looks, then she would've absolutely detested the girl. Her long reddish-brown hair was thick and silky. Her deep hazel eyes were alluring without even trying to be. Her nose was petite and just slightly upturned and her lips puffy and pouting. Her cheekbones were set high within a perfectly shaped face with flawless, near porcelain-perfect skin. Her body was slender with an hourglass shape with perky C-cup breasts. She looked to be about five-foot seven-inches, with well over half of that being devoted to her long slender legs.

She was also hanging upside-down from the fire escape with her legs and ankles tangled-up in tan-hued hemp ropes, coated toe-to-head in some sort of off-white viscous slime. The ropes didn't so much as bind the woman as it seemed to be wrapped around her limbs in odd ways, somehow managing to keep her aloft. Beneath her was a fairly decent sized pool of slime, obviously having dripped from her scalp and back.

The brunette swung and turned gently from her snare just barely too high to reach the ground with her fingertips even if they'd been free. One leg was extended straight-out, while her left leg had some freedom of movement. At least enough for her to bend her leg at the knee and hip. Unfortunately for her, the way the rope was tangled and looped around her leg prevented her from being able to free herself in any way shy of cutting her bindings with a knife. A knife she obviously didn't have on her, as all she was wearing was a tight tank top designed to emphasize her breasts and puffy nipples, a loose pleated mini-skirt, socks, and a pair of black flats. Somehow her skirt had gotten loose and was pulled halfway down her thighs exposing her exceedingly puffy and pinkish bald pussy with just a hint of darker colored labia and perfectly rounded butt to the rapidly cooling air as there wasn't a pair of panties in sight.

She too was still alive, panting down deep gulps of air and dribbling sweat and slime onto the sidewalk below her.

Aya and Regina blinked, then double-blinked in unison at the extremely unusual sight. After several LONG moments the two turned to one another, their expressions perfectly mirroring the other: absolute bafflement. Neither could figure how even one person could get themselves into such an improbable predicament, let alone two at the same place and time and in such puzzling ways. Both quietly pulled their heads away from the corner together, not wanting to be discovered themselves just yet.

"...Well...?" Regina asked in a quiet whisper. The scene unnerved her, but she wasn't exactly certain why. Just that it looked _wrong_ somehow. Not just how oddly the two women were stuck, but the fact that they'd gotten stuck like they were at all. That just didn't seem probably _at all_. There was something else too, something niggling the back of her mind about the two women. Something that just didn't set right with her, but she had no idea what it could possibly be.

Aya thought about the situation for half a minute. That nagging feeling coming from her long-honed instincts hadn't calmed itself in the slightest after finding the likely source of those noises. In fact, her instincts were now all-but screaming at her to figure-out a way to sprout wings and fly as fast and as far away from here as she possibly could. She shook her head, physically dispelling the image of a certain red-skinned octopus-headed alien from a certain classic science fiction movie screaming about traps.

Because as strange as this way, it also piqued her curiosity. _'Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back'_ , the old rhyme sung in the forefront of her mind.

"We can't exactly go back, and there's no other way forward either," Aya replied just a smidgen too loudly to be discrete. "Besides," she continued, her nose twitching as she picked-up a strangely sweet scent in the air, "this actually rates on my 'Weird Shit-O-Meter', and I'm curious as to how, well, THAT happened." She pointed at the women, one stuck halfway in a wall and the other hanging in the most improbable manner ever and both heaving deep lungfuls of air and sweating in apparent exhaustion, to make her point.

"H-hey! Is... hahh... hahh... is someone there?" a youthful-sounding voice half-panted from around the corner, obviously belonging to one of the two trapped women.

Regina gave Aya a rather dirty look, making the older blonde grin sheepishly and rub the back of her head. "Heh heh... oops?"

"Hello?" a second voice called out, this one sounding more mature than the first but still lacking the finite quality to make it a grown adult woman's voice. "If someone's there, we could really use some help!"

Regina dramatically rolled her eyes at Aya in the way only a temperamental teen could ever hope to achieve before marching forward and around the corner in a huff. Aya stared after her abashedly for a moment before she drooped her head and shoulders with a sigh and followed after her. Aya had to jog to catch-up with the little red-haired girl, who'd already reached the half-naked brunette woman. "Hey. Take it you two need a hand?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Y-y-y-yes, please!" the blonde spoke with an odd stutter. Aya and Regina turned to the youthful-sounding woman stuck in the wall as the brunette swung to face away from duo out of her control. "I c-c-c-can't get... mmmmm! Get out!"

Regina blinked cluelessly at the woman while Aya frowned as she took in the details of the situation. Beyond the obvious, there was something even more... _peculiar..._ about the scene she'd found herself in than first appearances had led her to originally think. The brunette she'd decided to ignore for the moment, even though the sugary-sweet scent of the slime that was slowly flowing down her remarkably well-developed body was driving her mind to distraction and her loins were starting to feel a bit warm. She shifted her thighs together a few times unconsciously, flared her nostrils, and studied the door-blonde instead.

At first glance it appeared that the woman, who was wearing the blue button-up uniform blouse of the local police department, had tried to climb through what she could only imagine to be a pet door to escape the building her lower half was still inside of. She also appeared to be pushing against the door somehow in a rather rhythmic pattern. This also caused her rather meager breasts to sway with each movement against the fabric of her blouse.

Aya wasn't a firm believer in first glances. After all, no-one would believe at first glance that she was a super-human like the legendary war hero Captain America or those mutants who've been all over the television lately. Aya couldn't help but smirk with a snort at _that_ thought. _'At least they're real if completely weird,'_ she mused in a moment of humor. _'Not like those "King of Street Fighter" tournaments or whatever that get aired every so often. Those special effects are so fake it's insulting. They'd look a lot better if every punch and kick didn't cause a flash of light on impact, and_ _that_ _their so-called "special attacks" didn't look like something out of "Toy Story".'_

No, what Aya had noticed instead was that the officer's(?) arm muscles didn't strain one bit every time she rocked forward in her little hole, and she couldn't see any twisting or thrusting of her back and shoulders to cause her motions either. _'So what's making her pull out and in that_ _opening_ _?'_ she thought. Curious yet trepidatious, Aya casually reached her arm out and scooped-up a handful of slime from the suspended brunette without looking, idling thinking to use the slick substance as a lubricant to help the woman get free, then approached the short-haired blonde.

Aya dropped to a squat in front of the blonde so she could look her in the eye as she asked, "Need a hand?" She noted with a bit of interest that the apparent officer was actually a fair bit more attractive close-up than she'd appeared from a distance. Even with bags under her eyes and red rimming her deep brown iris' from apparent lack of sleep, her eyes were bright and captivating if a bit glassy. That plain nose was cuter looking, and her skin was absolutely smooth as silk if coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Her lips, which were open and leaking a bit of drool, were full and totally kissable.

A stray thought raced through Aya's mind before she had an inkling of its formation. That of picturing the cop's face between her legs as she ate her out, the blonde's nose pressed firmly against her clit and her eyes staring up at her adoringly. Aya blinked rapidly at the thought, but didn't attempt to banish it. It was a really nice thought, after all. And she doubted that anyone who was a mind-reader like she'd heard rumors about working with MIST would ever get themselves in such a precarious situation during a zombie outbreak.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Kin-n-n-da got... hah... got m-m-m-myself stuck. "Naa-a-a-mmmmm's... Rita," the officer identified herself with a very odd stutter. She sounded almost like she was trying to talk while having pretty good sex, all out of breath and choppy like she was being penetrated doggy-style. She glanced down at Aya's hand and asked, "You gonna e-e-e-at that?"

The question was enough of a non-sequitur to shake Aya out of her rather randy train of thought. She quickly shook her head and stared at the woman, Rita, dumbfounded before she glanced down at her hand holding the slime she'd scooped-up from under the other woman, then back to Rita again. "What? No!" she exclaimed in no small amount of shock. "I was going to try to smear it around the hole you're stuck in to get you out!" With a frown she added, "Why would I eat it?"

Rita smirked kittenishly at Aya, her eyes dancing in tired amusement and no small level of passion and excitement. "Bec-c-c-cause zombie cu-cu-cum tastes soo~o~o~o~o good!"

Aya recoiled in shock and horror and landed firmly on her rump. "Zombie cum?!" she practically screamed.

Rita simply jerked her chin towards the upside-down brunette. "Jessica over there's soaking in it, and your friend likes it, too!"

Ever so slowly, Aya turned her attention back towards the entangled brunette, back to where she'd left Regina just a few short moments ago. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the little redhead merrily suckle on the stranger's right tit, one arm wrapped around the woman's back while she stroked and fingered the woman's exposed slit with her other hand. The woman meanwhile was moaning her fool head off and vocalizing her encouragements to the tween to keep doing _exactly_ what she was doing.

_'How the fuck did I miss that?!'_ Aya thought in panicked shock. She abruptly turned back to Rita as the woman begun making very familiar sounds. She watched owlishly for the next several seconds as Rita quickly built-up and released a massive orgasm, her face flushed and sweaty as spittle flew from her mouth, screaming praises to Saint Nicholas of all things before her voice just suddenly cut and her eyes rolled back in her skull for over a full minute, her body absolutely _quaking_. All at once the cop collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, her torso going slack against the brick of the building. As Rita calmed down, heaving deep lungfuls of needed oxygen, all Aya could think was, "What the fuck?!" without realizing she'd spoken aloud.

Rita smiled tiredly at her fellow blonde and sighed. "I got zombies or somethin' fucking me on the other side of the wall. That last one was talented. I think I might... actually..." Aya scrambled backwards in a crab walk as Rita slowly lurched forward and slipped bonelessly through the doggie door in a forward roll down the steps to land on her back utterly exhausted. She didn't notice until struck that, as the woman tumbled down to the ground, a white fluid of some kind was flung clear of her groin by centrifugal force to splash across Aya's face and left shoulder. The Raccoon City officer's legs slammed down on either side of Aya with a mighty _whump_ , thereby giving the blonde FBI agent a clear view of her exceptionally hairy, well-fucked pussy.

Aya couldn't help but stare at the woman. Her chest heaved deep lungfuls of air, straining her meager talents against the cloth of her uniform top. Through all the sweat and possibly other fluids her uniform top had soaked up Aya could see the outline of her bra, which was a basic white underwire with a little pink bow in the middle. Thankfully the flaps of her breast pockets hid her nipples from view, if they'd been visible through the bra at all. She was still wearing her pants and technically her panties, which had once been just a plain pair of black T-backs, but the groin of both had been ripped off entirely to allow easy access to her quivering quim.

She also learned that Rita was a natural blonde, just not the same hue as the hair atop her head. The slightly darker hairs were thick and wild, like a dark yellow rainforest between her legs. She'd apparently only made a token attempt at taming her jungle by trimming or otherwise shaving the hairs nearest her waist and along side her slit, though it seemed as though she hadn't done so for a good week considering the telling re-growth in those areas. Aya couldn't help but wonder what such thick untamed pubes would look like with her wearing the surprisingly tiny panties she had once worn, and could only come to the conclusion that not only would she have pubes sticking out from around the elastic waist and leg bands, but they'd actively push the fabric away from her skin. She'd only known of one woman back in her old precinct that wore her "long and curlies" with tiny panties... and that cute little pinkette could fuck like a tiger if the locker room gossip was to be believed.

It was her pussy that grabbed her attention though. Her mound was swollen red and coated in a mixture of fragrant semen and Rita's own fluids, making her shine as though she'd oiled her skin. Her inner labia, pink on the insides and transitioning to a light brown along the external edges, were not just wide-open and engorged from stimulation but were positively twitching. Her love button had not just peaked out of its protective hood but was sticking a good half-inch out and was the same size wide. Her urethra was weeping what Aya hoped was just urine even though the fluid wasn't yellow at all. The pink tissue that was the doorway to her vaginal opening proper was glistening, seeming to contract and relax as her vaginal hole itself repeatedly expanded as though taking in deep breaths of air as well, all while it puked out viscous white cum in amounts Aya had never seen from a single male orgasm before. During the short few seconds it took for her to take in all these details, her pussy had spewed well over a cups worth of semen and didn't seem to be interested in slowing down yet.

Startling her from her unintended pussy inspection, Aya heard from behind her, "You really should eat that."

Aya frantically scrambled to her feet and faced the brunette who'd just spoken to her, her mind in full panic mode and too frazzled to think straight. Monsters she could handle. After all, she'd seen enough of them to last multiple lifetimes. But this was... this was freaky! She immediately noticed that the brunette was half-cleaned of the slime, _'cum'_ Aya mentally corrected with an internal cringe of disgust, that had been coating her. Just below the brunette was Regina, splayed on her back with one hand deep within her shorts while she bit her knuckles of her other hand. Her eyes nearly bugged at the sight, taken unprepared by the girl openly masturbating under the woman she'd half-licked clean of cum.

"W-wha...?" she tried to ask, her eyes darting up to the young woman and down to Regina repeatedly in a mad attempt to make sense at what she was seeing.

"Or just suck it straight out of her pussy," the young woman continued with a deviously flirtatious smile. "They're coming, and you're gonna want to be _real_ wet for them." Gesturing with her chin she added, "That cum you got in your hand will do just the trick. Or you can just eat Rita out. She won't mind, and she'll be draining out for awhile. Hell, you could even just wipe it off your face and lick it off your fingers, too.

"By the way," she winked, "I'm Jessica. Jessica Sherawat. Me and Rita over there hooked-up after the police station got overrun and most her co-workers got eaten. But yeah. If the zombies think you got a hot ass, then they're gonna tap it. And babe, not to toot our horns or anything, but we're all hot pieces of ass. Even the kid under me s'gonna be irresistible to them."

The woman, Jessica, couldn't help but smirk in a rather bewitching way as the blonde woman's eyes widened and dilated and her face paled noticeably the instant she insinuated zombie sex. She watched the woman twitch and spin around to face the opening Rita had been shoved through hours earlier by their undead pursuers, obviously hearing the same chittering sound Jessica had been expecting to hear again, too.

It wasn't like she didn't empathize with their would-be rescuers. Back when she and Rita had escaped the police station, they too had been terrified out of their minds. It wasn't every day that the dead came back to life and brought friends from "The Twilight Zone" with them. Rita and her soft butch lesbian looks wasn't used to being chased by amorous men and had been convinced that the zombies wanted to kill and eat them. They had, after all, killed and eaten her fellow officers and many of the citizens that had taken refuge at the station. She, on the other hand, had the kind of tits and ass that just wouldn't quit and had had to deal with horny men who didn't understand the words "no you prick" since the age of _three_.

In other words, she understood that what was chasing them wanted to do their damnedest to knock them up.

Jessica looked up at the ground as the little redheaded tween arched her back and came inside her shorts. She nodded to herself, thinking, _'At least that girl's ready.'_ The blonde, on the other hand, was slowly backing away from the wall, her right boot about to step in zombie cum and... yep... slipped and fell ass-over-teakettle with a twist for good measure to land right on top of the girl she'd shown-up with and their lips smashing into one another.

_'Oh fuck that was hilarious!'_ Jessica thought, trying not to start laughing her ass off as the blonde tried to get off the redhead, only to slip again and smash her face into her crotch, making the redheaded girl groan from a surprise second orgasm. _'Although...'_ Jessica thought as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye over by the hole Rita and slid out of, _'...those were some seriously cute panties the blonde's sporting,'_ having caught sight of the woman's unmentionables when the blonde had slipped and tumbled, the still-working streetlights illuminating right up her skirt as her legs splayed out for purchase.

To call Aya's panties a "black thong" would be a disservice to racy fuck-time panties the world over. While the back was certainly a thong, the rest was anything but as boring. The front of her panties were lace and shaped to resemble a giant butterfly that had just happened to land on her groin with its wings spread. The wings themselves were patterned in an almost rainbow effect; the innermost layer being wide-open and bare to reveal that Aya had very sparse blonde pubic hair with the body of the butterfly acting to hide the crease of her vagina. The rest of the wings were rose-patterned trim with six tiny costume black pearls acting as fake eyes sewn in. The crotch of the panties, rather than being boring and plain with a cotton sanitation lining, was instead a stretchy and breathable netting than had partially dipped into the valley of her honey pot.

Of course, the reason Aya wore such slut-wear was elementary. No matter what she wore on the outside, as soon as she flashed panties like those she was guaranteed to get whatever information she wanted from whomever she'd decided to fuck for it. Even better if she was part of a gang bang or bukkake party as many lips would loosen for her tight little snatch.

Jessica turned her attention back towards the literal hole in the door that Aya was staring in absolute terror at. She was curious as to what had been giving Rita such a good dicking, and if the chittering noises coming from the other side of that opening were what she thought they were. She'd initially suspected, before Rita had finally slid out, that she was getting fucked by more zombies since they'd been what had been chasing them. These, however, sounded somewhat like those over-sized bugs again.

And then they saw what had given the cop on the ground such an orgasm that she was _still_ convulsing in after-orgasm.

If Aya's eyes could widen any further, then they would have easily popped out of her skull and hung free on their optic nerves. What crawled, _crawled_ , out of the tiny hole the blonde cop had been stuck inside of would fuel Aya's nightmares for the rest of her life and join the worst of the skin-tearing, bone-splitting mutations she'd witnessed in Manhattan not nearly long enough ago. Its... _head_... looked almost human. If one were to ignore the brain-shaped skullcap with only the barest strands of hair growth atop it, the hollow eye sockets that practically illuminated with an inner light, the bare-bone skull face without skin or cartilage attached leaving a gaping hole for its nose, the black rotted teeth on the upper jaw while its human jaw bone hung unhinged at the socket six-inches below... which was instead attached by and swung freely from a thin stretch of tendon, and the insect-like pincer mandibles on either side of its gaping maw.

That was just its _head_. The rest of the creature continued with the "man-sect" horror theme, partially resembling an emaciated human male with its ribs sticking outside its body... and a fucking _housefly_. Its pectorals and shoulders were covered in a pitch-black exoskeleton armor, while what dark red skin that wasn't covered by layered chitinous exoskeleton was sickly thin and clung to its internal bones. What hair it had was thick and ridged, resembling hairs on the nastiest of spiders. Its two human-like arms were horrifically long and thin with one bony joint too many. Its right hand was a curved spike like that of an insect, while its left had fingers that were far longer than normal human digits and simply appeared malformed. Its legs were thin but muscular, with more than enough power to easily punch its twin-clawed feet into the side of the brick building as though it were tissue paper as it clambered out the small opening. Pressed against its back were small diaphanous insect wings, one laid atop the other. And instead of an ass or groin, its body ended with a cone-shaped insect abdomen.

Then there were the two pairs of purely fly legs sticking out of its thorax or _something_ , just over-sized to human proportions to give it a total of eight fucking limbs, six of them legs.

Aya took a step back, then a second step back as another fly-man, a Chimera, crawled out of the hole like the overgrown fly they half resembled. The back of her boot bumped into something, and she glanced down to see what it was. That was when Aya noticed that Regina had finally come down from whatever orgasmic episode she'd fallen into and was standing right behind her, her own eyes impossibly wide and her body shaking, pale, and sweating in cold terror much like Aya was. When she turned her attention back to the wall and the Chimeras, six more had crawled out of the hole with three already squat-stepping towards them on the pavement before them.

In total, ten of the monstrosities had crawled out of the hole Rita had been stuck inside of.

"Th- _that's_ what was fucking her?!" Aya whispered, her mind simply refusing to accept the revulsion and stark raving mad horror she was suddenly experiencing.

Regina, on the other hand, pissed herself as the creatures squat-stepped into the conic halo of the overhead streetlights, the steaming golden fluids streaming down the inside of her thighs to piddle on the ground between her feet. To her credit, she only started screaming in terror when the Chimeras stood fully upright to their full seven-foot height, and their long dark red spoon-shaped dicks pulsated out from the end of their abdomen and curved upward towards the women. Even for as someone as young as her it was obvious the things fully intended to mate with them.

Aya and Regina frantically looked around in each and every direction in search for _any_ means of escape. They were in a rather wide alleyway or a narrow street, but it was hardly more than a wide alley – no matter how the city zoned and marked it. The multistorey brick apartment building they were next to was set back beyond a row of well manicured hedges that continued around to the front of the building, but just as she'd noted before the windows were covered by thick metal security bars which removed the option of smashing one and trying their luck going through the first floor. The fire escape was raised just a bit too far for even her to be able to leap up and reach, even with her abilities. The fire escape on the opposite building, the one Jessica was improbably bound to, was similarly too high and partially collapsed besides. Which likely occurred when the bus that was blocking the street had rammed into the front of the building and collapsed part of the brick structure atop and around it.

The way they came from? It was not only effectively a dead-end, but it was also a death trap considering how narrow and obstacle strewn it had been.

_'Fucking hell... we're so screwed...'_ Aya thought despondently. _'I can't believe that after surviving New York I'm about to be killed at the hands of a bunch of fucking horny monsters...'_ She suddenly blinked as she re-ran the words she'd just thought through her mind. _'Wait... screwed. Fucked. Horny creatures...?'_ The epiphany she'd come to made her puke into her mouth, but she had _no_ other ideas. It wasn't like her powers worked on the undead or these creatures. After all, she'd been trying to use her power to set those fly-things on fire the moment they'd shown their fugly heads to no avail! She glanced back at Jessica, who nodded back to her in an almost calm, zen-like sagely manner. Which would've been a good trick if she hadn't been upside down, half-nude, positively vibrating in anticipation, and leaking fluids from her puffy pussy.

"Regina?"

"Y-y-yeah...?"

"We both know what's about to happen to us, and I'm so _so_ sorry. But, I think I know how to get through this alive at least."

"Y-you do?" Regina hiccuped.

She smiled warmly over at the girl, not so much down as they were nearly the same height. "Yeah... yeah I do. I don't like it, but I'm not seeing much else in the way of options here." A sudden question came to mind which made her cringe to think of, let alone know damned well enough that she had to ask it. "Ahh...'Gina? Do you... ahh... still have your... err... _hymen_?"

"WHAT?!" the redhead screeched, one brown-colored eye on Aya as it stared at her in disbelief and her blue eye on the slowly advancing bug-things. "What kind of question is that at a time like this?!"

"I'm serious, Regina," Aya glared at the girl. "Do. You. Have. Your. Hymen?"

Regina scowled and folded her arms under her small breasts. "Okay fine, no. No I do not have my hymen, thank you very much. I broke it when I was six when I got into an accident on my bicycle," she lied convincingly, not about to tell _anyone_ exactly how she lost her virginity.

Even Ripley wouldn't believe it.

"Thank God..." Aya muttered as she slowly stepped away from the girl. "Listen. I'm sorry, but with this many things I don't know if I'll be able to keep their attention away from you, even with Jessica and Rita here. I'll try, but I can't protect you. You'll... you'll have to try and look out for yourself."

"A-Aya?"

It would've taken all but half a second for Aya to have her half-loaded pistol in hand, which was four-tenths of a second slower than the nearest Chimera took to pounce atop her and begin to topple her backwards onto the ground. Even before she hit the ground she was struggling against her captor, but its thin limbs were shockingly powerful for their size, and she was effectively pinned even before she hit the ground. When she struck the ground the back of her head smacked with just as much impact force, knocking her insensate for several minutes.

Regina on the other hand didn't fight back, having been completely paralyzed in fear. Even her most recent scream as one of the things approached her, its thing bobbing and bopping and leaking precum from its tip with each step, had cut-out in mid-breath. Her entire body had locked-up leaving her only able to sharply breathe quick, shallow breathes through her open mouth. She was utterly helpless but to watch in silence as the next nearest Chimera stepped forward, well within her personal space bubble. She squeaked, barely, when the freak skull-headed creature raised its right claw and slashed it downwards along her chest. She felt the smooth, cold hardness of the back of its claw as the pointed end caught on the fabric of her top and slashed the already torn material completely off her chest.

Topless, her small perky breasts exposed to the rapidly cooling evening air, Regina stood before the creature trembling violently yet otherwise still as a statue. Perspiration poured freely from each and every sweat gland on her body, giving her skin an oily sheen which made her appear near-incandescent in the soft street lights from above. She reflexively jerked as she followed its human-like hand approach her chest, then felt it roughly paw and squeeze at her barely there right breast. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing the tears of fear and shame that had already built up to run freely down her cold cheeks. Regina forcefully swallowed her bile as her stomach clenched painfully while the thing manhandled her breast and painfully twisted and twerked her nipple to hardness.

She suddenly felt another fly-man Chimera behind her, its dick pushing against her shorts-clad ass. She shuddered in disgust, openly weeping, as both their dicks pressed against either side of her body and slid up and down her, dry-humping her. She felt a tug, heard a tearing noise, and she was suddenly feeling their slick cocks pressed against her bare skin of her groin and within her ass crack, her shorts and skull-themed black and pink panties completely ripped away.

When one of the nightmares lifted her straight up and off the ground she shit herself, her crap falling less like chunks and more like chocolate pudding straight out of her asshole and onto the ground below, somehow missing the inside of her legs entirely. The moment her bowls stopped evacuating she felt the Chimera behind her slide its dick straight up her asshole. She tried to scream, her butt not _nearly_ used to such an intrusion and certainly not its size, even the few times she'd had to take a dump when massively constipated, but all that came out was a _whoomp_ noise of exhaled air. She didn't feel the expected tearing or burning sensations her older sister had once described she'd felt the first time she'd take one in her exit, or feel that she might be bleeding like she'd feared either. It took her a moment to remember that the cocks had felt slimy on her exposed skin.

_'Some small favor...!'_ she mentally cried out as the thing wiggled a bit and continued pushing inside.

Even before the cock had bottomed out within her bottom, Regina felt the Chimera in front of her start poking her slit with its own dick. She cringed within herself and bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as it found her vaginal orifice and slowly pushed its way against her. Her legs twitching beneath her, she coughed and gagged as she felt the penis behind her slowly retreat from her asshole as the other continued on, filling her with a searing sharp pain from the final break. As her anal muscles relaxed at the loss of its intruder, her all-but virgin-tight vaginal muscles tightened against its intruder intuitively trying to keep it out.

Again she swallowed her bile, this time just barely, as she felt the unwanted mass fill and stretch places within her body she'd hadn't felt intruded on in _years_ before until it bottomed out. She'd instinctively spread her legs during the unwanted intrusion, trying to somehow make more room in the vain hopes it wouldn't hurt so bad. Silently, she endured the thing behind her re-enter her asshole while the one inside her pussy remained still... as though it were getting a feel for her. Then the cock inside her pussy begun to retreat. Her legs twitched as the slimy slippery mass rubbed against her tender, sensitive inner flesh in such a way that it almost overpowered the pain of the stretching.

When the two started to see-saw within her she finally did puke-up her bile all over the back of her frontal rapist in half a dozen monumental heaves. Once emptied she begun to sob uncontrollably, her eyes still firmly clenched shut so she wouldn't have to see the things up close. She sniveled in revulsion when she felt a long, lumpy tongue slither between her meager breasts and start licking and curling around her modest bust. The one behind her used its tongue to lick at her neck and ears, filling her mind and soul with abject disgust. She whimpered as she felt a heat started to build within her womb as her sensitive pleasure regions within and surrounding her cunt and asshole were stimulated against her will by the things. The pleasure soon overtook the pain, and it didn't take long for her mind to become fogged over in bliss.

Regina lolled her head back, drool escaping from the corner of her mouth, as the two Chimera creatures went to town on her sensitive privates like jackalopes on crack. Her eyes crossed when she felt the penis of the thing behind her twitch within her bum before it squirted its cum deep inside her bowels, coating her intestines with its potent spunk. As good as it felt, Regina couldn't help but cry out in misery at the shame of finding pleasure in having her ass raped by a creature from an old horror movie. That cry turned into a scream of both pleasure and repugnant self-loathing as the monstrous red bulbous thing inside her snatch too blew its load, so much of it that after the ninth pump its semen exploded out from around its woody still buried within her to splash between their feet. It then withdrew from her and ejaculated three more times all over her all-but-hairless groin.

She relaxed for only a moment before she felt herself dropped onto her knees and another cock took her from behind, while another one slapped her across her cheek with its member. She obediently opened wide and was rewarded for her good behavior with a cold, slimy cocksicle.

When Aya came to, she felt absolutely wonderful. It was the kind of feeling she came to recognize as post-orgasmic bliss after being fucked in her sleep, which was a really great way to wake-up so long as she knew who was fucking her. All this made her feel was confused, groggy, and headachy as she distinctly did not remember taking anyone to bed with her last night. In fact, if she didn't know better she'd swear she wasn't even in bed at all! It took her until she felt a weight atop her body and a penis easily slide right up her vagina that she remembered what had been going on right before she lost consciousness.

With a snap her eyes opened, only to have her entire view blocked by the deformed head of a panting and grunting Chimera head. "No! _No!_ Get _off_ me you _bastard!_ " she screamed as though it would understand her.

She struggled to free her arms to punch at the creature, but her arms were pinned by her wrists above her. Similar attempts with her legs resulted in the same results, her legs pinned down by her ankles. She was confused for a moment as to how this could be, when she could clearly feel her exposed breasts being handled and her hardened nipples being flicked... until she remembered that the creature had two additional sets of limbs beyond the human ones attached by its shoulders.

She struggled her shoulders and hips, arched her back and bucked her hips, did everything she could possibly do while shouting her voice hoarse in her to attempt to force the thing off. To take her mind off just how good it felt to have such a large cock inside her pussy again. To ignore the wetness that she knew was her own splash out with every thrust and ignore the molten lava threatening to erupt from her core yet again.

Aya concentrated on her mitochondrian abilities but, like the zombies and other undead, the Chimera just didn't react like a living being would. The only thing she could do was turn the power onto herself to keep her body healed from the slight internal tearing along her vaginal walls she could feel and deal with a couple of raw spots on her ass and shoulders from being raped on a city street, and to deal with her splitting headache.

Aya grunted and seethed in raw fury as the Chimera stiffened, its cock pulsating inside her pussy, before it erupted within her and filled her womb with its seed. Her nostrils flared as her mitochondrian-aware body reacted, sucking up as much seminal fluid into her womb as it could as she too came, her powerful vaginal muscles milking the monster cock for every last drop it had.

As soon as it relaxed its hold on her and made to stand up, Aya broke from its hold and attempted to roll away, only noting how her panties were neatly folded and lying in one piece next to her in the very back of her mind. Before she could get to her feet another Chimera grabbed her in a bear hug from behind, lifted her high into the air, and shoved her down pussy-first onto its erect cock. Aya felt the wind knocked out of her just as much as a gut punch would achieve at the sudden, brutal penetration of her birth canal. Her healing abilities worked overtime as she screamed out in agonizing pain, repairing the perforation the thing caused when it accidentally punched its way into and through her vaginal wall and into her ass on its initial thrust.

Unconsciously she shifted her pelvis slightly so the cock could enter and exit her pussy easier. She didn't try to keep it out or do anything to make its time filling and exiting her anything less than pleasant out of fear that it would just punch more holes into her again. Healing powers or no, that hurt like a motherfucker! She grit her teeth as she felt her tits bounce painfully heavily on her chest with each lift and shove onto its flypole.

With the creature behind her, Aya was free to see what was going on around her while she'd been knocked the fuck out. Regina was getting a split-roast, one Chimera fucking her pussy and another fucking her face, both standing at full height to leave her arms and legs to dangle well over a foot above the concrete. She showed evidence of crying and her young body was far too limp for her comfort, but she could tell by the twitching of her eyelids and extremities that she was still very much alive.

The cop woman, Rita, was flat on her back with her arms and legs wrapped around her monster. She was only just now realizing that the woman was grunting and demanding more from the thing fucking her, acting as though she were making love to the creature. The other girl who looked like the quintessential babysitter-themed porno star was still bound and suspended under the fire escape, though she had each of her holes filled while she jacked off another two. She had no idea what happened to the tenth fly-thing, but it seemed to either have left entirely or was somewhere she just couldn't see.

Regina cried silently as she felt herself passed off to another fly-thing. One of the things Jessica had been giving a handjob to approached her instead, and she felt her throat intruded to the point of gagging on its mass as number ten speared and spread her pussy from behind. She cried out in fear against the dick face-fucking her. The redhead shuddered in disgust as her body heated-up as a new orgasm built within her. Yet it wasn't in disgust for what was being done to her... but disgust with herself. That she had trusted in herself and in Aya that they would be okay, that nothing would happen to them. Just a short while ago she'd been laughing and joking with the older woman.

_'How could I have been so stupid?!'_ she silently railed, trying to fight the effects of their cum without understanding just why her body felt so damned good and her mind kept trying to trick her into thinking that everything was literally peaches and cream. She knew being gang-raped by these things had to have been her fault, that she'd invited them. How couldn't it have been? She was always dressing like a naughty girl. She was certainly boy-crazy already, even though she'd only recently had her first period. She was always out there teasing the boys, flaunting her ass and long, smooth legs with her equally stunning best friend Aile.

Especially the times they'd gone to the mall, her dressed in booty shorts, high-heeled boots to emphasize their squeezably soft peach butt, tube-top and half-jacket, and her friend dressed in a skin-tight shiny black full body-stocking, matching boots, baggy white shorts that threatened to fall off her hips with every step she took, and perpetually open blue jacket.

_'It really had been only a matter of time until I got exactly what I was asking for,'_ she thought despondently as she swallowed down the latest batch of creamy seed that filled her mouth. She didn't notice it continue to fuck her mouth even after blowing its load, nor that it was still hard, nor again that she was actively sucking that hard cock and working her tongue on it like she'd seen from a few different movies on Skinemax. She was trying too hard to not notice anything, that she wasn't really there. That it wasn't her being defiled.

She knew that she hadn't been careful enough, nor hadn't she been quiet or attentive enough to her surroundings. She'd been practically gagging for them to approach her and fuck her. Like how she was being fucked now, on her side with her bottom leg flat on the ground and her other bent all the way up to her ear, her stomach swollen from both directions from the vast amounts of cum she'd taken within herself. She ignored the latest smack to her face as best as she could, but it still made her vision swim in pain and loosened her jaw enough allow one of them to force it open and piss inside. The way she'd dressed with her ass hanging out and her breasts threatening to peek out of the gash in her shirt she had made herself was literally inviting men or men-things to rape her, just like her mommy and daddy had always complained.

_"You'll gain all the wrong attention if you dress like that!"_ they'd told her. But she hadn't listened, and now she understood. She should've known better considering her well-experienced older sister approved of her fashion choices and her bratty little brother kept trying to grope her like the little perv her was.

As she let one of them extend its tongue down her mewling throat and stir around within her esophagus while she held her own ankles and let another do the same with her uterus, her hips humping her pussy against its face, she couldn't stop the thoughts from forming. _'God... it feels like my soul's been dunked and deep-fried in a sewer...'_ Regina couldn't understand how what was being done to her, what she was forced to do for their pleasure, was bringing her pleasure, too.

_'I'm worthless...'_ Regina's eyes teared anew as she felt the heat up between her legs peak for a fifth time. _'My first time since that time, and I just can't stop cumming from getting raped! What's wrong with me?! How... how d-d-disgusting am I that I want more! Why do I keep thinking it tastes good_ _?_ _M_ _ommy said cum tastes nasty and only bad girls suck cock!'_ She groaned as she felt the creature between her legs give her a hot meat injection and slip out, only to be replaced with another in her butt. _'A-and daddy said that only whores do anal. But it feels so good! Is this what I deserve?'_

A horrific screech suddenly reverberated about their make-shift gang rape orgy party from the opening of the undersized street. It was an ear-breaking cacophony of rending metal, plastic, and glass far worse than a pissed-off school teacher putting their nails to a chalkboard to gain the attentions of unruly students. Aya clamped her hands over her ears and screamed in pain, feeling as though her eardrums were about to burst from not just the brain liquefying sound but also its volume, which she equated to sticking her ear against a fighter jet engine as it roared to maximum thrust just before her ear melted off. Had she not also clenched her eyes shut in pain, she would've seen each of the other women doing the same. Even Jessica, who had to almost dislocate her arms at her shoulders to free her hands just enough to cover her ears.

Before they knew what happened the Chimera pack dropped each of them in mid-thrust or mid-ejaculation and fled back inside the hole in the wall, which had left Regina to belly-flop onto the ground as her pussy and ass squirted out a small stream of cum and she puked-up quite a bit more. Aya was about to thank their good fortune that they were gone and they were saved... until she saw what scared the Chimera away.

Aya's mind blanked. He... it... whatever it was... she could only describe as some kind of dinosaur-man... _thing_. It only stood about five-feet tall, but it was thick with muscle. Its skin was green with oddly bulbous dark red and sickly yellow splotches. Unlike the Chimeras it only had four limbs – two arms and two legs. Its feet reminded her of those raptor things from that dinosaur theme park movie she saw several years ago: elongated and bony though it only walked on its three toes ending in razor-sharp claws, and its raised heel didn't possess a rear claw that movie dinosaur was so famed for. Each step it took were on squat, spread legs, though not nearly as squat at the Chimeras from earlier. The bug-mens legs had reminded her of a leaping insect, these reminded her of over-muscled frog legs.

Its stooped body allowed its long, heavily muscled arms to drag its claws on the ground beside it – one claw for each of its three fingers and thumb. Its hands were large enough, and fingers long enough, that each could completely encircle a basketball and crush it within its grip. She couldn't tell if it had a neck or if its body just continued up past its shoulders to slope forward and taper off into its face. Its forward facing eyes were yellow and reptilian. It didn't have a nose, but its mouth was huge and lined with a single row of pointed teeth. Its brow ridge was especially pronounced, extending up and over its head into twin rows of spiky spines which spanned down its back like some kind of stegosaurus or something.

After New York, she was intimately familiar with dinosaurs. Enough to know that the popular dinosaur park movie got most of its details about them _completely_ incorrect.

Its left hand was dragging along the side of the bus, its claws ripping through steel like a hot knife through butter to make that horrific screeching noise. Suddenly it stopped, as much frozen in place as Aya herself from where she lay. Its body slowly turned to face first Rita, where she lay with her legs spread and cum leaking from her swollen pussy and bubbling almost humorously from her mouth and nostrils, then up to the gently swinging and loudly farting Jessica, then directly at Aya.

She stared into its slit yellow reptilian eyes, the cold of shock threatening to overwhelm her. That icy claw gripping her heart squeezed when she recognized an intelligence in those inhuman orbs that had been lacking in the Chimeras. Those had been creatures of instinct, with their impulses set to procreation. This... Hunter... was a beast of intent.

It broke eye contact with Aya and glanced around the road at the other three girls, who were only now starting to recover their wits. With a terrible squeal of metal it ripped its claw free of the bus forcing everyone to clamp their ears again. Swearing it was smiling at her, its chest expanded to twice its normal size as it inhaled, tilted its face skyward, and bellowed a shrill, warbling cry. Several seconds later the cry was answered once, then twice, then several more times. The creature took a single step away from the bus, away from the only exit from the half-destroyed street, then a second step. Behind it came another creature almost identical to the first, its claws dragging gouges into the asphalt. Then came another.

Five in total answered the firsts call for a total of an even half-dozen. Six monstrous, obviously meat-devouring predators blocking the only exit from the partially destroyed street. Half of them sporting seven-to-nine-inch hard-ons and balls ranging in size from clementines to grapefruits, while the other half were just becoming aroused.

"Oh shit... no... no no no no no..." Regina whispered in distressed panic. Her eyes were wide and slightly glazed over, as though she were seeing the Hunters yet not seeing them at the same time. As though she were seeing something within her memories just as much as she were seeing the reality before her.

Aya snapped her gaze from the monsters to her ward-apparent. _'Oh fuck, I can't believe I forgot about her!'_ she reprimanded herself angrily. Since the last time she'd looked, the redhead had gone from lying on her stomach to kneeling mostly upright, her knees together and calves spread so her peachy butt could rest on the cold unyielding pavement. Shaking like the last leaf on the tree before winter struck, she had one arm over her chest and her other holding herself upright with her palm flat on the ground.

"R-Regina..." Aya whispered harshly, wanting to grab the redhead's attention but not wanting to do anything to startle the reptilian Hunters that clearly wanted to use their bodies for their self gratification next. "Regina!"

The preteen tore her eyes away from the latest cocks to bob and leak precum in front of her and turned to Aya. It took her almost half a minute to answer. "Ye-Yeah?"

Aya felt her eyes tear-up in hopelessness at the expression on the tween girl's face. The poor kid was absolutely bewildered and terrified. Her hair, which she took such pride in and wouldn't even let Aya muss playfully without immediately trying to fix, was a mess of tangles, muck, and semen. Her face, once playfully cute and unblemished, was a tear-streaked filthy mess of dirt and road grime and stained with more half-dried cum. The pupils of her vibrant green and brown eyes were so constricted from fear that it was a wonder that the girl could see anything, and her eyes so wide and full of terror Aya worried her face would be frozen that way. Snot, and what Aya was reasonably certain was not snot, bubbled from her nose. Her jaw quivered as she gasped and belched for air.

What caught Aya's attention, and forced her mind back to that conversation she'd had with Jessica half and hour before, was that the girl's areolae were swollen and aroused and her nipples were as hard as little pebbles. Rather than cum, Regina was clearly leaking her own lubricants from her puffy pussy.

_"They're coming, and you're gonna wanna be really wet for them. That cum you got in your hand will do just the trick."_

Aya's mind replayed Jessica's words with the added wisdom that could only be granted by hindsight. Aya flicked her eyes to the girl's left and right, quickly checking on Rita and Jessica as well. Rita sat upright with her legs spread staring open-mouthed at the Hunters groins, both hands playing with her labia and flicking at her go button as drool fell from the corner of her mouth. Jessica was still upside down, but her hips were thrusting on auto-pilot as she attempted to fuck the sky while starting quite pointedly at the creatures cocks.

Obviously they'd both been fucked retarded.

_'I-is it even possible?'_ Aya wondered. She couldn't be certain as she was more than just a bit of a freak herself. Her mitochondria really wanted her to make babies, so almost any sex was going to be pleasurable. Jessica, who could've been just as much as a freak as herself, was practically gagging for those things to violate her. And Rita was openly fucking herself while she waited to be raped again.

She didn't know about the cum of the undead. She didn't know that it was an aphrodisiac. She wouldn't have even guessed that even just smelling the slimy substance would be enough to get a living being all hot and bothered, human or not. At least, not if it hadn't been for Jessica's cryptic statement, something that at the time had made absolutely no sense. Not if it hadn't been for Jessica and Rita about to jump out of their own skins just to impregnate themselves on first the fly-things and now the reptile men-things. Not if it wasn't for the confusion joining Regina's terrified gaze. Not if it wasn't obvious that the tween had cummed, and likely cummed multiple times, while being defiled by nightmare creatures.

"Don't fight them," Aya softly spoke.

Regina gaped at the blonde woman. The Fed still had her jacket on, but her dress had been bunched up at her waist revealing her breasts and weeping vaginal slit to the world. She even still had her boots on, where as she herself was all-but naked. She had even seen the woman slip her frilly little panties off after getting knocked over, even though she'd acted like she was otherwise unconscious for the first five creatures that had climbed atop her. And now she was telling her to not... not...

"These things... they're smarter than those others..." Aya spoke calmly as one of the lizard things lifted her off the ground and rubbed its cock across her slit from behind, thigh-humping her. "These ones, if you fight them the-hrk!" she cut off as it freely slid its throbbing green meat-stick into her womanhood. "Oh... oh God you're a big boy... mmm..." Aya muttered as she was bounced up and down, her breasts jiggling hypnotically to Regina's eyes.

Aya shook her head to clear her mind for long enough to try and reassure the girl. "I... I-I-I th-th-th-th-think there's s-s-s-somethipt in their cum that muh-uh-huks you wannah ffffuck..." she slurred. "Don't beh sc-c-cared about li-i-i-iking i-i-toh... oh fuck... already... I'm gonna already...?"

"She's right, you know," Rita spoke up behind Regina. The redhead shot around to face the butchish looking woman, somehow already riding one of the things reverse cowgirl while jacking another off. "We've seen these things before. We were scared out of our wits at ffffirst too. Their cum will help ya like it if ya let it. Otherwise th-th-they'll f-f-f-f-f-fuck yes... kill you if you d-d-duhhh..." She trailed off into silence. A couple heartbeats later she leaned back and squealed, the green dong sliding out of her well-raped hole to an explosive expulsion of its thick cum high into the air to splatter all over Rita's stomach and tits.

When the Hunter sat in front of Regina, she somehow found the courage to not resist when it grasped her head with the calloused padding of its palms and fingers and forced her forward. She gave into that heady, almost sickening-sweet scent filling the air around her that made her light headed and only barely conscious. She gave into her desire to willingly cum for her Hunter without even touching herself as the chemicals within semen she'd already ingested mind-raped her, yet still left her cognizant enough of what was being done to her.

She didn't fight the urge to open her mouth and allow entry for the Hunters penis. She reflexively choked and coughed as it slid past her gag reflex and down her throat proper. She gagged when the edge of its hood caught on her uvula and stretched it slightly before it slid free as its staff continued on until her nose was pressed against its groin. She dutifully straightened and spread her legs as another hunter sat between them and buried its cock up to her cervix. She winced in pain when it bumped into that tender blockade to her womb but made no other motions or reactions as the two begun to play with her body.

Filled and vacated, filled and vacated. On and on the creatures spread her birth canal open with their deliciously disgusting stick-shifts. In and out, back and forth, the beasts and their schlongs made her feel tainted yet alive. Each jet of hot cum pumped into her made her feel sinful, made her feel filthy. Each swallow made her feel positively naughty and adult... made her feel sickened and debased. In despair and disarray she allowed her body to be their play toy while she mentally chanted that it was just her body and what they did to it didn't matter. It didn't matter when they came within her. It didn't matter when they tickled her G-spot with the tips of their claws to force her to scream in exhalation over and over again. It didn't matter when they used her as a toilet, nor when one even stretched her asshole open and took a dump within. If anything, feeling her ass and womb filled with cup after cup of steaming hot piss and shit and cum got her off in ways she'd never imaged before in her young life. She did vomit when one tried to take a shit inside her mouth, but that was the only reaction she provided to them.

She let them position her body and limbs however they wanted so long as she was flexible enough to do so. She finger-fucked herself to screaming orgasms whenever they took hold of and slapped her hand over her near-hairless hot pocket. She curled herself tight and ate herself out until her face was smeared with her own vaginal secretions while staring up at them adoringly. She spread her pussy wide open for them when they used beer bottles as a dildo to play with her. She dutifully tongued their assholes and suckled their massive balls. She smiled as they came on her face or within her ears or nostrils. She peed for them when they shoved the tip of their claw within her urethra. She held her legs apart and pushed down on her sore vaginal muscles when they shoved the entirety of their long tongues within her pussy and past her cervix into her young womb. She begged and belched for more as she was passed from one Hunter to the next, each of the six taking turns with the four women. She screamed her pleasures, tongue often hanging out of her mouth and spittle flying forth, every time she came and kept gagging for more. The less said about what they did to her with the Adders that happened along the better.

By letting down her guard like Aya told her, by pretending her rape wasn't bothering her, it let the aphrodisiac within the creatures bodily fluids fully grip her mind until it was no longer rape and she was an active participant in their fuckings.

Aya's mind, meanwhile, was fuzzy and unfocused, also affected by that same sweet scent coming from everywhere around her. She'd only put up a token amount of resistance when the next Hunter came up to her and shoved its tongue down her throat and fondled her tits. She paused in suckling that marvelous muscle for only a moment when she felt a pair of massive hands grab her by her pussy. Once that moment passed she spread her legs to give her paramour-of-the-moment easier access to her pork pie.

All Aya could feel, all her entire world entailed, was that thick syrupy scent making her feel as though she'd taken ecstasy – times ten. Nothing made sense but everything felt so good! The tongue she was suckling felt like velvet, and withing her mouth it felt glorious! Every place it touched and rubbed, even her teeth, left her feeling giddy and hot. Especially as it curled and slithered around her outstretched tongue. The hard calloused hands on her breasts were purely magical – their touch alone sent shivers and goosebumps all over her body. Every time her swollen and hardened nipples were twisted she felt like she was going to cum right then. The hands squeezing and scratching her crotch and the inside of her thighs were making her shake and sweat, little fireworks going off in her mind's eye. She held her orgasm back out of force of will so that when she finally did cum, it would be an out-of-control screamer that she could ride for _minutes_.

_'If only it was human I'd call it the magic man with the magic hands, mama...'_ she thought in a drunken-like giddiness.

She nearly lost it when she felt her pussy being prodded again. The anticipation, the eagerness she felt at knowing that at any moment she was going to get another mystical cock within her literally steaming and grooling love box, was just almost too much. She could feel the evidence of her anticipation escape her womanhood and run down the inside of her thighs, could feel the molten inferno within about to erupt like Mount Vesuvius all over again. Unable to keep control of herself, Aya's legs gave out from under her. She would have fallen bonelessly to the pavement if it weren't for the two dashing and horny young things that were playing with her body as though she was made exclusively to service them. The Hunter frenching her released her lips and she felt herself guided onto her knees straddling the other young things legs. She glanced down with blurry eyes and was able to make-out the fact that its soldier was at full standing attention.

"Hey there, big boy... _let's fuck!_ " Aya slurred drunkenly as she leaned down and brushed her breasts against the creatures scaly chest. The aphrodisiacs in the undeads semen made Aya hallucinate, making her unable for the moment to see the difference between fantasy and reality. What she saw instead a wart-covered frog-like monster was an Adonis made flesh, the most perfect specimen of manhood to ever live. And in its hands weren't Adder-type undead snakes that it was shoving in and out of her twat and shithole, having them curl-up inside her womb and up by her small intestines for them to lay their eggs and fertilize with their cold spunk, but dildos made specifically to please her every orifice. Aya hurriedly slipped her hand between her legs and grasped his admittedly good-sized tool, slid its head up and down her wet slit until she found her own correct hole, and shoved her twat firmly around it. She was about to lean upright and start riding her stallion when a second pair of hard hands pushed her down by her shoulders, and she felt a second member slide effortlessly up her asshole.

Normally, zombie cum, or the bodily fluids of any undead for that matter, would lower a living person's inhibitions while increasing their desire to mate. Like Regina for example. For everyone else in town, zombie cum acted like a one-two punch of hard liquor and Spanish Fly without any of the nasty side effects and interaction complications. But Aya wasn't like everyone else. Every cell in her body was fundamentally different from everyone else. Her mitochondria were far more advanced than anyone. They were _aware_ , and they _wanted_ to breed. As soon as they'd realized what the zombie cum was trying to do to Aya they _ran with it_. Her mitochondria heightened the seminal fluids effect on Aya's brain chemistry in the hopes that, whatever was making her feel so fucking horny, would be a perfect match for them as well as her. And if so, they would release _many_ eggs from her ovaries and prepare her womb, even though she'd already had her period several days before.

After all, why have only one offspring when you could have a dozen simultaneously? They'd ensure Aya could handle it, and afterward she'd be ready for more baby-making fucking just hours later! If anyone at that moment could communicate with, much less hear, the symbiotic mind living within Aya, then they would come away with just one single word spoken by billions of voices:

_"...BABIES..."_

"COCK!!! COCK!!! COCKCOCKCOCK!!!"

Each of the women startled at the grating, pitchy voice that interrupted their moans and guttural groans. From the sky descended a pair of zombified Hornbills, obvious escapees from the local zoo. The gray-feathered birds almost looked normal, if it hadn't been for the blood red eyes, the additional mass protruding above their beaks, and the fifteen-inch long corkscrew-shaped dicks bobbing between their legs as though they were part duck.

One landed atop the head of a Hunter that had been using an undead Adder as a toy inside Jessica's eager beaver. In one swift move it yanked the undead serpent out of her gushing fuck-hole, swallowed it whole, then shoved its thin long spiral cock in its place and started to eagerly fuck the woman.

"Oh... oh fuck! Oh God! Oh Shit! Oh my God oh my God... Guh..." Jessica swallowed a glob of saliva as the bird went to town on her, screwing the woman in wild abandon as it flapped its wings and called its mating call above her. "Oh Shit... good... good... yes yes fuck me fuck me drill me just like that!" she shouted out for the benefit of the others and the great Creator above.

Aya and Regina's eyes met momentarily as the second bird chose Rita to romp with. Both were at this point naked as the day they were born and soaked in cum and _stuff_. Both thought that the other looked more exhausted than they themselves felt, having been screwed in each and everyway that mattered, to do things for the insatiable Hunters that they'd never have done for even their future lovers, for the better part of three hours. Both were shamed and scared even as their mouths automatically begged their monstrous rapists for more. Such fears couldn't stop their bodies from responding and watching each other cum in unison, the sight turning each other on to promote their own orgasms to the next level as the Hunters too leveled-up on their bodies.

To the surprise of all, a horrific racket of roars and barking-like _noise_ started-up from somewhere beyond the wreckage of cars on the other side of the street.

. . .

Following a troop of a dozen or better Eliminator monkeys, which had once been playful Gray Langurs until the G-Virus had devastated the Raccoon City Zoo and mutated them into near-human sized beasts with monstrous strength and even greater libidos, was a single male African Lion and a cackle of Laughing Hyenas. The male was huge in body but rather emaciated looking even before it fell down in death but got back up again, with one eye gouged shut with an old scar running down its length. Its fur was still reddish-tawny in color, but its mane had darkened considerably after infection.

"So Scar, hey hey Scar!" one of the gray and black-spotted zombie hyenas leapt and bounded around the regally-strutting undead lion as they traversed atop a good quarter-mile worth of wrecked cars, its yips as obnoxious as it was annoying. "What are we gonna do now? None of us are hungry, but fuck if we couldn't go for some _pussy_!" it slobbered.

The lion, Scar, huffed through its nostrils though it technically didn't need to breathe. It negligently backpawed the hyperactive hyena out of its path before it turned back to face the hundreds-strong undead hyena clan it had found itself leading after killing all challengers to its dominance in its former pride back in the zoo. In a deeply quiet roar, above a whisper but below conversation volume, its regally deep yet conniving voice begun to... _sing_.

"I know that your powers of erection, Are as weak as a pussy's insides." It was staring at one hyena in particular, one with crossed eyes and a tongue far too big for its muzzle. It had been well-known in the zoo that this particular creature was too stupid to get an erection. "But horny as you are, pay attention! My howls are a matter of pride!"

Scar leapt through to a perch roughly in the middle of the group where they could all see and hear his majesty properly. "It's clear from your lust-glazed expressions, The blood's not flowing all upstairs. But we're roaring conquests and possessions, Even _you_ can enjoy sloppy affairs!" They hyenas all begun to yip and bark, cheering their adopted leader on.

"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational views. As I fuck them bitches in their rears!"

One of the hyenas, one that was marginally smarter than the average toilet seat lid, frowned at that statement. "And where do we creature-feature?"

Scar smiled nastily down at the Hyena until it dropped its ears and tail and backed off. The lion-king bounded off its perch and easily traversed the final hundred-feet of smashed metal, only coming to a stop when it mounted a three-vehicle tall wall. It turned back and, addressing the rest of its royal court, it continued, "You too will breach her! I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded! We have four women to abuse... Our captivity deliciously repared... Be prepared!"

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared!" another hyena lopped about before coming to a screeching halt and looked back to Scar confusedly. "...For what?"

Scar rolled its single milky-white and yellow eye, then gestured to the scene beyond the wall. The Hunters were just starting to flag in their assault on the humans' virtues, but the monkeys were doing a fantastic job filling-in for them. "To fuck these human women you dolt."

One of the hyenas looked down on the gang rape skeptically. "Are they dead?"

Scar smacked it back into the cackle below. "No, fool! We're going to fuck the little redhead, too!"

The first hyena to speak perked-up instantly. "Great idea! Who needs blue balls?"

A good dozen hyenas begun to dance and prance about in circles, chanting, "No blue balls, no blue balls! La la la la la la!"

Scar balefully glared down at the humans before it turned back to the hyenas and roared. "Idiots! We just missed our turn!"

"But you said-"

"I will fuck them after that... fly-thing!" he gestured to a Chimera that had decided to try its luck in fucking the humans again. "Stick with me and you'll never go horny again!"

The entire hundreds-strong cackle cheered in exhalation. "Yay, all right! Long live humality!" they chanted, using the word for the otherwise disgusting act of animal-on-human sex. Because humans were gross, but turning into an undead made their pussies and penises feel like rabbit fur and taste like ambrosia. The warmer the better, too. "Long live humality!"

Scar sat regally atop the tallest section of the car wreck, which happened to be right next to the miraculously undamaged building. It puffed out its chest and held its head up high as the hyenas begun goose-stepping over the final barrier towards the human women they wished no permanent harm towards but really wanted to bang because they were _smoking_ hot, chanting in song, "It sucks that we're all infected, So we'll leave no pussies unspared!"

They were certainly going to fuck them until they gagged for more and then oblige. They might even scrounge up a pack of cigarettes from the dumpsters for them to smoke afterward. Humans liked developing cancer after sex, right?

The beams of the streetlights reflected off the gleaming metal of the mangled vehicles in odd ways, creating an effect almost resembling a series of spotlights turned to shine around Scar itself. In an almost disinterested tone the regal king of the city sung, "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, To take certain liberties abhorred," it grinned with a leer at the blonde wearing the tattered remains of a blue jacket, marking her as the alpha of the quartet and the one it would be mating with first. "The alley is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is..." At this it leaped down to the carnal delight alley-street in front of a hyena that was sniffing around Aya, bared its impressive fangs at the startled undead, and roared, " _You wouldn't have gotten any pussy without me!_ "

Now among the not-quite-gang-rape in process, Scar the undead zoo lion with delusions of grandeur and a libido that would put Bill Cosby to shame strutted about majestically, sung to various clusters of undead laughing hyenas as they too partook in the fun. "So prepare for the gang-bang of the century, Be prepared for wham-bam-than-you-ma'am! Cocks expanding, testicles overfilling!" It noticed roughly three dozen of its subjects leaping fruitlessly at the human with long brown hair suspended high above. With nary a thought it bound in a single leap up to the lowest platform of the fire escape and slashed outward with its impressively sharp black claws. With a _twang!_ the ropes holding Jessica aloft finally snapped, sending the girl to the ground to where her pussy was immediately beset by probing hyena dickies. "Decades of imprisonment is simply why I'll fuck as suited these non-infected we've looted... And cum inside their fleshy pink clams!"

For the final refrain even the Hornbills, Adders, Eliminators, and Hunters joined in with Scar and its undead Hyena clan. "Yes, my cock and licentiousness are bared – Be prepared!"

They all sung together, "Yes, our cocks and licentiousnesses are bared – Be preee~paaaa~red!"

. . .

Aya, laying prone on the pavement, grunted in pain as the lion entered her from behind. Its reverse-facing kitty-spines on its penis had already dug into her overly-fucked twat. It wasn't anything that her healing abilities couldn't handle injury-wise, and she could already feel her mitochondria altering the shape of her birth canal subtly to let the loudmouth lion that couldn't stop roaring and working-up those barking and laughing hyenas to more easily copulate with her. The change was instant, and the lion was thrusting in and out of her in frenzy.

is gonna be a long night..." she groaned huskily as the lion quickly erupted within then continued on banging her, making her shudder in delight.

Regina watched in rapt attention as a morbidly obese monkey hobbled up to Aya, grabbed her hair, and shoved its dick into her mouth. Even from where she was getting banged doggie style by a madly laughing hyena she could see the expression on Aya's face. Rather than horror, or disgust, or self loathing or anger, or even defeat as she'd expected to see, Aya instead looked practically deliriously happy and eager for more. Several of the Eliminators surrounding them stepped forward with dicks well in hand, their beast-hoods pointed straight at Aya's face.

Cum erupted out Aya's nostrils as the creature she was blowing let its load go in her throat, which served as the signal needed for the monkeys masturbating in front of the agent's face to cum as well. Even as they painted her face and hair with their cold spooge that Regina could smell from almost on the other side of the street, the undead Lion fucking her pussy roared as it too let loose its undead semen as deeply into her as it could a second time. It lay still atop her for several long seconds before it stood, slipping its half-mast cock from her pussy, then padded over to the hedges where it sat in a self-satisfied way and begun to lick its paw to groom itself.

The single returned Chimera squat-strutted up to Aya next. It bodily picked her up with its single human hand by the back of her neck and separated her from the glorious cocks that had been slapping at every inch of her exposed skin. The hyenas scurried away from the freak as quickly as their limbs would allow, not understanding what the flying fuck the thing was. The fly-thing reached around to her groin with its single curved claw and flicked at her love button. Her pussy re-exciting all over again, her already puffy vulva seemed to swell just a touch bit more as though her pussy was _gagging_ for more.

The monstrosity with the useless wings dropped to its knees and laid Aya down on the pavement stomach-first between its legs. It spread Aya's legs, then spread her butt cheeks apart to get a better look at its target. With Aya moaning her encouragements and begging for the mind horror to fuck her it laid down atop the beautiful blonde's perky ass, clenched her throat with its single bony hand, and bent her upright until her breasts were no longer pressed against the pavement. It then stuffed its fat dick into her ass.

It made a hacking buzzing sound from somewhere deep within its gaping maw as it pounded into Aya, her breasts heaving and swaying beneath her as the fat in her ass rippled with each soggy slap of flesh. With each slam Aya squeaked as she gurgled for air, her eyes rolled back into their sockets and she slowly lost consciousness with a smile on her face. With the lack of air Aya lost her hold on her orgasm she'd been holding off so desperately. Just as the zombie erupted into her cunt, filling her intestines with so much cum it burst out of her asshole from around its cock, Aya too came in a squeaking climax. Her body thrashed in orgasmic bliss as though she were having an epileptic seizure against her undead fuckers staff, mixing her own digestive fluids with its cum bubbling from her cunt.

Two enterprising Hunters drug one of the many crates that needlessly littered the streets and buildings of Raccoon City next to the convulsing Aya, the fly-thing having already departed after slapping her ass and making a buzz-grunt noise that sounded suspiciously like _"You were good."_ The two heaved Aya by her shoulders and flopped her onto the crate face-first so that her legs dangled less than an inch off the ground.

A heartbeat later an unconscious Rita was plopped beside Aya, dropped off by two undead mustachioed plumbers that had come from literally no-where. They beer-gutted duo wore the ragged remains of blue denim overalls, the shorter of the two in a red undershirt while the taller in green. The two pipe cleaners thus demonstrated that not only do plumbers know how to lay serious pipe, but that their snakes go deeper, too. Without awakening, Rita moaned aloud and begun to piss all over the green-clad zombie between her legs, her hips instinctively bucking back and her neatherlips sucking in the bros. undead cock.

With her bare ass and pussy neatly exposed for all to see, one of the Hunters shoved its cock into Aya's pussy as she continued to orgasm from her last round. She saw a strangely intense blue light streak across the sky in the short distance followed by a none-too-far away explosion, and felt the ground tremble briefly beneath her. The creatures, however, paid it no mind beyond a curious glance.

Regina opened her mouth wide with her tongue hanging out and her eyes clenched shut just as both cocks she was holding exploded in cum and painted her youthful face in half a dozen blasts of goopy white paint each. She released the Hunter and Eliminator and blinked her eyes open again, swallowed, then froze up and _stared_. Before her was a penis. But it wasn't just any old penis, which was something she was getting used to and was mentally disturbing her less and less after having sucked and fucked at least a hundred already. She swallowed hard and exhaled deeply in a desperate bid to calm her nerves, but the swarm of butterflies in her tummy and her racing heart just wouldn't take the hint. Trembling, she clenched and unclenched her bare toes, her boots and socks somehow being a casualty of the evening along with the rest of her clothes – even her fashionable nylons.

At the time though she hadn't complained. Having her toes suckled and her arches lapped by the giggling hyenas had been _fabulous._ AND they'd made her pussy twitch and leak as it recovered from all the varied instances of what she was having a more and more difficult time deciding if they'd all been acts of rape or not after all. Having the creatures rub their dicks on her feet and against her armpits had been odd, as was their cumming on random parts of her body, but she'd eventually gotten used to it and just rolled with it.

But not the penis before her. This one was making her feel scared out of her mind, and yet anticipatory at the same time. An Eliminator held her up by her armpits as it rained and trailed shiver-inducing sloppy lapping kisses along her neck and jaw... along with sticking its tongue in her ears and nibbling carefully on her earlobes without breaking her skin. Two others grabbed her ass cheeks in one meaty hand and her ankles in its other, then lifted her legs up and out while keeping her aloft by that hand on her beautifully curvy bottom. The hands gripping her ankles slid up her calves, leaving shivers and goosebumps in their wake, until they came to rest under her knees. Knees they bent as they spread her legs wide, exposing her moist and puffy pussy to the cool night air. The light breeze ruffled her sparse bright red pussy hairs that were only just starting to grow out. One of the overgrown monkeys slid its hand off her ass and to the small of her back, while the other supported her just between her shoulder blades, forcing the woman to recline in mid-air.

Regina gulped again in a second failed attempt at swallowing her nerves, her young chest heaving and her nipples painfully tight. She felt a bead of moisture escape from her swollen girlhood and trace down the delicate flesh between her slightly-open slit and her bunghole, what some of the boys (and a few of the more "loose" girls) called the taint for some reason, until it dipped into her butt making her shiver. Her gaze went over her non-existent cleavage, over her flat tummy, beyond the cleft-mounded curvature of her pussy, and just three yards beyond.

Beyond to the leg calf-sized penis that was about to penetrate her.

_'Where the fuck was that thing hiding?!'_ Regina mentally cried out in shock. It looked a _lot_ like the stocky scaly monsters that had been raping them for the past few hours... except it was blue, its arms were tiny, its hands and feet were webbed and lacked claws... and its face looked like a giant fucking _frog._ _'I HATE frogs!!!'_ she despaired at the horror hopping closer to her. She made to struggle to get away, as even through the fog of the lust-inducing cum the creature before her terrified her beyond even the snakes that had been used on her asshole and pussy a short time before. But before she could do more than twitch the thing shot its tongue out and bound her arms to her sides before wrapping around and gagging her mouth, its end just long enough to lap and fondle her small breasts.

Desperately she tore her eyes from that horror from Hell with a force of will young Regina didn't know she even possessed, searching for anyone who might be able to save her. Aya couldn't see her from the angle she was being fucked at by an actual undead polar bear that had wandered by. Rita might've been able to see her, but she was cumming so hard and so often that she doubted the woman was able to form a coherent thought. _'Ahegao,'_ her mind supplied from somewhere. And Jessica was being pounded on all fours by a line-up of hyenas running around the court single-file. Twice.

Just as Aya joined the bear in its roar as they came together, the frog grabbed her hips and shoved its non-tween safe cock into her pussy. She tried to shout aloud at the sensation of being spread wider than she had all day and evening before, but its tongue muffled her voice most effectively. _'Oh God it's so big it's so big... oh God it feels so good!'_ her mind all-but broke as it slid out, almost pulling her pussy inside out with it, and slammed back in with upward jerks. It quickly gained a steady rhythm as its oddly lumpy head caressed and bumped into her most tender of tenders within her. _'Not a frog not a frog... it_ _'_ _s... it_ _'_ _s... yeah, I'm getting fucked by a dinosaur_ _from a weird time portal thingy_ _again that's it._ _'_

After her current fucker finished using her twat, Aya rolled herself over onto her stomach atop the crate. Her arms were too tired to help hold herself up and her legs too tired to stay outstretched on their own, which left her sculpted round bottom exposed to the night air.

Aya shivered as a light breeze blew over her cum-smeared ass. _'_ _Heh, like this I wonder which hole I'm gonna get it in this time?_ _'_ she thought, her brain only just recently coming back to reality after her mitochondrial reaction to the undead cum around and inside her. She blinked in shock as she felt a weight press atop her back and bottom and pin her arms to her sides.

A decidedly alien weight.

Aya managed to roll her shoulders enough to look back at what was on top of her, and had to bite back a scream of terror lest it excite the undead zoo animals into attack-mode or something. On top of her was some kind of bizarre mutated insect the size of a large dog! Its segmented carapace exoskeleton was gray in color, and while it didn't _look_ like it had wings... though at her angle the only way she could tell was if it spread them... she could say that it had a long-ass tail reminiscent of a lobster ending in twin scissor-like prongs.

"Oh... oh God no..." Aya whimpered as the tailed reared-up to expose a specific separation between two of the armor-like plates at the base of the tail to allow a spoon-shaped dick with an ungodly-wide head to emerge with a sound like crumpling wax paper, its length coated in some sort of sticky mucous. She whimpered again as she watched the insect rear back, and then moaned deeply, instantly cumming as the insectile cock speared her pussy and fucked her like a virgin ten-year-old led into the woods by a horny teenaged Claire Redfield: frantic and with no finesse or appreciable rhythm but _fuck_ if it wasn't eager to please.

"Ohhh... OHHH... oooooooaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Aya screamed as the monster bug did its damnedest to turn the inside of her pussy to mush. It re-fried her synapses as her initial orgasm kept going, roiling over and over each other, her heart pounding so hard and fast she would have been worried that it was going to explode if her entire universe hadn't been devolved into nothing but the shovel-like cock making her its bitch.

Suddenly it came, dumping only a meager amount of baby batter into her pussy. But as it pulled its spoon-shaped dick out of her well-worn twat it scraped out all other other cum that was inside with it, an adaptation due not to the G-virus but to simple insect evolution, to ensure that its chosen bitch would only become impregnated by its cum and nothing elses.

Not like that was going to happen, but it was the thought that counted.

Aya heard the sounds of sex cease from Regina's direction to be replaced with her exhausted young voice gasping for "more dickies", only for her voice to gasp in orgasmic bliss just milliseconds before the slap-happy started again. It sounded a bit different then it had before, and it was Aya's guess that Regina had a new lover or rapist or _something_. Aya pushed herself upright and stumbled a couple of steps from the crate, only to be tackled from the front by a zombie monkey. She landed flat on her back, narrowly avoiding cracking her skull open on the pavement a second time, and giggled as human's genetic loooong distance cousin from a different evolutionary branch entirely fucked her twat with even more enthusiasm than the insect had.

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzalez!" Aya laughed, her fingers interlaced and cupped behind her head. "You wanna enjoy me, right?" Instead of doing as advised, the undead simian howled in a high-pitched screech as it emptied its balls as deeply inside Aya's pussy as it could manage. Before it could pull out one of its brethren grabbed it by the back of its neck and tossed it away only to replace it. Almost before the second monkey could cum it too was pushed away by a third that just as eagerly took its place.

Aya rolled her eyes and relaxed, humored by the zombie monkeys antics. They weren't doing a whole lot physically for her, but there was definitely a thrill about getting fought over and banged by a small hoard of tailed primates. "This must be how Jane felt when Tarzan was off fucking the gorillas," she giggled. She stopped counting the monkeys fucking her shortly after the twentieth turn, and opted instead to bend her knees up to give the little bastards easier access to her pootang. With a loving smile on her lips she turned to face her little red-haired girl Regina.

She quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as the monkeys were chased off by the lion. She felt the cold fur of the best as it lay atop her and entered her for a second time. Aya groaned in pleasure, her pussy long since adapted to its cock as she gyrated beneath it. The beast penetrated and retreated from her in a far slower rhythm than she was used to and she giggled mentally, _'Almost like it's trying to make love to me.'_ Going with the thought she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs around the massive pussy-cat then kissed its muzzle. The lion purred above her as it rubbed the side of its face against her own face before it intertwined its tongue with her own.

Hearing shuffling around her, Aya re-opened her eyes to find Regina being deposited right next to her, the girl bearing a goofy grin all over her cum-splashed face. Rita was dropped off on her other side, with Jessica stumbling over under her own power... though she was walking a bit drunken as she had several Adders writhing about within both her ass and vagina.

Aya groaned as the scarred lion dumped its load deep within her, the feeling of its sticky mess within her the next closest thing to heaven there was. After it had climbed off her, she and the others were forced upright and onto their knees. All four looked back and forth to each other in confusion, not exactly certain what these beasts and freaks were up to. The mystery was quickly solved as they were pushed tightly against one another, practically cheek-to-cheek but absolutely boob-to-boob, and anything capable of masturbation got one last nutter off all over their exhausted faces and swollen breasts.

When a sudden and unexpected lull occurred after a few minutes of being bukkake'd, the quartet of rape(?) victims cleared their eyes with their index fingers of thumbs and looked around. At some point between when the creatures started to paint their lovely faces and right then a trio of zombies had wandered into the street-court from the same direction Aya and Regina had originally entered from.

One was a fairly petite brunette woman that had been in its early to mid-thirties before it died, its hair styled short around its ears. It stood barefoot in front of Regina in the tattered remains of a conservative knee-length skirt and a sleeveless sweater with a boob-window hand-torn into the front, one of its E-cup tits having spilled out. It stared at Regina in what almost looked like shock and disbelief even while one of the monkeys claimed her from behind. The zombie to its side holding its hand was a brown-haired boy that had been about eight years old, and wore just a stained tee-shirt and nothing besides. Its stiff four-inch dick was pointed right at the four semen coated women. The third, which stood nearly as tall as the first, was a busty and perky teen girl in a severely devastated cheerleader outfit wearing its brunette hair in a disheveled pony tail.

The cheerleader was smiling and waiving at Regina.

Regina scrambled to her feet and covered her breasts and pussy as best as she could, though the action of pressing her thighs together acted to squeeze the last zombies deposit out and down her thighs with a sound very similar to a Bronx cheer. "MUH-THUR!?" Regina cried out in shock. "Jack!? _Brooke?!_ W-what the _fuck?!_ " Her eyes widened when her brother, Jack, let go of their mothers hand and stepped towards her, its glistening cock bobbing with each step. Once it came close Regina reached out and grabbed her undead brother by the top of its head, arresting its approach.

"Hold it, you little ass. I told you last month that I wasn't going to fuck you when you came up to me begging and crying, and that hasn't changed now that you're dead... ish," she finished a bit lamely. "Anyway, no fuckee for you. Go bang Brooke like you usually do!" Regina glanced up at the sound of flesh impacting flesh, and found her older sister face-palming itself and their mother glaring daggers at all three of them. "Oh... uh... shit..." she sighed. "You... ahh... weren't supposed to know about that, mom."

Behind her, Aya, Jessica, and Rita stared at one another with wide eyes, before they simultaneously settled back and got comfortable for the impeding show. The night had been weird before, yet this looked like it would take the cake!

Regina's mother turned to her oldest child, Brooke, and growled and gruffed at it. Brook shook its head and looked skyward for a moment before fixing its mother with a glare of its own. That glare turned saucy before the undead cheerleader raised its hands behinds its head and threw its shoulders back. It thrust its hips forward, which it then rocked as though working a hula hoop, kicking the hem of its skirt up and outward to flash its pert ass and messily trimmed pussy hair. The mass of undead animals and creatures, numbering well into the hundreds thanks to the hyenas, hooted and barked at the obscene display, only to shut-up and behave inconspicuous when Regina's mother turned its annoyed glare on them.

Regina's mother growled but backed off. After all, its daughter had a point considering that it had fucked its son earlier, too. And it had enjoyed every second of that incestuous romp to boot. With a huff it turned away from its cheekily-grinning cheerleader offspring and back to its two youngest. Its younger daughter, still somehow alive after all this time, had her arms crossed and legs planted as she glared daggers at its youngest. It rolled its milky eyes, knowing that pose and the fact that she had cum drizzling out of her vagina would do nothing to intimidate its horny son who constantly walked around with a raging boner. Its youngest, on the other hand, was gyrating and playing with itself in a lame attempt to seduce its still-living sibling.

The mother stomped over to its son and smacked it upside the head. Once mother dearest got its attention, it grunted, "uuuhHhHhh ara RaaA raAA!!" Which translated to something along the lines of, "What the fuck, Jack!?"

"uuuhHhHhh Gggg MmrRr ggRR RAAAAAa uRR rRaAa Orr Gggg MRR!!" the undead Jack replied. Which in turn translated to something along the lines of, "What's wrong with fucking sis, mommy? She's hot!"

"Orrr RAAAAA Gggg mmmrr srrr GRRr Gggg OrR MrRrr nuurg MMrR rAaaAa!!" it replied, looking down at its child in exasperation. Which meant something like, "Your sister is alive, and that's too close to real incest."

The undead boy gave its mother a level-eyed glare. "sRRr Ooo GRR nuurg AhHh orR sRrr RrRAA rAAAA!!" Or, something like, "But I got to fuck you and Brooke, mommy!"

The mother covered its eyes over-dramatically with the back of its arm and answered, "HAAA Ooooo mrRRRRrrR RAAa Gggg Orr OorR uUuURR GGrrr OrrRrr GRR oORr mmRRRrrrrr mrrRrR uUuRRrrRR Ooo gRRR ORR srRr RrAAAa GrRR Ooooo URRR Ooo gRr ORR GRRr Ooooo aaarraa Ooo oORR aHh OrR GRRrr Ooooo rraAa rAa roOO Orr AHhHH Ooooo OOORrrr grr ara mrRr #### rrrrAa rRAAA grRR ORRr mRrRr RRRaAA!!" Or, "Oh, my beautiful baby! Isn't your mommys pussy enough for your insatiable sexual appetites? I feed you and Brooke with my tits, I let you fuck us both, I even let you drink my honey dew, must you spurn us forever for a mere five minute tryst with your other sister?"

Never let it be said that Regina's mother wasn't a total ham.

The undead boy stared at its mothers tits and they moved and wiggled with every grunt of its bad acting, its hands fondling itself. "ORrR RAAAA UUrRRR gRrR MRrr mRrr MmRRRR Rrrrrr rAaAAa RRrAa RRAaa!!"

Or, "Your pussy smells like dead fish dipped in cotton candy, mommy."

For that he got smacked in the face by a seriously pissed-off undead mother. Hard. It then uttered, "rG!!"

Each and every one of the undead watching the unfolding family drama ensue but not related to Regina screamed in shock and horror, even the lion. In under three seconds they had all fled from the scene in stark terror as though a member of the legendary Belmont clan was hunting for them specifically, leaving the trio of zombies and four rather confused, naked, and sticky women behind.

Regina's mother sat harshly onto the ground and took its boy with it. Though the boy struggled mightily, it forced its son across its lap and started smacking its ass with the palm of its hand. Regina's undead little brother, the brat of all brats, howled in agony with each slap. The boys dick was also trapped between its mothers thighs, each smack pulling against it in a bad way. Regina's undead sister, Brooke, shambled over her still living sister and wrapped its arm around her waist for comfort, terrified beyond all undead reason hearing its mother say what it had said.

For those out there like Regina, Aya, Rita, and/or Jessica who aren't fluent in Zombiese, what Regina's mothers outburst of "rG!!" shortly after it smacked its son in the face translated to was something not all that dissimilar to:

"You little prick! You should be ashamed of yourself you motherfucking little turd! Don't you EVER talk to your mother like that, do you hear me piss-for-brains!? Fucking retarded piece of cow shit, I have half a mind to beat the living fuck into you! I'm sick of your bullshit, you hear me smegma-face? Fucking sick of it, spawn of a retarded horse and AIDS! Goat-fucking sack of shit! That's what you are! A retarded Barney-fag fapping to your little ponies when you're not getting head from the vacuum cleaner! I knew I should have aborted you with a wire coat hanger the instant I found out I was going to shit you out of my twat, you disrespectful fuckhead! I'm gonna beat your ass until it falls off and your gonna like it 'cause every time you get smacked you'll be shoving your dick between my thighs until you're deep enough that I can just rip your dick right off! Now take your beating like the two dollar cock sucking whore-boy you are, you fucking ass-pull shit stain maggot-infested faggot!"

Those who remained behind glanced back and forth at each other, befuddled at the sudden departure of every other undead. Spying the tattered and torn remains of her clothing and the paradoxical of her neatly folded fuck-me panties a short distance away, Aya Brea shrugged her shoulders and stated, "Well, that's one way to get out of a mess. Now maybe we can get out of he-urk!?"

Before Aya could finish her sentence, an unfamiliar and completely unwelcome sensation shot through her lower abdomen. She vaguely heard gasps of surprise and Regina shouting out her name as she collapsed onto her knees, holding her belly protectively with her forearms. She gritted her teeth as cramping sensations unlike anything Aya had ever felt before wracked her womb and bowels at the same time. Her eyes snapped open wide as she felt something else within the excruciating pain: writhing. Instinctively realizing what was happening, Aya fell onto her back and spread her legs as wide and far as she comfortingly could, thereby exposing her still-wet pussy and pinks starfish asshole for all to see.

"Aya?!" Regina cried out in distress, only to gape in horror as what looked like little tiny worms came wiggling out of her cunt and asshole. For several minutes everyone watched, stunned, as Aya Brea shat and birthed _thousands_ of itty-bitty baby Adders. Their horror turned to amazed disgust as the FBI agent began to cum, the feeling of so many wiggling creatures inside her pussy stimulating all her nerve endings apparently too much for her to handle.

It was only several minutes after the last wormy baby snake left her southern holes that Aya's orgasm subsided enough for her to mutter, "Let's get out of here before I decide I wanna do that again... uhg. Would someone help me with my panties? I don't think I can dress myself just yet." She flinched when a truly impressing string of semen splashed all over her tits.

All four females, living or not, looked to the side where the cum had come from... only to find Regina's bratty little undead brother sniffing Aya's panties in one hand while jacking off with the other. He didn't have the good sense to be embarrassed by what he'd done, either.

. . .

. .

.

It was to the scene of mass bestiality that four pairs of human eyes and one pair of canine eyes bore witness to as they cautiously gazed out the window from behind a pair of severely-heavy drapes of the ground floor apartment next to the orgy. Draperies so thick that none on the narrow street/wide alley had realized that there were any lights on inside the apartment, much less anyone living inside.

Fiona released the drape she'd been holding and stood stock-still for several long moments. Eventually she shook her head and turned to face the rest of the group. A group that had seen exactly what she had seen as well. She stared each one in the eye, while they are glanced back at her and each other in turn. While they were all rather turned-on by the show, the simple matter of fact was...

"That... is a lot of fucking undead..." Kevin stated in a flat tone. Beside him Hewie whined in agreement.

"I... ahem..." Alyssa cleared her throat of some phlegm that had built-up while watching the undead orgy outside her apartment window. "I think we've outlasted our time here."

Cindy nodded in agreement, followed by Kevin and Fiona a half second later. "So..." Cindy begun, "get dressed, load-up on light food and water, grab our guns and ammo, get the hard drive out of that computer of yours," she nodded towards Alyssa, who jerked a quick nod of agreement in reply, "and blow this Popsicle stand?"

"Sounds good to me," Kevin replied, already in search for his shoes. "Ladies, let's get ready and roll out!"

 

To Be Continued...

End Part Wait... What!?


	7. Part Wait... What! 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that last chapter ran long, so here's the rest of it.

SexHazard

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Supplemental Side Story – Part Wait... _What_! 2.8 – September 30th, 1998

" _Boys and Zombie Women and Witches and Co-Eds..._ Oh My!"

Eight-year-old Finn Macauley wandered the streets of Raccoon City in a confused, terrified daze. His family had brought him to town on what his dad had called a "working vacation", but when people started to act strange and the police began to evacuate everybody, he was separated from the rest of his family in the panicked rush... and had been left behind.

That was six days ago.

Since then, Finn had wandered the deserted streets of Raccoon City as he sought an escape from the engineered nightmare-reality, or a police officer who was still breathing, or anything that might remotely be able to help him. Those funny-acting people were _zombies_ , just like in those old movies! And they _ate_ people, _just_ like in those old movies, too! To survive, he ate from trash cans (which was absolutely disgusting, but he was _hungry_ ). Or, if he got lucky and there weren't any zombies around, then junk food from whatever convenience stores he'd come across. At night he would find someplace high-up and narrow to sleep in. He'd learned early-on that they didn't seem to like to climb, just like they didn't seem to like water all that much.

And they _never_ looked up.

But it was getting to be well past sundown, it had gotten really dark really fast, and he had no idea where he was going to hide for the night. What was worse was that the zombies seemed to be getting more active. They moved around more, they hunted more... it was almost like they knew they were running out of food but didn't quite know what to do about it yet. As young as he was, even Finn knew that when they got out of the city the rest of the world was _boned_. Though why a pair of white mice would carry a huge stack of really big speakers between them on the other side of the road he didn't know. Nor how in the world they were able to carry so much weight between them anyway.

He wanted to run, he wanted to cry, hell he wanted to give-up a few times. But he wouldn't give _them_ the satisfaction.

All of his life he'd been bullied by his peers for being fat and looking a bit slow... though they'd just kept it short and easy and called him a retard. He wasn't, not by a long shot. He was actually getting a B-average in school and had an eye for fixing mechanical things, but that didn't matter to his "friends". He was fatter than they were (a whole fifteen pounds heavier than their average), and had a face that looked like he was about to cry at any given moment. It was just the way his eyes were shaped, that's all.

But nope, that didn't matter. He looked _different_. His mother would cut his black hair, so he never wore a popular style. He looked as though he had twin caterpillars for eyebrows since they were so bushy. His nose was straight and wide, almost like a wedge. His cheeks, along with the rest of his body, were chubby. He had down-turned mud-brown eyes that had lost their sparkle for life years ago. Most older women thought he was cute, and if given half a chance felt that he could grow-up to be built like a brick shit-house, which he thought was supposed to be a good thing? But he didn't see it.

All he saw when he looked in the mirror was _fat_ and _stupid_. Just like everyone told him he was to his face. And whenever he tried to go online to play computer games or chat with people in IRC, people he knew from school would tell him that he should just do the world a favor and kill himself. They didn't even do it anonymously, either. They'd tell him " _Die piggy die_ " and " _lol kys fgt_ ". It took him a bit of searching online to realize that meant "Laughing out loud kill yourself faggot" as net speak like that was still new to him. He hadn't been certain how long he could take the constant abuse before he finally did take his daddy's old service pistol and put it to his head. He'd even thought about getting one of those webcam things so he could do it live with everyone watching, because that would really show them.

But all that was a moot point, as Finn was pretty certain that tonight he was going to die.

Just as the sun had nearly set, Finn had seen an unmarked black helicopter fly overhead carrying six massive red canisters underneath it. He couldn't tell what had happened, but one of the canisters had dropped free and ruptured in mid-air. What burst out of that metal contraption was a _monster_ he'd never even dreamed of before. _It_ was huge. _It_ was bald. _It_ wore heavy boots and a thick trench coat.

And _It_ had looked right at him before _It_ disappeared behind some buildings a few blocks away.

Finn was more than certain that _It_ was going to come looking for him. He had no reason to believe so except that it had just _felt_ like _It_ was marking him as prey when they made eye contact. And so he ran as fast and as far as his chubby little legs would take him... which was only a few blocks before he ran out of breath. Since then he ran when he could and walked when he couldn't, trying to find any place he could hide where neither _It_ nor the other zombies would find him.

What made it worse was that in the last few minutes he'd heard crashing noises coming from the next block over. Crashes he was certain beyond all irrational doubt were caused by the giant _monster_. And the noises were getting _closer_.

He was just passing by an abandoned bakery with what looked like apartments on the second floor, wondering if he should try his luck inside and find a hiding place inside an oven or something, when a cool hand shot-out from the open plate-glass door. The hand grabbed him by his arm and yanked him inside as the door quietly closed behind them. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness of the buildings interior he felt his kidnapper cover his mouth and, carried upright before them, was sprinted soundlessly through the bakery and up a flight of stairs at the rear of the store. The only thing he could tell about his kidnapper was that they were female because her breasts were really soft against the back of his head and that she was oddly cool to the touch.

Though he wasn't certain if it was the hand over his mouth or the old bread and dough in the store that was the source of the odd odor his nostrils were assailing him with.

His kidnapper had just sprinted into what he thought was a bedroom when he heard the glass and metal door on the first floor smash inward and clatter onto the floor, followed immediately afterward by heavy boot steps crunching on the broken glass. He almost peed his pants in terror, _knowing_ that _It_ had come and _It_ had come form _him_.

His kidnapper (rescuer?) dashed into a small closet and silently closed the accordion-style doors behind them. He felt himself get raised up only for a second pair of cool hands to grab him from under his armpits and lift. He realized that he was being pulled up through the ceiling, either though a loose ceiling tile or an access panel or _something_. He was barely able to make out the sound of his kidnapper(?) as their fingers grasped onto the edge of the floor he was now on, and a moment later the ceiling panel was silently lowered into place engulfing him in darkness.

Finn felt himself carried elsewhere in what he supposed was an attic space, though he couldn't see a single thing since it was so dark. He couldn't even hear the women who'd grabbed him breathe. His rescuer(?) knelt behind a large steamer trunk, engulfing him in their arms and pressing him against her very distinctly female body. Finn felt himself flush as he was pressed face-first into the generous cleavage of the strange woman who held him. He held his breath as best as he could, which was something he had to do anyways because all his nose could smell was a bit of body odor and a hint of vanilla.

He shivered in terror against the woman holding him when he heard the _monster_ stomp _Its_ way up the same stairs he'd been carried up a few moments before, and tried even harder than before to not pee when he heard _It_ enter the bedroom. He was trembling when he heard the closet door ripped off its hinges and crash against a far wall, and went absolutely still when he heard the access panel lifted from its frame, barely casting long, disfigured shadows around what he could see in the storage space. _Its_ attention was drawn by a sudden loud _Bang!_ at the far end of the attic space. Window draperies billowed and Finn saw a loose exterior window shutter smack against the open window and the side of the building again, blown by the increasing winds from the coming rain storm. After several long seconds that seemed to last an eternity the panel dropped back into place, and he heard the monster's footfalls leave the bedroom below and descended the stairs.

After maybe a minute maybe an hour he saw another curtain move slightly off to his left, and a female form cautiously look down towards the street below from the window. He couldn't tell much about the person at the window, save that they were female, stacked in a way that mesmerized him when looking at such bosomy women on magazine covers, and had shoulder-length red or brown hair.

He saw the woman at the window sag in relief, and felt the one holding him and heard a third he hadn't noticed before to his right sag and sigh as well. Quietly the three women made their way to the attic access panel, him still carried by the woman that smelled a bit like vanilla (and that was only because he was being held so closely to her). The one who'd been on his right dropped down first, too quickly for him to see much of anything except another beautiful body and short blonde hair. He was dropped down to her and carried over to the queen-size bed that dominated the room, and he heard the other two drop down behind him.

In the dim light of the room he saw the one he was pretty certain was a redhead carefully close the only curtains to the room while the one who held him sat on the bed and plopped him onto her lap. He glanced over when he heard the third one, the one who'd been holding/hiding him in the attic, walk over to the dresser. He was momentarily blinded when she turned on a battery-powered lamp in the shape of an old oil-fueled glass-and-steel lantern.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by the light, he begun to openly weep.

His rescuers, or kidnappers, were _zombies_.

Sure, they were about as sexy as anyone he'd ever seen on the cover of a newsstand magazine. Sure, they each had pretty big boobs. Sure, they had trim waists and lean bodies. Sure, they each wore clothing that didn't seem quite right on them, the tee-shirts and shorts they wore being far too snug for their perfectly molded bodies. And yeah, they had the blonde-brunette-redhead thing going on. And the brunette had _really_ long hair at that. Like, almost down to its _butt_.

But they were _dead_. And he knew what zombies did with the living. They _ate_ them.

It took Finn several minutes of crying to realize that he was _still_ crying. They hadn't killed him. They hadn't ripped his intestines from his stomach and feasted on his liver. They hadn't torn his heart from his chest, raised it above their head, and crushed it to let the blood free-flow into their open mouth. His brains hadn't been sucked our from his eye sockets with a bendy straw. His spleen was still right where he'd left it. His fingers hadn't been made into sandwiches.

In fact, the one holding him, the one with the short blonde hair, was rocking him back and forth in its lap and was grunting something that approached a lullaby. It held his trembling clasped hands with one of its own, giving him a soft smile that somehow conveyed both concern and care in its milky white eyes. The redhead was seated next to him with its arm around his shoulders looking at him the same way. The one with the long brown hair was knelt in front of him holding his knees and looking at him in also the same way as the blonde and redhead.

Finn sniffled and hiccuped, and felt the one holding him hug him closer to its room-temperature-yet-soft body while the redhead slipped its arm out from around his shoulders and placed its hand on his thigh. He melted into its embrace, for some reason feeling safer at that moment than he'd been for the last six days and change even though he was in a room with three _zombies_.

He looked around at the three zombies, then down at the one in front of him. "Uhmm... thanks?" The brunette's smile softened, losing its look of concern entirely, and it nodded back to him. "Why haven't you eaten me yet?" His eyes widened immediately and stammered, "N-n-n-not th-th-that I wa-wa-wa..." He trailed off when the three looked at each other and started to make snickering noises.

Finn looked around at the trio again and frowned. "What did I say?"

The blonde zombie holding him squeezed him again, his head pressed deep into its cleavage making his face explode crimson in embarrassment. The redhead to his left leaned forward so he could see it better, pointed at his crotch, and started to make some odd motions with its tongue against the inside of its cheek.

He stared at it for several moments before he shook his head. "I have no idea what that means," he deadpanned.

The trio looked at each other again, shrugged as one, and the redhead tried again. This time it held its left hand out as though giving him an "OK" sign with its thumb and index finger making a circle, and then it rubbed the index finger of its right hand in and out of the circle. When his eyes widened in realization it winked at him.

"Uhh... _sex?_ " he squeaked. The two he could see nodded quite happily in reply. "But... I mean I've never... never even gotten a _woody_ before!" he exclaimed in a panic.

The brown-haired zombie kneeling in front him him touched its index finger to his chin and forced him to look it in the eye. Once he was, it pulled back its finger... then simply pulled its shirt off over its head and down its long hair.

Finn stared transfixed. He'd seen naked breasts on television a couple of times, when he'd snuck into the living room late at night to watch one of the premium channels. Even though seeing a topless woman on TV had never make his dick hard like he had heard would eventually happen when his mother gave him "The Talk", he was still extremely curious what a naked woman looked like and it still made him feel funny when he saw forbidden flesh. Like... excited terror, one that struck in the back of his head, deep in his stomach, and even near his wee-wee all at the same time.

But the _real thing_ was right in front of him. _Boobies_. Sure the woman was undead, but its breasts looked _really_ nice even though they were a sickly gray in color and its nipples an even darker gray. And those nipples were hard and pointed right at him. He felt his little dick stir, but hardly enough to get erect. But that same excited terror he felt whenever he tried to watch a skin flick without his parents knowing late at night, oh he felt that. Times _one-thousand_.

"Ahh... c-c-can I... t-t-touch theh-eh-em?" he shyly asked, his voice quivering in nervousness. He knew that such a question was Not Right, but the redhead pantomimed they wanted to have sex with him. And that would mean touching, right?

The brunette smiled and nodded. Cautiously, _fearfully_ , he reached a single hand out and grasped onto its breast. It was cool to his touch, which made sense as it was dead. But it was soft, kinda squishy with a certain resistance to it. He wasn't certain what to equate the feeling to except _heaven_. When the zombie didn't bolt or slap his hand away, he grabbed its other breast with his other hand.

He played with the zombies breasts for several minutes, enjoying the feel of something he couldn't believe he was actually looking at much less _touching_. They were heavy, not at all bouncy like in some of the video games he'd played... but the way they simply moved as he heaved and plied them was just _awesome_. Every time his palms or fingers brushed against its hard nubs and the puffy flower around it the zombie would jerk and twitch. It took him a minute to realize that it seemed to _like_ it when he touched its nipples. Curious, he pinched one of its nipples between his finger and thumb, careful to not use his nails.

It lolled its head back, eyelids fluttering, and moaned deeply in response.

"Does that feel good?" Finn asked in genuine surprise. He'd had a bully twist his nipple once, and it didn't feel good _at all_. Sure, he didn't do that nearly as hard as the bully had, but still. The zombie, almost purring, nodded slowly in reply as it begun to rub its thighs together. He noticed that the vanilla smell was getting stronger, though he wasn't certain where it was coming from or why it smelled better than any cinnamon roll he'd ever eaten before.

He looked to his side when the redhead suddenly whipped off its tee-shirt to reveal its own breasts. Like the one he was fondling they were gray in color, though its nipples were dark blue instead. The redhead grinned at him, leaned over and gave him a playful peck of its lips on his cheek, making him both gape at it and blush. It laid down atop the bed and stuck its thumbs under the waistband of its cotton drawstring shorts. With a wide eager smile it lifted its hips and slid the thin article of clothing off leaving it wearing a cute little pair of pink and black panties with a small red bow on the front near the waistband.

The one holding him lifted him off its lap, pulling him away from the boobs he'd been having fun playing with, and set him on the redheads thighs. The redhead gently grasped his wrists and guided his hands to its waist, then rubbed them up and down its body several times before letting go.

It took Finn a moment to figure-out what the zombie wanted from him, though he still had to ask as he was _very_ uncertain about everything happening around him. "Do you want me to, uhmm, to just touch you?" The redhead nodded, looking up at him with its milky eyes that shouldn't have been able to see anything with an expression that seemed to convey to him equal parts anticipation, eagerness, kindness, and a sort of hunger... though not one he'd ever really seen before and had no idea how to interpret.

Young Finn slid his hands up its stomach, marveling at how soft and smooth its skin was. He'd thought zombies would be all nasty and full of maggots and stuff, but these three didn't seem all that bad. He thought he saw several scars, like old wounds or something that had healed over, but even those were smooth and cool to the touch. It dawned on him that the brunette who let him touch its breasts had similar healed-over wounds, too.

He glanced over at the one who'd been holding him, the blonde, wondering if it too had similar scars. It was still fully clothed in a far-too-tight tee-shirt and far-too-short cut-off jean shorts, though, so he could only tell that its arms and legs looked mostly normal, though it was a far paler gray than the other two. Not that it mattered. The moment he looked at the blonde his eyes had been drawn to its face.

"Pretty..." he whispered as he stared up at the blonde zombie. It stared back at him bashfully and playfully slapped his shoulder. The zombie he was straddling and exploring, however, crossed its arms and _"_ _harrumphed_ _"_ loudly. He turned back to the redhead with a ready apology on his lips, but stopped when he saw the mildly annoyed expression on its face. Almost like it was saying _"You're calling someone else pretty while you're feeling me up?"_

The redhead suddenly grinned, squeezed its breasts together with its upper arms, then grabbed Finn by the back of his head and shoved his face into its cleavage. It rocked him back and forth several times, slowly suffocating him and making him start to panic. It let him wave his arms out to his sides in panic for a few seconds, finding the sight rather funny, before letting him go.

Finn shot upright gasping loudly while the three zombies around him snickered and rubbed his back and legs affectionately. Once he caught his breath he cautiously peeked a single eye open to look down at the zombie woman he sat upon. He was somewhat embarrassed that he was holding himself upright by pushing against its breasts, but that didn't stop his chubby little hands and fingers from flexing against them.

"Uhh... wow..." Finn whispered, marveling at the second set of breasts he'd ever touched in his life, which felt just the slightest bit firmer and heavier than the brunettes somehow. Its nipples were a touch wider and longer, too. But that didn't mean they felt bad. Not by a long shot. The redhead gently smiled up at him, its milky eyes gleaming mischievously.

That, and his little inexperienced hands on its tits felt pretty fucking good.

Not as good as that woman in the mini-skirt the other day and her ebony & ivory friend, but the boy was still young and was therefore _malleable_. It quirked an eyebrow and frowned adorably, confused as to when it had started to consider the things it wanted to teach the innocent boy. Horrifically erotic things, with a child(!), and how horny said thoughts made it. It even fantasized for a moment at the thought of the little boy blowing his steaming hot spunk all over its face before letting him piss it all off. Then she'd open her mouth and let him use her as his own personal urinal, and she'd drink his golden offerings all down. The redhead zombie snapped out of its introspection when the boy begun to play with its nipples, shocks of pleasure shooting up and down its recently unsquished body. Feeling too good, it gently placed its gray hands on his to still them.

He looked at it curiously, his fingers immediately ceasing their exploration. "I-I'm sorry. Did I do something bad?" he asked.

It shook its head no and winked at him again. It gently slid his hands away from its breasts, then cupped its left breast in both hands and raised it slightly, its dark blue nipple pointed directly at him. Finn stared down at the zombie in confusion. The redhead chuckled, rather enjoying his naivete. Keeping its eyes firmly on Finn's it pushed its boob up as it leaned down, licked at its skin a couple of times, then re-presented its boob to him.

Finn's eyes widened in realization. "A-are you sure?" he asked, another trill of excited terror shooting through his body and settling in his stomach. The redhead zombie rolled its eyes and nodded with a wide toothy smile. For a reason Finn hadn't figured out yet, the sight of its pearly white teeth didn't bother him like he expected it should.

He slowly leaned down, the nervous trembling in his stomach jumping threefold, and took its hands into his own. His lips parted as his mouth opened, his eyes alternating between looking the cute redhead zombie in the eyes and staying on target with the puffy mound with the hard tip before him. He closed his lips and visibly swallowed, his barely visible Adam's Apple bobbing in his throat. When his lips parted the second time his little pink tongue was pressed against the back of his lower lip, glistening with wet saliva. Almost before he realized how close he was his lips made contact with its breast, instinctively forming a vacuum seal around the puffy flower.

His body melted in relaxation as he actually did it. He was sucking on its tit! A new thrill rushed through him, one with only a touch of nerves and a whole bunch of excitement. Its skin felt to his tongue as soft and smooth as it felt with his hands. Against his expectations its skin didn't taste nasty like rotted meat or anything at all like that. It tasted, well, like skin!

Encouraged by the redhead's sudden moaning Finn begun to suck on its breast even harder, then as it moaned louder as hard as he could. His tongue lapped-out, licking and flicking at the hardened nub and circling along the outside edge of the nipple. Studying how the zombie reacted, what it seemed to like and not react much to, he continued to treat the teat in his mouth as though it would actually provide him with milk.

At least he did until his jaw muscles twitched and he bit down on the nipple with his teeth.

He instantly released its tit, his brain already in the process of apologizing for biting it with his mouth about to follow, just as it pulled against him as it arched its back and howled, its body quaking beneath his. He stared down in marvel at the expression on its face, its mouth and eyes wide as though it were about to explode in happiness. Catching something in the air he sniffed and caught something that smelled sticky and sweet.

He sniffed at the air again, then around the woman. He was about to lean down and start sniffing a bit lower than its stomach when he felt a tugging on his foot. He turned to his side and found the blonde unlacing his tennis shoes. "Uhmm... you might not want..." He trailed off as the zombie took his shoe off.

All four occupants of the room froze.

The one to make the first noise was the blonde zombie, who'd begun to start coughing. It was joined almost immediately after by the brunette, who'd been leaning against the bed. The redhead beneath him clamped its nostrils shut between its thumb and index finger as it stared at the boy in mild horror.

"Yeah... that's... uhmm... what I was trying to warn you about..." Finn slowly spoke shamefacedly. "I haven't had a bath in a week, and I haven't taken my shoes off since then, either." By now all three zombies were gagging at the stench wafting from his shoe and sock-covered foot. A sock that was half-stiff with brown crusty _gunk_ of partially dried sweat and dirt. Partially dried, as it was _absolutely_ _damp, too_.

The redhead madly waved its right hand off to its side. The brunette, who stood to the side of the bed, nodded in reply and hurriedly removed his other shoe and sock, grabbed the shoe the blonde had already removed along with the sock it had taken off as well, and _raced_ out of the room holding the offending odorous footwear well away from its body.

The stench remained however, wafting from his feet.

Both the redhead and blonde zombies begun to laugh while Finn simply scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The redhead made to sit up, but the blonde laid its hand on its shoulder and shook its head. It held out its hand for Finn, who immediately took hold and allowed the blonde to guide him off the redheads sweet-smelling lap and onto his feet.

Shaking its head and smiling, the blonde lead him out of the bedroom and into the hall, then through the next door into a bathroom. It turned the water on in the sink, tapping its bare foot as it waited. Eventually the water begun to warm, though since the power had been out for several hours in the neighborhood it was tepid at best. It pulled the lever to stop-up the drain and tossed in the remnants of a bar of soap from the soap holder next to the sink that the owners of the bakery hadn't bothered to take with them when they attempted to flee the city some days ago.

The brunette was just passing by the bathroom doorway on its way back when the blonde shut-off the water. Nodding in agreement with what it was seeing inside the washroom, it walked into the bedroom and returned a bare moment later with the battery-powered lantern. It handed the lantern to the blonde, who set it atop the toilet tank, then waved the brunette away. Laughing openly the brunette nodded and returned to the bedroom.

Finn looked up at the zombie with the short blonde hair as it picked-up a washcloth from a nearby rack and dumped it into the sink. "Uhmm... I guess this is the part where I wash up?" he asked, red-faced and totally embarrassed. _'If I live through this, I will never tell_ anyone _that my foot stink offended zombies...'_ he thought, mortified more than he'd ever been in his entire life.

The zombie looked down at the boy and shook its head, a sly half-smile on its lips. It knelt down with a slight bounce of its chest to eye level with the eight-year-old and ruffled the hair atop his head. It gently grasped his elbows and raised them above his head, then curled its fingers under the bottom of his hoodie sweatshirt and pulled it over his head leaving him in a tight graphic tee-shirt advertising a popular rock group he wore underneath. It raised a delicate eyebrow at the smell that was released, as though wondering why none of them had noticed it before. With a shrug it tossed the filthy garment to the side.

It cocked its head to its side in confusion when Finn immediately flushed beet-red and made to cover his stomach and chest with his hands and forearms. It knelt onto its knees and placed its hands gently against his smooth, underdeveloped biceps. It then made an inquisitive noise in the back of its throat.

"Umm..." he hesitated, clearly embarrassed. Seeing the serene expression of kindness on the dead womans face he dug-up the courage to admit, albeit hesitantly, the reason for his sudden case of nervousness. "I'm... kinda... fat, you know?" When the zombie just blinked at him he held back his tears and elaborated, "I get... get picked-on... a lot. At school, the bus... <sniff>... the park an' pool. Even at the store I... I hear people talk behind my back, or give my mommy and daddy advise on what not to feed me."

At this point the tears were freely falling down his cheeks. "Always being looked at like some kinda freak. I'm not though, you know? I'm just a kid! I mean yeah, my parents constantly try to get me to go outside and play, but why should I when I'll just get picked on or beaten-up or... or... mmrph!"

He trailed off when the blonde zombie pulled his face against its breasts and held him there. Not tightly enough to suffocate him like its redheaded cohort, but firmly enough that he wouldn't be able to wiggle away very easily either. Once it started to rub his soft bare back he let the sobs he'd held back so stoically, just as his father had taught him, to escape.

According to Finn's dad, real men _never_ cry. And if he ever caught his son crying, he'd give his son something to cry about. Starting with his steel-studded leather belt on his bare chubby butt, which would be exchanged for an old bamboo stick if he made a sound while getting his ass beat with the belt. Which would be exchanged from the belt or the bamboo stick to an oriental chain whip if he saw so much as a single tear.

Not all the red marks around his stomach and back were stretch marks from weight gain, something that Finn didn't realize that he had spoken about aloud as well.

The zombie woman held him until his tears were all dried out, giving away nothing about what it was thinking about the story the boy had just told. As he had cried both the brunette and redhead had popped their heads about the around the corner from the hall to look in, attracted by the noise of his sobs and broken voice. The blonde had turned to them and scowled. Their eyes widened then narrowed dangerously, not towards the boy or their partner, but by what the blonde had managed to convey to them in the strange way they seemed to be able to share information with just a look.

Thus proving that their minds were indeed working, though likely not _exactly_ as they had worked back when they'd been alive.

By the time Finn struggled to pull away the other zombies had left the two alone, giving the boy at least the illusion of privacy. The blonde relaxed its hold and slid its hands to the boy's upper arms as he pulled back. He looked the pretty undead woman in the face, not able to meet its eyes out of shame for breaking down and crying like he had.

"I-I'm sorry..." he sniffled out.

The zombie shook its head, a soft smile gracing its dark gray lips. It cupped his face and softly cleared the tears off his cheeks with its thumbs. Still holding him, it leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose eliciting a giggle from the boy, kissed his cheeks, then tilted its head around to kiss and nip at his earlobes. The boy gasped at the sensation as they were nothing quite like anything he'd felt before, and gave him a very pleasant feeling in his stomach.

It shifted back slightly and recaptured his face in its hands. It stared Finn in his reddened eyes for a long moment. Not as though it were trying to decide what it wanted to do or if it wanted to do was the right thing _to_ do, but more as though it were trying to remember the moment, savor the moment. It tilted its head slightly, and slowly leaned forward as it closed its eyes, and pressed its lips to his own. It felt Finn respond to its kiss, but neither did anything to try and deepen it. Finn didn't quite know how, being as inexperienced as he was as an eight-year-old child, and was more along for the ride than anything else.

As for the pale gray-skinned blonde, it pulled away just as slowly as it had leaned in and blinked its eyes open. Its lips twitched when it not only saw the stupefied expression on Finn's face, but that he had also dropped his arms from hiding his body. It smiled reassuringly and winked, then took Finn's small hands into its own and placed them at the bottom of its shirt.

Finn stared into the eyes of the zombie, down past its large breasts to his hands, and back again. "You... want me to take off _your_ shirt?" The blonde nodded. "Uhmm..." he swallowed hard, then squeaked, "... _okay_ _?_ "

Slowly he lifted the hem of the tight tee-shirt exposing its soft but well-shaped stomach, then up to the swell of its breasts. He half lifted and half rolled the shirt over its breasts and watched in fascination as a tiny bikini bra with front tie-strings that just barely covered the front of its breasts in twin triangles came into view. He started to notice a similar sweet smell from earlier, like sugar, as it perfumed the room. But just like earlier he had no idea where it came from. With less hesitation he lifted the shirt above its raised arms and tossed it to the side just like it had with his sweatshirt.

The zombie took its turn, pulling the tee-shirt out from where it had been tucked into his jeans waistband. Once free, it pushed the cotton cloth up his body and over his head to quickly join the clothing in the growing pile. The zombie stared at his soft bare flesh and licked its lips in a way Finn wasn't certain how to interpret, but he thought it might be a good thing? It ran its hands up and down the boy's slightly chubby chest and stomach, a lot less chubby than it had expected considering the baby fat on his cheeks, and smiled happily at his soft smoothness.

The zombie gently grasped Finn's hands and brought them to its shapely large twin chest mounds. It let him squeeze and fondle at its bikini-clad breasts, openly enjoying his ministrations. It looked Finn in the eyes and saw that he noticed the sweet smell in the room growing ever-more fragrant given the slight widening of his pupils, though it seemed as though he hadn't figured-out just what it was yet.

Eventually it took both of his hands into its own and guided them to its cleavage and to the bow-knot in-between. The boy pulled on both strings as though on auto-pilot with only the slightest trembling of his fingers, watching the bow slowly shrink in size until with an inaudible twang all that was left were crossed strings, its breasts swaying slightly as they drooped a half-inch and spread slightly from their loss of support. He pulled away on the strings, and the twin triangles peeled up... up... and away, revealing its puffy areolae and nipples so hard he thought they could cut glass.

He made to reach out and grasp its breasts again when the zombie caught his wandering hands in one of its own and waggled its index finger at him. "Oh... uhmmm... I'm sorry, I just thought... you'd want that, too?"

The zombie smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair again. It made something of a show at obviously staring at the crotch of his jeans and licking its lips again, something Finn definitely noticed but wasn't certain he believed what he thought it meant. It dipped its fingers lower to his waistline and easily unfastened his belt. It just as dexterously undid the fly to his jeans, unzipped his fly, and slid the jeans down his smooth legs to his ankles. It helped him step out of the clothing, and it too was tossed to the side leaving him in only his stretched-out from over-wear tighty-whities.

Finn swallowed nervously when the zombie stood and placed his hands onto the waistline of its tight cut-off jean shorts. "Oh I get it now..." he said. "You strip me and I... ahh... strip you?" he asked, looking up at its face for confirmation.

The zombie, still smiling, nodded its head and tugged at his hands to get on with it.

He stared at its crotch for almost a minute without moving, memorizing in his mind the exact details of the shorts and how each fold and ripple in the fabric hinted at the body that was hidden underneath. Finally, with trembling hands, he worked at the fly until he managed to unfasten it. He unzipped the fly, the rip-like tearing noise sounding louder than anything he'd ever heard in his life before, until the fly was completely undone.

With another nervous smile he parted the fly, revealing what looked like white bikini bottoms underneath. It was so tight and so low that he could see its bare pubic mound, though he had no idea what that was beyond a really pretty puffiness and the clearly-outlined folds of its vaginal slit, which he had no idea of what might really look like underneath the swimwear cloth. None of the premium channels that showed a skin-flick movie ever went that naked, after all. Not the movies he saw, at least.

At its urging, Finn tugged at the sides of its cut-off shorts. It took a bit of yanking to get them past its hips and butt, but as soon as they cleared they quickly fell to the floor. While the zombie stepped out of the tiny article of denim clothing, he stared from less than a foot away at its crotch.

He'd seen swimwear like it wore in various catalogs his parents got in the mail, though none of the models ever wore them. They were white, low-cut to the point he wasn't certain just how someone could climb out of a pool without the water tugging them right off like what would normally happen to his swim trunks, and had twin ties on each side. And they smelled sticky-sweet, too. Finn squinted his eyes as he stared, and came to realize that the dark section of its bikini right between its legs wasn't caused just by the shadows cast by the low light of the lantern. It was almost as though its bikini bottoms were slightly damp for some reason. He was contemplating reaching out and touching its visible slit-crease when the zombie squatted. Finn mentally snapped his fingers at his rotten luck of missed opportunities.

The blonde zombie cast its eyes up and down the boy's body, its expression twisted slightly in apprehension. Not towards what it intended to do, not by a long shot. More along the lines of worrying about what it might find caked to the inside of his underwear. His shirt, and even his body, smelled of sweat and grime. He'd obviously been on the streets for a few days, and living things tended to shit a lot. The blonde squared its shoulders even as it licked its lips, eyes firmly focused on the hidden prize, and reached out to Finn's waist.

Finn jerked at the cool contact of its fingers against his skin, and swallowed nervously when it slid its fingers under the elastic band of his underwear. He silently shifted his balance, not incidentally widening his legs slightly, as he felt the last of his clothing start to shift. When he felt the band press against the base of his weenie the zombie stopped. He looked it in the eyes, surprised to see it was looking at him as though asking permission.

"Uh... _okay?_ " he squeaked, not quite certain if that's what it intended or not.

The zombie stared at him for a moment, then grinned back at him in much the same way he grinned down at at a juicy bacon double cheeseburger topped with a fried egg and all the fixings, just not quite. Though the look on its face startled him, it didn't scare him or make him think it was going to hurt him.

_'It... she... whatever saved by life, her and her friends,'_ Finn reasoned. _'If they wanted to eat me, they could have done it a long time ago. Instead, I got to second base with them!'_ That thought alone made his penis twitch, the memory of her friend's breasts making him feel even more excited-terrified than he already felt. He could feel his entire body thrumming with nervous energy just waiting for release. He just had no idea how to release it. Even the zombie seemed to be shaking in nervousness.

It was more like she was shaking in excitement, but Finn didn't understand the difference between the two concepts... yet.

Finn also didn't realize that his last thought was the first time he truly thought of the zombies by their gender – and thereby thought of the three undead women a people and not monsters – rather than as "it". For anyone else, they may have shrugged off that realization as an attempt to humanize his saviors/abductors. Maybe even decide it was their mind's attempt to reconcile with their situation, that it was easier to think of these monsters as people and not, well, _monsters_. For Finn, it was much simpler: the three women acted like people with a speech impediment, so he was going to treat them like people as well. And if these three women were drop-dead sexy as all get-out, then he wasn't going to complain about the color of their skin or anything, either.

Not like his young mind would be able to explain or fully understand the reason behind his sudden mental distinction, of course. And most psychologists would waive his thoughts off as a cross between Stockholm Syndrome and a range of paraphilias from mysophilia and teratophilia to anililagnia due to his being separated from his mother in a disaster scenario. Which of course meant that shrinks are all full of shit.

The zombie returned her focus to Finn's crotch. Licking her lips again she slowly, as though drawing out the anticipation of opening a favored present, pushed down on the elastic band. Bit by bit his young penis was exposed until it sprung free. She stared for a moment, taking in its details.

His penis was small, only about an inch long at best and utterly flaccid, though it did twitch a bit that didn't seem to match the nervous shaking of his body to which she took as a good sign for potential fun time. It was cleaner than she had anticipated, the only discoloration being the brownish ring just under the prepubescent spear-shaped head signifying where he'd been circumcised at. Its head was pink and smooth with only its urethral slit marring the surface. She pushed a bit lower against the band, drawing the undergarment down his thighs. Her eyes widened in appreciation as his testicles were revealed. They looked to be just recently starting the process of dropping already, and their large size indicated that once he grew up he'd have no issues in knocking-up women left and right.

Feeling what was almost like a puff of air against his groin and seeing her face just inches away Finn's brain blew a mental circuit. _'Oh God... oh God... I'm naked in front of a pretty woman... I'm naked and she's looking at my dick like she wants to kiss it and I'm naked and she's almost naked and her breasts_ _look_ _so good and her nipples are hard and pointed right at me and I can smell something sweet from between her legs and it's getting stronger and I'm naked oh God oh God I'm naked in front of a pretty woman and she's...'_

Unaware that the boy's mental operating system had crashed and was attempting a reboot, she dropped his underwear completely down his smooth legs, though she had to tug against Finn's feet to remind him to step out of the garment. She was happy to see that he wasn't covering his privates with his hands, though his hands were twitching like he didn't quite know what to do with them. She raised the underwear to eye level, but then frowned.

She had to snap her fingers in front of Finn's face a few times to catch his attention. Once she did, she pointed at first the yellowish front of his tighty-whities and then the back.

"Uhh... what?"

The zombie appeared to think for a moment then tried again, once again pointing at his underwear, then at him, then the toilet. She took a special emphasis on pointing at the back of his underwear for Finn to get what she was pantomiming.

"Oh, you think I'm con... con... _constipulated_ and if I need to poop because my underwear is clean?" When the blonde zombie nodded he laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't have to go poop very often, but when I did I made real sure to clean myself up. My mom... she kinda got mad at me once when I was little and didn't do such a good job at it."

Which meant he was forced to bend over with his face in the toilet bowl as she smacked his bare ass with her husband's bamboo cane, then forced him to lick the bamboo cane clean when she was done beating his ass bloody.

The undead blonde woman blinked dumbly at him before just tossing the undies off to the side. With one last longing gaze at Finn's smooth and hairless privates she stood, the boy now eye level with her innie navel. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and pushed downward slightly, not enough to hurt but enough for Finn to drop to his knees. Her body shaking even more than it had been before, she took the boys hands into her own, placed them onto the tie-strings of her bikini bottoms, then spread her legs slightly.

Finn looked up nervously between her breasts to the undead blonde's face, ignoring for the moment the weird feeling coming from his dick. She grinned back down at him in turn excitedly, her hands tugging on his own to hurry up with her bikini strings. Considering how much she was shaking, though, he was willing to bet that she was just as nervous as he felt.

His attention returned to her crotch. He breathed deeply and sighed. "You smell really good," he effectively told her pussy. He was about to start to tug on those draw strings when a knock on the bathroom door made the two jump. Both turned towards the open doorway to see the redheaded zombie, still only wearing a pair of panties and a smile, holding a flashlight under its chin alternately turning it on and off. She handed the electric torch over to her blonde compatriot, her eyes darting down to Finn and back again, and winked.

Even in the low light of the bathroom he could see the blonde's facial color deepen, as though she were blushing heavily. _'I wonder how that works?'_ he thought. _'It's not like she has a beating heart or anything.'_ He blinked when the redhead blew him a kiss and ducked back into the hallway again.

"You ladies aren't as dead as you look, are you?" he finally asked the woman above him. The blonde shrugged, then pointed to several of the more visible and unusually-shaped scars along her body, then waved the palm of her hand over them. Finn thought really hard for several seconds. "You were worse before, but got better?" The zombie nodded, none of the excitement reduced from her expression from earlier. In fact she'd started to bounce on her toes, which caused some very interesting motions with her breasts and thighs which made his dick feel even weirder than before.

Finn shook his head. "I don't get it, but okay." He looked the zombie in the eyes again and added, "But I'm glad that you are better. All three of you are really pretty. I don't want to imagine what you would look like if you were like the zombies outside." The blonde zombie practically beamed in appreciation down to the boy, then tugged her free hand against his own to tell him to get on with it.

The boy laughed, receiving the message loud and clear, and tugged. It was only after he tugged that he remembered what he was doing, stripping a beautiful and willing adult woman of her panties, and his feeling of excited terror re-gripped his heart making it hard for him to breathe for several long seconds. In the meantime, the strings pulled apart easily enough and the back of her suit fell away, her modesty protected only by the front he still held up in his hands. Wide-eyed, Finn lowered his hands, the suit strings slipping from his slack fingertips at the same time. He didn't notice it hit the floor, though the strange feeling in his dick was starting to get a bit painful.

He stared up at the zombie woman's pussy in awe. He wasn't certain what to expect, but what he saw certainly wasn't it. Her pussy was entirely hairless, which in the back of his mind Finn thought was rather odd because his mother told him about hair growth when she gave him "The Talk" earlier in the year. It looked like a puffy, sopping wet slit in her groin. Each side of the slit was swollen and slightly grayer than the skin around it. Near the front, or top, of her pussy where her lips met he could just make out what looked like a light gray shaft of flesh that ended abruptly about a third of the way down the slit, a slit that seemed to be pushed apart by the meaty flesh underneath.

Flesh that was a healthy shade of pink and leaking sweet-smelling fluids from somewhere within.

He memorized each and every detail he saw of her holiest of holes, every crease, fold, bump, and wrinkle. And especially the way that sweet-smelling fluid dribbled from somewhere beyond what he could see and curve along her flesh... most of it flowing along the inside of her thighs but a few drops worth fell free to the bathmat below.

Finn raised his right hand, index finger extended, and paused. "Uhmm... uhmm... m-may I?" he stuttered out. He didn't expect the almost violent eager nod of her head in reply. Emboldened by her permission he reached out and touched her pussy. He twitched when he felt the flesh, far warmer than room temperature but no-where near what felt normal, pulse beneath his fingertips.

He traced the outline of her pussy with his fingers, marveling at how she seemed to tremble from his touch. He brought his hand back and stared at his fingertip and the wetness it had collected. He sniffed it, confirming that it was the source of the sweet odor he'd been smelling since his rescue. Hesitantly but curiously he brought his finger to his lips and sucked it clean.

He moaned in bliss as the sweetest, purest vanilla he'd ever tasted exploded across his palate. Without thinking about what he was doing he'd grasped the woman just above and behind her knees and begun to lick the fluid from her, making the zombie " _eep!_ " cutely and start to shiver. He started on her thighs, his little tongue licking at her moistened skin like a root beer-flavored ice cream cone. Once they were clean of her fluids and filthy from his saliva, he turned to favor her pussy. He licked and lapped at the engorged flesh around her slit, ignoring the husky moaning above him, then proceeded to her slit itself.

So engrossed in what he was doing he barely noticed that the woman he was performing a rather spirited, but unskilled, cunnilingus to gasped and howled as she lost her balance and fell ass-first against the bathroom wall directly behind her. He felt her fingers intertwine in the back of his rather shaggy brown hair, pressing his face against her crotch. His lips made a seal of sorts around her slit as he eagerly lapped at her inner flesh, his tongue burrowing not very deeply into the hole that the fluid seemed to seep from.

He wasn't certain what that hole was, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the weirder parts of "The Talk" he didn't much understand, and his mommy found difficulty in explaining to him when asked for more details. Especially since she'd give him only vague answers before retreating from the room for the master bathroom in their home to take a sudden shower, usually accompanied by similar sounds to those made by the zombie he was sucking on.

Right after receiving a flood of vanilla-flavored fluid to his mouth he heard the zombie woman groan and push him away. He opened his eyes and stared up at her, only just noticing just how exhausted she looked. Much like how his mommy looked whenever she came out of the shower after one of their Talks. The blonde quickly caught her breath, then laughed aloud at the boy who had her pussy juice smeared all over his face.

Still feeling adventurous, she handed him the flashlight her redheaded friend had given her a short time before. Making certain he was watching, she bent her knees slightly, brought her hands to her groin, then slid her fingers into her vagina.

Finn's thumb twitched against the power button to the flashlight, which was actually a cheap LED key chain knockoff "Mag-lite". "You... want me to look? Inside?" The pretty blonde zombie nodded, her face and most of her body above the waist a far darker gray than normal, as though she was blushing furiously.

He trained the light up until her pussy was spotlighted. The boy was surprised that she'd been able to sink her index and middle fingers into herself. That surprise died a squeaking death when she did _something_ with her pelvic muscles and spread her fingers wide, showing him exactly what her vagina looked like... all the way up inside.

It was both the most amazing thing and most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his young life. It also reminded him of the "Facehuggers" from the _Alien_ movies for some reason. With her puffy sides pushed out of the way he was able to see what he thought was some sort of shaft was actually a long, fatty hood that ended in a little pink nub. From there and surrounding the pinkest, wettest parts of her pussy were twin dark gray folds or flaps. Almost half way from the little nub and where her fingers had sunken in was a small divot in her pink fleshiness.

But her hole. _Holy shit_ her hole. The first few inches were all lumpy and kinda nasty looking. He wasn't certain if the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach looking at that, knowing that was where he'd had his tongue, was disgust or something he didn't know the words for. But he liked it a lot. Beyond that lumpiness was a ridged tunnel. And beyond that...

The flashlight flickered off.

"Son of a _bitch_!" the boy shouted in his best impersonation of the guy who voiced the bird in _Aladdin_ , heedless of attracting attention from any of the monsters outside. He shook the piece of plastic in an attempt to get it to work again. When that didn't work he slammed it against the floor. Only for the cheap plastic to crack in half, sending the batteries flying off with a loud clatter into the bathtub.

The zombie started snickering at the forlorn expression on his face. Which trailed off into a moan of desire when her eyes caught sight of the boys first ever erection. It was only about three-inches in length and barely any girth due to his youth, but _she_ had been able to give a cute little eight-year-old boy a _stiffy_. She whimpered in desire at the thought of him putting his little pecker inside her. Or maybe engulfing him, balls in all, and sucking him off until he came for the first time, too. Or maybe letting him lay across her lap jacking him off as he sucked on her tit. Or maybe laying on the bed and jacking him off from behind while she rubbed her bare wet pussy against his legs. Or maybe...

The pretty blonde zombie blinked _hard_ and would have fallen right over if it hadn't been for the convenient wall behind her. She hadn't recalled fantasizing... ever. She, and her friends, had been motivated by simple need and desire. In the last day or so, ever since having fun with those two women in the alley, they each had started to be able to think for themselves and to think beyond themselves. That was why they had decided to help the cute little boy in the first place. Her red-headed friend had even recovered somehow from having that huge _thing_ pushed up from her cunt and almost out of her mouth, even though it had to have ripped her apart on the inside. And in the last few hours they had noticed that the nasty insects had vacated their bodies, the rot that permeated their bodies had reversed, and their wounds had sealed-up. They were still room temperature, but in a way she and her friends were better than before... before... _something_.

She shook her head quickly and blinked several times again, only just becoming aware that the boy was shaking her and trying to get her attention. Once gaining her equilibrium again she smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair. Her attention was caught by the sink and the water within, reminding her of the original reason she'd led the boy into the bathroom.

She walked around Finn to the sink and dipped her fingers into the water. She hid the shiver the cold water brought on and pulled out one of the washcloths she'd tossed in earlier. She wrung it out, then turned back to the boy and knelt to his level. She held him by his shoulder and brought the soapy wet cloth to his hairless chest.

Finn instantly jerked away. "That's cold!!" he shrieked. She smiled unrepentant and continued to wash the boy down, taking special care of his chest and butt, loving the way he felt under her hands. The one part of his body she didn't touch was his his dick and balls. She knew of a better way to wash the most special part of his young body eventually.

Once every other inch of his body was cleaned the blonde tossed the washcloth into the tub and dried him off with one of the twin towels on that had been left on the towel rack by the previous occupants of the apartment. Once he was dry she hung it back up again and wrapped him in the other, dry towel for warmth as goosebumps had already started to form on his arms and legs.

She then handed Finn the other washcloth she had tossed into the sink earlier.

Finn looked at the cold cloth, to the zombie, and back again. "But... you don't smell bad? Why do you want me to wash you?" She smiled at the boy before she took his hand holding the cold damp cloth into her own and pressed the cloth against her breast. She moved his hand in circles and moaned far more erotically that she felt from such a brief interaction.

"It'll feel good for you?" She nodded. "But it's cold!" She looked at him flatly and put her room temperature dry hand against his cheek. "Oh... yeah. I actually forgot that you weren't alive there for a sec." He paused. "You... are a zombie, right?"

This made the undead blonde pause and consider the question, which in itself she recognized without knowing the words for it as very atypical zombie behavior. Even among the ones outside fucking anything that came along, especially if they had a pulse but not necessarily, she and her friends were acting _odd_. Eventually she settled for shrugging her shoulders. She didn't _feel_ like she used to, but what she felt like she couldn't understand just yet, either.

Finn stared at her for a moment before he suddenly realized that he had his hand on her boob again, and her boob still felt _awesome_. With a grin he begun to wash her down, making certain to feel _every_ inch of her dead sexy body in the process. Her supple butt was fun to play with when she started mewling as he rubbed it, and watching her pants and shudders when he washed her pussy was simply the best thing ever!

Which had been the entire reason for her wanting to be washed by the boy.

. . .

The two walked hand-in-hand back into the bedroom, him wrapped in a towel for warmth and her holding the lantern before her. When they stepped into the room they found the other two zombie women rubbing against each other on top of the bed and kissing, the scent of the air in the room heady and sweet.

Finn stared at the two, his body feeling flush and his tummy feeling fluttery all over again. The brunette's hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulder to pool along side of the woman she lay atop of. Her curvy bicycle shorts-clad rear rose into the air as she shifted her weight slightly, rubbing her crotch along the length of the redhead's widely-spread and elevated left thigh, He could see the redhead's panty-clad mound was exceptionally damp, as was the bedding between their legs.

His eyes roamed up their bodies, and he reeled with a start as his little pecker twitched against the confines of his cotton towel as the two undead women's breasts molded against one another, their hardened nipples flicking against each other the one time he saw them make contact. The redhead on the bottom had her arms wrapped around the brunette's back, while the brunette herself loosely wove her fingers through her partner's hair along her scalp.

Both women had their eyes closed as they kissed, and even with his limited experience with such things Finn could tell that they were "swapping spit" as he'd heard some of the older kids say on the playground yard. They moaned softly, even tenderly, as they made-out in front of their audience. He was surprised that they weren't anywhere near as loud at it as he'd seen the few times he'd seen men and women kiss like this on the movie channels, yet somehow this seemed more... _right_ was the only word he could think of. Or maybe less forced? Something... but it was awesome!

Tearing his shocked-wide eyes away, he turned to the blonde and asked, "What are they doing?"

The blonde set the lantern atop the dresser next to her and made the same hand motion her redhead friend had made when describing sex to the boy earlier.

Finn looked at her confused. "But they're girls! Girl's can't have sex with each other!" He turned back to watch the two on the bed. They had parted their kiss to gasp and groan loudly while their clothed junctions rubbed against one others thighs. He watched, enraptured, as two of the three sexiest women he'd ever known pleasured each other before him. He couldn't help but notice that the redheaded and brunette women would glance at him as they made-out, which would be followed by small shudders wracking through their bodies. He tore his eyes away to look up at the nude blonde beside him and asked, "...Can they?"

She smiled down at him softly, her hand lightly rubbing his neck right above where his towel wrapped around his body. Her eyes flickered southward and widened in appreciation at seeing the tent in his wrapping at his groin.

Her hand on his shoulder, the blonde undead stepped in front of his view of her friends making love on the bed. Her hand trailed down his arm as she knelt and sat on her haunches, knees splayed wide, exposing herself fully for Finn again should he decide to look. Her hand slid slowly down his arm to his chubby butt. She looked up to his wide, innocent eyes as he stared back down at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

She winked back as if in reply.

He gasped when she squeezed his butt and moaned as she massaged the young muscle under her questing fingers. It felt so good he wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling of her cool hand on his bottom, and likely would have if he hadn't caught sight of her slipping her other hand between her legs. He watched with wide eyes as her fingers disappeared into her juncture and her gaze up at him becoming unfocused as she touched herself, something he'd never seen another woman do before. The act was so mind blowingly erotic he was unable to formulate a single thought... all he could do was watch as the achingly beautiful undead pleasured herself for his pleasure.

_How_ he was able to tell her eyes lost their focus considering they were milky white masses he wouldn't have been certain of even if he _could_ think.

The sound of a creaking bed from beyond her made Finn look away to the other two women who'd rescued him from the giant monster. He blinked in surprise when he saw that the two had parted, since they'd really seemed to be going at each other! The redhead was on his left, laying on her stomach with her hands propping her chin up. As her elbows were pressed against the mattress to hold her head up he was given a fantastic view of her cleavage which he took full advantage of. She was staring back at him, her eyes gleaming and her lips curled into a grin he was starting to associate with her thinking naughty things.

The brunette, on the other hand, was also lying on her stomach to his right. As opposed to the redhead she had her arms loosely crossed under her chin as a make-shift pillow. Her gaze was far less intense and far more gentle, but no less focused on him and the blonde. Since the bed only came up to his waist, he was also able to see over the top of both women, allowing him to see the curvy swells of their panty and spandex-covered butts. Both women were slowly kicking their feet back and forth in the air, giving every impression of high school girls at a sleep-over in several movies he'd been forced to watch with his family.

Except for the whole topless bit.

"Umm..." Finn started, only to trail-off when he heard a rhythmic wet schlicking sound coming from the blonde's groin while her grip on his butt became a bit more forceful. He looked down at her again to find that her entire body was shaking slightly, her legs out-right trembling, her nipples hard again and her face looking like she was either in a great deal of pain or pleasure. Especially with the drool leaking out the corners of her wide-open mouth. He absently noted her pink tongue and pearly-white teeth as she panted heavily, his eyes more glued to her swaying tits as her chest heaved.

It would take a few days for him to realize what it was about seeing her tits move like that which had caught his attention beyond the sheer erotic sight they provided.

He forcefully tore his eyes away from the sight that made his body tremble and his stomach and brain twist in fear even as his weenie ached _yet again_ to continue to watch. His eyes rested on the brunette. "Umm... wh-what are you doing?" The brunette raised one hand slightly to point her index finger at one of her eyes, then flipped her hand over to lazily point at him.

"You're watching me?" He turned to the redhead when she made a noise that sounded like a hum of agreement. She still had that same lazy grin on her face, though if anything she was looking at him even more playfully than before.

Finn raised his hand to head-height, then pointed down at the blonde who was looking close to having a fit. He jerked when she squeezed his butt just a bit too tightly. "Then... what's _she_ doing?"

The brunette and redhead looked at each other for a moment as though conversing with one another silently. Both undead women giggled then forcefully rubbed the inside of their cheeks with their tongues. The boy looked back and forth at both women for several moments before he sighed. "I still have no idea what that means."

Both zombie women looked at each other again, then trained their focus on their blonde compatriot between them. It took a moment for Finn to look down at her as well. She was looking back up at him, open-mouthed and drooling, her pale gray skin coated in a light sheen of mildly sweet-scented sweat. She smiled up at the boy, looking down to her in innocence and naivete even though she had just masturbated herself nearly to orgasm before him; even though of the treasured time they'd shared when bathing a short time earlier. She tugged on the back of the towel, making certain it was still wrapping him up tight and warm.

Carefully, so as to not smear her wet hand, she removed her fingers from her pussy and daintily pinched the end of his towel between the thumb and middle finger of both hands. She dropped her eyes away from the boy's and to the bulge before her, and lifted the cotton cloth up to his waist.

"Ahh..." the boy squeaked in panic at being so suddenly exposed. Eyes wide, he looked at the two zombies on the bed. He wasn't certain if he was terrified that they were eagerly gazing at his dick, or excited in a way he still didn't fully understand.

Oh he knew the theory thanks to his mother and the mind-shattering, brain-bleach inducing event called "The Talk", but she never exactly explained how he and his body would feel. Just the mechanics of what did what and where babies came from. Only his mother's explanation was so piss-poor he'd thought for weeks afterward that babies came out of a hole in a woman's butt-cheek instead of that place he saw in the bathroom.

For the first time ever Finn felt fingers that were not his own touch his privates. He looked down again at the blonde. The hand that had been between her legs were now between his own, while the other had returned to his butt. He shifted his weight and spread his legs slightly to get more comfortable. The blonde stared ardently at his groin as she fondled his testicles with her wet fingers, rolling one between her fingers, then the other. He groaned aloud at the feeling, uncertain of anything that was happening to him other than what she was doing to him felt _good_. He was surprised that his his dick was actually somewhat stiff, too. Not like what his parents had described, but more than he'd ever experienced before.

Her fingers slid away from his balls and to his dick itself, easily sliding up and down his short narrow shaft. He gasped aloud at the sensation but otherwise remained quiet as her thumb and index finger curled around his dick and slowly stroked it. If he thought the butterflies he'd felt before were intense, now it felt like his insides were going to jump up and out of his throat then dance a jig down the hall!

Finn felt a push on his butt and he was forced to step towards the blonde to keep his balance. The head of his penis impacted with her nose then slid up her face until his groin was pressed firmly against her cheek. She nuzzled against him, her gray lips kissing at his shaft. She pulled back slightly, his dick pointed right at her mouth.

The undead woman stared Finn in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth, stuck just the tip of her tongue out past her bottom lip, and slowly leaned forward. Bit by bit he watched as his penis disappeared into the tunnel that was her mouth, which he could already feel was a little bit warmer than her room temperature exterior that was rapidly cooling as the night progressed. His dick twitched and bumped against the roof of her mouth when it was almost all of the way in.

"N-No way..."

As soon as her cold lips made contact with the warm flesh of his hairless groin they closed around his penis making a soft seal. From inside her mouth he felt her tongue curl and slide around his shaft. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she leaned her head back, her lips puckering as though she were sliding a candy cane out of her mouth. He shuddered at the feeling of her tongue sliding along the bottom of his dick as she leaned away.

The blonde firmly gripped his hips then slid Finn's dick back into her mouth again. He stared as though hypnotized as she bobbed her head back and forth along his young shaft. The feeling of it all, the motion, the way her tongue played with his penis while in her mouth, the suction, the wetness of her mouth, all of it was unlike anything he'd even fantasized about before. He felt like he could just up and melt at any given time.

Then she opened her mouth widely and gobbled-up his balls, too.

"Ohhhh my God that's awwwwesome...!" Finn groaned and laughed. The zombie was no longer bobbing her head, but what she was doing instead was sucking on his privates like a vacuum cleaner while her tongue lapped and curled and... and... and did _things_ he couldn't even describe to _everything_. If he didn't know better and was writing it off as imagination fueled by hormones or something, he'd _swear_ on a stack of Bibles every dirty word he knew that her tongue had somehow curled around his little pecker and was actively stroking him like her fingers had been while fondling his balls at the same time.

Though he never could figure-out why saying swear words while touching a Bible was supposed to be a _good_ thing.

"Oh... oh fuck... oh _fuck_ I feel... _something_..." Finn gasped out.

Both zombies on the bed perked-up at this. The two looked at each other in surprise, then crawled off the bed to either side of the fellating duo and squatted less than a foot away from Finn. The blonde had also heard his gasp and felt a rush of excitement course through her undead body. She uncoiled her tongue from around his dick and let his balls pop out of her mouth one after the other.

Working as much spit as she could manage, the zombie resumed giving Finn head. Her head tilting between strokes, she bobbed back and forth as quickly as she dared to without causing the boy any injury, her tongue caressing his dick as he entered and nearly existed her sucking mouth over and over again. She adoringly stared up at him as she worked his little penis, her mouth making loud wet noises on each backstroke. She momentarily lost her suction seal when he started to force his own pelvic thrusts in, but was easily able to alter her pace to keep up his erratic and unskilled thrusts.

Finn's eyes clenched shut as his face scrunched up, his breaths coming in labored gasps. "Oh God... oh God... something's happening... I-I need to pee... it feels so _weird_...!" he gulped, doing his damnedest to hold back his "pee" as hard as he could. He didn't realize that the zombie had stopped bobbing her her head and was only holding onto his hips to keep her balance as he fucked her mouth.

_'I like her_ _,_ _I don't wanna pee in her mouth, that's just wrong!!'_ he thought in panic. The pressure on his dick to pee grew more and more demanding with every thrust within her cool wet mouth and every stroke against her meaty tongue. It didn't help matters any considering the way she was looking up at him as though she were _begging_ for him to pee in her mouth.

Finn felt the two zombies on either side of him grasp his hands, and a heartbeat later had pressed his palms firmly against their boobs. They held his hands in place by his forearm and wrist, forcing him to fondle and grope their soft weighty orbs and rub the palm of his hands across their hardened nubs. Both zombies moaned their approval at his ministrations, giving Finn the last motivation he needed to just let it go.

Finn grunted and panted, feeling as through every nerve ending in his body was overloading and frying in sensations he'd never known before. With a jolt the feeling reached a fever-pitch, his groin feeling as though it were clenching super-tight. His eyes opened wide in shock at the unfamiliar thrill.

"Oh God oh God it's coming I'm so sorry it's co~o~o~oming!!!" his young high-pitched voice shouted into the room. His mind blanked entirely as his balls squeezed and his body shuddered, followed so close it was almost simultaneous the feeling of fluid squirting out of his little penis and into the pretty blonde zombie's mouth. After two long shots he felt a dribble sensation at his pee hole, which was quickly licked clean by the tip of her tongue.

Finn stood still for a moment, barely noticing the feeling of the zombie swallowing whatever he'd just peed while his dick was still in her mouth, when he fell backwards as he passed-out.

. . .

. .

.

Finn awoke with a start just shy of fifteen minutes later. It took him several seconds for his actual consciousness to catch up with the rest of him. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in bed with the blankets up to his chin. The next thing, which came several LONG seconds later, was the memory of what had occurred just before he took an impromptu nap (guys weren't supposed to faint, after all). It took him a few moments longer to realize that what he'd felt was his first ever orgasm.

He closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. "Was it all a dream?" he whispered to the dark room. He felt the bed and covers shift as something large moved to his left. Cool, soft lips kissed his cheek before a just slightly warmer nude feminine from pressed against his side.

He swallowed nervously.

Finn opened his eyes and rolled his head to his left. Lying on her side and staring at him from less than half-a-foot away was the redhead zombie woman, her head sharing his pillow. Finn felt his heart skip a beat at the smile she was giving him. He'd been used to her grins and smirks which always made her look sexy, in control, and mischievous all in one. What he was completely unprepared for from the redhead was her looking at him in gentleness, concern, and if he dared to say it... actual affection.

She reached her arm out from under the blanket, which would have flashed her breasts at him if the room had been brighter, and quietly caressed his face. Finn rolled toward her and they gazed into each other's eyes, her into his sleepy-looking brown eyes and him into her lidded almond-shaped milky pale green eyes. She slipped her fingers though the hair on the back of his head and gently guided his lips to her own. They kissed for several long minutes, their arms and legs wrapped and intertwined with one-another, her bare full breasts pressed against his abdomen and her damp panties against his leg. He felt his penis harden again and slide up along her bare stomach. His undead redhead friend giggled into his mouth and snuggled against him tighter in reply.

Finn felt her tongue slip from her cool soft lips and press against his own warm slightly-chapped lips. He moaned throatily when he opened his mouth and her tongue immediately darted inside to play with his own. Their hands caressed along each others body as their tongues danced with their kiss. Both enjoyed the feel of one another, Finn loving her soft fullness and how relaxed she was pressed up against him, and the redhead was loving his extremely youthful (which was a nice way of saying pedo-rific) warmth and his excited heartbeat thrumming against her own still chest.

Finn hadn't realized that they weren't alone until he felt a weight settle near the foot of the mattress beyond him. His eyes opened as the redhead pulled her lips away to break their kiss, though she stayed close enough for the two to share three additional pecks on the lips. The redhead finally rolled onto her back and to her own side of the bed, then skid toward the headboard as she sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist and expose her breasts and pointed nipples. He realized in the back of his mind somewhere that one or both of the other zombie women must have left the room for some time and had taken the lantern with them, but had brought it back with them since he could actually see in the room again.

She looked down at the boy and grinned when she saw where his eyes were looking. The redhead gave her girls a quick hefting fondle to remind him just how perfect they were, before she reached under the blanket towards him and tickled his stomach. Finn rolled onto his back and had to slap his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Thankfully she didn't tickle him for long... just long enough for him sit upright. One he was she stopped, then adjusted the pillow upright against the headboard and patted it.

"Sure!" he replied, taking the hint to sit upright against the pillow. He looked down the length of the bed and saw the blonde seated with one leg bent atop the bed facing him. He was a bit startled, but took it in stride, when she pointed at him then gave him the universal hand sign for "okay" with her head cocked to one shoulder questioningly.

_'Oh wow...'_ he thought, _'I don't care if she is naked that's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!'_ He grinned widely back, showing off teeth he hadn't been able to brush in almost a week which didn't bother the blonde at all. "Of course!" He saw her flat look in her milky, exceptionally pale blue eyes and amended, "Well, I am kinda thirsty. Ah... why?"

The blonde pointed at him again, then rolled her eyes back and flopped across the bed on her back, her head landing on the redhead's ankles and her breasts wobbling in very interesting ways to his young brown eyes. Finn felt his flagging peter re-stiffen at the sight, especially so when she bounced upright again making her breasts sway side-to-side.

"Oh, that..." he blushed. "It just... umm... felt _really_ good!" His face suddenly blanched. "Oh crap! I didn't... I mean I think I-I... Did I... _pee_ in your mouth?"

The blonde stared at him in wide-eyed surprise. She slowly shook her head in the negative, then stopped. She raised her head to stare at the ceiling in thought. After several moments she looked over at the redhead for help, who only raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders in reply.

The blonde zombie pouted, then snapped her fingers and smiled wide. She leaned over, her breasts brushing against Finn's legs, and pulled the blanket that was partially covering his naked body down to his thighs. She slid her hand between his legs and helped him spread them. She grinned lasciviously at seeing his erect three-inch cock. Making certain first that he was watching her hand, she palmed his balls in her hand and squeezed gently. She then ran the tip of her finger along the skin of his nutsack in multiple quick circles, then traced her fingertip along the underside of his penis and away, her fingers spreading as they left his dick pantomiming an explosion.

It didn't take long for Finn to realize what she was saying. "You mean I _came_ inside your mouth?" His mother had tried to explain the dynamics of cumming, but hadn't been all that successful at it. She merely told him that it would be like peeing, but the fluid coming from his balls instead of his bladder. The blonde nodded happily, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach. "And you liked it?" Another happy nod. "Holy cow... that was my first orgasm ever! Does that mean I'm no longer a virgin?"

Both women glanced at each other, then waggled their hands in reply.

Finn cocked his head to one side. "So... I'm so-so a virgin?"

As he spoke the brunette silently padded into the room carrying a large crinkling plastic bag. Unlike the other two, she was fully clothed again... if one were to count a tight belly tee and spandex bicycle shorts showing off copious camel-toe as "fully clothed". She looked around and, seeing that Finn was awake, dropped the bag next to the dresser the electric lantern rested on top of. She walked over to the bed and embraced the boy, making certain to push his head firmly against her charms. The blonde stepped out of the room with a smirk.

The brunette felt him jerk and stiffen against her body suddenly. Curious, she looked down to find a dainty gray hand playing with the boy's dick and balls, recognizing it instantly as belonging to the redhead. She made a noise deep in her throat, not quite a growl but not a moan either. The redhead replied back in the same way, her "voice" just a touch deeper. The blonde re-appeared and added her own two cents to the conversation by also vocalizing, her "voice" the highest of the three. The brunette twisted around to face the blonde while still holding Finn and the redhead leaned over to poke her head around the brunette blocking her view. Seeing what the blonde was holding, the brunette reluctantly released the boy and stepped away.

Finn smiled as the blonde zombie approached and gratefully accepted the bottled water she offered him. "Thanks!" he said just before he chugged down the cool clear liquid, some of it running down his chin to his groin and the hand that was still gently touching him in ways his teachers had warned against in school. Both the brunette and redhead looked at the blonde quizzically, and she made a vocalization in reply that seemed to placate them.

Finn set the glass down on top of the little end table next to the bed and belched. "Oh wow, that was good. Thank you!" he smiled earnestly at the blonde, whose cheeks darkened slightly. He looked over at the redhead and brunette. "When I said I was kinda thirsty... well... I hadn't had much to drink for the last couple of days." He looked over at the blonde. "I'd actually forgotten how thirsty I was after that big thing started to chase me, and only remembered in the bathroom when... umm... when I started to lick you... umm... down there."

The zombie trio looked at each other, their lips slowly curling into identical perverted grins. The brunette climbed atop the bed on her knees and, with Finn letting out a whoop of surprise, picked him up and swung him around until she was sitting where he'd been and he was sitting on her lap facing her. The redhead snuggled in next to her alpha, even though that distinction hadn't really meant a lot for several hours... though she'd yet to notice that change in distinction.

Finn looked into the brunette's milky pale yellowish eyes, his tiny hard penis laying atop her spandex-clad crotch. "Y-you're really pretty..." he blurted out suddenly. The brunette beamed, while the redhead made an _ahem_ -like noise, looking at him mildly annoyed again at having him call someone else pretty for a second time even though she was right there next to him. Finn looked at her and blushed, shamefaced.

"N-not that y-you're not! You're..." He reached out his small, slightly chubby hand and touched the side of her face. The redhead closed her eyes and leaned into his touch turning it into a caress. "You're _really_ pretty, too..." he whispered.

Finn felt his dick suddenly twitch. He hesitantly looked down and discovered a thin trail of mostly-clear fluid leaking from his dick onto the brunette's spandex-covered Mound of Venus. Red from embarrassment he looked up at the zombie and stammered, "S-sorry a-about cu-cu-cumming on y-y-you..."

The brunette rolled her eyes before ruffling his hair and giving him an amused smile. She watched the blonde climb onto the bed behind the boy and settle-in with the boy between her thighs, her knees bent to sit on her feet, and his head between and just under her boobs. The brunette zombie tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at her returned friend. The blonde smiled toothily and held-up her prize she'd found in the bag the brunette had brought in.

A half-used tube of... medicinal ointment.

She watched the blonde twist off the cap and apply a small dab of cream to the pad of her index finger. The brunette zombie didn't think once how _off_ it was that a zombie would have that level of dexterity. Nor how odd it was for herself to leave the apartment for supplies while the boy recovered from his first orgasm ever and know what to look for. To her, everything felt normal.

The blonde left the ointment on the bed next to her then wrapped her arms around the boy from behind before lifting him up and sliding her thighs under him. Her head poking over his left shoulder, she nuzzled against his cheek for a moment before setting him down onto her lap and leaning him back against her bare breasts which he immediately snuggled against.

Finn jumped when she begun to apply the cream to the head of his penis and along his shaft. Curious, Finn craned his head to the blonde and, trying his hardest not to laugh from the cold tickling sensation, asked, "What are you doing?" The blonde gave him a quick peck on his lips in reply.

The redhead tapped his thigh to regain his attention. When he turned back to her, she handed him the ointment tube she'd grabbed while he was distracted. Her hand remained on his thigh tracing feather-light circles, much how the blonde's hands remained on his stomach after applying the ointment to his dick.

Finn raised the tube to his eyes, squinted, then turned it a bit to catch the low light from the lantern. "Uhh...'Studelay'...?" He turned the tube around and read, "Hmm... eight-point-eight out of ten percent Ben-zoh-cane," he enunciated carefully. "Uhh... helps prolong s-sexual pleasure and control, and improve s-sexual experiences for Ad-ven-tur-ous men and Twilight Princesses... apply a small amount directly to the head and shaft of penis before s-s-sex..." His voice trailed off.

"Ummm... umm..." His eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest even as his penis got rock hard again. He looked at all three zombie women, who looked back at him, smiling in expectation. "You... you all... all _three_ of you want to have sex with me? Like... _sex sex_?!" he squeaked.

All three zombies enthusiastically nodded _**Yes**_.

"Butbutbut I don't know how and how am I supposed to stay hard like that I'm not some kinda Superman or anything andandand I dunno what I'm s'posed to do and how am I supposed to make you all happy because you're so pretty I want to but there's no way I can and I'm not big and and howhowhowhow..." By this point Finn was in full panic mode and fully in stress-induced tears.

The three zombie women glanced at each other and shared a silent giggle at just how cute their little boy looked. The blonde slipped her fingers down Finn's stomach to his little penis and fondled him, paying special attention to the little pink head of his dick.

Finn blinked and looked down to his lap. "Uhmm... that feels kinda weird. Like... kinda numb or something?" The brunette and redhead nodded, both pointing at the tube still in his hand. He frowned a moment, then looked at the tube again.

"Umm...'male... gen... genital... de... desens... sensi-tizer'...?" He thought about the words for a moment, turning them around in his head. "Okay, male... that's me. Genital... I think that means my thing...?" he looked up at the two women in front of him. The brunette smiled while the redhead nodded. "Okay... so... de-sen-si-ti-zer. Desensitizer. Hmm... de- means to turn-off, like 'deactivate the bombs'. Sensi... like sensitive? Sensible?" What does that mean?"

The brunette pointed down at his dick while in the midst of re-removing her far-too-small belly-baring tank-top, a dick which the blonde was jacking off with her thumb and first two fingers from behind. He looked back down again and frowned. "Okay, I can kinda feel that but... wait... feel! That means 'feel'! So 'male genital de-sen-si-ti-zer means it makes my dick numb? Like that stuff mommy puts on my gums when I have a toothache?" All three women nodded happily to him.

"Okay, so I won't be... uhmm... doing _that_ ," he blushed, "so fast with this cream... but how am I gonna come at all? I mean, I was told that coming multiple times wasn't possible And I've already come, what, twice in the last half hour? I mean I'm hard and all, but... uhmm..." he trailed off as the brunette leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, quickly deepening her oral efforts making both child and adult moan in pleasure.

The blonde undead slid out from behind Finn and stood next to him beside the bed. She waited for the two to come up for air, which was seriously hot to watch. Even the redhead was fanning her face watching the two. Once they parted, a long trail of saliva bridged their mouths before it snapped and dribbled down their chins. The blonde lifted the boy off the bed as her brunette friend swung around to put her own back against the beds headboard and pillow, then placed him back down between the brunette's spread ankles facing her.

The brunette zombie shuffled her body down the bed until she was lying on her back with her head supported by the pillows, which put Finn right between her spread thighs. She drew her legs up and rolled her spandex shorts out from under her well-defined butt, then simply slipped them down her legs and dropped them to the floor beside her. Staring down between her breasts at the boy, she drew her knees up and held them in place with her hands, fully exposing her dribbling hairless pussy to the boy for the first time.

Finn gaped wordlessly. His eyes widened further when the blonde and redhead each grasped a leg and pulled them back until her feet touched the wall behind the bed's headboard, leaving the brunette's hands free to spread open her glistening pink sex for him. Drawn forward by hundreds of millions of years of raw instinct, Finn leaned-in closer and closer until he was a bare inch from her pussy. He swallowed as he saw not just every single detail of her womanhood, but the hole he was supposed to put his penis inside of and the muscly-looking flesh just beyond move slightly as she flexed her lower pelvic muscles.

He inhaled deeply.

"Oh... oh God miss... you smell so good..." he moaned. Finn looked up at the brunette and asked, "Can I?" Her milky pale yellowish eyes stared down at him oddly. They weren't the happy or pleasant eyes he was used to seeing on the brunette. Instead, she looked absolutely focused, her stare boring down on him in a way that made him both uncomfortable and even harder somehow. She licked her lips and blew him a small kiss, her eyes not losing that intense, fully-focused stare.

Finn nodded. Wordlessly, he lay his hands atop the brunette's own... leaned forward... and planted a small kiss on the exposed nub near the top of her pussy that the blonde zombie had liked so much. He felt the zombie shudder and heard her moan in response. And he saw a trickle of near-clear fluid leak out from her large hole.

Finn tilted his head down and slurped-up the escaping juices, which tasted to him like the sweetest vanilla he'd ever had. He licked and lapped at her tender pink flesh, rolling his tongue around her opening to tease even more fluid from her and making the brunette shake, tremble, and moan low and long. He pressed his lips down over her vaginal opening, stuck his tongue inside, and tried to suck as hard as he could. He felt the woman buck her hips against his face, which made him think that maybe he was doing this right.

On one of her humps his hands slipped off her own, and his thumbs collided on either side of her exposed clit. His eyes widened in panic when the woman screamed at the top of her lungs and thick tasty fluid sprayed from her pussy and directly down his throat. He tried to drink as fast as possible, but there was no way he could drink it all so most of her squirting fluids had escaped around his lips and down the curve of her ass and into her palpitating asshole.

Her jerking and thrashing as she came made both zombies loose their grip on her legs, which flopped down heavily on either side of Finn. It also dislodged her pussy from his mouth, allowing him to watch the last couple of ejaculate squirt from her pussy and the odd hole he'd seen between it and her nub. He swallowed and licked his lips, enjoying the heavy sweet flavor.

When he looked up at the brunette he saw her panting but looking back at him in excitement and hunger. She spread her legs for Finn further and held out her hands to him. He grasped her hands and she pulled him up her body until his head was directly between her heaving breasts. He could feel feel her hips rocking beneath his own and he felt the tip of his little hard weenie stab against her pussy a few times.

"A... are you sure?" he asked, still scared about actually having sex even though he'd just brought the woman to a screaming, squirting orgasm all over his face. She nodded eagerly, still trying to impale herself on his young gherkin. He nodded back, then begun to rock his hips back at her own trying to find her opening.

After several failed attempts the blonde zombie rolled her eyes and manually helped guide his penis into her friend's womanhood. As soon as his head was in and she was certain it wouldn't fall out again she stepped back to let the two do the rest.

It was how she wanted it eventually too, after all.

Too excited to be nervous, Finn wrapped his arms around the brunette zombie's torso just below her breasts and easily slid his penis into her just above room temperature wet folds until he bottomed out. He paused for a moment when he realized that he was inside a woman. He had put his dick inside the pussy of an actual woman. A woman who wanted it. From him. His dick was inside her pussy!

If it wasn't for the cream, he would have jizzed right then and there inside her. Which, as they'd planned, wouldn't have mattered anyway. He'd drank from two of them. They'd learned on the streets several days ago that if a person drank their fluids they'd stay nice and randy for a LONG time. No matter how much they came, so long as they had fluids to replenish themselves with.

Not that Finn would know this.

Finn was about to start moving when he felt the brunette zombie's pussy tighten around his little penis. He laid his head down to the side between her breasts and smiled at the feeling, basking in the knowledge that she was going to to try and make this as good for him as he wanted it to be good for her. After all, her pussy had been rather loose and easy to get into once he'd had help finding the hole, so he wasn't certain how good it might feel without the kind of tightness their hands and the blonde's mouth could give his weenie.

Holding her in a loving embrace, Finn rocked not just his hips but his entire body to try and slide his dick as deep inside her as he could. It felt so good that every instinct in his mind was telling him to hump as hard and as fast as he could. He fought that instinct, if only because he wanted to try and prolong the feeling as long as possible.

The blonde and redhead heatedly watched their mutual lust interest fuck their undead brunette friend. Both felt their nipples tighten and their breasts ache, demanding as much attention as their hot grooling cunts desired. The redhead opted to simply recline back slightly and frig herself silly over her panties watching the two, while the blonde had quickly searched the room to find a pen she could use to masturbate with, imagining it was his penis. The pen was slimmer and longer than his dick, but it would do the job until it was her turn.

Unable to take it anymore, Finn pushed up from either side of the brunette's waist to get his chest off her stomach and begun to fuck her more forcefully. The zombie woman rolled back her head and moaned at the feeling of his pecker sliding in and out of her pussy, the boy at _just_ the right angle to actually hit several of her happy spots. She slid one her hand down between his little pudgy tummy and her clit, his tummy not hitting it _just_ right, to stroke her little knot of nerves in time with his thrusts while her other hand flopped bonelessly to her side. Only to be picked up by the redhead so she could grind her panty-clad pussy against it.

"My balls... feel funny..." Finn grunted out, his dick pistoning in and out of her pink box, her love juices splashing and flowing between her ass-cheeks to pool on the linen. "They feel so... so swollen and tight! It kinda hurts!"

"RrAA Ooooo gggRR Ooooo mrRr Rrrrrr Ooooo orR!!" the brunette groaned, her body vibrating underneath his.

"I... I think that stuff is wearing off... I can feel... oh God you feel so good!"

"RaaA GrRRr OOoRrR oOoRR!!"

Finn's eyes unfocused and almost went cross. "Oh... oh shit... I feel something building... oh... oh fuck... I think... I think I'm..."

"uRR GgRR URR RaA Rrrrrr Ooooo RAAAa oORr RRaa Raaa Raaa RrRaaa GGrR Ooooo raAa rRAa Ooooo orRR mmMRRr RAa gRrrR sRRR RAA RAa Raa rAa rAA RAa rrAA Ooooo mMmmRr rRAaaa raaa urR Gggg rAaa Rrrr RaAa Rrrr raaA GgGGgRR RrAaaaA raa Rrrr raa raAA!!"

Finn's whole body stiffened and shook as he suddenly came, his dick exploding with so much fluid he was for a second worried that he actually was pissing inside her. Then the flood stopped. Then it happened again, even more hot fluid squirting out of his dick as his balls simply _ached_. He felt the woman's own shaking suddenly cease from under him and her pussy clamp down on his cock. Even though his small cock was being held in a velvet vice Finn was still able to thrust his peter just enough within her pussy to shoot in another load... and another... and a trickle of one more.

The brunette, on the other hand, came only when she felt his hot dick splash her insides with his equally hot fluids. For a moment all she could see were little exploding stars even though her eyes were wide open. That moment didn't last, but she rode the wave of her orgasm through all of Finn's and just a little longer. Long enough for him to collapse on top of her, his hips still rocking against hers in slow, even movements.

She reached down and lifted him from under his armpits up to her, not incidentally dragging his still-hard pecker out from her pussy to leave a trail of cum and juice up her pubic mound and stomach. Just as Finn looked up at her the brunette kissed him once more, only this time she wrapped her arms around the boy in a lovers embrace. She held him to her for multiple minutes, kissing him leisurely even as he faded in and out of consciousness. She eventually broke off her kisses to let Finn sit upright on her stomach.

"Uhh... holy shit... that was awesome..." Finn panted. After several gasps his eyes widened. "Oh! Ahh... I-I'm sorry, I lost track of what... what I mean is... uhmm..." His face turned beat red. "Did you... uhmm..enjoy it, too? I mean, umm... come? Did you come?"

The brunette chuckled and nodded, much to his relief. She was about to snuggle her young over between her breasts when her red-head co-zombie suddenly darted her head between the two and performed a diving tackle _glomp_ of her mouth onto Finn's still-hard dick, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Finn stared down in shock at the woman who, with tears streaming down her cheeks and wild desperation in her eyes, gave him an enthusiastic and sloppy blow-job. Startled, he simply watched her go to town on his dick and balls until she started to make little hiccuping noises. Seeing the brunette rub comforting circles along the redhead's bare back, he ran his fingers through her hair and carefully held her head as she bobbed up and down on him.

The redhead moaned at his touch.

Finn looked up at the brunette, then over to the blonde standing beside them. "Is she okay?" he asked, his young hips starting to buck against the redhead's face.

The blonde and brunette studied one another as they considered his question. The brunette waved her free hand to the blonde, indicating for her to answer. Once Finn turned to her, the short-haired blonde zombie pantomimed several complicated hand gestures that, to him, was gobbledygook.

Finn shuddered as the redhead shifted her tongue around his dick. "Ahh... I don't know sign language?" he tried.

The blonde slapped her hand over her face and shook her head. "Okay, so not sign language?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. The redhead, on the other hand, pushed on Finn until he was lying flat on his back atop the mattress. Once flat, she released his slobbery dick, crawled up his body, and sat on his crotch. She reached between her legs to pull his hard dick up so it was pointing at his stomach and begun to rock her hips and slit along his shaft.

Finn gasped then moaned, "Oh... oh wow...! Your panties are so wet!"

The redhead smiled down at him as she all-but-dry humped against his three-inch pecker. A tingling sensation flowed through her undead body as she watched his face contort in exquisite agony, his expression illustrating how his dick was feeling pleasure but not enough to send him over the edge just yet.

She grasped his hands and interwove her fingers with his as she changed her tempo, grinding against him a bit faster and a lot harder. She blinked as she felt the brunette's hands reach around her to grasp and masterfully fondle her breasts. From the corner of her eye she saw the blonde lean towards her as well. She tilted her head to her side to expose her neck for the blonde, allowing her to kiss and suckle at her ear and curve of her jaw. The redhead trembled as she came, her thick fluids soaking right through her flimsy panties.

Finn watched the three women above him in awe. He had wondered if there was anything more to the three than how best-buddy they seemed when not trying to get at his dick. But seeing two of them make-out with the third, and then having the third come on top of him, was just too much and he came all over himself as well.

"Y... you're all really good friends, aren't you?" The very pale green-eyed redhead grinned down at him as she continued to grind along his still-stiff shaft. "Why am I still so hard?" Her grin gained an evil gleam, which was off-set by the lustful drool coming out of the corners of her mouth. "Should I shut-up?" The redheaded zombie nodded eagerly, then threw her head back and howled as another orgasm wracked through her luscious gray body, soaking her panties and his groin further with her fluids.

With her body shaking in post-orgasmic bliss the redheaded zombie retrieved her hand from Finn's, slid it down to the front of her panties, then grasped and ripped them off entirely. Which didn't take any effort as they were otherwise utterly destroyed already. She raised herself up onto her knees, carefully lined his dick up with the entrance to her sopping wet lukewarm pink pussy, and carefully guided him inside. Once her groin was pressed firmly against his own she squeezed her pussy as hard as she could, conforming her fuck hole to his tiny peter.

He came right away, but didn't get any less hard.

She retook Finn's hand and the blonde's lips with her own, and begun to rock herself against his groin, pushing her hypersensitive clit against his pubic bone. He watched stunned as her abdominal muscles undulated above him, each sucking in of her stomach resulting in her pussy grinding against him. He watched as the brunette he'd had sex with several minutes before squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples in ways that made him wonder why she wasn't howling in pain and why she seemed to like it so much.

Tears streamed down the redhead's face again as she made love to the boy. The feeling of his hot hard dick inside her well-used pussy made the woman ache in a way she didn't quite understand, but she knew it was something she was to both treasure and hate simultaneously. Treasure because of how beautiful the action was, and how it made her feel beautiful and desired in turn. Hate because... something...? Something to do with her past... where she didn't treasure making love? The redhead mentally shook her head. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember anything before... before something. Before she was she?

"Why are you crying?"

She pulled away from the blonde and looked down at the boy below her through tear-strewn eyes. Hesitating for only a moment, she released his hands to cup his head and brought him to her bosom. Continuing to grind against him, she held Finn's head against her chest just over her still-heart for several long moments in a loving embrace, kissing the top of his head multiple times. She eventually relaxed her grip and let him recline away before she leaned over and softly kissed him on his lips. Their kiss soon deepened, Finn responding as best he could with his limited practice.

As they kissed he emptied his aching balls inside the redhead again. So distracted by her kiss and wondering what it meant as it just felt different from her previous kisses, he didn't notice the warm sensation as his come leaked out around his dick. He also didn't question just why he was _still_ hard.

Their lips parted to make way for their panting breaths. It struck Finn as odd that, as an undead, she was panting which meant breathing. And then there was their eyes...? His introspection was completely derailed as he nearly had that same breath knocked out of him when she unceremoniously dropped him onto the bed. The redhead undead leaned forward, breaking away from her "sisters", and slammed the palms of her hands on either side of Finn's head. Her tits hanging right in front of his face, she beamed down at him, raised her hips, and slammed herself down atop his groin.  
"H-holy shit!" Finn cried out as his redhead lover impaled herself on his penis over and over again in abrupt hard pounds, the bed groaning and bouncing under them. He grasped her bouncing boobs in both hands and tried his best to maul them like the brunette had, and couldn't resist bringing her hard tits and puffy areolae to his mouth to suck on them, his teeth grazing along or biting against her nub every time he tried to meet her thrust-for-thrust. He wasn't overly successful at keeping tempo with the redheaded woman, but neither really cared, either.

She tried to hold back her own orgasm to prolong the insane pleasure the boy was bringing her, but the feeling of his dick sliding against her sensitive entrance combined with his sucking and nibbling teeth on her tits pushed the redhead over the edge as she came again, releasing enough thick fluids from her pussy to flush practically all the cum he'd previously squirted into her out.

If anything, that encouraged her to fuck him even harder and faster than before.

The blonde and brunette shared a knowing look before returning to the floor show as it were. Realizing she might be at it for awhile with the boy, the two lay down beside the two lovers and begun to eat each other out.

. . .

Leaning back on her hands, the redhead fucked the boy below her as fast as she could, their positions somehow getting turned around with all the freaky positions she'd tried with Finn so his head was facing the bed. She was close, oh so very close. Just a little more and she'd have her biggest orgasm yet.

"I... I think I'm g-gonna cu-cum again... miss!" Finn gasped out, having come three more times in the last half hour. He had no idea why he was coming so much or why he was so hard, but he wouldn't bother to question it again until they finally had enough.

_'If they ever do,'_ he thought almost desperately. _'I hope they don't actually do me to death!'_

"URR Ooooo gRrrrRr rraA ara raA orrr MMrR Rrrrrr oOrR ara Raa Orrr Ooo gRrr ORR Ooo grRr orR Ooooo GgrRRRR oRrR OoRR gGrr ggrR Ooooo OOrr ara rAa ORrR ahH Ooooo AhHH ORr OrrR ara RAa rRaAaA Ooo Gggg oORRrR RRRR oRR Ooo roo Aaaaa ORrr RRAa sRrR rAAA RAA RrrrRaA raAA ORRR grrR Rrrrrr arrraaaa RAa uurRRrR!!" the zombie grunted and groaned, squeezing down on his dick as much as she could to coax that last orgasm out of the boy. The boy met each of her groin pounds with thrusts of his own, learning to match pace with her after several minutes of sex. He clenched his eyes shut tight and his face contorted in concentration, trying to hold on even while knowing it was futile.

"I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna... _gonna_... ngrrrrrrr _rrrrrRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!_ " he groaned from the back of his throat as he released, blowing load after load of hot creamy spunk hard enough into her pussy that it splashed against her cervix, which sucked-up his offerings eagerly into her womb. The redhead arched her spine and threw her head back, her pussy all-but vibrating around his little dick as she shook and shuddered near her own climax. She suddenly lost her balance and fell backwards, only just catching herself by her trembling arms.

Just as his dick slid out of her pussy and smacked her clit the redhead howled in pleasure and came. Finn watched in amazement as, just like the brunette before her, the redhead squirted her release in a mighty arc to splash onto the floor several feet past the foot of the bed. Much of it, by force of gravity, splashed across his face and body as well. He stared at her spasming hips as she came down from her high and she finally flopped bonelessly onto the bed, unable to believe that he had brought such a sexy, beautiful woman to such a state.

He stared even harder when he saw his thick white cum, truly _cum_ , leak from her vagina. "What the _hell_...?" he asked aloud, only to be pulled face-first against the blonde's drenched bare pussy. On autopilot, he suckled and lapped at her sex devouring her sweet fluids, ignoring for now the mounting pressure in his bladder.

Her body shaking and her hips absolutely _quaking_ , the redhead slowly reached down to her pussy and tried to force the escaping cum back inside by scooping up fingers-full of his spooge and shoving it back within herself. Her thumb accidentally brushed against her exposed clit, sending a shock through her system. Eyes wide and with a strangled gurgle the zombie came again. Once her peak had passed, her eyes rolled back inside her head and she passed-out, her pussy still quaking and her body shuddering even in unconsciousness.

Eyes practically bulging comically from their sockets, the brunette stared down at the redhead in amazement. She hadn't cum like that since... ever. Not when she fucked that zombie hoard, incidentally distracting them from attacking the dying woman on the streets after one of the Biggies had gotten to her. Not even when they all fucked that guy with the camera who went on and on about covering wars before passing him off to the school girls. Certainly not when they watched from the shadows as a guy with white hair wearing only a long red coat and a smile screwed two amazingly beautiful women, one long-haired blonde and the other a short raven-black wild-haired woman with two different colored eyes after they'd been drenched in zombie cum somehow.

The only time she came CLOSE to cumming like that was when she had that huge _thing_ shoved so far up her pussy that it nearly came out of her mouth.

_'How_ did _she recover from that...?'_ she thought, not realizing that it was the first fully articulated coherent thought she'd had since being turned. Dismissing her fleeting curiosity, the brunette left the room to return several minutes later juggling _several_ bottles of water in her arms and a washcloth to clean-off her passed-out redheaded friend. She found on her return that the fun had just about started for her blonde friend.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, staring at the blonde zombie from behind while upright on his knees. She was kneeling deeply and spreading her ass-cheeks wide, exposing her puffy vulva and slightly-open slit to the boy. But more importantly, and far more obviously, was her exposing to him her puckered starfish asshole which was a slightly darker gray than the rest of her skin. The boy's dick twitched just bare centimeters away from both of her holes.

The brunette set down her load of glasses, chugging one down for herself. Before the two got too carried away she handed them both a bottle of water each, which they eagerly gulped down and returned to her with thanks from the boy and a hum of contentment from the blonde. She sat atop the bed next to the softly snoring redhead and gently washed down her junction and thighs, her eyes focused firmly on the show.

The blonde belched, having some swallowed some air with her water, and gave the boy a thumbs-up. She settled her chest against the mussy bedspread, wiggling her ass at the boy, and spread her cheeks as far as she could. Her asshole brushed against his hard little penis.

"Uhmm... okay... here I go...!" Finn leaned over and grasped the blonde's hips and slowly pushed his three-inch pecker into her butt. The zombie moaned as centimeter after centimeter slid past her sensitive sphincter. She could feel her pussy moisten at his intrusion and her body shudder at the sensation and excitement of getting butt fucked. Soon enough the boy literally bottomed-out, his groin pressed as hard against her ass as he could push himself.

The blonde released her ass cheeks to prop herself up on her elbows, and puckered her anus contemplatively. Finn groaned loudly at feeling her powerful anal muscles squeeze at his dick trying to draw him in even further. Without even thinking about it he pulled back and shoved his dick back in again, both partners grunting at re-entry.

"Uhh... ohhhh... oh wow... this is great...! This... you... you feel so good!" Finn grunted and groaned, a feeling most mutual to the moaning and panting zombie he was ass fucking, the sounds of their slapping flesh filling the otherwise silent room. Hands gripping her luscious ass, he stared down at the woman's smooth pale gray butt and bare back as he thrust in and out of her, highly enjoying what he could see from her sides of her breasts swaying and bouncing with every motion of their bodies and the way her butt would ripple every time they came together. He could feel his balls slap against her puffy mound with each pump, which he would have found odd if his mind hadn't been hazed-over with sex and lust.

He startled when the brunette reached over and slapped the blonde's ass eliciting a moan of carnal joy from her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the brunette slapped his own ass, sending trills of pleasure throughout his body as well. He stared down at the woman in wonder, never having thought that it was possible to mix pain and pleasure and have it feel _good_. Hesitantly, he raised his right hand high and, timing it between pooter stabs, swung his hand in an arcing swing and smacked her ass as hard as he could.

The blonde howled as she suddenly came far faster than she had intended, spraying her fluids all across his nuts and the bedspread below her. Her spasming muscles ground on his own cock, milking his dick for everything it was worth. Even after all the times he'd come tonight, he still didn't have the practical experience, practice, and fine muscle control to hold back his own orgasm. He shoved his dick as deeply into her butt as he could as he came, blowing load after load against her colon. Sweating, he could feel his balls clench and twinge with every splurt. Soon enough he collapsed on top of her, spent and gasping, his dick still hard and burrowed inside her asshole. She too had collapsed atop of the bed, her chest heaving and her nipples aching hard demanding to be suckled.

It took only a few seconds for Finn to be reminded on an earlier issue.

Finn shot bolt upright. "Oh... oh crap I need to pee!" He went to pull out so he could race to the bathroom next door and use the toilet, only for the blonde to raise her calves and cross her ankles behind him, locking him in place. "He... hey! Let me go! I need to pee!"

"RAa Rrrrrr Ooooo!!" the blonde groaned back unintelligibly.

The brunette stared disbelievingly at the blonde, her mouth wide open.

Tears streaming down his cheeks Finn cried, "Come on! I need to pee!" He struggled to pull himself free, but the blonde was just not budging. "I... I... I!!!" With as gasp Finn lost his battle, and he peed long and hard into the blonde zombie. As his steaming hot urine filled and expanded her bowels she moaned huskily, a moan shared by Finn as his bladder steadily shrank.

A little over a _full minute_ later Finn's floor muscles twitched once, twice, then a third time to make certain every last drop was freed. "Daaamn... I've never peed that long before..." he sighed, his body sagging in relief. He absently ran his hands long the blonde zombie's smooth ass. "Why did you make me pee inside you?"

The zombie groaned in reply, only able to give him a thumbs-up sign.

A hand gently touching his shoulder, Finn looked to his side to find the brunette beside him. She smiled down at him, wanting nothing more than for him to climb on top of her again and make her a _woman_ once more. She released his shoulder and slapped the blonde's calves. Reluctantly, the blonde released her death grip on Finn. The brunette gripped her hand against his ass to keep him from pulling away just yet.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion. The brunette guided him to the side of the bed with her pivoting in place with him, his hard dick still burrowed and held in a vice grip in the blonde's ass. Reaching the side of the bed he extended one leg, then the other, until he stood almost fully upright next to the bed. She then brought the electric old-fashioned-styled lantern from the dresser around and held it so Finn could see the blonde's ass better. With a glance to the blonde's ass she finally relaxed her hold on his hips enough for him to slide himself free.

Almost before he was out of the way, the blonde gripped her ass to spread her cheeks wide and _pushed_. Instantly a torrent of hot piss and chunky-looking cum sprayed out of her ass and onto the carpeted floor. Both Finn and the undead beside him watched in silent amazement as she peed from her ass for nearly twelve seconds until she ran dry.

"Holy shit... that was _awesome_!" Finn crowed.

"Uh... huhhhhh..." the brunette agreed, feeling more than a little moist again herself. After several seconds she snapped out of her daze. With a jerky shake of her head she walked around the bed to return the lantern to where it had been before. While her back was turned she heard the bed springs creek, and figured that the boy had climbed back atop the bed again. Then came the familiar slapping noises.

"UHHhhhHH!!" the brunette shouted as soon as she turned around. She stomped her foot and climbed back on the bed, jostling the sleeping redhead back to semi-awareness. She slammed her palms down atop the bedspread and glared into the face of the blonde, who looked back at her as though she were the cat who ate the canary, shredded the drapes, shit all over the house, ate the fish, sprayed the furniture, used arcane magic to impregnate the sexy teenager of the house, and successfully blamed the dumb-ass dog who'd been dead for three years and stuffed by a taxidermist for it all.

She blinked, started and struck momentarily dumbfounded at the sight of very pale blue irises in her blonde friend's eyes.

Whereas the brunette was on her hands and knees growling and the redhead was just sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes, the blonde was reclined comfortably on her back, propped-up on her elbows and forearms. Her eyes were partially lidded as they turned to the angry brunette then forward again, her mouth open lazily and quietly drooling as she panted. Her breasts roiled and bounced in time with the rhythmic jerking of her body, her nipples tight in excitement. One leg was out-stretched straight forward, while other other was high in the air.

This leg was held by Finn, who had both arms wrapped around her thigh near her knee as he sat on his other thigh. Her knee was bent slightly where it pressed against his shoulder, while her foot bobbed with her held leg, and that with her body.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Finn asked as he fucked the blonde in her pussy, his full-body humping against her as he used her upright leg for leverage. Each thrust was nearly enough for him to pull entirely out of her drenched pussy. "I mean, I did just pee in your butt and all."

"Rrrr UrrRRR!!" the blonde moaned in gratification, content with letting the boy fuck her to his heart's pleasure. "oRRr ggrR GGRRRrR Ooooo Oorr Grrr araa Ooooo rAAA ORrrrr MRR!! Mmmmmmmmmm..."

The redhead slid up next to her brunette friend and gently pulled her back by her shoulders until she was sitting on her ankles. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders in support, and the two watched them have sex for several long minutes. With a sly grin, the redhead slid her arm off the brunette's shoulders and to her waist, then reached a bit to graze her fingertips over the brunette's clit.

The brunette double-blinked in surprise before melting against the redhead. She turned her head and, finding the redhead with pale green eyes already facing her, brought their lips together. Both undead women moaned into each other before the redhead pulled the brunette to the mattress to lay side-by-side as they made-out, deciding to ignore the mystery of the eye color for the moment.

Finn gazed down in wide wonder at the joy they had found. He turned back to the blonde and said, "You really are all good friends, aren't you."

The blonde simply nodded and the redhead tried not to giggle at his innocence, while the brunette glanced up at the boy. Sure, he might be fucking the blonde for now, but she wasn't planning on having them all leave for a few more hours yet. Which would still be well before sunrise, and more than enough time to get out of town as her instincts were starting to demand. She noted a bright flash through the curtains covering the rooms only window and heard a faint explosion from somewhere in the distance, but paid it no mind. The city was dying, but it wasn't dead yet.

Plenty of time to get some more little boy _nookie_.

. . .

. .

.

Scruffy white shoes crunched loudly on broken glass as the brunette stepped out of the destroyed front entrance to the bakery. She peered up and down the silent street, ensuring it was as deserted as it seemed. She then looked up at the sky and huffed. The skies were clear, and the stars of the Milky Way were shining brightly without the city lights drowning them out. She gripped the side of the building as her legs nearly gave out from under her, her thighs a quivering mess of post-coital exhaustion.

She hadn't expected the boy to be able to make her cum over a dozen times, even after drinking her pussy juices.

She rubbed her hand against her denim-covered thighs, having opted to wear a pair of tight blue jeans along with a thick pink sweater over a basic white tee-shirt for when the upcoming day begun to warm-up as it was wont to do this time of year. Even though she was dead and only room-temperature, she and the others had found it easier to move the warmer they were, and far harder to move when their gray skin was exposed directly to cold air. The clothing was one of several sets she had purloined earlier and brought back to their love-nest in an over-sized shopping bag... among other things such as medical ointment of course.

Like bras though, panties were _entirely_ optional.

On her back was a dark green backpack filled with bottles of water they'd filled from the pantry, a couple of boxes of cereal bars they'd found squirreled away in the apartment pantry for the boy, and a first-aid kit they found in the bakery itself. While she was the one who grabbed the items while Finn was passed-out after his first orgasm, it had been the redhead who had packed away the things the living boy they'd all fallen in love with would need.

She adroitly, within her own mind at least, refused to consider the point her blonde friend had made about what they would do when Finn was eventually reunited with his family. As far as she was concerned, the four were a package deal. It was only starting to dawn on her that such thoughts, such ideas like the preparations they'd made for the health and safety of their boy as all three had shown, were thoughts belonging not to the undead. So all four were left wondering what that made the three women then.

She also couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that cute little brunette college-aged girl who'd refused her offer to join-up with them while she'd been out grabbing supplies from the neighboring units. Of course, her offer had sounded like monstrous grunts and growls, so it wasn't like she could blame the young woman for running for her life, but still.

Seeing no dangers afoot, as she'd honestly expected considering, she waved for the others to follow. Next out was the blonde, who wore a fairly simple powder-blue shoulderless dress, one that emphasized her breasts and narrow waist, that flared along her hips and butt and down to her ankles. She wore a knitted lavender shawl over her shoulders, laced shoes that she was surprised she didn't need their boy's help to tie, and pantyhose over her legs. Under the dress she wore a short satin half-slip she'd torn on the sides for ease of movement, but only because Finn thought she looked sexy in it.

Last out was the redhead, her hair fluffed out to resemble a bob-cut. She wore faded ripped jeans with leggings underneath and a black corset top, over which she wore a blood-red half-length denim jacket that was impossible to button shut and emphasized her breasts and trim waist even more than the top did. On her feet she wore side-zipper boots with two-inch heels.

Holding her hand was Finn, who felt exhausted but in a _good_ way. They'd dressed him in a warm blue hooded sweatshirt with a black tee-shirt underneath, and a pair of black cargo shorts under which they'd dressed him in a small pair of silk boxers the brunette had found _somewhere_. Since his shoes had stunk so bad, the brunette had found a new pair for him as well.

Finn sniffed the air and frowned. He looked around and, seeing nothing, looked down. On the pavement next to the door were his old shoes and socks. "Oh come _on_ ," he grumped. "Don't tell me you used my _shoes_ to ward away the zombies and monsters!?"

The three looked back at him as if to say, _"Okay, we won't."_

As the brunette lead the troupe down the darkened streets to where her instincts were telling her to go, each of the three women taking a moment to stare at their reflections in the glass and their no-longer milky-white eyes, Finn piped-up with one final question. "Okay, so I get sex and all now..." he paused to wait for the women to stop snickering and giggling. "...Like I said I get that. But what I don't get is... how do girls pee?"

The three women looked at each other in surprise by his question, before they gave each other very dirty little looks as they all continued down the deserted streets, the pale green-eyed redhead in the process of unzipping the fly of her pants to provide a _practical demonstration_ for their boy.

Their pace to escape town suddenly and significantly increased when the most horrific racket they'd ever heard blared from somewhere near the center of town. In desperation to flee the noise... err... city, the blonde zombie managed to locate a large pickup that looked to be in operating condition and had the keys still in the ignition. She broke the driver side window open, hopped in the car, and started it right up. Finn would've thought to ask if she could even drive as the brunette carried him inside with the redhead hot on their heels, but he couldn't think over the sound of the _noise_. Before the redhead could close the passenger door behind her, the blonde had slammed her foot on the accelerator, and they burned rubber out of town.

. . .

 

. .

 

.

A young brunette woman carefully crawled atop the shelves of the grocery-slash-box store she'd bunkered down in for a quick nap, thanking her lucky stars for the fifteenth time that she'd evaded that weird and stupidly busty zombie woman earlier. The good thing about hiding up so high, besides the fact that the undead rarely if ever looked up, was that it gave her a command view of everything around her. The downside that made hiding and taking a nap on top of grocery store shelves a bit of a bitch was that they weren't the most sturdy of constructs unless it was in a bulk foods store. That, and shelves themselves tended to be noisy when jostled.

And noise attracted zombies.

"But damn it, I needed that nap," she whispered to herself. She had to whisper, because somewhere in the grocery store she could hear quiet sobbing. Sobbing that hadn't been there when she had laid down for her nap only three hours before according to her wristwatch. And from horrific past experience, she _knew_ what that sobbing meant. She'd seen it happen to other survivors in the last few days.

A quick and grisly death.

She remembered when she'd first heard that horrifying sound. It had been her second day in hell. She'd all-but stumbled across a group of four survivors while searching for a way out of town. She'd thought about approaching the group, thinking safety in numbers and all that. One was a middle-aged balding black man who was in really good shape, one of the few black men she'd actually seen in town. The second was a guy who was a few years older than herself and looked every part the thug and wore a ball cap. The third of their group was a guy who reminded her a little too much of the character played by Dirk Benedict that "A*Team" show.

And the last was the most obnoxious, loud-mouth, opinionated, racist, sexist, bigoted, homophobic, fascist _cunt_ she'd ever seen in her entire life. The bitch just wouldn't shut the fuck up! All she did was bitch and moan about how "all white men got tiny dicks an' 'r worthless" this, how "all gays deserved to die" that, "women who take it any way but being on top were submissive cunts being raped by the patriarchy" or "the 'pretty boy' should carry her because she was a 'wymyn' and was therefore better than all three of them combined". Never mind she didn't bother to carry a gun or supplies and refused to heed their warnings to quiet down.

Needless to say, she smirked in a satisfaction when half a block after they'd passed her position the "wymyn" suddenly exploded in blood and gore thanks to an infected she'd startled. Apparently she was spewing so much shit from her mouth that she didn't hear the tell-tale sound of sobbing right in front of her, which is what her "inferior underlings" had been trying to warn her of. The men high-fived each other with her brutal murder, while their Witch savior gave them a cheeky thumbs-up before walking away whistling a jaunty tune.

Which was pretty fucking weird, almost as weird as the little white mice that had been scurrying around with a large exercise wheel down the road from her, but _whatever_. The bitch was dead, and the world was a better place for it.

. . .

She looked up at a curved ceiling-mounted mirror in which she could see a distorted version of her own five-foot-one, one-hundred ten pound reflection. Her straight brown hair, which she normally kept in a high ponytail, had come loose in her sleep to hang limply just past her shoulders. Her green eyes weren't very discernible unless she strained her eyes at her reflection... pun intended. Her thin red cotton jacket was zipped only up to the swell of her petite bodied D-cup breasts, displaying the white tee-shirt she wore underneath. Her blue jeans, which had been brand new as of a month ago, were now ripped and stained with fluids she'd rather not think about and were barely kept on her slim figure with a grommet belt she'd found after the fly snap broke.

One of the only things she wore that were still in good condition were her denim-blue and white high-top sneakers. Another was a small pink backpack she used to carry spare ammo, water, and her first-aid kit. Strapped to her back beside her backpack was a shoulder holster containing her Benelli M3S shotgun, and slung over her left shoulder was her M4A1 assault rifle. Strapped to her hips were twin fifty-caliber Desert Eagles. And strapped to her backpack was a bloodied baseball bat partially wrapped in barbed wire she'd nicknamed "Lucille" just because.

What she couldn't see, though, was the source of the feminine sobbing echoing around the store.

. . .

. .

.

For the young lady named Zoey Jennifer Taylor, life had been mostly easy. True, her parent's divorce when she was younger had sucked hairy balls. However, and much to her relief, she'd been ordered to live with her daddy while her mother received visitation rights. It wasn't like she hated her mother or even that she was a bad mother. It was just that her daddy just "got her" better.

She gained a love for horror movies from her daddy, which was something he loved as well. She learned basic survival techniques and self-defense techniques from him as well in case she were ever attacked. He was pretty anal about teaching her that, being a cop and all. He taught her, with a _great_ deal of embarrassment for _both_ of them, about the changes her body was going through when she hit puberty.

Though he'd had to call her mother to come over and teach her how to use tampons and sanitary pads, thank _GOD_.

Zoey also learned from her daddy how to safely handle, maintain, grip, and fire all sorts of guns – from rifles to shotguns and pistols. He'd taken her out on weekends from their home in rural Pennsylvania to the forests to go target shooting, which she was damned good at. Her daddy barely taught her anything about assault rifles or the like beyond their basic operation, considering them nothing but tools of death rather than useful tools for hunting or protection. " _After all, if you shoot a deer with a gun that fires over six-hundred rounds a minute, all you're doing is ruining good meat_ ", is what he'd said about that.

Thankfully for herself she was a quick study.

Once Zoey graduated from high school her mother had wanted her to go to some local no-name college in Pennsylvania simply because it was close by. Instead, she applied for and got accepted to Raccoon City University. Not that the school had a particularly good Film Major degree, but because it was _away from home_.

She was on her own! She was the mistress of her own fate! She could skip classes to watch old horror movies and call it self-study!

She'd arrived in Raccoon City in late June in order to get settled-in before university started in late September, so she'd caught the tail end of the local news stories of the mysterious murders in the local forest and was in town for when several members of the local police claimed that the "Undead Were Real". Most of the city poopooed that thought outright and made the officers who made that claim social pariahs... but Zoey had withheld her final judgment about that.

_Something_ out there had killed all those hikers, and it sure as all hell didn't look like any bear or wolf attacks she'd ever heard of. Animals tended to focus on the nutrient rich entrails when they ate, not attack the neck and take chunks out of the muscle then leave the good stuff behind.

Though it was against school regulations, and she'd get _so_ kicked out if anyone ever found-out, Zoey had quietly amassed a small arsenal of guns and ammo and other such supplies that she then hid in her, luckily enough, private dorm room. At first she hadn't been certain just how she was going to get the guns she wanted, being a university freshman and all. Then by luck she made friends with "Old Man Kendo" one day when they were both taking the quaint mass transit trolley train downtown. As it turned out he owned his own gun shop on the other side of town near the end of the line.

He was hesitant at first to sell guns to a teenager, especially one going to the local university. The last thing he wanted was to get fingered as the supplier to a mass school shooter. Once she convinced him that she was on the up-and-up and already had practical understanding of the weapons she wanted, Kendo started to open up to her and questioned why she wanted so much ammo for so few guns. When she told him that she wanted to protect herself just-in-case, he almost laughed her off as a lunatic. That was until she showed him the photos the local newspaper reporters had taken of the various victims and convinced him of what she'd already realized: those deaths couldn't be the results of wild, or even domesticated, animal attacks. The wounds were made by something or someone else entirely.

Honestly, Zoey didn't believe that a "zombie apocalypse" was about to occur, but _something_ was going on outside town that had killed-off most of the members of the local variant of the police SWAT group that had gone in to investigate, and positively _spooked_ the scant few survivors who'd returned. Being the daughter of a cop, she had developed her own danger instincts, and her instincts were worried. Was it something like out of that Chainsaw movie and that there was a family in inbred freaks out there killing people? Something that escaped from a government laboratory? _Aliens_?

Zoey's questions were answered late one night when an honest-to-motherfucking-God _zombie_ crashed through her first-floor dorm window and tried to eat her in her bed. It had been an automatic reflex for her to reach over, grab her hunting rifle that she kept loaded by her headboard, and blow its brains out.

Five days later she was still in town trying to find a way out. She'd first wanted to go east since she was already on the east side of town... until she realized that the entire campus had been overrun by the undead and every easterly route was a dead-end. She thought of stealing a boat and taking the river... until she saw _things_ in the water. She tried south, but the only route that didn't put her through neighborhoods that had been also overrun was to go through the downtown district. Which, she learned after a good days hike (with frequent stops to hide since firing off her guns attracted attention) was completely overrun in a way that made the campus seem tame. Apparently the police had tried some sort of last stand... which any connoisseur of zombie fiction could've told them was idiotic in the extreme. North was out, as that lead right into the forest where all those S.T.A.R.S. members had been killed.

Which left west.

Zoey had managed to stay mostly along Flower Street, knowing from personal experience that it would take her behind the police station and right past Kendo's gun shop. After five days of terror, running, hiding, and getting very little rest, Zoey knew that she HAD to find someplace to crash, or she WOULD crash.

Which had brought Zoey to a box-grocery store a few blocks west of Kendo's. She'd had to climb over an overturned jack-knifed semi-truck that blocked the entire road from the east in order to reach the store, and just past the store entrance was the burned remains of a massive pile-up of cars and trucks almost eight feet high. She'd almost despaired at the thought of having to find a way around the mass of twisted metal until she saw that there was a path she could use to climb over the wall of metal if she were careful. The two blockades gave the twenty yard stretch in front of the store a bit of privacy she doubted she'd find anywhere else.

Just the right spot to rest for a bit.

She entered the store and frowned. It had been ransacked of canned goods and other non-perishables in the initial rush to flee town, which had left a lot of rancid, maggot-filled meats and rotting vegetables in broken refrigeration units on either end of the store. To say nothing of the spoiled milk and butter smells in the back. She searched the store quickly yet efficiently and found it utterly devoid of life or unlife. Ignoring the stench and hoping it would actually disguise her own scent against the undead, she'd carefully climbed on top of the shelves in the spice and baking aisle as it had a central view of the grocery section, then laid her guns across her body lengthwise and took a few hours long nap.

. . .

. .

.

Zoey turned her eyes away from her distorted reflection, not wanting to just lay about and reminisce on the last week, and begun to carefully climb down. Though once she got out of town (she refused to even consider the word "if"), she'd never watch another horror movie again. Then again, the one about the space clowns and their big-top spaceship was pretty funny. And that other clown horror movie with the fetish for floating was really good, too. Or at least the first half with the kids was, the second half with that acting hack Don Ridder or whatever his name was complete ass thanks to his shitty acting alone. The book was a lot better, even if it got _really_ kinky at the halfway point.

Just as Zoey's foot touched the cake mix boxes and icing tins shelf, the toe of her shoe slipped over the edge of the shelf top. Off-balanced, Zoey scrambled for purchase, her dangling foot striking multiple boxes and cans on several shelves below her making more noise than she'd heard in three days. In her panic her sweaty fingers gripping the top of the shelves came loose and she slipped off entirely.

Limbs flailing she landed hard on her backpack, her left ankle caught-up by one of the vertical shelf supports. Zoey screamed in pain as liquid fire erupted up her twisted leg. The shelf lurched and several bags of both powdered and granulated sugar toppled over, exploding on impact and coating her in a thick layer of sweet dust. Zoey managed to wrench her horribly twisted foot free, which squeezed-out another scream of pain from her lips. She had just rolled onto her stomach in her effort to stand when she heard it.

_"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Zoey froze in terror for a split second before she _moved_. Her right hand grasped the shelves next to her as she slid her right knee under herself. With a heave she was upright. She slipped once on the sugar but caught herself, just as the shelves at the end of the aisle behind her crashed over as though they had exploded.

She glanced over her shoulder as she hopped and hobbled as fast as she could on one good ankle and caught sight of the last thing she wanted to see. Her pursuer stood five-foot-three at best, her body thin... save her breasts which were full and perky. Her skin was pale, almost as though she were an albino. Her hair was wild and untamed with barely enough color left in it to call it blonde. The only clothing she wore was a tattered tank top that barely concealed her breasts and a pair of dingy cotton panties. Her red eyes glared at Zoey in fury, her claw-like fingers tipped in crusted blood.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Zoey noted that, while the fingers looked sharp, they were no longer than normal fingers. Much different than the Witch that had killed that obnoxious black woman a few days before, whose talons had been over a foot long each from the ends of that one's bony fingers.

The Witch charged.

"Good job, Zoey, you just _had_ to startle a Witch..." she grumbled to herself as she hopped on her only good foot down the aisle. Gauging the padded bare footsteps behind her, Zoey counted to two before she ducked. She felt the displaced air of the Witch's passage as the female creature sailed overhead with a cry of surprise, having ducked under the creatures death-lunge at _just_ the right second.

Without checking to see where the Witch had landed Zoey took a hard right at the end of the aisle and made a beeline for the exit doors, which stood wide open due to the lack of electricity. Just as she stumbled out into the twilight she was tackled from behind. Both she and the Witch on her back tumbled across the street in an uncoordinated roll. Her weapon holsters came loose and skittered across the road in various directions while her barbed-wire bat simply snapped in half.

They came to a stop on a raised sidewalk in the parking lot with the Witch on top. Zoey bit back a scream from her heavily abused ankle. After a moment she unclenched her bright green eyes, only to see the even brighter red orbs of the Witch glaring back down at her. She swallowed hard, knowing she was about to die. Likely quickly and grisly.

The Witch bared her teeth down on the brunette college co-ed, her face reflected in Zoey's teary green eyes. She raised her right hand and pointed her sharp fingers at orbs that dared reveal her own anger-twisted features... then paused. An expression of confusion fell across the Witch's face as she stared down at the girl. Her nostrils flared and she sniffed once, then three times.

The Witch lowered her claws palm-first to the cement off to the side of Zoey's head, then leaned down and took several sniffs at the brunette's hair and face. Even more confused than before, the Witch cocked its head to one side, then the other. It leaned forward until it was just inches from Zoey's face, not minding that its large full breasts were squished against the similar-sized breasts of the co-ed under her.

Silently sobbing, Zoey stared back up at the Witch in terror-laced confusion, not understanding why it hadn't killed her yet but not having a clue as to how to capitalize on her good fortune while being trapped beneath it. She watched helplessly as the monster-woman pressed in closer, then tilted her head just before their noses were about to touch. She felt the Witch's hot breath on her skin as it sniffed and panted above her, then jerked when the Witch licked her cheek.

The Witch made a coo of happiness in the back of its throat, then proceeded to run its delicate pink tongue and pale chapped lips across the flesh of the woman below it... licking up the excess sugar that had spilled all over her face and body back in the store.

Zoey watched the undead woman in shock as she licked and lapped at her face, trying not to giggle from her ticklishness. She was frankly amazed to see a look of absolute glee on the Witch's face, her eyes wide and bright and her lips curled into a happy smile, literally transforming her from an angry monster to a rather cute young woman. It was only then that she finally actually took a look at her almost-killer. While most Witches were almost skeletal, their faces and body gaunt with loose skin making them look like the nickname she'd heard another survivor call them, this one wasn't. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks full, with none of the grotesquely elongated bony features present. She couldn't remember what the rest of her body looked like, having been running for her life and all, but this Witch certainly didn't _feel_ emaciated.

Almost on auto-pilot she turned her head to the side so the Witch could lick at her earlobe and jaw. She wasn't able to hold back the pleased murmur that escaped her lips as the Witch's lips suckled on the nerve cluster right behind her jaw. Zoey gasped and sighed at the _very_ pleasant sensation. Too soon the Witch had cleaned all the sugar off of her face. She slid her body lower down Zoey's own and tried to lick at the sugar that had fallen onto her clothing, only to pull away with her tongue hanging out making a _bleh_ noise. Apparently it didn't like the taste of week-old unwashed cotton. Zoey couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry, I don't think I have any more on me. You... wouldn't mind letting me go, would you?" She was hopeful, as the Witch's never seemed to bother people or other zombies if they weren't being bothered in turn.

The Witch cocked her head and frowned at Zoey's clothed chest. Snapping its sharp fingers it carefully grasped the zipper of Zoey's cotton jacket and pulled it down, then pushed her jacket open to reveal her white tee-shirt underneath fully. With an almost negligent swipe of it's index claw the tee-shirt slit open down the middle. As was her white bra Zoey wore underneath it, and all without cutting into her skin in the slightest.

"Wh-what? H-hey!" Zoey tried to sit-up and protest, but a single raised eyebrow and glare from the Witch stopped her in her tracks. "Ahh... heh heh heh... I should just, umm... lie still?" The Witch nodded in reply, then leaned over to sniff at her breasts.

The Witch leaned back and frowned. While the girl smelled sweet enough, she didn't have any more of that amazing white stuff on her. She idly bounced the college woman's orbs along their sides with the blunt back of her fingers, taking a bit of joy in watching them sway and wiggle and at how her dime-sized mocha-brown nipples hardened in the cool night air. She didn't notice the slightly annoyed expression on the young woman's face, nor how her green eyes seemed riveted to her own larger breasts.

Curious to see if there was any more sugar on the young woman, the Witch undid the belt holding the squirming brunette's pants up, then tugged at her jeans. The broken fly gave way instantly, far easier than she had expected, and she wound-up flat on her back between the brunette's feet with the woman's pants down at her knees.

"W-w-what the _HELL_?!?!" Zoey exclaimed in shock. The last thing she expected was getting strip-searched by a sugar-crazed zombie Witch, let alone being laid out on the street with her boobs exposed and her pants down to reveal her tight white cotton panties!

The Witch sat up and rubbed the back of her head with a grimace, having knocked herself pretty hard on her fall. With a wince she took in the state of the young college girl in front of her and paused. Her red eyes roamed up and down her soft pinkish body, as though admiring the view. The girl's body was rather nice, soft and curvy without being anything outstanding. Average in a word yet quite pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way.

She caught sight of the plain white panties the young woman wore. Curious, she dropped onto all fours and crawled up between Zoey's legs until her face was right over Zoey's crotch, the palms of her hands resting firmly on either side of Zoey's hips. Her nose twitched as she sniffed the air above her. Then she leaned down and pressed her nose directly against the front of her panties and inhaled.

" _GUH_?! Ahhh... uhmm..." Zoey articulated succinctly as the undead woman sniffed her panty-clad muff. Eyes wide she asked, "W-what are you _doing_?!" Her eyes widened almost impossibly further when the Witch begun to lick the front of her panties. She tried to wiggle free from the Witch, but no matter which way she rocked her hips to try and get away she could feel the very sharp tips of the zombie woman's fingers. "H-Hey! Knock it off! That's dirty!"

Relief washed over Zoey's psyche when the Witch did indeed stop licking her panties without ever having delved any closer to the junction of her legs. She didn't have anything against lesbians _per se_ , and if she were to be totally honest (which she would only admit to if she were drunk out of her mind) she was bi-curious. After all, it wasn't like she could get pregnant from having sex with another woman, and what she'd heard from eavesdropping on a few gossiping hoes back in high school that sex with boys didn't last nearly as long as it did with another girl.

The problem was that girls were _viscous_ in school, and those stigmas had carried with her as she was only a few months out. If a popular girl decided she didn't like someone, then all she had to do was drop a few well-chosen spiteful words and the rest of her target's scholastic and social life was _ruined_. Reputation in high school was _everything_.

Zoey had tried to stay as far out of it as possible, especially because she was already seen as a tomboy. Skirts? No, she preferred jeans. Silk? She preferred cotton. Heels? She preferred sneakers. Romance? She preferred horror. After-school clubs? She preferred target practice. Boyfriends? She preferred boys who were friends. Not that she was a virgin or anything, a little incident with a cute guy and a hot tub when she was fifteen checked that card. But everything combined?

As a tomboy she was just one step away from being labeled a _lesbian_.

Again, there was nothing wrong with being gay. Unless you _weren't_. It was doubly worse if still in school. Your friends? Most of them would treat you like you were a leper, while almost all of the others would drift away slowly enough to make themselves not feel bad about abandoning you in your hour of need to save their own reputations. Locker rooms for gym classes became nightmares, and the things done to the clothes left behind often involved bodily waste and was better left unmentioned. Showers were a nightmare. Then there's the teasing, the snide remarks, the little hallway and lunch room mishaps, the ostracization...

No, it was far better to be a tomboy than a lesbian, because at least that meant you liked dick and were therefore still one of the girls. As such, Zoey had absolutely no experience what-so-ever at same-sex interactions beyond that of basic friendships, even though a couple of extremely close friends had inquired with her if she would be interested during sleep-overs when she'd been younger. And sure, she was a university student now and therefore above such pettiness... except that she was _barely_ a university student and had only been out of high school and all that drama that came with it by a few short months.

One does not simply enter university and rid themselves of those high school social stigmatisms in only a few short weeks. Which had absolutely nothing to do with Zoey's sudden burst of confusion when the Witch suddenly stood, gestured for her to remain put, and all-but skipped back into the store.

Zoey sat up and stared after the zombie uncomprehendingly. _'Why does she not want me to leave? Oh well, it's not like I could get very far even if I tried, and if I've somehow pacified the Witch then that just means she won't be trying to kill me, thank God. The last one of those types of zombies I stumbled across was a fucking bullet sponge.'_

Her mental thought train paused to switch tracks. _'Odd, she looks different from the other Witches. She's skinny sure, but not anorexically. And dat ass...'_ she bit her bottom lip as the owner of said perfectly peach-bottomed butt disappeared into the store _. 'I could use that ass as a pillow and it'd be my best night sleep ever. Eat your heart out, Janet Jackson.'_

With a wistful yet weary sigh Zoey looked around herself and found her backpack still in arms reach, though her guns were who-knew-where. She leaned over and dragged the bag towards her by its strap, then rummaged through the main pocket for a few seconds muttering and swearing under her breath. She eventually pulled out a white metal box with a red plus-sign on the lid; her emergency first-aid kit. She set her bag down next to her and opened the tin box.

_'Okay, let's see what I got,'_ she thought to herself. _'First-aid spray, gauze, non-stick wrap roll, blunt-nose scissors, anti-venom, three vials of the local "totally not marijuana" herbs, some compresses and band-aids, a rubber chicken, tweezers, and latex gloves. What... what the fuck are_ latex gloves _doing in here? I got a latex allergy!'_

Munching on the contents of one of the vials and already feeling a bit better for it, Zoey set the first aid kit aside for the moment. She leaned forward and gently probed her ankle, only to wince and pull her hands away. _'Well, I don't feel anything shifting or grinding around in there so it's probably just twisted and strained. Hurts like a mother though,'_ she thought as she tried to roll-up her pant leg. She frowned when she realized that wasn't going to work for getting her ankle wrapped and that she was going to have to take off her shoes, socks, _and_ pants...

. . .

. .

.

Zoey had just finished wrapping-up her swollen ankle when the Witch walked out of the store again. Her wrappings around her pained ankle was tight enough to at least support the joint but not so tight as to cut-off blood flow. She tugged the wrap with her teeth one last time to ensure it was supporting her ankle nice and securely before she snipped the tape with the blunt-nosed scissors, then quickly wrapped the excess tape back up and tossed both back into her first aid kit.

She looked up at the widely smiling Witch and blinked. Then she blinked several times more. What she saw didn't change. The Witch was walking towards her with long, light strides as though she either didn't have a care in the world or she was about to get lucky and she knew it. Over her right shoulder she hefted a huge bag of _something_ that reminded her of one of those twenty-pound sacks of kitty litter. Clutched in her left hand was a plastic grocery bag whose contents she couldn't discern in the low light of the moon.

Zoey rolled her head around to keep the pale undead in sight as she walked behind her and carefully set both bags down to reveal that she'd had a garish beach blanket hidden underneath the one on her shoulder, likely one of the ones that had been on sale in the store with the other beach and pool supplies as summer gave way to autumn. The Witch flipped out the blanket before her in the air and let it settle nicely spread-out on the sidewalk next to Zoey.

"Ahh... what are you doing?" Zoey hesitantly asked.

The Witch grinned back and pointed first towards her, then at the blanket.

"You want me to get on the blanket?"

The Witch nodded eagerly back.

Zoey folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You're not up to something weird, are you?"

The Witch widened her eyes and comically puckered her lips as though attempting to whistle innocently and shook her head with her right hand raised palm forward. Her left hand was behind her back.

Zoey stared flatly back. "You have your fingers crossed behind your back, don't you."

The Witch appeared to be in deep thought before she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

Zoey rolled her eyes but couldn't help the titter that escaped her lips. She did look adorable like that. "I'm not going to regret this am I?"

The Witch clasped her hands behind her back, proudly thrusting her chest out forward, and shook her head happily with a wide closed-eyed smile lighting up her face.

"Can I at least get dressed first? It's kinda cold out here."

The Witch openly roamed her eyes up and down Zoey's body, taking in her long smooth legs and cute little plain white cotton panties. Especially how they were puffy up front and between her closed legs denoting her pubic mound and hairs hidden underneath. Her eyes leered higher to her slightly pudgy tummy showing that she was slender naturally and not one for daily exercise, then to her larger than hand-sized breasts and brown nipples, hardened by the cool night air. At least until Zoey realized where the Witch was staring and moved her arms in front of her breasts and started fidgeting nervously.

The Witch made eye contact with the college student, then pursed her lips and shook her head.

Zoey pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before looking up at the far-too-pleased-with-herself undead. "Shouldn't I be freaked out that you can perfectly understand me AND that you have something planned for me that I likely would never let someone do with me under any other circumstance?"

The Witch continued to smile at Zoey and gestured to the blanket with her open hand.

Zoey huffed her loose bangs away from her eyes and slid herself onto the large beach blanket, taking care not to jostle her wrapped ankle. Once she was settled in the middle of the soft fabric she asked, "Okay, this is your show, so now what?"

The Witch stepped up to Zoey and gently pushed against her shoulder with the cold, soft palm of her hand. Zoey took the hint and laid flat onto her back, albeit hesitantly as she was uncertain as to what the undead woman had in mind. Once the Witch was satisfied that the brown-haired young woman wasn't going to sitting back up again she walked back over to where she'd dumped her ill-gotten gains from the store.

"What are you up to anyway?" Zoey asked aloud when the zombie woman came back into view, holding the huge sack she'd had over her shoulder. She frowned slightly when she finally caught sight of the Witch's face and the mischievous gleam in her red eyes. Her eyes flicked over to the heavy sack she held in one of her hands and read its large-print label, barely visible in the dim light. "Oh no," she laughed nervously. "Now hold on there I'm not so sure about..."

Zoey was cut-off when the Witch sliced the top of the sack open with a single finger and poured its contents up and down Zoey's body, completely covering her in twenty pounds of granulated white sugar. Zoey covered her face with her hands as the Witch spilled the last vestiges of the bag's contents over her head. Once the sack was empty she tossed it over her shoulder, then knelt next to her and licked her lips hungrily.

Zoey gulped nervously, her mind instantly recalling some of the things she'd seen while attempting to make her escape. Things like the undead rutting like horny mammals doing like they do on the Discovery Channel. "You're... umm... not just licking the sugar off me this time, are you..."

While Zoey had her epiphany, the Witch had pulled out a pair of hard black leather gloves from the plastic shopping bag and slid them on over her hands. She flexed and curled her fingers several times, both to ensure range of motion but also to make certain that her unnaturally short claw-like fingers wouldn't burst out of the strong leather fingertips.

Satisfied that the leather would hold she smiled down at Zoey, her red eyes alight in joy and desire. Still squatting next to the college co-ed, she lifted her leg up and over Zoey's thigh and down between her legs, using her knee to force Zoey's legs apart slightly. The Witch leaned over the pretty brunette girl and placed her hands, fingers and all, on either side of her face... gently at first then more forcefully with increased confidence that her gloves would not break and injure the brunette beneath her. She stared down into Zoey's worried green eyes, her protected fingers running through her dirty brown hair, and brought her cool undead lips to the living girl's warm own.

Eyes wide, Zoey inhaled sharply through her nose at first contact. The Witch's lips were cold, but not quite as cold as she had expected. And they were far softer than she had anticipated, too. Her breath caught in the back of her throat at the Witch's knee bumped against her panty clad muff.

When Zoey didn't kiss back, too startled by the Witch to know _what_ to do, the Witch parted their lips and rested her forehead against Zoey's. She gazed calmly into Zoey's deep green eyes for several long moments as though attempting to communicate with her telepathically. Eventually she broke away to nuzzle her cheek against Zoey's.

_'Just like a cat...'_ Zoey thought as she watched the undead woman, amazed at the gentleness she was showing her. _'She can't be thinking of... of having sex with me, right? I_ _-_ _I mean, she's so cute! Wait_ _,_ what _am I_ thinking _?!'_

Zoey's thought processed came to another abrupt halt as the Witch begun to lick and suckle her just underneath her earlobe. Zoey arched her back and let-out a pleased gasp of air, unintentionally pressing her body against the undead woman's. The Witch's lips and tongue were cold against her skin, but that didn't detract from the shock of euphoric bliss that shot from the nerve cluster she'd struck to the back of her brain. Zoey whimpered as the Witch trailed her kisses – feather-light, intense, and all points between – along her jawline and down her throat, where she begun to lick and nip at her flesh to consume the sugar she'd poured on her.

Zoey's hands twitched along her sides when the Witch begun to happily hum a familiar _Def Leppard_ song as she slid herself down Zoey's body and ate the sugar off Zoey's collarbone and chest. She wasn't certain if she wanted to try and push the amorous zombie away from her, or wrap her arms around her and let her go to town.

_'Good God...'_ Zoey thought in amazed panic at the sensation of twin steel-like nubs scraped down her breasts, her eyes staring straight-up into the overcasting night sky above. _'Those were her nipples! They're so hard I-I could actually feel them though her... well... rags really, but still! She's making me feel so good that if this keeps up I might... we might... actually do it!'_

Zoey looked down when she felt a pair of strong leathery hands cup her breasts. The Witch had already licked-up the white sugar granules from her cleavage and was making her way to her left breast. She was shocked by how tender and sensitive her breasts were under the undead Witch's hands and, even more so, just how tight her nipples had become and just how pronounced the little bumps around her areolae were. She hadn't felt the build-up of any wetness in her vagina yet, but she knew from long practice and intensive self-examination that if she were this aroused already it wouldn't be long before she got _excited_.

"W- _Wait_..." Zoey gasped out. The Witch looked-up at her with her head cocked to one side quizzically as Zoey struggled to push herself up onto her elbows. "Wait..." she huffed again, taking several deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "I know you understand me... do you... do you know what you're doing?"

The Witch was about to just nod happily back and try to go back at licking that yummy sugar off Zoey's nipples, but paused when she saw the look on her human's face. While her skin was flushed indicating arousal, and her body under her felt excited, her expression and eyes were worried. No, more than worried. She was scared.

The Witch frowned slightly, wondering what the pretty brunette could be worried about. She lifted one of her hands and gently cupped Zoey's chin with her thumb and side of her index finger. While Zoey did watch her gloved hand cautiously, she didn't flinch away from her touch. The Witch furrowed her eyebrows, having been certain that the girl was afraid that she might hurt her by accident, but that obviously wasn't the case after all. Her other thumb, still on Zoey's breast, absently brushed against her nipple.

Instantly Zoey stiffened and her eyes widened. The Witch quickly amended her observation, realizing that it wasn't _just_ that her eyes had widened, it was that her pupils had _shrunk_. Curious she brushed her nipple again and saw the same reaction. With dawning realization she tried one more thing and pushed hew knee against Zoey's crotch. Zoey almost seemed to draw back, but then her skin had also flushed further as well. She was aroused, but... afraid of being aroused?

The Witch closed her eyes and smiled, finally understanding what was upsetting her human so much. The brunette woman was excited but afraid of what she planned on doing for her. Afraid it would be forced upon her. In any case, her human was a little sweet cutie and she was going to make sure the green-eyed girl had some fun, and know it was out of affection. She leaned down and gently kissed the tip of Zoey's nose before she leaned back, winked, and placed the whole of Zoey's brown nipple between her lips and suckled.

Zoey sucked in a deep breath as she arched her back, her ass leaving the ground entirely, and sobbed through her groan of pleasure. She yipped when the Witch scrapped her teeth along her tit and nibbled, bruising it slightly and making it throb agreeably. She felt the Witch kiss her nipple to make it all better, then trail her tongue along the underside of her breast and across her sternum to her other boob, which she licked and sucked clean much the same way as she had her first.

Already Zoey was a quivering puddle of sex-charged excitement.

_'Oh... oh God...'_ she thought, her body responding to the Witch's touch far more strongly than she'd ever responded to either boy she'd had sex with before. _'It's good... it's so_ _~_ _o good! All she's doing is licking me and I'm twitching like I stuck my finger into a wall socket! M_ _-_ _my pussy's so hot I wanna shove an icicle in there to cool it off and fuck myself silly with it!'_

The Witch gently lifted the leg she wasn't straddling by the calf and raised it straight up, then just a bit further. She coaxed Zoey to bend her knee until her bare foot was at eye level. She examined her dusty fuchsia-pained toe nails in curiosity for a moment before she popped Zoey's big toe into her mouth and moaned in bliss as she sucked the sugar dust off the digit.

Zoey goggled at the sight of being shrimped by the Witch, then started to helplessly giggle. "W-wait! I'm t-t-ticklish!" By the time the Witch had moved on from the third toe Zoey was laughing helplessly on the ground. The laughter turned back into moans when the Witch skipped over her bandages and licked down her calf to the nerve cluster behind her knee. Those moans morphed into heavy panting as the inside of her thighs were licked and sucked clean of sugary sweetness.

"W-wait... please..." Zoey huffed just as the Witch was about to nuzzle her panties.

The Witch paused and looked up at her human, just a bit annoyed at being interrupted right at the good part.

Zoey pushed herself up enough to be able to see the Witch between her legs. "If I asked you to stop... would you?" She chuckled at the insulted glare she received in reply. "Sorry... I... I had to ask. I mean, we only did just meet and all."

The Witch's glare softened in understanding. She nodded in agreement, then looked over her human at her mercy. She decided that the brunette had entirely too much sugar on her legs still, and felt it was her delicious mandate to rectify that situation. And if that just so happened to distract her human from thinking about saying "no", then all the better!

Zoey purred as the Witch licked and kissed her calves clean. And she moistened her panties further when the Witch ran her tongue along the nerve clusters behind her knee. She hadn't realized that, with one leg up in the air and the other spread slightly and trapped between the Witch's knees, she was giving the undead pale woman a rather lewd view of her panties. Panties that were quickly dampening and sticking to her vaginal lips, bunching in camel-toe into her slit. Panties that were covered in sugar, now _damp_ sugar. Zoey, in her passion-induced delirium, had unconsciously slid her left hand onto and then proceeded to knead her right breast as her right hand had slid under the elastic band of her panties to stroke at her clit.

The Witch carefully eased Zoey's injured leg back to the blanket and slid further down her opposite leg, making certain to drag her own damp panties along the college freshman's sugar-coated skin. She leaned down, brushing her long hair away from her face as she did so, and brought her face directly between Zoey's thighs. She alternated between both legs, licking and slurping the excess sugar on her inner thighs, until her nose brushed against Zoey's wet panties.

The two made brief eye contact. Zoey stared between her breasts and down her all-but-flat stomach to the face and red eyes hovering and breathing heavily mere centimeters from her panty-clad pussy, while the Witch stared over Zoey's puffy mound and up her soft flesh to her flushed face and green eyes. The Witch broke eye contact first, the scent of her womanhood combined with the syrupy sweetness of the wet sugar she'd poured just too much to resist. The Witch opened her mouth wide and _glomped_ it over Zoey's puffy pussy mound, sucking furiously at the deliciously tasty mixture.

Zoey flopped back with her mouth wide-open staring unseeingly at the night sky, her throat only able to emit a gasping squeak as she came. She felt the Witch's teeth scrape her panties, then again more forcefully until they tore entirely, exposing her womanhood to the undead's hungry mouth. Her breath hitched in pleased shock as she felt and heard the Witch kiss, lick, and slurp at her needing sex.

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and Zoey slowly, almost hesitantly spread and raised her legs to help push her pussy further against the Witch's marvelous mouth. She slid her fingers into the Witch's matted hair and pulled her closer still. "Oh fuck me yes..." she moaned hotly. "I-I don't care if this make me gay or not just keep doing that, please!"

The undead Witch grinned as a reply with her mouth full of muff. Zoey hadn't shaved recently, she wasn't much of a shaver anyway, so she had to work around many long brown hairs. But it was completely worth it. Zoey's pussy was soft and warm, wet and very _very_ pink. She was rather tangy in a salty way, as though she hadn't cleaned herself fully the last time she took a piss. Which considering that Zoey hadn't used any toilet paper to wipe her pussy since the outbreak began (and used whatever scraps of cloth or wide leaves she could find to wipe her ass otherwise) was completely understandable.

The Witch slid her thumbs under the remaining elastic band where the crotch of Zoey's panties used to be and spread her pussy open further, then did her best to wiggle her tongue into her vaginal canal as much as she could. At just under two inches she reached her limit, and did something only very few undead or otherwise could: she begun to vibrate her tongue.

Almost immediately Zoey started to scream at the top of her lungs, heedless of any creatures who might hear her. She felt the build-up of her looming orgasm collapse entirely, cumming harder than she had in _months_. She could feel her liquid fire juices splashing from her pussy, not squirting or anything but splashing as her body hummed and shook as she rode her long, intense wave.

As soon as her orgasm subsided nearly two minutes later she gasped, "Stop... stop! Too sensitive... hurts!"

The Witch pulled away and licked her lips clean of Zoey's clear fluids with a smile, having enjoyed making the cute living girl cum for her. She crawled over Zoey's body then leaned over and kissed Zoey on her lips, letting the young woman taste herself. Rather than pulling away after a few seconds of unresponsiveness as she had before, the Witch sought to deepen their connection. She parted her lips and tapped her tongue against Zoey's still closed lips. Just as she thought the brunette would refuse her entry, Zoey's lips hesitantly parted to allow her entry.

Zoey, on the other hand, was reeling all over again. The pretty undead albino had kissed her several times before, but each time she'd remained tight lipped. This time though she'd become an active participant. She closed her eyes and relaxed, melting into the feeling of another person's tongue exploring her mouth and twisting around her own tongue. She wasn't totally certain what to think of her flavor, knowing where it came from and all, but it was hardly objectionable.

It wasn't the first time she'd tasted herself after all. Just like anyone else she'd licked her fingers clean at least once right after diddling herself to orgasm, just to see what she tasted like. She usually found herself to be a bit tangy, especially if she'd been drinking juice beforehand, though this time she tasted a lot sweet and a bit salty.

Even though it wasn't the first time she'd been kissed, or kissed someone herself, Zoey couldn't help but feel clumsy and awkward lying underneath the rather affectionate Witch. She'd certainly never been _frenched_ by either boy she'd had sex with before, but then they weren't with her for romance or emotions in the end either. Steeling her courage, Zoey slipped her own tongue into the Witch's mouth. She'd been worried that she'd taste rot and nasty things inside the undeads mouth. Instead it both felt and tasted like a normal mouth, just as wet as her own yet not nearly as warm. Somehow that didn't detract from the embering heat she felt reignite within her core in the slightest. Even the Witch's teeth felt relatively normal, not sharp and carnivorous as she had worried they'd be.

Zoey wrapped her her arms around the pale woman and pulled her close to her effectively nude body. It felt a bit strange to feel someone else's breasts pressed against her own, but it didn't feel _bad_. Just... different. She felt the Witch relax into her embrace and slip her own arms around her in turn.

Soon enough their lips parted. "I kissed a girl and I liked it," Zoey giggled. "But you _really_ need some cherry chap stick. So," she purred, her hands sliding down to rest on the zombie's curvy butt, "someone deserves a reward for making me feel so good. Now I'm not sure if I'm ready to eat you out like you did me, but I bet you'd enjoy it if I were to pet your kitt-"

Zoey stopped mid-syllable as a bright flash of intense blue light suddenly streaked across the sky several blocks to the east of their location. Even before the light had faded they'd both heard an explosion, which was immediately followed by the ground shaking underneath them as though the city had experienced a minor earthquake. Which was impossible, as Raccoon City was neither on a fault line or nearby any fracking operations.

Both young women stared wide-eyed at each other. After several long moments Zoey whispered, "I think that's our sign to get the fuck out of here. You okay with taking a rain check?" When the Witch shakily nodded her head she smiled up at her. "Okay, then help me up, please. We need to find my guns and both of us need new clothes."

The Witch did as asked, albeit hesitantly, rolling off her cute brunette while being mindful to avoid touching her wrapped ankle. She held her gloved hand out for Zoey and, with a quick _hup_ pulled her to her feet. She stared at Zoey's bare breasts for a second as they settled before she looked down and tugged at the hem of her own shirt. She frowned, then looked Zoey in her eyes with a confused expression on her face.

For the first time that the Witch could remember, seeing her altered visage reflected back at her like she could once again see in Zoey's eyes didn't bother her.

Zoey chuckled before she threw an arm over the nearly all-white young undead woman and gently guided her towards where she thought her guns might have skidded to a stop earlier. She noticed, but didn't inquire, when the Witch scrambled to grab the _other_ bag she'd come out of the store with earlier. A bag that still looked mostly full. "I'm not running around out there functionally naked, and you _definitely_ need more than that thin little tank top and those itty-bitty panties you're wearing." She looked the Witch over, carefully examining every curve and swell of her not exactly witch-like body, making the zombie blush awkwardly when Zoey outright leered her bubble-butt. "Maybe some hair dye too, to keep any other survivors out there from taking pot shots at you, too."

As they hobbled over to where she could see the remains of " _Lucille_ _"_ lying next to a storm drain, Zoey caught a glimpse at the contents of plastic sack the Witch had brought out with her with that sack of sugar earlier. She wasn't quite certain what she had planned to use the battery-powered toothbrushes, feather duster, neck ties, tent stakes, toilet plunger, and Tickle-Me Elmo for, but she was reasonably certain what the Witch had planned to use the strap-on she'd MacGyver'd together somehow for!

Blushing horribly, Zoey asked, "Ahh... h-how do you feel about the goth look?"

 

To Be Continued...

End Part Wait... _What_! 2.5


	8. Part 3 Disc 1

SexHazard

By Rilocarachulaki

 

Part 3 Disc 1 – September 29th, 1998 – Late.

"RUN CLAIRE!!! It's me it wants, get out of here, NOW!!!"

"But..." Claire tried to argue.

"No time, just get your cute ass out of here!!"

Moments before, a giant Tyrant-like monster had crashed through the walls of the Raccoon City Police Station like the motherfucking Kool-Aid man, breaking into the room containing Jill Valentine and her new lover, Claire Redfield. The same monster that had murdered her former teammate, Brad "Chicken-Heart" Vickers, only a few hours before.

He wasn't all that big of a loss, really.

The duo dodged the sudden surprise assault, winding-up separated on opposite sides of the room. Once Jill saw that Claire had successfully escaped, she begun to plan her next step. _'_ _Okay, this sucks. I'm buck naked because I just had sex with Claire._ _.._ _m_ _mmm... college pussy..._ _b_ _ad Jill. Concentrate now, find and fuck Claire again later. Okay....okay. Pussy. Aww... fuck it, I think I just squirted a little._

_'_ _Control... control... okay. I'm good now. Clean thoughts. Pure thoughts. Nude Mother Teresa banging the Pope thoughts._ _'_ Her lustful thoughts died a horrible, wheezing death. _'_ _...Good God, I think my pussy just sucked a lemon and puckered._ _'_ She clenched her eyes shut for a split second and refocused her mind.

_'_ _Okay, what's the plan?_ _M_ _y closest firearm is behind the monster. The only escape route available is also blocked by the... whatever the fuck that thing is... and it's the same route Claire just took to get out of here. God I hope she'll be okay._ _'_

Jill's mind's eye immediately flashed to the memory of Claire's perfect ass as she ran out of the room. _'_ _FUCK! I just squirted a little AGAIN! ARG!! God-Dammit, concentrate! Okay... okay. Ahem. My only real chance to get out of this fuck... fix... is to dart between that thing's legs and out the other side._ _'_

With the speed and grace of a puma, Jill leaped across the floor and belly slid between the undead giant's massive legs. Her hand grazed across something small and hard that she hadn't noticed during her initial examination of her situation. Her fingers instinctively gripped it.

Just as she was halfway through its legs, the S.T.A.R.S. stalker grabbed Jill by her ass with one of its large meaty hands and yanked her off the floor. The creature easily threw her across the room, and she slammed back-first against the far wall. After a moment of hang-time against the wall, she slowly slid to the floor and onto her bare ass with a _whump_. Stunned and only half-conscious, Jill was helpless as the creature stomped over to her, picked her up effortlessly again, and brought her face directly to its own.

Jill lolled her head woozily and tried to open her eyes. For a moment there were seven scar-faced freaks staring her down, all going round and a-round and a-round. She clenched her eyes and gently shook her head. She tried again, this time getting a clearer picture of her predicament. While her arms were free, she was being held a good two-feet off the floor.

Somehow she'd kept hold of what she'd grabbed during her initial escape attempt.

She looked up at the creatures face and noticed that it seemed confused by something. She lowered her eyes to see where it was looking, and realized that it was looking at her breasts. Or rather, her twin peaks, as they were.

"They're called nipples, lover-boy. And between my legs is my twat. Why don't you... _take a look_?" Jill purred seductively as she slowly hid her hands behind her back. The creature stared at her blankly for a few more moments, then simply flipped her upside-down to look between Jill's legs.

Instantly Jill whipped her arms forward to reveal the combat knife she had grabbed and stabbed it deep and hard into its crotch then _twisted_. _Nemesis_ dropped Jill with a roar of pain as it grabbed its destroyed groin, blood and other less identifiable fluids squirting out and spraying all over the place and across Jill's face. Jill rolled on impact with the floor and out between the monsters still-spread legs. She negligently wiped her face as she scrambled across the room, grabbed her grenade launcher from her own "bag o' guns", and fired three times. Each shot went slightly wide and into its right shoulder.

"I love freeze rounds..." Jill snarled sadistically as the creature grabbed its shoulder and fell to its knees roaring in pain. While it was distracted, she grabbed her clothing and bag, and sprinted out of the station through the same hole the monster had made while impersonating a pitcher of fruit-flavored sugar water. She didn't care one bit about looking back.

. . .

On the roof of the police station a lone figure clad in a tan hooded cloak watched the retreating brunette, the moon slowly passing above them. Or rather, the figure watched Jill's bare ass as she high-tailed it down the street. Though no details of the figure could be made out should anyone notice them, the cloak couldn't hide her rather _healthy_ figure and prominent bust even under the drab cloth. Her shoulders shook slightly as though the figure were chuckling to themselves. A moment later the figure vanished without a trace.

. . .

. .

.

September 30th, 1998 – mid-morning

Frustrated with the city in general and her overall lack of getting _out_ of the city specifically, Jill grumped as she walked. Eyeing a crow flying overhead, backdropped by the partly cloudy sky, she waited until it came close before she pulled out her Benelli M3S shotgun and blew it to smithereens. Waste of ammo? Most definitely. Did she care? Not really. After escaping from Nemesis, she had hid-out for a time in a flower shop, where she'd been able to wipe off the creatures fluids from her her body and re-dress, then sort through everything she'd been able to swipe from the station before she'd met Claire.

Weapon-wise she only had her Beretta and STI Eagle handguns, and her spare S.T.A.R.S.-issue combat knife – which were only really effective against the standard undead or the little critters, a Smith & Wesson 629 Classic .44 revolver that was a bitch locating ammo for, a Heckler & Koch grenade launcher that had limited ammo and no chance of finding more, some sort of hand-held Gau-19-style triple-barreled Gatling gun, likely either homemade or heavily modified, with the name "Sasha" crudely engraved in Russian on its side and that she couldn't figure-out where to load ammo into it from nor how to replace its battery, and the aforementioned shotgun. Otherwise she had several mixed herbs, a couple of first-aid kits, four bottles of water, and a couple of boxes of cereal bars. And a half dozen dildos.

Why her co-workers had so many sex toys in their office drawers she did not want to know.

Shortly after sorting out her weapons she'd returned to the station, only to find the route she'd taken to escape had collapsed behind her. She'd tried to regain entry to the station, but the number of zombies roaming the main and secondary entries had made the direct route impossible, and the security shutters had been dropped over the windows in the mean time. She hoped that meant that Claire was doing well, but she really had no way of knowing.

After spending the rest of the night wandering around the slowly dying city and getting no-where fast, Jill was as frustrated as she was horny. She'd met a few military personal over the course of the day, but _she_ wasn't their priority. She had parted from them rather quickly rather than put-up with their bullshit. Beyond those uppity jerks she'd met with a small group of Umbrella-backed mercenaries who actually acted like they were trying to help people. They'd been pretty relaxed around her, especially the South American mercenary, Carlos. If it wasn't for his CO being a bit... weird... she might have stuck around with them. But his CO _was_ weird, and her instincts were telling her it was best to move on. She'd seen a few other survivors as well, but they'd either been too far away or a bit too shifty-looking to want to approach as a single female, armed or not. The collapse of society did tend to bring out the worst in people, after all. Especially due to her other issue.

She was _horny._ The only thing she'd been able to find to wipe herself off with in the flower shop were her own clothes, and the smell had been positively driving her to _distraction_. How no-one else she'd been around seemed to notice she'd never know – maybe it had dissipated enough that others wouldn't smell it but since she'd been soaking in it she still could? But whatever that stitched-freak had been packing between his legs, it had been _potent._ So potent that after half a day she'd had to strip herself entirely and walk the streets wearing just her _boots_. It had been terrifying to be certain, especially since if she'd met with the wrong types of men she'd likely get gang-raped and murdered. On the other hand, walking around openly in the city naked as the day she was born, her breasts and ass exposed to the warm early autumn air, her pussy free of restrictive cloth and getting tickled by the breeze... it had been absolutely _liberating_.

She wondered if Rebecca would mind becoming a nudist. Maybe visit some of those beaches in Europe, make love on the beach, share a guy or two between them on the beach, adopt a big male dog...

Once her growling stomach brought the attention of a small pack of zombies, Jill knew it was time to hole-up somewhere and grab a small snack. She soon enough came across a store with its doors unbarred and, after testing the door and finding it unlocked, pushed it open and ducked inside. Accidentally slamming the glass and metal door behind her hard enough to knock the old fashioned bell hanging along the upper door frame off, she leaned forward against the door on her outstretched hands and sighed in relief at finally being off the street for a few minutes. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

"JILL!!!"

Jill spun around, grabbed whatever handgun she could feel first in her bag, and drew it in the direction the voice came from. Her finger was a hair's-breath away from firing.

_"_ _GYAAAHHHHH!!!!! Don't-shoot-don't-shoot-Jill-it's-me-Lenae!"_ the voice spoke rapidly. Jill's eyes tried to focus in the inky darkness of the room, and she barely made out a top-heavy figure standing behind the sales counter holding their arms comically high above her head. Her body was so straight and stiff that the figure reminded Jill of a Popsicle stick standing straight up. A Popsicle stick with water balloons on its chest and really nicely curved hips.

Jill gawked at the figure behind the counter on the other side of the store. "Lenae?" she asked in disbelief.

"YES!!!" Lenae responded far too loudly for Jill's comfort as she bounced up and down waiving her arms back and forth. And by bouncing around, she was _really_ bouncing around. She stopped suddenly, though her breasts kept going for a couple of seconds, and asked, "Uhmm... can I put my arms down now?"

"I don't believe it... what are the odds?" Jill muttered to herself as she lifted her finger from the trigger and stowed her gun safely back into her recently purloined gym bag.

As soon as the gun was stowed Lenae dropped her hands, swung over the counter with a fluidity that caught Jill by surprise, and bum-rushed the elder brunette. With a colossal crash she knocked both of them to the hard store floor, and proceeded to hug and shower Jill with kisses. "Oh God Jill I'm so glad it's you! I'm so so so _soooooo_ scared! Please! Help me help me help me help me I don't wanna end up like _the~em_!!!" Lenae cried out, tears streaming down her puffy cheeks.

Jill held the sobbing and shaking teenager in her arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Woah... woah woah woah, Lenae! Back up a second! What's wrong, sweetie?"

Lenae shook and trembled against the older woman, her body all-but vibrating in fear. "Please, don't leave me Jill. I don't want to be alone," the teen whimpered.

Jill stared at the young teen in her arms in surprise and tightened her grip, taking the busty teen onto her lap. She hugged the beautiful raven-haired pale-skinned Japanese girl as tightly as her massive breasts would allow, doing what she could to give what comfort she was able to provide to the poor terrified teenager. "Shhh... shhh... it's okay honey, I'm not going anywhere," she whispered soothingly. "I won't leave you alone this time, understand? We're going to walk out of this city together." She looked around for a moment. "Is there someplace we can hide-out for awhile in here?"

"Yeah, right behind the counter. Tha-that's where I w-was w-when you r-r-ran in h-here," she hiccuped.

The two stood and quickly, yet quietly, ducked around the counter and sat on the floor. No-one from outside would even realize the store was inhabited as long as the two women remained quiet. Jill took hold of Lenae again and rocked her trembling young friend back and forth, kissing the top of her head to comfort her. She then leaned back and held Lenae at arms length to better look at her while talking and asked, "Now, what's really gotten you so upset, hmm? Did something happen?"

For nearly a minute Lenae was silent. Jill was about to ask again before Lenae finally spoke up.

"Yeah... uhmm... after we parted in the alley... I found my mom..." Lenae began.

"That's won... der... fuhmm..." Jill trailed off as she realized Lenae's trembling had become even worse.

"She... she was a... a z-zo-zombie. Her... br-breasts were s-s-s-still b-b-big and... and perky, but e-everything else ah... ah... about her was half-gray and stuff! I-I-I-I couldn't ruh... run! I was... cornered and sh-she forced me to... to drink her br-breh-breast milk... and then she... she... she whu... went d-d-down on me! I huh... had... to fuck my mommy to get away... like the alley, but without you, wi-without someone to protect me, and it f-felt wrong, and i-it was muh... my mo-mo-mommy..." Her voice trailed off as she resumed crying, leaving Jill horrified by her fragmented story.

"Oh, God Lenae! I... I shouldn't have left you, I knew I shouldn't have..." Jill whispered. She embraced and held the sobbing girl as tightly as she could.

After Lenae had calmed down several minutes later, Jill released the teen from their embrace and held her at arms length by her shoulders. "Lenae, I need to check you for injuries, but you're going to have to take off your clothes. I want to make certain you're okay, and that your mother... that your mother didn't infect you. That's what you're worried about, right sweetie?" Lenae jerked her head in the affirmative, her eyes wide and teary. "I'm sorry for asking this now Lenae, but... can you do this for me?"

Lenae nodded her head shakily and slowly removed her clothes. First off was her sweater, then the mid-drift baring tank-top underneath revealing her bouncy double H-cup breasts and her youthful twenty-four-inch waist. She then removed her shoes and shorts, having never replaced her panties, and laid back onto the floor of the store. She spread her legs slightly to reveal her slit.

"All right, I want you to relax sweetheart, just think pleasant thoughts while I examine you. Can you do this for me?"

The raven-haired girl swallowed hard and tried not to shudder in nervousness and chill on the cold floor. "...okay, yeah."

Jill retrieved her powerful police-issue light from her bag and set it to a dim setting so as to not attract attention from outside. She flicked it on and focused it on Lenae's body. She started at Lenae's soft, pale feet and worked her way on up. As she visually inspected the young body spread-out before her, she glided her fingertips over Lenae's flesh, feeling for anything that her eyes might miss.

Her eyes and fingertips followed the light up her long, pale, firm legs to her hips. Not noting anything unusual she continued across Lenae's surprisingly solid stomach and up to her chest. She had to somewhat play with and lift the teen's heavy breasts to look for injuries on or around them, marveling all over again at their size and heft, then continued up to her slight shoulders. She continued down one arm, twisting it about and admiring the strong muscle she felt under her soft skin, until Jill reached her delicate yet surprisingly calloused hands. They weren't the kind of hardened hands that had ever experienced an honest days labor, yet Jill couldn't shake the feeling that the callous patterns they bore seemed familiar to her somehow.

Lenae's callouses, for some reason, somewhat reminded Jill of a few of the so-called martial arts guys she'd undergone special training with in her past in some undefinable way that she just couldn't bring to mind, actually.

After checking each of her fingers and girlishly pink-painted fingernails, Jill switched hands and worked her way back up to Lenae's neck in reverse. She was actually surprised that she had yet to see so much as a bruise or blemish on her skin, considering how pale Lenae's skin was and considering the injuries she herself had sustained in the last day alone while trying to escape. She was also once again surprised by the powerful muscle definition Lenae had under her soft skin. Her skin was silky and soft to the touch, but just under that skin her muscle felt like corded steel! Jill cupped Lenae's face and tilted it back and forth, going so far as to check behind her ears. She inspected her way through the teen's scalp, and couldn't help but notice how her feather-light touch affected the girl, seeing how the almost-fifteen year old's nipples had hardened and how the fine hairs on her pale-skinned body stood on end with each glancing touch.

If the poor girl wasn't so freaked-out she'd pull a Kaji to her Misato from that Evangelion series she and Rebecca had seen, and shove her light up Lenae's pussy and fuck her with it. That was a fun series to get stone drunk to by taking a shot of whiskey every time someone's dead mother was mentioned. The first time they tried that they were piss-drunk by the end of episode _three_. They'd tried to make a game out of taking a shot every time something representing phallic, vaginal, or breast was shown, or whenever someone screamed, or the main character went full emo, or also whenever something quasi-religious popped-up on screen... but they'd pass out after the second episode every time.

Mind, those were each separate attempts.

"Okay Lenae, you're doing just fine. Now, roll over so I can check your backside... and spread-out your legs a bit more, okay honey? I... need to check between your ass cheeks too."

"Okay Jill... this is really embarrassing. I mean, even though we've had sex and all..."

"I know, and I'm sorry honey. I just need to make certain that you're not hurt anywhere."

Lenae nodded shakily, then rolled over and spread her legs a little further apart. Jill repeated her examination in much the same way as before, a part of her mind noting for future reference what part of Lenae's body she was touching when the girl shivered. Once Jill completed the majority of her examination she returned to Lenae's ass as promised. She spread the teenager's ass cheeks apart and shone her light on her asshole and surrounding flesh. Other than some light moisture glistening on her slit and some sweat build-up, Jill found nothing. No bites, no cuts, no zombie-inflicted injuries of any kind.

Which wasn't a surprise, really. Jill full-well knew that if Lenae HAD been bitten by her mother shortly after they parted in the alley, then the teen would've been "dead and loving it" by now. This exam was as much for Lenae's sake of mind as it was for her own perverted jollies.

"Okay you're doing really well. But this will be the hard part. I need you to roll over onto your back again, grab your legs and pull them as far back and as far apart as you can. Can you do this for me?"

"W... Why?"

"You said your mother ate you out. I... need to check your pussy too, sweetheart."

Lenae grimaced but followed orders, rolling back over and pulling her knees up to her shoulders, then spread them as wide as she could. She felt her innards press down against her sex and stretch her asshole. Although scared, she trusted that Jill would somehow (naively) find a way to help her if her mother had infected her, and that was enough to keep her from freaking out completely.

Jill pried open Lenae's pussy with her index and middle fingers, then poked and probed her sex, mostly pretending to look for anything unusual. Seeing nothing but healthy, wet and sticky pink flesh on the surface, she wiggled her fingers between her folds and spread her fingers apart as best as she could.

_'_ _Dammit, if I knew I was gonna need a speculum I'd have brought one with me,'_ she thought as she stuck her light between her teeth and used her index and middle fingers of her now-free hand to spread open Lenae's tight pussy with both hands until she could see all the way in.

_'_ _Hmm... other than that small pool of fluids leaking out of her cervix, I don't see anything overly unusual or any injuries. She does have a nice pussy, though. I didn't notice it before, but with all those folds, bumps, and creases... her pussy was_ made _to milk cock._ _'_

"A-am I o-okay, J-J-J-Ji-ill?" Lenae asked, her voice quavering in such a way that it was obvious to Jill that the girl was scared shitless.

"Yes Lenae, you're just fine," Jill replied softly with a reassuring smile after popping her light out of her mouth and switching it off. Jill's heart ached for Lenae when she heard what happened to her with her mother. She couldn't even fathom what that must have been like, her own mother not only turning into a zombie but also turning on her like that. Jill was quite frankly amazed that the teen was holding-up as well as she appeared to be.

"Oh God, thank you so much Jill!" Lenae whispered as she sat-up to look Jill in the eye. With tears still streaming down her face, she asked in barely above a whisper, "Jill... will you... you know. Please? Please... do me?"

"Lenae!?" Jill began, a little shocked but not terribly so. She remembered her training on how people acted in active war zones and other high-stress situations, and an increased libido was hardly uncommon. "I don't really think this is a good time. We can fuck each other all we want once we get out of town, but..."

Lenae grasped both of Jill's petite hands within her own and pressed them against her bare cleavage. " _Please_ Jill," she begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't want to have kinky sex like before... just make me feel better, y'know? When I'm with you, I'm not scared, and when I'm just THINKING about making love to you, it keeps me from thinking about... about..."

Jill nodded her head in understanding, feeling the girl's heartbeat below her hands and her pulse from Lenae's clenched hands above. The girl needed comfort, and the greatest comfort of all were the physical comforts. "Alright, but nothing drawn out, okay?"

Lenae nodded in reply, exhaling deeply, then blushed bright red when she realized that she'd just begged the older woman to make love her her behind the store counter. "So... uhmm... what are we gonna _EEP_!" she suddenly shrieked as Jill guided her onto her back again and shoved her face into Lenae's dripping snatch. Lenae's eyes widened just before her eyelids begun to flutter as she felt Jill's muscular tongue lick along her inner folds before diving into her deep end.

She wrapped her legs around Jill's head and brought her hands to her own oversized mammaries. She fondled her breasts as she felt Jill suck her pussy, her inner flesh being nipped, licked, and sucked. Jill's tongue slipped out of her love hole and lapped at her urethra as her nose bumped and jostled against her clit hood, sucking on the little hole like she was trying to get the girl to pee. After a short time Jill stuck her tongue back into her vagina and lapped up her escaping nectar before she begun to kiss Lenae's clitoral shaft.

Lenae jumped as she felt two of Jill's fingers slip past her folds to rub prod at the more sensitive areas within her pussy while her teeth grazed back-and-forth over her clit sheath, trying to pry the little button of nerves out. Just as Jill's digits hit the one spot inside her pussy she loved to rub herself around, Jill's teeth and tongue succeeded in their quest to dig-out her little pearl. Her eyes rolled back just as her legs shot apart. "UUUUUUHHHHNNNNNN...! Oh Jill... Oh... oh _fuck_ , Jill..." Lenae whispered and moaned in pleasure. She slowly brought her hands to Jill's head and played with her hair, _needing_ to touch this woman.

Jill forced her head up and craned her face towards Lenae's, which she could just barely make out between her heaving, quaking breasts and whispered, "Shhh, don't make any noise... there's too many creatures outside and I don't want them to catch us off guard. Just relax, be quiet, and enjoy, Sweetheart."

Lenae nodded and clenched her mouth shut. For several minutes the only audible sounds were the occasional howl of undead dogs in the distance, some squeaking and gasping, and the wet slurping, smacking, swallowing and sucking noises Jill made as she diligently tongued and fingered Lenae's sex. Once Lenae came twice more, roughly five minutes later, Jill lifted her face away from Lenae's crotch and used part of Lenae's own shirt to wipe her pussy clean. She wasn't about to use her own shirt, after all. It was still in her bag.

Lenae sat-up smiling dreamily and kissed Jill, which lingered a bit longer than either had expected once she tasted herself on her lips. Once separated, the two quickly went to task in re-dressing themselves.

"You scared me so much barging in like you did, you know!" Lenae begun as she dressed. "I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? What were you doing out there naked? Did you have to fuck some more zombies? Did you see those three giant monsters out there? And what's up with those military guys from Umbrella? Why are they here, too? Why are they talking and giving orders to two of the monsters? Come on, Jill tell me! What the fucking hell is going on out there?!?"

"Ha ha... calm down, I'll tell you everything I know," Jill laughed, her pert ass facing Lenae as she dug through her bag for a pair of panties and fresh socks, hoping the rest of her clothes were dry enough to handle. "But you're going to have to fill me in on a few things too, it seems." Lenae nodded eagerly and stared at Jill's butt and pussy expectantly. Mission successful, Jill plopped her ass down facing the girl and started yanking her boots and soiled socks off before slipping on her panties and fresh socks.

"Well, I've been all around town really," Jill begun. "Whoever built this town was a fucking Looney Toon... grab a plaque from city hall and swap it with another at some worthless historical marker on the side of a building and put the new plaque back to reveal a twenty-dollar twelve-volt car battery hidden INSIDE the fucking statue, locked alleyways behind glass doors that would otherwise look like the front entrance to shoe stores... _oy_. Then there's some kinda creature chasing me, has a bunch of weird stitches on its face..."

"Yeah, that thing is called Nemesis," Lenae eagerly interrupted, practically bouncing where she sat in excitement that she knew something that Jill didn't. "I heard some old guy with a funny Russian accent in a weird soldier outfit giving it orders to 'find that last star' or something a few minutes before I ducked in here to hide... maybe fifteen minutes before you arrived?"

_'_ _A few minutes before...? Then that thing is still out there somewhere. And the guy she's talking about MUST be Nicholai_ _!_ _W_ _hat's he doing giving this... Nemesis thing orders?'_ Jill angrily thought to herself.

Lenae noticed the older woman suddenly grow silent. "Jill? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh... yeah, just lost in thought for a second, I'll get to that later. Well, let's see... this Nemesis creature has been chasing me all over the town, awhile back I met with three Umbrella soldiers. One of them, Carlos, has really been helping me out..."

"Yeah, I met him too! He's so nice, and cute too, <giggle>!"

_'..._ _I'm not even going to ask how she met him... or what she did with him,'_ Jill mentally shook her head. "The reason why the Umbrella soldiers are here is because Umbrella are the ones who caused this mess, and they're using the soldiers to clean-up the evidence." At Lenae's wide-eyed stare of horror she added, "Carlos is probably one of the few who's also trying to help any survivors like you and me out there, but I've also seen evidence of an Umbrella sweeper team in town. If the rumors I've come across about _them_ are true, they'll be hunting for us soon enough, too."

Jill paused and waited for Lenae to interrupt like the good seemed to want to, but when she didn't say anything Jill continued. "I don't know why the soldiers would be giving orders to this Nemesis thing, but I think you should stay clear of the guy you saw. When you said he told the monster to 'find that last star', he was talking about me."

"What do you mean Jill? I thought he'd just played too many video games...?"

Jill chuckled for a moment, catching the Mario reference. Or was it a Kirby reference? Certainly not a Zelda reference, because she knew those games like the back of her hand. "Remember when we first met?" Lenae nodded, her overly large breasts bouncing as she did so, which Jill's eyes followed in fascination before she shook her head clean of naughty things and continued to re-dress. "I told you that I belonged to the S.T.A.R.S. unit here in Raccoon City before we got disbanded earlier this summer, right? Apparently I'm the last S.T.A.R.S. member left in town, because late yesterday that Nemesis monster you saw attacked me at the police station, and I had to run out fast. After that I... just... had... to keep... my... clothes off!" Jill concluded as she finished tightly tying her bootlaces.

"But, what were you doing naked in the first place?"

"Well..." Jill tried to think of exactly what to say when Lenae interrupted again.

"Wait... wait wait wait..." Lenae cut-in again, animatedly waiving her hands in front of her face. "Let me give this a shot. Hrmmm..." She fell silent, cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger, and critically studied the woman in obvious deep thought. "It was too long ago since we'd gotten together for that to be the reason. I mean, after we separated I found out that the zombie cum only kept me all hot and bothered for about half an hour, so it had to be something else. _Hrmm_..." Lenae thought about the situation some more, making Jill grin at the look of concentration on her pretty face.

Lenae eyeballed Jill carefully, noting every detail she could observe regarding her. Her relaxed posture as she munched on a cereal bar while watching her. Her clothes, her skin and her hair... everything on or around her. The way she moved and didn't move, the way she watched her back with a small smile on her lips; a challenging smile indicating that she'd never guess what had happened to her to leave her running around town in the nude. The way she smelled and what she could and, more importantly, _couldn't_ smell. All while considering the story she had told her, and what those details could and couldn't mean. And what else she had noticed in the meantime.

"I know!" she suddenly exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. "It started with the zombie cum on you back in the alley. You met some really hot chick at the police station, she smelled you, and the two of you banged each other like psychotic jackrabbits! Then, while naked, that monster attacked. Somehow it came all over you before you'd escaped, and you'd wiped yourself off with your clothes. But the smell eventually got to you, and you had to strip naked! Am I right?!" Lenae grinned triumphantly with a cheeky grin before frowning. "Wait... that _can't_ be right...?"

Jill blinked dumbly at the fourte... err... fifteen year old. "Uhmm, actually... yes, that's exactly what happened. H-how did you guess? And _how_ did you know I was having sex with a woman and not a man?"

Lenae waved her hack back and forth as thought the questions were inconsequential. "Oh that's easy. One, you've got dried pussy juice in your hair. It couldn't have come from those zombies because your hair doesn't smell sweet like it would've if it had been from a zombie. Plus, it's obviously not semen, so it's definitely pussy juice. B, you don't have my panties stuffed in your pussy anymore, meaning you needed to use your pussy for something fun, or you put them in that bag." She paused in thought. "Okay, so not technically a point. Meh, whatever.

"Three, you have a hickey on your neck. Four, your clothes are _really_ stained. But not the way they would be if something had cummed all over you, but stained in weird geometric patterns as though you'd wadded up your clothing and used them to wipe yourself down. V, and most importantly, you don't still smell like sex, so whatever happened was awhile ago. Six, when I saw that creature a short time ago it was walking with a nasty limp as though saddle sore or something. So you probably stabbed it in the dick or something and you got hosed down for it. G, you hesitated when I asked, meaning there was something you were trying to hide. You fucking a woman 'behind my back'," she added air quotes with her fingers as teasing emphasis, "would be just that. But don't worry about that if you were, we're not attached... yet," she winked. She paused, then asked, "Where'd you get the bag at anyway? It's a nice one... helluva lot better than my bag..." Lenae muttered.

_'_ _Wow,'_ Jill thought in amazement. _'_ _S_ _he's good! Very observant, more than I gave her credit for to be honest. I wonder just how smart she really is?'_ Clearing her throat, Jill replied "I, uhmm... borrowed it."

Lenae stared at Jill dumbly for several heartbeats before she suddenly smirked and giggled. "Ahh... glad you don't fall under the theft jurisdiction, or you'd have to arrest yourself! That'd be awkward!"

Jill rolled her eyes. "AAAAAnyway, I guess that about sums up what I've been up to. So, what about you? And what's this about two OTHER monsters?"

"Oh, well, one of them is always in a trench coat. I think its called Tyrant, maybe something about... X? I don't know much about it though. I wasn't very close when I saw it taking orders from some guys dressed in weird soldier outfits like that guy with the funny Russian accent, and I heard that there's supposed to be at least two others like it somewhere in town, too. But the soldiers didn't look like much in the way of military guys, though. They just lacked something... discipline maybe? Plus the hardware they carried didn't look American made. Oh, and they all had Umbrella Pharmaceutical's logo patched or pinned somewhere to them. That was just right-out weird, really. What's a drug company doing with a private military, and where're the SEALs?"

Jill double-blinked. _'_ _Damn... and she caught all that from a DISTANCE!?_ _'_

"The other is something I've only seen from a loooooooong distance. I have _NO_ idea what it is, but it's big, it's _nasty_ , and it's always calling out for someone named Sherry..." Lenae suddenly stopped talking, her jaw actually snapping shut with an audible click of her teeth. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes looking to her upper-left and upper-right as though in thought. "Wait... what the _fuck_ do you mean Umbrella's behind all this?" she suddenly demanded as that little detail finally came knocking on the forefront of her mind.

Jill sighed irritably, really not wanting to relate her entire ordeal in the Arklay Mountains and the mansion _yet again_ , not after the ridicule she, Chris, Rebecca, and Barry received from the public the first few times (Claire was an exception as she was practically family anyways)... but she realized she really didn't have any choice if she wanted to ensure Lenae's safety. It'd be her luck that she'd get injured and Lenae would go running to the first Umbrella goon she came across, only to get shot in the face before getting her dead body gang-raped by the goon and his goon-squad for her efforts.

Jill begun to spin her unbelievable-yet-true yarn, and related to Lenae most of what she knew about Umbrella. She started with the Mansion Incident, including the sad tale of Lisa Trevor, from a few months back and what information she'd learned since then, though she did _not_ include any of the extra details she'd given to Claire during their heart-to-heart conversation There really was no reason to tell Lenae about her first time, after all. Jill was pleased to note that Lenae was raptly listening to her. She came to a close after a quarter hour of non-stop speaking, finishing as she prepared to leave her apartment just a day or so ago.

"...Holy motherfucking Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami, Batman..." Lenae whispered as Jill's tale came to a close. While she had moved to town a few months ago along with her mother and her mother's lover for their new job, she wasn't keen on watching the news. She'd only recently heard about the Arklay murders a couple of weeks ago when she'd bumped into one of her classmates during one her rare times off. But this... this was so far beyond anything she'd ever imagined. "Sooo... what happened to the other S.T.A.R.S. people? Chris, and Rebecca, and... uhmm..."

"Barry," Jill supplied. "Chris I don't know, but I trust he'll contact me when he feels it's safe to do so." She trusted Lenae, but she didn't want to say out loud where Umbrella could potentially-possibly-maybe-unlikely overhear that he was likely in Europe by now investigating another facet of Umbrella. "And since we were all demoted for daring to claim that Umbrella was dirty in THE Umbrella Company Town of America, Rebecca decided to use her accumulated vacation time as an excuse to visit family over in Washington a couple of weeks ago, so she should be safe. Barry was supposed to return to town earlier today to help me get out. At least, that was the plan we came up with before the phone lines and cell towers went dead. But with all that crap that's going on out there... I'm not sure what he's doing right now, not to mention how he plans in getting here... much less find me."

Lenae was silent for several moments. "...Good fucking fuck, we really are all alone in this, aren't we? Fuck if this isn't a FUBAR with a capital Fuck."

Jill leaned against the back of the counter and grunted, "You got that right." They sat in silence until Jill took a deep breath and sighed. "We need a change in subject. How about we actually introduce ourselves?"

Lenae giggled as she bonked the side of her head with her fist while cutely sticking her tongue out past her lips. "Yeah, we did kinda skip that step. Want me to go first?"

"Nah, I'll go first." Jill replied, knowing just the family legend-slash-mystery story to start off with to help Lenae get her mind off things. "Let's see... you know my name already, Jill Valentine, age twenty-five. Rumored descendant or cousin, depending on which relative you ask, of a collapsed English aristocratic house from several centuries back on my father's side. According to family legend, that same English branch weren't able to provide an heir after many years of trying. But then one night during a torrential storm a baby girl was left on their doorstep, so they adopted the infant as their own daughter. No can agree on what happened next exactly, but within twenty years the Earl and Countess Valentine were all-but penniless, and only their adopted girl was the only one left alive to carry on what remained of the branch."

"Damn... that sucks..." Lenae whispered. "What happened to her?"

Jill shrugged with an apologetic expression on her face. "No-one really knows. What we DO know is that she was able to keep her family manor, though if she was able to retain her mother's title is debated since the records for that period are rather... mixed-up." She shrugged again at the annoyed look on Lenae's face. "Hey, don't blame me. Apparently she never bothered to write any letters to the rest of the family, and it wasn't until nearly fifty years later anyone in our family knew she was still alive. Even then all the rest of her distant family knew about her was that she had an affinity for reading and traveling across Europe and Asia." Jill paused, then glanced around dramatically before she leaned forward and cupped her mouth conspiratorially. "There is one detail, though, that was _definitely_ recorded... and what made the other branch of the Valentine lineage to cease all contact with her."

Lenae sat forward eagerly, clearly knowing juicy gossip when she heard it. Especially from such a fascinating old story like Jill was reciting! "What? What was it?"

Instead of playing it up like Lenae had expected, Jill had instead shook her head and shrugged. "When my family's ancestors finally made contact with the English Valentine house... they found the woman to be in her late twenties or early thirties rather than her mid-to-late seventies like she should've been!"

"... _Huh...?_ But...?"

Jill snorted. She'd never been a big believer in the old family ghost story, as it were. But she knew it made for an entertaining story if nothing else. Just the tale to tell when trying to get their minds off the zombie apocalypse. "Don't ask, we don't know. Nearly EVERY record of the English branch was burned or destroyed after that, fearing that the Church would discover that they had a witch or something in their bloodline and start investigating _them_. And the Church back then were more interested in raping and torturing suspected enemies of God before publicly slaughtering them like livestock than actually searching for any supposed truth. Only the family matriarch in France kept any sort of details about them. And that was because she had enough dirt on the local aristocracy and religious leaders to keep the hounds at bay, as it were. Not that she told anyone _else_ in the family, of course."

"Cool!" Lenae gushed, fully enthralled in Jill's story. "But..." she started with her head cocked to one shoulder, "if she kept all that stuff hidden, then how do you know about it?"

Jill gave the girl a lopsided irrelevant grin as she shrugged. It was interesting bullshit, after all. "We've, well my father really, has been trying for the last thirty years to dig-up any sort of information on the English house beyond what I just told you, but all we could find were the graves of the Earl and Countess, and a mostly blank headstone for their adopted daughter that only had an epitaph of 'Beloved Embraced Storm-Borne Daughter' and the date they found her carved into it, but not her date of death. We don't even know what their daughter's name was. All that really survived of the English branch that the rest of the family kept possession of were an old oil painting dated in 1575, when we think she was about sixteen, and another portrait of her when she was in her mid-twenties somewhere we think. Not sure why they kept that even though they'd erased the entire English branch from the family registers."

Lenae couldn't help but smile. "That's a really weird story, Jill..."

"Oh it gets weirder!" Jill grinned, the next part being her favorite hook in the entire bullshit story.

" _Really?!_ "

Jill paused for a moment, then leaned forward slightly, Lenae mirroring her posture. "Back in 1902, my great-great-grandmother came across a picture in the newspaper. It was a photo taken of the Thames River during the winter. One of the people in the foreground of the photograph looked _just like_ the woman in the oil painting from the mid-1580's. The accompanying story even named her as " _Ms. Valentine_ ". We still have that newspaper in our family records."

Lenae gaped at the older brunette. "Do you really think that..."

"Oh _God_ no!" Jill cracked-up laughing. "I think the story is just a bunch of bullshit, originally started by the old family making shit up to either hide what they'd probably stolen from the English mansion when they 'claimed' to have made contact with an 'eternally youthful' woman, or they were just stupidly superstitious and her granddaughter just happened to look a lot like the woman who'd been adopted and was included in those paintings. What I _do_ agree with is the part of the story where the taxation office finally got sick of not getting their due and went to take possession of the old manor, but when they entered to inventory the estate for auction all that remained behind were those two paintings, which my family bought." Jill then got an odd look on her face, as though she were slightly constipated. "Although..."

"Yeah?"

Jill chuckled again. "Rumor has it that every so often someone in the family will catch a glimpse of a woman who looks just like 'Ms. Valentine', only for the woman to vanish before they can approach her. Even my father claims to have seen her, at his wedding with my Japanese mother of all places. He claimed to have seen her sitting in one of the pews all by herself on the second floor balcony of the church. Naturally she was gone by the time anyone got up there to check for a wedding crasher. But, it was that moment that convinced him to research her and the English branch as much as he could, even becoming a legalized professional thief to do it."

Lenae gave Jill a flat look of disbelief. "A ' _Legalized professional thief_ '? How does someone get THAT job title? And what does that have to do with researching your family tree?"

Jill chuckled humorously, as the entire story was actually pretty funny. Though she'd not go that far into details. Plausible deniability and statute of limitations, and all that. "Well, daddy was always a really good burglar, able to break into just about anything. Even taught me how to use a lock pick when I was five, and gave me my first set when I was six. Mom was _pissed_ about that, especially when I'd practice on their bedroom locks after bedtime and then watch them... umm... never mind." Lenae giggled at her red embarrassed face.

"Anyway, he got caught breaking into the Government Communications Headquarters in Cheltenham, England the ' _old fashioned way_ ' because he thought they might have some records on the family... and 'for the love of the challenge'." she added with a derisive lilt to her voice. "Rather than get prison time _he_ offered them a sweeter deal. I don't know what happened exactly," she lied through her ass, "but after his arrest and release the next day he started a legitimate company here in the US where businessmen and private citizens world-wide would hire his firm to attempt to break into their own businesses or what-have-you to test their own security, and when daddy's people succeeded or failed they'd submit a report detailing the security flaws they'd found. Once computers started getting popular for more than basic accounting and gaming my father branched out, and he now runs one of the biggest "Professional Thieving" corporations on the planet. And _of course_ he uses his business to still look for information on the English branch if he thinks his customer might have information about them."

"...Wow."

"Yep. Didn't stop him from making me learn to play the piano when I was twelve, though. The sadist." Lenae giggled at the scrunched and perturbed expression on the older woman's face. "Of course, it was because of my father and his business that I met Nathan Spencer, the man who changed my life."

"Your boyfriend?"

Jill arched an eyebrow at the inquisitive girl and smirked. "Nope. He was just another soldier in the military. While the foreign diplomats he was assigned to guard when they were in-country met with my father to discuss business, he spent his down time talking with me. This was when I was... about your age actually. It was because of him and the tales he told me of that I decided to join the military, too.

"Eventually I earned my way into training with Delta Force for a short while before I was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. earlier this year to replace the police SWAT group. And as you know, we had a few incidents in town, like bank robberies, protection detail, light stuff like that. At least that was before the murders started and we were eventually disbanded and branded as drugged-out liars. Now, everyone who refused to believe what really happened in those woods is dead. And that's the basics of my life."

"What, no hobbies?"

Jill blushed softly. "Well, I was a cheerleader back in high school for a couple of years until I got sick of all the backstabbing the bitches did to make their own dreary lives more bearable. I practice with various firearms every chance I can get. And I... uhhh... ** _coughcoughcollecthentaicough_ **."

Lenae gave her a flat stare. "Say that last part again? A little slower and clearer, please."

Jill smacked her hand over her face. "I collect hentai, okay?" She waited for some kind of response from the girl but received none. Thinking that somehow a Japanese girl had no clue what hentai was even though that made absolutely no sense what-so-ever, she attempted to elaborate. "Japanese cartoon porn. Impossible sex. Demon dick. _Bukkake_. Tentacle Rape." She paused. "Lots and lots and lots of tentacle rape..."

"Oh, I know what hentai is," the pale raven-haired beauty interrupted again with a smirk. "I lived in Japan until earlier this summer, after all. I'm just surprised that you collect tentacle hentai, too."

Jill peaked at Lenae through her fingers. " _'Too'_ , hmm? What's your favorite?" she tested.

Lenae looked to the ceiling and tapped her index finger on her chin. "Well...' _Inju Gakuen_ _La Blue Girl_ ' is a classic not to be missed. ' _Inju Alien_ and _Inju Kyoshi_ ' are both super hot. ' _Chojin Densetsu Urotsukidoji_ ' is another hot one with some great scenes, and has a lot of fantastic follow-ups... but for more modern..."

Jill waved her hands in front of her. "Okay okay I believe you!" she laughed. "So, you lived in Japan? What was it like? Mom didn't talk to me much about her homeland, and I never got a chance to visit."

Lenae leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "My turn, hmm?" She watched Jill bow her head towards her, silently allowing her to go next. Lenae thought over for several seconds what exactly she would tell her older friend. She trusted her implicitly, but providing someone else from the outside information about even the most mundane aspects of her life, not to mention the others living in the same Wards, could very well get them both killed. _'The Chrysanthemum Throne does not tolerate betrayers of confidences, after all. I need more time to think about this. So...'_

"Well, before that," Lenae spoke-up. "You'd mentioned that you weren't certain if you were a distant cousin or a descendant of this immortal 'Ms. Valentine' you told me about. What's up with that?"

Jill grimaced. As far as her family tree went, it was pretty straight forward. Except for that one _knot._ "It's... well... the weirder part of my family tree. Okay, so according to what records we have, which date back to about the fifth century AD, everything is pretty straight forward. A lot of missing branches of course, we couldn't keep track of _everyone_... but it wasn't anything special except for some of the people I'm distantly related to. Then, sometime in the late seventeenth century... it got a bit _cattywampus_."

Lenae gave Jill a sour look. Her English was good, but not THAT good. "Kitty _what_ now?"

Jill laughed. "No no, _cattywampus_. It means, well... twisted and screwed-up. "We're not sure why, and no-one at the time left any sort of records as to the reasoning, but for some reason a good chunk of my family started... umm... _inbreeding_. I mean, marrying cousins was pretty normal back then, but for a good two or more generations everyone started to marry _only_ their cousins yet actually have kids with their siblings and half-siblings."

Lenae's eyes widened in shock. "Say _what?!"_

"I know I know, and I _don't_ know!" Jill exclaimed, shaking her head and waiving her hands about in a dramatic fashion. "The only thing my great-grandfather and later my father could find about those generations was that our ancestors were suddenly doing everything they could to 'preserve the sanctity of the Valentine bloodline'. We _think_ that they were afraid that the family spook had somehow married into the family, or had a child with a family member, or _something_ odd.

"But because of all that, the record keeping went all to _shit_ because no-one was going to out-right admit in the family registers such close-relation incest. Yet at the same time they'd tried to use codes to connect everyone in secret. But whoever wrote it down either screwed-up or deliberately misrecorded names and births because a full three branches of my family appeared out of no-where with no listing as to whom their parents or direct relatives were.

"I'm from one of those satellite branches. And it wasn't until around the turn of the century that the rest of the family really even acknowledged our existence. According to a distant cousin my father spoke with when he was in France a short time before I was born, the rest of the family were afraid of us but no-one really remembered or would say why. Apparently my part of the family was pretty much pushed aboard an immigrant ship shortly after that 'preservation' attempt occurred, and we were left to be forgotten in America. The second satellite branch died-out during the Great War, and the other one was re-adopted into the family after being forced to move to Australia shortly after the Second World War."

Lenae blinked several times at Jill, not having quite expected that response to her question. Logically it made sense as to why she wouldn't know who her ancestors were or might have been related, even though she paradoxically knew who her ancestors were. But at the same time, it was just...

"Freaky," she stated. After a moment she added, "And you _don't_ believe that there was something odd about that adopted girl, or that your family wasn't genuinely convinced there was something weird about her for some reason?"

"Well I'm sure _they_ think so," Jill replied with an irrelevant shrug and frown. "But my European relatives are a bunch of really superstitious people according to my father. It's why he didn't bother trying to get more information out of them. Either they didn't know, or they wouldn't give him a straight answer. It was mere luck according to him that he met a cousin who knew _that_ much and was willing to show him and make copies of the old family records.

"Personally, I'm not superstitious, nor do I believe in _Highlanders_ or _Circe_ being in my family tree. Have I seen weird shit in my life? Of course, everyone who pays attention to the world around them has. But I believe that there's a logical explanation to everything. That's why I think that whoever the adopted daughter was, she'd just had some children of her own who had a strong resemblance to her, that's all."

Lenae shook her head subtly. _'Great, I was considering telling her something, because I really do like her and I think I can trust her to not go blabbing off. But now... now I'm not sure. Do I hold back because she's so closed-minded, or do I trust in my feelings and hope for the best?'_ She sighed aloud, not liking not knowing what to do. _'Guess all I can do is wing it. Heh, at least it'll be fun seeing her reaction if I_ do _decide to let her in on it.'_

"I think it's your turn now, Lenae," Jill said. She leaned back against the back of the sales counter and crossed her legs under her to get comfortable. And not incidentally giving the teenager with the body to die for a view right up her skirt.

The teenager enjoyed the view for a moment before she started to speak. "Okay, well... my full name is Utsukushiihara Lenae, age _fifteen_ ," she emphasized with a mock glare.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint," Jill smiled good-naturedly. "But, and I mean no offense, just what in the world is with your name?! Ooo..tsuu..koo..?"

" _Utsukushiihara_ ," Lenae stated succinctly.

"Yeah, that. I mean, you look a little Asian, but your surname is..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put her thoughts to words in a polite way.

Lenae giggled. "Yeah, I know. It's one of the more odd Japanese family names out there. I get that a lot."

"I bet. What does your name mean? I mean, Lenae sounds familiar even though it's not Japanese, but I haven't watched enough porn in Japanese to figure-out the language for your last," Jill admitted with a laugh and a blush.

Lenae blushed a very interesting shade of pink. "Well... my name kinda goes into my family's history..." Her voice trailed off as she fell into thought. She suddenly stood and looked around the room several times before she sat down. "Okay Jill, I'm going to tell you something that I was debating after you finished your story if I should or not, but if you're going to understand me, then you need to _understand_. Hell, by decree of the _Emperor_ I shouldn't say a word about it to you."

"What." Jill dead-panned with a flat disbelieving stare.

"I'm _dead serious_ here, Jill," her voice brokered no argument. "The first law, and you better believe I mean _LAW_ , of what I'm about to tell you is that NO-ONE in the know talks about what I'm going to tell you. If word got out it would start world-wide mass panic, and there's **NO** telling what various evil masterminds would do if they ever found out about this. _Especially_ that little old fucker in North Korea. The _only_ reasons why I'm even considering telling you about this are because there's _no-one_ here to overhear, and because _I trust you_. But you gotta swear, Jill. What I am about to tell you NEVER passes your lips unless you have my EXPLICIT permission or the direct permission of the Chrysanthemum Throne."

Jill stared at the dead-serious expression on Lenae's face in more than just a little shock. She hadn't expected such seriousness from such a bright and bubbly teenager, no matter how much of a little Sherlock she seemed to be. Nor did she ever expect that an effort to lighten the mood would turn into sharing state-secrets somehow. _'_ _Of course,_ _'_ she thought with a certain amount of levity, _'_ _this could all be a joke on her part._ _'_

Jill gestured with her hand out before her. "Do I get a hint as to what I'm swearing secret to?"

"No."

Jill blinked and slowly lowered her hand. _'_ _Well that was blunt. Still... she's got me curious._ _'_ Jill nodded her head and stated, "Okay, I swear. Whatever you are about to tell me I shall never repeat unless I have your permission first or, in the absolute most unlikely of events, the permission of the Emperor of Japan."

Lenae stared Jill in the eyes for several seconds, openly and obviously judging her, until she finally exhaled. "Okay," she sighed. "Okay. I trust you, I really do. While I'm not going to go into the history, origins, or the country-wide activities regarding what I'm about to tell you, I will tell you enough that the Japanese Government and several forces both within and without Japan would have me shot like a zasshu dog if it ever got out I told you this. You... _don't_ want to know what they'll do to you as well, especially if YOU blab about it." She shuddered violently and added, " _Kamisama_ you don't want to know."

Jill couldn't help but blink mutely.

"Have you ever heard of Tokyo's ' _Special Wards_ '?" When Jill shook her head in the negative Lenae continued, "These are the ares of modern Tokyo that were part of ancient Tokyo, and the city's most populous areas. Some of those twenty-three wards you've probably heard of, like Edogawa, Minato, Shinjuki, Setagawa, and Koto. It's complicated. You can think of them like how the Bronx and Manhattan are to New York City in a kinda-sorta way."

Jill nodded her head. "Okay that makes sense. So...?"

Lenae waggled her finger at Jill. "Hold on, I'm getting to that. What you don't know is that there is a second, _secret_ classification of wards, the ' _Japan SS Wards_ '. These are the ' _Special Stars Wards_ '. Some of them don't even technically _exist_ on any map or on any official document, except to those who live there. Some of these inner SS wards, the ones around Tokyo and are both officially named or not, are Tomobiki... Azabu-Juban, which is based within and is also another name for Minato... Nerima, one of the few that is also an official ward... Nekomi... Kaiden... and well over a dozen others with more being zoned and added every so often. Why are these called the Special Stars Wards, you ask?"

Lenae leaned forward and motioned for Jill to do the same. She then whispered, "It's because of all the weird shit that goes on there." She leaned back then looked around nervously. "I mean, _weird_ shit.

"Juban, as the locals call it but only among themselves really, is home to a sentai... err... super-hero team of magical girls who kill demons..."

" _What?!_ " Jill cut in with a sputtering chuckle.

Lenae gave Jill a glare deadly enough to one-shot Hitler. Again. "I am _beyond_ dead serious. Pretty magic girls wearing super sexy color-coded schoolgirl outfits who are named after the planets of our solar system who kill demons for 'Love and Justice', and have apparently saved the world from demonic and/or alien invasion a time or two. They also have absolutely _no_ concept of minimizing collateral damage.

"Nerima is home to a LOT of weird shit. I mean shit like super-powered martial artists who make the mutants and so-called super heroes and super villains the rest of the world is spazzing over lately look like pansy-ass wimps. Ghosts. Water-activated chimeras. More magically cursed items and people than you could possibly store in secret underground government warehousing complexes under Arizona. And that's just for starters! Hell, tons of mangaka live in Nerima if only for the inspiration of watching the chaos unfold on an hourly basis there and turning what they see into manga."

"'Mangaka'?" Jill asked, rolling the unfamiliar word around on her tongue.

"Eh, you can think of them as comic book artists, I guess. But that's not even the _tip_ of _that_ iceberg. Tomobiki is home to a group of..." she paused in thought, "... _mostly_ friendly extra terrestrials and all the weird shit they bring with them. Walk through town once school's out and you're likely to see a green-haired alien teenager in a tiger skin bikini flying around and tossing lighting bolts at her pervert of a fiance. No lie.

"Then there's Nekomi, home to the Nekomi Institute of Technology and levels of weirdness that stumps everyone, as well as the Tariki Hongan Temple. It actually got on the news once by mistake due to going from a run-down dump to historically-accurate pristine condition almost overnight, before all mention of the place suddenly dropped off the airwaves. The weirdness level of that ward is at an eleven out of five, and _no-one can figure-out why_.

"And don't even get me started on the outer Special Star wards, like Kuoh City, or the one that includes a weird hilltop temple above this house next to this huge-ass tree in the middle of a lake out in the middle of no-where rural Okayama..."

"You... not joking, are you?" Jill watched with growing unease as Lenae shook her head. "Ghosts... demons... aliens... super-humans..." She shook her head herself, when suddenly a light went on in her head. It was a thought she should have had from the very start, and suddenly made Jill confident that she was indeed being pranked in some odd way. "Okay, so if all of this is even remotely true, then how do _you_ know any of it?" she asked with a superior, self-satisfied smile, entirely confident that she'd just busted the prank by revealing the one minor detail to the girl's intricate story that made it impossible to be true.

Lenae stood and walked out to the middle of the store floor. "Is that doubt I detect in your voice?" she asked imperiously. "Rest assured, everything I just told you is real. As to why I know about state secrets like these?" She turned and faced Jill, "Because technically, I'm one of them."

"You're an alien." Jill stated completely disbelievingly.

Lenae barked a laugh in reply. "As if. Martial Artist from Nerima. Me and my family, to be precise."

"You? You're a martial artist?" Jill asked in mild yet skeptical interest. _'That would explain those muscles I felt, but come on!'_ Aloud she said, "That's gotta suck with those tits of yours."

Lenae snorted, as though holding back a laugh to a joke only she knew the punchline of. "Not as much as you'd think, really. Now, before I get into my family style, there's something you have to understand about Nerimian martial arts."

She begun to pace back and forth past the door. "We're _weird_. Each school of Martial Arts in Nerima, or more specifically but certainly not exclusively the non-officially-existent community of Furinkan within Nerima, has its own unusual specialty. And almost all of us makes Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan look like rank amateurs. Some of the dojos teach styles such as Martial Arts Tea-Ceremony, which uses the classic form of Japanese Tea Ceremony as a contest to do battle... sometimes involving primates. _Don't_ _ask_. Then there's Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, which takes basic Rhythmic Gymnastics routines like you see in the Olympics and uses the tools involved like hoops and ribbons to attempt to maim or kill your opponent while no bare-hand blows are allowed.

"One of the most devastating schools that actually isn't taking any students currently is a family style called Anything Goes, which is just like it sounds and is practiced by one of the most amazing hunks I've ever had the pleasure to meet, battle, and masturbate to while in bed at night. Rumor has it he recently killed a lower Chinese Kami, or God... kinda-sorta-but-not-really-like the Olympian Gods and definitely _not_ like the Christian God... in battle somewhere in mainland China. Don't know the details, we left for America before I could find out more.

"There's Hidden Weapons style, which is only practiced by a few people and isn't an actual school _per_ _se_ , but allows for the practitioner to hide _anything_ on their person... from swords and pikes to motorcycles and training potties. Seen it, still don't believe it." She paused a moment to recollect her thoughts. "I've also heard of Bath-House Fu, which is essentially martial arts taking place in and using the items found in a communal bath-house, such as soaps and buckets and such. Even Martial Arts Cheerleading, where the practitioner both attacks the opposing team AND boosts the morale of their own using batons, pom-poms, and panty flashing kicks. There's a few hundred more schools and styles, if you're interested."

"Oooo... kaaaayyyy... that's weird alright. So, what style do you use?"

Lenae stopped her pacing and turned to Jill again. "My family style. _Beridansu Budo_. I'm three-quarters Japanese. My mother is full-blooded, while my father was half-Japanese and half-Swedish."

Jill smiled at the girl, then leered her up and down like a side of beef. "Well, the genetics certainly worked for you."

"Thank you!" Lenae replied, not taking umbrage to Jill virtually fucking her with her eyes. "My mother was the sensei _,_ or teacher, of our dojo until my parents divorced and daddy left Japan... and then died in a plane crash. After the funeral my maternal grandmother, who was the soke, or master, retired in all ways but name. My mom took over the family dojo and became the shihan _,_ or master instructor. But, running a dojo doesn't exactly bring in the money anymore, so my mother used her university education to land herself a job here in the United States, and my coming along qualifies as the Journeyman training I needed before I could be qualified to become a sensei at my school. I'm the most promising student my dojo has produced in almost four-hundred years, and I've only lost a match once. So, not to brag, but I'm actually pretty-damned good."

Jill whistled. "Impressive, Lenae. So what's your style?"

"Can't you guess?" Lenae immediately countered. "It IS called 'Beridansu Budo', after all."

Jill held up her hands helplessly. "I have no idea. I know what it kinda sounds like in English, but..."

Lenae started to giggle again as she pulled her sweater over her head, revealing her mid-drift baring tank-top underneath, damp in the front from the fluids Jill had wiped off her pussy earlier. "Well, a lot of it goes to the direct translation of my family name. Lenae means 'Lime', or 'Lime Tree' in old Scandinavian. Which has by itself some unusual connotations, if you have the right frame of mind to catch on to it.Utsukushiihara translated directly from Japanese to English is 'Beautiful Belly'."

When Jill just gave her a cluelessly blank stare she decided to let the poor woman's suffering end. "My family style is 'Belly Dancing Martial Arts', Jill."

Jill was silent for several moments. Then, her shoulders started to shake. Lenae cocked her head to one side and stared as Jill's shaking shoulders turned into full-body shuddering. Then came what sounded like wheezing. She was about to ask Jill if she needed mouth-to-mouth when Jill suddenly busted out laughing at the top of her lungs, the monsters and undead outside be damned.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Bel... Bel....BELLY DANCING KUNG FU!!!! SNXXRTHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! OH... OH... OH MY GOD THAT IS TOO FUNNY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! YOU... YOU REALLY HAD ME GOING THERE, LENAE!!! WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Lenae's anger intensified exponentially as Jill's laughter continued unabated for several minutes. _'_ _I HATE THIS!!!_ _No-one ever takes my family art seriously until I whoop their ass with it! Like_ _that red-headed COW who refused to accept that my family style was a real style until I kicked her ass, only for her to come back and kick MY ass with MY own signature moves less than a week later! And now this!!!_ _'_

Lenae's face dangerously reddened in anger as her cheeks puffed in irritation. Her irises shrank as both eyebrows twitched in sync with her clenching white-knuckled fists. Finally unable to hold in her fury she practically exploded in a bright-red battle aura, akin to a spiky-haired character from a _somewhat_ popular animated Japanese martial arts show.

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!**_ "

The force of Lenae's shout wasn't only enough to get Jill to stop laughing, but was also enough to knock several items off the store shelves. The sheer power in her voice sent every undead creature and human in a five block radius shambling for their deaths/lives, even though they didn't firmly understand the primal instinct that drove them away: the fact that a superior predator was nearby.

Jill blinked her eyes several times. She'd heard of a person being so angry they'd practically glow in rage, but both Lenae and the very air extending as far as a _foot_ from her body was _literally_ glowing in a bright red aura resembling a bonfire! "Wha-What?!"

Lenae dramatically pointed her hand at Jill and shouted, "YOU! I challenge you, Jill Valentine! My family's four hundred plus-year-old Art to your military training! Loser has to be the bitch at a time and place left to the discretion of the winner! Do you accept? Or. Are. You. A. Pussy?!"

Still chucking, Jill stepped around the counter and replied, "Don't know what that light show is all about, but my special forces training against your ' _belly dancing_ '? Oh yeah, it's on, girl."

Thirteen seconds later Jill found herself being pulled by her arm out from under the debris of a formerly pristine wall shelving display and their products by a smug Lenae. " _Wh_ _u...? W_ _hat happened?_ I remember... I remember jumping in and throwing several fist and leg strikes, but you just simply dodged while belly-dancing. Then everything was speeding by so fast... then... _oww_..."

Lenae giggled and helped a bruised but not seriously wounded Jill to her feet. "THAT was one of the secret techniques of my school, ' _Kifuku Shi no Supin_ '. Roughly translated, it's called 'The Spin of Undulating Death'. It was the move that was used against me by the only person to defeat me, and they learned it FROM me."

Still blinking her eyes clear, Jill asked, "How did that happen? Not the move, I mean... well... how does someone beat you with your own technique like that?"

Lenae drooped her shoulders and made a rather unflattering noise with her mouth. "You... don't really want to know. _I_ don't want to know. The whole rematch turned into something so stupid that neither of us wanted to ever talk about it again. I mean, technically she won, but the price she paid for winning and the damage to her reputation and other issues it caused to her with her family made it a negligible loss for me, and barely a win for her."

Jill shook her head and sat down on the cashier stool. "I don't think I understand."

Lenae shrugged her shoulders. "I might explain it someday... but the explanation makes everything else I told you seem _sane_ and _rational_." She then crossed her arms and smirked. "So, believe me now?"

"I've got no reason NOT to. I still have no idea what you just did to me, you know. Then there was that little light show of yours" Jill winced a pulled a sliver from her ass. "Ow." Lenae nodded in self satisfaction. "Okay, let's get behind the counter again. No telling WHAT all that racket we just made might bring our way."

Lenae grimaced, having momentarily forgotten their predicament while undergoing her indignant rage, and scurried back behind the counter and quietly returned to what she'd been doing before Jill suddenly appeared. "Yeah, and we should get moving anyways. I don't think we're gonna be rescued any time soon here," she stated as she went through the lower shelves behind the counter and stuffed seemingly random items into her not-so-awesome anymore duffel bag.

Jill's bag really was that much cooler than her own.

Jill sat across from Lenae and started rechecking her ammo supply in her own bag. While there was light filtering through the slats in the store blinds, it wasn't really enough for her to see what she was doing for the most part. The blinds over the window and door were designed to keep people from looking in, not just to deflect the sunlight. Noting that Lenae seemed to performing an act of grand larceny by grabbing stuff from the display cases and behind the counters and shoving them within her own bag, Jill asked, "What were you doing in here anyways? And what kind of store is this? I can hardly see anything in here with the power out, and I'm not about to shine my light around if I can help it."

"Oh, it's a gun store," Lenae answered as she pulled out a particularly large rifle before putting it back, already knowing from past experience that there wasn't any ammo for it. "They also sell sex toys, camping equipment and clothing, lady's handbags, knives, instructional and adult videos, holsters and ammo belts, perfume, gun scopes and mounts, binoculars, and magazines here too. Pretty much all the normal stuff you'd find in a gun shop," she said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I hid in here because, well, I felt safe here since it's so familiar since it's also my aunt's store. She's the gunsmith here... though it's just a hobby for her. Or she was until she up and vanished last month. Most of the scopes are busted though... except for the ones with the gold rings, which is cool 'cause they rock."

"Oh yeah, all the RCPD and S.T.A.R.S. ever buys are those." Jill commented offhandedly as she recounted her ammo boxes before securing them away. "Wait. Your aunt _vanished_?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah..." Lenae replied distractedly. "Not a big deal, happens every now and then. My mother claims it's because she works freelance for some secret military organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. or something, but I have no idea what's up with that, really. I mean, the only skill she has is gun maintenance and sharp-shooting. I've never really practiced with guns, being from Japan and all, but apparently it's some kinda big thing to be able to hit a moving target with a rifle from twenty kilometers or something..."

Jill blanched. " _Twenty_ _KILOMETERS_ _...?_ " she squeaked. "Yeah, that's a big deal..." After waiting a moment to see if more details were incoming but hearing none, she turned back to her packing. _'_ _Huh... Guns and dildos?'_ she mused. _'_ _I never even knew this store existed before. Hmph... damned shame too... oh well, time to shop I guess. Maybe I can come back sometime and check this place out for real.'_

Jill's mind drifted back to what Lenae just informed her. _'_ _...Twenty Kilometers?! No way. But... oh forget it, this day left the Twilight Zone, Outer Limits,_ and _Tales from the Dark Side three stops ago.'_

She stood in a crouch and begun rummaging through the store using her penlight on low-power again to see... and even then being very careful about where she shone the weak beam, taking as much ammo and weapons as she thought she could carry. She also grabbed a few new sex toys to replace the dildo she lost in the alley and the strap-on that vanished at the station. She paused her perusal when she unexpectedly felt Lenae tightly grab her thighs.

"Wha-what? Lenae?"

"Jill, thank you. For earlier I mean. I... I don't know why I needed you like that, but I did. A lot. It... it's strange Jill, you know? When we first met I thought you were some sick and depraved freak, willingly fucking those zombies in the middle of a back alley and all. Then, when I realized that you were saving my life by having me join that... girl-orgy... and that it was actually really really fun, and you stayed with me the entire time, well... it was the first time I felt safe since the outbreak."

"Lenae..." Jill spoke softly, ruffling her hair a little.

Lenae paused for a moment to back in Jill's warmth and affection. "And when we had that private fuck after the zombies left... I felt emotions I never felt before. Just being around you makes me feel warm and happy. But when we parted I felt so cold and lonely. Jill, when I saw you come into the store that was one of the happiest moments of my life! I didn't care that you were naked, it was you. Jill... I think... I think I'm in love with you. I... I..." Lenae fell silent, her heart skipping and eyes tearing, afraid that she shouldn't have said what she had.

Jill stared at Lenae as she proclaimed her love for her and thought, _'What will she say when I tell her about Claire and Rebecca? Hell, what would Rebecca say? Lenae's only fourteen years old... why do I feel as though I might actually care more than I should for her, too? It's morally and totally wrong! And if I was religious I'd be even more conflicted. Stupid fuckers thinking people need religion to know the difference between right from wrong..._ _g_ _ah, getting sidetracked again. What is up with that? Anyways, she's practically half my age! What do I say to her? Her mother is as good as dead, so I_ could _take care of her if her family back in Japan doesn't mind... no one would question that. But what's best for her is most important, and... am I the best thing for her?'_

"Jill...? I-I knew I shouldn't have said anything, and now you hate me."

"O... of course not Lenae! I was just thinking."

Lenae leaned against the back of the counter and said with a slight smile, "Tell me Jill. Don't worry, I can to handle it." She didn't know whether or not she should feel relieved that Jill didn't agree with her statement about hating her.

"Well... okay. But let me finish before you say anything, all right?" Once Lenae nodded her head Jill continued. "After we parted, which we really shouldn't have done, I returned to the Police station to restock. When I was there I met with another woman just a few years older than you. Well, her name is Claire, Claire Redfield. She's the younger sister of a co-worker of mine, another S.T.A.R.S. member. Her brother had told me a lot about her, and I felt like I knew her as soon as we met. She's a really nice young woman, very friendly and very capable of handling herself. I... love her, and she loves me." Lenae's eyes widened when Jill said " _I love her_ ". Shocked, she bowed her head and closed her eyes in defeat.

"But..." Jill continued in a slightly softer voice, "...that doesn't mean I don't care about you as well, Lenae. Quite to the contrary, I care for you very much. This is something I do want to explore with you. But we both need to understand something. Emotions go wonky in high-stress environments... and _this_ is a high-stress environment. What we feel may be a true connection, or it may be our minds trying to protect us subconsciously from the horrors we're experiencing. Possibly the same as with Claire and me. But... even if we DON'T turn out to actually _love_ each other, I know without a doubt that we'll care for each other, and that can be just as good, too."

Lenae looked back at Jill again and nodded her head in understanding. She was actually a little embarrassed now, especially since she should have thought of that herself.

_'_ _Might as well dump more her more...'_ Jill thought. "I've also been intimate with another co-worker of mine for some time. Rebecca Chambers, one of the Arklay survivors I told you about a little bit ago. She's actually just a few years older than you, and she's the medical specialist at my work. She's a very kind and loving young woman, and the two of you probably have a lot in common. I love her very much, too."

"We do," Lenae spoke up. "Have a lot in common I mean." At Jill's inquiring look she continued, "She was my next door neighbor, and I used to go over to her house to play video games with her until she moved out a while ago. Huh, that actually explains why she was so exhausted a few weeks back and why she kept having me give her back and leg rubs between games. I never knew she was a lesbian though... would explain some of her moaning though."

"You're kidding... neighbors? Then you must be the girl she'd talk about."

"Really? Becky talked about me? What'd she say?"

Jill grinned lasciviously. "That she wanted to fuck your brains out... but couldn't because you're jailbait and she didn't want to lose her job. Seeing as how you're the girl she openly fantasized about to me in bed, I finally understand why she lusted after you so much. Truth be told, I got a bit jealous of you a few times!" Jill replied, laughing. "Oh God, I just realized! Rebecca is going to be _so_ pissed-off when she finds out that not only did I get to fuck you before she did, but that I'm the one who popped your cherry! What _DO_ you do when you accidentally steal your lover's sex fantasy from under them?"

Lenae boggled, then busted-up laughing. "Damn, I never knew. She kissed me once, and it was one HELL of a kiss, but she was acting tipsy at the time so I just shrugged it off. So, Becky likes me, hmm? Once we get out of town and met up with her, I am going to have _so_ much fun teasing and taunting her with my forbidden flesh until she finally snaps and takes me, whether she likes it or not!"

"She will," Jill immediately stated matter-of-factly.

Lenae zipped-up her bag, finally packed. "Where does this leave me with you and Claire then? Not to mention you and Claire and Rebecca. 'Cause if you plan on dumping Rebecca for Claire, then I will advise you right now that I will steal Rebecca out from under you and taunt you with her, _wakarimas_?"

Jill stopped her packing momentarily and gave the teen a deep smirk. "I told Claire about you, and she wants to meet you and Rebecca once we get out of this city. I don't think I told her your age though, but I wouldn't worry about that. She's barely nineteen herself... and from what she told me of her past she _likes_ her partners being more than a bit on the young side. Now, I do need to know something else about you. Where's the rest of your family?"

Lenae stared blankly at Jill, startled by the sudden change-of-subject, and thought, _'She wants to dump me off... I knew I shouldn't have said I love her. I'm just a kid to her, how could she like me. She hates me now... I was only a sex toy for her. She's going to abandon me... and I'm going to be alone again...'_

"And no, I'm NOT going to dump you off on your grandmother or whatever relatives you have, so don't think that, okay darling?"

Lenae blinked in confusion. After a moment's hesitation, Lenae shrugged and replied, "My mom was pretty much the only family I have left. My grandfather passed away in his sleep several years ago, and like I mentioned my father died in a plane crash a few years ago."

She paused. "I do have another aunt back in Japan, but she's been missing since last January under what the police calls mysterious circumstances. With my family's bad luck she was probably kidnapped by a mad lesbian scientist who wants to turn her into a female wrestling Terminator cyborg in some grand attempt at world domination or something." Jill could only blink dumbly at that.

"There's my grandmother I mentioned in Japan, but while she can still run a dojo as a Grand Master in name, she's too old to do much else and has the few students we actually have essentially run the place for her while mom paid the bills. There's no way she could take care of me as well, she's not like the old ghoul at that ramen shop in Nerima. I don't really have a way to contact my aunt that owns this store when she ups and disappears, nor her little bomb-nut partner. I'm... _alone_."

"No you're not," chided Jill, mentally filing away the bomb-nut partner comment for later investigation. Just to make certain she really _wasn't_ a lunatic mad-bomber or something. "You have me. Once we get out of town, I'm going to do my damnedest to legally adopt you, and my being a dual-citizen of the US and Japan should help since you're a Japanese national yourself, though I had best find a damned good lawyer or talk to your grandmother first. Yes, that'll technically make you my daughter, but at least, and this is where it gets unfair for you, at least we can be together... the four of us... if you're willing."

Lenae's eyes widened in shock as tears misted her eyes once again. Her lips trembled as they curved into a beaming smile. She launched herself at Jill and hugged her tightly. She clenched her eyes shut, allowing her tears to flow down her cheeks as she nestled her face into Jill's bosom. "Thank you... mom," she whispered.

"Well, not quite yet!" Jill quietly laughed. "Besides, we'll be pretty far from a normal mother-daughter relationship. And I guess this means you don't mind having a couple extra sex partners in the same bed then!!"

"The same bed? Wow, how big IS your bed Jill?!?"

The elder brunette cracked-up laughing. "Not that big yet honey, but it will be once we get one for all of us!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's blow this joint! Incest is best, after all!" she winked with a smirk.

Jill exploded in laughter. "You said it! But first, let's get a few things so we CAN get out of town."

"What do we need?"

"More dakka."

Lenae blinked uncomprehendingly back. " _Dakka?_ "

"Ammo," Jill replied with an eye roll.

"Oh. Duh." Lenae looked down at the weapons that Jill had _confiscated_ from her aunt's shop laying within her "totally not more awesome than her own" bag. One of the guns gave her pause. "Hey, Jill? What's that?" she asked, pointing at a specific weapon that she _knew_ her aunt didn't carry. Mostly because she couldn't couldn't aim worth shit with it using similar weapons when her aunt had taken her out target practicing and otherwise having a girls-day-out when she, her mom, and her mom's partner had first arrived in town.

Jill followed her pointed finger into her bag and smiled lightly. Shifting a few items around, she pulled out the Gatling gun she'd grabbed from the property room back in the station. It was being held as evidence against a Russian national who'd been arrested a couple of weeks back for firing the damned thing off within city limits. The fact that he was, while not retarded, a bit slow-witted and spoke the most pidgin English she'd ever heard in her life made questioning him triply more difficult than it should've been.

"Something I grabbed from evidence," she replied. "No idea what kind of gun it is beyond it being some kind of hand held Gatling gun, or even what kind of ammo it fires... or even how to reload it! I just know it _looks_ impressive, has at least _some_ ammo in it, and given the diameter of the barrels it should pump out some decent firepower. Why?"

"Just something I noticed on it, that's all. May I see it?"

Jill thought it over for a moment, her instincts regarding not handing huge guns over to minors warring with her fondness for the girl. She quickly decided to hand it over, thinking it'd be fine so long as she was watching over her. "Alright, but be careful..." she said as she handed over the normally crew-serviced weapon of death and mass destruction to the almost fifteen-year-old.

Lenae accepted the heavy weapon without difficulty, then hefted it a few times to get an idea of its weight and balance. With a shrug she plopped the weapon onto the sales counter and started to look it over with her flashlight. "Huh, so this switch..." she pointed at a red hard plastic switch set atop the butt of the weapon, "...powers it up, then the trigger set into the grip back here actually fires it. Huh. Then the horizontal bar near the barrel must be for holding it upright."

"Pretty much," Jill agreed. "But like I said, I have no idea how or where to add more ammo to it."

Lenae looked over the weapon further, then slowly replied. "I... don't think you need to…?"

Jill cocked her head and stepped up beside her. "What do you mean, Honey?"

"It's something my aunt Irene mentioned a couple of months ago when her last shipment came in..." She stared at the weapon for several seconds longer, specifically at the oddly out-of-place ribbon that was tightly wrapped around the base of the barrel. Finally she shook her head dismissively. "Nah, it's nothing. I mean, that would be _impossible_. C'mon," she motioned for the confused Jill to follow her into the back of the store, "We can < _giggle_ > we can find _more dakka_ back here."

Together they rummaged though the back of the store where Lenae's aunt Irene kept the majority of her ammo and a few of her own... _personal..._ weapons, selecting a few quality guns and ammo and (discretely to one another) a small handful of fetish outfits and toys. Lenae's aunt and her live-in best friend were a bit of freaks in that regard. Lenae also made certain to re-check a pocket on the side of of her own bag to confirm that she still had enough spare gas in the can for her favorite chainsaw. Once satisfied, Lenae hefted her bag onto her shoulder, then slipped her other arm through the opposite shoulder strap to carry it on her back. She found it to be a little weighty, but not enough to slow her down.

It was only a bit over three hundred pounds, after all.

With Jill's bag now filled-to-bursting and the officer showing no strain at all from its heft as well, they slowly opened the door and crept silently out into the daylight... heading north.

. . .

. .

.

The walk was not uneventful. Zombies littered the streets, and both Jill and Lenae found themselves spending more time shooting the creatures than actually walking. Several times they ran across small groups of zombies fucking among themselves, and each time they re-killed them. None of these groups seemed to have the same _intelligence_ as the threesome that had originally brought Jill & Lenae together. This of course did nothing to ease Jill's disquieting thoughts about those three.

Just as the duo neared the center of the business district and felt that they just might be able to pull off their great escape, they heard a sound barely over the breeze.

"............... _twat_......"

"Wh-wh-what was that Jill?" Lenae stuttered, grasping at Jill's arm.

Jill's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Lenae, go hide in the shadows over there, okay? It's no big deal, just go hide."

Lenae less heard Jill's words and more heard her tone, and her tone screamed " _Danger, Will Robinson_ _! Danger!_ ". She took off to the nearest shadow-encased area she could find and huddled to the ground, hoping she wouldn't be seen by whatever was out there. Lenae silently watched Jill take out a shotgun from her oversized bag, load it, and started circling around looking for a target.

Suddenly, Lenae felt the presence of something near her, and the monster called Nemesis emerged from the shadows directly behind her. It stepped over her, and walked towards Jill. She couldn't help but piss herself in fear. _'That..._ thing _was right behind me!'_ she thought in shock. _'How the_ fuck _did I not notice_ _it_ _?!'_

Jill spun around and aimed her weapon at Nemesis... but strangely held her fire. Eyes widening in horror Lenae suddenly realized why. _'Oh fuck, I'm in her line of sight! If she misses_ _that thing, I get shot_ _!'_

Before she could scurry to another hiding place out of Jill's line of fire, Nemesis was on Jill, having shoulder-charged the woman with a burst of speed that had caught both young women flat-footed. The massive creature knocked away Jill's weapon and bag in one fell swoop of its left arm, its right hidden under a large blanket it wore like a cloak of all things. Lenae wanted to shout out to Jill, to fire at it herself with one of her own guns, but she was too scared. Her hands were shaking too badly to even hold a weapon, let alone try to aim at something and _not_ hit Jill with one. Shooting zombies were one thing, but this was a monster of a totally different caliber! All she could do was watch in horror as Nemesis grabbed Jill by her waist with its meaty left hand and flipped her upside down.

Jill, upside-down once again, thought feverishly of a way to escape. The only option that immediately came to mind though was either Lenae getting over her panic attack, which she wasn't going to count on happening before something unfortunate happened, or doing something drastic. Maybe something related to the massive lump in the monsters pants that wiggled, pulsed, and undulated within its confines. _'Good GOD, what the fuck is in there?!'_ she thought in wondrous horror. _'Maybe if I offer to fuck this thing it'll let Lenae go? Snxxrthk,' she mentally snorted. 'Like that would work. Fuck it, what are my options?!'_

"twat...?" it muttered, seemingly confused by the presence of panties.

"Sorry ugly, no killing lindas meninas for you today!" From atop the blazing roof of a burning city bus less than a dozen yards away, the ever-so-suave Latino heart-throb/Umbrella mercenary Carlos Oliveira appeared and fired his M4A1 assault rifle on the creatures back on full auto. Nemesis howled in rage as it dropped Jill yet again to raise its uncloaked left arm to protect itself from the hail of obnoxiously stinging bullets.

Jill instantly flipped like a cat when she was dropped. Landing on her feet, she grabbed her shotgun and fired on Nemesis at point-blank range. The blast knocked herself a good ten-feet back against the side of a building, which she comically slid down after a moment of hang time _again_ to land flat on her ass... _again..._ with her breath briefly knocked-out of her and a horrific ringing in her ears from the blast at such short range.

Nemesis screamed in rage-filled agony as the shotgun round blasted a large chunk of its abdomen away. Its roars grew in volume and intensity as it felt the stings of Carlos' burst fire on its side and wildly inaccurate impacts all along its back from a shaking Lenae barely holding onto her aunt's Colt Lawman Mk.3. Realizing it might not get what it came for, Nemesis leaped away to crash through a solid brick wall, its path immediately blocked by fallen debris.

"Carlos!" Jill and Lenae shouted in surprise and glee, respectively. Lenae ran towards the mercenary with her arms out-stretched as though to hug him, not incidentally letting her massive bra-less tits bounce with each step. Jill took a moment to flick the safety on her own weapon before she too approached one of the few men in town she'd come to trust at a more sedate pace.

"Jill? L-L-L-L-L-L-enae? W-w-w-w-what are yuh-yuh-yuh-you t-t-t-t-two doing here?" he asked in a nervous stutter just as the bouncing busty teen collided with him and gave him a huge hug.

"That was some luck running into us just when we needed you. But what are you doing here??" Jill asked as she came to a stop just outside his personal bubble and Lenae stepped away.

"I-I-I'm h-h-here c-c-c-c-c-cleaning up..." he replied lightly before his tone dropped angrily, "...and f-finishing-up some old b-business and l-l-l-l-l-loose ends." He shook his head as though to clear his mind of unwanted memories and continued, "So, how did the two of you wind-up t-together, hmm?" he asked, keeping his eyes _well_ above Lenae's neckline.

"Uhmmm..."

"Well..." Jill begun, "Awhile ago I saved her from some zombies and we got split up, and we just happened to bump back into each other about an hour ago. This time we're sticking together."

"Ahh, I see. That would make sense," he nodded sagely, as though it didn't make him look like a total buffoon. "Some luck though. So, did I hear that thing right? I thought it said 'twat', and it was looking at your crotch there Jill... and it was holding you upside down? I thought that thing could only say 'S.T.A.R.S.'?"

Jill and Lenae looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they both replied, "Puberty?"

Carlos' expression turned into a stupefied stare. Slowly, he looked back and forth between the two, certain there was more to the story or that maybe he was being punked, but quickly realized that he'd never hear it if there was. With a shrug of his shoulders too he replied, "I give up."

"Probably a good idea," Jill agreed as Lenae giggled, making Carlos sigh loudly yet shudder at the same time. Both women laughed at his expense.

"Are you going to join us Carlos?" Lenae asked.

"S-s-sorry, but l-like I said, I have s-some unfinished business. I'll join-up with you f-fine l-l-ladies at the old clock tower, say... midnight. R-rescue 'copters are s-supposed to be arriving there to pick-up any s-survivors we find at that t-t-time. But Jill," he spoke with an atypical air of seriousness, "don't trust Nikolai. I don't know what is going on with that cabeca de merda," he slipped momentarily into his native Portuguese, "but he isn't what he claimed. He's a murderer, and is only working for himself."

"Not just himself, Carlos." Jill shook her head, then stared him dead in the eye. "I got it on _very_ good authority that he's at least one of the ones calling the shots around here. _And_ he's the one giving that Nemesis freak its orders."

Carlos' eyes hardened at that revelation. He glanced between the two women, doing his damnedest to ignore their tits and magnificent figures. Lenae seemed a bit confused about what Jill had just revealed, though for some reason she didn't look surprised at all that the stitched-up walking abortion was taking orders from someone else. Jill, on the other hand, merely stared resolutely back at him.

With a far more weary sigh than he'd intended to let slip, Carlos hung his head and lifted the butt of his rifle against his shoulder. "Alright, I believe you. I was gonna kill that son of a bitch anyway; that just gives me even more reason to." He stepped between the two women and continued on for several feet before he stopped and turned back partially. "Remember. Clock Tower. Midnight. See you then!" With the hasty farewell, Carlos ran down the street and disappeared around a distant corner.

"He is so CUTE!" Lenae exclaimed after she was certain he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, and did you see the bulge in his pants? His cock must have been at LEAST eleven-inches long! Mmmm... eleven-inches, straight up my vag... mmm!"

"Oh yeah, I'd LOVE to shove THAT piece of meat down... my... throat...? Hey, I thought you were a lesbian Jill, what gives?"

"Hmm? Oh! Actually, I'm bisexual. Didn't I mention that I also fucked Claire's brother Chris a lot too?" Jill asked, puzzled about the oversight.

Lenae _gaped_ at the brunette woman, who was suddenly looking somewhat embarrassed. "WHAA? You fucked your partner AND his sister? Well, it really doesn't matter, I guess. Fuckin' kinky though..." she replied with a shake of her head. "It WOULD have been nice to know that earlier I suppose. Oh well, let's get out of here before that thing comes back. And why the FUCK was it perving on you like that?"

"Hold on Lenae, my skirt's all torn up, and you're looking a little bit damp there." Lenae had the decency to blush. "Let's go into that boutique over there so we can change into something fresh... and I'll explain why that thing is so interested in my hot little pussy."

"Yeah, no kidding, your outfit is SO last Tuesday even if you can see your nip bumps through the fabric, and I REALLY want a shirt that doesn't smell like fish for some reason."

Jill ignored Lenae's rather snarky comment regarding her fashion sense as they hurriedly trotted to the store, the streets temporarily devoid of the undead. _'_ _Must not counter with Hello Kitty panties...'_ she thought amusedly. _'_ _Though they were cute,_ _'_ she amended as they stepped inside the unlocked building.

"Damn, this place has a LOT of shit Jill!" Lenae exclaimed in surprise as she gazed around the large and surprisingly well-stocked clothing store. "But... is it going to be safe in here?"

"I don't see why not, nothing's overturned or anything. If we just leave the blinds closed and find a way to lock or bar the door while we're in here we should be fine." She turned to close the door and noticed the myriad of locks on the heavy metal door and frame.

"Ooookaaaay..." she spoke as she started fastening locks, befuddled by the number and variety of locking devices. "Place must get robbed a lot..." she muttered. Once done she turned back and stated, "Now then, let's see... what would I like to wear..." Jill's mind wandered off as she begun to browse the aisles, while Lenae found an outfit to her liking on the first rack.

"Holy shit, this is so... slutty! I gotta try it on!" Lenae mumbled to herself. She carefully removed the barely-defined-as-clothing from its hanger, then looked the garment over. _'_ _Yeah, not practical at all, but hot shit would I look hot in this! It'd be a shame, but I suppose I could find something normal to wear over it.'_ She thought a moment about that, then nodded.

_'_ _Yeah, it'll be like when I wear garters and stockings under my school clothes, basking in my own secret sluttiness...'_ she smirked, then glanced over at the dressing rooms. _'_ _Nah, I can change right here. It's not_ _like_ _anyone's gonna see me, and Jill's seen my tits before. And if Carlos comes by maybe I can_ convince him _to get over his big-tit fear and_ _finally_ _fuck me.'_ Giggling softly to herself she started untying her shoes.

Jill, on the other hand, was completely absorbed in her selection process. _'No, that one'll make my ass look fat and recommends a wig of all things... that one'll make me look like a meter-maid... that one... uhgg, disco? No Thank You!_ _This is one of the damned weirdest boutiques I've ever seen.'_ she thought with a frown. After rejecting almost an entire wall of clothing Jill stopped. Uncertain about what may have caught her eye, she turned away from the wall and to the large round garment rack behind her. She slid her fingers along the metal hooks of each hanger, then came to a stop and pushed the other hanging outfits and clothes away when she found what had caught her attention. _'Hey, this one looks pretty cool! Protective, provocative, AND it's leather! Perfect!'_

Jill walked over to the dressing rooms and glanced over at Lenae briefly as she heard the teen unzip and drop her shorts right on the store floor. She felt a brief heat within her womanhood followed by the tell-tale sensation of dampness, and wanted nothing more than to fuck the minor right then and there on the floor. Jill snorted as she shook her head with a lop-sided grin, still not believing that she'd come to care and lust so strongly for a fourteen-year-old girl... no matter WHAT Lenae had to say about her age. Fourteen-year-old's were fine for fucking, especially Senator Graham's daughter Ashley, but for creating relationships with? _'Well, Ashley was pretty mature for her age, and about as horny as typical for her age, too. If I ever bump into her again I'll try and arrange for her and Lenae to get together on camera...'_ she thought with a perverted grin.

"Hey Lenae, I'll be right back, gonna go try this on!"

"Okay!" she called back with a distracted wave of her hand. With a shrug, Jill slipped inside the small booth.

"Hmm... pretty small, but I guess I can't complain." Jill said to herself as she examined the booth. "Odd design with all these mirrors, though," she added as she stared at her reflection in every direction save the ceiling and floor. "Reminds me of that one horror-porno movie I saw where the clothing store had nothing but two-way mirrors and cameras in the changing rooms. Huh. Well, even IF the owner of this store was that kind of pervert, the power's out anyway so the cameras wouldn't work."

. . .

Unbeknownst to her, the store DID have two way mirrors, there WERE lots of cameras behind those mirrors, and the store HAD a secondary power source linked to the Umbrella labs underneath the city. Cameras connected to monitors situated nearby a certain milf distracted by her own work. A milf who, upon seeing in her peripheral vision one of the security monitors light-up with a view she didn't expect to see, decided to take a short break from her work while she studied the S.T.A.R.S. member in the booth and her companion in the store.

Well, studied with her hand under the waistband of her professionally tight black business skirt, at least.

_'Good GOD!'_ Annette Birkin thought as she looked over Lenae on one of her other monitors as well, her fingers squelching about in her pussy. _'That girl has bigger tits than Senator Graham's wife!!!'_

. . .

Jill removed her holster and untied her sweatshirt from around her waist, yanked off her boots, then unzipped skirt and pulled her tight top over her head, all of which she neatly folded and laid on the provided booth bench.

"Okay, let's see... hmm... this outfit _would_ look odd if I kept my panties on, I guess they gotta go too..." With a slightly lecherous grin, Jill slipped her panties off, then bent at the waist to pick them up, giving her secret admirer a clean and unobstructed view of her perfect peach butt and wet slit. With a snort she tossed the rather ugly unmentionables over her shoulder, then proceeded to pull the leather outfit she'd found on. She had to struggle to get the pants past her supple ass, and struggled some more trying to zip the damned thing up.

_'Oh God yeah...'_ Jill thought as she posed topless for the mirror in a variety of positions, both testing the material's durability and flexibility – very important when running for your life – as well as their sex appeal. _'These pants are so thin and tight that it would've looked really awkward to have my panties on under them. And this zipper! I've never worn pants with a zipper so long that it starts_ _past my_ _anus and pulls around and forward! Must make it easier for taking a piss if you're careful._ _'_

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. _'No... I think that it's designed for quickies._ _Although... if they have a c-string selection in this place it might make them a bit more comfortable, rather than letting them pinch my pussy like the pants kinda do. God only knows how this leather will react to my quim dew, though if past history tells me anything it'd be more like rain the moment I see whatever it is Lenae is doing out there._ _'_ With that thought she quickly donned the tight jacket and zipped it up just past the apex of her breasts.

_'The jacket works well, too. Really emphasizes my breasts and somehow makes them look larger than they really are. Not like they'll ever compare to Lenae's tits... nope, not jealous of a fourteen-year-old at all... no siree.'_

She thought about Lenae's breasts for a moment. _'What the FUCK did she eat in Japan of all places to get boobs like those anyway?!_ _'_

_. . ._

All across Japan, one-point-seven million dairy cattle moo'd in unison, their tails happily swatting flies away from their butts.

. . .

Jill glanced down at her small pile of clothes on the bench. _'Now, if I know Murphy and his asinine Laws, especially after that God-damned mansion and the shit outside now, if I leave these here someone or something will stumble across them. Not much I can do about my scent, it's not like I carry air fresheners with me. So, what is the likelihood that Claire will be the one to stumble across my clothes?_ _'_

Jill contemplated the odds until she slumped in a defeated sigh. _'One out of a million, which translates to one-hundred percent, I just know it. God, when did my life get so weird that I could start predicting the weird? So, what to do with you, hmm?_ _'_ she mused as she eyed the admittedly, reluctantly, ugly clothing critically. She finally came to a decision.

"Hey, Lenae?" she called out. "I got a pad of paper and a pen in my bag, could you toss them over?" A few moments later Jill yipped and ducked as the requested paper and pen sailed over the door and into her booth. "Thanks..." she grumbled.

"Welcome!"

Jill shook her head and grumbled, though having to stoop to get the paper and pen proved to be a good test of the pants durability, as they didn't split in the seat at all and the zipper held fine. _'Heh, if by some strange chance she DOES happen by here and finds my clothes, there's no telling how she'd react.'_ Jill quickly wrote out a short note, ripped the page from the pad, and stuffed it with her old clothes. As she did so, she caught the reflection of her own ass in the myriad of reflections.

_'You know...'_ she thought to herself speculatively as she admired her butt, _'...I might never find another room like this again without a line of people waiting for me to hurry up and finish.'_ A wicked grin spread across Jill's lips as she watched a thin dark line appear directly over her slit of her new pants.

_'Masturbating while watching myself in every direction simultaneously?'_ she thought as she unzipped her fly, struggled down the pants, and sat on the floor. "Might be a bit narcissistic of myself," she softly whispered to herself, "but the only thing hotter would be having a partner in here. Too bad the booth is too small for that..." Jill then slipped her ring and middle fingers along her slit while she groped her breast with her other hand. "Mmmm..."

A moan echoed in a certain lab somewhere under the city.

Several minutes passed and neither heard so much as a peep from the other. Though that might have more to do with Jill being distracted by jilling herself and Lenae, meanwhile, being distracted by screwing herself stupid with a mannequin hand that just happened to have long out-stretched index and ring fingers flush to one another. After enjoying a wet orgasm that left her shaking and cross-eyed Lenae broke the relative silence. "H-Hey, J-Jill?" she called, her voice panting and quivering slightly, "Did you find anything to keep?"

"I... ahah... I sure did Lenae, did... < _gulp_ > did you?" she replied, just as out-of-breath.

"Yup! Just wait until you see it!"

"Well, don't keep me in suspense!" Jill laughed.

With a self-satisfied sigh Jill stood and squirmed her butt one again into the fetish-tight pants. With a mighty zip of her fly and a less powerful zip of her jacket-top, she took a final look in the mirror. Approving of her choice once more, she stepped out of the small booth and quickly glanced around the store. Finding Lenae standing behind the register with her back turned to her, she gave her pants one last tug and walked over.

Lenae heard Jill's footsteps on the soft carpet behind her and turned, making certain that Jill couldn't see what she was wearing just yet by remaining behind the register. She double-blinked, then blinked again as she took in what Jill was wearing.

"Holy shit Jill!"

"You like it?" Jill asked with a broad smile as she turned like a runway model. Jill's black leather pants were tight enough for Lenae to make out her pussy mound and to create one HELL of a camel toe, while the backside equally showed off every curve of her supple ass. Her leather jacket top was just as obscenely tight with a zippered front that Jill kept opened to just above the swell of her breasts, showing off her cleavage which somehow seemed to enhance the size of her modest bosom.

_'Oh GOD I wish Carlos was here to see Jill now!'_ Lenae thought lustily. _'And I would watch and laugh as he tried to figure-out where to shove his pulsing hot meat first! If I had a cock... oh God... would I give her a titty-fuck first or would I fuck her thighs from behind?'_ Lenae's eyes suddenly crossed as her knees suddenly tried to give-way.

"It's a biker outfit, real leather too!" Jill beamed, totally unaware that her young friend-with-benefits had just creamed herself. "The top fits like a glove and has a great deal of flexibility, and the pants are so tight I don't even know why they haven't split on me yet! Watch!"

Lenae stared, absolutely transfixed, as Jill displayed acrobatic flexibility that wouldn't truly come to her benefit for another six years. She drew her right knee up to and squished against her bosom then stretched her leg straight up, pushing her vulva against the crotch of her pants so forcibly that the seams stretched. Lenae then whimpered and gave in to her desire to hump her clit against the corner of the sales desk as Jill leaned back until her her palms reached the floor, her right leg pointed at the ceiling. Jill then lifted her left leg to join her right, then slowly split her legs until both limbs were slightly past straight out to her sides and slightly angled towards the floor, her feet pointed like a ballerina's. Her pants were amazingly still in one piece through the valiant efforts of the potentially Vibranium-laced seams and zipper.

Lenae desperately ground her clit against the counter as Jill smoothly turned one-hundred-eighty degrees while upside-down until she faced Lenae, then slowly bent her shoulders and elbows and lowered herself to the floor, legs still split. Once the top of her head brushed the carpet Jill stopped, then arced her back and brought her spread legs to the floor behind her pussy-first. The stretch-force against Jill's jacket necessitated the zipper to open, which freed her heaven-pointed breasts with several happy bounces.

Rather than sitting upright, Jill rotated her body until she laid atop her out-stretched right leg, her bare breasts hugging her calf and her tight ass jutting out behind her proudly. She quickly swung her left leg around to smack into her right, at which point she leaned back and swung her right leg around, turning one-eighty while seated. Facing Lenae, her breasts bare and legs spread widely for the teen, she slowly leaned back and laid on the floor. Jill closed her legs, then lifted them until her feet pointed at the ceiling with her butt just slightly off the carpeted floor. After a moment she spread her legs and pulled them back forward until she grasped her ankles and drew her legs sideways-and-back even further until they were parallel to her shoulders, the crotch of her pants so tight to her pussy that Lenae swore that the material actually dipped inside a little.

Jill released her legs and swung them skyward again, then drew them back further... and further... and further... until she raised her arms and slipped her ankles around her biceps and _behind_ her shoulders. With her ankles crossed behind her shoulder blades, Jill leaned forward and, with a smoldering gaze to Lenae, unzipped her pants. This freed her pussy in a way that made her vulva pop-out like in a pop-up children's book. She opened her mouth and brought it directly over her pussy, her eyes never straying from Lenae's. This time she didn't miss seeing Lenae's orgasm as she came against the table yet again.

Jill spent a few moments eating herself out and nibbling lightly on her clit, and it didn't take long for her to squirt out a couple of weak streams of girl-cum, both squirts splashing against her own face. In a display that Lenae was easily able to follow due to being a martial artist but would have left "mere mortals" spellbound, Jill released her legs, performed a kip-up to full stand, and zipped-up her pants and jacket in one smooth, lightning-fast action.

"See? They stretch great!" Jill smirked as her own pussy fluids dribbled down her lips and chin. "So, let's see what you're wearing."

"You expect me to follow _that_ up?! I'm a belly dancer not an exotic dancer!" Lenae exclaimed. Jill rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively in reply. Shaking her head with a slightly sardonic grin at being one-upped from earlier in such an erotic fashion, Lenae quickly checked herself over one last time and made certain everything was back in its proper place. She twirled several times out from behind the counter and brought her heels down hard enough to make her breasts bounce in concert with their swaying from the twirl. "Ta-Dah!"

Jill stared. Jill gaped. Jill came. The crotch of her pants tightened as they darkened. "FUCK ME GIRL!" she shouted. "I look like a motherfucking saint compared to you! Turn around again, slower this time. I want to see how that really looks on you." Lenae giggled and did as asked, performing a runway model turn similar to as how Jill had for her a few minutes earlier.

Jill carefully examined Lenae's two-piece dark green _outfit_ with a critical eye. The open halter-style spandex top only covered the lower half of her breasts, lifting and squeezing them together much like a push-up bra. On Jill and her normal-sized breasts she would've looked positively enticing in such a top. On Lenae it was almost comical, as her mammoth breasts were practically pushed up to her throat, her nipples and areolae bulging out in lumps through the stretched-thin material. That wasn't to say she wasn't drop dead gorgeous and totally fuckable in Jill's humble opinion. It was just a bit... _much_.

Jill's eyes roamed southward across the young teen's taut belly, following two extremely thin straps of silk-like material that came out from under the sides of her breasts. The straps, which had all the width of suspenders, wrapped around her abdomen several times and joined together between her legs, barely covering and riding up her pussy. Jill noted with quite a bit of fascination that the more prominent features of her sex were easily visible as bulges through the sopping wet material. It then rode up her ass and wrapped around her body again and disappeared underneath her top, hooked onto a small metal clamp connected to the hidden underside of her halter located on either side of her breasts she could just make out through the material.

On the rack it had been only about nine-inches long in total. Due to its elasticity, however, just about any woman could wear it, though Jill was of the opinion that many women shouldn't even _try_ to wear it. If she were to wear it, she'd look like a fetish prostitute. On Lenae it just plain looked _lewd_. On her four-hundred pound neighbor... Jill pounded that image out of her head with a hard smack to her temple with the palm of her hand.

Lenae reached over the counter-top and grabbed a thin strip of silk, which she quickly wrapped around her hips. This created something similar to a skirt except that it was only two-inches long. The tennis shoes, however, kinda ruined the overall effect a little. She needed platform thigh-highs with a seven-inch heel to complete the look.

"Good God, Lenae..." Jill breathed huskily. She felt her juices run down her legs just looking at the young woman before her. "That... that is obscenely hot." She smiled devilishly. "I saw you fucking the counter when I gave you my little show. I don't suppose you're..."

Lenae had already stepped behind the register before Jill finished her suggestion. She returned a moment later with a somewhat comfortable folding chair and her mannequin arm-and-hand. "It always a good idea for a young lady these days to be _armed_ ," she grinned cheekily, earning a groan from Jill for her bad pun. She twirled and sat facing the short-haired brunette woman, spread her legs as she leaned back, and slid the plastic fingers into her pussy – proving that the straps did NOT become a single unit where they joined between her legs – as she groped one of her large breasts with her free hand.

Jill squat just a foot or so away from between Lenae's knees for a front row seat. For several minutes Lenae worked in silence, the only sounds in the boutique coming from Jill's deep breathing of Lenae's musky scent and Lenae's own deep shuddering breaths. Jill's ears suddenly picked-up a soft schlicking noise, and saw that the plastic digits were starting to glisten from what little sun light filtered through the closed blinds.

"Oh... hah... hah.....hah..." Lenae moaned softly as her make-shift dildo caressed her sensitive inner folds. "Mm... hah..." she paused for a shuddering breath, "...hah hah huh uhh... ng." Lenae swallowed, her throat clenching in tune with her groin muscles. "Ahh hah hah Mmmmm... hah... oh fuck Jill..." she whispered.

Lenae took another shuddering breath. "...hah hah mmmm oh!" she squeaked as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Lenae abandoned tweaking her nipple through her thin clothing and dipped her fingers to her pussy, where she rubbed the top of her slit and took a deep breath. "Hah... ngnnn... hah... hah... ahhhh... ohh fuck me..."

Jill breathed deeply and swallowed, taking in the thickening scent of Lenae's arousal while she furiously fingered her own slit through her pants with her middle finger. "Jill... Becky... Ran...? oh yes... hah hooh..." Jill quirked an eyebrow at the turn her fantasy seemed to be taking, though she had to wonder just who this "Ran" person was. "Hah... hah... mmmmmm mmmmmmm ohhhhhhh... huh... hah..."

Lenae picked up her pace, the plastic fingers fucking her cunt at a furious pace as she madly rubbed circles over her clit, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat. "Mmmm... heh... heh... hah..." she paused to swallow, missing some drool that had already escaped from the corner of her mouth, "...ohhhh MMMmmmmmm... oh yes fuck me like that... hah hah hah... mmmmm..."

Lenae clenched her ass cheeks and bucked her hips in rhythm with her pistoning faux fingers as her facial features took on an expression of exquisite torture. "Nggnnnn... huh huh hah hah... ohhhh huh huh... oh shit... huh huh huh... ohh... ohh... ahh! Ahh! Aaahhhhh..." Lenae moaned as she had a mini orgasm signaling the beginning of The Big One. "...huh... huh... huh... huh... fuck me Jill... fuck me Becky... like that... like that... oh... no fair double teaming me like... ahh... ahhh! ahhhhhh! Oh! Oh! Oh shit... gonnah... gonnaah... eep! AAAaaaAAAAaaa AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

Lenae squeaked as she came, unused to the sensation of having strange hot fluid suddenly shoot from her pee hole with each crescendo of her orgasm. Her hips bucked several times, each jerk accompanied by decreasingly forceful squirts, until she ran out and collapsed into the folding chair. "...Huh... huh... huh..." she swallowed again, "...hah... hah... hah... ngnnn... huh... huh... huh... oh wow..."

Lenae took several deep breaths before trying to speak again. "Ohhhh shit that was amazing... I... what the fuck happened at the end though?! I've never peed while masturbating before, but it didn't feel like pee..."

Jill laughed as she wiped Lenae's orgasm from her face. One of these days she'd find out why she almost always got it in the face when someone came nearby her. "I'd say congratulations are in order, actually."

"...Why?" she asked, still a bit out of breath.

"Simple. You, young lady, also apparently have a healthy Skene's Gland, and that was your first ejaculation."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"...Awesome."

"Oh yes, it quite is," Jill laughed again. "Now come on, I think you should find something at least somewhat practical for zombie-slaying... unless you're actually serious about that fetish gear you call clothing."

Lenae accepted Jill's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. It took her a moment to balance herself as her legs were still rather weak from that orgasm. "Nah, well, yeah, I'm wearing this. But I found another t-shirt and skirt I can wear over this, and a rather nice short sleeve sweater to wear over the t-shirt when it starts to get colder tonight.

She ducked behind the counter, and for several moments all Jill could hear was the tell-tale noise of shuffling cloth. Jill gaped then whistled as Lenae re-emerged once again. "Well now. _That_ is what I call sweater-meat!"

"Oh knock it off Jill," Lenae replied with an embarrassed smile. "It's almost the same thing I wore when I first came across you and the zombie women."

"Please, you were wearing a sweatshirt the other day,"Jill replied with a blinked-away roll of her eyes. "This is a sweater. You know as well as I do how much of a difference there is in how sweaters cling and mold to our bodies versus sweatshirts." Jill studied her for a moment. "Hop up and down."

Lenae huffed but did as instructed, her breasts bouncing heavily from underneath the soft cloth even from within the constrains of the barely-there halter push-up top. "Well?"

Jill swallowed, hard, and cupped her pussy mound with her right hand. "Yeesss... just as I thought. Sweaters are a valid fetish for men."

"I'll take that... as a compliment!" Lenae laughed. "Now gimme a sec, my ass feels a bit breezy. I'm going to go find some bike shorts. Meet you at the front doors?"

Jill nodded, adding, "And that'll give me a chance to get some better footwear than those old brown boots of mine, too." Lenae nodded with a smirk towards Jill's pale bare feet before she turned away to the sporty section of the boutique.

And if she took a few choice pairs of panties she'd never be able to afford on her allowance and her mother would never approve of besides, then no-one was going to notice. Especially when Jill did the same a few minutes later.

Soon enough they left the store behind, their respective bags of tricks with them. The two made for downtown Raccoon City, where they intended to take a short-cut across City Hall to reach the tram that wound around the city and to the old Clock Tower chapel/museum, which used to be one of Raccoon City's most distinguished and distinguishable landmarks. This was where Carlos had advised he'd meet-up with him at midnight. It was only about noon at the moment, however, so they had a long wait ahead of them.

Or so they thought.

The route they took held many dangers, from the fires and smoke to less-than-horny zombies, dogs, and crows that constantly harassed them. They trudged their way onward through the littered streets, occasionally having to stop and rest inside buildings just to clear their lungs or just to duck away so they could wrap the occasional bleeding scratch or cut so they wouldn't advertise to every zombie in a twenty city block radius where they could find some fresh meat.

After two long hours of hiking through the abandoned thrashed streets and attempting to conserve ammo while still needing to shoot at everything that moved funny, the two heard a distant rumble sounding much like a freight train running at full tilt before it soon faded away. They glanced at each other in confusion, wondering what was going on. Several seconds later the noise returned, this time accompanied with...

"An _earthquake_?!" Lenae screamed, one hand clutching her bag and the other clutching Jill.

"I don't think so, doesn't feel like any earthquake I've been in!" Jill shouted back over the noise, her legs spread and feet planted firmly to keep her balance. "But I'll be damned if I kno _OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

" _YEEEEEEEEEEEP!_ " Lenae screamed in unison as the ground suddenly gave-way, and they were dumped unceremoniously into the city sewer system.

. . .

. .

.

Jill stared up at the sunlit sky as she floated on her back, wondering if she should feel happy that she landed in sewer water or not. She decided that the poo water was better, as she hadn't swallowed any of it since her mouth didn't taste like shit, and she likely would have broken something landing on the small sidewalk next to the stream.

With a resigned sigh she rolled herself upright, and found that the water only came up to her waist. _'Well, this outfit will need to be burned once we're out of here...'_ she thought morosely. _'Fuck, I liked it, too.'_

Jill suddenly felt something brush past her leg under the water, and somehow knew instinctively that it wasn't a fish. She glanced around and found that, thankfully, both hers and Lenae's shoulder bags had landed on the walkway. She could hear something else nearby, some kind of squirming or squelching noise with what sounded almost like the occasional fart but not quite, but there just wasn't enough light to see by beyond the corona of sunlight she stood under. And Jill wasn't about to start calling out for Lenae just yet – not until she determined if she was in immediate danger or if there was danger nearby her voice would attract first. She gently, and more importantly quietly, trudged out of the water by scaling a nearby iron service ladder and dug into her bag. Retrieving her flashlight, she set it to its highest beam and flicked it on.

What she saw made her grab her shotgun and take aim. On a fairly wide platform ten feet away from her was a wiggling and writhing creature or _something_ that, if she didn't absolutely know better, she would have sworn came from one of hers and Rebecca's more perverted anime. With the high-powered light shining on the creature, Jill realized that it wasn't actually just one monster. Instead, it was a ten-foot tall and fifteen-foot wide mass of snakes or worms or _something_ that was undulating in a _most provocative manner_ that would've gotten her motor running and her juices flowing if it hadn't looked so nauseatingly terrifying in real life. Just as she was about to open fire on it she head a familiar moan from _inside_ the mass and a stream of familiar-looking fluids squirt out from within the mass... to splash across her face.

Again.

" _Lenae_!?" Jill called out disbelievingly, her shotgun clattering to the concrete floor from her suddenly weak fingers.

"Ohhh... _Jiiiilllll_... uh... uh... uh... uh... oh... oh-oh yeah..." came her reply from somewhere within the mass.

Jill gawked incredulously at the mob of _well_ oversized worms, or whatever they were, as it squirmed and squelched and made her decide right then and there to _never_ eat spaghetti _ever_ again. "...Are you... okay?"

"uh... uh... uh... oh yeah Jill... they're fucking me _everywhere_... oh _Amaterasu_ this is _awesome_... oh! Oh!! _O_ _OOHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ _HH_!!!"

Jill stood stock-still and watched as Lenae, from somewhere within the pile of _somethings_ , came again in a long, screaming orgasm, which seemed to trigger something in the monster worms as they each suddenly exploded, literally, in a massive orgy of creamy semen-like goop that splashed all over her.

As usual.

Jill carefully approached Lenae, watching her step as both herself and the entire area were coated and dripping in what looked, felt, and smelled like wet slightly-sweet nutty cum. Lenae groggily sat-up, a huge worm-thingy still writhing between her legs and half sticking outside her pussy. Lathered in several gallons of worm cum, Lenae looked herself over and then at the tentacle still fucking her. She raised her hand and, hesitantly, began to pet the creature.

"Oh... you are such a good fucker, yes you are! You're mommy's good little fucker!" The tentacle seemed to appreciate the touching and praising, as its undulations increased in fervor and tried to push itself in deeper. "Oh, what a good baby! You keep fucking me like that and I might just be willing to have your babies, Baby... Eek!" she squeaked as she felt the tentacle suddenly cum inside her pussy. "Ohh... good Baby..." she purred.

"Are you..." Jill tilted her head to one side, worried that her young friend might have been mentally broken somehow by those things. "Are you alright, girl?!"

Lenae dreamily looked up at Jill and smiled broadly. "Hey Jill...! I think I've been fucked silly!" she laughed, the motion flipping her skirt back down. "But yeah... yeah... I'm good. Just had one of my biggest sex fantasies fulfilled. Oh God, there is no such thing as tentacle rape. You're gonna want it, whether you know it in advance or not!"

Jill laughed as she pulled the teen to her feet. "Well, if you're sure. Though Rebecca'll be pissed that she missed this as well. She loves tentacle rape anime." She then glanced between Lenae's legs. Or more specifically, at the tail end of the worm monster that was still fucking the pale young teen. Said tail was still hanging out of her pussy, erratically spasming around in every direction and occasionally flipping Lenae's skirt up. "Uhmm... I thought you put on some bike shorts; how'd he get in? And what are you gonna do with that?"

Lenae blushed heavily, even though she was rubbing her lower abdomen and pubic mound. "Well... I think they nibbled or ripped through my shorts or something, and then just slithered between the straps. As for what to do with Baby... hmm..." Lenae glanced down between her breasts where she could see the tentacle creature still wiggling around and flipping up her cum-covered skirt. She then got an Evil Idea.

"Hey, Baby?" The creature paused in it's pleasuring, as though it understood it was being addressed... much to Jill's consternation. "Would you like to fuck mommy and mommy's girlfriend?" The thing started thrashing wildly in reply. "Ooo, Baby likes that idea! Baby wants to fuck mommy and mommy's girlfriend!"

"Woah now, wait a minute!!" Jill waved her hands in front of her as she retreated from an advancing Lenae. A Lenae who was strutting towards her with a tentacle half hanging out of her pussy. A tentacle that apparently wanted to fuck _her_. A tentacle that curved its tail upward and held itself rigid to resemble a cock. A tentacle cock that suddenly begun vibrating in apparent excitement or anticipation. Vibration which made Lenae moan aloud.

Lenae loosely wrapped her arms around Jill's shoulders and huskily whispered, "Don't worry Jill. I might bite, but Baby won't. None of them did. I want to make you feel really good, Jill. You like hentai just like Rebecca and I do. You've had fantasies about what it would be like to have a tentacle inside that beautiful pussy of yours and bring you to a screaming orgasm. I know you have because I have, too. Let me make your fantasy a _reality_."

Before Jill could decide if she wanted to protest further or not, the tail of the tentacle creature had already latched onto the zipper of her fly and slid it down and around to Jill's asshole. While Lenae captured the slightly taller woman's lips, the tentacle begun vibrating and slipping its way up and down Jill's sex.

Jill's eyes crossed as her knees went weak. It was like the world's most perfect tongue was worshiping her vulva as though she were a Goddess. It licked. It flicked. It rubbed. It vibrated. It undulated. It twisted and corkscrewed. It brought Jill to her knees.

Lenae followed Jill down, then helped Jill onto her back. Her lips never leaving Jill's, she slid her hands between their pressed bodies to unzip her jacket to play with her perfectly shaped breasts. Lenae rocked her hips back and forth and Jill responded in kind, allowing their groins to rub together. The tentacle sticking out of Lenae's pussy flicked rapidly along Jill's opening, her juices flying everywhere, as it slowly wormed its way inside the twenty-something's love canal.

Jill broke the kiss and arched her back eyes-wide. "Oh... oh my God... oh my fucking God!" Jill screamed as she felt the tentacle slither its way inside. "This... this is... uuuuuhhhhhhh..."

Lenae sat upright on Jill's upper thighs in a very slight variation of the classic cowboy position, her hips thrusting against Jill's grinding cunt. "Yeah. Now imagine hundreds of these little guys loving every square millimeter of your body."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..."

Lenae tittered, then took hold of Jill's left wrist and began sucking her delicate yet strong fingers. "Now come on, Baby! _F_ _ffff_ _uck_ your mommies."

Both young women arched their backs and screamed in mind-shattering pleasure as the tentacle bulged inside their pussies while writhing and twisting madly. It upped its game for its "mommy's" pleasure by forcing itself to add random ridges, bumps, and nubs all along its body.

. . .

The tentacle worm, or rather a mutant millipede offspring colloquially known as a "sliding worm", was rather happy... if it was truly capable of rational and logical thought and emotion. It and its kin were rejected by their big mommy, Grave Digger, shortly after hatching due to not having any teeth nor a taste for blood. Instinctively they understood that other creatures had something that they needed to live on, but blood was just foul-tasting and flesh was too tough to try to gum on... especially without gums. And plants were just nasty. They had to wiggle away for their lives in order to keep from being eaten by their big mommy and her other, normal mutant offspring.

They'd been roaming the sewer for hours, growing hungrier and hungrier. A few of them, the smaller and weaker ones, had already starved to death. Then something wondrous happened. One of their advance scouts returned with news: humans had the fluid they needed to survive!

The scout regaled the group with a harrowing tale of adventure and derring-do. Of how it had come across a group of humans slogging through the foul water, and that several members of the group were different from the others. What it _didn't_ realize was that it was differentiating between male and female. What it _did_ realize was that a wonderful food-scent was coming off each of the females. It didn't know what they were doing in the sewer, nor did it care. But it did note that the female it was closest to had warm, nearly-bare legs, only partially covered by a strange tight wrap-around cloth.

It didn't hesitate for a moment in darting forward and wrapping itself around the warm leg. It also didn't hesitate in poking its head up her skirt where it was even warmer and the scent of food was stronger. The woman had suddenly begun to kick and thrash about trying to harm the poor starving scout, so it naturally sought a place to hide.

It found something like a small cave between the creatures legs hidden behind exceedingly flimsy cloth, so it squirmed against it and pulled, which tore the cloth and let it dart inside. Unfortunately the cave wasn't nearly deep enough for it to pull its full length inside. Fortunately however the woman had stopped thrashing about and stood absolutely immotile, allowing it to slither further inside unimpeded.

And that was when it found what they were looking for.

The hundreds-strong mass of slide worms held their collective breath as the scout prolonged the anticipation. Teasing with the "Grand Reveal". With a grand flourish it finally announced to its kin the substance they needed to survive: the strange warm cave between human female's legs secreted a fluid that was both tasty and nutritious! And when it wiggled and squirmed while inside their cave, the human secreted even MORE of the yummy goodness!

The mass of slide worms rejoiced! They were saved! They'd just have to find this female and wiggle inside its cave to get food!

The scout sadly informed its brethren that such was not possible without severe risk to life and tail, eliciting a gasp of shock and dismay, with several fainting outright. While the human it was partially hidden inside of seemed to enjoy its presence once it had gotten past the panties, the other human creatures seemed to take offense to its existence. One of them had grabbed its tail and yanked it out of the soft warm food cave, which really hurt! The human then tried to swing and bash it against the hard stone wall, but it flipped around at the last second and wrapped around the man's arm. It then recoiled off and straight into the water, and was followed by the sounds of really loud bangs and lots of metal things chasing it in the water. It had barely escaped with its life!!

The group was morosely subdued. That one food source was too dangerous to try and locate again, but where else were they going to find a human female creature? Especially since they seemed to avoid their sewer home like _las plagas_. Slowly, it dawned on each and every one of the toothless slide worms that their outlook was not just grim, but that their actual chances for survival past the night were nil. It would take a miracle for even one of their number to survive. Especially as they themselves were being hunted.

Suddenly, Big Mommy dug right past them, forcing the small hoard to hide in a drainage pipe out of fear that she would eat them for not being blood thirsty creatures bent on death and destruction like herself and her other, toothy children. And that was when a miracle occurred... a gift from the Great Oroboros itself! Two human females fell from the sky above and into the sewers directly in front of them! One landed on her feet with only the barest hint of bending her knees to absorb the shock of impact, while the other fell face down and unconscious in the water, which they somehow understood was A Bad Thing for humans.

A small contingent went to swim after the one in the chunky water to turn her over and ensure she was breathing, then set her against some trapped debris to ensure she wouldn't float away. After all, she was a potential meal source, and their scout (whom they now referred to as "HeroRiki", though they didn't exactly understand why they chose such a ridiculous name for their scout) didn't know if they could get food from her dank dark cave if she were unconscious. That, and she was wearing cloth over its cavern that was surprisingly durable to their attempts to maw it open or tug it off.

The other female, however, was very much conscious. That's when HeroRiki noticed that this one had a cloth wrap-around on it's legs, too!

Easy access to the panties!

Before the female had even fully figured out what had happened and where Jill had gotten to, the hundreds-strong mass was on her, quite literally. Another of their group had the idea that if wriggling inside a human female's cave made food, then what would happen if they wriggled all over her body? Without realizing exactly what they were doing to Lenae, the mass began to undulate all along and around her entire body. Several were dismayed that it had cloth over her cave as well, until several of them grasped the cloth in their mouths and tugged in opposite directions.

Success! The cloth tore! And the under-cloth was already split open! Easy access to the warm and food-rich cave!

They quickly learned that HeroRiki was right! They more they squirmed inside _and_ outside her, the more food she secreted! One of the others attempted to wriggle its way inside her butt, but found the tightness and smell to be too unpleasant and quickly departed, which it passed on to the others. Another learned that human woman did not like them inside her mouth, and that the mouth didn't make food anyway.

The tongue thing and hanging thingy in the back of her throat were really neat, though!

They each took turns drinking dinner from the female's hot, pulsating cave. Strangely enough, they discovered that not only did this seem to make the woman feel pleasure, but it was pleasurable for them as well! Eating her secretions made them all feel hot and heavy, yet incredibly energized! And her tightness felt incredible on their squishy, malleable bodies! Even more stupendous of all, the more they writhed and wiggled in and on her, the hotter she became and the more she squeezed back as they ate from her!

And this one loved what they were doing to her!

After who knew how long as none of the worms understood the concept of time, their pleasure increased to the point that they each felt a bizarre and unfamiliar physical pressure build-up within them. Almost as though there was something within them that wanted to come out of their mouths most violently! This scared the mass, as they didn't understand why they wanted to vomit, and certainly didn't want to throw-up all over the nice human woman who was so kindly sharing her food with them. So they held it in... and held it in... and held it in desperately still... until their pressure just became too much and they suddenly exploded, their bodies splattering positively _everywhere_.

All except one.

That one was luxuriating in sensations that were completely unknown to most other viral mutants. It had decided to throw-up after all, sensing that not doing so might not be the most healthy of options for it. It wasn't certain why, but it trusted its instincts to not lead it astray. This one, whose head and a good chunk of its body was still within the human's food cave, opened its mouth and immediately puked-up a strange creamy substance with tiny little lumps mixed in deep inside, deeper inside the cavern than it was comfortable trying to access. It was astonished when the little mouth at the very back of the cave, the mouth that occasionally palpitated open whenever the kind and generous human woman begun shaking and squeezing _really_ hard, opened wide and sucked all of its vomit inside. It... it was pretty certain after seeing that... that it was in love!

And then she petted it and said it was good for puking inside her hot food cave!

The best part of all was that "mommy Lenae" loved it back, too! She had named it Baby... which was an odd name but it was still a name. She kept giving him more and more food, most of which it just couldn't eat. And then she let it wriggle inside both human females food caves simultaneously! The joy it felt from all these sensations pushed its body to mutate further. It didn't get any longer, but it did suddenly get thicker and bumpier, which "mommy Lenae" and her friend _really_ seemed to like. It was happy that it was doing a good job, though it didn't understand what "fuck" meant and why mommy kept asking for it to fuck her more.

It would have to hit-up a dictionary later.

When Baby came a second time it found itself exhausted and completely full, and it fell limp much to its misery. It wouldn't be able to make "mommy Lenae" and her friend happy until it recovered. Or at least not until it digested all of her yummy food.

. . .

Jill pushed her heaving sweat-soaked body off from atop Lenae until she straddled her, then smiled wearily down at her young lover. She smirked as the little slide worm slowly slid out of her pussy to flop onto the concrete between Lenae's spread legs. "I think we wore the poor guy out," she commented blithely, sweat pouring off her face and every pore on her skin. She quickly shook her head to force her sweat away from her eyes, and was completely unsurprised to feel even more sweat fling free from her hair.

Lenae nodded with a very satisfied smile gracing her lips, then gestured Jill to get off. She carefully leaned herself upright, making certain to not sit fully upright and risk squishing her good little fucker, then gently grasped and slipped the tuckered-out slide worm from her sopping-wet pussy. Holding it carefully, she held it up in front of her. "Did poor Baby wear himself out?" she cooed. She grinned when it weakly nodded in reply. "That's okay, you did a good job." She lightly kissed its head, which made its tail slowly wiggle back and forth. " _So_ good, Baby. Now, do you think you can wrap yourself around my arm and stay there?"

Astonished, Jill watched as the head of the tentacle seemed to nod, then it slowly crawled its way up Lenae's arm and coiled around her upper arm. "Okay, the little guy knows English. Totally not weird at all," she stated, sarcasm practically dripping from her tongue.

"Yeah... he does seem pretty smart..." Lenae readily agreed. After a moment a slight frown graced her lips as she concentrated in thought. "Well, he's pretty tame and seems to like us, so I'm sure it's okay to keep him."

Jill looked a little more dubious about taking a viral monster as a pet, but soon relented. After all, it WAS a pretty docile monster, and it was a _fantastic_ fuck. "Okay, we'll take it... him... whatever with us, but we gotta get moving. And you're changing the name."

Lenae pouted outrageously up at the cop. "What? Why?" she whined.

Jill gave the slowly and shakily standing raven-haired teen a glowering flat look. "Because it's just weird, that's why." At the defiant expression on Lenae's face Jill huffed, "Look, I actually have no problem with incest so long as everyone understands what's going on, won't be harmed in any way from it, and are _willing_ participants. But for heaven's sake, it's _not your child_. Pet maybe, but fucking hell it isn't your child! And you don't name your pet or child 'Baby'!" she explained emphatically, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Lenae glared heatedly at her nude lover, but after a moment relented. "Fine, fine..." Lenae grumbled. She raised her arm and stared at the limp slide worm wrapped around her bicep. "Soo... you like the name ' _Chinchin_ '?" she asked with a perverted grin.

"No," Jill immediately over-ruled. "We are not naming him after a pet name for dick." Try again, Lenae.

Lenae scrunched her nose and pouted. "Alright... spoilsport." She shot an unmoved Jill a dirty look before she tried again. "So, how about ' _Jukan_ '?"

Jill nearly face-faulted into the slowly flowing poo water just to her side. " _Bestiality_? No."

"' _I On'na_ '?" she tried again.

Jill blinked, her mind quickly mulling over latest naming option. "Well, I THINK it can mean 'good fuck'... but doesn't it usually mean 'beautiful woman'?"

Lenae laughed and knuckled her fist to her temple. "Oh yeah... I doubt he wants to be called a woman." She thought for a moment, then tried, "' _Bra Fan_ '?"

"' _Bra Fan_ '?!" Jill repeated. "What does THAT mean?"

"It's Scandinavian for 'Good Fuck'."

"'Good Fuck' again?" Jill laughed. "Well, it _is_ an apt name, and it sounds cute enough. I'm fine with Bra Fan, or even just 'Fan', if you are."

Lenae nodded decisively, then turned her attention to her new pet. "Well little guy, do YOU like 'Fan'?"

The slide worm shivered and leaked cum from its mouth in reply. In all honesty, any of her options would've been better than "HeroRiki". That name was just ridiculous.

"Right, Fan it is!" Lenae cheered as she slipped her sweater back on. Fan didn't much like this so it slithered down to wrap around Lenae's forearm where the soft fabric didn't extend to instead.

"Uhmm... hmm. That's odd...?" Jill tugged her fly closed with a careful but sharp yank as she eyed her clothes. Her pussy was a bit swollen from Fan's ministrations and how _energetic_ Lenae had been in fucking her, and she hadn't been able to find a c-string that she liked well enough to wear back in the boutique to cover her quim with. She couldn't remember a male lover or one-night-stand who'd been nearly as eager to break her pelvis as Lenae had been. Plus, it felt like the leather had shrunk from getting wet in first the sewer water and then when all those worms exploded in spunk all over her as well. She was surprised she could still fit in the jacket, let alone the pants.

"What is it?" Lenae asked, having noticed that Jill had been looking queerly at her clothing in silent thought for several long seconds.

"My clothes are clean," she replied, utterly dumbfounded. "I mean, besides a bit of semen residue from when that pile of worms exploded all over me, my clothes look brand new. When I fell down here I landed in the shit water. But..." she paused to sniff her shirt, "...they smell like new, too. Well, cummy-new, and we're still surrounded with poo-gas, but still."

Jill blinked, then lifted the lapels of her jacket and took another sniff. "Huh."

The two looked at each other, shrugged, then began their march through the sewers in search of a way out. After all, there was _no way_ tentacle cum could work as a powerful-yet-ecologically-safe all-purpose cleaning agent.

_Right?_

. . .

They weren't the only ones in the sewers this day. Besides the two remaining viral outbreak survivors HeroRiki, recently rechristened "Fan", had come across then cummed inside, and a rookie cop escorting three women who were quickly becoming addicted to his cock, or a college age biker-chick along with her severely under-aged girlfriend and the girl's mother, and a foursome of female Umbrella experiment rejects, possibly a woman of mystery wearing a cloak, also possibly another young woman with healing abilities who was actually in her forties, and several Umbrella Sweeper teams who were trying to deal with several large creatures with little success, and...

_..._ _O_ _h for_ _fucking_ _Christ's sake is EVERY_ _FUCKING PERSON_ _in_ _fucking_ _Raccoon City_ _fucking_ _tromping around_ _in_ _the_ _fucking God-damned_ _sewers?!_ _For flying fuck's sake, fuckheads_ _!_ _W_ _hat the_ _flying_ _fuck_ _at rolling donuts_ _is_ _fucking_ _wrong with you_ _fuckers_ _?! Fuck! You're fucking in the fucking sewers! The fucking fumes down there are fucking noxious_ _as all_ _fucking_ _hell_ _and fucki_ _ng_ _deadly!_ _Fucking n_ _o-one should ever fucking be in the fucking God-damned motherfucking sewers without the_ _fucking_ _proper fucking safety equipment like a fucking hazmat suit you_ _fucking_ _bunch of fucking retards! Fucking why do they fucking always fucking do this_ _and fucking go_ _fucking trolloping_ _into the fucking sewers_ _?!_

_Fuck!_

...Ahem.

_Besides_ all these individuals and groups, there was one _other_ presence under the city streets. One with _malevolent_ intentions.

"Four Eyes to Lupo, respond... over," a succinct feminine voice whispered into a short-range radio built into her full face mask. The voice belonged to a young Japanese woman wearing a dark-green-and-black all-terrain camouflage pants and a slate gray sweater with a full-length zipper on the front. A stylized Umbrella logo was attached to her shoulder protector ("USS" printed directly underneath), and she wore a utility belt around her waist which had several vials of various colored liquids secured there-on.

She was "Four Eyes", though outside Umbrella circles she was known instead as Christine Yamata, a genius virologist who was as insane as she was beautiful. She worked for Umbrella as part of their Security Service in their Delta "Wolfpack" Unit. She and her team had been dispatched to Raccoon City to assist Alpha team and their leader "Hunk" in locating Dr. William Birkin and obtain his G-Virus research before he could hand it and all the information he had stored in his genius little sociopathic brain over to the US military for a tidy sum of cash and who knew what else. Umbrella did not condone traitors, spies, detractors, quitters, _or_ sell-outs. And for those who were caught trying to do any of the above? Execution.

The mission was FUBAR from the start, however, and her team had found themselves in a city of the undead while their command center had conveniently abandoned them to die in order to save their own sorry skins. Once the Wolfpack team had realized that they were both left to die AND to take the blame for the viral outbreak, they put their heads together to come up with a plan to escape AND to stick it to their employer. The plan was simplicity itself, really. They figured that if they could get their hands on some of the S.T.A.R.S. members still in town or other important survivors, they could be used as bargaining chips with HQ to get them out.

Along with a tidy increase in their pay as well, of course.

_"Lupo here, what's your status, over,"_ a husky, slightly French-accented female voice answered. This was "Lupo", known as Karena LesProux by her family and friends, and the leader of the USS Delta unit nicknamed "Wolfpack". While Four Eyes could easily be called evil for her amorality and the sadistic pleasure she enjoyed when testing various viruses on captured soldiers and civilians alike, Lupo was actually a fairly good person by most measures of modern society.

She had been an excellent soldier, an excellent mother (even going so far as murdering her abusive husband with her bare hands when he tried to sexually abuse her children, of which she was acquitted on all charges – much to the State's displeasure), and an excellent team leader. The one thing she was not good at, however, was being a civilian. After so many years of being one of the best soldiers in the French Special Forces, the concept of _not_ being a soldier was simply alien to her. Life outside the military was too unregimented, too boring, and just didn't offer her enough opportunities to financially succeed. This was especially true after an expensive murder trial thanks to her blood-thirsty snake of a defense attorney since her first choice, a foreigner named "Wright", wasn't available. In order to provide for her children in the ways they needed to be provided for, she became a soldier of fortune and wound-up in the services of Umbrella as a result.

"Lupo, I have discovered one of our targets in the city sewer system, Jill Valentine. She appears to be in the company of a teenaged girl, estimated age nineteen, identity unknown. Likely a civilian. Over." Four Eyes decided not to report that she had watched the two women fuck on the sewer floor while using a mutant worm as a sex toy. Knowing Lupo, she'd order her to stop experimenting on herself... _again_.

Was it really her fault that her skills in virology were so easy to translate over to narcology?

_"Are you able to capture the target? Over."_

"Negative, for the moment. Both Valentine and the civilian are far too heavily armed to take-on directly. I'll have to be sneaky about this. Over."

_"Very well. Be careful, Valentine is highly trained and considered one of the most dangerous of the survivors we're after. I would normally never order you to go alone, but our forces are spread too thin or are otherwise engaged with the local military to send you proper backup. Try to bring them in alive this time. Over and out."_

Four Eyes grinned maliciously behind her face mask. Technically, Lupo never ordered her to not perform some _experiments_ on her target once she had been captured. She'd only ordered her _try_ not kill to them, which was something that could be accomplished in _so_ _many_ different ways. She also didn't need to _try_ very _hard_ , either. A strange oversight, but one she would definitely take _full_ advantage of.

Now, she just had to determine their destination, and somehow get ahead of them... and steal Fan for herself, too. That worm had some mad fucking skills, and she hadn't gotten laid in _years_.

. . .

. .

.

Some time later, Jill was sprinting through the dark and dank sewers as though her very life depended on it.

Which it did, ironically enough.

Everything had been going along fine and dandy, even if she and Lenae were stuck in the sewers and they couldn't find a manhole access along the stretch they were in. That was, until they came across The Bridge.

"Bridge" really was too grand of a term to use, in all honesty. In reality, all it had been was several planks of scrap wood nailed to some two-by-fours laid over a section of the sewer floor. The reason for its position was that it covered, barely, an incredibly dark pit in the cement. It was rather obvious that sewer maintenance crews were the ones who put it down, as there were warning signs all around it. Jill had shone her flashlight at full beam into the pit, but had been unable to see the bottom. She really didn't want to know what had caused such damage, or if the ground might give way underneath them at some point further along like it had here.

Jill had crossed the make-shift bridge first without any issue. But when Lenae tried to cross it, a sharp crack had suddenly shattered the silence and reverberated throughout the underground tunnels. Instantly the bridge had cracked in half under Lenae's feet. Jill was helpless but to watch as Lenae plummeted to her death, her surprised and terrified scream echoing up from the pit... but not the sound of her or the boards striking the bottom.

And then...

"Jill Valentine..." a voice called out.

Jill rapidly swept her immediate area with her handgun drawn but saw no-one, and with the horrible echo within the sewers she couldn't even tell where the voice originated from. "Who wants to know?" she called out. "Are you the one who shot the bridge out from beneath my friend, you sick fuck?"

Laughter echoed all around her in response.

"So, you could tell. So, _so_ sorry I broke your porcelain doll friend," the voice echoed mockingly. "Very well, I shall introduce myself, since you asked _so nicely_. I am called Four Eyes of the Umbrella Security Service team Wolfpack."

Jill silently slid around the corner of an intersection, and crept with her back against the muck-coated wall down the passageway. While the echo made determining her foe's location difficult, the woman's voice seemed to be coming from this direction. "Umbrella Security Service? I've heard of you. Why the hell would you of all people be deployed here?" Jill held her breath, awaiting the response.

"I suppose telling you would do no harm, all things considered. Roughly one-hundred-eighty hours ago my team was dispatched to Raccoon City to assist another team in securing Doctor William Birkin, one of Umbrella's chief scientists. Failing that, we were to retrieve a sample of his new "G-Virus" and return to HQ. The mission failed when Doctor Birkin injected himself with his own virus like a _true scientist_ and several of the other vials broke, and here we are nearly eight days later.

"This outbreak is _amazing_ ," she added a beat later.

"'All things considered', huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Jill asked aloud. _'That's right bitch, keep talking... keep talking...'_

Four Eyes smirked as she watched Jill skulk around another corner. "It's quite simple. USS Command has abandoned us to their own BOWs, thinking _we_ caused the outbreak. We're going to use you as leverage to get ourselves out."

Jill smirked. _'Gotcha!'_ she thought. "Well, that might work, if you can capture me first."

"That won't pose much of a problem. After all, I know where you and your rather scrumptious ass are, but you have no idea where I am. It's only a matter of time before I have you _right where I want you_."

Jill held her breath, then flung herself around one last corner, her Samurai Edge pistol at the ready. She expected to find this Four Eyes person on the other side... but there was no-one there. She quickly looked around, and then down. Her eyes widened in horror.

An inch in front of her boot was a short-range communications radio.

_"Surprise."_

Jill heard the voice from both the radio and from _directly behind her_ simultaneously. She instantly dropped low and shot her leg out, which smashed into the startled petite Umbrella employee who had somehow crept up behind her, but also caused the shoulder strap on her weapons bag to snap. As the woman impacted against the opposite wall with an explosion of air from her lungs Jill took off running the other direction, leaving the bag behind in favor of a quick get-away as the woman fired blindly in her direction.

. . .

She'd been dodging bullets and shrapnel from bullet impacts blowing chunks of masonry off the walls ever since, ducking mutant spiders and slide worms that weren't nearly as docile as Fan, for at least the last fifteen minutes. Jill knew she was being hunted... being herded... to somewhere specific. But any attempt to reverse the situation in her own favor would put her in an even worse situation.

Realizing that the next right turn where she was being guided by well-placed gun shots would lead to a dead end, Jill instead dove left around the T-intersection instead, much to the loud swearing of her pursuer. Jill found herself facing a short hall with seven doors... three on one side, three on the other, and a final door at the very end. She immediately dove into the middle-right door and slammed it behind herself.

Four Eyes arrived just a few seconds behind Jill, and immediately begun to mentally curse. She had no idea where any of the doors went, nor which one her prey had fled into. She chose a door at random and quietly ducked inside the near-left door.

Jill suddenly burst from the far left door and flew into the far-right door.

Four Eyes emerged from the middle left door and slipped into the near-right door.

Jill ran from the middle-right door and slid into the near-left door.

Four Eyes slipped out of the middle-left door and slunk into the middle-right door.

A lanky young man with shaggy brown hair and a goatee wearing an over-stretched green tee-shirt and brown corduroy pants calmly walked _out_ of the middle-right door. "Fred? Velma? Daphne?" he called out. " _Scooby-Doo? Where are you?_ "

"Raggy!!" another voice with an odd speech impediment shouted. Suddenly the same door the young man had emerged from opened again, and a large brown and black-spotted Great Dane rushed out, slamming into the lanky high school student.

"There you are, Scoob, old buddy! Come on, let's find Fred and the girls and get out of this creepy place!" The young man, Raggy... err... Shaggy, absently opened the middle-left door.

"Duuhy... duuhy... duuhy..." the dog, Scooby-Doo, stuttered as he pointed at something over Shaggy's shoulder.

"What is it Scoob old pal, there's nothing ther~er~eR~ER~ _YIPE_!" His voice trailed off as he turned around. The doorway was blocked by a blue-and-red glowing, skull-headed, cackling, alien astronaut ghost!

"Woo~o~o~o~o~ha~ha~ha~hi~hee~hee~hee~hee~hee!!!"

" **Zoinks!!** It's the **Spooky Space Kook!!!** " Shaggy slammed the door in the villain's face. "Come on Scoob, that's our cue _to skidoo_!" his voice cracking as he yelled. The duo raced across the hall and through the far-right door, which slammed shut behind them.

Jill raced out of the near-left door at the same time Four Eyes ran out of the near-right door, and they collided in the middle of the hallway. Stunned only slightly, Jill back-handed the Japanese women in her temple, then ran through the door at the end of the hall which lead to a narrow, twisting hallway. She eventually came to an ascending cement staircase directly at the end of the passage. Without breaking stride she took the stairs three-steps at a time until she came to a metal door at the top. She yanked the heavy door open with all her adrenaline-fueled might and ducked through, pulling it closed behind her.

She found herself in what looked sort of like a control booth to manage the sewer system, with various computers and thick shatter-proof glass on her right and a stone wall to her left with various peg boards and lockers bolted to it. Beyond the glass booth was nothing but inky darkness she couldn't see very far into, and she wasn't in the mood to try and go racing off to wherever that lead to. Set at the far end of the opposite wall was a normal wooden door, which she discovered to be locked.

Jill turned around to ponder her next move, only to find Four Eyes standing, panting and disheveled, in front of the metal door blocking the only other way out.

"You... have caused me... quite enough problems, Valentine," Four Eyes huffed through her face mask. "Just for that, I'm going to inject you with one of my pheromone mixtures. You'll be fucking everything in sight before you know it, and you'll attract every creature around to come and do its damnedest to knock you up!"

"Go to Hell!!" Jill yelled as she charged her pursuer, combat knife at the ready as the distance was just too short for a gun fight. Firing her gun at this range with walls this thick ran too much of a chance to cause a ricochet right back at her.

"You first, Bitch!" Four Eyes retorted as she charged in return, her knife also out.

The two met in the middle of the room, their combat knives clashing. Sparks flew as their edges skidded off one another. Jill twisted her arm counter-clockwise in an effort to throw her attacker's off balance, but Four Eyes mimicked the same motion and spun herself about Jill to capture her back.

Jill twisted to face her opponent and quickly leaned back as Four Eyes' knife swept millimeters from the bridge of her nose. Jill took advantage of the beautiful Umbrella operative being out of position for a quick follow-up and jabbed her knife forward, aiming at her diaphragm.

Four Eyes leaned forward as she sucked her stomach in and hopped back a step to avoid the stab, and countered with a reverse-grip lunge. Jill knocked her arm aside with her forearm and struck at Four Eyes with a left cross, only to miss as Four Eyes swept her legs out from under her.

Jill somersaulted in midair to land on her boots and quickly performed a back flip to gain breathing room. Four Eyes struck with several quick thrusts to her torso, which Jill was barely able to twist and juke to avoid. On her fifth thrust Four Eyes over-extended, which Jill capitalized on by landing a solid open-palm blow to Four Eyes' right breast making it jiggle with the blow.

Four Eyes twisted with the impact to reduce the strikes effect and swiped at Jill once again, only for her knife to ricochet off Jill's. Jill attempted to swipe back, only for her own knife to skid off the surface of her opponents.

The two traded knife strikes and swipes, their clangs resounded around them as sparks illuminated the bare breath distance between them in brilliant flashes of light. After several sparking clashes Jill succeeded in knocking the knife out of Four Eyes' grip, only to receive a side-kick to her stomach in return. She stumbled backwards several steps and tripped over the back of a rolling chair that had been left near the computers to land flat on her back.

She saw Four Eyes rapidly closing in on her, knife recovered and poised to stab her. Jill kicked the chair at her opponent, which collided into Four Eyes and sent her sprawling. Jill quickly rolled out of the way of the petite incoming woman and rolled backwards to her feet.

Four Eyes managed to get her hands out in front of her, and used them to not only arrest her fall but to also flip back onto her feet in one smooth motion. She had twisted at the apex of her arc so that when she landed she was facing Jill again.

The two circled around each other counter-clockwise half a revolution, both adjusting their grips on their respective combat knives. Four Eyes darted forward a single step with a jab, missing Jill, and quickly hopped back to avoid a possible counter-strike. Jill feinted several times with aborted lunges and strikes, then went in for a straight strike.

What she hadn't anticipated was for Four Eyes to grab her wrist with her free hand and pull Jill towards her. Jill was flung off her feet as Four Eyes twisted in mid-yank and judo threw her against the wooden door on the far wall. Jill was only _just_ able to bring her knife up in defense vertically before Four Eyes' knife crashed into it, bare inches from her throat. Jill brought her free hand up to try and push the woman off, but Four Eyes had the better leverage and positioning, and her opponent's knife crept closer and closer to her jugular.

"Any last words before I kill you, Valentine?" the Japanese woman hissed.

"What... happened to taking... me in alive?" Jill grunted out as she struggled futilely, her arms just too much in the wrong position to gain any leverage.

"Shit happens," Four Eyes replied, a slightly manic gleam in her eyes. "Time to die, Jill Valentine!"

Just as the manic woman surged forward to cut Jill's throat wide open, the wooden door just to the side of Jill's head blew apart with chunks of wood showering everywhere as a pale fist sailed past Jill's right cheek and slammed into Four Eyes' face mask. Four Eyes was sent flying backwards ass over teakettle onto her back several feet away, her knife skittering across the floor and under one of the far desks. Jill, who had been pushing with all of her strength against her would-be killer, stumbled several steps forward before she was able to catch her balance.

Four Eyes rubbed her sore jaw as she sat upright. "What the fuck...?" she mumbled to herself aloud as she stared at the door that now sported a rather large hole on its upper left side. Suddenly, a severely pissed-off face popped into view.

" _Here's Johnny, Bitch_ _!_ " Lenae growled through the hole in the door before she kicked it open. The door both snapped in half at the impact site and off its hinges, which sent the formerly solid slab of wood flying in multiple directions simultaneously.

" _Lenae?!_ " Jill shouted in disbelief.

" _How?!_ " Four Eyes cried out in shock at the same time. "I thought I killed you!"

" _Nerimian_ ," Lenae growled her answer to both women.

Whereas Jill gaped, Four Eyes narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"It means it's going to take a HELL of a lot more to kill me than making me fall into an abyss, you cunt..." Lenae snarled out as she stalked forward. She glanced at Jill out of the corner of her eye to ensure her woman was still in one piece as she passed her by. "Caught the sides of the pit with my hands and feet, and I climbed my way back out of that hole again, though you made me drop my favorite chainsaw in the process!" she yelled at Four Eyes. "It was a gift from my grandmother, too! Got turned around a bit following you both, but all that noise you made with your fighting in here was enough for me to find you all again."

"'Chainsaw'?" Jill muttered to herself in confusion.

"Impressive, but utterly worthless," Four Eyes spoke smugly as she stood. "Don't think one lucky shot means shit against me, girl. I've been trained by the best Umbrella has to offer."

"Talk talk talk and big fat motherfucking hairy deal," Lenae drawled out. " _I've_ fought against, and won against, the best there is, _period_. You Umbrella cronies aren't anywhere _near_ the same class as _him_."

_'Him...?'_ Jill wondered. _'I thought the person she fought back in Japan was a girl?_ _Or is this someone different? But then why not mention him while she was describing what happened with that girl, too?_ _'_

"You're brave, girl. Brave _and stupid_!" Four Eyes shouted as she lunged forward to tackle the girl to the floor. The next thing she knew she was spinning helplessly through the air before she smashed into the shatter-proof control booth glass. She slid down and smacked her ass on top of a monitor, which brought the entire desk down under her.

Four Eyes rubbed her butt and winced in pain, wondering if the big titted bimbo had managed to crack her tailbone, as she cautiously stood back up again. When she set her eyes on Lenae again, she saw the girl performing an intricate belly dance routine. "What the _FUCK_ are you doing?!"

"Allow me to show you how a _Nerimian_ takes out the trash, Opponent- _chan_. Come at me whenever you're ready," Lenae mocked as her hips swayed and her belly twitched to a beat only she could hear.

Recognizing the derisive use of the suffix against her, Four Eyes sneered before she roared in anger and charged the big titted girl.

What followed was a beat-down so _graphic_ and _brutal_ in nature that it cannot be shown or described in this story for fear of causing readers to spontaneously birth babies. Even the males. Perhaps _especially_ the males. Instead, please enjoy the peaceful and harmonious antics of the internationally celebrated mime artist, Marc Marson.

...

......

..

...... ...... ...... ...

...... ...... ...... ......

...

...... ......

....................../´¯/)

....................,/¯../

.................../..../

............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\

........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...')

.........\\.................'...../

..........''...\\.......... _.·´

............\\..............(

..............\\.............\\...

...

 

This has been a peaceful and harmonious presentation of mime artistry by Marc Marson. And now, we rejoin our story, already in progress...

"On your knees and suckle my toes, bitch!" Lenae snarled imperiously, glaring straight down and over her breasts.

Four Eyes didn't just drop to her knees, she dropped until her crotch was pressed firmly against the cold stone floor, her knees bent and her legs splayed out to her sides. She leaned over, and as she suckled on Lenae's bare toes she humped her pussy against the debris strewn cement floor.

Jill peeked her head from around the cracked door jam of the metal door and surveyed the scene. She goggled first at the sight of a grown woman on the floor, _humping the floor_ , as she delicately held Lenae's left foot and thoroughly licked and suckled her toes. Her behavior could _possibly_ be excused by the presence of thirteen syringes of the alleged pheromone mixture Four Eyes had threatened her with before the knife fight begun that were instead sticking out of her own nearly-bare ass. Or rather, Jill would like to _think_ that's all it was... but for some reason she had her doubts.

Speaking of, while Lenae was still perfectly dressed... if she were to discount her footwear that were about ready to let gravity take hold and drop from their embedded location on the ceiling... Four Eyes' uniform had seen better days. Or, more accurately, her uniform lay shredded all around the room in tiny-to-large chunks. The only thing the woman had left to wear were parts of her boots, leather rags that might have once been gloves, and sopping wet teal-and-white-striped thong panties.

Even from her distance Jill could see a wet puddle growing and spreading along the floor from under the nearly-nude topless woman... and the puddle certainly wasn't made from urine.

She slowly roamed her eyes around the room, taking in the devastation. Parts of the walls had been pulverized, by _what_ or _how_ she didn't want to think about. Jill was suddenly rather glad she'd gotten the hell out of the room before the fight became serious to avoid whatever had happened next. What parts of the foot-thick concrete walls that weren't pulverized were spider webbed with cracks. One of the panes of shatter-proof glass on the right side of the room lay on the floor shattered, disproving their manufacturer's claims. Two of the other large panes held, but were so helplessly cracked that they were impossible to see out of, and the one nearest to her had simply fallen out of its frame and into the void beyond at some point.

The desks, computers, chairs, equipment, and everything else besides lay broken and scattered across the room. About three yards away from her was a crater in the concrete floor roughly the size of a basketball. Within the divot were the shattered remains of Four Eyes' face mask.

She couldn't help but wonder if the hole had been _made_ by Four Eyes' face.

Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, Jill asked, "Is it safe to come in yet?"

"Oh, hey Jill!" Lenae chirped happily. "Yeah, come on in! Show's over, sorry you missed it."

Jill nearly face-faulted. "Missed the show!? Lenae, that's your _ass_ imprinted on the ceiling up there!" she cried as she pointed to a particularly peach-shaped indentation on the ceiling above her. "HOW did you embed your ass on the ceiling anyways?!"

Lenae tapped her index finger against her pursed lips as she studied the dent. "Yeah... that's my butt, all right. Must have been when I misjudged the height of the ceiling during that one combo. Hmph, that'll teach me to lose track of my environment in a fi..." Her voice trailed off as her shoulders begun to shake. Her eyes teared-up, and she clamped her lips shut. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! Oh... Oh my... st-st-stop it, girl, _that tickles_!"

"Yes, mistress," Four Eyes obediently replied.

The next thing either woman knew, the young almost-naked Japanese woman had her arms and legs wrapped around Lenae's left leg as she humped her ankle. "Please mistress, how may I serve you!?" she begged before she nuzzled her face against Lenae's crotch.

Lenae stared down at the young women who was behaving like a dog in heat, before she turned to Jill. "Hey, Honey? She followed me home, can we keep her?" she asked drolly.

Jill stared at the shameless, and possibly hormonally and psychologically broken, young woman in thought. "I don't know, Lenae. Having a sex slave bitch as a pet is a big responsibility. You have to remember to feed her, take her out for walks, make sure she doesn't get knocked up by other dogs who'll constantly try to fuck her, bathe her, play with her, keep her up to date with her shots... it's a lot of responsibility. Especially since you already have a pet in Fan... and a lot of pets become jealous and hostile when a new pet is introduced to the household."

"Aww, Fan will grow on her, trust me!" Lenae responded. "Isn't that right, Fan?"

Fan, for its part, looked without eyes at Lenae, down at Four Eyes as she humped their owner's leg, and back up at Lenae again as if saying, _"_ _Seriously, really?_ _"_

Lenae giggled. "If you say ye~es I'll let you fuck her whenever you wa~ant!" she sing-songed.

Fan thought about it for a moment, then nodded its head once decisively.

"See? Fan's good with it!"

Jill rolled her eyes and shook her head. "All right, but only on a provisional basis. You'd better hope she's potty-trained, young lady. I will not stand for her shitting and pissing all over my floors."

Lenae grinned and flashed the "V" sign with her fingers. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's covered! Now come on, I found the way out on my way back around to this room. It goes straight up to a hidden staircase built under some statue in the yard out at City Hall! We'll only have to backtrack a little bit to get back to where we were earlier! Oh, and I grabbed your bag along the way, it's right next to mine on the other side of the doorway. Had to tie the strap together, though."

Jill blinked her eyes several times, wondering how she could have missed something like a _hidden staircase under a statue_ considering all the times she'd been to City Hall herself over the last few weeks. With a shrug she followed behind her young lover, who still had the Umbrella operative wrapped around her leg like a particularly lust-struck octopus.

. . .

. .

.

Jill and Lenae knew something was wrong as soon as the two set foot on the expansive rain-muddied lawn out back of City Hall. It was quiet. _Too quiet_. The noises they'd come to associate with the dying city were entirely absent. No moaning zombies. No cawing. No barking or howling. No screams or cries for help. The crackling fires had yet to reach this area so even those and other associate sounds of crashing timber and the like were missing. Fan was shivering from where it was wrapped around Lenae's arm, and even Four Eyes was glancing around nervously.

"Uhh... Jill? Where're the zombies?" Lenae whispered as Four Eyes unwrapped herself from Lenae's leg and crouched on all fours with her knees spread widely, the better to ensure her mistress could smell her lust from her pussy and realize she wanted to be mounted. And leap to her defense, she supposed. Not like she'd need it, she felt. "I don't even hear their moaning."

Jill carefully surveyed the entire area with both her eyes and ears. She was experienced enough to know that the city wouldn't mute itself without cause. "I don't know, Honey," she eventually replied softly, carefully pulling her shotgun from her own bag so it wouldn't knock into her other guns and cause a clatter, "but I suggest you quietly get one of your bigger guns from your bag and make sure it's loaded,"

From high atop the roof of City Hall, a feminine cloaked figure watched the trio of humans intently.

They turned as one to the east as they heard what sounded similar to a freight train coming from somewhere in the distance. The sound got louder... and louder... and that was when they noticed the buildings nearby start to sway slightly.

Before the trio were able to react the ground directly below Four Eyes suddenly erupted as the head and neck of Fan's mother, the giant mutant Grave Digger, exploded through the muddy lawn sending chunks of mud and topsoil in all directions. The woman was sent skyward with a squawk just before the massive worm-like creature snapped its jaws and swallowed her whole. The giant creature ducked back into and retreated under the earth to continue on its way. The entire incident lasted less than ten seconds.

Jill, Lenae, and their silent observer stared in mute shock. "Holy fuck!" Lenae squeaked.

Jill swallowed a large lump of saliva, making an audible gulping noise. "Let's... ah... let's get out of here, okay?!"

. . .

. .

.

Roughly an hour later the two survivors arrived at the Clock Tower. It was just past sunset, and it had taken over half that time for the two to recover from their near-death experience. Oh, and Four Eyes' surprise twist death, too, they supposed. Jill was of the opinion, naturally-speaking everything considered, that her death was "good riddance to bad rubbish". She was far more relaxed with the psychotic woman gone and was able to devote both eyes to the city, rather than keeping one on her to ensure she didn't recover from whatever drugs she'd gotten pumped with during her fight with Lenae and attack them again. Lenae, on the other hand, had lived a life where it was far more common than not for sworn enemies who routinely attempted to murder one another to become the best of friends. Not that she didn't keep her eye on the woman as well, just in case.

It was Fan who'd taken her death the hardest, having wanted to fuck the woman senseless.

The two pushed the iron gate open with an ear-grating squeal and stepped inside the courtyard. Rather than heading straight inside the building however, they hung back on the opposite side of the massive property, staying well to the shadows of the inner walls.

"I've never been here before Jill. What's up with this place anyways? I mean, besides the obvious."

"Well... its full name is the Saint Michael Clock Tower. Obviously it's Catholic in origin, and even has a small chapel in one of its wings. It used to be a small church until it a fire burned much of it down years ago. The mayor back then bought the land and remains shortly thereafter from the Catholic Church, and it was then rebuilt into a clock tower. Since then Raccoon City's used the place as a sort of museum, showing off old photos and antiques from before Umbrella came in and redeveloped the area into what it is today."

Lenae was unable to hide her surprise. "How do you know so much about it?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Jill laughed. "Saint Michael is the patron saint of doctors, soldiers, and police officers."

"No shit? Patron saint? Huh." Lenae wasn't going to mention that the idea of a "patron saint" flew right over her head, not having much knowledge of Catholicism beyond what she'd seen in anime and baking cakes to go with the family bucket of KFC for Christmas. She instead used the lingering lull in conversation to take in the building and grounds. The grass and hedges looked as though they hadn't been trimmed or pruned for a couple of weeks, which made sense. Otherwise it would've been quite the lovely place to travel along one of the few walking paths and enjoy the scents and scenery of the various floral beds and shrubberies. The building itself didn't seem all that special to her. Sure, it had a tall tower with a clock at the top, but otherwise it was just a brick building without a single light on inside. At least, there weren't any illuminated windows. If any of the interior rooms were lit up they wouldn't be able to tell. All in all she was rather uncomfortable, as there were no signs of life anywhere nearby, even though this place was supposed to be used as a defensible location for escaping refugees. "So... how long do you think we'll have to wait for Carlos to show up? I mean, the place looks completely deserted, and he hasn't come out to meet us, so I assume we got here first?"

"Not a clue, love," also picking up on the same things Lenae had. "He did say that the Umbrella Mercs were using this place as a staging ground for civilian evacuations, but I'm not liking that we're the only people here. Either we missed the party, some seriously bad shit went down here, or this is a trap. Call me paranoid, but my S.T.A.R.S. senses are tingling, and I think it'd be best if we stayed out of sight for the time being. If Carlos doesn't show by midnight, we'll just bypass the clock tower and cut across the park to the cemetery, and then we'll head to the old Factory and Plant."

"Why there?"

"I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S.!" Jill cried out as though she were standing before a billowing giant-sized United States of America Stars & Stripes flag as an America Bald Eagle alighted onto her arm and a five- _million_ member marching band played "The Star-Spangled Banner" in the background. Lenae stared at her and sweat-dropped. "I won't let Umbrella get away with this, and I'm going to find the evidence I need to nail those bastards to the wall! And yes, this IS personal! Those pricks have killed a LOT of my friends!"

"That... was kinda-sorta weird, Jill."

"Whatever!" Jill laughed. She whipped her arms around Lenae with her hands over the teen's massive breasts and embraced the teen close against her.

Lenae closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Jill's firm breasts squish and hard nipples poke against her back. "Ohh... Jill..." Lenae whispered, practically purring as Jill fondled her sensitive breasts.

"Lenae..." Jill whispered back. She nestled her face in Lenae's long raven hair, and begun kissing her softly along her left ear.

"... _twat_..."

"???... Di... did you say something Jill?"

"No... I thought you did."

Lenae looked around, feeling more than just a little apprehensive. She saw nothing that would make them both hear... something... until her martial arts training kicked in and she remembered to look up.

"JILL!!!!"

Jill jerked her head up to see Nemesis leap off the top of the clock tower and land just a foot in front of them. Nemesis' hard landing shook the ground under the pair and knocked them both off-balance. Neither had a chance to recover and block its massive arm as it swung out, smacking into both young women, separating them as they flew through the air.

Lenae bounced and skidded on her butt past the gates until she slammed against the side of an overturned car, crumpling the frame and leaving her with her wind knocked-out and barely conscious. Her weapons bag, which had been in hand, was knocked free to fly off and land somewhere in the dark to the sound of its contents scattering. Fan was also knocked loose from her arm and was lying on the ground next to her completely unconscious.

Jill on the other hand was knocked skidding and rolling several dozen yards down the path to end up flat on her back. The strap on her shoulder bag had snapped again during her unwanted trip, and it continued to skid several feet further until it came to rest underneath an old, mostly destroyed pickup.

Nemesis looked towards Jill, over to Lenae, and back again. Jill wearily propped herself up on her elbows, feeling a searingly hot pain in her upper left thigh. The rest of her leg was completely numb, preventing her from standing. She watched in silent horror as Nemesis tossed the blanket off its right shoulder to reveal dozens upon dozens of tentacles, all writhing and whipping about like Medusa's hair snakes.

Some had heads shaped like a penis, others ended in a simple rounded tip, while others still were bulbous like a demonic or draconic serpent which opened and closed their toothy maws freely as they hissed at her. There were probably a few other types she couldn't see in the poor light. Some were gray, others purple, and some bright pink. The thickest tentacles were uniformly demon/dragon-serpent headed with plated scaled trunks with thimble-sized bumps evenly spaced along their length on most sides yet with a soft pink underbelly. The rest ranged from being smooth and slimy, ribbed and translucent, segmented like worms, fatty with bulbous protrusions, all the way to multicolored ones with what appeared to be suction-cup heads with countless tiny nubs on the inside of the open head.

Nemesis took a heavy step towards Jill, then turned toward the further away Lenae. After a moment of apparent indecision, it shot out one of its smooth and slimy tentacles at the less-conscious teen which wrapped itself around her right leg. It drug her back as it reeled in its new appendage, and hung her upside down before him.

"Twat."

Lenae came to mostly-full consciousness just as the monster pulled her back towards it. She vaguely felt the monster use several tentacles to grope her breasts and inner thighs, and watched through bleary eyes, barely understanding what was going on, as it ripped off her sweater and bike shorts leaving her clad only in her tight little slut outfit and skirt. It wrapped several of its tentacles around her waist and bound her arms behind her back.

Lenae weakly tried to squirm free as Nemesis used one of its many demon-headed tentacles to pull the straps away from her crotch to reveal her slit for its cunt-hungry eyes. It stared at her pussy for a moment in fascination before another, thicker demon-headed tentacle stretched high into the air. The tentacle drooled pink slime from its mouth, which looked almost like precum, until it had coated a good length of itself in the disgusting lubricant. It then forcibly drove directly into her pussy ripping her tender interior flesh wider than she'd been fucked before.

Lenae tried to scream, but as soon as she opened her mouth the creature jammed a dick-headed tentacle straight up her throat, as she was still upside-down. She convulsed as Nemesis spewed its cum into her gut, which overflowed down her throat and erupted out of her nose before doing the same within her pussy. The viscous fluid fell in a deluge back to earth, coating her body in thick, funky-smelling semen in the process.

Lenae was barely able to keep her eyelids open as Nemesis pumped another massive wad of cum into her again... and again... and then some more while it dry-fucked her pussy. Unable to breathe, all Lenae could do was silently pray that death would come and be over with quickly, as she knew full well that she simply couldn't hold her breath for very much longer.

"STOOOP!!! Please... stoo~ooopp..." Jill cried out, forced to watch helplessly as Nemesis brutally raped her young lover to death. "Please... stop..."

Nemesis turned its grotesque head slowly towards Jill and slid its tentacle out of Lenae's throat, allowing her cough and puke-out its vile seed and start heaving air. "Twat."

Jill closed her eyes and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, replied, "Yes."

Nemesis released its hold on Lenae and simply dropped her to the ground, where she landed on her back with a mighty splat in a large pool of cum, which immediately cause her to puke up several cups worth of its nasty spunk. Jill painfully belly-crawled to her young lover, her left leg still too pained and partially numbed to stand on or move below her hip. She rolled her body over to a sitting position with a grunt and pulled Lenae's limp upper body into her lap, never minding that her teen was coughing and belching cum all over her. Jill rubbed her lover's back supportively while she ran her fingers through her wet and sticky hair.

"Lenae... please tell me you're okay... please..."

"Jill... wha...?" Lenae croaked weakly just as she coughed violently, cum splashing onto Jill's smiling face while her sex oozed a slightly pink-hued goop. She then saw Nemesis looming directly behind Jill. Her eyes widened in terror, her mouth agape but unable to speak.

Her lips smiling while her eyes cried, Jill whispered, "It's okay, baby... it's okay. Just... go hide... keep yourself safe for me, baby. Please."

Nemesis slowly wrapped one of its fatty tentacles around Jill's waist and hoisted her high into the air, ignoring its earlier fuck-toy. Lenae weakly reached for and cried out to Jill, watching just as helplessly as Jill had mere moments before. Yet she was too terrified to hide as Jill had ordered.

" **TWAT!** "

"...yes..." Jill whispered, trying desperately to control her fear raging within her as black clawed talons of raving-mad terror clawed and shredded at her soul. Nemesis glared balefully at Jill as she forced her trembling fingers around her jacket zipper, slowly and shakily unfastening it. As soon as she got it open enough for her breasts to joyously bounce free the creature ripped the offending garment off, nearly dislocating both of Jill's shoulders in the process.

" **TWAT!!!** " it bellowed, seemingly pissed that Jill was taking so long.

Jill grabbed her right wrist as she tried desperately to stop trembling long enough to work her fingers properly. While trying to control her own body, Nemesis grew impatient and used two of its smaller tentacles to yank at Jill's boot-laces. It then violently ripped off her boots, eliciting an anguished cry of pain from the woman as it snapped both of Jill's ankles in the process. She stifled back a second scream of agonized pain, her mind catching-up as everything from her calves down a raging inferno of sharp, horrendous agony. Through the torment of pain beyond anything she'd ever experienced before in her twenty-four years of life her mind found it's focused, and she was finally able to grasp the fly of her leather pants.

Hesitating, she looked up into Nemesis' nightmarish face. It noticed her pleading gaze, and it flashed its single eye over to where Lenae half laid on the path and back to her again. Jill turned her head to face Lenae as well, and made eye contact with her young friend for a single precious moment. Then she closed her eyes... and pulled her zipper down. Jill looked up at Nemesis, then back down to her own crotch shamefacedly.

Nemesis twisted the tentacle holding her midsection and turned her upside-down while it used the same two tentacles it used on her boots to yank off her tight pants. They wrapped around her legs to force them apart, and brought her crotch up to its face. It gazed long and hard at Jill's sandwich inhaling deeply of her scent, before it opened its mouth and slid its long, thick tongue over its massive upper teeth.

"... _twaa~aat_..."

"Yes... that's a twat. And these down here are tits," she shakily replied, barely controlling her tears of fear. What she wasn't able to control was her bladder, which chose this moment to release, sending a geyser of piss skyward to fall as golden rain all over herself. She glanced over at Lenae as she peed, who was still half-sitting on the ground where she left her and apparently frozen by shock in place, and tried to force herself to smile reassuringly to her.

It didn't work out so well.

Never-minding that she was pissing all over it as well, the creature pried open Jill's folds with four thin tentacles in each direction. Fascinated, it studied Jill's urethra as it spewed its hot steamy waste water straight up until her bladder emptied, small trickles of piss flowing between her folds and into her sex. It leaned in closer to her pussy, and used a fifth slender tentacle to poke and slither at the hole Jill pissed from, making Jill groan in disgust. Apparently satisfied it brought forth several more tentacles, these with the suction cup-like vibrating feelers on the ends. It stuck one on her exposed clit, all-but-painfully clamped two others onto each of her nipples, and _yanked_.

Despite herself, Jill let a soft moan escape her lips as the creature begun to rhythmically yank her tits and clit. Jill, against her wishes, felt her traitorous pussy moisten and quiver as her folds swelled and opened ever-so-slightly in preparation for cock. As Jill tried desperately to regain control over her own body, Nemesis slid the tip of its thinnest tentacle along the moist edges of Jill's sex.

Her skin broke-out in pleasured goosebumps from the sensation, which was much like a very delicate tongue dancing along her most private of privates. Her eyes rolled back and her pussy involuntarily spasmed as the tentacle tickled several of her more sensitive spots, so she almost missed it when it quickly-yet-painlessly wormed its way deep into Jill's urethra.

Without warning, the tentacle suddenly stretched in girth, painfully forcing her pee hole wider with it, as Nemesis blew a load directly into her bladder.

"...nnnnGod..." Jill groaned through clenched teeth, just barely above a whisper as her tears fell to the hard ground below. She didn't want to admit it, but she had been on the cusp of a mini-gasm right when it stuck its tentacle up to her bladder, so she was somewhat turned-on by the horrifically painful act of defilement.

Nemesis guffawed as Jill's body trembled and shook in fear, self-disgust, and carnal bliss. The creature selected a meaty demon-head tentacle, this one with tiny Tyrannosaurus Rex-like arms set just behind its jaw, and let it crawl itself inside Jill's cunt.

Jill's eyes widened as she felt the... thing... _crawl_ inside her pussy like a particularly determined hamster. She swallowed hard as the beast-headed phallus burrowed deeper and deeper, its odd shape rubbing against several very receptive nerve endings around and just beyond her opening. She suddenly felt what could only be described as a tiny snake tongue dancing along her folds, filling her more and more as it moistened her further with a fair amount of oily liquid from its creases.

Finally it bumped against her cervix. The tentacle itself remained fairly still, only undulating just enough to keep her pussy tingling, but the tongue snaked beyond her cervical opening. She felt it dart around the inside of her womb in exploration before it quickly ducked inside what must have been her Fallopian tube... which was not the most pleasant sensation.

Not exactly certain what drew her attention, Jill gaped in horror as what appeared to be several waves of oversized softballs make their way along the trunk of the tentacle. The first mass easily stretched her pussy in every direction, and she both watched and felt Nemesis pump its sickly cum directly into her cunt. Dazed by the time the third load erupted, she felt the tongue retreat along with the tentacle, only to brutally smash back inside like a massive fist, crushing her sensitive cervix. Jill cried out in shock with the impact as cum exploded out of her pussy, making her feel as though she'd been fisted by someone wearing boxing gloves.

Jill tried to force her body to relax so she wouldn't accidentally injure herself any further as the fucking begun, with the tentacle in her pee-hole joining in the fun. _'I won't cry out... I won't cry out...'_ Jill chanted within her mind, her clenched teeth in determination and agony.

Against Jill's demands, Lenae moved only enough to arrange herself into a semblance of a seated position. She couldn't bring herself to move any further, she was just simply too afraid... for herself and for Jill.

_'Oh my God... she's letting it rape her... in exchange for me! She... she's saving my life again! The only other person who'd ever do something like that for me was m_ _-_ _my m_ _-_ _mo... mom. Jill... she... she really does love me...'_ Lenae thought selfishly. Or normally for a fourteen year old.

While brutally fucking both of Jill's pussy holes, Nemesis selected a dick-headed tentacle and snaked it along Jill's back and around to her butt. The tentacle easily slid into her asshole until it came to the end of her large intestines. Nemesis gleefully drove the dry tentacle in and out of her asshole out of rhythm with the first two, admiring the feeling of its tentacles sliding against one another with only the thinnest amount of flesh between them.

Jill barely held herself back from screaming bloody murder as her ass hemorrhaged and Nemesis loudly guffawed, her anal blood squirting out and all over her ass cheeks until it finally decided to lubricate her asshole with its spunk as well. Jill's body bucked wildly in synchronization with the tentacle raping her cunt. She wanted so much to scream in agony, but she held back with all her might for Lenae's sake, not wanting the girl to know just how bad it was.

Frustrated that its new twat-toy was holding her tongue, Nemesis grabbed both her wrists and bound them tightly behind her back while it drove two more tentacles into her pussy and another into her ass, causing Jill to give a short yelp of pain through firmly clenched teeth. It turned her belly-up and used two more of its ultra-thin suction-cup tentacles to pull back and clamp down on her nostrils then forced her head back, too.

With her breasts stretched outward as far as possible, Nemesis enveloped them both with two of its most muscular tentacles and flexed, simultaneously squeezing both breasts as though her puppies were trapped within a vice, as it whipped both of her ass cheeks and face. Jill could no longer hold herself back and she screamed aloud in pain. The creature immediately shoved a cum-coated demon-headed tentacle into her mouth and down her suddenly bulging throat. At the same time it shoved its two smallest tentacles into each of her nostrils and down her windpipe, snapping them off like straws so she could continue to breathe while having a massive phallus in her esophagus.

. . .

...For the next several hours, Nemesis brutally and sadistically raped Jill Valentine.

It twisted and turned her every which way for greater penetration into whichever orifice it was concentrating on at the time. Each tentacle would pump enough cum for each splurt of ejaculation to make the tentacles, thereby her orifices, bulge more than twice their normal circumference. Steaming hot garbage-scented semen would spew from her mouth, ass, urethra, and sex, as no part of her body was capable of containing such large quantities of potent viral mutant spunk. The tentacles it wasn't fucking Jill with would splatter and coat her supple bare flesh as they mercilessly struck and whipped her, akin to a _far_ more violent rendition of the bukkake films Jill had enjoyed watching with Rebecca.

It didn't take long for a veritable lake of cum to form within the courtyard, though where Nemesis was getting it all from only it and its creators knew. The less said about its sperm and how the nasty deformed things resembled the multi-necked and headed Lernaean Hydra from the old Hercules myths the better.

Without releasing or even pausing its rapid, flaming thrusts within her, Nemesis flung Jill chest-first against a nearby section of wall surrounding the clock tower. The impact dented and spider webbed the stone and forced her to puke and shit-out nearly a gallon of cum Nemesis had stuffed within her. Heedless of whether her rib cage or hips had been shattered from the impact it forced her arms and legs apart and quickly darted dozens more tentacles in and out of her hyper-stretched pussy and asshole. Pinning her against the wall each phallic instrument of torture constantly blew massive wads of cum, sometimes inside an orifice, sometimes all over her back and legs. She was never without at least a dozen undulating and thrusting tentacles of varied shapes and sizes in her pussy simultaneously, let alone what she had shoved up her ass.

In the midst of this Jill, with shaking legs and knees, lost her internal struggle against Nemesis and took a massive shit. The half-formed steaming pile of fecal matter, blood, and bile ran down her inner thighs even as it exploded outward as a single, uninterrupted fart, followed by even more sickly white and yellow cum that had been forced through her digestive tract. The thin tentacles within her urethra were forced to exit as her bladder blew its forced contents to exit as well in several long splurts of steadily darkening pink fluids.

The instant she evacuated herself those same tentacles returned to rape her pussy with several more companions as Nemesis used two of its dragon-headed tentacles to grip her hair and painfully pull her head back. The tentacles in her throat suddenly ripped out of her mouth just as Jill violently puked-up its cum, and she kept spewing as the cum forced up her digestive tract from her ass made its way out the wrong way. Her lips resembling a chunky cum fountain, the spooge shooting over a foot into the air before it splattered and splashed all over her face, neck, and tits. Spooge which burned her esophagus, tongue, lips, skin, and eyes as it was not only mixed with barely digested matter from her upper small intestines, but also more bile and even her own stomach acids. In disgust, Nemesis yanked its toy away from the wall with enough force to give her whiplash.

Jill gasped and belched for air before her screaming began. The tentacles in her ass had blown past her colon and dug in deeper, twisting their way up her small intestines. Jill's horror cascaded higher and higher, her screaming becoming louder and more panicked with each passing second, as she both saw and felt her abdomen bulge and distend unnaturally. The tentacles in her ass were slowly pushing up towards her stomach. She gaped and tremored in tearful wide-eyed panic as her intestines slowly took shape under her skin, the tentacles filling and stretching them in ways they were never designed for while their owner was still alive.

Jill groaned and cried out as her trapped intestinal gasses were forced the wrong way through her stomach until they came up her esophagus and out her mouth, tasting rancid like death and her mostly digested last real meal mixed with partially-digested zombie juice. Next that came up in coughing gags were the last bits and chunks of said last meal mixed with stomach acid and zombie pussy juice in uncontrollable heaves. Her stomach felt as though it were being torn inside-out and up her throat. Jill suddenly released an ear-piercing scream as she felt something exit her stomach from the wrong direction, before her voice was suddenly cut-off as half a dozen tentacles exploded past her lips, her legs quivering so violently it was the tentacles in her ass and fucking her sopping and slobbering cunt that kept her upright.

Jill stared cross-eyed at the impossibility coming out of her mouth, each stalk undulating and flexing independently of the other as they slid back into her constricted throat and back up and out again. Her body shook in pain, nausea, panic, and hatred as the tentacles raped her face in the wrong direction. Forced upright by Nemesis, she was helpless to stop the soul-searing torment to her body, mind and spirit.

As her sight begun to fade and consciousness slipped away, the tentacles begun to thrust out and in her mouth harder and faster, making her body tremble more and more violently. Eyelids fluttering, her eyes rolled back in her head just as the tips of the tentacles opened wide and splashed her face in several gallons of rotted spunk before retreating back down her throat and through her stomach so fast and forcefully Jill was snapped back to instant awareness, her body feeling as though it was puking in reverse. Her jaw hung loosely, her mind unable to fathom the pain she was experiencing. Nemesis took advantage of her open mouth by feeding her one of its demon-headed tentacles then allowed it to crawl itself along her tongue and down her throat. All the while well over a dozen other tentacles slapped and slammed into her face and breasts, ass and thighs... any place it felt like striking her. All the while her tits, clit, and labia were painfully pulled, squeezed, and gnawed on by the smaller tentacles.

From the start Nemesis would occasionally turn its single eye toward Lenae as she sat motionless none too far away, staring unblinkingly as her hero was slowly murdered before her eyes. Fucking and beating Jill six ways from Sunday it eventually walked over to the teen, grabbed Lenae by her head with its only remaining hand, and lifted her into the air and held her less than a foot away from Jill's cum and blood-coated face. It forced the teen to watch up-close-and-powerlessly as it raped her guardian and lover to death, bellowing in laughter as they both stared in mute horror and cried to one another.

. . .

Jill didn't try to think, or feel, or do anything except try to disassociate her consciousness from reality. Yet with each fuck of the dozens of tentacles despoiling her body and each violent discharge of its rancid chunk-filled smegma-like spunk, her body bucked and tremored and quaked. Not from how Nemesis was ravaging her body like a perverts first time with a glorified blow-up doll. No... not alone.

To her horror and perversion, her mind and body _responded_ to the monsters ministrations, to _how_ she was being beaten and fucked. Not just from the sheer mental thrill of having things done to her that she'd often fantasized about after learning of such things from Rebecca and her animated videos, but also from both the intense pleasure _Nemesis_ brought to her body coupled with the horrific pain it inflicted upon her. The fucking it inflicted on her was _fantastic_. While she could have done without the tentacle in her urethra... even though she'd miss it if it were removed, the feeling of having so many phalli fucking her blew her mind. The most sensitive parts of her body were under continuous assault to the point that she was certain any more would cause her to explode like those tentacles in the sewer.

What made it even better-and-worse was the addition of pain. The pain itself was not pleasurable, but the beatings, whippings, slammings and slappings, the horrific stretching and intruding... it all kept her body from reaching orgasm. Without the pain, she'd be an orgasmic mess and cumming all over herself and Nemesis. With the pain, however, she was kept in a constant state a super-high tension without being given the benefit of an actual full release. Every time she screamed, it wasn't just a scream of pain and mind-shattering terror. Each scream also contained mind-shattering euphoria.

She kept her eyes clenched tightly. It wasn't from fear of watching herself being brutally raped, or seeing what the tentacle cocks were going to do to her next... but rather from fear that Lenae might see something within her eyes and realize that she was getting off on being used lock a cock sock. That Lenae would come to know that she was a sick freak of the highest magnitude for her to be able to enjoy being beaten and force-fucked in every orifice. That she had come to _like_ how her urethra had been stretched so wide that Nemesis was able to fuck it with a normal sized tentacle and had cum-dumped within her bladder multiple times already. That her cervix too had been utterly blown open and the tentacles in her twat were screwing her Fallopian tubes silly.

That fact alone shamed Jill deeply, deeper than Nemesis could ever physically touch her. The thought that the girl she had come to care so greatly for would see her enjoying herself being brutalized by a relentless monster terrified her more than anything Nemesis could do to her. She knew, she just knew, that if Lenae also knew the depravities of her loins that she would loathe her. Despise her. Be so disgusted by her that she wouldn't ever touch of speak with her again.

Jill's mind suddenly raced when she felt Nemesis start walking, fearing that her body wasn't enough for it and that it was going after her young loved-one again, or that it found an unprepared Claire who'd wandered into the Clock Tower yard, or that Rebecca or Chris or even Barry had returned to view her debasement. Dozens of scenario's flashed through her mind's eye in less than a fraction of a second, each more humiliating and horrifying than the last.

. . .

Lenae's eyes widened as Nemesis approached her. _'Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ _! Its coming for me again! What do I do what do I do? I... I have to run, I have to hide, I have to get out of here! I have to fight! But I can't! I can't leave Jill alone and... I... I'm too scared... my_ _mom and grandma_ _never trained me for this! I didn't live in the heart of Furinkan where shit like this happens every other day!_ _Well, not exactly like this, this is more of a Juban thing, but still!_ _'_

Before Lenae realized it, Nemesis was clutching her by the top of her head with its single meaty hand. It lifted her into the air and close to Jill's cum drenched body, forcing her to watch closely as it raped her lover and hopefully future guardian... if they survived the night.

When she felt the creature stop moving Jill risked opening her eyes. She saw Lenae's face almost directly before hers, its massive hand around the top of her head. She realized immediately that it was forcing her to watch her as she was raped. Jill couldn't help but cry intensely as she watched Lenae cry for her, and kept hoping and praying that her little sweetheart couldn't tell that she was building up to a massiv-

That was when Nemesis altered its tempo again and Jill suddenly came _hard_.

Her eyes rolled back as her entire body convulsed, her breathing coming out in chocking sobs as her ejaculate once again forced several tentacles from her cunt so her warm fluids could splash mightily on the cum-covered ground below. Jill, her body wrenching and quaking, came for nearly three full minutes. She both prayed for and dreaded the moment Nemesis decided it was done playing with her body.

Perhaps due to the shock of the event, perhaps to her own shell-shocked mental state, perhaps who knows why and who cares why, Lenae's logic centers and incredible deductive reasoning kicked into hyper-drive, and she started to understand the message Nemesis was relaying.

_'Jill is... enjoying this? Oh my God, Jill's cumming like she's being fucked by the prize stallion!_ _'_ Lenae suddenly heard a familiar splurting sound. She glanced down and saw Jill's cunt erupt in ejaculate. _'_ _But she's not... what the fuck... she's not making any noise at all, and she's a moaner_ _!_ _I mean, besides the wet slapping Universal Noises of Fucking that thing is doing to her, she's not making a peep._ _But... those are definite orgasms she's having. I mean, that last one had to have lasted over a minute! She's obviously in agony; her tits have turned purple for Kami sake! Maybe the explosions of cum from her cunt fel_ _t_ _good to her in some way too? Maybe that much cock_ _or whatever_ _just feels that good?_ _Jill... oh_ _Kami_ _... she must be feeling so much ecstasy and agony all wrapped in disgust and_ _Amaterasu_ _-knows-what_ _else_ _... there's no way she could know what or how to feel._ _S_ _he'd_ _never_ _want me to ever see her like this.'_

Suddenly it dawned on her. _'Oh_ _shit_ _... that must be exactly what it WANTS me to see...!'_

Nemesis lifted Lenae to its own eye level, and Lenae answered its gaze with a soft whisper. "That's why you came to get me, isn't it. That's what you wanted me to see. You wanted me to see just how in control you are... at all times. You can and will do this, or worse, to us whenever you want. And no matter what, we're going to take it and like it, whether we want to or not. I'm right, aren't I."

Nemesis held her gaze for a long ten seconds before it uttered, "... _Twat..."_ It then shook Jill violently, making the woman painfully flop about like a rag doll.

Lenae looked down as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled open, and saw one of the monsters thin tentacles opening its fly. Almost instantly a ten-inch long half-flaccid gray penis flopped out of its pants, its throbbing blue veins making the appendage jerked as it hardened to its fully upright fifteen-inch length. Its large head, covered in disgusting lumps resembling headless zits, twitched as its three-sided urethral slit opened and seeped clear precum. It then dropped to one knee so its cock would be closer in-line with the young teen's pussy than her chin.

Lenae stared up at the monsters face in horror, Nemesis literally leering down at her with its perpetual grin on its face. She turned to Jill, who was mutely shaking her head as much as she could, silently conveying for Lenae to refuse... even though she knew that refusal would be the death of herself.

In the end, though, there was no choice. No decision to weigh. To her, there was only one option. Lenae looked back up at Nemesis and nodded her head, trying her hardest to think sexy thoughts to get her pussy at least a little bit less dry. Otherwise it would hurt her a lot, and Nemesis would feel that same dry friction pain, too. And if that was the case, it might just kill Jill anyway in revenge for her not being wet enough for its huge club of a cock.

Lenae spread her legs wide as she spread the straps of her fetish clothing away from her vaginal slit. With the stretchy cloth out of the way and her slit exposed she spread her pussy open, exposing her vaginal opening to the penis just millimeters below her. She then started to rub around her clit with her thumbs as hard and as fast as she could, trying to relax her clenched-tight-in-terror pelvic floor muscle groups, desperately attempting to moisten herself befor-

" _GUH!_ "

Lenae coughed as though cunt-punched as it entered her, its thick, throbbing member forcing its way inside and up her vagina. Her legs instinctively spread further, trying in vain to make room for its cock, until it bottomed-out against her cervix within her. Between pain-clenched teeth she took a deep breath of air as it slowly withdrew from within her, only to lose that same breath as it slammed inside her again. Before she could come close to catching her breath Nemesis had built a rhythm, forcefully fucking the all-but fifteen-year-old girl.

It took great pleasure in watching her bountiful tit-flesh bounce with every buck, quickly spilling out of her top. After only a few minutes Lenae had wrapped her arms and legs around its torso. Not because she was lovin' it, but because she was terrified that if she didn't she'd be catapulted off its cock! Nemesis' single hand loosely held her waist as it fucked the girl, laughing aloud as she came on his cock against her will, her cute little face twisted in a mixture of orgasmic ecstasy and homicidal fury before she leaned to her side and figuratively puked her guts out.

It then brought Jill around to eye level with the girl riding its dick like a champion cowgirl against her will.

Jill's eyes opened blearily, her body still shuddering in the after glow of release which caused her body to be wracked in even more pain, and their gazes met. Lenae saw it in her eyes; she WAS enjoying it, or at least enjoyed it in part... just as much as she was. She saw the pain, the shame, the disgust, the pleasure, and the confusion in Jill's eyes, and Lenae cried again for her. She noticed Jill's eyes water through her own tears, and her eyes followed a single tear as it departed from Jill's right eye. It was quickly followed by another, until they were both crying for one another but unable to look away. Their hands searched out and found one another, their fingers interlacing as they were forced to watch each other cum for Nemesis' entertainment, the creature being able somehow to manipulate their bodies into accepting, if not partially enjoying, being raped by it. Their bodies used as its personal cock socks and cum dumpsters, their bodies jerking and shuddering with each slap on their asses. No matter how hard they willed against it, its will, its ability to play their bodies against them, was far, far stronger.

And they cried-out in pain... in terror... in anguish... in shame... in hate... in guilt... in despair... in humiliation... in desperation... in disgust... in pleasure... as they came to orgasm together.

Finally, Nemesis' cum-pulses begun to gradually turn to a trickle, then to nothing at all. How it was able to pump out dozens upon hundreds of gallons of cum from its admittedly massive body once again only it and its makers knew. Nemesis suddenly freed Lenae from its grip to let her drop several feet ass-first onto the sopping wet soil. It then slid its tentacle out of Jill's mouth and used its fingers to remove the "straws" from Jill's nostrils, allowing her to puke cum uncontrollably onto Lenae's head.

It slid its tentacles out of her ass until just before they were totally free, then just out of spite it rammed them back in, and repeatedly pounded her abused ass as hard as it could until its tentacles were coated in blood. Satisfied, Nemesis completely removed the bloodied tentacles from her asshole as it freed her near-blackened breasts from its iron-like grip and unclamped her nipples. The sudden rush of blood to her practically exsanguinated breast tissue caused the near-comatose Jill to moan out painfully, her nipples dribbling with blood and what looked like puss.

Turning her upside-down, Nemesis slowly lowered Jill until her shoulders brushed the ground, then released its grip on her mid-section. It waited and watched in amusement as Jill slowly slid down, by force of gravity alone, from its many swollen tentacles in her pussy. As soon as her sex cleared the last tentacle, which had been the first demon-headed one to enter her, Jill's body flopped ass-first to the ground to splash cum onto the monsters feet and all over Lenae's legs, her mangled limbs flailing in directions they were never meant to. The demon-headed tentacle hissed at the duo before it opened its mouth wide and shot long streamers of cum all over Jill's and Lenae's faces as Nemesis walked over to where it left its blanket. Without given the women a second glance it re-covered its shoulder and marched out of the courtyard, then disappeared silently into the night.

It had done its duty, and discovered how to take enjoyment out of doing it, too. The last S.T.A.R.S. member was as good as dead. Besides, she stabbed its right testicle... it believed it only fitting to have destroyed her cunt in return as it raped her to death.

Lenae swiftly got her knees under her and begun shaking Jill by her shoulders, not even realizing that she was her dripping bukkake all over Jill's already painted face. "JILL!!! JILL!! Come on Jill, wake up! PLEASE!!! Oh-Kamisama-Oh-Kamisama-Oh- _Kamisama_! JIIIILLLL!!!!" she choked as she screamed and sobbed simultaneously.

Jill could barely moan in reply.

Lenae glanced down and saw Fan, a little battered but otherwise alive, was also nudging its penis-shaped head against Jill's leg. When it didn't get a response it turned to look at its mother and let out a mournfully long squeak. Lenae lowered her left arm and let Fan slowly wrap itself around her forearm again.

Just barely over the din of her own crying, Lenae heard the tell-tale _tak-swoosh..._ _tak-swoosh... tak-swoosh..._ sound of someone or something roof-hopping. It took her a moment to recognize what the sound was as she hadn't been in Japan for months, and that was the only country where magic girls, ninjas, aliens, martial artists, and others beside were stupid enough to hop around on people's roofs as an actually legitimate mode of self-transportation.

The sound was steadily getting louder, meaning that whomever or whatever it was out there was heading straight toward them, not on an angle or just passing by... but straight for them. Lenae jerked her head around but couldn't find anything to protect herself or Jill with, and she wasn't so certain about her martial arts abilities against the undead or people with guns. She also had no idea where either of their bags of weapons and stuff had gone during Nemesis' initial assault. All she could do was pull Jill's prone form closer to her in a desperate yet futile attempt to protect the woman.

Lenae stared in wide-eyed bewilderment as the roof-hopper finally came close enough to be seen moments before landing in the courtyard. It... she... looked like a girl, maybe just a few years older than herself, with long hair just a touch too brown to be called red. Her body, from what Lenae could see through the _extremely_ old grayish-green cloth the strange girl apparently considered clothing... which was also much more than Lenae felt comfortable seeing, was disturbingly thin and pale. However, her breasts were the proudest D-cups Lenae had ever seen, which was just as jarring as the fact that she could see the girl's curly dark pubic hair through the rips in her tattered-and-frayed smock-thing. Though her hands seemed _almost_ normal enough beyond the strange impact scaring around her wrists, her feet were just ever-so-oddly large with identical impact scarring set even more deeply around her ankles of all things.

The girl studied Lenae briefly, taking special interest in the rather docile creature wrapped around her left arm, before her full attention returned to the dying brunette held protectively in the busty young woman's lap. To her eyes, Lenae seemed fine physically. In fact, she was almost certain that the raven-haired beauty _had_ been injured recently, but her own internal energies the girl could see swirling all about her had healed her quite well. She took a hesitant step forward, her bare feet splashing wetly. She made a noise of approval deep within her throat as Lenae protectively wrapped her arms tighter around Jill.

The almost-reddish brunette held both hands up palms forward in the universal sign of meaning no harm. She waited the few seconds necessary for Lenae to take her peaceful gestures at face value and relax her grip before she stretched one of her hands out towards Jill. "Mo... ther..." the girl breathed as she looked to Jill, then to Lenae and back.

"Mother...? Jill's not a mom..." Lenae frowned as she stared intently at the strange girl in the even stranger rags. There was something about this girl that was ringing all sorts of bells in her brain. Something that Jill had told her about. Something... something about "mother". Lenae narrowed her eyes and looked the girl standing above them straight in her eyes. Something about " _mother_ ". Suddenly she realized what it was about the girl that was knocking on the back of her mind while ringing the front door bell. "You're... you're Lisa, right?"

Lisa nodded and took another step forward, emboldened. If the stranger with the tame mutant knew about her, then maybe she wouldn't have to fight her. She hated senseless violence, and this town was full of it.

Lenae's frown deepened as she looked down at Jill then back up to Lisa. "But... you know she's not your..."

"Mother." Lisa stated firmly.

"Uhmm..."

Lisa knelt to her knees just in front of Lenae, unable to help but grimace as she felt _that monsters_ cum lap against her bare pussy. "Pls... mo-ther..." she begged, staring Lenae directly into her eyes. Though she was able to think straight now after so many decades thanks to Jill and what occurred in the Mansion, she still had some serious issues articulating those thoughts. And she'd left that pad of paper and pen behind in that weird woman's home, too. Of course, it wasn't like she had any pockets to stuff them in.

Lenae stared the young woman back for several seconds. She saw nothing in the young woman's pretty bright green eyes that spoke of deception or duplicity. What she read instead was honest-to-goodness fear, desperation, confidence, and determination. Lenae nodded and gently lifted Jill's weak body and maneuvered her onto Lisa's lap.

Lisa's lips curled into a soft smile before she turned her full attention on the woman who helped save her life, or rather re-gave her life. Yes, Plant 42 was responsible for changing her from a horrific monstrosity with almost no mind to her mostly healed form now, but it was Jill who inadvertently _led_ her to the tentacle-happy alraune, and had before then saved her life from her trigger-happy bearded friend. Or at least kept him from firing on her, which would have simply pissed her off at that point in her mutation.

Jill was the one to offer her compassion and understanding when no-one else would, for the first time in _decades_. Lisa finally found what she had lost... her new mother figure, Jill Valentine. And she was almost too late.

Her eyes roamed over Jill's nude and bloody form and sneered at seeing how much damage Nemesis had done to the woman she considered her new mother. _'This is even worse than what that giant did to that brunette girl mom was_ _screwing_ _earlier,'_ the former abomination thought morosely with a hint of a blush that Lenae caught but opted not to bring up or question While Lisa had wanted to reunite with her self-adopted mother... she didn't think popping in while her mother had her face between another woman's legs was the best time to do so. Then she just had to lose track of her again when she went underground.

_'Let me see... nasty gash on her thigh that looks really bad, broken and swollen ankles, broken tibia and femur, lowest three vertebrae and tailbone are powdered, shoulder blades are snapped in thirds each, her chest is partially collapsed, punctured colon, perforated intestines_ _... that thing literally remodeled her shithole_ _, her bladder looks like a wiffle ball_ _and her urethra's wide enough to drive a truck through_ _, her mind's checked-out and she has a massive dosage of aphrodisiac running through her system... probably for the best really as it's keeping her out of pain and in a constant state of arousal. I can work with that and flush-out the brain damage from her_ _asphyxiation_ _near the end._

_'The skin on her inner thighs have been friction-burned beyond raw, her cervix looks like chewed hamburger, and what the fuck did that_ _...that..._ _giant fat bastard_ _do to her womb!? I'm not_ _certain_ _I can even_ _heal or-or... or even_ _rebuild_ _it!_ _Shit burgers!_ _Okay, what else... her nipples are half-torn/half-chewed off. Her breasts have necrosed from lack of blood flow. Considering how twisted out-of-shape they are it's a wonder they haven't_ _fallen_ _right_ _off. And what the hell did that thing do to her joints? I think every a single joint in her entire body is bending either freely, in every direction, or just the wrong way!_

_'That_ _..._ thing... _must have had something shoved in her throat for her esophagus to be almost split in half_ _,_ _and it's burned from_ _her_ _stomach acid all the way to her teeth! Her stomach is barely holding itself together by a_ _membrane_ _and a prayer. She's got whip lacerations all over her body and half the rest of her bones are broken. Gah_ _!_ _W-w_ _hat happened to her wrists?! This... is going to take a_ lot _out of me...'_ Lisa thought worriedly.

Inhaling deeply, Lisa closed her eyes and willed the power the mutant plant bequeathed to her earlier in the summer, in conjunction with her own unique immune system, to activate. Instantly her hands begun to glow with a pale teal light.

Lenae in turn activated her own version of ki-sight, a special ability many high level martial artists learned via rigorous training and eventual instinct. It allowed her and those with the same ability to actively watch the life force of those around them, which was very useful in gauging another person's potential strength before entering a match or actual right. It didn't let her see someone's soul, just the energy that kept a living body living.

_'Good Kami above!'_ Lenae gazed at Lisa as she took-in Lisa's flow of ki. _'It's like nothing I've ever seen before! HOW is she able to fully open each of her seven major chakra points like she is? And she's even forcing her own life force to... bend or something... so it mixes with the life force in whatever her hands are touching?! I don't even know what I'm looking at! And her seven minor chakra_ _points_ _, the ones that control the negativity in ourselves... they're not closed or anything like I'd expect yet it's like her ki isn't even flowing through them! How the fuck is she doing this?! I'm not sure even_ he _could do this!!'_

Lisa paused her frantic healing for a moment to decide how to proceed next. Sensing something in the back of her mind, she glanced over at Lenae to find the teen staring at her with an uncomfortable level of intensity. Lisa blinked and lightly blushed when she realized for the first time that the other girl was all-but naked as the day she was born, and holy shit was she busty! She gave the teen a somewhat lopsided smile, then went back to healing Jill's nerve damage.

_'Whoops, scratch that. Her ki flow just went straight through her Atala point when she noticed me looking at her. I wonder if that was in reaction to fear or lust?'_ Her curiosity piqued, Lenae dropped her ki-sight and gave the slightly older and malnourished-looking teenager a good thrice-over.

_'_ _Hmm... her breathing is steady and her eyes are normal if focused. Can't sense her heartbeat like my mother and grandmother could've. The only sweat on her could be attributed to whatever she's doing with Jill. So, she doesn't seem very fearful. Okay, so that would mean lust? Can't tell from her pussy, it's half-submerged in... good_ _KAMI_ _where the FUCK was that monster holding all this cum?! It's gotta be an inch deep! Why the hell hasn't it drained out yet!?'_

Lenae shook her mind clear, not wanting to think about the spunk they were all sitting or lying in, and definitely not where it had come from nor how. _'I know we're ALL gonna need fifty hot showers before we feel remotely clean again. Oh_ _Kamisama_ _... Jill... how's her mind going to handle what happened? I'm... not sure how I'm going to, but I know I wouldn't have done anything different_ _about it... about it... about it... doing_ that _to me_ _._ _It had her, and it was going to hurt her even more if I didn't... didn't..._ that. _Fuck it all_ _I wanted to fight, I so wanted to fight. But I... I just froze up! And by the time I was able to fight back it already had poor Jill in its grasp. Kami fucking_ dammit _I should've fought back!_

_'And I'm still not sure how Lisa's doing whatever the heck she's doing to heal her since it makes no sense... logical or "our type", but Jill really looks a lot better! I didn't think she was going to live not five minutes ago, and now...'_

Her thoughts were cut-off when Lisa abruptly deactivated her power, one hand on Jill's forehead and the other cupping her self-proclaimed mother's pussy. Lisa removed her hands and took a deep, long breath as she wiped her brow with the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she begun to softly cry a moment later.

Suddenly worried all over again, Lenae asked, "...Lisa? What? What's wrong?"

Lisa pulled Jill's still prone and unconscious body closer to her bosom and squeezed her tightly. "I can't."

Lenae's blood froze. "You can't? You can't what!?"

Lisa shuddered as she rocked Jill's body with her own. She eventually looked up and, with red puffy eyes, clarified as best as she could, forcing her mind and mouth to work in unison to speak just a single word. _"_ _I_ _n_ _-_ _fec_ _-_ _ted."_

Lenae's hands flew up to her trembling ruby-red lips. "Then... this is it, isn't it?" Lenae edged over to join Jill and Lisa and embrace them together, but was suddenly interrupted mid-motion.

"What the fuck!?!" a familiar voice shouted from the opposite side of the Clock Tower entrance. "Lenae? Jill...! Who... MONSTER!" Carlos suddenly whipped out his assault weapon and pointed it straight between Lisa's glowing green eyes. Just as he was about to fire Lenae leaped into his line-of-sight, causing the Umbrella mercenary to jerk his gun wildly away at the very last moment, several rounds going wide and into the brickwork of the clock tower. "Lenae girl, get out of the way! She may look human, but that's..."

"CARLOS, stop it!" Lenae cried out. "She's trying to SAVE Jill!"

Carlos paused as he took in the scene around him, noticing that what he had originally thought was an attack may have been something else and that what he'd chalked-up as some sort of funky sewer water from a distance was actually... "Eww, what the fuck?" he asked as he lifted his boot-clad foot and inspected the foul-smelling chunky goop. "What in the good name of God above happened here?"

"It was _Nemesis_!" Lenae cried out, not daring to step away from between Lisa and him. "It attacked us just as we got here a few hours ago, and Jill... she... she..."

Carlos studied the frighteningly top-heavy girl before him and what he could see of the monster she insisted on protecting behind her. Coming to a command decision, Carlos went against his better judgment and stowed away his weapon. Thankfully he hadn't noticed her little arm attachment, which was doing its damnedest to stay absolutely still. "She's what Lenae? What's wrong with her? Her breathing sounds horrible, and why isn't she moving? What happened to Stitch-Face? Why are you protecting that... woman... behind you? And what happened to her clothes?! Hell girl, what happened to YOUR clothes!?"

Lenae grasped both sides of her head and shook her head left and right several times before she interlaced her fingers behind her head and looked back up at the mercenary. Eyes streaming tears, she cried out, "Never mind, none of that matters right now... look at her leg!"

Carlos gawked at the emotional girl who looked one step away from a full mental breakdown. Cautiously so as to not spook her OR that monster pretending to be a human, he stepped closer to look at Jill's leg and wondered again why both Jill and Lenae, not to mention the entire section of street going all the way into the Clock Tower Square, was covered in what looked and stunk of rotted cum. Thankfully the full moon was high and had yet to be covered by the rapidly approaching storm clouds, so he was able to mostly see where he was going even without his powerful flashlight, which was on and trained on the trio anyways. He tried to be professional and simply look over Jill's leg, but his eyes kept centering on her bald mound and her perky, malleable breasts instead.

With the aid of a low growl from the not-quite-human girl currently cradling Jill, Carlos blinked away his libidos instincts... though he did make a mental note that he really needed to quit the mercenary lifestyle and get himself a maid or five with all his savings and go Arnold on them. He shone his electric torch on Jill's bare leg, and instantly understood what was freaking Lenae out so much.

"Oh man... Stitch-Face got her good, didn't he..." It was all he _could_ say. Under his gaze the skin around the small gash on her upper left thigh turned gray, and that gray color was slowly spreading. He realized immediately that her flesh was decaying, and that the zombie hunter was slowly becoming a zombie herself.

"Do something, Carlos! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Lenae cried helplessly while Lisa gently caressed her mother's matted hair.

"I... I don't know what to do Lenae... I'm sorry. I can't do anything!"

The three fell silent as the clouds moved in and a light sprinkle of rain begun to fall. A drop landed on Jill's lips and she suddenly coughed violently. "C-Car... los...?" Jill softly croaked, making all three jump in surprise.

"Jill! Yes, I'm here, Jill!" He bent to one knee and leaned close so she could see him better.

"Hos... spital... heard... antidote... might be... there... from last tim..." Jill whispered before she fell unconscious again.

"'Last time'?" Carlos wondered aloud, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the woman wondering what she'd been talking about.

Lenae's eyes widened as realization dawned on her instead. "...Yeah, when the Umbrella mansion out in the woods blew-up, Jill was there too. It was over-run by zombies... she told me all about it! There's an antidote Carlos!" she blurted out excitedly. Even Lisa was looking far more hopeful than she'd been less than ten second earlier.

"Shee-it, what kinda crazy company am I working for anyway?" Carlos mumbled with a groan. He stood and popped his spine. "Okay, I'm on it. But first, we gotta get Jill someplace warm and dry."

Lenae pointed to the Clock Tower building. "There's a chapel in there..."

Carlos thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay Lenae, follow me inside, quickly!" Carlos bent to pick-up the ailing and naked Jill, but found that Lisa already had her in her arms. He took in her unfriendly glare and realized that she'd figured-out that he was going to cop a feel while he was carrying her in.

"O-kay... you carry her and I'll make certain the place is secure?" Lisa nodded once. He stared at the almost-human for a moment before he turned and marched up to the front doors. They quickly found the small chapel, and as he cleared the building of several zombies and mutant spiders Lisa and Lenae laid Jill onto the twelve-foot-wide by eight-foot-deep black marble alter. A rather massive, and _heavy_ , symbol of religious excess, if any of them had anything to say about it.

Carlos poked his head into the room a few minutes later. "Okay, stay here Lenae and... ahhhh... _you_. I'll be back as fast as I can!"

"We will. And please... _hurry!_ There's no telling how much time she has left..."

Carlos nodded and ran out towards the back door of the building that led to the hospital, which left Lenae and Lisa alone with a softly moaning Jill.

. . .

. .

.

 

End Part 3 Disc 1

To Be Continued

 


	9. Part 3 Disc 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the previous chapter also ran long. Onward ho!!

SexHazard

By Rilocarachulaki

 

Part 3 Disc 2 – September 30th, 1998 - Before Midnight.

The minutes passed in relative-yet-awkward, tense silence. Somewhere in the building Lisa and Lenae could hear the echo of a large, old grandfather clock ticking away. Though both had glanced over at the other from where they occasionally sat in opposite pews when not checking the door or tending to Jill, neither made any motion or attempt to speak with the other. Minutes of near-silence passed with nothing but the ticking of the clock in one of the outer chambers and Jill's occasional moans to break the crypt-like atmosphere. At an almost unconscious level, whenever one was seated the other would be checking on Jill, confirming her comfort and wiping away the sweat on her face and body. And she was sweating a lot. The infection was spreading, taking up the majority of her thigh. As the infection worsened, so did her fever.

Lisa was about to sit down and Lenae was just rising when the quiet was suddenly broken by the sounds of the outer doors slowly creaking open and close. The two waited with baited breath, daring not to make even a single noise lest they miss hearing something important. Both young women took up fighting stances on either end of Jill's alter, as neither had any weapons and they knew of a few of the undead or experimental that would be able to open doors. They watched nervously as the old fashioned door handle to the chapel jiggled slowly up and down before it suddenly jerked down to its limit. The solid oak door slowly creaked open... revealing someone who wasn't Carlos.

Shocked, Lenae stumbled back a half step and stuttered, "Mmm... mo... momm... mmy?" she stuttered in horror. Rather than it being a quickly-returned Carlos as Lisa and Lenae had hoped for, the person at the door was Lenae's mother, Katsumi.

Her zombie mother.

Unlike most zombies in the city, Katsumi's clothing was in near-pristine condition with only a few tears and stains that fairly well matched the wear Lenae's clothing had before they were ripped from her body by Nemesis. Her skin, while definitely gray, had no visible sections rotting off nor loss of hair. Her gait was certainly stiff and atrophied, but if she were seen from a distance one would think she were a survivor. Even her massive breasts were just as gravity-defying as they were when their owner was alive.

Lenae fell dizzy as her blood drained away from her face and head, and she could only watch in stunned silence as her mother shuffled through the doorway and softly closed the door behind her, and effortlessly dropped off two familiar bags by the door, one that had straps with _two_ knots holding it together. Lisa, on the other hand, simply cocked her head to the side as she considered the strange zombie before her.

"M... m... mmoo... oomm..." Lenae leaned against the alter where Jill lay to keep herself from collapsing. Her mother slowly shuffled towards the trio until she reached the front of the pews just a few feet away. She looked into her daughter terrified eyes, over to Lisa who still bore a rather confused yet thoughtful expression on her face, down to the shivering and shaking from fever Jill, briefly at the motionless-tentacle creature on her daughter's arm, and back to her daughter again.

"Lenae..." Katsumi rasped her daughter's name, and motioned for her to come to her. Lenae lifted her leg as though in a trance, hesitated, then slowly stepped towards her mother. Lisa made no move to stop her.

"Mommy? What... are you doing here?"

Katsumi paused as she again considered the small group before her. "Them... yours?" she asked in a not very zombie-like manner.

Lenae blinked. "Well... yeah, kinda-sorta..." She felt Lisa suddenly smack her lightly in her slightly swollen stomach with the back of her hand. "Well, Jill... the one on the alter anyway. Lisa here calls Jill her mother, which she hasn't explained yet..." She got another smack to the stomach. Lenae gave the young woman a friendly glare. "And the instant you let down your guard I'm totally fucking you, you know." Both Lenae and Katsumi giggled as Lisa's face flushed hot crimson then turned introspective as she obviously considered what sex with the busty young girl might be like.

_'Well, that explains that... her Atala chakra got activated by lust_ _!_ _W_ _ait..._ _'_ she suddenly realized. _'T_ _hat means I'm thinking about fucking both a "mother" and her "daughter"... a mother who wants to be my guardian... which would make her my mother and Lisa my sister..._

_'...That's Hot.'_

Lenae turned her attention back to her mother, who was still watching the byplay between the two with a hint of a smirk on her still-succulent lips. "H-how did you know?" she finally asked in reply.

"I know," she replied simply. She wasn't about to reveal just yet that she'd caught the two fucking earlier with those nice zombie girls. "I... heard..." she gestured towards Jill's prone form. "Needs cure. Came... help her... while... wait."

_'_ _Help her? How can my mom help Jill?'_ Lenae wondered and Lisa cocked her head to the side again in thought.

Seeing the confusion in her daughter's eyes Katsumi continued, "Wake her."

Lenae hesitated, before she turned to Lisa for advice. After a moments thought Lisa nodded her head in accedence. Feeling that a former undead would be a better judge in this situation than herself... _'_ _...Or is that current undead? I never did find out if Lisa was cured or what was going on with her?_ _'_ Lenae slowly nodded back once and stepped around to the head of the altar. She carefully leaned over and gently shook Jill by her shoulders.

As she struggled to regain consciousness, Jill vaguely recalled some of the events of the evening. She remembered Nemesis attacking... it letting her go, though she couldn't remember why or what happened between when she was caught when it was still light out and when it left when it was completely dark. She remembered receiving the gash on her leg, and from the searing that now traveled all over her body, she felt it likely that Nemesis had infected her. She thought she remembered hearing Carlos nearby and decided to take the chance in telling him about the antidote she'd heard rumors of, having to hedge her bet that he'd be honest and use it on her instead of destroying it as a dutiful contractual employee of Umbrella. Especially since she actually trusted him after he came to realize that Umbrella was rotten to its core.

_If_ it existed. She'd only learned recently that the hospital was working on an antiviral to something they'd found in the blood of sewer rats from an inner-office memo that had come across her desk they day before everything went to shit. She didn't even know if there actually WAS a cure to the G-Virus that was being worked on. It could've been anything. She just had to trust her instincts that the hidden laboratories to Umbrella Pharmaceuticals were really somewhere in or under the sewers and the thought that if a viral outbreak occurred down there, it would spread to the sewer and to nature's garbage disposals slash disease harbingers first. She certainly remembered a sudden warmth that seemed to absorb itself into her, like a feeling of love permeating her entire being, then being lifted and carried. After that the only thing she could recollect was pain as she was forcefully awakened.

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. It took Jill quite a few moments to realize she was in the chapel portion of the old clock tower, as she'd only been inside a time or two before. She craned her neck up and saw Lenae's worried face, then lolled her head to her right to see both Lisa and what HAD to be Lenae's mother... and she was a zombie all right. Except for her unclouded eyes... odd. Jill guessed that Katsumi was a good head taller over her daughter, and had short, black hair in a surprisingly flattering bob-cut with straight bangs. Otherwise, she looked like an older, more Asian version of Lenae.

Jill closed her eyes, her eyelids burning with fever, and shifted her gaze towards the alter in an attempt to avoid vertigo. She tiredly opened her searing dry eyes once more, and was surprised to see that the woman's clothing... a pretty layered blue and white silk knee-length dress... was mostly dirt, blood, and tear free. This was very much _un_ like the clothing she'd seen on all the other zombies in town over the last few days.

Jill slowly worked her gaze up Katsumi's body. From her angle she couldn't see below the woman's knees, but even with the light airy dress she wore Jill could tell the woman had long, slender legs. Her cinched waist was all-but tiny – certainly smaller than her own and most women she knew, but nothing like the mockeries of female beauty brought about by the torture device known as the girdle that had been so popular a little under a half century ago. She tried to not stare as her fevered and pain-filled mind wasn't really up for anything more than a cursory examination of the woman, but her eyes stopped dead at her chest. _'_ _My LORD! Her breasts are HUGE! I've never seen anything like that in my LIFE!'_

And it was true, too. Jill never HAD seen a woman with a triple-J bust who also looked to weigh under one-hundred-thirty pounds at best. _'_ _And I can even make out the puffiness of her nipples though her clothing! That silk must be stretched to its absolute limits!'_

Jill closed her eyes as another powerful wave of nausea passed through her. She was briefly startled as she felt a cool hand cover her forehead and a warmth pass through her mind. Within two labored heartbeats that were far too fast and far too strong for her peace of mind the nausea suddenly vanished. Jill turned her head to her left and smiled up at Lisa, who beamed back at her mother-hopeful as she pulled her hand away.

Feeling a bit better, though she she had the feeling it would only be temporary otherwise Lisa would've healed her completely already, Jill returned her attention to the zombie standing politely and quietly just out of reach and looked her in her face. _'_ _Even though she's a zombie... she doesn't look that bad. In fact, she still looks pretty. There's no rotting, no tearing, no maggots or distinct smell... she'd look almost healthy... if pale gray was healthy._ _'_

. . .

Within a strangely **T** -shaped tower set on a tiny island just off the coast of a small western burg named "Jump City", a strikingly beautiful teenaged woman with short purple hair, very dark blue eyes, and healthy gray skin (and who was also rather infatuated with paper-thin skin-tight black leotards which left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination and dark blue cloaks so as to pretend she possessed any sort of modesty) sneezed... and blew out every light within her tower home. Much to the chagrin of her black-haired male friend who'd been in the process of receiving a Hoover-quality blowjob from her, while his orange-skinned redheaded girlfriend – who was also the gray-skinned teenager's closest female friend – watched raptly with a wide smile gracing her lips from directly next to them while taking notes on her friend's oral presentation within a little spiral notebook.

. . .

Jill weakly turned her attention back to Lenae. She tried to ask what was going on, but she found that her throat was constricted and raw from dryness. She blinked slowly, her only reaction to discovering that she was unable to find her voice.

Lenae watched silently as Jill thoughtfully examined her mother, and openly giggled when Jill's eyes had all-but bulged out of their sockets, correctly guessing that she'd just noticed her mother's titties. Once she realized that Jill was looking at her, she made a guess as to why.

"Yeah... that's my mom. And I don't know why she's here either, Jill. She just walked in with our bags a couple minutes ago and said she wanted to help you somehow." She watched Jill's eyes narrow as she absorbed the information, as though something about what she said was puzzling her. With a frown of her own, Lenae went over what she'd just told her kinda-sorta lover several times until she too found the discrepancy. She turned back to face her mother to give her another twice-over. "You're right, Jill. Zombies don't talk, they moan. Yet my mom is talking about as well as Lisa over there. So... what's up with that?"

Jill craned her eyes over towards Lisa, who nodded back to her quasi-adopted mother and gave her a hand waggle. "Kinda," was all she said to Jill's unspoken question.

"Jill. Pretty." Katsumi stated matter-of-factly and out-of-the-blue startling everyone. None present quite knew if she had meant Jill's name, face, or her body. The only hint she gave was a slight upturn of her mouth and the barest of a crinkling to the edges of her eyes.

Jill frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering how a zombie was able to talk half-way intelligently. There was a pattern here, between Katsumi, the three zombies she and Lenae had fucked earlier, and what Claire had told her about the undead mother whose little dead boy she popped the cherry of. She knew there was a pattern, but she was just too hot, exhausted, and in pain to catch hold of that elusive thought.

Katsumi looked between the three women and nodded. After a deep sigh, she turned her attention to her daughter and said, "Lenae... unzip me."

All three gaped at the zombie woman. "WHAAA???" Lenae shouted. "Wh-what the _fuck_ are you _talking_ about, Mom? Help you take off your clothes!? What the flying fuck good will THAT do!? I-"

"Lots," her mother simply replied, cutting her daughter off before she could get a full steam rant going on. Being her mother, Katsumi knew for a fact that Lenae could rant for _hours_ if she got worked-up enough _._ The only way to stop her was to head her off entirely, or she'd might as well find someplace to get comfortable and wait for Lenae to stop trying to blow her eardrums out with her ranting and shouting.

Bewildered and shocked at being interrupted, Lenae looked between an obviously inquisitive Lisa and a fever-flushed Jill for help. Jill was starting to go out of it again, while Lisa looked like she'd just figured something out. She watched in confusion as Lisa started to chuckle while she placed her hand over Jill's forehead again and nodded back to her, giving her tactic approval to start stripping her own mother. Lenae blinked several times, but after a short moment shrugged her shoulders. Again, if the not-zombie was going to give her okay about this, then she wasn't about to argue. She could admit that Lisa had figured-out more about the last few minutes than she had, even though she'd prided herself on being able to eventually puzzle-out the most oddball of riddles.

With her previous unwanted interaction with her mother still fresh in her mind Lenae cautiously stepped around and behind her mother, who was giggling along with Lisa as though they shared some sort of secret joke. She didn't notice how her stomach poked her mother in the small of her back as she stepped close behind her. It took her a few seconds to dig the tiny zipper out from under the tight silk folds designed to hide it near the collar on the back of her dress. With a few experimental tugs, Lenae grasped her mother's left shoulder and begun to unzip the back of her mother's dress as requested. She was surprised to find a black strap under the dress as she slid the zipper down to top of her mothers ass. _'_ _Hmm...? Since when does mom wear a bra?'_ she wondered.

"Hey, umm... mom? Did you want your entire dress off, or just this much?"

Katsumi smiled as she reached back to pat her daughter's hip. "All," she replied, her voice not nearly as raspy as one would expect of a zombie.

With Lisa almost laughing out loud and Jill staring on totally dumbfounded, Lenae slid the soft fabric from her mother's shoulders and down her body. She accidentally didn't provide enough slack to the front of her dress, so when she finally managed to pull the fabric down her massive breasts, the dynamic duo squeezed together from under her shoulderless bra and bounced heavily. Several seams of her black lace bra popped off in the process as they fought a valiant two-pronged war to both cover her boobs and stay in one piece.

Her dress fell to the floor to reveal black silk stockings attached to a lacy flowery-patterned black garter belt underneath, along with an almost-too-small matching low-cut high-leg thong panties. Several more seams suddenly popped off her bra from over-stretching, as it was just simply too many cup sizes too small to hold her puppies in for much longer.

"Jeez mom, you weren't wearing all of that... before..." Lenae stated, her voice trailing off as she remembered exactly what happened between herself and her mother when her mother had raped her. An act she was mentally starting to ask questions to herself about. Whatever was going on, Lisa had figured it out and gave her approval. Lisa was also one to NOT allow any chance of harm to come to Jill, a woman she called her "mother". This was a fact she'd already observed twice now. Yet Lisa was also giving the okay for her to strip her mother in front of Jill. Sure, she hadn't shared with the older-than-she-looked teen with bad fashion sense that her mother had cornered and forced her to have sex with her. But at the same time, why would she give the okay for her to strip her mother, in front of Jill, if she didn't believe it would somehow benefit Jill in the process?

"Lenae... take... bra... off."

"O-okaaay..." Lenae obeyed, yet remained highly uncertain of what this was all about and what her mother could possibly be up to. It took her a few seconds to figure out how to unfasten the bra, as she had never used one before and had little idea how the little hooks worked. Then she caught scent of a slightly sweet odor coming from her mother just before she would've managed to pop all of the hooks.

Her eyes widened in panic. _'Oh... oh KAMI no... momma must be horny! That's why she wanted me to strip her... she's gonna make me fuck her again!'_

Lenae darted her head around her mother to look at Jill, and discovered that both Jill AND Lisa could smell her mothers sweet nectar as well, as both women had hardened nipples and their inner thighs were glistening with fresh moisture. In Jill's eyes the pain that had once been evident had been all-but replaced with lust. With tears running down her cheeks, Lenae tried desperately to resist the call of her mother's pheromone-rich scent.

In all three women's eyes, Katsumi morphed from a strange yet alluring undead woman to the very incarnation of Aphrodite, Hera, Cybele, and Gaia combined.

As though on autopilot, Lenae abandoned the still-hooked bra and slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. As her right hand caressed her mother's abdomen with the tips of her fingers dipping under her panty line, her left hand squeezed and squished at her mother's right breast. Between Lenae's fingers a dark stain grew steadily until white breast milk beaded through the lace of her bra and dribbled onto the floor.

Ignoring the milk as inconsequential, Lenae slid her fingers across her mother's wispy feather-light pubic hair, and her middle finger dipped into the puffy valley of her mother's pussy. As Lenae squeezed her mother's breast hard enough to make milk squirt in an arc to land on Jill's face, her thumb pressed into and circled her clit while both her index and middle fingers circled and rubbed between her mother's folds. She was instantly rewarded with the feeling of her mother's pussy clamping her fingers in place as her undead body shuddered. Katsumi's scent increased twenty-fold as she grew even more aroused.

Shocked, Katsumi turned her head back to face her daughter. "Len..."

Before she could finish her sentence though, Lenae pulled her mother back and leaned forward until their lips met. Mother and daughter softly kissed each others luscious red lips, their tongues sliding and rubbing against one another for their increasingly turned-on audience.

Lenae fondled and plied her mother's body with her strong, subtly hardened hands. Milk leaked though her mother's lace bra with each squeeze of her breast, the nutritious fluids dribbling earthbound down her stomach and leg. She tightened her hold on her mother and fingered her mother's sopping pussy harder... faster... and felt Katsumi moan into her mouth.

Feeling emboldened, Lenae pulled her lips away and slipped around her mother until she had her profile to Jill and Lisa. She humped her mother's leg as she continued to finger-fuck her, completely intoxicated in her mother. Lenae slipped her hand out of her mother's drenched and ruined panties and brought her fingers to her mother's mouth.

Katsumi dutifully licked Lenae's fingers clean, taking her own nectar into her mouth and across her palate. Lenae leaned back slightly and finally unhooked her mother's bra. Rather than slipping it off sensuously as intended, the far-too-stretched garment sprang off her mother's chest like a snapped rubber band, and Lisa was forced to duck as it shot past her. The woman's breasts bounced heavily in freedom... and kept bouncing like something out of a video game for several seconds.

Lenae giggled when her mother's tits finally quit moving on their own and noticed that they were still very much like how they were when her mother was still alive. Katsumi's massive mammaries were still enticingly and perfectly rounded and nearly anti-gravitational in their defiance of Newtonian Laws by not sagging in the least in a way completely unlike implants. She grasped one of her mother's puffy nipples between her front teeth and started to nibble and suckle on it. She was rewarded with the nectar-sweet taste of her mother's milk.

Enjoying her daughter's sexual romp on her more-than-willing body (and wanting nothing more than to toss her over one of the pews and fuck her baby senseless) Katsumi moaned, "No Lenae. Jill... for her... milk..."

"Mmm? OH! You want Jill to drink your milk? Okay, no problem!" Lenae happily replied with a semi-stoned smile, then licked her lips clean. They turned toward the alter again and, with Lenae's help, Katsumi climbed onto the altar to straddle Jill.

Katsumi grasped one of her breasts with both hands, pointed her nipple slightly downward, and alternated squeezing her breast in rhythm. Almost immediately breast milk sprayed from her nipples and, while some of it sprayed like a shower head, a unified stream squirted out with each manipulation. Each shot arched slightly to land into Jill's awaiting mouth.

At first Jill was rather surprised that she was yet again getting sprayed in the face with someone's bodily fluids, but once she got a taste of Katsumi's breast milk it was all she could do to keep herself lying still and accept the offering rather than strain her weakened body trying to suckle the tit like a baby. With a moan of delight she gulped down her first mouthful.

"Milk... slow... change. Why... I... me... a little. Too much... boob," she said to her daughter. Katsumi released her breast and tenderly caressed her daughter's cheek. "Why... I... you... earlier, Lenae. Why... fed. Keep... safe. Alex... made... from me. Sorry."

Lenae stared at her mother in disbelief. _'Breast milk will slow-down the viral change from human to zombie? How in the fucking world can it do THAT? And the antidote Carlos is after was made from MY mother's milk? That is just too weird! An_ _-_ _and she forced me to fuck her so I'd drink her milk... to keep me safe?'_

Eyes filled with unshed tears, Lenae whispered, "You mean... you mean you forced me to fuck you so I would drink your milk? So you'd be keeping me safe from turning into a zombie if I got bit?"

"I... love you... Lenae. Nothing... change." Katsumi struggled to enunciate with a tender smile.

Lenae smiled in joy that her mother hadn't turned into a sex-freak zombie and that she still was able to feel love, then realized something her mother just said. "Wait a sec mom. You mean you're not completely dead? You're still you!?"

Katsumi didn't look at her daughter as she replied, "Not complete. Stuck... life... unlife. Late stage. Jill... early. Cure. Dozens... dosages. He... doesn't... fuck up."

Lenae couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mom wasn't only still alive by the thinnest of margins, but if Carlos pulled through she might be able to get cured, too! "Mom..."

Katsumi shrugged. She had pretty well accepted her fate after her fourth failed attempt at infiltrating the hospital for the cure. Thanks to all the patients they'd been trying to treat, the place was literally crawling with zombies. Zombies that recognized immediately that she still drew breath and whose heart still beat.

No, she had no weapons, and her body was too stiff from the slowly-encroaching onset of rigor mortis to try and use her Art to fight her way through the hospital. What made it even worse was that her boss was on Umbrella's payroll. She didn't know much about the organization who owned the town, but those who worked for the corporate offices she once had the displeasure to meet she didn't trust instantly.

Shortly after her research partner she'd come to America with was successful at finding a cure for the strange pathogen they'd discovered in some sewer rats taken from under the city, they'd learned that they _weren't_ supposed to find a cure. Their research papers was all-but destroyed, access to the labs were put under lock and armored guard, and the key was hidden somewhere in the hospital. She would've told Carlos all this, but he took off before she could get his attention and let him know, as long as he didn't shoot her first. All she could do was hope he was as resourceful as he looked.

Katsumi smiled at her daughter, and stroked her hair and cheek again. She wouldn't tell her all this, though. Sometimes hoping for the best could bring about miracles, after all.

The older woman studied each of the women present. Her daughter was practically purring under her attention, if looking a bit preggers for some odd reason with her swollen stomach. Jill was drinking her breast milk like a greedy little pig. And this Lisa girl was looking decidedly put-out and left-out, and so horny that she was about ready to jump someone and ravish them.

Katsumi released her breast and leaned back until she sat gingerly atop Jill's puffy mound of Venus. With Jill only talking up half the alters width, there was more than enough room for some additional fun. She tapped her pursed lips in thought. "Lisa," she spoke as she patted the space next to Jill. Lisa cocked her head slightly before she understood what the older woman was suggesting and hopped onto the alter where indicated. "Lay down... by... your mother," she smirked.

Lisa nodded her head excitedly and lay directly next to Jill. "Hrmm?"

Katsumi nodded and shifted herself to her right until she half straddled both women, sitting between them. She used her knees to spread their legs apart until her own knees were about a foot apart. She reached down to both women and gently pulled them up to her until their faces brushed against her monster titties.

"Both... drink..."

Lisa wasted no time in capturing the offered nipple between her lips and proceeded to knead the breast to force Katsumi's milk to flow. Jill took a few moments but was able to form a weak seal around her tit other and slowly suckled the hard nub. Katsumi lolled her head back and moaned in bliss.

"What about me, mom?"

Katsumi rolled her head to face her daughter and gave her a goofy yet seductive smile. "Tits... aren't all... flowing."

"Mom?" In the few times she had played with her mother, she had never actually gotten that close to her pussy. Touched it? Stuck her fingers in it? Rubbed it? Within the last couple of days, sure. Before that? Only accidentally during bath-time, since they'd often shared the furo. But anything closer? Even when her mother fucked her yesterday she never actually gotten _that_ close to her. Hell, she'd never _intentionally_ touched her mother's vagina of her own free will until just a few minutes ago. And now her mother wanted her to...?

"Lenae. I... love you. I know... what... scent does. Even before... wanted... make love. Silly laws. Wanted... bring... to bed. To... love you. Look... into eyes... as... you cum. Come... daughter. Eat... _fuck_... me!"

Lenae grinned, whatever doubts she had against committing incest with her mother flying right out the window thanks to her mother's aphrodisiac-laced scent. "Yes mom!" She mounted the altar at its foot and slid herself between everyone's legs until she was directly under her mother's silk-clad cunt. Directly above her was the place where, nearly fifteen years ago, she was born from. A sacred place that now dripped into her open mouth through tiny soggy panties.

Just as she was about to reach up and rip the ruined lingerie away from her mother so could gaze upon her mother's slit and partake on her bountiful sweet tuna, she noticed a small slit running down the length of the flimsy fabric. Shaking and swallowing nervously, she pinched her mother's crotch-less panties on each side and drew them apart... exposing her mother's juicy, throbbing sex.

_'Oh Kami... I'm really looking at my mom's pussy!'_ she thought as she came, the mental and hormonal excitement of staring at one of the most taboo-of-taboos being enough to send her over the edge. _'Kamisama I wish I had a dick so I could fuck her... it's gorgeous!'_ While her stomach bore only a few stretch marks from pregnancy that had all-but faded out completely due to rigorous physical training day and night for years, her pussy looked nice and meaty in the way a pussy became after childbirth.

Her labia, which were slightly brown in color and shaped much like butterfly wings, were flushed and swollen allowing Lenae to glimpse her mother's glistening pink flesh beyond. A sudden motion near the top of her mother's slit caught her attention. As she watched, her mother's clit slowly peeked out from under it's fleshy covering.

Lenae lightly flicked her index finger across her mother's clitoral hood, causing her mother to jerk suddenly. _'_ _Look at the size of that thing! It's not like it's sticking out really far like a mini-cock or anything gross like I saw back in health class_ _when the Eighty's Russian Women's Olympic team showed off on camera what taking testosterone without their knowledge did to their pussies and clits_ _, but it's so wide! How the fucking hell does it keep from popping out all the time!? I hope I get a clit like this someday; I'd never stop masturbating!'_ Using her thumbs to pry her mother's pussy open even further, she drew her mother down to her open ruby lips.

Katsumi rolled her eyes back as soon as her daughter's lips met her neater-lips and briefly came again, her hips rocking back and forth to hump Lenae's face. Lenae sneezed as she received a sudden and unexpected nose full of cunt. The power of the sneeze, driven straight into her mother's folds, dragged a second surprise mini-gasm out of the woman.

Lenae's mother controlled the tempo as she slowly rocked her pussy as part of a rather stiff belly dance against her daughter's face, relishing in the feeling of actually oral fucking her daughter. She only hoped that Jill would be able to handle the motions without getting sick and puking all over her tits.

Lenae quickly unfastened the tattered remains of her fetish clothes and flung it off herself, then slid one of her hands down to her own pussy and vigorously rubbed it. She leaned upward to bury her face deeper into her mother's crotch, and stretched her tongue as far as she possibly could to lap at her mother's hole while nosing her clit. A few seconds of effort rewarded Lenae with an increase of juices directly into her wanting mouth.

Once she judged her mother was more than wet enough, Lenae stopped masturbating herself and brought her soaked hand back to her mother's quivering gash. She was easily able to slide two fingers into her mother's hot pussy, then her ring finger slid in just as well, as did her pinky.

With all four fingers inside her mother she squeezed them together and tucked in her thumb, then pushed. With a bit of twisting, exertion, and lust-filled moans, she fit her entire hand into her mother's cunt up to her wrist. With her hand inside, she slowly curled her fingers, twisted her wrist back and forth, and fisted her mom.

Katsumi groaned in pure carnal gratification as she was punched from the inside by her little baby girl, fucking her in a way that rarely ever got her off but still felt fan- _fucking_ -tastic. As she bounced and ground her ass atop her daughter, a stray thought passed through her mind.

' _My Baby....my baby is back inside meeeeEEEEEEEE!_ '

The thought, just the thought, of her precious beloved Lenae being back inside her pussy brought her over the edge into yet another orgasm. She blinked as she felt a brief flood of fluids splash just a little onto her daughter's face.

As she came down from yet another high, Katsumi smiled down between her breasts to her daughter, who was looking back up at her with a mouth full of cunt again. _'_ _She really doesn't know how to eat a girl out..._ _'_ Katsumi slowly thought, _'_ _...and she really only pays attention to lapping at my clit... but fuck you Kamisama my baby is eating me out! And I want_ _ **more**_. _'_

With that thought Katsumi pulled her entire pelvis back and away from her daughter's face. It took some careful contorting on all four of their parts in order to move around without jostling Jill or aggravating her leg wound, but eventually Katsumi was able to reposition her daughter so they were scissoring one another. Of course that meant that Katsumi sat on one leg while the other was being given a boob job while two women tried their damnedest to suck her breasts dry.

Jill, for her part, had gained a bit of strength from Katsumi's milk. Absently wondering if Katsumi was pregnant in order to produce so much milk, and why if that was the case Lenae was the one with the swollen stomach, she flopped her left hand onto Lisa's lap. Participating in a grand bout of group under-aged lesbian incest made Jill more than just a little randy, though she wasn't quite up to fully joining in. Instead, she slipped her free left hand between Lisa's legs and mashed her middle and ring fingers up her pussy and begun to barely stroke her soft inner flesh.

Lisa squeaked in surprise as she felt the woman she called mother suddenly start to finger fuck her. After an awkward moment, Lisa slipped her right arm around Jill's back and to her ass, where she quickly succeeded in sticking her own fingers into Jill's pussy from behind in turn.

Jill suddenly released Katsumi's breast and gave a mighty belch.

"What's... wrong... Jill?" Lenae panted.

"Nothing... I'm just full. I need to rest..." she replied. The three worked together to ease Jill back down to her original lying position atop the alter, and she soon drifted off into a light peaceful slumber with a slight smile on her milky lips. Of course, her immediate release of her bladder right then and there surprised the trio, as did the force of said golden stream as it splashed against the far wall.

The three quickly scurried off the alter to avoid getting pissed on, Lisa on the far side and mother-and-daughter to the side nearest the pews and doors. Lenae and Katsumi stared at one another nervously for some time while Lisa watched on impassively... or as impassively as she could while having table-sex with the corner of the alter. Her ancient hospital gown was about a minute away of giving up its argument that it really was clothing, and the convulsions of a single orgasm more would be all it'd take for it to finally fall apart at what seams remained.

Lisa was bound and determined to ensure that her clothes were fucked right the fuck off, one way or another.

As Lenae and Katsumi stared lovingly towards one another, they each came to the same conclusion that what they had just done went beyond anything proper society would ever or could ever choose to understand. It went against everything they, as well as most people, had ever been taught how a parent and child should behave towards one another. Lenae now knew her mother in ways no child should ever know, and Katsumi not only had made love to her own offspring, but continued to lust after her.

The only bright side to the whole thing was that neither of them were male, thereby negating the pesky issue of incestuous pregnancy. Not like there weren't way around that outcome if one of them had been a sperm-shooting man, from certain after-event drugs that many women carried as a matter of course or straight-up birth control bills used for more medical treatments than just staving off the law of unintended consequences, but anything from BCI's and IUD's to condoms, spermicide to straight-up abortions. But then, considering how much Katsumi's scent had permeated the little chapel, it was likely either would've been honored to carry the other's child to term.

As one they stepped together, Lenae's jutting stomach touching her mother first. Katsumi wrapped one hand behind Lenae's head and the other on her daughter's well-shaped ass, somehow not even noticing that her daughter actually DID look a few months pregnant. Lenae help her mother in much the same way less than half a second later, not even cognizant that her womb and lower belly was far larger than normal. Especially since it wasn't painful to her in the least.

They paused with their faces an inch apart, their hot panting breath ticking the others sweat-coated skin and damp hair. On some unspoken signal the two leaned together for a scorching, soulful kiss. Their hands softly caressed each others perfectly sculpted bodies as they slipped their thighs between each other's legs to grind their puffed mounds against each other. Moaning throatily, mother and daughter drank of each other's love and illicit lust, feeling themselves melting into the other as they slipped willing into the deepest abyss of true incestual debauchery.

Watching the two women in mild shock and nearly cumming on the spot watching them, Lisa realized that what the two were about to share was for the two of them alone. _'They don't look like they're even aware me and Jill are still in the room with them anymore...!'_ she thought in amused perplexion. Lisa briefly considered masturbating to exhaustion while watching the two make love right there on the floor, but then she remembered something she'd seen multiple times outside the various gentlemen clubs and several of Umbrella's officer's homes since her escape into Raccoon City. With a firm nod to herself she climbed back onto the alter with the intent of molesting her self-adopted mother in her illness imposed sleep, and using Jill's unconscious body to _jill herself_ off a few times more.

Lisa couldn't help but giggle to herself as she carefully straddled Jill's head for that little pun.

Lips securely locked with tongues intertwined and hands groping inappropriate places about each other's body, the biological mother and daughter knelt together onto the floor. Once on their knees their lips parted with several after-pecks as they brought their hands to each other's face. The two merely touched the other for a time as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as though truly seeing the other for the very first time, before they slowly brought their soft lips together once more. Not hungrily or desperately, but tenderly... letting their passion and love for one another speak the words that didn't need to be spoken between them.

Lenae loved her mother, just as much as Katsumi loved her daughter. Even though Katsumi was slow dying and would eventually become one with the undead, the only aspect of their love for one another than had changed was the way they were willing to express it. And for them, it didn't matter if their change of expressing that love was due to the scent Katsumi was flooding the room with being strong enough to make even the celibate of monks snap on go on a mass raping spree, the knowledge that at any given moment any of them could die in the most horrific way possible, if it was due to the stresses and fears of the last many days of trying _not_ to die, or if the two were simply revealing long-hidden and buried depravities they'd been too fearful in normal life to share with the other. Ultimately, this was _right_ , and carnal knowledge of the other was the _greatest_ concept _ever_.

Lenae gently leaned back onto the carpeted floor and pulled her shapely-yet-light mother atop herself, her lips not once leaving her mother's. They continued to caress and kiss on the floor for a time, until Katsumi once more parted from her daughter with a biting wet pull of her lower lip and a slight shift to her side. Before she had a chance to try and roll over on top of her mother Lenae had suddenly felt a cold and not-quite smooth object slide between her soaked folds. Moaning loudly and lengthily, her sweltering tight cavern hungrily accepting her mother's whatchamacallit, Lenae spread her legs to allow her mother to penetrate her deeper with whatever she was using and tilted her head back moaning in delight.

With the long practice of having played with her many past lovers, Katsumi's lips and tongue quickly found the sensitive nerve cluster of her daughter's jaw hinge just under her earlobe, murmuring words of love into her Lenae's ear. Her daughter's moans slowly morphing to deep panting, Katsumi continued to kiss, bite, and lick her daughter's neck as she gently pumped her snug pussy. Playing with one of her daughter's smaller by comparison breasts with one hand, Katsumi rhythmically slid and twisted the object in and out of her daughter's pussy. Once her daughter begun to tremble against her she increased her tempo faster and harder... driving, wiggling, and twisting her object of choice deeper within Lenae's sex in a dance designed for greater penetration and maximum ecstasy. She watched in a carnally-charged euphoric sense of pride as Lenae rolled her eyes back and started to unintentionally attempt to speak in tongue.

If Carlos came through with the cure somehow, Katsumi would be able to proudly state for the rest of her life that she did indeed fuck her baby stupid.

Katsumi slipped fully over to the side when Lenae begun trembling across her entire body, her once-soft moans amped to near-mindless grunts and shouts. With an additional wrist action to the hand holding the object fucking her daughter, Lenae's trembling turned to full bucks as she begun to climax. Timing it just right, Katsumi pulled all but the last few inches of the object out of her daughter's cunt, tilted it just ever-so-slightly to stimulate her G-spot, and pumped. Lenae arched her back and slapped her ass against the carpeted chapel floor.

"Oh... Oh fuck... Oh _Kamisama_ Katsumi... fuck me... fuck me Katsumi fuck me! Oh yes oh yes oh yesyesyesyesyes... uhh uhh uhh uhh... errggg... errrrrgggg!" Her mother only raised a delicate eyebrow in interested surprise that her daughter had called her by name, and without any honorifics, instead of calling her "mommy" or "mother" as she neared climax. That and she still spoke almost entirely in English. She'd honestly expected her daughter to slip into her native Japanese, if only because the sweet words she whispered to her daughter had been in Japanese as well.

Only a few moments passed before Lenae felt the familiar urge to pee, which was surprising as she'd pissed outside not that long ago when Nemesis was raping her. Unconsciously holding it back with all of her strength as her core blazed like a raging inferno, her mother continued attacking her weak point for critical damage until she climaxed once again and released her hold on her floor muscles. Lenae splurted her juices in mighty stream after mighty stream of girl-cum up the aisle and almost to the door as she rode her orgasm over dozens of crests, leaving a long wet mess in her wake and a puddle under her supple ass.

When she collapsed, Katsumi clamped her hand over her own pussy and quickly slid over Lenae's body until she was straddling her daughter's face. Katsumi removed her hand and dumped her own orgasmic wetness directly onto _her_ Lenae's face. She couldn't help but giggle girlishly as she watched her pussy juices splash all over her beautiful daughter's face, getting all over her hair and into he mouth and nose. Seeing her beloved little girl coated her in orgasm was one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen in her life, and it made her clit and lower lips positively _throb_.

Lenae shuddered as her orgasm subsided. She rubbed her clenched eyes with her fingers to clear them of her mom's moisture. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was her mother stiffly snuggling up to her, almost laying atop her. "Mmmph... mom... let me get... haff... get back on top again."

Katsumi shrugged her shoulders, though internally she was excited that her daughter wished to continue their love making. A few seconds later her daughter was kneeling over her mother's prone and sweaty body, her own heaving body as she fought to catch her breath dripping all over her. Lenae leaned forward to reclaim her mother's lips as she slid the metal object out of herself and wiggled it into Katsumi's pussy.

However, as Lenae leaned over her mother she felt something she couldn't exactly ignore, a sensation she'd never experienced before. Something her mother felt as well, which took her by complete surprise. Within Lenae's womb, _something_ was moving around. They both paused, looked down at her stomach, looked back at each other, and shrugged it off as inconsequential for the time. They could deal with a sudden surprise pregnancy later, especially since it wasn't actually hurting her or anything. Of course, their lack of concern about being magically preggers out of no-where could be attributed to the heavy musk of near-zombie arousal permeating the room, much like everything else that had occurred in the room over the last hour and change.

Lenae fucked her mom with the mystery object in the same manner she herself was fucked, slowly at first, then faster and harder before adding new twists to the fun. Katsumi's experienced and Kegel toned cunt squeezed the object in rhythm with her daughter's amateurish manipulations, wondering in the back of her mind how her daughter would react once she realized what they were banging each other with. Or possibly more Jill than her daughter. Her sensuous moaning turned to throaty screams, encouraging her daughter further on to screw her more and more forcefully. She bucked her hips in time with her daughter jamming the object into her pussy, her hands touching everywhere on her daughter's body and only incidentally focusing on her tits and tiny puckered asshole. Katsumi trembled fiercely until she too came, splurting her juices in several long streams to join her daughter's carpet stains in several straight lines and with a fairly significant puddle between her legs as well, her peak lasting nearly as long as it had for her daughter.

The only thing different about her orgasms now was that her loins didn't heat-up nearly as much as she did before she'd become infected.

Lenae left the object inside her mother as she slid briefly down her body until her face met her mother's breasts. Using both hands she squeezed a near-constant spray of milk out of one of her nipples, which she suckled and slurped at like a babe. Her mother's milk tasted like the finest of honey meads, though she'd never actually ever _had_ honey mead before so she wasn't certain to what or how to compare her taste to. It was all she could do to stop herself from drinking her mother's tits dry.

Katsumi smiled lovingly upon her beloved Lenae as she ran her fingers through her thick, shiny and wet hair as Lenae ate from her, just as she had when she was a baby. Soon enough her daughter ceased her suckling with a mighty belch fit to wake that dead and a self-satisfied smack of her lips. Chucking at her child's antics, Katsumi rolled back on top of her daughter and, before the young teen could protest, playfully kissed Lenae on the tip of her nose. She sat upright, mindful of the phallus still buried dip within her twat, and leaned back until she laid on her back between her daughter's legs. She grasped Lenae's ankles and pulled her close until she felt the foreign protrusion suddenly poke against her cervix.

Lenae too felt the poke of the object, except it had been against the crease of her joint between her leg and plump mound rather than her vaginal opening. Instantly understanding what her mother was up to and thinking it a great idea as well, she rocked her hips back and away from the object, then maneuvered it by hand over her birth canal. Slowly the two slid together, working with her mother to ensure that the excess length that stuck out of her mother properly slid inside her own pussy, until they felt that the object couldn't enter either of them any further. The odd part to Lenae, who still didn't know what was being stuck into her snatch again, was that the object felt like it had handle bars or something. Thankfully it had been rotated by her mother into alignment with their pussies and ass cracks rather than cross-wise. Otherwise the handle would be poking them in their thighs.

Mother and daughter slowly ground their pussies against one another in a slow, steady rhythm. The makeshift dildo slid out of one Lenae, only to be driven back in and pulled from Katsumi, then repeated again or passed back to the other depending on who was clamping down on it. Both girl and woman basked in the feelings of love and rapture washing over them, luxuriating in the sensations and knowledge that they were sharing something so base and carnal yet so wonderful and beautiful between them. Katsumi quickened her pace first as she rubbed her pussy harder and faster against her daughter's, with Lenae trying to keep up only to fall back again.

Not to be outdone, Lenae redoubled her efforts to out-pace and over-power her mother again, adding additional ranges of motion to their fucking. Katsumi couldn't believe her daughter was able to target her go zones so well as she alternately swapped from circular motions to humping bucks to sawing motions, as well as a plethora of other motions, before the older women could get accustomed to the latest rhythm. If her daughter had been atop or beside her then it would've felt like the most pure form of fucking love, the kind she'd had with Lenae's father to conceive her that one cold winter afternoon over a decade ago.

_'If I live...'_ Katsumi thought, her mind so hazed over in sex she wasn't able to think of anything else, _'...I'm going to have to show her the home video her daddy and I made with her Aunt_ _Irene that resulted in her conception!'_

"A, Kamisama Okaasan! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon!" Lenae cried out partially in her native Japanese, her mind barely automatically translating to English like she'd practiced at home for several months before moving to America then constantly since. Tears flowed from her clenched-shut eyes, her body soaked in sweat and her vaginal canal feeling like it was molten lava as she shook violently on the cusp of a new orgasm.

"Me... too... harder baby... harder!" Katsumi screamed as loudly as her slowly decaying vocal cords would allow.

Lenae wildly and frantically fucked against her mom, her own climax just moments away. "Okasaaan! I... I... I-yai-yai... guh... gah.... erggg...!"

"Yes!! Cum... cum... A KAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII!" Katsumi screamed aloud as she came HARD. The phallus still shoved up to its hilt up her cunt, she sprayed down her daughter as though from a hose for just a brief second. Which was more than long enough to drench her in her almost-zombie cum.

"Fuck me, mama! Fuck your bad, nasty little girl! I can feel you... feel you... ah _Kamisama_ I can feel you cumming all over me, momma! MAMA AISHITEIMASU!!!" Lenae screamed at the top of her lungs just as the force of her orgasm overloaded her brain and made her completely blank out for a two-minute long orgasm.

The intensity of the near-simultaneous orgasm was enough to draw Lisa's attention and awaken previously unconscious adopted mother. Jill blinked in bewilderment, as the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was Lisa's pussy in her face. She chuckled upon realizing that the strange woman had been taking liberties with her unconscious body if the tongue between her legs and the tangy smell of pussy on her lips and nose were any indication. With a mental shrug she lightly peck-kissed Lisa's hairy pussy several times before she turned her attention to the incestuous duo.

Lisa, who had some time ago succeeded in fucking her clothing off, pulled her face away from Jill's slit and leaned back until she was hovering over the woman's face. She blushed as she felt her mother lightly kiss her swollen sex, but quickly hopped off the alter to join the two on the floor. She wasn't certain what she was looking at, but she damned well knew for certain that what she was looking at was physically impossible.

She cautiously approached the heaving, sweat-and-otherwise soaked women where they lay on the carpeted aisle floor. Both smelled like they'd just survived an explosion in a cotton candy manufacturing plant. Gingerly, she knelt onto one knee between the incestuous duo. "You... alright?"

Katsumi chuckled euphorically, her entire being humming with joy. She squirmed her hips slightly, clamped her pussy, and slowly pulled away from her daughter and took the object out with her. Once separated, she slipped the object out of her own cunt, looked it over for a moment as their shared fluids oozed all over her hand, then dropped it onto the wooden pew beside her as she stiffly sat upright.

"I... fine... child. Wow..."

Lisa quirked and eyebrow at the cow titted woman and what she'd pulled from her muff before shook her head. "Not you, Lenae."

Both Katsumi and Jill blinked at Lisa and the flat tone to her voice she'd used before they turned their attention to the teen, who was still flat on her back and spread eagle on the floor. Neither woman had realized until that moment that their shared teen lover appeared to be in fairly advanced stage pregnancy, the top of her stomach actually sticking out farther than her tits. Even if the girl had been on her hands and knees to let her tits hang below her. Katsumi gaped at the size of her daughter's stomach and wondered how she had missed that until now, with her second thought being, "What the... fuck?"

"Lenae?" Jill tried to sit upright but failed miserably, her body just too weak. It was all she could do to roll herself partially onto her side to get a better look at her. "When the fuck did you get pregnant?!" she asked in alarm, silently cursing the fact that she couldn't stand and immediately tend to her.

Lenae poked at her stomach from several angles, trying to figure out what was happening to her. She wasn't freaking out, not just yet. And it didn't really hurt, either. But she could feel a metric fuckton of movement from within her uterus, which looked more like a giant overfilled fleshy beach ball than anything else. Even her innie was an outie! "I... I'm not sure... let me think..." she replied as she made to sit upright. She was only able to make it part way before she had to rest on her elbows. Lisa immediately sat behind her and propped the pregnant girl's back against her boobs.

"Hurt?" Katsumi asked in concern, her hand hesitating just above her daughter's distended abdomen.

"...No... no... not at all," she replied distractedly. She stared at her surprise, and sudden, pregnancy with no small amount of awed confusion The others in the room remained quiet, keeping on vigil as they silently observed the young teen gently caress her bloated gut. When she finally did speak again it almost took them off guard. "It probably should with how stretched I am, but all I feel is a shit-ton of movement inside."

Lisa and Katsumi glanced at each other, the same agitation reflected in their eyes as in the eyes in Jill behind them. They swiftly brought their hands to the teen's well-rounded stomach and slowly rubbed her belly. With wide eyes Lisa whispered, "Holy shit..."

"Grand... babies?" Katsumi asked with furrowed eyes, completely confused by what she was feeling. Both women could feel, just as Lenae had stated, a _lot_ of movement within her womb. Far more movement than what even a very active fetus should be capable of. It almost felt like Lenae was going to become a teenaged "Octomom" and pop-out a hoard of babies!

"Let's see... when could I've possibly gotten knocked up?" Lenae thought aloud. "Besides what Nemesis did to me, and I'm _so_ glad I'm fucking _baked_ on my mom's pussy juice pheromones so I'm not having _issues_ with that right now, I've never had a cock inside my pussy. Even though... I wouldn't have minded it if my big, strong, handsome, belligerent, asshole of a pig-tailed hunk back in Japan had dumped his abusive bitch fiancees and porked me day and night, so that rules that right the fuck out. Hmm... semen... semen... when did I get semen in my pus..."

Lenae stopped mid-sentence with a sudden jerk. There was only one _other_ time she'd gotten semen inside her vagina. Slowly, very slowly, she brought her left arm up to eye level. Or more specifically, the mutant slide worm affectionately known as Fan, who was nervously shaking from its perch wrapped around her left forearm.

She eyed the nervous little fucker where she assumed it saw from since it didn't actually have any eyes. After several seconds it started sweating nervously as well as shaking. Calmly, probably too calmly considering her situation, she asked a very pointed question to her little pet. "Fan... did you knock me up?"

Very slowly, almost skittishly if one were to ask the non-pregnant women in the room, Fan lifted its head from Lenae's arm and faced her. Visibly gulping, its sweating increasing fifteen-fold, Fan slowly nodded its head up and down before it simply hung its head in defeat.

The three watched dumb-struck as Lenae smiled softly and brought her right index finger under the worms head and lifted it back up to face her. She then gave it a peck from her lips atop its little head. "No, silly, I'm not angry that I'm carrying your child. But I wish you had discussed this with me beforehand. I mean..." the light in the room suddenly dimmed dramatically, framing her face in unholy shadows "...I'm not going to need to worry about it bursting out of my stomach like that creature in the ' _Alien_ ' movie..." her hair billowed behind her in non-existent hurricane-force winds. Her face twisted and morphed into a demonic visage of destruction and murderous intent, her irises and, indeed her entire face, taking on a visage bordering between human and serpentine right down to the forked tongue hissing from her fanged mouth less than an inch from Fan's head. " _ **AM I**_ _ **?!!?**_ "

Fan shook its head frantically, her near-demonic expression scaring the cum out of it, then started to make odd gestures with both its head and tail. Finally it stopped and looked up at its adopted mother hopefully... or at least that's what the other women in the room interpreted.

Her face, and the entire world around her, instantly returned to normal. Eyes closed, Lenae tapped her pursed lips in thought, unconsciously mimicking her mother whenever she was deep in thought in that regard. Finally her eyes snapped open, and she addressed the women in the room.

"Okay, so it's like this. Fan knocked me up, as we all now know. Apparently the gestation period for the eggs he laid then covered in sperm inside my womb was supposed to be several weeks if not longer, and I was never supposed to get to this size. Fan says that Jill has a very active regenerative ability that interacted with my body chemistry every time I had sex with you," she spoke directly to the former member of S.T.A.R.S., "which is something similar to what Lisa can do... who's he's kinda afraid of by the way. It's that ability that's also helping to slow your infection."

Jill nodded slowly back, her eyes wide in shock. _'I have a healing ability?! Since when?!'_

"What this means," Lenae continued, mostly looking at her mother and Lisa as she spoke, "is that Fan is theorizing, mind you, that all the juices I've drank from Jill over the last day have granted me a temporary healing ability beyond what I can do naturally myself as well... or at least until I take my next piss. But that, combined with my mother's milk, not only affected my body's ability to... well... _stretch_ , but also affected Fan's baby."

The trio just _stared_ at her.

"You're... joking, right?" Lisa finally managed out. She could tell that the little mutant worm was not the typical blood-sucking flesh eater like those she'd stepped on for the last few weeks... but this was just silly! And how the fuck was Lenae able to figure all that out anyways?! All the thing did was jiggle and wiggle!

"No... no we're not joking. And Fan thinks that." Lenae's voice caught suddenly as her eyes glazed over. "...uhmm... yeah." She shifted her ass on the carped floor as a sudden gush of creamy fluids erupted like Mount Etna from her twat. It wasn't the typical amniotic fluid like what would burst forth from a woman's pussy when she was ready to shoot little rugrats from between her legs, that was for certain. "I'm... about to give birth..." she swallowed in dread.

Three pairs of eyes widened in alarm to join Lenae's fear-filled own. Lisa immediately picked the pregnant teen up and rushed her to the over-sized alter, not believing the young teen would want to give birth on the floor of a church she had just fucked her mother on and was soaked with their combined bodily fluids. She gently set Lenae down in view of Jill and swiftly retook position behind her to give her at least a modicum of comfort. Katsumi climbed onto the alter as well to join her daughter.

Before any of the three could figure-out what to do, Lenae drew her knees up and spread them as far as possibly could. Katsumi grasped one of her daughter's hands, Lisa took hold of her other, and Jill reached out and caressed Lenae's pale bare calf. All four women and one mutant slide worm watched as a sudden burst of slimy fluid surged from her smooth pussy.

Lenae's voice trembled as she spoke, "Oh... Oh Blessed Amaterasu... here it comes..." She drew several deep breaths as she stared wide-eyed at her gut. While the three women thought it was because what she was undergoing was painful, it was actually because what she was feeling, that of her child slowly leaving her fully relaxed cervix as it made its journey down her birth canal, felt _good_.

_Really_ good.

Jill and Katsumi, both with the best viewing angle, kept their eyes on her her pussy as it begun to bulge from the inside-out. Her slit twitched, then opened-and-shut side-to-side as though someone was fingering her hole from within. Lenae's hips bucked, her asshole palpitated, and slowly... very slowly... a form poked out of her sopping wet and still-leaking slit.

Jill, Katsumi, and even Lisa watched... partially horrified, partially disgusted, and partially turned-on beyond what could be considered rational... as a short, fist-sized, and smooth white maggoty worm-thing struggled its way out of her pussy. After several seconds of struggling and wriggling, it finally flopped onto the holy alter between Lenae's legs with a meaty splat.

Lenae suddenly grit her teeth and clenched her eyes tightly shut. Bucking her hips into the air, she threw her head back and roared in orgasmic release as nearly three dozen similar sized infant slide worms and their cum-like slime erupted from her birth canal, her stomach shrinking to perfect flatness as they rapidly vacated her womb. They arched over the prone-lying Jill to land in splats on the floor beyond, leaving Jill showered in their tangy-scented slime.

"Oh... oh fucking Kamisama..." Lenae panted as she came down from her high, her hips still spasmodically bucking. "That... that was... _amazing_." She gasped and belched up several gulps of air before she swallowed her saliva and turned to Fan. "If that's what it's like to give birth to your babies, you can knock me up _anytime_." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of her tame slide worms head, and it shuddered and came on her face in reply.

Katsumi looked around in utter astonishment, noticing the ejected slide worm infants were already crawling their way on up the side of the alter to rejoin their first-born sibling and their parents. "What."

Jill gaped as dozens of segmented slugs, as she wasn't about to call them maggots, crawled their way over her stomach, before she started to chuckle.

Katsumi turned her attention to her daughter's lover with an indignant frown on her face. "What... funny? Lenae... babies... _worms,_ " she stressed.

Lisa surprised the group by barking out a laugh. "What else?" she answered. "What else would Lenae birth?"

Katsumi sat there and pondered that point. _'On the plus side...'_ she thought, _'_... _it's not a baby. On the other side... she just spewed worms from her_ _snatch_ _.'_ She thought about it for a few seconds longer before she decided, _'If I somehow live through this, I am never telling mom anything about this.'_ She glanced at her sweaty, heaving daughter. _'And she's getting a full gyno.'_

Suddenly Lenae begun to chuckle an evilly rueful-sounding little chuckle. "Uh... guys? I don't know if you're gonna _like_ this, but I know you're gonna _love_ it."

The three women turned their eyes away from the rather playful and docile slide slugs as they rolled around among themselves between Lenae's legs, and focused on Lenae herself. Each of the three females bore eerily similar expressions, out-right demanding non-verbally to know what the hell she was talking about as what she had just said made no sense at all.

"Fan... just told me what their diet is."

All three looked at her aghast, looked to the slide slugs in horror, and back to Lenae in aghast horror. Katsumi covered her breasts behind folded arms and stated, "MY milk."

Lenae cracked up laughing as she sat upright fully, finally able to do so herself now that her surprise newborns were no longer all-but insta-gestating within her womb and her stomach had deflated and shrunk back to normal, allowing Lisa to hop off the alter to stand behind Jill. Which was just coincidentally within striking range of the baby slide worms with her powerful hands. "MY blood!"

Jill studied Lenae as the girl cracked-up even harder, and suddenly remembered what it was that Fan had been so eager to get to when Lenae had first "adopted" it. She covered her mouth as she giggled, but finally gave up as she arched back and roared in laughter. Laughter which ceased abruptly less than a second later when pain beyond her imagination lanced through her skull. If it hadn't been for Lisa being right there to add her healing hands to Jill's head again, the pain would have driven her into a coma. As it was, she merely fought to keep all of Katsumi's delicious honey-mead milk in her stomach and not puke it up.

"WHAT!?" both Lisa and Katsumi shouted in unison.

"Pu-pu- _pussy juice_ _._ " Jill finally managed out after her stomach had also settled. "They drink our pussy juice!" Lenae nodded her head emphatically, grinning from ear to ear.

Once she was certain Jill was once more stabilized, Lisa relaxed and turned to the small pile of slide slugs with a thoughtful expression on her face. She pondered the information for several seconds, before she hopped back onto the alter, tip-toed around the group, and sat down next to Lenae. She reached forward and scooped-up a little over half a dozen of the oversized maggot-shaped worms into the palms oh her hands. She then brought her hands up to her face and scrutinized the newborns for several seconds.

"No impregnating," she warned the handful. Though they didn't seem to acknowledge her demand, she caught out of the corner of her eye Fan suddenly wiggle about. "What?"

Lenae giggled as she grabbed a small handful for herself. "He said that while they might cum inside that fabulous pussy of yours, they won't be mature enough to lay eggs for about a week."

Lisa blushed at the odd compliment, then nodded in understanding. She scooted her butt around so she could lay across the long side of the alter, spread out her legs as she bent her knees, and carefully deposited the slide slugs between her legs in front of her moist slit. More than just a little apprehensively, she leaned back slightly and used her fingers to spread her pussy open.

Katsumi, now seated next to Lisa, leaned forward and watched in curious fascination as the fat four-inch-long slugs suddenly honed in on Lisa's pussy, and undulated towards her wide open and almost steaming-wet sex. Lisa made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as the first slug poked its head against her asshole. The slug suddenly stopped and backed off, then came forward again, reared-up slightly, and flopped against her taint.

Lisa shifted her hips a bit, moving the entry to her sex a bit lower to the alter-top. The slug-like thing poked its head up again and flopped against the entrance to her vaginal canal. It circled its head around her hole rubbing against her labia and, as she literally dripped her juices between her legs, it slid itself inside her pussy. She immediately let go of her pussy so she could brace herself upright, then rolled her head back and groaned as the four-inch long fat maggot squelched around inside her womanhood.

Even without an obvious entry held open for them, the remaining slide slugs one by one slid up to her pussy and burrowed their way inside. Lisa flopped onto her back and moaned lasciviously as the hot, slippery, fat masses roamed and rolled around her birth canal in ways she had never experienced before, stimulating her inner softness in ways she never imagined before.

Jill rolled her eyes at Lisa's behavior. "Would someone give me some of them, too?" She jerked slightly when Lenae deposited a dozen or so baby mutant worms on top of her puffy pubic mound. Jill watched as they inched about on her pelvis and groin, then as they disappeared one by one beyond the curvature of her mound and between her spread legs. A moment later she felt them slide over her slit, and then wiggle and wobble their way inside her quickly moistening pussy. "Oh God..." she moaned as the third maggot rolled within her. "That's even better than when Lenae and Fan fucked me in the sewer! _U_ _uhhhh_..."

Katsumi stared disbelievingly at the two slug-fuckers, then to her own daughter as she lay back with her own group sliding their way back inside their mother to fuck her and drink their mother's pussy juice. What was even worse was that she could hear the things moving around inside their pussies, the sound not unlike a chorus of squelches. When Jill suddenly squirted all over her breasts and stomach, Katsumi sighed resignedly. "Fine. Get... in."

The remaining ten slugs quickly shuffled up to Katsumi's crotch and pushed their way inside before she changed her mind. The woman crossed her eyes before her head wobbled and she collapsed flat on her back. " _Kami... sama_..." she breathed before she reached over, yanked Lisa atop her, and started to make out with the highly responsive young woman.

Not to be out done, Lenae saddled atop Jill and straddled her crotch, which she begun to grind against as she played with the woman's smaller, sensitive breasts...

. . .

. .

.

None of the quartet knew how much time had passed nor how many times they had switched partners, but when they heard the courtyard doors quickly squeal open on rusty hinges followed by the sounds of a single male shouting while heroically firing off his machine gun, they knew their fun time was up. Nor had any of the women noticed the times when Lisa had touched a green-glowing hand to Lenae's head in much the same way she had for Claire the other night, when she'd touched Jill to keep her from getting stomach sick and puking-up Katsumi's healing mother's milk... and when she'd tried her healing ability out on Katsumi herself a few times to see if she could regress the infection within her. The last attempt was the only one that had utterly failed, and just like with Jill she wasn't certain why.

The virus was initially created from her, after all.

Lenae jumped to her feet, pulling Lisa and her mother up with her as slide worm babies flopped out from between their legs and onto the floor. As intelligent as they were, the made as much haste as they could to get behind the alter. The slide worms inside Jill also retreated from her cunt and flung themselves over the far edge as well.

"Holy shit, it's Carlos! Fuck it all, we gotta hide you mom!" Lenae whispered in alarm, flinging milk from her chin as she swung her head around searching for a hiding place. Quickly realizing that there was no place to hide her mother, she hurriedly helped re-dressed Katsumi while Lisa threw several windows open to air-out the room, each one set too high for the zombies to reach or likely even notice.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Lenae whispered after getting her mother's panties and dress halfway back on. "Where's your bra, mom?!"

The quartet frantically looked around the room until Lisa pointed up. "There." The other three followed her outstretched arm, and found the black bra in question, one of the cups fully covering the head of a life-sized statue of a horrifically mutilated and crucified Jesus set behind the alter.

"Sorry mom, no time to get that back!" Lenae said as she yanked the rest of her mother's dress over her mammoth tits, zipped her up, and sat the bemused woman nice and pretty in one of the pews.

It was the only place she could think to stick her that was completely non-threatening.

Still trying to recover her breath, Katsumi motioned Lenae to go over to the door. "Display... nun... you two... dress!"

Both girls ran towards the door and found a broken cabinet full of vintage nun apparel on display behind an equally ancient type writer, along with hers and Jill's bags of weapons on the floor in front.

"Awesome! Thanks mom!" she stage whispered as they both donned the old outfits. For some reason the habits were surprisingly tight, and the two quickly found that even the slightest movement caused the old material to ride up on them. For fun, Lenae put on the wimple and veil as well, though Lisa kept her head and hair free.

The two grabbed what remained of the moth-eaten remains of a third habit and quickly sprinted back to the alter. By the time the two stopped at Jill's side the old material had conformed to their bodies like a second skin. The sounds of Carlos killing some stray zombies were getting louder as he advanced slowly towards the chapel. They had Jill re-dressed in what amounted to "holey" nun-wear in just a few seconds. A heartbeat later the doors burst open and a figure rushed in.

"I got it! I got it!!!" Carlos triumphantly raised a small medical bag over his head even before the door finished closing behind him. He decided not to mention that he'd actually made _several_ batches, but had lost almost all of them when he'd been found by that group of zombie exchange students... and that he had fled in unmanly terror from the pink-haired one who was demanding her turn as bride while its friends carried that damned mattress above their heads behind it. And he'd certainly not mention that his last glimpse of that group had been of them all taking a vial each together before downing the liquid inside.

Lenae's eyes widened almost impossibly for someone with such strong Japanese heritage, and the smile on her lips threatening to split her face in half so great was her happiness. "The cure?!" she asked, literally vibrating in unbridled excitement and disbelief, part of her mind having wondered if he could come through or return empty-handed. Lisa, almost as exuberant as her mostly-Japanese best friend, put a firm hand on the girl's shoulder to keep her from losing her balance and falling over or somehow achieving lift-off.

"You'd better believe it, senhorita!" He paused and blinked several times when their change of clothing finally registered though his adrenaline-fueled brain, and he was forced to shove memories of his early years living in a Catholic orphanage back away from the forefront of his mind. The sudden recollection of the times he'd caught Father Long Yan Dong banging one of the nuns atop the alter or in his office was especially difficult for him to shake away while looking at Lenae in her get-up. Especially when he remembered the times he caught Father Dong fucking the Holy Ghost into the strange American, Sister Felicia, who'd had a wild streak a kilometer long, a thing for cats and dancing, and scratching the living gospel out of the back of her lovers whenever she came. He still had the scars on his back whenever she had "an itch that needed scratching" and came around the boys dormitory if Father Dong was out. "E-Enough cure for a-a d-d-dozen Jill's! Oh m-man, you would not b-believe the b-bullshit I had to go through to g-get this though..." he stuttered, slowly regaining control of his inner fears.

Lenae easily broke from Lisa's restraining grip and raced forward and carefully _glomped_ the man, being mindful of the precious package he held. "All right! Way to go! Quick, give some to Jill!" Behind her, Lisa blinked at the girl dumbly, looked down at her hand she'd effortlessly tossed off, and back at the busty raven-haired girl again. Behind Lisa, Jill quietly chuckled, having seen just how strong Lenae could be whereas Lisa hadn't yet.

Carlos suddenly froze. "Uhmm... how much?" he asked stupidly.

The young teen gaped incredulously at the older mercenary before she slapped her hand over her face. "Carlos, didn't you read the instructions?!" Lenae cried out in disbelief.

The mercenary had the good graces to at least blush and scratch the back of his head, grinning like an idiot in embarrassment. "Sorry, all I could find was the ingredients list!" He turned his gaze up to the little chapel ceiling, having only just noticed the breeze from the open windows high above. "Can you believe that LACTOSE is one of the main chemicals in this?" He was going to speak more of his exploits at the hospital and his run-in with his former commanding officer, but was distracted by the sutia minusculo with the impossibly huge head-hugging cups covering the statue of Jesus' head.

Lenae shifted her eyes to the side and begun to rock on the back of her bare heels. "Uhmm... yeah, I can believe it..." she replied before whistling totally conspicuously.

"Ten... cc's..."

"Huh??" Carlos spun towards the unfamiliar voice and found a well-dressed zombie woman sitting in one of the pews. Startled, he stumbled backward and whipped around his assault rifle from where it hung loosely on his back by its shoulder strap. Just as he was about to open fire, Lenae rushed in front of the gun muzzle. Which was starting to become a nasty habit of hers. Thankfully for everyone, Lisa had also shot forward and jerked his gun barrel upwards to point at the high open window.

"WAIT!" Lenae shouted and waived her hands in the air frantically. "Stop Carlos, she's my mother!!! Oww..." she added a heartbeat later after Lisa bonked her on her head with her closed fist. With comically large tears hanging from her eyes she cried, "That hurt, Lisa! What was that for?"

The older-than-she-looked girl rolled her eyes at the actual teenager, muttering, "...dumbass..." under her breath. After a long moment of glaring at the hurt girl Lisa signed and pulled her into a one-armed shoulder hug.

"B... but she... she's a..." he panted from the sudden Adrenalin spike and drop when Lenae's pretty little face appeared in the middle of his sights while he was squeezing the trigger of his gun, nearly giving him a heart attack in the process.

Again.

Damned girl.

"No she's not!" Lenae stamped her foot, which did some interesting wobbles to her huge tits encased in an ancient nuns outfit that hugged her supple body so tight it shouldn't have existed outside the freaky cartoons Mikhail had liked to watch on their downtime before he was murdered by Nemesis. "She's getting there, but she's not a zombie yet! Remember!? Lactose is the main ingredient in the cure? Well, look at how much lactose SHE'S got!" she cried out as she swung her arm towards her mother much like a game show host revealing the grand prize, her tits trying to continue on with the swing. A split second later Lisa copied Lenae, her smaller but by no means small breasts also wiggling in her clothes.

Carlos blinked his eyes several times at the teen, and in the back of his mind he wondered just how these Japanese girls he'd met in this crazy town had tits that were bigger than any he'd seen on the beaches of Brazil yet barely sagged or just _wouldn't_ sag even without being supported by a bra, then turned his gaze to the zombie he was about to blow away. His eyes practically bugged out of his skull and his cock sprang up to full mast so hard and so fast he lost feeling in both arms and most of his higher brain functions.

_'_ _HOLY SHIT!!! HER TITS ARE HUGE!!! She's gotta have more milk in her than a dairy cow!'_ his mind screamed out in horror, which was really for the best because if he had said that aloud he would have had four very pissed off women wanting to punish him for such a remark. He shook his head and cleared his throat in an effort to compose himself... though there wasn't much he could do about the tent in his pants and the shiver down his spine. _'I'm really going to need to see a shrink when this is over. I used to love huge tetas...'_

His eyes remained stead-fast on the gray-skinned Japanese beauty. She sat primly, almost demurely. Though he himself didn't really get it, Carlos had the nagging suspicion that the woman before him would've been called a "yahmahtoe nahdeshehkoh" or something by Mikhail, since his favorite subject matter for porn on his laptop were very specific Asian women and "English Roses". At least the latter women he understood the appeal of and terminology for.

"You mean to tell me..." he spoke slowly, making certain to enunciate each word carefully to ensure that there would be no confusion with his question or how he was about to be answered, "that all that milk in her tetas... has been keeping the virus from turning her into a zombie?" he asked incredulously.

Lenae nodded her head vigorously, which caused some more interesting motions underneath her far-too-tight tunic. "If by 'tetas' you mean her tits, then that's exactly what I'm saying! But never mind, there's no time Carlos! Both Jill and my mother are going to lose their fight against their infections if you don't cure them right now!"

Carlos stared the near-zombie women for several long seconds, just to make certain she really wasn't a zombie yet. His eyes locked with hers, and instantly he knew she wasn't fully one just yet. All the other zombies had eyes that were clouded, but Katsumi still had nearly-clear chocolate brown eyes. Nodding more to himself than anyone or anything else, he knelt to one knee to open the medical bag he'd brought with him, and carefully pulled-out two syringes.

Carlos double-blinked as he felt something wet soak through his pant leg covering his knee. He glanced at the old carpeting and noticed that there were long streaks of wetness running down its entire length. He was rather confused as to why the carpet was so wet when he was certain it had been dry before he left. Not to mention, now that he thought of it, why the carpet and room smelled kinda raunchy. He pushed the thought out of his mind to focus on the task at hand.

"Ten cc's, you said, _sen_ _h_ _ora_?" he asked Katsumi, refusing to allow his eyes to fall below her neck while his cock slipped a good way down his pant leg against his thigh.

The motion below his belt and the size of the added mass in his pants caught everyone's attention, and it took quite a bit of Katsumi's own concentration to keep herself from licking her lips or ogling his meat. With well-practiced ease from working with people who were in general _far_ dumber than her but thought themselves smarter because she was a woman with huge tits and an ass that just wouldn't quit she stated concisely, "Yes."

"Okay, here we go. You first, Jill." Carlos approached the alter and set the medical bag he'd grabbed for both the cure and additional supplies for this very purpose, deciding to ignore all the smeared slime and wetness along its surface. Using the scant medical knowledge he'd gained watching addicts shoot themselves up with heroin as a child, and the few times he'd actually seen first responders try to save their useless lives as he'd never seen a single one amount to anything other than a body bag within the week anyways, he first took out a handful of single-wrapped alcohol-soaked wet-wipe and used them to thoroughly wide down his hands and fingers, and one additional wipe to clean off the top of the large vial to ensure it too was clear of contaminants.

He set the vial down on its flat base to let the top dry, then rummaged around inside the bag until he'd removed a pack of sanitary napkins and set them around the alter top to help soak-up all the odd wetness and to give his supplies something clean to lay on until he needed it. He had no idea why the hospital had such a huge supply of ladies sanitary napkins, nor did he really _want_ to know. The town was perverted enough as it was in the best of times. Recalling Katsumi's directions, he next took out a long fifty-cc syringe and an individually-sealed sixteen-mm needle, both of which he set aside on the napkins.

Taking care to not touch the needle, he carefully inserted it into the syringe, ensured everything was set nice and securely, then twisted off the needles protective cap. Carlos then pulled back on the syringe plunger for ten cc's, then stuck the needle into the top of the vial of medicine and injected the air he'd just sucked into it into the vial. Turning both syringe and vial upside down he slowly pulled down on the plunger once again, drawing out ten cc's of the cure into the syringe, stopping every so often to push the syringe plunger a few times to carefully remove the air bubbles. He finally pulled the syringe out of the vial and set the partially drained vial back atop the alter again.

Looking over his shoulder, Carlos called out, "Would either of you garotas mind helping me for a sec?"

Lisa cocked her head to her side and blinked. "'Garotas'?"

"Sure!" Lenae replied jogging up to him, figuring he was talking to them. Though she did make a point to remember the word so she could hit up a Portuguese to English dictionary at some point in the near future to ensure the word wasn't an insult.

Carlos _stared_ at her bouncing tits as she approached, then pointedly looked away with a mad blush on his face and a chilled shudder of his shoulders. "Ahh..." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Would you please grab another wipe and rub down her thigh? I forgot to do that before I started touching everything else."

"Sure!" Lenae chirped, then paused. Turning to her mother she called-out, "Hey, mom? Which leg? Infected or uninfected?"

Katsumi thought about the question and what she knew of the virus, what it did to the cellular structure of the body, and what the cure did to it. "Infected... hip... unless fully... necrosed."

Lenae nodded in understanding. She turned back to Jill, tore open the little package, and carefully wiped down Jill's bare hip after tearing open the old habit to create a long slit on her side down to the hem. She then backed away to let Carlos do his thing.

Carlos approached Jill's side with cure in hand. He couldn't help but appreciate her smooth slender legs and creamy thighs even with the horrific injury and graying skin spreading out from the wound. He frowned for a moment, wondering why the infection was spreading so slowly, but shrugged it off. Anything that slowed the virus down was good in his book. He placed his left hand atop Jill's hip and pressed until he felt the upper edge of her pelvis, then repositioned his hand until the tip of his ring and pinky fingers grazed the top of the bone. He spread his fingers out with his thumb pointed right at her groin, which the habit skirting just barely covered considering the long slit, and stuck the needle directly between the second knuckle of his middle and ring fingers at a ninety-degree angle to her hip. He waited several heartbeats to ensure he didn't hit a vein and, when no blood seeped up from the puncture site, he slowly pushed the plunger in to force the medicine into the muscle. Once empty, he slipped the needle out of her tissue and gentle rubbed the injection site to ensure the medicine was spreading out properly.

With a cheeky grin he took out one last item from his small medical bag and applied a Hello Kitty adhesive bandage to the injection site.

Almost instantly Jill's skin started to turn pink again, the gray mass that had spread through much of her leg retreating. He turned away from the altar and walked over to Katsumi. "Okay, since you're so much farther along, senhora, I'm going to give you a double-dose and we'll hope for the best." Katsumi nodded in agreement.

Lenae clasped her hands under her chin and watched with hope-filled eyes as Carlos repeated much of the same procedure and injected the medicine into her mother until the syringe was empty. Surprisingly there was still quite a bit of medicine left in the vial. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now... we wait..." Katsumi replied. She leaned back as she felt an uncomfortable burning sensation from the medicine swiftly travel throughout her body.

Carlos turned to the last infected person in the room, Lisa. "Uhmm...?" To his surprise, Lisa started laughing hysterically.

"No need," she spoke mirthfully yet clearly. "I've... been infected with so much... shit... even though I was immune to it all... that won't do... anything to me. What happened in the mansion... changed me. I'm not human anymore... but I'm no monster either. Or undead."

Lisa paused in thought before adding, "I'm not Superman, that's... for sure. And I'm not... Batman, or Spider-man, or Aquaman, or... a merman, or a wolfman. I'm... not a brahman, or common, or ramen. I'm... not a caiman either, so you... don't really need to worry about... anything. My name is Lisa. I guess you could say... I am no man." She paused for a moment. "Was that how it went? Hmm..."

Everyone just looked at her as she trailed off. Eventually Lisa noticed the awkward silence. "...What?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the attention.

"That was... _weird_ , _menina_."

"I think that's the most you've ever spoken at once..."

"You... certainly... sound better?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. That. Was. _AWESOME_."

The three adults turned to Lenae and _stared_. "Well, it was!" she huffed. "Anyways, let's get out of here, Carlos, Lisa. Mom and Jill will probably need to rest while the medicine runs through them." With that she dragged the two out of the chapel and into the small zombie-free room beyond with a firm slam of the door behind them.

. . .

Several minutes passed... then fifteen... then twenty. Carlos, Lisa, and Lenae waited in the small dining area of the building just outside the chapel, where the only halfway comfortable chairs in the entire building were located. They sat in silence the entire time until Carlos finally found his spine when near busty women.

"So... uhmm... Lenae... just where did you get such an... umm... _interesting_ outfit at?" Left unsaid but was inherently meant was _"_ _What the FUCK happened to_ _your_ _clothes at all, especially when_ _you both_ _WERE wearing clothes, NORMAL clothes, when he'd seen her and Jill_ _during that one Nemesis attack_ _out_ _on the city streets when it had apparently entered_ _its_ _puberty_ _"_.

Lenae looked up from her blank worried stare, a little glad for the interruption. Just because Carlos returned with what she hoped and what he claimed was the cure to the virus didn't mean that it would work for either Jill or her mother. Or both, which is what she was really scared about. She lost her mother once, she wasn't certain she could handle losing her a second time. And Jill... she wasn't certain what she felt for the older woman, but it was something she wanted to explore.

In truth, Lenae had expected Carlos' question ever since he found the three of them in the courtyard out front coated in Nemesis spunk, and had a ready reply made-up for him. "Our clothes smelled really bad after trudging through the city for over a week, so Jill and I stopped off at a boutique on the way here. Then those clothes got trashed due to a lunatic and then that Nemesis freak. So, when we crashed here and after mom showed-up to help, Lisa and I grabbed what we could find." She tugged at the fabric covering her breasts experimentally, only for it to snap back into place as soon as she let go as though it were made of spandex or something. Which was ridiculous as it was positively antique, like from the sixty's or early seventy's. "Not my first choice of clothes, but they work at least."

Carlos eyed the girl dubiously. "Yeah, that was something else I was gonna ask. What is your mother doing here? How was she going to help?"

Lenae didn't reply right away. Her mind was racing to think of a plausible answer that he'd buy, since she really didn't want to tell him that Jill drank milk from her mother's tits while they all fucked like rabbits on the little blue pill. The follow-up questions were something she _hadn't_ thought of, so certain she was in her initial excuse. From the corner of her eye she could see Lisa amusedly waiting to see what she would say.

"Lenae? Are you okay?" he asked the girl who was looking a tad constipated.

Lenae quickly shook her head and refocused her attention on the man across the table from him. _'And what a nice specimen of a man he is! I saw that cock of his back in the chapel. Not as big as_ his _from what I remember from after our_ _rematch_ _, but it'll do!'_ she thought lustfully. "Huh? Oh, uh... yeah, I'm fine. Well, exposition time, so some of this might make some actual sense, I guess." She took a deep breath and begun her tale

"When we came to the United States earlier this year, my mom got a job as lab assistant at the hospital here in town. Now, she _is_ a doctorate and could actually be something a lot better than a lab assistant, but this was the only job available she was also qualified for... and she needed a job. It also helped that she was a... uhmm... _close friend_ with someone who already had a job working at the hospital. Anyway, from what we learned after she showed-up, mom was working with the person who created the cure you brought back. So she knew what the antidote was mostly made of, of course. When she came here she brought Jill a carton of milk to drink. Since she's so... well... top-heavy, the virus is taking a long time to actually fully infect her."

She turned her head to stare at the closed doors to the chapel, biting her bottom lip in worry. "I... I just hope that we were in time." She turned back to face Carlos, the fear on bare display making her look far younger than he'd pegged her for. "I'd given up on her... I-I thought she was already dead..." she whispered, as though admitting her inner fears and giving voice to them might make them come true. She felt Lisa wrap her arm around her shoulders and squeeze, making the deceptively young teenager lean into her hug and give one back along with a peck of her lips on Lisa's cheek. "Thanks," she shyly smiled back, both girl's cheeks slightly pink even though they'd done the same and _far_ more merely half an hour before. She turned back to Carlos, hoping he bought the innocent, abridged version of the story.

Carlos regarded Lenae's expression and body language for a moment, reading her eyes and facial ticks along with how she moved what parts of her body... and what she didn't move to express herself. He'd always had a way of knowing when people were lying to him, even as a child. It served him well when the cartels came to his home town and then to his orphanage when he was young, and as a teen when the corrupt government came as well. He knew that his superiors with Umbrella were holding back information from him when they were sent to Raccoon City; their expressions gave them away. And Lenae had the exact same expression on her face as she told that story.

Through the beginning of her tale she was telling the truth, but as it went on it became painfully obvious that she was editing a LOT of details somewhere. And then there was what she DIDN'T say. Such as how in the world she and Jill lost the clothes off their butts. She was either lying by omission, or holding something important back... but what? He thought for a few quick moments, trying to figure out why she'd lie to him, when he came to the conclusion that he didn't have enough information to work with.

True, there weren't any empty milk containers that he'd seen in the chapel, so that must've meant something. The carpet was oddly wet and stained, and the air had a strangely sweet odor in addition to a vaguely familiar mustiness it lacked when he was first inside... but how or _if_ that connected to anything he wasn't sure. He knew that SOMETHING had slowed the infection in Jill because he'd seen how the infection worked on others elsewhere in the city, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Besides the idea being pushed on him that Lenae's almost-zombie mother had tracked her daughter down while carrying milk bottles with her.

Which made no sense at all. Even IF Lenae's mother knew about the cure to the infection, how would she have known that Jill was infected? Where did she get the milk from, especially considering that there hadn't been any reliable power in town for nearly two weeks and all the milk in town should've spoiled by now? Where'd the cartons go? Was any of it related to the changes to the chapel since he'd left for Raccoon General Hospital, like the open windows, the oddly familiar smell in the room that he just couldn't place, and the strange wetness on the carpet and alter? Or was it just an old, leaky roof and wood rot?

Carlos came to the conclusion that he'd never figure out what really happened, and that was likely how Lenae wanted it. He also knew that he'd likely never get the whole story out of anyone else. Giving-up on that mystery, he decided to ask a different question instead. Or rather, press for information about something that he was concerned might wind-up becoming an issue for himself, since she wasn't volunteering the information. "So... why was Jill naked when I found her? And what had happened to your clothes? What was the goop you three, and the rest of the courtyard at that, were coated in?"

Lenae knew he'd likely press on that question and had an answer ready. Staring at the table top she replied, "Like I said, that Nemesis freak attacked us as soon as we got here a few hours early and it caught us both off guard. It attacked me first, and while struggling I freed myself by slipping out of my top and shorts when he grabbed for me and ran out of sight like Jill told me to if we ever ran into that bastard again." She paused in her story to look around the room and over at Lisa. The older-than-she-appeared young woman gave the younger-than-she-appeared girl a reassuring warm smile, which Lenae returned back before turning her gaze to her folded hands atop the table before her. "I-I don't know what happened next, I was too afraid to watch. Eventually it went away, and I snuck out and found Jill on the ground covered in... in whatever that stuff was. Lisa showed-up and did something weird with her k- _bio energy..._ " she quickly amended as she was _not_ about to tell Carlos the same story she told Jill about her homeland, "...that helped heal almost all of Jill's wounds. That's when you showed-up."

Carlos studied Lenae's eyes as she spoke, and knew instantly that she was lying through her teeth and out her pert little bubble-butt ass. _'Well... whatever happened... I guess she doesn't want to talk about it.'_ he thought with his eyes closed as he absorbed what she was willing to tell her.

With something of a gleam in her eye, Lenae asked, "Now then, I have a question for you, mister."

Eyes still closed and having missed the look on the girl's face just before she'd spoken, Carlos nodded back towards her agreeably. "Ask away, senhorita!" he spoke with open eyes and a roguish grin on his mouth as he leaned back in his chair, rocking it back into two legs.

Lenae exchanged glances with Lisa in silent communication. While Lisa stood and started to sensuously stretch and pop her vertebrae as a distraction, Lenae leaned forward and rested her ample bosom on top of the table. Carlos, seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes while he stared at the surprisingly flexible young women, turned back to Lenae. He developed a nervous eyebrow twitch and started to sweat down the back of his neck when he saw just how much surface space her large breasts took up and how he could see the contours of her nipples through the tight fabric of the nun's habit. Nipples that weren't nearly as large and puffy as he'd expected for a girl with her breast size and apparent late-teens age.

"Why are you so afraid of large breasts, Carlos?" Lenae asked with batted eyelashes and a flirtatious smile. She made certain to roll her shoulders every-so-slightly to make her breasts minutely undulate atop the table top.

Just like _she_ had shown her when they'd gone out for a treat of chocolate ice cream after training, back then.

With a squawk of shock Carlos tipped backwards and nearly fell back out of his chair, and would have succeeded if Lisa hadn't arrested his backward tilt. He'd been so distracted by Lenae that he hadn't even realized the thin girl with the D-cup tits had made her way right behind him. He glanced back nervously at the girl who wasn't quite human before he turned back to the girl he was quickly becoming worried was some sort of seductress or succubus like Sister Felicia had warned them all of or something!

Eventually he found his voice. _Barely_. "I-I-I-I D-d-d-don't know whu-whu-whu-whu-whu-what you're t-t-t-talking about!" he denied unconvincingly.

"Mmmm hmmmm..." she smiled back with hooded eyes as Lisa tilted his chair back onto all fours again.

Carlos snapped his head to his right and found Lisa less than an inch away, looking at him in a way that made him think that she was either about to fuck him or devour him. _'_ _Maybe both_ _!'_ he thought in slowly-dawning fear. Carlos' eyes suddenly widened in realization. _'_ _They're double-teaming me!_ _'_ He snapped his attention back to Lenae only to find her seat empty! He frantically swiveled his head in search of the buxom teen, only to come up empty. In that split second of inattention the Japanese teen had disappeared without a trace! His entire body stiffened when he suddenly felt a small hand cup his crotch.

"Oh, my! You really are talented, Mister Mercenary!" Lenae spoke sweetly from under the table. Carlos looked down between his entirely natural and biologically necessary "man spread" legs, a word he'd only recently learned after coming to America and riding city buses by obnoxious women who were obvious man-hating dykes, to find her staring doe-eyed back up at him. "I can feel 'Little Carlos' growing, Carlos. Do you... _like me_?" she breathed.

His eyes widened as he both watched and felt Lenae trace the length of his member hidden within his pant leg while Lisa's hands begun to rub his chest and shoulders over his shirt from behind. "Baa... baa... whaa..."

"Oh my, Carlos!" Lenae spoke huskily, the nail of her index finger tracing the underside of the length of his member confined in his pants. "Your little soldier isn't all that little at all!" She leaned forward and buried her nose in his crotch and inhaled. Simultaneously, Lisa begun to nibble on and breathe into his ear. "Ahh... you smell so... _musky_... is your soldier standing at attention for me?"

"Gyuuhhh...! L-L-L-L-L-L-L..."

Both girls giggled at his fright. _'Or is it just shyness?'_ Lenae mused as she licked her naturally red lips. "But... your _big_ soldier must be so uncomfortable in those tight pants! _Let's fix that!_ "

Carlos stared on helplessly and without a single coherent thought able to run through his mind as Lenae grasped the zipper of his fly and begun to slowly pull it down. When she was halfway done Lisa gripped his shirt and ripped it open, exposing his powerfully sculpted hairy chest, which she rubbed and lightly scrapped her nails across. Pleasant chills flowed through his body while his eyes remained riveted on Lenae's.

Lenae dug her hand inside his pants and boxers through its open fly and fished around for a bit. She managed to pull his cock out through the fly rather than over his boxers waistband after a lot of tugging on both his dick and on his pants and shorts. As soon as it popped free it slapped her in the face right across her cheek. There was a rather pregnant pause as she stared cross-eyed at his uncircumcised eleven-inch member.

His dick was... magnificent! It wasn't just the length, but it was also its girth and shape! She was only just barely able to fully wrap her fingers around his prick, which was in Lenae's opinion absolutely perfect! It wasn't straight, but rather slightly curved upward. She shivered at the thought of it rubbing her G-spot with every thrust inside her.

_'Oh my Kamisama...'_ she thought as she stared at the man-meat before her. _'I was going to suck him off and give him a titty-fuck first_ _just to get him going and to tease him for awhile_ _, but I_ _can't wait! I_ _gotta have this_ _cock_ _inside m_ _y pussy_ _right_ _the fuck_ _now!_ _'_ She glanced down at the base of his member, the last half inch hidden by the flap of his boxers fly. _'_ _I hope his balls are just as impressive, because I want a_ lot _of spunk in me!_ '

She looked up to Lisa to find that she'd been open-mouth kissing Carlos with her hand holding his jaw quite firmly, making Lenae think that he might not have have been a fully willing participant. Only she too was staring at his pulsating meat. "Hey, Lisa? I think Carlos is about ready to blow his load. I don't suppose your healing hands can stop that, can they?"

Carlos snapped his head down to Lenae in horror, then to Lisa, then back to Lenae again. He tried to get out of the chair and make a run for it, or do _something_ , but the girl between her legs had a shockingly strong grip on his thighs and Lisa was holding him still by his shoulders as well. Gulping audibly he begun to do something he'd never done before in his entire life.

Beg for mercy.

"Now w-w-wait j-j-j-j-just a sec-sec-sec-second...!" he begun to babble like a wuss.

Elsewhere, men around the world all had the sudden desire to bitch-slap every Portuguese-speaking male named Carlos for trying to get _away_ from being ravished by two beautiful, willing, and utterly _horny_ pieces of jail bait tail.

Lisa totally ignored Carlos and thought about Lenae's question for a moment. She knew she could, of course, but it was a rather dangerous thing to do. Blue balls under constant strain was no laughing matter. Ruptured testicles, blown veins, and then there's the possibility of damaging the muscles themselves and actually _breaking_ his cock. Her lips curled into a wicked smile, and she reached down and cupped his balls still inside his pants. "I've a better idea," she winked.

Carlos shivered as he felt a sudden chill permeate his nads. "W-w-w-what did you just do?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, what he said." Lenae asked cutely.

Lisa practically purred as she unbuckled their victim's belt and unfastened the button of his pants fly. "I turned off his ability to cum until I decide otherwise. He won't even feel like he wants to cum. And because of that, his cock should remain nice and hard for however long we want to play with him."

Carlos stared at the young women in horror while Lenae pulled off his pants and Lisa played with his throbbing hot shaft. "Now hold on, _meninas_! Don't I get a say in all this?!"

"Nope!" Lisa chirped cheerfully as she massaged his man meat.

Ignoring Carlos' protests as irrelevant, Lenae looked lovingly up at Carlos with his man-meat pressed against her cheek and purred, "Tell me, Carlos... have you ever heard of 'High Impact Sexual Violence'?"

Carlos gaped at the nun-dressed teen, and was about to start yelling for help before he felt his entire world spin on its ear, only to come to a sudden stop with a bone jarring impact to his back that knocked the wind out of him. He'd only realized that he was somehow body slammed on top of the table he'd been forced to remain seated at when the legs of the table suddenly creaked and collapsed out from under him, sending the whole thing to the floor with him on top. The next thing he knew Lenae was sitting on his muscular thighs with Lisa at her side.

"Carlos, you're a good Catholic boy, right?" Lenae asked sweetly.

"Y... yeah?" he groaned in reply.

"And you probably went to Catholic school or had a strong Catholic upraising or something?" she pressed with Lisa holding back her giggled beside her.

"Uh... uh huh..." he muttered in the affirmative. "Both... orphanage..."

Lenae grinned widely, and Lisa shifted her thighs back and forth beside her to put friction on her eager pussy. "In that case," she all-but whispered with a certain smokiness to her voice, "think about this for a moment. I'm dressed like those nuns who used to teach you, and I bet there was at least one nun out of all of those old biddies who was fuckable and masturbation fodder for you horny boys, right?"

"...M-m-more than th-that... s-s-so...?"

Lisa and Lenae quirked an eyebrow at each other at that unusual admittance, wondering just what that had meant. They shrugged their shoulders and turned their attentions back on the only male of their group. "So, I want you to keep that _fuckable_ nun in mind while you watch me, very carefully, as I lose my sacred virginity to you..." Lenae lustily smiled down at the terrified man and flashed him a toothy, feral grin.

She paused as Lisa snorted next to her. "Hey, it's true! I've never had a cock in my cunt before! Well, human cock at least, since I refuse to consider that _thing_ being the one who I gave my virginity to."

Lisa couldn't help but snort in laughter again. "Alright, if you say so. But what _else_ have you shoved up there lately?"

Lenae's face instantly turned brilliantly red. " _EEEEEEP!!!_ Lisa!!!" She turned back to Carlos and rapidly spouted-out, "Ignore her, she doesn't know what she's talking about and she's obviously gone insane with lust." Lisa snorted in derision again, to which Lenae slapped Lisa's stomach in reply.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah." She cleared her throat and spoke huskily again. "So, I want you to watch... as I get up on my knees..." As she spoke, Lenae did exactly as she said, starting with lifting her ass off Carlos' thighs until she was on her knees over his groin. "And as I lift my habit..." Ever so slowly she raised the hem of her habit, revealing her succulent pale calves and thighs centimeter by centimeter. "Until my smooth, hairless pussy is yours to see."

She waited before continuing, ensuring that Carlos' panicked eyes were riveted to her groin, which was dripping moist heat onto his twitching member. "Feel that? My pussy is so hungry for you that it's drooling, Carlos. Now, Lisa is going to hold your soldier at full attention as I impale myself on you, and you're going to fuck Sister Lenae on a dining room table inside a church while Sister Lisa sucks your balls, because there's no way you're gonna fit all the way inside me."

She paused a moment and leered down at the trapped man, relishing the horrified expression marring his roguishly handsome features. "But before I do so, I want you to know one last thing."

Carlos swallowed nervously. "Y... yeah?!"

"I know you think that I'm at least eighteen years old considering how hot my curvy little bod is, but..." she leaned forward until her raging hard nipples brushed against his hairy chest. "...I'm actually not quite fifteen yet," she whispered as she leaned back and sunk her wet developing folds around his throbbing cock.

. . .

Jill and Katsumi turned their attention to the chapel doors as the simultaneous cries of " _Oh_ _fucking Amaterasu_ it feels so _good_!" and " _Santa m_ _ae_ _d_ _e D_ _eu_ _s_ _,_ what have I _do_ _o~oo_ _ne_?!" echoed all the way back into the chapel proper.

Both women stared wide-eyed at the closed chapel door, blinking in unison as Carlos' voice trailed off. They hadn't heard anything before that, not the table crashing, nothing. When it became obvious that no further sounds were going to come from the next room, Jill opened her mouth to speak. Only to get cut-off by the tell-tale sounds of bare flesh slapping against bare flesh, a feminine voice moaning in wanton lust, and a male voice sobbing grabbing their attentions again. Waiting a moment just in case something _else_ was going to come from the other room, Jill eventually turned back to Katsumi. "Sounds like Lenae and Lisa are having some fun..." she chuckled, somewhat flustered and mildly aroused. "So Ms... uhmmm... I don't know what to call you."

Lenae's mother turned her attention away from the sounds of her daughter loudly fucking that nice mercenary in the next room and focused on Jill. "Katsumi... is fine. All friend... call... me that."

"Katsumi," Jill affirmed. "Uhmm... what did you fuck your daughter with on the floor earlier? I mean... ahh..." Jill blushed brilliantly. _'That's_ not _want I wanted to ask!'_ she screamed internally.

Katsumi looked around briefly and found the object at the end of the pew she was sitting on, right next to an object she had entered with but no-one had seemed to notice her drop off. She slid over towards the end of the pew until the object was well within reach, grabbed it, and held it up for Jill to see. She had a small, mysterious smile on her face and she showed the object off, not the least bit embarrassed by the object. Nor that their wetness still coated the object.

Jill stared first at the object, then the titty monster woman, then back to the object again. It was still what she thought she initially saw. The object was entirely pearly white and looked almost like ivory, which meant it was likely some sort of plastic. If it _was_ ivory, then... well... there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it really. It was straight, somewhere around a foot-and-a-half in length, and incredibly smooth-looking. Even the edges that would've made it boxy were rounded out. There were only aspects of the object that kept it from being just a straight cuboid with softened edges was the crossbar-like protrusion set just over a quarter down one side of its length, being the same circumference as the main body, and extending just over half the width of its length. The second was that on either end of its length was a bulbous protrusion that vaguely resembled the pommel of a sword, if said pommel was bullet-headed on one end with the other end curving inward into a short neck to where it was connected to the rest of the object.

And then there was the figure of Jesus hanging from one side of the object with its arms out-stretched along the cross-guard, signifying _exactly_ what the object was. The inspection only took half a second, but it took her a good five seconds of gawking before she cracked-up laughing. "You fucked your daughter using a _cross?!_ Where in the world did you even _find_ it?!"

Katsumi shrugged. She wasn't a shinja or anything, so the symbolism of the object didn't really mean anything to her. Not that there was a lot of symbolism to be had, since it was an obvious sex toy in the first place with both bulbous ends more than just resembling in passing the head of a cock. "I... found it in... the other... room. Thought I would give... it... to Lenae. As for why... it was either... that... or this..." She then held-up another object that had been sitting next to her the entire time.

The moment Jill's eyes fell on the new object being help by Lenae's mother her laughter died a partial-birth third-trimester abortion in her throat. She swallowed nervously, trying her damnedest to remember how to speak again. She was able to squeak, "Th... that's the same sex toy I left behind in the alley where Lenae and I first met... one of the ones I..." She caught herself just before stating that she'd used that toy to fuck the woman's daughter. "How did you... uhmmm..."

Katsumi smiled at the question and answered Jill before she had the time to collect her thoughts and finish her thoughts. Oh, she had considered letting the woman dig a pit for herself and, once she was firmly standing ten proverbial feet deep, start tossing dirt in after her as she tripped her up. But she womanfully refrained such childish antics. She was far too mature for such things, and she rather liked the pretty brunette hafu. "I... watched."

Stunned, Jill repositioned herself slightly to find a better and more comfortable angle to talk with the women in, as lying flat on her back with her head tilted was giving her an awful kink in her neck. It didn't even occur to her that she resembled Princess Leia awaiting rescue within her cell in the Death Star, something she'd had a poster of when she was younger. That and a poster of "Slave Leia" and another poster of Leia kissing Luke. Which she'd kept up on her wall for some reason after the third movie was released.

Nervously, oh so _very_ nervously she asked, "You... you watched?" She saw the woman silently nod her head at her in reply, an unreadable expression on her face. "You mean you saw... everything?" Another nod, still an inscrutable expression. "Me and her...?" her voice cracked.

Katsumi stared stone-faced at Jill for several seconds. While it was true she liked the woman and wasn't going to screw with her, she was still going to make her sweat it out for a bit. It was her right as a mother, after all. Once she felt that Jill was moments away from hyperventilating she answered. "Yes. I... kept... eye... on her. Wanted... protect. But... I'd been... bit before. I sent... her away... afraid... I'd hurt... her. My boobs... of all... things... saved me. I saw what... you did... for her, Jill. You... saved... my little... Lenae. Thank you."

Jill blushed, both from the praise and from embarrassment in learning that they'd been watched. She felt oddly invaded, especially knowing that her until-now unknown voyeur had been the mother of the teenager she'd fucked in a dirty alley. With a trio of zombie chicks she was absolutely certain had played her like a piano.

It kind of creeped her out if she were honest with herself.

She decided to ignore the creepy stalker aspect of the conversation entirely. If for no other reason than for the sake of her mental health. "I did what anyone would. Saving her... it's my job, and..."

Katsumi held-up her hand, the universal sign of politely asking someone to shut the fuck up. "But... that wasn't all... later. The boutique," she interjected.

Jill's face turned deathly pale. "You... saw us in the boutique, too?" she squeaked. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd realized that she'd squeaked more this night alone than she'd squeaked since she was _twelve_. To be fair with herself she was speaking with the mother of the under-aged child she'd been having hardcore sex with on multiple occasions... a woman who'd fucked her same child herself multiple times as well before taking part in a foursome with her daughter and her daughters female lover. But still!

Katsumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time since becoming infected, she started to feel the strength of conscious thought slowly return to her mind and awareness to her full body. She could feel her connection to her ki as her living energy begun to reverse direction and increase within her once again. The cure... it was working!

"I... knew from... the start. Milk... slows infection, I... mean. After... you parted... I followed... my daughter. I was afraid... that she'd... be bit... even... with her skill. So I... stepped... from the shadows... and approached. I tried to... tell her... but I couldn't... get my words out... right. She... didn't hear, either. I didn't want to... hurt her, but... I was forced... to... for her own... good. I hope... she'll forgive me... f-for... r-r-r-raping her." Katsumi's voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands and softly cried.

"Hey, hey... don't worry about it Katsumi," Jill attempted to placate the emotionally distraught woman. "I mean yeah, at first she was broken-up by it. But I watched her as you explained to us why you did what you did. As soon as she figured it out and understood what you were talking about, she gave you the biggest look of love I've ever seen. I know all is forgiven now, so don't cry, okay? I can't stand it when pretty women cry."

"Jill... are you... hitting on me?" Katsumi asked, giving her a sly smile through her tears.

Once again Jill blushed. "It sure sounded like it, but I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted you to feel better, that's all."

Katsumi smiled warmly at the other woman. "Thank you... Jill. I can... see why Lenae... fell in love... with you." She shook her head for a moment, dispelling a sudden minor wave of vertigo. "After what happened... I kept... following her. I saw you run... bare assed... from the... police station, and I'd wondered what happened. I heard you tell Lenae... about Rebecca, Claire, and your past. I was horrified... at first. But she... doesn't seem to mind... sharing you."

She took in another deep breath, held it for several seconds, and exhaled slowly. "I can see why. You're beautiful."

Jill pushed herself up to a partially reclining position in surprise. "Did you just... hit on _me_ Katsumi?"

Katsumi paused for a moment in thought. _'Did I really?_ _'_ she wondered. _'_ _Sure, we all had a bit of fun earlier, but it's not like I could resist the smell of_ _even_ _my own pheromones. But now?_ _'_

"Yes," she replied.

Jill stared open-mouthed. "Holy shit gal..."

The top-heavy woman gave the officer an indignant glare. "Hmph, you're willing to fuck my daughter, share my daughter with your other lovers, watch as she fucks zombies off the streets, suck milk from my tits, watch as she fucks me, fucks your daughter..."

"My WHAT?!" Jill cried out in shock.

Katsumi nodded her head, her arms crossed sagely just under her bosom to make a shelf for her twin orbs to rest on. Which only served to make her tits seem even larger than they already were. "Oh yes. Lisa has called you mother several times tonight. It seems she's adopted you."

"Holy shit..." Jill muttered. "That means I committed incest with..."

"Mmm Hmm..." Katsumi smirked with a wink. "Welcome to the club. And THEN you watched as your daughter played with both me and my daughter, who's one of your lovers, while we're all being fucked by a handful of mutant worm things my daughter gave birth to... but you're not willing to fuck ME?"

"Well, when you put it like tha... _hey_!" Jill suddenly blinked owlishly when realization struck her. "You're sounding pretty good. How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck," Katsumi replied truthfully. She stiffly stood and popped her spine and neck. "AHHH... it feels so _good_ to stretch! How are you feeling, Jill? Any side effects? Rapid heart beat, difficulty breathing, unusual sweating?"

" _Oh God Carlos! Fill me! Fill me up with your baby batter! Knock me up!!!_ "

" _I can't!! Lisa-_ _menina_ _... stop this! Leggo my_ _eggos_ _!!!_ "

The two women paused as they head Lenae's scream and Carlos' pleading echo through the building. Jill decided to ignore what she'd just heard and gave the woman a queer look. "Are those side effects, or signs of arousal?" She snorted in response to Katsumi sticking her tongue out at her. Deciding to reply truthfully she said, "Feeling better by the minute, but my leg is still too numb to try and stand on. Mind walking out here so I can see how well you really look?"

"Sure," Katsumi replied with a curiously cautious glance towards the closed doors. _'Good God my daughter has a pair of lungs on her,_ _'_ she thought wryly. Still shaky and a bit off-balanced, Katsumi griped the back of the pew as she shuffled to the damp carpet-covered aisle. Pushing herself off, she stumbled and collided with the altar.

Jill didn't bother trying to hide her wince as the woman collided with the alter. "Damn, you're looking good, but... you sure aren't walking good."

Slightly winded and dizzy, Katsumi puffed, "How good _do_ I look?"

Jill licked her dry lips. "You look fine... very fine." It was true, too. With a healthier pallor, Katsumi looked like the type of woman who would grace a magazine cover. Or star in any number of pornographic movies, from what Jill knew of Japanese women with massive tits. Which was a decent amount, though she and Rebecca preferred either animated or something that involved lots of hard cock. The body type of the woman didn't matter so long as she wasn't ugly or didn't have parasitic worms crawling out of their ass or pussy. That was a mood killer when it was a real person... unless the worms were impossibly large and able to fuck like a rabbit.

The Japanese woman couldn't help but to faintly blush. "Thanks... you're looking practically back to normal yourself, but I'm going to see how the wound is progressing to know for certain," Lorelei replied. Without waiting for permission, Katsumi pushed up and to the side the hem of Jill's tattered habit. She would have stopped once the wound had been revealed, but Jill had lifted her butt slightly to help, so she just pushed the skirt up to her waist, revealing her womanhood once again to the world while she was at it.

"Hmm, your wound is almost healed, and there's only a little gray left," she hummed as she poked at the non-bleeding gash. "You'll probably be back on your feet in a few minutes if you're not yelping in pain from being poked like this, really." She frowned as she traced the edge of the gash with the nail of her index finger. "We will need to pad and wrap this, though, until we get somewhere you can relax and get you stitches. If your body doesn't heal it up for you, of course."

Jill looked the slightly older woman over, not quite certain how old she actually was. With her looks she could easily pass for her own twenty-four years of age, but since she had a near-fifteen-year-old daughter, she could even be in her forties! What she could see of the woman's body, and what she could stitch together from her disjointed memories while they'd waited for Carlos, was that she _couldn't_ recall seeing even a bit of imperfection on her body. Which was odd, because she had certainly been turning earlier. "Where'd you get infected at, Katsumi? I didn't see a wound anywhere on you earlier."

Katsumi blushed a deep crimson, which Jill thought looked rather interesting with her Asiatic features. "My... _wound_ is on my inner thigh. Do you... want to see it?"

"Sure, why not? Let's compare war scars!" Jill lightly laughed.

"Okay, help me up, Jill." Katsumi accepted Jill's arm and the two pulled her to her knees onto the altar. Once she was certain of her balance, she walked on her knees until she bumped into Jill's armpits. She then lifted her dress and pointed out the wound. It wasn't just on her inner thigh. It was on her inner thigh less than an inch from her pussy. And the wound wasn't just a straight slash mark or stab wound. It was two semi-circular series of punctures roughly two inches wide forming a generally circular shape which had healed to the point of more resembling a series of narrow and thin indentations than punctures.

Jill's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a _bite mark_!" she exclaimed loudly before Katsumi sat lightly on Jill's breasts. "How did you get bit THERE? Lenae said that you and her grandmother back in Japan are the only family she has, and that your husband passed away a few years back, so..."

"Jill," Katsumi stated as though she were a teacher scolding a particularly stupid student who missed the whole point of an easy story problem regarding two trains traveling towards each other at different speeds. "How do you think the researcher who made the antidote for the virus not only _knew_ to use breast milk, _my_ breast milk, as its base, but was able to get my breast milk from me? And how do you think I knew just how much medicine you should receive?"

Jill gave Katsumi a confused look from the apparent non sequitur. _'What does her breast milk have to do with where and how she got her wound from?'_ After a moment she decided to humor the woman, if only because she was curious to know where the cure she'd heard rumors of had come from, and what this woman whose face she could barely see above her mammoth tits using her own tits as a seat cushion had to do with it. She suddenly recalled what Lenae had said about her mother, that she'd gotten a job at Raccoon General in the lab or something, she took a wild stab in the dark. "You were working with the scientist that made the cure?" she replied, thinking that the hospital likely wouldn't just let a new hire near something to potentially volatile without supervision, no matter how qualified if for safety regulations alone.

Katsumi cocked her head to one shoulder, smiling faintly. "Partially right, but try again."

Jill furrowed her eyebrows as she considered Katsumi's response. "You... were sleeping with the scientist then?" she probed.

"You got the rest of it on your second try, Jill," Katsumi giggled softly. "Alex found several unusually sick rats on the streets several weeks before the first human patients started to show-up at the hospital. At the time I was taking a medication that made me lactate as a side effect, and when I leaned over to kiss Alex during our shift one day a drop of milk landed on a blood-slide already in the microscope. We both wondered what effect my milk would have on the strange, new virus, so we took a look. I can't tell you how surprised both of us were when the virus stopped growing, and stayed like that for two more days before it started to advance again at a slower rate."

Jill digested this information for a moment. Something about everything just seemed... off. Too pat. Too... _perfectly_ explained. "So... wait. You're a master martial artist of a very unusual style that, at least according to Lenae, makes you a _national secret..."_ she begun, scoffing a bit at the end. Could she believe in unusual martial arts forms? Yes. Aliens and whatever she said about chimeras? Fuck no.

Katsumi cut-in immediately, her tone flabbergasted yet her voice as sharp as an obsidian knife, as she sent furtive glances towards the closed chapel door and the open windows high above. "Lenae told you that!?"

Jill blinked multiple times rapidly at the woman, not quite understanding why she would be acting so... so... apprehensive. "Uhmm... yeah?" she replied hesitantly, uncertain of her strange reaction. "She sounded really convincing, and I actually believed her for a bit... but I mean, it's so..."

"Jill..." Katsumi softly interrupted with her index finger to the brunette's lips, "...she was not lying. The Special Stars wards are real, magic is real, ki is real, all of it is real. Including the 'Imperial Secret Order'."

Jill paled as she looked up into the strangely serious eyes of the woman currently sitting on her tits. "You're... not joking either, are you." Katsumi quietly shook her head. "Holy fuck..." she whispered as she felt her understanding of the entire universe fall on its face. "Do other nations know about this?"

Katsumi shrugged, looking uncomfortably as all fuck to be discussing the topic. "More than likely, but I wouldn't know if they do or not for certain. I'm _a_ State Secret, not privy _to_ State Secrets, you know. But still, it is getting out."

"Really?" Jill asked dubiously.

Katsumi nodded her head in the affirmative. "Absolutely. Remember those Street Fighter and King of Fighters fighting tournaments that are televised every so often?"

Jill snorted in laughter. "The ones with the hokey special eff... ects... fuck." She trailed off as she realized where the woman atop her was going with her question, and what the only illogical answer could potentially be. "Those weren't special effects? People were actually leaping over twice their height, throwing fireballs, setting themselves on fire... all of that was real?!"

Katsumi slowly nodded in the affirmative. "For the most part, yes. Of course, certain special effects are added in by the various governments or some share unibody overseeing these things before the recordings get released in order to make it _seem_ fake, and any unsanctioned recordings are instantly confiscated or scrubbed from the internet." She cracked a grin and added, "Most of the world isn't ready to handle _our_ form of the Art just yet."

Jill mulled over everything Katsumi had just told her, weighed the logic versus the illogic of it all, and came-up full "Tilt". She closed her eyes and gently shook her head. "But... _h_ _ow!?_ I mean, how could any of that even be possible?!"

Katsumi shrugged her shoulders, which made her breasts bounce in interesting ways. "Who knows? People in my community, and those from outside that I trust to speak of it, think that maybe we're nature's competition to mutants."

Jill snapped her eyes open and stared at at the woman once more, though here eyes were often distracted by her boobies. "Mutants... I've heard rumors about that." She scrunched here brow as she tried recall what she knew about that subject. "People born with psychic powers, or powers like from a comic book or something, right?" At Katsumi's nod she continued, "I've heard of them, but I've never seen one using their powers or abilities or whatever in action myself before. Just whatever the aftermath on TV is during the nightly news." She paused for a moment before asking, "Nature's competition?"

Katsumi sighed deeply but quietly. She didn't really want to go into this whole theory herself and her colleagues "in the know" had devised right at the moment, but Jill was just too inquisitive of a woman to let something go for later. What made for a great cop could get rather tiring when she wasn't actually working _as_ a cop. "I've only met a few, and they're even more anal about secrecy than we are, but from what I've learned there are quite a few in their number who believe that they are the next stage of human evolution. But," she continued, "since when has evolution ever operated on a straight line? People like myself who know of mutants, who are also ki users again like Lenae and myself, believe that we are both competing to become the next stage of evolution for humanity.

"Which also makes us in the know a bit paranoid over the prospect of a three-pronged war someday between standard humans who will see us as a threat to their survival, ki users, and mutants." She laughed humorlessly and pointed down at Jill. "You and Lisa out there will probably be considered mutants, as you both have supernatural powers but don't know a whit about ki manipulation."

" _I'M_ a mutant?!" Jill exclaimed in baffled shock. While she'd never had anything against mutants _per_ _se_ (beyond the individuals who felt that having great powers meant great irresponsibility or out-right criminal acts were fine and dandy), she'd never once in her life considered that she might be one as well. She'd never had any odd physical traits, nor had she ever exhibited any special powers or abilities. Sure, when she was younger she'd tried to see through clothing, read peoples minds at test time, and tried to lift things by thinking really hard at it, but every kid did that. How could she be a mutant and not know it after all this time? They're supposed to exhibit something either at birth or when they hit puberty according to all the rumors. And unless having really bad menstrual cramps was a power, then she had nothing.

"Not exactly," Katsumi replied, "but I'm not sure what else to call you either... _mutate_ maybe or something?" Katsumi replied with a shrug. "When I was changing to an undead, I could smell the difference on you. Something happened to you, rather recently unless I miss my guess, that changed you on some basic... and I'd almost say cellular level. We'd have to run tests on your DNA to figure out what it all entails, but one thing's for certain is that, just like Lisa mentioned, YOU have an unusually fast healing ability that others can pick-up from you... like my daughter did when she performed oral sex on you and swallowed your fluids. As for Lisa..." she shrugged helplessly with a wry smirk on her lips, "well, yeah. I've got _n_ _o_ idea what she is She likely started human because she doesn't smell like a mutant or a ki adept, but she doesn't smell like you do, either. She's... unique."

Jill made a strange, strangled noise through her nose. She hadn't considered that the Mansion Incident, and specifically that damned perverted plant therein, could've left any lasting physical effects on her. _'But then... look at what it did to Lisa... and the last I saw Chris he was looking a bit bulkier than before, too...'_ she thought in slowly dawning horror. Not horror that she wasn't human, but horror in that she no longer knew herself like she had when she'd woken up the day before. "W... well... anything else I should know about?"

Katsumi looked up at the ceiling while tapping her pursed lips with her index finger. "Well... there are the _Nightwarriors_... though they sometimes call themselves _Darkstalkers_. I think a few of the friendlier ones recently put out a video game to teach humans about themselves, and the dangers some of their kind pose, before they make their grand reveal someday..."

At that little brain bomb Jill covered her face with both of her hands. "I'm afraid to ask, I really am. Okay! So! You're a martial artist slash state secret, you know about multiple OTHER similar groups, you have a doctorate in Medicine, and you're qualified to work in a lab where your breast milk is singularly responsible for the creation of a cure against a virus that brings the dead back to life... anything _else_ you want to shatter my concept of reality with?"

Katsumi begun to laugh. "When you put it like that it makes me sound like I'm something bigger than I really am!" She continued to laugh for a time, Jill eventually joining in by giggling but not reaching the same levels of belly laughter like Katsumi had. Once the woman had calmed down she continued, "No, no... the Art is what I learned growing up, living in and being a part of the random chaos of a Special Stars ward allowed me to gain knowledge of things most people just aren't ready for yet, and the education is just standard education. I didn't finish at the top of my class, but I wasn't a slacker, either. I just am. As far as my breast milk... yeah, that is kinda fucked-up. Then again, that's science for you."

Jill mulled over her response for a moment, before she reluctantly nodded her head. "Well, when you put it like that it DOES sound rather mundane. Which by itself is weird." Katsumi laughed in agreement. "I know I'm being a nosy-Nancy here, but... how did Alexander... the guy in the lab you worked and slept with... how did he become... infected?" Jill asked carefully.

Katsumi chuckled. "Alex's name wasn't Alexander... it was Alexandra."

Jill blushed slightly at her error. "Oh... uhh..."

Katsumi shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry. I've known that I'm bi-sexual since even before I hit puberty, though I had to keep it a secret from even my parents and husband since such things are highly frowned upon in Japan. Such knowledge, if it had gotten out, would have brought great dishonor to my family and ruined our family _dojo_. It wasn't until after my husband died and I'd brought my daughter with me to America that I decided to start... exploring my options again. And Alexandria was an old friend from University who'd always hit on me. Pure torture, let me tell you."

Katsumi looked down to her hands and smiled sadly. "As to what happened... Alex was careless one day, and was barely nicked by an infected slide that we thought had been sanitized. And, as you know, one you get infected... that's it. _We_ however didn't know this yet, and we also didn't know how fast the infection would spread in a human body. We had sex later that same night which is when I got that little love bite, which is how I was infected."

Eyes closed, Katsumi slumped her shoulders and shook her head slowly. "She had almost finished the antidote when she started feeling poorly and, well, that's what sick time is for. I took over and completed the cure, and had just started testing it on the rats we'd discovered. After not getting a call from Alex for a few days I stopped by her house to check on her and _voila_! Zombie Alex."

"Oh God... I'm so sorry..."

"Thank you." She smiled sadly down at Jill, loosely running her hands along Jill's slender shoulders. "But... I'd rather think of something else right now, if you don't mind," she winked as she lifted herself off Jill's chest. With a mischievous smile, she lifted the hem of her dress and held it with her teeth, then slipped the sides of her crotch-less panties apart. This disturbed a small pool of fluids that had formed while they'd talked, which dripped onto Jill's face.

"You... just dribbled on my face," Jill commented, slightly annoyed. _'Why am I always getting body fluids to the face?!_ _Even back in the damned Mansion I always got body fluid to the face!!_ _'_ she mentally cried out.

The busty raven-haired woman grinned ferally down at her trapped brown-haired prey. "Like I said Jill, you're beautiful. More than that, you're drop dead sexy in that trashy nun get-up our daughters put you in, and don't get me started on that leather outfit you took from that store."

She stepped back on her knees, then leaned forward until their noses brushed against each other, then she begun to pet Jill's matted hair. "You have the sexiest ass of anyone, man or woman, that I have ever met. Your eyes..." she paused only long enough to peck a quick kiss on Jill's lips, "...are twin sapphires shining with intelligence..." another quick peck, "...wit..." a lingering peck, "...and humor," she pecked her lips once more, this time ending with a slow flick of her tongue along Jill's upper lip which left the younger woman quivering.

"Your nose..." she paused to lightly scrape her front teeth along the nub of Jill's nose, which she then pecked with her soft lips all better, "...is small and cute and perfectly fits your beautiful face. Your lips..." she pecked Jill's lips thrice before she open-mouthed kissed her fully, their tongues darting together and teasing each other, before she pulled away with a lingering bite to her lower lip, "...are full and pouting and _delicious_. Don't even get me started on the rest of your hot little body, Jill. I may have interesting tits, but you are the woman that men lust for and women jealously idolize.

"So yes, Jill, I _did_ dribble on your face." She breathed into her ear and added, "Do you want to do something about it?"

Jill arched her back and moaned from the sensations, before she came back down and wrapped her arms around Katsumi's slim waist. "Yes, I would. But Carlos and Lenae might walk in at any mom..."

" _FUCK ME HARDER CARLOS!!! FUCK ME UNTIL I BREAK IN HALF! OH FUCK YES THAT'S IT, NOW HARDER, HARDER!!! I WANT YOUR WOOD IN MY WOMB!! BUT DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT CUMMING INSIDE ME YET, BITCH!!!_ " Lisa this time roared from the other room.

"... _heeeeellllp...!_ "

Both women stared dumb-founded at the closed chapel doors as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh steadily increased in volume and speed. "Well, there goes that argumfflml," Jill quipped before her face was suddenly stuffed with muff.

Katsumi reached back and grasped Jill's breasts from behind for balance. "Don't worry about them. I get the distinct impression that they'll be busy for a little bit longer. Lenae probably started off by trying to cure that boy of his fear of large breasts, but I think he'll have a few new phobias before the night is over at that rate."

Katsumi begun to slowly fondle Jill's breasts as she rocked her pelvis back and forth on her face. "Now then, do you want to just eat me out, or do you want me to play with your pussy as well?"

Jill couldn't respond vocally with a mouthful of quim other than a " _mmmmmfff mmmmmmmmhhmhmhmhmmmm_ " noise that made Katsumi's toes curl, but she did twirl her tongue around inside Katsumi's sex. Katsumi took this as a request to share-and-share-alike. She pulled away from Jill's mouth, which left a long trail of saliva and juices behind, then turned around and lowered herself between Jill's spread legs.

Katsumi licked, bit, and kissed at Jill's labia as the lovely brunette her daughter fell for returned in kind. They ate each other for only a few minutes, both too weary and medicine-headed to play for very long. Long enough, at least, to help Katsumi push away her memories of Alexandria and her sorrow for the time being. At least long enough for her to be able to deal with them later. Something that Jill fully understood, even if she hadn't lost a lover to death like Katsumi had. Nasty break-up and gut-wrenching break-ups, absolutely. That was all part of life, as were the one-night stands with random people or intimate nights close friends to help regain her courage to get back on the old saddle again.

Neither trembled or moaned as they pleasured the other. They simply took their time to gently worship each other's Holiest of Holies. The only time they paused was when Katsumi pulled herself off for a brief moment to look over the side of the alter for the slide worm babies, only to find they had disappeared for parts unknown with a slime trail leading up the wall and out one of the windows. She had the feeling her daughter wouldn't miss them all that much. She could be flighty like that.

They quietly and gently pleasured each other, neither doing anything overtly kinky toward the other. They just engaged in the fine old art of sixty nining the tender way. Jill came first, and Katsumi followed a few minutes later. The older woman collapsed on top of Jill, and the two laid together for several minutes.

Katsumi, still winded, was the first to speak. "I... I can see... mmm... why else Lenae took to you so fast. You're good... huhh..."

"You're no slouch yourself. Wow, so that's the difference between amateur and experienced muff-diving. Gonna have to try and remember some of the things you did to me there." She felt Katsumi's body shake subtly as she quietly giggled. "Wow... and I do mean wow. But what the hell? Your juices are still sweet, like you're still infected. But there's no way that's right, if either of us is still infected then I'm a banana!"

Katsumi climbed off the massive altar and helped Jill down after. "Would you unzip me again? I want to try something."

Jill shrugged and helped unzip her back. Katsumi took hold of her right breast and begun to squeeze and fondle it. It took a few seconds of work but eventually sweet-smelling milk sprayed from her hard puffy nipple, a few full drops falling to the floor. She caught one of the milk drops on the end of her finger, which she brought to her lips and licked off. She then dipped her finger into her pussy, swirled it around, then pulled it out and sucked on it.

"Odd... my milk tastes like someone mixed some honey in it, and my pussy tastes like..." she dipped her finger back inside and took a second taste. "Jill, does my pussy taste like a particularly sweet peach to you as well? Oh, and would you please help me zip up again?"

Jill suckled on the offered finger, then thoughtfully swished the woman's vaginal fluids around her mouth before swallowing. "Yeah... your peach does taste rather peachy..." Jill replied cheekily as she tugged the dress back up.

Katsumi stared at Jill for several seconds before she slapped her hand to her face. "Guh... I'm not going to hear the end of that for a long time once Lenae finds out."

Jill decided not to comment on the implication that the woman might be thinking about continuing to sleep with her own daughter. "Any idea why?"

"I have no idea," she replied. "It should have stopped by now. Maybe it's a delayed reaction, and it'll stop later?" she asked hopefully. They slowly walked together back to the pew Katsumi had been sitting at earlier, exhausted.

"You know, I've never done a younger woman before, besides our daughters I mean. I'd forgotten how beautiful and soft a freshly grown young woman's pussy is," Katsumi commented with her hand rubbing the top of Jill's thighs absently.

"I've never made love to a woman older than myself before, either." Jill replied cheekily, her hand atop Katsumi's encouraging to to continue rubbing her thigh. "Hell, I certainly never imagined someone could be so talented with their tongue! So... well... what now?"

It took a moment, but Katsumi quickly understood what the brunette had meant by her rather vague question. "Lenae loves you, and I won't intrude on that. If you hurt her I'll kill you, you can be certain of that," she glared at the suddenly surprised woman before her eyes softened. "But I don't believe you will. I believe instead that you'll buy that great big bed, and you'll all be happy in it. And as hard as it is for a mother to say this, I want Lenae to stay with you, Jill. She's happy with you, and I know you love her too. After what me and her did in here..."

Jill laughed in surprise and draped her arm amiably around Katsumi's shoulders before the woman would say something she might one day regret. "You heard about the bed TOO?" Katsumi smiled and nodded, making Jill shake her head in disbelief. "Damn, you really were everywhere."

Katsumi's cheeks pinked as she looked down at her lap. "Well, I tried."

Jill looked at the woman's defeated body language and sighed to herself, then decided to clear some things up with the woman once and for all. "Okay, that's it." With her free hand she took hold of the older woman's jaw and forced the startled woman to stare her in the eye. "First of all, don't worry about having sex with Lenae. She wanted it just as much as you did... probably even more considering that she started it. You know I have no issue with sharing, and if you think I have an issue with incest, well... it _is_ a bit weird to me. But like I said to someone else recently, as long as no-one is hurt, everyone is mature enough to know what they're doing, and everyone is willing, then whatever! So please, if nothing else then at least trust me on that, Katsumi. So don't fret over fucking your daughter!" she added with a finger waggle. "While I can't guarantee that we'll never fight, I'll do my damnedest to keep all of us happy."

Jill then slapped her knees. "Now then, what about you? Once we all get out of town, what were your plans?"

Katsumi was taken aback by the question, as it was something she'd never even thought about. "I... I don't know, Jill. I expected to die as a zombie here. I never even imagined that I'd be cured, let alone have the chance to escape. Quite frankly, I don't know WHAT I'm going to do." She gave the other woman a helpless look.

Jill gave the woman a smug smile. "Good, then you have no excuse to not come live with us."

Katsumi's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. "WHA? Jill, you can't be serious!"

"And just why not? Where else are you going to go?" Jill retorted.

Katsumi continued to gawk at the younger woman in incomprehension. "Well... won't it be difficult on my daughter if she's not only living with her lovers, but with her mother as well? I can't do that to her..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

To that Jill snorted and gave the mother a sour look, much as though she'd just sucked a lemon. "Now listen, we can discuss details later, because believe it or not your daughter is going to want to fuck you again, and I know damned well that you want to fuck her again as well. Don't try to deny it," she said as Katsumi opened her mouth to object, "you've had way too many Freudian slips in the last few minutes to even try. But the fact of the matter is, you are going to live with us whether you like it or not!"

Katsumi stared at the younger woman before she closed her eyes and leaned her shoulder against Jill's. "I... I thank you Jill. I... didn't think... well, never mind what I was thinking." She shook her head self-deprecatingly, a small smile on her lips, then patted Jill on her thigh. "Come on, let's go surprise the girls."

"Yeah," Jill grinned then quipped, "and see what's left of Carlos. Not liking how quiet it's gotten out there." She took Katsumi by the hand and helped her stand. Both still slightly woozy, they carefully make their way to the chapel entrance. They grabbed the two bags of weapons Katsumi had retrieved earlier, though neither realized that the other had surreptitiously grabbed and hid the cross and double-dildo within their respective bags.

The two opened the door to the dining area to quite a sight. The heavy oak table wasn't just broken, it was practically shattered, and there wasn't a single piece of furnishing or fixture that was left unbroken. In the midst of the rubble were a nude Lenae and a clothed Lisa, sitting on their knees together with their mouths open and tongues hanging out.

Standing before them was an ass-naked Carlos, who was just now finally allowed by Lisa to cum, which he did all over their faces. And again. And again... and again... and again... and again... and again...

Both women gaped as the mercenary blew nineteen loads all over their daughter's faces, each load just as thick as the last. Once done, Carlos fell to his butt in exhaustion.

"Looks like you three found a way to keep yourselves entertained," Katsumi laughed, not at all surprised by the sight one bit. She was a _modern_ Japanese woman, after all.

" _Mae... de D_ _eu_ _s..."_ Carlos replied weakly, trying his damnedest to not pass out.

"MOM!!!!! JILL!!!! You're all right!" Lenae exclaimed as she and Lisa jumped to her feet. Lenae rushed to her mother first and nuzzled her face against her mother's as she hugged her tightly, totally forgetting that her face was covered in semen. Her mother returned the hug, nuzzling her tear-strewn face into her daughter's hair and not caring one whit that she was receiving a second-hand facial in the process.

Jill leaned close to Katsumi's ear and whispered, "Do you still have any doubts that your daughter loves you?"

Katsumi lifted her head and looked at Jill. Their gazes met for a split second, and then she shook her head, crying with a happiness she hadn't known for days. Lenae released her mother and hugged Jill.

Jill put one hand on Lenae's back and the other on the back of her head, petting her. She felt a second set of arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey Lisa, you two have fun with Carlos while we were recovering?"

"A-yup!" the two chorused in reply.

"Looks like you two are back to a-OK" Carlos grunted as he stood. "Does anyone know where my pants and shirt went?"

"I think that might be your shirt on the light fixture over there," Jill offered in amusement.

"And I believe the remains of your pants are burning in the corner," Katsumi added helpfully. She then blinked. "Why _did_ you set Carlos' pants on fire?"

"Well..." Lenae started but paused. She looked exceptionally hesitant to explain how his pants had come to catch fire, and eventually turned to Lisa for help.

"Carlos stated that he didn't like being corn holed," Lisa took over, "but his dick told us a different story. Since his pants were around his ankles at the time..."

Jill slapped her hand over her face. "Oh God, don't tell me. You played _Liar-Liar-Pants-On-Fire_ with him?"

"Kinda-sorta-maybe-yes," Lisa replied happily.

Just then Katsumi noticed that while the others had been having their rather disturbing conversation, Carlos had re-dressed in what remained of his uniform... which wasn't much... and was rapidly heading for the exit. "Where are you going?" she asked. She hadn't even had the chance to offer to... _thank him_... for saving her life yet!

"Out. Away. _ANYTHING_ _!_ " he exclaimed aloud. "Besides, I still need to finish my business here. Got places to go, a Supervisor to kill and all that."

"Why not come with us instead?" Lenae asked a bit too sweetly, which made Carlos visibly shudder, to hers and Lisa's amusement.

"No Thank You!" he replied emphatically. "You two _meninas_ are cah-ray-zay. _Mae de D_ _eu_ _s_ , why do I always wind-up with my dick in or near cra..." his voice trailed off as the door shut behind him.

The group of women stared after him for a moment in silence. "All in favor of getting out of here say 'Aye'." Lenae spoke around a sudden fit of giggles.

"No argument," Jill replied as the group made their way to the rear exit of the building. "My plan is to cut across the park and go through the abandoned factory on the other side, where one of my former team-mates should be waiting with our ride out of here by now."

"You didn't mention that before, Jill," Lenae pointed out.

"Really? I thought I had...?"

"I wonder where the rescue copter Carlos told you about went to, myself..." Katsumi vocally pondered as they made their way out the back door. Jill made a slightly odd noise from her pursed lips, being the only one to notice that there should have been no way for the woman to know that, proving her stalking claims even further.

Lisa snorted. "Umbrella rescuing anyone? Yeah right."

All three women gave the skinny young woman an evaluating look, but it was Jill her voiced their thoughts. "Katsumi isn't the only one who sounds better, Lisa. You're no longer speaking haltingly, either. In fact... you haven't for a little while now. What's up with that?"

Lisa blinked her eyes, not having noticed until her new mother had pointed that out to her. She reviewed her recent memories, trying to figure-out when she'd started to actually speak what she thought properly. She quickly came to a rather obvious conclusion. "Milk does a body good."

Jill and Lenae stared at her, then turned to stare at a lightly blushing Katsumi. Both shrugged. It made sense to them.

Deciding not to pursue that particular subject any further, more in fear of the old saying _"That Way Lies_ _Madness_ _"_ than for any other reason, the group quickly walked down the rear exit path and crossed the street towards the entry of the park. The foursome had only stepped five-feet inside when they felt the earth start to quake and undulate beneath them, accompanied by the howling sound of an approaching train.

"Holy fuck! Everyone scatter, _NOW_!" Jill cried out as she leaped to the side as far as she could, quickly realizing that the last few times she'd heard that train noise the shaking hadn't started for several seconds after.

Meaning that the Grave Digger was _directly underneath them and approaching fast_.

Even as they each hit and rolled on the soft earth they felt the ground buckle upwards underneath them before suddenly collapsing, dumping all four in a massive twenty-yard deep pit that took-up a large chunk of the forty-acre park in size. Trying to scramble to their feet, they watched in horror as a white... thing... the size of several train cars suddenly exploded from the earth between them.

The sleek head of the mammoth segmented creature whipped about in frenzy to the night sky before it bent it's equally thick neck to face Jill. Suddenly, the tiny hole at the tip of its head burst open and _screamed_ , revealing a massive maw of row-after-row of shark-like teeth, the four edges of it's maw topped with mandible-like protrusions that resembled _tusks_.

Just as it was about to lunge and devour Jill much as it had Four Eyes some hours ago, a small explosion rocked the back of its head, forcing yet another scream from the beast. It threw its head around to face Katsumi, who had an American M79 Grenade Launcher in both hands.

"That's right, ugly! _Eat hot death_!" Lenae's mother screamed as she shot the giant mutant millipede straight in its open mouth.

Jill blinked. "Holy Fuck, so that's where Lenae gets it..."

The beast screamed in pain and anger yet again, and retreated back into the hole it came from, the earth buckling behind it.

The four paused, waiting to see if it was gone, then realized that they could feel through their feet the creature burrowing its way underneath them.

"Katsumi!!" Jill yelled at the top of her lungs as she sprinted towards Lisa, "GET A GUN TO YOUR DAUGHTER, IT'S COMING BACK FOR MORE!"

The four women scrambled from where they fell, trying to be not where the monster had seen them when it had appeared. None of them realized that the Grave Digger could feel their footsteps through the soil.

"Lisa, do you know how to use one of these?" Jill asked even has she shoved a Hydra (SG) Triple-Barreled Shotgun into her hands.

Lisa, for her part, blinked dumbly at her adopted mother, down to the most improbable gun she'd ever seen in her life that she was now holding, and back again to Jill again. "Point and shoot, right?"

"Close enough," Jill replied even as she pulled out a Desert Eagle Magnum from her bag for herself. She dumped several boxes of shells in front of Lisa, pulled a few more boxes of Magnum Rounds that she tucked under her armpit for herself. Jill then tossed the bag a short distance away, wanting to dump excess weight for more maneuverability than weaponry for this fight.

Thirty-feet away Katsumi had a similar conversation with her own daughter as she shoved a Gatling gun into Lenae's hands from her own bag.

Jill blanched at the sight. Lenae looking it over in the gun shop they'd holed-up in earlier was one thing, but giving the thing to a fourteen year old to use in an actual firefight was something entirely else! "Lenae! Can you even handle that thing?!" she shouted before stumbling to one knee as the ground briefly bucked under her.

"Point and shoot, right?!" Lenae shouted back. "And don't worry, I'm plenty strong!" she proved as she hefted the massive crew-serviced weapon by herself as though it weighed next to nothing.

"Just don't shoot us with that thing!" Lisa shouted in shock and no small amount of terror at seeing such a tiny girl waving around such a massive weapon. She felt the ground dip slightly beneath her feet, and immediately grabbed Jill around her waist and leaped, just as Grave Digger came up underneath them.

"It's after you, Jill!" Lenae shouted over the din of her and her mother firing on the monster and its ear-splitting screams.

. . .

From the slanted composite-shingle roof of a nearby wood cabin at the edge of the park, the locals under the impression that it was used as a maintenance shed for both the park and the old cemetery next door, stood a _very_ feminine cloaked-and-cowled figure with a strange lump over her left shoulder. She carefully observed the battle some distance beyond with a single ice blue eye and took in the mettle of the people Jill had allied herself with, a glimpse of almost-lavender silver hair covering the other eye from under her hood.

"I can't say I recognize either of the Japanese women, nor their Art from what little they're using against that beast..." she spoke with a light British accent, as though she hadn't traversed the lands which spoke the Queen's English in some time. She paused as she witnessed the mother and daughter leap, vault, twist, and fire on the creature while still in mid-air in eerie synchronization, even if the younger wasn't very skilled in the use of fire arms and the mother was only marginally better. She further witnessed the motion of their copious breasts, barely contained under their inappropriate-for-battle fetish clothing as they landed and flipped away. "...But I can guess at their ancestry," she stated dryly.

The figure turned her attention to the third member of the battle party, and smiled in a way that would cause an onlooker to become quite nervous. "And how interesting that the young not-woman I met earlier just so happened to have joined that troupe," she mused. She winced as a shotgun blast went wide, striking a grenade in mid-air to detonate it two-feet before it would have decisively struck the beast. "... _Lousy_ shot, though."

She then focused on the fourth, or perhaps the first, of the group. "Hmm... impressive..." she spoke on the wind, her cloak lightly ruffled by a faint breeze. "Young Miss Valentine is far more adept than I had taken her for," she commented as the woman in question performed a rather elaborate rolling dive where she kicked-out in mid-twist to deflect herself off one of the monsters tusk-like fangs. She was firing on the creature even before she hit the ground in a tumbling roll.

"Still far too dependent on firearms... such an inelegant weapon." She turned away from the battle to stare over the edge of the roof she stood upon. "Wouldn't you say, _Nikolai Zinoviev_? Or do you prefer " _Serebro Wolf"_ from your Spetsnaz days?" she asked, speaking the Russian words as naturally as any life-long resident of St. Petersburg.

And not St. Petersburg, Florida.

Dangling over the edge of the cabin, still several feet from the ground, was the aforementioned UBCS Supervisor. The man was kicking and thrashing about, struggling desperately to extricate himself from a metal cable wrapped around his neck. His hands were clutching at the cord so fiercely his blood freely flowed from between his fingers and under his nails. Above him, the cable disappeared under the woman's cloak.

The only real odd thing about the cable, besides the usage of a _cable_ to hang a man, were several protrusions set at equal distances along its length. These protrusions almost resembled metallic versions of the chevron-shaped fletchings of an arrow. This wasn't an entirely accurate description as each of the fletchings possessed razor-sharp edges polished to a reflective shine, and the center of each were various runes of some sort carved into an impossible metal obsidian, but to his oxygen-deprived mind that was the only analogy he could make.

Fury and hate radiated from Nikolai's eyes as he was slowly strangled to death. In a thick Russian accent Nikolai rasped in defiance, "Fuck you <phhffrrrttt>, bitch," his voice a barely threatening-sounding growl over the noise of his copious flatulence. His face was quickly turning purple from his slow strangulation. "Who are you? Who do you <pffffptpt> work for?"

The figure giggled at the pathetic little man, a sound that was nearly as unpleasant to the mercenary's ears as the roars of the mutant millipede a short distance away. And nearly as unpleasant as the vicious smile-like motion her lips curled into while staring down at him. Not only had her giggle sounded completely dismissive to his existence, but it carried a hint of both malice and insanity. Normally he could get behind a giggle like that, such people were often useful pawns, after all. But not when that sound that mocked itself as a giggle was directed _at_ him.

It was a giggle the old sociopath soldier would pay good Nazi gold that his family had stolen during the East Prussian Offensive to never hear again.

The woman glared balefully down at the man who was seconds away from soiling himself before he finally passed out. So insignificant was Nikolai that she didn't bother to tilt her head to look down upon him. She imperiously looked down her nose at him instead. "I've used many names over the course of my life," she tauntingly replied, "and have been given many others besides by friend and foe alike. Though... I suppose one of the more grandiloquent titles I have been bestowed would be 'Rose of the Alraune'."

"That <braaaaap> means nothing to me, cow."

The cloaked woman giggled again, sending ripples of terror throughout his mind and soul. "No, I suppose it wouldn't," she smirked menacingly down at her prey. "After all, the one who attempted to name me such died a very long time ago in a very, _very_ violent manner. As for what I'm doing here..."

The cable suddenly tugged upward just as Nikolai had almost succeeded in pulling his neck free, leaving him with even less ability to breathe than before. "I'm simply following the example of an old immortal Scottish king this night, and keeping watch over my bloodline." She paused and sniffed the air, her lips curing into a frown. Something was seriously stinking the air around her, something that stunk of ass and sewage, but with a light touch of cinnamon-y powdered sugar.

"And... what does... this... have... to do... with... me?" he strangled out, his voice barely above a gurgle before his ass released a monumentous <BRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrnt BRNT brnt squeeeeep!!!>.

The wind abruptly picked-up, rippling along his captor's cloak until it was blown open, revealing her magnificent form that exuded sexual domination... or perhaps damnation... in ways he'd never imagined or encountered before. Whoever the woman was, and she was most certainly all-woman, she wore the most impossible combination of black lace, purple snake-skin, and cloth cut with an exceptionally abbreviated sea captain's coat buckled around and under her largest G-cup sized tits he'd _ever_ seen. The leather and lace under-suit of her garment was cut to vaguely resemble a sling bikini with rose-patterned lace emphasizing her groin and crotch while her boot-leggings tapered into purple and white strips that crossed just above her navel and rode-up beyond either side of her breasts. He was barely able to make out what appeared to be a thick bronze gauntlet of some sort on her left arm before she quickly clutched her cloak shut again, her fingertips encased in lethally sharp bronze claws.

"Are you _farting_ in my presence?!" the woman demanded, with what Nikolai could see of her eyes glowing in fury. All he could do was <pfft!> in reply. He wasn't about to tell some stranger that he tended to pass gas anytime he became stressed. "Pathetic. A... _warrior_..." she sniffed dismissively while she immediately regretted, easily conveying to Nikolai that she felt he was anything but, "...of your alleged and utterly undeserved caliber has _no_ business glimpsing my battle raiment. As for what any of this has to do with you?"

She grinned evilly at the little man hanging for his worthless life from her fletched cordage, tugging in small jerks for her own amusement to squeeze his neck and tear at his skin even further. "Nothing."

Nikolai gaped, as much as he could. "Then... why... <flurppppppppppppppppppppppppppt> drag me... up <pllllffftt—SPLOP!> here...!?" he croaked, tears streaming down his past purple and closer to eggplant-hued face., his ass rumbling enough to make the back of his pants vibrate.

The woman shrugged dismissively. "I just don't like you," she replied haughtily. Her attention was captured by an odd rumbling noise from the battlefield. She glanced back up at where the women were fighting and blanched at what she saw.

"Truly you possess the fortunes of a bastard and the devil's own luck, Nikolai," she growled, her eyes not leaving the not-so-distant battlefield that had suddenly erupted into something far more serious, if not utterly insane. "It appears that I no longer have the convenience to be entertained by you and your vibrating pants." She glanced down at the man who was seconds away from passing-out. "Ensure that I am never _degraded_ by your presence again, _maggot_."

The figure made a slight motion, and the metal cable suddenly slackened before swiftly retracting under her cloak with a staccato sound of _fwip-clink!_. The Russian gurgled a squawk of surprise from his damaged larynx as he fell in a heap to the ground below. With nary a tensing of her limbs the figure leapt from the roof, and bounded along the tree limbs towards the abruptly far-more-dangerous battle ahead.

The warrioress gaped in shock while in mid-leap, missed her footing, and tumbled to the rain-dampened earth below as the absolute most improbable event she'd ever witnessed occurred. Pinching her inner-thigh to ensure she somehow didn't become a narcoleptic and was indeed still awake, she scrambled up the tree she'd missed and once more surveyed the battle site a couple of blocks in distance ahead. She blinked, double-blinked, and once the scene before her didn't change she cocked her head to her side.

"And here I thought that I'd be the only _D_ _eus ex machina_ this night...?" she muttered to herself in disbelief. She glanced over her shoulder back to the cabin, and her dumbstruck expression soured into a deep frown. The pathetic little shit stain with the Napoleon complex was already long since gone. "The rat scurried away as well." She turned back to the battle site, then followed the path of destruction from the site and up out of town... until her eyes rested on the side of a hill several miles outside of town towards where she knew vaguely that a highway overlooking the city was located.

"Now... what the Hades  _was_ that?!"

. . .

Several minutes earlier...

The four female survivors stared at the corpse of the so-called "Grave Digger" as it lay in the mud several yards in front of them, the part of its body that was actually sticking out of the ground perforated with numerous bloody wounds. Each of the women were worn, ragged, and in various states of exhaustion and undress. While they'd been largely uninjured in the fight, the same couldn't be said of their clothes, which were ripped and torn away in a manner that still managed to maintain their dignity.

So long as stiff wind didn't blow by.

Lenae sighed as she leaned against her weapon. "Thank _Kamisama_ that's over with... waah!!" she yelped as the earth below her gave way, dumping her unceremoniously onto the mud.

"Agreed," Jill groaned. "I do not want to see another of those things for as long as I live."

"I don't think we have much worry about that," Katsumi commented from where she way trying to drag her daughter back to her feet. "The creature is obviously an apex predator and, given its size, would attack anything and everything that entered its territory just to protect its own food supply, even its own kind. There should be no chance that there's another of those things around."

Both Jill and Lisa froze. "Ahh... Katsumi?" Lisa slowly asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tempt Murphy."

Lenae and Katsumi looked at each other in confusion before asking in unison, "Who's 'Murphy'?"

Just as Lisa and Jill were about to reply, the ground begun to violently shake, dumping each of them flat on their butts. Before their astonished eyes the corpse of Grave Digger begun to slowly move backward towards the hole it had been partially emerged from before its death, as though being drug in by something underneath them.

"What the fuck?!" Lenae exclaimed.

"Murphy's Law..." Lisa groaned as she wearily stood up again.

"...'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'," Jill finished for her sorta-adopted daughter.

Once the corpse of the beast disappeared under the muddy earth the ground fell silent. The four women looked around cautiously before they turned to each other. The entire night was absolutely silent. Not even the ever-present cawing of the infected crows could be heard.

"Let's..." Jill stopped, her voice uncomfortably loud to her own ears. "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

The other three silently nodded, and cautiously tip-toed their way to the remains of a chain-link fence that had partially fallen into the Grave Digger's pit. They cautiously made their way up the make-shift ladder, though Lisa had to help Jill toss her bag of guns over the lip of the pit. It wasn't until they had climbed out and stood on the concrete pathway several yards away did they breathe a collective sigh of relief. The four turned to each other and started to laugh in relief.

Laughter that died a swift death as the rumbling returned. The group attempted to keep their balance as the shaking intensified, the ground beneath them undulating like rapidly passing sine waves, but in less than five seconds they had each been dumped to the ground once more.

"I hope this is an earthquake!" Lenae shouted on all fours over the roar of the earth. "'Cause otherwise we're _fucked_!!"

"LOOK!!!" Lisa shouted, pointing at the pit. " _IT'S COMING!!!_ "

The ground in the pit rose foot-by-foot until the entirety of the massive hole was filled again in the shape of a lopsided dome. Yet rather than just fill the pit, the earth continued to rise further and further skyward.

Ten feet.

Fifteen feet.

Twenty feet.

Thirty feet.

Fifty feet.

_Seventy-five_ _feet_.

At just under eighty feet in height the mass of earth collapsed under itself. What emerged like a breaching whale from the detritus of earth, plant life, and concrete made the four cry out at the unjustness of the universe and curse Murphy for all they were worth.

One Grave Digger Head...

...Two Grave Digger Heads...

... _Three_ Grave Digger Heads...

By the time the dust and dirt had partially settled, the group counted no less than _eight_ Grave Diggers, all writhing and screaming up into the night sky. What was worse was that one of the heads roaring out into the night sky was the one they had just slain, its wounds sealing shut before their astonished and weary eyes.

The ground collapsed further, revealing that each of the Slide Worms were connected to a single legless, moss and conifer-covered _central body_. Seven creatures connected in the front, and an absolutely monstrous eighth acted as its _tail_ , its size nearly twice that of any of the others. Each head possessed two blood-orange serpents eyes. It did not, however, appear to possess any legs or feet.

" _Yamata no Orochi..."_ Katsumi breathed, easily recognizing the creature from ancient Japanese mythology by its looks alone.

All eight heads ceased their screaming and writhing, and as one turned to face the four. After several long terror-inducing seconds as they were each eyed by each individual head, all eight dragon heads screamed as one. The sheer force of their sound assault alone blew the femme fatale foursome off their feet and drenched them in its spit.

" **FIRE!!!** " Jill shouted from her near-prone position, having swapped out her admittedly bad-ass handgun for her even more bad-ass rocket launcher. The rocket struck true to head number six, but only caused minimal damage to the beast. In retaliation, heads number two thru four swung around to slam down chin first onto their position.

"Scatter!!" Lisa cried out even as she once again grabbed Jill and leaped as hard as she could. She avoided being crushed by the barest of margins, but slipped on the mud upon landing. She was therefore unable to get out of the way as head number one, the one they thought they'd killed, streaked towards her and Jill with his maw wide open.

Powered by terror more than adrenaline, Jill rolled heels-over-head backwards several feet and just avoided being eaten by the slimmest of margins, its toothy maw snapping shut less than an inch from her spine. She pulled her Desert Eagle back out even before she'd reclaimed her feet and double-tapped the beast-head in each eye, making it roar in pain and frustration as tears of blood sprayed from its sockets.

A short distance away, Lenae and her mother were having similarly difficult issues. For each Grave Digger head and neck they filled with lead and grenades another two would take its place. And while busy trying to shoot and avoid _those_ heads the first would heal-up.

And that was when the tail-head reared above all the others, took a deep breath, and _spewed_ _fire_ down on all five women.

"We have to retreat!" Jill screamed in terror, having somehow managed to just dodge becoming a Jill-be-que.

"WHERE?!" Lenae screamed back, her wimple smoldering atop her head. "Even IF we can keep from getting eaten, that goat fucker is so heavy it just needs to move to make the ground collapse beneath us!"

_'Make the ground collapse...?'_ Jill pondered, her mind slowly turning its gears as an idea begun to percolate. _'Wait... wait wait weight!'_

"Weight! That's it! Everyone, back towards the Cathedral!" she yelled. "Force it to the road!" The other three exchanged confused glances, unable to think of what kind of plan the other woman had come up with.

The four slowly retreated back towards the old clock tower, dodging and firing on Grave Digger heads as they snapped forth. They gave priority to the tail-head whenever it popped-up, not wanting a repeat performance of the thing somehow breathing fire down on them. It took them nearly ten minutes to travel the thirty yards back to the road behind the clock tower, and another fifteen to reach a midway point between it and the hospital.

"So now what?!" Lisa shouted. "I don't have much ammo left!"

"Don't matter!" Jill yelled. "Just aim at the road, drop the beast in the...!"

Before she could finish her sentence the massive beast suddenly ceased attacking. The four stared dumbly as each head took on a look which brought to mind to all of them of either horrific indigestion or severe constipation. It then fell onto its side _screaming_ from each head in agony, the sheer _sound_ from each head so loud the air _rippled_ in front of each maw; so loud they threatened to blow-out their eardrums yet succeeded in blowing out all the remaining intact windows in their section of the city.

" _NOW_ what's going on?" Jill screamed to no-one in particular, her hands clamped over her ears as she backed away just like the others until each head suddenly and for no discernible reason fell silent simultaneously. Though soundless, the creature was still very much alive. Each head appeared to be in mind-shattering pain, its maws still wide open as though still screaming.

The four stepped cautiously forward, their weapons trained on the soft underbelly of the beast as it continued to writhe mutely in the middle of the street. "Hey... does anyone here something?" Jill asked as an odd buzzing sound, much like her favorite dildo made when she left it on under her pillow once, reached her ears.

Lenae ears picked-up the familiar buzzing sound a moment later. "Hey, that's...!"

Before the young Japanese teen was able to finish her exclamation, a bloody line appeared along the length of the beasts belly. A second bleeding line appeared perpendicular to the first just a moment later, forming an ugly X on its gut. With this, sound returned to the creatures maws, far higher in pitch than anything any of the women had ever heard emanating from a living creature in nature before.

In the middle of a third line, the head of a _chainsaw_ burst through the beasts under-hide, ripping and tearing away at the massive beasts massive guts. The chainsaw disappeared back inside its stomach, only to burst out along the first line it had made from the inside, dumping fowl-smelling bloody viscera onto the streets. A moment later an exhausted female figure struggled their way out from the beasts stomach, pushing the flaps of skin back as she stumbled-out and collapsed flat on the pavement a few feet away.

Lenae starting jumping up and down clapping her hands. " _Four Eyes found my chainsaw!_ " she exclaimed in glee.

Lisa dashed forward and, in a single fluid motion, grabbed the woman still gripping the instrument of mass old growth deforestation and spotted owl destruction around her waist and flung her over her shoulder like a sack of rice as she pivoted and returned back behind their firing line. "Our giant enemy is down!" she shouted in a half-panicked state. "Now! Attack its weak point for massive damage!"

"Fuck historical accuracy!" Lenae shouted as she unloaded her Gatling gun on the beast, joined a heartbeat later by her mother and Lisa even as the creature healed before their very eyes. "This is NOT how the battle was done in ancient _Nippon_! Ah fuck it... _EAT INFINITE DAKKA YOU SON OF A BI_ _-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I_ _TCH!!!_ " she screamed in terror as the Gatling gun _continued_ to fire on the beast, the Infinite Ammo bandana wrapped around the butt of the barrel doing its job as magnificently as it was improbably.

Lisa suddenly stiffened, her senses going absolutely _haywire_ demanding that they were in extreme danger. From _behind_. In her peripheral vision she saw both Lenae and Katsumi suddenly stiffened as well, and even Jill seemed to pause as though she felt a tickle in the back of her reptile mind of impending doom.

" _SCATTER!!!_ " they each yelled simultaneously.

Just over a second later a beam of intense fiery blue energy burst through the upper floors of the taller buildings in the distance behind them and slammed into the bizarre zombie _Yamata_ _no_ _Orochi_ dead center of mass. It howled and bellowed once more in agony as the energy beam instantly immolated the moss and trees upon its hide, then its skin itself as its body fat caught on fire. The creature screamed bloody murder from each head, but was unable to get away from the assault.

A full five seconds later the brilliant blue beam of unknown energy faded away to nothing.

With more confidence than she'd ever known before, Jill strode forward and fired the last of her rockets in her rocket launcher at the pavement directly before the belly of the beast. The ground underneath the creature swiftly crumbled, and dumped the burning monster into the sewers. "Finish it off, don't let it heal!" she shouted as she dumped her old rocket launcher for a fresh one from her bag.

In a surge of almost reckless confidence, the four women spent the next ten minutes unloading nearly all of their ammunition from every gun they had into the pit. By the time they felt they were done, all that was left of the _Orochi_ Grave Digger were smears and chunks, which were being quickly washed out towards the river.

"Uhg... and I thought it smelled bad on the _outside_ , but it smells worse on the inside..." Jill muttered as she looked over the edge into the sewer, making certain that the creature was well and truly dead.

"Hmm... no kill like overkill," Katsumi commented from beside her.

Lenae knelt beside Lisa, who was sitting on her knees with Four Eyes' head on her lap, her hands already glowing with her healing light. "How is she?" she asked softly.

"Not good," Lisa replied. She shut down her power and shook her head. "I can heal her, but not in the middle of the street. She's fighting infection from stomach acid burns just lying here." She glanced down the street to where Jill and Katsumi were standing and frowned at the devastation beyond. "No way we're getting back to the Clock Tower with the giant hole in the road, either And the hospital is a pile of burning ruins back the other way, too." She carefully slid her hands under the burned raw nude Japanese woman and stood, carrying her bridal style. "There's a cabin at the edge of the park I've occasionally slept in over the last few months. We should head there."

"Just... don't heal her too much..." Lenae cautioned as she slowly wiped the blood and guts from her newly-recovered beloved chainsaw. Lisa turned to her in surprise and a touch of anger that her friend could be so disrespectful to the rapidly dying. She saw the furious expression on her friend's face and realized she had to elaborate quickly or face her fury. "When we first met her, she tried to kill me and nearly killed Jill. After she wound-up with a dozen or so vials of _something_ in her ass she turned positively docile, if not perpetually horny."

She glanced at her forearm, glad to see that Fan was still tightly wrapped around her, doing its best to remain absolutely still. "We'll talk later about what happened with your mother, okay Fan?" she whispered. The Slide Worm nodded its head minutely in reply.

While it didn't like mother, it was still _m_ _other_.

Lisa nodded in understanding, then glared down at the unconscious woman in her arms. "Understood. I'll heal her body, but I'll leave her mind a fucked-up mess then. Maybe make certain that the effects of whatever those chemicals were remain permanent," she added with a thoughtful introspection.

Lenae couldn't help but shiver at her words _and_ tone. She shivered again as the wind suddenly picked-up, bringing with it the sharp tang of an impending thunderstorm to her nose.

. . .

. .

.

I heard a soft groan, muffled as though someone had stuffed my ears with cotton or bananas or... something. _'_ _Which,_ _'_ I thought in sluggish amusement, _'_ _is ridiculous. Who puts cotton in their ears?_ _'_ I tried to swallow some built-up saliva, and decided that the cotton had been stuffed in my mouth instead.

I next became aware that I was lying on a hard surface, and that I was cold. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, as I was used to far worse. My mind paused, and wondered when and how I had become used to far worse. I thought back... and the first thing I remembered was falling into the open maw of a colossal wood pulper made flesh.

. . .

Jill, Lenae, Lisa, and Katsumi jerked as the young Japanese woman laid out naked atop the wooden table in the center of the room suddenly woke-up with a primal scream of terror. Jill and Katsumi hung back as Lisa and Lenae darted over to the heaving and trembling woman, Lenae to hold her still while Lisa used her power to relieve the woman's mind. Almost immediately her screaming stopped and her body relaxed.

"Hey, uhmm... Four Eyes? You... okay?" Lenae asked hesitantly. She winced as a thunderclap crashed almost immediately after the north side window was lit-up by a flash of lightning.

Four Eyes blinked, the light in the cabin thankfully dim, as her eyes slowly came into focus. The first thing she saw was the upside-down face of a woman she felt seemed oddly familiar, though she couldn't remember why. It had something to do with her almost luminescent green eyes, though for the life of her she couldn't remember why.

She lolled her head to her side, and two more people in tattered clothing came into view. One, an incredibly busty yet otherwise slender Japanese woman, was a complete stranger to her. The other, an brunette woman whose face was just a touch too old to be called cute, was vaguely familiar... though she once again had no idea why. Something about her evoked emotion with her, emotion she couldn't identify but left her moist between her legs and her nipples tight... and with a distinct desire to see the woman bleed.

She decided that the emotion _must_ be lust.

Four Eyes slowly sat-up, the woman with the strangely green eyes helping to support her. She glanced down between her breasts to her nude lap, and noticed for the first time that her hands were being held by someone. Her eyes traced the small, calloused, pale hands up thin-yet-muscular pale arms, which became mostly hidden from view behind the tattered sleeves of some cheap dark blue cloth near their shoulder. Her eyes traveled further upward, and stopped dead as they came to focus on the face of the fourth woman in the room.

"Four Eyes?" Lenae asked again, her head tilted slightly to her shoulder, making her look especially innocent.

Four Eyes' breath caught, eyes wide as saucers. "M-m-m-mistress...?" she whispered. Seeing the young raven-haired woman smile and nod back, Four Eyes lurched forward and tightly embraced Lenae. "Mistress!! I... I didn't think I'd see you again!!"

"Well that's... touching?" Katsumi asked more than stated in confusion. "I've seen some weird shit in my life, but how did _that_ happen?!"

"I actually have no idea," Jill replied. "I'll tell you the whole story... uhmm... later..." her eyes flicked over to the nude Japanese woman who was even now trying to grind her body against Lenae from her seated position, conveying to Katsumi that she'd do so when the woman was out-of-earshot. "I was kinda hiding at the time while your daughter demonstrated her Art on her."

"Ah." She looked over at her daughter and watched her for several long moments before she turned back to Jill again. Katsumi opened her mouth to make a sly comment regarding their daughters joining the nude woman on the table to provide some sexual healing, but just as she did so...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Everyone froze, and slowly turned their attention to the cabin door. Two more sharp raps sounded, just before the door slammed open from the force of the howling storm outside. Everyone jumped as the door struck the wall beside it hard enough to leave a dent, and Jill screamed (though she'd later totally deny it) as the doorway was illuminated by another strike of lightning to reveal a nearly six-foot tall cloaked figure holding a large mass over its shoulder standing just beyond the threshold.

"Holy FUCK!" Lenae yelped as she fell off the table in surprise, taking Lisa and Four Eyes with her in a tangle of limbs.

Katsumi had just slid into an aggressive martial arts stance from her family school, one leg bent before her with her toes pointed into the floor with both arms above her head, when the cloaked figure stepped into the room and smacked the door shut behind them with a quick bump of their hip.

The cloaked and hooded figure dumped the mass from its shoulder onto the floor beside it, revealing the mass to be a large stuffed duffel bag, then swept the hood of their cloak up and back with their other hand. The five women _stared_ as their visitor shook her short hair free of excess rain water and sighed, her locks so deeply platinum they almost looked lavender in the dim light of the cabin. "What a horrible night to have a curse..." she muttered under her breath.

Lisa scrambled to her feet and pointed at the invader. "YOU!" she shouted, gaining the surprised attention of everyone else in the room.

"You know her, Lisa?" Jill asked.

The woman paused her attempt at drying off, and by the cut and cinch of her soaked-to-the-skin cloak she was definitely all-woman. She slowly scanned the room with a single bright teal eye, the other hidden behind a thick lock of hair covering half her face. Her eye halted when it came into line of sight of one of the other occupants, and the person took a few seconds to examine each woman in turn. As though she were evaluating them in some unknown way and by an equally unknown unit of measurement. A short moment later her gaze settled on Lisa. "Ahh... little one. You can speak now."

"Kinda-sorta," Lisa replied to Jill as she kept both eyes on the stranger, though she caught Lenae and Four Eyes take up a protective flanking position beside her out of the corners of her eyes. "We... _met_... in the city a day or two ago, just before she used some sort of whip to kill several Tyrant BOWs." She opted not to go into further details, as she wasn't certain why this woman was here of all places, nor what her motives truly were.

Lenae arched an eyebrow as Four Eyes crouched before her, making herself appear as a jungle cat tensed to pounce. "A _whip_? _Kamisama_ , don't tell me she's into Rhythmic Gymnastics..." she moaned in dismay. This earned her a series of _very_ strange looks from those around her.

The strange woman chuckled. "No, little bird, that is something I have never had interest in. No, my whip... would be _this_." In a single swift motion the stranger flung her soaked cloak to her side, revealing not only herself to her audience but also her a large-yet-beautiful sword, which she held non-threateningly loosely in her right hand. With a slight flick of her wrist the blade came apart, taking the form of a ten-foot long whip with intermittent bladed chevron-shaped sections appearing for all purposes as thorns.

The group _gawked_ in absolute disbelief at their visitor.

The woman stood at about six-foot including the heels on her thigh-high boots, the toes of which were a polished bronze to match the short grieves protecting just the front of both ankles. These were designed with an etching of a cross with intertwined snakes at the base and a rose motif in the center of the cross.

Her skin-tight boots, which looked like purple snakeskin, tapered into strap-like extensions just above her knees. The snakeskin made way for bronze bands and smooth purple and white-dyed leather (with, of all things, more rose-motif _lace_ intermixed with the leather on the inside of her leg to mid-thigh). The straps continued up and _under_ the bottom of what appeared to be a tight purple and bronze-trimmed v-sling swimsuit before they crossed at her navel and continued on to either side of her G-cup breasts, between the underside of which rested a bronze belt buckle almost hidden under her breasts. Which by itself was likely holding much of her clothing together.

Underneath all _that_ was what looked like black rose-patterned lingerie matching the lace sewn into her boots, which continued up to _barely_ cover the southern hemispheres of her large breasts. Around that and acting to both press together and lift her breasts was an abbreviated white and purple with gold trim snake-skinned long-sleeved sea captain's jacket with wide lapels. In places of prominence it bore rose-motif buttons on its lapels.

The jacket _alone_ looked like something out of a pornographic lesbian pirate movie.

From under the lapels and just above the swell of her breasts was a piece of ruffled silken purple cloth, clasped by a single strained button just above her cleavage. This rose up to her neck and acted as a collar but completely exposing her cleavage and northers hemisphere of her breasts. Around her neck was a thin strip of purple silk with a rose-patterned clasp protecting the soft cartilage of her throat.

The jacket sleeves ended in wide, white cuffs, though around each arm at mid-bicep was a polished bronze band bearing an engraving of what looked to be intertwined thorny rose vines. On her left shoulder was a heavily polished bronze shoulder pauldron in the shape of a serpent with a human skull in its maw, a crown of thorns lightly branded about the skull's head, with twin bronze snakes flowing out of the skulls eyes. These thin snakes crossed under the skulls jaw and wrapped upward to end near the jaw hinge of the larger serpent head.

Extending from the pauldron over her left shoulder and down to her wrist was a bronze-segmented arm guard-like gauntlet resembling in a way an armadillo's hide. Both hands were encased in purple gloves, though once again on her left thumb, index, and middle fingers were thin bronze claws, which were decidedly less polished than the rest of the bronze on her outfit.

Never mind that the woman's lean legs were at least half the length of her entire body leading to aesthetically pleasing hips and an equally lean waist, body (if her breasts were to be ignored, which in her current clothing was impossible), and arms. To their eyes, there was no way she could weigh any more than one-hundred-thirty pounds _at best_ , light for such a busty nearly six-foot tall woman. All in all, she looked as much the sex bomb as she did a pirate executioner.

And almost none of them had any idea just who the hell she was and what the fuck she was doing there.

... _Almost_.

Wide-eyed, Jill took a step back and gasped behind her hands. "No... no way... no way in _Hell_..." she whispered in horrified disbelief, the trembling in her hands spreading down her arms and legs. All eyes turned to Jill.

"Ahh... mother?" Lisa asked hesitantly, turning her back on their visitor for the first time since her arrival in concern. The woman she called mother sounded almost terrified. Even Four Eyes relaxed her on-all-fours feral battle stance, both confused an intrigued by her Master's lover's tone.

The woman smirked, somehow managing to make what would normally be a condescending expression appear soft, almost tender. "Come now, _young Miss Jill Valentine_ ," she spoke her name with a familiarity normally reserved for close friends or lovers, which made all eyes turn back to her in surprise and deepened confusion. "You _know_ who I am."

Jill shook her head frantically, her short brown hair flying in all directions. "Impossible... you can't be...!" All eyes turned back to Jill once more. "You look... and that sword... but... there's no way... _there's no way!_ " she cried out in panic, her irises dilated widely and her skin coated in a thick sheen of sweat. Both Lisa and Lenae took a hesitant step towards her, worried about her sudden erratic behavior.

Katsumi, who'd been standing next to Jill the entire time, took hold of Jill by her shoulders and shook her several times. "Jill, get a hold of yourself!" she ordered in the kind of commanding voice mothers are well-practiced with. "You're going to start hyperventilating, and we're rather short on tranquilizers or paper sacks for you to breathe into at the moment."

Jill turned her fear-stricken face towards the older Japanese beauty. "But...!"

"My apologies, Jill," the woman interrupted. Everyone turned to her just in time to see her flick her right wrist again, causing her unusual whip to retract back into the shape of a beautiful sword, which she proceeded to stab into the wood floor of the cabin leaving it upright. "If you will allow me, I possess the ability to alleviate all doubt in your mind as to my identity."

Still holding the quailing woman by her shoulders, Katsumi asked, "And how would you do that, miss...?" she trailed off, expecting the mystery woman to at least give them a name.

"Quite simple, _Utsukushiihara Katsumi_ ," she replied, making everyone in the room but Jill to startle and stare in shock that this stranger not only knew Katsumi's name, but _also_ how to pronounce it in a near-perfect elegant _Kyoto-Ben_ accent _and_ speak her name in the correct order of her native land. "All I must do is step before her and request she look me in the eye." She then chuckled throatily, adding, "And no, it has nothing to do with the charlatan art of hypnotism."

Katsumi, Lenae, Lisa, and even Four Eyes eyed the strangely dressed and out-right strange woman speculatively, attempting to gauge what her intent was and if she were still a threat without her sword-whip. Something which they quickly realized she was when they remembered the wicked nail-claws clamped to her left thumb, index, and middle fingers. In truth, just about everything about the woman positively _screamed_ "stranger danger", and if there was a single ounce of fat on her body beyond her tits to soften her wiry musculature, none of them could see it. Even Fan was thinking the woman exuded sex and violence to a degree few others could manage. It was taking its entire concentration to not blow a load out its cock-shaped mouth and to remain still before the menacing enchantress.

Lenae's mind raced as she stared at the strange woman. _'_ _Okay, it's obvious that there's more going on here than any of us has a clue about, and Kamisama this woman is weird right down to the way she talks, but why would this woman want to approach Jill and have her look her in the eye?_ _'_ she thought. _'_ _I know people like to say that the eye is the window to the soul, but I got a nagging feeling that's not what this woman is thinking._

_'Good Kami Almighty is she a woman!'_ she mentally panted in lust like the horn-dog wolf in the old American Tex Avery cartoons from the 1940's... bulging eyes, wolf-whistling, mallet and chair to the head and all. _'Her legs alone are almost a meter long... I think she literally has a full American_ yard _of leg! And they're so slim and muscular! I bet she could crack walnuts with her_ _thighs_ _, too! Her hips and waist are so... wait... she's got a fucking_ camel-toe _going on! Hot fuckitty damn! And her tits! Yeah mine and mom's are bigger, but they're perfect!_ How _does she have tits that large without any blue vein issues going on?! Fuck that, look at her skin! She might have better skin than me! Kamisama I don't know whether I wanna fuck her or kill her out of jealousy! And her face! Those cheek bones and jawline... those lips and her nose and ey... wait... her_ eyes _...'_

Lenae's eyes strained in the poorly-lit cabin as she focused in on the mystery woman's eyes. Or, more specifically, her irises. _'Okay, Jill's chin is a bit less angular than hers, and her lips and nose are a bit wider, too. But the overall shape of their faces down to their cheek bones are_ damn _similar. But Ms Walking Wet-Dream's eyes... there's something about them..._ _ **argh**_ _! If only there was more li_ _-_ _'_ Just as she thought this, a flash of lightning illuminated the interior of the cabin exactly when Lenae was completely focused on their visitor's eyes.

Lenae's own eyes widened in shock. _'No... no fucking way!'_ She whipped her attention to Jill, who was thankfully standing near the only ceiling light in the old grave keeper's cabin, and stared her in the eyes. _'They're exactly the same color!'_ she thought in surprise. _'But... but Jill said... said...'_ Suddenly, earlier conversations with her shared girlfriend flashed through her memories.

_"I meant to say this earlier Jill, but Kami you have beautiful eyes. I've never seen stormy-blue eyes like yours before..."_

_"They're something of a family trait on my father's side..."_

_"...Let's see... you know my name already, Jill Valentine..."_

_"Rumored descendant or cousin, depending on which relative you ask, of a collapsed English aristocratic house from several centuries back on my father's side."_

_"...every so often someone in the family will catch a glimpse of a woman who looks just like 'Ms. Valentine', only for the woman to vanish before they can approach her."_

_"...nor do I believe in Highlanders or Circe being in my family tree."_

" _Kamisama_..." Lenae breathed in a barely audible whisper. But given the silence of the little cabin, she might as well have shouted at the top of her lungs. She immediately had everyone's attention save Jill, who had never stopped starting at their visitor.

"Lenae?" her mother asked.

"Let her..." she paused, swallowing audibly. "Let her approach, mom." Her mother triple-blinked at her daughter in surprise while Four Eyes cocked her head in confusion, and Lisa out-right _gaped_ at her. Most telling, however, was their odd visitor who had flashed her a knowing smirk. _'_ _She knows..._ _'_ Lenae thought, her heart racing in nervousness. _'_ _Kamisama... she knows I know!_ _'_

Skepticism plain on her face, Lisa asked, "Are you _sure_?! I mean, well... she..."

Lenae shook her head violently, her long hair flaying out and actually slapping Lisa in the face several times before she faced the not-quite-human adult-teen. "It's impossible... _Kamisama_ it's completely and totally _insanely_ impossible... but yeah I'm sure." She turned to face her mother, who was staring at her in even more concern than she had been for Jill just a few seconds before. "I'm sure, mom. Let..." she nervously swallowed again, then turned her head to face their visitor. "Let _Ms. Valentine_ meet Jill."

Even Four Eyes this time stared at Lenae in complete bewilderment. But the stranger, oh the stranger, she simply _smirked_ at Lenae with her eyes flashing in clear amusement. "You're just as intelligent as I believed you to be, _Utsukushiihara Lenae._ " She returned her attention to Lenae's mother. "May I?"

Katsumi looked between the stranger and her daughter several times, wondering just what it was that her daughter had apparently worked out in that outstanding mind of hers. _'And why did she refer to the woman with the same family name as Jill? Does she actually know her from somewhere?'_ She stared her daughter in the eye and immediately discounted that thought. _'No... I don't believe she has_ _ever met her_ _, though_ _obviously_ _Lisa has…'_ She glanced over at the other teen of their group. Lisa was wary, but for the most part relaxed. After several seconds she sighed in defeat. "Very well..." she begun, before she clamped down on Jill to keep her from bolting. "But try anything, and I will end you."

"I would expect nothing less," the woman replied with a sly smile. She stepped remarkably softly given her footwear around the center table, then suddenly paused on her third step. She turned to Lenae, Lisa, and Four Eyes in curiosity before she rested her hand on her cocked hip. Which did nothing but make her appear even more dangerous and sexy than she did by simply _walking_. "Lenae," she purred apathetically seductively.

"Ahh... yeah?" Lenae squeaked, suddenly feeling exceedingly hot and bothered.

"Just before I opened the door a few minutes ago yourself, Miss Trevor, and the young woman whom is strangely comfortable in her own skin..." she spoke huskily, pointedly starting at Four Eyes nude body,"...I heard something of a scream."

"Y-yeah?"

The tall platinum-haired woman smiled every so briefly at Lenae, then jerked her chin towards the nude woman crouched with her legs spread widely in her prebattle battle stance. Jill and Katsumi stared on, one wondering where the strange woman was going with this line of questioning, and the other still attempting to deny reality. "That scream I heard. Was that the young lady crouched before you screaming in carnal delight?"

_"Baaehya?!"_ Lenae replied intelligently

Both young-looking women blushed hotly, their skin down to their breasts turning the color of broiled lobster. "...Actually, that was fear..." Lisa slowly spoke up for Lenae as the young Japanese teen was too busy babbling incoherently in an attempt to answer the woman, not certain to make of the very strange non sequitur.

The woman smirked at the duo in a way that made everyone in the room shiver as though someone had just stepped across their graves. "Then _obviously_ you did something wrong," she continued to purr, with a humored inflection in her tone. "Do try to not make the same mistake twice."

"Hey!" both Lisa and Lenae shouted indignantly. They heard Katsumi giggle softly somewhat behind them, to whom they turned back to face and shouted again in unison, "Traitor!"

"In such case, allow me..." the woman continued as though she hadn't heard their exclamations and prattling. She stalked towards the trio beside the table, everyone unable take their eyes off the woman who oozed sensuality with every graceful motion of her body, attention focused on the roll of her hips and the subtle jiggle of her magnificent tits with each step.

"...To demonstrate..." she sensuously sauntered past the teens, self-confidence exuding from every pore of her being. Five pairs of eyes gazed upon the woman as she passed by Four Eyes and headed straight towards Jill and Katsumi. Lisa, Four Eyes, and Lenae turned with her as she passed, and openly leered at her powerful-yet-pliable ass.

Katsumi, however, was captivated by the woman's face. The stranger's body was fantastic to watch, yes. But she'd slept with fantastic bodies in the past, and her own body was nothing to sneeze at either. So while her daughter, her daughter's human-pet, her daughter's _inhuman_ pet (which had remained remarkably still the entire time the woman was in the cabin but was now leaking cum from its mouth), and the strange young-looking woman who called her daughter's girlfriend _mother_ gawked at the strange woman's ass, she was mesmerized by her face.

The woman's platinum hair was roughly chopped – not cut but _chopped –_ short in a way similar to a pixie-cut. Yet her hair was parted just off-center to the right and her bangs covered her left eye, giving her an alluring and mysterious presence. Her deep-set right eye was blue like ice. Her face was pleasantly shaped set by perfectly proportioned cheek and jawbones, similar in a way to Jill's but with a slightly sharper chin. Her nose was a bit thin and her mouth narrow, but not so much as to detract from her beauty. If anything, given the shape of her face they accentuated her natural beauty. Though she did find it odd that the woman wore no make-up what-so-ever... not like she needed it given how thick her eyelashes and how red her lips were. Even her skin was absolutely creamy perfection.

Though given how strongly Jill was shaking under her grip, she both wondered just what exactly the younger woman saw in this woman that had such a normally fearless woman like Jill so terrified she seemed ready to vacate her bowels and bladder on the spot... and what her daughter saw that made her trust this stranger coming anywhere close to her. And why Lisa, a woman who was _fiercely_ protective of Jill, was just letting her approach unmolested.

"...how it's done..." the platinum bombshell finished, her voice barely above a whisper. Everyone watched, enraptured, as the woman delicately cupped Jill's face, tilted her chin upwards ever-so-slightly, and leaned close.

Jill stared into eyes that reminded her of her own whenever she looked into a mirror, eyes which were the exact same color as her father's, and her father's mothers. Eyes which was the source of her terror as they proved that her world was _never_ normal, that the infection and her battles over this past summer weren't aberrations. That everything crazy and insane she'd ever heard in her life just might actually have a basis in reality. Because if this woman was real, then _anything_ was real. As soon as she got a good look into the platinum bombshell's eyes she knew exactly who she was. And that it was completely impossible. Yet here she was, with eyes of her own and features reminiscent of her own... give or take a few centuries of genetic variance.

And if this woman, as impossible as it was, truly was the real deal... then what of the _other_ legends her mother and father had told her of their respective lineages?

She held her breath nervously when the woman cupped the side of her face, especially considering the sharp claws the woman wore on her left fingers. When she felt the stranger's hot breath tickle at her lips she opened her mouth to squeak a protest, only for the stranger to capture her lips and dart her tongue inside.

Several thoughts raced through her fear-shocked mind as heated pleasure swiftly took its place, though none of the thoughts would completely form once the sensation of the woman's experienced lips and tongue struck her brain. She was dimly aware of someone moaning, and it took her nearly two full minutes – the length of their kiss – to realize that the one moaning was herself.

The others watched in awe as the tension and fear melted right off Jill when the stranger initiated their lip-lock, and heated in more ways than one as Jill continued to melt into the contours of the platinum woman's body. Katsumi released Jill's shoulders once the tension fled from the younger woman's shoulders, then leaned back against the table and watched the two play tonsil hockey from her front row seat. Both Lenae and Lisa gaped at the brazenness of the woman, while both Fan and Four Eyes orgasmed from the sight, Four Eyes leaving a small puddle of pussy juice on the wooden floor.

When their warm lips parted, Jill was not ashamed that she whimpered at the loss of contact. The woman was good, _really_ good. She enjoyed kissing, and felt that she was reasonably good at it. Kissing was one of her favorite things to do both before and after coitus, after all. But this stranger made her feel as much a virgin as a fly to her spider.

Gasping slightly, Jill lamely panted, "Ahhh... I'm Jill. Jill Valentine. Yo-EEP!" she squeaked when the woman dropped her left hand to Jill's shoulder and her right to her bare ass, the back of her moth-eaten habit having been torn and burnt away during the battle against the eight-headed monstrosity just a short time before.

" _Isabella_ ," she hummed. "Though people usually just refer to me as Ivy. But you already know this don't you, my little Valentine."

"HEY!" Lenae shouted, having just come to her senses from watching _that_ kiss. "That's MY girlfriend, keep your hands to yourself!"

The woman, Ivy, giggle mirthfully and turned to look at the young Japanese woman over her shoulder. Everyone noted that Ivy did not remove her hand from Jill's rump. " _You're_ girlfriend?" she asked with an inflection that carried both playfulness and acrimony in one. "I was under the impression that you were each sharing with one another. Including that rather fascinating creature on your forearm, hmm?"

Jill smacked the palm of her hand against her face and grumbled, "Oh for God's sake... has _EVERYONE_ been stalking me tonight?!"

"Only until you fell into the sewers, which was where I lost track of you," Ivy quipped back in reply. "You certainly should be more cautious, my little Valentine. It took myself hours to relocate you, and by then you were already in the embrace of your young lover's mother while she in turn double-teamed that _condottiere_ behind myself with the young... healer."

"Young?" Lisa snorted. "I'm older than you, remember."

"I very much doubt that," Ivy smirked knowingly in reply. "Unless you happen to be elder than four-hundred-thirty-nine."

"Four-hundred... what?" Katsumi asked faintly. She glanced over at her daughter, and was startled to see that not only did Lenae _not_ seem surprised by Ivy's proclamation regarding her age, but vindicated in the way she would get when she found herself correct after solving a particularly trying puzzle. She suddenly realized that, somehow, her daughter truly had figured out who the woman was after all and that her comment about the woman being a _Valentine_ had actually meant something after all.

Lisa gave the sexy bronze-and-leather-and-lace armored woman a flat look. "Really. You don't look a day over thirty-two at best."

"Why thank you. That was, interestingly enough, my age when by body ceased aging."

Hesitantly, Katsumi asked, "How... did you... how did you manage that?" There was something in Ivy's tone... something that caught the attention of each occupant of the small room. With a start she realized that the word she was looking for was _weariness_. The woman, Ivy, sounded absolutely languished.

"It... is a long story..." Ivy slumped. She pulled away from Jill, turned, and plopped into a nearby old wooden chair. "In the bad old days, when the New World was still new and bandits rode roughshod over Kings, a secret war waged involving... many participants. The prize was the horrifically-cursed blade," she glanced up at Katsumi, "known by a select few across the world by several names. In _Nippon_ , it was occasionally known in select circles as the _Ko Batsu No Ken_. Something tells me you may have heard of the cursed blade yourself."

Katsumi gasped loudly. She _knew_ this legend. But even with her own knowledge of the strange, that's all it could possibly be. Because if it wasn't... "Y-y-you c-can't m-m-m-m-mean..."

Ivy nodded at the young mother's sharp intake in breath. "The very same. Soul Edge," she spat, "a weapon forged by an ancient long-forgotten smithy, bathed in the blood and viscera of countless innocents and wicked alike... so much so that the demon blade eventually gained sentience. Wielded by King Algol in the Hyborian Age, the only known human to retain their sanity in doing so, and _much_ later by an all-but-forgotten pharaoh in the Thirtieth Century BCE. With that recognition of self came an even greater thirst for human blood _and_ the ability to tempt the feeble of mind to seek it for glory... only for the demon blade to corrupt its wielder and guide the cursed fool into carnage eternal... and to their eventual oblivion."

"You're joking, right?" Lisa asked.

While Ivy shook her head, it was Jill who spoke-up. "No, she's not." All eyes, including Ivy's and Four Eyes' turned to her. "That's... already more detail than I've heard before, but it sounds a lot like the old stories about my family I was told at bedtime by my father. A weapon so evil it brought death and destruction all across Europe and Asia over the span of decades back in the late fifteen hundreds and early sixteen hundreds."

While everyone in the room digested this revelation, Ivy continued her story. "Sort of your family, young Miss Valentine. Sort of my family as well. I was adopted into the Valentine household of London. After several years or research on that cursed blade my father fell into madness and our house too nearly collapsed into ruination. After my parents in all-but-blood fell ill and passed-on, I took over my father's alchemical research, and eventually learned that the blade my father obsessed on was the epitome of evil. In disgust, I forged a blade of my own to counter the steel demon."

She waved her hand before her, bringing everyone's attention to the blade she had left impaled in the wooden floor. "Unfortunately, Sword Valentine wasn't pure enough to match the malevolence of that damnable blade, nor was my own soul pure enough to wield the only weapon that could."

"What became of... that _thing_?" Katsumi asked.

Ivy snorted. "As you say in these modern times, 'Hell if I know'. Even should I know I wouldn't speak of it. Let sleeping dogs lie. But to finally answer your question, Miss Trevor," she spoke, formally facing Lisa once more, "the consequence of my alchemical research upon my own body and soul in order to forge my own counter blade was to damn myself with immortality and eternal youth. Over the last four centuries I have borne witness as nearly every person I had ever come to know age and die, leaving me behind each time. What was more, those who knew me came to resent me, came to resent that while they fell to illness or enfeeblement, I remained strong and vivacious."

"Did you ever marry or have kids?" Lenae asked.

Ivy gave the young teen a soft, sad smile. "Only once. When I came to learn of the curse I had placed upon myself, I sought no long-term lovers, no children. To become attached, only to bear witness as I lost all, was more painful than I could bear. Yet there was a young man... intelligent, charming, confident, quite handsome..." she sighed with a sad smile gracing her lips. "I married him and bore to him a son, conceived upon our honeymoon night in _Lyon_. It was to my embarrassment that I only learned after the birth of my child that the man I married, the man who bore the same name as mine own, was actually a distant cousin of mine. The matriarch of the Valentine _pairie_ suspected that I was more than I appeared, so before I could watch my child take his first step, I was forced to fake mine own death before she could meet myself and learn the truth of my rearing. A truth that would have doomed my child and husband to death, for being the child and spouse of a ' _witch_ '. A truth that, if certain religious zealots learned of my family, adopted or no, they would all be burned and our wealth and properties stolen by the Church. From then on I kept watch over my branch of the Valentine peerage in France. Which leads to why I am here, now."

"To... watch over me?" Jill asked.

Ivy sighed. "Not that I seem to have done that remarkable of a job with this, seeing as how you were recovering from what should have been mortal injury by the time I relocated you, and I was not able to reach you in your battle against that great beast before an unknown party dealt it a critical blow. But then, I must say that I am quite proud of your ability, and the forces you have marshaled yourself with."

She glanced over at the three young-looking women, now sitting neatly on folded legs atop the table. "So tell me, do you intend to remain together, including the broken one between you?"

Four Eyes glared at Ivy. "I will not leave Mistress."

Ivy smiled inscrutably back. "No, I believe you would not." She then stepped back several paces and spoke, "Sunrise is only a few hours away. Upon that time, the American military currently holding a tight blockade around this city will launch an experimental non-nuclear 'super solenoid' missile strike into the heart of this city. As I understand it, it is quite likely that young Miss Valentine's friend will not be arriving until roughly that same time. While it would be an enjoyable means of spending the last few hours this city has to live," she smirked, "I doubt you wish to remain in this shed of a cabin making love until then."

Jill laughed aloud at this, while the others somewhat nervously chuckled. "No, as much as I'd like to, no. Umbrella caused this city to go down the shiter, murdered all these people as surely as though they'd shot them one-by-one, and I can't let them get away with it. The only place I know where to find evidence of their activities, though, is the old abandoned plant on the outskirts of town. Back when I was investigating the city officials with my team-mates, that place kept coming up as some place of importance. I intend to find out why." She added with a simple hand gesture, "We should also be able to find radio equipment of some sort for me to get in touch with Barry and let him know where to find us."

"And you are all going with her?" Ivy received four affirmatives in reply. "Very well, then I would suggest changing out of those rags that, well, _some_ of you at least are wearing..." Lenae and Lisa blushed slightly as their clothes were held together by a thread and a prayer, ironic as their clothing used to be Nun habits, and Four Eyes simply didn't care, "...and clothe yourselves in the ready-to-wear I absconded with," she said with a nod towards the duffel bag she'd left by the door just after she first entered.

Katsumi walked over and picked the bag up, and pulled out the first article of clothing. "A hoodie?" she asked as she examined the thick cotton garment. "Sensible choice I suppose, considering the extreme temperature and weather changes this time of year." She started pulling out various tops, skirts, pants, shorts, hats, jackets, and even shoes, checked their size labels, and handed them out to the women they would best fit. It didn't dawn on her that the only way Ivy would have known their sizes so well is if she'd been stalking them for quite some time.

Lenae, on the other hand, did notice but opted to not say nothing. She was more invested in looking at the front of the blue and white t-shirt she was given that had the text "MEGA MILK" printed in large, bold letters across its chest. Ivy was obviously not a danger to her mother or the others, so she saw no point in bringing up a point that might upset the others. Besides, it wasn't not like Ivy hadn't already told them that she'd been stalking the group. though given her shirt, she had to wonder just how long she'd had them under watch, and how she'd found such a shirt for herself.

Later, that same thought would return to her when her mother removed her sweater to reveal her undershirt with the phrase, "I <3 Bukkake" across her breasts.

As she handed out the outfits Ivy had put together Katsumi asked over her shoulder, "I don't suppose this," she heft the clothing, "is the reason why you've revealed yourself to us, when you could have done so at any time over the last couple of days?"

Ivy shrugged disinterestedly. "You do not expect that I would simply stand by and watch as my last heirs, both adopted and by blood, dies of exposure would you? In any event," she added as she dispassionately inspected the bronze nails on her right fingers, "this allowed me the opportunity to approach and take measure, and taste, of my current heir." Once she noticed that the room had gone dead silent she glanced up and saw everyone staring at her. "What? There are reasons, after all, why the Valentine family is so comfortable with incest. I just happen to be part of those reasons."

Everyone blinked, looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to dress themselves.

"Will you come with us?" Jill asked once she was half-dressed. "I mean, you're a legend in our family, Ivy. I... I'd love to hear about the things you've seen, the things you've experienced and done. I mean, hell, you witnessed the _birth of our nation_!"

Ivy stood, reclaimed her sopping wet cloak from the floor, and draped it around her body once more. "I thank you, but no." Seeing the disappointed look on Jill's face she added, "But I will be around. You and yours are of interest to me, and I believe the mother and daughter Nerimians would like to know more legends of their own homeland I myself experienced first-hand as well."

"That would be amazing!" Lenae spoke up enthusiastically with a quick jerk to the zipper on the back of her new pleated cotton skirt. It, along with the tank-top she wore under the tight jumper and hoodie over that, the outfit reminded her strongly of some of the school uniforms she'd worn back in Japan. "I mean, I've seen her on TV, so I have to wonder... are we related to the Shiranui clan or anything?"

Katsumi laughed, her voice muffled from the tight sweater she was trying to pull over her head, her large breasts proudly standing out. "I keep telling you..." she huffed as she got her head through the neck, "...that there's _no_ way we could be related."

"I do have a question for you, Ivy," Jill said. "That weird energy beam that set that... uhmm..."

" _Yamata_ _no_ _Orochi_ ," Katsumi helpfully offered.

"Yeah, that," Jill nodded. "How did you do that?"

Ivy stared at her young descendant dozens of generations removed blankly for several seconds before chuckling. "My dear, that wasn't me." Several eyes, all except Lenae really, turned to her in surprise. "I believe I mentioned before that an unknown party dealt that great beast a critical blow, correct? When I saw that beast breathe fire upon you, I attempted to reach you from the direction of this very cabin where I'd been distracted by attempting to deal with a minor irritant. The ki wave, I believe it was, came from the direction of the high-way on the hill to the south-east."

"'Ki Wave'?" Lisa asked? "What's that?" Even Four Eyes seemed interested in the explanation.

"It's a martial arts technique," Lenae answered excitedly before Ivy could reply. "The easiest way to explain it for non-martial artists is to first compare it to bio-energy. Everything that lives has some sort of energy field, and no I don't mean the soul. It's more like..." she paused in thought, "...you know how in school science fairs kids will hook-up a clock to a potato and it'll keep time?"

"I think so..." Jill replied slowly while Lisa slowly nodded her head, having heard of such things before she was kidnapped and medically tortured for multiple decades.

"Okay, great!" Lenae beamed. "So think of 'ki' as a Japanese term for that same energy field that all living things have, like the energy the potato pumps out to keep time. Now, you know how healthier people tend to be more energetic than unhealthy or out-of-shape people?"

Lisa, Four Eyes, & Jill glanced at each other, while Katsumi stared at her daughter in pride and Ivy listed with interest. "Well, yeah," Lisa answered.

"Right, that's because healthy people have more bio-energy than unhealthy people or they're naturally able to use their bio-energy more efficiently than otherwise. Now yeah, there's physical and medical explanations for this, but that doesn't really matter for this explanation since we're going more into the meta-physical and..."

" _Ahem_. Lenae dear, perhaps you should cut to the chase, as it were?"

Lenae knocked her knuckle against her temple and stuck out her tongue. "Heh heh, sorry mom." She tapped her finger against her chin in thought for a moment, then continued. "Okay, so ki is essentially Bio-energy, and healthy people tend to have more. So, then you add in a martial artist, who trains their body to ignore pain and normal physical limits to perform their feats. Like Jet Li being able to punch faster than a camera shutter-speed can capture. That's because they're focusing their ki into the parts of their body needed to do that."

"Ooookaaaayyyy..." Jill said slowly, "so how do you go from throwing a punch fast to tossing around lasers beams like something out of Star Wars?" Both Lisa and Four Eyes nodded in agreement. "I mean, you said that the stuff shown on those King of Fighters tournaments isn't all fake, but what we saw was on an entirely different level!"

"That's where things get weird," Katsumi spoke-up. "Jet Li, Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee... all those movie martial artists? They only know how to infuse pasts of their body with their ki to pull off what are essentially stunts. The fighters on the Street Fighter and King of Fighters tournaments, at least the _really_ good ones, they figured out how to infuse objects with their ki to make them stronger.

"For instance, a typical Japanese blade is only strong against another, similar blade. Though in truth, no swordsman or -woman would ever attempt to interlock or strike their opponent's blade with their own. It's the easiest and dumbest way to turn your blade to shit. And against a European Broadsword it might as well be made of aluminum."

"Which is something most Japanese people would refute out of national pride and heritage," Lenae added.

"Right," she smiled back at her daughter. "Our countrymen are quite deluded that way. Pure Japanese steel is, quite honestly, garbage due to all the impurities in the metal, no matter how many times its folded or how wavy its lines are. However, when a martial artist of a certain ability and understanding of their ki wields the same blade and infuses their own ki into the blade, they can use that blade to cut through solid stone without so much as dulling the edge."

"The same holds true for those who toss around ki balls," Lenae said. "Instead of infusing an object with their ki, they build and build and build that ki until the energy not only enters the visible spectrum but becomes a _physical_ force."

"Would that not take a great deal of energy, though?" Ivy asked, intrigued. "I have witnessed the phenomenon several times through my life, but I have never been able to inquire about it. Comparing such energy to the energies of magic and the like, I cannot fathom that even forming one such ki orb would not drain the practitioner completely. Yet... I've seen warriors form and throw such orbs in rapid succession without appearing tired."

Jill snorted in disbelief. "' _Magic_ '?!"

"Exists," Lenae, Katsumi, Ivy, Lisa, and surprisingly Four Eyes replied simultaneously.

"You'd have to see it to believe it, Jill," Katsumi stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe someday we'll take you on a trip to Nerima. You can't walk five feet without tripping over something magical."

"Or Juban at night when the Senshi are out and about for their weekly monster hunt," Lenae added helpfully.

Katsumi smirked. "Right. _If_ we don't want her mind to be _completely_ broken, daughter." Lenae giggled at the thought. "In answer to your question, Ivy... yes, it takes a great deal of bio-energy, or ki, to create a ki ball. A person able to do so, and do so well, would have the comparable energy run their household appliances for a _year or better_ on their bio-energy alone."

"And if you think of it another way," Lenae butted in, "if only one out of every hundred-thousand martial artists have the ability to become really good martial artists, then only one out of every thousand really good martial artists could control their _ki_ to such a degree to infuse their bodies with their ki like Jet Li can, and only one out of every ten-thousand again of those really good martial artists could reach a point where they could create ki balls."

"Ho... how..." Lisa thought for a moment before she shook her head to clear her mind. "Of those who can... can essentially weaponize their bio... their fucking _life_ energy... then how many could do what we saw earlier? Create an energy beam made out of their life energy? And how much energy would that even _BE_?!"

Mother and daughter turned to each other more than just a little uncomfortably, silently communicating. Eventually Lenae sighed deeply, enough to droop her shoulders and hang her head. "We... I don't know. I mean... I mean I've heard of one guy who figured out a way to create a massive ki bomb that can blow-up entire city blocks, and I heard about another fight that I missed where someone was doing something similar... a compressed ki bomb or something..."

Everyone blinked at that mental imagery.

"...but to do something like what we saw and have it _not_ be some sort of mutant ability? I only know of one..."

"Lenae..." Katsumi spoke reproachfully.

Lenae crossed her arms and leveled her mother a challenging glare, before she turned away from her mother and spoke to the rest of the room. "Okay, let's see what Jill and Lisa have to say."

"Us?" the two asked in surprise.

"What would we know about any of this?" Lisa asked.

"Doesn't matter," Lenae replied with a confident smirk. "Just answer this, even you mom: when that ki beam hit that zombie _Yamata_ _no_ _Orochi_... besides surprise and sadistic glee... what did you feel?"

Jill, Lisa, and even Katsumi looked at Lenae in confusion. Ivy, who'd been too far away to understand what the girl was getting at, and Four Eyes, who'd been unconscious, simply looked on, their curiosity increasing immensely.

"What did I... feel?" Jill finally asked, uncertain she understood the question. _'What does she mean_ _"_ _what did I feel_ _"_ _? Does she mean emotionally, or what?'_

"Each of you," she confirmed with a bob of her head.

The trio blinked several times as they considered the question, each following similar trains of thought. ' _Well... I felt glee, that's for sure...'_ Jill thought. _'Hell of a lot of shock and awe as well. But she already discounted those feelings, so that means she must have noticed something that I didn't. But... what else could there have been?'_

"Confidence," Lisa finally answered. "Pure, thoughtless confidence. As soon as that beam or whatever struck that monster and I got over by shock, the only feeling I had was ' _We can kill this fucker shoot it in the nuts until it's dead then shoot it some more_ '. I've survived as long as I have by being overly cautious about anything involving confrontations. That thought was... alien to me."

Jill and Katsumi slowly nodded their heads as well. "That sounds about right..." Jill spoke slowly. "I think I was the first one to step forward to start shooting at it and the road to dump it in the sewer, too."

"Exactly." She turned to her mother and asked, "And who do we know who figured out how to weaponize their own fucking _ego_?"

"...Okay, you got me there," Katsumi finally admitted. "But still, we're a _long_ way from Japan. What would he being doing here anyway?" Katsumi arched her shoulders back with her eyes shut to pop several vertebrae and sighed after hearing multiple satisfying cracks. She was about to grab the hiking boots she'd grabbed for herself when she realized that the cabin had gone eerily quiet again. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at her this time. "What?" When she didn't receive an answer she added, "Com'on girls, this is creepy."

"I..." Ivy swallowed, "I have not so strongly desired to take a woman to my bed chamber and ravage her body like the _Oni_ in over two-hundred-fifty years..." she breathed huskily.

"Uhmm... what? I hope you meant 'ravish'...?" Katsumi asked, more than a little startled at the woman's wording and the crazed, sex-starved look in her single visible eye before Ivy tore her gaze away and started to slap her own cheeks. Even Jill, she realized, had zeroed in on her breasts and looked about ready to jump her bones. And if that were bad enough, both her daughter and Lisa were _drooling_ as they stared at her.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

"Don't worry about it, mom," Lenae finally said as she wiped her mouth dry with the sleeve of her hoodie. "You just have a sweater-meat thing going on, so we'll be fucking you once we're somewhere safe for teasing us like this."

"If everyone is done feasting their eyes upon the milf.." Ivy spoke a bit too loudly in an obvious effort to detract from the fact that she was the worst of the lot, "...then I think I'd best be off." She stepped over, leaned up to Katsumi's ear, and whispered, "I'll be tasting you with more than my eyes later as well, my little butterfly." Ivy stepped back with a smirk towards the shocked woman's face, then slowly faded from existence.

Everyone gaped at where she disappeared. Four Eyes was the first to wave her hand in the space where Ivy had once stood, soon enough followed by both Jill and Lisa. "Impossible..." the former muttered.

"Oh WOW!" Lenae exclaimed. "That's just like how he did it!"

Jill raised a single eyebrow. "' _He_ ' again? You mean your girlfriend back in Japan you called a boy earlier?"

Lenae gave her a blank look. "Eh?"

"The one you beat in some fight, only for her to come back a week later and beat you with your own moves? The one you later claimed was a guy for some reason?"

"Lenae," her mother scolded, "are you _still_ soaking your panties for him? I told you to keep your hands off, she has too many women after his body and heart as it is."

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "You blame me, mom? I caught you checking out her ass more than a few times when he wasn't looking, too, you know. I can't help it if I want him to knock me up with a thousand babies, then bring her to a screaming orgasm in return."

Jill, Lisa, and even Four Eyes blinked, then double-blinked at the more than odd phrasing Lenae had just used to describe someone. The gender pronouns were just all over the place! "You know what?" Jill asked. "I don't want to know. Whatever explanation the two of you have will give me a migraine, I just know it. Let's just follow Ivy's example and get out of here. We only have the rest of the night to search the old plant for anything incriminating we can find before the city blows-up."

"That's... a good idea, mom," Lisa replied.

"Let's get out of here."

 

To Be Concluded...

End of Part 3 Disc 2


	10. Part Final: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---Author's note: In the opening, I mentioned that this story would be "occasionally crackish". This entirely-planned-all-along epilogue takes that thought and cranks it out the window. Yes, plot details and references gets their explanation here, but at the expense of coming across as something written by a ronery drug addict lead-paint chip muncher. If you have an open mind, then please proceed. If you liked this story as-is and don't want to read something that could potentially destroy it in its entirety for you, then Congladuration! A Winner Is You. This Is Happy End.
> 
> Still here? Okaaay... but don't say I didn't warn you. Any reviews which says I didn't will be immediately pissed on.---

SexHazard

By Rilocarashulaki

 

Part Final: Epilogue – October 1st, 1998

Jill Valentine's hair ruffled wildly from the downdraft of the churning rotors above as she squatted in the open rear door of Barry Burton's AS350 B2 Squirrel helicopter, "Are you sure you can make it!?" she shouted over the roar of the engine on low throttle, enough to keep the engine running without the threat of imminent lift-off.

"Go on, we'll be fine!" Barry shouted back from the pilot's seat. "It's just a short jaunt west to the nearest airport where I'll either get this repaired or swap it out for another one." He shook his head ruefully and added, "Gotta admit, I didn't expect to be getting your ass out of that damned city right when it blew-up. Shockwave didn't do this baby any favors, and having to juke around all those military and Umbrella choppers didn't do us any more favors fuel-wise either. Nor all the extra passengers!" At that he started guffawing in laughter, making him sound almost like the bear he somewhat resembled with his thick beard and barrel-chested torso.

"If you're sure..."

"Come on, Jill!" Lenae shouted from where she, Lisa, Four Eyes, and Katsumi stood several yards away. "I smell breakfast!"

Jill held up a single finger towards her cute little underaged lover, not like she'd mentioned that to Barry of course – he had two young daughters of his own after all, and leaned back into the 'copter. "You sure you don't wanna come with us?" she asked the man sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

Carlos looked over at Jill, then out the pilot's side window to where the rest of Jill's insane friends stood. When his eyes landed on Lisa, she put her hands behind her head, jutted her chest out, and winked seductively back at him. He shuddered violently in atavistic terror. "No thank you!" he shouted back at Jill.

Jill shrugged indifferently. "All right, then. See you around, Carlos! See you soon, Barry!" she shouted as she jumped out of the helicopter and jogged up to the others already standing in the parking lot of the truck stop/motel/diner they'd landed on. One that was just a few miles away from Raccoon City, well away from the blast zone, and on the far side of the neighboring town of Stoneville. She turned and waved with the others as the engine roar increased several fold, the rotors spinning faster and faster, until the helicopter lurched for a moment, then lifted off like a drunken, constipated cinder block into the morning sky.

Once her friend had cleared the western treeline Jill turned back to face her fellow survivors. Once again she was thankful for her ancestor showing up when she did with spare clothing for each of them, all of them now dressed in rather normal clothing of jeans, skirts, sweatshirts, and the like...even if they were all muddy, greasy, and otherwise filthy after their trip through the so-called "Dead Factory". Except for Four Eyes, who'd opted instead to wear fingerless gloves, military-style boots, a liquid silver colored one-piece swimsuit with a plunging neckline and a rear that rode up her crack to emphasize her modest ass, and nothing else besides.

Even though Ivy hadn't come with them, Jill was certain she'd made it out just fine. After all, she'd lived this long. A little undead apocalypse followed by a tactical military missile strike should be nothing for her. Jill felt a shiver wrack her well-shaped form at the thought of immortality. Sure, for awhile it may seem novel, perhaps even fun. She had witnessed or "been there" for so many achievements in human history for the past several hundred years, and would continue to see them for eons to come. But she'd also seen humanity at its absolute worst over and over again, an endless parade of non-stop horrors people inflicted upon each other for the simple reason that they could. Plus, humanity as a species changes and evolves continuously. If she remembered her history right, the average height for a European woman as little as two thousand years ago was barely over five feet. In the eighteen hundreds Napoleon, typically depicted by modern people as something of a shrimp, was actually fairly close to average height. Today the average was somewhere around five-foot seven or so. Ivy, at somewhere around five-foot-ten if Jill were any judge, may have been tall during her time, but today she was barely above average. In just another two thousand years, she'll be short.

But beyond that, humanity will continue to evolve over the next many millennia... _'if we don't nuke ourselves out of existence first...'_ Jill thought with an internal grimace. By that time comes around she'd be as out of place to the people then as... as a caveman would be today! What she didn't have a chance to inquire about was if Ivy even needed to eat or drink to live, or even breathe. If not, then to be immortal would mean that she just might very well survive to the point where the Earth becomes a cold, lifeless husk. _'_ _Would she survive when the s_ _u_ _n eventually_ _becomes a_ _supernova and swallow_ _s_ _the Earth whole? Would she be left floating around in space alone until eternity finally ended along with_ _the_ _entire Universe?_ _'_

Jill shook her head, physically forcing her mind away from such maudlin thoughts. There was nothing she could do about it short of trying to murder her ancestor to see if she COULD die. As that was something she wasn't about to do, there was no point in moping about it. If she ever met Ivy again, though... she might bring the thought up with her to see if the woman had come up with any plans for such a future.

Her eyes briefly roamed the nearly empty parking lot, which she couldn't help but feel was more than just _slightly_ unusual for a watering hole of this size. The truck stop was certainly large enough to handle several dozen semis and had, from her own personal knowledge, eight showers for use in the main building for truckers on the go. The diner could handle some hundred customers, and the motel itself had forty rooms. According to a few reports that had crossed a few desks back in Raccoon City, some of the waitresses and other staff at the diner would rent-out a few select rooms for _entertaining_ paying passers-by. Yet the only vehicles in the parking lot were a rather sporty sedan with out-of-state plates parked in front of the motel, several pick-ups with local plates in front of the diner, a two-seater crotch rocket parked along side the motel, and a really beat-up old station wagon. Sure, it wasn't exactly tourist season and the blowing-up of Raccoon City would likely scare off quite a few people, but there should've been at least one semi in the parking lot. The interstate pretty much avoided the city, after all.

That's when her nose twitched and she caught the scent of bacon and sausage and maple bars and cinnamon and other greasy and/or sweet smells typically associated with cheap diner breakfasts wafting about in the air. And the smell of _coffee_ , something she craved more than anything else at the moment. She took a deep breath, savoring the scents in the air mixed with the crisp woodsy morning mountain air, and exhaled deeply as she popped a kink between her shoulder blades.

"You're right Lenae, I smell breakfast, too," Jill replied to the teen at her side. "Smells really good, too!"

Katsumi couldn't help but giggle. "I think almost any food right now would smell good. I don't know about the rest of you, but I haven't had any... _solid food_..." At that Jill, Lenae, and Lisa cracked up laughing, knowing exactly what she meant, while Four Eyes looked at the others like she was missing the joke. "Like I was about to say, I haven't had anything to eat since I was turned several days ago." Her expression turned wistful as she turned her head to face the west, then added, "I had hoped that young man would've joined us so I could rent one of the rooms here to give him a proper thank you for curing us."

Jill smirked mischievously as she pointed an accusatory finger at Lisa and Lenae, while the two girls in question looked rather abashed for a moment. "Blame them! Those two scared him away with their... what did you two call it again? 'High Impact Sexual Violence' or something?"

"We thought he'd liked it..." Lenae grumbled before she jumped at the sudden sensation of Four Eyes' hand squeezing her pert ass.

Again.

Jill rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the group towards the diner, fantasizing about refueling her rockets on high-octane caffeinated diner coffee. _'I know it's a long shot out of long shots, but I still can't help but hope that when I open those diner doors I'll see Claire in there safe and sound,'_ she thought with a nervous sigh. _'I mean, the odds against her finding that note I left, or even her just being here right now on her own, are so astronomical I couldn't even hope to calculate it. I just hope that I'll be able to find her, or find a way to contact her. Easiest way would be through her brother, but I'm not sure I'm ready for_ that _conversation. "Hey Chris! Got your sister's email? Oh, no reason, just want to make sure she's okay after I plowed her back in the station while she was looking for you. Oh, and guess what else she mentioned?" Yeah, not happening, especially since I've fucked him more than a few times, too. Gah, and what's Rebecca gonna say about all this anyway?!'_

Katsumi, noticing the sudden despondent change coming over Jill's demeanor, leaned close and whispered, "You okay, Jill?"

Jill slowly nodded and replied, "Yeah, just tired," she lied, not wanting to give voice to her thoughts. "I'd love nothing more than to drink a gallon of caffeinated coffee, but I know I should just stick with decaf. Been running on adrenaline for over a week, just like the rest of us, really. Mixing caffeine with an adrenaline crash is never good idea. Maybe I'll just fill up on some nice fatty foods and grab a room to crash in until dawn tomorrow..."

"That... sounds like a wonderful idea, actually," Katsumi replied after a moments consideration. "I wonder if any of the rooms here have California King beds?"

Reaching the glass door, a giggling Jill held the door open for Katsumi as they entered the diner, Lisa, Lenae, and Four Eyes having already entered before them. Following the older woman inside, her eyes and ears automatically scanned the interior for threats she didn't actually expect. The first thing she noticed was the color TV hanging from the ceiling at the far end of the diner counter on her left, the channel turned to a morning news station with the talking heads discussing the destruction of Raccoon City by what the military was calling a "tactical thermobaric strike", which was distinctly _not_ the type of weapon her ancestor had claimed would be used though the timing she gave was one-hundred percent spot-on. The in-ceiling speakers were playing a song she didn't recognize and, over all the other noises inside the diner and the TV itself, she could only catch the line, " _Now t_ _his is what it's like when worlds colli_ _ii_ _de,_ _now_ _this is what it's li_ _ii_ _ke!_ ".

No-one was seated at the counter on her left. Seated in a booth on her right alongside the windows were two women likely somewhere close to her own age. One was a strikingly beautiful Caucasian woman with blue eyes and shimmery purple hair styled in a mermaid wave, the other a no-less beautiful Asian woman with silky brown hair wearing a tight-fitting yellow sweater-dress with a plunging neckline that barely contained her assets. The two stared back for a couple of seconds to regard her and her group before they turned back to their meal.

Oddly, in the far corner was a quartet of individuals all wearing brown cloaks and hoods who didn't so much as glance up at their entrance either, they'd just continued to eat.

Jill dismissed that group entirely, as the last thing she was interested in was getting mixed-up with some _monks_ of all people.

Perpendicular to the counter near the far wall was the huge buffet their noses had detected in the air from outside, the aroma far more delicious-smelling now that she was inside. Her mouth salivated at the sight of stack after stack of just-crispy-enough bacon and caramelized link sausage, fluffy almost-white scrambled eggs with specks of green herbs mixed in... which was a rather unique way to use the local "totally not marijuana" plants, platters of glistening crisp-topped hash browns and home-fried potatoes, stacks of pancakes and waffles and fried steaks and a hunk of ham with a carving knife and fork sticking out of it and biscuits and gravy and sauteed mushrooms and onions and muffins and toast... and platter after platter after bowls of fresh berries and diced melons and apples and bananas and pears and other fruits up the wazoo!

While everything else received only the briefest of cursory examinations, what truly grabbed her attention were the people seated in the middle of the diner at a pair of tables that had been pulled together.

"JILL!!!" Claire called out happily, standing from her seat and waiving her arms over her head to grab her attention. "Oh my God, you made it! And Lisa, too! Oh my gosh, come on over and join us!"

Before Jill could even get a word in edgewise Claire had already reached over and grabbed the empty table next to her, then heaved it against her own with a loud scraping noise that made a few patrons of the diner visibly twitch or cringe.

_'Oh my God..._ _she made it! She's alive! And..._ _and she's here!'_ Jill stared in disbelief, tears of joy threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. _'But..._ _how?!'_

"Go get re-acquainted with Claire, mom," Lisa spoke with a soft knowing smile. "I'll grab a plate for you if Lenae can help me with the OJ?"

"Sure!" Lenae chirped as she made her way over to the breakfast heaven. She made a point of checking out the other woman, Claire, as she passed her by. _'Hmm..._ _nice legs, slim waist, good sized tits, decent muscle development for a non-martial artist I suppose, hair makes her look a bit like a tomboy. Seriously cute though, and if I'm not mistaken she's got a hickey mark on her neck that's barely a few hours old. A rather small hickey at that...'_ she thought as her eyes darted over to the young blonde girl seated by her. _'This just keeps getting more and more interesting!'_

Jill jumped slightly when Katsumi smacked her on her butt on her way past, knocking the former S.T.A.R.S. officer out of her shocked stupor. With a quick shake of her head to clear her mind she waved back and jogged around the conjoined tables. She met Claire part-way to her behind some of the people she'd been seated with where the two came together in a tight embrace.

"Oh my God, Claire! I can't <sniff> can't believe it! You're here! You made it out okay! I've been so worried about you ever since... since that freak separated us in the station!" Jill blubbered, having lost her battle to hold her tears in. She knew that she must look like such a terrible mess, but she couldn't help it! Claire made it out alive!

Enjoying the warmth of the woman Claire too had feared she'd never see again as tears made tracks down her cheeks as well, she asked, "What, no 'Hello' kiss?"

Jill glanced over at the combined tables Claire had been seated with, all eyes on the pair. Some were looking at her in curiosity, others with smirks, a couple rather indifferently, and one pair of eyes belonging to the youngest of her group blankly with a hint of something Jill couldn't put a name to. Not jealousy, but not _not_ jealousy either. "Well, I didn't want to assume..." Jill begun with a rosy tinge to her cheeks.

Claire rolled her eyes and growled, "Shut up and kiss me, Valentine."

It wasn't until several people coughed, and three people wolf-whistled (including the only male in the room) that the pair ended their lip lock. Jill pulled back, her arms still around Claire's waist, and whispered, "I was afraid I'd never see you again! I... I went back after I was certain I'd lost the freak, but the station shutters and doors were in lock down, and the hole I'd escaped through had collapsed in on itself..."

"I was so scared too, Jill," Claire replied her eyes water with tears of joy. "It wasn't until I stumbled on your note that I knew for certain you were still alive!"

Jill boggled at the younger brunette. "You _FOUND_ that?!"

Claire laughed as she disentangled herself from Jill and lead her girlfriend around the table to the only other empty chair. One that was directly next to her own, which sandwiched Jill between herself and Lisa who was already seated with the others of her troupe. She smiled up at Jill as the slightly older woman helped push in her into her chair before she hooked her bag o' guns around the back of her chair and sat herself. "Let me guess, it was one of those 'one-in-a-million chance shots that works ninety-nine percent of the time' ideas you had, right?"

Jill couldn't help but laugh out loud as she sat, Claire's statement being the exact same thing she had thought when she wrote out that fateful note and left it with her old clothes. She suddenly stopped, then leaned over and whispered into Claire's ear, _"Ahh..._ _about that note..._ _you didn't..._ _ahh..."_

Claire smirked naughtily back at her and whispered right back, _"Of course I did. And I'm wearing them right now, too."_ Her smirk turned into a full-blown leer when she heard Jill whimper in lust next to her. _"You can't even imagine just how wet I am for you right now, Baby. First chance I get I'm so doing you until your screams shatter glass. Then maybe we can take each other girlfriends for a test drive."_ Claire grinned as Jill whimpered in frustration and anticipation, the other woman's thighs rubbing firmly against each other. Out loud she said, "Why don't we do the introductions first, and then you can let us all know who you brought with you. I mean, I recognize Lisa obviously, and I can only guess who the young lady across from you is?" At Jill's smiling nod she continued, "but I don't think anyone with you has met any of us before, and I'm sure the same is true in reverse, too."

Regaining control of her hormones, Jill glanced around those she'd arrived with. After receiving nods she turned back and shrugged. "Sure, go for it." In a far lower tone she added, _"I'm going to have so much fun smacking your ass for that one, Claire. If you behave yourself I might even kiss it afterwards to make it all better."_

Claire nodded as she tried and mostly succeeded in hiding her shudder of delight, then dabbed her mouth with her paper napkin as she waited for the rest of Jill's entourage to take their seats. The only other hint she gave that she'd heard Jill's response to her teasing was trailing her fingernails lightly up Jill's arm as Lisa, Four Eyes,Katsumi, and Lenae took their seats and distributed the plates and glasses they'd filled for themselves and each other.

"Well, ahh... ha ha..." Claire chuckled awkwardly. "Me first, I guess. I'm Claire Redfield, college student and motorcycle enthusiast. I came to Raccoon City during the outbreak to look for my older brother Chris, Jill's partner on the S.T.A.R.S. unit. That's when I first met-up with Leon back there..." Leon raised his fork to his eyebrow in a loose salute/wave, grinning around his mouthful of German pancake. "While trying to find a way _out_ of town I ran across Sherry here..."

"Hi!" the young blonde girl seated beside Claire waived energetically to the smiles of several diners, even the ones not at the conjoined table who were quite obviously listening in.

"...and was eventually reunited with Leon's group and Sherry's mother."

The blonde woman with the rather obvious resemblance to Sherry swallowed and emitted a dainty burp. "Hmm... excuse me," she faintly blushed. "As Claire stated I'm Sherry's mother. My name is Annette Birkin, and I was one of the resear-"

Annette cut herself off as the teenaged brunette leapt to her feet, her chair flying backwards, as she slammed her fists against the table hard enough to make everything on it jump and most of their glasses to topple over spilling their contents. The expression on her face was genuine hate, her red lips curled back like a snarling wild animal and her green eyes seeming to glow even under the bright lights of the dining area. Several at the table leaned or jerked away in surprise at her sudden violence, then further cringed away when they caught sight of just _how_ she was staring at Annette.

Growling with enough malevolence to make the devil weep with joy, Lisa's eyes bore into Annette's for several long seconds. She didn't appear to notice Jill placing her hand softly atop one of her own, which had uncurled from fists to highly tensed claws. Slowly, as though she were having difficulty speaking through her hate, the teen graveled out, _"Did you say_ **Birkin** _?"_

Annette blinked dumbly several times before she replied, "Ahh... yes?"

There was no doubt about it now. Her eyes _were_ glowing with what almost appeared like roiling green _fire_ as her glare somehow _intensified_. To say the tension in the room increased a hundred fold would be a rather apt statement. The only ones at the long table who _weren't_ reaching for a weapon were Annette, whose eyes were trapped by Lisa's own, and Sherry, who wasn't actually armed at all – her pack merely possessing first-aid supplies. The monks in the corner had ceased in their eating, though whether they were watching the unfolding scene or not no-one could tell with how their hoods covered their faces in shadow. Even the two women seated at one of the window booths were paying particular attention to the unfolding drama, though what they hoped to achieve bare-handed was anyone's guess.

Several thundering heartbeats went by before Annette heard the next question the teen had for her, one that made the cold sweat she was under drop to arctic. _"As in..._ **William Birkin** _?!"_

Warning klaxons blared across Annette's mindscape, which had before remained relatively calm as she'd tried to analyze the situation... her mind as a scientist initially over-riding her instincts and, as most would claim, her common fucking sense. _'Who... who or_ what _is she?! How does she know William?_ Why _does she know William!?'_ her mind screamed in alarm.

Swallowing her suddenly dry throat, the blonde scientist and former Umbrella lackey fractionally nodded her head. "Ahh..." she croaked, her mind freezing-up as she saw the teen's _hands_ start to glow the same color as her eyes. _'Not a trick of light!'_ she mentally screamed in terror as several, yet not all, of the puzzle pieces fell into place. She was dimly aware of Jill trying to coax the girl to sit back down to no avail. Her eyes darted over to her daughter for half a blink, noting with relief once the image processed in her mind half a second later that Claire was guarding her terrified daughter with her own body. Somehow, the girl before her, the girl who appeared to be barely restraining herself from inflicting grievous bodily harm upon her person, was connected to her William, and that connection could only be through Umbrella. Somehow, the girl before her could only have been one of the company's victims. _'One of_ _William's_ _..._ _test_ _subjects?'_ she mentally deduced. Seeing the girl's nostrils flare and her entire body tense as though she were about to leap across the table at her, Annette inwardly cringed and blurted out the only thing she could.

The truth.

"William is, or _was_ rather, my husband."

By this time it was taking everything Jill, Lenae, and Katsumi had to hold Lisa down and keep her from attacking their fellow survivor... if only because letting her go would start-up a firefight and potentially get them all killed. That didn't exactly ease Annette's peace of mind any, especially as the teen re-curled her claw-flexed fingers back into fists, gouging deep grooves into the wooden table top. It was only then that Annette's fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, and she subtly pushed away from the table.

"M-mommy...?" Sherry stuttered wide-eyed in fear.

"Shh... it'll be okay Sherry..." Claire answered for her, one arm holding the young girl back protectively while her other was deep inside her weapons bag.

"HUSBAND!?" Lisa roared, slowly pushing herself upright against the weight of three combat-trained women while Four Eyes watched with her head tilted on confusion from across her. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF MONSTER THAT... THAT... THAT **FUCKER** IS!? WHY THE FUCK..." Lisa roared as she threw her shoulders back, knocking the three women off her. She then attempted to leap over the table at Annette, only for her feet to come out from under her courtesy of Four Eyes sweeping her leg against Lisa's ankles from under the table. Lisa's face met omelet, and before she could regain her feet under her Jill, Katsumi, and Lenae were back on top of her again.

As though she hadn't even noticed the additional weight on her back again, Lisa struggled off her knees and re-bared her teeth at the scientist bitch. "Where is he." she demanded, her voice so full of malice that she almost sounded reasonable. "Tell me where Birkin is, or I swear I'll rip your goddamn face off."

_'Rip my face...?'_ Annette repeated to herself as those last few puzzle pieces fall into place, while outwardly she suddenly relaxed and leaned back in her seat. The shift in her body language had caught everyone off-guard, the threat the teen had made against her having the exact opposite effect on her than they'd expected. Even for Lisa, who stilled her struggles when she saw her target inexplicably relax.

Being not only one of the head researchers for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals but also the wife and partner of the chief researcher and virologist for the Raccoon City branch, William Birkin, she was aware of more than just a few of the skeletons in her former employer's closet. The big secret was of course shared with everyone at the table, that of their bio-organic weapons research and development. But what few knew was the how. How did Umbrella develop such monstrosities? While she herself wasn't aware of how the research initially began, she did know second- and third-hand about how said research came to be via research notes of those who'd come before her and from what she'd learned during pillow talk with her husband before she'd become pregnant with Sherry... before they'd become distant.

"Lisa Trevor..." Annette unwittingly spoke aloud as all the holes filled-in. The girl her husband had, with the assistance of his then-lab partner Albert, brutally experimented on. The girl who had developed the initial G-virus, which had become her husband's life's work. A work that, if he hadn't raped her daughter for the sole purpose of breeding with her after injecting himself with his virus, she likely would have tried to protect with her life like a love-blinded fool. She'd never met the creature that Lisa had become, but her husband had described her as a mindless animal that survived on instinct alone. She'd read several papers about the woman of course, learning how to duplicate what Lisa did naturally by not just overcoming but adapting any virus or parasite injected into her was part of her duties after all. And part of those papers of course included the very certain way she dealt with those poor women Umbrella had sacrificed to her during those years in their attempt to placate her.

"So you know me..." Lisa growled.

Annette nodded once decisively before she picked-up a piece of bacon and begun to snack on it, appearing to all the world as though she were utterly unconcerned about the teenager who was beginning to overpower the women holding her down again. "Of course I do, though I never met you face-to-face before. The last I heard Umbrella had you hunted down and killed, and your remains sealed in the caverns between the Arklay Mansion and the underground labs. Oh, and that you were a horribly mutated creature without even a morsel of human intellect remaining?" she proaded.

"Annette..." Clare spoke warningly, not appreciating how she was appearing to goad the teen on the very cusp of a psychotic break.

It it were possible for the amount of hate Lisa was radiating to increase it certainly would have. "Got better," she replied crisply. "Now answer my question or..."

"He's dead." Annette cut-in before popping a slice of eggs into her mouth.

Lisa stilled, the light from her eyes and hands extinguishing as though someone had dumped a bucket of water over her head. "He's... what?!"

"Dead." All eyes turned to the other end of the joined table to the only male of the group, let alone the room. "Leon Kennedy, officer for the Raccoon City PD. Long story short: he got infected with his own virus, caused the outbreak that we all survived from, kidnapped and..." His eyes roamed over to the back of Sherry's head and noted how she'd become ramrod stiff. "...did things to his daughter Sherry over here..." He was pleased to see how the more he spoke the less tense this Lisa girl got, especially when he mentioned Sherry. "...and met his end as we were all escaping from the city on an automated supply train."

Lisa carefully met the eye of everyone from Claire's group, looking for any hint that what she was being told was a lie. No-one blinked unusually, nor did anyone try to keep from blinking. No-one was sweating uncharacteristically. No-one was fidgeting. No-one smelled off like a liar would. And while multiple people were still startled, none of their heartbeats matched that of what she'd attributed to liars in the act of lying in the past. She felt Jill, Katsumi, and Lenae tentatively ease off as she herself relaxed as she listened to Leon speak. She remained leaned over the table to stare Leon dead in the eyes. "Are you sure? Are you sure that monster is dead?"

Leon's eyes flickered over to Sherry once more. _'I wonder what's going through your mind, kiddo? Can't be easy to listen to people talk so brazenly about the death of their old man, even if yours was a certified prick_ _. Not to mention...'_ his eyes roamed over to Annette before going back to Lisa's again, _'...that your mother_ _i_ _sn't as innocent as she and a certain biker chick made her out to be to the rest of us.'_

"Yeah, he's dead," Leon and Claire spoke simultaneously. Claire turned to face Leon and they blinked at each other, wondering who was going to go ahead first. Leon chuckled and waived his hand towards the pony-tailed brunette, indicating to her to go ahead. Claire nodded and turned back to Lisa, one of her arms wrapped comfortingly around her young lover.

"He'd... mutated into a thousand pound red slug or something that was almost all mouth with buzz saws for teeth," Claire continued. "He... it had chased us through the entire city and through the underground labs, all the way onto the supply train we were trying to use to make our escape on. All of us except Sherry, who was asleep recovering after taking a vaccine to rid her body of the embryos it had implanted inside her, shot it with everything we had. We finally were able to shoot the coupler holding the part of the train it was on to our part, and we watched it burn as the explosions from the lab caught up to it before the tunnel collapsed as we exited. So, yeah. Birkin's dead."

Lisa's shoulders slumped, her entire body language acting as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders for the first time in decades. For just a moment, to those who were looking, Lisa's face had ceased being that of a girl in her mid-teens, and appeared more like an old, haggard woman who'd seen too much and survived even worse. She turned around to retrieve her chair, then heavily plopped her bubble-butt onto it. She rubbed at her temples and eyes for several moments, an obvious attempt to calm herself down, before she looked-up at Annette. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry for your loss, but I'd be lying. The only ones I want dead more than your husband are his partner _Wesker_ and their boss, _Spencer_. Even Marcus wasn't as bad as those three were, to me at least."

Lisa then looked up to the rest of the table. In a chirpy tone she added, "Ahh... sorry for going off like that!" She then cutely poked the tip of her tongue out between her lips.

"It's... uhmm... okay... I guess?" Amy spoke-up from the other end. Everyone looked around at each other, then shrugged their shoulders. Given what they'd heard, it wasn't like they couldn't understand why this Lisa girl had become so enraged.

"So where were we again?" Claire asked.

"I think it was my turn," Leon stated from his seat on the other side of Sherry, "but I kinda already introduced myself."

"True, but you forgot to mention that the day I showed-up looking for my brother was also your first day on the job," Claire added with a somewhat forced grin, still trying to get her equilibrium back after that rather scary confrontation.

"Damn, sucks to be you. First day on the job and you get to deal with a zombie apocalypse," Lenae ribbed with a wide grin from down the table.

"Yeah, but it's likely the only thing that saved my life, come to think about it," Leon replied. "If I'd been a day sooner, I would've been caught-up in that whole mess myself." He looked directly across the table at the brunette beauty. "I think that mean's you're up, Diana."

The perky-looking brown-haired woman set down her fork and dabbed her lips with a paper napkin. "Hi everyone, I'm Diana. Diana Efusivo Chorro Aquas. I'm a model Umbrella hired for several of their advertisement campaigns. Leon found me in the newspaper office after I'd gotten done with a several day long sex marathon," multiple pairs of eyes bulged in disbelief as the model spoke, "with half a dozen zombi-ow!" Her retelling of her introduction to her rescuers was cut-off by a sharp elbow to her robs. "Amy! What was that for?!"

"'What was tha-'?! Are you _serious?!"_ the blonde beside her nearly screeched. "Don't talk about gang bangs with the undead at the table!"

Diana gave Amy a perplexed look. "But... what's the big deal?" she asked. "Everyone here survived Raccoon City, so everyone here knows that if the zombies and things weren't hungry then they were horndogs."

With an audible sigh Ada asked, "But we aren't exactly alone here, remember?"

Diana blinked, then stared across the way towards the two groups seated at the window booths who _weren't_ a part of their survivor group. The monks in the corner hadn't even looked-up from their meal. The two women on the other hand, especially the one she'd been eyeing for being _damned_ familiar since she'd first sat down, were outright _staring_ at her. "Huh... ehh heh heh heh... Oh yeah, I forgot. Oh well! At least I didn't mention anything about the four of us going at it like rabbits every chance we can get, or that Claire, Sherry, and Sherry's mom have been doing the same thi- _owwwie_ _!_ " Diana trailed off again as one bony elbow was planted into her ribs, one heal was dug into her foot, and both shins were kicked simultaneously to the sound of six palms smacking into six faces.

"Would you _shut up?! Gah!!"_ Amy harshly whispered.

"Don't mind us," the Asian woman of the two at the booth spoke up rather quickly, her English only the barest accented. "Not our place to judge if you survived what's been aired on the TV all morning."

"Ahh... thanks...?" Katsumi spoke for the rest of the table. The other Asian woman nodded before she turned back to her stack of pancakes, which had so much syrup and whipped cream on it that it appeared to be more dessert than breakfast.

"Okay, before this idiot opens her mouth again I'm going next," the elegant blonde young woman on the far side of Diana spoke up quickly. "I'm Amy Warren, daughter to the mayor of Raccoon City. And if I see my father again I will have several pointed questions for him before I strangle him with my bare hands. Leon and Ada across from me rescued me from the police chief's office from a hidden back door after the front door had gotten blocked."

_'No way am I going to even mention anything about Chief Burns,'_ Amy thought to herself. _'Even if it was in self-defense I still killed him, but with the city going up in flames like it did the only ones who'll ever know are the ones I'd trust with my life.'_ She sent a dubious sidelong glance to Diana and mentally asked herself, _'Oh God... I never told little miss blabbermouth about that... did I?'_

"Isn't it kinda weird that Leon is the only guy who made it out of that nightmare?" Jill inquired. Seeing several blank looks sent her way she added, "I would've expected a few more men coming out of that considering it's usually the guys who have the guns." She then started to chuckle and added, "If it had been my colleague Barry out there, he would've stomped his way through the city loaded-down with more guns and ammo than in your average Arnie flick! Even my partner, your brother Chris," she nodded to Claire, "would've been carrying more weapons than a full armory."

"Well, I think we all did pretty well when it came to guns and weapons," Annette replied as she thumbed the back of her chair where she had her own filled bag hooked to the chair back. It was only then that Jill noticed that _everyone_ seated at the conjoined table had a bag hooked behind them or on the floor beside them. "We actually got here yesterday, and stayed in the motel for the night," Annette continued, "though none of us felt ready to be away from our weapons just yet, which is why we all have our weapons and first aid packs with us still. There were quite a few other survivors with us when we'd all straggled in yesterday, and among them were five other men."

"I know it!" Claire suddenly exclaimed in over-dramatic frustration. "Three of those men were _total_ hot studs, and one of the other two looked like he knew how to fuck even with the whole dad-bod thing going on... and I didn't get any from any of them! God I need a dick in my ass, and everywhere else, too!" A few people not yet used to the sex-starved co-ed stared at her in surprise, but most everyone else who'd gotten to know her had cracked-up laughing. Those at the booths appeared to be re-ignoring the table dwellers for the time being.

"What about the fifth guy?" Lisa asked.

Most of the women who'd been present at the diner the day before shuddered in revulsion, and even Leon blanched. "No thank you!" Claire gagged loudly. "That idiot resembled a hate fuck-conceived partial birth abortion between Dennis Rodman and Wesley Snipes, who'd then been experimented on with jellyfish DNA after one of his fathers had shitted him out. I'm not even sure he even HAD a dick!" Claire suddenly groaned half sarcastically in frustration and added, "I swear that if I don't get a hot meat injection sometime soon I'm going to go nuts!" From the corner of her eye she caught the two women at the window booth were staring at her in a mixture of surprise and humor.

Sherry snorted in laughter at her over-acting lover. "Gee Claire, why are you complaining about that? We've got _tons_ of hot meat for you to inject right here!" she laughed as she held-up a sausage link with her fork. Something about seeing such an obvious phallic object impaled by a metal prong made Leon shiver. Go figure.

Claire gave the girl a lidded glare. "Not the kind of 'hot meat' I meant, Sherry."

"Fine fine, we'll find you a nice boy toy for you to play with later," Jill rolled her eyes at her reunited lover's bad acting. "Now, who's the woman on the far side of Leon?"

"Uhg...fine fine, deprive me of my doctor-prescribed daily dose of dick. I'll tell my HMO about you all I swear," she laughed.

"We get it Claire, you're horny," the woman in the tattered red dress to Leon's right grinned good-naturedly, having gotten used to her antics over the past couple of days. "If you must persist, you could always use the uncut cucumber on the cold plate buffet and excuse yourself to the ladies room for a few minutes," she dead-panned.

"...There's a big difference between hot meat and cold veggie, you know." Claire replied dryly with an arched eyebrow.

"True..." the woman in red conceded, then abruptly smirked and added, "The veggie is much larger than you're used to, little miss straight shota."

"They never complained!" Claire grinned cheerfully, not even registering the beauteous Asian woman behind performing a classic spit-take of her hot cocoa, just barely missing her dining partner who was blinking rather owlishly at their table. "Now introduce yourself already Ada, or I'll do it for you~!" she sing-songed her threat.

"Fine, fine... just don't say I didn't warn you..." the short-haired Asian beauty advised, her gaze directly on Jill and Lisa. "My name, at least the one I'm using now, is Ada Wong." Everyone at the table turned to her in surprise at her choice of words. "It's safer for all of you, for now at least, not to question me on that or ask about my birth name. I am an industrial spy-for-hire by trade, and a damned good one at that thank you. I was hired specifically to get close to whichever Umbrella researcher I could, and I came to town personally when my patsy went silent. I found-out that he died during an earlier viral accident up in the mountains.

"I tried to keep-up my story about being a concerned girlfriend when I met-up with Claire and Leon the first time, but after we reunited in the underground labs..." her eyes scanned over to Annette, who was glaring back at her with cool hostility, "Claire had happened upon and rescued one of the few people in the city who knew who I really was, Annette Birkin, and I was forced to admit my true reasons for being in town."

Jill narrowed her eyes, not liking where her story was going. "Which was...?" she pressed.

Ada took a deep breath, and stared the woman right back. "Since my inside man was no longer a viable option for my mission, I was to enter Raccoon City posing as a concerned girlfriend in keeping with my cover profile to secure a sample of the G-virus... as developed the chief researcher for the Raccoon City Umbrella branch by the former partner of my employer... also the former captain of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. unit... _Albert Wesker."_

Jill instantly shot up from her seat in shock and white-hot anger, her hands slamming down violently atop of the wooden table nearly causing multiple beverages to topple over as plates and silverware jumped from its surface. Lisa, on the other hand, hovered on bent knees above her seat, ready to leap forward and relieve Ada of her face at any moment as her eyes flashed to life once again.

" _WHAT?!!?"_ Jill screamed, drawing everyone's attention to her. " _Wesker's_ _ALIVE?!?!_ " That shock quickly morphed into righteous fury the likes of which made Lisa exceptionally proud to call her "mother", all of it directed at the beautiful, calm Asian woman wearing the tattered remains of what had likely been at one time a rather fetching red mini. "And you _work_ for that motherfucking murder?!?!" she screamed. It was only by the combined efforts of Claire and Lenae holding her arms still from across the table that she hadn't either charged the woman or pulled her holstered Beretta and perforated the woman. Katsumi, on the other hand, kept herself ready to intercept Lisa just in case. She knew the deceptively young woman was also deceptively stronger than her, but she also knew of several ways to drop her quite painlessly from her own School as well.

"' _Worked_ '," Ada replied calmly, though that was only because of Leon's firm grip and pressure on her left thigh that had kept her in her seat and not jumping to her feet to defend herself in turn. "I _worked_ for the slick-talking bastard." She smiled seductively as she grabbed Leon's arm and held it against her bosom, making the rookie cop turn beat red and stutter like an idiot. "I decided that I found a much better prospect when I realized that I'd fallen in love with this clueless lunk." Leon yipped when he suddenly felt a petite hand holding his balls in a vice-like grip. Looking right at him she added, "But if you even _think_ for a moment about trying to change me, I'll rip 'Ours Too' and 'Ours Also' right off, understood Handsome?" Leon jerkily nodded in reply, and exhaled loudly when her hand released his nuts.

Jill's glare at the woman had dropped in temperature from "nuclear meltdown" to "absolute zero" – only better in that Jill had reigned in her anger and wasn't about to start shooting the woman at any moment. "And how am I supposed to believe any of that?" she asked, the subarctic tone of her voice sending violent shudders down the spines of everyone in listening range. " _Wesker_ isn't the type to just let people walk away. I should know. He was my captain back before we knew what kind of fuckhead he was, and I know exactly what kind of control freak the bastard is. _Lisa_ can tell you even more about his sadism that I could. He plans in exact detail and for every contingency. Hell, he _survived_ getting shot point-blank in the chest by Barry then stabbed through his stomach by a Tyrant right after back in June! Who the fuck plans for that?!"

"Don't know anything about that," Ada replied with a shrug. "But as to how you can trust me? That's simple, Beautiful. I've already sent him the G-virus sample he hired me to retrieve for him."

THAT announcement caused a series of loud commotions up and down the table, as even those who weren't privy to what had caused the outbreak or knew who Wesker was were able to put two-and-two together. Even the two women by the windows were watching the unfolding drama as they slowly chewed their breakfast.

"Ada..." Leon stared at the one women of his trio that he'd truly fallen for in heartbreak. He waited until the Asian woman in red slowly turned to face him fully, so he could look her in the eye as he asked, "Ada... how _could_ you?"

"It was the only way to keep all of us safe from the douchebag, _duh_ ," Diana dismissively answered for Ada, not having paused once in shoveling food into her model-starved gullet. All eyes turned to the busty brunette with the long slender neck. When it became obvious that she was oblivious to the attention, Amy kicked her from under the table. "Oww... huh?" she asked as she noticed that all eyes were on her. "What? Did I spill all over myself or something?"

"Fucking God..." Amy muttered with her hand over her face. "I still can't tell if you're a genius or a Goddamned bimbo." Out loud she asked, "Mind elaborating on what you just said about Ada keeping us safe by giving the virus Umbrella made to reanimate the dead and make monsters out of frogs and shit to someone I'm assuming would have very bad ideas on how to use it?"

Diana blinked dumbly, then shrugged her slender shoulders with an indifferent expression on her face. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, if this Wesker guy could afford to hire Ada to retrieve the virus, and if he was a former researcher for Umbrella, then he's gotta have connections, right?" When she saw several people nod, agreeing that what she'd said made sense, she continued. "Well, if Ada _hadn't_ handed the virus over but had gotten out of the city, then he'd know that he'd been double-crossed. Then he'd send someone out to kill Ada for being a liability since she knew that he was alive and what he was up to, along with anyone she may have interacted with. I mean, it seems pretty obvious that he's trying to keep a low profile and anyone from knowing he's still alive and all if Claire's friend had no idea if he was alive or not until just a minute ago."

Dead silence descended on the room as that thought percolated within everyone's minds. Finally, Jill turned back to Ada and asked, "Is she right?"

Ada nodded with a deep sigh of regret. "That, and by keeping in good with the man I'll likely be ordered on more jobs for him in the future. Umbrella may be as good as bankrupt once the reality of what happened back there becomes public knowledge, but there are other bio-tech firms out there who'd murder _nations_ for the sample I gave him. Not to mention what'll become of the researchers and data they already have. This way I'll be able to find out who he's working for, or if he's working for himself, and what exactly his game is." She grinned and added, "Plus, the twenty million he paid me for this job will be a nice start on our lives together," she squeezed Leon's arm again while her feet rubbed up and down both Amy's and Diana's legs unseen under the table.

_"Where is he?"_ Lisa snarled.

Ada craned her head to better see the green-eyed teen. Once they had a clear view of one another, Ada shrugged. "Beats me, Cutie. Wesker's a paranoid prick. I've never met him personally, and all communications I've had with him were by phone or live video on a specialized device that self-destructed while it was still in my fucking pocket earlier this morning.

Lisa continued to glare at the woman who knew she was drop-dead sexy and worked to ensure everyone else knew that fact as well. After a long pause she asked, "Then how did you get that sample to him?"

"Dead drop," Ada replied. "As instructed, I dropped it in a mailbox on the other side of town last night after everyone had gone to bed. I have no idea if he was the one to retrieve it, or if it was another of his "agents". My _personal_ opinion, however, is that he's not even on this continent, but rather somewhere in Europe. I couldn't tell you why I think this, however. It's just a feeling I have."

Jill glared at the woman in red for several moments longer. "I still don't trust you."

"I never asked you to," Ada immediately responded, taking a bite out of a perfectly seared applewood smoked sausage link before she tasted the creamiest, most flavorful scrambled eggs she'd ever tried before in her life and nearly foodgasmed on the spot. "Mmm... God this is delicious. Hope the chef comes out at some point so I can kiss him. If he's cute I just might suck him off, too." She leered to the man at her side and added, "You mind, Leon?"

Leon blinked owlishly at the woman he'd fallen for rather quickly, put off intensely by the idea of "his woman" giving some other guy a blowjob. He had a momentary thought of charging the kitchen and killing the asshole back there as an enemy to all women, but thankfully he was a man and far above such childishness.

. . .

Back in a small Ward in Japan, multiple young men and even a few women begun sneezing explosively, which did nothing to help their wounds and broken limbs encased in various casts and tight bandages any good. One poor sod was left to howl in agony in his hospital bed with each sneeze, desperately pressing the call button for a nurse to help him, cocooned as he was in a full body cast. Thankfully, he was a complete asshole and a sexist prick besides, so no-one responded to his summons for more morphine in his drip. He finally stopped hitting the call button when the only unbroken bone in his body within his thumb snapped.

. . .

A sudden spark of inspiration flashed through Leon's mind. He smiled back at Ada rather deviously, which made Ada's own unabashed smile drop into uncertainty. "Only if I get to eat her out if it's a woman back there," he riposted right back.

"Oh! Let me join-in, too!" Diana spoke-up cheerfully around a mouthful of home fries, not indicating just whom she was referring to.

Amy dabbed at a non-existent tear at the corner of her eye with a napkin. "Our little boy scout is growing up... I'm so proud!" Ada just gaped at Leon before she shook her head and chuckled, letting him have that win.

The chef in the kitchen area working on the latest batch of breakfast, unable to hear the conversations in the dining area over the sounds of various foods frying and being chopped, couldn't help but shudder violently for reasons they didn't understand.

Claire kneaded the bridge of her nose, hoping to alleviate the headache that entire conversation had induced, then turned to face Jill. "Well, that's it on my side. Your turn. Hopefully it won't be as... interesting... as mine turned out to be." She refrained from using the term "drama-filled", as she knew Jill would take that rather poorly. No matter _how_ accurate the words would've been.

Jill scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly. That all had rather gotten a little out of hand, and it was partially her own fault. "Well, my name is Jill Valentine, and as you all heard I'm a member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit for Raccoon City," she began, somehow managing to keep the hundred-piece marching band, giant American flag, and Bald Eagle out of her proclamation. "My partner is, or rather was since I'm out of a job now what with the city getting nuked, Claire's older brother Chris Redfield. This was actually my second zombie apocalypse, the first one being when a similar virus went loose thanks to Umbrella in the Arklay forest back in June." THAT reveal had raised more than a few eyebrows. "Yeah... our attempt to get word out about what happened was pretty much crushed by the Chief, who was in Umbrella's pocket, and Amy's father the mayor, who was also in their pocket. Sorry, Amy."

"Don't worry," Amy waived her off. "I'd already figured that much."

Across from Claire the oldest-looking member of Claire's entourage, a busty woman with a figure women would gleefully murder for drained her glass of orange juice and set the glass delicately atop the table again. "I'm Katsumi. Utsukushiihara Katsumi, a recent immigrant from Japan. I came to Raccoon City shortly after my husband passed, and my family..." Here she hesitated, trying to decide whether to use the proper term for her family dojo or just a term everyone at the table would understand. "...Martial Arts School," she decided on, "wasn't pulling in as many students or money as we had before the war. I was employed at Raccoon General Hospital and had only been... reunited... with my daughter Lenae near the close of her escape attempt." If anyone had noticed her occasional pauses in speech where she was obviously withholding information, or certain phrasing that didn't quite make sense, no-one was calling her on it, though she had missed the speculative look the yellow sweater-clad Asian woman seated at the booth gave her as she sat down with another stack of syrupy pancakes and fruity crepes.

The teen girl to Katsumi's right, who bore more than just an uncanny resemblance to the thirty-something looking woman, leaned over the table to better see everyone down-range... just barely avoiding placing her own heavy bosom onto her plate. "I'm Lenae, Utsukushiihara Lenae. I came over here with my mom, but had to fend for myself during the first week of the outbreak until I met-up with Jill... well, the second time at least. Besides my mom, I'm the best student our family Art has produced in several hundred years. Besides the Art, I enjoy Chemistry, just like my mom." She paused in thought for a moment before adding, "Yeah... that's all I can think of." Unlike her mother, she _hadn't_ missed the look the Asian woman across the way at the booth had given her when she mentioned her Art.

_'Something about that woman... I feel like I should know her somehow...'_ Lenae thought silently, doing her best to not appear as though she were watching the woman.

All eyes turned to Lisa, and the deceptively young-looking woman flushed slightly, not used to being the center of attention or anything. Her eyes caught Claire's just before she was about to speak, and she saw the brunette biker chick mouth a silent "thank you" to her. She smiled softly and nodded subtly back in reply, feeling much calmer.

"Ms Birkin already introduced me earlier, but again my name is Lisa Trevor. My father was the man who designed the mansion on top of the Arklay labs for the head of Umbrella, _Oswell Spencer_ ," she growled, "and then was murdered by the prick along... along with my mother. I was kept as a lab experiment since it turned out I was resistant to the viruses they injected into me. This was back in nineteen sixty-seven, when I was fourteen, mind you." THAT reveal gained many a disbelieving gape. "Up until Jill and her team accidentally rescued me earlier this year I was used as a guinea pig and a mind-broken sex slave for Umbrella. Especially by _Birkin_ and _Wesker_ , who'd enjoyed ripping me apart limb-by-limb and organ-by-organ just to see how I would heal, injecting me with who knew what, anything they could come across until they finally managed to mutate me. I... regained my mental faculties thanks to Jill, Chris, and Rebecca Chambers – another of their colleagues – and had my mutation all-but reversed thanks to a perverted mutant flower..."

"That we will never speak of!" Jill suddenly butted in, her eyes wide and manic.

"Ahh... right?" Lisa answered, taken by surprise by the other woman's behavior until she suddenly remembered that that plant had done to her and her colleagues as well. "Anyway, after that I kept an eye on Jill and her team as they investigated Umbrella over the last few months, and escaped with her and the others. I know it's been a few decades, but I'd like to visit my family home, just to see if any of our possessions survived. My old teddy bear, any of my parents things and jewelry, some photo albums..." she blushed, "...things like that."

"And I'll be helping her with that, of course," Jill added in. "I have certain contacts thanks to my family that'll make it easier to set you up with an identity, since no-one will ever believe you're the same Lisa Trevor who was reportedly killed in a car wreck back in the late Sixties." Jill smirked back at the astonished look on the reddish brunette's face. "Hey, I did my homework. Besides, part of your new ID will be setting you up as my adopted daughter."

Lisa stared at the brunette woman for several long seconds in utter disbelief. Tears rapidly filling her eyes, she managed to squeak-out "...Really?"

"Well, yeah?" Jill answered somewhat perplexed, as it had been Lisa who'd gone around calling her "mother" all during their escape.

Lisa leaned over and delicately wrapped her arms about Jill, whispering in her ear, "I'd like that... mother."

Katsumi nodded her head in agreement. "And I believe Lenae and I will remain nearby you as well, Jill. Besides the way my daughter has _bonded_ with you," she emphasized, which earned knowing smirks and grins from all around the table, "I have a few contacts back home in Japan that would likely be able to assist you if need be as well."

From down the table Diana added, "Plus your home blew-up. Ow."

"Quiet, you!" Amy retorted.

"...Plus our home blew-up..." Katsumi agreed with a deep sigh. "That just leaves the last of us," she added, looking over at the other Japanese woman of their group. The one who thought shiny one-piece swimsuits were perfectly acceptable outerwear.

Besides the utter mind-break of Lisa's introduction to the others, Jill's group was relatively stress and drama free. Which meant everyone really should have known better.

Jill nodded towards the oddly-dressed Japanese woman seated on the other side of Lenae from Katsumi and said to the rest of the table, "And across from Lisa at the other corner is... umm..." her voice faltered as she stared at Four Eyes. "What is your name anyways?" she asked, making several people in the diner look as though they were about to face-fault for her not even knowing the name of someone she'd escaped the city and arrived in a helicopter with of all things.

Four Eyes slid her chair right up against Lenae's and wrapped her arms possessively around the younger girl and snuggled her face against the side of her rather mammoth breasts. "Sex Slave," she replied in a blissful gurgle to the shock of more than a few.

Then _kept going._

"Mistress' Bitch, Puppy, Concubine, Fuck Toy..." Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and _stared_ at the apparently mentally deranged woman as she came up with more and more debased nicknames for herself, all while Lenae's face grew redder and redder from embarrassment. "...Grool Dumpster, Mistress' Slut, Kobe Beef, Cunty McCuntface, Snatch Cleaner, Mistress' Whore, Walking Twat, Loli Fucker, Muff Buffer, Mistress' Sex-Kitten, Quim Junkie, Passed-Around Pussy, Mistress' Bicycle, Hers, Mistress' Property... occasionally 'Cecile, Captain of the Red Wings' on a heavy flow day..."

"Alright! Alright!!!" Jill shouted over Four Eyes, holding her hands above her head in the form of a 'T'. "We'll just keep calling you Four Eyes, I guess?" She looked back up and saw just about everyone staring at her group in no small amount of horror. Even the monks in the far corner hard turned in their direction, though they'd yet to pull back their hooded cloaks. "Ahh... heh heh heh... all I know about her is that she used to work as a mercenary for Umbrella, before she fought Lenae hand-to-hand and wound-up getting a huge dose of pheromones or something injected into her ass. Ever since then she's acted like, well, _that_."

"God damn..." Leon muttered as he stared at the woman who was practically purring against Lenae.

"How would pheromones make her act like that?" Annette asked.

Jill looked between the two and flung her hands up into the air. "Fuck if I know!" she cried aloud. "Before she knocked herself up with pheromones and before Lenae took her on, she and I were trying to kill each other in a knife fight! During the fight she claimed that the pheromones she had on her were her own creation, and that one dose would make _me_ horny enough to go around raping zombies!" Quite a few people around the diner coughed on what they were eating or performed a perfectly classic spit-take at that addendum.

"Umm... excuse me!" Sherry called out, one of her small hands raised up in the air as though she were back in school. "How much did she take?"

Sherry missed her mother giving her a proud smile for asking the question herself. She'd always hoped her daughter had inherited either of her parents intelligence, or at least their inquisitiveness. Listening to Sherry ask such questions and being comfortable enough in joining a conversation that should've been far above her depth involving people twice her age or better filled her with pride and joy.

_'I missed too many moments like this in your life, Honey. I promise..._ _I'm going to do better for you from now on.'_ Annette thought to herself with a touch of melancholy.

Katsumi turned to her daughter and asked, "How many did you say again, Lenae? A dozen?"

Lenae counted on her fingers one-by-one as she thought back to the fight she'd had with the woman who was attempting to feed her a fork-full of perfectly creamy scrambled eggs. Shuddering in bliss at the delectable taste she swallowed then replied, "Thirteen syringes full of various colored fluids."

Annette and Katsumi, being the only ones present who understood medical and chemical matters, gasped as one. " _How large_ were these syringes?" Katsumi asked a fraction of a second before Annette could, both appalled at the idea of _anyone_ being injected with a baker's dozen of _any_ chemical, let alone one designed to screw with a person's mind and libido.

"Mmmm..." Lenae moaned in bliss as she was fed a piece of strawberry German pancake. "Arout trelf cen'ime'ers 'ong an' fou' cen'ime'ers wi'," she replied around a mouthful of sugary sweet bliss. Lisa giggled at the girl, Jill slapped her hand over her face, and Katsumi gave her daughter a put-upon "mom look". Four Eyes, meanwhile tried to feed her a sausage link held between her lips, only to get pushed away by the busty teen. "Nuh uh, use the fork, you."

"So that would be..." Annette begun to do the math in her head to determine about how much fluid was in each syringe. "Hmm... pi times radius squared times height, so..."

"About oh-point-three nine liters per syringe, so roughly five liters of 'fuck me' juice, give or take," Amy piped-up. She suddenly grimaced and shuddered. "Eww... I do _not_ want to think about five liters of _anything_ getting injected into my ass."

"Eh, she's right," Annette shrugged, also shuddering at that thought, as were most of the people at the table.

"How long is that going to last?!" Leon asked in no small amount of horror. He'd experienced being under the influence of zombie cum many... _many_... times in the last couple of days. _'Oh God..._ _I don't think I'll ever forget what happened in that damned junior high gymnasium!'_ he shuddered. _'All those twelve to fifteen-year-old kids..._ _all of them demanding we scratch their itches and cure them of their virginity...! Thank God_ _another trio of all-male_ _survivors_ _came along shortly after us, even if one of them looked like Dirk Benedict, and then that plumber, security guard, and doctor showed up as well_ _. Even under the influence I doubt I could've kept it up that long for hundreds of awkward undead kids!'_

"About nine hours ago," Four Eyes replied, smiling lovingly at her mistress.

Jill nodded thoughtfully. "So not too long fro-wait what?"

Four Eyes snuggled against her suddenly quite terrified and ramrod stiff mistress. "I was never able to get the chemical mixture to last very long once exposed to atmosphere, normally only around fifteen seconds," Four Eyes explained with a lazy, fully aware but no-less affectionate smile gracing her lips. "But anyone who inhaled the fumes would become a slave to their libido for the next fifty-seven to sixty-nine minutes depending on their body mass, even if they only breathed in a minuscule amount. Injected directly into the body fairs far better, but the liver and kidneys filter the foreign chemicals out of the blood stream rather rapidly still."

"Do we... ahh... need to worry about you trying to kill us again?" Jill asked cautiously. Upon hearing the question, several others at the table slowly withdrew a handgun from their own bag o' weapons they'd carried out of town during their escape and kept over the back of their chairs or just out of view under the table.

Four Eyes giggled girlishly at the question before she squeezed herself against Lenae, her heart thundering in her chest due to the sheer amount of love she felt for the girl. "Nnnnope!" she drew-out and popped at the end. "She is my fifteen-years-old-in-five-days mistress, I am her twenty-eight-year-old eternal fuck bunny, and that is all there is to that." She then winked at Jill and added, "I won't be leaving any of you until the day I die." She paused in thought for a moment, then asked, "I wonder where we can get a really big bed at? California King or something..."

"The Portland area of Oregon has the highest number of mattress stores per capita...?" Ada answered falteringly, not quite certain if that was a question she should have answered as the rest of the table had gone dead silent.

"Well, that's because everyone in Portland are lazy-as-fuck 'retired' twenty-year-old's who do nothing but sleep and drain their parent's savings while picking up under-aged prostitutes from the street corners, or just can't afford to get out to someplace better like Fargo," Diana obliviously added before returning to her own fluffy blueberry pancakes.

Though sounds of various foods being prepared in the kitchen could be heard in the background, the diner floor was otherwise so silent one could hear a pin drop.

"Okay... that's something we're going to have to discuss _later_..." Lenae growled to Four-Eyes, then ground out between her clenched teeth, "... _when we're alone and not..._ _in..._ _pub-lic_."

A silken yet sultry feminine chuckle interrupted the conversation as it were. It was the type of sound that would instantly gain the attention of every straight man and most women regardless of their personal preferences within hearing distance. "You're a Nerimian, aren't you?" the voice chuckled from behind Lenae and Four Eyes in an educated yet slight Tokyo dialect.

Lenae, as well as those facing away from the window-side booths, turned around in their seats to face the booth a short distance directly behind the raven-haired teen. Seated at the booth were two stunning yet opposite examples of womanhood. The woman on Lenae's left was the Japanese woman who'd spoken up a couple of times earlier. Silky long brown hair fell to either side of her shapely rump nestled softly on the booth cushion. Her nude-tone hosiery-clad meter-long legs were politely crossed under their table. She wore a long sleeved yellow sweater as a dress, her shoulders mostly covered but her decollete exposing a great deal of her cleavage. The material stretched over her generous breasts and cinched to her waist, only for the hem to barely cover half of the curvature of her butt. Her small ruby-red lips were curled in a half smile as her brown eyes sparkled in amusement.

So distracted by her legs, breasts, and tiny waist that was almost as small as her own, Lenae _almost_ missed that while the woman scarfed down in a rather disgusting manner a sugary confection so sweet she was getting _diabeetus_ just _looking_ at it from her fork in her right hand, her left hand busy slowly circling around the rim of a fish bowl containing a pair of semi lethargic Siamese Fighting Fish for some odd reason.

The Caucasian woman seated across from the woman-in-yellow on Lenae's right appeared to be just slightly shorter than her companion, but by no means was she any less stunning. Her long hair was purple in color, an apparent-but-skilled dye job. Her slim legs were encased in tight blue Capri pants, only exposing the lower half of her calves. Her top was a white mid-sleeve cashmere sweater that hugged her curves and her equally endowed breasts, and rode up her waist slightly to expose her surprisingly well-toned abs as such muscle tone was rather rare on women. Her blue eyes and fuller lips grinned mischievously at the girl. Both women wore matching strappy sandals that were both fashionable and easy to walk in.

Nearly everyone stopped and goggled upon hearing Lenae's odd looking arm bangle squeak, " _Bow chicka wow-wow..._ "

"Ahh... yeah?" Lenae replied, confusion lacing her voice, her body language screaming that she was purposely ignoring her "bangle". After all, to speak about Nerima was to _know_ about Nerima. And _no-one_ knows about Nerima unless they _know_ Nerima. "H-how did you guess?" Even as she asked this, she couldn't help but wonder why so many bells were ringing in the back of her mind. Like she should've recognized the Japanese woman from somewhere, and somewhere rather important and relatively recent at that... but she just couldn't place the woman for the life of her at all!

Rather than the woman-in-yellow answering, it was the woman seated across from her who did. With a rich-toned British accent she replied, "Well that's simple, luv," she chuckled. "Only a Nerimian would wind-up with a fully willing sex slave while trying to escape a city over-run with what we've heard you all describe for the last little while as the undead and other assorted blood-and-cock sucking creatures, while also being a practitioner of the Art as you described yourself a short time ago."

"Excuse me," Katsumi spoke-up, her foot kicking her daughter's chair to get her to stop drooling over the two certifiable babes, "but... _who are you_? One does not simply speak so plainly of Nerima... especially in a random truck stop in an entirely foreign country, after all."

The two women made eye contact and, after a moment, shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to introduce themselves at the very least. After a brief game of Rock-Paper-Scissors it was the British woman who answered first. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves before we interrupted your conversation. My name is Elizabeth Braddock, though you may call me Betsy. All my friends do."

"Elizabeth Braddock!? As in the supermodel!?" Diana asked excitedly. She _knew_ the woman looked familiar! The woman was practically her inspiration, having exploded onto the modeling world a little over a decade before, only to utterly vanish off the face of the Earth a few years later. And now she was here! In a... rather dumpy truck stop in the middle of no-where?

How did _that_ happen?

Betsy smiled and nodded at the cutely excited, if utterly air-headed, brunette woman. It always did her ego good to be stroked by fans of her past work, especially after so long of _not_ being a model. "Former model, but yes. My friend Hinako and I are traveling to our Alma Mater with a student of hers she's tutoring as he trains in his own Art along the way."

"It's really quite strange, too," Hinako added after swallowing a huge mouthful of sweet baked goods. "When we stopped here for the night last night, the hotel manager was at the front desk, and there were quite a few trucks and people around this cafe and motel. Yet when we awoke this morning the entire property was abandoned! No manager, no waitresses, no cooks or truck drivers... nobody. When we entered the restaurant we turned on the television and saw the news, but even so that shouldn't have cleared out this property. We're too far away. Thankfully the kitchen was well-stocked, so we decided to help ourselves. That's where you all came into the picture."

"That's right," Ada spoke-up. "Like Annette mentioned earlier, Claire's and our group arrived here yesterday along with a dozen or so other survivors of the outbreak, though we were the only ones who stuck around for the night at Claire's insistence. When we awoke this morning and came here for breakfast, the only ones here were the two of you and the monks in the far corner back there. Jill and her group were the last to arrive."

"Don't forget whoever's back in the kitchen cooking, Ada," Sherry chimed in excitedly. "I only got a glimpse of him when I went to wash up, but the guy's _totally_ hot." Her lust-filled expression turned slightly thoughtful, then perplexed. "Kinda weird how there was a blue-haired girl hanging right over his shoulder though."

" _Damned_ good cook, too," Leon added from the buffet where he was getting his third helping of seconds, with extra emphasis on the mild swear world to vocalize his disappointment that the chef was male after all. "I don't know about the rest of you all, but I haven't had a breakfast spread this large and varied, and just plain _good_ in a long time."

"Afsholuly," Amy added from around her bite of bacon and leek quiche. Swallowing, she blushed lightly and continued, "My daddy would often take me to ritzy restaurants with wait lists longer than Leon's... ahh..." she caught herself at the last second, "...forearm." Despite the amendment, she received quite a few knowing smirks from around the table and from the two booth babes, making her cheeks pinken slightly. Striving to maintain her dignity she continued, "So, who _is_ the chef? When we came in just a few minutes before Jill and her troop did this morning, the buffet had been recently stocked and everything piping hot or perfectly chilled."

"That would be my student," Hinako stated with a certain amount of pride in her voice.

Several people blinked at the statuesque brunette beauty as they wrapped their brain around her rather casual and nonchalant statement. While several looked at each other in confusion, it was Leon who first voiced not only his thoughts, but what everyone else was thinking, too.

"Ahhh... your student?"

It was Hinako's turn to blink dumbly. "...Yes?"

"So... it's not the owner, or an employee... or anyone like that who's been cooking for us?" he pressed.

Hinako cocked her head to one side as though not understanding the question. Which, for all purposes, she didn't. " _No_ _?_ " she answered back uncertainly.

"Is that all right?" Sherry asked. "I mean, just cook up all of someone else's food?"

This time it was Betsy who shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly. "I don't see why not. They were the ones who locked-up and abandoned their business while they still had customers to see to, after all."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Leon asked, "'Locked-up'?" As a reply, Hinako lazily pointed at the front door to the diner. Everyone turned towards the door and gawked at what they hadn't noticed on their way in or otherwise. The door frame, an industry-grade heavy metal door frame at that, had a huge chunk punched and ripped inward at several particular spots along its length. Specifically where the locks on the door had been engaged, detailing how someone had either pushed or otherwise forced the locked door hard enough to rip the deadbolts _through the metal frame_ to allow entry.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Claire whispered, staring at the casual display of wanton destruction to private property.

As though on queue a youthfully energetic Japanese male around the age of seventeen or eighteen emerged from the kitchen, loudly banging the swinging double doors against the walls and counters as he did so. "S'cuse me, comin' through!" the young man shouted as he pushed his way out of the swinging kitchen doors into the diner proper. "Fresh pig strips comin' right up!"

Everyone save Betsy and Hinako stopped and watched the black-haired Japanese teen lift out the old tray of bacon with a single bare hand, even though the metal was all-but burning hot to the touch, then replaced the old tray of bacon with the latest batch. The young man retreated on light feet through the swinging double-doors back into the kitchen area, only to return a few seconds later carefully carrying a large platter of fresh glazed doughnuts stalked almost two feet high.

The young man by himself seemed normal enough, if far too energetic for eight-thirty in the morning for most everyones preference. He only stood about five-foot-six, but his bare arms sticking out of his almost-sleeveless tight red Chinese tang silk shirt were practically sculpted by lean, powerful muscle. Over his shirt he wore a frilly, grease-splattered white apron with the words "Chefs Do It With Spice" printed in bold red lettering across his chest and abdomen. His stormy-blue eyes were bright with intelligence and humor, and his mop of black hair atop his head had been pulled into a hairnet, though a braided pig tail hung over his right shoulder. His loose-fitting black silk kung-fu pants did nothing to either hide nor detract from his perfect male butt. Keeping with the whole "martial arts" theme, he wore thin slip-on shoes on his feet, the type worn by almost every hero from every Hong Kong action flick since forever.

All together he was an exceptionally handsome young man, his facial features a blend of youthfulness and maturity that would likely carry well into adulthood, his body lean yet hard without having fallen into the trap of excessive body building. Even the way he walked screamed that he had full confidence of himself, as each motion of his body was carefully controlled and gracefully fluid while economical with no wasted movements, almost like an Olympian athlete taken to a ridiculous extreme.

What brought on the staring by everyone, with the exception of the two he was traveling with, was the " _woman_ " literally strapped to his back. Her heart-shaped face was softly rounded in all the right places to make her appear as though she were a youthful seventeen year old on the cusp of full womanhood. Her large round eyes were wide and bright, with long dark lashes which batted before bright red irises. Her shimmering blue hair, slightly disheveled likely from the heat in the kitchen, fell several feet down her slim back and about a foot past her well-rounded bubble butt. What they could see of her breasts when he turned profile were proportionally moderate-sized to her body and pressed _firmly_ against his solidly-built back.

But what was truly odd about her was that she only possessed a single arm, which she had wrapped around the young man's left shoulder with her hand slipped into the neck of his shirt to rest on his bare chest. Her entire right arm was missing at her shoulder, exposing multiple sparking wires, electronics, and servos that were technologically beyond anything any of them had ever seen before. The thick leather carrier she was placed in to keep her strapped to his back hid her hips, but even then she possessed no legs.

Gnawing on a piece of freshly smoked peppercorn bacon the young man asked, "Everyone doin' okay?"

"Is that... an _android?!_ " Annette asked in astonishment.

The blue-haired robot, her face so unbelievably _real_ that she blew past the so-called "uncanny valley" to the point of just being " _human_ ", turned to face the scientist and mother. She appeared to study the woman for several seconds before she spoke for the first time in a near-monotone voice, sounding so much like a real life young woman it made everyone startle, though the young man she was strapped to seemed to shudder for an entirely different reason.

"Accessing Encephalon testing data... accessed. Loading data... loading... loading... complete. System test data confirmed. Encephalon test data based on historical records of Raccoon City of year minus five-hundred three TC. Loading historical personnel and civilian data... loading complete. Analyzing... analysis complete.

"Subject identified as Annette Birkin. Gender, female. Age, thirty-four. Height, one-hundred seventy-two centimeters. Weight, sixty-five kilograms. Blood type, AB. Date of birth..." the bluenette paused, "Record lost. Date of death, September thirtieth, nineteen-hundred ninety-eight on the ancient Gregorian calendar." At _that_ announcement almost everyone startled in their seats. Both because the robotic bluenette had claimed that Annette had died _yesterday_ , and for claiming that the current calendar system was "ancient".

"Historical records indicate subject was murdered by her husband, chief research scientist for the North American branch of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals based in Raccoon City, William Birkin. Survivors who knew Annette Birkin stated that, atop being utterly devoted to her husband while acting as his assistant, she had a strange sense of humor where she would baffle others as to her exact medical experience by wearing different length laboratory coats on different dates, with longer lengths denoting greater experience. Also known by her colleagues for being a voyeur and a perve-" The robot paused with her mouth open, then tilted her head to one side. "The date is now October first, nineteen-hundred ninety-eight by current measurement of time, yet you are not dead...?"

Claire blinked nonplussed, as did several others nearby, at the baffled expression on the robot girl's face. "Maybe this... ' _historical record_ ' was wrong?" Claire tried as she watched Sherry give her mother a scared look out the corner of her eye.

The robot shook her head, her eyes never veering from Annette's. "Impossible. Her remains were... will be... are _supposed to be_ located within the laboratory ruins that survived the firebombing and underground detonation in three months, three weeks, four days, twelve hours, ten minutes, fifty-seven seconds."

"KOS-MOS..." the pig-tailed young man muttered out of the side of his mouth, "...Ixnay on the future eakspay. You're scaring her kid," the young man stated with a jerk of his head towards Sherry, who was staring at the woman on his back with teary, quivering eyes.

The robot(?) android(?) blinked several times before her cheeks reddened noticeably. "My apologies Ranma-sama, Miss Birkin."

"OH MY KAMISAMA IT _WAS_ YOU!" Lenae shouted from where she suddenly stood from her seat, a single arm pointing at the young man. "It IS you! Ranma Saotome! I wasn't totally sure with your hair in that hairnet and all, but it's you!" She then turned to her mother and jabbed her finger towards her with each word she spoke. "In your face, mom! _In! Your! Face!_ "

Katsumi, for her part, merely rolled her eyes and quietly replied, "Yes dear, you told me and totally owned my candy ass, as it were. Now sit down, you're making a scene."

The young man, Ranma, looked over at the busty speaker in surprise. "Lenae?" he asked in disbelief. "What the heck are ya doing here?! Last time I saw ya, you were still back in Nerima!"

Lenae laughed loudly, almost making a cackling noise. "Running for my life!" she spoke a touch too loudly for indoors, garnering the attention of most everyone at her table and making several wonder at just how the two knew each other. "But screw that! That bright blue beam last night that streaked into the city and saved our asses, that was you, right? Right?!"

Ranma scratched at the back of his head, right at the base of his braided pigtail, with a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, heh heh... been havin' some _issues_ with my ki lately, keep absorbin' too much chi an' not bein' able to handle it all, stupid _Chinese_ _f_ _ried_ _c_ _hicken_ ," he spoke with something of a hick accent that sounded a touch forced, growling the last bit with a look of distaste. "It's part of why I'm on this trainin' trip t' begin with, so I can go back n' pummel the old farts an' the old perv t' take back control of my life by takin' over the schools, while in the mean time Miss Hinako teaches me without none of th' _distractions_ I normally hav'ta go through ev'ry fuckin' day."

"Ranma..." Hinako almost growled at the teen as she glared crossly at him. Ranma, for his part, just glared right back. "You are earning straight A's in practically every subject I'm tutoring you on while you're training, at least once we realized that you're a kinesthetic learner. Do NOT speak in such a lazy, dim-witted manner again."

" _Feh_ ," he snorted, acting as though this had been a conversation they'd had several times before. "Fine. Thanks a load, Hinako-sensei. You know I speak like that to make people underestimate me."

"And you need to learn that not everyone and everything around you is a potential rival, aggressive woman, or death trap waiting to be sprung against you," Betsy added her two pence to the conversation.

"My/His life says otherwise," Ranma and KOS-MOS rebuked simultaneously, while Lenae nodded definitively, her knowledge of his life _certainly_ _not_ coming from any sort of spying or stalking done towards him on her part after their Belly Dancing Martial Arts re-match over the previous winter. And she _certainly_ hadn't purchased the " _Who's Who and Whom to Ecchi or Evade: Nerima Edition!_ " eight-hundred page primer guide (complete with action and pervy shots in full color!) from Ranma's fiancee's sister for forty-thousand yen. Nor did she ever sign a written contract to keep the transaction that totally didn't happen a secret from the middle sister of the three lest she get angsty about having her information bartering market muscled-in on.

Nope, not at all, nuh-uh.

"Hold up," Leon spoke up from his seat. "Bright blue beam? Are you talking about that laser or something that punched through several buildings last night and exploded somewhere in uptown we all saw on the news this morning before the army blew up the city?" He watched several sets of heads, all from Jill's group, nod simultaneously. He couldn't help but crack up laughing. "Oh come on, pull the other one! _Him?_ How the flying fuck did he do that, fart real hard?"

Ranma's face hardened as his eyes narrowed at the man dressed in the tattered remains of a cops uniform. He'd never gotten used to people disparaging his hard-earned skills and abilities over the years, even from the people who knew him. _Especially_ from the people who knew him, to be bluntly honest.

Hell, the only ones who _didn't_ seem to doubt him _too often_ were his old man (the useless sack of fat and panda fur he usually was), the old pervert (who was at least thirty times his own age and had earned his own skills during his long reign of terror that Happosai called his life), and the eldest sister to one of his fiancees (whom he could never figure out if she was completely oblivious to anything around her or hyper aware of everything going on around her until exceedingly recently when he'd found out just how deeply she'd been sabotaging his life since arriving in Nerima). Considering that meant each of his three main fiancees (out of who knew how many due to his old man selling his ass in marriage since he was a newborn to anyone who had something his old man wanted – usually food – at the drop of a hat), his friends (most of whom tried to kill him on a daily basis because they wanted at least one of his fiancees for themselves and figured killing him would make said fiancees fall in love with them instead for some unknown but likely idiotic reason), and even his own _mother_ constantly doubted him and let their displeasure for any reason or slight known to him in the most physically painful manner possible...

Having his abilities he'd  _bled_ for doubted by people _irked_ him.Deciding to shut the man up and keep several of the others who looked about to join in from doing so, Ranma decided to put-up to make the others shut-up.

He held out his right hand palm up. "Oh, I dunno..." A second later a semi-translucent blue orb roughly the size of a softball formed an inch above the surface of his palm, which he then bounced up to head-height several times. As most of the people in the diner gaped at him, he formed five more such orbs and begun to juggle them. When he saw Lenae slowly sit down in her seat, her eyes riveted to his balls, he winked at her just as each ball begun to change colors. For a full minute he juggled the ki orbs in various patterns as he walked around the diner, the spheres of multicolored light putting on a technicolor display none had ever imagined before.

Eventually he came to a stop in front of one of the empty tables everyone had a view of, and intentionally let each orb drop on its surface one-by-one. Each energy orb smacked into the table surface with a loud "bzzzZAKK!!!" noise, the air flash-charging around them in an undefinable energy they could not exactly _feel_ but more _sense_. When the last orb struck the table it made a roaring "BzztWHOOMP!!!" noise as it instantly immolated the table top, leaving only a smoldering central leg column that was half the height it should've been and blackened most of the way to the floor.

"...You tell me, Leon, was it?" Ranma rumbled at the uniformed man. Leon could do nothing but nod his head in stunned silence.

. . .

Meanwhile, several hundred miles to the east of the remains of Raccoon City, two young women were driving down the freeway at just above the posted limit in a rented coupe. One, a redheaded twelve year old girl, was sound asleep and covered with a blanket on the front passenger seat. The other, an apparent twenty-year-old blonde, drove with the radio on low so as to not disturb the girl but just loud enough to hear the news over the minor road noise.

Suddenly, Aya Brea's eyes lost focus and crossed, and a deep gasp was forced from her throat as her mitochondria went absolutely _nuts_. She bit back hard on an almost overwhelming yearn echoed within every cell within her body that had come out of nowhere. Which was made even worse as her breasts swelled slightly and her pussy begun to literally gush its lubricating fluids. She then sensed her mitochondria damn their luck on missing out on a prime source of _BABIES._ Once her vision cleared and she'd veered back into her own lane of traffic again, Aya couldn't help but wonder where _that_ had come from.

. . .

"Ranma..." Katsumi spoke in a harsh warning tone, "The Imperial Mandate..."

The young man waved her off as he walked past her and back towards the kitchen. "Special exemption," he briefly stated as though it explained everything.

Though several survivors whispered to each other or just in general about what they'd just seen, Annette was just barely the loudest. "Holy hell... what _was_ that?"

"That..." Ranma began, unconsciously giving the older blonde woman his best "lady-killer" grin, one that often got him into trouble as it was so pure and joyful and full of genuine good humor – yet just that damned _sexy_ – that women of all ages would react amorously to seeing it. Annette, who'd only recently lost her husband and was just in the beginning stages of grief over his death, tugged at her collar and gulped nervously as her own libido skyrocketed. She blinked and jerked her head, trying in vain to get the sudden thoughts of scented candles, oils, whips, handcuffs, sexy-cute android amputee girls, and Ranma out of her head. Her daughter, as well as every other female aged fifty and younger, decided to run with their own hidden fantasies. He held up a single finger in front of his lips and continued, "...is a secret!" _That_ brought on a full face-fault by the majority of the diner.

Once she'd recovered Four Eyes stared at the boy hard. He seemed normal enough, but that had been anything but normal! "What _are_ you? Ahh... a mutant like those X-Something teenagers who've been on the news... or…?"

"Nope!" Ranma replied readily. "Got nothing against mutant or whatever, mind you, except when they go off and pull crimes and shit just because they got the power to do so. From what I understand, most mutations are just physical anyway, but the ones _lucky enough_ ," he spoke in a heavy sarcastic tone, letting everyone know just how he felt about _that_ thought, "...to get actual powers they gotta train just as hard as I did my whole life just to get a handle on what they got stuck with. Then there's the ones who've got no control..." he visibly shivered at that thought, as control was the very foundation of his Art, and one of the prime reasons why he had to leave Japan entirely for his current training trip. "It's my life energy, my ki, which I figured-out how to weaponize. Yes, other people can do it too, but it requires years of specific training to get to that point."

He never noticed Betsy giving him a very specific, _evaluating_ , look. If he had, he might have decided to hike the rest of the way to their school somewhere on the east coast instead. KOS-MOS was bad enough at the best of times, he didn't need another addition to challenge his fraying nerves!

"Can you do anything else?!" Sherry asked excitedly, her butt practically vibrating in her seat, which also had nothing at all to do with those egg vibrators she was stuffed with since earlier in the morning before she'd come over for breakfast. Nor anything to do with the wireless remote control Claire was totally not playing with on the sly under the table.

Ranma tapped his chin in thought for a moment. "Well, yeah..." he stated hesitantly. "There is something else I could show you that I picked-up from a duck that won't bring the roof down on us..."

"A duck...?" several voiced repeated in confusion.

Diana waived her hand over her head, making her bra-exempt breasts move in some very interesting and enticing ways which caught the attention of several pairs of eyes. "Ooo!! Let's see, let's see!"

Ranma watched her breasts jiggle and sway for several seconds before he manfully pried his eyes away from them. He shrugged, then dug his hands into his pants pockets and fished around for a moment. Nearly everyone was watching him, wondering what he was up to as his pockets weren't _that_ deep. That was when he pulled out the first item.

One of the staples and, one could argue, the very foundation itself of Ranma Saotome's particular school of martial arts was the artfulness of the snitch. The duplicity of the pinch. The artifice of the filch. The wiliness of the snatch. The trickery in the out-right pillage... of any and all _other_ schools of the Art. People often accused Ranma of dragging out fights, of playing with his opponents, due to his own conceit and misplaced pride in his own skills. This was in fact wrong. Absolutely wrong. Dead wrong. _The wrongest_. It was so wrong that if someone were to use the word "wrong" to describe how wrong it was then they would be wrong because it wasn't _wrong enough_. Sure, he dragged out those fights, but only so he could learn the style and substance in what his opponent had that he could steal and incorporate into his own repertoire. If it worked and the style, the form, the special techniques, the _whatever_ was of use to him then he'd make it his own. And if he _couldn't_ do anything with his opponent's moves, then he'd think-up counters either during the battle or after the battle yet before the inevitable rematch where he'd trounce his opponent and make them run home crying for their momma.

That had actually happened on more than a few occasions.

In any event, this was the case with a particular ability in the style of the Art practiced by one of his "frienemies" back in Nerima, as most of the people he was friends with were the same people who attempted to semi-seriously-to-seriously murder him on a fairly regular basis. While he doubted that he'd ever being able to utilize the technique in the same way the myopic mallard could, he was certainly able to _learn_ it after having watched the love-blind duck perform the technique dozens of times in the past. It had proved time and again to be one of the most useful techniques he'd picked-up, if only to keep his thieving father or his greedy _maybe_ future sister-in-law from taking what was rightfully his away from any other hidey hole he could come up with. The fact that he could carry just about anything on his person, with no-one being the wiser, was a strategic advantage for just about any fight _or otherwise_.

"Now let's see..." Ranma muttered as he pulled out the first item from his pocket and brought it up for inspection. Nearly every eye widened to the size of dinner plates as he pulled out a ten-inch long dagger and sheath from a pant pocket that couldn't have been more than four inches deep. "Ceremonial tanto _Okaa-baka_ handed to me in case I wasn't 'manly' enough for her fer some dumb-ass reason..." he muttered before he set it down on the table next to him and stuck his hands back into his pockets again.

"...party pack of 'Instant Spring of Drowned Whatevers', ipecac syrup fer dealin' with 'Kane's shit excuses fer cookin', prescription strength Excrement Laxative fer when her cookin' gets past the stomach kami forbid, music CD from some group called ABBA... no idea who they are, wallet I took off that last yak' tough who thought to muscle-in on _my_ neighborhood, comb..."

At this point nearly every pair of eyes in the diner were riveted to Ranma's hands as he pulled one random object out of his pants pocket after another, items that _should not have been able to fit._ Some were amused, having known that Ranma had learned the so-called "Hidden Weapons" technique as they'd seen the trick before. Others were incredulous, gaping in consternation at the amount of random _crap_ he kept pulling from his pants and the physical impossibility that such an act represented.

"...Sack of mushrooms... gotta burn that, fake fangs from the time I posed as Ryoga's little sister, one of Ucchan's throwing spatula's, one of Mousse's spears... another of Mousse's spears... an' one of his dadao blades, one of his goose-shaped trainin' potties... why the fuck do I have that in there? Broken bokken I cracked over Kuno's head, passport, passport for my girl-side just in case..."

Multiple people seated at the conjoined tables begun to sweat-drop. A few who had caught his words whispered to each other wondering what he had meant about his "girl side". No-one, however, turned away from the impromptu floor show.

"...Candles from 'Voodoo Spike', one of his actual wood spikes, one of Shampoo's bonbori, one of... euyuck... one of oyajis nasty-ass bandana's, umm... maybe a good fifty or so of Ryoga's bandanas... asshole keeps leaving them fucking _everywhere_..."

Her eyes never leaving the eclectic and utterly impossible martial arts or magic or _something_ demonstration, Jill leaned over to Claire and whispered, "Is this guy for real? I mean... is this actually happening?!"

"Oh it's happening, sweetheart," Lenae answered in place of the sexy biker-collegiate with a saucy smirk. Even when he was an opponent, watching Ranma in action was _always_ entertaining.

"...Electric razor I took off th' principal, roast beef and swiss on rye sandwich I picked-up a few weeks back at the Jump City International Airport I never got a chance to eat..." Ranma paused, sniffed at the sandwich, then shrugged and took a bite. As he chewed thoughtfully everyone else around him that had caught how long ago he'd purchased it turned a little on the green side, and a bit greener still when he swallowed. "Huh, coulda used a bit more mustard, but it's still fresh. Gotta remember that, food stays fresh in kipockets. Now, where was I? Oh yeah..." He set the sandwich down then dug into his pocket once more.

"Conjoined _Kinjakan_ and _Gekkaja_ I took from that overgrown _Chinese_ _f_ _ried_ _c_ _hicken_ an' told Kiima I'd only give 'em back if the asshole could prove himself worthy of them and not a genocidal lunatic the next time he grew-up..." Ranma paused as he studied the singular two-meter long weapon. One half of the over six-foot long stave had a discus affixed to its end that, if thrust just right, could detach and become a fiery "Frisbee of Doom" that would always boomerang back to its holder. Hanging from that discus were a trio of rings, much like that of a khakkhara. A quarter of the length down the intricately engraved rod were a set of six-inch long angelic wings half-spread like a pair in inverted V's, not made of ivory but or some substance Ranma couldn't place. On the opposite end, the bottom really, was a crescent moon-shaped cutting edge engraved with lettering in a language he couldn't hope to read. A quarter of the way _up_ from the blade were an identical set of angelic wings position in the exact opposite direction as the ones further above.

When he'd first taken possession of the staves some months back they'd been two individual weapons. One, the _Gekkaja_ , was a mystical crescent moon-bladed weapon capable of freezing literally anything it came into contact with. The _Kinjakan_ with its sun-like circular detachable blade was its polar opposite and could set flame to anything. It had been when he was out in the asshole of Idaho practicing with the two weapons where he'd accidentally banged the ends of the two staves together. One bright flash of light later and the two had became one. He hadn't had a chance to practice with the made-whole weapon since it had been that very burst of mystical energies that had caved in the ground under him, which lead him to discovering KOS-MOS.

Even the native Nerimians gawked owlishly at the weapon.

With a snort he jammed the crescent end of the stave into the thinly carpeted floor, not bothering to notice as the floor froze a good foot in diameter around where it had been impaled. "Like that'll ever happen..." he muttered darkly. "Dragon Whisker..." he named the next item pulled from his pants, "a... _really_ perverted doujinshi Hiroshi lent me..." KOS-MOS' eyes tracked the book as he haphazardly set it down on the table, memorizing its title for future perusal. "...a sofa, school ID card, iron corset from that french frog asshole, bag of candy..." Rather than putting _that_ on the table he simply tossed it over to his teacher, who deftly caught it and started to happily munch away. "Dragonball manga I actually like, ahh fuck..." he muttered as he pulled out several pairs of panties from his pants pocket, making several onlookers gasp aghast. One was yellow nylon and shaped like granny-panties, one was black and red and more lace than fabric, and the third and final pair was a teal-and-white-stripped thong with a slit right down the center designed specifically for easy access.

_"If he pulls anything else perverted like a blow-up doll or something then I'm outta here..."_ Amy whispered into Diana's ear, to which the brunette nodded in agreement. Across from them Leon chuckled, while Ada was wondering if something like _this_ might have been the reason why one of her previous employers had warned her to stay out of Nerima when she'd been "working" in Juban.

"'Kane an' her sister's panties I stole _back_ from that damned old pervert... can't give them back now without getting knocked into low-earth orbit for it... _feh_ whatever, calendar _Okaa-baka_ gave me..." he thumbed quickly up to the first page without seeing any of the pictures, his eyes riveted to the tiny daily boxes instead. In a strangled voice he continued, " _...with all the girl's monthly cycles penciled in...?_ Don't even _wanna_ know how she knew all that nor why she included Nabs, Kas, Kodachi, Miss Hinako..." The aforementioned instructor blushed a brilliant crimson even as she stared at the multi-page chart in mute horror. "...Lenae..." The teen in question's entire head heated up so hot and fast that steam was roiling out of her ears. "an'... oh _fuck no_!" he shouted before he flung the object away. He did NOT want to know how or why _his own mother's monthly cycle_ had gotten included, too!

Desperately trying to get his mind as far away from that horrible multi-page rectangular folded paper stack of horrors, not to mention the quiet voice in the back of his head laughing its arse off and sputtering that there was no doubt now why his mother demanded for him to be _"manly_ " or else _,_ he dug further into his pockets. "Oh thank _kami_ something normal..." he muttered as he pulled out a winter jacket from his pocket. "Camping set, sleeping bag, tent, lighter, set of marked cards from that one gamblin' idjut from awhile back, oh yeah... that Neon Genesis Evangelion game I picked-up for Kasumi's birthday from that roamin' junk shop Kuno got that phoenix egg from that claims it can be played on any video disc-based system with a remote... dunno if I'll give it to her or not considerin' she'd have to do a lot of boot lickin' for me to even begin to consider forgiving her, some purple and yellow with green polka-dot Pocket Monster game I _don't_ remember ever pickin' up..."

Every person present not native or familiar with Nerima at least in general was staring at the young man, each slowly chewing on a strip of bacon or a link of sausage, wondering just what was going to come out of his pants next. Even KOS-MOS was starting to look a touch frazzled, as what she was seeing made absolutely no logical sense what-so-ever and was overloading her logic centers of her programming.

"...Gymnastic ribbon and a spiked club, another of Shampoo's _bonbori_ , a rubber chicken... at least I know what _that's_ in there for, a motorcycle, History textbook... I knew I hadn't lost that, blankets, bunch of Gundam models... why do I even have those? I don't do modeling... huh. Oh hey, duffel bag full of cash. No idea where it came from, but that's always useful." Everyone's eyes followed the open bag as it thumped on the floor and its contents bounced within its confines. Several made a strangled noise in the back of their throat at seeing that the bag was stuffed full of ten-thousand yen notes. "Cursed tea set... gonna have to bury that as well, empty KFC bucket from last Christmas... why'd I even keep that? SEGA Neptune... dunno where that came from but it might be fun to check out, Nanban mirror I'd managed to stick back together... just gotta find a way to recharge it, hallucinogenic love incense... more hallucinogenic love incense... holy fuck how much hallucinogenic love incense do I have in here?"

With a look of disgust Ranma pulled a full rack of incense out of his pocket and slammed it down next to the table. "Kitchen sink, Tendo school scrolls I grabbed before ditching Nerima, bunch of oyajis scrolls, oyajis trainin' notebook... maybe I'll find a hint as to get around that damned n-n-n-n-neko-ken he put me through, glasses of invincibility I confiscated from Mousse after beatin' him down, fan of divine wind, reversal jewel... gonna have to crush that, four-leaf clover, spare set of clothes, a bunch of those imprinting eggs... gonna have to bury those too...

Lenae had just sat down again after retrieving the discarded calendar. Taking a sip of her orange juice, she almost spat it out before she choked it down the moment she opened it. The picture used for January was of one Nabiki Tendo, lying on her side in front of a fireplace on a bearskin rug, wearing nothing but a black silk-and-lace teddy that barely left _anything_ to the imagination and a seductive "come hither" smile. February actually _did_ make her spit-take, as it was a picture of Kasumi Tendo's backside sporting a nude apron as she stood in front of a stove while out-right leering over her shoulder at the camera. The tramp-stamp proclaiming her ass the property of Ranma was what gave her a nosebleed, though it looked to her as though it might have been Photoshopped in. March was of completely nude-yet-sudsy Shampoo stepping out of a furo, her legs positioned in such a way to hide her pussy yet allow her perfectly round tits to be in full view.

On and on the months went. Ukyo wearing an open men's shirt pouring okonomiyaki batter over her otherwise bare muff. Kodachi demonstrating her flexibility in a leotard that was three sizes too small. Kaori on a bar stool with her legs spread and holding a bowl of udon in front of her bare groin. A brown-haired cheerleader in full uniform she barely recalled named Mariko doing something with her pom-poms that couldn't possibly be hygienic while doing a handstand and leg-split. Azusa Shiratori in full shibari. A side-shot of a pair of clearly under-aged Chinese twins who weren't wearing anything but each other, doing a remarkable job not showing anything by the simple method of intertwining with one another while kissing, their eyes facing the camera looking right _at_ the camera. A low-angle photo of _Miss_ _Hinako_ resting her butt against the edge of her desk, her arms folded under her full breasts looking stern, yet with the camera angled just right to see her bare vaginal slit under the hem of her sweater-dress. A picture of _herself_ in full uniform for her school (re: veils, sheer balloon pants, tasseled nipple-cups, bare belly, and no bra), which at least gave her the hint that maybe some of these photos might not have been taken with their knowledge as she'd known that she'd never _posed_ like this ever yet could have come from when she practiced her dance katas. For the final month, December, she expected a photo of Akane, since she was Ranma's primary fiancee. What she got instead was... was...

Steam blew-out Lenae's ears as her brain experienced a critical error and had to be rebooted. Katsumi, noticing something off with her daughter, poked her head over her daughter's shoulder to see what she was holding rigid in both hands in front of her face. She blinked, then blinked again. When the image didn't change she rubbed her eyes and tried again.

_'No..._ _that's still Nodoka..._ _it's been forever since I've seen her but there's no mistaking her,'_ she thought blearily. _'But..._ _why on Earth does she have her ankles behind her armpits while wearing thin pasties over her obviously hardened nipples..._ _and why is she spreading her pussy wide open from behind a pair of wet pink silk panties? You can practically see everything! This was for her son? And how the FUCK does she know my daughter's monthly cycle?!'_

Her brain coming back online, Lenae whispered more to herself than anyone else, "Thank kami he only got to January and freaked-out over the ovulation chart rather than the pictures... I don't think I _want_ to know how he'd have reacted..."

"...giant wood Yamata no Orochi carving from Ryugenzawa..." Ranma continued on oblivious to Lenae's discovery. "Bottle of something pink... don't know what it is, ain't opening it to find out, bottle of... 'freeze dried monsters – just add water'? _Definitely_ burying _that_. Bag of Nab's favorite chips, Walkman, menu from the Nekohanten, menu from Ucchan's, cracked crystal ball, something something Hatsune Miku whatever that is..." he eyed the box and the little label stating it was packaged in China warily before continuing on. "What the fuck am I doing with a loaded US Army surplus bazooka? Huh..."

"I...I think that's enough..." Annette spoke slowly, her eyes glued to the eight foot high pile of almost literal _crap_ that had long-since spilled off the table and onto the floor. She was starting to realize that perhaps logic shouldn't be applied to this specific young man. Though what _should_ apply to him instead she was entirely uncertain of, either. She was doubly leery of the fact that this Ranma person didn't seem to recognize half the stuff he'd pulled from his pants, or otherwise seemed to have knowledge of how the items in question had gotten into _his own pants pocket_ _in the first place_.

Ranma paused in the middle of pulling a stuffed rabbit out of his pants. "Huh? You sure? I mean, I still got a long ways to go before I even make a dent in all the stuff I've got in there."

Everyone stared bug-eyed at the young Japanese male, then at the pile of shit he'd yanked out of his pants, then back to him again. "Y-yeah... I'm sure?" Annette croaked.

Ranma shrugged and begun to cram everything back into his pants pockets again, which was just as weird-looking going in as it was coming out for all of the observers. "Meh, that's fine, didn't really want to empty it out completely anyways. Pain in the ass pulling it out then stuffin' it right back in again, though. But maybe now, Lenae," he glanced up at the younger teen with a single raised eyebrow, "you'll tell me what all really happened to you back in that town?"

Something about his tone, something about the look in his eyes, made Lenae fidget uncomfortably in place. It was almost like he could see something going on that she couldn't, and that something made him speculate something. "Ahh... I don't know what you mean?"

Ranma snorted. "If that's the way you wanna play it that's fine. But you should know that you and the ladies who came in with you fairly reek of sex, that armband you got is actually some kinda tentacle monster-thing..." which earned her arm quite a few stares from everyone not in the know, "...and I can see some of your ki intermixed with the other women you came in with, along with theirs mixed with yours as well.

"Really?" Ada asked in genuine curiosity, herself no stranger to the strange even before Raccoon City.

"Yep... almost like..." Ranma stared hard at Jill, his deep blue eyes seeming to glitter in the light of the room. The more he stared, the redder his cheeks became. "Like... umm..." He looked over each of the four women one after the other and back again. "Like..."

Jill rolled her eyes. She had no idea how the young man could tell, but it was obvious that he could. "Oh, just say it already."

Ranma blinked several times and shook his head before turning back to the short-haired brunette woman. Face flushed and his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat he stated, "Like you all drank each others bodily fluids."

"They drank your blood?!" Claire shouted as she gaped at Jill, horrified beyond all words.

"No, their... umm... _pussy juice_ ," Ranma said embarrassedly. "Or something..."

"Pussy juice, Ranma?" Lenae asked with a rather catty smile on her face, something Ranma was doing his utmost to not think too hard about for his own sanity. Literally. Behind her Hinako was thumbing through the calendar, blank faced and bug-eyed, while Betsy had swapped seats to peer over her shoulder. "I'm surprised you even know what that is, considering the rumor around town is that you're a eunuch."

"It's not like I'm a virgin," Ranma rolled his eyes, then stopped and parroted in obvious confusion, "A eunuch?"

"You know, someone who's had their balls cut off," Amy chimed in, herself rather fascinated by this bizarre chain of events.

"Wait, you're _not_ a virgin?" Lenae asked excitedly. "Which one did you fuck?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "I know what a eunuch is, I'm not an idiot. I'm just wondering why anyone would think I was." He then gave a side-long glance towards a suddenly sheepish Lenae and replied, "And no-one from Nerima, to answer _that_ question. Back when I was twelve my old man decided to take me to a brothel so I could, and I quote, 'learn what a woman was so I'd stop being distracted from the Art by them'. Personally, I think he just wanted to get a massive drunk on and handed me over to the women there as a way of babysitting." He smiled in remembrance as the others stared horrified at him. "Night sure was awesome, 'specially when that group of North Koreans pretending to be Yak toughs busted-in to kidnap some of the women and girls. It's how I got the idea of getting spending cash from beating-up so-called toughs and raiding their wallets fer cash in the first place." He shallowly sighed and begun to chuckle just a little bit evilly to himself in remembrance of the kidnappers reactions to getting their asses _beat_ by a twelve-year-old, and just how _enthusiastic_ the ladies and girls were in thanking him for his assistance.

"You do have a long list of female admirers all wanting to get into your pants while you do nothing about them, you know..." Betsy spoke distractedly from where she was staring at "Miss October". To Hinako she asked in whisper, _"You sure you didn't pose for this?"_

_"Of course I didn't!!"_ Hinako whispered back in mild panic. _"I have no idea where this picture came from!"_

Betsy blinked several times at her friend before she mentally slapped the palm of her mental hand against her mental forehead. Incredulously she asked, _"You don't wear panties?"_ At Hinako's raised eyebrow she added, _"I'd be more upset about being caugh_ _t upskirt alfresco than the photo itself, Hinako."_ Something about the queer look her friend was giving her made Betsy pause in thought. After a moment, she hesitantly asked, _"You... you DO wear undergarments luv, don't you?"_

For her part the disciplinarian merely shrugged her shoulders lackadaisically. _"And where would I find panties that I can wear in both of my forms? Adult panties would fall off as soon as I revert, and child panties are simply too tight when I become an adult."_ She took a huge bite out of her strawberry crepe, getting whipped cream on her nose and strawberry-cream cheese filling all over her chin. With her mouth still full she added, _"_ _And don't even ask about bras."_

Betsy mulled over her friend's points before she slowly nodded her head in agreement, deciding to drop the subject entirely. Given her long time friend's issue, there really was no way she could wear underwear. She was lucky enough to be able to wear the sweaters she was so fond of, as anything else would either look incredibly wrong on either of her forms or just couldn't work.

"Oh yeah, great... _them_ ," he snarked back to Betsy. "One is a spoiled brat middle-class princess who refuses to accept the fact that _anyone_ could be better than her in _any_ way for _any_ reason an' blames me for wrecking OUR wedding when it was actually _her own family_ that were responsible for destroying it _and_ her fuckin' dojo. Number two tried her damnedest for _months_ to murder me in my sleep until she finally cornered me and I knocked her out by accident... and _then_ she decides that she loves me out of the fucking blue! Three was the only friend I had as a kid who I'd always thought was a boy since she dressed just like her father, and the first time we met each other again after ten years she tried to kill me by frying me alive on a giant griddle, _then_ decided she loved me when I mentioned she was cute. Another is insane, that's all that can be said about her. She's just nuts. None of the others who showed-up stuck around, thank kami."

Ranma's expression grew grimmer, _angrier_ , than those who knew him were used to seeing from the normally brash and cocky young man. "Plus, all of them act like I'm nothing more than a trophy to win to prove their femininity over all the others, that... that I'm nothing but a _prize horse_. Yeah, I'm not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, even I can admit that. I'm arrogant, mule-headed, my mouth works faster than my brain, and I'm reactionary to a fault. But at least I know _them_ , yet none of them have ever really tried to get to know _me_. Not even the one I had to fucking _live with_ for over _a year._ And I'm trying to make myself better, trying to 'grow-up' like Miss Hinako put it to me awhile back. I haven't seen any other the others even _try_."

Hinako paused from her perusal of the smutty calendar to look at the young man, not having expected to hear the sheer vitriol and sarcasm in his voice, even though she'd fully known each and every reason why he'd left Japan entirely for this trip. Ranma had been her most troubled student out of all the schools she'd worked for as a "fixer" for delinquents. It wasn't until a few interactions with the crass young man, as well as a few incidents of sexual harassment he wasn't even aware he was committing on her at first, that she realized where the core of his issues lay: the Tendo family he was engaged to and his own parents, who all had screwed him over _royally_.

She had no problem agreeing with his contract lawyer (and wasn't that a shock to find out that he'd hired a _pro_ _bono_ lawyer off a late night infomercial to help him get out of all the contracts his parents had signed off in his name or on his "behalf"!) to travel with him when he left Japan on his mastery journey for his Art... before he returned and crushed his own family and the Tendo family for what they all did to him before declaring himself the head of the Saotome clan to the government registers and having his parents removed from the family records.

Leon shook his head. "You sure you're not making a mountain out of a mole hill, man? I mean, sex is like math: add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray you don't multiply!" He received a _whap_ upside the back of his head and two hard kicks from under the table for his effort. "Ow! Okay okay. Sheesh! What I mean is, why not just fuck them all and get it out of their system?"

Chuckling, Ranma shook his head in resignation. "That's actually something Mara suggested, too."

"Mara?" Lenae asked. She wasn't aware of anyone by that name, and they weren't mentioned in the guide book she'd bought, either.

"My contract lawyer's gopher, for lack of better words I guess," he shrugged, missing her widened eyes at the little bomb he'd just dropped about having a lawyer working for him. "Not exactly certain _what_ she does, nor why a grown-up magical girl is a lawyer to begin with." He missed Ada's flinch when he mentioned "magical girl", but didn't miss the confused, disbelieving looks he was receiving from several others. "Hey, if you don't believe me then swing by Juban at nighttime the next time you visit Tokyo. Just don't let them mistake you for a demon or whatever, or else you'll get your ass shot-off by high-powered magical artillery fire. Anyway, even _if_ the girls were into casual hook-ups, which _I_ ain't... 'specially considerin' I keep failin' those hentai datin' sims Miss Hinako downloaded to help illustrate to me what 'modern teens' are supposed to act like or something..."

THAT little revelation brought quite a few queer looks from those in the diner towards the aforementioned scholastic educator, as well as quite a few thumbs-up from the adult women in the room who'd tasted the forbidden fruit of under-aged or otherwise forbidden love themselves. All of which Hinako adroitly ignored with a faint blush pinkening her cheeks. The games were for educational purposes only, really!

_~You're lying to yourself again, luv...~_ she heard a British voice smirk at her in the back of her mind. Hinako glared to her side and elbowed her longtime friend in the ribs. _~_ _Ow, quit it._ _Besides, all of your complaints about that calendar of his has been you not knowing where the picture used came from, not the photo itself, nor the facts that if he looked at it he'd see your honeypot AND know when you're most fertile to make himself a father with you. Face it luv, you_ liked _it when he tried to cure you of your little condition by accidentally groping those pressure points on your breasts and butt.~_ By this point, the sweater-clad woman's baleful glare at Betsy was mitigated by the reddening paper napkins she'd swiftly stuffed up her nostrils to keep herself from nose-bleeding like a pervert.

"...then the first thing they'd do is lord it over all the others," Ranma continued. "Which would not only start a small scale war that would level most of Nerima, but it would also start a blood feud between my clan and the 'losers' of the 'Great Me Race'. And before you ask, yes, I know that for a fact because it's been asked and answered before." Out of the corner of his eyes as he slowly shoved the motorcycle back into his pants he watched Lenae, her mother, Hinako, Betsy, and even KOS-MOS nodding their heads enthusiastically... though he wasn't exactly certain why his teacher had bloody napkins stuffed up her nose.

Ranma then gave Lenae a deadpan stare. "You also never answered my question there, Lenae."

"Uhh... question?" she tried to ask innocently, which failed dramatically as her entire face broke out in a drenching sweat.

"Oh just tell him already!" Sherry explosively groaned. "It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Lenae spun in her seat to face the blonde girl just a couple of years her junior so fast that it left her breasts to sway back and forth from the sudden stop. "Hey!" she glared angrily at the blonde. " _YOU_ try to tell the guy you've buffed _your_ muff to for the last six months every time your in the bath or in bed that you survived a fucking zombie apocalypse by fucking zombies and drinking their Spanish-fly secretions to fuck them some more and that you also collected samples of, fell in love with a woman a decade older than _you_ and all the kinky sex you both had, including fucking _your_ own zombified mother before she got cured, who _also_ fucked _your_ girlfriend while _you_ were off fucking the guy who cured her with _your_ friend who just happens to be your girlfriend's almost adopted daughter who's fucking older than _you_ , but only _after_ you were part of an all-girl orgy involving _your_ girlfriend, _your_ mother, _your_ girlfriend's adopted daughter, AND a small hoard of slug-sized tentacle monsters!" Lenae huffed as she breathed shallowly and quickly, her glare even more intense than it had been before.

Dead silence filled the diner, broken only by the slightly muffled sounds of giggling from the far side of the table and the sounds of several people's hands smacking their own faces. Sherry, for her part, stared at the furious black-haired busty beauty with shocked-wide blue eyes for several heartbeats before her eyes narrowed and she glared pointedly right back. "Well, unlike you I made love to my mother when she _wasn't_ a zombie, so I'm already ahead of your there." Across from her Annette slapped her hand over her face while Leon, Ada, Amy, and Diana looked at the blonde research scientist in surprise. "But as far as trying to find a way to tell the guy you've been creaming your sheets to that just about _all_ of us were fucking the zombies as much as we were shooting them? You just did."

Lenae's face, already pale naturally, instantly voided itself of all color. "I... I..." she slowly turned back around to face Ranma, who was staring at the young women he'd twice battled with some months ago blankly. "...what?" Lenae's mind went full blue-screen-of-death... then continued into full nuclear meltdown as her heart dropped into her stomach like a lead weight and her skin broke out in hot chills. _'Oh fuck..._ _oh fuck..._ _I didn't just..._ _no way I..._ _out loud? I out loud? Oh kami I didn't..._ _in front of him I said..._ _I..._ _I...'_ A good portion of her brain was telling her that flight at this moment was the absolute _best_ answer, but it couldn't quite get the signal to her legs to get out of her seat and run and hide in the restroom for the next, oh, thirty years. _'Yeah..._ _thirty years..._ _that'd be good..._ _I can't..._ _how can I..._ _I love Jill but I've wanted his babies since forever and now he knows that I..._ _oh fuck..._ _oh fuck..._ _I can't...'_

Instantly seeing the panic race across her daughter's face and having a pretty good idea of what she was thinking and feeling from her own embarrassing escapades as a teen, Katsumi quickly pulled her daughter to her, chair and all, and wrapped her up in a protective embrace just before she started crying her eyes out. Jill and Lisa looked on helplessly, while Four Eyes joined Katsumi in hugging the girl from her other side, sandwiching the young teen between them.

Sherry had a rather smug look on her face, which lasted all of two-point-six seconds before she was rocked in her chair by a slap across her face. Stunned, she slowly touched her rapidly swelling and burning cheek with her fingertips, before she turned to face the person who struck her. "C-Claire?" she asked, her hesitant, hurt, and shaking voice making her sound all of her twelve years of age.

Clare glared at her young lover, her brown eyes boring a hole into Sherry's blue. "That was cruel, Sherry."

"Wha?" Sherry looked at Claire in utter disbelief. "But I didn't..."

"Yes, you did," Annette spoke up from across the table from her daughter. Sherry turned to her, and saw that her own mother was also glaring at her. "You might not have said anything directly, but you still mocked her after you goaded her into saying something she didn't want to. If you were seated next to me I'd have already pulled you across my knee. As it is, I expect you to apologize to her as soon as you realize just what you did to her."

Sherry blinked dumbly at her mother, then looked around at all the people in the diner. Almost everyone was giving her disapproving looks at the very least save the quartet of monks in the corner and the other diner who'd been mostly silent throughout the entire conversation. Which was actually rather amazing considering everything that had been going on for the last little while. Even the cook guy was glaring at her, which was even worse because she could _swear_ that his eyes were faintly glowing the coldest of blue towards her. "I... I think I need to use the restroom..." Sherry whispered before she slunk out of her chair.

Multiple eyes followed her as she made her way to the far corner of the diner floor until she disappeared around the corner. A second later they heard the restroom door creak open. Diana dabbed her mouth with a paper napkin and stood as well. In a light air-headed tone she said, "I'll go after her and make sure she doesn't do anything dumb," her words belying the lilt of her voice. Before anyone looking at her curiously could ask she added, "Third party in all this, might be able to see if there's something else going on with her, too." Once Annette nodded Diana followed after the young girl, and a few seconds later they heard the restroom door open and close a second time.

Ranma, showing a surprising amount of empathy for anyone who'd known him back in Nerima yet wouldn't have come as a shock to a few of the masters he'd trained under while on the road as a young child, simply give the younger practitioner of the Art a friendly smile. He then grabbed a chair and swung it around before he sat, one arm draped across the seat back and the other holding out a wad of paper napkins. "Hey, whatever you did back in that hell, you did to survive. Been there, done that, got the scars and spoils of war to prove it. No-one who matters will think of you any differently for it. You're you, and you're stronger for it. Believe me on that," he smirked winningly for Lenae's benefit. "So, samples?"

"Huh?" Lenae asked intelligently as she accepted the offering and rubbed the tears from her eyes and the snot from her nose.

Ranma openly grinned fully to her showing his white teeth, and reminded everyone once again as to just why he was considered one of the most desired eligible young men across Japan and throughout a good chunk of Asia as well. "Samples!" he repeated. "I remember you being really into chemistry back when I spent that week learning from you before our rematch. What kind of samples did you get?"

"Oh! Uhmm..." Lenae fumbled for a moment until her mother and her sex-slave-apparent loosened their holds on her before she reached around her chair and dug into her loot bag. After a few seconds of moving around guns and ammo she pulled out a plastic water bottle full of a rather gooey substance. "I... ahh... collected some of this."

Ranma leaned over in the chair and peered at the bottle closely. "What is it?" he asked, while behind him KOS-MOS was running her own diagnostic on the substance. A few of the people around the table started giggling or chucking.

"It's... ahh..." Lenae blushed lightly, "...zombie juice."

Ranma leaned away quickly, not willing to risk Murphy doing something he KNEW he'd regret, especially considering his luck when it came to anything liquid. "You mean that stuff that acts like that Spanish Fly stuff you mentioned?"

"Yep!" Lenae half smiled, her former cheer slowly coming back as she was thinking about something else. "I was thinking of calling it 'Lenae's Fuck Juice' since that's what even a whiff of this stuff will make people want to do, but there's no way the FDA in this country would let that name fly. Japan maybe, we DO tend to toss random English words together without realizing what they even mean if anything."

That earned some light chuckling from those who'd been in Japan before and had seen merchants selling sweatshirts proclaiming profound statements such as "Crap your hands make smile" and "Too drunk to fuck" – _in children's sizes_. Lenae shrugged unapologetically and added, "I figured that if I could get it to a lab, my mom and I could figure-out what makes it work and if we could synthesize the active ingredients. I mean, it's not like we have a spare zombie around we could lock-up and keep bound to a sybian to get more juices out of it."

"And hopefully make it less potent," Leon added. When all eyes turned to him he continued, "Me and Ada got splashed with just a little bit of that stuff and it made us _really_ horny. If you sold it as-is, then anyone could coerce anyone else into doing things with anyone or any _thing_ ," he stressed, "they'd never do, and in ways they'd never agree with otherwise."

"Got that right, Handsome..." Ada mumbled, absently rubbing her hip while remembering what they all had to do with that group of school kids on their way out of town. They might have been young and their cocks may have been small, but she'd never taken multiple dicks in all of her orifices simultaneously before. Even Amy across from her was looking rather revolted.

Lenae nodded along with them. "Of course, that's just a given. But especially in countries where birth rates are so low, something like this could be a huge boon... and a huge money-maker! I'll be richer than Gates in a month!"

Ranma couldn't help but smirk at her enthusiasm, something shared by many of the others in the diner. Smiles that were mixed with introspection on the part of Hinako. She'd experienced first-hand how Ranma couldn't handle a girl crying, unless he was really pissed at them. Yet this was the first exchange they'd seen where Ranma actually _did_ handle a crying girl, and handled her _well_ at that. She couldn't help but wonder how much of the young man they knew was genuine, and how much was an act he'd developed, much like his hick accent, to make others underestimate him or simply for their benefit over his own.

To Betsy, it was less of a miracle and more Ranma fucking-up her psychic proddings yet still getting the job done somehow.

"I wouldn't mind helping out if you like," Annette chimed in. "I did study the zombies with my... my husband when we worked for Umbrella, and I have a sneaking suspicion what you'd need to isolate out already."

"Really!? That'd be fantastic!" Lenae beamed.

"Have you thought about flavorings?" Claire asked.

That question immediately opened the floodgates and suggestions came flying out from everyone involved in the conversation. There were the obvious flavors, like cherry and apple, a few odd ones that had to be defended like banana... which brought on the natural combination flavors like kiwi-strawberry. Hinako gained a few odd looks when she mentioned making a candy-flavored line, or just making them into candy which had to be shot-down due to worries that little kids would eat them and then go around trying to fuck anything on two legs. Which, of course, Claire was of the mind that such a thing was a wonderful idea and had to be implemented _right away._ Even Ranma got into it eventually, inserting his idea for chocolate infused, which earned him a funny look from Lenae, yet she said nothing directly to him in response.

Though she was _really_ curious as to whom he'd try her "fuck juice" with. Eventually she'd decided that he'd momentarily forgotten what the juice was for and had just gotten caught-up in the discussion.

That of course segued into ideas on how to market the product once she'd it made. Some thought infomercials were a great idea, which others argued against it considering that everything sold on those programs were crap and no-one would ever trust that her product actually worked if sold that way. Others wondered how she'd get it through the FDA considering it took them twenty _years_ to allow the use of Metformin of all drugs to be used in the US from Europe. Which was countered by Katsumi by pointing out that Viagra, which her product would be mostly competing against, went from patent to approved for sale in the US in just two years. Thus demonstrating that the FDA was more interesting in their dicks and getting pussy than public health and safety.

Surprisingly, it was Amy who commented that if she sold it as an over-the-counter herbal supplement then she could avoid the FDA entirely.

As the discussion wound down and multiple people went back for more breakfast (because it really was a fantastic breakfast spread and people were still half-starved from their time in Raccoon City), Annette rubbed tiredly at her temples. There was one last item that had yet to be properly addressed. Though she knew it would just make her headache worse, she finally asked about the elephant in the room that no-one had really touched on yet after the conversation had gotten sidetracked. "Okay, ignoring the last half hour or so, will you _finally_ explain what's up with that cute young woman or android or whatever who's strapped to your back?"

Ranma looked over his shoulder at the cute girl in question. When the bluenette nodded he shrugged and turned back to face the diner in general to discover he once more had their undivided attention. "Okay, to make a long story short, not due to how technical it is but because how dull it is, this here is KOS-MOS. According to her she was built four or five thousand years in the future for some war or other, got herself damaged in the final battle, and was left floating in Earth orbit. After awhile she got sucked inside some kinda time-hole thingy, fell to Earth, and got worshiped by people living somewhere around modern-day Montana about thirty thousand years ago.

"A few days ago I was out in the backwoods of some dump town on the border with Montana and Idaho where none of my techniques would wind-up killing someone accidentally when I fell into a pit that'd been covered by foliage and crap. After Miss Hinako and Betsy found me we discovered KOS-MOS in some old-ass ruins. I accidentally woke her up from... ahh..."

"Stasis," KOS-MOS supplied.

"...stasis, and here we are now!" he finished with a grin.

Most everyone just stared blankly at him, with Claire muttering "You got a funny idea of dull there..." and several others in earshot nodding in agreement with her.

Lenae and Katsumi, on the other hand, begun to laugh out loud. "Oh kami, only you, Ranma!" Lenae gasped-out. Once she and her mother were able to calm down a bit, which was helped by the fact that no-one else was laughing with them and were actually staring at the two in disbelief, she asked, "Okay, for you that actually makes sense. But why is she keeping her hand under your shirt all the time?"

Ranma swallowed nervously and pulled at the neck of his shirt, his face blushing profusely. "Ahh... you see... umm..."

"What Ranma-sama is trying to state," KOS-MOS supplied in her own near-monotone voice, though her own cheeks were slightly pink as well, "is that when he awoke me from stasis, my internal ether drive was almost empty and I could no longer connect to the Zohar." Upon noting the blank looks she was receiving she amended, "I had one minute two-point-two-two-three-nine-four-one seconds of power remaining." Several, if not most, of the people in the room made "ahh" noises or nodded their head in understanding.

"Ranma-sama, having an issue of possessing too great an abundance of bio-energy to properly regulate as of recently, re-modulated his internal energy stores into a form I could use, and now radiates that energy as a thin field around his body. So long as I remain in contact with Ranma-sama, I am able to remain active and aware without risk of permanent shut-down."

" _HOW?!?!_ " several more technical and/or medical minded listeners asked simultaneously.

"I am... uncertain... how, as there are no records within my memory detailing this ability, and I am unable to connect to the UMN to research this phenomena as it does not exist yet. All Ranma-sama will speak on the matter is 'Energy is Energy', which does not answer my query. Hinako Ninomiya and Elizabeth Braddock claim that the headmaster of their Alma Mater knows of someone who may be able to repair my damaged body, and that they are experienced with unusual energy forms and manipulation. I am hopeful that when we arrive at our destination I will be able to have my query answered."

Throughout the entire exchange Ranma shivered at the sensation of KOS-MOS' hot breath tickling the fine hairs on his ear as she spoke (and how did she even have hot breath anyways?!?!), making _other_ parts of his anatomy take notice of her as well. How exactly she had breath as she was clearly not alive and didn't even need to breathe he had no idea. He was also not ignorant to how _intimate_ of a position they were in, what with her having her hand under his shirt and directly atop his pectoral muscle while holding herself close enough to his body to flatten her breasts against his back and all. On a purely logical standpoint, she needed to hold herself close to him in order to keep from possibly falling backwards as he moved around. On the other hand, there really wasn't an absolute _need_ for her to keep her hand under his clothing and on his bare skin, no matter what she liked to claim otherwise.

In the end Ranma just shrugged, which caused KOS-MOS' body to slightly rise up and down his back again. Which made her breasts rub up and down his shoulder blades as well. Breasts that he was suddenly reminded of weren't exactly decorative, something he'd learned that first night after they'd found her, given the hard... _points_ he could feel poking him through her own odd clothing. Which made him blush just a little bit more than he already was. Because even he could admit that KOS-MOS, though a heavily damaged and crippled robot, was a certifiable babe who could give anyone back home a run for their money.

In truth, he wasn't even certain how he was able to, as he put it, re-tune his ki from how it always flowed throughout his body into a form that KOS-MOS could power herself with. It had actually been a spur-of-the-moment act when they'd first discovered her and learned that she was near permanent shut-down – death for a robot or android. He'd just had a flashback to something said by one of his physics teachers, at least before he'd been reassigned to an insane asylum after he'd witnessed one of the standard fights he'd get into on a semi-daily basis: "energy is energy". The teacher had used the phrase to try and describe how kinetic energy and potential energy related to one another... though Ranma, always looking for a new way of adapting his Art, had taken the comment in a different direction. Utilizing the idea some months ago, he'd only been able to make his Moko Takabisha's soundless and created a sound-based Moko Takabisha that acted as a deafening sonic bomb. But after using his own ki-sight as KOS-MOS had awoken, he'd had an epiphany and had instinctively altered his own bio-energy wave pattern to match what she used to power herself.

Lenae, not realizing what was going on behind him, came to a slightly different but no less correct conclusion as to why her masturbatory crush was blushing so fiercely. The rest she ignored because, well, he's Ranma Saotome. Based on the stories that came out of the Furinkan part of Nerima where he and the other misfits his age occasionally called "the wrecking crew" by various shop owners, him finding a banged-up but operational cute-yet-sexy millennia-old robot from the future was par-for-the-course.

"So, wait," Lenae spoke up with an oddly perverted gleam in her eyes. "You mean to tell me, err... _KOS-MOS_... that the two of you are in _constant_ contact?"

While KOS-MOS nodded in a manner that almost seemed _happy_ , the young seventeen year old she was strapped to took one look at her expression and shook his head wildly. He made erratic hand motions to tryto get her to cease and desist from her current line of questioning, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he attempted to find the words that would stop the approaching train wreck he could see coming from long years of such experience being the ass-end of such events.

Lenae's eyes widened, then crinkled in amusement. "Even when he's, oh... say... bathing, or using the toilet, or dressing himself, or even sleeping?"

KOS-MOS nodded decisively. "I have seen everything Ranma-sama has to offer. His physical stamina, strength, and durability are also beyond what should be possible for a non-empowered human being. I estimate his base physical stats are roughly equivalent to my own prior to the loss of the majority of my limbs, yet his fine motor control and general dexterity are of equally ability. His cock and testicles, however, are far larger than normal for a male, and my scans on his testicles determined that his sperm count is nineteen hundred seventy-four point nine-nine-four-seven-one-nine-nine-eight percent higher than statistical average. His name of 'Wild Horse' is very well deserved, which is an anomaly considering the statistical average of Asiatic genetic profiles."

"You scanned my _nuts_?!!?" Ranma practically shrieked incredulously over his shoulder at KOS-MOS.

Wide-eyed and more than just slightly disturbed by the implications the robot girl was making, Annette hesitantly asked, "Is that something you're able to... err... _appreciate_? I mean, being a robot and all?"

With an almost wicked cat-ate-the-cream gleam in her eyes and the tiniest of smirks on her lips, KOS-MOS replied, "My creator designed my body to be as human as possible, and I am fully functional in all matters relating to sexual intercourse. I require only a cup of water per day for optimal hydration in the proper anatomical orifices, and to assist in regulating my internal temperature."

"Oh... _Kamisama_..." Ranma muttered in abject humiliation as he slumped in defeat while just about everyone else stared at the duo. Only Betsy and Hinako continued with their breakfast as though nothing unusual was going on or being discussed. If only because they'd heard all this before. Several times. In fact, it was a point KOS-MOS was most willing to bring up to "her" Ranma whenever she could.

Wholly ignoring the teen she was strapped to, KOS-MOS continued, "However, I have yet to convince Ranma-sama to take advantage of my situation, even when I am nude and either Hinako Ninomiya or Elizabeth Braddock are cleaning my appearance with a sponge, as Ranma-sama refuses to do so," she all-but pouted. "They have also offered twice in the last two days to let Ranma-sama and myself have our own suite so I may thank him properly for saving me from permanent shutdown, but he refuses for reasons I have yet to ascertain." She suddenly frowned with a cute put-upon look on her face, which was quite the achievement for a robot. "Ranma-sama will also not allow me to give him a hummer, something I have assured him repeatedly that I am quite knowledgeable of. I have also advised Ranma-sama that, though my lower limbs are no longer present, I still possess my vaginal and anal orifices for him to use at our pleasure, as they are both at one-hundred percent functionality."

" _Oh my Kamisama!_ " Lenae shrieked in laughter. "You've gotten farther with him than _all_ his fiancees, their sisters, and everyone else in Nerima _combined!_ " In the privacy of her mind she added, _'I've got to make sure that I get her a bit of my fuck juice before we all leave. If there's anyone_ _I know_ _who needs to get laid it's him, and she's just what the_ _kami_ _ordered by the sounds of it!_ _Maybe I can convince her to let me sneak in, too!_ _'_

"Their _sisters!?_ " Ranma shouted in disbelief. After all, only one fiancee had any sisters, and the thought that either one of them wanted to bump the ugly with him filled him with equal amounts of dread, self-pride, and excited ache simultaneously. One, after all, had purposely shafted him... even if she never saw it that way. The other simply screwed him over ever chance she got.

" _Fiancees!?_ " multiple shouts echoed around the table as said fiancees had only been described earlier as women interested in him, while several parties already "in the know" continued to munch on, enjoying the latest round of "Breakfast Theatre" as it were. What followed was several minutes of hilarity as the joke known as the "Life and Times of Ranma Saotome" was made public for the nearly dozen-and-a-half diners and one pet tentacle monster that remained solidly wrapped around Lenae's arm. Even Hinako joined in on the ribbing, retelling stories she knew or had witnessed personally between her student and the generally _tsundere_ girls who had thought to win his heart in the most childish of ways possible while others tried their damnedest to kill him for it. During that time Diana and Sherry had returned from the restroom, Diana looking mildly disturbed and Sherry far calmer. The young girl had quietly apologized to Lenae as the others continued to speak, and had received a curt nod of acceptance in return.

Between titters of laughter Claire spoke up. "Oh hell... that's hilarious! But come on Lenae, surely you can't be serious! Fiancees 'falling out of the sky' for him? _Really!?_ "

"No lie, Claire!" the almost fifteen-year-old replied back to her girlfriend's girlfriend, opting _not_ to go for the obvious joke she'd left open for her. "I saw it happen myself! Although to be fair, it was one he already knew, and she _was_ on a bicycle making deliveries for her great-grandmother's ramen shop and all."

"But I can't imagine any parent being so... so _irresponsible_... to do as to what you're telling us!" Lisa gasped out between helpless giggles. Though she had seen the absolute worst in humanity first hand for far longer than most would've been able to survive, she had still been raised by two loving and supportive parents. The idea of someone treating their child like this boy before her allegedly was, was entirely alien to her. Thereby proving that, even through all the horror and abuse she suffered for multiple decades, a small part of her spirit was still innocent of certain worldly matters. "What you're describing is... is the sexual exploitation by a parent of their same-gender offspring using obsolete honor codes, which Ranma's father didn't even _abide_ by in the _first place_ in your story, on a scale that would HAVE to draw government attention and intervention. I mean, it's either you're making all of this up, or that guy's father is a fucking idiot or the Antichrist!"

" _Feh_ , she just gave you the abridged version," Ranma groused from where he was leaning with his butt against the side of an empty table. "We'd be here until next week if I told you all just the highlights from our ten year training trip my idiot of an old man led me through the assholes of Asia for. Made me into what I am today and for that I'm grateful, but the sheer amount of stupidity I had to deal with was _annoying_." To himself he muttered, _"Damned drunken red-headed loli_ _O_ _ni_ _chick refusing to take 'no' for an answer..."_ He sighed, then smiled contentedly. "At least I'm now in America, where I _know_ my old man didn't sell me off or some bullshit."

Hinako and Lenae gasped aloud upon hearing those words. They frantically craned their heads around in every direction, waiting for a sudden fiancee to appear out of no-where, or through a window, or from a sudden magical portal in the floor. When nothing happened after a full minute, the trio breathed a sigh of relief.

The front doors of the diner suddenly opened with a merry jingle of the old fashioned shopkeeper bell over the door frame, admitting a young eight-year-old brown-haired boy in a dark blue hoodie and cargo shorts. "Hey, I smell bacon! Is it okay if we come in?"

"We?" Jill and Claire asked simultaneously as just about everyone turned to face the latest arrival. Their eyes widened in shock when three more people entered the diner behind the boy. The first was a shapely fair-skinned woman with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes wearing a short powder blue dress with a lavender shawl over her shoulders and pantyhose covering her legs. The next was a bob-cut redhead with pale green eyes who looked something like a barfly, bouncing from one man to the next without a care in the world, wearing faded ripped jeans and under-leggings, as well as a black corset with a blood-red denim half-jacket that would never be able to close over her breasts. The last to enter was a long haired brunette woman with light hazel eyes in blue jeans and a thick pink sweater that emphasized her curves. All three were beautiful. All three were generously stacked.

All three were also various shades of gray.

Over half of the combined group fell out of their chairs as they scrambled for whatever firearms they could grab onto first, the others scrambling where they stood. They were so shocked by the entrance of three zombies following behind a little boy they _almost_ didn't hear the boy cry out, "Wait, stop! Don't shoot! They're not dead! I mean, kinda not dead!?"

All eyes stared on and followed the three zombie women as they sniffed the air appreciatively. The one in the back, who seemed younger than the others yet also carried herself more maturely at the same time, shuddered and groaned, "Baaacooon..." Guns trained on the trio's heads followed the four as they made a beeline for the buffet. Some yet not all of those same firearms slowly lowered, no longer being aimed as each of the four newcomers had grabbed a plate and silverware, then started stocking up on the warm food. The women elbowed each other and jockeyed for position, laughing and smiling as they did so. The redhead, who was in line next to the boy, actually smacked his hand away from the sticky buns and put a short stack of whole wheat waffles onto his tray instead, then covered it in fresh blueberry and strawberry compote. The boy pouted but went along with it without argument.

The only survivors who hadn't grabbed for a weapon were Jill, Lenae, and Lisa, and the first two of the three had stopped the ones closest to them from grabbing at their guns as well. They kept silent, not explaining why they were keeping their fellows from arming themselves. As Lisa stared at the zombie trio in confusion, Jill and Lenae stared at them in utter shock.

It was rather difficult, after all, to forget the trio of zombies they'd fucked in an alley just a couple of days prior.

No-one said a word as the quartet poured themselves glasses of orange juice and made their way over to the booth right behind the out-of-towners, where they made the boy sit next to the aisle over his objections as he'd wanted to sit by the window. Annette, Katsumi, and Claire nodded in understanding however, two of the three being mothers themselves and the third having a long history of baby-sitting, and full-well knew just how fickle a child's bladder could be. Each begun to eat properly with their utensils, making appreciative sounds as the flavorful breakfast items hit their palate.

Eyes still wide in disbelief, Jill exclaimed, "Holy shit... you three made it?!" Those at their joined table who hadn't already done so, upon hearing Jill's words and tone, too lowered their weapons and stared dumbly at the brunette special ops cop in a blue strapless top.

The three zombies plus the little boy looked up from their breakfast and over at the gaping brunette. All three zombie women waved with wide closed-mouthed smiles gracing their lips as they continued to chew their food. It was the boy who swallowed his mouthful first though. "Oh, hi ma'am! Do you know them?"

Jill frowned slightly at being called a "ma'am", which made her group and Claire giggle at the almost pouting look on her face. "Just Jill is fine," she replied tersely. "And yeah, you could say that. Lenae and I... well... we ran into them back in the city." She squinted at the trio as she examined them, noting how they looked far less "dead" than they had back when she'd had sex with them in the alley a short couple of days before. "To be honest, they look a lot better now than they did when I met up with them. Better dressed, too," she added, full-well knowing that comment would go right over the boy's head. What she hadn't expected was for the trio of women to wink back at her.

"Hee hee... yeah, they were kinda wearing... uhmm... _stripper-wear_ when they found me," the boy blushed, only to get a playful smack upside the head by the blonde next to him.

"Just how _did_ you meet?" Lenae asked, the others too weirded out by what they were seeing to start-up any sort of conversation themselves.

"Oh!" The boy put down his silverware and faced both Jill and Lenae. "They saved my life!"

"How did THAT happen?" Betsy asked kindly.

The boy looked over at the pretty purple-haired woman with the funny accent, then back to Jill again. "Well... umm... I got separated from my parents during the evacuation, and I was stuck in town trying to find a way out! But there weren't any! Either the roads were blocked, or zombies were roaming around, and I wasn't about to go through the woods! So yesterday I was looking for someplace to bed down for the night when I saw this _really big_ helicopter fly above me with a bunch of tubes hanging from under it! One of those tubes came loose, and when it fell this _giant monster_ broke out of it! And it was looking _right at me!!_ So I ran, but I could hear it the next block over coming after me. But then... umm... I'm not sure which one actually... one of the nice ladies here grabbed me and dragged me into this store and up to the attic and hid me _right when_ the monster came in and stuck its head in the attic looking for me until it went away! After that they... uh..." The boy turned bright cherry red, letting the escapees of Raccoon City, and especially Jill and Lenae, know exactly what he was trying to _not_ say. Eventually, with a kick from under the table by the redhead, he concluded, "They uhh... fed me and got me some new clothes for all us to wear and found a way our of town for us!"

"Wow... that's really impressive!" Claire smiled at the cute little boy, eyeing him in much the same way he would normally eye a big juicy hamburger. Something that did not go unnoticed by the gray-skinned women, who gave each other a knowing look and smirk. "What's you name, sweetie? I'm Claire, and these two are my friend Jill and Lenae, and the woman with the English accent over there is Betsy."

The boy looked around at everyone at the long table, then gave the Japanese guy with the teenager hung all over his front and the blue-haired girl over his back a queer look, before he turned back to Claire again. "I'm Finn Macauley!" he grinned, showing that he had a bit of sausage between his teeth. "They haven't remembered their names yet."

Everyone at the long table, as well as the three from out of town, blinked at that.

"Are... are you saying they can talk?" Katsumi asked. "I mean, I thought I head one of them say 'bacon' when they came in, but I figured I was just hearing things!" On the other side of the table Lisa slowly nodded her head, as though she had figured-out an intricate abstract puzzle but was still uncertain what the whole of the picture was supposed to represent.

"Uh huh!" Finn turned back to the women he'd entered with. "Come on, say something, please?"

The zombies look at one another, before the brunette shrugged and replied, "Some-thing?"

"Hi... Jill, Le-nae..." the blonde added slowly, obviously taking great care in her enunciation.

The redhead was too busy chewing on blueberry pancakes to add her own two cents in. She instead waved by waggling her fork in the air, moaning throatily from the incredible flavors sliding across her palate.

"Holy fuck..." Jill whispered. "How? I mean, you three were more intelligent than your average zombie when we last saw you, but... but your wounds are all healed, your walking better... and you're even talking now?!"

"Yeah, they mentioned... well, not exactly mentioned but I got the gist of it at least, that they drank something that helped heal them a little?" Finn piped-in.

Ranma couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Damn, wish I knew what they drank, could've used some of that after some of my more idiotic fights over the years." He glanced over in confusion at Lenae as she performed a spit-take and suddenly cracked-up laughing her fool head off. _'_ _What's gotten into her?'_ he wondered as he watched Lenae slowly slide out of her chair and onto the floor, holding her stomach as she continued to bust her gut in laughter. He glanced over at the zombie women again, this time with his ki _-_ sight active to see if he could figure-out what was making the undead women less undead.

The three women certainly had ki to them, though the way if flowed through their being was just slightly _off_ , as though they were partially wild animal rather than human, as animal ki flowed differently than humans. But even then he could see their ki pathways and flow slowly correcting as well, very slowly becoming less animal-like by the minute. An eyebrow raised when a deeper examination revealed two sources of foreign ki within all three as well. One, centered in their digestive tracts and their uterus, was definitely male and matched the young boy they were traveling with. It didn't take much imagination to figure out how that came about. The other foreign ki was actually merged with their own ki, and if he missed his guess it seemed to be almost... directing their own ki to become human again. A very distinctive ki signature at that, which matched what he'd noticed earlier from that Jill woman and inside...

Ranma gained a rosy blush as he put two-and-two together, matched what Lenae had said earlier about fucking zombies and how both she _and_ Jill had recognized the three not-zombies, and figured-out what the three had likely drank to start-up their healing.

Which meant he'd just said that he'd want to go down on that Jill woman. Ranma dabbed at his nose to hide his sudden blood leakage as his mind went in the only direction such a realization could go: between the gorgeous brunette's legs.

"Is it really alright to let zombies eat here with us?" Leon asked. He waved his hands in front of his face to ward-off the angry glares he was receiving from the zombies in question and added, "Not that there's anything wrong with you three, you seem fine and all, and what you did to help that kid survive was pretty heroic. I'm just thinking about germs since, you know, you're dead and all?"

The three zombies(?) raised an eyebrow at that, then turned to each other thoughtfully. Eventually they just shrugged and continued to dine on their large helping of breakfast.

Ranma looked over at the guy, who didn't really seem to have meant what he said in a mean or derogatory way... just a health conscious way. He then glanced around at everyone else in the diner and took-in the mood of the occupants, which ran the gamut from disgust to thoughtful or indifferent, but none that was hostile or really negative in any way.

The only real exceptions were that Jill woman, who was looking a bit embarrassed for some reason. Lenae, who was still laughing her ass off. That Lisa chick with the odd bare feet, who was looking rather introspective about something. And KOS-MOS was giving the three kinda sorta undead women evaluating looks.

Finally he just shrugged his shoulders, once again making KOS-MOS' nipples inadvertently scrape along his shoulder blades making him shiver in pleasure. "Don't see a reason why not. I mean, it's not like they're actually dead or anything."

In the process of slowly waving back at the redhead who'd been giving her a cute little finger-wiggle and kissy face, Jill's head snapped around to stare at Ranma in a state of shock. " _What?!_ " Her shout was joined by several other voices from around the table, all speaking in surprise at the statement or confusion about what he was talking about. After all, they were zombies, and zombies were dead, right?

"Really? I knew it!" the boy cheered from his seat.

"So... they're former zombies who were somehow healed, but are healing incredibly slowly?" Katsumi asked. Ranma blinked several times as he thought the question over, then shrugged unknowingly, his eyes betraying his lack of actual knowledge in a field of ki related healing he'd never even pondered before. Aloud she pondered, "Would another dosage of whatever begun their healing process speed it up then, I wonder?"

Jill barely caught herself from face-faulting, suddenly understanding just what they must have ingested to make them... not exactly dead anymore. _'Oh God..._ _and since I was cured from that damned virus_ _the other_ _night, too, what would giving them "another dose" of their cure do for them?!'_ she wondered. The three not-exactly-zombies stopped what they were doing and blinked at one another, before they turned to Jill with hopeful, pleading looks in their all-but unclouded eyes. Upon seeing this, Jill sighed and groaned. "Later, okay? After breakfast at least?"

"Come on, you don't expect us to believe this, do you?" Annette asked skeptically. "There's no way the undead could become intelligent, you all saw them out there! What you're implying is... is magic or something!" She saw Ranma cross his arms across his rather muscular chest for a man so lean and scoff out of the corner of her eye, and Lisa give her a narrow-eyes glare for some reason. The zombies she was actually speaking about glanced at each other for a moment before they flipped her off and continued with their breakfast.

"So, you don't believe in magic?" Lenae asked archly, her eyes darting over towards a certain pig-tailed martial artist.

"Lenae..." Ranma warned the younger teen.

Annette scoffed, though almost everyone else in the room had seen things going on in Raccoon City that couldn't exactly be explained by even horror movie logic, though tossing the term "magic" at it could make them swallow what they'd seen and/or experienced a lot more smoothly. "Of course not. Surreal martial arts is one thing, but what this young man is suggesting is just impossible. And before you say 'Lisa', she's always been a special case."

Lenae stood from her seat, her hand gripping a glass of ice water. "Well, then, let me introduce you to the only Martial Artist to best me in the last three years..." She flung the contents of the glass at one Ranma Saotome, who'd decided with a deep sigh to simply stand still and face the inevitable rather than try to avoid his eternal liquidy nemesis and wind-up getting even worse off by that prick known as Murphy. The cold water splashed across his face and chest, and where there was once a handsome Japanese _male_ youth in his late teens standing before the group, an orgasm-inducing short busty redheaded Japanese girl wearing identical clothing, his – or rather _her_ – eyes just a touch brighter blue than they had been an instant before took his place with a blue-haired robot on her back. "...Ranko Saotome!"

"...What. The. Fuck...?" Leon asked, being the closest to the young man and having seen the change right before his eyes. His slowly spoken question was joined by the sounds of many sets of eating utensils clattering onto ceramic plates, and one spit-take that left Jill rather wet in the face all over again.

"Holy shit... that's why you couldn't keep his... I mean her pronouns straight when you talked about her... I mean him earlier..." Jill whispered, her mind and libido warring with one another between freaked-out and turned-on by the possibilities such a change would offer.

"Told ya that you'd have to see it to believe it," Lenae smirked at the stunned expression on her girlfriend's face. Multiple voices begun to clamor for an explanation as to how he had become a she and what water had to do with anything. He, or rather she at the moment, was about to give the standard spiel about his curse when KOS-MOS beat him to the punch.

"It is magic, and Ranma-sama is not required to explain shit." For reasons her algorithms had yet been able to determine, the programming dictating sexual excitement had been triggered, and she could feel herself moistening within her synthetic vagina and her breasts aching for her savior's touch. Some part of her digital psyche couldn't help but consider her original designers, Kevin Winnicot and Shion Uzuki, then her rebuilders and redesigners Professor White and Assistant Scott, as perverts. As it was, she didn't fight the urge to scrape her breasts along Ranma's softer, smaller, and decidedly feminine back nor resist her hand from gently kneading Ranma's own breast and nipple. She quietly giggled at the way her braided pigtail stuck straight out as she did so.

Ranma rolled her eyes, then poured herself a cup of hot water that had been set out for breakfast tea and dropped in a couple of ice cubes to cool it down a touch before she dumped the whole thing over her head, making her a him once again only twice as wet... and making Annette twitch violently. "Dunno why you're all having an issue with a gender curse," Ranma grumped as he tried his damnedest to not physically react to the pretty...kinda-woman as she kept within the confines of PG12 classification of molestation on his body.

"I mean, look at who we have around us right now! I mean, there's me, the best Martial Artist ever. Lenae over there who's the best belly dancing Martial Artist besides her mother I've ever met, and she has a pet tentacle creature wrapped around her arm." At that Fan _finally_ twitched, though it still did it's best to make itself look like nothing more than a piece of odd jewelry his human wore. "Lisa's ki over there looks like she's at the tail end of whatever those ex-zombies at the booth are undergoing right now. We got a robot from the frackin' future strapped to my back. And then we have the highly suspicious cloaked women sitting in the corner conspicuously ignoring everything going on around them," Ranma finished. Seeing Lenae about to speak, and taking a guess at what she was about to say given the impish gleam in her eyes, he added, "And before you ask, Lenae, yes I do know big words." He grinned when Lenae suddenly sputtered with her mouth open, made an exaggerated frumpy-face, and sat back down in a huff with her arms crossed.

_'And why the fuck do those donuts I made smell so good all of a sudden?'_ he thought silently, his nose twitching in appreciation at the scent of the vanilla extract he'd used for the icing on one of the batches.

Annette, meanwhile, continued to simple _stare_ at the Saotome, her mind and world view utterly blown away.

"What about them?" Amy asked as she and the others actually paid the corner some attention for the first time. "They're just traveling monks or something, aren't they?" she asked as it dawned on both her and several others that traveling monks in the mid-west was strange, and the way they'd suddenly stilled now that everyone was looking at them was perhaps even suspicious.

Ranma scoffed and, with as much sarcasm as he could muster (which was actually quite a bit), replied, "Riiiight. A..." His voice trailed off as he stared studiously at the quartet, his eyes almost gleaming in the morning sunlight shining through the east-facing windows. The four in the corner booth shifted uncomfortably, as though they could sense something more from his stare than met the eye. Almost as though he could _see_ who they really were.

The young man blinked and shook his head slightly before he spoke again, his voice oozing with confidence. "A Bee-girl monk, a slime-girl monk, a nagini monk, and a... huh... a golem-girl monk I suppose? Yeah, that makes _total_ sense to me. I mean, it's not like nothing else any of you all have experienced over the last few days was weird in _any_ way, shape, or form."

"A bee-girl…?" Amy asked faintly.

"A slime-girl!?" Diana asked excitedly as she squirmed in her seat, rather obviously grinding her groin against her seat.

"A... a _nagini_?" Ada whispered to herself in disbelief.

Squirming in his seat slightly to hide the bulge in his pants, Leon's eyes watched as the quartet in the corner looked at each other before nodding as one, and then pulled back their hoods. One "monk" was a translucent blue young woman, one was a lavender-headed woman with bright purple pupil-less eyes, one was a tanned woman with blue eyes and even bluer long hair, and one had grayish-blue skin with golden eyes and red quills for hair. "Holy fuck... you guys made it out, too!?"

"Ahh... heh heh... hi, Leon?" Tyr smiled hesitantly at the man who'd knocked her up, though she'd not tell him that. No, their child would be too important in the future to risk with that particular revelation now. Later yes, but not now.

"You all know each other?" Betsy asked in surprise, reigning-in her temptation to use her telepathic abilities to run a surface scan on both groups if only because she wasn't certain one or more of the people in the room wouldn't have been able to tell what she was doing. The risk of exposing herself as a mutant in a room full of armed people, monsters out of myth and legend also being present not-withstanding, just didn't seem to be the wisest of ideas ever.

Especially with the way Hinako was distracting her by rubbing her hosiery clothed foot up and down her own legs and thighs. She did NOT want a repeat performance of that time in her youth when she'd tried to read a person's mind while distracted by hormones, and got almost everyone within a two-block radius of her home randy for _sexy time._

"Yeah... they helped us escape that town by... uhmm..." Ada trailed off, not willing to actually voice _how_ the four had helped her and her group to a room full of virtual strangers, even though the memory of their experience in the sewers was making her rather randy. Besides, for some reason the scent of those fresh glazed donuts were really calling her.

Unfortunately for her sanity, Diana didn't have the same reservations. "Yeah, by fucking us all stupid and coating us in their cum!" she cheered.

Before the cacophony that little bombshell dropped could truly erupt, Lenae stated something that caught the attention of several people around her. Something that even made Ranma twitch when he heard it. Quite suddenly, and without obvious reason except that she was staring inside her loot bag with a worried-yet-anticipatory look in her eyes, Lenae hesitantly yet huskily spoke, "Umm... oh my!"

To almost everyone else in the room, the words really meant nothing on their own. It was just an expression, after all. It was her tone, though, that had caught their attention even though they weren't certain just why.

To Ranma, however, it might as well have been a call to arms. He had lived close to a year with a young woman named Kasumi Tendo, the oft nicknamed (much to her chagrin) "Angel of Nerima", who was prone to using that very phrase nearly every other day. Of course, nearly every other day something stupid would happen in Nerima and he'd be at the very center of it, willingly or no, and she'd bear witness to it.

A part-yeti-part-bull-part-crane-part-eel-part-octopus dropping into the backyard? Utter "Oh my!" and offer it a cup of tea as any good Japanese hostess would for a house guest. Neighborhoods destroyed by any number of things that caused buildings to suddenly and inexplicably collapse in Japan, as though the structures weren't built to code against high-powered martial artists? Utter "Oh my!" and grab a broom and start sweeping. House sold-off due to a greedy younger sister? Utter "Oh my!" and offer to start selling flowers on the street to make money. Family vacation to the beach? Wear a conservative one-piece and utter "Oh my!" when she wins a beauty contest she hadn't even entered. Get possessed by an evil Oni bent on utter destruction? Pull annoying but relatively harmless pranks and utter "Oh my!" once released from its grip. Little sister gets kidnapped? Utter "Oh my!" then continue on with her day since nothing unusual was happening.

Not to say that she was brain-dead or anything, as she was one of the more perceptive people in the district and quite intelligent besides. She was just... utterly passive, and would almost always state "Oh my!" in various tones of voice whenever something unexpected happened.

And it was those tones that Ranma listened for, much as the Miller and Martin families would listen for Lassie's barks. A simple "Oh my!" would usually mean that she needed to visit the market for more rice or soy sauce. Another "Oh my!" would mean that aliens are attacking and hellbent on kidnapping her youngest sister while firing chicken-guns at anyone caught in their path. The one he had listened out for the most was the "Oh my!" exclaimed whenever his uncute ex-fiancee attempted to cook, which almost _always_ resulted in hospital visits for stomach pumping and men in all-white space suits eagerly collecting samples of her cooking to be handed over to the on-site military personnel. While the phrase itself was rather bland, it was the _tone_ used in how it was said that truly mattered for residents of Nerima and a few other Special Star Wards.

The "Oh my!" uttered by Lenae wasn't as potentially apocalyptic as his former fiancee trying to cook, but it was certainly a higher level of concern than simply needing groceries. It was actually somewhere near the tone used for an alien invasion, which in Kasumi language meant that something stupid had just happened, and was going to cause even more stupidity besides.

"Okay, I'll just come out and ask it. What happened, Lenae...?" Ranma asked in an almost defeated-yet-conversational tone.

Red-faced and eyes glazed over, Lenae squirmed in her chair for a moment before she looked up. Not that she was likely actually seeing anyone considering the far-off look in her eyes, but she was at least pointing her face towards the others so they could hear what she had to say next. Which she did as she pulled out an empty plastic water bottle from her loot bag, the remnants of a rather gooey, clear, and _fragrant_ fluid dripping from a long gash on its side. Fluid whose fragrance was so potent that _everyone_ in the diner could smell its syrupy-sweet scent. "My water broke..." she deadpanned.

In little less than an attosecond everyone was affected. The three males were sporting rather obvious bulges in their pants, even young Finn whose dick wasn't all that large just yet. The women were making something of a mess on their seats, and everyone thought that the temperature in the diner had jumped a good fifty degrees. Which meant that the only logical thing to do was to start taking off their clothes.

"Oh for god's sake," Annette grumbled as she let her tits free from their prison of black lace before she started on her fly. "There's nearly two dozen women in here and only two men unless that little boy can pop a cock already."

"Yeah, but it's not big or anything!" Finn replied, somewhat distracted by the brunette zombie currently between his legs under the table working on the fly to his shorts. He was about to speak further when he realized that he'd accidentally called himself out as having a tiny dick when his redheaded seat companion pulled him into a smoldering tongue-heavy kiss. Which left the blonde to diddle herself as she watched her friends have sexy play time with _their_ boy again.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, right Mia?" Diana called over to the disrobed and effectively nude blue slime girl. Mia thought over the question for a moment before she struck a liquidy fist against her equally liquidy yet opposite palm with a _sploosh_ as an idea came to her. Flowing past an already rutting like barnyard animals Leon and Ada with an Amy rubbing and touching against the two, followed almost immediately by Jill, Claire, and Sherry who were already fully nude and engaging in a three-way spit-swap, she overheard part of another conversation on her way to the kitchen area.

"Lenae. I have desired to make love to my Ranma-sama since he begun to power me. Would you please allow me to proceed first?"

"Damn... this zombie spunk must be _really_ powerful if it even makes robots wanna make the beast with two backs..." the raven-haired pale girl frowned. Shifting her thighs back and forth to get some friction against her own pussy, Lenae finally shrugged. "Sure, don't see why not, so long as after you cum I get my turn next." Her attention shifted to Ranma, and she blushed horribly. "I... ah... wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to make love with you, you know?"

The young man in question, for his part, was trying his hardest to relocate his mental center and get his cock to calm down already... even though his hands had already dropped his pants leaving him in his silk boxers. "Ah _fuck_... if any of the girls back in Nerima find out about this I'll be nothing but a smear across all forty-seven prefectures of Tokyo..."

"That's all they are, Ranma. _Girls,_ " a familiar woman breathed suddenly in his ear, making him shiver in _all_ the right ways. "They have no need of ever knowing if you don't want to tell them." Those shivers turned to shudders of delight as slender fingers possessing long manicured nails scraped across his chest over his silk shirt before it begun to unfasten the frog ties of his silk tang shirt.

"M-miss Hinammm?!" Ranma stuttered before KOS-MOS claimed his lips as the achingly beautiful woman who was the masturbatory fantasy of nearly every male and many females back in Furinkan High slowly stripped him of his apron first then shirt by simply ripping it off, and Lenae played with his boxer-clad thighs while on her knees, her face right in front of his still-covered groin. For some reason, it felt to her that revealing his cock was going to be epically awesome, and thus had to be savored and appreciated accordingly.

" _I've_ been wanting to fuck your brains out since the first time you accosted me while trying to seal my abilities away, Ranma. You have no idea just how _good_ your hands felt on my tits and ass. After all, considering my age regression issue, I don't get to go on many dates unless the man is a secret pedophile. And that last time you fondled me in your female body when you had your breasts pressed against me? You made me _cum_." Eyes smoldering, she too claimed Ranma's lips for her own as soon as KOS-MOS had broken away, her own lips intercepting the saliva trail the two had left behind. She felt the young man she'd been using sex toys while daydreaming of stiffen when she guided his hand under her sweater to palm her humidand utterly bald pussy, but he otherwise made no motion to flee. Indeed, after only a couple of seconds he relaxed into her caress and become an active participant in their lip-lock, as though he'd finally given-in to his instincts. This time it was her shivering in desire as his strong fingers begun to caress and explore the shape and outline of her swollen vulva, his middle finger only fractionally slipping along her slit.

She broke away suddenly, desperately needing to take several deep breaths lest she cum early on his hand. "Oh _fuck_ I need your hands on my tits again, Ranma! But..." her gaze turned away towards the bluenette behind him, "...we already promised KOS-MOS could go first..."

With help from Ranma and Hinako, the deceptively heavy KOS-MOS was lifted from her carrier and brought in front of the young man while Lenae easily guided him onto his knees. Licking her lips hungrily, Lenae grasped the waistband to his shorts and slowly tugged them down his waist. Her eyes widened as the base of Ranma's cock was revealed, which looked to her eye as just under two inches in diameter with absolutely no pubic hair in sight. She kept pulling his shorts down until the pulling turned into pushing, his apple-sized nuts coming into view before the head of his slightly upward curved penis did. At just over eleven inches the rim of his head came into view, and at just about a full foot in length his cock spring free, slapping her against her jaw hard enough to leave a bruise.

Once his boxers were clear of his tight ass, she and Hinako guided Ranma to sit upright with KOS-MOS held on his lap, her one hand on his shoulder and his fuck meat resting against her belly. The other two women joined him on the floor, not taking any notice of the strangely sparkling warm blue water that had begun to flow into the dining area from the kitchen. Their attention was instead focused on what was about to become the very first union between a human and a self-aware artificial intelligence.

Despite his hormones driving his reason into fleeing the state as it fueled his instinct with unconquerable demand, Ranma couldn't help but swallow nervously as the beautiful blue-haired woman gazed almost shyly back at him. "A-are ya sure, Kossy?" he asked, hoping to _Kami_ above that she was.

Red-faced in embarrassed determination, KOS-MOS meekly nodded. "I cannot enumerate any other I would rather have my first time be with," she spoke from her nanomachine heart in her oddly stilted way. Internally however KOS-MOS' mind was racing.

_'Ranma-sama's cock... its head is just under my breasts...'_ she thought with more than just a little trepidation. When she had been whole, she had stood at barely five-foot four-inches. And over half of that had been her legs. Now, she "stood" at just about two-feet six-inches from groin to the top of her head. It didn't take an ultra-advanced artificial brain computer like she possessed to realize the problem. _'It's... his girth I can handle, but my vaginal canal was designed for far smaller_ _peni_ _ses_ _. My arousal routines have prepared my vaginal canal by stretching one-hundred ninety-seven percent. However that leaves my vaginal canal a length of seven-point-two-two inches. I am... uncertain how Ranma-sama is going to fit within me.'_

Though logically doubting the hows of their eminent union, KOS-MOS' sexual interaction routines were in third gear and running hot. With but a quick command, a sub-routine was activated in her programming, which caused the white ceramic-like metal collar holding her complicated halter-top together to snap open. Cloth and technology pealed away to leave her sizable, perfectly-shaped breasts and quarter-sized pink areolae topped with tiny nipples bare for him. Internally she was pleased at the way her Ranma gulped a second time when she exposed herself to him, and even more so when his eyes refused to leave her breasts.

_'Oh..._ _oh kami I'd never believe she were a robot if it weren't for her missing limbs and exposed parts...'_ Ranma thought feverishly to himself as he stared at her exposed body. _'I-I've seen my own tits in the mirror more than a few times, and Shampoo's popped out of my bath exposing herself to more a few more times than that, but still!'_

KOS-MOS, for her part, had already wiggled her hips to slip Ranma's cock between her skirt and her leotard-like bottoms made from a silken rubber-like cloth that wouldn't be invented for another forty-one hundred years and change. She ground her pussy against his shaft in long, deep pulls, each designed to trigger the pleasure sensors she had in the same locations as her female designer Shion had her own. She turned her head in surprise when she felt an unexpected hand on her ass, as both of Ranma's were playing with her realistically malleable breasts. Her curiosity turned to gratitude as Lenae tugged on her clothing covering her groin and her soft, moist mound was freed as well. With one last long slide, KOS-MOS, with the help of Lenae to hold his cock steady, lined the entrance of her never-before-used vagina with the head of Ranma's penis, then slowly slid him within herself.

"O-oh _shit_ that feels _so good!_ " both cried out together as his hard shaft penetrated her wet and soft yet _tight_ pink hot box, surprising those in earshot from hearing an AI say something so uniquely human.

Several pairs that had been making out gasped in shock as blue dick-headed tentacles suddenly sprung from the floor like perverted jack-in-the-boxes. The first dozen immediately made for the brunette model, Diana, and lifted her high into the air. If it weren't for her laughing as she madly shucked herself free of the last of her clothing it could've started something of a panic. As it was, they could only watch in befuddlement as she was lovingly violated before them.

"Oh _yes_ Mia, fuck me! Fuck me!" Diana laughed aloud as the blue watery tentacles did things to her body that no human cock could ever hope to achieve.

"What the _fuck?!_ " Claire cried out from where she sat on the carpeted floor making out with Sherry. Nearby, Jill stared at the liquid tentacles dubiously given her own multiple past experiences with such things as she made out with Annette, their bare groins pressed together. Dubiousness turned to shock as a thick blue tentacle wormed its way between their pussies and undulated like an out-of-control fire hose against them, its surface seeming to snap and pop at their most sensitive flesh as several more bound them to the floor by their ankles, wrists, and hips. Four Eyes, meanwhile, was on her back with her legs spread, continuously thrusting her hips into the air as Fan squiggled and vibrated and corkscrewed inside her grooling twat as her sex made sloshing and farting noises for all to hear. Not that Four Eyes noticed as her eyes were rolled so far back into their sockets that her irises couldn't even be seen, while her tongue was hanging out of her wide-open gasping for air mouth, spittle flying and drooling everywhere. She didn't even notice as the tentacles slid right down her ass.

Ada, Amy, and Leon yelped together as, just as they were collapsing into the missionary position, dozens of tentacles begun to violate them, too. Several squiggled and seemingly _fi_ _zzed_ into both of their assholes and begun to fuck with random wild abandon, while three more joined Leon's cock inside Ada's pussy. Another, this one flatter than the others seen thus far and equipped with tiny feelers, wrapped around Leon's balls and schlong as as much masturbated him as much as it forced the pace between their mating. Both grunted in discomfort as they felt _something_ happen to Leon's dong as it swelled and lengthened just a _little_ bit larger than it had been before at full erection.

Amy, who'd been enjoying her worshiping of the two lovers with the full of her body, was forced to roll away from the mated pair to lay spread-eagle on the floor, the perverted blue water doing to her what she'd attempted to do for Leon and Ada. Her first orgasm came hard and fast, catching her so off-guard she'd only squeaked as her proverbial gates crashed open. She arched her back a foot off the floor as her second orgasm struck before her first had subsided, the oddly snapping and popping fluids coating the entirety of the diner floor stimulating every erogenous spot on and in her body simultaneously.

_'No wonder Diana's in constant cum-mode up there...'_ Amy thought before she lost all ability to think at all.

Tyr shucked her robe and tossed her leather coat onto the bench seat of her booth to keep it dry, then dropped to her knees and spread her legs as wide as she could, exposing her swollen wet slit to the world. The deep blue fluid flowed rapidly towards her, rippling and bubbling almost in eagerness. Even before the fluid had reached her, Tyr's vaginal feelers slithered outward from within her slit and helped to coax and guide the first of the tentacles that emerged from the water within her. As the slippery substance slid into her submissive snatch, Tyr threw her head back and moaned deep and low. " _Oh god_... just like that... fuck me _just like that_..."

"Don't worryzzt, it's just Mia," the bee-girl, Cupie, explained as the tentacles took her on all fours, her ass stuck straight in the air while her breasts were alternately massaged and abused by the blue water from where they were pressed against the floor.

"The slime girl?" Annette asked. She was holding Jill in a death-grip around the younger woman's waist, her mind fading in and out of focus as the liquidy tentacle slid against her slit in a manner she'd never imagined before. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the fizzy fluid force itself between her ass and the carpeted floor, only to slide into and fill her womanhood in full. At the same time Jill gripped her hips and begun to grind her mound directly against her own. She blinked dumbfounded at the well-fucked expression on Jill's face: bleary eyes open yet unseeing, mouth agape and panting, nostrils flaring, her face flushed and quickly moistening. It didn't take a genius like herself to realize that Jill was receiving a similar treatment. "H-how?!"

"She just drank a bunch of soda from the kitchen and store room, it's why she's a bit fizzy looking," Bleu briefly answered from her own little public tryst as both she and Betsy double-teamed Cupie and Katsumi together. She stiffened as she felt a blue tentacle slip within her slit, and she amended with a moan, "Mmm... and _feels_ fizzy, too..." Her tail quivered in pleasure, which in turn vibrated within Katsumi's pussy and sent the older woman closer to the edge. Mind blank, she pressed her face heavily against Cupie's mound, one hand groping a bee-girl's boob and the other twining with Cupie's hand across Betsy's inner thigh. The purplette, in turn, rode Cupie's face like a champion bull rider as she locked lips with Bleu. Her psychic abilities leaked out just ever-so-slightly, melding the erotic thoughts among the quartet of women, forcing their libidos to quicken repeatedly.

And then Mia reached-out to the other three women, and they lost all sense of self-thought.

All throughout the diner women were being fucked stupid by blue tentacles and each other. Leon had been passed around from woman to woman shortly after he blew his second load deep with Ada's gagging pussy, to hell with it being her dangerous time. Finn mostly stayed with his lovers, though the trio did allow Sherry to join in for a time since she was the closest in age to the boy and they felt that he should know what banging someone near his own age should be like, too.

If only so he could appreciate _their_ expert touch all that much more afterwards.

Which didn't exactly go as planned when they realized that the twelve-year-old was an _expert_ fucker herself, and had performed acrobatic tricks for his pleasure that left all three stunned and all that much more aroused. Hearing their boy cum inside her as the young little strumpet slapped her ass atop his balls from above, made them cum in turn while also frowning at how wrong it was for their boy to be brought to pleasure by someone who seemed to just see him as a pecker to stab her fuck hole with rather than the wonderful, caring, and sweet little boy he was. They each decided right then that if he were to fuck anyone else, _THEY_ would choose _her_ _far_ more carefully.

What no-one seemed to notice, or overly care about for that matter, was how Mia's ocean-like body crashed against and flowed around table legs and chairs moving them about, around and over lovers and rutters alike, and especially against the cheaply-made register counter. A counter with a bowl full of candy mints for patrons to sample before they left to freshen their breath. A bowl that rocked and rattled with each wave that splashed against the counter beneath it.

Moaning in carnal delight, KOS-MOS redoubled her bucking on Ranma's lap, forcing the young man to re-adjust to her tempo yet again. "Cum, Ranma-sama! I desire for you to cream-pie me and attempt to impregnate me as forcefully as you can!"

"You... can't... get... pregnant... Kossy!" Ranma grunted out through clenched teeth, holding back his orgasm as long as he possibly could. Thanks to his pervert-hating fiancee Akane, he hadn't been able to even jack-off a nutter in almost a full year out of fear of being caught and murdered by the sometimes-sweet sometimes-psychotic girl, and he could feel already that when he _did_ cum it was going to be _porn-quantity_.

 

"That does not mean I cannot attempt to anyway!" KOS-MOS demanded stubbornly as she executed one final sex-routine by activating the twist and electroshock features inside her sopping-wet synthetic vagina.

The effect was instant. Ranma howled as he came, blowing nearly two cups worth of spunk inside KOS-MOS' almost airtight pussy, whatever she had instead of muscles inside herself milking him for every last drop. After a little over half a minute of ejaculations he splashed onto his back, taking KOS-MOS with him, the impact jarring his cock loose from her cunt. Instantly his thick white cum oozed from her gaping vaginal maw, coating Ranma's groin and then the sea-like floor with their shared fluids.

Squatting to the couple's side waiting her turn, Hinako gaped at the amount of semen Ranma had filled the robot girl with and swallowed nervously. _'I... I think there's a good chance he could impregnate me if...'_ Her thoughts derailed as she felt a warm tongue lap at her sex then pushed into her canal. She stared down between her large tits at the blue floor beneath her to find an equally blue tentacle rise up before her, bop her on her nose, then ducked down and under her the hem of her sweater before it made its way up along her her bare stomach and between her breasts to pop out of her collar. As her mouth opened in shock, the tip of the tentacle opened and squirted a small amount of blueberry soda-flavored fluid all over her face before retreating with a bubbly giggle. Hinako stared on as the tentacle retreated down her cleavage, leaving a slimy trail between her skin and cloth, and returned to rubbing itself against her bare slit.

Stunned, Hinako stared between her tits for several moments before a cry of surprise from the other side of the room caught her attention. Her eyes roamed over to watch the bee girl become subsumed within a dome or bubble or something of slime, her entire body quaking as her wings fluttered orgasmically behind her. Hinako suddenly shuddered in pleasure as the flat-sided tongue-thing wiggled against her slit and bumped against her clit. "Oh... this is that slime girl from the corner booth, isn't it..." she muttered. Her eyes returned to Ranma's cock, where Lenae had already leaned onto all fours and begun to suck up his cum from his balls and KOS-MOS' pussy.

Practically lying on her stomach and mammoth tits, Lenae leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek against Ranma's balls, humming contentedly as his left-over semen she hadn't consumed smeared along her face. She cocked her head to the side as KOS-MOS suddenly rolled to the side and off her muff-buffing fantasy's chest to snuggle against his side with a glowing content smile, her sole remaining hand intertwined with his. She mentally shook her head in amazement at the future humanity and their ability to create such a being as her. Especially as her body, save for the damaged parts, looked and felt _completely_ real. Her skin was warm and soft, pliable in just the right way and covered in tiny little hairs just like a living person. Even her breasts swayed as natural breasts should, and her ass jiggled and flexed as an ass would when he'd been fucking her.

_'He may be_ _running free for_ _now, but_ _eventually his fiancee's and their psychotic followers, the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew", will catch-up. Yet_ _I don't think_ _even they'll_ _be_ _able to_ _break those two apart,'_ the young teen mentally observed. _'The war scars she bears far too resembles the scars_ _Ranma's_ _bears all over his body_ _._ _..'_ she thought as she took another good look at the young man and the hundreds of tiny to massive scars covering his chest and torso alone, let alone his arms and legs. She wasn't certain she wanted to see what his back looked like, nor what had mauled him like a wood chipper to leave such scarring behind. Some things just weren't covered in that book.

_'_ _Some of my friends back in Japan liked to_ _call me an overly romantic fool_ _, but they really are beautiful together.'_ With a mental smirk Lenae added, _'Of course, that just means that I get to have fun with her, too! And him! And her, too! I wonder how comfortable Ranma is with his female body?'_ With that stray thought she pressed her soft, full lips against one testicle, then the other, and finally the tip of his soft dick, giving each a kiss.

"Huh... whuzzut...?" the young man muttered as his mind returned to awareness. His eyes opened to the view of the young teen crawling on all fours up his body. His eyes snapped wide and comically bulged as her full breasts slid alongside his half-mast dick and across his abdomen, until they came to a stop just under his chest as her full weight pressed lightly down on his own nude body. "L-Lenae?!"

"That's right, it's my turn now..." she purred, then frowned when she didn't get the reaction from him that she was expecting. Rather than being ready to thrust his mighty sword into her lubricated sheath, he was staring up at her in no small amount of fear. "Something wrong?" she asked, her head cutely tilting to one side.

Hesitantly, Ranma lifted his left hand and glided his fingertips along the curve of her right breast. He didn't miss her sudden hiss of pleasure, nor the way her eyes closed as she preened in happiness. He also didn't miss the sudden sensation of warm fluids flowing onto his own groin. "Well, I mean... you have a really nice ass and a good figure, and your tits are _begging_ me to go motorboating... but... but you're so young!" he finally admitted. "I mean, you're just as much as a hottie as my girl side, but you're still, like, thirteen! I'm not a lolicon. You're beautiful and all, Lenae, but I'm not so sure about fucking someone so much younger than me, you know?"

Lenae stared down at the teen under him, blinking in utter bafflement several times. Suddenly she snorted and started giggling wildly, having to lean back slightly to sit on his thighs to keep her balance. It took her almost a minute for her to sputter out, "R-Ranma... I-I'm less than _five years younger than you_ _!_ " she managed between gasps for air as she tried to calm herself. "In the grand scheme of things that means nothing! Fuck, if it makes you feel better, then just pretend that I'm as old as I look, alright?!" Eyes sparkling in mirth, she first glanced over at KOS-MOS who was watching her with a particular intensity that she should have felt off-putting, then back to Ranma. Smiling seductively she spoke, "So, are you fucking me in the raw until my womb is coated in your baby batter and I'm carrying a baker's dozen of your babies or not?"

On the other end of the diner, the prone-lying Finn had just emptied his balls inside Sherry's ass as she bounced atop him reverse-cowgirl. Meanwhile the brunette ground her sopping-wet slit across his mouth and nose, ensuring he drank enough of her fluids for his dick to remain proud and at the ready with his balls set to go for round after round. Every time he breathed in all he could smell was her sweet-yet-musky womanhood, which in itself was a recent change as she'd never smelled musky before. With the last splurt from his cock, Finn flopped bonelessly against Mia's oceanic body. While he wasn't a fan of her trying to wiggle herself into his asshole, the feeling of her fingering and licking at it as her watery body went full Rice Krispies against his skin was something else entirely.

Almost before Sherry had stood to enjoy the feel of hot prepubescent cum draining from her rectum, the redheaded zombie had swatted her on her nicely padded tween-aged ass to encourage her to get back to her girlfriend (and thereby away from their boyfriend). " _Eep!_ " she squealed from the stinging impact. She turned back to the redhead with a pout as she rubbed her reddened ass cheek. "Okay okay I get the idea..." she grumbled. With a grin she smirked down at Finn, who was just starting to sit upright, and winked. "Have fun, stud!"

The four watched the girl skip away, calling out for Claire to prepare her anus. This was a declaration that caused a few to stop what they were doing and stare at the tween for a moment before turning back to whomever they were doing. The four looked at each other in puzzlement, then shrugged. Whatever kink the little lolita was into was none of their business after all.

Finn looked over his shoulder upon feeling the distinctive sensation of someone tapping on it with their finger, only to find no-one there. Almost immediately he felt someone tap him on his opposite shoulder. This game of shoulder tapping continued for several moments before he whirled around to find out who was behind him, only to stop and stare. His little pecker came back to full salute attention by what he saw.

The redhead looked down on the boy, and impishly coy smile gracing her lips and eyes. She was partially seated sideways on the edge of their booth seat with her legs splayed wide. Her pussy dripping with both satisfaction from earlier fuckings and anticipation for more, she pointed at Finn, turned her wrist until her hand was palm-up, and beckoned him to her with a curling index finger. Her smile deepened and her eyes softened to true affection as her young man stepped up to her and leaned up to kiss her before he had even touched her in an erotic manner. She moaned into his kiss and opened her lips for his little tongue, which she played with and teased with her own, savoring the love his still relatively inexperienced mouth conveyed to her.

Finn jolted when he felt the brunette press into his side and begun to nibble on his earlobe, only vaguely wondering in his sex-fogged mind how he knew it was the brunette when his eyes were closed. Another part of his mind was wondering how long it would take for the trio to recover enough for them to recall their names, as he hated referring to them by their hair color. It just felt so... impersonal considering the love and gratefulness he felt for the three. He jolted, his dick sliding inside the redhead's loins, when he felt the blonde stick one of her fingers up his asshole.

While not many of the people in the diner were really paying much attention to anything going on around them, there were a few who were. Of those were Ada, Bleu, and Hinako, who gasped as one as the oceanic blue slime that was Mia begun to wave and roil. They watched as the slime begun to collect in rough blobs in areas, thinning just slightly across most of the floor otherwise, until the globs formed into fifty some-odd half-globes of slime. From there the slime mounds seemed to become denser, less and less transparent and more opaque as the now half-as-deep slime sea agitated. Swirls of varying tints and shades of blue formed and flowed around each of the half-globes even as they condensed further.

From one moment to the next the masses, for lack of a truly better word at this point, lost their half-spherical definitions and begun to take-on a rather lumpy form. It took a few seconds for the odd lumps and bulges to define further... and when they did they were each of an identical human-like form. All-but simultaneously the masses gained similar features of a genderless figure bowed and kneeling on one knee. As the forms continued to solidify and gain definition, details begun to become apparent. Details that looked eerily similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger as the T-800 shortly after he'd come back in time in those movies.

Simultaneously, the eyes of all fifty-plus Mia-men snapped open.

Still unnoticed to all was the way of Mia's _oceanic form_ that still pervaded the diner flowed and crashed against the walls like an incoming tide. Unnoticed how the roiling sea splashed against the register counter, nor how the bowl of complementary after-meal mints next to the register jolted atop the glass counter and slowly... ever so slowly vibrated ever closer to the edge.

As the Mia-men stood, the swirling tints and shades of blue that had up until that moment been flowing almost chaotically all through their bodies centralized. Their eyebrows and hair, each a single strand like that of true hair and not a blobish approximation, took on the lightest tint of blue, appearing almost as white as their eyeballs. Their irises shone with an almost crystallized blue. Their bodies took on a hue like that of normal human skin... if normal human skin had been blue. As one the three women blinked, then blinked again as the one part of their anatomy they hadn't been able to see before finally came into view. Each of the Mia-men had raging hard-ons seven inches in length and with healthy girth, and had nuts a bit larger than golf balls each.

Hinako, Bleu, and Ada's eyes widened further and they got silly grins on their faces as the Mia-men gathered in groups of two to four with identical roguish grins on their own faces and approached each of the women in the diner.

Hinako looked back and forth between the three of the blue hunks approaching her and Ranma. On one hand, she had crushed on her student for quite a long time, and she was horny as all get out and really wanted to get porked by him, as the American phrase put it. It wasn't as though Soun Tendo, the only other male back in Nerima she'd felt affection and lust for, would never give-up his grief for his deceased wife to look at her the way she'd wanted. It took a while for her to accept this fact, but accept it she had to. On the other hand, Ranma was still her student, and was still learning from her at a phenomenal rate so long as he was allowed to do so in his own unique way.

After all, she'd never met a truly natural kinesthetic learner, one who learns better when they are highly physically active, before she'd decided to take Ranma with her when he needed an out from the pressure cooker of his life for awhile. Letting him learn on his own terms, rather than in the typical Japanese way of strict lectures and testing, revealed that the young man was a certifiable genius in more than just the martial arts.

In the end, the decision was obvious to the strict instructor. Due to her little issue of only being able to be her true adult self after absorbing hot-blooded aggressive ki, she'd never been able to really date seriously. Most men were completely turned off by a woman who could revert to the body of a prepubescent child at any given moment. A body that all-but had the mind of a child as well... one who craved candy and fun and didn't like the responsibilities her her true older self endured as part of being an adult. And those who did date her were more interested in fucking her child body than getting to know who she truly was as a woman.

_'If I'm going to have my V-card punched, it'll be with someone I actually care about_ _, and while I'd rather have them care about me in turn I'll take someone who isn't a pervert_ _, not some random... slime..._ _man..._ _thingies...'_ Hinako reasoned to herself. So, even as the blue men approached her she was already waiving them away before pointing down at her student, indicating she'd rather wait for her turn than go off with them.

The slime-men paused in their approach, cocked their heads to one side, then turned in sync with one another to a recently deposited Diana. One sat behind her and pulled the unresistant model onto his lap as the other two took position on either side of her, their manhood throbbing on either side of her face. She licked her lips and grasped their surprisingly solid members as the third sunk between her folds, eliciting a moan of delight.

Similar scenes were transpiring all around the diner with two to four blue "Mia-men" for every woman... neatly solving the issue they had of too few cocks for so many pussies. Jill luxuriated with four Mia-men for her three fuck holes while Bleu made due with two, doing more to massage and treat her as the video game goddess she was genetically modeled after than bang her outright. Ada was flat on her back atop one of the Mia-men balls deep in her ass while getting porked by another one, her breasts and upper body bouncing as though she were riding a sybian. Leon held Claire by her ponytail, "encouraging" her mouth to fuck his ridged member while the college girl rode one Mia-man and jerked-off two others. Betsy, ever a fan of facials, sucked off any of the blue men who approached her until they blew their loads all over her face. Oddly enough, Amy had joined-up with Four Eyes and Fan, the "little tentacle that would" wiggling about in both of their pussies as the two made-out.

"Oh my god Tyr..." Annette moaned gutturally, her eyes fluttering under her eyelids.

"Likin' it?" the large female tyrant grinned at the woman straddling her waist.

"Liking it?" Annette breathed out as her pussy was tickled and penetrated by over a dozen tentacle-like feelers from Tyr's own twat. "I'm _lovin' it_..."

Annette's attention was grabbed by a sudden scream of ecstasy brought-on by one bee-girl getting pounded like a jackhammer by a single Mia-man against a nearby wall, while at her feet Bleu had finally coiled around another of the blue men as they rutted and twisted on the floor, her tits and lips smeared in blue slime. Her head lolled to her other side, and was only mildly surprised to see her young daughter entertaining a full dozen of the slime men. Three of them were balls deep in each of her twelve-year-old daughter's orifices as she jacked-off two more, while the remaining seven were rubbing their cocks against the soles of her feet, under her knees, under her armpits, and one with the inside of her elbow somehow. If she hadn't been so muddled by sex and aphrodisiacs she'd been horrified at the level of well-practiced coordination such a servicing would require. But since she was muddle-minded and high on zombie juice, she merely smiled at the sight of her daughter squirting her pleasure as one of the Mia-men blew their blue load deep within her cunt and stepped away for the one getting jacked by her elbow to take their place.

"Do you mind if I... <gulp>... if I ask you a... a question?" Katsumi gasped between pants over the sounds of wet slaps of gelatin against flesh.

"N-not re-" Lisa started to reply before she cut-off as she came. Panting, she burped out, "-really...?"

The two women were laying atop one of the empty tabled side-by-side holding hands. Between each of their legs was a Mia-man with the body of Mr. Universe running a _"_ _b_ _litzkrieg mit dem hochkalibrig Schleim Hammer auf ihren gut gepfl_ _u_ _gten Feldern_ _"_. Lisa's cunt gripped her fucker in a velveteen vice as she encouraged its cock to cum deep inside her twat, while Katsumi's full tits squirted milk every time she came.

Katsumi groaned in pleasure as the head of the cock within her pussy just happened to rub up against a very sensitive spot most of her male lovers over the years had always missed. "You'd mentioned during our escape wanting to visit your old home...?"

"Yeah?" Lisa asked as her Mia-man raised her legs to let her ankles rest on its shoulders before it continued thrusting in and out of her hole.

"Was it for old-time's sake, _or_...?"

Lisa flushed in embarrassment as her mind went straight to what she was hoping to find. That memory would normally have made her wet and horny as all hell, but since she was currently being fucked it caused her to lose out on her effort to hold back her orgasm... which she let out with a wailing scream even as she replied, "I was hoping to fi-IND MY MOMMY'S PHOOTOOOOS!!!!"

Katsumi blinked at the sudden orgasm, then winced in pain as the deceptively aged woman's hand tried to squeeze her own into pulp. As she waited for Lisa to calm down and stop bucking against their table, she herself nearly creamed when her fucker leaned over and squeezed her tits hard enough to make her squirting tits become a concentrated stream of sweet-scented milk. Even then, the heat between her legs and threatening to explode from her womb was almost at the point of release. "Ph-photos...?" she managed out.

"< _Kah_ _!_ >" Lisa coughed to get some phlegm out of her throat, undecided between horrified and aroused that her scream-queen moment hadn't made her fucker cum within her. "Y-yeah..." she replied. "My mommy had a box in the attic I f-found as a kid," she explained, her body relaxed enough between orgasms to be able to speak mostly coherently. "B-bunch of old Polaroids from back when she and some of her girl friends were... were about ten to eighteen..."

"Mmmm... Polaroids?" Katsumi moaned and wrapped her legs around her Mia-man in appreciation for all his hard work and to encourage it to continue doing her so wonderfully.

"Yeah... of her and her friends getting ffffucked by s-some old-her teens an' doin' lots of mmmm... nnnnasty shhhit..." Lisa managed out, getting all hot and bothered all over again. "She-" She bit her lip as she felt the blue man shoot its load into her cunt deep enough to make it splash against her cervix, the sensation making her cum for the second time in under five minutes.

Katsumi looked back over at the girl having a toe-curling mind-explosion and waited until her muscles had finally relaxed. "You think it's still here?"

"Uh huhh..." she replied dreamily, as though she were about to fall asleep. Not that such a thing would stop the Mia-men from fucking her. "Befor' we lef' I hid it un'er th' fl'r boards by m' bed..."

Katsumi considered that little revelation, and what it implied. _'So, little Lisa found some dirty pictures of her mother when she was around her own age, and probably played with herself while she look at them.'_ Giggling, her mind continued, _'She might've even learned how to fly solo with those pictures depending on how old she was. On the one hand, that's really perverted. But...'_ She looked at Lisa's peacefully smiling face as she slumbered, her body being jostled and her tits bouncing in rhythm as her fuckers continued on. _'But those photos might be all that she has left of her mother, regardless of what she calls Jill.'_

"FUCK!" Lenae cursed at the top of her lungs, her toes forcefully curled in euphoria as Ranma smashed her pussy like a man possessed and Hinako continued to roughly rail her asshole with her fingers like no tomorrow, rubbing the pads of her digits at just the right angle to press against Ranma's cock as he thrust in and out of the girl. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, FUCK, you feel so g-good, baby!"

"Fucking hell Lenae, you're pussy's almost too tight! And kamisama your _fingers_ , Hinako!!" Ranma grunted with each thrust of his hips. "I'm not gonna be able to hold it much longer!"

Lenae open mouthed panted, spittle and drool freely leaking past her lips and onto the back of his hands, his palms mauling her over-developed breasts. "Cum... cum cum cum... gonna cum... cum on Ranma cum in me... cum in me and knock me up... Oh my... oh my... oh k-< _Kah!!_ >" she screamed aloud in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Lenae's voice had cut right as she'd started to cum not because it was so awesome, but because at the last second Hinako had played a dirty trick on her. She hadn't been between their legs solely to shove her fingers up Lenae's ass in an effort to make her cum faster so she'd get her turn faster as well, though it was a nice side benefit. Rather, she was between their legs as they fucked for one very specific reason: to do her best to ensure Ranma _didn't_ become a father.

While she herself was a virgin, she'd still messed around with a few men over the years, and being an instructor had given her a very well-informed, if incredibly and frankly unbelievable education. She taught English back at the high school she'd met Ranma at, but she was also qualified to teach just about any of the classes the school offered... save physics.

She was complete pants at physics.

One of those classes would've been health and human biology classes, which she'd taken extra courses on even after she'd earned her Bachelors of Languages and Linguistics in twelve different languages and her Masters of both Translation & Interpreting English and Science in Human Biology. Which, considering how she went back and forth between being a prepubescent girl and a fully grown woman depending on if she'd been a ki vampire lately, was completely understandable.

Who wouldn't want to try and learn as much as they could about such an uncontrollable change? Maybe even learn if there was a way to control it after all? In that, Hinako understood Ranma and his issues with his uncontrollable sex-changing curse _perfectly._

Though she knew it wasn't a perfect solution, or even a full-proof solution, it was the only one she could come up with in such short order. What she didn't want, and what she knew Ranma wouldn't want if he was thinking clearly, were the problems and responsibilities that would most certainly occur if Ranma indeed knocked the girl up. So she waited, watching Ranma's balls intently as she fingered Lenae's ass with the index and middle fingers of one hand and stroked the base of Ranma's shaft with her other – the boy just being too big to fit inside the teen in full. As soon as she saw his nuts twitch she pressed her thumbs against the underside of the base of Ranma's flagpole, effectively keeping him from cumming as she yanked his cock out of Lenae's slobbering pussy...

...And straight up her ass.

"Oh k< _Kah!!_ >amiSAMA!!!" Lenae screamed as Ranma blew his jizz up her ass. Lenae's eyes crossed and her lips curled into a goofy grin as she felt her crush's cock swell inside her ass and fire. While she'd been hoping to experience the sensation of him shooting against her cervix, which she'd heard was supposed to feel _really_ awesome from some of the more experienced girls in school, she wasn't about to argue against the feel of his jism invading the shores of her colon and slowly fill her large intestine.

Almost before Ranma's cock had stopped firing its artillery and his semen had reached the beaches of her rectum, Lenae had wrenched herself off Ranma's still-hard dick and raced over to her bag of goodies. Rummaging around inside as she danced in place with her butt cheeks firmly clenched, she breathed a sign of relief as she found a butt plug... which she shoved up her own ass.

"Oh fuck..." she sighed in contentment. "Not where I wanted his spunk, but no-way I'll let it goes to waste... even if it's in my own butt!" She carefully sat on the liquidy floor and giggled at the feeling of Mia's sea-like body crashing against her legs and butt like she was sitting in the ocean. That giggle morphed into a soft moan as she felt what was most decidedly a tongue start to lap at her sex.

Ranma, KOS-MOS, and Hinako stared dumbly for several seconds at the busty pale teen's antics. They blinked, then turned back to each other. KOS-MOS, Hinako noted, was carefully balancing herself upright with her hand intertwined with Ranma's, while the young man was blushing a rosy hue.

Ranma blinked. When the scene before him didn't change he tried again. When he realized Lenae still had a butt plug up her ass he stated in a flat, bewildered tone, "O-kay? That's kinda perverted." Beside him, KOS-MOS slid her hand off Ranma's and up his arm, then down his back and around his waist possessively. All without breaking contact with his bare sweaty and slimy skin.

"Been there, done worse," Hinako replied. When she saw that she'd gained her student's attention she grinned wickedly at him. "And now I believe it's my turn."

Ranma's blue-gray eyes widened in surprise even as his cock bobbed in agreement. His eyes involuntarily traveled up and down his instructor's body from where she sat with her legs bent to either side of her creamy perfect thighs just outside arms reach. Her thighs were parted just slightly but, while her sweater-dress had ridden up her hips... though from his angle he wasn't able to see what he suddenly remembered he'd felt just a short while ago. The hand that had fondled Hinako's pussy however involuntarily twitched in remembrance. Her aforementioned sweater-dress had been stretched and slimed by Mia's earlier attentions, making the soft fabric stick to her skin to reveal her mature curves while at the same time making it so that her neckline had slid further down her arms to reveal her cleavage.

His eyes trailed after Hinako's small, feminine hands and elegant fingers as they cupped her breasts for several heartbeats, before they slid down her flat stomach and to the bottom hem of her short dress. He gulped as her fingers curled under the soft fabric just over her thighs, fully expecting her to raise that hem line. Instead, she dug her toes around and eased herself to her feet in a single fluid motion, her hands holding her skirt flat against her mound to prevent Ranma from being able to look up underneath.

With an excited smile, Hinako stepped one foot over Ranma's legs to straddle the seated young man and, making certain he was looking at her juncture rather than at her face, moved her hands away from her muff. She then thrust her breasts upward and her shoulders back, forcing the hem of her sweater-dress to rise two inches... and past her absolute territory to reveal her most private of privates to the pig-tailed boy. Heart hammering in her chest, Hinako asked, "Do you like what you see, Ranma?"

Ranma's mouth dropped open as his wide eyes zeroed in on his teacher's snatch. Beside him, KOS-MOS' head tilted towards her good shoulder as she recorded the scene above her for posterity. Ranma's cock jumped when Hinako crossed her arms under her breasts, forcing her sweater to rise up to her navel. He watched as the very bottom of her slit, where the entrance to her vaginal canal was located, pucker and relax... then pucker and relax again. On the third relax, a thin drop of fluid escaped from her slit, which was swiftly followed by several more dribblings, each slightly thicker than the last.

"H... Hinako?" Ranma stuttered out, his eyes glued to the woman's excitement as the woman above him started to tremble.

Hinako suddenly dropped to her knees and leaned back with one hand propping her upright while her other rubbed furiously at her pussy. Her hips bucked as she moaned and cried out her release, splashing the underside of Ranma's cock and balls with her creamy excitement. Even before she'd caught her breath she'd shucked herself free of her sweater-dress, revealing herself in all her glory.

"Dammit Ranma, I can't take it! I need you now!" Hinako cried out before leaning forward and crushing her lips against his. She was pleased that it only took Ranma about five seconds to catch on before he became an active participant, his mouth opening to let his tongue duel with hers. She tossed her arms over his shoulders and wrapped them behind his head, and shuddered as she felt his powerful, calloused hands slide across her hips and around to cup her ass. She mewled in excitement as her young man dragged her closer to him, close enough that she felt his cock press against her abdomen.

Hinako thrust her hips forward, pushing her slit against the base of Ranma's twitching penis to ground her clit hood against his base. She gasped and mewled as Ranma kissed and nibbled at the back of her jaw just under her earlobe. She clenched her eyes and panted as her humping against Ranma's rod became more and more feverish, her sensitive breasts pressed firmly against his impossibly hard chest. Before she came yet again, Hinako grasped the young man by his shoulders and pushed herself away.

"No... No... I need you _in_ me, Ranma... I need you in me right _now_!" Seeing that Ranma was about to speak she reached out with her thumb and index finger and held his lips shut, making his face resemble a duck's. "No, shush. I need your cock in my pussy, that's all there is to it!" Not allowing Ranma to have a word in either edgewise or in favor, Hinako raised herself on her knees and took hold of his dick with her free hand, steadying it so she could let it impale her. Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched as she felt two rough, calloused hands grasp her hips. Her lips quivered and her eyes begun to tear-up, interpreting his actions as him trying to stop her.

To deny her.

To _reject_ her, just as _so many_ had in the past.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt Ranma's hands slid around her hips to the front of her thighs, his thumbs pressing firmly against her puffy mound. Startled, she blinked rapidly and gazed down into Ranma's own eyes uncertain what to expect, but hopeful it wasn't yet another rejection. Instead of the worst as she'd feared, like disgust, she found in his eyes lust and desire. Desire directed at her. Her hips bucked as his hands shifted again and his thumbs slid to either side of her slit, and she trembled as she felt him part her entrance for his cock.

Eyes full of cautious wonder and her voice betraying her disbelief that he actually wanted to fuck her, she simply asked, "Ranma?!"

"Yeah, _Hinako..."_ he replied, speaking her name as though it were the sexiest word ever uttered by the lips of man.

Which, at that moment, her name was.

The disciplinarian, always eager to rout-out any and all forms of delinquency among her charges, slowly lowered herself until the head of her prize student's cock brushed against the entrance to her birth canal. With a soft, yet wholly perverted grin, Hinako sank herself into Ranma's eager prick. Inch by inch she sank onto the "Wild Horse of Nerima", his cock spearing and spreading her open more than she'd ever felt before. It was a deliciously wicked fullness she'd never known before, not even when she tried the same with plastic and battery-powered toys, and Hinako couldn't help but wonder just _why_ she hadn't fucked Ranma before.

_'I... I gotta be careful!'_ Hinako thought to herself as she took-in inch number nine and attempted inch number ten. _'I know myself too well... if I'm not careful I might get it in my head that I love him like those simpering_ _harpies his no excuse for a father saddled him with. I've lusted after him for months, but I can't love him...'_

_'Can I?'_

"Can you what?" Ranma asked, his voice obviously strained as he felt her taint actually press against his nuts.

"Huh?!"

Ranma let out a huge sigh and intentionally twitched his cock inside Hinako's passage, then had to clamp down on his lower floor muscles to keep himself from nutting right then and there. KOS-MOS' pussy had felt like a squishy wet gel pillow against his dick, pleasing and with the right level of resistance to feel fantastic. The fact that her pussy could vibrate and spin made it incredibly unique... yet also reinforced the fact that she wasn't actually a living woman. Lenae's had been hot, wet, and incredibly smooth. Yet incredibly shallow as well, only being able to take less than half of his length before it became painful for her.

But Hinako... Hinako was able to take his entire length and girth, something he never gave much thought to but had doubted he'd ever experience given the way some of the girls who'd seen his manhood had reacted to it. Not only that, but her pussy felt like a hot, skin-tight hot tub, its jets like little bumps and ridges all along his length! And while she was tight, it wasn't horribly so like KOS-MOS had almost been until she'd relaxed after the second inch of his cock had penetrated her. If anything, it felt as though her pussy had formed a vacuum seal around his member.

It was as though they'd been made by the kami's above for each other in some perverted way.

"You asked 'Can I'. What were you thinking about?"

Hinako almost choked on her own spit, horrified for a brief moment that she'd spoken aloud without realizing it. _'Thank Kamisama that's all I said aloud...!'_ she thought. With a cough she blurted out, "I-I was just... ahh... wondering if I could take your entire length?" Mentally she slapped her own forehead. _'There's no way he'd buy that...'_

"Ah. That makes sense."

If it wasn't for the fact that Ranma was holding her upright Hinako would most certainly have face-faulted. That didn't stop KOS-MOS, who _did_ kiss the fizzy soupy carpet. Getting her mind off the obliviousness of her Ranma, and the darker aspects of her mind away from the reason _why_ he was raised to be so, Hinako wiggled her hips serving to ensure Ranma was fully impaled within her and to remind herself that she had a student to fuck senseless.

_~_ _Even though he's already fucked two girls before you, and both of them are now looking at him as though he's their personal god?_ _~_ a voice giggled in the back of her mind. _~_ _You've had a crush on your student for how long again, luv?_ _~_

Inner Hinako pouted in the way only a twenty-something who spent the majority of her life as an under-ten-year-old could. _~_ _Oh shush you,_ _~_ she thought aloud to her psychic best friend since high school, only to hear Betsy's laughter echo off to silence within her mind.

Mentally shaking her head, Hinako placed her soft, elegant hands atop Ranma's and guided his hands onto her breasts. "I know they're not as big or as nice as Lenae's or KOS-MOS'... but I really do like the feel of your hands on my breasts, Ranma." She swallowed almost shyly and asked, "H-how do you like them?"

Ranma stared into her brown eyes for a long moment, before his eyes grazed down to her breasts he was softly fondling on auto-pilot. They were about the same size as his own breasts whenever he was a girl, but slightly less firm. Her areolae were far puffier than he'd expected, puffier and darker at that. He rolled her hardened nubs between the second knuckles of his index and middle fingers while his thumbs grazed and pressed along the underside of her boobs. His eyes traveled lower, across her lean but not toned stomach to the slight swell of her lower abdomen, until they fell to where their sexes were joined. He stared in wonder at the sight and at the feeling of having his penis inside the sexiest teacher to ever grace his old high school.

A teacher he had unwittingly accosted multiple times under the belief that if he could just hit five specific pressure points on her body simultaneously, then he'd be able to keep her from draining himself and his fellow students of their ki. A teacher... who didn't make a huge deal out of what appeared to every other student in the school who'd caught him trying to lock her forms as though he were attempting to rape her.

His eyes snapped up to Hinako's own, his mind racing as he reviewed their past interactions over and over again within his mindscape. _'Why didn't she try to belt me into LEO like any of the other girls would've? All she ever did was drain me_ _, even though she knew after that first time that it only slowed me down unlike everyone else who'd get knocked out by her trick. Even after everything that happened, she still tried her best to help me in school, even if I never realized it at the time. And now... now she's traveling with me across the ocean, just because... why?'_

Ranma slowly blinked, almost as slowly as he was sawing in an out of her womanhood, and stared her in the eyes. Even without his ki-sight he could see her gentleness, her determination and inner-strength, her desire that bordered on licentiousness for him. And yet he also saw within her eyes something he rarely saw within each of his fiancee's... at least when they weren't hitting him.

His mouth opened forming a small "oh" as it finally dawned on him just what it was he saw in her eyes, just why it was she tried so hard with him... just why she liked it when he fondled her. It wasn't because he was _fondling_ her. It was because _he_ was fondling _her_. Just as he was now... just as she had asked what seemed like an eon ago how he liked her breasts.

Barely avoiding a brief mental breakdown at having taken so long to answer her question, something which would've gotten him pounded by any of the other girls he'd known back "home", Ranma gave his nervous instructor a soft smile. "They're wonderful Hinako... you're wonderful."

Maybe it was Ranma's long-suppressed hormones talking. Maybe it was the sweet sweet scent of zombie cum permeating the air. Perhaps it were his own thoughts and emotions. Regardless, what he'd spoken was exactly what Hinako had been hoping to hear. Even if she still couldn't quite admit it to herself.

"F-flatterer...!" Hinako blushed crimson down to her breasts. Still, his words had certainly affected her, and she'd sped-up their temp five-fold in response. "You shouldn't lie to your teacher like that, Ranma-kun."

Ranma rolled his eyes as he stumbled for a moment before he matched her pace, his cock slapping in and out of her tunnel with only minimal strain. She was hot, she was absolutely wet, and every thrust felt like she was trying to suck him up whole. And if her pussy made farting noises every time she bounced on his lap he wasn't about to comment. It felt too good, and he rather liked the sounds her pussy made for his manhood. Almost as much as he liked the little squeaks that came out of her throat every time he thrust within her or squeezed her breasts and nipples in just the right way.

"You should know by now that I can't lie for the life of me, Hinako-chan," Ranma replied, making her stumble this time as he increased his own pace. "You're beautiful, brilliant, strong-willed without being all egotistical and self-important like that idjut principal or his fuckin' kids, fun to hang around with, love ice cream almost as much as I do, funny and fun to talk to..." He trailed off, letting his hands paw at her breasts like the first few times he'd tried to hit certain pressure points on them he'd seen on a chart once that would make them more sensitive. His voice taking a huskier tone he added, "...your tits are absolutely perfect, and I swear your pussy was made for me."

Ranma's attention was pulled away from the woman he was fucking when he felt a slender arm squeeze him around his waist and small fingers tickle at his stomach. He turned away from Hinako to KOS-MOS, who was looking up at him slightly with worried eyes. "Is something wrong, Kossy?"

"What about me?" she asked in her monotone, betraying none of her inner thoughts. Thoughts that were very close to being terrified that her Ranma-sama would abandon her for Hinako for finding the real human woman better than the artificial one.

Somehow managing to actually understand her question as she'd intended it, Ranma gave the robot girl his patented lady-killer grin before he leaned over and kiss the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "Don't worry, Kossy. I love you, too."

_"I love you, too."_

_"I love you, too."_

Those four words echoed within both KOS-MOS' and Hinako's minds. For KOS-MOS, they were a reaffirmation that her Ranma-sama truly did care for her, that he didn't see her as a disposable appliance. That, even though she wasn't a living being and was horribly disfigured... he still saw her as a desirable woman. While her A.I. was firing off all her guns at once and exploding into space in an emotion she vaguely understood as glee, outwardly she merely blushed demurely.

Hinako, on the other hand, only had one thought running rampant through her head like a bull in a china shop. _'If he loves her_ _"_ _too_ _"_ _, then does he love me as well?!'_ Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror as she felt dueling sensation within herself. The first was an orgasm that wanted out and wanted out right now in response to her body being played like a fiddle and her mental triggers getting flipped like never before. The other sensation, however, was _much_ less desired.

"Ranma!" she cried out. "I-I'm about to-"

"Me too, just hold it a bit longer and we'll cum together Hinako-chan!" Ranma replied back, his eyes clenched shut in his attempt to hold back his latest cum injection for just a few more seconds.

"Not that!!" Hinako cried out, blushing furiously at being called a pet name by her pet student for a second time. "Well, yes that too, but that's not what I mean! I... I... Oh _kuso_!!!"

Ranma's eyes flew open as he felt his English teacher cum atop him, her cunt spasming and squeezing at his cock to milk it for every drop his balls were still able to unload within her. He relaxed his floor muscles, powerful as they were, and tried something new in pushing on those same muscles as he came. The result was slightly painful on his scrotum, but his cock felt like it had been dipped into liquid heaven as his sperm-filled semen erupted from his cock and splashed directly against Hinako's cervix in six long, powerful blasts.

The sensation of his hot spunk splashing against a sensitive part of her anatomy that was almost never touched sent Hinako off on a second orgasmic fit... just as her body _reverted_.

Reversion. Years ago, Hinako had been a sickly child confined to hospitals run by rather sexy nurses. And old man, as much a pervert as a master martial artist, taught her how to absorb the ki of other living beings by sucking it out of them through any sort of round object – be it a five yen piece, a basketball hoop, or even the rim of a fishbowl containing two Siamese Fighting Fish. This would let her body regain it's health even as she temporarily stole life energy from her targets... leaving them weak & ripe for having their panties and bras plucked by the "monster" martial artist as the local papers called him. But as a result, as time went on and she aged chronologically her body failed to do so physically as well. Unless, that is, she absorbed someone else's ki, which would allow her to revert her to her true body age. But only so long as that ki would last.

And that stolen ki from her pet fish she'd absorbed during breakfast as she'd circled her hand around the rim of their fishbowl had just run out, exactly as Ranma ejaculated within her. One moment she was riding the prized stallion of all Japan as though she were trying to break him in and tame him, getting off on the feel of his rough hands on her soft, full breasts. The next, his hands were patting her flat chest and her pussy shrunk around his cock until only the first four inches of his dick had been leve impaled within her nine-year-old-sized pussy.

"H-Hinako!" Ranma cried out, his hands immediately sliding down to her waist to try and pull her off.

" _Don't!!_ " she cried out, her high-pitched and childish voice immediately garnering the attention of several pairs of eyes nearby who stared at the trio in stupefaction. Especially as loli Hinako was still in mid-orgasm as was literally quaking atop Ranma's cock.

" _Kuso_." Ranma swore, summing up both of their thoughts as one final semen injection pumped into her child pussy. In a far softer tone he asked, "Are you okay, Hinako-chan?"

"Y-yeah..." child Hinako responded breathlessly, having never experienced an orgasm in her child body before. It was... most certainly _different_ , and she wasn't certain she liked how it felt. It was good, but it also felt incredibly scary to her even though she knew intellectually what was happening to her body. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt or anything, I just feel _reeeaaally_ full down there. But it _will_ hurt if you try to pull that club you call a wee-wee out of my cunny!" she exclaimed, the more childish aspects of her personality coming forward now that she was back in her child body as well.

She turned around as much as she could to face the majority of her fellow diners, missing the wince on Ranma's face from hearing such a little girl voice talk so candidly about his cock and the childish terms she'd used. "Hey! Can somebody _please_ get me my fish bowl? I need it to grow-up again!"

While most everyone just stared dumbly at the girl who had been until a minute ago one of the hottest women in the state, at least one person heard her request. Mia lapped up against the booth she and her English friend had been seated at before Lenae's water broke. On the fifth undulation she'd managed to get enough of herself up onto their table to slide the fishbowl safely upright onto the floor. From there is was just a matter of using wave motion mechanics to carry the fighting fish over to their owner.

The unattended consequence of this, however, was that the Great Soda-Slime Sea of Mia lapped heavily all around the diner. Especially against the register counter, which was almost right next to where Ranma, KOS-MOS, and Hinako were situated: a register counter with a candy dish full to overflowing with fresh breath mints available to all paying customers when they settled their bill. A candy dish, which was more like a Halloween candy bowl in size but without the decoration, which was rocked closer and closer to the edge of the counter with each oceanic wave undulation against its counter base. The bowl wasn't nearly close enough to be in danger of falling over, but it was certainly close enough to be visible to anyone seated on the floor nearby.

Hinako and Ranma both sighed in relief as Hinako used the technique she'd been taught all those years ago by the originator of their school of Martial Arts to suck the ki out of her ever-combative fish and regained her adult form. The two looked each other in the eye, then started to laugh their asses off as how their delinquency-filled tryst had ended. Of course, all that laughter – and their body's jostling from said laughter – served to remind the two that Ranma was still hard and still buried balls deep within Hinako's pussy.

"H-hey... ahh... Hinako?" Ranma hesitantly asked. When Hinako raised an eyebrow in query he continued, "Do you... ahh... I mean... would you... umm... l-like to t-try that... again?" He turned to his side and down at KOS-MOS, who was looking impassively back up at him. "That is if you don't mind? Maybe... l-let me e-eat you out? At th-the same time?"

KOS-MOS nodded decisively, almost eagerly at that.

Hinako crossed her arms under her impressive but not huge chest, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Mr. Saotome..." she begun, her voice that of the strict disciplinarian known far and wide across Tokyo's former troubled schools before she'd come to clean their houses... every outward appearance of the woman screaming that she was a pissed-off woman who'd finally come to her senses and was _most displeased_ that she'd been fucked by one of her own students. On the inside, however, she was utilizing a few tricks she'd read about and practiced at home alone with ping-pong and golf balls, slowly gripping and caressing his cock with her vaginal walls as though she were giving him a blow-job. "Are you asking me to continue our current deviant behavior?"

Ranma, for his part, had his poor circuits so crossed by her completely idiosyncratic actions, words, and behavior that he wasn't certain whether to run for the hills or flip her around, pin her underneath him, and fuck her until she passed out from multiple screaming orgasms while he finger-fucked Kossy beside her. Not knowing how to respond, and that his fuck-or-flight instincts were going completely haywire, all he could do was swallow nervously and nod. "Ahh... yes?"

A small smile crept along Hinako's lips. "I think I can agree to that, Ranma-kun," she winked. "But this time..." she stated as she stood on unsteady legs, "...I want you on top of me as _I_ perform cunnal... in... gus... on... on..."

The other issue of Hinako changing ages was how it affected her mentally. As a child she thought and spake mostly as a child. But at the same time, she had a strong desire to be a teacher, and was generally half decent at it when she was her younger self. On the flip-side, her older self was an _excellent_ teacher and disciplinarian both, and certainly more mature and self-aware of her own sexuality, yet longed to live the childhood she'd missed out on by being so sickly and confined to hospitals until the Greatest Evil in Japan and found and took pity on her. The one thing that both aspects of her personality could agree on, beyond having absolutely no ability to be a homemaker, was a doubly strong fondness for all things sweet. Such as ice cream, or pancakes coated in syrup and whipped cream...

...and especially...

"Candy!" Hinako smiled widely, her eyes spotting the candy dish all-but teetering on the edge of the register counter. She tried to lean over to grab the bowl before it spilled so she could munch on delicious candy while her Ranma made love to her, only for her exhausted legs to give out at just the wrong moment. With an undignified squawk she flailed her arms, the very tip of her middle finger caught the rim of the bowl overfilled with fresh-maker mints, causing the entire bowl to go sailing across the room showering a good portion of the diner with its contents.

Most of the mints landed on the Mia-covered floor, while almost all the rest bounced off people and into the soda-slime sea they were all fucking on. A few actually went straight inside a few of the Mia-men, their bodies simply absorbing the treat.

One candy landed on the table next to Finn, where he and his not quite undead ladies were taking a short break to catch-up on their fluids. Curious, the boy popped the mint into his mouth. After chewing on the mint for a moment he exclaimed, "Hey, these are Mentos!"

Nearly everyone in the diner froze where they were, the only sound to be heard was an oddly loud fizzing noise. Everyone glanced around at each other in not exactly panic, but not calmly either. Each of their eyes fell on the various locations those candies had fallen onto Mia... and how those locations were bubbling ominously.

Apprehensively, it was Leon who spoke-up at last. "Kid, did you say ' _Mentos_ '?"

"Uh huh!"

"But..." Tyr scanned the room in growing panic. "But Mia only got this big by drinking all the soda this place had stored in the back...!"

. . .

. .

.

A short time earlier...

Nicholai Zinoviev grinned maliciously as he studied the tactical readout display aboard his Mobile Armored Strike Kommand vehicle, Umbrella's answer for the American M4 Command and Control Vehicle. While Jill and her comrades had been able to successfully escape both the American destruction of Raccoon City and Umbrella's attack helicopters within the airspace of the city perimeter, she had _not_ avoided their satellites, and Umbrella had easily been able to track to a road stop diner.

_'_ _O_ _r whatever these barbaric American's call_ _overland cargo refueling depots_ _,'_ he thought to himself. _'Bah! These Americans are too soft! In glorious Mother Russia our fuel depots are Urts!'_ From there, all it took was a few well-placed phone calls with a few vague threats to clear-out the business of everyone save the survivors and add a couple of official-looking roadblocks to keep anyone new from entering the area and presto! An instant trap she'd never be able to escape from.

He didn't even need to beg HQ for more personnel to help him capture and or kill Valentine and her fellow escapees. After all, he was the highest-ranked Umbrella representative on site (or at least he _became_ the highest-ranked Umbrella representative on site after he called for a meeting of officers and blew-up their staging tent), so therefore he was able to bring together the rest of the surviving Umbrella forces under his command.

Not like any of the rank and file were about to go against an armed homicidal lunatic; they worked for _Umbrella_ , dammit! Homicidal lunacy was to be encouraged, nurtured, and obeyed; not fought against!

_'What a glorious command it is, too!'_ Nicholai thought with a self-superior smirk on his face. _'Attack helicopters, tanks, infantry, armored support vehicles and carriers! A full division of twenty-five thousand expendable pawns... I should be major general and not sergeant now._ _'_ he added smugly to himself.

"A-ah... c-commander?" a snot-nosed private spoke aloud, shakily saluting Nikolai. The name tag above his left breast pocket simply read "Ranger".

Nikolai glared balefully at the spineless little turd before him. In Mother Russia, such a worm would have been stomped out before completing their first day of training, and made an example of for the other conscripted soldiers. His hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to pull out his SIGPro pistol and shoot the turd in its face. He stilled his hand only due to the possibility of the bullet exiting the rear of the little shit's head and hitting something important inside his Kommand vehicle.

"Yes, what is it?" he finally growled menacingly, his eyes all-but shooting bolts of pure hatred and disgust to the quaking soldier. "I am a very busy man, and I do not tolerate weaklings like you for long."

"A-ah uhh-uhmm... Ahh!" the soldier named Ranger squeaked-out like a pathetic little mouse, his entire body quaking even more than before. W-We're within t-two cl-cl-clicks of our target, s-Sir!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as tears of pathetic beta-maleness poured from his eyes and the scent of baby powder wafted from his groin. "What are your orders, Sir!!"

Nikolai sneered at the pathetic useless waste of flesh, and was about to shoot him anyway when something on the tactical display caught his eye. He turned to study the high definition monitor for several seconds before he realized what it was that had caught his attention. Confused, he blinked, then blinked again. When the display didn't change he asked, "Where is second tank platoon 'Lemming'?"

Private Ranger glanced over at the tactical display and, seeing where they were supposed to be, readily replied, "The 'Lemming' platoon has an issue when it comes to cliff sides, sir."

Nikolai quirked an eyebrow at the walking fecal matter and asked, "What kind of issue?"

The private shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "If they come near a cliff, then they immediately drive over it. The Corporation has gone through seventeen 'Lemming' platoons in the last two weeks alone, Sir."

Nikolai reared back in stunned shock. His accent coming out thicker than normal even for him, he demanded, "What? Why <pfft> they do this?"

"Well, they're 'Lemming' platoon, Sir. It's what they do." Private Ranger replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nikolai stared blankly at the shit stain before him, blinked, then stared some more. When the Taco Bell aftermath didn't add anything more to his explanation, he simply took a deep breath and sighed. "At least rest of forces aren't fucking retards."

"Ahh... I wouldn't exactly say that, Sir."

Nikolai paused, and experienced the sensation of a slow creeping feeling of ice running down his spine and a building sensation in his bowels. The feeling of doubt and dread for him to complete his mission and collecting his reward money for Valentine's hot little ass from his superiors reared its ugly head. Not to mention what his superiors would do to him personally if he failed in his mission to capture Valentine "Raped & Alive" as per company orders. He slowly turned to the little shit and quietly grumbled, "What do you mean by that."

"W-Well... ahhh... a-ha ha ha..." Private Ranger scratched the back of his head nervously. Only to jump and squeak when Nikolai slammed his fist against the side of the M.A.S.K. vehicle they were riding in. While this garnered the attention of the other soldiers in the vehicle, none were dumb enough to approach the mad man.

"Answer!"

Quaking, Private Ranger jerkily nodded his head and pointed at the keyboard set just below the tactical display monitor. "E-e-e-e-e-each c-c-company, p-p-p-p-plat-t-toon, a-a-and s-s-squad a-a-are equipped w-with c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cameras, Sir..." In a much tinier voice he added, _"please don't eat me..."_

Nikolai once again manfully resisted the urge to put a bullet or even his knife blade into the assquake's head and instead started typing on his Kommand terminal. After a few moments the display changed from the general overlay of his cannon fodder's positions, and brought up a live feed of one of his infantry companies. His jaw slowly fell open at what he saw. For reasons that completely escaped him, the infernal "Yakety Sax" song ear-wormed its way into his mind and wouldn't leave.

After several moments of confirming that what he was seeing was really what he was seeing he rhetorically asked, "Why are soldiers all <braaaap> female and only in underwear? Where are guns?"

Either not understanding or just misinterpreting his commanding officer's question as a legitimate, non-rhetorical question, Private Ranger responded, "That's company 'Bunny', Sir. Their company motto is 'Make Love, Not War'."

Nikolai's eyes remained riveted to the screen, especially as the young women suddenly broke formation and begun to run in a disorganized panic. Which did such wonderful things to their breasts and bras that could barely restrain their bountiful treasures and their butts as they flexed and swayed. The reason for their panic came into view as another company of soldiers, this time all-male, fully clothed, and armed, came rushing into frame chasing the women while making... "Dolphin Noises <squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek>?" he furrowed his eyes at the screen. As Nikolai watched slack-jawed in utter disbelief and an unnamed and utterly unimportant soldier in the background lit a match, the second company of men started shedding their clothing and weapons bit by bit before they leaped atop the company of women and started fucking them.

"What... what <phhreeeeeee-phut> the fuck is going on?"

Private Ranger waived his hand dismissively. "Oh, that's just company 'Dolphin', doing what dolphins do."

"Which is?"

"See woman, fuck woman." He then added out the side of his mouth, "At least this time they're fucking women and not random fish from the lake."

Nikolai slowly nodded his head, though by no means was that an indication that he understood what he was witnessing. In the midst of the group... orgy... sat a single woman. Or at least he thought she was a woman because _damn_ was she ugly. No tits, hips thick like bricks, muscles atop muscles, and a face only a blind garbage scow could love. She was crying at the top of her lungs, only to stop when one of the men came near her, then cried even louder and harder when they took one look at her and ran another direction. She suddenly squealed in excitement when a soldier who looked far more walrus than human slapped a paper bag over her head, bent her over, and started mate-pressing her.

Nikolai pressed another key on his keyboard, changing the scene to one of his tank battalions. He noted on the lower left of the screen that this was 'Panda' battalion. He watched in cold-minded disbelief as the lead tanks got stuck somehow on a roadside curb (which should have been patently impossible), and for the rest of the eight hundred tanks to collide into one another, rolling atop each other and flopping over onto their sides and tops, effecting destroying themselves and each other. Acting like... like...

_'Like pandas at play...?'_ Nikolai thought in stunned disbelief.

This all came to a crashing halt as the next tank battalion, designated "Donkey", apparently got fed-up with "Pandas" antics and opened fire to stubbornly clear the way rather than just go around the massive mess. The resultant explosion not only wiped out both tank battalions, but a full third of his entire division.

"<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>"

He switched the view on screen to one of his helicopter company's, "Turkey", as they apparently realized that turkeys couldn't fly and fell to the ground like wet bags of cement. Quite suddenly, helicopter companies "Chicken", "Dodo", "Ostrich", and "Penguin" followed suit. For Penguin's credit, they at least tried to nose dive into a large lake.

"<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>"

"<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>"

In the background the flame on the lit match suddenly exploded, and it was all half the soldiers could do to keep the flames at bay.

Nikolai watched in silence and mounting horror as his grand division of Umbrella cattle slowly self-destructed all around him while completely missing how the other half the soldiers in his M.A.S.K. had collapsed from the smells of ass and sewage but with a light touch of cinnamon-y powdered sugar emanating from his asshole. Company "Sloth" never bothered to leave their initial staging point outside the remains of the Arklay Mountain lab. "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>" Regiment "Koala" had become so high on weed and drunk on grain-piss alcohol that they'd decided to play Russian Roulette as they drove along... with semi-automatic pistols. "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>" Battalion "Squirrel" were running and driving around spastically, slamming into and killing each other. "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>" Every Platoon named after fish and aquatic life, from "Sponge" to "Goldfish", were trying to flop their way along with the rest of the division, only to get run over by his only remaining tank battalion "Luger", headed by a man who had somehow mastered the perfect Hitler haircut and mustache.

The Hitler look-a-like smacked his swagger stick atop his tank urging the driver to go faster while firing off his P38 handgun randomly in the air like a brain dead idiot. At least until one of the slugs ricocheted off an overhead tree branch and right back at the fuhrer wannabe and through his skull, effectively killing himself. Neither the tank driver nor anyone else inside the tank seemed to take any notice, and simply left his rapidly cooling body half-hanging out of the hatch, flopping about with every bump and rut the tank ran over. "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!! PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>"

The soldier that had originally lit the match to clear the air was rolling on the ground trying to put himself out as the others begun to scream in panic, a full third of the Kommand vehicle on fire. Not that Nikolai noticed, what with the ceiling vents opened to let the smoke out.

And then there were his infantry troops, most of whom were designated after various toads and frogs. The ones who weren't traversing by playing leap frog rather than a nice orderly march were playing with their rifles as though they were little girl batons. Rifles they would toss into their air and either not catch or catch wrong, setting them off. Those troops slowly whittled themselves to the very last man. Nikolai's eyes widened in surprise when infantry platoon "Dingo" suddenly charged into view and opened fire on and bayoneted the leap-frogging soldiers "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>", the team of thirty easily killing each and every _regiment_ of frog infantry. Several went to far as to raise the mauled corpses of their victims above their heads and let their blood rain down upon them, while others took their victims heads as trophies and tied them to ropes which they drug behind themselves.

"<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!> I do not know if I wish to ask, but what is going on there?"

Private Ranger glanced at the screen then replied though a gas mask Nikolai hadn't noticed him donning, "That's the Umbrella Australia contingent. They hate toads."

Nikolai shook his head in disgust. "Why is <Ppppprrrrrrrrrrtttt> everyone behaving like their moniker? Ppppprrrrrpppprrrrrrrttt>"

"SIR!" Private Ranger sharply saluted with full heel click while unnoticed behind him multiple support soldiers were being immolated alive by the fire. "Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service regulations specifically states in article seventeen, section twenty, sub-section c, page four thousand three hundred sixty-nine, paragraph twelve, sentences three and four, "All Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service members appointed to a living creature-named unit must behave in the manner of said living creature. Failure to do so will result in immediate termination and/or execution, SI-!" The walking brown loaf was cut-off by the tactical console suddenly beeping insistently, and the view changing to a live feed from immediately before their M.A.S.K. vehicle. "Oh look, we're he-URK!"

"Finally..." Nikolai groused as he yanked his combat knife out of the shitheads temple and dismissed his body behind his command chair. He flipped a small switch on the communications board, slaving all receiving headsets worn by UBSC personnel to his microphone. "Attention all... _surviving_ units. Target is that diner! On my command you will fire on target until I order fire to stop. You have thirty seconds to make position before operation commences and order is giv-"

Sudsy, foamy aquamarine-colored liquid suddenly _exploded_ with a muffled _boosh!_ from within the diner and out every window, door, roof-mounted ventilation pipe, and foundation crack. Mouth agape, Nikolai stared discombobulatedly as what appeared to be light blue soda foam ooze down the exterior of the building and across the parking lot, then just as suddenly reversed course and flowed back into the building once more.

The white-haired Russian madman clenched his eyes closed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!> Oh fuck this, open fire on my mark..." he ordered into his still live microphone as troop "Dalmatian" barged into his Kommand vehicle carrying a fire hose and starting soaking the interior of the vehicle in fire-retardant foam.

Which Nikolai still didn't bother to notice.

. . .

"Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?"

Shocking those who'd had experience with firearms, there were no casualties or series injuries from the surprise ambush. There were a few broken bones and twisted joints, but that had been more from those who'd been forced to the floor than anything the machine gun fire from outside had caused. The survivors had begun to cautiously, quietly, congregate near the center of the diner floor, each pulling with them their own personal bag o' guns. They paused when a heavily stereotypical male Russian voice sounded over an electric megaphone from outside.

"JILL VALENTINE! I KNOW YOU ARE INSIDE WITH OTHER UNWANTEDS. VACATE BUILDING WITH HANDS UP AND UNARMED OR _I_ _K_ _EE_ _L YOU!_ "

" _Nikolai?!_ " Jill whispered in absolute stupefaction. " _How the fuck did he survive?!_ "

" _You know that psycho?_ " Claire asked.

" _Yeah, he's a Supervisor for Umbrella. And he's supposed to be dead! Carlos and I saw the helicopter he was in explode and crash back into the city!_ "

" _Ranma-_ _s_ _ama,_ " KOS-MOS whispered just loudly enough for the others to hear as well, " _I have_ _scanned_ _a five mile radius from our current position_ _._ _Our location is_ _being_ _erratically_ _surrounded by the equivalent of four_ _military_ _battalions._ _Counted_ _are fifty tanks approaching in a crescent arc from the northeast and_ _twelve_ _attack helicopters from the southeast. Foot infantry_ _is_ _number_ _ed at eighty-seven._ _A_ _ll other_ _enemy_ _personnel are approaching in armored vehicles equipped with high-_ _calib_ _e_ _r_ _chemically-induced exothermic combustion projectile weaponry_ _and rockets._ _I can provide_ _a_ _full loadout if you wish._ _"_

Dead silence filled the diner as everyone registered the full impact of KOS-MOS' announcement, broken only by Leon grumbling, _"Well fuck, aren't we screwed..._ "

" _Would you like me to activate the Hilbert Effect when enemy forces are_ _fully_ _with_ _in range?_ _"_ KOS-MOS continued. _"_ _Effective range is currently thirteen hu_ _n_ _dred fifty-seven meters._ "

" _Hilbert effect?_ _What's that?_ " Ada quietly asked. The term sounded _vaguely_ familiar from one of the times she'd taken a job in Tokyo within the scientific research laboratories of one of her client's main competitors, but she couldn't place it. Everyone else was simply watching the conversation between the sex-changing cooking god and his naked android fuck-friend in curiosity.

_"_ _Is it related to_ _the mathematician David Hilbert and Hilbert Space?"_ Annette chimed in. When she received several blank looks she elaborated, _"Multi-dimensional calculus wasn't really part of my study, but we made use of the various theorems in our T- and G-_ _V_ _irus research."_

_"I'm sure it was..."_ Jill groused to Annette's irritation.

KOS-MOS glanced over at the women, then back to Ranma. _"_ _It is a means of initiating circumstance in which every maxim exists without contradiction within a system of all maxims._ _"_

Everyone just blinked at her.

_"Can you try that again, in English this time?"_ Leon asked with a pinched expression.

_"Wait... hold on..."_ Annette slowly spoke-up again. _"Are you saying, are you serious saying, that you have the ability to pull lower and higher dimensional existence into our own three-dimensional space? To make the intangible, to make interdimensional objects and who-knows-what else, physical for us to interact with, within our own reality?!"_

KOS-MOS nodded. _"Affirmative._ _While its primary_ _weaponized_ _function is useless_ _in_ _this_ _era_ _, the energy waves emitted will disrupt_ _enemy_ _communications, navigational,_ _targeting,_ _and_ _all other computerized_ _electronic equipment._ _Conversely, all purely mechanical and chemical_ _-based_ _weaponry will remain_ _intact._ "

Multiple eyes blinked at the robot woman, and for the first time several of them finally started to believe the cockamamie story Ranma had told earlier about her being a robot from the distant future. If she could do that, then she'd be worth her weight in diamonds!

" _KOS-MOS_ _..._ " Hinako whispered to the robotic young woman she'd been trying to get her student to open up to. After all, while premarital sex may be a sign of a delinquent to some people, to her it was just a rather fun fact of life. And in her mind, if anyone needed to get laid and get laid _hard_ , it was Ranma. She shuddered in bliss for a moment as she felt a large glob of his potent cum flow out of her pussy and pool between her knees. And in this case, she couldn't be happier to be one of the women he turned to relieve that pressure on him. Whether she'd feel the same after that aphrodisiac of Lenae's wore off was a question for later. And being there for when it wore off on him was even more important. Something she was certain Betsy and KOS-MOS would be happy to help Ranma and his family-forced ideals of "honor" through when the time came. " _Are you certain you can do this without risk of further damage to yourself_ _!_ _?_ "

KOS-MOS red eyes begun to glow. "Absolutely."

Ranma closed his eyes, concentrating on his own life force, his own ki. He grasped KOS-MOS' hand between both of his own, which had been previously caressing his bare thigh. And as he manipulated his own life energy, he force-fed it directly to the blue-haired artificial teenaged woman. _"Do it when ready, Kossy,"_ he said simply. _"Just be careful, and the moment you even think you're about to do harm to your systems stop. That is an order, underst_ _an_ _d?"_

"A-Affirmative!" KOS-MOS replied, her sight being overlaid with tactical and computational data as her systems were charged with bio-energy re-modulated into the ether energy her systems required to sustain her own existence. With the destruction of three-quarters of her limbs, all-but complete deactivation to her self-repair nanites (which also served to form her physical weaponry such as her blades and scythes), no access to the Unus Mundus Network and the greater collective unconsciousness of humanity, no human soul sealed within her, and being in the wrong millennium to when she _might_ have been able to access her higher-grade weaponry... as the weapon she was designed to _be_... she was all but useless.

However, these were primitive times. The original Zohar, if it indeed existed on this Earth and her trip through time didn't also send her sideways into an alternate reality strand, had yet to be unearthed. Space travel barely existed. Nations still bickered among one another like nap-deprived toddlers.Energy-type weaponry was only barely being researched due to ineffective and archaicenergy storage technology being in predominant use, with current batteries being either insufficient, too prone for explosion, or both.

And the dimensional field waves generated by the Hilbert Effect, a defensive system meant to pull intangible lower-dimensional beings called "Gnosis" that had for centuries preyed on humanity by calcifying anyone and anything they crossed dimensional space with into the third dimension, was _utter overkill_. Taking the energy Ranma fed into her, KOS-MOS activated one of the few systems still in operational condition. For the first few seconds her form merely glowed with a hazy blue energy, almost resembling an aura. Her red eyes flashed with inner light and the blue aura exploded from her frame, passing harmlessly in multi-directional waves through people and solid object alike. Almost instantly everyone within the remains of the diner heard the mass confusion of the Umbrella soldiers, and mere seconds later the first of the explosions occurred as primitive twentieth-century technology simply overloaded and helicopters fell from the sky.

"Here everyone, put these on!" Diana cheerfully exclaimed as though she hadn't just been shot at after surviving a massive soda explosion and experiencing ground zero of an impossible waveform event. In her hands were several dozen bandanas she'd pulled from her loot sack. Bandanas with an infinity symbol stitched into the middle of the thin strips of fabric. "Unlimited ammunition for all!"

Finn gaped at the brunette as though she were just slightly touched in the head, while everyone else simply grabbed a ribbon and tied them around their heads Rambo-style. "How the heck does that work?"

_"Nanomachines, son,"_ Annette replied just as she stood and opened fire with her rocket launcher... and _kept firing_ _._ She was quickly joined by every other survivor save the children, firing whatever high-powered weaponry they could grab that hadn't been soda-destroyed as though their barrels would never heat warp on them and that ammunition was going out of style.

Even Ranma cut loose, carefully siphoning whatever elemental chi he could from all around him without causing lasting harm to the environment to power his own ki techniques. All as he simultaneously continued to pour energy into KOS-MOS, who'd been strapped into her harness on his back once more. As a Martial Artist he was taught that life was sacred. However, he'd also been forced to the realization after his last trip through China that those who didn't respect the lives of others didn't deserve to have their lives respected in turn. _Especially_ when they fucking _shot_ at him.

KOS-MOS' ears perked, however, and her eyes darted over to first Annette, then to Diana, and finally to Leon. Or rather, the dozens of strips of cloth Diana had wrapped around Leon's rocket launcher, which he was firing as though it would never run out of rockets to launch.

And she calculated.

. . .

The moment an unknown energy wave burst from somewhere within the diner, Nikolai Zinoviev had turned tail and ran, his ass lit-up with blue flames from the methane he was farting out his ass. He had no idea what that expanding energy field was supposed to do, but after having survived Raccoon City and his years as part of the _Spetsnaz_ , he had no intention of sticking around and finding out. Over the angry shouts and rebukes of several of his cannon fodder underlings, he'd managed to punch a young soldier off a motorcycle, which he then commandeered and raced off in the opposite direction, the sounds of his gas overtaking the sounds of the motorcycle engine. Seconds later he watched and heard the helicopters fall from the sky as the so-called survivors within the diner opened fire on the Umbrella forces arrayed against them. He gaped as a twenty-five foot wide beam of blue-hued energy blew out what remained of the front wall of the diner and decimated his former front- and secondary lines of the Umbrella mechanized divisions like some sort of frickin' laser beam.

"Next time, Valen<PPPWWWWT TTTPPPPPPWWWTTTT PPPWWWWTTTT PPPPPPPWWWTTTT!!>tine... next time..." the white-haired old fart mad Russian vowed as he hit the highway and opened the throttle of his stolen ride. A yellow-eyed gray cat with black and white stripes popped it's furry head out of the cover of the bike's side saddle and yowled menacingly in agreement.

. . .

. .

.

Two hours later, a beleaguered Juri Han approached the remains of the truck stop on foot. While her clothing had made it through the city's demise in _mostly_ one piece, the woman herself was utterly exhausted and had hoped to use the attached motel to catch a shower and forty winks. She'd managed to make it through, and more importantly _out,_ of the city not only in one piece, but she'd also managed to do so while keeping her technical virginity intact. Not a single one of those monsters had been able to dip even a single talon inside her pussy, no matter how hard they'd tried. _'_ _And boy had they tried_ _,'_ she thought with anexhausted giggle. However, it was taxing her ki to her absolute maximum to heal the gaping hole that was as of yesterday her rectal sphincter.

And she was absolutely _coated_ in dried cum.

"Fuckin' _dammit..._ " she muttered angrily to herself as her bare feet stepped along the sharp gravel road, the bare soles of her feet having long since become used to such punishment. "Freakin' monsters jus' _had_ to remodel my shit hole!"

She came to a stop on the outskirts of the property and looked impassively about. Before her were the smoldering ruins of a once top-of-the-line truck stop... whatever that meant really, and the bunt-out husks of military vehicles bearing the Umbrella company logo. It didn't take her long to spot the bodies as well, or at least what remained of them. What wasn't burned beyond recognition had been torn to shreds by high caliber ammunition. Even more interesting were the trenches that had been literally dug out of the ground by _some_ _thing_ and had utterly destroyed everything it struck. Whatever had dug those trenches had not just blasted through solid rock and the metal vehicles, but had _melted_ the edges of the trenches and _slagged_ those same vehicles into looking as though they'd been dipped in lava.

Which looked suspiciously like the edges of a crater she'd investigated back in the Nerima prefecture of Tokyo. Which had outright _terrified_ the resident martial artists and manga artists alike.

She wandered around the corpses for a time, whistling in appreciation at their killer's handiwork. "Damn," she whistled, "whatever happened here... it looks like I missed one _hell_ of a party." Using her ki _-_ sight, Juri took another look around the area, especially at the trenches carved into the parking lot asphalt. She didn't even need her Feng Shui Engine acting as her left eye to see what she'd already known.

"Missed you again, _yaghonja_ ," she grinned. "But you can't keep hiding from me forever. One way or another I'm gonna find ya, and I'm gonna getcha. What happens after _that_ depends on how well you _satisfy me_..." she purred.

Surprising even herself, Juri accidentally stumbled across an older model single seater crotch-rocket style motorcycle parked almost behind the remains of the motel. Even better, the keys had been left in the ignition, the gas tank was almost full, and a helmet had been kindly left behind and hung from one of the handlebars by its previous owner. Cackling at her good fortune, she unbound her twin horns to let her medium-length dirty black hair fall free behind her for the first time in days. She then slipped the helmet atop her head, smacked the face visor over her eyes, and in a single fluid motion mounted the motorbike and kick started it on.

Getting off to a wobbly start, she quickly found her balance and pulled around the devastation before she opened up on the throttle once she hit the interstate and raced off to the east, laughing her ass off the entire way.

High above her and unseen, a teenaged-looking lavender-haired succubus watched in glee, hugging her spawn-day gift one more time to her near non-existent bosom, before she rolled and tucked that very important contract back into her leotard and took off after Juri. Somehow she knew that the woman would lead her right to her _real_ spawn-day present – the one for whom the contract had been written-up for and signed-off by their panda-brained father.

 

...Fin?

 

 

. . .

 

 

. .

 

 

.

 

 

A small troupe of Japanese foreign exchange students released a collective sigh of relief as they felt their themselves pressed back into their airline seats, signifying their plane was taking off and leaving America for good. Somehow the only adult of their group, their former school nurse and buxom blonde with the J-cup tits at twenty-seven years of age Shizuka Marikawa, had been able to get in contact with the Japanese Embassy in Washington DC and scored everyone business-class plane tickets back home to Japan just hours after they'd escaped Raccoon City for a flight leaving the next day.

An escape, they had each mused at one point or another, that would've been possible if that handsome soldier they'd each chased down and "married" during those days hadn't dropped that bag. A bag full of large vials the genius pinkette of their pack, Saya Takagi, had encouraged everyone to drink. Not that she'd really been much of a genius at the time since they'd all been half zombified.

That was something they'd discussed in hushed tones in the motel room they shared the night after they'd gotten airlifted out of the city, along with a few other survivors, by a group of six American soldiers. Which in itself had been weird as one of the men had been strapped down to his seat in a catatonic state; one of the women was in handcuffs and ankle cuffs; and a third women had been wrapped in a straight jacket, hog-tied, gagged, blindfolded, had a metal mesh mask put over her face, and strapped into the mesh netting used for luggage suspended from the ceiling.

As the youngest of their group, the half-Japanese seven-year-old and daughter of two of their deceased teachers Alice Maresato slept on, the eleven other mostly teenaged survivors gathered together into the same motel room to discuss what had happened. They each revealed that they had full memory of what had happened from the moment they were turned, including chasing down that soldier guy to fuck his brains out one after the other. Several of their number were horrified beyond words at what they had done, while a few of their troupe – such as seventeen-year-old Yuuki Miku with the short dirty blonde hair & E-cup tits and seventeen-year-old Ryofu Housen with the shoulder-length teal hair done up in twin side tails and F-cup tits – actually liked all the sex they'd had while partially undead.

They all had agreed, eventually, to not speak of Raccoon City ever again before they each went to bed. Which had been rather cramped as none of the young women were inclined to sleep alone, much less separated from one another. They'd experienced too much, and they remembered too much, to be willing to be left alone again even as they rested somewhere they knew to be safe so soon after their escape. They didn't so much as pair up as they'd just simply snuggled against each other under a giant pile of blankets they'd pulled from their individual rooms and brought to Alice's and her fellow pinkette Saya Takagi's room for their midnight talk. Early the next day they boarded an airport shuttle van from the hotel front doors and headed straight to the international airline gates, with the Embassy taking care of their lack of identification and passports through the expeditious and judicious use of political and personal threats.

Shizuka looked around at each of her girls in their individualized business-class seating section, proud with each and every single one of them. She was a nurse and pacifist by nature, it was her roommate Rika back in Japan with all the survival skills. She was therefore all that much more impressed with how the girls had been able to MacGyver, or perhaps A*Team, their way out of the city.

It had taken less than twenty minutes after they'd all drunk down that chemical the soldier had left behind for it to take effect, and for the first time since they'd been turned within their school they were able to think clearly. Which had left several of them half terrified out of their minds as they slowly became aware of the city around them. It had been the mild mannered Ryuubi Gentoku, a seventeen year-old bookish girl who never really interacted with anyone outside her childhood friends and fellow survivors Kan'u Unchou and Chou'un Shiryuu, who'd taken over.

_'Which is a shame...'_ Shizuka thought as her eyes fell on the glasses-wearing brunette girl who'd rather have her nose in a good book than date boys. _'Her friends Kan'u and Chou'un might be more athletic and exotic than her, what with Kan'u and her long purple hair and F-cup bust she always shows off with her half-length uniform blouse and Chou'un with her long silver hair and teal eyes, but Ryuubi is the true beauty of the trio. If she just put herself out just a little bit, showed-off those G-cup breasts and bright green eyes, and showed off her long slender legs just a bit more, and she'd have to beat off the boys with a stick! Or,'_ she laughed mentally, _'borrow that make-shift spear Kan'u jury-rigged together somehow instead!'_

Ryuubi, with the assistance of the swordswoman Saeko Busujima, had managed to keep everyone calm enough to not out-right panic until they'd reached the RaccoonCity bus barn, which not only stored but also performed on-site repairs on the city's buses. It was also, according to one of their number, likely their best bet to escape the city, and no-one had any better ideas. Once they'd reached the barn Saeko, joined by Kan'u, Shou'un, and Ryofuwho'd also managed to cobble together a spear and a reasonable facsimile of a sword for Shou'un, had swept each floor of the small complex killing and destroying the heads of each zombie left in the building.

Meanwhile the more physically fit but non-weapon trained girls went around securing first the shop and bus barn from the outside, then as much of the rest of the small complex as they could. This was done by Rei Miyamoto, an E-cup seventeen year-old girl with waist-length orangey-brown hair and eyes so brown they looked red; Hakufu Sonsaku, a sixteen year-old ditzy action junkie with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes with F-cup breasts she refused to wear a bra for; and Ryomou Shimei, a seventeen year old with short-styled blue hair and green eyes with double D-cup breasts... and who was also the only female member of their former school's wrestling team. Many had wondered, especially Shizuka seeing as she was the school nurse, if the girl had joined the wrestling team because she was a closet Hulk Hogan fan, if she just liked getting all sweaty and intertwined with hot young men, or it was because the girl was something of a sadist given the way she'd taunt her opponents.

Needless to say, each and every one of the girls were lean, fit, at least relatively busty, and had a mile of leg each.

The bouncy pinkette, Saya, had put everyone else to work. Alice she had gather together whatever wrapped or bagged food she could find in the break room once it had been cleared. Ryuubi had volunteered to use her book smarts to go over the maps of the city and surrounding areas to try and determine a route to get out of town via. Shizuka had been tasked to collect everything from every first aid kit she could find from the cleared rooms, and anything else she thought they might need when they broke out.

Saya hadn't been certain what to do with Yuuki, a student only known for having a reputation almost as licentious as Ryofu's, even though it had been Yuuki who'd suggested escaping to the bus barn in the first place. No-one really actually knew her all that well, and most were under the belief that her incredible figure was owed directly to all the orgies she had. So it came as a surprise to most everyone when she picked-up a cordless impact wrench and revealed that she used to help her "totally cute but really perverted" uncle at his auto body shop back home and knew her way around vehicles. At least when he or one of his employees weren't banging her on the break room couch. The smile that had crept up on Saya's lips had been positively feral, once she'd had gotten over her shock at finding out that Yuuki had been willingly and happily fucking her mother's younger brother and his employees before she'd even hit her teens.

Under the surprisingly knowledgeable direction of Yuuki, every able-bodied young woman stripped parts off the other buses and other vehicles in the garage that had likely belong to some of the employees, and used them to reinforce the shortest bus in the barn, which happened to be a yellow handicapped-equipped school bus. Meaning that Alice and Shizuka had been delegated to glorified gopher-status, as Alice was too young to handle power tools and Shizuka was knocked on her ass whenever she tried to use one.

It hadn't taken much to actually reinforce the bus itself as the thing had already been made of solid steel. But they'd still covered the side and rear windows with solid steel plates both inside and outside, removed anything on the sides that a zombie might try to grab hold of like the side mirrors, removed the side accordion-opening door and replaced it with multiple layers of plating, added removable slats over the wheel wells to protect the tires yet still allow access in case they got a flat, jury-rigged a bulldozer-like spiked battering ram to the reinforced front, removed the exterior handles on the rear emergency exit before plating it over and added a roof hatch and an interior roof ladder in its place, added adjustable slats over the front windshield to give the driver the ability to turn the slats as needed to see outside or protect the front of the bus even further. Especially as much of the front windshield also was armored over like the side and rear windows were. And all the while when she wasn't giving directions, Yuuki was waist-deep in the engine or straight-up under the bus giving the engine a full overhaul and checking the trans-axle and suspension systems to ensure that they wouldn't break down during their breakout.

It was a testament to the fear-induced stress each of them were experiencing that they'd been able to turn a solidly built all-American school bus into a heavily-armored troop transport in just under two hours.

After loading the bus with the supplies they'd managed to round up, including several spare tires, tools, several guns and several hundred boxes of ammo for the guns they'd found in the bus barns lost-and-found of all things, and had siphoned out the fuel from the other buses to fill their own, the dozen sweaty and grimy young women had loaded themselves onto the bus and busted their way out of the garage.

Their escape itself had been anti-climatic, although timely. Just as they'd begun their escape, some sort of horrific, mind-numbing racket assaulted their ears. Though they couldn't figure out where the noise that made each of them want to either get away or claw their own ears off was coming from, the zombies on the streets seemed to be attracted to the noise and all of themhad turned en masse towards it. Zombies that were swiftly plowed under for having no taste in music, or whatever the racket was. Barricades and vehicles alike were smashed out of their way in their desperate struggle for survival.

They only had to detour twice, and both times were because the main thoroughfares had been too congested with stalled and wrecked vehicles to attempt to "Hulk Smash" their way through, as the most exuberant of their group put it. They only stopped when they reached a military blockade set-up a short distance outside of Raccoon City limits. From there they a field blood test, they assumed to ensure they weren't infected with the virus that took down the city. They each sweated at that, considering they HAD been infected, but whatever the field doctors found kept them from getting shot on site or put in Area 51 for extended testing or something.

Had any of the group known anything about the virus and its origins, they well might have wondered how the military knew what to look for in their blood stream. Had any of them paid closer attention, they might also have wondered why the military kept their blood samples rather than destroying them, going so far as to place each vial within a cold-storage attache case much like the one once owned by the deceased Dr. William Birkin.

Once given the all-clear, the group of ladies hitched a ride on a transport helicopter with a few other survivors and some soldiers, along with a pair of women they assumed were prisoners given the chains and padlocks they were wrapped in and the ball-gags shoved in their mouths. Once settled in their hotel many hours later they heard the city got nuked on the television.

Finding out that they'd escaped the city with just a few bare hours to spare had given all of the women a bad case of the shakes.

After looking over each of the eleven other young women in the airline cabin, Shizuka sat back down with a content sigh. She only noted one other passenger in their section, a young Caucasian woman with medium-length blonde hair. She was reclined and fast asleep in her seat with a blanket over her softly dozing form, a snow white German Shepherd laying down next to her. It was actually seeing the loose dog partially blocking the aisle that clued her in that they had another passenger in business class with them.

They were on their way home, her "roommate" would be at the airport to meet them along with a government official or five hundred unless she missed her guess, and then it would be all over. Somehow, against every single odd there was, she and her group survived, even after being turned. Which they all agreed they would NOT mention out of fear of being locked in a government lab somewhere after all and dissected to learn how they were cured of zombie-ism.

The only remaining side-effect of their trials was that each and every one of them had been left with with an almost insatiable desire to fuck at least twice a day. Even poor little Alice who was too young to appreciate a good hard cock between her legs. _'Well, that's not technically true,'_ Shizuka thought privately. _'After all, those nice custom agents had pulled the two of us apart from the others for a few minutes for further inspections, and we both had our butts probed by their dicks.'_ She squirmed in her seat briefly, enjoying the sensation of whoever the guy's cum was inside her lower bowels.

A glance over at Alice showed the girl was seated low and had a flushed face, likely either masturbating or one of the female flight attendants was going down on her. She knew she should be upset by this, but considering how strong the desire to fuck was in herself she wasn't about to deny the girl. That would be inhumane.

The busty blonde school nursesipped at her red wine appreciatively for a moment before setting it aside on her private tray. She snuggled into her comfortable private seat and slipped her heelsoff as the captain advised all the ladies, gentlemen, and attack helicopters on board that they had reached cruising altitude and estimated their arrival at Narita International Airport in a little under eleven hours over the plane's PA system. She tossed a blanket over herself before she turned-on her choice of movie on her private screen and settled a pair of noise canceling headphones over her ears, the opening for the highschool orgy moviejust beginning to play as she unfastened the zipper to her skirt and slid her fingers just under the waistband of her panties, fully aware that the other girls save young Alice were watching the same or similar movies as she was from the airlines limited x-rated selection.

Safe in the knowledge that a zombie apocalypse like they'd escaped from could _never_ happen in Japan.

 

...Fin

 

 

. . .

 

 

. .

 

 

.

 

 

Claire glanced around the inside of the Ch-47 Chinook helicopter Barry had returned with, his AS350 too heavily damaged he said from the shock wave of Raccoon City's destruction and evading both military and Umbrella forces in the skies after, once more mentally taking-in the people she was leaving with. She wasn't certain what the future held for her beyond going to Europe to track down her brother, and she wanted to memorize each and every person inside. Or at least their faces; she knew nearly all of them quite well in the biblical sense. She also knew that, while not everyone would be accompanying her, she wouldn't be taking that trip alone.

The pilot, Barry, was someone she'd met via Chris some time before the events in Raccoon City and was well known to her. The woman she wanted as her girlfriend, Jill, sat on her immediate right with Lenae and her mother just beyond, and Jill's all-but adopted daughter Lisa just on her other side. On her right was the girl she also wanted as her girlfriend, Sherry, as well as Sherry's mother. Opposite from them on the other side of the helicopter was Leon as his trio of beauties, one of whom Annette had refused to stop glaring at due to something she'd missed and they'd refused to elaborate on that had occurred just before the "Great Mentos Explosion". Beside them were Finn and his trio of somehow not quite undead anymore and totally stacked women. Was it just her, or did that Finn kid look absolutely scrumptious? She'd have to talk to his harem about taking the boy for a ride sometime.

Missing from their group were the monster girls, for lack of a better term, and that freaky Japanese guy, his robot girlfriend, and the two total babes she wasn't jealous of _at all_ he was traveling with. The monster girls had opted to travel on their own and hadn't mentioned where they planned on going to – if they even had such a plan. The Japanese woman in the yellow sweater-dress, on the other hand, had mentioned that her group were on the way to her alma mater, some school for "Gifted Youngsters" out on the east coast somewhere. _'What was it called?_ _Savior_ _'s_ _? Behavior_ _'s_ _? Something like that._ _'_

Smiling the smile of the pleasently exhausted, Claire studied the group once more and thought, _'_ _We_ _'re_ _a weird troop of survivors, but survivors we_ _are_ _._ _'_

Claire, along with everyone else on board, jumped or jerked in their seats in surprise as Jill suddenly sat upright and snapped her fingers. "Richard Grayson!" she loudly exclaimed, her eyes and smile wide in apparent victorious realization.

"Who?!" multiple voices called out simultaneously, including Barry over the on-board speaker system.

Jill blinked, then blushed bright crimson as she shrank back into her seat. "Ahh..." she trailed off, not quite trusting herself to speak after embarrassing herself so much.

Lisa leaned forward as far as her safety harness would allow to see around Katsumi and Lenae. "Don't keep us in suspense, _mother_ ," she called out over the noise of the twin rotors in a tone of wicked amusement. "Who's Richard Grayson, and why did you bring him up all of a sudden?"

If it were possible for Jill to shrink in on herself any further she would have. Sadly, the netting used for the seat-back, and the side of the helicopter itself, prevented her from doing so. Tapping her index fingers together with her face tilted meekly toward her lap she hesitantly replied, "You... umm... you remember how hard and fast I... ahh... came when we first met? Before Lenae showed-up?" she asked, looking towards the brunette not-zombie.

Just as curious as everyone else now, the brunette nodded in reply. That had been one of her favored memories of Raccoon city before she and her friends found Finn. Beside her both the redhead and the blonde also nodded, a faint smile gracing their soft lips.

"Well..." If Jill's face could've gotten any redder it would have likely exploded. "I just remembered the name of the... uhh... _guy_ that had gotten me off like that back on my twenty-first birthday." When everyone continued to stare at her she added, "It's been, ahh, bothering me…?"

Suddenly laughter rang out over the speaker system, a deep guffawing that could only belong to Barry. "Richard Grayson? Isn't that also the name of the kid that billionaire industrialist back east, Wayne I think, adopted awhile ago? The one whose parents died in some freak circus accident that made all the papers a few years back? Wouldn't he be about sixteen now?"

Everyone blinked nonplussed as Jill's face turned atomic purple in embarrassment.

 

 

...Fin

 

 

. . .

 

 

. .

 

 

.

 

 

Epilogue Final – October 1st, 1998 – A short time before dawn.

Two little white lab mice stared up at their work. Before them was a towering hodgepodge of well-nailed wooden planks, various electronics, concert-sized stereo speakers, and enough copper wiring that would make any designer of a Rube Goldberg device proud. The construct, resembling in an odd way the Eiffel Tower, stood over twelve stories tall, the speakers were pointing in every direction in three-hundred sixty degrees and out towards the city, and at its center near the top of the tower of wooden and wire tower sat the core of the monolith:

A simple phonograph with a record already set in place, its side-crank handle connected to a simple electric motor via a rodent exercise wheel and large rubber band, a car battery, and an "On" switch.

"It's taken us all night, Pinky," one of the mice spoke. It was a short and rather stumpy mouse with two beady red eyes and a head as large, if not larger, than the rest of its body. "But we're finally ready to enact the next stage of my master plan to Rule The World!"

"WHEEW! Boy, am I glad that's all over **ZORT!** " the other mouse replied. This one was rather long and lanky with bright blue eyes set in a depressingly small head and had wide-spaced buck teeth besides. To say the mouse looked dumb would be an understatement. "I thought I'd _never_ get rid of those splinters. But... umm... what was your plan again, Brain?"

The stubby white mouse, Brain, slapped its hand-like paw over its face and wiped it down to its chin. "Focus Pinky. Utilizing lumbar, wiring, and other such building supplies and with a great deal of labor we have erected in the epicenter of this minuscule metropolis an approximation of the famed French _tour Eiffel_! And just as the actual Eiffel Tower possesses well over one-hundred radio antennae to transmit signals all across Paris and beyond, our tower possesses an equal number of high-end stereo speakers and amplifier equipment. Utilizing the special equipment of an antique crank phonograph and a very specific vinyl record of dubious origins safely secured within the top observation deck, we will play a signal that will attract every undead in this city to us!"

Pinky smacked a tiny fist into the palm of his opposite hand... palm... thing. "Oh right, right, I get all that **NARF!** But, how do you know we'll attract the undead and not drive them away instead? And what do you need _aaa_ _all_ those living dead people and things for anyway, Brain?" Against all odds, Pinky's eyes widened and lit-up in realization. "Ooooh, I get it! You're going to create a MASSIVE army of the living dead! Then you'll march with them on all the cap-pa-eh-tols and take everything over! Am I right Brain, huh? Huh? Am I? Am I?"

Brain smashed Pinky over the head with the head of a spare nail to shut him up, leaving his brain-challenged confederate momentarily dazed. "Of course not, Pinky. Using the undead to take over the world is simply too cliche. Besides, what would I do with them all once I've taken over? No, my plan is much more brilliant, and it actually started several months ago back in the labs..."

Brain, with Pinky following after, stepped onto a small wooden make-shift elevator platform. Reaching over he pushed against the top of two round buttons set on a small rectangular box. With a loud _clunk!_ and _clank!_ sound machinery came to life and lifted the duo from the ground, all the way to the very top of the tower and inside the top-most observation deck. As soon as the elevator came to a stop Brain hopped off the platform, with Brain scurrying behind, and walked past the phonograph to a sound mixing board.

"You see, Pinky, I came up with this plan several weeks ago, after the humans who ran the labs experimented with Sasquatch semen..." Brain began as he made several adjustments to the settings on the sound board, only to get interrupted.

"Ooooo... I remember that! PEE-YEW did that ever stink."

Brain paused as he pondered his partner in conquer. "Yes, yes it did. But that is beside the point."

"Is the point the dolphin porn that happened right afterwards?"

"In a way, yes," Brain replied with a mild growl of annoyance. "The humans had mixed a substance in with the Sasquatch semen to study its effects, which lead directly to the 'dolphin porn' incident I would much rather forget ever happened,"

"Meee too **NARF!** "

"a substance that my own tests showed..." Brain continued on as though he hadn't been interrupted, "...was exceptionally unique on a bio-chemical level. After several more days of research I was able to determine that the substance was the perspiration of a rather rare and once-thought mythological subgroup of human, called 'Veela', which inhabit certain parts of the European continent in and around France. According to the legends I managed to locate on some fad called 'the internet', these beings could make any male who came into contact with one instantly fall in lust with them. I came to the realization that these so-called 'Veela' possessed exceptionally concentrated pheromones, strong enough to make the foolish humans attempt procreation with... brrr... non-humans. They also allegedly have a special affinity towards fire, which might be interesting to pursue sometime in the future."

Pinky stared at Brain aghast. "Humality?" he asked in shocked disgust. "Ewwwww..."

A sour expression crossed Brain's face. "Quite, Pinky. Once I realized what the intellectually inferior humans in the lab had in their possession, I began my plan for world domination! The extract in its base form was simply too powerful to be used for my plans; it had to be diluted. According to my calculations the best way to dilute the chemical was to simply have it ingested and re-secreted within human bodily fluids.

“The lead human, as we both know from his incessant ramblings and mutterings, fully intended to sell his so-called ‘life’s work’ – a virus capable of both killing and then re-animating the dead – to the highest bidder, thereby betraying his employers. Of course, any employer whose business involves the morally ambiguous creation of bio-organic weapons would be unwilling to let such an employee to make such a deal.”

"Egads, Brain! I _LOVE_ 'Let's Make a Deal' on the TV!" Pinky exclaimed out of no-where. "All those silly people in those silly costumes **NARF!** Or... was it 'Deal or No Deal' with those shiny suitca-OW!" Pinky cut-off, while Brain tossed a wooden mallet used for the construction of the tower over his shoulder, leaving Pinky in a staggering daze. "Oh... look at the pretty spinnies..." the intellectually-challenged red-nosed mouse muttered before shaking off his sudden dizziness and probable skull fracture.

"Of course you love television..." Brain muttered as he went back to making adjustments. "It's called the 'Boob Tube' for a reason, after all."

" **NARF!** "

"My plan is simplicity, really," Brain continued on, quickly gaining the attention of his attention-deficient cohort. "First was to send an anonymous interoffice email to the head of the company that his employee was planning on betraying him and his company, then allowing for the humans natural aggression and possessiveness take over from there. The next was to add a carefully measured drop of 'Veela' extract into each and every single sample made of the so-called 'G-Virus'. As my incredible intellect predicted the foolish humans over-reacted to my email and attacked the lab, thereby spreading the tampered virus into the city water supply. It only took a few days for over ninety-five percent of the city's population to become infected, dropping their already stunted intellect into the negative while overpowering their instinctual need for constant feeding with my designed constant need for consummation.

"With all-but a few scattered uninfected humans now under the thrall of the virulent virus, now is the time to engage the third step in my plan for world conquest! Once we activate my sensational sound system and play the record for the whole city to hear, the... erm... _music_ will attract every zombie in the city to the base of this very tower!" he shouted with his tiny arms raised high.

"Uhmm... question, Brain."

"Yes, what is it?" Brain growled, not being of a personality who enjoyed being questioned by those intellectually inferior to himself nor stopped when he was gloating.

Pinky eyed the phonograph at the heart his partner's plan. "That, uhmm... _record_ we borrowed. Are you certain that will actually attract the zombies and not send them away?"

"That's..." Brain paused for a moment. "...actually a very good question. Thankfully there should be no issues, as the undead seem to have a fondness for things the living dislikes..."

"Like brains," Pinky added helpfully and unnecessarily.

"...Like brains, yes. And since the humans would hate the recording on that record, it should attract the zombies in the city to our location like moths to a flame. Once they are all together, their very nature will take over and they will begin fornicating. And once that part of my plan has reached its, heh heh heh, pardon the expression, _'climax'_ , it'll be up to you, Pinky, to collect their, ahem... _extracts_."

"All right, Brain!" Pinky nodded his head once vigorously. "Sounds simple enou..." he trailed off as a rare thought came to him. "Oh wait, no, no. No. That's not going to work at all **NARF.** "

Brain glared balefully at his inept associate. "What is it _this_ time, Pinky?"

"Well," Pinky began with a smacking of his mouth around his wide-spaced buck teeth, "it occurs to me that if I'm tip-toeing through the tulips with the living dead, then what's to stop them from eating me as well?"

Brain rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I have quite the simple answer for a simpleton such as yourself, Pinky. The undead are only interested in eating brains. Therefore, you'll be perfectly safe."

"Ohhhh ho ho! **ZORT!** Silly me, I forgot."

"Of course you did," Pinky replied, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head yet again. "Once we have collected enough fluids, we will flee the city in our flying apparatus," Brain stated as he pointed to a make-shift mouse-sized airplane made out of random bits of _stuff_ and a body made from a two-liter soda bottle possessing a hose extending from the neck of the bottle all the way to a pump set-up on the ground far below. "Then after we've situated ourselves in a new laboratory, I will analyze the modified aphrodisiac fluids we escaped with and mass-produce a simulacrum substance, of which we will bottle and sell on the open market, focusing on regions with low birth rates such as Japan and anyplace where the median household income is higher than the poverty line to ensure the highest potential sales at the highest prices possible. And with that funding we will purchase THIS!" Brain shouted triumphantly as he pulled a carefully unfolded catalog page from seemingly no-where and displayed it to Pinky.

"...A rubber chicken?"

Brain blinked, then looked at the page himself. Flushing slightly he turned the page over. "No, THIS!"

Pinky stared at the page in question. "A giant GPS-controlled electromagnet?" he asked again.

" _YES!_ " Brain crowed loudly. "With this and after a few minor adjustments, we'll be able to take control of every satellite in orbit around the Earth and hold them hostage until the hapless humans name _me_ their Supreme Ruler! The militaries and espionage agencies will be helpless to stop me without their precious satellites, and the public will quickly force those in charge to heed to my demands if they ever want to watch their soap operas ever again!"

"NOOooOooOooo!! Not the soap operas!" Pinky exclaimed in abject horror.

"Yes, Pinky!" Brain replied with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "And if my calculations are correct, this city will see its highest concentration of infected in mere moments. Once that time comes, then my plan will go into effect as we summon the undead to this very location! Quickly Pinky! To the wheel, and run as though your life depends on it!"

Pinky briefly saluted, then ran on all four legs over to the aforementioned rodent exercise wheel. It took him several seconds to get the wheel moving thanks to the added weight to being affixed to the phonograph handle. Slowly, ever so slowly, the wheel begun to turn. With that wheel so too turned the handle, which slowly turned the platter the record being used to summon the zombies rested on.

"Yes, Pinky, just like that! Keep it up, you're almost there!" Brain called out as he watched the record spin faster and faster, almost playing at normal speed. "You're almost there Pinky... almost... NOW!" With that shout Brain himself turned on the electrical equipment with the flip of a single switch. All throughout the tower sparks flew from dozens upon dozens of poor electrical connections. Speakers hummed to life, creating a low-frequency subsonic vibration extending almost as far as Stoneville in a loose bubble around Raccoon City.

And then the brand new needle begun its descent.

"NOW, PINKY!!!"

Both Pinky and Brain grabbed tufts of cotton and shoved them into their large ears. Less than a fraction of a second later the record begun to play, sounding its siren's call throughout the city to any undead capable of listening, beckoning the zombies to come to them. At first it sounded like a jaunty little diddle, until the true horror of the record became known as the lyrics begun...

_"_ _The man in gauze! The man in gauze!_ **KING RAAA~AAMSEE~EES** **!** _The man in gauze! The man in gauze!_ _(He's no Santa Claus!)_ **KING RAAA~AAMSEE~EES** **!** _The man in gauze! The man in gauze!_ **KING RAAA~AAMSEE~EES** **!** _The man in gauze! The man in gauze!_ _(He's no Santa Claus!)_ **KING RAAA~AAMSEE~EES** **!** _The man in gauze! The man in gauze!_ _..."_

Over and over the song played on an endless loop, droning down the brick and mortar canyons of Raccoon City, over the rooftops and deep within the sewers. Anything which was still alive by some happenstance and miracle was instant sent fleeing in soul-rending terror. All while everything that was otherwise shuffled and stumbled their way towards the tower, heeding the ambrosia call of the most beautiful music the undead could possibly understand.

"IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING! THEY'RE COMING, PINKY! KEEP IT UP!" Brain shouted at the top of his lungs, due both to the sound of the recording and to the cotton shoved in his ears.

"RIGHT, BRAIN!"

Pinky peered over the edge of the observation platform high atop their tower, the sound of the record only a distant drone to his ears. He watched the zombies congregate far below, first in ones, then pairs, then in groups. At first they merely milled around mindlessly, which was rather fitting for the undead. Soon enough, however, their enhanced olfactory senses picked-up the smell of the diluted Veela pheromones within what remained of their bodily fluids over the stench of their rotting tissue and infected puss. After just fifteen minutes the streets were utterly clogged with zombies. Zombies that were rutting like beasts. Zombies that were spilling their bodily fluids as they orgasmed, the pheromones within them pushing them onward as the inveigling music invigorated them further.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME, PINKY! GET READY TO DESCEND THE ELEVATOR AND START COLLECTING THEIR FLUIDS!"

Pinky immediately hopped off the wheel, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath after running for so long. Behind him the wheel slowly crawled to a stop, the turntable and record continuing on now under the power of the small motor and car battery. Pinky hopped onto the elevator platform, then paused as something caught his eye. His focus on something in the distance, he slowly backed off the platform and stepped cautiously back towards his partner.

"Ahh... Brain." he spoke in normal conversational tone.

There was no reply from his large-headed comrade.

"Brain?!" he tried again, a touch of panic entering his voice as a trio of distant lights reflected in his oddly blue eyes as he poked his partner's shoulders.

Brain didn't respond again.

Finally Pinky ripped one of the cotton balls out of Brain's ears and shouted and shouted directly into it at the top of his lungs, " _ **BRAIN!**_ "

Brain jumped three full inches into the air in shock, which would be about the equivalent of five feet for a normal human. He turned an enraged glare on his lanky partner and, completely and utterly furious for scaring the living crap out of him, shouted back, " _WHAT?!_ "

Instead of replying verbally, Pinky merely pointed up into the sky. Frowning, Brain trained his eyes to where Pinky was point to in the distance. High in the sky and approaching rapidly were a trio of very large and very powerful-looking missiles. His eyes widened in proportion to the drooping of his oversized ears and puffy jowls.

"Oh... _fiddlesticks_." Brain muttered seconds before the entire city went up in a massive explosion, launching the screaming duo high into atmosphere.

. . .

. .

.

Some time later, two little white mice crawled and struggled their way out of a dirt crater in the ground surrounded by broken asphalt. Somehow, beyond all logic, the soft dirt of the crater broke their fall from ten-thousand feet without breaking every cell in their bodies. Brain took a moment to dust himself off and knocking a small clump of dirt from his tail. Once satisfied with his appearance the large-headed mouse announced, "Come, Pinky! We must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the _-_ _gak!_ " Brain begun to reply before being cut-off by a pair of extremely hard, and even more extremely _crusty_ , pair of boxers coming to rest squarely on the middle of his spine.

Pinky leaned over to stare at his slightly-squished partner. "World?" he offered.

_"World..."_ Brain strangled out.

 

They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain _Brain_.

 

. . .

 

. .

 

.

 

 

...Totally fin.

 

 

Author's Note:

And thus ends, I hope to God, the final re-re-write of this story that begun as a medically-induced lark as part of a contest or something on a gaming-based website of who could write the "best smut fanfic based on a horror video game". This was in 2001 and shortly after the release of RE: Nemesis. I honestly have no idea who won that contest or if there was even a prize for it... I doubt it though. Back then, this only consisted of three chapters:

  * Chapter 1 involving Jill meeting Lenae (who went through a few name changes), then a sex scene with Claire in the Police Station. No conversations for the most part, just "Ohh, you're sexy, let's fuck", really The "zombie trio" made their debut here, but they were barely more than horn-dog undead.
  * Chapter 2 involving Claire & Sherry, then Claire, Sherry, & Annette. As in, Annette showed-up. There was no sex involving her. She just showed-up, embarrassed Sherry & Claire, and led them into the sewers. The End. Her daddy still got to tap that incest loli ass, but there was no "reason" other than he was a monster and she had a tiny little pussy. Early Sherry also wasn't a slut.
  * Chapter 3 involving Jill re-meeting Lenae (whose original name I can't even recall), getting infected by Nemesis, then meeting Lenae's mother (originally named Lorelai, which was changed due to Gilmore Girls) & getting saved by Carlos. No park, no Ivy, etc. Milk didn't play a role at all at this point.



It was also only 150 pages max in MS Office with standard margins.

Over the years whenever I was bored I'd re-read this thing and make grammatical corrections, or changing a few scenes here and there. Nothing major, but it was uploaded to at least one other site that I think has long-since gone defunct, some-archive-or-other or something. When my alterations to this story hit around 300 pages I uploaded it to the fan story section of a website devoted to anime & gaming downloads. That site also went under, though it was probably from legal notices than simply disinterest.

Then came the Game Cube remake of Resident Evil.

Obviously, the character of Lisa Trevor fascinated me. Here was a character that had an incredible backstory that was limited only by the already-developed series canon. Meaning, of course, that as a new character she had to get killed off right away. Sad, really, as she was the ultimate victim of the Umbrella Corporation. I can only imagine what could've been done with the character if the canon would've allowed for it.

At first I only used Lisa to replace a random infected that had helped Claire after she was beaten (but not raped yet - that addition came later) by "Mr. X", as what everyone called the trench coat-clad Tyrant that chased Claire/Leon in RE2... something that originally made no sense but I was uncertain how to fix. But with Lisa I could do some expanding on what may have happened back in The Mansion and how it may have affected certain characters. Suddenly, Lisa got a far larger role than I had counted on.

As the years progressed and I picked-up other titles I had missed-out on (such as the Outbreak games) I expanded further and further. Finally I decided to branch-off from just keeping the story centered on JUST Resident Evil and it would be fun to see what I could do with mini-chapters between chapters by branching out a bit. In other words, I managed to get Haunting Ground on sale new for $10 before anyone knew what the game was, and fell in love with the game & the "Girl and Her Dog" mechanic. No part of her post-game/in-story background was inspired by actual events ("Foxy Knoxy"). In this case, life imitated art. Yes, that freaked me out; yes I kept it in the story because it freaked me out. And that's how I wound-up adding characters from Left 4 Dead, Street Fighter (specifically based on Street Fighter IV & not V), Soul Calibur, Dino Crisis, Parasite Eve (and NOT invoking The 3rd Birthday series-wrecking bullshit), Marvel & DC Comics (because Marvel vs Capcom & DC because why not), the Ranma 1/2 manga (not to mention the little blurbs for Ikki Tousen & High School of the Dead as I wanted a reason for Carlos to be terrified of titanic titties), Vampire Savior, etc.

But one thing the story always lacked was a proper epilogue. I'd flirted with ideas over the years... but they all sucked. Sometime after the release of RE6 I decided to finally address that... riiiight after adding a chapter for Leon and then comparing my story to actual canon on the RE Timeline. Yeah, boy did I need to do a lot of re-writing to make everything fit at least _somewhat_ in Raccoon City canon timeline. But it was due to going through the timeline and re-checking character ages that I decided to include Finn as a balance to Sherry (and the fact that I really wanted at least one other chapter or chapette devoted to testosterone), and saw a general improvement in the story as a whole. Also included at last was that the zombies had an aphrodisiac in their systems, but not how or why.

THEN I went to finally write that epilogue.

I'm still not totally happy with it. Sure, I'd hinted at it throughout my entire re-re-write, but quirky references were one thing and making it a full-on Ranma 1/2 crossover was another. But, I'd been contemplating another story over the years as well, and before I knew it I'd written the first part of the epilogue as a litmus test to myself to see if writing the Ranma 1/2 story is something I should pursue.

I still haven't decided on that yet.

Along with all these additions came MAJOR changes. Sherry was originally an innocent schoolgirl and had almost no backstory. Lisa got her own Origins chapter. I expanded on the Zombie Trio. I made Claire an incestual bi-sexual pedophile. I made-up a relationship between Jill and Rebecca. I made connections between characters, and made Carlos a bit of a joke character in the process because the story NEEDED another joke character to keep it from being too gloomy. And oh GOD did I expend on the sex scenes.

I'd also been squeamish about adding rape scenes, but at the same time for Jill it only made sense story-wise for her to be brutalized by Nemesis at the Clock Tower. And with that addition came the idea for Mr. X to ravage Claire, giving more weight to Lisa's character and ideas for further additions for both characters in the process. And while writing up the character backgrounds for Jill and Claire during the Police Station segment, I came-up with the idea for how to make Sherry an even more tragic character. Now I can't imagine this story without those scenes.

At the same time I also cut out other ideas, removed a huge chunk of the epilogue that was just plain _dumb_ (and considering just how dumb the Ranma section of it is, that's saying something), and removed a small chapette detailing Sherry's adventure between her home and the police station at the onset of the outbreak and all the fun she had and horny residents of Raccoon City she met on the way. I wanted to keep that scene in, because I spent a more than healthy amount of time researching which characters I could toss into those scenes (mostly coming from the extra characters in the Outbreak titles in the end). But there was no place to keep it in the story where it would really fit. Before Chapter 2 would destroy the impact of Sherry's story IN chapter 2. After chapter 2 made the chapette pointless, as we all knew she was a little loli whore and by then was just gratuitous. During chapter 2 would involve yet another flashback sequence, which I dislike in general and had enough of in the story.

So, into the trash it goes.

The very last part of this story that I wrote was the Pinky & The Brain segments. I found the idea to make the entire story a plot for World Domination by Brain to be hilarious for some reason, and it was easy to inject into the story: Just add a _prologue_ , add a couple of lines of text here and there in the main story where the duo would pop-in and out, then write-up a nonsensical finale.

Along with this FINALLY came the idea of why the zombies were so fucking horny and were able to make others horny as well. Harry Potter, I love you. One day I'll read your books and watch your films. So yes, while "Vila" are from actual myth, the "Veela" in this story are a reference to a certain race of characters in the Potterverse. Look closely throughout the story and you'll likely find a LOT of completely random references to shit that I lost track of over a decade ago.

Dead Internet Memes FTW!

I have no idea what I am doing with this old thing, but I'm glad it's done and over with. At least until I play REsident Evil 2, and decide that another massive re-re-re-write is in order during my spare time when bored.

_Help. Me._


End file.
